


Sanditon Season 4: All at sea

by Aaf



Series: The river flows to Sanditon. [3]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 39
Words: 361,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaf/pseuds/Aaf
Summary: Sanditon, June 1830. Sidney and Charlotte have been married more more than ten years now. Their servants are used to their little quarrels and open display of affection. But when Lord Babington offers Sidney an influential position and Charlotte does not support Sidney's ambition, Sidney leaves the house with an anger few of them have seen before. A dive in the cove cools him down and he has an epiphany.
Relationships: Alison Heywood/James Stringer, Arthur Parker & William Heywood, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Clara Brereton & Esther Denham, Clara Brereton/Mr. Crowe, Eliza Campion & Edward Denham, Frederick Babington & Mary-Anne Parker, Georgiana Lambe/Arthur Parker, Henry Parker & Sidonia Parker, James Parker & Charlotte Crowe, Mary Parker/Tom Parker (Sanditon)
Series: The river flows to Sanditon. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869760
Comments: 322
Kudos: 284





	1. Politics

# 1\. Politics

In June 1830, some four months after the birth of Charlotte's fifteenth child, Lord Babington came to Sanditon and approached Sidney with an important question.

"What was the reason you wanted to call on me, Babbers? You're note indicated you wanted to ask me something important." Sidney asked, while pouring his friend some Madeira in his study.

"Yes, I called on you last evening around nine, but you seemed...busy." Lord Babington said meaningfully. 

Sidney blushed a bit, as around that time Charlotte had been with him and Lord Babington might have seen their amourous pose through the window. 

Lord Babington grinned, then turned serious: “Old friend, I have an offer for you and I want you to think about it carefully. Now, the MP of our district is about to retire, his health is deteriorating and he would like to spend what’s left of his life on the Mediterranean coast, in the hope the softer winters will postpone the inevitable.”

Sidney, holding his glass of Madeira, looked at him attentively.

Lord Babington continued. “Now, I need to find a new candidate before the next election. I require somebody with good ideas, convincing and good connections that will attract a lot of votes. Now I can only think of one man that meets those criterions.”

Sidney looked at him with curiosity: “Well, tell me and I’ll give you my opinion of the man.”

Lord Babington laughed: “You are too modest, Parker, You must know I mean you.”

“Me?!” Sidney asked surprised, but looking quite flattered.

“Yes, you. Now think about it carefully. It would mean you would need to reside in London most of the year. I gather your Charlotte is not a big enthusiast about living in the city. But I know the both of you have a lot of political ideas and this would be your chance to realise your ideals.”

“You would give me free reign?” Sidney asked him.

“I’m asking you because I trust you do not need any guidance.” Lord Babington smiled at him.

Sidney stared pensively out the window of Eden House. In his head he was already seated in the green benches of Westminster, declaring his ideas and seeing his and Charlotte's political dreams fulfilled. They could get slavery abolished from the entire Kingdom. Women' and their fortunes could be better protected, infrastructual projetcs could be initiated. 

Lord Babington patted him on the back: “I see the idea is appealing to you. I’ll leave you to talk it over with Charlotte, I would like to know your answer by the end of the week, before we return to London.”

Sidney woke up from his thoughts and let his friend out. By the end of the afternoon Charlotte came back from a visit to the beach with the elder children, searching for shells and fossils for their lessons. The children complained of being obliged to walk there rather than have the luxury of a carriage ride. But Charlotte, not wanting to cultivate any idleness or airs in her children, insisted on the exercise. By the time she walked into the house, the idea of becoming an MP was taking solid forms in Sidney’s mind and he half-distractedly answered his wife’s kiss, before she went to wake the younger children from their afternoon maps.

Sidney was quickly called out by the children for some play before dinnertime, while Charlotte suckled little Andrew and Oliver, their youngest boy twin of four months old. Sidney was secretly regretting already the necessity of moving to town and having less time to spend with his children. But they could still be in Sanditon during the summers, when parliament was closed and he could catch up on their play then.

After dinner, when the little ones were put to bed, Sidonia was reading a romance novel in a chair and the triplets were playing some board games with Christian and George, Charlotte joined Sidney in the study, as was their routine. He was again looking pensively out the window to watch the sun setting over the hill. He would miss that sight, he thought.

Charlotte wrapped her arms around him from behind, kissing his shoulderblade.

He started a little and smiled at her gesture. He took her hands in his, clasping them to his figure.

“You are quite distracted tonight, darling.” She remarked. “Tell me, what did Lord Babington have to discuss with you? Any issues on the Sanditon development scheme I need to know about?” she inquired.

“No, no issues there…. But something that requires us to reconsider living here all year.” he answered with some mystery

He turned to face her and asked her with some excitement: “What would you think of being married to an MP?” he asked her, expecting some enthusiasm.

“An MP?” she exclaimed in shock, trying suppress her laughter when she saw his solemn face.

“Yes, Babbers has asked me as a candidate for the district. He would give me free reign. Just think about it, we could put forward many our political ideas, shape the world….”

“Really, Sidney, you as MP? Are you serious?” she scoffed lightly

“And why not?” he asked her a little offended.

“Sidney, darling, I’ve witnessed sessions in Parliament and I do not see you sitting between those buffoons, yelling and trying to convince others of your ideas. You dislike balls for all the keeping up of appearances, the scheming, the gossip, and you hate to put yourself on display….what are you thinking: parliament is worse.”

“You don’t think I have in in me?”

“It is not in your nature. I could see Tom sitting there, I’d think he’d be in his element: voicing his ideas all day, talking..., but you, dear,... You are not a man of many words. Wise words, yes, but not many. And you are too feeling. You cannot accept injustices. And you would face many of those and I know how angry you get. You would lose your temper and…”

“Well, if even my wife has no confidence in my abilities and thinks I’m a ruffian, I must be terrible…”he reacted angrily.

“Sidney, please…”she answered a little disdainful, but before she could explain herself, he bitterly spat out:

“You know: I have supported you in every venture you had set your mind to, no matter how many people raised their eyebrows or openly ridiculed your ambitions or my allowing them. But apparently when I have an ambition of my own, I can’t count on you doing the same for me!” He turned around and paced towards the door of the study: “Don’t wait up for me, I’ll be cooling my savage aggression in the water before I hurt anyone!” he sneered.

She tried to run after him, but he pushed her away. “This is precisely what I mean, Sidney Theodore Parker! You cannot even finish a discussion with your wife in a civilised way!” she yelled at his back.

She saw him pace through the garden and the fields towards the cove. Her eyes filled up with tears. “Stubborn man!” she muttered to herself. Carice came in, inquiring carefully if Charlotte was allright. Charlotte nodded she was.

“The children are a bit upset.” Carice remarked carefully.

Charlotte started a little, ashamed at the scene they must have heard. It was not like they never quarrelled, but usually playfully, or in private, more controlled, away from eavesdropping ears. The children and the staff were not used to Charlotte and Sidney yelling and swearing at each other so verociously. 

Charlotte went to the drawing room, where the children looked at her anxiously.

“It’s all right, dears.” she reassured them. “Your father and I had a little disagreement. Don’t worry, we've had worse before we married and it only brought us together. Your father will come back and I’ll make it up to him.”

She offered to join their game in attempt to relax the atmosphere. She tried to be merry, but meanwhile her head was spinning with remorse. She was ashamed of herself. She hadn’t realised he had already set his mind to it and she hadn’t reacted as a supportive wife. The way she had conveyed her doubts… she should have done it differently. She should not have wounded his pride like that. She knew his troubled mind, his sense of guilt about how he had made his money when he was younger and how eager he was to set things right, to change the world. She realised he regarded this as the unique chance to do so and she had smashed his secret dream.

“Mama, it is your turn!” Susan impatiently reminded her mother whose mind had driven off.

Charlotte startled, forced a smile and tried to focus on the game without much success. At the end of it she told them to prepare for bed, only Sidonia was allowed to stay up another hour or so. The triplet and the boys reluctantly complied. She tucked them in and read them a bedtime story. Usually Sidney and she would both read to them, she the girls, he the boys, but he wasn’t back yet. They asked after their father and with a sigh she told them their father would be back late. She retired to her private parlour upstairs. For a while she just stared out of the window, hoping to see him return. She heard George, then eight years old, calling her. He couldn’t sleep, worried about his father, so she sat next to his bed, holding his hand to reassure him, till he finally slept.

Meanwhile Sidney had gone to the cove. He had been cursing all the way there, angry at her ridicule of the thought of him as an MP, her lack of confidence and support. How dare she discourage him? She was his wife, it was her duty to obey him, follow and support him. He had done so for her, even when all of society laughed at her unconventional ideas and plans and ridiculed him for complying with her wishes, turning the word upside down. Couldn’t she once do this for him? Couldn’t she even fulfil her duty to obey and respect him, as she vowed?

He put all of his anger in his strokes, fighting the waves. Then he reminded himself he had objected to her vowing complete obedience. He remembered how she had defied him before, putting all his faults before him. She was his mirror, showing his faults in all honesty. He had needed it then and he realised he still needed it now. What had she said: man of few words, wise words, but not the most eloquent. Not like his brother. He did not like public gatherings full of scheming, keeping up appearances, he did not like being the centre of attention, apart from that of his wife and children and even then he gladly gave up the stage for one of them. She was right, he would not like it, he would not be successful: quickly lost for words and too hot tempered to endure the insults and sickening proposals that often came by in parliament. Indeed Tom would do better. Tom could present great adversity as a minor obstacle. He could sell his ideas to anyone, or rather other people’s ideas. What had Charlotte remarked once: Tom could sell milk to the cows and water to the sea. He had sold the idea of Sanditon when it was mere dust and wind. It was how he had acquired the funds he could not manage.

Sidney swam back and forth a couple of more times before he walked out and sat in the water for a while, gazing in the distance. “I can see Tom sitting there, he’d be in his element…” Charlotte had said. It echoed in Sidney’s mind. Yes, he could imagine Tom speeching, maintain his smile even when everybody around him ridiculed him, enthusiastically presenting his ideas, or ideas he believed to be his own, endlessly, till others succumbed. Sidney chuckled, in the past ten years Tom had sold many ideas of his and Charlotte’s to the public, they had even made him responsible for the promotion of the company’s projects and products. Partly as a way of keeping him busy and away from any financial management and investment decisions. But despite Tom’s inclination to display pride and joy in whatever he did, Sidney could sense Tom had not been entirely himself since the fire disaster ten years prior.

Tom felt guilty about hurting his family, their sacrifices, but most of all, for failing to make a name for himself. Tom’s role had been reduced to the shadows, although they let him shine and be the host at every event, it had been painful for Tom to leave the management of the development and real estate to others. “I am no more than the court jester.” Sidney had heard him sigh melancholically one evening when Tom’s natural optimism failed him. Mary had pulled his head to her chest to console him and Sidney thought it painful to look at. Mary’s pity must feel worse for Tom than her anger. He had wanted to make her proud and her pity must be embarrassing. If she had been angry it would at least have shown confidence in Tom’s abilities. Mary’s pity meant she had lost that confidence a long time ago. He was no longer a husband to look up to, but a child to protect under her skirt. Surely, Charlotte had shown Sidney pity before, but never for failure. Whenever she pulled his head to her chest in consolation it had been because of the boy inside him that had been hurt a long time ago because others took advantage of his trust and loyalty or because he felt other people’s pain, and she would tell him how proud she was of him, of his good nature, his regard for others. She had never looked down on him.

Charlotte! Her clairvoyance! She was brilliant again with her suggestion! It wasn’t the first time that her sharp mind and tongue had outraged him as they did tonight, but it was why he loved her and had married her. He got out of the water. It had been dark for some time, but most of all, his reason for hurrying back into his clothes in the little moonlight and running back to the house was to get back to the woman he owed so much. 

She sat behind her desk in her parlour. She had changed in her night shift and dressing gown, she had suckled her babies Andrew and Oliver for the last time that day, but she did not want to go to bed yet. Andrew and Olver were starting to eat solid food now and her breasts were hurting because they were drinking less now. She had been expressing the milk to take away the worst pressure. And now, exhausted, but too worried and restless, she sat behind the little desk, staring out the window, in the hope of seeing Sidney return. Although it was Summer and the days long, it was dark outside for some time already. Sidney’s valet, Bellings, had hesitatingly asked if he should go look for his master, and when Sidney would be expected to return. She reluctantly told him Sidney had to blow of some steam. She had no idea when he would return and gave Bellings leave to retire for the night.

Sidney saw the candlelight in her room, through the window, he could see her, her head resting on her arms, staring down. She did not see him approach the house, but she would have heard the door open and closing, because she was walking towards the room door when he entered it.

“Sidney!” she exclaimed “I’m so sorry! I’m a terrible wife. Of course I’ll support you in your ambition to go into parliament if that’s your dream. I was being selfish. ”

“I cannot accept you apology,” he replied. She looked at him anxiously and bemused. He had said that before to her, after they had rescued Georgiana ten years earlier.

“Why not?”, she asked him again this time and again insecurely.

“Because I am the one who should apologise…” he repeated this time again and again she stared at him in confusion and disbelief. “I have underestimated you again. Your wisdom. I forgot why I married you, why I love you.”

“And why is that?” she asked carefully.

“Because you see right through me. Because you say what I _need_ to hear rather than what I _want_ to hear. Because I can always rely on your honesty. And because your brilliance keeps amazing me. “

She chuckled shyly. “My brilliance, I cannot recall articulating any ideas tonight other than you declining Babington’s offer.”

“But you did!”

She looked even more confused.

“You said you could see Tom as an MP, that he would be in his element. I think you’re right. He has what it takes to become successful in politics. The eloquence, the enthusiasm, selling ideas.”

“Well, it wasn’t a conscious suggestion.” she reacted thoughtfully.

“Perhaps not. But think of it. Tom would love such a position and make the most of it. You know we always ridiculed about Tom presenting every idea we’ve had as his own and selling it to the world. What if can put that talent to good use?”

“You mean directing your brother's actions in parliament?” Charlotte wondered out loud.

“Well, directing… he’d be his own man, but you know how he likes to pick up our ideas. And well, you know how’s he’s been these ten years past. He has never fully recovered from the humility of his failure to manage the development of Sanditon by himself and being reduced to a minor role in our venture.”

“I do not see his role as minor…”Charlotte commented. “Promoting and hosting events is crucial for many of our projects. But perhaps he feels he should be given more _financial_ responsibilities…”she argued.

“He won’t have any in parliament, in that sense he can do no harm, but it is a position where he could make his contribution to the world and gain respect.” Sidney argued: “and it would give us better access to the decisions made in parliament, introducing our ideas.”

Charlotte hugged and kissed him. “And that is why _I_ love _you_!” she whispered in his ear.

“And why is that?” was his turn to ask.

“Because you think of others before you think of yourself, because you are willing to give up you own ambitions to let others shine and because you are the only man who tolerates I speak my mind and disobey him and well, because you’re sensible and because of other things as well…”she added playfully as she started to suck on his earlobe.

He grinned: “Well let’s leave the discussion for tomorrow. I’ll discuss it with Babbers first.”

“And I’ll consult Mary, see how she feels about becoming an MP’s wife.”

“Excellent idea!” he answered while his lips grazed her neck

“Which idea?” she asked him playfully “Talking to Mary or this?” she moved her lips to his other earlobe.

“Both, but I’d like to concentrate on the latter for now.” he whispered in her ear “I’m quite exhausted after the swimming exercise this evening, but I think I have enough energy left to show every inch of you how much I love you and endeavour to be deserving of you.” He kept grazing her neck while he untied her dressing gown. He kneeled down, his caressing hands and lips moving up her legs.

“Sidney! The curtains!” she exclaimed a little shocked.

“We have no neighbours. Only God in the sky and the crescent moon as spectators.” He mumbled. “And I don’t mind anybody witnessing that Sidney Parker loves his wife.”

She exclaimed a sigh, wanted to kneel before him, unbutton his waist coast but he stopped her. “Oh no, Mrs. Parker, I’m not giving you permission to undress me. All you are allowed to do is enjoy and tell me how to increase your joy. That is and order and I do recall you vowed to obey me.”

“Unless it is to keep you from sin…” she giggled like girl and slowly walked backwards to her adjoing bedroom, while Sidney followed her on his knees. She sat down on the edge of the bed and bent backwards while he kneeled down in front her and softly pushed her legs apart. After his hands and lips had been labouring for some time and she’d felt multiple waves of pleasure tremor through her body, she cupped his head in her hands and gestured him to sit up straight. She fumbled with his breeches.

“Oh no, Mrs. Parker. I told you tonight is about your pleasure only.” He responded strictly.

She moaned “It would pleasure me to feel the rest of you. Please! Oblige me!”

“I thought we would try to avoid…” but she wouldn’t let him finish his sentence and kissed him ardently.

He sighed and gave in to her request, allowing her to unbutton his breeches and caress its contents and taking him captive between her legs and desperately trying to pull out before he would impregnate her again.


	2. House Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an amourous night, Charlotte and SIdney are reprimanded by their children for being late for breakfast. They accept their sacntion, but little Susan and Christian are penalised as well. Sidney discusses the idea of putting Tom forward as MP-candidate with Lord Babington, while Babington shares a concern about the Crowe's marriage.

# 2\. Houserules

  


After the most passionate night they had had in years they slept late, or rather, their valet and maid didn’t dare interrupt the amorous noises coming from the bedchamber. Charlotte quickly asked for Andrew and Oliver, so they could release her from the milk stocking up in her breasts, but as the boys had already had some apple sauce, they were again not so hungry. Sidney playfully urged his little sons to be more considerate of their mother’s agonies and release her, but to little avail. Then the twin babies were taken to the nursery room for a diaper change by one of their four nurses and the year older Lily-Rose and Ivy took their little brothers’ place on Charlotte’s lap and were given the opportunity to drink a little of what the babies wouldn’t have. Their brother-in-law, Max (Dr. Fuchs), had advised Charlotte to suckle her children more often and longer to reduce her fertility and postpone a possible next pregnancy.

“Good girls!” Sidney complimented the infants, looking endeared at the sight.

  


When Charlotte finished suckling, Sidney and Charlotte, wholly against their own rules, appeared late at the breakfast table in their dressing gowns, and the children giggled or looked uneasy and disgusted as Sidney kissed Charlotte ardently on her cheek in their company as he let her sit on the chair he had pulled back for her. Unlike most married couples, they preferred to sit next to each other at the long side of the table rather than opposite of each other at each end of the table. Only during official dinner parties they would comply with custom and take their positions far apart from each other.

“Are you not angry with mama anymore?” seven-year-old George asked carefully.

“Not at all, son. I love your mother more than ever. She’s the best woman I know, but last evening I was too foolish to realise it.” Sidney again kissed Charlotte, this time on her temple.

“You’re not too anything, darling.” she answered him with a loving smile “Well perhaps too indulgent of me.” She gave him a playful look.

“I disagree I’m overindulgent, you deserve every pleasure I can give you.” Sidney replied with a meaningful smile.

Sidonia remarked with some irritation: “You know you’re married already, you don’t have to court her anymore.”

Sidney chuckled: “Now there I disagree with _you_ this time. I believe a man should never stop courting the love of his life, even after he has married her. And I hope, my dear Sidonia, that whomever you marry he will never cease to try to please you.”

“Well, I’d be happy if you allow my being courted at all.” Sidonia retorted.

“Well, you are still very young, my dear, and I do not wish to part from you yet.” Sidney smiled.

“You sound just like my father, dear, when I was young.” Charlotte commented with a smile. “And, Sidonia, if it hadn’t been for your uncle Tom’s and aunt Mary’s accident and Mary pressuring my parents to allow her to return the hospitality, I should never have met your father and I would still be doing grandfather’s accounts.” She grimaced playfully at Sidney.

“You were already of age when you came to stay with Mary, Sidonia is not even fifteen, very far from becoming an old spinster.” Sidney remarked a little indignant. “ Sidonia, if you believe me overprotective, you have your aunt Georgiana and your mother to thank for that.”

“How so?” Sidonia asked curiously.

“Because I’ve had to rescue them from all kinds of villains that were threatening their good reputation and I do not wish to repeat that with any my daughters.”

Sidonia smirked in response.

“Don’t worry, Sidonia, I’ll make sure you can make proper acquaintance with nice young men and I’ll prevent your father from chasing them away. But as your father says: you are still very young and you should enjoy your youth before you settle down and have sixteen children to attend.” Charlotte reassured her step-daughter. She whispered in Sidney’s ear: “Give her some room, or she’ll go behind our backs, remember what happened with Georgiana.”

“Well, I _will_ put down some rules.” Sidney remarked “And as long as you follow them, Sidonia, your mother and I will be happy to introduce you in society in a year or two.

Sidonia smiled.

Susan interceded: “Why do you and mama make all the rules, papa, and are we the ones to obey. And you broke your own rules. You were late for breakfast, you kept us waiting.”

“And you’re still in underdress, while it’s almost nine o’clock already.” Christian added.

“Sidney and Charlotte chuckled and looked at each other.

“They’re right, dear.” Charlotte remarked. 

“Indeed they are.” Sidney confirmed. “Now, Susan do remind me, what is the sanction for being late at breakfast?”

“Helping Becka to clear the table and cleaning the dishes, papa.” Susan replied in earnest.

“Well, then that is what your mother and I shall do.”

“And the sanction for appearing in underdress at the breakfast table on a school day is helping Macy fold the clean cloths and sheets.” Christian added.

“Right.” Sidney replied with a grimace.

“Now, Mrs. Parker what again is the sanction is there for children when they pretend to be the master and mistress of this house?” Sidney asked Charlotte sly and playfully.

They exchanged glances.

“Well, difficult to say, but I guess if they should like to be master and mistress, we should not discourage them.” Charlotte answered dryly.

Sidney raised his brows.

Charlotte continued: “You two deserve to experience what it is to be the master and mistress of this house. So Susan, today you may take over all my responsibilities, and Christian can take over papa’s.”

Sidney supressed a laugh.

The children looked at them astonished.

“So Susan, while I carry out my punishment for coming to breakfast late and in underdress, you can start with discussing with Mrs. Foreman what needs to be done in the household today, and check the household accounts. Then you discuss with Miss Burton the progress of the lessons of all the children, while the others play outside. You may read a story to Michael, Ian, Lily-Rose and Ivy before they take their morning nap and then you spend an hour teaching your younger sisters Chrystal and Belinda. Then after luncheon you walk to the school and meet with Miss Reynolds to discuss the proceedings there, continue to the hotel and meet with the housekeeper and discuss whatever she needs from us and give her permission or not. And at the end of the afternoon you may visit your aunt Allison to bring her some of our berries and finally you’ll join me at Trafalgar House for tea before you take me home.”

Sidney grinned: “And for you Christian, you’ll be going through some contracts, decide whether they are to your liking, manage all the letters and bills, keep the accounts. Then after luncheon you meet with Mr. Henderson, the hotel manager, I suggest you and your sister take the phaeton together in that direction, Mr. Needhamm wil drive you.. Then you meet Mr. Marckham, the estate manager, and inspect the estate together. You’ll take notice of any requests, any matters to be resolved. And if anything needs to be ordered, you place the order.”

Charlotte added: “and after dinner you both shall help put your younger brothers and sisters to bed and read to them.”

Christian made a long face: “Well, all right, as long as don’t have to hug and kiss my sister all day like you do with mama.”

Charlotte and Sidney chuckled as their cheeks reddened.

“If you start hugging and kissing your sister as I do your mother, I’ll have a word with you, young man. You are not married and as she is your sister, you never shall.” Sidney answered. 

“Thank God for that!” Christian sighed.

“And what will you be doing?” Susan asked carefully “Our schoolwork?”

Sidney smiled mischievously: “I think your mother and I already know those lessons, so after we’ve fulfilled the chores you sanctioned us, we’re having the day off. I suggest, dear, we saddle our horses and go for a ride.”

“Yes, we might, before we call on Lord and Lady Babington and Tom and Mary.” She said meaningfully.

So they finished breakfast quickly, washed and dressed themselves while the elder children went into the schoolroom that was originally the breakfast room and the younger ones were taken outside by their nurses to play there. Sidney and Charlotte cleared the table, though Sidney spent more time sneaking up on Charlotte and pressing her against the table while kissing her. Sidney had a first experience in drying dishes while Charlotte washed them and Sidney could not resist splashing some of the water to tease her when they were a moment alone in the scullery kitchen.

Carice came in and gave them a playful reproaching look. “You know you have the set the example as the master and mistress.” she whispered in Charlotte’s ear with a meaningful smile. Over the past decade, Carice had become more of a friend than a servant for Charlotte. Charlotte had once remarked to Sidney that it felt odd paying Carice, but Sidney had replied that _not paying_ Carice would be like slavery, so Charlotte had merely upgraded Carice’s position to that of Charlotte’s official companion rather than Sidonia’s nurse, raised her salary and had clarified Carice should be considered part of the family rather than a servant.

“There’s nothing wrong with showing the children I love their mother.” Sidney remarked rebelliously, whispering in Charlotte’s ear: “and I would like to do some things on our little ride that they’re _not_ fit to see.”

Charlotte blushed. They hurried to fold the linen and cloths. Charlotte suckled her babies again and then they put on their riding cloths while the horses were saddled. They rode for some miles, along the river into the woods, till they found an open space with tall grass. They bound the horses to a tree and laid out a plaid. They had brought sandwiches and a bottle of cider. Sidney was lying on his side, leaning on his elbow. As Charlotte was about the sit down and laid out the forage between them, he pulled her down: “I’m not sure which of you I want to taste first.” He said languidly.

“What if I take bite of the sandwich first and then you kiss me? “she suggested. She took a bite.

“Excellent idea, again you’re brilliant, you always are.” He kissed her and took a bite of the sandwich himself.

She laughed: “You’re giving me too much credit.”

“I’m sure I’m not, though I do notice you spend only half your pin-money.” He joked.

“Would you rather have I overspend?” she asked teasingly.

“I don’t mind your frugality at all, as long as you are indulgent with your kisses and caresses for me.” He answered playfully.

“Well, luckily I have an infinite number of them in store for you.” She answered, as she removed the sandwiches between them to move closer to him and rolled him on his back. She unbuttoned the fall of his breeches, lifted her petticoats and sat down astride on his pelvis.

He tried to interrupt her while she was moving rhythmically. “Darling, I love it when you’re doing all the hard work, but it’s very hard for me to pull out in time if you’re on top.” he said, quite out of breath

It took a moment before she let him turn her over to finish it off. “Ah.” he cried out while he pulled out. “I think that was too late.”

She sighed, trying to catch her breath. “Sorry, I know I should let you take the lead, but I just enjoy being on top too much.”

“Well, don’t get angry with me if you turn out to pregnant again.” He said in a strict voice and the kissed her intensely.

“I know that’s what you’re secretly hoping for.” she accused him with a smile.

“Believe me, darling, you know I’ve always wanted many children, but now that we’ve had fifteen children in ten years and Sidonia too, it is quite enough.

She smiled. “We’ll see. For now I just want to enjoy our little afternoon without the children.”

Now that they had satisfied their hunger for each other, they finished their sandwiches and cider. They picked the grass from each other’s hair and clothes and Sidney made an attempt to put her hair back up.

“I’m afraid your change of hairstyle will not go entirely unnoticed.” he grinned

“The servants will just be relieved we retired to a field instead of the bedroom at midday and explaining the little ones what we’re doing.” Charlotte smiled.

After they had mounted their saddles and had been riding a few minutes she started: “Now, we haven’t discussed the idea of putting Tom forward as an MP-candidate since last night.” she said “Any ideas on tactics?”

“Well, I’ll talk to Babbers first, if he doesn’t agree, there’s no point for further consideration.” Sideny replied.

“How do you think he’ll react?” she asked carefully.

“I’m not sure, he gets along with Tom, but his opinion of Tom’s abilities is not very high. Better than what he thinks of Crowe though. But he said he needs somebody he can trust and give free reign. And Tom needs guidance.” Sidney said hesitantly

“We have to convince him that Tom has all the right qualities and reassure him we’ll help Tom.” I truly Believe Tom can achieve brilliant things as long as he’s not personally responsible for managing the finances.” she argued.

“Well, let’s see the Babingtons, they’re at the hotel, then we can also see how Susan and Christian are managing their tasks.” Sidney suggested as he chortled at the thought of the two children struggling to act as grown-ups.

They climbed back on their horses. 

“If Lord Babington agrees, I should like to ask Mary’s opinion first.” Charlotte said after a while.

Sidney looked at her inquisitively.

“You know Tom will accept right away without consulting her and then she will be reluctant to voice any dissent.” Charlotte added.

“I’m afraid you’re right. Mary is quite desperate to see Tom happy again, but he’ll need her full support if he’s to take the job.” Sidney said with a sigh.

“We can’t have her react to him as I did to you last night.” Charlotte whispered apologetically.

Sidney glanced aside and shortly let go of his reigns with his right hand to pat Charlotte on the knee.

“I can take it better than him, I think.” He said reassuringly

“Then we certainly have to consult Mary first.” Charlotte added cynically.

Sidney looked a little embarrassed. “Okay, maybe I am more hot-tempered than my brother. As you said, all the more reason not to select me.”

“You know, if you’d told me they had asked you for a government position, or as a diplomat, I would have said something entirely different.” she said softly.

He smiled shyly: “Really?” he asked with some disbelief

“Yes, you have the qualities. You have a good ear, you’re thoughtful, you ask for other people’s opinions, you’re sensible, you know how to manage people and finances. You have lot of experience, connections in all layers of society. I think you would do a great job. You could achieve great things.”

He blushed: “Well thank you for having _some_ confidence in me.”

After a pensive pause he asked: “Wouldn’t you mind that, if it would mean living in London all year?”

“I’ll be honest.” She said in earnest: “I would hate it. You know how much I dislike the scrutiny of London Society, the gossip when I wear the same dress twice, the calls of women I have nothing in common with, but who are sent by their husbands because they want to do business with us. I hate all the insincerity and airs people give themselves, the smoky air. The only things I like about London are its museums and galleries, the theatres and my friend Susan. But if you have that ambition and such a position were offered to you, I would like to support you.” she smiled at him. He looked back at her gratefully and a little sheepish. 

“I told you before we married I’d sleep under a bridge if it were with you.” she reminded him.

He chuckled: “Yes, I recall, I doubt if it would shelter our entire family now, but I’ll be on the lookout for a nice bridge that would accommodate the two of us for a night or maybe a nice afternoon.” he said playfully.

She replied mischievously: “But, if you would gain a nice office at West-Minister, do make sure your office has a good lock in case I pay you a visit.”

He chuckled, giving her falsely reproving look. 

“I’m serious.” She said dryly: “You would hardly be at home and I must make sure your needs are met.”

He almost fell from his horse laughing.

“Well, I won’t ask for a government position, but it’s nice to know in advance how you’d feel about it if an offer came our way.” He replied after he recollected himself.

“Yes, it would fit you better than parliament. Though I must say, if we ladies would have voting rights, you’d get most of the votes for being so handsome.” She winked at him.

“Well, if a man’s physical qualities are the basis on which you would determine your political vote, it’s a good thing you have no voting right.” He bantered.

“Well, I was just speaking of looks, but if we consider the whole of your physical qualities, you would have the votes of all of Mrs. Harris’ girls’.” she smirked.

He sighed: “There aren’t any that would remember me…I don’t even know if Mrs. Harris is still alive…”After he pensive silence he said a little offendedly: “You’re never going to forgive me for that are you? Even if I haven’t laid my eyes on any woman but you in the past decade. Even before our marriage...I’ve told you before that ever since I saw you walking on the cliff tops with Mary, no other woman appealed to me. ”

“Oh, I have forgiven you.” she said playfully “But I haven’t forgotten. And I do not intend to, because it reminds me to make sure that all your needs are met at home, or rather by me, be it at home, in the cove, the field or wherever we happen to be….”

“Well, in that case.. “he smiled mischievously “Do keep it in mind.”

“And to remind _you_ that if you should spend the night away from me, I _will_ get suspicious. And that I expect you in my bed every night and not too exhausted for some exercise!” she looked at him with a little playful defiance.

“There’s no other place I would want to be.” He replied, his voice soft and tender again.

  


They arrived at the Sanditon hotel, handed their horses to the stable boy, and called on the Babingtons. Charlotte summoned a footmen to have Christian, Susan and the baby twins Andrew and Oliver fetched and then went for a walk with Lady Babington and the Babingtons’ youngest child, toddler Justin, while Sidney sat down with his friend in the gentleman’s drawing room.

“You look a lot more tired than yesterday my friend, I hope my offer hasn’t kept you awake.” Lord Babington started.

Sidney smiled: “Not the offer itself, no.”

Babington grinned boyishly: “Or was Mrs. Parker so happy to hear about it that she kept you up all night?” he asked mischievously.

Sidney coughed: “I hate to disappoint you, but her reaction was not exactly what you call enthusiastic.”

Lord Babington raised his eyebrows: “Really? You mean she will not support you? I find that quite remarkable considering her high praise of you and the fact you have supported her in all her ventures. And as your wife it is her duty to support you anyhow.”

Sidney forced a smile “Yes, that was my reaction too at first. “

“I hope I didn’t cause an argument.” Lord Babington responded with a frown.

Sidney chuckled: “Well you know me and Charlotte, the more heated we argue, the more we love each other afterwards. I had forgotten for a moment why I married the woman who quite bluntly revealed to me all my shortcomings, but it came back to me after a good swim.”

“So, it’s the swimming that has exhausted you?” Babington asked amused.

“Among others, yes.” Sidney replied meaningfully.

“So what were her objections?” Lord Babington asked in earnest after supressing a smile.

“She thinks my talents lay elsewhere.” Sidney answered

“Well, I know she profits very much from your talents while lying down, you’ve got fifteen children between you to show for that, but it not the only worthy contribution you make to society. As matter of fact I think somebody better explain to you the meaning of abstinence before half of England can call itself your offspring” Lord Babington reacted in jest.

“Babbers.” Sidney said with a deep voice, he gave him a warning look, but he felt to joyous to really reprimand his friend and failed to supress a smile of satisfaction and pride. “When are you going to grow up and will your fascination with my marriage end.” He asked with a smirk.

“When you and Charlotte start to sleep in separate bedrooms and stop multiplying yourself like a pair of bunnies.” Lord Babbington replied playfully.

“Is Lady Babington locking her bedroom door on you again.” Sidney retorted mischievously.

Lord Babington pinched his eyes for a moment: “Touché. .. Well let’s just say Lady Babington knows I like a little hunt. And she makes sure I take nothing granted.”

“Rather you than me. It would tire me if my wife played games with me like that.” Sidney commented.

“It would tire me if I needed your stamina…”Lord Babington retorted with a mischievous smile.

“I mean, with so many children…” he added. “I don’t know where you get the energy to produce even more of them.

“Yes, they consume a lot of my energy, But I wouldn’t want it anyway else.” Sidney said with a proud smile.

“Well, at least you can be sure they’re yours. They all look like you and well, knowing Charlotte and her fondness of you…”

“What are you saying Babbers….”Sidney asked concerned as a scowl appeared on his face. You think Lady Babington…”he didn’t finish his sentence.

“Lord Babington looked at him offendedly: “For God’s sake, no, I can trust Esther…How can you even suggest such a thing?”

“My apologies, It was just your comment…” Sidney stammered apologetically.

“No, I was talking about Crowe.”

“Crowe, what do you mean?” Sidney asked concerned.

“Have you looked at his daughter? Esther thinks she shows some resemblance to her step-brother, Sir Edward Denham.”

“Babbers, we know how the Crowe’s wedding came about and Crowe knew before he married Clare that the child….might not be his. But let’s keep that to ourselves, little Charlotte is my goddaughter and I would not like her to be hurt by any rumours of who her real father is.”

“I wasn’t talking of Charlotte Crowe, I know Sir Edward fathered her, I was talking of her sister, Andrea Crowe. Esther mentioned it, and I must say, now I see it too.”

“You think Mrs. Crowe is still seeing Sir Edward?” Sidney asked with some shock.

“Well, you know the Denhams moved abroad, to Venice or some other Mediterranean town about five years ago, but Andrea is about five, so before that…” Lord Babington argued.

“You think Crowe has any suspicions?” Sidney asked him carefully.

“I have no idea. He knew what sort of woman she was and he didn’t care then. The question is, should we tell him?” Lord Babington wondered.

“Well, let’s not raise any suspicions, shall we. For all we know we are mistaken and the life of the girls and their mother ruined. I mean: Sir Edward and Crowe both have blond hair with curls and blue eyes, it might be just coincidence.” Sidney argued.

“You’re right. But if any rumour spreads, we should warn him.” Lord Babington concluded.

“You’re right. “ Sidney sighed. “Well, with Sir Edward far away, there’s little chance anybody will spot a resemblance, if it’s there.”

Both men were silent for a moment, before Lord Babington remembered the reason why they were meeting.“Back to you, Sidney, and the offer I made you. I see you’ve had quite the reconciliation with Charlotte after your argument. But why does she think parliament won’t suit you? You have enough political ideas. I mean we can’t have dinner with the two of you without a political discussion.”

“True.” Sidney said pensively “But as Charlotte pointed out, I’m not a man of many words and patience. I don’t like being the centre of attention, I’d hate the yelling, I get too angry when I perceive injustice. I have ideas, but I’m not the person to propagate them loudly.”

“I see, I must say I’m a bit disappointed, especially as it means I need to find someone else.” Babington sighed.

“Well, something else Charlotte said made me think of somebody else who might be very well suited to the job. And I’m suggesting it to you first before we approach the man himself.” Sidney continued.

“Who then?” Lord Babington asked curiously

“Tom.” Sidney said, a little anxiously.

“Tom, as in your brother Tom?” Lord Babington reacted with some disbelief. “Are you serious?”

“I am dead serious.” Sidney replied. Lord Babington raised his hands in the air and slightly rolled his eyes.“Now hear me out.” Sidney continued, while gesturing his friend to remain silent. “I know what you’re thinking, Tom hasn’t exactly gotten a good track record when it comes to his projects. We’ve paid a severe price for that. But the one thing he actually good in, is a quality that is ideal for an MP. He’s ambitious, he’s visionary and he can sell ideas. He’s an absolute disaster in project management, but as long as he’s not given a government position that’s irrelevant. Whatever Tom has set his teeth in, he will propagate tirelessly, with the utmost enthusiasm till others succumb. He’s likeable, makes friends easily. He never would have acquired tens of thousands for Sanditon without those talents.”

Lord Babington chuckled. “You have a point there. But I worry what he sets his teeth to.”

“Well, that is another one of Tom’s talents, if I may call it so: just whisper half a word in his ear, and he believes he himself has come up with the most brilliant of ideas. Ask Charlotte, ask James, my brother-in-law, how Tom’s absorbed all their creative ideas for Sanditon, the designs, the events like the regatta and genuinely believing they are his own.”

Babington supressed a laugh “That’s one way to put it….But as I said, I would not like to do much steering.”

“Well, I’ll not call it steering, but Charlotte and I would very much like to support him and give a little political guidance where necessary. And if he comes up with ridiculous projects, there are enough others in parliament to keep that in check. But with good ideas he could achieve great things there. ” 

Babington smiled pensively: “Let me think about it.”

“Take your time. Just one request: if you decide to ask him, please let us consult Mary first. You know Tom will jump at the opportunity as if he came up with the idea himself and will give Mary little choice but to go along. Tom will need her support and I would not like to see Mary suffer once more at Tom’s ambitions.”

“Very well.” Babington confirmed.

“I mean I love my brother and he surely loves us aback, but in his enthusiasm he can be quite oblivious of other people’s feelings.”

Lord Babington nodded. “Well, now that we’ve discussed that: are you in a rush or do you still have some energy for some sport?” he asked.

“Those are two different questions, my friend.” Sidney said pedant.

Lord Abbington sighed, playfully annoyed. Sidney clarified: “I’m quite at liberty today, as Christian is doing all my duties, but I’ve had quite the exercise already, to be honest.”

“Well, maybe we’ll just take the ladies for a ride in the phaeton then? But I’m curious why you let your eight-year-old do your work for you.”

Sidney grinned: “Well, it’s quite a joke. But Charlotte and I came down for breakfast a bit late and the children thought they could penalise us in the same way as we do them. So Charlotte and I decided that if they presumed being master and mistress of the household, they might as well do that the rest of the day as well. So tomorrow I’ll find out whether the accounts have been added correctly and whether the orders that have been given are justifiable, but today Charlotte and I are enjoying our free time. So I’ll take you on that invitation for the phaeton ride. If we wait a bit, we’ll see Christian and Susan coming here with our phaeton to talk to the housekeeper and manager. They can take back our horses, Charlotte and I have had quite the ride already this morning.”

Lord Babington had a fit of laughter. “I wonder what or whom you’ve been riding….”Sidney gave him a dangerous look. Then Babington continued: “ but Christian and Susan will be very sorry for their forwardness, I wager.”

“Either that, or we get to delegate some of our responsibilities.” Sidney grinned “I would like to ask you for dinner, but since our Susan is giving the orders for that and I don’t know how vindictive she was when she gave the orders to our cook….”

“Maybe we better order some pastries here right now. I see the ladies are returning from their walk.” Babbington grinned.

“Indeed, Jason’s pastries are delightful, sometimes I wish we had employed him in our house.” Sidney commented.

“Well, his cooking is one of the reasons why people come to this hotel and why you and I make a profit from it.” Lord Babington grinned. “So if you are of mind to let him work at your home, the other shareholders of the Sanditon Development Corporation will not be amused.”

“You’re right, and Charlotte prefers to eat plain English meals rather than French.”

“But you have a French cook in London.” Lord Babbington remarked a little puzzled.

“Yes, but merely for the sake of entertaining our guests. You know how London Society favours French cooking. And our guests and business partners expect us to serve them according to the highest standard.”

“Indeed, some people are surprised you and Charlotte remain living in that tiny cottage, when you could afford a mansion like Sanditon House.”

“Eden House is a little bigger than a cottage, Babbers.” Sidney remarked.

“Well, with sixteen children it always seems a little crammed.” Lord Babington commented.

“I admit it is getting a little crowded.” Sidney sighed “But we love the house. I grew up there and Charlotte has grown quite attached to it, too.”

The two women greeted them. Sidney and Lord Babington put forward the suggestion of a ride and Charlotte decided it was a good excuse to postpone a visit to Mary till after Lord Babington made his decision about asking Tom as an MP-candidate. Sidney and Charlotte watched with amusement how their children Christian and Susan performed as their parents’ substitutes in discussing the daily affairs with the manager and housekeeper of the hotel. Charlotte suckled little Andrew and Oliver for a while in a separate room before their nurse returned with them to Eden House for another nap. The children were told to go to their Mary on horseback and they asked the coachman who had driven them to accompany the children, while Sidney and Charlotte took over the Phaeton. Christian and Susan pretended to dislike the arrangement, but Charlotte could tell that in secret they felt privileged: none of the children had ever been permitted to ride their parents’ two Arab horses Lady White and Nightfire.

The two couples sped their way to the long stretch of beach and raced against each other. After a few races they let their horses catch their breath with a gentle trot. The Babington’s would call in the morning to discuss Tom’s suitably as an MP candidate further, before Charlotte would call on Mary and the whole lot would come to dine at Eden House.

Charlotte and Sidney drove back home slowly, making a stop along the river to just hug one another for a while before several children would fling on them when they came home. On arrival, Susan declared that since it everything was upside down that day dinner should take place in a similar fashion. Nobody was to put on their dinner dress, but they would eat in underdress. They would start with desert and end with soup. All vegetables generally distasteful for young mouths such as parsnip were banished for the day. They would sit on their chairs backwards, eat soup from their plate and potatoes from their bowls. Using one’s hands would be permitted for the evening.

“Well, that is … interesting.” Sidney remarked, raising his brows. “Stimulating...” Charlotte added with a chuckle. “I hope this is not an indication of what I’ll find in the ledgers…”he remarked a little anxiously.

Sidney was surely glad he had not invited the Babington’s for that very evening as the children found out that starting with pudding an cake and eating too much of it was a recipe for belly-ache and that using the right piece of crockery and cutlery had its practicalities and having the back of the chair at their backs rather than their front. It was quite a mess and Susan groaned when she realised that it would be her job to instruct the cleaning of the table and would have to help wash the little ones. “I’m exhausted, mama.” she pleaded.

“Well, I’ll not oblige you stay up with Christian and read philosophy books together. If you want, you may retire to your own bed once the little ones are in bed.” Charlotte told her daughter while stroking her hair.

Indeed Susan retired to her room early with a book, while Christian failed to keep his eyes open although he was allowed to stay up as late as his parents. Before even Mary-Anne, Esther and George had finished their first game, Christian, who tried to show off he could read philosophy books was already breathing peacefully with his eyes closed and an open book across his face in Sidney’s big chair in the study. Charlotte and Sidney watched the adorable sight for a while: “ I believe he has really done his best.” Sidney remarked.

“I think he was proud of the confidence you gave him.” Charlotte added softly. “He felt quite grown up.”

“Well, tonight he’s our little boy again who needs to be carried to his cot.” Sidney said endeared.

He carefully lifted Christian, who kept sleeping, across his shoulder and carried him upstairs, while Charlotte led the way with the candle and pulled back the covers of the bed. Together they helped Christian out of his boots, vest and breeches and tucked him in.

They stood arm in arm for a while, watching.

“ I wish we could do this more often.” she said. Sidney looked at her inquisitively.

“I mean, spend a little time together with just _one_ of them. Some more attention. They’re lucky to get fifteen minutes a day from each of us and then we’ve spent four hours just giving our children some attention.” She sighed.

“I know, we’re just too damn fertile.” he said, not without pride.

“You mean your talent for restraint and pulling back is somewhat wanting.” she remarked with a playful smile.

“Well, I can’t help it my wife so attractive and willing and has a womb seems to embrace every drop of seed spilled there and tends to multiply every other child conceived. And may I remind you: you don’t always _let_ me pull out in time.” He replied playfully offended. He started kissing her again. 

She blushed. “Not in the children’s’ room, dear, but let’s say good night to the others.”

“Yes, I’ll check on this boy’s paperwork tomorrow.”

They quickly said good night to the five elder children still playing games and reading in the drawing room.

“Yes, I do think it is your bedtime!” Susan said with a strict voice “Get to bed quickly. And no more reading and playing, you hear! I’ll check if your candles are out!”

Sidney had a mischievous look on his face and whispered in Charlotte’s ear: “Well, I do intend to play a bit longer, mind you.”

Carice gave Charlotte a meaningful look, knowing the mistress of the house would not be needing the services of a maid that night and she gestured she would keep the children from running upstairs too soon. In any case, Charlotte and Sidney made sure the door was locked and they fumbled in the dark, giggling as little children fearing getting caught with mischief.

Catching their breath again, Charlotte sighed: “Already three times today, I can’t remember the time when we did this every day.”

“You mean the first days after our wedding?” Sidney remembered with a smile. “Yes, you kept me quite busy.” he gave her a kiss. “But I recall we could even manage five times in a night. Shall we see if we still have the stamina for that?” He winked at her in the dark, she could not see, but Charlotte accepted the challenge.

“Let me suckle Andrew and Oliver one more time before I shower you with my milk, then we can exercise some more.” She whispered, kissing him while she slid out of bed. When she returned, Sidney was already snoring quietly. She smiled looking at him in the little candlelight. He was lying a little diagonally in the bed, his nose almost buried in her pillow as he was hugging it. She carefully pulled back the quilt and sheets and snuggled up against his warm body in the little space he had left for her on that side of the bed.


	3. Ambitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney and Charlotte are suprised had how their children Christian and Susan have fulfilled their day as Master and Mistress of the household. Lord Babington keeps commenting on Sidney's and Charlotte's reproductive activities. Charlotte consults Mary about the MP-position for Tom and discusses their's children's romantic needs. Tom has a dream.

# 3\. Ambitions

Sidney spent the next morning humming in his study, reviewing his eldest son’s work. A sense of pride came over him as he looked at what his boy had been doing. Of course he had not done all Sidney’s work, and Sidney had to work extra that day to catch up, but he could see that Christian had tried his best to understand the contracts he had studied. He had taken notes, written down every word or sentence he did not understand, encircled difficult phrases in the contracts with his pencil and had written down questions concerning the content of the contracts and wondered what was the advantage of each deal. As the children had a little break from their classes, Sidney summoned Christian in his study. He held up the notebook:

“What is this , Christian?” he asked in earnest.

“I’m sorry father. I wanted to do everything right, but I didn’t understand everything, so I wrote down some words and tried to look them up and I wrote down some questions. I’m sorry I haven’t finished updating your ledgers.” Christian looked a little insecurely at his father.

Sidney smiled: “I’m pulling your leg, son. You thought I’d be angry?”

Christian nodded.

“Not at all, actually I’m proud of you. Of course you haven’t finished all my work. I didn’t expect you would. Your mother and I just wanted you to have some sense of how hard we work. But looking at your notebook and seeing what you’ve been doing, I’m proud, son.”

Christian looked up a little astonished. “Really?” he asked in disbelief.

“Yes, I admit, after Susan’s prank last evening with dinner I was a bit fearful of what I’d find in my study, but I see you took the assignment seriously.”

Christian smiled a little humbled.

“Well, I thought I might learn, as I will take your place one day…” he said shyly.

“Well, we’ll see about that. I want to give all of you an equal share and the chance to involve yourself in our business. But since you’ve taken the work seriously, I think it is time I take you serious as well. And if you want, I’ll take you along, teach you the tricks of the trade. You’ll be my little apprentice.”

“Does that mean I won’t have to do school work anymore?” Christian asked eagerly.

“You will still have to attend your classes, but assisting me will be part of your schooling. And you may tell me what you wish to learn. You know we can afford any master you wish to be taught by.”

Christian smiled, and hesitantly asked: “I would like to understand the books you always read to mama.”

“Philosophy?” Sidney responded with a surprised smile. “Quite an ambition at your age, but I think we can get you a teacher for that. Now, think of something you would like to do together with me as a reward for your good work.”

Christian smiled pensively: “I would like to see the harbour, where the shipments come in.” he said shyly.

All right, I’ll see when I’ll be going there next, and you can come along” Sidney replied.

Christian beamed triumphantly, then asked hesitatingly : “Will Susan get a reward too?”

“Susan, well, she’s been quite the rebel, but I’ll have to discuss with your mother how she perceives Susan’s conduct. Just ask your mother to come in for a moment.” Sidney said.

Charlotte came in: “Christian said you asked for me.” she stated.

“Yes, did he tell you of our little chat?” Sidney smiled proudly.

“No, but I wonder what you’ve said to him, because he was practically glowing.”

“You should see his notebook here.” Sidney said with a smile. “He thought I would be angry because he didn’t do all my work, but I’ve never been so proud of him.”

“I told you, he took it very serious.” Charlotte smiled: “He looks up to you and when I see him working so hard and eager, I try to imagine what you were like as a child.”

Sidney smiled pensively: “Yes, he does have something of my character. Just as Susan has yours…”

They chuckled.

“You mean my obstinate, incompliant behaviour?” Charlotte asked him playfully offended.

“Yes, well she goes against everything she’s been directed to do.” Sidney replied dryly.

“The question is, do we punish her for it?”

“Have you ever punished me? “Charlotte asked him playfully.

“I married you, you had to vow obedience to me before God, _that_ is your punishment.”

“Well, you can’t do the same with Susan… and to be honest, she did things differently, but she did complete the task. And I would not like to discourage her to be a little creative and inventive.” Charlotte said pensively.

“Well, that’s one way to look at it.” Sidney commented.

There was a knock on the door. “Come in.” Sidney replied. Lord Babington walked in. “I’m sorry, is this a bad time.” Glancing insecurely and a little mischievously at Charlotte and Sidney.

“It’s a perfect time, Babbers. I assume you’re here to let me know what you think of Tom as an MP-candidate? Have you thought about it?” Sidney responded.

“I have. Though I must say after last evening’s interesting dinner at the hotel I was a bit distracted, but I’ve slept on it.” Lord Babington said with an amused smile.

Charlotte looked a little startled. Sidney hid his face in his hand before he asked with some despair: “Don’t tell me Susan messed things up there as well…”

“Well, I said it was interesting, but certainly not a disaster. “Lord Babington laughed. “Of course the quests were a bit marvelled when they were told they would not be served, but had to walk to a sort of food stall to collect the food on their plate themselves, but in the end they enjoyed it and they thought it was quite adventurous. And there was a game element to it, as all the gentleman were to switch tables every time the piano stopped playing. Some ladies were a bit nervous at sitting next to strangers, but in the end it was nice way to acquaint oneself with the other guests. Some expressed a wish to repeat it with their own dinner parties. They liked the idea that every guest could just pick what they liked and eat as much as they liked. And the children were very enthusiastic about the idea of stacking desserts on their plates.”

Sidney and Charlotte laughed a little relieved. “You say it was a success?” Sidney asked surprised.

“Yes, It was a bit unconventional, but most of the guests liked it.” Lord Babington answered with a smile.

Charlotte smiled satisfied: “I guess a little reward for Susan would be in place?” she remarked, glancing at Sidney.

“Yes, You’re right, darling. We’ll speak with her later. Now Babbers, what about Tom?”

Charlotte was ready to leave the room, but Lord Babington asked her to stay: “Stay Charlotte, this is just as much your concern.”

She smiled, most of Sidney’s visitors would keep silent in her presence, even though Sidney reported everything back to her, uncomfortable as they were with a woman being involved in the business. But Lord Babington never discarded her. However she knew he was Sidney’s confidant in personal matters and vice versa, so she often left them to themselves.

“I have thought about what you said, and I think Tom might be our candidate, provided he surrounds himself with some people who can guide him politically.” Lord Babington stated.

“As I said, we’d be happy to feed him with our ideas.” Sidney said.

“Yes, as long as we are certain of Mary’s support as well. “Charlotte reminded them. “I will walk into town and call on her after luncheon.”

“Then maybe you and I call on Tom later in the afternoon?” Sidney suggested, looking at Lord Babington.

“Or you might ask him after dinner tonight.” Charlotte suggested.

“Excellent!” Lord Babington replied.

“Well, I’ll leave you two gentlemen to yourselves. I have some children to teach.” Charlotte excused herself.

Lord Babington bowed as Charlotte left the study. “I keep being surprised at your Charlotte’s energy, old friend.” Lord Babington said with an admiring sigh. “Producing fifteen children, running half your business, a school, hosting social events and still finding time to teach her own children and satisfy _your_ needs.”

Sidney gave him a warning look, but smiled proudly: “I agree I have an amazing wife. Although sometimes I wonder whether she’s not overexerting herself, especially now, with two twins in a year’s time…”

“You really should give her some rest. As I said yesterday: practice your abstinence or see the ladies of the night.”

Sidney looked appalled: “Babbers, I’ll not interfere with your relationship with Lady Babington and what works for your marriage, but I can assure you Charlotte is all I want and need.”

Lord Babington sighed apologetically: “I’m just trying to give you some prudent advice. You know you might just try the French way, using the _other_ hole, or maybe Charlotte can learn some tricks from the French ladies, they put some vinegar soaked sponge inside…”

Sidney looked disgusted: “If you think I’ll subject Charlotte to such disgusting practices, you do not know me. And I’m not having my wife put sponges and other unnatural things in her body like a common whore.”

“Suit yourself, but you might want to consider some alternatives before you have thirty children. Even _you_ will have problems providing for them.”

“My children’s prospects are safe, Babbers, I’ve set aside a sum for each of them at birth, safely invested in government bonds, which will accumulate to ten thousand pounds with the interest till the time they are of age. By that time they’ll also get a share in the company and they’ll have more when Charlotte and I pass away. And I plan to acquire a house for each of them. And if any more children come our way, they’ll be welcome. No, they will not be as rich as we are now, but they’ll be comfortable enough and can live a life of leisure if they wish too.” Sidney responded in earnest.

“I’m surprised you and Charlotte are not living a life of leisure yourselves, surely you can afford to.”

Sidney smiled: “ I’m afraid it’s not in our characters. I like the idea of making my own money, and not merely living of what somebody else acquired and left us. And you know Charlotte’s ambitions and ideas...she’s too restless to be without a project.”

“Indeed.” Lord Babington commented. “Well I’ll leave you to your work. I promised Esther we’d go for a ride and If I’m lucky enough, Lady Babington got some inspiration from Charlotte yesterday.” He smiled naughtily.

Sidney tried to give his friend a warning look, but could only chuckle with a blush.

“Well, I hope you have a pleasant afternoon, and if I see you smiling when you join us for dinner tonight, I’ll guess why.” He answered a little slyly instead.

“Just pray for my good luck at hunting.” Lord Babington answered with a wink.

When Charlotte had finished giving reading lessons to the twins Theodore and Francis, Chrystal and Belinda, she walked into the study again. “And how are the girls progressing with their lessons?” Sidney asked as Charlotte came to stand behind him and swung her arms around him.

“Very well, although Chrystal can be a bit stubborn. If she doesn’t like the story Belinda or the boys picked, she refuses to cooperate.” Charlotte replied with a smile. “But then I just turn my attention to the others and ignore her fits and eventually she does as I ask. And she’s knows she has to behave or else she’s not allowed to pick a next one.”

Sidney smiled: “Sometimes I admire you for your patience.”

“Well, that’s why _I_ teach them reading, dear, and not you.” she smiled.

“Babbers expressed his admiration and amazement at your energy to teach the children yourself besides all your other tasks.”

“And I feel guilty for having only an hour or two at most a day to contribute to the children’s education.” She sighed. “And hardly none when I’m lying in again…But I love to teach them reading. To see their excitement when they discover they can uncover all the secrets hidden in the letters. It is one of the few good memories I have of my mother, that she taught me to read. I disappointed her in everything else…”

Sidney turned around and consolingly took her in his lap: “You know she was very proud of you in the end. She told me so herself.”

“Did she?” Charlotte asked emotionally.

“Yes: she said: I underestimated her, that’s why Charlotte dislikes me so. And I told her that I made the same mistake, but you fell in love with me nevertheless.” He kissed her.

“Papa surely loved her very much.” Charlotte remarked. “I worry about him. Elizabeth says he’s not himself since she passed away last year. I would like to go see him soon, now that Andrew and Oliver are a bit older and before I’m confined again...”

“Yes, you must. Or he can stay here in Sanditon, but knowing him he’ll not want to leave Willingden for long. We’ll manage here. Miss Burton can teach Chrystal, Theodore, Francis and Belinda.”

“It is too much for Miss Burton. The triplets are a handful, then there’s Christian and George too to attend. I make sure the children can read before the attend her classes, so they can read the instructions and Miss Burton can give each child the proper attention.”

“We pay her well for teaching five children, more than governesses at the school, who have eight pupils each.” Sidney remarked.

“Yes, but at the school they have eight children in the same age, at the same level. Miss Burton has to give three lessons simultaneously and when Chrystal and Theodore and Francis join, she’ll have eight children in five different ages.” Charlotte defended their governess’s salary.

“You do know that we can afford an extra governess, or two ,or three…”Sidney remarked playfully.

“I know, but where do we accommodate them? One of the reasons we pay Miss Burton so well is because she has to share a room with Carice, while as the governess she is entitled to her own room.” Charlotte sighed.

“We could give her a room at the hotel.” Sidney suggested.

“We could, but I’m afraid she considers living in a hotel as an unmarried lady rather unsuitable. And if she would reside there, she cannot instruct the children on their table manners, which is one of her duties, especially when we ourselves are not home. ”

“She has a point.” Sidney remarked. “Well, I’ve promised Christian I’d look for a master for him. He wants to be taught philosophy. And I assume that whoever he is will not frown upon staying at Sanditon Hotel.”

“Indeed. Christian could use an extra challenge. But I hope you will allow the girls to join the classes?”

Sidney smiled: “I will not keep them from it if they should wish to learn.”

“But I’m afraid the lessons shall have to be at the hotel as well. I mean we’ve already transformed the breakfast room into a schoolroom, the sitting room is occupied by the younger children. They could use the dining room, but they would be in the way of the servants setting the table or clearing it.” Charlotte said pensively.

“Yes, that reminds me, what do we do with Susan’s dinner ideas at the hotel.” He asked her.

“Well, I’m not sure if she intended it to be successful.” Charlotte replied. “But we could give her some more responsibilities and involve her in the event calendar for Sanditon and maybe she has some good ideas for our own dinner parties as well.”

Sidney laughed: “Now I wonder whether she’ll consider that an opportunity or a punishment.”

“Well, if she intended mischief, it’ll be a punishment. But if she was truly trying to be creative, she’ll love it.” Charlotte smiled. “Either way, she’ll get what she deserves.”

Sidney chuckled: “ I love the sanctions you make up for our children’s disobedience. They always marvel me and I wonder how you make them up. ”

She looked a little teasingly at him: “Perhaps it is because their father has a peculiar way of punishing his wife for her disobedience.”

“I would almost encourage you to disobey me more often” he teased her back. “Almost.”

They called Susan in, who looked a little guilt-conscious.

“Susan, yesterday you had a little adventure with turning our dinner upside down. Now Lord Babington was here and he told us you’ve been messing with the proceedings at the hotel dinner as well.” Sidney said in a strict voice.

Susan stared at her feet.

“Now is this true?”

Susan nodded reluctantly.

“Well, we’re not sure if you intended it, but the guests liked your idea.”

Susan looked up, surprised at seeing her parents smile.

“Now since you’ve been so creative, we’d like to give you a new task.” Sidney added.

Susan sighed.

Charlotte took over: “You may come and help me and your uncle Tom with the organisation of Sanditon’s events. And we’ll try out your idea for a ‘moving dinner’ at our house in London one time.”

“Do I get to stay up late then?” Susan asked eagerly.

“If you can show you can behave properly you may stay up as long as you like that evening.” Charlotte answered her. Susan nodded, a little baffled and confused at whether she was being rewarded or punished for her behaviour.

That afternoon, Charlotte walked to town to call on Mary with nurse Martha beside her and the twin babies in a pram.

“Hi, dear, did you have good ride yesterday?” Mary asked as they hugged and Martha went out with the pram to walk some more with the twins.

Charlotte blushed: “Yes, it was nice to have a moment to ourselves.”

“Does this mean you’ll be with child again?” Mary asked playfully.

“Lord, I hope not. I mean, I love all our children, but I wish they wouldn’t come as fast. “ Charlotte sighed with a little eyeroll.

“Indeed, I don’t envy you. I‘ve told Sidney a couple times he should leave you alone, sleep in his own bed for at least half a year after you give birth, but he doesn’t seem to take my advice.” Mary argued.

Charlotte blushed a little. “Well, don’t lay all the blame with Sidney.” She mumbled.

“But how are _your_ children, Mary? Have you heard anything from the boys?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact Henry wrote to me. He and James will arrive home the day after tomorrow. And I wonder how much he’s grown, because he’s asked for some extra money midterm because he was growing out of his vest and breeches so fast. Apparently they were barely covering his knees anymore, so he had to have new ones made.”

“Didn’t you have new breeches made for him before the last term?” Charlotte asked surprised.

“Yes, and after only half a year they became too small.” Mary sighed.

“And I thought the babies were the ones growing fast.” Charlotte remarked a little wondered.

“And the girls? I thought Alicia was a bit silent the last time I saw her.”

Mary sighed again: “She is, and I can’t find out what is wrong except what bothers most girls her age: wondering when that perfect young man comes by and asks for her hand.”

They supressed a giggle.

“Maybe we should warn her heart may be captured by an imperfect young man.” Charlotte joked.

Mary forced a smile: “I’m afraid she can’t understand why I married her father. I wish she could be more proud of her father. The other day at the painting contest she got introduced to a young man by Lady Worcester and I heard her introduce herself as Sidney Parker’s niece, rather than Tom Parker’s daughter.”

“Oh Mary! I’m sorry to hear that. Alicia and Jenny have no reason to be ashamed of their father.”

“No, but I’m afraid Tom himself has lost his pride after the great fire and financial disaster it caused, or rather _revealed_ , and the girls feel that.”   
  


“Mary, Tom has a lot of merits, as you yourself probably know best, and that is actually the reason why I’m calling. A position has come up and we think Tom has the best qualities to fulfil it.”

“Another promotion project?” Mary asked.

“No, it something more high profile. And before we ask Tom himself I wanted to be sure of your opinion, before Tom drags you into something that doesn’t have your sincere support.”

“You’re making me curious.” Mary asked a little befuddled.

“You see, Lord Babington came to Sidney the day before yesterday. He is in search of an MP-candidate.”

“An MP-candidate?” Mary exclaimed.

“Yes, and truth be said, he asked Sidney first, but I thought it a bad idea.”

“Why, Sidney is very sensible, and the two of you are always busy with politics.”

“Yes, But he is not very eloquent and he’s hot-tempered. And the way he reacted to my doubts only confirmed my scruples…”Charlotte rolled her eyes.

“You didn’t have an argument , I hope?” Mary asked a little shocked.

“Oh we’ve had the worst row in many years, but we’ve quite reconciled.” Charlotte said with a blush.

“Anyway, in the heat of the discussion I mentioned I could picture Tom in Parliament and well, he’s taken that suggestion to Lord Babington.”

“You think Tom will be a better MP than Sidney?” Mary asked with some astonishment.

“Yes, we agreed on that. The qualities that got Tom in trouble with developing Sanditon is exactly what might make him successful in parliament.”

“How so?” Mary asked

“Tom has dreams, visions of the future. No, he does not have the quality to work it out and manage these projects, but he’s good at convincing people. He would never have raised the funds for Sanditon without that talent. Tom’s likable. It is very difficult not to be charmed by his enthusiasm. Even in the greatest adversity he remains optimistic. He perseveres, doesn’t give up easily.”

A tear rolled down Mary’s cheek. “Oh Charlotte. You don’t know how much it means to me to have you speak so positively of Tom. After all the hurt he’s put you through, almost preventing your marriage to Sidney. And I feel a little ashamed I have not been able to see the advantages of these traits myself in the past decade.”

Charlotte tried to console her. “It’s all right Mary. You’ve been through a lot yourself… but how do you feel about our proposal?”

“I don’t know. I would love to see Tom excel, be proud of himself again. To have the children proud of their father. I’m just worried things will get out of hand.”

“What do you mean?” Charlotte asked.

“ If he blunders…and is ridiculed because of some extravagant ideas…and he’s not shown much interest in politics before…”Mary started.

“ Mary, don’t worry. Sidney and I will support him, we will discuss his ideas and feed him with ours. We have confidence in him, but it is important that you have too. And remember: he doesn’t actually have to carry out the projects he comes up with. Just convince and inspire others.”

“I’d give anything to see Tom smile again. Just give me a minute to adjust to the idea of becoming an MP’s wife.” she smiled.

“Yes, it will mean a lot of changes for you, too. Tom will be very busy and in London most of the year. And I know how attached you are to Sanditon”

“Yes, but the girls would love it. They say Sanditon is too dull, even during the bathing season.”

“Oh dear, that is not the advertising we hope for.” Charlotte remarked with a playful smile. “But I can see their point. At their age you want to go out and meet eligible bachelors, dance every evening till your feet hurt. Even Sidonia is complaining about the lack of potential suitors here.”

“Sidonia, is she starting already, she’s not even fifteen!” Mary exclaimed. 

“Oh yes, she’s becoming a young woman with a young woman’s desire.” Charlotte replied meaningfully. “But Sidney would rather have her locked up in a tower, far away from any young man.” The two women laughed.

“He is very protective of her, isn’t he?” Mary remarked.

“Yes, I’m afraid his experience as Georgiana’s ward has made him rather paranoid. And he believes he should be extra protective of her considering her background….he’s afraid her colour will make it more difficult for her to find somebody who will value her for herself and not for her parents’ wealth.”

“He has a point there.” Mary said pensively. “But Henry is very fond of his cousin. In fact he has secretly asked me to report on her. He’s afraid some other young man will run away with her, or her heart at least.” She supressed a giggle.

“Does he?” Charlotte smiled. “Well, knowing Sidney and how fond he is of Henry and how much he fears any other young man, there’s a good chance Sidney won’t approve of any man for Sidonia _but_ Henry.”

“Poor Sidonia.” Mary chuckled: “To be so limited in your choice of husband by your father. But it will please Henry to hear he has no competition. Which does not mean we’ll approve of them marrying just yet.”

“Oh God, no, they’re too young.” Charlotte exclaimed. “I mean, I’d love Henry as my son-in-law, but many years from now. Sidney and I are not ready to become grandparents yet.”

“Nor am I, but with two girls grown up, who knows? Alicia and Jenny might be married in a few months’ time and I might be a grandmother next year.” Mary sighed. “It seems only yesterday that I gave birth to them myself.”

“Well, I hope you’ve recovered from the agony by now…”Charlotte remarked dryly.

“Yes, how quickly to we forget that once we hold them in our arms.”

“I’m reminded every year again of how stupid I am to let it happen again…”Charlotte sighed and then laughed.

“Few women have suffered as much as you, dear.” Mary said consolingly.

“I don’t know…at least all our sixteen children are alive and well. There are few women who can say that…imagine giving birth so often and then having them taken away…I think of Queen Anne sometimes, losing seventeen children during pregnancy or after giving birth. And at least we have no financial worries…so I count my blessings.” Charlotte said resignedly. “And if any more children come our way, they’ll be welcome.”

Nurse Martha came back with the twins and Mary let Charlotte use her parlour for a moment to feed the boys. Alicia and Jenny came home from school with Sidonia and Charlotte’s youngest sister, the now sixteen-year-old Emily. As Charlotte had set up her own school for adolescent girls, it was just as convenient to have their own girls taught there as well. And the girls enjoyed the company of girls of similar age. Emily had been placed in the school, although Charlotte regretted her sisters could not stay in their home as they did not have enough rooms. The girls told about their classes that day. Jenny and Emily eagerly picked up the babies to play with them.

Charlotte asked Alicia: “Well Alicia, I believe this is your last week at school. What will you do with your time after this?” Alicia shrugged her shoulders, looking a bit distracted. “You should have your coming out ball soon.” Charlotte suggested. “Of course you’ve already been to balls in Sanditon, but we can still organise a formal event and invite some handsome young men to court you.” Charlotte teased.

“Do as you like, Aunt Charlotte, but I’m not interested in young men at the moment.” Alicia replied a little despondently.

“Oh dear.” Charlotte exclaimed. “I will not force you to do anything you don’t like. “ she remembered how she once said something similar to her own mother and wondered whether Alicia might have already lost her heart to someone who could not answer her affections. “But if there is anything we can help you with...”she said meaningfully.

“Thank you, aunt Charlotte, but I’m fine.” Alicia responded rather flatly.

Charlotte did not press further. She felt Alicia was not willing to share much in the present company, she might try again later.

Tom came in: “Well, what a merry assembly with my favourite women.” he exclaimed. “I feel quite lucky as the only man in the present company.”

“Well, I’ll leave you with your own women, I’m taking my own children and sister home to prepare for tonight’s dinner.”

“Oh yes, I’m very much looking forward to it. Can I offer you the carriage, dear sister? I think rain is coming up and last time I let you walk home in the rain Sidney got very angry with me.”

“Well, we can’t have that, can we?” Charlotte answered dryly. “It would quite spoil our dinner.”

So she waited a while longer till the carriage was ready. The pram was placed on the cargo holder. The four women climbed inside and Charlotte and Martha held the babies on their laps.

With sixteen children, a family dinner at Eden House was always something of an event, but with the addition of Tom and Mary’s family, the Babingtons, the Fuchs and the Stringers it was more party than dinner. But the eldest boys, Henry and James Parker and Frederick and Robert Babington were still staying at their boarding schools and would arrive for the summer holidays later that week. So the party would be limited to thirty-six people. The eight toddlers and babies could eat before the adults in the schoolroom after which the sixteen elder children sat there at a separate table to discuss their own issues under the supervision of Miss Burton. The grown-ups could have their own discussions in relative peace joined only by Jenny, Alicia, Emily and Sidonia.

Mrs. MacDonald, their cook, and the two scullery maids had spent al day preparing for the big dinner. There was pheasant, there were pies, parsnips from their own garden and tomatoes from their own greenhouse. To the children’s delight ice-cream had been made and the last strawberries of the season and the first red currants were served with them.

A lavish amount of wine was drunk and as the evening progressed Lord Babington’s tongue loosened somewhat. Charlotte did not have much appetite and Lord Babington, sitting beside her bantered: “Full already, Mrs. Parker?, has Mr. Parker stuffed you up so much you have no place for food?” he laughed. Charlotte’s face flushed at the improper remark. “I’m just joking, Charlotte. I often tease Sidney with the large number of children you have.” He raised his voice: “You know, Crowe and I have wagered whether you will give birth to another child before new year, and whether they’ll be twins again.” He laughed.

Charlotte looked uneasy: “Well it’s good to know that the size of our family is such a source for other people’s amusement.” She said a little offendedly. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to discuss something with our cook.”

“Babbers!” Sidney said to his friend in a strict voice. “May I remind you are born a gentleman and we have some young ladies in our company!”

Lady Babington looked at her husband disdainfully. “Lord Babington, if you want to have any prospect of more children yourself, you’d better go and apologise to our hostess instantly. And if you think giving birth is a joke, I’m most willing to let you know how it feels. ”

Lord Babington forced a smile, looking a little ashamed.

Charlotte, having recollected herself, came back in the dining room. Lord Babington immediately stood up to offer his humble apologies.

“It’s all right Lord Babington.” she smirked “I know you have to suffer a lot of ridicule at home yourself, so I can understand your need to ridicule others.”

Sidney smiled triumphantly at this remark and Esther and Charlotte exchanged a look of understanding, while Lord Babington admitted his defeat.

“Well, ladies, shall you join me in the sitting room? Then we’ll leave the gentlemen with their port.” Charlotte suggested.

The women raised from their chairs, their big mutton sleeves brushing against each other.

Sidney approached James Stringer: “Brother, Lord Babington and I have something important to ask Tom and…”

“You’re asking me to join the ladies so you can discuss it in private?” James finished the sentence.

Sidney nodded: “Thank you for your understanding.”

James walked into the sitting room.

Sidney and Lord Babington seated themselves beside Tom.

“Tom, Lord Babington and I have been discussing something for which we think you would make a good candidate.”

Tom looked a little surprised at this sudden ambush.

“Candidate for what? Is The King looking for a new court jester.” He asked sarcastically as he grimaced and took a sip from his port.

Sidney forced a smile: “No, but it _is_ a position that would require you to be in London much.”

“In London? I don’t know, I still have so many ideas for Sanditon… You’re not trying to get rid of me here, are you?” he asked with a little distrust.

“Tom, please there’s no reason for suspicion. You know you are still the founding father of Sanditon Seaside Resort and your contribution is invaluable.”

“That must be why I get so little in return...”Tom mumbled.

“As a matter of fact, I asked Sidney first, but he and Charlotte have convinced me that you are better qualified.” Lord Babington interceded.

“Qualified for what?” Tom asked confused.

“As Member of Parliament.” Lord Babington clarified.

“A Member of Parliament, me?” Tom exclaimed with surprised.

“Yes, we think you will do a great job.” Sidney answered him in all earnest.

“And you think I’d do better than you?” Tom asked Sidney in confusion ”But you and Charlotte are the ones with all the political ideas.”

“Yes, and we will be happy to inspire you… but when it comes to rhetoric, the ability to convince others, create enthusiasm: you excel at that. If there’s one thing you’ve proven with Sanditon is that you’re visionary, you’re able to mobilise a lot of funds, get people on your side. And even in the greatest adversity you held your head up. I could never do that.”

Tom’s face started to glow. “A member of parliament.... I could do so much there…. We need a railway from London to Sanditon, better roads.”

“Well, there’s also the rest of the country to consider…”Sidney remarked dryly.

“Yes, of course, we could build railways between Sanditon and the rest of the country.”

Sidney and Lord Babington exchanged a look of worry.

Tom chuckled: “I got you there brother! I was joking! It takes me a moment to get my focus off Sanditon, but I can see it all before me. We’ll build railways, promote travel. We must make travel possible for every man or woman, so they can see the world, educate themselves. Yes, we must promote education. That every man or woman may use their talents and succeed. Britain will invent the greatest products and conquer the world with them…” Tom’s eyes grew big with excitement.

A smile grew on Sidney’s face and Lord Babington looked pleased. “Well, congratulations, Tom Parker, you just got my vote.” Lord Babington said.

“I must tell Mary!” Tom exclaimed and he dashed into the sitting room, startling the company there. Only Charlotte and Mary exchanged a meaningful glance.

“Oh Mary, Ladies, James. I’ve had such an idea. What if I were to run for parliament. I could induce the improvement of roads, promote travelling, education, health care… We could make Britain the greatest nation that ever came into existence.”

“Well, Tom, where did you get that idea?” Mary asked as if she had not been informed.

“I had a conversation with Sidney and Lord Babington. And then it came to me.” Tom exclaimed.

Sidney, having entered the room with Lord Babington tried to supress his laughter, remarked dryly: “Well, it might have been a suggestion of ours.”

“Indeed, brother, you prompted it, but since you mentioned it, I remembered I have always had a dream to go into parliament.”

“Of course you have, Tom.” Sidney smiled, exchanging an amused smile with Charlotte.

“Well, we’ll discuss the detail of your campaign later this week. If of course Mary supports the idea.” Lord Babington said.

Mary supressed a smile, replying “Well, I am quite surprised, but pleased with the idea.”

Alicia hesitatingly asked: “Will this mean we’ll live in London most of the year?”

“Indeed it does, dear.” Tom said solemnly “I know you’ll miss Sanditon very much, I hope that is not too great a sacrifice. But I do need both my beautiful daughters at my side to support me and appear at all the social events. And we must organise a big coming out event for the both of you.”

Alicia and Jenny looked delighted. Sidonia groaned: “Oh I envy you, I wish I could be in London all year and go to every ball.”

Sidney sighed: “In time, my dear. Just finish your school first and we’ll see about you’re coming out.”


	4. Old hostilities and new romances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a Sunday picnic, Esther and Clara lash out at each other again. Clara confides in Charlotte about her marriage problems. Henry gets a sermon from Sidney when he tries to tickle Sidonia. Charlotte and Sidney conclude they need more staff and rooms for the children, but the house is getting too small.

# 4\. Old hostilities and new romances

The Sunday a week later they held a big picnic along river. The Crowe’s had come with their two daughters, Charlotte and Andrea. Henry and James Parker and Frederick and Robert Babington had joined their parents now that their schools were closed for summer. The children played around.

The younger boys were eager to hear about all the adventures the elder ones experienced at school. Christian kept asking Henry about all the things he learnt.

“Christian, I hope you will allow the rest of us to speak with Henry as well?” Sidney remarked playfully. “And I think Henry has plans to catch up with one of your sisters.” He nodded his head in the direction of Sidonia.

Henry blushed a little.

Some screams coming from Mary-Anne caught the adults’ attention.

“Auch, you scoundrel, leave my hair alone.” Mary-Anne screamed as Frederick Babington kept pulling her braid.

“Frederick! Leave Mary-Anne alone!” Lord Babington reprimanded his son. “What is it with that boy?” he wondered out loud. He seems perfectly able to behave himself, but every time he comes near Mary-Anne he turns into some mischievous ruffian.”

“I think Mary-Anne has been provoking him, teasing him with his ginger hair and freckles.” Charlotte tried to defend the boy. “I’ll have a talk with her.”

“They remind me a bit of Sidney and Charlotte before they got married.” James Stringer commented dryly.

Sidney and Charlotte glanced at each other with a little embarrassment.

“ Yes, they had a rather prickly relationship in the beginning…” Mr. Crowe added with a mischievous smirk.

“Oh dear, you don’t mean they actually _like_ each other?” Charlotte asked.

“And I bet he is in perfect denial! Like his mother.” Lord Babington grinned. “And her father…”

“Don’t remind me , Babbers.” Sidney replied. “All I recall is being madly in love… as I still am.” He looked at Charlotte with admiration.

“Shall we give you two some privacy?” Lord Babington asked mischievously. “Or do you think you have made enough children already?”

Charlotte gave him a cold look. She put down little Andrew next to his twin brother, laying at Sidney’s side and wandered off to check on her other children.

“Babbers!” Sidney reproached him with a deep voice.

“I must say they’re cute.” Lord Babington said apologetically looking at the twins on the blanket and then glancing at the older children running around, “I can imagine you wanting more of them. Christian really reminds me of you when you were young.”

Sidney smiled proudly: “But I think he has Charlotte’s wisdom and ability to learn.”

“Yes, Frederick takes after his mother too, in character.” He chuckled.

Lady Babington interceded a little slyly: “And what of your children, Mr. Crowe? Who do they take after?”

“Their mother I suppose .” Mr. Crowe said pensively.

“I must say they remind me a bit of my brother when he was young.” Lady Babington said with smirk.

“Esther, you promised!” Lord Babington reproached his wife.

“I was just implying that Mr. Crowe and my brother have a great likeness.” Lady Babington said with a smile.

“Perhaps Lady Babington misses her brother and tends to see him in every face.” Clara Crowe retorted. “Or was your brother very girlish perhaps.. or is it that your envious of my girls, as you only have boys yourself.”

“At least I produced an heir.” Lady Babington looked at Clara sharply.

Mr. Crowe gave Lady Babington a cold look. “Whomever my girls look like, I’m glad it’s not you, Lady Babington. Perhaps Babbers, you should seek a little private spot yourself to satisfy your wife, so she doesn’t take her frustrations out on mine” He stood up and walked away. Clara followed him.

Lord Babington exchanged a look with Sidney, who picked up both his babies and brought them to Charlotte and Mary, while Lord and Lady Babington exchanged words about each other’s imprudent remarks.

Charlotte wanted to retreat behind a bush to suckle her babies, but found Clara sitting there, quietly sobbing.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Charlotte apologised

“It’s all right. I don’t mind your presence. At least your not that witch of an Esther Babington.”

“Clara, please, I thought your animosities had subsided.”

“So did I, but she couldn’t help herself apparently.”

“What dd Esther say?’ Charlotte asked concerned, while loosening her bodice to take out her breasts.

“Let me help you.” Clara offered as she helped Charlotte position the impatient babies who were yammering and waving their arms in the air in an attempt to clutch a breast.

“Thank you.” Charlotte said as the boys quieted down and contently starting drinking. “Two is such a hassle.”

“I admire you for suckling them yourselves.” Clara said.

“It’s the little attention I can give the, and Max, our brother-in-law thinks it helps to delay the next pregnancy and he thinks they’ll grow stronger if they get their mother’s own milk.” Charlotte replied with a sigh.

“It must not be easy, so many children, but I do envy you. At least all your children do not have to worry what becomes of them when their father passes away. I am very grateful you’re leaving Denham Place to our Charlotte, but for Andrea and me…Esther was mean but she was right: we still haven’t got an heir.”

“There’s still time, Clara, Andrea does not have to be your last. I’m sure Francis doesn’t blame you.”

“No, he knows I’m not the problem.” Clara replied a little cynically

“What do you mean?” Charlotte asked confused.

“Nothing.” Clara shook her head.

“Sure there’s something, I can see something’s bothering you.” Charlotte asked with concern.

“Francis would kill me if I told someone.”

Charlotte looked a little puzzled and then widened her eyes.

“Do you mean that Mr. Crowe….is not able to…”

Clara nodded.

“Have you seen a doctor?”

“He refuses to.” Clara said defeatedly.

“Is he sick, how long has this been going on?” Charlotte

Clara looked at her for a moment and then lowered her gaze.

“Why do you think he married me, knowing I was carrying another man’s child?”

“Are you saying he never…?”

“Our marriage was never consummated.” Clara said with a sob. “He cares for me, but not in that way… Ironic isn’t it. My whole life I have been surrounded by men who wanted to take advantage of me and I marry one who can’t please me, not in that way at least.”

“But Andrea…” Charlotte wondered, looking puzzled.

Clara evocatively stared at her feet.

“Clara you haven’t?” Charlotte said with some shock.

“I had to.” Clara said softly. “We need an heir, I need a son, and Francis can’t give me one.”

“But who?” Charlotte asked

“Well, Esther remarked quite rightly both girls look like Sir Edward Denham...”

“Sir Edward! Clara, really! After what he did to you?”

“I asked him to. I told him he owed me at least as much. I knew he would do the job. Rumour had it he’d produced several sons with his maids. I thought that if the child would resemble it’s elder sister, nobody would ask questions. And he kept approaching me in Hyde Park when I was walking with little Charlotte. Of course he denied having feelings for me, but he was easily persuaded. Or course it was a girl again. ”

“Oh Clara, but how did Francis react?”

“Upset of course, but I told him why I did it. He is also relieved, because people would think he is able to.”

“But he was always bragging about his conquests, at least Sidney tells me so. “Charlotte said in confusion.

“Oh yes, he’s deceived them.” Clara answered cynically. “ I once told you about my uncle, how he abused me.”

Charlotte nodded.

“Well, something similar has happened to Francis and as a result, being intimate is problematic for him.”

Charlotte was shocked and as her body shrugged, the twins lost their grip and got upset with their mother and started crying. “I’m sorry, dear boys, you mama is not paying attention to you.” She said hushing the boys.

“I’m sorry. I do not know what came over me to tell you. Please keep this to yourself.” Clara pleaded.

“I will, but, Clara, there must be a way for him to recover. You must seek a doctor. Surely Mr. Crowe is not happy with the way things are now… You know that ten years back I had a bad experience as we sailed from the Cape Verdean Islands to Antigua. One of the other passengers…”her voice trembled, she hesitated. “He tried to force himself on me. He did not succeed, but for months, I could not have Sidney touch me. It took me time, but eventually Sidney and I were able to…”

Clara smiled: “Your fifteen children quite prove that, Charlotte… I know myself how difficult it is. But men are different…they cannot force themselves.” 

“True..” Charlotte said pensively.

Mary approached them to check if they wanted something to drink and they returned to the group. Lord and Lady Babington had gone for a walk. Allison was attending the infants with Diana as Sidney, Tom and James were on their hands and knees, playing horse for the toddlers.

James came to them: “The men ask if you’re in for a game of cricket. We’ll bring the small ones home for a nap and we’ll play with the elder ones. Charlotte eagerly accepted the proposal.

After the babies, infants and toddlers were carried home by their nurses, the elder children and grownups ran around on their improvised cricket field. The men and boys played against the women and girls and lost.

The children continued after the game with playing tag. Sidonia felt herself too grown-up for ‘childish games’, which led Henry to chase after her and try to tickle her.

“Henry!” Sidney shouted in an agitated voice as Henry grabbed his cousin : “A word, young man.”

Henry walked to his uncle who took him to a tree lying down.

“What was that you were doing?” Sidney asked him as they sat down.

“I was just playing with my cousin, uncle, as I always have.”

“Dear Henry, you know I am very fond of you. But you may have noticed my daughter is a young woman right now and if I’m not mistaken you are a young man, with all the physical properties that involves, am I right?”

“Yes, Uncle.” Henry stammered.

“Now, I hope you understand I will protect my daughter against any young man who threatens her reputation.” Sidney said tightly.

“Come on, uncle, you know how much I adore her. I would never wish to harm her.” Henry pleaded with a blush.

“Good, then you know you have to keep your distance. You are no longer children.” Sidney stated firmly.

“But we are cousins, surely that allows for something…” Henry started, a little crestfallen.

“You are cousins, eligible to wed. And I wonder what you’ll do when you’re out of our sight if you dare such liberties as touching her in inappropriate places within our view.”

“It was just a game, uncle. I love her, I would not harm her.”

“Yes, well that’s where I get worried. You are both still very young. And if you get carried away by your feelings,… well …I’m sure the other boys at school have explained a thing or two… your actions have consequences.”

“Uncle, believe me, if any harm would come upon her, I would do the honourable thing.”

“Oh, I’ll make sure you will.” Sidney said in a strict voice. “But as I said, you are both very young. And I’m not sure Sidonia returns your affections. You must both finish school before you settle down.”

“But what if we’re sure of ourselves.” Henry pleaded “Why must we wait so long?”

Sidney sighed, after a pensive silence he began: ““Henry, some twenty-five years back I asked my father the same question. I was in love with the most beautiful girl imaginable. We were engaged for many years.”

“What happened?” Henry asked

“She changed her mind. She married an older, wealthier man. She told me, ten years later, when I met her again, she did it because her parents pressed her to, because they had financial difficulties. She wanted me back after her husband passed away. For a moment I was confused, as I had just met your aunt Charlotte, the first woman in a decade who could mend my broken heart. I hurt your aunt when I wavered in my feelings. But I discovered Eliza’s beauty was al outer shine that she was a very shallow person. In the end I am glad I never married her and found your aunt Charlotte. So you see, at your age it is difficult to judge what kind of woman will make you happy in the end. If you’d engage yourselves now, assuming Sidonia is willing, either one of you may change your mind and the hurt will be greater. So Henry, I’m not allowing you to ask for her hand. You shall treat her as any other young lady, I’ll allow you to dance with her at the Midsummer ball next week, but no more than two dances.”

“But what if she falls for somebody else.” Henry asked desperately. “I would like to secure her.”

“Henry, I would love to have you as my son-in-law when the time comes. But you must let her find out for herself if she loves you. But I can tell you, right now, she’s not ready to settle down. To be courted, yes, but she’ll not make her choice just yet .”

“Please, don’t let her marry someone else.” Henry pleaded.

“Henry, I’m far from allowing Sidonia marrying anyone. And as I said, I would love to have you as my son-in-law. But I’m not going to force her to choose you. If an appropriate candidate comes along that she prefers, we must respect her choice. But any suitor that comes by must convince me he’ll make her happy. That will be difficult enough.”

“Uncle, I don’t know what I’d do if she’d marry someone else, she’s the most special girl I know.”

“Henry, I believe she is the _only_ girl you’ve known of your own age.” Sidney remarked dryly. “When you go to the ball next week, there’ll be plenty of others, eager to make your acquaintance and dance with you. And you may have very different feelings about our conversation now.” Sidney looked up: “It’s getting cloudy, so we’d better get back.”

As they rose, they saw Lord and Lady Babington approaching, both unaware they were being seen and still adjusting each other’s clothes. They smiled a little embarrassed when they noticed they were being watched. Sidney gave Lord Babington a meaningful look and tried to distract Henry, but the boy had already noticed them and their dishevelled appearance. He tried to supress a giggle.

“Henry, show me you can act as an adult and do not say a word.” Sidney hissed in a whisper.

“I won’t, uncle.” He supressed a snicker.

“Well Babbers, Lady Babington, I hope you have enjoyed your little exercise.” Sidney said dryly.

Lady Babington flushed.

“Indeed, it was very refreshing.” Lord Babington replied with a meaningful smile. I believe you and Mrs Parker do this quite frequently.”

Now it was Sidney’s turn to have his cheeks redden, which he tried to hide from his nephew.

“Indeed, Charlotte and I regularly enjoy the scenery here. Shall we return to the house? I believe it is going to rain.” Sidney tried to say as neutral as possible.

“Uncle, as you said I’m not child, and considering aunt Charlotte has new baby every year, I can imagine what type of exercise you have.” Henry whispered.

“Henry, if you value your limbs, you’ll not imagine anything that concerns your aunt or any of the other women in my family.” Sidney replied in a strict voice.

“Yes, uncle.” Henry said, smiling just a little less.

They walked back to the picnic place. The children were gathered and each went back to their won home, or to the hotel.

That evening after most of the children had gone to bed, Sidney watched his eldest daughter a while as she was reading a book, before retiring to his study. Charlotte noticed him watching and followed him.

“Is something the matter with Sidonia? she asked.

“Oh, it’s nothing, or actually it is. Something Henry confided in me today.”

“That he fancies himself in love with her.” Charlotte said with a chuckle.

“How did you know?” Sidney asked.

“Oh, he’s been asking Mary about Sidonia in his letters all year.” she answered. “We were actually joking the other day that it is likely that he’ll be the only young man you’ll approve off for Sidonia.”

“I try to keep an open mind, but you might be right. I will not force him on her, however.” Sidney replied dryly with a smile.

“Don’t worry: I won’t let you. And to be honest I do not think Sidonia feels the same way about Henry. She sees him as a child, while _she_ has grown up.” She retorted with a playful smirk.

“Well, in my view they’ll both have some growing up to do before I’ll consent to anything.” Sidney stated cynically.

“That reminds me, dear.” Charlotte started. “I would like to ask you to give up your dressing room, so Sidonia might have a room to herself.”

“A room to herself? Does anyone in this household have that luxury?” he asked sarcastically.

“It’s just that Sidonia is now a full grown woman, with physiology of a grown woman and sharing the room with three nine-year-olds is not very appropriate. There are certain things the triplets do not need to know about yet.”

“Oh please, spare me the details.” Sidney said with some uneasiness.

‘Or I could put her in the nurse room next to the nursery and we have the babies sleep in your bedroom with Martha there. Since you never actually sleep in your own bed…”she remarked with a smile.

“I’m not sure I’d like to have Martha sleeping in the room next to us. We’ve used my room as the guestroom and there’s quite some noise getting through the door, as we noticed when your parents were sleeping there last time, or rather _not sleeping_ …”

“Please, do not remind me.” she said, flushing. “If there’s something I did not want to know about my parents….”she exclaimed.

“Well, they made you and your siblings over the years, dear…” Sidney remarked dryly. “But what I’m trying to say is that if the noise travels one way it will travel the other way as well.”

“I get your point. But will you give up your dressing room for Sidonia? And maybe Emily can stay with us and share her room. It feels odd to have my little sister living at the school.” Charlotte argued.

“Well, for the time being, I will, but we need to find another solution eventually. The house is becoming too small. And people are starting to wonder whether our business is really that successful because we seem not able to afford something bigger. And it is time Sidonia gets her own lady’s maid.”

“Thank you dear” she gave him a kiss. “And I know, we need to do something about our living arrangements. As you said, we need another governess, a lady’s maid. The laundry maids have been complaining they can’t handle the amount of laundry now that four children are in diapers. But we’ve have no room for more servants, unless we house them someplace else. We’ve already placed bunkbeds. The maids are complaining they have too little privacy and room to do their business. They bump their heads against the roof beams. And the chamber maids who stay up late bother the scullery maids who have to get up early and vice versa.”

“I know, It disturbs _me_ to hear them move about above are heads early in the morning. I’ll see if I can reserve a house where part of the staff can stay for the time being, but I fear nothing’s vacant till the end of summer.” He looked her in the eye: “I know, dear, that you are very attached to this house, and so am I, but we need something bigger.”

“I know, I’ve been thinking about that.”

“Let’s discuss it Tuesday, after I get back from London.”

“You’re getting the dress and jewellery for Sidonia?” Charlotte asked.

“Yes, I want her to look her best at the Midsummer Ball…. By the way, what is that book that Sidonia is reading. She seems quite consumed by it.” Sidney asked with a frown.

“ A romance novel by Mary Burton. I read it myself with Georgiana when we got acquainted.” Charlotte said with a smile, reminiscing her younger, more innocent years.

“Well, that doesn’t reassure me.” Sidney commented cynically. “Who knows what kind of ideas she gets into her head about handsome lovers and such that get her into trouble.”

“Don’t worry, dear. The story is full of the dangers of giving in to one’s passion, abductions and the importance of guarding one’s virtue. Sidonia will learn about all the hazards of courtship and passionate lovers without experiencing them herself. It will teach her self-control and guarding her virtue.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Sidney said a little relieved.

“Do you think I’d let her read anything that would have a bad influence on her?” Charlotte asked.

“I expect you yourself have read quite a lot that had a bad influence on you.” He said dryly, with a mischievous smile.

“You mean like the Indian picture book you keep in your bottom drawer?” Charlotte asked.

Sidney blushed. “How did you know…”

“I’ve known ever since you went to fetch it at Trafalgar House ten years ago.”

“You’ve studied it?” he asked carefully.

“Well, part of it, the things that were more convenient during my pregnancy and would not go against the church’s teachings.”

“Ah” he said pensively, smiling.

“But you dear, have you read it all?” she asked curiously.

He blushed some more.

“Were you afraid it had a bad influence on me, dear?” she asked playfully. “You know I’ve shared what I’ve learnt only with you.”

“I may hope so. “he answered as he kissed her intensely. “And I must say I have no complaints.”

“Do you wish me to teach Sidonia?” she said mischievously.

He pinched his eyes: “Leave that to her future husband, will you!”

“And maybe if she marries Henry, her future husband’s uncle can teach him a thing or two from that book.” she added slyly.

“Careful dear!” he said in a deep voice. “But I’m quite curious what part of that book you’ve been reading, so maybe you can show me?”

“I can show what I’ve learnt right now…”

“Well since I’m leaving for London early morning, I’d like to retire early.” he replied “Perhaps you’d like to join me?”

They said good night to Sidonia and tiptoed upstairs.


	5. Another Midsummer Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for the Regatta and Midsummer Ball again. For Sidonia and some of the Heywood siblings it is their first ball. Dr. Fuchs' son has come from Germany and makes quite an impression. They gossip about potential matches. Tom is very excited about a possible suitor for Alicia. Charlotte has a slip of the tongue and tries to council Mr. Crowe who gets angry with her. Sidney wants to know why.

#  5.Another Midsummer Ball

The next Thursday and Friday, there was the Sanditon Regatta and the Midsummer Ball.Over the years the regatta had become an grander event with more boat races and visitors. For the children there was now also a miniature boat race, where they could have their self-made boats race against each other. For the grown-ups, ships coming from Parker & Heywood Enterprise’s own wharf were demonstrated. And visitors were invited to experience the comfortable paddle driven passenger steamships they were building. 

For a long time Charlotte had been responsible for carrying out all the ideas and preparing, but she had learnt to delegate the responsibility. With sixteen children, fifteen of them less than ten years old and now, with two twins born less than a year apart, she did not have the time and the energy anymore to supervise everything. Mary, Jenny and Alicia had taken over much of her work and now the event was successful they could hire more assistance. So Charlotte strolled around together with Sidney, at first surrounded by their swarm of children, with the four nurses and Miss Burton helping to keep an eye on the children, until they had to meet with their guests. They always invited their business contacts, accommodating them in the hotel and showing them around. This year they focused especially on Tom, highlighting his role as the founding father of the seaside resort, to demonstrate Tom’s eligibility as an Member of Parliament. 

The Midsummer Ball on Friday would be a special one, as it was would be Sidonia’s first ball. Her official coming out would be in the autumn, at the start of the London Season but Charlotte had convinced Sidney to allow Sidonia to experience the Midsummer Ball, as a smaller, less formal occasion to practise for her big one in London. A lovely white muslin gown with goldthread embroidery, that Sidney had brought from London that Tuesday, had been fitted for her and Sidney surprised his daughter with a set of earrings consisting of pearls and a little golden pineapple, with a matching necklace hanger and a diamond brooch. Her hair had been richly braided and done up with a bandeau embroidered with goldthread and pearls, matching her dress. 

“Sidonia, dear girl.” he said “ You have become a young lady, quite grown up. And this evening you’ll present yourself as such. I know you are excited to meet new people, but remember who you are and respect yourself and others.”

She nodded with a humbly.

“The pineapples are in remembrance of your mother Sally.” he said “The pearls stand for the ocean you’ve crossed and your innocence. Make sure your behaviour is deserving of them.”

She smiled shyly.

“And do make sureyou dance your first dance with me.” he said with a smile. “And I’m quite sure Henry will claim the next two…” he added with some amusement

She sighed: “Are you going to let me dance with anybody outside our family?”

“I’d rather not, but I can’t forbid you from being introduced to other young men and accepting their offer to dance… But I will watch you very closely.” he smiled. “For your own protection, I will not let you out of our sight. You are a pretty, dashing girl, full of whit, but some might be blinded by your fortune and I must protect you from people who have no intention to make you happy.”

“I hope you’ll allow someone to make me happy someday…and I don’t mean Henry!”

“What’s wrong with Henry?” Sidney asked her amused.

“Papa, he’s my cousin, and he’s very childish.”

“That is temporary dear, the latter I mean…I admit I like Henry very much, but do not feel obliged to accept him. Anyway, you are both too young to settle down just yet, so I’m not consenting to anything and I’ve told Henry just that.”

She sighed relieved.

“But something else, my sweet girl. We’ve brought you up quite sheltered. You are a beautiful, wonderful girl. But out there, there are people who can be blind to your qualities, who may misjudge you. Don’t pay attention to their words, you’re worth more than they are.”

“I know, papa. Aunt Georgiana has warned me. Some people will reject me for my colour, others will only acknowledge me for my riches.”

A tear fell on her cheek.

“Oh Sidonia, sweet girl, please do not cry.”

“I’m sorry, papa, I know you love me, but sometimes I feel unwanted.” she started sobbing. 

“Unwanted. No, Sidonia , I won’t have that, you’re as welcome as any other of our children. You are very precious to me, perhaps even more because you are my first and so different from the others.”

“But I am a source of your shame.” Sidonia said with a sob. “Mother must hate me. I’ve heard the comments when we are in London: “There goes poor Mrs. Parker with her husband’s savage bastard.”.” 

Sidney bit his lip. “I wish I could spare you those comments, dear. But you must know one thing. Your step-mother loves you as much as the other children. When I heard of your existence, we were engaged and she didn’t hesitate one moment. She insisted we move the wedding forward so she could join me to fetch you. She insisted to care for you herself and forbade me to even think about putting you in someone else’s care. She knew there would be comments and gossip, but she did not care. We were only worried about how people would treat you. And if anyone asks: you were born in wed-lock, you are _not_ an illegitimate child. I have the papers to prove it. ”

Sidonia forced a smile.

Sidney wanted to leave her, but she asked: “Papa, did you love my mother? Sally I mean?”

Sidney sighed and looked at her pensively before he found an answer: “I cared very much for your mother. I wish I could have done better by her, rescued her from her fate.”

“Sometimes I wonder what my life would have been like if you left me there.” she answered “Whether I would have been happier, being with people who look just like me...”

“I’m sorry to hear you’re unhappy, dear. Is there anything we can do about it?”

“Change the colour of my skin?” she said bitterly.

“Oh Sidonia dear, the colour of your skin should be no impediment for happiness.” Sidney said while his eyes got moist. “Charlotte and I have often discussed whether it was right to take you away from Antigua. But the fact is, you would not have been safe. If Sally hadn’t written your aunt Georgiana, you would be at risk of being enslaved, live in extreme poverty at the very least. It was very difficult to prove you were my daughter and place you under my guardianship. The greatest fear I ever felt was when that horrible man that almost killed your mother tried to claim you as his property.” Sidney covered his face with his hand to hide his tears from his daughter. “ Even when I managed to get the right papers: if we had stayed there with you, you could have been the target of revenge, of envy. You know why your aunt Georgiana came back to England. She and your nephew and niece were not safe there. The white British would see you as a threat to their dominion, the slaves or former slaves would hate you for your privileged position.”

Sidonia listened in silence, a little shocked. “I had no idea it was so dangerous for me there… I have few memories, but what I do remember is playing in the garden on the mountaintop, having fun, feeling free.”

“We’d hoped to give you that feeling here too, dear. Your mother, Charlotte I mean, she’s that free-spirited as well. But unfortunately, or fortunately, however you see it, you are also part of family that has become very prominent and has interact with polite society.” he said with a smile. “You know, your mother Charlotte hates moving in those circles, that’s why she prefers to live here in Sanditon, far away from London Society’s scrutiny and judgment. But she knows that for the success of our enterprise it is necessary to show our faces once in a while and socialize with people who are important to our business.”

“I wouldn’t mind living in London more, papa. “Sidonia commented. “There is more to do and see.”

“We’ll see, my girl.” Perhaps we can take you with us more often when we need to go to London.”

After all the children had admired their big sister and mother, Sidney helped his women into the carriage. For sixteen year-old Emily it was also her first ball, escorted by Allison and James Stringer. As their mother had died a year earlier, it had not been appropriate for her to attend a ball sooner. Eighteen-year-old Lucas Heywood was coming as well. But the greatest curiosity concerned Max Fuchs Junior, Diana’s twenty-six-year-old step-son, who was visiting from Germany. 

As Sidney entered the room with his wife and daughter, a lot of admiring looks and comments came their way. The Sanditon crowd had become used to women of colour, as Georgiana had come there for years and many knew Sidney would bring his eldest daughter with him. And those who dared to utter an insult were quickly hushed to silence and informed it was better not to offend the rich and powerful Sidney Parker. But as Sidonia looked splendid, not all compliments were insincere. And there were many men seeking an opportunity to be introduced and annoyed to see that the girl danced the first half of the evening only with her father, cousins and uncles. 

But also Charlotte could count on a fair share of compliments on her burgundy silk dress, her hair and waist decorated with almandine and ruby beads on red ribbons and around her neck her golden necklace with fifteen diamond flowers. Sidney had given it to her after the birth of the triplets and had added one flower for every child born thereafter.

As he danced with her after he had shown Sidonia the dance floor, he smiled contentedly at seeing the necklace around her neck. 

“You know, if we’re going to had another one, I’ll have to get the chain lengthened. I’m afraid we can’t fit anymore flowers on it.”

“I hope dear, it will not be necessary.” she said, smiling meaningfully. 

“Who would have thought that after that dreadful first ball you attended here.” he said a little embarrassed.

“Sidney, darling, you know you do not have to keep apologising for your behaviour that evening. You’ve quite made up for it.”

“Well, we’ll just stay away from that cursed balcony.” He said.

“I agree with you there.” She answered.

As they ended their dance, Diana entered with her husband and a tall handsome young man.

“Is that Max’s son?” Charlotte asked surprised.

“It seems so.” Sidney answered flatly.

“Who’d have thought his son would be so handsome?” Charlotte said with some admiration.

“Well, I’m glad he didn’t come here eleven years earlier.” Sidney responded dryly “It seems I wouldn’t have stood a chance.”

Charlotte supressed a laugh: “You’re still very handsome, dear, even with those few lines of silver in your hair, you can still compete with Max Fuchs Junior.”

“Are you saying I’m getting old?” he said, looking playfully offended.

“Older, dear. And it suits you well.” She reassured him. “I’m not sure whether the same can be said about me. Having fifteen children has not been beneficial for my figure.”

He looked her in the eyes and said softly: “Charlotte, you still look very dashing. And by the reactions of the people here, I can say I’m not the only one who looks at you with admiration.” 

Alicia , Jenny, Emily and Sidonia also discussed Max Fuchs Junior. “Oh my, how handsome he is, Jenny remarked.

“Just remember that in twenty years’ time he’ll look like his father.” Alicia commented. 

“And he’s quite old already. Twenty-six!” Jenny remarked “But old enough for your sister Elizabeth, Emily, I dare say.”

“Perhaps. “Emily said a little uneasy. “But Elizabeth insists on remaining a spinster and live with her companion Mary-Beth.” The girls giggled. 

Diana walked up to them and introduced her step-son. They tried to repress their nervous laughs and giggles as they heard his strong German accent. ‘vat a vonderful beautiful cousins I have.” he complimented them. “And this is you aunt Charlotte’s sister Emily.” Diana continued. Emily smiled shyly. “perhaps you would like to dance with me? “he asked Emily. Emily nodded, too shy to look him in the eye. “You Now the valtz is an Austrian dance, I’ve danced it very often in Germany. ”He commented as he started to lead her. “I’m afraid I do not know any English dances.” 

“I’m sure we can teach you.” Emily responded, trying to hide her smile.

Sidney was watching them and whispered to Charlotte: “Somebody must tell our nephew it is not appropriate to dance the waltz with an unmarried young lady.”

Charlotte chuckled: “ In that case the list of inappropriate behaviour you’ve shown me before our marriage is increasing, darling, because I do recall you asking me for a waltz at a masked rout on shortly after our acquaintance. And you were holding me improperly close.”

“I never said I was great example for other young men. And recalling that I had to control every urge to draw you even closer and kiss you, only confirms my opinion Max Junior should not waltz with your young sister.”

Charlotte chuckled, laughing at him: “Well it’s god to know you’re ready to duel any young man who stands an inch too close to my sister. I’m relieved our brothers are more lenient, or at least never saw what liberties you took with me.”

Sidney looked at his shoes for moment, feeling self-conscious. “Well I never told them you took the liberty to walk around the cliffs by yourself, spying on unsuspecting young men swimming; boarded the mail coach to London and walked around the seedy side of London at night time chasing after me.”

“I was not chasing you, I was looking for Georgiana, and I wasn’t ambushing unsuspecting young men and to surprise them in their birthday suit.”

“Whether you chased me or not you found me…”he smiled triumphantly. 

“And you me.” 

“You saved my honour at last.” She said playfully feeling her wedding ring. But if you had put a ring on me for every instance you threatened my good reputation, well, I doubt I ‘d have enough fingers…”

He gave her a mysterious smile as they were ready to move to the dancefloor again. 

Diana interrupted them: “My step-son seems very taken with you sister Emily, Charlotte.”

“Do you think so? After all, he has only met a few ladies here.” Charlotte responded. 

Sidney whispered his objections in Diana’s ear.

“Oh Sidney, how old-fashioned you are. Waltzing has become perfectly acceptable on the continent, even for young ladies. And I believe it is a lot safer than many country dances that require a lot of dangerous jumping around, it is a miracle nobody has tripped yet.” Diana waved away his arguments. “I have found waltzing with Dr. Fuchs incredibly therapeutic myself.”

“Well, perhaps, you’ll allow your brother to lead you once I have finished with Mrs. Parker here.” Sidney smiled, feeling an urge to dance improperly close to his wife.

They swept across the floor and their body language raised quite some eyebrows as Sidney held Charlotte real close and their gaze locked. As the dance ended and Sidney went to collect his sister, she commented: “I’m starting to under stand your objections to the waltz, dear brother, the way you dance it, might indeed be considered a little inappropriate.”

Sideny chuckled a little embarrassed. 

Charlotte sat down in a quiet corner for a moment, fatigued, and was joined by a quite imbibed Mr. Crowe. “Well, Mrs. Parker,I must say you and Mr. Parker gave quite the performance there. One wonders what you do when you’re in private. You’ve quite inspired me to find Mrs. Crowe this very instant and take her to our room.”

Charlotte swallowed a little embarrassed, but then she remembered what Clara told her and softened her countenance: “Indeed I do hope, Mr. Crowe, that Sidney and I can be an inspiration for you.”

He looked a little puzzled, not expecting such a kind answer.

“Mr. Crowe, you do not have to keep up appearances for me. I am not one of your bantering friends. I’ll not make fun of you.” He pinched his eyes, looking a little suspicious. “You know Mr. Crowe, youand Lord Babington like joking about my marriage to Sidney, our intimate relationship and the fact that we’ve produced so many children. But truth be told, in the first year of our marriage was very different. Something happened to me and after that I found it difficult to allow my husband to touch me. But with time and patience and advice of people we trusted, we have overcome our difficulties.”

Mr. Crowe stared at her: “I don’t know why you’re telling me this.” hesnorted. He started to pace away when he turned around and asked her bitterly: “She has told you hasn’t she?”

“Mr. Crowe, do not be angry with her for sharing her worries.”

“Then you know what she did, don’t you?” he said angrily.

“I believe she wished to solve your problems.” Charlotte defended her friend. 

“Well, it wasn’t solved, as it was a girl again.”

“Mr. Crowe, I believe you can solve your problems if you seek medical help, slowly try things out.”

“Mind you own business, Mrs Parker!” he retorted angrily, gulping down his glass of wine.

“Perhaps drinking less would be a first step.” She commented dryly.

He slammed down his glass on a nearby table, cracking it, and angrily paced out of the room in the direction of the exit. Charlotte saw he said something to Clara in his passing. 

Charlotte saw Clara stare at her and they exchanged looks. Clara quickly ran after her husband.

“Are you all right, Mrs Parker.” Lord Babington, who had witnessed the scene from afar, asked her with some concern. “What was Crowe angry for?”

“Oh, she replied, I merely suggested he should drink a little less for Mrs. Crowe’s convenience.”

“Well, that’s very brave of you, it’s a sensitive topic.” He replied dryly. He held at his hand for a dance, which she accepted. 

“You know I often wonder how Mr. Crowe ever got to produce a child with Mrs. Crowe, considering how drunk he often is.” he mumbled.

“Lord Babington!” she replied sharply. “I hope your long lasting friendship with my husband does not give you the idea you have the liberty to discuss such things with me.”

“I’m sorry, I thought that since we’re both good friends with the Crowe’swe could share our concerns about their marriage.” He stammered.

“I believe the Crowe’s do not wish any interference, milord.” She said tightly “Now, if you require any council regarding your own marriage I’m happy to oblige.”

Lord Babington laughed. “That’s a good one.”

“Are you happy with Lady Babington, then?” she asked him in a strict voice.

“Well, she doesn’t make things easy for me, but then I never wanted her to. So yes, I guess we’re happy. And you Mrs. Parker? Any trouble in paradise?”

“Unless you’re causing it, no, Lord Babington.” She said dryly.

“Haha.” He laughed.

He escorted her back to Sidney, who looked a bit puzzled at their laughter. Anything I should know about?” he asked, looking at Lord Babington.

“I was just trying to cheer up your wife, after our friend Crowe was rather rude to her.”

Sidney looked at Charlotte with concern. “It was nothing, dear…”she replied and swishing to alter the subject she cried out: “Oh look, my brother Lucas is dancing with our niece Jenny.”

“Lucas and Jenny? How interesting!” Diana exclaimed. “But is it appropriate, considering she’s your niece and he your brother?” she wondered out loud.

“I believe it is no impediment for them to marry if they’d wish to. Lucas is my brother for the law, but not Jenny’s uncle.” Sidney said pensively.

“And our Max is dancing with your sister again.” Diana added, chuckling.

“Maybe you should warn him not to ask her a third time. I’m sure Max Is a nice fellow, but my father would be very displeased if Emily would give herself away after so short an acquaintance. And I’m sure Emily would not like to sit down the rest of the ball because she had to decline another invitation from him.” Charlotte whispered.

“Indeed, I shall warn him.” Diana said decidedly. “Is Emily staying with Allison?”

“She is, but she and my brothers Christopher and Lucas will leave for Willingden tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Diana said pensively, “I believe Max would like to see more of Emily.”

“My father very much longs to see his children. He’s not been well since my mother’s death last year. Allison and I will travel thither in a week or so as well…”

“Of course.” Diana replied. 

“Emily will be returning to Sanditon for her education in September.” Charlotte remarked meaningfully.

“I’m afraid Max will have returned to Germany. Unless I can persuade my husband to allow him to join his practice here.” Diana sighed. 

Tom Joined them, looking quite elated. “See who Alicia’s dancing with! George Stephenson. For the second time already! What a dashing couple they make don’t you think. And what a fine connection it would be!”

Charlotte forced a smile, perceiving little enthusiasm from Alicia’s side: “Perhaps Tom, but give Alicia room to discover herself if she likes him. Mr. Stephenson seems quite interested, but I doubt Alicia returns his feelings.”

“Oh, I’m sure my daughter is just being modest.” Tom said, not letting go of his triumphant mood. Mary, next to him did not seem to share his thoughts. 

Charlotte merely smiled, and as she was observing the dancing couples, she al of a sudden started to feel very tired. 

Sidney looked at her. “Do you wish to go home, dear?” he asked carefully.

“I’m indeed a little tired.” she replied. “But I know how important this evening is, with Tom’s election coming up. And Sidonia will be very angry if we leave early.” 

“Well, Sidonia doesn’t have to stay up all night as far as I’m concerned. I’lltell her we leave within the hour.”

As they left, Mr Crowe entered the assembly hall again with his wife. He glanced shortly at Charlotte, with a mixture of pain, anger and embarrassment. Clara Crowe gave her a reproachful look. 

Sidney took off his hat for them and was a bit baffled at the rude response. Charlotte just shrugged her shoulders. 

The ride home was quiet, as Charlotte was tired, wondering whether she’d done right to council Mr. Crowe. Sidonia was a bit angry they had to leave already, after pleading she could stay and have Tom escort her home, but Sidney would not consent. And Sidney was wondering what had passed between Charlotte and the Crowe’s. 

As they lay in bed and she was nearly asleep, he confronted her: 

“Charlotte, are you asleep?”

“Mmm.” She replied to indicate she was not, but wished to be. 

“What happened between you and Crowe tonight?”

“It was nothing, dear, as I said.” 

“If one of my best friend’s is being rude to my wife, I’d like to know why.” He persisted in his inquiry. 

“There’s no need to be angry with him, dear.”

“You’re still not telling me anything.” he said agitatedly. 

“I’m not at liberty to share.”

“To share what?” he asked, his curiosity only fuelled by her answer.

“I don’t like it when you have secrets from me.” He saida little annoyed.

“It’s not my secret or my problem, I shouldn’t have interfered.”

“Interfered in what, dear?” he asked.

“Their marriage.” She sighed

“You were talking about their marriage problems” he asked a little astonished.

“You’re assuming they have problems.” She said dryly.

“Everyone knows they have problems.” He remarked cynically. 

“Who is everyone?” she asked carefully

“Well Babbers, for one. He thinks little Andrea might be Sir Edward’s child as well.”

“Please, do not start such rumours. It’s not helping them.” She whispered reproachingly.

“And everyone knows they need a son, and they’re failure to get one cannot come for a lack of trying, knowing Crowe. He’s probably fathered quite a few out of wedlock.” Sidney rambled on.

“And maybe, Sidney Theodore Parker, your friend is greater gentleman than you are.” She snapped at him.

“Now what have I done?” he asked a little aggrieved. 

“Only _you_ know, Sidney. As only Mr. Crowe knows what _he_ does.”

“With his drinking?’ I wonder.” Sidney commented cynically

“Have you ever wondered _why_ he drinks so much? Asked after his problems? Have you yourself ever poured out your heart to your friends? Or is the only thing you do is make jokes about each other’s libido and women.” She asked enflamed.

If it hadn’t been dark and she wasn’t lying with her back to his face, she could have seen he looked a little aghast and confused at this sudden blast. After few pensive seconds he answered “It’s not what we men do. I share quite a lot with Babbers and we support one another. Crowe has always been a bit of a conundrum. But that is what we men do. We drink together and stand by each other and occasionally punch each other’s faces if one of us offends a lady the other cares about to communicate our feelings.” The last part sounded sarcastic.

“Well, then it’s no wonder it took you ten years to recover from a broken heart, and Mr. Crowe…”she stopped herself. 

“Crowe what…”he asked.

“Again, I said too much.”

“Well you can’t leave me in the dark now.” he persisted.

“That would be rather odd, considering it is _my_ bed you’re lying in” She answered flatly. “But you can leave _me_ in the dark if you keep interrogating me.”

He groaned: “Ok, I’ll leave it be. Let’s leave the Crowes’ problems to the Crowes and not make them ours.” He started to kiss her shoulder. “Now during our ‘Improper Waltz ’as Diana called it, I hoped you would be wiling to end tonight with a horizontal dance. “ he said playfully.

“Only if it involves lying still and sleeping. I’m exhausted.” she replied. She pulled his arm around her waist and pulled up her legs to nestle deeper in his arms. 

He sighed, a little disappointed, but reassured she was not too angry with him.


	6. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney encounters Alicia at the post-office, collecting a secret letter. Alicia confides in her uncle. Crowe apologises.

# 6\. Secrets

The next morning, Sidney was a little restless and walked to town to collect the mail himself. To his surprise Alicia was waiting in line as well. He was curious, as Tom’s footman usually collected the post for Trafalgar House. He saw Alicia only collected one letter, as she turned around she seemed surprised to see him and flushed, looking caught  
  


“Well, Good morning, dear niece, what brings you here so early?

“I was gathering the post.” she stammered.

“Were you expecting something? I thought Nicholas usually collected your post?” he asked, a little intrigued.

She looked at the floor.

“I hope you’re not corresponding with somebody my brother could not approve of?” he asked her in a strict voice.

“Can I count on your discretion, uncle Sidney?” she pleaded.

“I can only answer that question if I know what it is that requires my discretion.” he said with a smirk.

“I will inform you, uncle, if I could speak to you in private.” Alicia said reluctantly.

“All right, just let me collect my letters. And maybe you could tell me your troubles during a walk on the beach?”

Alicia nodded. “Indeed, I told my mother I was going for a beach walk.”

“Well, then we must make sure it wasn’t a lie.” Sidney replied dryly. He collected his own post and then took his niece’s arm.

As they turned to the path that led to the beach and made sure other people were outside hearing range, Sidney started: “Well Alicia, I’m curious about the letter you’re receiving. You apparently do not like your parents to see. If you require my discretion, I need to know why. As a parent I find it very troublesome if young ladies keep secrets from their parents.” He said in a strict tone. “Now usually, when a young lady receives secret letters, there’s a lover involved, am I right?”

Alicia nodded.

“And either your liaison is too premature to make anything public, or he’s somebody your parents do not approve of. Now which is it?”

Alicia kept silent for a while, but saw her uncle kept his prying eyes on her till she reluctantly repleid, almost whispering: “It is neither.”

Sidney raised his eyebrows: “Clarify yourself please.”

“It is not _my_ parents’ disapproval we face. At least, we’ve not asked for it yet.”

“ _His_ parents then?” Sidney concluded.

Alicia let out a confirmative sigh.

“May I ask, who this fellow is, whose parents are slighting my niece?” he inquired. “The number of families that would object to an alliance with ours must be very rare.”

Alicia looked at her feet for a while as they walked, then caught a deep breath. “It is Charles Cohlston, uncle, cousin of Ellen Cohlston, who is in our school.”

“Is that where you met him?” Sidney asked.

“Yes, He’s been visiting his cousin over the past few years. Ellen introduced us.”

“I see.” he said pensively

“And how long have you been corresponding?’ Sidney asked her in a severe tone.

“Almost two years.” Alicia admitted reluctantly

“Two years, and all this time your parents had no idea?” Sidney asked quite shocked.

“The letters first came through Ellen, but she has gone home a few weeks ago and she won’t come back.” Alicia explained.

“And all this time Mr. Cohlston has not attempted to do the honourable thing?” Sidney asked indignantly.

“The truth is, uncle, we’ve engaged ourselves in secret more than a year ago”

“But he has not yet asked your father’s permission?” Sidney asked worriedly. “I must question his motives, my dear niece, to compromise you so.”

“I do not fear my father’s reaction, uncle, other than that I do not wish to hurt his feelings. Lord Grandmire, Charles’ father has gotten word of his intentions to marry me and objects.”

“Is this a financial obstacle, because if there is, I will try to help you dear niece…I have my own children to take care of, of course, but if I can be of help…I know your father has tried to mend your dowry, after he lost it all ten years ago, but it may be less than what some suitors require. ” Sidney interceded.

“My limited fortune seems to be only a minor obstacle.” Alicia sighed again.” The Cohlston’s are an ancient and proud family, despite their limited fortune. They demand Charles to marry a noble woman, preferably with a dowry large enough to amend for the dwindling income of their estate. And on top of that, Lord Grandmire has had word of my father’s financial debacle ten years ago. He says he does not wish to attach the good family name to one so scandalous… You see why I am hesitant to inform my parents. To be rejected on grounds of title and wealth is one thing, but the personal insult addressed at my father: I could not bear to see papa hurt like that.” Alicia started sobbing. “We’ll have to wait till Lord Grandmire has passed away, because I doubt he’ll change his mind, but Lord Grandmire is far from a bedridden and sickly constitution.”

Sidney offered her his handkerchief and bit his lip.

“I see your dilemma, niece, “he said with a sigh.

“So I can count on your discretion?” Alicia asked him hopeful.

“I need to think about this, Alicia. I do not like to keep your parents in the dark about your engagement. But like yourself, I do not wish to humiliate your father, he does not deserve such disrespect for a single mistake. I have to think things over…. I would like you to confide in your mother at least. And I will see what I can do about Lord Grandmire’s objections…. you know we’ve asked Tom to be nominated as MP for our district? If he’s elected, his social standing will improve, and so will yours.”

“I hope so, for papa’s sake. But I fear Lord Grandmire is a Whig, and his objections to my father will increase.” Alicia said a little defeated.

“Oh dear me!” Sidney exclaimed, rolling his eyes. “You insist on encountering almost every possible obstacle in finding your partner in life.”

She chuckled a little cynically. “Yes, How much easier would it be if I would choose someone else…I know my father is quite enthusiastic about George Stephenson.”

“Indeed he was looking forward to a potential alliance.” Sidney “He’ll be quite disappointed you have no interest in the man.”

“Aren’t you, uncle? It would be very beneficial for the family.” Alicia asked carefully.

“It would, but I’ll be the last person to tell you to marry out of convenience. I almost did myself, but I’m glad I found another solution to overcome the family’s problems and had the chance to be happy with your aunt Charlotte. No fortune is worth giving up the love of your life.” He sighed. “Well, there’s a challenge before us. I’m willing to help you to be reunited with your great love. I wish anyone that happiness. But I would need to meet the gentleman before I lend my cooperation.” He said in a severe tone.

“Of course, uncle, but it will not be easy to meet with him. He’s in Devonshire and rarely has opportunity to visit this part of the country, his father keeps him quite occupied in an attempt to keep us apart.”

Sidney sauntered silently for a while, gathering his thoughts. “You now I need to be in Falmouth next month. I could make a small detour to meet him. And I must ask Miss Reynolds about his visits to the school. I question her allowing male visitors to court the pupils there. Charlotte will be very displeased. If the parents of the other girls get word of it….”

“Uncle, I can assure you Miss Reynolds keeps a strict eye. She would not even let Ellen be alone with her cousin, requiring she was accompanied by one of the other girls at all times. And our meetings were limited to the school garden, in plain sight from every window of the school.”

“I am glad to hear that.” Sidney responded. “ People entrust their daughters to her care, I entrust my daughter, my sister-in-law and my nieces to her care…”

“I know the thought of Sidonia talking to any young man quite frightens you, uncle.” Alicia teased him. “Henry will be quite pleased to hear she’ll have no chance at all to attach herself to anyone else.”

Sidney forced a smile: “ I am protective of her, yes. She’s precious, and vulnerable.”

“Sidonia is a tough nut to crack, uncle. She’s strong. Have confidence in her.” Alicia argued.

“Hmm. “he replied “Sidonia has to face more difficulties than you do, Alicia, despite her riches. People are prejudiced against her. They may set it aside for her fortune, but that may attract the wrong kind of people. And she’s still very young. People might easily take advantage of her inexperience. My experience as your aunt Georgiana’s guardian as taught me to be very careful and suspicious of anyone showing an interest in my girl. ”

Alicia kept silent for a while: “I understand you’re protective, uncle, but if I may plead on her behalf: do not suffocate her. Be her ally, not her jailor. Allow her to explore the world a bit more, guided by knowledgeable hands.”

“That’s what your aunt Charlotte keeps telling me…Alicia, can I ask you something? “ he said hesitatingly.

“What do you wish to ask?”

“Keep me informed of what goes on in Sidonia’s mind.” He replied

“Spy on Sidonia?” Alicia asked indignantly.

“Not spying, merely sharing your concerns regarding her moods. She’s at an age where she shares very little with her mother and father. She said some things last evening that worry me. She sounded very depressed and I cannot protect her if I know little of what goes on in her mind.”

“Uncle, I’ll care for Sidonia as I always have. And I will not share her secrets, but I’ll advise you when I think you’re pulling the wrong strings, If I may be so frank.”

“Call it what you will.” He replied. “Now, Let me escort you home, before your mother gets worried. And I expect that somewhere in the following week you’ll have informed your mother and have written to Mr. Cohlston that if he wishes to keep corresponding, he must meet with me first. And you must show his letters to your mother, to be assured he writes nothing improper. I wish to approve of him on my brother’s behalf, as long as we choose not to inform him yet.”

“Yes, uncle.” Alicia replied with a sigh. “To be frank, I’m glad someone in the family now knows. Even Jenny doesn’t know we’re engaged, although she suspects our partiality.”

Sidney walked her back to Trafalgar House. Mary asked him in for breakfast, but afraid he’d tell her too much before Alicia had a chance to, he declined.

On his way back to Eden House, he passed the Crowes, waiting for the London coach. Sidney took off his hat in greeting. After passing them hesitantly , he turned around again and walked up to his friend.

“Crowe, I noticed you had words with my wife last evening. And just want to say that if anything’s the matter, you’d share it with me, as Mrs. Parker absolutely refuses to tell me what occurred.”

Mr. Crowe, avoiding his gaze answered. “Please apologise to Mrs. Parker for me and thank her for not sharing anything stupid I might have said.”

“What have you said? You’ve not been lewd with her? “ Sidney asked with some suspicion.

“I’m not Babbers, Parker, though you two do amuse us. No, your wife was trying to be helpful, but I’m afraid I wasn’t appreciative of her concerns. Again do apologise to her on my behalf.”

Mrs. Parker, who had been staring at the ground looked up and added: “Indeed do thank Charlotte for her kindness. Tell her I’m not angry with her anymore.”

Sidney looked puzzled, wondering at the cryptic nature of the apologies, but he merely nodded without asking any further.


	7. Elizabeth's letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney brings Charlotte a letter from her sister Elizabeth that prompts her to move her vist to Willingden forward. Charlotte suspects Sidney is keeping something secret from her. Sidney gives Charlotte a taste of her own medicine when she tries to hear him out.

# 7\. Elizabeth’s letter

After his walk and talk with Alicia and the vague apologies from the Crowe’s, Sidney walked home again. He walked to the dining room, hugged and kissed Charlotte on her cheek from behind her chair. She was just finishing breakfast in her dressing gown, Saturday being the only morning they allowed for it.

“Breakfasting alone, dear?” he asked.

“Yes, I permitted Sidonia to sleep in and have a tray in her room. As a grown woman she should be entitled to do so, now and then. And the others are long awake and running around in the garden.”

“Yes, I encountered a few miniature privateers on my way to the front door. I had to pay a ransom to be let in.”

“No sweets, I hope?” she asked in a strict voice.

“Oh, a piece a nougat every now and then won’t hurt them, especially of they’ve already had a good breakfast.” he said a little rebelliously.

“Oh dear, you’re rewarding them for taking you hostage!” she said playfully disdained.

“Well, their teeth will be stuck together and then they cannot threaten anybody anymore. And they need their hands to pull their jaws from each other. They’re quite disarmed now.” he said dryly.

“I see.” she answered with a smile. “It’s a matter of tactics.”

“Precisely!” he grinned.

He handed her a letter.

“It’s from Elizabeth.” she said, a little surprised.

“Well, if you want to write her back, you’d better hurry, I believe your siblings will be leaving for Willingden after noon.” Sidney remarked “I’m sending up the coach in an hour or so.”

“Thank you, dear, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll read what she has to say.” she said, ready to open her letter. “It must be urgent if it couldn’t wait till my visit.”

“Of course, now I hope you’ve left some rolls for me? I walked a bit longer than I planned. I ran into Alicia who asked me to join her for a walk on the beach and then I ran into the Crowes, who by the way send their apologies and asked me to convey their thanks for your advice, whatever that might have been. ” He looked at her with some curiosity.

She smiled, a little relieved: “Well, I’m glad they still want to be our friends…How was Alicia, I had expected her too sleep late after the ball. Or was the thought of George Stephenson making her restless? The young one I mean, not his famous uncle.” she said with a teasing smile.

Sidney looked away: “ I couldn’t say.” He said tightly.

Charlotte looked at him a little puzzled: “Is something the matter, Sidney?”

“Why should anything be the matter? “he asked, forcing a smile.

“You have that expression on your face, like something’s bothering you and you’re afraid to tell me.”

“Do I?” he asked.

“Yes, you do, now get it off your chest.” She commanded him.

“Well, maybe it is not my secret to share.” he said, repeating her own words from last night.

“All right. But whoever’s problem it is, don’t make it yours.” she repeated _his_ words of the night before. “Because you’ll be fussing and I ‘ll worry about you.”

“I can assure I myself am fine, dear.” he gave her another kiss.

“It’s something with Alicia, isn’t it? Mary said she’s been quite despondent lately.” Charlotte started to wonder out loud.

“Last night you got angry with me for interrogating me about the Crowe’s problems. Now don’t start yourself.” he said a little agitated. “If you’re concerned about Alicia maybe you shouldn’t tease her with possible suitors… and maybe you should pay better attention to what goes on in your school!” he added with a bit of a snap.

“Is there a problem with the school?” Charlotte asked, frowning. “If there’s been trouble I need to know about it.”

“It’s not the school itself...I’ve said too much.” Sidney said apologetically.

“The students then?” she asked. “Alicia was quite good friends with Miss Cohlston, who has left. Is something the matter with that girl?” she continued to wonder out loud.

The fact that he kept silent told her enough.

“Well, you don’t need to tell me, I can inquire with Susan, Lady Susan I mean.” She said a little offendedly.

“Lady Susan?” he asked a little surprised

“Yes, Susan recommended Miss Cohlston the school, she’s a distant relation, I believe her grandmother on her mother’s side was a Cohlston. An old, noble family. I believe Miss Cohlston’s uncle is a Lord, but the family fortune has much dwindled.”

“Interesting.” Sidney said, a small smile appearing on his face.

“Sidney, you’re not rejoicing over the decline of old aristocratic families are you?” Charlotte asked a little reproachful.

“Sorry, dear?” he asked a little distracted.

“You started smiling when I told you the Cohlstons have been much reduced to poverty.”

“Sorry, I wasn’t smiling about that. Just something else that occurred to me.” He said apologetically.

“Well, should I be angry because you’re not listening to what I say or relieved that you’re not so cruel?” she replied cynically.

“My apologies, dear, you are right to reproach me and I will submit to whatever sanction you believe justified.” he responded playfully.

“Well, you can start with giving me another kiss, to remind yourself of where my lips are, so you’ll pay attention to them when they’re moving.” she retorted dryly.

“You’re being very cruel, dear.” he said before he complied. “Are you saving any further punishments for tonight, perhaps?” he asked hopeful. “Maybe you’d like to move them forward?”

“You’re inveterate, Sidney!” she replied with a blush. “What would the children think? Now, I have a letter to read, so just leave alone for a minute.”

“Now you _are_ very cruel.” he said a little crestfallen. “You know I want more after I’ve tasted you…”

“Well, you’ll have to satisfy yourself with soms breadrolls and jam.” she said with a strict voice.

She turned her back to him, smiling and started reading the letter. Her smile quickly dropped.

He looked at her worriedly. “Is something wrong?”

“Papa is doing worse. And apparently there is some dissent between papa and Thomas and Jane. Here, read it yourself…”

He started reading:

_Dear Charlotte, dear sister,_

_I am much looking forward to your coming next week. But if it should be withing your power to come sooner and join Emily, Lucas and Christopher this Saturday, I’d be very grateful. I’m afraid the situation here is getting worse. I wrote to you last time that there’s some tension papa and me and Thomas and Jane. Papa decided I should act as mistress of the house now that mama is gone. But Jane and Thomas have decided to move in the manor house again and Jane insists she should be in charge of the household now. She believes that even though she’s younger than me, being Thomas’ wife entitles her to be mistress of the house. But papa is still master of this house and he has authorised me to tun the household, much to her frustration._

_To make things worse, Jane’s claiming mama’s chambers, but papa refuses. After forty years with our mother it is difficult for him to accept any changes. He wants to keep mama’s memory alive and still retires to her rooms every evening. Now Jane’s threatening to have him put under legal restraint. She’s trying to convince Thomas papa has lost his senses and I’m afraid Thomas is not unsusceptible to his wife’s arguments. I’m afraid the temptation of finally becoming in charge of the estate will be too great for him._

_It is true that papa has been despondent and distracted since mama’s death, but he is far from being demented or out of control. But Jane may deceive the doctors. She’s eager to have Thomas becoming Master of the manor, so she can be its mistress. I’m glad Emily, Lucas and Christopher are coming this Saturday, but I need the council from my elder siblings as well. I afraid that, being minors, Emily, Lucas and Christopher will have very little to say in the matter. Besides you influence on Thomas’ actions, I’m sure papa’s spirits will be lifted if he sees you and your children. Please bring all of them. He complains he sees too little of his ‘Lottie’ and his grandchildren._

_Yours truly,_

_Your sister Elizabeth._

Sidney looked up: “Oh dear.” he said. “What is Thomas up to? I cannot imagine your brother being so vicious as to deprive your father from access to his funds.”

“I can’t believe it either.” Charlotte sighed. “This must be Jane’s doing. She’s been impatient to have Thomas get his entailed estate ever since she set a foot in the house.”

“I thought she disliked the Heywood estate?” Sidney asked her, raising his brows.

“She disliked it because it was smaller than she thought and she expected an grand, more modern mansion, not our half-timbered three-hundred-year-old manor. And she thought that Thomas being the eldest Heywood he would have a large stake in our enterprise. She married him for wealth and influence, but informed herself very poorly of his position and income. But even more frustrating for her is to have to wait so long till he inherits it all and being subjected to my father’s authority all the while. I can understand her frustration, especially since my father dislikes her, but didn’t expect her to stoop so low as try to put him out of his power.”

“Well they are not fully dependent on your father, they have the dividend from the company shares we gave them.” Sidney commented. “And your father offered them the cottage so they would have their own household.”

“Well, I believe Jane’s ambitions exceed living off some five hundred pounds a year in a cottage and maintaining her mother as well. ” Charlotte said cynically. “If the two thousand a year Thomas can expect after my father’s deceased is barely enough for her…even though she was penniless herself.. she married Thomas for wealth and it turned out to be less than she expected.”

“He should have been clear with her.” Sidney argued.

“Oh Thomas was blind, marrying her on so short an acquaintance! Falling for the coquetries of a girl half his age who was encouraged by her mother to accept the first best man with a substantial income and an estate! If he had only introduced her to my parents first, they’d talked him out of it, showing him she did not care for him!” Charlotte exclaimed.

“Yes, she reminds me of someone.” Sidney said pensively, his thoughts turning to the young, beautiful, blond girl he had fallen for more than two decades before. “Well, I guess you’d better pack and travel along with your siblings. I’ll have the second carriage prepared as well. ”

She sighed “Yes, I believe I have to. And I’ll take the babies with me, but not the whole bunch, as Elizabeth asks. I can’t expect them to accommodate for all of us.”

“Well, I believe the weather will be good and the road has been much improved, so maybe I can organise a day-trip to Willingden for the rest of the children in the coming week.” He said with a smile.

She jumped up: “Would you do that? You’re such a dear! Papa would be so happy to see all of them and since his fall last winter he can hardly travel himself. ”

“I’d love to and the children would be glad with a little outing. Now do you have some time to attend to your husband’s needs? Since you’ll be away a fortnight or so?” he pleaded hopefully, smiling.

“I first have to attend to the needs of the youngest males in this household, dear, and pack.” she answered with a kiss. “I’m afraid I’ll have very little time left. I’ll make it up to you later on.” She raised from her chair.

“Well, there’s my punishment, finally.” he sighed a little crestfallen as he stood up himself. “Well, now I have to go see you in Willingden to have my way with you…”

“I’ll try to find a little moment for the two of us when you get there.” she replied playfully. She gave him a kiss before she left the room.


	8. unrest at Heywood House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Allison travel with their siblings to Willingden to solve a family crisis. Charlotte teases her brother Lucas with his crush on Jenny. Arriving in Willingden they witness the hostilities between Thomas and his wife and Mr Heywood and their sister Elizabeth. Charlotte mediates in the argument and mourns her mother and sister Marigold. Charlotte and Allison share a room once again and some bedroom secrets.

# 8\. Unrest at Heywood House

Charlotte mounted her carriage with the two youngest twins, nurse Martha and Carice. The boys Andrew an Oliver contently slept in their travel baskets after having been suckled by their mother. Sidonia came along till town, to have four grown women to hold each of the four children. And Sidonia did not decline the opportunity to have a ride to town and congregate with Alicia and Jenny and take leave of the step-aunt who was also her friend, Emily.

Charlotte had notified Allison of her intentions just an hour before and when they arrived at the Stringers’ house with the two carriages, Allison was waiting in her travel clothes, along with the three other siblings.

“I have decided to come as well.” she stated firmly as he came out of the house. “Do you know if the others have been written as well?”

“I don’t know, Elizabeth’s letter didn’t say.” Charlotte replied. “But William is traveling abroad, Kate is still confined, John is stationed far up north…I hope Theresa has been notified. We could use Roger’s help as a solicitor.”

“Yes.” Allison sighed. “I’ll never understand why Theresa chose to marry him, but she seems happy and he does the family a great service with his work.” She whispered.

“Yes, well I must say he’s improved by their marriage.” Charlotte remarked. “But then he couldn’t have been more dull.”

“Some people say Sidney was quite intolerable before he met you.” Allison pointed out playfully.

“And a while after that as well…”Charlotte replied playfully, rolling her eyes. “There was I time the idea of him as my husband would have repulsed me.” They laughed.

“Well, Roger needed a good woman as well.” Allison concluded. “And Theresa told me before we left London she’s with child again, so they seem to be getting along just well.” She grinned.

“Poor Theresa!” Charlotte sighed.

“Well, she does not produce children as quick as you do…”Allison commented.

“Well, she’s not staying far behind with the eighth on its way.” Charlotte said dryly

“Yes. And another thing: she told me Roger wishes to move to New York.” Allison added.

“New York?! I’ve heard him about it a couple of times, but not that he was really considering it.” Charlotte said surprised.

“I believe he’s past considering. Of course, Edward is already there as an attaché for your company and Roger has found a law firm that is willing to make him partner.”

“Oh dear…” charlotte sighed.

“Will you miss them?” Allison asked, a little surprised.

“I’ll miss our sister. And we’ll have to find another solicitor.” Charlotte sighed. “Sidney will not be happy. Not that’s he’s fond of Roger, especially since Roger tried to court me ten years ago, but he is quite happy with how Roger handles the company’s business.”

“Yes, well, we can’t force him to stay in England.” Allison said as their siblings followed out of the house. “Now we need to move on, or we won’t be in time for dinner. And I expect Jane to get a heart attach with so many of us coming at once.”

“Well, it’s not like we’re uninvited. Elizabeth more or less summoned us.” Charlotte argued. “Well, where will you be sitting? You’ll want to have Molly with you, I suppose, and I already have the two twins.”

“I sit with Emily.” little Molly, Allison’s youngest child, mumbled.

“Well, brothers, one of you will have to sit with me, then.” Charlotte pointed out. “But I’ll let you choose which one of my children you want to hold in your lap.” She smiled dryly.

“I’ll sit with you, sister.” Lucas volunteered and as he saw Jenny and Alicia Parker walking up to them, he picked up Lily-Rose with one arm and Ivy with the other.

“One is quite enough, brother.” Charlotte chuckled. “Unless you wish to show Miss Jenny what a great father you’ll be for her children.”

Lucas’s cheeks coloured deep red.

“If you’re going to tease him, he might reconsider, Charlotte.” Allison remarked playfully. “Although I can’t guarantee he’ll be safe from that in the other coach.” She winked.

“Well, Lucas, what do you prefer, the banter of just your eldest sister or from three other siblings? If you ride along with me, you can expect me to put in a good word for you with the girl and her father, and our papa as well.” Charlotte put before him.

Lucas blushed again, remaining silent and taking off his hat as Jenny and Alicia approached.

“Aunt Charlotte, Sidonia tells us you’re leaving today.” Alicia started.

“Yes, dears, we have some urgent business in Willingden. I’m afraid our little music night Friday must be postponed.”

“It’s all right, we’ll amuse ourselves with some walks on the beach.” Alicia smiled.

“Yes, I hear you’ve become quite the morning walker, Alicia.” Charlotte remarked.

Alicia cheeks coloured and she looked a little uneasy. “Don’t worry, I don’t know what you’ve confided to Sidney, but he’s quite discreet about it.” she whispered. “I hope you’ll find you can trust me as well, but I won’t pressure you.”

Alicia nodded pensively.

“Now girls, Sidney plans to make a day trip to Willingden in the following week with the rest of the children. Perhaps you can join him and rejoice us with a visit? Because very little else happens in Willingden and Sidney might like some assistance, traveling with twelve children.” Charlotte suggested, looking meaningfully at Jenny, who had been gazing at Lucas and whose turn it was to blush.

“Thank you for the invitation, aunt, we’ll consider it.” Jenny stammered.

They finally embarked the two coaches.

“You did not have to do that, sister.” Lucas remarked.

“Do what?” she asked confused.

“Ask Miss Jenny to come for a visit.” He said shyly.

“Oh, well, a harmless invitation. It gives you a chance to get to know her better, without any obligation attached. You can hardly invite her yourself. And the girls like an outing. All they’ve seen is Sanditon and a bit of London. And from her reaction, I believe Miss Jenny is most eager to come to Willingden.”

He smiled shyly, playing clap with Ivy-Rose on his lap.

“Just one last tease and then I’ll leave you alone.” Charlotte said playfully. “Unless you wish to interrogate me about the girl.”

Lucas looked up, looking a little fearful.

“I just want to say that after this trip you’ll either you’ll be impatient to ask for Jenny’s hand so you can start your own family or you’ll be so terrified of fatherhood you’ll board the first ship to the West-Indies to avoid getting settled.”

He failed to suppress a laugh, looking a little embarrassed. “I believe your husband has plans for me to travel there anyway.” he remarked.

“Well, Sidney will not force you if you don’t wish to. And we’d rather have you went to Cambridge first. But you’ve showed a fascination of our business overseas and sea travel and we like to accommodate your ambitions. The question is whether you’ll be traveling on your own…”

“I thought you were going to stop teasing me” He retorted.

“Indeed, I was. Of course as penance, I’ll allow you to tease me back at least three times.” she said apologetically.

“I’ll keep it in mind.” he said, smirking a little. He glanced at Martha and Carice, who kept silent.

“You can trust Carice and Martha, if you have anything to say.” Charlotte commented. “They’re my most trustworthy travel companions. They probably know more about me than Mr. Parker, even the most inconvenient details, but they’ll not share it with anyone.” 

Martha and Carice smiled silently in confirmation.

“I will not trouble their minds.” Lucas said with a smile, focussing on his little niece again. They played a game, switching the girls form lap to lap, causing the two infants to giggle loudly. The girls repeatedly dropped their rattles on the coach floor and Charlotte and Lucas had quite some exercise picking them up each time.

“I’m afraid that after so many pregnancies, I’ve quite forgotten how to bend forward.” Charlotte apologised as she bowed sideways to collect one of the rattles again.

“Is it going to be like this the entire way?” Lucas asked a little anxiously.

“Don’t worry, they’ll be rocked asleep soon enough. And then you’ll regret the warm weather as they keep your lap warm for hours.” Charlotte responded with a smile.

Lucas sighed, but looked at the girls quite endeared.

Charlotte supressed a smile and the instigation to comment that his look implied he would be quite happy to become a father himself. But she kept it to herself.

They reached the Heywood Estate some four hours later, just an hour before dinner, having stopped once to change the babies’ diapers and let the girls use the travel pot before they would arrive wetter than necessary.

Elizabeth walked out of the manor most triumphantly, while Jane looked rather displeased and surprised at the large number of guests.

“Well, papa will be pleased his little princess has arrived.” Thomas whispered as Charlotte gave him an obligatory hug, holding one travel basket in her hand.

“Well, if I’m a princess, you’re the crown prince.” Charlotte retorted playfully.

“I wish.” Thomas replied sarcastically. “Have you come to ambush and raid us with this sudden invasion?” he asked. “I thought you were coming at the end of next week?”

“Indeed, I’m not sure we’ll have enough dinner prepared.” His wife Jane added a little agitated.

“Don’t worry, dear Jane.” Elizabeth interceded with a smirk. “I asked Charlotte to come sooner and the cook and housekeeper are instructed to be prepared.”

“Were they?” Jane responded disdainfully, looking a little humiliated. “I would have liked to be informed.”

“It was a surprise.” Elizabeth retorted with a smirk.

“Don’t worry Jane, we’ll try not to be in your way, and I have not brought all the children as Elizabeth requested. I thought that would be a bit too much.”

Jane looked only a little relieved.

“Papa will be disappointed you did not bring the rest.” Elizabeth commented

“Well, Sidney suggested he’d come for an afternoon next Saturday with the rest of them.” Charlotte added.

“Dear me.” Jane sighed almost in inaudible.

“Excuse me, have my sisters and brother forgotten their manners or is one of you going to show us our rooms?” Allison asked a little agitated.

“Indeed, I would like to retire myself for a moment, the boys need to be fed again.” Charlotte added.

“At least _their_ meal won’t cost us anything.” Jane whispered to her husband.

“Well, that is not for you to worry about, Jane, is it?” Elizabeth remarked sharply.

“Please, could we postpone the quarrelling?” Christopher asked annoyed. “I had rather looked forward to coming home after spending half a year in dorm in Cambridge! I had hoped for a warmer welcome! And I think Emily and Lucas feel the same.”

“Yes, sisters, and there are young children present!” Allison said sharply. “and you’re not giving them the right example!”

“Papa!” Charlotte exclaimed, as she saw her father limp out of the doorway.

“Charlotte! Allison! What a surprise to come along with your siblings!” Mr Heywood beamed as he hugged his eldest daughters and his three youngest children.

“Now _who_ do we have here?” he asked as he bent over the travel basket next to Charlotte.

“Well, papa, meet your newest grandsons. This is Andrew and over there, with Martha, is Oliver.” Charlotte smiled. “And you may remember Lily-Rose and Ivy.”

“Oh dear, how fast they’ve grown. They can walk now!” Mr Heywood exclaimed delighted and held out his arms. Carice encouraged the girls to head towards him. They hesitated, but as their mother was standing next to him they quickly waddled in their direction.”

“Now, Molly, will you say hello to your grandfather as well.” Allison directed her daughter.

The little girl looked at him shyly and buried her face in her mother’s skirt.

“She just has to get used to you gain.” Allison apologised.

“It’s all right, we’ll have plenty of time to play later.” Mr Heywood grinned.

“Now where have you left your husbands and other children.” He asked a little offendedly.

“At home, but Sidney will come with the rest of the children for an afternoon next Saturday.” Charlotte responded.

“Maybe James can come along as well.” Allison added hesitatingly.

“Splendid, because it has been too long since I’ve seen my grandchildren.” Mr. Heywood commented. Jane looked offended. “I mean, my _other_ grandchildren.” He said with some agitation in her direction.

Jane forced a smile.

Little Andrew woke up and started to cry and his twin brother soon joined.

“Sorry, papa, but I must really retire for a moment with the boys.” Charlotte sighed.

“Yes, just come along.” Elizabeth said, taking Charlotte’s arm and going back in the house first.

“Well, have I ever.” Jane whispered behind them.

As they walked upstairs, Charlotte scolded her younger sister a little. “You do realise you’re supposed to let Jane go in first.”

“Stupid rules!” Elizabeth exclaimed. “Just because I refuse to marry I have to let everybody go before me. I’m older than her. ”

“Well, you still outrank the children.” Charlotte said consolingly. “And our youngest, unmarried siblings.”

“Now, I thought you might want to sleep in your old room.” Elizabeth suggested, ignoring Charlotte’s remark. “But it is also Allison’s old room…”she looked at her other sister meaningfully.

“Allison and I can share.” Charlotte suggested. “If she doesn’t mind sleeping with two babies and two infants in a room.”

“I’ll be quite all right.” Allison smiled in confirmation.

“Andrew and Oliver don’t wake up at night so often anymore.” Charlotte said reassuringly.

“It will be just like old times, but then with real children instead of dolls.” Allison remarked.

They laughed.

“Good, then I can have the boys each in their own room.” Elizabeth concluded. “Jane says it’s inappropriate for them to share…”She rolled her eyes. “Actually she’s says the same about me and Mary-Beth, but then she insists having a room to herself and apparently she rather has herself sleeping separated from Thomas than let me and Mary-Beth have our own rooms… Emily you can sleep with us. I’m afraid Jane has taken your old room.”

Emily, looking uneasy, forced a smile.

“Don’t worry, Elizabeth, as Mr. Parker keeps reminding me, we’re quite used to being stacked up in rooms.”

“At least you can afford something bigger.” Jane commented cynically as she came upstairs.

“Yes, I’m afraid we’re outgrowing Eden House.” Charlotte sighed “But we don’t know how to solve the situation yet.”

“Perhaps James could build you a new, bigger home.” Allison suggested. “We would welcome a new building project in Sanditon. I’m done living in London so much. If James had a new assignment in Sanditon, we could stay there for a while.”

“I’ll keep it in mind, Allison.” Charlotte replied with a smile. “But we’re also considering expanding Eden House, or moving to an existing house. “Now if you’ll excuse me, the boys are hungry.” Charlotte turned into her old room and sat down in her old chair by the fireplace, with its back towards the door and unbuttoned her spencer while Allison followed her in the room. And as the maids arranged for a few cots and brought the luggage upstairs, Charlotte silenced her yammering boys by offering them her nipples. Allison looked at them with a smile.

“It’s so endearing the way they look at their mother when they’re drinking, is it not.” Allison said softly.

“Do they _all_ do that, I thought they might have gotten that from their father.” Charlotte joked.

Allison supressed a laugh. “I guess it is something men of all ages do: Lure after our breasts.”

Charlotte chuckled: “I’m afraid Sidney has had little opportunity to touch them these past ten years. At least not without being sprayed with milk.”

“Oh poor man!” Allison exclaimed “Deprived of his wife’s breasts. Well that is something James cannot complain about much.”

“Is that so?” Charlotte asked with an amused smile. 

There was a knock on the door. Elizabeth asked to enter with Emily. Allison let them in.

“What were you laughing about? “Elizabeth asked curiously.

“That, my dear sister, we can only tell you after you get married.” Charlotte said, smiling a little mischievous.

“Well, considering I never will, that is quite cruel.” Elizabeth said dryly. “But if it has anything to do with your husbands, I’m glad to be spared the details.”

Charlotte and Allison glanced shortly at each other, both trying to supress their laughter. Emily looked uneasy. The twins got upset with their mother’s body shaking with laughter and started to cry.

“Hush, boys!” Charlotte said reassuringly, quieting them down. “Now Elizabeth, you wanted to tell us something.”

“Yes, well, not much more than I told you in the letter. But you’ve witnessed how difficult the situation is now.”

“To be honest, I was a little embarrassed at the way you and Jane behaved.” Allison said sharply.

“You’re blaming me?” Elizabeth exclaimed.

“Well, Jane was behaving rather childish. But I, too, felt you were rubbing her nose into the fact that papa has put you in charge.” Charlotte added.

“Well, she needs to be told her place.” Elizabeth stated firmly.

“It seems Jane is trying to _claim_ her place.” Allison pointed out.

“It must be very frustrating for her as a married women to have so little control over her own household. I must say, if I were to live with Sidney’s family for a long time and obey them and his sister Diana, I would have gotten very cross myself.” Charlotte commented.

“Well, it’s not me who has decided and Jane insisted herself to come live here, they could have stayed in the cottage.” Elizabeth argued agitatedly.

“Indeed, it was not _your_ decision, but you _could_ have declined or at least apologised with Jane for being put before her. Custom dictates she should be mistress of the manor, and she’s being deprived of what she sees as her right.” Charlotte retorted.

“Again, it’s papa’s decision, and he’s in charge.” Elizabeth repeated. “And I’m not going against his wishes.”

“I‘ll have a word with papa.” Charlotte muttered.

“Yes, he’ll listen to _you_.” Allison commented.

“Well I hope you haven’t forgotten what I wrote, that Jane tries to have papa put under legal restraint. She won’t admit it out loud, but I overheard her suggesting it to Thomas.” Elizabeth interceded.

“I can’t imagine Thomas doing that to papa.” Allison muttered.

“Well, Jane has her ways to make Thomas do what she wants, locking her bedroom door to him.”

“Does she really? “Allison said a little shocked and astonished.

“Yes, I’ve heard her say that if he wants what’s he’s entitled to , he should get her what she’s entitled to and make sure he becomes master of the manner soon.”

“Dear God!” Charlotte exclaimed “Are you sure you heard it right?”

“Yes, and as I said, papa is quite despondent and distracted, but not senile. But I fear Jane is grabbing every opportunity to make him doubt his own mind.”

“Yes, that worries me. Have you written to Theresa? We could use Roger’s legal assistance.” Charlotte said pensively.

“I did write to Theresa, but I did not ask her to bring Roger.” Elizabeth explained. “Why? Do you have a plan?”

Charlotte was thinking. After a few seconds she said: “I’m not sure, but it might be wise to have some things put in writing and ratified by a solicitor. If it is true what you say, that Jane tries to papa declared insane, we must prevent she’ll be profiting from it. Papa has not lost his mind, yet, he can instruct who is to handle his finances and run the estate when he is not able to, and he should have that put in writing and validated. And Roger would be the most logical choice as a solicitor… but before we pursue the legal road, I want to talk to papa, to Thomas. We must be able to solve this in a polite manner.”

“I agree with you, Charlotte. We have not heard everybody’s story yet.” Allison added.

There was knock on the door. It was Jane, looking a little displeased. “Why, the entire congregation is gathering here.” she commented, clearly feeling excluded.

“We were admiring the twins.” Elizabeth said, forcing a smile.

“Yes, they’re lovely.” Jane said flatly, glancing shortly at the two boys. I just wanted to remind you that dinner will be served in fifteen minutes.

“I’m aware of that, I after all I instructed Mrs. Martins when to have it ready.” Elizabeth smirked.

“Elizabeth!” Allison exclaimed sharply. “Jane is trying to be polite. Now if you’ll be so kind as to leave Charlotte and I so when can change, we’d be most grateful.”

Elizabeth gave her an angry look and left the room with her nose up, while Jane forced a little smile. Emily, looking a little uneasy, followed Elizabeth, so she could change her dress as well.

“Oh dear me!” Charlotte sighed. “Apparently it’s on us to restore the peace in this house.”

“What would mama say?” Allison wondered out loud.

“She’d scold Elizabeth, and papa, and told Jane not to fuss and mama would take everything in her hands.” Charlotte mumbled. “If only she were here.”

“I’d never thought _you_ would long for mama’s presence.” Allison whispered a little teasingly.

“Yes, I’ve long underappreciated our mama’s merits.” Charlotte said with a sob. “And I haven’t been able to tell her.” tears flowed down her cheek. The twins stopped drinking looked up a little confused and gave her a consoling look, look at her with love and satisfaction. “How strange the relation between a mother and her children is…when they’re this small, we’re the world to them, but after a few years they start to fight us.” Charlotte said pensively. “The triplets already regard me as their great torturer… Strange to think they once looked at me the way these boys do. I probably looked at mama like that as a baby and later I fought her. And now… I miss her and I didn’t have the chance to tell her how much I valued her.”

Charlotte gestured Allison to pick up Andrew, so she could rise and put the babies in their baskets. Allison hugged Charlotte: “It’s the course of nature that we resist our parents’ authority as we get older. Mary-Anne, Susan and Esther know you love them and they love you back in their own way. Just as mama loved you and you her. And she knew that… And she wouldn’t have wanted you to come to her deathbed, risking the health of your children and yourself. You had just given birth to Lily-Rose and Ivy, and were probably carrying these little boys already. Sidney was right not to allow you to go.”

Charlotte wiped the tears from her face. “Sidney did not forbid me. He’s knows better than to forbid me anything. But it was clear he didn’t like the idea and he convinced me. And I let him go in my place. He said I’d never forgive myself if I or the girls would be infected, the virus being so dangerous to new-borns. And he already had it as a child, so he was protected himself. ”

“They would not have survived, Charlotte.” Allison said consolingly. “If even Marigold and mother failed to recover… Now we’ll visit their graves tomorrow. And you may say to them what you’ve always wanted to say. I’m sure they can hear you in heaven.”

Charlotte forced a smile, swiping her last tears away. “Let’s hope so….Oh dear, we have to hurry. And I still haven’t unpacked my dresses.” Charlotte said a little disconcerted. 

“I’ll help you, I’m almost done myself. If you could help me with my hair? Then I’ll do yours.”

“All right. But expect no wonders, It’s been a while since I had to do someone else’ hair, or my own for that matter. Carice and Martha must still be busy with feeding the girls.” She chuckled. Carice entered the room. “Well, what did I say? Help is on its way.” Charlotte exclaimed. Carice helped Allison with her hair while Charlotte picked out a dress and then quickly helped charlotte fatsen her clothes and did Charlotte’s hair.

“She’s amazing!” Allison commented as they walked downstairs. “She did your hair so fast and neatly. I can imagine you take her with you everywhere.”

“Well, Carice has grown to be more than a servant. She’s more of a companion.”

Charlotte sat down next to her father at the table. He studied her face. “Are you all right, my girl?” he asked in a whisper. Allison at his other side whispered in his ear: “We were talking how we missed mama.” Mr Heywood mutely squeezed the hands of both his daughters, as his own eyes got moist.

“You remind me a lot of her girls. Even you, Charlotte, are a lot more like her than you realise.” Charlotte forced a smile.

There was a tense silence much throughout dinner. Mr Heywood inquired with Emily how her semester at school had been and how she liked the Midsummer Ball. And as she smiled a little humbly at the thought of the ball, blushing a little Mr. Heywood only raised is brows giving Charlotte an inquisitive look. “Emily got quite the attention from our German step-nephew, the young Max Fuchs.” She whispered in her father’s ear. “I’d like to know more about him.” he whispered back.

“And how are your husbands, girls?” he asked Allison and Charlotte.

“James is finished with some projects in London and hopes to get some more work near Sanditon.” Allison answered. “We’d like to live more in Sanditon.”

“And Sidney is the same as ever. Managing our enterprises. Worrying about my health and finding time to play with children in between.” Charlotte said with a smile.

“Well, I hope he’ll give _you_ some more rest and doesn’t wear you out” Mr. Heywood commented.

“I’m quite all right, father.” Charlotte replied with a smile.

“Well, I hope indeed you are singular and not expecting again. Although I love my grandchildren, but I worry at how fast you produce them.”

“Well, it seems our speed of reproduction concerns a lot of people these days.” Charlotte replied a little agitated.

“Well, maybe you could teach Jane how you do it, because we could use some more titter tatter here.” Mr Heywood said cynically.

Jane froze and stared at her plate.

Charlotte forced a smile: “Papa, is this really necessary?” Charlotte whispered a little reproachingly.

“Well, the Mrs. here claims her rights as Thomas’s wife, maybe she can also do her duties.” Mr. Heywood snapped.

“Papa!” Charlotte and Allison both exclaimed in shock. Jane looked humiliated and tore away from the table. Thomas gave his father an angry look and followed his wife. 

“Papa, it is unlike you to talk like that.” Charlotte whispered. 

“It’s that awful woman. Trying to suck the life out of us like a leech and trying to get hold of our fortunes. She has done nothing but complain since she set a foot in this house. Even your mother could not tolerate her and the cold way she treats Thomas.”

“Thomas made his choice, papa, and we must respect it. It might not have been a prudent choice, and he may have exaggerated his position, but he’s married to her now and we have to make the most of it. The least we can try is being polite to each other. ” Charlotte argued.

“I wish his wife would realise that.” he commented. “She seduced him into this marriage hoping I would pass away soon enough so he would get his inheritance. And now that I’m taking my time dying she tries to speed it up. You mama was hardly in the grave before that wench started to claim her chambers, wanting to redecorate everything. I’ve put Elizabeth in charge because I cannot trust Jane. I fear someday she’ll poison my dinner. ”

“I can’t imagine she’s that evil, papa. She may have entered her marriage with the wrong expectations, but I would never envy a woman who would dare to marry mama’s favourite and try to find her place in this household. We assume she tricked Thomas, but we were not there when he married her. And with all the hostility she’s met it’s not strange she has regrets. I don’t like her either, but we must give her the respect she’s due.”

Mr. Heywood forced a smile. “Perhaps. But if she wants respect, she’d better show it first.”

The others remained silent.

Thomas came back in: “My wife will have the rest of her dinner in her room and I will join her.” he said matter-of factly, giving his father an angry look.

Charlotte and Allison sighed, while the younger Heywoods and Elizabeth’s companion Mary-Beth looked embarrassed. They continued dinner in silence.

After dinner, after Charlotte and put her children, who had been eating in the kitchen, had been washed and put to bed, she knocked on the door of her father’s study.

“Come in, my child.” He said. “I assume you want to talk about what happened at dinner.”

“I do, papa…. It was unlike you to behave like that.”

“I don’t know what came over me. Your mama would have been very angry with me.”

“I think you’re grieving, papa.” Charlotte said softly, giving him a hug.

He smiled, his eyes moist.

“You were not yourself. You would not be the first man to become a little intolerable because of heartache.” she said dryly. He looked at her in surprise, not being used to her reproach. But before he could say anything she continued: “Don’t worry, I still love you papa… Did I ever tell how disagreeable Sidney was when I met him?” He chuckled. “I thought him the most brutal, unfeeling man, till I discovered how injured he was by heartbreak a long time before. And he had sworn never to love again to protect himself.”

“He told me something like that.” Mr. Heywood said softly. “He said he was so terrified of your loving nature that he tried to scare you off by being as offensive as possible, but that you quite mended him.”

She smiled: “Well, he did a lot for me too. I would have never found another man willing to accept my tantrums and so appreciative of my opinion.”

“Besides your own father…perhaps not.” Mr Heywood smiled. “I’m glad you found someone who loves you as much as he does…though I’d wish he’d be a little less passionate about it…”he said meaningfully. “I mean fifteen children in ten years…I’m sometimes fear all those births will destroy you…” he said worriedly.

She forced a smile “Yes, and we’ve had some scary moments when I was giving birth…and Sidney has been terrified for my life at times, and we do try to mitigate it…but God seems to have other plans…sometimes I pray to Him that when death were to part us eventually, Sidney were to go first. Not that I wish him dead, and I dread the day that I would lose him, but I fear that if I would go first he wouldn’t be able to cope. He’s a bit like you papa, passionate and sensitive. I fear if he were to be widowed he’d go back to being that awfully cynical man…”

“Are you saying I’ve become awful and cynical after you mother’s death?” Mr. Heywood asked her a little shocked.

“I know you loved mama very much and you’ve shared forty years of lives together…”Charlotte answered softly “To lose someone like that, I can’t imagine the pain…”

Mr Heywood tried to supress a sob.

“I can’t explain how agonizing it was. Sometimes I don’t even have the will to continue living. But I know she’d not like me to give up and seeing you, our children, our grandchildren, it makes up for a lot…”

“I’m sorry I’ve been in Willingden so little lately.” She whispered apologetically.

“Do not apologise, dear, for protecting your family. I would not wish you the pain of losing your won child, I’ve experienced it three times now, but you don’t get used to it. Every day I still see Marigold sitting at the piano and the next moment I see her fighting for her life on her death bed. And your mama was adamant to nurse her herself, even though the doctor advised her against it and warned her getting the measles so soon after she had the flu could be lethal. And its’ been running around quite a while, it would not have been safe for you and your babies to visit earlier.”

Charlotte forced a smile. “Now that I’m a mother myself, I can understand mama better.” she said.

“Yes, you may have quarrelled, but she loved you very much. And she insisted you’d stay away and protect your children… and you are right, I miss her terribly and it’s not doing my temper any good… but it is also that awful woman…”

“Papa…”Charlotte said a little reproachingly

“Could she not have waited? I gave them the cottage so they could have their own household, keep her and your mother from quarrelling over Thomas. And now all of sudden, she insists living in the manor house, taking over your mother’s place…and her chambers. Yes, they are the mistress’s chambers, but these past forty years I’ve been sleeping there as well….and now all of sudden I’m told to move out and that the rooms need to be redone. Can’t that woman wait till I’m dead? And I know I’ve been a little distracted lately and there are some urgent matters in managing the estate, but I’m not senile!”

“I’ll talk to Thomas and Jane.” Charlotte said “They need to show more patience.”

“Sometimes I’m of mind to disown him.” Mr. Heywood muttered. “Let John, Christopher or Lucas have the estate after my death. They’d be more deserving and better qualified to run it. I curse the day Thomas brought that manipulative, opportunistic woman inside this house and now they try to chase me out, I should not reward them… ”

“Papa, you can’t mean that! Thomas has spent the forty years of his life trying to do what you ask and prepare himself for this role! It would be cruel to deprive him of it now! And if you were to give it to one of my other brothers, it would cause a lot of anger and envy. Please don’t leave us fighting over the inheritance after you’re gone!”

Mr Heywood sighed. “All right, I will give Thomas another chance, but if the two of them don’t change their tune…”

“As I said, I will talk to him papa…. We ‘ve been talking, Allison, Elizabeth Emily and I..”

“About me?” he asked

“About the situation. We would like you take some precaution...”

“What do you mean?” he asked frowning.

“You are sane of mind now, but what if your … distraction…. Becomes worse?”

“Are you saying I’m starting to become demented?” he asked offendedly.

“I’m not saying that you are. But it might happen in the future, take our late King…if Jane and Thomas find some doctors to have you declared insane, well Thomas would be regent of this estate.”

“Yes, well, he used to live as idle as the Prince-Regent..” Mr. Heywood

“Be careful papa, not to commit lese majesty.” Charlotte said sharply

“I’m not saying George the IVth is living an idle life now he’s King. And I assume my own daughter will not turn me in if I do say anything that would offend his Majesty.” he retorted cynically. “Anyway, my point was that Thomas has shown little interest in the proper running of the estate and his accounting is still questionable, considering his overspending.”

“Maybe he’s finally matured. He did what you asked of him, papa, he’s trying to learn how to manage it, even if he does not have the talent. He got married, like you asked him to, even though we do not agree with his choice…but my point is that you might prepare for a situation we hope will never occur, but by then we need to know your wishes. Decide who should take your place in case you cannot manage the estate yourself. Hire a steward to take over some of the management while you are alive. Maybe one that continue once Thomas inherits the estate, help Thomas run things properly. Take away the ammunition from Thomas and Jane…and appease them by giving them a little authority in some matters, but not all. Decide who gets guardianship over my younger siblings. Ask Roger to come and put it in writing, have it validated. And we should have a doctor confirm your sanity. I could ask my brother-in-law, Dr. Fuchs.”

“That odd man?” Mr Heywood chuckled. 

“I know he’s bit odd, but he’s very dependable and has a good reputation. Few of his colleagues would contradict him.” charlotte said matter-of-factly.

“And he’ll be unlikely to declare me insane if he wants my approval for Emily to marry his son.” Mr. Heywood laughed.

“Well, Max Fuchs Junior is a doctor too.” Charlotte added with a smile.

“Hopefully not as odd as his father?”

“Certainly not, though he has the same German accent. But the ladies at the Ball last evening were quite taken with him. Sidney even expressed his relief I did not meet the man eleven years ago, fearing I would have passed him over.” She said playfully.

Mr. Heywood chuckled. “That handsome right? And interested in my Emily? I hope he doesn’t want to extort my consent by threating to declare me insane if I refuse my consent.”

Charlotte smiled amused: “I don’t think his parents would allow for such behaviour. And the younger Dr. Fuchs seemed quite integer to me.” 

Mr Heywood sighed. “I suppose you’re right. And I will invite Roger here, I long to see Theresa again.”

“Allison tells me she’s with child again.”

“Well, she does not stay far behind you, does he?” Mr. Heywood smiled.

“Something else, Allison said Roger means to join Edward in New York.”

“Visit his brother?” Mr Heywood inquired.

“No, I believe he means to emigrate.” Charlotte said carefully. “Now his father is gone, he feels less need to stay in London. And apparently he can acquire a good position there.”

“Taking my child across the Atlantic…” Mr Heywood sighed. “I thought letting you go to Sanditon was far away, but you’re the one living closest, apart from Thomas.”

“Well, Sidney and I are working on building steam ships that will make the journey somewhat shorter. You might visit them there.” Charlotte said consolingly.

“At my age?” he laughed. “And leave the estate for so long?”

“As I said, you might hire a steward… if the costs worry you, you know you only have to ask…”

He took her hand.

“You are supporting us enough as it is. And thanks to the extra income your company gives me and the fact that your siblings all have their own incomes now, I have few worries. Though I must say the prospects for the estate are decreasing. That’s one of Jane’s worries: that the estate will dwindle and she’ll not be as rich as she hoped. “

“I’m sorry to hear the estate is in trouble. Is there anything I can do to help? May be we can find some way to make the estate more lucrative.” Charlotte suggested.

“Thank you, dear, I’ve been exploring quite some venues. But right now, I find the best strategy is to have the decline of productivity and income for the estate compensated with the increase in other industries. The income I get from the shares in your company quite compensate to the loss in other domains.” Mr Heywood smiled. “By the way, you uncle John means to retire. His sight is becoming to bad to read or to write sermons. I’m hoping you brother will finally come back to Willingden to take up the position I’ve promised him long ago.”

“I hope so father, though I’m sorry to hear uncle John’s sight is deteriorating. However, I wonder is you can persuade my brother John to leave his congregation in Northumberland.” Charlotte said pensively.

“Yes, he’s been writing he is reluctant to leave them, even though the living I can offer is much better.” Mr Heywood sighed.

“I’m afraid money won’t persuade him. He refuses to be paid to preach and is happy he can live of the dividend of the company shares Sidney and I gave him. I send him some extra now and then, but he’ll only use it to help members of his congregation.” Charlotte added.

“Indeed I was hoping to persuade him by arguing I would like to have my children and grandchildren around in my final years. He’s free to return to Northumberland after I pass away.” Mr Heywood replied.

“I’ll write to him, papa, and explain that the situation between you and Thomas has become so difficult, it would be helpful to have him around, keep Thomas in check. Otherwise…you might consider staying in Sanditon for a while, take Elizabeth with you. Allison and James mean to stay there after summer and Emily would be returning to school there, you could be around your daughters instead of your sons….”

“Thank you, dear, but you know it’s very difficult for me to leave Willingden for a long time…To many memories.. and your mother’s grave is here….”

“Yes, Allison and I planned to visit her grave tomorrow, after church.” Charlotte said softly.

“Yes, please do.” he said. “I go there every day, hoping she’ll hear me, but she’d love to see her daughters.”

“Well, I’m retiring, papa, I’m quite exhausted and I do not want to yawn during church service tomorrow.” He smiled.

“Good night, my dear, it’s good to have you back”

Charlotte was ready to leave the room when he called her back. “Charlotte!”

“Yes , papa?”

“You mentioned the guardianship of your younger siblings. I know you have many children already, but could I count on you and your husband in that matter? I’m not sure Thomas will do a very good job.”

“Of course, papa. I’ll have to discuss it with Sidney, but since he volunteered to arrange my brothers’ education, I don’t expect him to object.”

“Good. Discuss it with him when he gets here.”

Charlotte closed the door of the study behind her and ran into Thomas in the corridor.

He looked at her wryly: “ Has papa been spreading nonsense about my wife again.” he asked bitterly.

“Please, Thomas, this is not helping. I understand your wish to defend your wife and papa’s behaviour to her during dinner was … uncivil and I’ve told him so.”

“Well, who’d have thought you of all people would side with me in an argument with papa.” Thomas said sarcastically.

“I’m not choosing sides here, Thomas, Elizabeth wrote to me the situation a was getting out of hand and I’m trying to remedy things.”

“Yes, well, Elizabeth’s’ behaviour isn’t helping.” Thomas sneered.

“And Allison and I have told her so.” Charlotte replied matter-of-factly.

“ Glad, she’s being awfully rude to Jane.”

“Yes, Well, I can’t say I’m pleased with Jane’s behaviour or yours either.” Charlotte replied sharply.

He looked at her angrily.

“Just come with me outside for a moment, Thomas, I could use some fresh air.” Charlotte said as one of the maids was passing them, looking a little anxious. 

He followed her. “Thomas, I know you’re frustrated to wait for your independence so long…”

“Do you?” he sneered.

“It can’t be easy being dependent on papa for so long and being at his mercy…”

“You don’t know the half of it… I’ve done my best to help him, do as he says, but he still doesn’t trust me with the estate’s affairs.”

“ I know papa is very stubborn, but you had your independence in the valley cottage. Why did you not stay there, instead of moving in here and give papa the feeling you’re trying to chase him away?”

“We’re not trying to chase him away. We worry about him. He’s not been himself and I don’t know if you’ve noticed the state of disrepair of the bridge? There’s mildew in the house and woodworm in the furniture, but papa refuses to have something done about it.” Thomas answered agitatedly.

“Papa is grieving, Thomas. And everything about the house reminds him of the forty years he lived here with mama. Be patient with him. Let him stay in mama’s old chambers. He slept there for forty years after all. You cannot expect him to vacate them now that she’s gone.”

“I miss her too, Charlotte, but she’d be displeased at his behaviour now.”

“He knows it. Thomas, he knows. She’d also scold _you_ for _your_ behaviour.” She chuckled cynically “Who’d have thought _you_ of all people would do something that displeased mama…”

“You mean my marriage to Jane?” he sighed. “I’d hoped she would be pleased… but I’m afraid their first meeting went wrong. I’m afraid I raised Jane’s expectations before our marriage and when she arrived here and saw the chickens running in front of the door and our mama coming out in her apron, she wasn’t very complementing. She had expected a modern mansion, a French garden or something, not mud and livestock and she failed to hide her disappointment and mama took it as an insult.”

“You should have been honest with Jane. If she truly loved you, your house and income would be of no consequence.”

“That’s easy for you to say with your hundreds of thousands…”he said sarcastically.

“Sidney and I had no prospect of such wealth when we got married. We struggled to stay out of debt. He had to reduce his income by two thirds to solve his brother’s financial problems and be free to marry me.” Charlotte defended herself.

“Yes, I remember he was engaged to that beautiful and rich widow. Whatever spell you cast on him to renounce all that…I always said you were a witch.” He said teasingly.

“Careful brother, I do not wish to be burnt on the stakes.”

“They don’t do that anymore…” he smirked.

“You and I have never had a close relationship brother, but I’d wish you had the same conjugal happiness as I have found. And it wasn’t our wealth that made us happy. Sometimes its more of a burden than a blessing, but I know that whatever passes, Sidney and I love each other and can get past anything. It pains me to see Jane does not love you.”

He glanced at her with a little disbelief. “She loves me in her own way, Charlotte. You may think her cold, but she’s the first woman to believe in me, besides mama. And she stands up for me. But I’ve disappointed her.”

“And you stand up for her, quite rightly. That’s your duty as her husband. Just make sure not to make papa angry… you know he can entail the estate somewhere else.”

“I’ll be damned if he does…”Thomas exclaimed bitterly. “All my life, I’ve done everything He’s asked of me, but still it won’t please him.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve told him just that. That he should not disown you, that it would be very cruel and it would cause arguments and resentment amongst his children if he did so. I think I’ve convinced him to give you another chance. But you must try not to vex him.”

“So I must just let him neglect the management of the estate?” Thomas asked.

“I’ve advised him to hire a steward to assist him. Maybe someone who can help you once you’re in charge as well. We both know the management of the estate has never been your hobby. You could have someone else deal with its problems and you and Jane can lead a relaxed life.”

“Well thank you, but a steward needs a salary and that means even less revenue from the estate.” He said cynically.

“I cannot oblige you to keep him.” Charlotte sighed. “But do consider the option. After all, Jane must dislike the idea of the master of the house coming in with muddy boots every day after inspecting the land and fixing fences.” she added sharply. He gave her a wry look. “Now, it’s getting chilly and as I told papa, I’m quite tired. And I want to be fresh during church service tomorrow. Which reminds me, Papa is asking John to come back to Willingden and take over uncle John’s living. Then you’ll have his support in taking care of papa, since you and Elizabeth seem to be in disagreement all the time.”

“Well, if she’d only be nicer to my wife. Jane hoped to become close with her after Marigold passed away, be her companion, but Elizabeth invited that Mary-Beth under the pre-text that she needed a friend and the two of them take pleasure in vexing my wife. I‘ve asked papa to send Mary-Beth away, I mean, what business has she staying with us for so long?”

“Elizabeth is very fond of her, and is willing to pay for her keep.” Charlotte argued. “Just let her.”

“Jane says their relationship is unnatural and it is against God to have them share their room.” Thomas retorted.

“I cannot say what God thinks, Thomas, but I see no harm in two women being close friends. Maybe Jane is just a little jealous. I have the feeling your wife has grown up with little love and she needs to learn what it is to truly love and be loved.”

“Perhaps…” he said pensively.

They returned inside. Upstairs, in the corridor, Charlotte passed Jane’s room and noticed the door was ajar. She hesitated but then knocked.

“Who’s it?” Jane asked flatly.

“It’s me, Charlotte. Can I come in for a moment?” Jane nodded. “I just want to apologise for what happened this evening.” Charlotte said hesitatingly.

“Well, thank you. But you’re not the one who should apologise.” Jane said bitterly.

“Yes, well , I’ve talked to my father. And I believe he is sorry for his behaviour…It’s just my father is still grieving very much and he’s not himself. And I’m afraid your concerns are taken the wrong way.”

Jane forced a smile. “Your father has never been very nice to me, even when your mother was still alive. I regret the day I set foot in this house.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. But I’m afraid your reaction when you were introduced here was felt as an insult. And well, my father and Thomas have never seen eye to eye and you got in the middle of that.”

“Yes, and I make a lovely scapegoat for all your father’s misfortunes… he accuses me of misplacing his belongings.. but I do not touch them, it’s his memory that’s failing him, but of course when I mention it I am a leech preying on his possessions.”

“It’s difficult for me to say, Jane. He seems quite sane with me. But I’ve asked him to make some adjustments and I hope he will treat you with more kindness. My father has a lot of love to give, but you must be willing to return it…”

“Hmmpf” Jane snorted. “We’ll see.”

Charlotte stood mutely for moment and then said hesitatingly: “Jane, I hope you and Thomas can be happy together. He realises he’s given you a false picture of his position, but in truth, it shouldn’t matter. You’re married for better and worse and you can only make it better together.”

“Well thank you, sister.” Jane replied coldly “Now, I was preparing for a bath, so if you’ll excuse me.”

“Of course.” Charlotte said a little startled, a little puzzled at the cold reply.

She walked into her old room, where Allison was reading to Molly. Charlotte yawned.

“All right, let’s put you to bed along with the children.” Allison said teasingly. “You’re getting old, you left the ball quite early last night.”

“Yes, much to the frustration of Sidonia. Sidney would not allow her to stay.” Charlotte rolled her eyes.

“Sidonia will have plenty of balls in the future. You, my dear, however are looking like a ghost, or ready to become one.” Allison said, raising her brows.

“Yes, I was already tired and all the quarrelling here, I thought I had sixteen children, but it seems we’ve got some extra.” she said sarcastically.

“Did you talk to papa?”

“Yes, and to Thomas and Jane. And I’ve told Thomas to be patient with papa. He’s grieving and Thomas and Jane are trying to rush things. I believe Thomas means well, and Jane might as well. They are concerned about his health and the state of the house and the estate. And I think I’ve convinced papa to hire a steward and give Thomas and Jane some more autonomy. He’ll consult Roger. And he’s asking John to come back to Willingden, then Thomas and Elizabeth will hopefully quarrel less about papa.”

“Let’s hope your council works.” Allison said with a sigh ”Although knowing you, you gave each of them quite a mouth washing.” She grinned mischievously.

“Believe it or not, but I’ve become more diplomatic and patient over the years. One needs to, with sixteen children in the house… and Sidney “ She rolled her eyes again. They laughed. “You on the other hand, were quite outspoken when you reproached Elizabeth this afternoon. I’m not used to that.”

“Well, a you say, having children and a husband rather puts your patience to the test, not to mention servants. I’ve learnt to speak up and put my foot down, so to say, and show I’m not to be trifled with.”

“They are a handful, those husbands, aren’t they?” Charlotte joked. “Though I can’t imagine James being difficult.”

“Oh, he can be. You know he’s rather proud and would rather not touch my money. And he was furious when I suggested selling my art work. He wishes to provide for us himself. Which is ridiculous. Why should we live of e few hundred pounds a year when we can live of a thousand? But we’ve come to an agreement. He provides us with the basic needs: the house, the food, the fuel from his salary. And I’m free to spend the four-hundred pounds in interest of the money Lady Denham bequeathed me and hire the servants I want to and dress the children as fancy, decorate the house as I like to and get my art supplies. And we spend the dividend from the company shares on our children’s future, their education and dowry. And I’m only allowed to sell my work for charity purposes.”

“I didn’t know James could be so stubborn.” Charlotte said a little surprised. “But rather have him too proud to touch your money than someone who would squander it.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Allison smiled. “I hope you don’t mean to say Sidney is squandering _your_ money?”

“Oh no, that would be rather difficult with such an amount. No, he’s sensible and is very strict with our investments. We have some high risk investments that I suggested, that sometimes pays off, but not always, but Sidney makes sure we only put in a small part of our fortune and that the majority of it has more secure revenues. In fact he controls my enthusiasm in that sense. It’s only when he buys me or the children presents that he seems to lose all sanity and overindulges.”

“He can afford to, and he loves you very much.” Allison smiled.

“Well, even before we were one of the richest families in England and we had to economise he bought me some very expensive presents. He bought me this necklace as a wedding gift when we had an expensive journey ahead of us that would cost us more than half our years’ income.” She held the rose-shaped hanger on the pearl-and-coral necklace she was wearing in her hand. But he insisted I wore it, because it would be bad for business if we looked poor.”

“Well, then it’s good you became wealthy.” Allison said matter-of-factly.

Charlotte yawned again and Molly and Allison joined her. Allison tucked in her two-year-old and Charlotte glanced at her sleeping twins. “If you’re finished with tucking Molly in, could you give me a hand losing my stays?” she asked.

“Of course, and I might tuck you in as well.” Allison said playfully. She yawned “Or maybe I’ll join you. I’ll just tell the others good night.”

Charlotte laughed: “I’m not the only one getting old, I guess.”

“I stayed up longer than you, dear sister, at the ball.” Allison defended herself.

“Yes, that must be it.” Charlotte smiled.

Charlotte got undressed, washed herself with the water in the small basin and put on her nightshift. She fell asleep quickly and hardly noticed Allison crawling under the sheets with her. In the middle of the night, she woke up, feeling her hip being stroked. Haven forgotten where she was, she almost automatically turned to face her bedpartner, return the gesture and offer her lips. The soft facial skin she tasted surprised her and the body next to her shook awake. “Charlotte, what are you doing?” she heard Allison cry out , rather shocked.

“Allison, I thought..” she stammered.

“Did you think I was Sidney?” Allison asked her, still in shock.

“I felt someone caressing me, as if… Did you mistake me for James?” it was Charlotte’s turn to be offended.

“I.. I might have, for a moment.” Allison admitted with a stammer.

They burst out laughing.

“Well, lucky James, I would say.” Charlotte teased her sister.

“And Lucky Sidney. Do you always respond so eager to his touches? No wonder he impregnates you so quickly and often.” Allison said mischievously.

Charlotte felt herself blushing in the dark. “I admit I’m quite responsive to his approaches, aren’t you to James, or is he the one holding off.” Charlotte teased.

“Oh no, James can be quite insatiable, if I’d let him have his way all the time…But I manage to keep him satisfied, once a week at least.” Allison whispered with a giggle.

“Just once a week?” Charlotte said amused: “No, that wouldn’t do for Sidney…” she added, chortling.

“Really?” Allison asked curiously. “So how often…”

“Oh , it varies, and truth be told we don’t do it as frequent anymore…”Charlotte admitted with a giggle. “… but when we were just married , it was like five time a day..”

“Oh god, yes, I remember being newlyweds. But I must say I didn’t find it very comfortable at first. James is rather…big. Or so he says, because I can’t compare. But it got better when I got used to it….”

“Really?” Charlotte chuckled.

“Did _you_ like it the first time…”Allison asked carefully.

“To be honest, I hardly understood what was happening, it was confusing, but… pleasurable. But it surprised me, I thought he would enter through my belly button…”

Allison burst out in laughter. “But you liked it? “she concluded.

“Yes, I liked it very much.” Charlotte admitted with a blush. “I still do…”

“But every day Charlotte? How do you manage that?”

“Oh, we don’t anymore. We so many children and being pregnant all the time...”

“Yes, I told James I don’t like to do it while I’m pregnant.” Allison sighed. “Much to his frustration.”

“Oh, we do it, but… differently” Charlotte stammered a little.

“What do you mean, differently?” Allison asked her.

“We take different positions…it’s more pleasurable for me…”

“You must show me.” Allison said.

Charlotte giggled. “Are you sure you want to know?”

Allison had little chance to answer, as one of the babies started crying and his twin brother soon joined.

“Oh needy boys!” Charlotte exclaimed resignedly as she got up. “You’re just like you father.”

Allison laughed and joined Charlotte, each picking up one of the babies.

“The boys quickly slept again.”

“Clean diapers, no hunger, just a nightmare.” Charlotte sighed: “we can go back to bed.”

They did not resume their conversation, but tiredly closed their eyes and went back to sleep.


	9. Talk at the gentlemen's club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Charlotte is in Willingden, Sidney goes to London again and meets his friends at the club. He hears of the death of George IV and a notorious lady and runs into two acquaintances he hasn't seen for a long time and with whom he has some awkward discussions.

# 9\. Talk at the gentlemen's club

On Monday morning Sidney mounted his horse as he often did, but a few hours later than usual. His habit was to leave at six in the morning, to be in London later in the morning. He would change his clothes in their house on Brookstreet, have tea in his office going through all the paperwork, before meeting his steward at his warehouse. Then would go to his club, meet with friends and business associates, visit the company’s projects or run an errand. At five he would have dinner and if weather permitted, ride back to Sanditon directly after that, where Charlotte would be waiting for him. Sleeping with her in his arms made it worthwhile to make the long journey back the same day. But as she was in Willingden now, he decided to have breakfast with the children first and stay a few days longer in London. He had spent the past two nights in her bed, even though she was away, because he was used to sleeping there and he could inhale her scent by sniffing her pillow. As he kissed his children goodbye, he promised to take them to Willingden the next Saturday if they behaved well.

At his club in London, he sat down for some brandy when he was joined by his two best friends.

“Well met, Parker!” Lord Babington exclaimed. You’re coming in late today. Did the Mrs. keep you at home?” He asked with a wink.

“On the contrary, Mrs. Parker is in Willingden… some family matters to attend to. So I’m staying a few days longer.” Sidney answered dryly, ignoring his friend’s intended banter.

“Good, then we can have some fun with just the gentlemen!” Lord Babington exclaimed. “Lady Babington decided to stay a while longer in Sanditon, do some sea bathing.”

“I thought we were going to come with a plan to promote Tom’s candidacy.” Sidney smirked.

“That does not exclude having some fun. Come and have dinner at my place tomorrow. And you too, Crowe.”

Mr. Crowe smiled uneasily. Sidney could tell his friend had already had a few drinks, but there was something more going on. Crowe was unusually quiet. It made him even more curious about the discussion Charlotte had been having with his friend. He did not like her to have secrets from him, unless it concerned women-issues, and he wondered at her remark that his friend never really confided in him. Surely Crowe had known many of _his_ secrets, even before Sidney knew them himself. Crowe and Babbers would feed him drunk and pull out his darkest and naughtiest thoughts. Babbers spilled the contents of his mind easily, but Crowe always remained a mystery. Always attacking others before they could get at him, always hiding behind cynical banter and lecherous remarks. His marriage had come as a complete surprise for both Lord Babington and Sidney and they had never thought Crowe would be such a devoted father, even it was clear to them Crowe had not fathered the girls himself. What had Charlotte said? That Crowe was a much better gentleman than he was?

“Parker, your wife’s been away for only two days now, there’s no need to look so desperate at Crowe.” Lord Babington intervened his thoughts, snickering

Sidney smirked, and saw Mr. Crowe forcing a wry smile. “There’s something there.” He thought

“You know, if you’re really desperate, we might also visit certain ladies…”Lord Babington continued.

“Thank you, Babbers, but I’m no interested in Mrs. Harris new’ girls.” Sidney said a little irritably.

“Mrs Harris? You really haven’t been in the alleys near Drury Lane for a long time! Mrs Harris passed away quite a while ago…”Lord Babington laughed.

“Well, my condolences to you all, I would say.” Sidney answered sarcastically.

“Well, condolences are in place, but not for the loss of Mrs. Harris I’m afraid.”

Sidney looked up in surprise.

“Haven’t you spoken to anybody yet, or read the papers this morning?” Mr. Crowe asked him surprised. 

“No, I have been avoiding civil society since Friday night so far. Why?” Sidney asked.

Mr. Crowe but the paper before him and there Sidney saw the headline, proclaiming the death of King George IV.

“Good gracious!” Sidney exclaimed. “I’m sorry for the loss of your friend, Babbers.”

“Thank you, I’ll be all right.” Lord Babington replied humbly. Let’s just hope his brother will last a while.”

“Well, I believe there are two more brothers in line.” Sidney remarked.

“Yes George III had almost as many children as you have, but unfortunately, many of _them_ died without issue. And this one has no legitimate ones, the next brother left a small girl behind, but her succession might be disputed by one of the younger uncles, so the next succession might be cause for conflict…”

“Let’s hope we’ll be spared that.” Sidney remarked pensively. “That reminds me to call on my neighbour, Lady Worcester, as soon as possible, and convey my condolences .”

“Yes, It must be hard for her to have no formal role, no public acknowledgement for her loss.” Lord Babington sighed. “Now, any news yourself? No announcement of the next baby Parker?’

Sidney smirked. “Well, I’ve called on my sister-in-law yet, so I couldn’t tell.”

Lord Babington laughed: “It seems there’s less chance of that there.”

An acquaintance of them, Mr Farradge approached.

“Well met, Parker!” he said “I haven’t seen you in quite a while.”

“Indeed not, Farradge! I’m afraid Mrs Parker and I have hardly been in London the past year, at least not out in society.”

“Well neither have I, Parker.”

“Our friend here has remarried.” Lord Babington elucidated.

“Ah yes, I recall the announcement some while back. I hope you and the new Mrs. Farradge are happy to together?” Sidney reacted.

“Ah yes, certainly. She’s meeting all my expectations, although I must say keeping up with such a young thing has been quite exhausting.”

The other men snickered.

“Well, what did you expect marrying a girl less than half your age?” Lord Babington remarked meaningfully.

“Well, it’s not that, though she’s quite fulfilling her duty. But I promised to take her for a tour on the continent and she’s been dragging me through every town in Europe worth seeing and I took her to every shop worth visiting. Tedious, but it’s been worth it. I’ve given her anything she’s asked for and she’s giving me what I asked for. She’s expecting and hopefully it will be a boy.”

“Well congratulations!” Sidney commented “But I can assure you daughters are very nice to have as well.” He forced a smile.

“Yes, well if additional girls are coming, they’re welcome of course. But I first want an heir, or my estate will be entailed to that damn useless nephew of mine.” Mr. Farradge said determinately. “I’ve been promised by her mother that she will deliver. And given that the woman has had ten children herself, of whom many boys, I’m banking on Mrs. Farradge being quite fertile. It’s what I married her for. The last Mrs. Farradge, God have her soul, had a large dowry, but unfortunately she gave me no offspring. This one was penniless, but young and from a large family. It was a good deal for both of us. I support her widowed, impoverished mother, send her little brothers to school and in turn she gives me an heir, or more.” 

“I am glad the marriage works out for everyone.” Sidney remarked, forcing a smile, as he wondered how the fifteen-year-old girl herself felt about her husband.

He glanced at Crowe, who seemed very uneasy with the talk about heirs. It was definitely a sensitive topic. Mr. Crowe felt the stares on him and to ward them off he commented cynically: “You could also have married the mother. Mrs. Fellworth is still young enough to produce more children. Then the age difference would be considerably less.”

“Yes, indeed the mother showed her interest, but who chooses an overripe apple if young can have a fresh cherry.” Mr. Farradge commented, snickering “and then I would have been obliged to take in all ten children. And I prefer my bride not to be overly experienced and educated and likely to respect my authority, unlike some wives… ” He glanced at Sidney.

“How’s Mrs. Parker?” Mr. Farradge obligingly asked.

“My wife is very well.” Sidney answered with a tight smile, being not very pleased with Mr. Farradge’s attitude.

“Are you here to escape her mouth washings?” Mr. Farradge kept snickering.

Sidney gave him a dark look.

“I believe our friend quite enjoys his wife’s mouth washings.” Lord Babington interceded. “As do I… I mean from my own wife. There’s nothing so refreshing as a woman who tells you the bold truth in a society where everybody is so overly civil and at the same time pricking others with a needle.”

“Well, rather you than me, Babington. I prefer a wife who knows her place and doesn’t interfere with my business. She can have anything her heart desires and is at leisure to discover London’s theatre’s, shops and Gardens, as long as she behaves properly and restricts her topics of conversation to remarks about the weather, art or music. And she may dedicate herself to the rearing of our child.” Mr Farradge replied decidedly.

“Well, if it satisfies you both.” Sidney remarked. “I personally dote on my Charlotte’s opinion. I believe an intelligent man is not afraid of an intelligent wife and I owe much of my good fortune to her insightfulness.”

“Haha.” Mr Farradge laughed. “Whatever makes you happy, friend. But is it true you involve Mrs Parker in every one of your business decisions?”

“Why do you think our company as been so successful?” Sidney smirked.

“Surely, you were no failure before you got married.” Mr. Farradge remarked. “You did quite well for yourself.”

“True, but Mrs. Parker and her ideas are the greatest source of my fortune. She’s my oracle.” Sidney smiled proudly.

“I’d be careful with female oracles, they tend to predict disaster. Remember the oracle of Delphi and Cassandra. “Mr. Farradge bantered.

“I believe disaster happened because certain men refused to listen and take their wisdom at heart.” Sidney retorted with a smirk. “And I believe you and the other gentlemen here have profited very much of my wife’s ideas.”

“And from her mouth washings. I’ll never forget how she responded at dinner a few years back, when we were discussing how to repress the worker’s unions. She lectured us, quoting Adam Smith, arguing that economy would optimise if both workers and bosses were to negotiate salaries and that organising as a group was very heathy and that if we were to forbid our workers from gathering and organising themselves, she would prohibit us gathering at her dinner table.”

Sidney chuckled amused : “Yes may wife can be quite fierce, but she was right, wasn’t she?”

“Right or not, many of us were shocked to hear her raise her voice and you condoning it…we were wondering whether you have anything to say at home.”

“Yes, she was a bit passionate, but I can assure you she respects my opinion very much, as I do hers. And I never take a major decision, business or private without consulting her. Her council generally improves my ideas and she has very good ideas of her own, especially with regard to which projects and developments to invest in, that I help to carry out. ”

“You mean all the investment advice you gave me were based on you wife’s opinions!” Mr. Farradge exclaimed with some astonishment.

“Indeed, they were!” Sidney smiled. “I’m very good in liquor trade and I have a lot of contacts and experience, but she’s the visionary, sees potential in even the smallest inventions.”

“You mean you just blindly follow her whims?”

“Not blindly. She informs herself of scientific progress and pictures how that can be developed into the future. She picks up on ideas from inventors and does suggestions to invest in them. And I look at feasibility, risks, make the contacts, find other investors.”

“You mean like that calculating machine of Charles Babbage? It is quite a flop. He’s been working on it for eight years and government has invested thousands already, but still it’s come to nothing.” Mr Mr. Farradge commented cynically.

“Well, not everything works out. And sometimes we have to be patient. We have an occasional loss or the returns of our investment comes late. But Charlotte and I discuss the risks and we do not put all our money in a single project. We spread the risk and on average that approach has been very fruitful.” Sidney said with a smile. “Charlotte has the ideas, I have the experience and contacts and I have a brother who is very well at promoting each project. We use the talent of each involved to create our successes.”

“I’m surprised Mrs Parker has the time to inform herself and involve herself in the business, given the number of children she’s raising.” Mr Farradge commented cynically.

Sidney smiled: “Yes, It surprises me too and indeed she’s not putting in as much time these days. But my wife still finds the time to raise our sixteen children, educate them, run her school and involve herself in our business. But you will not find her behind the pianoforte, drawing or doing needlework. She does not have the time or patience for that.”

“Sixteen children, dear God! The last I spoke to you, you had twelve!” Mr. Farradge exclaimed.

“Mr. and Mrs Parker had two twins in a year’s time. ”Lord Babington explained.

“Two twins, well congratulations! Well I can see why we haven’t seen any invitations to her dinner parties lately.”

“Thank you Farradge! As I said, we’ve hardly been in London lately. My wife has been confined much and she also lost her mother and sister, so we’ve not been entertaining in the past year.”

“My condolences. And is Mrs. Parker in London now?”

“No, she’s visiting her father, attending to some family matters and showing my father-in-law his latest grandsons. The measles was going round last year, so she and the children had to stay away.”

“Very well. “And what are you investing in now, if I may ask?”

“Returning to my old trade in liquor, as a matter of fact. I’m exploring the benefits of the import of French wines.”

“French Wine? Do you think there’s a market for it?”

“Well, I’m hoping for a reduction of the import duties, but now that so many people traveling to France and get a taste of its wines, they might want to drink it after they return home again. We’ve invested in some wineries in Sussex, but we just do not get the same quality. I myself long to drink something less strong than sweet Madeira and Port, but more sophisticated than ale. And the French cooks in England are complaining they cannot get the right wine to perfect their dishes. They say French cooking requires French wine. ”

“Well, that makes some sense, but as long as the import duties are not reduced, it will remain an up market product.”

“Yes it is, well, my brother and Brother-in-law are in France, to search some good vineyards. We must get a good quality if people are expected to pay a high price.”

“Well, scouting vineyards and tasting wine is an attractive pastime for your brothers I imagine.” Mr. Farradge grinned.

“Yes, but we’re also exploring some other investing opportunities there. Dr. Fuchs, one of my other brothers-in-law tells me the French make great progress in medicine. A man named Leroux invented some salicylic acid that represses pain, but without the strong side effects of laudanum. We’ve already invested in the production of quinine, which was quite successful and we would like to invest in other medicines as well.”

“A medicine that represses pain? Well some people would be reluctant to forgo on their laudanum, but many would embrace a suppressant that would not make them feel dazed. It would be gold mine. ” Mr Farradge said with surprise, looking pleased.

“Precisely, but as my wife emphasizes, it would also be of great benefit to our country if we could reduce people’s suffering. No more headaches! ”

“And many husbands would profit from wives having fewer headaches!” Lord Babington snickered.

Sidney gave him a meaningful inquisitive look, as if to ask if that was Lord Babington’s problem, and Lord Babington quickly stopped laughing.

“Of course, but still, the monetary potential might be interesting as well. I would like to learn more and I might be persuaded to add to your investment.”

“Well, after my brothers return we’re planning to organize a dinner party again. Although we have to see when would be a proper time, considering the sad event of last Saturday. And half September there’s the opening of the Liverpool-Manchester Railroad, we’ll be going to Liverpool to attend… But consider yourself invited and of course we would love to meet your new wife.”

“Well, thank you, but we need not wait for dinner parties to be organised, we can also meet here, without the company of the ladies.” Mr. Farradge said hesitantly.

“I think our friend here is hesitant to introduce his young and obedient wife to your Charlotte.” Lord Babington remarked with a playful grin.

Mr. Farradge smiles a little embarrassed. “It’s just that my wife is still adjusting to her new life and she’ll be confined soon and out of respect for his Majesty’s death, we might keep our gatherings limited.”

“Indeed. A lot of festivities will be cancelled. My daughter will be disappointed. She was hoping for her coming out ball this autumn.”

“Coming out? Are your children already old enough?” Mr. Farradge asked surprised.

“My eldest daughter will be fifteen soon.”

“Fifteen, I thought you married only ten years ago?” Mr Farradge answered confused.

“Miss Sidonia Parker is from my earlier marriage.” Sidney explained.

“I didn’t know you had been married before!” he asked astonished

“Our friend’s marriage was of very short duration, as the lady passed away quickly. He hardly told anyone about it, until he returned from Antigua with a step-daughter. You might have seen Mrs. Parker in town with a West-Indian girl.”

“Yes, I recall. She’s your daughter? I thought she might have your wife’s maid or another ward. Pretty girl, despite the colour. Well, had she come out a year earlier I might have married her instead. You must be looking for a good match for her. I might know some good young men who would be willing to marry a mulatto if she’s brining in a good fortune, I can introduce you to them.”

Sidney’s face turned grim. “Thank you, Farradge, but I’m not in a rush to marry her off. And I will certainly not accept any proposals from men who are only interested in her fortune.” Sidney barked.

“I’m sorry, I did not mean to be offensive.” A startled Mr. Farradge stammered. “I was only trying to be of help. It can be difficult for the girl to find a good match.”

Sidney gave him a cold look and sighed. “I’m aware, but I don’t want her to settle for anything less than a man who loves and respects her for who she is.”

“Very well, suit yourself. Though in my opinion romanticism is much overrated. I’m quite content with my marriage of convenience, but I realise I’m a minority in this company.”

“Indeed you are!” Lord Babington laughed.

“Well, adieu, as the French say.” Mr. Farradge excused himself.

Sidney looked relieved when he was gone.

“God, I thought you were going to kill the man when he mentioned introducing you to possible suitors for Sidonia or the possibility of marrying her himself.” Lord Babington snickered.

“Well, Babbers, you have no daughters, you do not know how it feels to have one. It is a very contradictive feeling. We’re used to desiring women, but when it comes to our daughters the thought of them being touched by a man is quite revolting.” Mr. Crowe explained to him with a tight face.

Lord Babington forced a smile. “The question is, Crowe, whether you really have daughters or whether it’s just pretence.” He snapped.

Mr. Crowe’s faced turned from pale to red.

“Babbers!” Sidney exclaimed. Other gentlemen turned to pay attention to the quarrel and the butler came to them to request their tranquillity.

“I apologise. Don’t take me wrong, Crowe, I’m just concerned you’re being taken for a fool. And as your friend I must say you do not deserve that.” Lord Babington whispered. 

“Babbers, my marriage is my business and if you start spreading rumours about my wife, you’ll force me to duel you.” Mr. Crowe retorted angrily.

“Please, gentlemen, this is of no use. Crowe, if you get killed in a duel you know your widow and youngest child will remain with nothing. And Babbers, you mean well, but stop interfering in our marriages and commenting on our children or how we got by them. If you’re willing to discuss your own difficulties with Lady Babington, we’re at your disposal, but don’t try to meddle in our private affairs.”

“Very well, as a matter of fact I have an errand to run, so I’ll leave you two to it. But my invitation for dinner tomorrow night still stands.” Lord Babington said as he took his leave.

“Thank you for that.” Mr Crowe thanked Sidney. 

“No thanks necessary. Babbers is being a bit too prying these days. It was fun when we were young bachelors, but he’s still behaving like one. I can’t have a conversation with him lately without any improper remarks about how Charlotte and I got so many children.”

“At least he’s not accusing your wife of improprieties.” Mr. Crowe sighed.

“No, but I share his concern that you might be taken advantage of. I’ll not interfere however.”

“Thank you, indeed my marriage in my concern and I will not accept anybody spreading rumours about my wife, whether they are true or not.” Crowe said with a tight face.

“I do hope, Crowe, that after more than twenty years of friendship you’d be able to confide in me if you had a problem that you’d want council for?” Sidney said hesitatingly.

“What has your wife been saying?” Mr. Crowe asked with a tremor in his voice.

“Nothing. But I feel quite offended you’d share a secret with my wife you would not share with me.” Sidney said, with a slight bitterness in his voice.

“Don’t act so offended. The one thing I trust is that you’ll leave alone and not act as a woman.” Crowe said, talking a large sip of his brandy.

“It’s not your lack of trust offends me. I rely on Charlotte’s honesty and thanks to you she’s keeping something secret from me. I don’t want the problems in _your_ marriage to put a wedge in _mine_.” Sidney said sharply.

“Your wife should not have interfered and my wife should not have discussed things with her she cannot share with you.” Crowe said a bit sneeringly, gulping down the rest of his glass’ contents.

“I wonder why you’re always drinking so much, Crowe.” Sidney said with some worry. “I thought that after you got married you were drinking less, but lately you’re imbibing yourself again.”

“Who cares?” Mr. Crowe said cynically.

“I do.” Sidney answered in all sincerity.

“Is this your wife’s doing? Because I find it very coincidental that she should tell me to stop drinking and you are all of sudden inquiring about my drinking habits.” Mr Crowe said irritably.

“Is that why you were angry? Because she scolded you for your drinking?” Sidney asked.

Mr. Crowe kept silent, which satisfied Sidney as he thought he finally knew what the argument had been about. He assumed Mrs. Crowe had been complaining about her husband’s habit’s. He was only puzzled why Charlotte was so reluctant to name it, but perhaps Mrs. Crowe had asked her to keep silent.

They heard someone approaching them from behind them. “Gentlemen, What a coincidence I should meet you here. I was planning to pay both of you a visit, how fortunate I should meet both of you here!” Sidney heard a voice a had heard in years call out.

He turned, while his friend’s face turned pale. “Sir Denham, we haven’t seen you in while. We thought you had left for Venice indefinitely.” Sidney said, forcing a smile. “I hope you and Lady Denham are all right.”

“We’re doing splendid, that’s why I’m in London as a matter of fact, to arrange some paper work before the happy event takes place. Lady Denham is expecting, I’m here to arrange some legal matters before the child arrives.” Edward Denham smirked.

“Well, congratulations to you both.” Sidney said politely. “It must be a great relief after all this thus time.”

‘Yes, well, I never cared for having any offspring, but Lady Denham is very happy with the prospect of motherhood.” Sir Denham smirked.

Mr. Crowe looked at Edward Denham with tight lips. Sidney very much wanted to ask if Lady Eliza Denham was in town as well, but he did not want to betray any interest. He did not regret breaking up his last engagement with her, but he had once been in love with her. It was a reflex, a trace of the feelings he once had for her that he wished to know how she was, wondering what she looked like now, whether she was happy.

As if Sir Edward read his mind, he said: “Lady Denham is in France, she wished to be under the care of the best doctors and somewhere quiet. I’ve travelled to London by myself. Now I was curious how my dear cousin and her lovely daughters are doing?” he asked Mr. Crowe with a smirk.

“They are doing fine.” Mr Crowe said tightly.

“It must be worrisome you still have no heir yet, or so I’ve heard.” Sir Edward said meaningfully, with an artificial smile, as he sat himself down on the remaining seat.

Mr. Crowe could only stare at him angrily, but Sidney hissed: “Make your point Sir Edward, you said you wanted to speak to both of us and I assume it is not to exchange niceties.”

“Well, Sidney Parker, where are your manners? Your sense of decorum? Still in Antigua? How’s you lovely wife? I heard you’ve been quite wearing her out or is it the other way around? All those children! It’s a shame I never got to know her better. I tried to be courteous with her when she first came to Sanditon, but of course my cousin started to spread al kinds of rumours about me and she was a bit hostel after that. But then she was very hostile to you once, so maybe she’ll be nice to me some day, as my cousin was.” he smiled meaningfully at Mr. Crowe, whose face was turning red. “It’s a shame I do not see more of my cousin and those lovely girls.”

Sidney had a hard time ignoring the lecherous intent behind Sir Edward’s comments.

“My wife is doing fine, but she’s of no concern to you! Just as yours is none of mine”. He replied sharply.

“Now, that’s where you’re wrong, Parker.” Sir Edward retorted “I mean the part about your wife. Kind woman. Lady Eliza recently reminded me of a promise your wife made, in public, one that you’d honour, about leaving Denham Place to a daughter of mine. Now, for a very long time it was irrelevant, because I have no children I can call my own, at least, no legitimate ones, but that is about to change. Now the thing is, if I were to have an heir who’ll inherit the title, I think he should have the property to go with it. There’s no logic in a Denham without Denham place and a Denham Place without a Denham to inhabit it. Of course, the present Lady Denham may give birth to a daughter and I fear she’s been spreading the word many years ago that the girl would be bequeathed Denham Place. Now, society would be very surprised to hear that your Goddaughter, Miss Crowe, is mentioned in the deeds and that may instigate society’s curiosity.” He glanced meaningfully at Mr. Crowe, who turned even more pale.

“Your point, Edward!” Sidney said angrily, raising his voice while Mr Crowe turned even more pale and speechless.

“Calm down, Parker, before the club evicts you. That would be such a scandal. I hate scandals, don’t you?” he smiled.

Sidney took a deep breath and asked in a softer, but still angry tone: “Your point, Edward!”

“Well, I’m here to make Mr. Crowe here an offer, but I require your cooperation as well, Parker.”

Sidney looked at him. “How can I be of help. “he said sarcastically.

“Well, I know Mr. and Mrs. Crowe are much concerned with the fact that Mrs. Crowe and their youngest daughter will be left with practically nothing when Mr. Crowe here passes away. And to be honest Mr. Crowe, your health seems to be suboptimal.”

Mr. Crowe stared at him, speechless from humiliation.

“And of course it is nice of Mr. and Mrs Parker to leave Denham Place to Little Miss Crowe, but it might be a bit inconvenient if she cannot accommodate her mother there because of the terms of the late Lady D.’s Will and she can hardly give part of the house to a younger sister.”

“and what would be your offer?” Sidney asked impatiently.

“Well, if you were to change the beneficiary to my legitimate son or daughter, I’d be very grateful. The Denham Estate would return to the Denham family.”

“and why would I do that?” Sidney asked cynically.

“Well, to protect your Goddaughter’s good name, for instance.” Sidney gave him a dark look, as well as Mr. Crowe.

“But I would give something in return, of course.. Something more…practical.” Sidney raised his brows. “I would be willing to settle a sum for the girl instead, equal to the value of the estate. I believe it’s worth some twenty thousand pounds.”

Sidney looked pensively at Sir Edward and at his friend, who stared at the ground. “And I would settle a similar sum on the mother and the younger sister. Now certainly that is not an offer you can refuse… Of course Mr Crowe can attempt to father a son to inherit his own estate and perhaps he will succeed this time, after all he’s already fathered two daughters, how difficult can it be to get a son?” Sir Edward said sarcastically. Mr. Crowe inhaled deeply and gulped down another glass of brandy. “Now, I do care for my cousin and I would like support her in some way, even though for some reason she refuses to see me. Perhaps we can arrange for some visitation rights at the same time.”

Sidney saw his friend’s distress.

“We’ll consider your offer, Sir Denham.” he said resolutely. “But I will discuss it first with my friend and my wife.”

“Oh, did I mention I’m willing to sponsor that school of hers while Denham Place is still in your possession. I paid a visit recently. Lovely girls living there, too bad the head mistress was a bit difficult when I asked to look inside, but I walked the grounds, spoke to the gardener. He remembered me.”

“You’ve made your point, Sir Denham, as I said, we’ll consider you offer.” Sidney repeated, desperately trying to supress his anger. “If you’ll excuse us.”

“Of course. I will be here till the end of next month.” Sir Edward smiled. “I must return to the continent before her ladyship is due.”

“Of course, give her my best regards and tell her I’m happy for the both of you.” Sidney’s complexion softened somewhat.

Sir Edward bowed and left.

Sidney looked at his friend worried and thoughtfully.

“That man as some nerve!’ Mr. Crowe muttered angrily.

“Don’t let him mess with your mind, Crowe! He’s sly and a lecher, but the offer is generous. Although I wouldn’t trust him with any visits. I don’t like the fact he’s been visiting the school. But hopefully the Denhams remain on the continent, living far away, he’ll hardly be in England.”

“You say I should let him dishonour me, wound my pride?” Mr Crowe asked, aghast.

“It might be bluff, but he might dishonour you and your women if we do not accept. I need to talk to Charlotte, get her approval, after all the late Lady D. left it all to her, but I need to know what you’d like me to do. And we must be very particular in the terms. We don’t want Mrs Crowe or the your daughters hurt.”

“I don’t know Parker, I don’t know.” Mr. Crowe said defeatedly. “I need to think, I’m going home. I need to talk to Clara.”

“Yes, I think I’ll be going as well. I need to pay my respects to Lady Worcester and I’ve got some family matters of my own to attend.”

“You’re a good friend, Parker, a better man than I’ll ever be.”

Sidney chuckled: “Well, Charlotte insists you’re a better gentleman than I am.”

“Why would she say that?” Crowe asked with some suspicion.

“Well, for saving Clara’s honour. And she reminded me of how often I compromised her good reputation before I asked for her hand…”

“Yes, there were many instances where you should have done the right thing and proposed right way. It would have saved you a lot of trouble. Starting with that incident at the cove…”

Sidney sighed: “Yes, well, it seems I still have to make amends… an idea just popped into my head…well, I’m off. I hope you’ll be all right. And for what it’s worth, I’m home alone, so if you need to talk, you don’t have to worry about disturbing me. I’m quite at your disposal while I’m in London.”

“That’s good to know, Parker. That means a lot to me.” Mr Crowe said sincerely. And for the first time Sidney felt he had had an actual conversation with his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried to weave in a little history again: The inventors named here, Leroux and Babbage are real people. The first invented the salicyd acid (Asperine) and the other the first working computer (But parliament got fed up with his costly and lengthy project to build prototypes after a while and stopped the financing). 
> 
> George IV died on Saturday June, 26, 1830 and the Liverpool-Manchester Railway line opened on Spetember 15th 1830.  
> Courtesy of Wikipedia.


	10. Some errands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney runs some errands while in London, trying to sort out some affairs. He visits Lady Susan and his sisters-in-law. And he's paying a visit to his jeweller...

# 10\. Some Errands

After leaving Crow at the club, Sidney left a message at his jeweller he wished a private audience the following morning and made a stop at a flower shop before returning home. At home he sat in his study for a while, trying to order his mind. He wished for Charlotte to be there, feel her fingers run through his hair, massaging his scalp. All worries seemed to vanquish when she was with him. But he had to do without her for a few days. He sent notes to his in-laws town he wished to call on them in the next few days. After gathering his senses he got up, walked out of the door and walked a short distance to one of the neighbouring houses.

He was let inside and he handed the card and the flowers. He was soon let into the parlour.

“Mr Parker, how nice of you to come see me.” Lady Worcester said with a sad smile. He could see she must have been crying a lot, but her smile was genuine. “You’re one of the few who dares to send me their condolences. Most of London society avoids me now.”

“Come on, Susan, I know how much he meant to you, and others know as well. All of London should be condoling you now.”

“Well many are rubbing their hands, I dare say. With George gone, my influence in certain circles is as well… those that have grudge against me will be happy to see me ruined.”

“You have friends, Susan, and we’ll not allow people to belittle you.” He said warmly.

“Thank you. Mr Parker! How’s my dear Charlotte. I gather she’s not come with you to London?” she asked.

“Indeed, she’s in Willingden, attending to some family matters. I’m sure she’ll write to you as soon as she hears the news.”

“ I long to see her. I haven’t seen her for so long.” She said despondently.

“Yes, I’m afraid we’ve scarcely been in London. Charlotte’s been much confined with another twin born and with the death of Mrs. Heywood and Charlotte’s sister, attending and giving parties was just not appropriate.”

“Is she having a hard time, with another twin?” Lady Worcester asked carefully.

“She’s strongminded and energetic as ever, but I do worry she’s overexerting herself sometimes. I managed to convince her to let forgo on the organisation of the regatta and let others organise some of the events in Sanditon this season. And I hoped staying in Sanditon, away from London’s bustle would give her some more rest.”

“And have _you_ been giving her rest?” Lady Worcester asked meaningfully. “Or are you as passionate about her as ever?” she teased. “If I’d known you’d wear her out and stock her up with so many children, I’m not sure I would have encouraged your marriage…”

Sidney blushed. “Why does everybody keep blaming me for Charlotte’s frequent pregnancies…”he sighed.

Lady Worcester chuckled. “Well, I believe the poor woman is still unable to resist your charms, so you must be the one to control yourself.”

Sidney blushed even more: “I’m trying. If only because each time she gives birth I fear I’ll lose her… but every time she delivers me one of our beautiful children, words cannot express my happiness.”

“They must be a great concern as well.” Lady Susan remarked. “I wonder at how you attend to each of them.”

“It is a challenge, indeed. Financially we’re managing, but we’re outgrowing our house in Sanditon, we need to discuss the needs of every one of them and then it doesn’t stop there, as Charlotte also has the girls in the school, her siblings , our nephews and nieces.”

“Yes, the school, I hear from my cousin, Miss Ellen Cohlston, she quite enjoyed her time there.” Lady Worcester remarked.

“Yes, I believe Miss Cohlston has become quite good friends with my niece Alicia.” Sidney said meaningfully.

“Ah yes, she’s written about Miss Alicia Parker. And I believe Ellen’s first cousin, Charles, visited Sanditon a few times. There was rumour he was courting on of the school’s pupils.” She said knowingly.

“Was he?” Sidney asked curiously, hoping Lady Worcester would disclose more of what she knew.

“Yes, but it seems it came to nothing. I’m afraid his father is quite an impossible man. I cannot stand him and neither can his brother, Miss Ellen’s father. Lord Grandmire was very much opposed to his niece Ellen being sent to school. He thought is was waste of time and wanted her to find a suitable match instead, insisting that I’d sponsor her for a season. But I said I would only organise her coming out after she finished the school in Sanditon, I do not want to introduce insipid girls into society.”

“So Miss Cohlston will be in London this autumn? Alicia would be delighted to see her again. Her parents will be living in London more, at least, if my brother manages to win the election.” Sidney said, smiling contently.

“Indeed, though I must see what we’ll be doing. People expect me to seclude myself for a while, even though officially I’ll not be in mourning.” Lady Worcester said hesitantly.

“Charlotte would be happy to chaperone and introduce Miss Cohlston if you’re disengaged. She’s considering organising a coming out ball for Alicia, she might include Miss Cohlston.” Sidney replied.

“Very nice. Of course I’m trying to get her cousin Charles to come to town as well. His father is trying to keep him in Devonshire, fearing he’ll return to Sanditon, but if Lord Grandmire wishes for his son to make a good match, the young man must attend some balls in London. Mr. Cohlston might escort his cousin as well.”

“I see, as a matter of fact, I’ll be travelling into Devonshire next month. I have some business to attend in Falmouth, and I’ll be passing through. If you’d wish to send your relatives something, I would be happy to oblige.” Sidney said a little cryptically.

“Well, I’m sure I’ll think of something.” Lady Worcester said with a meaningful smile.

Sidney took his leave. His mind was full and the weather nice, so he took the opportunity to walk through Hyde Park and gather his thoughts. He was trying to plot some way for Alicia to get together with her love if he could approve of the young man. And he needed to find a way to inform Tom, in a gentle manner. Then there was the business with the Crowes and Sir Denham. He wished Charlotte hadn’t called out to Sir Denham that way at the time. If they had arranged the endowment in private, Sir Denham would not be taking advantage of the situation now. Or well, perhaps he would find other ways to extort them. Then there was the trouble in the Heywood family. He hoped Charlotte would be able to restore the peace. Perhaps he should pay his brother-in-law Roger a visit, he could use some legal advice. Despite the bad start when they met, when Roger was Charlotte’s suitor, Sidney had become quite appreciative of his brother-in-law after the latter had married Charlotte’s younger sister Theresa. Sidney and Charlotte had raised their brows at Theresa’s choice and had whispered that the girl could do a lot better. But Theresa had insisted and convinced her father to overcome his scruples to consent and the match worked out quite well. Roger became more relaxed and Theresa more confident and judging by the number of children they had, they got on quite well.

Sidney had dinner, felt bored with the silence and ordered a carriage after he was finished.

“Sidney, Brother! What a surprise” Theresa exclaimed as he entered her drawing room. “Has Charlotte not come with you?”

“No, I don’t know if you’ve heard, but Elizabeth wrote to her asking her to come to Willingden some weeks earlier. Apparently there some disagreement between Thomas and Jane on the one hand and Elizabeth an your father on the other hand. So she joined Lucas, Christopher and Emily, together with Allison and they all went to Willingden.”

“Oh dear, I must say I have not heard from Elizabeth, but maybe the letter is delayed.” Theresa said a little startled.

“Yes, You’ll probably be informed soon enough but apparently Thomas and Jane have plans to have your father put under legal restraint.” Sidney said with a grave expression.

“Legal restraint! Dear God!” Theresa exclaimed and as she did, she grabbed her abdomen for a moment, her face expressing she felt some cramp.

“Are you all right, dear sister? I did not wish to distress you.” Sidney asked worried and apologetically.

“Well, you must be well acquainted with the symptoms.” she said a little embarrassed “There’s another Heywood coming up.”

“Congratulations!” Sidney said. “Roger must be very pleased.”

“Thank you, Roger is indeed pleased, but it also means we need to speed up our plans Roger wants to travel before the baby is due.”

“What plans, you’re going on a journey?” Sidney asked puzzled.

“Oh, I thought Allison and James might have informed you. We will move to New York. Roger’s been offered a good position there and we’ll be closer to Edward and his family.”

“I see.” Sidney answered, a little surprised.

“Yes, Roger’s been busy handling the sale of the house and everything.” Theresa continued as the subject of their conversation came in.

“Brother!” Roger exclaimed elated as he joined them.

“Roger!” Sidney replied “I hear congratulations are in order.”

“Well thank you!”

“And that you’re planning to leave us.” Sidney added a little accusingly.

“Yes, indeed, we’ve made the decision at last. And with another child coming up.. it would be advantageous for it to born in New York rather than here, in terms of citizen’s rights.” Roger said apologetically.

“Yes, of course. I must say it will be difficult for us to find a replacement for your good services.” Sidney said with a smile. “The last contracts you sent me were thorough as ever.”

Roger smiled: “There are more good solicitors in London, you know. I’ll make sure to make you some recommendations.”

“Yes, I was hoping for your help with some legal matters as a matter of fact.”

“Well, let’s move to my office then… I have some more contracts ready for you to look at anyway.”

“Yes, well the first issue maybe be discussed in Theresa’s presence , it concerns Charlotte’s and Theresa’s father. It appears Thomas is considering having him put under legal restraint.”

Roger looked up, a little worried: “Well that is a serious matter. On what ground?”

“I’m not sure, Elizabeth is convinced Jane is after the control of the estate and the money, apparently Mr. Heywood has put Elizabeth in charge of the household, Jane feels passed over and allegedly tries to abuse our father-in-law’s grief to have him declared insane. But it is difficult to judge the situation from afar. But I think some legal advice is in place. I’m travelling there myself next Saturday from Sanditon, our father-in-law very much wishes to see his grandchildren. Perhaps you can come along.”

“I would very much like to see papa.” Theresa said worriedly

“I’ll see what I can arrange. I had planned on visiting Willingden once more before we leave for New York.” Roger said pensively. “Now let’s discuss your other business.”

In Roger’s office, Sidney hesitated whether he’d put the issue with Sir Denham’s threat and offer forward.

“You are quite distracted, brother.” Roger remarked.

“Yes, just another issue that came up this afternoon, I might need your assistance in that in the future. But it is quite a delicate issue, I will inform you when the time is right.”

Roger looked at him pensively: “You’re not in trouble I hope?”

“Not me, but some friend’s of mine might face a scandal if I do not help repair some things. Some complicated inheritance issues”

Roger looked curious.

“By the way, have you decided what’ll do with company shares when you move to New York?” Sidney asked.

“I’m not sure yet. The revenue is a nice supplement to our income, but it will be difficult to have it transferred to New York.” Roger sighed

“If you wish to sell, just let me know.” Sidney said.

“I’m thinking about it.” Roger said.

They discussed some business contracts Roger was working on till supper, after which Sidney took his leave.

He sat in his study al while, reading, enjoying having the peace to do so, while on the other hand hoping for someone to pop inside the room, and missing the chatter of his playing children.

He felt restless as he slept in his own room, but in a bed he seldom laid in, although made from the most exquisite materials. Usually Charlotte made sure his physical needs were met before he left her and was quite receptive on his return, but she’d been tired the past week and had left Sanditon in a hurry. He rose early to take another walk in Hyde Park to rid himself of his excess energy, had breakfast on his return and then went to see his jeweller.

“Good day, Mr. Parker!” Mr Wilkins, the jeweller greeted him.

“Good day, Wilkins! Have you prepared what I asked for?”

“Yes, of course sir, just come this way.” Mr Wilkins answered as he led Sidney to a room at the back.

“I’ve got them laid out in every shape and size and with every possible gem. I’m sure you’ll find one to your taste.”

“Well, I was considering buying more than one.” Sidney smiled “I have to make amends to a certain lady for more than one occasion”

“Very well, sir.” Mr Wilkins replied solemnly, trying to hide a triumphant smile.

Sidney sat down and was handed a cup of tea by a servant.

“Now which would you like to see first?

“One that refers to the ocean and to innocence.” Sidney said decidedly

“Well, aquamarine or sapphire would be appropriate then and pearls and maybe a pattern of shells or waves?”

“I like that idea.” Sidney replied.

“I have here one with a pearl in the middle and some rose cut aquamarine stones surrounding it. And here I have a pearl amidst two waves and a small one here in a shell opening up.

“I like the one with the pearl amidst the aquamarine stones, perhaps you could add the wave pattern and a few sapphires?” he asked “And silver would be more appropriate with the theme.”

“Certainly, sir. We could make a wave pattern from sapphires, aquamarine sand perhaps some little diamonds in three layers, the diamonds would resemble the sea foam.”

“Perfect! Now, the second theme, I picture the dark night and some gold satin curtains.”

“I have some with spinels here, or jets, a smoky quartz, maybe a yellow tourmaline, a dark opal...I have a yellow diamond here, very rare…”Mr. Wilkins said meaningfully.

“The black opal here is very suitable, it has some yellowish sparks in it. Could you add a hint of golden yellow topaz and perhaps some spinels all around ?”Sidney asked thoughtfully.

“I’ll see if I can find them in the right size.” Mr Wilkins said pensively “We’ll see what matches the opal, I would recommend not to have it out shown by the smaller gems.”

“You’re right, maybe we should keep the design simple, with a golden frame. Good, now the next one: a ruby, and a big one, set in gold.” Sidney said decidedly. He picked out a big Marquise-cut ruby.

“And what’s this?” he asked, looking at a silky brown gemstone.

“That’s tiger-eye, sir.”

“And it matches her eyes perfectly.” Sidney sighed “Now frame this in lavish gold. I like this pattern here, with the two hands holding each other, like in a dance.”

“Very well, sir.”

“Now another theme, a white dress in a rowing boat on the river amidst green fields, two people holding hands.”

“We could pick another pearl, or a white diamond, sir, and aquamarine, emeralds, saphires.

““Yes, a diamond, with on both sides aquamarine, sapphires and emeralds. And something with a pair of oars and again hands holding each other.”

“We’ll make some designs, sir.”

“The next theme is a rosebud on a clifftop.”

“Per haps a ruby with tourmaline and emeralds? In the shape of a rose?” Mr Wilkins suggested, a bit like this one here?”

“Yes, and or maybe arrange them in the shape of a mountain, a clifftop?”

“We’ll see if we can make a combination of a rose and a clifftop, maybe the rose shaped by the gems and we can draw make a clifftop in the gold metal.

“Yes, Or maybe silver would again be more suitable, reflecting the grey rock.”

“Very well”

“Then I want a sparkly, single light blue gem, like this one here.”

“That’s a blue diamond, sir. Needless to say it is heart cut.” Mr Wilkins said meaningfully

“Beautiful!” “can we have it adorned with some small white ones?”

“Of course.”

“Silver again? The colour would be more suitable with the blue and white, or gold?”

“Silver, yes. Then the next one, we’re almost there.” Sidney said as Mr. Wilkins raised his brows at the number items.

“I must warn you sir, the total price is getting above a thousand pounds.” The jeweller said a little worriedly.

Sidney smiled. “I assume you do not mind me spending that much?”

“If you can afford to, sir.”

“I can, and I’m a mood to indulge a very special lady and make amends long overdue.”

“Very well, sir.”

“I want yellow and perhaps some green and black.” He said as he remembered the colour of her travel coat. “You mentioned a yellow diamond?”

“Yes, I have it here. It’s pear cut.”

“Beautiful, maybe some green tourmaline or emeralds to complement it, like gras halms” Sidney remarked. His eyes got moist thinking about that parting on the clifftop. He suppressed his sob. “For the next one I want an amethyst and maybe some more spinel’s, the theme is a purple dress in the evening. I like this one” he picked out an oval cut amethyst, the shape reminding him of a dinner table. “Then the theme of final one: a green park in the rain..

“I have some emeralds here, a pear cut would resemble a rain drop, or a conifer, perhaps combined with some aquamarine? I could combine these two: an emerald and an aquamarine both in a pear cut, we could put them side by side, in opposite directions.”

Sidney’s eyes got moist again as he remembered how she’d asked him to stay away from her.

“Yes, that’s a good idea, he said emotionally.

“Was that it , sir?” Mr Wilkins asked carefully.

“Yes, Now let’s see how many do we have?”

“Mr Wilkins’ assistant checked his notes: I’ve counted ten, sir.”

Sidney grinned: “Well then, that’s less then I feared.”

“Now, sir, you asked for some special designs, it will take some time for us to produce that. “Mr Wilkins said carefully. “When would you like to have them ready?”

“As soon as possible. But design and quality must come first. If you need longer to have them ready, then so be it.”

“Very well, sir. We can have the designs ready tomorrow afternoon. Then I can instruct the silver and gold smith to start making them. Some of the designs may require we buy some extra stones. I’d have to go to the auction first, that might take several weeks.”

“Well, if that’s the case, so be it. And yes, I’m willing to pay you upfront, if that’s what you wanted to ask.” Sidney said with a smile.

Mr Wilkins smiled relieved.

“And before I forget, my daughter was very happy with the pearl necklace and earrings you made for her.”

“I’m glad to hear that, sir. We would not wish to lose you as a client.”

Sidney snickered. “Yes, well, if only Mrs. Parker would wear more jewellery, you’d have a better running business.” He joked.

“You are still our favourite customer, Mr Parker. Just don’t tell the others.”

“It will be our secret, Mr. Wilkins.”

Sidney left, self-satisfied with his plan and walked through town with s big smile on his face.

He knocked on the door of a big town house and was let in.

“Sidney, Brother!” Georgiana greeted him a little startled.

“Hello, dear sister. And hello to my other sister!” he said as he noticed Catherine, William Heywood’s wife sitting in the parlour as well, ready to leave.

“To what do we owe the honour? Or are you checking up on me again?” Georgiana asked with a smirk.

“Well, indeed I’m seeing how the both of you are doing now your husbands are in France and I missed you at the Midsummer Ball, Georgiana, but Sidonia was very happy with council you gave her.”

“Well thank you brother. Did she like her dress and her jewellery?” Georgiana asked.

“Yes, very much, thank you for helping me picking that out. Sidonia had a great time, till Charlotte felt fatigued and we left quite early.”

“Poor Sidonia!” Georgiana snickered. “And is Charlotte all right?”

“Yes, quite all right, though I worry about her.”

“You always worry about her and it’s your fussing that wears her out.” Georgiana commented sarcastically “Is she still in Sanditon?”

“No, she left for Willingden on some urgent business. Catherine, I know you’re eager to see your husband again, but I fear he needs to visit his father as soon as he returns.”

“Is Mr. Heywood all right?” Catherine asked concerned.

“I’m not sure actually. Nothing physical, but Thomas has some doubts about his mental health. Of course despondency is only natural after one has lost his wife. And apparently it is leading to some quarrels between Thomas and Elizabeth. I’m travelling there myself next Saturday from Sanditon and Theresa and Roger will come as well, perhaps you can join them?”

“I’ll see, I’m not sure I feel comfortable going there without William and I’m not sure I can leave things here.” Catherine said hesitatingly, she also glanced at Georgiana.

“Is everything all right, Georgiana?” Sidney asked worriedly he looked at her carefully. Her eyes were a bit red and puffy, as if she’d been crying. She probably misses Arthur, he thought.

“Just a little indisposed.” Georgiana said, forcing a smile.

She indeed looked a little queasy, Sidney thought. The way she looked at the scones that had been served, it seemed to disgust her. He supressed a smile as it occurred to him Georgiana might be with child. And he would not be the first one she’d tell. She’d want to surprise Arthur first. His brother would be back in a few weeks after a trip of more than three months. Georgiana must be quite far along already.

“Perhaps Catherine, you might better care for Georgiana here.” Sidney suggested.

“I Might indeed.” Catherine said hesitantly, as she took her leave.

“Thank you, Sidney, for being overprotective again. Was there anything else you wanted to discuss?” Georgiana asked sarcastically after she’d let Catherine out.

“As a matter of fact, I’m concerned about Sidonia. And I was hoping for your council.” He said carefully.

“How so? And why me?” Georgiana asked surprised and more serious.

“Well, may be it’s her age, but she said she felt unwelcome in our family. She said she was our source of shame.”

“Oh Dear!” Georgiana exclaimed.

“She said you’d written her, warned her for the responses she’ll get in society. I think you’re the only one who understands what she goes through. Charlotte and I do our best, but…”

“You’ll never fully understand, Sidney, but it’s good you’re trying.” Georgiana said consolingly as she melancholically looked back on our own experiences.

“You know I’ve tried to protect her from all the negativity, the prejudice, the hateful comments… but she wishes to go out enjoy London and I fear she’ll be a prey for men with ill intentions…” Sidney conveyed a little anxiously.

“Well, apart from our colour and background, Sidonia and I both know what it is to have an you as are guardian.” Georgiana smirked meaningfully “And be suffocated by you overprotectiveness.”

“Apparently I was not careful enough, since I had to save you from the claws of some merciless men.” he retorted irritably.

“You forced me to go round your back, Sidney.” she said softly “and I did not realise the danger because you didn’t tell me how bad his situation was.”

“I did not want to distress you needlessly.” He defended himself.

“You should have been honest with me. I thought you rejected Otis for other reasons.”

“So I was told.” He said a little embarrassed

“I’m sorry misinterpreted your objections and gave Charlotte a bad impression of you then.”

“Well, I didn’t need you to give her a bad impression of myself, I was doing quite well by myself.” he smirked sarcastically. “And now I have a hard time making Sidonia realise the danger she’s in and how much I love her and want to protect her.”

“Why don’t you let Sidonia stay here for a while? I could guide her, show her how to deal with certain things.” Georgiana said softly.

“I’ll think about it. For now I’m a happy if you could keep in touch with her, council her. Let her know how worthy she is.”

“Of course.”

“Now, if you are feeling all right, I might ask your advice on something else tomorrow, as you did a good job with the pearls, I would like your opinion on some other jewellery Mr. Wilkins is fabricating.” he said with a mysterious smile.

“Indulging Charlotte again?” Georgian asked amused.

“Perhaps. I’ll call on you before I go there. Just see if you’re up to it.” Sidney stood up and took his leave.


	11. Expanding Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney comes to Willingden for a short visit with the rest of the children and some more relatives. He desperately wishes to have a moment alone with Charlotte, but their children keep asking their attention. They discuss family matters and friends and have some arguments. A storm forces everybody inside and to stay in Willingden for the night. Charlotte and Sidney are accommodated in a cottage where they try to make the most of their few provisons and sleeping places.

# 11\. Expanding again

The next Saturday an array of carriages stopped in front of Heywood House, followed by Sidney, James, Roger Heywood and Max Fuchs Junior on horseback.

Charlotte eagerly ran out of the house, almost jumping into the dismounted Sidney’s arms.

“Can’t they show some more propriety.” Jane whispered to her husband “The whole village is watching.”

A swarm of children crawled out of the carriages, followed by some nurses, Theresa Heywood, Miss Burton (the governess), Mary, Jenny and Alicia Parker and Diana Fuchs.

“My goodness grace! Have all the children in Sussex descended upon us?” Jane exclaimed.

“Don’t worry, sister! We will return before the end of the day. Only Roger and Theresa wish to stay and they’ve found a place with your uncle John.” Sidney reassured her.

Jane sighed a little relieved, while Mr. Heywood beamed at seeing his many grandchildren. Sidney introduced him to Max Fuchs and Diana and Mr Heywood smiled amused, glancing at his blushing daughter, Emily. Lucas was overly eager to help Jenny Parker out of the carriage. Alicia, holding the little Ian, tried to step out of the coach. Sidney helped her and took over his little two-year-old who was then impatiently set on the ground to let him waddle to his mother in his skeleton suit.

“Mommie, Mommie!” little Ian exclaimed as he clutched his mother’s dress.

“Come here, my boy.” Charlotte exclaimed as he picked him up and rubbed her nose against his.

“I’m afraid this one’s been missing you a little too much.” Sidney whispered in Charlotte’s ear. “I fear you’ll have to keep him here with you. He did not understand when he would see you again. He’s been clutching my leg ever since I got back from London Thursday afternoon and before that he had glued himself onto Sidonia and now it seems to be your turn…”

“Was it only _him_ that missed me?” she asked Sidney playfully.

“Well, the other children as well, and me of course… but this one took your absence a little harder. But I do hope we can find a little moment just for the two of us. Maybe sneak in your bedroom for a while?” he whispered, looking hopeful.

“I’m sharing with Allison, I think James will object…or get jealous. ” Charlotte chuckled.

“Well, it doesn’t have to be indoors.” Sidney whispered a little crestfallen. “A nice field or good haystack will do.” He added mischievously.

“Be patient, dear. There are others who want to cuddle with me as well.” she replied as little Michael joined his sister Chrystal in hugging her legs. “And it seems I won’t be able to move for quite a while.” She coughed meaningfully.

“Come on children, say hello to the others and let your mother greet the rest of the visitors.” Sidney directed his children. Michael and Chrystal let go reluctantly, but Ian refused to be set down again. “It’s all right Ian, you can stay with Mommie.” Charlotte said consolingly and she put him on her hip.

Indeed Ian refused to let go of his mother the whole afternoon, even when she had to use the chamber pot. Elizabeth had organised for a picnic and as Charlotte sat down with Ian crawling in her lap rather decidedly Sidney let out a sigh while he looked endeared at his wife and child.

“It’s almost time for his nap.” Charlotte said meaningfully, glancing at Sidney.

“I’m afraid he slept the whole ride, it will be hard to get him to sleep, especially with this heat.” He said.

James patted him on the back. “Jealous of your own son, brother.” He snickered. Sidney grinned grimly. “It’s like that ball where somebody else was dancing with Charlotte every time I wanted to dance with her.” he said meaningfully.

“Well, Allison and I are going for a walk, I’m a bit stiff from all that riding.” James said as he and Allison took their leave.

“Well, walking is probably not the only exercise he’ll be getting, I wager, unlike us.” Sidney sighed.

“In any case, he’ll come back less stiff…”Charlotte remarked matter-of-factly.

Sidney gave her a dark look. “Don’t go there, Mrs. Parker.” he said with a tone of warning. He had noticed she had been looking at James Stringer with curiosity and mysteriously smiling and he didn’t like it.

“Then don’t start!” she said with a smirk.

He sighed, looking a little self-conscious.

“In any case, I don’t think you have to be jealous of James, your needs are met a lot more frequent than his, if I may believe Allison.” she commented.

“Are they?” he smiled a little sarcastically. “I’m not getting want I need today, it seems.” He sighed again, looking down.

“What you need?” Ian asked his father.

“I need your mother!” Sidney said meaningfully.

“I need mommy, too !” Ian exclaimed joyously.

“You must share your mama, boy.”

“You must share mama, too!” Ian retorted.

“I should teach that boy his place and to obey his father.” Sidney said, while smiling and patting little Ian on the head. He laid himself down on his side, resting on one arm, with Charlotte in reach of the other.

“He takes after his father.” she said with a meaningful smile. “Never getting enough of my company and wearing me out.” she teased.

Sidney chuckled. “Maybe we can share your lap?” he asked with a pleading smile.

“You’re a bit too big for my lap, dear.” she said matter-of-factly.

“Well, just laying my head in your lap will suffice.” He said playfully.

“Oh well, it’s warm, but go ahead.” Charlotte sighed. “It’s long since I resigned to the fact I’m somebody’s pillow, carriage or chair, not to mention milking cow…”

Sidney grinned and laid his head in her lap and reached for his son to toss him in the air a bit.

Charlotte chuckled. After a while she side: “It’s funny how you can be fond of them and jealous of them at the same time.”

“I’m a complicated person, did they not warn you?” he bantered.

“Yes, Tom did, as a matter of fact.”

“And I’m a horse and a wolf besides a human being.” he said, as he got up on all fours and let Ian ride on his back. Little Michael, Chrystal and Belinda soon asked for a ride and Sidney obliged them, while Ian waddled back to his mother quite desperately. Molly joined and to Charlotte’s relief, Ian agreed to playing with his cousin on the picnic blanket and leave her lap, which was wet with transpiration.

“The air is quite humid today.” she remarked. “I hope there will not be rain.”

“I hope not.” Sidney replied “I was banking on returning in dry weather. I’ve had some dry, clean clothes packed for the little ones, but the rest of us is traveling lightly.”

“Or lightheaded at least. Look at Emily and Max Junior.”

“Yes, there’s romance in the air.” Sidney smiled. “Quite inspiring actually.” he said meaningfully. “Maybe you’d care for romantic walk or a ride?”

“Yes, I saw you brought Lady White.” Charlotte smiled. “Now, let’s just see if this little hostage taker will let me go.” she stood up, but Ian quickly grabbed her petticoat.

“Mommie stay here” he said decidedly, looking at her a little hurt.

“I will return, little boy, and you’ll stay with me, at grandpa’s house tonight.” She tried to reassure him.

“Mommie don’t go.” Ian insisted, looking very hurt and almost crying.

“Don’t you want to play with Molly? And Ruth?”she asked, pointing towards Theresa’s and Roger’s two-year-old who had joined them.

“I play with Molly and Mommie!” Ian stated quite determined.

Charlotte and Sidney looked at each other a little desperately. “I’m sorry dear, I apparently have to make up for abandoning him for so long.” she said apologetically.

Sidney sighed and smiled. “I see you brother is paying a lot of attention to Jenny again.” he remarked.

“Why do you think I invited our nieces? Not just to help you.” she replied. “But my cousin Abigail looks a little disconcerted. Lucas and Abigail used play a lot together when they were younger. But Lucas hardly seems to notice her today.”

“Poor Abigail.” he sighed.

“Yes, I don’t know if she has strong feelings for them, but I guess she had some expectations early on. And it is not like there are a lot of men around here to choose from.” Charlotte argued.

“Why don’t you invite her to London or Sanditon?” Sidney asked.

“I have. I also offered her a place at the school, but she’s reluctant to leave Willingden. She does not want to leave my uncle. Her brothers joined the army or work as stewards on other estates. They are stationed far away and Uncle John sight’s deteriorated. It’s Abigail that reads and writes for him. I offered that she might hire some replacement I’d be willing to pay for it, but she has no desire to leave. She’s very different from Lucas in that sense. Lucas is very adventurous, wants to explore the world, while Abigail is content remaining in Willingden. She’d make a good vicar’s wife…”

“I’m sorry to hear your uncle’s sight is failing him.”

“Yes, and he means to retire. Papa hopes my brother John will return and take the living. It would certainly help to restore the peace here. ”

“Are things that terrible?” He asked carefully

“Well, what can I say? We Heywoods are stubborn people…I have talked with all of them. I just hope they take my advice. Papa was close to disowning Thomas and Thomas close to having papa declared insane. But I hope I convinced papa to hire a steward and give Thomas some more autonomy and I hope Thomas and Jane will see papa needs time to accept things. That after sharing forty years with mama in our house he is not ready to make changes.”

“So, all is well?”

“I hope so, but I’ve advised papa to discuss his wishes with Roger, put things in writing, have it validated. Maybe Jane is messing with his mind or it’s his despondency and grief, but I do see papa is more confused and forgetting small things. And the maintenance of the structures is deteriorating. Maybe you noticed the state of the bridge…Hiring a steward hopefully relieves both papa and Thomas of their concerns…”

“Let’s hope so.”

“That reminds me, papa has asked if we would be my siblings’ guardians if he were no longer able to raise them himself. As we already arrange for their education…but only if you agree of course…”

Sidney sighed: “Does he know what a terrible job I did the last time?”

“You did well, dear. It was very trying, but Georgiana ended up quite well.”

He forced smile. “I could have done better, as you quite rightly pointed out to me at the time.”

“You were inexperienced and Georgiana very troubled and much under many threats. I think you’ve learnt from your mistakes.”

“Perhaps…well, I admit your siblings have more easy-going characters and at least they don’t resent me as much as Georgiana did, not yet at least....” He said resignedly. “She lectured me last Tuesday that I should give Sidonia a bit more freedom or she’ll try to escape me…”

“I will warn you when you’re suffocating her. Well, it maybe many years before it is necessary for my siblings to have a guardian, perhaps even never. Christopher is already twenty years old, and Lucas will be past the need of a guardian in three years’ time.”

“I’ll discuss it with your father. I must acquaint myself with his wishes for their future.” Sidney said solemnly.

“Well his wishes are clear: keeping them in Willingden, or at least England…”Charlotte said cynically. “Roger and Theresa plan to move to New York. He’s not happy about it.”

“Nor I, I need to find someone to replace Roger to handle our contracts.” Sidney frowned. “He told me a about it when I called on them in London. He means to move quickly, before the new child is born and he has to pay the extra fare for the journey.”

“That should not be a consideration. I hope you did offer them free passage on board one of our ships?”

“I have, but Roger is a proud man. And if they stay there indefinitely, it will be more advantageous for the child to be born there. It will automatically have citizenship and the rights that go with it. He just hopes I’ll help him sell some assets. Apparently they want to keep nothing here and he needs them liquidised to have a good starting capital there. So he needs to sell the house and the furniture quickly, but also at a good price.”

“What about the company shares?” Charlotte asked.

“I‘ve asked him about that. It will be difficult to have the dividend sent across the Atlantic, but it’s not impossible. And he could mandate someone to vote on his behalf. But he might also want to sell them, in which case he needs to offer them to the other shareholders first. I mean to make him an offer, increase our own share.”

“We already own more than half, do we need more?” she asked.

“Well, I’d like for our children to inherit a decent share as well and with their growing number, the share of each becomes smaller. And who knows how many more will come… And I’d like to give Tom’s children a share when they become of age or get married…Tom’s not leaving them with much. He’s been putting money aside for them after he paid off the mortgage on Trafalgar House, but I’m afraid the girls will have a very meagre dowry and it reduces their chances in marriage significantly.”

“Well, I believe they’ll have more than I did and I ended up quite well!” she smiled meaningfully. “and I know you’ve been secretly giving Mary two-hundred-and-fifty pounds a year, which she has saved in a pair of stockings without Tom’s knowing.”

“We were lucky, and we, too, got help.” he reminded her. “I feel obliged to help others find that same happiness.”

“Is that why Alicia’s so despondent? Does she have an admirer who can’t afford to marry her?” Charlotte asked.

Sidney kept silent, which told Charlotte enough. “We’re are taking on the world, aren’t we?” she sighed. Taking care of our siblings, cousins, nephews and nieces, besides our own children.”

“Don’t forget the pupils of your school.” He added. “It’s a miracle we even get to speak to each other, or do other things…”he said meaningfully glancing at Ian, who kept demanding Charlotte’s attention.

“Which reminds me I need two feed a pair of babies….if only the big baby would release me... Ian, the babies need to drink, so you can’t sit in my lap, but you can sit next to me. Or go play with Molly and Ruth over there, pointing at the two little girls who had moved away from the blanket and were discovering all the little creatures in the grass.”

Ian reluctantly obeyed and placed himself beside his mother. Sidney helped Charlotte to position the twins and covered them and Charlotte’s bosom with a blanket. “It’s so warm, they’re nearly suffocating in this heat under that cloth… at least I am” Charlotte objected. “Could you just stand on guard? Maybe move the parasol so it keeps me out of sight? The sun isn’t shining so fiercely anymore, I don’t need it for shade, you could turn it sideways and make a screen for me.”

“Of course, dear.” he said as he stood up and placed the parasol between her and the others in the field. He stood in front of her and glanced around.

“There’s something else, I need to discuss with you, A bit more delicate...” he started

She glanced up at him inquisitively.

“We ran into an old acquaintance last week in London.”

“Who is _we_? “

“Crowe and I… it was Sir Denham.”

She froze for a moment, hesitating to ask the question that was burning on her lips.

“The Denhams ar back in England?” she asked rhetorically.

“Just him…”he answered, fully aware she sighed a little relieved at his answer. “She’s in France, apparently expecting a child and wishing the assistance of a good French doctor. Sir Denham was here to arrange some legal matters.”

“And _why_ is that something you needed to discuss with me?” she asked, feeling she’d rather be kept ignorant of what was going on in the Denhams’ lives.

“He wants something from us.” Sidney replied.

She looked up: “What could Sir Denham possibly want from us?”

He looked at her meaningfully.

“You mean that?”

Sidney nodded.

“He knows it’ll go to Charlotte Crowe and why. I thought he was pleased with the idea.” she remarked, a little disturbed.

“Well, apparently he’s changed his mind now that he is expecting a child with Eliza…Lady Denham, I mean.” he corrected himself, noticing Charlotte’s discomfort with him mentioning the Lady’s Christian name.

“Well, he may change his mind, that does not mean we have to.” She said determinedly “Ian, don’t pull on mommy’s hair. We’ll play with you in moment, I’m talking to your papa, now. Don’t make me angry.” She told the little boy in a strict voice, who looked a little crestfallen.

“Well, let’s just say he put down some very convincing arguments.” Sidney said wryly.

“ _Threats_ you mean.”

He nodded. “Though in all fairness, he made a good offer to Crowe in exchange.”

“Oh, Mr. Crowe must have been very displeased to see him.” she exclaimed.

“I never saw him so pale, especially as Sir Denham was commenting on his ability to produce an heir of his own.” Sidney said softly.

“That was very mean of him.”

“Yes, But I think Sir Denham still has some feelings for Clara and a sense of responsibility though he did not convey it very nicely….To make long things short: he said that the present Lady Denham had spread the word their daughter would get Denham Place when the girl came of age, before she must have realised we meant an entirely different girl. Sir Denham quite rightly pointed out people would raise their brows when they learnt it would go to our Goddaughter and draw conclusions…”

“Oh dear..” Charlotte sighed, “I never should have said anything to her at the time.”

“Perhaps not, but they would get at us in any case.” Sidney sighed resignedly.

“What did he offer?”

“He asked to have the beneficiary changed to his legal heir, arguing it made no sense to have a Denham without a Denham Place or a Denham Place without a Denham. In return he would give Charlotte Crowe a sum equal to the value of the place.”

“That sounds fair.”

“Yes, And he’s offering a similar sum to the mother and the sister.”

“That’s very generous, I must say. He must really care about them, even though his manner of showing is somewhat wanting. ” Charlotte said a little sarcastic, but pleasantly surprised.

“Yes, and to tempt us, he’s offering to contribute to our school. Though I felt very uncomfortable with the way he expressed it. He’s paid the school a visit without our knowledge. Fortunately Miss Reynolds is very strict with visitors and did not let him in, but he’s been walking the grounds. There was something lecherous in the tone of his voice.”

“ Do you mean he meant tor threaten us through the girls at school? I’m glad most have gone home for the summer, but you’re right! This is very discomforting.”

“Yes, well, I immediately have increased security measures at the school when I returned to Sanditon. And I’ve directed Miss Reynolds to have all male visitors banned.”

“Even relatives?” she asked.

“Yes, till further notice.”

“We already have a very strict policy, even relatives are not allowed alone with the girls.” She argued.

“Yes, but you know girls that age, they sometimes turn a blind eye to their friends’ improprieties, or cousins.” He sighed.

“Is this about Miss Cohlston again, or Alicia?” she asked him carefully.

“I just want to make sure the girls are safe. Our daughter goes there, our nieces, your sister and some thirty girls whose parents and guardians have put their trust in us. We cannot be careful enough.” He said resolutely.

“All right, considering the threats of Sir Denham, some more caution seems in order.” She said resignedly. “Now what of Sir Denham’s offer, what do you want to do? I assume you’ve discussed it with Mr. Crowe.”

“Yes, and the offer is generous, but Sir Denham has demanded he gets visitation rights. I’m not sure that’s acceptable to Crowe.”

“I can imagine he wants Sir Denham far away from Clara and the girls.” Charlotte replied, rolling her eyes.

“Indeed. Well, as long as the Denhams will reside on the continent it will have little consequence. In any case, I said I would need your approval and I will only agree if Crowe does.”

“It’s a difficult dilemma.” Charlotte mumbled.

“Yes, and we’ll have to place some very tight conditions to protect the girls. If we go along I will ask Roger to draw up the contract. I’ve never had a solicitor that thorough, it will hard to replace him.”

“Yes, but cannot keep him captive, dear.”

“Well, we could ask little Ian here to keep him hostage, you are very good at that, aren’t you boy?” He bantered as he picked up his son who was happy to get some attention again.

Charlotte chuckled.

“I wonder why Sir Denham is so keen having his heir get back the estate, I mean don’t they have a very large estate in Kent still?” she wondered out loud

“I believe they do. But you might also ask why we are still living in Eden Place, overcrowding it when we could live in in a place like Sanditon House. It’s because the value of living in the house of your ancestors is worth far more than any grand mansion. There’s memories there... I sit and work in the same study my father and grandfather used. I bought Bedford Place from Tom although years ago and gave it back to him so it would stay in the family….”

“I guess you’re right. It’s just they’ll be ours neighbours…” she said reluctantly.

“You mean _she_ will be, if she will live with her child …”

She bit her lip and avoided his gaze.

“I don’t think you have to worry about that… From what I’ve heard she wanted to move to the continent to avoid us, she’ll hardly want to come and stay here.” He said softly.

“She must know we won’t like having her child living next door to us, reminding us…” she felt her eyes sting, but she didn’t want to show him how she felt.

“You mean she means to remind me of her existence and you’re afraid of my feelings for her?” he filled in the blanks.

She did not reply.

“You have no need for jealousy, dear.” he said warmly. “You’re all that matters to me. But if it reassures you, we can try to put in some clause that she’s not welcome there, or only leave the place to their heir after we’ve passed away ourselves.”

She sighed a little relieved at the thought.

“Which reminds me dear, we really have to talk about changes in our own living conditions…”he started. “I know I just said I’m attached to Eden House, but we might also buy back Sanditon House. It has twenty-eight rooms plus plenty of quarters for the staff and it was left to us in the first place.”

She looked at him pensively: “I don’t know, we’ve invested quite a lot to make the hotel a success, the other shareholders of the Sanditon Corporation would be displeased.”

“We could build something to replace it.” He argued.

“Yes, we could, but as you said: you are very attached to Eden House and Sanditon House is beautiful, but it never felt homely. I was thinking of expanding Eden House.”

“I’m not sure I like to see it altered and it would have to be a _very big_ expansion. I would need to seem some designs first.” Sidney said hesitatingly.

“Allison said James is looking for a new project. They want to live in Sanditon more. She suggested we ask James to design a new house or an expansion of Eden House.” She argued.

“We can at least explore that option.” Sidney reacted a little reserved.

“But just out of curiosity, how much would it cost u to buy Sanditon House back.” she asked.

“A rough estimation: I think it would cost us about sixty thousand pounds to buy back the house and the park.”

‘That much, can we afford that?” she asked astonished.

“Yes, we can.” He smiled. “We might need to sell some other properties, but we can easily afford it…I see you’ve not checked our books lately.”

“I’ve had little time lately and I’ve discovered I can trust you with our accounts and spending our money wisely.” She said playfully.

He smiled at her mysteriously when he remembered he had just spent more than a thousand pounds on jewellery.

“Sidney, what’s that smile? Have you been misbehaving during my absence?” she asked a little anxiously.

I might have…”he said with a beaming smile “But in my defence: I was ordered to by my mistress…”

“Oh dear, tell me, what have you done…”she asked a little concerned.

“Nothing I can’t afford and it’s a surprise….”’ He answered with a beaming smile.

“And you blame _me_ for keeping secrets!” she reacted playfully offended.

“Mine are fun at least and don’t concern the quarrels of other couples about the drinking habits of one of them.” He retorted with a smirk.

She realised that he referred to the Crowe’s problems and that he had satisfied himself with an explanation that was quite far from the truth. She hesitated in her reaction.

He looked at her with suspicion: “It’s something other than his drinking, is it?” he asked her carefully.

“Again, Sidney, I cannot tell. It’s up to them to confide in you.” She said matter-of-factly.

He looked a little agitated: “Yes, well I’ve told Crowe I don’t like him sharing secrets with you that you cannot share with me.”

“It wasn’t him…”

“It was Clara, I know…and I don’t mind you sharing your little women’s problems, but this seems to be something bigger.”

“Please do not let this come between us.” she reacted wryly as the twins started to show their discontent with their parents discord.

“That’s precisely why I don’t want you to meddle in their marriage. We don’t like it when others meddle in ours, do we?” he said offended.

“I believe you asked Mary’s help a long time ago when…things between us weren’t going so smoothly” she retorted angrily. “And without her council you would either be living a life of celibacy or a life of sin, and these boys here would be non-existent.”

Sidney looked at her carefully: “Is the Crowe’s problem of the same nature?”

She sighed agitatedly, regretting she’d said anything at all.

“I can imagine his drinking being an obstacle to… get things done.” Sidney said carefully, thinking out loud.” I hope you’ve not been talking to him about …such intimate matters.” There was a tone of jealous disapproval in his voice.

“I’ve merely told him to seek medical help and stop drinking. That they did not need to resign to their situation, that it could be overcome.” She explained a little agitated.

“I can understand why he reacted so angrily. I would not like you to discuss such matters with your friends if I had a problem of that nature. It’s a man’s pride and what happens in the marital bed.. or not happens…should stay there.” He said sharply.

Charlotte nodded, remembering her conversation with Allison.

“I hope you and Allison have not been comparing notes?” he asked with a tone of warning “Considering you seem to be very knowledgeable of whether James’ needs are being met or not.”

The subject of conversation was just returning to the crowd with Allison, looking quite content and Sidney could not help noticing James glancing at Charlotte for a moment.

“I don’t think we exchange as much as you do with your friends.” She replied angrily “Considering all the improper remarks Lord Babington makes.”

“I don’t tell him anything, he just assumes…” Sidney defended himself.

“Allison and I do not compare either. It’s just that the past week we’re sharing a bed again and …” she hesitated, looking a little embarrassed.

“and what?” he asked a little curious, raising his brows.

“The first night, well, I mistook her for you for a moment...” she answered reluctantly.

“For me?” he asked astonished. “Am I glad it was you sister an not someone else.”

“It was habitual. She started touching me in certain places, thinking I was James…and she woke up when I reacted to it … favourably…. She asked if I always responded so eagerly… apparently she herself is a bit more reserved, that’s all. And I might have given her advice how to make it a bit more pleasurable under certain circumstances, just as Mary did for me…” she stammered uneasily.

Sidney’s face turned from grim to amused and he burst out laughing.

“Well, I hope James will appreciate the advice.” he said.

“Don’t let your thoughts wander there, dear.” she reproached him.

“I’m sorry, I’m just picturing you with your sister… it is a very appealing idea.” he said mischievously.

“Well, you might add to the picture that she was fully dressed and it was dark, so you wouldn’t be able to see anything.” she added dryly. ‘And the twins interfered before we might discuss anything more.”

“Well, that sounds familiar.” he said, looking at his children. Ian, being bored with his parents’ conversation and hugged by Sidney, had finally fallen to sleep, as had the twins after they finished drinking. He looked at them: “Maybe we _will_ get the chance to sneak of for a moment.” he looked at her meaningfully “And prove you right, that my needs are better met with than James’s” he smiled mischievously.

“You really love to give me the idea I’m right in everything, don’t you.” she reacted playfully. “All right, I’ll ask Allison to watch over these little ones.”

As she reassembled her clothes and prepared to stand up and walk up to her sister, who was watching the others play cricket in the field, she noticed the sky above them had gotten cloudier. A rumble in the distance startled them.

‘It’s far away, but it will be here soon enough.” Mr Heywood said worriedly as they came towards him. “I’m afraid you’ll have to stay in Willingden and we have to move indoors fast.” he said to Sidney.

Sidney sighed.

“But where will they sleep?” Jane asked in a panic. “All the bedrooms are full!”

“Stop fussing woman!” Mr. Heywood said irritably. “It’s not the first time people have had to shelter for a thunderstorm. We can all make room and if we’re short, we’ve got plenty of hay and straw in the barn and villagers willing to take people in. Now, Theresa and Roger and their children are already staying with John. If you sleep with your own husband, we might accommodate Miss Burton, the misses Parkers and Sidonia in your room. Mrs Parker and Mrs Fuchs can sleep in my room, I’ll stay in the study, the lounge chairs are comfortable enough, I dare say. Mr. Fuchs can join Lucas and Christopher who can share a room, then Allison’s boys can have the other. And there’s the hillside cottage…. Charlotte, it’s small, but hopefully we can fit you family in. We just have to move some cots there, take the leftovers from the picnic with you, I’m not sure the cellar has any stock. Then James can join Allison in your old room with their children. And for the servants: if there’s no room in the servants quarters or the attics they may sleep in the sitting room. You see, Jane, there is no need to panic. Now if you can help Charlotte move her children into your old house…”

Jane looked displeased. Charlotte noticed how she froze when her father ordered her to share the room with Thomas. But this was not the time to ask. They quickly rolled up the picnic blankets and put the remainders of their forage back in the picnic baskets. At the Heywood residence Charlotte quickly packed her things and had them loaded unto one of the carriages. The older children walked, Charlotte had the nurses take the smaller children in the carriage. Mr Heywood sent some provisions with them and an extra maid. “The cottage might be dusty.” he warned. Jane joined them to show them around the house. They quickly moved the children inside. Jane showed them where to find everything, while the maid started to dust and sweep away the cobwebs that had been forming over the past half year. The sheets that covered the furniture were removed.

“Try to beat the dust out of them, we could use them as bedsheets. “Charlotte remarked. 

Sidney escorted Jane back to the manor. Charlotte thought Jane looked frightened, but she could not tell whether it was the approaching thunder or something else that bothered her sister-in-law.

When Sidney returned the rain was already falling with heavy drops. His coat dripped as he came in again. “I’m sorry to ask you to go out again, but could you check if there’s any dry logs in the barn?” Charlotte asked him. “We’d like to make some tea and we must cook for ourselves tonight, but there’s little fuel here.” He nodded wryly, but complied and came back with some logs.

“I have to see if I can get the fire started in the kitchen and what we can produce for dinner and breakfast.” She said apologetically.

“Well fortunately, we ‘ve just had an elaborate picnic.” Sidney smiled.

“Yes, and I’ve saved some scones. We might save them for breakfast.” Charlotte said hesitatingly. “And papa’s cook gave me some flower and lumps of bread, I can also try to make some toast or pancakes in the morning… And I’ve got bacon and potato’s, though not a whole lot, a jar of strawberry jam, three eggs…”

“You do know you’re father send a maid with us for the housekeeping and we have some of our own staff here.” Sidney whispered with a smile.

“Lindsey is already dusting and sweeping all the rooms and Carice and the nurses are preparing some beds, or what we might use as bed, so we can sleep tonight. So you’ll have to put up with my cooking for tonight. And we stay in the kitchen for now, the parlour is not ready yet and the room is dark now that the sun is blocked by those thick clouds. And we only have two candles; we must use them sparingly. Mary-Anne, Susan, Esther, come help me in the kitchen.”

“Do we have to, mama? “ Susan complained “I thought we would be free from our lessons on Saturday.”

“Well, indeed no classes today. This is the real thing. Now you know why I think it is necessary for you to learn these skills. No matter how rich you are, there may be moments when you’ll have to take care of your own.” She stated firmly.

Sidney smiled amused: “And do you have any task for me, head mistress.” he teased.

“Sit by the fire and get dry. It’s been warm today, but you might still catch cold. If there’s one thing I cannot use, it’s a husband falling ill.”

He smiled: “Well with this heat, I found it rather refreshing. “

“Don’t argue with me…with this wind you might still get cold when wet… and tell the children some stories. Cheer them up, they look a little frightened… Maybe if we can sing some songs, we might forget the rumbling outside.” She instructed him.

“Why can papa just sit down and do nothing?” Susan asked with some annoyance.

“Papa has done his job carrying things inside, walking through the rain, getting our fuel. And now his job is to keep the little ones calm.” She said resolutely.

“Well then.” he said amused and looking at his wife with pride, as she started to scatter her supplies across the kitchen table and looked at it pensively. She put aside a few things. “This will be for breakfast. Maybe Lindsey can get me some milk from the farm in the morning, then we’ll have pancakes for breakfast….I’m afraid dinner’s going to be something very simple, there’s not much to work with.” She said apologetically “And it’s been a long time since I’ve cooked anything.”

“Whatever you make, I’ll eat it with delight.” He said warmly and I congratulate myself with such a capable wife. Few gentle women would handle the situation the way you do.”

She blushed. “Well, just wait and see I don’t accidentally poison you all. Now girls, what can we make with this? We could make a soup with potatoes, onions and bacon and toast the bread to go with it. You can make soup out almost anything.”

“Do we have enough flower to make pie?” Esther suggested.

“There’d be less left for the pancakes, and we’ll need an egg for the dough, and we don’t have butter…”Charlotte muttered.

“Couldn’t we use the fat from the bacon?” Esther asked. “There’s quite some fat on it.”

“That’s a good idea. We can use the lard as grease.” Charlotte said thoughtfully.

“Shouldn’t we check the cellars for any provisions ?” Mary-Anne asked.

“I doubt they left anything there, but who knows. Maybe part of the new harvest have been stored there. Will you check?”

Mary-Anne hesitated, regretting her suggestion. “Is it dark there?” she asked, a little frightened.

“Maybe our knight in shining armour will undertake the adventurous journey?” Charlotte remarked with a smirk, nodding in the direction of Sidney. He was staring in the fire and it took a few seconds before he saw the four of them staring at him with a meaningful smile.

“Ah I see I’m not done yet being a mule.” He bantered.

“Well, we were referring to you as a knight, but if you’d rather be a mule…”Charlotte teased.

“I’ll be the knight for now, I fear I’ll have to play the mule for these little ones later this evening.” He smiled.

He came back: “I’ve found some conservatives. Or rather: I ran into Lindsey and the idea of a gentleman descending down into the cellars was too shocking for her and she went in my place and brought me this: a pot of apricots with… honey. And a some left-over walnuts. It’s not much, but maybe you could use it?”

“It would add some more flavour.” Esther commented.

“Or we could have the apricots for dessert!” Susan suggested.

“Oh I love apricots, I’ve been craving them all week.” Charlotte said with some delight. “Especially with some bacon or sausages.”

Sidney looked up and stared at her for a moment, but she did not notice.

“Yes, we can make a pie with bacon and onions and some potato’s with it and some apricots and walnuts as a side dish.” Mary-Anne said enthusiastically.

“And some toast” Esther added.

“Well, good plan girls.” Charlotte exclaimed. “Now let’s see where the baking trays are. We need to melt some of the lard. The onions need to be cut and baked. The potato’s peeled. Then we need to mix some flower with water, an egg and some lard. ”

“Please, not cutting onions!” Susan exclaimed.

“All right, I’ll do the onions myself.” Charlotte reassured her. “But making the dough is a complicated task. Just mix the ingredients piecemeal, not all at once or it will be too dry or too fluid.”

“I know, mama!” Susan replied a little annoyed. “It’s not the first time we’ve made pie.”

“I know, but usually Mrs. MacDonald measures everything and there’s always plenty of ingredients in case you need a little more. This time we have to be careful. ”

Sidney looked contently at his wife and daughters discussing their cooking. It occurred to him that he would have been just as happy if they would always live in that small cottage, with Charlotte cooking their meals, him sitting close to her by the kitchen fire. The howling wind and rain battering the window panes woke him up from his daydream. The wind and rain were increasing and the thunder came closer. It was still day, but it looked dusky outside, with a flash of lightening lighting up the rooms from time-to-time. “I’m glad we didn’t get caught in that storm.” he said. “I thought your father might have been exaggerating, but I’m glad he insisted we’d stay here.”

Charlotte smiled at him.

Christian and George entered. “We’ve found some carrots and apples in the garden.” They enthusiastically exclaimed, putting their bounty on the kitchen table, while water dripped rom their clothes and faces.

“Oh my God, what were you thinking boys! Staying out in that storm?! You might catch cold or you could have been struck by lightning!” Charlotte reacted a little shocked.

The boys looked at her a bit crestfallen, having hoped for some praise.

“Your mother means to say she’s very happy you are helping us with the food supply, but that you should not risk your lives to do so.” Sidney said calmly, giving Charlotte a reproaching look.

“Indeed, I’m sorry boys, it was very brave of you, you just scared me for a moment. We are very happy with some carrots and apples. Now I can make some apple sauce for the little ones, as they are not old enough to eat pie.”

“Pie?! Are we having pie?! Apple pie?” George asked eagerly.

“A bacon-and-onion-pie.” Charlotte corrected him.

“I’d like some apple pie or apple sauce too...” Christian remarked carefully.

“We’ll see if we can manage, now get yourselves cleaned up and sit by the fire.”

“Take my seat boys, I’m quite dried up myself.” Sidney said as he stood up. He approached Charlotte, hugging her from behind.

“Thank you for correcting me.” she whispered. “I lost my temper for a moment.”

“It’s all right, they should have not gone out by themselves.” he whispered.

“Oh dear, they don’t have clean clothes with them and tomorrow’s Sunday and they’ll look like ruffians with those muddy clothes.” She sighed.

“I don’t think God minds how we look, dear.”

“No, but the villagers will frown upon us.” She sighed.

“We might leave them at home or skip church entirely, I haven’t got my Sunday clothes with me either.” He remarked.

“That will certainly make the people here frown upon us. No, I’ll just have to see what’s in my trunk and we’ll have to wash out any stains tonight and make do with what we have.”

He kissed her: “Don’t worry too much about it.”

Dinner was simple and limited. The potatoes were a bit bland as they had no salt and overcooked. The pie’s crust was a bit dry, the caramelised onions in it a tad burnt, just as the carrots. But they had plenty of apple sauce to swallow it down. Some of the children complained they did not like the taste, especially Belinda was very stubborn and refused to eat it up. Sidney scolded her for insulting their mother’s and sisters’ cooking.

“This is what there is and if you don’t like it, give it to one of your siblings, but you’ll be hungry.” he warned her.

“I can eat the apricots.” Belinda retorted.

“The others would like some apricots too, and you must first finish your main course before you eat dessert.” he said strictly.

“I’m sorry you don’t like it, dear.” Charlotte said apologetically: “I’ve done my best, but I’m not such a good cook. Maybe you’ll appreciate Mrs. MacDonald’s cooking better now.”

“I think it is very appetizing, dear, considering what was in stock.” Sidney consoled her.

She smirked. “At least I’m not poisoning you.”

“Believe me, I’ve had a lot worse. I’ll not ask you to cook for our guests, but it is quite edible.”

“Thank you for your honesty, dear.” She smiled.

“Why are we not allowed to be honest?” Belinda asked rebelliously.

“Because you are dependent on us and of we’re not pleased with your behaviour you can spend the night in the hallway.” Sidney replied sharply.

“Now, you’ve been honest, we appreciate that. But we’d appreciate it even more if you tried to be nice. If you did not make the dinner, you should not complain.”

“But you complain to Mrs. MacDonald, if something’s not right.” Christian asked confused.

“I pay Mrs McDonald for good cooking, _you_ don’t.” Sidney smirked and the children kept silent for the rest of dinner.

After dinner, Lyndsey cleared the dishes and they moved into the parlour. The children crawled into the chairs and on the sofa. The small room was crowded. They had put the cots for the infants and the baskets for the babies there. The other children would sleep in the two room upstairs, Charlotte and Sidney would take the small bedroom next to the parlour. Ian objected, he wanted to sleep close to mommy, so they converted one of the chairs in the parlour into a bed for him, by setting it against the wall.

The others played some games. Sidney told stories about his travels while the wind and the rain outside were hurling around. After some time, the noise outside quieted down a bit and the children were sent upstairs to go to sleep. The nurses stayed with them, Lyndsey stayed in the kitchen, trying to wash out some pantalets and petticoats, boys’ shirts in the hope they would be dry in the morning. The children complained being crowded in the beds, that the matrass was uncomfortable, as they were used to down and not straw, they were spooked by shadows created by the lightning outside, but eventually they quieted down and slept.

“Finally, some time alone.” Sidney whispered. “Or at least, undisturbed.” he corrected himself as he glanced to the sleeping babies and infants in the parlour.

“I wouldn’t mind retiring early myself.” Charlotte said, yawning.

“I was hoping for that.” he said playfully She smiled, a little exhausted. “I hope you’re not too tired?” he asked a little anxiously.

“I think I can manage a few minutes more, if you’re not too demanding.” she said playfully.

“I’ll do the hard work.” he said mischievously “and I’ll try not to crush you belly.” he added meaningfully.

“You think I’m pregnant again?” she asked a little astonished.

“Well aren’t you?” he asked

“Not that I’m aware.” she said, a little befuddled.

“Are you telling me I recognise the signs before you do?” he asked surprised.

“What signs?” she asked him

“Your fatigue, something in your complexion changes… and when you started craving pork, apricots and other fruit, I know what time it is.”

“Is it?” she wondered out loud.

“Maybe I am. To be honest I don’t know where one pregnancy begins and where it ends.” She mumbled.

“Well, it ends with giving birth.” he remarked dryly. “And I’m quite eager to show you how it starts too.”

He gently pulled her into the bedroom, as she slightly giggled and started to remove her dress. “Finally!” he exclaimed in a whisper as his lips started to graze her neck. He paid careful attention to the changing rhythm in her breathing as he suckled on her ear lobes and started to untie her stays. He knew all too well how passionately she’d respond as she impatiently started to loosen his cravat and waistcoat. Her earlier fatigue altogether disappeared as she eagerly welcomed his caresses and kisses.

He always loved how she reacted to his touches, his lips. A pleasurable sense of power would come over him when he felt her squirming with delight and she craved for him to become one with her. moaning and exclaiming little shrieks of pleasure. But he liked to take things slow, tease her a little, lengthen her desire, her delight. At last, as he was positioning himself between her thighs and she was ready and eager to receive him and he ready to give in to her longing and enter her body, they heard one of the children cry out upstairs. Charlotte startled and immediately tried to sit upright.

“The nurses are with them, ignore it dear,” he urged her, trying to get back her attention and distract her from all the stumbling upstairs. He kissed her neck again, caressed her abdomen and thighs to remind her of their goal that night. As she swung her arms around him and gestured him to go ahead there was a loud knock on the door.

“Mr. Parker, Mrs. Parker!” They heard Agnes, one of the nurses call out as she banged on their bedroom door.’

“For Christ’s sake!” Sidney cursed “What is it?!” he yelled angrily.

“I’m sorry Mr. Parker, Mrs. Parker, but you must come upstairs for a moment. There’s some leakage.”

Sidney growled as he got up and put on his breeches and shirt again and threw Charlotte her chemise. He agitatedly followed Agnes upstairs and Charlotte followed after putting on her dress. It appeared the storm had removed some of the thatch of the roof and rain was pouring in right above the bed. Sidney tried to see if he could stop it, but it was of no use.

“We must put some pan underneath to catch the water, but the girls can’t sleep here now. The bed has gotten quite soaked.” Charlotte concluded she looked at Sidney and then suggested: “The girls will have to sleep in our bed.”

“And where do _we_ sleep?” he asked her, looking displeased.

“We’ll sleep on the rug in the parlour.” She suggested “Or in a chair.”

Sidney sighed, looking even more disturbed than he was.

“We might also retire to the barn for a moment” she whispered to him after the others walked downstairs with the little bedding that was still dry.

“Our coachman is sleeping there already, I do not wish to entertain him.” Sidney answered sarcastically “and Lyndsey sleeps in the kitchen…”

“If we’re quiet we might continue with what we’re doing in the parlour, just make sure not to wake up the little ones.” she whispered.

But of course all the children had become restless now. The wind was increasing again and banging against the windows, waking up Ian, who insisted on sleeping in his mother’s arms. Lily-Rose and Ivy woke up as well and wanted to join and Chrystal came out of the bedroom feeling scared, so before they knew it, they were lying on the rug with some of the children lying between and on top of them. Sidney put his arms around his daughters and resigned to some sleep.


	12. Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the storm, the village of Willingden assesses the damage. While some try to accuse certain visitors for being responsible, others seek cooperation and try to help each other. But the dangers are not yet over and Sidney gets angry with Charlotte when she risks her own life.

The following morning the storm had quieted down, although rain was still falling. Sidney woke up, his back hurting from sleeping on the rug. He felt some weight upon him and smiled endeared at his sleeping little toddlers and infants. He looked to his side, seeing Charlotte still dozing. He tried to pull Lily-Rose and Chrystal off his chest, trying to get up, the girls woke up of course and giggled at him, reaching out their little arms. He hugged them, then rolled to the side and put them down gently. His shirt felt wet and he hoped it was just perspiration. He smelled it, and realised the girls had wet themselves and him with it.

‘Your papa needs to go outside for a moment.” he whispered.

He got up, and as he walked to the hallway to put on his boots he saw the two infants starting to pull on their mother. A noise indicated Lyndsey was already at work in the kitchen. He asked her to wake Martha so she could take care of the soiled infants. He opened door and walked outside. The rain had stopped for short moment and there was only a little drip. He found the privy and relieved himself. He took off his shirt and walked to the rain barrel to rinse his shirt and himself. When he was finished, he noticed balls of ice the size of eggs at his feet. He thought they were big pebbles at first, but he recognised what it was when he saw them melting in the sun. He turned around to look across the landscape, into the valley. He could see some trees toppled over. There was a lot of debris on the road, tree branches, straw and more hailstones. Part of the road had washed away to be collected by a tree branch blocking the flow lower on the hill. The river below was raging and standing high, but just low enough to prevent the road along it from flooding.

He looked at the cottage they had slept in; a large piece of thatch was missing; there was a hole in the roof, where rotten ceiling boards had given way. Thatch laid spread out over the garden. He sighed, realising it would be quite some work to repair it. And as they could not travel on Sunday, they’d have to stay there another night.

Lyndsey came out of the house, informing him she was going to fetch some milk at the farm. He nodded and went back inside. Charlotte had woken up and was being tickled by the toddlers, who wanted her to get up. Sidney ordered them to leave their mother alone. Two of the nurses led the children into the dining room, giving Charlotte room to feed their impatient babies.

“Good morning, dear!” he smiled.

“Sidney, you’re all wet!”

“I rinsed my shirt and washed myself outside.” he said. “It was .. necessary.”

“I’m afraid the girls still have to learn how to get on their chamber pot in time.” she apologised.

“I’ve noticed.” he said dryly. “Now I’m going to hang my shirt in the kitchen by the fire.”

“And walk around bare-chested?!”she asked shocked.

“I’ll put on my waist coat and tails.” He said. “Nobody has to notice.”

“I’ll send Lyndsey to the manor house to ask if we can barrow some clean shirts.” she said.

“She’s getting milk right now. I can go there myself. I saw the river was quite high, so I want to check if they kept dry feet.” He said.

“Yes, it floods occasionally.” She said.

“I might warn you there’s’ quite some damage outside. Look at this hailstone.”

She looked at in in surprise: “I hope nobody got that on his head.” she replied worriedly.

“I’ll ask the children to collect them: we might make ice-cream…”

Sidney walked out again.

Lyndsey came back after a while, with a gallon of milk. Charlotte asked her to put the remaining coins on the table.

“They didn’t take any, Ma’am.” Lyndsey replied. “You’re the landlord’s daughter and you’ve kept everybody fed and well shod in the village. They’re just glad they can return the favour. They gave some eggs and butter as well.”

Charlotte smiled appreciatingly. “Good, then we can bake some. Were they all right? Mr. Parker said there was quite some storm damage?”

“The Smith family was quite all right, apart from the little ones being a little scared and shaken. Maybe the milk is a bit sour because the cows were distressed. But I heard the Hendersons’ stable got struck by the lightening. Both horses and their cow dead. Mrs Henderson came to buy milk as they had none.”

“I hope you gave the _them_ the money?” Charlotte said.

“I said it was not mine to give and Mrs. Smith wouldn’t let them pay for it either. But I said you being such a kind lady, they might expect some help… I hope you don’t mind my presumptuousness.”

“No, you were right to do so, I will help them.”

“I just want to say, ma’am, many of the apples have been shaken from the tree. Not all ripe, but it would be a waste to let them rot.”

“I’ll ask the children to collect them, together with the hailstones.” Charlotte said. “I’ll pay my brother for them later.”

“He should allow you to have them, you’re his sister, ma’am, he should provide for you when necessary. He should not charge you.” Lyndsey muttered.

“That won’t keep me from offering. They’re his, I feel I do not have the right to take them. After all, I fear much of the harvest’s ruined. I do not wish to take from people what they need so desperately, even if it is my own brother.”

Lyndsey went in the kitchen and prepared the pancakes, baked some scrambled eggs and toasted the last of the bread. She suggested baking some apple cake and Charlotte was pleased with the idea. Charlotte unpacked the remaining scones and the pot of strawberry jam.

Sidney returned after half an hour, looking worried.

“Were they all right, down below?” Charlotte asked him.

“Well, the house is intact and so are the occupants, but I’m afraid the cellars have flooded.” He sighed. “When I came, they were very busy salvaging what they could, some of them have been up half the night getting all the provisions upstairs and every room upstairs is now stocked with sacks and jars. Luckily one of the servants noticed it last evening and they could get out a lot of things out before it got flooded entirely. They just hope the river doesn’t get much higher, or else the ground floor might flood as well… and part of the bridge has collapsed or at least part of the shore on one end, I’m afraid we’re stuck here for a while unless the road in the other direction gives passage to Sanditon or London.”

“Oh dear.” Charlotte replied. “Lyndsey just told me one of the families has lost their horses and a cow when the stable was struck with lightning. And I fear the new harvest’s ruined. The orchard is scattered with unripe apples, and from what I can see from the window the wheat has been beaten down and the ground is so soggy the potato’s will easily rot.”

“Yes, well, I didn’t dare ask for clean clothes when I arrived and saw the mess, but your father was quick to notice I had no shirt on and supplied me with some clean clothes and had one of the maids go through some trunks in the attic to find something for the children. I can see where you get your ability to handle a crisis from.”

Charlotte smiled: “I had a good teacher, indeed. Well, let’s have breakfast, get the bunch cleaned up and ready for church.”

“Are you sure you still want to go to church this morning? There’s a lot to be repaired…”he argued. “I doubt attending church is on the villagers’ minds this morning. We’d better start repairing some things before we have to sleep another night under a leaky roof.”

“Oh, it sure is.” Charlotte said resolutely. “At times like this they become even more pious and they’ll blame us for this disaster if we stay away. And it’s a good occasion to gather and hear who’s all right and who needs help.”

“All right.” Sidney replied resignedly.

The delicious breakfast contrasted sharply with the disaster that befallen on them the night before. The skies cleared a bit when they walked downhill to the church in ill-fitting, but clean clothes. They might as well have kept on their own clothes as mud quickly soiled their shoes and the hems of the girls’ pantalets and petticoats. “Whoever thought long skirts and white hems in the countryside were a good idea receives punishment.” Charlotte sighed.

Sidney chuckled. “Well, at least we don’t have to worry being the only ones looking a bit dishevelled and stained…and I remember that last time I showed up in that church quite muddy I was rewarded for it greatly.” He looked her in the eye lovingly.

She blushed as she remembered how she found him there after her father sent her there to attend to and ‘injured stranger’.

“So I don’t think God is very punitive when it comes to the cleanliness of his followers.” He continued.

“You’re probably right. “she smiled, glancing back at him with love.

“And we’ve not been punished for that kiss in church after I asked you to marry me, either.” He said triumphantly.

“Well, let’s not be certain, I wouldn’t tell the villagers here, they might think last night’s disaster is our fault. I’m glad my uncle kept it to himself.” She said a little uneasy.

He smiled a little embarrassed.

As they approached the church and passed the Heywood House they heard some loud voices.

“It’s witchcraft, sir and we don’t need to look far to see who’s responsible. We’ve lived in peace here and then these witches turn up and bring discord, pestilence and tempests. Both my horses and my cow are dead now!” They heard a man shout.

“Hold your tongue, Henderson. It’s not like we haven’t had storms before and there’s no use in scapegoating. You owe the boots you walk in to these girl’s parents and my daughter has done nothing wrong.” They heard Mr. Heywood snap at the man.

“I do not blame the Parkers, sir, they might have been blind to these creatures’ vile nature. But my brother’s been on the coast of Africa and the West-Indies, he’s told me what beasty witchcraft the likes of them practice there. And your daughter Elizabeth’s innocent, I will believe that, but she’s under the spell of that red-head. My mother always told me never to trust a women with red hair, they’re touched by the devil. And sources within your own household tell us she’s seduced your daughter to some unnatural practices.” They heard the man argue again. He glanced at Jane.

Sidney hurried to the scene, and saw Sidonia tremble with fear, held tightly by Carice. “Sir, I don’t know what hellhole you came from, but my daughter is a Christian and a lady and you will treat her so!” Sidney yelled at the man angrily. “And the other ladies as well.” He was close to grabbing the man by the throat and beating him up. “I don’t know what your brother has been doing on the African coast, but it cannot have any honourable trade! And if you want to see beastly behaviour, some British in the West Indies are very good at that, depriving people of their freedom and dignity.” He hissed.

Charlotte hurried after him: “Calm down, dear, calm down. There’s no use in violence.” she whispered anxiously in his ear. “Mr Henderson, I understand you’re distressed after the storm last night and that you suffered a great loss. But my sister, my daughter and my companion are distressed as well and having nothing to do with it. Please do not add to their distress. We will compensate you for your losses.” She said sharply. “No come with us to church, find some consolation with God.” She urged him in a strict voice.

“Thank you, ma’am. But I believe it is God that needs our consolation for all the sin and disobedience in this village. And he did not give woman the right to speak.” the old man said bitterly.

“Don’t you talk to my daughter like that, Henderson, if you want to remain living in this village.” Mr Heywood warned him.

“You would turn my family out after so many years of service!” the man exclaimed offendedly.

“Nobody needs to banished!” Charlotte interceded. “Sir, I believe God indeed needs consolation. He must be very disappointed to see so much hate and resentment and prejudice, his commandments ignored.” she retorted in a calm, but tight voice.

The man shuddered a little, but calmed down as he waited for them to walk ahead in the direction of the church. Charlotte walked to Sidonia and took her hand, holding Lily-Rose in the other: “Are you all right, dear? Don’t let that man get to you. He’s an old, bitter man who sees evil in every one ever since his wife passed away many years ago.”

“You did not need to defend him, my daughter, he’s been awfully offensive to our family, fed by some nasty rumours.” Mr Heywood looked angrily at Jane.

“Papa, if I were to make every man homeless who offended me because I am a woman, very few men would have a roof over their head right now.” She remarked .

Mr Heywood chuckled wryly and started to lead the way. Charlotte took Sidonia’s arm: “Come, dear, walk with me. Hold your head up high, you’re just as worthy as anybody here.” And they headed on to Church.

In front of her she heard her father hiss to Jane: “If you want to remain a part of this family, Jane, I expect you to defend its honour and not slander it with filthy gossip.”

Jane looked rather pale. “I’m sorry, sir, I do not know why people think I’d said anything wrong about Elizabeth or her friend, they must have mistaken me.” She stammered, nearly sobbing.

“I surely hope so.” He cautioned her. “I have no obligation to leave this estate to you and Thomas, you know.”

“Papa, please!” Charlotte pleaded and whispered: “Let’s not quarrel, shall we?”

Thomas whispered something in his wife’s ears, looking very displeased.

The villagers, the Heywoods and their large group of visitors crowded the small parish church. It smelled of damp clothes and transpiration. The church was so full all the children had so sit on the laps of grown-ups. The elderly John Heywood climbed the chancel, helped by his daughter Abigail. He looked around, thanked them for attending God’s Holy Gathering when so many had pressing matters. He said he had done away with the sermon he had written the day before. He talked about trials of Mozes, the seven plagues of Egypt, the seven years of affluence being followed by seven years of famine. He told them God had given them the means to overcome disaster with the ten commandments. They were being tried. Indeed Sunday rest forbade them to work, but not to help others, he argued. Sidney took Charlotte’s hand and gently squeezed it and smiled at her.

Reverend John Heywood asked the congregation to pardon him for letting his daughter being his eyes and helping him to read a few things he had her write down. There was some murmur and a man in front of them hissed in whisper God must be angry for the sacrilege of having a woman speak from the chancel, as had happened the week before. A woman next to him pointed to Elizabeth and Mary-Beth and whispered it might have been due to some people’s sinful behaviour. Others nodded their heads in the direction of Sidonia, seated next to Charlotte or turned their heads toward Carice. Charlotte glanced at Sidney, seeing him getting annoyed with the simple-mindedness of the attendants.

Reverend Heywood was not blind enough not to notice the silent accusations, the heads turning and nodding in certain directions. He coughed, asking the attendants attention: “In times like these, my friends, it is easy to blame others for our misfortune. More difficult is it to look within ourselves. Why did no one cast a stone at the harlot when Christ ask the one without sin to throw the first one? Because none of us is faultless. We are not beyond learning God’s teachings and he’s testing us. It is easy to be generous when you are rich. But there are time when even the rich need help, be sheltered, fed, have their thirst quenched. And it is more difficult to show kindness when one has little and lost much. And God knows that, he will reward you for your efforts, your struggles to do right even when you have so little means. Remember that if you trample upon others, God will place them before you in heaven. The first will be the last and the last will be the first. God knows no prejudice, we are all His children, His godly creatures and He does not take it lightly when you harm another. And God is not petty. He will not punish you for having some mud on your clothes, know all your psalms by heart, not offended by a girl helping her father to read…he cares that you try and obey his commandments.” Some of the followers looked at the ground, ashamed. John Heywood asked them to stand and sing God’s praise.

It was pouring with rain again when they left the church. The family gathered in Heywood House. They drank tea, discussed the stories they’d heard from the villagers. As soon as the rain stopped, the men went out to make a round and assess the most urgent repairs.

“Perhaps I’ll make a round through the neighbourhood to see if anybody’s injured. I heard the Millner’s wife gave birth only two days ago and that Jefferson’s son was hit by a tree branch falling down.” Charlotte suggested.

“Yes, and maybe Max can join you, he’s a doctor after all.” Diana added.

“Yes, of course, that is a great idea. I’ll get an extra horse saddled.”

“Charlotte, can we have a moment?” Sidney interceded, looking a little displeased.

They stepped into the hallway. “What is it, dear?” she asked.

“I…I don’t like the idea of you gallivanting around the country…”

She looked a little puzzled and chuckled: “But you yourself invited me for a ride yesterday, dear.”

“Yes, but that was before….”

“Before what?” she asked him

“Before I knew you are with child again.” He answered reluctantly

“We don’t know that for sure, dear.” she smiled.

“No, but I have a strong feeling you are and you know I don’t like you to go riding when it is so. It’s slippery with all this mud and it’s too dangerous.” He said a little irritably

“Have I ever lost a child?” she asked him, smiling and looking at him with doe eyes.

He shook his head.

“Well, then trust me that I know what I am doing. But if it reassures you, I can ask Max to examine me, then we’ll know for sure.” She tried to reassure him.

He looked a bit piqued. “That won’t be necessary, we can wait till we get back to Sanditon, then his father might confirm your pregnancy.”

“Don’t you trust Max’s skills?” she asked a little surprised. “He’s younger, but well trained and specialised in women’s ailments and childbirth. Diana says he knows all the latest insights and techniques. I’ll be quite safe with him.” Sidney bit his lip a bit. “Or is it because he’s young and I called him handsome that discomforts you?” she teased him. He looked a little caught. She took his hand and smiled at him. “Dear, you have no reason to feel threatened. And you must know there is always another lady present when a doctor examines me and that I’m covered up as much as possible. Those doctors barely look at me. Now, I promise I’ll ride carefully, no galloping. You know Lady White has never run off with me, we can trust her to carry me safely and I’ll ask one of my sisters to join me. I think Emily might be easily persuaded.” She said with a meaningful smile.

“All right then.” he said reluctantly. “After all, he’ll need assistance and I can’t let your sister go unchaperoned.” She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

When Charlotte came back and asked Emily to come along, Mr Heywood commented that looking after the villagers was the task of the mistress of the house and looked sharply at Jane. “I’m not a good rider.” Jane excused herself, forcing a smile. Charlotte couldn’t help notice Jane herself looked unwell. A scowl, like she had some cramp, appeared on her face form time-to-time.

“I think Jane is needed here, papa, to oversee that the cellars are emptied and cleaned. And she might instruct on the cleaning up of the cottage attic, which is her house, after all. And Elizabeth might see to it that everybody is nourished. ”

Jane looked a little relieved. “Are you all right, sister?” Charlotte whispered to her.”You looked like you had some cramp.”

“It’s nothing.” Jane replied forcing a smile. “Just the usual.”

Charlotte frowned: “If it occurs so often, you might consult Max, Dr. Fuchs, he might be able to help you.”

“I’ll be all right, I’ll just take some laudanum.” Jane answered.

“Laudanum?!. Oh do be careful, Jane! I hear some ladies use it so much, they’ve lost their senses.”

“Well, one is to lose one’s senses in this house without it too.” Jane replied cynically.

Mr Heywood looked at his eldest daughter pensively. “Very well, you can ride with me, Thomas and your husband up hill and then we’ll split.”

“I’ll look at the repairs for the bridge and the cottage.” James said decidedly “and see if I can find some men to help with that.”

“The girls and I will help with salvaging the provisions.” Mary suggested “…and watch the children.”

“Yes, I think the children might also help salvaging the apples and other fruits that have come off the trees.” Charlotte reacted.

“Perhaps Christopher and I can help to empty the cellars.” Lucas added “We wouldn’t want the ladies to do all the a heavy work.” He glanced at Jenny.

“I’ll see if Uncle John needs help, inspect his house, since he cannot see it himself.” Roger added.

“Well, it seems we all have a task.” Mr Heywood replied with satisfaction.

In the stables, Charlotte and Sidney quarrelled a little more. Charlotte wanted to use a men’s saddle, but Sidney objected.

“People here are used to seeing me ride in a straddled pose.” she argued. “and it’s much safer.”

“You are not a young girl in a short dress and pantalets. You are a lady, my wife and you must behave accordingly. You are to set the example. And I don’t know if another saddle will fit Lady white well. It might get loose or anything.” He argued.

“All right. But you’re always the one insisting I be careful not to get injured.” She replied a little irritated.

They set off. Mr Heywood riding up front with Thomas, Charlotte and Sidney next to each other and Emily and Max Fuchs behind them. Mr. Heywood glanced behind him and then held his reigns to ride beside Max Fuchs, while Thomas took his place next to Emily.

“I think your father wants to keep a better eye on him.” Sidney remarked, snickering a little.

“Can you blame him?” Charlotte asked. “He’ll want to prevent rumours from spreading before anything is settled and he’ll want to get to know Max better. He was a bit worried he’d be as odd as his father when I told him about how Max had danced twice with Emily at the ball. At least he’s not trying to hide Emily in an Ivory Tower.” She glanced meaningfully at Sidney.

Sidney smiled, looking a bit self-conscious. “You are quite the match-maker, dear, and marriage-councillor.”

“I’d like others to find the same happiness we did, dear.” She smiled lovingly at him. she glanced behind her at Thomas. “I wish I could do something for Thomas and Jane…”

“She married him with wrong expectations, she just needs to accept her situation ad make the most of it….” he remarked.

“It is more than that. I thought she looked frightened when papa told her to share the room with Thomas… and she was in pain this morning.”

“Charlotte I thought I told you yesterday not to involve yourself in other people’s marriages. They must work it out themselves.” He sighed.

“I’d like to see them happy, perhaps they’d be fighting less over the estate with papa if they were content just having each other.”

“Be careful what you let yourself into, dear.. and try not to worry too much. You are already taking so much upon yourself.”

“I’m not sure I’m the one worrying too much, dear.” she smiled at him. “Sometimes I fear you’ll get a heart attack from all your fussing.”

He smiled humbly: “I’m taking good care of myself, I grant you. Just make sure I don’t need to worry about you.”

They trotted up the hill and looked over the valley. “We must clear the river from debris.” Mr Heywood concluded quickly. “Or the water will build up and all the big branches in the water will cause more damage. And we must hurry, before even more rain falls. And there’s the Henderson’s cottage. It’s a miracle the stable was struck and not the house. And the wheat must be harvested, at least what has remained. We must cut the broken stems, we can still use what’s good as thatch. The women and children must collect all the fallen fruit. Now let’s find some men. To help us with the river, that’s the greatest danger. And a few may concern themselves with repairing the cottages.”

Thomas looked a little grim: “The damage would not have been so great if papa hadn’t neglected the maintenance of the structures lately.” He hissed between gritted teeth when Charlotte stood next to him.

“We don’t know that, Thomas. It was a very nasty storm, I haven’t seen hail stones like that ever in my life.” She tried to sooth him.

“Neither have I. And he’s not responsible for the spoilt harvest. But the bridge would have held and the cottage roofs would have endured the rain and the wind better. Some of those trees should have been trimmed much earlier, then those big branches wouldn’t have come off. We’re lucky nobody got killed underneath one! ”

As he finished his sentence they heard a big rumbling sound. They saw a large piece of the next hilltop slide downhill.

“Dear God!” Charlotte shrieked “The Petersens’ cottage is right below there, we must rescue them! And the river! If all that soil falls into it…it will flood the valley” and before anybody knew, she spurred Lady White to gallop downhill.

“Charlotte!” Sidney exclaimed in shock and he came right after. “What do you think you’re doing?” he shouted at her angrily as he caught up with her. “They need help!” she exclaimed. “Yes, let me Thomas and Max go there, you, Emily and your father go get others to help. It’s way too dangerous for you to go down there right now!”

“But…!” she started

“Don’t argue with me now, Charlotte!” he said in a strict voice that did not allow any contradiction. “You promised me to be careful!”

Reluctantly she turned her horse and set out for the farm on the other side of the hill, careful to trot in places that were not prone to shift, now aware that the saturated ground might give way in more places. She quickly rode from house to house, informing everybody of the dangers, while Emily and Mr. Heywood did the same, each taking a different road. Some men went to the Petersen’s cottage, others were urged to pull out big branches and debris from the river to prevent flooding some of the branches and fallen trees were moved to form a dam along the river rather than across it, to prevent more land from sliding down or the river from coming up higher. Charlotte dismounted Lady White and tied some tree trunks to her saddle.

  
“This is no time to be vain, Milady.” She whispered to her dear mare. “We must work hard like mules today.” She guided her horse in pulling trunks and branches out of the river. Baskets with rocks and bricks that had washed away from the bridge were lifted out of the river. Charlotte sighed as she realised Thomas might be right. The amount of debris in the river was unlikely to just come from this storm. The river was full of obstacles not meant to be there and blocking its flow, the riverside was crumbling in places and large pieces had come off. She instructed some men to attach some of the branches along the side, to prevent the river from pulling away even more of the shore with the risk of more parts of the hill collapsing. It was an odd sight, Charlotte realised, as she stepped through the mud, her crimson silk Sunday dress drenched with rainwater, mud on her hem. Her gigot sleeves had been torn by the branches she’d tied to her mare. She cursed when one of them pulled on her pearl and coral necklace, and broke one of its strings.

One of the men looked at her with pity as she cried over the broken necklace. “Sidney will be angry.. it was his wedding gift…please, help me take it off before it damages further.” she said a little forlorn.

But she had no time to pine over some broken jewellery. They heard a scream coming from upstream. A child had fallen into the swelling river and was desperately trying to hold on to a branch on a tree on the side “Quick!” she said to one of the men helping her: Tie this cord around me, I must go in to catch the child.”

“I’ll go in, ma’am.” He said. “No, I’m lighter, you can pull _me_ out but I can’t pull _you_ out.” she said decidedly. One of the other men had just walked away with Lady White to pull away another tree. “We cannot wait for my horse to get back here. I can swim, I can walk across the branch, it will hold me better.” He reluctantly obeyed as he screamed to some men who were now directing Lady White to pull another branch out further upstream. She carefully climbed on the branch that was leaning over the riverside, she felt it crack. She quickly slid into the water before she would fall in, felt it pull on her. It took her all her strength, but she managed to get to the boy who had difficulty keeping his head above the water. She grabbed him with one hand, directed him to climb on her back. He managed with difficulty. She then tried to go the same way back. Two men pulled her up on the shore after they grabbed the child. She immediately leaned over and had the child throw up the water that had gotten into his lungs. She was panting and felt a cramp in her abdomen.

“Ma’am, are you all right?” she heard one the men say before the world around her was turning into grey tones. She was quick to put her head down, she didn’t pass out but she realised she had to rest. Perhaps Sidney was right and she was pregnant, she thought.

“I will be.” she answered the man after a while.

“Perhaps you should return to the house.” the other suggested. “If you die on us, I’m afraid your father and your husband will kill us.”

She chuckled, quite out of breath. “You might be right about that. Let’s not tell them. I’ll change into dry clothes before they return.”

They lifted her up, set her on Lady White who had just returned and guided her back to the cottage, where James was instructing some men to reapply the thatch. He looked at her in great shock.

“Don’t ask.” she said firmly. Inside, Lyndsey and Carice were busy boiling the salvaged apples to turn them into apple sauce and attempting to restuff the matrass that had gotten wet the night before. The children were outside in the orchard, picking more fruit. Charlotte hoped they hadn’t seen her. Carice quickly got a tub and boiled water and instructed her to bath. “It’s not necessary, I just have to dry up a bit.”

“You’re covered in mud and full of scratches. If Mr. Parker sees you like this…”Carice said worriedly.

“All right…just help me out of this mess.” She felt another cramp and clutched her abdomen.

“Are you with child again?” Carice asked carefully, whispering. “Mr. Parker thought I might be.” Charlotte answered. “He might be right. He’ll be angry with me for toiling like this. Please do not tell him. I don’t want an argument.”

Carice nodded. She filled the tub with lukewarm water and added more warm water, helped Charlotte step in and washed her thoroughly.

“What should I do about the dress, ma’am?” Carice asked carefully

“It is ruined. Have it washed but keep it out of sight of Mr. Parker. Perhaps we can reuse some of the fabric.” Carice nodded.

She helped Charlotte get dry, brushed her hair and put it up. Charlotte picked out a simple cotton dress . “This is much more practical under the circumstances.”

James Stringer came in after she was cleaned up and Carice had set in a chair.

“We’re done here, sister.” he said. “I’m going to see if I can help somewhere else, but I wanted to check if you are were right. You looked a bit pale just now and rather dishevelled.”

“I was feeling a bit faint, so the men brought me back here. Please don’t tell Sidney how I looked, he told me to be careful and I don’t want to distress him needlessly.”

James looked a little reprovingly and then sighed: “ I’ll leave that to you sister, you can count on my discretion…”

Just as he finished his sentence, Sidney came in and overheard him. He looked quite dishevelled, his Sunday clothes and face covered in mud and looking quite defeated. “What are you talking about?” he asked worriedly. James avoided Sidney’s gaze, while Charlotte looked a little caught.

“I just told James I might be expecting and asked him to keep it quiet for now.” she said “I think you’re right, dear, and I returned here to take some rest before I overexerted myself.”

Sidney hugged her, forcing a smile. Charlotte gave James a meaningful glance while he shook his head. “You look upset dear.” she whispered in Sidney’s ear.

“Oh Charlotte!” he cried. She could feel his body shaking as if he were supressing a sob. Charlotte gestured James, who looked a little uneasy, to leave the room as she pressed Sidney’s head against her chest and ran her fingers through his hair, as if he were one of her children 

“What happened, dear?” she asked him calmly.

It took him some time to find the words. “When we came to the Petersen’s cottage, the mud had already come into the house… Mr. Petersen was away, we heard his wife scream… we dug and we managed to pull her out alive, but their baby…” he started sobbing and shaking…”It had gotten caught under the mud. We heard it crying and then…. it stopped.. we were too late…”

She pulled him even closer: “Poor Petersen…”she muttered “They were so happy with their new baby”. She remembered they had lost their other to children to the measles the year before. She did mention it to him, she just let him hold her tight and cry out his grief. Ian and Michael walked in the room looking a bit anxiously at their father. Sidney lifted up his head, forced a smile and gestured the boys to come closer and drew them into the embrace.

James Stringer knocked on the door and came in again and took of his hat.

“I heard what happened brother, it must have been terrible to witness such a tragedy.”

Sidney nodded a thank you, speechless.

“I’ll leave you alone with your family, you’ll need their consolation…I will go and find my own right now, see that my children are all right.” James said.

Sidney nodded again and James left them. The other children came in and asked what was wrong with their father. He tried to hug them one by one.

“Careful, papa, or we’ll get our clothes dirty again and mama will be angry with us.” Little Chrystal cautioned him.

“It’s all right, children, after this disastrous day, cleanliness is the last of our worries, just give your papa a hug, he needs to see you are all right.” Chrystal carefully obliged while she stepped over some dirt that had fallen off Sidney’s coat.

“He needs to wash….” Theodore remarked. Sidney sighed.

“Yes, I’ll ask to have some water boiled for a bath.” Charlotte said and she went to the kitchen.

The bath was still standing in the kitchen, the only tiled space, and Carice and Lyndsey were filling it up with water from the pump when Sidney got in. Charlotte was waiting for the water in the kettle to boil. When it did she grabbed a towel to take it off the hook, but Carice snatched the towel from her hand and got the kettle instead. “It’s too heavy in your condition.” she argued.

“It is lighter than a baby, I dare say.” Charlotte replied wryly.

“And we’ll carry them for you too.” Carice added in a strict voice.

“Thank you for protecting my wife from her own follies, Carice.” Sidney said appreciatingly. Carice gave Charlotte a meaningful, reproachful look.

“I hope you’ll allow me to wash you? Or are you afraid that’ll be too much exercise for me? I’m afraid we can’t get a manservant to help you at the moment.” Charlotte commented a little cynically.

“I’d love that.” he said a little despondently, ignoring her sarcasm And when the bath was filled sufficiently, Charlotte ushered the others out off the kitchen, bolted the door and closed the net curtains.

“You’re in my hands now, there’s no escape.” She said playfully as she started to loosen his waist coat as he had already torn off his cravat during the rescue operation.

He grabbed her hand, looked at her tormentedly and pulled her hand to his face, holding it tightly against his cheek. She let go of his waist coat and wrapped the other arm around his shoulder. He shifted his head, held it against her belly. First kissing it, then resting his ear against it, while she put her hand through his hair.

“Don’t you ever wonder how we got to be so lucky?” he asked her softly “We have sixteen children, all alive and well and some lose the only ones they’ve got.”

“I don’t know. I’ve been wondering about that myself. We all have our own trials, I guess. We’ve faced some in the past…who knows what’s ahead of us. We can only cherish what we have right now.” She answered hesitatingly.

He looked up at her and nodded distractedly, clearly still picturing what he’d witnessed that afternoon. He let her pull off the rest of his clothes and stepped in the bath. He was very silent while she scrubbed his back, soaped in his hair and rinsed it with the water from a jug. The water had coloured brown. He clenched his teeth when she carefully tried to sponge some scratches on his arm. He looked aside and now seeing her bare arms sticking out of the rolled up sleeves saw the cuts on her own arms. He looked at her worriedly. “Where did you get those?” he asked suspiciously.

“I just scratched myself on some branches.” She tried to wave away his concern.

“You have not moved any yourself, have you?” he asked disapprovingly.

“I only tied them to Lady White’s gear, she pulled them.” Charlotte answered. “I merely guided her.”

“Good.” he said a little relieved. “But have Max take a look at them. Even a small cut can cause an dangerous infection.”

Charlotte sighed in a nod, she hoped no one would tell him she had gone into the river to rescue the boy that had fallen in. He would get angry with her for taking such a risk.

He stood up. “Let me just rinse the dirty water off you. I’m afraid the water’s gotten so dirty it looks like chocolate’s running down you.” He obeyed and motionlessly let her dry him with towel, as if he were one of the children. Usually he would grab the opportunity to seduce her and mischievously move his hands up her skirts and convince her to satisfy his desires. But he was not in the mood for that now. When she was about to dry his private parts, he stopped her, gently shook his head and took the towel from her. He got dressed silently and she brushed his hair, kissing his crown.

While Lyndsey emptied the bathtub and took out the lining to have it beaten and dried on the line outside, there was a knock on the door. It was Mr. Heywood, Max Fuchs and another man.

Charlotte led them into the parlour.

“We wanted to check up on you.” Mr Heywood said a little worriedly. “And Jack Henderson here wants to thank for rescuing his boy this afternoon.”

The man had taken off his hat and bowed “I must thank you ma’am, I saw what you did. It was very brave of you to go into the river and get my son out. He had fallen in when part of the shore collapsed. The river had dragged him quite far before he could grab that tree branch. I hope you’ve not injured yourself. The men said you nearly fainted when you got out.”

Charlotte felt her cheeks redden, realising Sidney stood behind her in the doorway, hearing the man thank her. She curtseyed to Jack Henderson in silence, not daring to answer. She did not need to turn and see Sidney’s face to know that he was angry.

“I thought I’d see if you are all right, aunt, if you’ll allow me to examine you?” Max Fuchs offered carefully, looking anxiously at Sidney standing behind.

“Thank you, Max. If you’ll just give me a moment….I need to speak to my husband for a moment.” she said with a trembling voice, turning around and slowly raising her gaze, afraid to meet his.

He was staring speechlessly at her, his jaw was clenched. He nodded his tilted head to gesture the others to leave the room. He closed the door of the parlour after they had left. She could see him hesitate to turn and face her.

“What was that about?” he asked with supressed anger.

“I’m sorry, I did not want to worry you.”

“How can I not worry about you when you behave recklessly and hide it from me?” he replied through gritted teeth while he turned to face her.

“Again, I’m sorry, but…” she started

“Did, or did you not promise to be careful? To take no needless risks with the life of our child?” he shouted furiously.

“It was an emergency…”she said. “The boy would have drowned…” she looked at her feet.

“I believe there were others who could have rescued him…”Sidney retorted. “You could have drowned yourself in that raging water.”

“I made sure I didn’t. I was tied to a rope and I could hold on to the treebranch that had fallen and the boy was clutching. If I would have got caught in the stream, the man helping me could have pulled me out. I on the other hand could never have pulled _him_ out. “ she tried to explain calmly, repressing her annoyance at his anger.

Sidney sighed, displeased.

“They said you fainted?” he asked accusingly

“I did not, but I did feel a little out of breath. I asked to return here before I _would_ faint and took rest, as I said.”

“and why did you not tell me straight away?” he asked.

“You were distressed and… I knew you would get angry, and…”

“Indeed I am angry!” he shouted again. “I urged you to be careful. You promised me you would and twice today you risk your own life and that of our unborn child….”

“Well, your shouting isn’t helping!” she retorted.

He stared at her, his eyes got moist.

“I’ve seen a man lose his only child today, Charlotte….we’ve got plenty, but I couldn’t bear to lose any one of them… or you…I do not want to be a threat to that child’s life, so I’ll leave this room right now if my anger his harming it…” he turned and walked out of the room. She wanted to stop him, but he was too fast for her.

Mr. Heywood and Max Fuchs came in again.

“Is everything all right, my girl?” Mr. Heywood asked carefully.

“Sidney is just a bit upset. He was worried and after today’s events…”she said.

“He is indeed very vorried, he asked me to examine you.” Max Fuchs added carefully.

“Thank you Max, I’ll just ask Carice to keep me company.” She replied.

Mr. Heywood nodded. “You took quite some risk there, girl, I can imagine Mr. Parker got a scare. Don’t forget you have a lot of children yourself, depending on you to stay in one piece.”

She sighed.

“Now, come to the house this evening… I long to see all of you for dinner. I need to go see Petersen right now, console him and his wife. I’ve lost three children myself, but one never get’s used to such a tragedy.” His eyes got moist. Charlotte hugged him. “At least I have many left, unlike Petersen.” he forced a smile.

He left as Carice entered the room and Charlotte walked to the bedroom to be examined. Max asked her to only uncover the middlesection of her body. Behind the screen Carice helped her out of her dress and remove the chemise under her stays. Max had his face turned away as he asked her to lie down on the bed. He looked away while he listened with his stethoscope and carefully felt her belly.

“Have you experienced any schmerzen…cramps?” he asked.

“A little, after I came out of the water.” she said

“Any blood loss?”

“No” she answered.

“You may get dressed again.” he said and turned his gaze away while Carice helped Charlotte back in her clothes.

When she was decent again he said: “You are indeed pregnant, I can hear a second heartbeat, albeit very veak.”

She smiled: “The child is all right?” she asked.

“Yes, just…. Be careful. The vomb is very gespannen…tense.” he said.

“I’ll take more rest.” She said.

“Very vell. And do not vorry. You have so many healfy children. This one vill be all right as vell.”

“Please tell my husband that.” She said. “He worries so much I sometimes fear he’ll have a heart attach someday.” She muttered.

“I can examine my uncle as vell.” Max smiled.

“Please do!” she said.

They had dinner at the Heywood House. Apart from the chatter of the children who had been set down in the sitting room and were excitedly sharing their adventures, the sound of cutlery ticking the plates, the dining room was rather silent. All communications were matter-of-factly, about what had been accomplished, the lives that had been lost. Everybody was tired.

Charlotte glanced at Sidney, seeing his face still grim and grave. She said very little, feeling very remorseful. Sidney had not spoken to her since he walked out on their argument that afternoon. When she informed her of her father’s invitation he had acknowledged it with a sigh. He had obligingly waited for her to take his arm before they walked downhill and held it very tightly as if he were afraid it would slip. He walked fast and Ian, again clutching Charlotte’s hand at her other side complained he could not keep up. Sidney had halted, slowed his pace. Michael held his other hand. The elder children followed them and the nurses and Carice walked behind them carrying the two younger twins. Beyond brief answers to questions and asking to pass on the potatoes no words escaped his mouth that evening. She looked at Jane, who seemed to have cramps again, as her face occasionally twitched as if she were in pain. Charlotte thought it might her monthly cycle bothering her. Allison, too, had been suffering from menstruation cramps the past few days. When she told Charlotte the morning before, Charlotte had been surprised.

“Does that still happen after you get married and have had a child?” she had asked confused.

‘Why of course, Charlotte, when you’re not pregnant…do you mean to say you’ve never had your monthly bleeding since you got married?” Allison asked a little astonished.

“Well I guess I have been with child constantly…”Charlotte had muttered.

Allison had asked her how Charlotte kept Sidney satisfied when she was not able have intercourse. She was a bit anxious to meet with James, as he might have expectations and she did not feel like obliging him. Charlotte had blushed, but had given her a little advice. She chuckled for a moment thinking about that conversation, till she saw Sidney stare at her, looking displeased.

After dinner, George ran to her and asked her excitedly: “Is it true, mama, did you rescue that boy from the river?”

Charlotte glanced at Sidney and hesitatingly answered: “ People are exaggerating. I merely lent a hand.”

She could see Sidney had overheard her as he sighed, looking at her with annoyance.

On the way home he was again very silent, carrying Ian on one arm, holding Charlotte’s hand tightly with the other. When she habitually picked up Lily-Rose and Ivy, he had looked at her sternly and she had quickly handed them to Agnes. She had to remind herself the girls were too heavy to carry herself now.

They had quietly brought the children to bed Charlotte had sung them some lullabies while Sidney watched, standing in the doorway, trying to reassure them the roof was repaired and the storm had passed. Lyndsey and Carice had restuffed the matrass that had gotten soaked from the leakage with fresh straw and dried the rest of the bedding. Charlotte and Sidney could have the bedroom downstairs to themselves again. She told him she was retiring early and went into the bedroom. She changed into her nightshift. Sidney did not stay far behind. As she knelt down next to the bed and said her bedtime prayers, he got undressed. He came to stand next to her in his shirt, laid his hand on her head and stroked her hair. He knelt down beside her, his hand running down her spine. She quivered a little when she felt him shifting up the hem of her shift, felt him caress her buttocks, her thighs. He placed himself between her feet as he gestured her to put her legs apart a bit. He slowly caressed her abdomen, kissed her shoulders and gestured her to raise her buttocks. She complied. She knew he liked this position as it gave him more control. She preferred it at the end of her pregnancy when her belly was too large and heavy to rest on his and she was too tired to do most of the work and straddle him. He sometimes convinced her to take this position when she was not pregnant, arguing he could pull out better if she couldn’t prevent him, complaining she sometimes held him too tight to time it correctly.

He held her thighs tightly, avoiding pressure on her abdomen as she felt him approaching her from behind. She felt he wanted to control her, to remind her of his dominion over her, to be reasserted that she obeyed him. He still didn’t speak to her. She accommodated his movements and when he was done, she felt his head rest shortly against her back and caress her belly. After he stood up she waited a moment and then got up herself to pull back the covers and lie under the blanket. He paced through the room for a minute before he crawled in on the other side, pulling her close. He held her so tightly, she couldn’t move, but she didn’t dare resist him now, she didn’t want to increase his anger. Usually his arms were relaxed, now they were extremely tense. She only pushed his arm up a bit, so she could breath and he wasn’t putting pressure on her belly.

The next morning, the Petersens’ baby was buried. Sidney remained silent al morning and Charlotte respected it. He occasionally took her hand to grip it tightly or she would hear him sigh. They stayed in Willingden, in the cottage, that week. The bridge needed to be repaired before they could leave. They had put down some boards so people could walk across, but it was not enough to carry a loaded carriage. James supervised the work. Many of the farmhands were busy harvesting what was left of the wheat, trying to salvage lost grains from the dirt. Sidney had lent the horses of his carriages to help pull carts to gather materials and rolled up his sleeves and stood with his boots in the river help place the rocks.

“Your husband is certainly not too proud to stick his hands out.” Mr Heywood remarked approvingly as they sat upon the hill the next Friday overlooking all the work going on in the valley. “He’s one of the richest men in England, but he’s not afraid of a little dirt.”

“Sidney has always worked hard. He earned his own fortune before we married…” Charlotte remarked.

“Is everything all right between you two?” Mr Heywood asked.

“I don’t know papa, he’s hardly spoken to me since last Sunday. I Fear he’s very angry with me for getting into the river to pull out the Hendersons’ boy.”

“He’ll come round, dear. If he’s angry, it is because he loves you. And the death of the Petersen’s child was quite devastating to him. Max told me it was Sidney who pulled out the baby from under the mud. He was quite devasted. Even if it’s not your own, as a father that’s one of the worst things to see.”

“Yes, and he’s very feeling…and he feels guilty that we have so many they lost everything they had.”

“I believe Max is talking to him. As he doctor he’s used to seeing death and put it into perspective.” Mr Heywood said consolingly.

“What do you think of Max?” Charlotte carefully asked.

Mr. Heywood smiled: “He’s a very decent fellow, and quite agreeable if you can get past the strange accent. He’s become quite a hero after he saved Mrs. Humbold’s baby from being choked by the umbilical cord.…”

“But…?”Charlotte asked

“There’s a big age difference…And Emily is still very young.”

“People with bigger age differences have married and younger girls.” Charlotte remarked

Mr. Heywood smiled “They have. But you know I’m not keen on parting with my daughters so early. Thankfully Elizabeth has no mind of getting married at all.”

Charlotte chuckled.

“But, as I said, he’s a decent fellow…wants to do everything properly, not rush things, but on the other hand he has very little time to win her over…he’s going back to the continent in two months. His father apparently wishes him to do some more apprenticeships in Germany and France, take advantage of the advances in medicine there…and he realises Emily is young and inexperienced. He wants her to take time to consider, realise the life of a doctor’s wife isn’t always easy. He wants to wait at least a year before he’ll ask her for her hand…he’s not in favour of girls marrying young, he’s seen too many having problems with childbirth as a result…but he’s already asked my permission to court her, write to her, or rather to me, with the hope I’ll read his letters to her. Quite a difference from those strangers who just send my girls phallic shaped gifts and appear on our doorstep in an attempt to stop their wedding…”

Charlotte blushed : “I’m sorry I didn’t confide in you then, but as I expected nothing to come from it…”

“It’s quite all right…now.” Mr Heywood said. “You’ve made me very happy, apart from living so far from Willingden.”

“Sanditon is only thirty miles away, father. Many people would regard that as close. You can travel back and forth in a day…if the bridge is intact, that is…”

“At my age, that is a bit much.” He retorted.

“Then come and stay with us for a while.. perhaps it will be easier if you get away from here for a short while.”

“Just look around, Charlotte, I can’t leave my estate, our people, like that.”

“Thomas can manage, papa.” she said softly.

“Thomas?!” Mr Heywood scoffed. “If this disaster’s taught me one thing it’s that I can’t leave things to Thomas…that landslide… if Thomas hadn’t giving permission to cut down the shrubbery on that slope while I was sick and let sheep graze there…it was the shrubbery and its roots keeping that hill in its place. With that shrubbery gone and the trampling of the sheep loosening the soil…I’m hardly surprised…now we’ve lost a life and a good cottage…” he spat out.

“Papa, please, as uncle John reminded us on Sunday, there’s no use I scapegoating, we can only look at ourselves…and I must say, I was a little concerned when I saw the state of the bridge and some of the cottages…”

“You’re right. And I blame myself. I have been neglecting the estate’s management, Thomas was right about that. I should have had those branches cut earlier, the cottages repaired, but I thought it could wait till the end of summer, I would have had it done when the wheat was harvested and we had new thatch, I would have had those dangerous branches sawn off to have firewood for the winter, had the river cleared from obstacles last year… but after the measles epidemic, we lost some hands, others were recovering from illness, I didn’t want to burden them with hard work that could wait a while, weak as they were last summer.…I’m just glad your children did not get hurt when that roof gave way.”

“Oh, papa, don’t be so hard on yourself, you did not cause the storm. This could have happened to anyone and you’re not the only one responsible. It was only a small piece of thatch that came loose, and the wind was very strong…the children were a little startled and they were frightened to sleep there again, but James has reassured them it is safe again.”

“Well, I’ve made up my mind and follow your advice and hire a steward. It’ll cost me to pay his salary, but it’ll be worth it. And I’ll stipulate Thomas keeps one if he wants to keep the place after I’m gone. Still thinking about the other matters… the guardianship… what to do with the shares in your company…see that all my remaining eleven children are well provided for…but I feel some obligation to return them to you…it is your inheritance from that old lady and your own many children might be in need of them…”

“You know I need nothing; Mr. Parker and I have one of the richest families in England and Thomas will have the estate… you have nine shares in the company with the three you inherited from Marigold… you have nine other children, just give them a share each…”she suggested.

“Perhaps I will do that, I just want you husband to approve…I overheard him offering to buy back Roger and Theresa’s share the other night, quite to Thomas’ dismay. Thomas offered six thousand for those three shares, but your husband outbid him.”

“Why would Thomas want a bigger share?” Charlotte asked puzzled. 

“I think Jane put him up to it, it’ll give him more influence. Every shareholder with more than five percent has a right to be part of the management board. Right now that’s just me and your husband, but Thomas has some different views he wants to force upon us.”

“What views?”

“You know Thomas is not so much in favour of investing in industry and trade. He believes land and agriculture should be the focus….he thinks the company is taking too many risks with the investment in steamships, railways, calculating machines…”

“You and I both know land’s a dwindling source of revenue…” Charlotte said a little astonished “Unless you can build houses on them… and we invest the greatest part of the capital in more secure projects. Indeed we have some risky ones, but I believe the rewards will be great, both in terms of financial benefits as well as societal progress. And the revenue is on average eight percent…that’s almost twice the interest on government bonds…”

“Your brother was never very visionary…he clings on to the past… so have I…but we have to be realistic.”

“So Sidney purchased Roger and Theresa’s shares?” Charlotte concluded, a little surprised Sidney had not told her. Not that she disapproved, but he usually asked for her consent before he made such a big financial decision.

Mr Heywood looked a little surprised: “Yes, he said something about needing a larger a share to leave for his children…”

“Yes, we discussed that…”Charlotte said, unconsciously stroking her belly.

Mr Heywood looked at her for a moment. “Are you with child again, my dear.” he asked carefully.

“It seems that I am. That’s why Sidney was so overprotective…he suspected I was expecting again, wanted me to be careful…and he’s angry I disobeyed him…”

“You saved a child’s life, dear. He saw one die in his arms. To feel so powerless for a man is…”

“More than he can take…I know.” she said “Especially such a sensitive one…Just keep it to yourself right now…I get so many comments on our reproductive capacity…it’s quite annoying.”

“I won’t say a word…I feel blessed to have so many beautiful grandchildren…it’s a pity they all live so far away, all but one…if it wasn’t for that cold woman refusing to do her duty…”

“Papa, don’t blame her. Childbirth is not easy…and I have the impression Jane’s scruples have to do with some complaints.”

“She should complain less, I grant you…” he said sarcastically

“I mean that she seems to be in pain, physically…she looked scared to share the room with Thomas…and she’s twitching her face as if she’s suppressing some agony now and then..”

“You think he’s hurting her?…Not difficult to imagine with such a woman.” He scoffed.

“Papa, please! Try to be a little nicer to her. I don’t she’s known much love in her life and she’s been disappointed in _every_ aspect of her marriage.”

“It’s easy to be disappointed if one has to many demands and is not easily satisfied.” he remarked.

“Thomas misled her with regard to his financial independence…she was very young when he married her, she’s hardly had a warm welcome here, she doesn’t seem to enjoy his company at night… but I think she cares about him, about you, she’s just not very skilled in showing it. If you see her with Adrian, she’s not as bad as you portray her. Just give her a chance and I want to see if I can help her to enjoy married life better… ”

“Charlotte, I know you like to help others and you are sure doing a good job at matchmaking, but be careful not to interfere in other people’s marriages… Thomas married Jane and she him, now they have to sort things out together.”

“I only wish them to be happy together, papa. And perhaps if they are, they’ll be better company to you too.” She smiled.

“First work out you own marriage troubles, dear.”

“Indeed.” she sighed.

“Well, the good news is I’ve had a letter from John, he’s agreed to come back, if only temporary.” Mr Heywood changed the subject. “He’s looking for a replacement, but he thinks he can be here in two months’ time. Now I just have to get your uncle moved to the cottage you’re staying in now, so the rectory becomes available for John’s large family. Not as large as yours, but seven is still a nice number… I look forward to having all that titter tatter on the estate.” He smiled.

“Good, just tell what we can do to assist… I’ll make sure the cottage is cleaned out well and have it refurnished…”

“Oh, John’s so blind he’ll not notice a change… and you shouldn’t exert yourself in your condition…”

She sighed annoyedly. 

“As a matter of fact, I think Christopher is most willing to help out…”he said with an amused grin.

“Christopher? Why?” she asked.

“Oh, he’s been very eager to console Abigail. She obviously feels hurt with Lucas’ attentions for your niece Jenny, but Christopher is stepping in now Lucas is neglecting his cousin…”

Charlotte chuckled. “You think them a good pair?”

“They might be, if she gives him a chance…He’ll suit her better than Lucas, if she could only look past his clumsiness. I don’t envy Christopher to have such a handsome and lively brother as a rival…”

“My brothers are not in discord are they?” she asked carefully.

“No, I think Christopher is relieved that Lucas has no interest of that nature in his cousin. And Lucas is relieved somebody else is looking after Abigail’s heart. But Christopher will have to be patient…he needs to grow on her…she must first see Lucas is no match for her.”

“Poor Christopher…”Charlotte sighed.

“Well, I hinted your uncle…he was first upset Lucas was disappointing his dear daughter, set his hopes on him so many years…, but the prospect of Christopher as a son-in-law appeals to him even better. He’ll encourage Abigail…Christopher will not take his daughter across the sea…he’s professed an interest to become a clergyman…he might take over from your older brother if John wishes to return to Northumberland.”

“Christopher as a clergyman…It’ll be a challenge for him, talking to a large congregation.” Charlotte wondered out loud.

“ A small congregation of familiar people will be most suitable for him…and if he marries Abigail he’ll have a perfect wife to help him write his sermons…”Mr. Heywood said meaningfully.

“Well, he can’t do much worse than Mr. Hankins…” Charlotte remarked.

“That’s not setting the goal very high, indeed.” Mr Heywood chuckled.

“Yes, well Mr. Hankins will need to retire soon as well. And we need another church building or expand the existing one, we’re hardly fitting in anymore.”

“I believe you have to expand a lot more than your church…” Mr. Heywood remarked meaningfully.

“Yes, Sidney And I have to discuss what to do with our house, but I must first get him to speak to me at all…”she sighed.

“Just tell him what’s bothering you…I have the impression you’re not saying much to him either…”

She sighed.

That night, as Sidney had wrapped his arms around tightly around her again, she decided to break the silence between them. All week he had said little to her, other than asking for his towel when she bathed him or conveying a message concerning the children. His touch at night was tense. He sought access to her body without asking and guilt-ridden she obeyed his gestures dutifully. It was not that he was cruel, he seemed careful enough not to hurt her. But it wasn’t very pleasant either. A few times he had approached her from behind, another time he had woken her up in the middle of the night, gesturing her to turn to him. He had put his head against her chest, as if to seek comfort and simply wrapped her leg around his to gain access. She felt he had been taking possession of her rather than making love, but she had not felt like defying him, denying him his conjugal rights when he was eager to affirm them.

This evening again, he had entered her almost mechanically and she had cooperated obligingly, but she now felt he was playfully twirling her hair around his finger, she finally dared to ask him:

‘Sidney.?” she started carefully.

“Yes.” he answered sleepily.

“Are you still angry with me?” she asked carefully

“Why do you ask that?” he responded 

“You’ve hardly set a word to me all week… and you’re almost choking me with your grip…an d not just tonight…”

She felt him startle and loosen his grip.

“Am I hurting you?” he asked a little confounded.

“It feels like you _want_ to hurt me.” She replied.

“Sorry, I did not mean to…why didn’t you tell me I was hurting you?” He asked.

“I thought you were too angry about what happened, I didn’t want to upset you further.”

“Nothing upsets me more than you getting hurt.” he said a little wryly.

“I’m sorry I took such great risks last Sunday...”she said softly.

“I’m not angry about that anymore. After all, you saved a boy’s life. How could I be angry about that?” he replied despondently.

“What then?” she asked

“Your not telling me what you had done…” he answered reluctantly. “I’m used to your disobedience, your defiance …but not your dishonesty.” He sighed.

“I’m sorry.” she said.

“ The one thing I love your for is your honesty, however bad or painful the truth…or offensive to myself….”

“I’m truly sorry.” she said with a sob. “I should have told you myself…I just didn’t want you to worry.”

“You made me promise one time that no matter how distressing, I’d share my concerns, my adventures… with you. But now I feel you’re keeping more and more secrets from me….” He said a little despondently.

“What do you mean, apart from the rescue-operation?” she asked.

“Your business with the Crowe’s. I know it is not your secret to share, but I don’t like you being implicated in their problems and keeping me in the dark….and now this…you don’t even tell me anymore when I’m behaving like a brute…I want you to tell me, slap in the face if necessary if I’m harming you.” he said a little irritably.

“You did not hurt me, but…”she started

“But what…” he asked

“It wasn’t pleasurable either, the last few nights…it’s as if you were not even _trying_ to make it pleasurable for me. It felt as if I was Lady White and you Night Fire, just climbing on top of me without asking…”

“I didn’t hear you protest…”he defended himself a little confused.

“I wasn’t sure if you were even listening…and I didn’t want to upset you again…”she said “So I just went along and let you do your thing…”

“I’m sorry, my mind’s been so pre-occupied I wasn’t paying attention. Can I make it up to you?” he asked softly, caressing her cheek and playfully starting to kiss her shoulder.

“Not now… I’m tired, but you make it up to me tomorrow night.” She whispered, turning around and kissing him on the lips.

“I’ll do my utmost best.” He whispered.

“You’d better save your energy.” She warned him playfully.

“You’re planning to let me work hard, aren’t you.” he said a little mischievously.

“Like a mule, and not like Night Fire going for a gentle ride through the country.”

He grinned.

“And will you spank me? Punish me for my behaviour this week?” He asked a little too hopeful.

“I might.” she said playfully “If you behave very badly.”

She heard him snicker and smiled as she turned around again to spoon, nuzzling his hands and then weaving her fingers between his.


	13. Sharing and Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sideny tries to make up for his behaviour to Charlotte teh past week. Charlotte tries to uncover the secret concerning Alicia and the first idea for expanding their house are discussed. Another relative arrives who has a special interest in Emily.

# 13\. Sharing and Planning

The following day, Sidney went out of his way to make up for his behaviour to Charlotte. Before she got up, he came in with a bouquet of field flowers and brought her a breakfast tray, accompanied by six-year-old Belinda and four-year-old Chrystal.

“Good Morning, Love, I thought you were deserving of a little treat.” He said, smiling tenderly.

“They’re beautiful.” She smiled sleepily.

“Yes, and there’s another small bouquet of daisy’s here…Chrystal picked for you.”

“Do you like them, mama?” Chrystal asked eagerly with big eyes.

“I warned her the daisies might decay rather fast…”Sidney added with an apologetic smile.

“Well, we’ll try to preserve them as long as we can.” Charlotte said reassuringly to her little girl. “Thank you very much!”

“I picked the Corn Flowers!” Belinda interceded.

“They’re beautiful…you know if we pick some more tomorrow , they would suit very well with your blue dress when we go to church… but you girls have gotten up early!”

“ I heard Chrystal singing early this morning, I thought I’d get her down before she woke the others… Belinda was already awake too, so Agnes put them on a dress quickly and we went outside for a little stroll.” Sidney said, quite endeared.

“And what were you singing, my sweet girl.” Charlotte asked endeared.

“Baa, Baa, Black sheep…. I saw a black sheep yesterday…”

“Did you…?” Charlotte asked rhetorically. “Now, girls, help eat my cakes, it looks like you deserved some, and you too!” she said, looking at Sidney with much love.

“The others have breakfasted already, and are playing outside.” He said.

“I want to see the sheeps again…” Chrystal giggled enthusiastically after eating half a cake.

“It’s _sheep_ , dear, not _sheeps_ …and yes, you may go to them, if you go with Agnes.” Charlotte smiled at her daughters.

“How did such a rake as I ever get such beautiful daughters and a wonderful wife…” Sidney sighed.

“By being such a good husband..” she smiled at him, gesturing at her cup of tea.

As she drank her tea, he watched her fingers and looked at the little gold wedding ring she wore. She never wore much jewellery, even though he had bought her plenty, but she was attached to only some pieces: the little gold cloverleaf hanger her parents had given her as a girl, the pearl-and-coral necklace he had given her as a token of remembrance for their wedding night, the mother-of-pearl broch he had bought when he had learnt she was pregnant for the first time, the necklace with diamond flowers, one for every child she had delivered and there was the sepia ring with her mother’s portrait he had commissioned in commemoration of her deceased mother. He himself had gotten two from her as well: a golden seal ring to close his documents and letters he had gotten after they set up their investment corporation and a cameo ring, with Charlotte’s portrait she and him made on their fourth wedding anniversary, the first they could actually celebrate on the date of the wedding itself, as it had been a leap day.

Sidney smiled when he thought of his surprise for her for, though after the past week it seemed a little too decedent. Her fingers would be a lot less empty, but he realised the week before he had not ordered enough rings. Enough for each of her fingers, but not to make up for every occasion when he had compromised her innocence before he had asked for her hand. When she suggested riding around the estate the Sunday before to see if there were injured tenants she could help, he realised he had forgotten how he had ripped of the hem off her petticoat eleven years ago to save old Isaac Stringer. She had asked him to, but he had been all too eager to do the honours. He had _wanted_ to touch them, lift them up the first time he saw her at the construction site, when he had looked up her petticoats as she was descending the ladder of the scaffolding. Other gentlemen had averted their gaze, he had not. Those were another two occasions where he should have done the gentlemanly thing but had been too cowardice or too mischievous. She had been right, she did not have enough fingers for every wedding ring he owed her. Perhaps another one with moonstone…one with Coral would be a symbolic of the blood she’d stopped. Yes something with pearl and coral again, it would match her necklace too. Then there was the dinner at Lady W.’s house when he was still engaged to Eliza campion. He had had a ring commissioned for having followed her to the balcony, but not for secretly touching her hands during dinner. Mr. Wilkins had suggested a Fedé ring, with two hands holding each other, for the rowing incident, Sidney decided to commission a second with an amethyst symbolizing her puce coloured dress and rubies for the wine they drank. Then there was the argument they had had right before the race in the day if the first regatta, when he had publicly hurt her feelings and had run after her without considering the attention it would draw to her and what it would mean for her reputation. He remembered the tears in her brown eyes. Something with tiger-eye, the shape of a pear for that one, he pondered.

“What’s on your mind, dear?” Charlotte asked

He smiled a little mysteriously. “I was thinking of the surprise I have for you.” He smiled.

“Will I see it today?” she asked curiously. 

“No, it’s in London and not ready yet.” he said a little teasingly.

“and you accuse _me_ of keeping secrets from you.” she said accusingly, but playful. “Is Alicia involved? You were whispering something to her the other night.” she added with curiosity.

“I cannot tell.” he said, his face turning more solemn. “It’s up to Alicia to confide in you if she wishes to.”

“I will ask her. She shouldn’t share secrets with you that you can’t share with me.” Charlotte said a little pedantic. “We can’t have such a wedge put in our relationship.” she repeated the words he had said to her a week ago.

He smiled a little self-consciously. “I will inform you when the time is right.” he said a little guilt-ridden.

”And when were you going to tell you bought the company shares back from Roger and Theresa?” she asked him a little indignantly.

“I’m sorry, I thought I mentioned it to you.” he said.

“You mentioned you were thinking about it, not that you bought them in a bidding contest with Thomas!” she exclaimed a little wryly.

“Sorry , it was a spur of the moment when we were having drinks after dinner and as you said I’ve not been very communicative…”he murmured with a sigh. “Do you disapprove?” he added hesitatingly. 

“No, I think you acted wisely, considering Thomas might block many of our investment plans if he had succeeded…but I had rather not heard it from my father….Which reminds me by the way he wants to discuss with you what is to be done with _his_ shares after he himself passes away. I suggested he divide it among nine of his other children, excluding me and Thomas, as we already have plenty, but he thought you might like them returned for the benefit of our own children.”

Sidney looked up. “I’d have to think about it.” he said. “The way things look now, we can leave three percent of the shares to each of our children, including the new expected arrival and I can still leave Tom’s children one percent share each.. at least under the current law it won’t all go to Thomas automatically now that primogeniture has been abolished. ”

“But the estate will go entirely to him, won’t it?” Charlotte asked.

“That depends on the entail. But I believe the entail of the Heywood estate says it cannot be divided. It should go to Thomas… or one of your brothers if Thomas is not thought fit to manage it. At least we won’t have _that_ problem in providing for our own children.”

“No, but we do have to think about what to do with our properties…” she sighed.

“Yes, I think Christian is expecting to inherit Eden House, as our eldest son…”

“But not our eldest _child_ ….”she remarked.

“No, But the girls will hardly be likely to live there after they get married… their future husbands would be likely to sell it or rent it out to strangers…I have bought properties for them, but more a source of income than for them to actually live there.” He argued.

“I was wondering…”she started. “You suggested moving to Sanditon House, but then we would leave the children with one very big house that is hard to divide…what if we can expand Eden house in such a way that it can be cut up in smaller pieces later….”she started.

“What do you mean? “he asked a little puzzled.

“What if we built one or two additional wings, that have their own entrances. We could use one wing to accommodate one or two school rooms, a music room…”

“a music room…?”he asked amused “Who is going to play the music?”

“Our daughters might, and I am of mind to ask Miss Clayton to teach them, she’s very accomplished in piano, harp _and_ singing and we could have little concerts at home. I thought you’d like it. I can hardly play myself and the barrel piano we’ve put down is getting a little tedious and when the children turn the wheel at a very uneven pace…well, it sounds pretty ridiculous….”

He chortled: “Indeed, Mr. Beethoven and Mr. Schubert would be quite offended if they’d hear it”

“We could accommodate Miss Burton, a second governess and the nurses in that wing, perhaps some other young ladies, like my sister Emily; Sidonia might have her own apartment.” She continued.

“Oh, she’ll love that.” Sidney commented with a grin.

“and then the other wing can serve to entertain guests: a larger dining room, one or two additional sitting rooms, a billiard room.”

He snickered.

“Yes, I thought you’d appreciate that.” She teased.

“And we might accommodate guests there, separate from the family and the young women.”

He smiled approvingly.

“And of course we need more space for the servants’ quarters and a library… then the children and I don’t have to bother you in your study when we want to get a book.” She added.

Aren’t you forgetting something?” he asked “Like bedrooms for our children, the two of us…”

She chuckled “Yes, well I thought we might use the attic of the main house to make some more rooms for the children, install a bathroom perhaps, then we move the sleeping quarters of the female staff to one of the wings, then we don’t have to hear them get up in the morning and we’ve have a little more privacy… I’m not sure I want to change anything about our own rooms…with all the memories there…”she looked him in the eye lovingly.

“Well, it seems you have thought it through…why don’t we ask James to work it out…” he remarked.

“Actually I have already asked him whether he had time…he suggests we start quickly… if we want to have the house ready before the new arrival…” she said.

“That would be nice, but we can also stay in London for a while.” Sidney argued

“Yes, but they must have it waterproof before winter sets in.” she argued. “Otherwise construction has to wait till Spring….But he said he needs to know our budget first…you said something like sixty thousand?”

“If we bought Sanditon House, yes…But we’d have to sell some property and rent out Eden House in that case to limit the loss of income…And I’ve just bought those shares from Roger and promised your father to compensate much of the damage done by the storm and I have to set aside money for this little one here, if it _is_ just one this time…” he stroked her belly.

“Max said nothing about twins…” she reassured him. “But what shall I tell James?”

“Try to limit the costs to thirty thousand, that should be enough. If necessary, we can stretch it to forty thousand.” He said hesitatingly. “Our house in London cost twenty thousand, a large part of which was for the land…we should be able to get a very large extension for thirty thousand.”

“I was thinking we might also build a chapel and maybe a rectory for a vicar…the church in Sanditon is getting too small. Our household alone is more than forty people if we include the servants, that’s enough to fill a small chapel.”

“Mr Hankins would be very disappointed if we left his parish.” He sighed with a smile.

“Yes, well another reason to find another vicar. Mr. Hankins’ sermons are quite amusing, but it feels awkward to have such a perverted man teach our children the Bible.”

“Well, he’s not worse than the average gentle man, but his clumsy way of expressing himself is indeed a bit…inappropriate.” Sidney said with meaningful grimace.

“Exactly, and I wouldn’t like our children to think they can mock our vicar because their father does, They’ll never become good Christian if they don’t learn to respect the church authorities.” Charlotte said in a strict voice.

“All right, but let’s focus on the house first, before we build an entire village around it.” He answered a little sarcastically.

She nodded. She had finished her breakfast. “It’s time I got out of bed. I need to feed the boys before these here start to spray again” pointing toward her very swollen breasts. “Though I fear they’ve already been stuffed with apple sauce.. there’s ample supply of that now, and there are still many apples and apricots to be picked....”

“Let me get them for you.” he said. “And.. take it easy with all the fruit harvesting…”

“You know I can’t sit idly just watching others work.” she muttered “It’ll bore me to death… I must have something to do.”

“Well, do something sedentary…” he said dryly.

“You know Max always says exercise is very healthy in this condition, staying in a stuffed house only nauseates me.”

“All right, just go for a stroll later today. And maybe you can work out some of the ideas for the expansion of the house.” he said, smiling, before he walked out of the room to get Andrew and Oliver.

“What are your plans? “she asked him when the twins were drinking “Besides saving some energy for tonight.” She added mischievously.

“Well the mortar on the bridge repairs need to harden, and the water in the river is low enough now to wade through…I thought I’d ride to Battle and buy the horses and cattle that the villagers lost, post some letters. Perhaps you want to send some of your own?”

“Yes, I might. Will you still be going to London on Monday?” she asked.

“I don’t think so.. that’s why I want to post some letters. I first need to see some children and a wife home.”

“We are perfectly well able to travel to Sanditon without you.” she remarked.

“Yes, well I doubt the bridge here is the only one damaged…and I wouldn’t like to see you stranded somewhere alone with sixteen children.”

“James and Max will probably ride along and we have the nurses…”she argued.” And there’s Diana and Mary and the girls…”

“I think we need all three carriages to accommodate for just our own family and my sisters’. Allison and James can travel back later. James still has some work cut out in building a new cottage for the Petersens…. Besides, the road to London from here is already terrible under good weather conditions. I wonder how long it will take me to get there now. It will probably faster to travel to Sanditon first and go to London from there. But I must go there at least one time before I leave for Cornwall or I’ll be way too long…I plan a little longer trip and I would like to see Arthur and William beforehand, they should return from France soon, I expect they’ll be back next week.” Sidney argued.

“Georgiana an Catherine must be impatient to have them back. I know they don’t find being parted from their husbands as difficult as I do, but nearly four months…” Charlotte sighed.

“I did have the impression Georgiana was a bit out of spirits, but I think she’ll have a surprise for Arthur when he returns.” he smiled mysteriously.

“What do you mean?” Charlotte asked curiously.

“Well, of course she wouldn’t share the news with her brother-in-law before she told her own husband, but I believe you and Georgiana are in a similar happy state…” he smiled triumphantly.

Charlotte looked puzzled and then her face cleared up: “You think she’s expecting again? Why! _That_ would be exciting news… considering it’s so long ago since Otis and Kate were born…I had the impression she and Arthur…” Charlotte stopped her sentence.

“That she and Arthur what?” he asked curiously

“That their relationship was more in the nature of friendship, more …platonic.” Charlotte answered hesitatingly

“Well, not all couples are as passionate as we are, or rather, most couples are less passionate then we are…”he said meaningfully “But they _do_ get together sometimes.” he argued. “Or they are just better able to restrain themselves in public…” he snickered.

“Yes, sometimes I think you must descend from the Romans…your passionate nature is quite un-British…”she teased.

“Well, your dark curls are hardly Celtic or Germanic either…”he retorted playfully.

“But Georgiana must be quite far along already… at least four months….” Charlotte mumbled. “Was it visible yet?”

“No, it wasn’t. But something had changed in her complexion… and she was looking at a plate of scones as if it were rotting fish..”

“Quite late to suffer from nausea…”Charlotte remarked unsuspectingly “It usually goes away after the first few months… but perhaps not for every woman.”

“Well, I’m not the expert… I might be wrong of course. Maybe she was just a little indigested…I’m only guessing, so let’s not mention it to anybody else.” He said, feeling a little uneasy all of a sudden.

“No of course not.” Charlotte replied “I’ll just write to her with some general inquiry about her health and hope she’ll share whatever’s the matter…I wish Catherine would give William a child someday… he’d be such a nice father… I’ll never understand why he chose to marry Catherine… she’s nice, but there’s little affection there…they live together in mutual indifference it seems….”

“It might be just her modesty…”he said “ She might care more for him than we know. After all, why else would she have married him? Not for his wealth or title. She was rich, he had rather little.”

“Yes, her motives can hardly have been material.” Charlotte mumbled. “She must really love him more than she shows.”

“Well, when I travel to Cornwall and you miss me, just think of how brave Georgiana and Catherine are, suffering their husbands’ absence.” he commented.

“How long will you be away?” she asked a little anxiously

Well I need a few days in Falmouth and it takes at least three days to get there, but I plan on a little detour, see somebody in Devonshire.” He answered a little evasively.

“In Devonshire? Who do we know there?” she asked a little astonished.

“Well, Miss Cohlston for instance, Lady Susan asked me to convey something to her.” he hoped she didn’t notice his stammer.

“Miss Cohlston, really? And the mail doesn’t work in Devonshire?” Charlotte asked with a little disbelief.

“Some things might be a bit too precious to send by mail.” he said, forcing a smile.

“Well, it must be rather urgent, as Susan told me she was expecting Miss Cohlston to stay with her in London next season…” Charlotte remarked a little suspiciously.

“Well, I didn’t inquire after the reason or the content.” he said a little impatiently.

“Do be careful. Her parents might think you’re an admirer, or worse, people might think her involved with a married man.” Charlotte said with raised brows. “Since you’re so cautious with the reputation of the girls in the school, this plan quite surprises me.”

Sidney looked a little uneasy. He had not thought it through. He was actually hoping to make an appointment with the cousin, but he couldn’t share that with Charlotte, for now. “That’s a good point, I’ll see if I can just meet with a relative…I do not need to see Miss Cohlston personally.” he stammered.

Charlotte looked at him with a little suspicion, but remembered Miss Cohlston was a good friend of Alicia and this whole secrecy might have something to do with whatever Alicia had told Sidney. The whole situation was annoying her greatly and she decided to find out more and confront Alicia if necessary. Sidney’s uneasiness prompted him to leave his wife alone with the drinking babies and tend to his children outside.

When the twins were finished drinking a little, she put on her dressing gown and went to the parlour and sat at the table to write some letters. She wrote to Lady Susan, to ask after her wellbeing after the departure of ‘her special friend’, but also inquired about Sidney’s errand for her ladyship. She wrote to Georgiana to ask after her health and to William, to inform him of the recent trouble in Willingden, so he would be informed as soon as he returned from France.

After she was fully dressed, she walked downhill with the children to see Sidney off together with Roger. James had handed him a list of construction materials to be ordered; Charlotte had added a list of fabrics to refurbish the old cottage before her uncle and Abigail would move in. The children amused themselves with their cousins, aunts and uncles. Charlotte watched Alicia playing with Chrystal and Belinda, while she and Mary each held one of the babies in their laps. Emily and Sidonia were reading together. Jenny and Lucas were playing games with Ian, Michael and Molly. The five-year-old twins Theodore and Francis only needed each other, as well as the triplets. They had all worked hard the days before, but now there was little for the children to help with and they deserved a little play time. Allison had decided to join Jane in making a round through the estate, see if anyone needed more help, while Elizabeth and Mary-Beth made an inventory of what they had preserved the week before. Max had mounted his horse to make his own round among his new patients, Christopher had taken off to his uncle’s house to once more offer his assistance to Abigail, who did her best to entertain Roger and Theresa’s seven children while Theresa was resting, while at the same time helping her father write his sermon to the next day.

As the others had gone outside, Charlotte asked Mary carefully: “How are your girls doing?”

Mary looked up from her playful interaction with Andrew and smiled “Well, needless to say Jenny is not at all disappointed we were stranded here…”

Charlotte chuckled.

“It won’t be long before Tom is going to ask after Lucas’ future and prospects so to say.” Mary remarked meaningfully. “At least if he can see where this is leading to, oblivious as he can be to other people’s feelings…. I have the impression your father has no objection to the match…” Mary added carefully.

“I believe he doesn’t, although he does think Lucas is still a bit young to settle down.” Charlotte reassured her.

“Yes, well, they do not need to rush things. I just thought… it seemed your cousin Abigail was intended for Lucas, does he not have a prior obligation…?” Mary asked carefully.

“There might have been hopes from one side or the other, they’ve been playmates as children, but nothing has been fixed…he’s at liberty to make his own choice.” Charlotte clarified. 

“I see… does your father know Jenny will bring in very little… I mean, our living conditions might be a bit misleading to what Tom and I can give her…. I wouldn’t want her to get her hopes up and be rejected…” Mary added carefully.

“My father makes no such demands.” Charlotte reassured her. “Lucas, as you know, will at least have the income from the company shares we put in his name. It’ll not be much, but sufficient …and I believe Sidney is eager to help his nieces a little in that respect.” She smiled.

“Yes, Sidney is a dear….but the two of you have your own children…and my children have a father who should provide for them and _means_ to provide for them, however little we may give our children… I don’t know how Tom will react to Sidney’s intentions.”

“Do you think he’ll object… “Charlotte asked surprised.

“Tom has his pride…”Mary sighed “I fear he’ll consider himself a failure if his fortune’s insufficient to get the girls settled. I’ve said before: he should never catch you in the act of helping him.”

“We would be helping our nieces…, not Tom… and considering Tom lost so much in the development of Sanditon and we had the good fortune to get a big inheritance from Lady D., it only seems fair we alleviate your burdens, share our luck.”

“Oh, Charlotte, I believe you’ve given us quite enough already…the shares in your investment company, Bedford Place…” Mary sighed.

“You gave us Eden House. It seemed only logical we gave you back some property and we’ve given _all_ our siblings shares in the company. Besides, Bedford Place was becoming a bit small for our large family and I preferred to live more on the edge of the city…and Sidney did not like to leave it to a stranger.” Charlotte answered resolutely.

“Don’t forget Sidney supports me with some extra income that Tom doesn’t know about.” Mary added.

“Sidney is very fond of you, Mary. You’re the Holy Mother Mary as far as he’s concerned. He probably thinks you conceived your children the same way too…”Charlotte remarked playfully.

The two women chortled.

“You were the only woman he trusted before I met him.” Charlotte added more sincere.

“Yes, well _you_ changed him, taught him to trust again.” Mary smiled pleased.

“Yes, well I fear I’ve failed in that respect… the incident last Sunday with that boy in the river… I hadn’t told him, I didn’t want to distress him…he was very angry when he found out.”

“But you saved a boy’s life!” Mary exclaimed a little disdained. 

“Yes, well I asked him last night if he was still angry with me. He said it wasn’t that I had gone against his orders to be careful, but that I had kept it from him. He blamed me for my …dishonesty…” she said a little defeated.

“He seemed quite over that this morning…”Mary remarked, smiling meaningfully.

“Yes, we’ve reconciled, but I still feel I must win back his full trust again…” Charlotte frowned.

“Well, we all have secrets from our spouses, don’t we ?” Mary remarked with a sigh.

“Or our parents…have you found out yet what’s bothering Alicia?” Charlotte asked carefully.

Mary looked up, hesitating. “You assume something _is_ bothering her.” Mary said matter-of-factly, avoiding Charlotte’s gaze.

Charlotte was getting more annoyed with the secrecy. “I just thought… she is of marrying age… but she doesn’t seem very eager to encourage any of the young men…or even be presented in society…I’d almost think she’s already made her choice…and I have the impression it is not a very happy one… I remember being in a similar state, some eleven years ago after I returned from Sanditon….” Charlotte said meaningfully.

“You think she has a broken heart?” Mary asked. “Perhaps….it is a delicate situation.” Mary added hesitantly. “I must ask you to not mention it to anybody.”

“Of course not…Alicia is very dear to me, I wouldn’t want to see her being compromised by idle gossip…I just want to be sure _you_ know what’s going on in her life. That she confides in you… as her mother.” Charlotte said a little indignantly.

“She has…I can’t tell you the details…But you may be aware that Sidney forced Alicia to confess some things to me I ought to know.” Mary told her reluctantly.

“Sidney has not said anything. I only know he spoke to Alicia the day after the ball and he’s been very concerned with something she’s confided in him, but he won’t tell me why….except he has all of a sudden decided to make quite a detour on his trip to Falmouth to convey something to Miss Cohlston, Alicia’s friend from Devonshire, from her distant cousin Lady Susan, who will be seeing her anyway as Miss Cohlston will be her guest this autumn… and he can’t really explain why, but I suspect it has something to do with Alicia.”

“I’m sorry Sidney caught up in this, I can understand you have questions, but for now I must ask you to remain silent on the topic.” Mary pleaded a little anxiously.

“Perhaps I can be of help… if I know what this is all about, before I think the worst…or accidently say something I’m not meant to say… or to the wrong person…”Charlotte tried.

“All right, but not here. Let’s go for a walk.” Mary suggested.

Charlotte asked Martha to come in and take care of the babies. They left the house and when they had walked up hill for some minutes, Mary told her about Alicia’s secret engagement to Charles Cohlston.

“Naturally we want to know more about the man’s intentions and situation before Alicia is ruined.” Mary said worriedly. “Secretly writing to her, without her parents’ knowledge… we must make sure he’s not taking advantage of her…you know how such stories end: a charming man promises to marry a pretty girl, then convinces her to elope when his father does not consent and in her gullibility the girl runs off with him and after he has had his way with her, he abandons her.”

“Is he really such a bad man?” Charlotte asked pensively: “He seem rather nice when I met him.”

“Well, can you trust a man that secretive?” Mary asked. “And even if his intentions are honourable…I fear it is impossible…and if Alicia doesn’t break it off and discards any other offers, her chances at getting happily settled will be altogether ruined.”

“How does Tom feel about the situation..?” Charlotte asked concerned. 

Mary inhaled deeply. “Tom doesn’t know…”

“I see…why not?” Charlotte asked a little puzzled.

“Because Tom is one of the reasons why Mr Cohlston’s father objects to the match…because of the disaster that happened in Sanditon and the scandal of being practically bankrupted and saved by the money of an heiress… though apparently he wants his son to marry a rich heiress, preferably with noble blood. We do not want to confront Tom with such insult if it is not entirely necessary. Sidney has offered to go see Mr. Cohlston in Devonshire, investigate his intentions…see if he can eliminate the objections of Lord Grandmire against the match.”

“I see. Oh, Mary, this must be very hard on you…” Charlotte exclaimed. “I promise, I won’t breath a word. But thank you for telling me, now I least know what is on Sidney’s mind.”

They returned to the house. James, too, had just returned from doing some measurements at the site for the new cottage and was busy drawing up plans at the table.

“It looks lovely, James,… in the style of the manor house…a bit Gothic…” Charlotte remarked.

“Thank you, sister! It’s something Young Pugin came up with, to construct houses in the Gothic Style, but a little more modern. I thought it would suit better here than something classical.”

“It looks very pretty… as a matter of fact I think it would suit very well with Eden House as well when we are to expand…” Charlotte remarked, while holding up the drawings.

“Have you and Sidney made a decision about that yet?” James asked curiously.

“Yes, he’s agreed to an expansion, but he wants to see the designs first before he gives his final consent. He’s a bit anxious to see anything changed about his ancestral home.” Charlotte rolled her eyes a bit.

“Well, we shall try to do his ancestors honour.” James smiled.

“Yes, well we have talked about what we would like and we would like something that can later be split up in smaller houses, so our sons can share the property later…”Charlotte explained “Perhaps if I can borrow your pencil and some paper…” she asked, while already picking a sheet and starting to draw. “ I thought bit like this, with a wing for the children, with school rooms, playroom , perhaps a music room and upstairs: rooms for the governesses, young ladies… and on the other side some reception rooms and guest rooms.” She sketched a U-shaped building.

“That sounds feasible…I can try to work this out, but I must take a more detailed look at the present construction and site…are there not stables on that side,?” He asked, pointing left of the drawing.

“Yes, I’m not sure if there’s enough space there.” Charlotte said a little insecurely. “We might have to build new stables…”

“Well, these two facades would be quite at the front, we could make a nice bay-window or a big round window…” they sat concentrated, discussing their ideas in the parlour, when behind them a door squeaked.

“Well, Hello, the two of you are very busy it seems…” Sidney remarked, a little annoyed Charlotte had not noticed his return yet.

“Sidney! Oh yes, we were discussing the ideas for the expansion of our house.” Charlotte said quite elated.

“Very good.” Sidney said a little matter-of-factly, while bending down to give Charlotte a very passionate kiss.

Sidney’s two travel companions came in at right that moment, as did Thomas and Jane, looking a little reproachful at Sidney and Charlotte’s display of intimacy.

“Look who we encountered in Battle.” Roger remarked.

“In the town that is, not in a fight…”Sidney bantered.

“Robert!” Charlotte exclaimed enthusiastically, noticing her uncle John’s eldest son.

“Hello, dear cousins!” Robert remarked “I thought I would check up on my father and my uncle after last week’s storm and I heard my cousins have returned home and luckily I ran into Roger and Mr. Parker… Might I ask where are my other cousins? I was told Allison, Theresa, Christopher, Lucas and Emily would be here as well!”

“They are playing outside with the children.. and Theresa is at your father’s house…” Charlotte informed him.

“Ah, I see, Oh I see Emily in the farmyard…who is that gentleman talking to her… the blond man.” He asked a little disconcerted.

Charlotte saw him gazing out of the window. “Oh that would be Max Fuchs Junior.” She responded with a chuckle. “He’s our step-nephew from Baden.”

“And quite interested in our cousin Emily, it seems.” Roger added.

“Is he?” Robert reacted a little unsettled. “Well, I can’t see what my cousin would see in such a fellow from the continent. And she could do a lot better than a doctor…”

Sidney and Charlotte glanced at each other and tried to suppress their laughter.

“You mean, like a steward…”she suggested.

“For example…”Robert smirked.

“Robert!” Mr Heywood exclaimed pleased as he came in. “How good to see you. I had planned on writing to you, but as you are here, I wonder if I can speak to you in private during your stay here.”

Robert glanced meaningfully out the window, looking at Emily and smiled “Of course uncle. Now if you’ll excuse me, I will say hello to my other relatives outside and then head to the rectory, to see my father.”

“Yes of course… you know he’s planning to move out of the rectory so that my John can succeed him? You’re father’s decided to retire and we will prepare the hillside cottage for him as soon as possible…” Mr. Heywood asked carefully

“Yes, he wrote to me… I didn’t know my cousin John had confirmed his coming yet.” Robert answered a little befuddled.

“Perhaps you can help your father sort out a few things.. your sister’s doing a great job and my Christopher is very eager to help… but as his eldest son you might take care of some other things…” Mr. Heywood suggested.

“Yes, though I am not at liberty to stay away very long…” Robert argued. “Mr. Coldwell has given me leave only for a few days…as he has no idea of how to run an estate himself…”

“Well, he had the money to buy one and let it run by a steward like you…”Mr Heywood smiled…

“Yes, Bloody Nabobs...” Robert muttered.

Mr Heywood raised his brows in reproach. “I’d urge you not to bite the hand that feeds you and we have some very successful, receptacle tradesmen in our own family.” He glanced at Sidney.

“Do not worry. I’m not a fan of Nabobs myself, they’ve come across their fortunes too easily without any effort for themselves and exploitation of everybody else.” Sidney remarked reassuringly. “But I’m not sure Mr. Coldwell is one…”

“Well, I bid you good evening, ladies…gentlemen.” Robert Heywood uneasily left the room.

Sidney turned to Charlotte again and seated himself by her side, while James followed Mr. Heywood back into the study to discuss the designs for the cottage.

“Well, I’m curious what kept you and James so preoccupied you didn’t even notice your husband returning…”he teased.

“Well, I was preoccupied with our future home…”she smiled “We were making some sketches… I saw James’ design for the cottage and I thought the style would be very suitable for Eden House, so we started sketching…” She pulled the paper she’d been drawing on aside to show him.

“Well, hello, Versailles!” he exclaimed

“I thought we were expanding a house, this looks like a palace!” he bantered. “Are you sure you communicated the budget I gave you?” he asked.

“Sixty thousand , was it?” she teased. He gave her a playful, warning look. “Don’t worry, these are just preliminary sketches, I might have drawn a little too many windows for that scale…”

“Phew,” he said “Do limit the number of windows, one big one for every room will suffice, or it’ll cost us a fortune in window tax every year.”

“Well the idea is basically this: A courtyard with buildings on three sides…we might have to move the stables…” she explained to him and told him more of the ideas.

It sounds wonderful, my dear, now I would like to round up our little flock and see if we could head to the cottage. “he smiled.

“ We can have some dinner and then I believe some children need a good bath and their mother too.” he remarked

“and their father…”Charlotte corrected him.

“Yes, we’ll want to bath their mother first and do some hard work…”he whispered in her ear. Charlotte blushed. “Thomas, brother, Jane…we will head home now.” Sidney said as he stood up and bowed.

“That sounds like a good idea.” Jane remarked a little disdainful, having looked a bit annoyed at their kiss and whispering.

Thomas just gave them a wry smile.


	14. Hard work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney tries to work hard as a mule without being an ass.

# 14\. Hard work

Back in the cottage, Lyndsey prepared them some beef. The Henderson’s cow that had been when the stable was struck by lightning had been dismembered, carved up and distributed over the village. The best part, the tenderloin, had been given to the Parkers out of gratitude for compensating the loss of the cow. Charlotte had however asked to make some pork pie as well, craving for the strong , salty taste. There was mashed potato and again apple sauce, which the children ate like cake. Sidonia was told to join her father and mother, although she preferred to dine and sleep at the manor house, mong her friends.

And after dinner, while Sidney escorted Sidonia back to the manor house, the children were washed, first the smallest, followed by the elder children, two or three at a time. While Lyndsey put up the kettle for another bath, Charlotte and Sidney tucked the children in, Charlotte went down for her own bath, while Sidney told some more stories. He told the story of Icarus, flying too high and too close to the sun and falling down to the earth, emphasizing the need for modesty, no matter how high they had risen.

As Charlotte sat in the tub, with Carice scrubbing her back, Sidney knocked on the kitchen door. Carice let him in and smiling meaningfully and shaking her head, and left herself. She knew all too well that her services were redundant as soon as Sidney would keep his wife company.

“I thought I’d see to it that you were thoroughly cleaned and wet.” he said languidly.

“To get me dirty again, I dare say...”she answered mischievously.

He sat himself down on the stool beside her.

“Perhaps I do have to take some of these dirty clothes off before I soil you.” he said meaningfully, untying his cravat and loosening his waistcoat. “And they get in the way of my thorough inspection of you.”

“Inspection? Is that what you call it.” she said amused as she felt his lips in the back of her neck.

“Yes, I need to use all my senses…”he said mischievously. “and extremities.”

“I wonder how you’ll use your ears…”she bantered.

“Oh, you’ll see.” he said and he rubbed his ears softly against her lips as he turned her head sideways.”

“yes, soft as ever… how about the rest of you…”

She giggled and bit softly in his earlobes.

“Now, it’s been some time since I’ve observed you in your entirety. There’s always some part of you covered up or it’s dark…” he murmured as he started to untie the cord that held her bathing gown together at the neckline.

She blushed. “I’m not sure I’m worth looking at…after giving birth to fifteen children…”she stammered a little embarrassed.

“I’ll be the judge of that.” he said, continuing with what he was doing. “There can be nothing more beautiful than this soft hollow that has nurtured our lovely children…Besides, this thing is in the way of what I plan to do with you.” He mumbled as he set his lips to the back of her neck and let his hands slide down to pull up the wet cloth.

“Your shirt is getting wet...”she commented playfully “Perhaps you should take it off.”

“So you can enjoy the view?” he asked mischievously.

“Indeed, the scenery inside can use a little improvement.” she smiled naughtily.

“I would need to take down my suspenders first and my breeches may drop.” He warned her with a smile.

“In that case I’ll kiss you in a very special place to console you…”she giggled. “Besides, you need a wash yourself.”

“All right then…”he said languidly. He stood up from the stool, pulled down his suspenders and took off his shirt in her full view. “Do you think you have some room for me in there?” he asked as he stepped in. “I’m coming to collect my kiss.”

She leaned forward, her head levelling his thighs and kissing one of them on the inside.”

“Oh you naughty girl.” he grinned “and not continuing what you’re starting…”

“I’ll wash you first..” she said languidly, taking her sponge and moving it up his leg, first one and then the other. 

A pleasurable sigh escaped his mouth and she felt he was about to kneel down.

“I don’t think we can both sit down.” she said, getting up.

“Well this makes it more easy to take off this curtain that obscures you from my sight…”he said, as he again started to pull up her bathing gown, now slowly pulling it over her head. “Now, let’s continue with my inspection shall we…”He said as he grazed her skin from her ears to her neck, between her breasts, kneeled and continued the trace of his tongue and lips further down her abdomen till he heard her groaning and moaning with pleasure.”

“How ungentlemanly of you to sit down while a woman is standing.” she teased him, quite out of breath.

She heard him snicker, but his mouth was too preoccupied to say anything. Charlotte was almost screaming with joy as he went on.

“A loud noise, like a pot falling and breaking unto the ground disturbed them.” Charlotte startled. Sidney stopped for a moment and turned his head away from the inside of her thighs.”

“It’s nothing, probably just a pot tumbled over outside. It seems to be slightly stormy again.” He said reassuringly and wanted to go on with what she was doing.

Her pleasure now disturbed, she pushed him back, kneeled down herself, embracing him and pulling him close.

“Are you not enjoying yourself, dear?” he whispered .

“I am.” she said playfully. “And now I want to enjoy myself with _you_.”

“You want me to be your toy again, don’t you?” he asked, panting slightly and grinning.

“Well, I would like to ride my hard working mule.” she said mischievously “If he doesn’t object.”

“Not at all.” he said “It’s just.. the water might be a bit too warm…”

“I was just going to say I wanted to warm you up…”she chuckled. “Perhaps I’d better scrub you clean and then take you to our bed.”

“That’s sounds like a marvellous idea.” he said “Somehow I always like your ideas.”

He stood up, she let her sponge rub his entire body before he got out and helped her get out as well. They dried each off and quickly put on a robe and shift to cover themselves till they got to the bedroom, Charlotte pulled Sidney by the hand, tiptoeing past the sleeping babies and infants and their nurses in the parlour. She pushed him against the bed.

“I thought I was the one going to do the all the work?” he teased.

“Well, that bath quite revived me and now I want to have my way with you and if you’re behaving I might indulge you a little. Now first, say your prayers.” She knelt down beside the bed.

He groaned. “I thought we were going to do some other sacred rite.” he muttered a little as he knelt down himself.

“Indeed we are, multiple times probably.” she answered dryly. He grinned and tried to focus on his prayer, wishing for one thing in particular.

“Now, let’s see If I can make you wish come true.” she said as she had him sit down on the edge of the bed while she kept kneeling down, exploring his thighs with her lips.

He moaned and groaned. “I thank God for giving me the best wife ever.”

“Why, do you have experience with other wives?” she teased.

“No, but I seldom feel the need to complain like other men do.” he tried to say between his panting “aah. Dear God!”

She felt him holding her shoulders firmly…she stopped. “Oh please.. don’t tease me so…”he pleaded. She crawled unto him and he moved up to accommodate her as she straddled him. “Not yet mister…”she teased. He moaned as she played with him, removing her shift. “Mass is not over yet!” she said playfully.

“I rather have several short ones than one long session.” He pleaded. “But tonight is your night… as long as you don’t overexert yourself.” He said warmly

She enjoyed herself with him, moving rhythmically, satisfying her own desires, prolonging his till she felt quite out of breath.

“Are you done? Because I’m not.” He sighed a little crestfallen after she stopped moving.

“It would serve you right if I would leave you unsatisfied.” she said mischievously as she rolled off him. “But I won’t be that cruel…” she said as she got on all fours turning he head away from him “After all, we did agree you would be working hard tonight, so come on, Night Fire, cover your lady.” She said impishly. Sidney growled playfully.

“Stallions do not growl, dear. ”she teased.

“No, but lions do.” he said mischievously, while mischievously placing himself behind her and softly biting her buttocks.”

“Oh dear, I’m scared.” she exclaimed and let out a small shriek of delight as she felt him enter her. He pulled her body up to allow his lips to graze her neck, nibbling on her ears in between his movements. He wasn’t satisfied with her reactions till she let out a loud shout, knowing she was completely in his power, submitting to him and pleased to do so. He called for God as he finally got to relieve himself in her.

It took a few minutes to catch their breath again.

“You’ve, quite made up for the past week…”she said panting. “In think I like you being lion. I envy the lionesses.”

“I don’t envy the lion having to do this with several lionesses each day… no wonder he has no energy left to hunt himself…” Sidney answered quite out of breath… “I know I promised to work hard as a mule, but I don’t think I can do this again tonight.”

“Neither can I.”, she sighed , as she removed herself from his grip to lay down on her side. “You have surpassed yourself tonight.”

“So did you, I’ve never heard you scream so… at least not when we’re together.” He said warmly as he nestled himself against her back. Luckily the wind and the rain are making so much noise already.”

“I believe I have the best husband ever.” She sighed contently.

“Why do you have experience with other husbands? “he teased, repeating her earlier words.

“No, I would not even know how good a lover you are…as I have no means to compare, but I believe many other women are not that eager to lay with their husbands. So either _you_ are very good or _I_ am very appreciative of your efforts.”

“Perhaps a little of both?” he said warmly. Surely his qualities as a lover had been eagerly embraced by other women a long time ago, but he wondered if all of them had been sincere. With Charlotte there was little doubt, but he wondered if it were just his skills that made her enjoy their marital relations or that she was generally very susceptible to a man’s gentle touch.

“Promise me one thing, darling…” he said

“What?” she asked curiously

“If .. Night Fire is behaving like an ass again, make sure Lady White kicks him out with her hooves. Send him away.”

She grinned “I promise.”

She tried to raise herself but he was holding her down in his embrace. “The covers, dear” she said. “I’m getting cold.”

“I’m still transpiring myself, but let me help you cover up.” he said as he pulled back the blanket underneath her. They snuggled, blew out the candle, listening to the howling wind and raining beating the window and fell to sleep.


	15. Love and Honour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Sidney's passionate night has not gone entirely unobserved, to Charlotte's great embarrasment. Dr. Max Fuchs Junior has a rival. Charlotte and Diana persuade Jane to undergo a medical eximination, much to Thomas' fury, who walks in on them. In his outrage Thomas casts off a lot of humiliating insults. Mr Heywood tries to limit the damage to the family's reputation.

# 15\. Love and honour

In the morning they got up, still feeling very blessed with each other and staring lovingly at each other so much that the triplets were asking what they were smiling about. “You’re father has been very kind to your mother.” Charlotte replied with a mysterious smile. Carice and the nurses smiled at each other knowingly, used as they were to their employers surge of intimacy, but Lyndsey looked rather uneasy and almost panicking.

They strolled downhill to go to church. In front of Heywood House the rest was waiting to leave for church themselves. Charlotte noticed some were nervous. Max Fuchs seemed irritated, as was her father and Emily looked nervous.

“What is the matter?” Charlotte asked her father carefully in a whisper. “Has Max asked for her hand and has she refused him? He looks rather annoyed.”

Mr. Heywood sighed. “No, not him.” Charlotte looked surprised and raised her brows.

“Robert.” Mr. Heywood clarified.

“Robert? Well that is rather forward of him. He only arrived yesterday afternoon and he hasn’t seen her for at least a year…”

“Yes, well, that doesn’t seem to bother him…I had asked him last evening if he would consider giving up working for Mr. Coldwell and work on his family’s estate instead… As I’m looking for a steward and Robert has a good reputation in estate management and he gets along with Thomas, which is quite helpful for the future… but he was rather reluctant…Apparently Mr. Coldwell pays him quite well and he has good hopes to be generously rewarded for his services in Mr. Coldwell’s will…”

“I can imagine that to be a dilemma….but what has that to do with Emily?” Charlotte asked.

“Well, he was quite blunt about it. He said he might be persuaded to give up the prospect of a reward from his present master for his loyalty if he could be sure of a good income through his future wife.”

“In other words, he wanted Emily’s hand in exchange.” Charlotte concluded a little baffled. “What did you tell him…” she asked carefully.

“Well, I’m not going to be bullied into giving Emily away. If she prefers him, I’ll not object, but it is plain for me that though she is friendly to him and gets along, she’s not being carried away with her feelings. I don’t see her light up as she does talking to Dr. Fuchs junior.”

“It looks like you’ll have to find another steward.” She sighed

“Yes, but I’m afraid Thomas has been putting Robert up to it….in fact he wrote Robert, warning him he had a rival and that it might be in his best interest to secure Emily quickly. I’m afraid Thomas is not much impressed with your step-nephew, thinks him quite quirky with that accent of his. ”

“Poor Max.” Charlotte sighed.

“Yes, he must feel quite uneasy about this. Robert has been quite forward in his attentions to Emily, and so pleasing, making Dr. Fuchs junior look like a wall ornament. And of course Emily is too kind to decline her cousin’s attentions.” Mr. Heywood said matter-of-factly

“Well, I’ll give Max some encouragement.” Charlotte smiled. “Now, shall we head off to church. I feel quite inspired to thank the Lord today for his kindness.”

“Because he let the roof alone last night?” Mr Heywood teased.

“No for blessing me with a kind husband, a kind father, lovely children and … _interesting_ siblings and cousins.” she smiled.

“Not the rest of your fortunes?” Mr Heywood teased.

“Oh that as well.” She smiled.

They headed on to church, where Robert Heywood was eager to take Emily’s arm and escort her inside, while Max Fuchs walked some paces behind, escorting his step-mother and looking away disappointedly when he saw Emily take Robert Heywood’s arm, not noticing Emily glanced back to look at him.

As they left the church again, Charlotte couldn’t help notice Jane grimacing as if she was in pain.

Behind her she heard her seven-year-old, George, talk to Adrian, Thomas’ and Jane’s only son, who was of the same age. “Were you scared whether the roof would come down again?” she heard Adrian ask George.

“No, I was in the other room, but I heard my sisters shriek and I think mama was scared too.

Charlotte turned around and asked George, a little astonished. “Why did you think I was scared, son?”

“I heard you making noises, an ah…”he imitated a shriek of delight she’d made the night before Charlotte cheeks turned crimson red as she felt several eyes gaze on her and an amused murmur spread through the congregation.

Sidney interceded with a warning voice : “George, what have we taught you about imitating others?”

“That…it...is...wrong..to..do so.” George stammered a little anxiously.

“Precisely!” Sidney said sharply.

Charlotte checked herself and said softly: ‘I was having …a conversation.. with your father.”

“A conversation?” George asked a little confused.

“Yes, like sometimes we quarrel and raise our voices a bit.”

“Did you quarrel?” he asked carefully

“No, we…played a game…”Charlotte felt all the ears of the congregation listening to them again, heard the supressed snickering.

“A game, can you teach me?” George asked curiously. Now the laughs were getting louder.

“Son.” Sidney whispered to him. “You are too young for this game, now stop asking.” He said agitatedly

George silenced and looked a little confused. He and Adrian exchanged grimaces.

“Can I still come to Cornwall with you?” George asked his father. Charlotte looked up at Sidney in surprise.

“I meant to tell you yesterday.” he apologised

“We’ll discuss it later.” Charlotte said resolutely to both Sidney and George.

“I think _my_ mama was a little scared last night.” Charlotte heard Adrian whisper to George. Charlotte pricked up her ears.

“She was asking papa to stop it, saying it would hurt.”

“Would _what_ hurt?” George asked a little befuddled

“I don’t know, she doesn’t like that bed, maybe the bed hurts her, like sometimes the straw in the matrass is pricking me.”

“Yes, it was pricking me too. Or sometimes one of my brothers accidentally kicks me.” George added.

“And I heard her supress a shriek, but papa told her to keep quiet and do her duty.”

Charlotte glanced at Jane, who was turning pale, then she looked at Sidney who shook his head to indicate that she should ignore what she’d heard.

Charlotte turned around: “Boys, stop talking!” She whispered in a strict voice.

The boys complied. Charlotte looked at Jane again, who turned away from her. The murmurs around them went on, but the glances had shifted from Charlotte to Jane. When they had walked a little further and the congregation had dispersed, Charlotte hurried after Jane, who was quickly walking back to the manor house.

“Charlotte, don’t…” Sidney tried to stop her, but he was carrying Lily-Rose an Ivy and could not run after her.

“Jane!” she called. Jane tried to ignore her. “Jane, I’m sorry Adrian shared what he had heard…but let me help you.”

“Why should you help me? What is there to help. I just don’t enjoy laying with my husband as much as some people do.” Looking at Charlotte a little disdainful. She sounded bitter and she was near sobbing.

“Jane, I’m sorry to hear that. But it shouldn’t have to hurt. There are ways to make it .. pleasurable.”

“Well, I’m not one of you Heywood women, spreading your legs so easily and enjoying it!” Jane hissed.

“I’m trying to help you, Jane. I’ve had some difficulties in the past myself, but my sister-in-law counselled me and things got better after that,… It can take time to discover how you can enjoy it….Has it always been like this?”

“I never really liked it, but in the beginning in was not so bad, but since Adrian’s birth…it feels like a thousand knives are cutting me.”

“I can’t imagine my brother wilfully hurting you.” Charlotte said a little shocked.

“Well, he just takes what he’s entitled to. He says he tries to be careful and not touch me too often, but that I must do my conjugal duty…. He says we must have another child, please your father, before he disowns us. ” Jane said bitterly. “But every time.. it gets worse…I had one of the maids sleeping with me so he wouldn’t’ bother me, but your father insisted I slept with him now that we have so many guests…”

“Dear God…”Charlotte exclaimed “jane….my nephew, Dr. Fuchs, is a doctor, he might examine you. He might be able to help you.”

“A man, examining me? What do you think I am, Mrs. Parker.” Jane snubbed.

“Jane, he’s a doctor, his father, my brother-in-law has helped to deliver all my babies. He’s advised me very well and I’ve healed very well after each time.”

“In London or Sanditon it is perhaps normal to let another man than you husband touch you, but not here.” Jane said sharply.

“Dr. Fuchs is very professional, he’ll be discreet and my nephew has specialised in women’s ailments and childbirth, he might be able to cure you.” Charlotte argued.

“I don’t think so.” Jane said resolutely.

“Jane, I know we haven’t been the best of friends, but I do not want to see you continue to suffer. I wish for you and Thomas to be happy together.” Charlotte pleaded.

“Well, thank you, but we need to sort our own problems.” Jane said bitterly.

They walked to Heywood House for luncheon. It appeared that while Charlotte was talking to Jane, Emily had rejected a proposal of Robert, as he first sat sulking and then focused his attentions on Sidonia, much to Sidney’s annoyance.

“Either he’s only interested in her fortune or he’s using her to try to make Emily jealous.” He muttered to Charlotte after luncheon “and he’s such an eloquent, handsome man, I fear Sidonia is going to fall for this masquerade.”

Mr. Heywood overheard them: “Thomas, why don’t we go for a ride around the estate with your cousin Robert? Maybe Robert can give us some good advice on how we run it.”

Sidney looked at his father-in-law gratefully, while Robert looked a bit disturbed.

“Do any of the other gentlemen care to join us?” Mr Heywood asked civilly.

The other men declined. Sidney wanted to spend some time with his children, as did James after all the hard work in the past week; Max obviously wanted to spend more time with Emily, relieved to hear she rejected her cousin, although he mentioned he wished to keep the women some company. Lucas wished to go for a walk with Jenny, in the company of Mary and Alicia. Christopher was eager to read to Abigail and his uncle John. Roger wanted to stay near Theresa, who was a little indisposed and read.

“I have a headache, so I think I’ll lie down for a while.” Jane said despondently as the others shared their plans.

“Oh, maybe Max can help you. After all we have a doctor in the house.” Diana was quick to suggest.

Jane forced a smile. “That won’t be necessary.” Thomas said resolutely “I’m sure a nap will do her good. She hasn’t slept very well lately.”

Charlotte stared at him angrily.

“What is the matter, sister, you look like you’re getting a headache yourself.” Thomas remarked dryly.

“I will if I stay here too long.” she hissed to him in a whisper.

“Charlotte, stay out of it, this is not doing you any good.” Sidney whispered to her in a strict voice. She sighed.

“I need some fresh air.” she said resolutely and took the arm Sidney offered her to go outside and take her for a walk.

While they were walking Charlotte asked him after the plans to take along their two eldest boys to Cornwall.

“I promised Christian that day he was playing master I would take him to see our warehouses and ships and I thought a companion to play with would be nice. And it’s good for their education, if they are to take over the company later...”he said.

“I understand.” she said “But I wish you had discussed it with me. And I fear the girls will get jealous. Sidonia and the triplets are dying for an outing an they are our eldest. It seems a bit unfair to take Christian and George just because they are boys.” she said a little reproachfully.

Sidney sighed: “I’ll make it up to the girls, we’ll take them on another trip…I was thinking to take all of us to Liverpool half September, to see the opening of the Liverpool-Manchester railway.”

“All of us? That’s quite an expedition, but I like the idea.”

“Yes, and we can visit the Peak District on the way back, admire the moors.” he said. “The heather should be blossoming by then.”

She smiled. “Maybe we can call this one Heather if it’s a girl.” Charlotte stroked her belly.

“That sounds like a great idea….And Violet for a twin-sister. “she blushed at his banter

“Any ideas for boys names?” he asked.

“Well, since we have to expand the house for , perhaps name him after a famous inventor… like Leonardo da Vinci.”

“We could make it Leonard, abbreviate it to Leo…” he suggested.

“A Lion…All right. “she said, smiling meaningfully at him. He blushed a little at how she interpreted it.

After a pause he said: “I believe Max is very relived your sister rejected you cousin’s proposal.”

“Well, I had not expected her to accept him.” Charlotte smiled. “She seems quite taken with Max.”

“Yes, but your father might have pressured her, called upon her sense of duty.” Sidney remarked.

“My father will not pressure her. He will accept her choice, as along as the gentleman in question is honourable.” She chuckled as she glanced teasingly at Sidney. “And considering he accepted you, his demands are not very high.”

“I’m planning to make amends for all of my dishonourable actions.” He smiled with some mystery.

She looked at him curiously: “There that secretive smile again. I should tickle you and get it out of you.” she said as her fingers fumbled his flanks.

He suppressed a giggle. “This is very unfair, dear, after all, I can’t tickle you for fear of harming little Heather or Leo.” He said, embracing her and trying to reach for her lips with his. The galloping of horses approaching startled them and they saw Her father, brother and cousin pass by, Mr. Heywood shaking his head, Thomas looking annoyed and Robert curious and amused.

They turned around, feeling a little caught. After they came back, as the others were outside, Charlotte went in to sit down and rest in the parlour, accompanied by Diana. Jane had come down and taken some tea. She looked up, a little embarrassed, and offered Charlotte and Diana some tea as well.

‘Oh dear Mrs. Heywood, do let Max examine you for a minute, you look very pale and if you were ill and we would hear of your death after we’d left, we would be guilty of neglect. It might be another measles-epidemic…”Diana started.

“I think, dear sister, Jane’s troubles are of the more … _feminine_ kind.” Charlotte interceded carefully.

Diana looked up: “Oh but then you must certainly use Max’ services and have him examine you, he’s a specialist after all.”

“Thank, you Mrs. Fuchs, but I do not care to be examined by a doctor.” Jane said a little annoyed.

“Jane is very modest…”Charlotte clarified to Diana. “But Jane, I do wish you would make use of the help available to you. Wouldn’t it be great if you could be cured…if you and Thomas could get along better…”Charlotte tried again.

“Mrs Heywood, I have assisted with many of my husband’s examinations and a few of my step-sons.” Diana interrupted Charlotte “I can assure you they take every precaution not to inconvenience you more than necessary. You will obscured from sight as much as possible and often they do not need to touch you. I will stay with you, and perhaps Charlotte here, too. But I would not forgive myself if you would die from some complaint when there’s a doctor to prevent it.” Diana nearly sobbed at the thought of Jane possibly dying of some internal bleeding or swelling and with a sigh Jane surrendered to her plea.

“All right.” Jane sighed reluctantly. 

“I will ask Max to come in and examine your headache.” Diana said meaningfully.

Jane forced a smile.

“Let’s go to your room.” Charlotte said.

Diana led Max upstairs. He asked Jane some questions. She explained her complaints.

“I’m afraid it is not something I can forscribe something for that easily.” He sighed

“What could it be?” Charlotte asked. 

“Possibly some scar tissue that stayed behind after the birth… or irritation.”

“Irritation?” Charlotte asked.

“It could be an infection, contracted through her husband… or damage as result of entry mit viel kraft… force, or too soon after the birth…like a… scratch. If it has no time to heal and something scratches it again, the damage increases.”

“Is there a cure?” Jane asked hesitantly.

“It is very difficult. Sometimes it verschwinds… disappears with another birth. Rest and showerbaths may help to soften the tissue. In extreme cases we must do surgery…” he explained hesitatingly “If it is a disease, it depends and what kind…”

“Jane, how long did Thomas restrain himself after you gave birth to Aidan?” Charlotte asked Jane in a strict voice.

“I don’t know… two weeks I think…” Jane answered reluctantly, feeling a little embarrassed.

“Two veeks is rather short…”Max Fuchs said carefully. “It is possible sometimes, but ve advise husbands to keep their distance at least six veeks.”

“Sidney wouldn’t dare to touch me so soon after I gave birth.” Charlotte said indignantly.

“Well, that surprises me…”Jane answered sarcastically. “Since he doesn’t take his hands of you ever, it seems.”

“Well, Thomas is a rascal for being so impatient. It seems he has caused your complaints and is making it worse.” Charlotte said angrily.

“I vould need to do a physical examination before I can draw such a conclusion.” Max Fuchs said carefully.

“A physical examination? “Jane exclaimed indignantly “Does he mean to…?” she gestured to the bottom part of her body.

“I’m afraid he does.” Charlotte answered. “It can be uncomfortable, but doctors are very discreet.”

Jane looked shocked.

“It is the only way.” Diana said consolingly “But I have helped my husband in many such cases and he won’t need to touch you.

“If my mother-in-law can assist, I vould not have to touch you.” Max Fuchs clarified, avoiding to look at his patient.

“If you just lie down on the bed, dear, with your legs to the light, please. I’ll put this little tent over you.” Diana said as he started to set up the little construction. Just put your legs in there…”she instructed Jane, who reluctantly went along. “Now this can be a little uncomfortable, but this way the doctor can see what is inside you. Now try to relax a bit, breathe in and out…” Diana was manoeuvring in the little tent, Jane let out a short shriek… Diana handed Max Fuchs a little mirror.

Just as his head was looking under the tent, the door opened and Thomas walked in.

“What on earth is going on here?!”he exclaimed shocked.

Jane shrieked as she turned her head and turned it away with shame again.

“Thomas, please leave, this is a medical examination.” Charlotte said quickly, ushering him out of the door again.

“A medical examination. I do not recall having given permission for that pervert to fumble up my wife!” Thomas exclaimed, outraged

“He’s not touching her.” Diana tried to explain calmly. “I can assure you of that.”

“Well, I wouldn’t know what business he has to look up my wife’s skirts!” Thomas exclaimed sarcastically and angrily.

“Jane is pain, Thomas!” Charlotte exclaimed. “And she needs medical treatment.”

Jane started sobbing and tried to move and Diana was quick to remove the speculum she’d inserted.

“What is that?!”Thomas looked at the thing in shock.

“Have you perverts been putting things in my wife? In places nobody but her husband should come?! Tainting and corrupting my wife’s innocence?!”

“I am sorry, Mr. Heywood, it was necessary to do a physical examination and I thought I had permission to examine your vife.” Max Fuchs said humbly and embarrassed. “I can ascertain you I did not touch…”

Thomas did not let him finish his sentence “Jane, did you give permission for this?! ”he huffed angrily.

Jane sobbed.

“She was reluctant to, very modest…”Diana started hesitaingly “But we convinced her it was for the best…”

“For the best… for my wife to play the whore and show herself to some other man.” He hissed.

“He’s a doctor, Thomas, specialised in women’s ailments.” Charlotte said impatiently.

“Indeed, I am.” Max Fuchs said quite annoyed.

“I can see why, what an excuse to look and feel up other people’s wives…”

“Now look, Mr Heywood, I vill not take such an insult. I am a doctor; I vork very discreetly.”

“You, sir, are no longer welcome in this house. And you can take your step-mother with you. And you can forget marrying my sister!” Thomas sneered.

Mr Heywood came up at that moment to see what was going on. “Thomas, you forget one thing! This is _my_ house and Emily is _my_ daughter and until I am dead, the authority over this house and your siblings is mine. Now what is going on here? Half the village can hear you shouting.”

“Well father, you will pleased to hear I’m obliged to send my wife away, as her modesty has been compromised by these perverts here, thanks to my little sister.” He sneered.

“Dr. Fuchs, Mrs. Fuchs, could you leave alone with my children for a moment?” Mr. Heywood

“Of Course.” Max Fuchs bowed, took his distressed step-mother by the arm and left the room.

“ Now, I would like to hear what has been going on here.” Mr Heywood said impatiently. Jane sat quietly on the bed, her face averted in shame and sobbing quite distressed. Charlotte tried to hug and console her, but Jane pushed her away.

“This is your fault!” Jane hissed and went on crying.

“Charlotte, as Jane here seems too distressed to speak, maybe you can explain what she might possibly mean by ‘this’?”

“I merely meant to help, father. I noticed Jane was suffering pain, I suggested she’d consult a doctor and as my step-nephew is one…” Charlotte sighed.

“Some doctor! That pervert was looking up my wife’s petticoat!” Thomas exclaimed

“That can be necessary.” Mr Heywood said matter-of-factly. “But do I understand you did not give your permission?”

“Well hell no! Why would I ever have another man look at my wife’s …”

“Well, if you’d treated her better you wife wouldn’t need a doctor!” Charlotte exclaimed

“Charlotte, I know you mean well, but I told you _not_ to interfere in other people’s marriages.” Mr Heywood said in a strict voice.

“I thought I could be of help! That Thomas and Jane could be happier together if Jane’s complaints could be cured.”

“By inviting that pervert and ruining my wife?!” Thomas snubbed.

“Thomas, for heaven’s sake, keep your voice down!” Mr. Heywood hissed in a whisper. “We do not need the servants to overhear!”

“Well, my sister doesn’t seem to care about such matters. She’s lost every sense of propriety. I were you, father, I wouldn’t let any more of your children marry those deviated people from Sanditon.”

“Thomas!” Mr Heywood frowned.

“It’s bad enough Mrs. Stringer was seen satisfying her husband’s needs in the open field…. And poor Lyndsey was shocked to death to see what Mr. an Mrs Parker were about!” Thomas said with contempt.

Charlotte stared at him with big eyes, feeling her cheeks redden.

“Well, Lyndsey looked quite alive this morning.” Mr Heywood replied sarcastically, looking embarrassed. “And, Thomas, I expect you to defend the honour of the women in our family, refuting any idle gossip and not slandering them! ”

´I saw it with my own eyes, father! God, I tried to console Lyndsey and I went to see what she was so freaked out about I saw my own sister in the kitchen… behaving like a harlot! No wonder Mr. Parker never goes to a whorehouse, he’s got one at home…” Thomas sneered disdainfully

Charlotte was speechless with humiliation, realising Lyndsey and Thomas had seen her and Sidney in the kitchen while they were bathing and more.

“Thomas!” Mr Heywood hissed infuriated. “I might as well wonder what you were doing up there with Lyndsey. At this moment I’m not at all pleased with either of you.”

Jane let out another cry.

“I was merely walking by the cottage, inspecting the estate before another storm would hit us.” Thomas explained himself.

“Well, do mind not to be alone with one of the maids before any more scandal descends upon us.” Mr Heywood warned. 

Thomas said nothing. Charlotte regained her composure and angrily refuted Thomas’ insults: “I believe the only pervert here is my brother, who would spy on his sister and her husband while bathing and forcing himself on his wife in the presence of his child! My husband might be called passionate, but he restrains himself for at least six weeks when I’ve given birth. Impatient Thomas here doesn’t allow his wife to heal from her wounds! Causing her suffering! And you, father, have been pressuring both of them to produce another child.”

“I believe your husband is allowing you too many liberties, dear sister. May I remind you it is a woman’s duty to obey and honour her father and her husband and that as a man I may practice my conjugal rights and my wife is to serve me, modestly and silently, as she vowed before God!”

“I believe it is none of your business what my husband allows me or not.” Charlotte retorted.

“And neither is it yours what I allow my wife!” Thomas reacted.

“I believe you vowed to love and comfort her and to keep her in sickness and in health. Well, Jane is injured, by your doing. I’d never believed my own brother could be so cruel.” Charlotte reminded him. “I believe you are forsaking your vows as her husband.”

“It is our Christian duty to procreate, even if it is uncomfortable and not just pleasure ourselves like a pair of heathens.” Thomas commented

Charlotte ignored his last remark: “Well, you’ve got a son. Your duty is done, I would say. And papa has got more than enough grandchildren for you to feel a need to produce some more.” Charlotte said cynically. “It is a landowner’s duty to survey his estate, but you wouldn’t let our crippled father walk the land would you?” she asked sarcastically

“Charlotte, I’m not an invalid, I’ve quite heeled from my broken leg.” Mr. Heywood interceded a little annoyed.

“Unlike Jane, who’s suffered pains since she gave birth to Adrian.” Charlotte retorted.

“I’m sorry, Jane.” Mr Heywood said hesitatingly “I misjudged your situation.”

Jane merely bit her lip in response.

“Dr. Fuchs suggested Jane might benefit from shower baths. I suggests Jane comes with us to Sanditon for a while and enjoys the healing capacities of the sweater and our baths.” Charlotte said in a strict voice.

“In that perverted town? ” Thomas snubbed

“Well, a moment ago you wanted to send her away.” Mr Heywood reminded him dryly. “Perhaps a short separation would be wise.”

Jane sobbed.

“Only if Jane agrees, of course.” Mr Heywood added.

Jane looked at Thomas fearfully.

“Jane, I’m not leaving you with him, we will not abandon you.” Charlotte said resolutely

“No, but as Mrs. Heywood here has no desire to resume her duties and her reputation is ruined, I suggest she leaves this house indefinitely.” Thomas said bitterly.

Jane looked at him in shock.

“Thomas, I must urge you to let your wife return.” Mr. Heywood warned him.

“Well, how fond you are of my wife all of a sudden, father.” Thomas spat out in a huff.

“I’m not, but I will not allow you to treat her unfairly. Your wife has had no intention of disloyalty. I believe she was coerced to agree with an medical examination without your explicit consent. Whatever my dislikes, she’s been a good and loyal wife to you and a good mother and I will not condone any scandal in this house! “

Thomas gave his father a dark look.

“Now, Charlotte..” Mr Heywood continued “To restore the peace here, I think it is best if you and your husband return home tomorrow and take your husband’s sister and her step-son with you. Jane may come with you, under the pretext that she is will undergo medical treatment. For tonight, I think it best if Mrs. Fuchs and Dr. Fuchs sleep in the same cottage as you. Jane may share a room with some of the other ladies here, Thomas, you can share the room with your brothers.”

“I will not allow Jane to stay with Charlotte and her perverted husband, who knows what perverted games they tempt her to?” Thomas said with contempt.

“Thomas, there is no need to be so offensive.” Charlotte remarked in a huff. “As if I would ever permit such vulgarities. Unlike many other men, my husband does not try pursue other women.”

“Well, I’m quite uncertain about your definition of vulgarity and propriety, sister, after what I witnessed.” Thomas said cynically.

“Thomas, that’s enough!” Mr Heywood exclaimed agitatedly. “If you are uncomfortable with your wife staying with Charlotte, she might also stay with one of your other siblings. But Roger and Theresa will be departing from England in six weeks, and William is still abroad, Kate is in confinement and John is coming here…”

“I would prefer to stay with Mr. and Mrs. Stringer.” Jane interceded in a solemn voice.

“Very well, I will ask Allison.” Mr. Heywood Said resolutely.

“Could Adrian come with me?” Jane asked carefully

“Why would I let you take my son away?” Thomas said in a huff.

“People would not think any ill of the matter if I had my son with me…”Jane argued in a subdued voice. “People might talk if I went alone.”

“You are right; Adrian can accompany you. It will be nice for him to be near his cousins, have a vacation. ” Mr Heywood concluded.

“I believe I have the authority over my son, father.” Thomas remarked displeased.

“Yes, you do, but If you want to be master of this estate, you’ll do as I tell you.” Mr. Heywood said resolutely. “And if you cause a scandal, I’ll deem you unfit and disown you! Is that clear! So you will not cast off your wife in public, speak of your sisters in derogatory terms or seek the company of the maids. ”

Thomas nodded reluctantly.

“Now, Jane, we will leave you alone to pack for your journey. I will send Maggy up to assist you.”

“This is _my_ room father.” Thomas reminded him.

“Indeed it is, but a gentleman will give his wife some privacy when necessary. Now unless you are going to comfort your wife and apologise to her, I suggest you leave her alone.” Mr Heywood retorted.

Thomas stubbornly raised his chin and made no effort to go and console Jane, so Mr. Heywood opened the door of the room and let Charlotte and Thomas out.

While Thomas stormed downstairs and walked out of the house, Mr. Heywood beckoned Charlotte in his study for a moment.

As she shut the door, he said : “I hope, dear girl, that you realise what a mess things become once you start interfering in a marriage.”

Charlotte sighed. 

“This episode is nothing but humiliating for you, for Thomas, for Jane, for this family.” He said despondently and displeased.

“I’m sorry, papa, it caused such discord, my only intention was their happiness and wellbeing. I thought that with the help of a doctor their problems might be solved.” Charlotte said, supressing a sob.

“Your intentions were right, but you should have waited for Thomas’ permission. Jane is _his_ responsibility. As her husband, he is to guard her honour, as your husband is to guard yours.”

“And what if he himself behaves dishonourably, by injuring his wife, denying her medical help… must we allow such cruelty?” Charlotte said in disbelief.

“That is how the law works.” Mr Heywood sighed. “But I would have persuaded him to cooperate…Now, dear, I’m glad your own husband treats you well. I would just like to urge you to be more discrete in your display of affections. I can appreciate your passion for each other, but do not make others uncomfortable. People in London and Sanditon maybe used to a thing or two, but remember that people in Willingden are more modest. Our family is to set the example of what is proper, and if you wish to remain part of this family and welcome here, you must abide by its rules of discretion.”

Charlotte cheeks turned from red to pale. “I’m sorry if I have embarrassed you, papa.” She looked down, avoiding his eyes. She turned away to face the window, wrapping her shawl tightly, as if that would obscure her shame. “ Sidney and I are used to more privacy…we did not realise how thin-walled the cottage was or how transparent the curtains…and we ‘re used to more discretion from our servants…our own servants know they should not disturb us when we are alone, not come in unless we ring them, never to eavesdrop or spy on the secrets between husband and wife…”

Mr Heywood sighed. “I will tell Lyndsey that if she wishes to keep her place, I expect her to keep quiet and not dishonour this family by embarrassing its members. I only hope Thomas’s accusations have not been heard outside his room, or we will have a hard time containing idle gossip, especially after your boys having been exchanging their observations in the presence of the entire congregation.”

Charlotte shudder a moment as she thought of that humiliating moment that morning.

“What will you do about Dr. Fuchs?” she asked carefully.

“What is there to be done about him?” Mr Heywood sighed.

“Will you still allow him to court Emily?” Charlotte clarified.

Mr. Heywood sighed again, stared out of the window pensively.

“It is a difficult matter. I believe Dr. Fuchs should have waited for Thomas’ permission, but he might have been unaware of Thomas’ scruples or the fact that people here are not used to having their women examined by another man. But to welcome him in our family, after such accusations…to bring such discord into our community….Especially if Thomas’ accusations reach beyond this door…we would lose our respect if I’d allowed the alliance. The people in this village would think I condoned perversion and adultery and turn against us. You remember how they spoke of Elizabeth and your step-daughter and blamed them for the storm…Imagine what would happen if I’d allow Emily to marry with a man who allegedly has had improper relations with the lady of the house…”

“They will be heart-broken if you would refuse your consent, papa…”Charlotte said a little defeated and distressed.

‘I know, that why it is better to separate them now…after all, they’ve only known each other two weeks…if this all blows over and this incident can be forgotten, it’s another matter, but for now…” Mr. Heywood said despondently. “I regret the situation, I believed Dr. Fuchs worthy of Emily, but I cannot subject any of my daughters to such scandal.”

Charlotte nodded with moist eyes. “I hope Emily will be understanding of your considerations, papa. I only beg of you to allow them a proper parting and I hope you realise that if you refuse your consent, it’ll be an insult to my relatives and therefore to me.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t get to that.” Mr Heywood sighed.

There was a knock on the door. It was Sidney. He was let in and looked worriedly at Charlotte.

“Charlotte, might I speak with your husband for a moment?” Mr Heywood said.

Charlotte reluctantly complied, not eager to be excluded from their conversation and walked outside. She saw Max speaking with Emily on a bench in near the house. He looked frustrated, Emily looked distressed. Charlotte saw Max Kneel and take Emily’s hand.

“Not Now, Max!” Charlotte thought “Be patient!”

She ran into Mary with her girls and Lucas, returning from their walk. Charlotte whispered to Mary that Thomas had misinterpreted the medical examination by Max and had insulted both him and Diana. Charlotte asked Mary to check up on Diana. After the insults Thomas had uttered her way, she felt she did not have the patience to console Diana herself.

Charlotte sauntered aimlessly, avoiding the company of the others, after some minutes Sidney called after her.

She turned around as he hastily walked up to her.

“Are you all right dear? Your father told me what happened.”

Charlotte shook her head.

“I was already afraid of this.” Sidney sighed.

“Please, I’ve had enough lectures for today on why I should not interfere in other’s people’s marriages. Even if I only meant to help them to be happy. Just hold me for a moment.” she said.

He put his arms around her and hugged her. Then she remembered her father’s words about displaying intimacy in public and Charlotte withdrew from Sidney’s embrace.” She turned away from him, ashamed of the insults Thomas had voiced.

“Charlotte, what’s wrong?” Sidney asked, sensing she hadn’t told everything.

Charlotte started to sob, folding her arms in each other.

“Come on, darling, it will all blow over…” he tried.

“You have no idea what insults Thomas cast our way…. To Max, to Jane, To Diana… to me, to you…”

“What did I have to do with the matter?” Sidney asked confused.

“Thomas called us perverts, apparently he saw us last evening in the kitchen…He called me a wh…” Charlotte could not say the word and started crying again.

“What sort of man is Thomas to spy on his sister and her husband. I will not have him scandalise you or my sister.” Sidney said infuriated, ready to turn around and confront Thomas.

“Please, do not make matters worse.” Charlotte pleaded. “My father’s trying to hush it all up. If the news spreads…we could ruin things for Max and Emily….My father likes Max, but if the people here perceive him as perverted, my father cannot allow their marriage…the villagers would not accept it.” Sidney reluctantly restrained himself.

“I will be discrete, but I _will_ talk to your brother. I cannot let such insults pass.” He said tightly. “an people cannot think badly of me consoling my wife.” He said as he put his arms around her again.

“I have no idea what is normal, but can what we are doing be against God’s wishes?” she asked him, confused.

“We’re doing nothing wrong , Charlotte, although your father did ask me to restrain my passion for you a bit…”he smiled warmly. “Now, let’s gather our children and head for the cottage. And Sidonia will come with us. I don’t care that she likes it better in the manor house, socialising with Emily And Our nieces, but she’s our daughter and belongs with her family.”

“Well, Mary and the girls are still staying at the manor house. It will be awkward for them to stay there another night after what’s passed.” Charlotte mumbled.

“What are you suggesting? That we move them to the cottage as well? It is already crowded.” Sidney frowned.

“We women might sleep in the big bed downstairs… if you and Max…”

“Sleep on the rug in the parlour?” he filled in her suggestion. “All right, or we’ll just join the coachman in the stables. I guess we’ll not have our little private mass tonight…”

“No” she said apologetically. “But tomorrow night we will be back in our own house, our own bed…”

He smiled. “Now, dear, what can we do to lift your spirits?”

“I don’t know, but my breasts tell me it’s time to find Andrew and Oliver.”

“Of course, now let’s return. You can feed the babies and I’ll talk to Thomas about his misbehaviour.”

As they returned, Sidney approached Thomas, who stood defeatedly outside the house.

Sidney paced to him with controlled anger: “Thomas, brother, could I speak to you in private for a moment.” Sidney said tightly 

Thomas raised his brows disinterestedly.

“If we must.” he said.

“I believe we do, because you would not want me to say what I have to say in front of the entire village.” Sidney said resolutely.

Thomas reluctantly followed Sidney inside. They retreated in Mr Heywood’s study for a moment.

“Well?” Thomas asked.

“Thomas, I apologise for Charlotte interfering in you marriage. I warned her not to. But she meant well and you had no business speaking to her or my sister or nephew is such derogatory terms, not to mention your own wife.”

“I do not blame my sister, she’s been corrupted by her husband and his unsavoury habits. My father should have never consented to your marriage…” Thomas snubbed and Sidney grabbed him by his cravat, raising his fist in the air.

“I rest my case…”Thomas sneered.

Sidney let him go, but huffed: “You have no right to lecture me on marriage, sir, considering your own imprudent decisions in that regard. And unlike you, _I_ defend my wife’s honour and that of my sister rather than drag them through the mud.. and at least I know how to keep my wife happy. Perhaps you might get a little inspiration from what you witnessed.”

“I’ll not accept anything coming out of _your_ mouth, considering where it’s been…” Thomas replied with contempt.

“Well I can assure you Charlotte’s washed me very thoroughly. And you might benefit from a mouth washing yourself.” Sidney retorted with a grin.

“Perhaps you’d better discipline may sister and tell her place, before she makes a spectacle of herself, telling her own father and elder brother what to do.”

“Charlotte’s place is by my side, and I value her opinion. Perhaps you should as well.” Sidney said. “But before you upset her again, I must warn you, if she loses our child by your doing…you’ll be sorry you ever lived.” Sidney held up his fist near Thomas’ jaw.

Mr Heywood entered: “Gentlemen, what is the meaning of this?”

“I apologise, Mr Heywood. I was protecting my wife’s honour, your daughter’s honour, as I promised you I would.” Sidney said, while still staring angrily at Thomas.

“Thank you, Mr. Parker, but I have already told Thomas to show more respect for his sister and the other ladies in the house. Mr Heywood said matter-of-factly. “Now I would like to put an end to this mess, before it becomes worse.”

“Of course, sir. And we will leave you alone. I’m taking my family to the cottage and we’ll return home tomorrow, including my sisters, nephew and nieces.”

“I believe that’ll be for the best…I’ll order the maids to bring some extra bedding to the cottage.” Mr Heywood said calmly. “Now can I count on the discretion of both of you and behaving civilly?”

Thomas and Sidney nodded reluctantly. 


	16. Home again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Sidney say goodbye to the other Heywoods in Willingden and return home again with their family. The events of the day before have shaken Charlotte and she has difficulty enjoying her relationship with Sidney.

# 16\. Home again

The next morning the entire Parker family embarked the three coaches. Sidney and Max Fuchs mounted their horses and with some reluctance Sidonia and Jenny were allowed to go on horseback as well. With ten more adult women, half of them servants and fifteen more children, the coaches were crowded. All the women took a child in their lap. The elder boys volunteered to sit on the box, next to the coachmen, especially the five-year-old twins Theodore and Francis were very excited about this, as it was their first time to sit next to the coachmen. Sidney anxiously instructed them to hold on to the little railing on the side, and keep sitting down lest they should fall off; he would ride next to them to keep an eye on them.

The other Heywoods, with the exception of Jane and Thomas, saw them off. Charlotte had tears in her eyes when she said goodbye to her father.

“I hope things will get better, papa.” she said meaningfully.

“Just give it time, my dear. We Heywoods always find a way to reconcile with each other and Thomas will come round.”

“Thank you, papa, and I apologise for embarrassing you.” he said.

“Well, you’ve always made life here…interesting.” he said, smiling a little

She forced a smile: “You can still count on our support in recovering from the storm.” She said.

“Thank you, dear, but I also pride myself in being independent. I don’t like to live off my children… perhaps I will sell some of the shares in your company to invest in the estate.”

“Well, you don’t need to, but if you insist… But think carefully how you want to leave things.” She urged him.

“Yes, I’ve discussed some things with Roger. He says he cannot formulate my will and validate it because he is not a disinterested party. The will could be contested and declared invalid. He’s given me the name of someone in Battle. And I have to post a vacancy for a steward, now that Robert has declined.”

“Good, then I trust everything will be settled.” Charlotte said. “Take care, papa!” and she hugged him. As she walked to her coach as if she had lead in her shoes, she overheard some others saying goodbye.

Jenny looked very bitter and almost cried when Lucas helped her to mount Lady White.

“Miss Jenny.” he said “I plan to ride to Sanditon frequently this summer to see my sisters, will I be seeing you there as well?” he asked anxiously.

“That depends…”Jenny said hesitatingly “My parents plan to move to London soon.. if my father will be elected.”

“Of course… may I write to you then?” he asked a little insecurely.

“I’d appreciate that.” Jenny answered with a shy smile. “I’d love to hear more of your plans to travel the world.” He blushed as he stepped back to let her go.

Max and Emily were more upset. Before he mounted his horse, Max meaningfully took Emily’s hand and kissed it, for everybody to see. “Goodbye, mein Schönes Mädchen.” He whispered softly.

“Will we see each other again?” Emily asked anxiously in a sob.

“I hope so.” He said. “It is most unfortunate your brother misunderstood my vork and my intentions. But I have hope your father is more understanding.” He said despondently

“My father likes you, but if you are tainted with scandal…he will not consent.” Emily cried.

“Ve have to be patient.” Max said. “For now, it is best if I leave this village, let it …pass.”

“I will talk to my brother, he must understand you’re not a bad man!” Emily cried.

“I vill write to your father and ask him to read my letters to you.” He said resolutely.

They set off, crossed the renovated bridge to take the road to Hastings and from there to Eastbourne and Sanditon. Charlotte’s departure from Willingden felt different this time. She had always left with the excitement of a new adventure, or the satisfaction of having seen her parents and siblings and glad to return home. This time she felt uneasy, as if nothing ever would be right again. Though she had taken leave from her father in good harmony, she still felt she had let her father down, that he was disappointed in her conduct, left him to cover up a scandal she had caused. Where he had always been reluctant to let her go, he had now urged her to leave. She didn’t say much the entire journey, closed her eyes most of the time, while Dian kept sobbing in one of the other coaches, consoled by Mary.

When they arrived at their home, Charlotte offered some quick refreshment to her sisters in-law and their grown-up children, before they would continue to their respective homes in Sanditon town.

The children, eager to get rid of their energy, quickly dispersed into the garden to claim one of the swings or play tag. Charlotte retired to her dressing room to nurse the two babies, and asked for a bath, while Sidney retired to his study to catch up with the correspondence he had missed.

He knocked on her door while she was still bathing, Carice left her. Sidney sat himself Charlotte on the stool with a smile and was eager to help her wash, but she shrugged her shoulders in rejection.

“Not now.” she whispered despondently, thinking with a shudder of her last bath in Willingden , when Lyndsey and Thomas had been spying on her and Sidney. He kissed her on her temple “You’re still upset about last evening?” he asked carefully.

“I feel I have ruined things…I went there to restore the peace, but I only made a greater mess…” she sobbed.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “It will be all right, darling, just give it a little time and it will all blow over.”

“I sincerely hope so, or I’ve ruined the chance at happiness for many people…Emily, Max, Lucas, Jenny…” she said melancholically.

“Don’t worry too much, dear. Your father is a reasonable man, he will not withhold his consent over a mere misunderstanding from your brother’s side.” he tried to reassure her.

She relaxed a little. “Now, stop worrying and put you mind to happier prospects.” he said, caressing her belly. “Think of how you’ll decorate our new rooms.. the Sanditon poetry festival is coming up in two weeks…our trip to the North in September…you wanted to organise a dinner party in our London House again…Sidonia’s coming out ball.”

She smiled, indeed, she would set her mind to happier causes. “And take a rest dear, I think the journey has worn you out.”

“I am indeed quite tired, I slept very little, sharing a bed with my sisters-in-law….Diana snores terribly, but I’m afraid if I tell her she’ll imagine having a respiratory disease. I don’t know how our brother Max puts up with it….”

“I believe they have separate bedrooms.” Sidney said meaningfully “Or he is even more tolerant of his wife’s noises while sleeping than I am.” He bantered.

“Are you saying that I snore?” she asked a little indignantly.

“Well, you make cute little squeaking sounds, like a little mouse.” he smiled teasingly. “It’s quite adorable actually.”

“Like your huffing?” she said “You know you sometimes let out a big huff, like a big bear…”

“Or the big bad wolf?” he asked with a grin.

“Or the big bad wolf…”she confirmed dryly “I’ll tell the children they’d better hide in the closet when you’re home.”

“I believe they do that already on occasions.” he smiled. “It’s been long since our children found out I’m actually a wolf.” He grinned.

She chuckled.

“Well, I’ll leave you alone for now, I’m going to make my round, see Marckhamm and hear what damage has been done by the storm to our own properties and Mr. Henderson about the hotel…you don’t think he is related to the Hendersons in Willingden, do you?” he asked.

“Only distantly…”she replied “I did hire him based on the reference from a friend of my father.”

“yes, that makes sense.” he said. “Well, I’ll stop by Trafalgar House as well… see how upset Henry was with Sidonia’s sudden absence.” He chuckled.

“Don’t tease the poor boy too much.” She warned with a warm smile. “and don’t mention my cousin Robert and his attentions to her.”

“I’d rather forget about that.” Sidney sighed.

“I’m afraid he made quite an impression on her.” she remarked.

“I noticed, he’s quite the charmer…she was all of a sudden quite eager to show off what a good horsewoman she was and lingering as we passed the rectory.” he said a little annoyed, rolling his eyes.

“You’re clearly not happy about it.” She remarked.

“No objection you relatives or his station, but considering that he asked for Emily’s hand yesterday morning and immediately turns to Sidonia when he is rejected, I have strong doubts about his motives.”

“Yes, Robert is nice, but he can be a little calculative .”Charlotte sighed. “Ever since we gave my siblings a share in our company, he’s been banking on marrying one of them…But Kate married someone else, Marigold passed away, Elizabeth is a little too old for him…so he’s set his mind on Emily, encouraged by Thomas, who believes it is our duty to marry our cousins and so help the family…but now he’s noticed Sidonia is even a greater catch…” Charlotte summed up.

“Well, no objection to Sidonia marrying a cousin, but Robert can forget about it.” Sidney said resolutely.

“I think he quite got the message.” she smiled meaningfully “Now, we have to make clear to Sidonia his motives are disputable.” She said

“She’s sulking already.” Sidney sighed.

“I think she’s longing for love, not so much Robert, but simply a young man who will single her out, court her…, whoever he is.” She said sarcastically.

Sidney sighed: “That’s what I’m afraid of, that she just goes along with whatever buffoon presents himself.”

“That’s why I want to present her to _suitable_ young men, take her to London, take her out.” Charlotte smiled. “And if she gets the attention of some eligible bachelors of our acquaintance, she may not be so prone on falling for the first best man.”

“Perhaps.” Sidney sighed.

“I know, you’d rather lock her up and have her guarded by a fire spitting dragon…but she’ll just want to escape with the first best man that presents himself as the fairy tale prince or knight in shining armour that will rescue her… or that shows up in church covered in mud in an attempt to abduct her…” she bantered 

Sidney sighed with a smile. “It was quite reckless of me, but I thought you were about to marry James…”

“You should have had more confidence in me.” she said a little reproachfully.

“Well considering you had been flirting with him that summer and he was more chivalrous than me… I wasn’t sure you’d resist him.”

“I did _not_ flirt with him.” she said indignantly

“Yes, you were! He was obviously very taken with you and you encouraged him with your smiles and your compliments.” Sidney commented a little irritated.

“I was being friendly, as I was to anyone.” she retorted. 

“I saw and heard you, Charlotte! At that cricket match, you were encouraging him! And all I could think was; why can’t she be that nice to _me_?” he said a little desperately.

“That was lightly your own fault.. and perhaps Georgiana had poisoned me against you. But I did join your team, played against James…” she smiled triumphantly.

“Yes, you rescued us from defeat…I’ll never forget how I thought you saw me as your enemy and then you volunteered to take Tom’s place, saving our face…and I was pleasantly surprised. Baffled by your skills, you total discard of convention…”he gave her kiss. “and even though you reproached me for putting you off, finally you smiled at me.” He said sentimentally smiling himself: “I felt I had not only won the game, but your approval of me…” he said softly.

“I guess I quite lost myself in that game.” she said, reminiscing that event. “and if my friendliness encouraged James…I was not aware…I was unexperienced as you so rightly told me and I married the first best man who declared his love to me…”she smiled at him. “Maybe I should have been more cautious, deliberated the prudence of the offers put before me…”she bantered.

He put his arms around her neck and whispered, while sucking on her earlobes “Are you saying you have regrets?” he said teasingly’.

“Well, I have no idea…sometimes I wonder how my life would look like if your brother had not been misdirected and stranded in Willingden all those years ago with sprained ankle.”

“I do too, but I doubt I would be as happy as I am now.” He said. “Or rich.”

“Probably richer, you’d have married Eliza Campion…”she said matter-of-factly

“In monetary terms perhaps, not in other things.” He said warmly

“A lot less children, to be sure….”Charlotte bantered.

“yes, That reminds me I have to speak to Crowe quickly…and see if he wants to accept Sir Edward Denham’s arrangement.” His face turned a little grim

“Yes, you must.” Charlotte sighed.

“I’ll probably go to London later this week.. Sir Denham will only be here a few more weeks.” He sighed.

“Yes, you must and I’ll write some invitations for a dinner party after you’ve returned from Cornwall at the end of august, you can send them out while you’re in London.” She suggested.

“Yes, that would be a good time. Make sure to invite Farradge and his new wife, he was interested in the investments we want to do in medicines. Mrs. Farradge might be confined, but I think she could use some more acquaintances in London. And Lady Susan wants to introduce us to some Lords who might want to invest in some of our projects.”

“Very well, just give me their names…”she sighed “But what good news for Farradge! He must be very happy!” Charlotte remarked surprised. “His late wife was much concerned with the fact she left him with no issue. It was quite a source of tension between them.”

“Yes, well he married the girl solely for the reason of producing an heir. He talked of her liked he had bought a new mare for his stud-farm.” Sidney said cynically and a little indignant: “Young, from a big family with many younger siblings and a penniless, widowed mother, eager to sell her eldest daughter to pay for the keep of the younger ones…he’s my age, a little older and that girl is barely older than Sidonia…”

“Poor girl, if she was coerced to a marriage like that, but maybe she really likes him….” Charlotte said.

“Yes, he thought it a good match, he does intend to keep her happy as long as she gives him what he wants.” Sidney sighed “and keeps herself ignorant from his business.”

“Meek, fertile, young and beautiful...isn’t that what most men search in a woman… Oh, I forget accomplished in music and arts…” Charlotte said sarcastically

“Not all men.., I assure you.” Sidney kissed her temples.

“No, I found a wonderful exception.’ she smiled.

“Well, I don’t think Babbers or Crowe fit your description of ‘most men’, and neither does your father…”

“Perhaps I’m a little to critical of your sex, especially after the discussions with my father and Thomas yesterday and their ideas on how a woman should behave…”

“Well, don’t project your criticism on all of us.” He said with a smile. “Well, I should leave you for now, I guess.”

“Yes, and I’m ready for a nap.” She said.

He gave her another kiss on her temple and rose again. “I’ll send Carice in to help you get dressed.”

“She’ll be surprised.” Charlotte said sarcastically and kissed him back with a smile.

“Thank you.” She said

“For what?” he asked her surprised.

“For not being like other men.” She said tenderly.

“Well, I may resemble them in some aspects.” he said “But you bewitched me a long time ago, so I’m quite in agreement with you.” He replied warmly, smiling.

“Please, don’t use that word…after what’s happened the past week.” she pleaded softly, shuddering a little.

“What word?” he asked confused.

“Bewitched…” she said “After Mr. Henderson’s accusations…it makes me shudder…if we had lived hundred years back…my sister’s friend, Sidonia , maybe myself would be burning at the stake right now… ”

He nodded worriedly. “It was meant in jest...and they don’t burn witches anymore.” He whispered softly.

“I know… it just makes me feel uncomfortable…”she said. “You saw how easily some people divert to such practices because they think the Evil Eye is upon them.”

“I know.” he said. “Why do you think I’m so protective of Sidonia? So strict in her learning to behave like a lady? Because people will watch her closely and the slightest impropriety will be magnified and seen as a proof of her alleged ‘wildness’. She’s an easy target for people seeking scapegoats. ”

“I know, I just hope Sidonia understands.” Charlotte said. “That she understands that you are so strict because you love her.”

“So do I… but I’ll take your words to heart about introducing her to society and Georgiana has offered to let Sidonia stay with her for a while, so she can guide Sidonia in her situation in life.”

“You mean as a mulatto…” Charlotte added carefully

“Yes, but also being the daughter of a slave and a wealthy British man…her… contested descent.” He sighed.

“Yes, Georgiana is able to understand her a lot better…”Charlotte sighed. “Perhaps you can take Sidonia with you to London on your next trip. Spend a little time with her.. unless you’ve planned to misbehave with your friends?” she asked teasingly.

“I will go to the club, but I plan no misbehaviour. ” he said, forcing a smile.

“Thank God you issued only one child before we got married.” she said teasingly.

“What do you mean? “he asked her a little uneasy.

“Sometimes I wonder whether one day we walk through London and encounter a young man that is your spitting image…”she bantered.

“I have no reason to think I have fathered any other children than Sidonia or our other children.” he said a little offended.

“Let’s hope not.” she said “But considering how easily you fathered our fifteen children, I wonder at your not having begot more before our marriage.”

“I think you’re the guilty party when it comes to our reproduction.” he said meaningfully “You conceive as soon as I come near you…and multiply them in your womb…which makes me very anxious of any other man coming within six feet of you.” He bantered.

“Well, Since I’m pregnant with one of your children most of the time, there’s very little chance another man might… and so far I’ve been safe from other men.” she said “at least since…” her mind went back to that horrible night on their voyage to Antigua ten years earlier.  
  


He read her thoughts “Don’t think of that anymore.” he whispered. “You’re safe here, with me.” She forced a smile. “Now, go get some rest.” He said. He gave her last kiss on her temple and got up and left her alone.

Charlotte took her nap, as she got down again, she noticed Henry Parker in the garden, who had apparently rushed to Eden House as soon as his mother and sisters told him Sidonia was home again. He sat next to Sidonia on a bench, surrounded by the amused triplets. Henry was eagerly hearing Sidonia out, who sat a little with er back turned to him, looking annoyed, which went unnoticed by her young lover.

“Sidonia has got another admirer!” Charlotte heard Susan tease.

Henry looked startled “Is that true, Sidonia?” he asked a little anxiously. “Who is he?”

Sidonia blushed silently.

“He’s our mother’s cousin, Robert…” Mary-Anne tittered.

“An he’s _very_ handsome.” Esther added, snickering.

“Girls!” Charlotte interceded “I won’t have such idle gossip. My cousin Robert is simply a kind man, with no particular interest in a specific lady.” She said reproachingly “Stop harassing you sister about it.”

Henry looked a little relieved, but Sidonia looked at her a little disappointed.

“Papa’s told us to chaperone Sidonia and Henry, should he visit.” Susan explained.

“Yes, to prevent gossip, not create it.” Charlotte retorted resolutely. “Are you staying for dinner, Henry? I think your uncle would be disappointed if he missed your visit.”

Henry eagerly accepted, while Sidonia sighed.

“And I don’t know how much more you’ll see of Sidonia this summer.” Charlotte added.

Both adolescents looked up in surprise.

“Your father will go to London again later this week, Sidonia, and he would like you to accompany him.” Sidonia looked happily surprised. “And your aunt Georgiana has invited you to stay with her for a while, you may go if you like.”

Sidonia’s face brightened.

‘Oh, Aunt Georgiana is always so much fun!” she exclaimed.

“Yes, but she’ll see to it you’ll behave properly.” Charlotte said in a strict voice. “And she might help you prepare for your coming out ball…just think how you’d like to have it.”

Henry looked a little crestfallen. “I might go to London myself, as my father means to present himself as an MP-candidate.” he said a little hopeful “..and we’ll be sure to visit my father’s brothers.”

Charlotte supressed a chuckle while she walked on. The toddlers had discovered her presence in the garden and now flung at her. Ian, Michael and Chrystal grabbed her by the legs. She gave them all a kiss, but they wouldn’t let her go. She playfully screamed for help and soon the older boys came round the corner with their tricorne hats and wooden swords, eager to liberate the captive. The children were a little rowdy and Charlotte quickly felt herself tumbling unto the grass and encroached with little limbs.

“Careful dears! “she warned “No sitting on mama’s belly! Or poking it!”

“Is there another child in there?” George asked anxiously.

“There might be.” Charlotte said reluctantly. “But don’t tell anyone yet.”

“Ah, not again!” George complained.

“You must stop getting more children, mama, we don’t have any more beds…” Christian advised, panicking a little.

“We don’t have enough carriages…”Chrystal added worriedly

“Thank you children, but that is not your concern.” she said with a strict voice. “And don’t worry, your father and I have enough money to buy more carriages and beds…and else we’ll just have one of you sleep on the floor and walk.” she teased them.

They played some more and Sidney looked endeared at seeing Charlotte play with the children in the garden as she played the captive a bunch of pirates, to be rescued by the navy. When little Michael managed to get close to her, he declared: “I free the princess and now I can marry her.”

“No, I’m going to marry mommy!” Ian yelled indignantly. The two started yelling and pushing till they noticed their father raising his brows and with a strict expression on his face. The boys stopped fighting.

“Ah, my knight in shining armour has returned.” Charlotte commented playfully. “You might want to take some more security measures, as I’ve been attacked and held hostage at least twice this afternoon.”

“Ah, and I believe the princess can only be freed from the spell with a kiss, right?” he grinned as he approached her and plucked away the boys.

“I’m sorry boys, this lady for me!” he said triumphantly as he tossed Ian and Michael in the air one by one and then gave Charlotte a passionate kiss on the mouth.

“She’s woken up, now you have to marry her!” Belinda exclaimed as she put her parents hands together. 

Theodore and Francis climbed on Sidney’s back.

Charlotte chuckled : “I’m afraid you’re to play the white horse rather than the prince, dear.”

“All right, each of you can have a short ride around the grass.” He smiled. “And perhaps Henry can ride along?” he directed his voice to the bench a few yards away.

Henry startled. “Yes, of course, uncle.” And he stood up and took little Ian on his back.

A little short of breath they went inside for dinner after a while. George looked relieved: “I’m glad we can eat Mrs. MacDonalds’ meals again.”

“Not to offend you, mama,. But I think you were a little out of practice with your onion and bacon pie last week…and Lyndsey’s cooking was edible, but not much more…”Christian added.

“Well, do tell Mrs. MacDonalds how much you like her cooking.” Charlotte said approvingly. “As you usually complain, it will do her good to hear you can finally value her quality and hard work. And I hope this means we’ll have a happy meal?” she added hopeful.

It was a joyous dinner, though Charlotte was a little shocked to hear the storm had broken off part of the cliffs.

“I’m afraid part of _our_ clifftop has broken off.” Sidney whispered, when Henry told them of what had passed in Sanditon

“It had produced quite a wave. Some ships had gotten damaged, but there were no casualties.” Henry reassured them.

“and some of our properties need the roof retiled, Henderson has already started on it.” Sidney added” I’ve offered some of the fishermen amongst our tenants a leave from their rent-payments, they’ve lost their ship and their income. I’ve offered to have them built better ships…I’m afraid some of the bathing machines have also disappeared into the sea…we must replace them.” He sighed. “You ladies may have to skip sea bathing for a while.” He teased.

“Of course you men don’t need them.” Charlotte smirked.

“Some ladies do neither.” he whispered meaningfully.

The children were put to bed, relieved they did not have to share one bed with five anymore and glad to sleep in their own nightshifts and on mattresses of down. All of a sudden sharing a room with four, with either two queen-size beds or two bunkbeds didn’t seem so bad anymore.

“We’re still going to expand.” Sidney whispered. “Even though we managed in the cottage.”

“Yes, and after all, they had no classes last week and played outside most of the time, in winter it would be a lot more crowded.” Charlotte remarked.

They strolled outside for an hour, glad to be home. Charlotte looked a little sentimentally at their clifftop, the one where they had first kissed. Al large chunk of it had disappeared into the sea.

“Be careful…I’m not sure the edge is stable now…” Sidney said, holding her back when she wanted to inspect it.

“Well, as long as our love is stable.” Charlotte said warmly.

“You once told me in this exact spot your love was not something constant, but changing, like the river…” he reminded her warmly

“..like the cliff…and it all ends at sea…”she added with a sigh. “How long would it take for the coast to have crumbled so much our house disappears into the waves?” she wondered.

“Well, I think the sea encroaches the land maybe a foot a decade, our house is at least a mile away…”he said thoughtfully “I think it will takes hundreds of years… and now I would like to encroach on you a bit…”he said playfully, pulling her closer for a kiss.

She kissed him back, not with the curiosity of eleven years earlier, or the passion of their wedding night, but with the soothing, warm feeling of recognition and security, a soft, familiar caress.

They walked home, his arm over her shoulders, hers around his waist and got ready for bed.

As he joined her under the sheets he snuggled against her back, kissing her shoulder and moving his lips to her neck and ears. She shook her head a little and moaned rejectingly. He bit softly in her earlobe, gently pushing his tong against the one spot in her ear he knew could drive her wild with desire.

She quickly turned on her back, moving her ear away from his mouth and to her other side. He kissed her lips instead, but he felt little response. He tried the same in her neck, and she moved her head backwords to give him room, but she did not respond as eagerly as he hoped.

“Charlotte.” he asked softly while he stopped kissing her. “Are you… tired?”

“A little.” she sighed.

“Can I persuade you to a little more exercise?” he asked hopeful.

She let out another deep sigh and drew herself closer to him, shifting her legs a little to accommodate him.

“I feel you’re not really in the mood, dear.” he said softly “You’re a bit …unresponsive and I don’t want to be accused of being an ass again and only satisfying my own desires.”

“I’m sorry.” she said as she turned away from him again.

He pulled her closer. “What’s wrong, dear? Is it fatigue? Or something else? You seem a little …restrained since yesterday.” He inquired gently. “Is it because George overheard us Saturday night? You know nobody can hear us here, there’s at least one room in between and the maids haven’t gone to bed yet…this room has always been very private.”

She sighed again. “It’s not just George’s remark in front of the whole of Willingden…it’s what Thomas said to me… about us… that what we were doing is …wrong …condemning me…” she sobbed.

Now it was Sidney’s turn to sigh. “Don’t listen to your brother, Charlotte. He’s hardly the standard for marital relations. He’s just envious because his own marriage is a failure.”

“He said a wife should do her duty silently and modestly.” She said hesitatingly “As God intended.”

“Maybe that’s what he prefers, but I like my wife to _enjoy_ our relation and I don’t believe there’s anything ungodly about what we do. We are married, I _vowed_ before God to worship you with my body, so that is what I do. I’m sure your father did that with your mother…. I think Thomas is the one diverting from God’s path and… Yes, maybe we might be a little more discrete so not to shock our children and unmarried young ladies, but I believe we take every precaution… That cottage should be less noisy and have proper blinds!” he argued as he nuzzled her ears again. “So, shall we perform our sacred rites? Enjoy the divine bond between husband and wife?” he whispered hopefully “Please God along with ourselves?” 

She relaxed a little, but was still reluctant to abide by his will. “Apparently I’m obliged to facilitate you.” She remarked matter-of-factly.

“There’s no fun in it for me if you don’t enjoy it, Charlotte.” He said. “you know other people make fun of our passionate relationship, they always have, but usually you don’t care.” he said worriedly.

“This was not some stranger, Sidney, or one of your mischievous friends…This was my brother, in my father’s presence…and my father asking us to be more discrete…I’ve never felt so humiliated.” She started to sob again.

Sidney sighed. “Thomas _wanted_ to humiliate you because he felt humiliated himself. The whole congregation heard of how he forced himself on his wife, in the presence of his child. He was told her problems to …perform her duty were his fault. Why do you think he didn’t want her to see a doctor? Because he knew he was to blame, but he didn’t want other people to know.”

“Perhaps.” she said pensively “But as my father said, I’ve humiliated us all…”

“He probably didn’t mean it like that.” Sidney said consolingly. “I now for a fact he’s very proud of you… you could have handled …with a bit more diplomacy….but you meant well…Thomas must just learn to open his eyes. He’ll come around. He must love Jane despite everything. It’s just his pride that is wounded. Your father will see to it that he takes the proper action.”

“Which is?” she asked

“Take Jane back.” He said resolutely

“Is that the right thing for Jane?” she wondered out loud “What if he hurts her again?”

“I think your father will see to it that he doesn’t. Your father doesn’t like Jane, but he’ll not accept ungentlemanly behaviour from Thomas and hurting your wife is very ungentlemanly…. In my eyes at least and I believe most other men.”

“I hope Thomas will see that.” She scoffed a little. “But I feel Jane is better off being away from him.”

“What has she to gain from a separation?” he asked “She’ll be shunned, be separated from her son… Thomas will never allow her to keep Adrian away from him. She has no money of her own…” he argued.

“I would support her.” Charlotte said resolutely.

“I doubt a woman like Jane would accept such charity. She married Thomas for status and wealth…whatever her pain, she’ll not give that up.” Sidney reasoned. “and certainly not her child.”

“No, perhaps not.” Charlotte sighed. “I wanted to help her, but she really hates me now.”

“She’ll learn to see you only meant to be a friend.” He said consolingly.

“But you know, damaged people tend to lash out when you try to help them, like a wild cat. You have to teach them to appreciate your gentle touch. You tamed me…Jane should be less difficult.” he said meaningfully.

Charlotte turned to face him and gave him a soft consoling kiss: “Are you sure you are a quiet playful cat now, and not a wild lion?” She teased him a little.

“Well, the lion may resurface once in a while…”he grinned mischievously. “I can call him out right now if you want?” he said hopeful.

“Thank you, but for tonight I prefer a peacefully purring kitty, nestling itself against my chest.” She said as she pulled him close.

“All right.” he said and he started to make purring noises and nuzzling her chest. ”

“Maybe I should have mentioned _quietly_ purring…”she said playfully. He reduced the noise level he just breathed quietly.

“I’d rather be the lap.” he said as he raised his head, turned on his back and softly drew her head against himself.

“Just hold me close…” she said, yawning while she cuddled against his body. He complied and gently stroked her belly with his free hand.

“I’ll just pretend I’m a cat contently holding the mouse it caught in its paws and purr contently.” He said playfully

“I hope you don’t mean I have to lie still in terror.” She asked him, a little shocked.

“No, I just meant that I’ll guard you and you can make every cute little squeaking noise you want.” He said nibbling her ear. “I’ll just eat you very quietly.” He teased.

She snuggled against his chest and relaxingly fell asleep in his arms.


	17. Anger and frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stringers return to Sanditon with Jane, who is still very angry wth Charlotte. Charlotte remains very much out of spirits, and si very dizzy. which worries Sidney. They quarrel a lot. Further plans are made for teh expansion of the house and Sidney's journey to Cornwall.

# 17\. Anger and frustration

The next morning, Sidney sent one of the carriages back to Willingden, so it could collect the Stringers, their four children and possibly Jane and Aidan. It was already late in the afternoon when Charlotte saw the carriage drive by again, on its way to Sanditon, but she was too impatient to speak to Allison and possibly Jane to wait till the next day. She had Lady White harnessed in front of the buggy and George and Christian, hoping that Adrian had come along, hopped on.

They were let into the drawing room, where Allison had just ordered tea. The boys were sent to the backyard to play with their cousins.

James came in shortly to greet them: “Good to see you again so soon, Charlotte. Have you all had a good rest?” he asked politely.

“Yes, we have…it is good to be home again.” Charlotte said hesitatingly.

“Yes, well I’m afraid I have a lot of work to catch up to…I’ll stop by tomorrow to talk more about your expansion plans, take some measurements.” He said before he left the room.

“That would be great, James.” Charlotte smiled. He looked at her with a little curiosity that made her feel a bit uneasy.

Allison seemed a bit out of spirits. “I’m sorry to inconvenience, you, Allison…maybe I should have waited till tomorrow, but I’ve slept very badly and…” Charlotte said doubtingly.

“You want know if Thomas has come round?” Allison filled in the blanks. “Well, papa and Uncle John have spent the entire Monday lecturing the unhappy couple….they have been really grounded down.” She sighed. “Jane will be relieved to have escaped that for now…”

“She has come with you then? “Charlotte said a little relieved.

“Yes.” Allison said, gritting her teeth a bit. “She’s upstairs taking a bath…I’m afraid she is still very angry with you…for pressuring her to go along with that examination.”

“I thought it would help her….I never meant to force her.” Charlotte said with a whimper.

“I know you meant well…”Allison said apologetically “But I’m afraid your diplomatic skills have not developed as much as you assumed.”

“Apparently not.” Charlotte said matter-of-factly

“I’m just sorry I had to leave Emily there…” Allison said regretful.

“Why?” Charlotte asked a little confused.

“Well, Thomas and Robert are ambushing her.” Allison said scowling. “Now that young Dr. Fuchs has been discredited, Robert has grabbed the opportunity to renew his offer, presenting marriage as something of a necessity. He’s all too eager to paint young Dr. Fuchs as a pervert, implying that Emily’s reputation is at risk, given that she spent the entire week in his company.”

“Poor Emily! I hope papa has put a stop to it.” Charlotte said worriedly.

“Papa has urged him to not to scandalise young. Dr. Fuchs, but he’s not warding off Robert either. He doesn’t want to offend uncle John by rejecting his son and he’s a little anxious himself about how the while affair will affect Emily, so he’s not telling her to reject Robert yet. In any case, he leaves the decision to Emily.”

“Surely, Emily’s reputation has not been tarnished beyond redemption?” Charlotte said a little indignant. “Even if Max is condemned, surely Emily will have ample opportunities to marry someone else. Emily will hardly be associated with him, at least outside Willingden.” She added hopeful.

“That’s not how Robert and Thomas presented it. And Thomas has urged her to accept Robert’s proposal before it’s too late for her find someone else, arguing that Robert may not be rich, but he’s friendly, good-natured, charming….”

“And he will keep her in Willingden, while she would like to see something of the world…”Charlotte said a little agitated. “Thomas is hardly the role model in how to select one’s life partner…” she added cynically.

Right at that moment the door opened and Jane came in. Charlotte looked a little caught , while Jane reacted quite vexed. “You do not need to remind me I’m not the wife you wanted for your brother…”she said irately. “And it certainly is not the proper way to greet people.” she added pedantic.

“I’m sorry, Jane, I did not mean to affront you…I merely meant that my brother should have been more open about his situation, given you the time to get to know him, our family before he proposed to you…he has made you unhappy.”

“Well, that’s not just Thomas’ fault, is it?” Jane said snappishly.

“Jane, I know you are angry and unhappy, but I do hope you can be civil to Charlotte, in _my_ house at least. Charlotte means well.” Allison said sharply.

“I’m sorry, Charlotte, as you can see I’m still quite distressed about the situation.”

“You have every right to be angry, Jane. I apologise for pressuring you…”

“Oh, it was not you…it was that sister-in-law of yours… whining she would distress herself if I did not consult the doctor and pushing me on the bed before I had time to consider…”Jane said bitterly.

“But I should have _stopped_ her.” Charlotte argued.

“Well, there’s no going back now… what’s done is done…Thomas considers me ruined and never wants to see me again… I don’t even know whether to be sad or relieved.” Jane sighed.

“Just take your time.” Charlotte said. “Make use of the therapeutic baths here, take time to clear your thoughts. You’ve been through a lot … and I promise you, whatever you decide…I will support you.”

Jane forced a smile. “Thank you, Charlotte, but right now I have no hope of anything. Thomas has cast me out, it is only your father who insists on my return and he doesn’t even like me. He just wants to prevent a scandal. And that is the only reason Adrian has been allowed to accompany me. Your uncle John has been lecturing us on duty, vows, faith, forgiveness…he urged Thomas to join me, but Thomas says he has too much to do in Willingden to leave now.”

“Thomas just needs a little time…”Allison tried to calm Jane.

“I wish my mother were here…I haven’t seen her in almost two years…”Jane continued with a sob.

“That is a very long time…”Charlotte said melancholically, remembering how she missed her own mother and had even missed her funeral. “You must go to her…or maybe she can come here to Sanditon…”she suggested.

Allison gave her an angry look, not happy with the prospect of having Mrs. Lincoln, Jane’s mother staying at her house as well.

“If it was so easy for mama to travel a hundred miles from Colchester she would do it a lot more often…” Jane remarked. “We don’t all have the money to travel around the country when we like and for her to travel with the stage coach by herself…”Jane shook her head.

“I will send her a carriage, with one of our maids to accompany her.” Charlotte offered resolutely. “And I’ll try to arrange an apartment for you, so you and your mother do not have to trespass on Allison’s hospitality. And you may stay as long as you like. I won’t charge you any rent and I’ll make sure you are well provided for.”

Jane looked a little relieved, as well as Allison, who despite her very calm nature was afraid to lose her patience with Jane if she stayed too long.

“The boys came, or rather _ran,_ into the room, followed by Molly, who was a bit upset.

“Boys, are you being nice to Molly?” Allison asked in a strict voice.

“She too young to play with us…and she’s a girl...” seven-year-old rowdy Justin retorted. “I can’t help it if she starts whining because we won’t let her fence with our swords.”

“Well, then you could play something that she _can_ participate in.” Allison said in a strict voice and turning to her two-year-old she said more tenderly: “Molly, do you want to sit with the ladies? Play with us?”

Jane smiled at her. “I would love to play with a little girl for once, I have only a boy.”

“I know the feeling.” Allison said “For eight years I’ve been desperate for a girl, after four boys.”

“Well, I have quite a collection of both.” Charlotte said, forcing a smile.

As the children took their tea and piled heaps of cream and jam on their scones, James joined them shortly.

Isaac ambushed his father: “Papa, why don’t we ever go on a journey? he asked aggrieved.

James looked a little confused. “You have just come back from a journey an hour ago, what are you talking about?” he asked a little agitated.

“I don’t mean to Grandpa or to London, I mean a real journey, see the country…”Isaac explained himself.

“Christian and George are going to Cornwall with uncle Sidney, why don’t we ever do that?” Justin added.

“Well, your uncle Sidney has business in Cornwall, whereas I have not.” James explained dryly.

“Maybe I can ask papa if you can come with us?” Christian suggested.

Right at that moment, Sidney was let into the room. “Ah, I see my wife and sons have beaten me in the race to come and see you.” He remarked with a grin.

“Papa, might our cousins come with us to Cornwall?” Christian pleaded as soon as Sidney had greeted everyone in the room and seated himself with a cup of tea.

Sidney looked a little ambushed and uncertainly answered: “Well, I think there might be room for one more boy… if you don’t mind sitting with three next to each other…and if his father agrees, of course…” Sidney looked at James who looked pensively at his boys.

“If it is not too much trouble…Isaac may join you.” he said hesitantly.

“Ah, why can’t _I_ go? “Justin exclaimed, feeling wronged.

“You’ll have other opportunities…and Isaac is the eldest and should be allowed to go first…and Adrian has come her to play with you, so it would be impolite of you leave him, while he’s your guest.” James justified his decision.

Justin looked at his father angrily . “And if you can’t deal with disappointment in a civilised way, you’re not fit to go anywhere. You may go to the nursery and sulk there.” Allison added in a strict voice.

Justin reluctantly left the room, leaving the others in uncomfortable silence.

“Thank you, Sidney, for giving our son this opportunity.” Allison added in a more sweet voice after a minute.

“I’m sorry if my invitation caused discord in your family.” Sidney said apologetically.

“My children have to learn not be envious and handle a disappointment.” Allison added with a smile. “You’ve provided Justin with a great exercise.”

Sidney supressed a chuckle. “Yes, we all have to learn to deal with that. I’ve just come from Trafalgar House. I had actually invited Henry to come along, he’s much interested in our business, but… apparently he wishes to go to London instead, to see one of his other cousins when she’s staying with her aunt there” he said meaningfully. “And his younger brother is a bit under the weather, traveling nauseates him, so he declined as well.”

“Well, I hope Isaac will be a worthy replacement.” Allison said, forcing a smile.

“I shall be on my best behaviour.” Isaac said resolutely

“Well, so much for us boys misbehaving.” Sidney joked. “Isaac will correct all of us.”

The boys had left the room again to continue their game in the garden. Charlotte gave Sidney a meaningful, strict look and whispered” “I hope you had no intentions of taking the boys anywhere where you would not take me, dear. Or teach them anything you would not like me to know about...”

Sidney smiled a little embarrassed. “I promise you I’ll not take them to indecent places…If I have a meeting somewhere...not suitable for them, Bellings can watch them.”

“He’ll be glad to hear he’ll be degraded to a nurse on your journey.” Charlotte snickered.

“You heard your sister, we all have to learn to deal with setbacks in life.” he smiled.

“Before I forget, James wants to call on us tomorrow to take a look at the house and the grounds to start drawings up plans.” Charlotte interceded.

James looked up: “Yes, brother, I would like to measure some things up and I need to hear your wishes as well, so far Charlotte has been telling me her ideas, but you _both_ have to live there….” He said meaningfully.

“Yes…has she told you yet I want a billiard room?” Sidney said with a boyish grin.

“Indeed she has.” James confirmed.

“Of course, my fantastic wife always knows how to cater to my needs.” Sidney said as he looked admiringly at Charlotte.

James seemed to swallow down his tea a little too fast and chortled and coughed while exchanging an amused glance with Allison. Jane turned pale and excused herself.

“Did you really have to say that on front of Jane, dear.” Charlotte said a little reproachfully.

“I’m sorry, I was only talking of the ideas for the house…and I thought she was too busy playing with Molly to hear our conversation.” He whispered back.

“Might I remember you gentlemen that there are children in in this room “ Allison remarked sharply.

“I’m sorry, I was just making a compliment to my wife regarding her ideas for the house. I didn’t realise James here would interpret it in a different way.” Sidney said a little agitated, giving James a dark look.

“I think we all know what you mean, Sidney.” Charlotte said. “Please… do not embarrass me again.” she added in a whisper.

Sidney’s smile dropped “Just one thing, James… I’m quite attached to my study… I would like to leave it untouched.” Sidney returned to James.

“Yes, just like I would like to leave Allison’s wonderful painted silk wall hangings alone.” Charlotte said, smiling gratefully at Allison.

“Well, I think it is time to gather our flock, dear, of little black sheep…” Sidney remarked

“Yes, I think we’re all still very tired.” Charlotte said, forcing a smile.

Sidney went to fetch the boys and caught them whispering amongst each other :

“I tell you, it some kind of wrestling game that married people do, but they don’t want us to know about it.” Isaac whispered.

Sidney coughed loudly. “Boys, we’re going home.”

“Ah, not already!” George exclaimed aggrieved.

“Can I ride with you, papa, on top of Night Fire? Much more fun than the buggy.” Christian asked.

“I wanted to ask that!” George grumpily reacted.

“George, calm down. If you behave you can take turns, if you don’t agree you can go to bed without supper tonight.” Sidney responded in a strict voice. 

“If you ride with me, you may hold the reigns for a while.” Charlotte added, trying to tempt them to rejoice in riding with the buggy.

“Yes, I want that!” Christian reacted.

As they rode home with a quiet step and George was sitting in front of Sidney on horseback, Sidney asked him: “Are you disappointed Justin is not coming with us to Cornwall, only Isaac?”

“Not really… Justin is a bit… wild… I rather play with Adrian…. but Isaac always pretends he’s the boss of us, because he’s older than us.”

“No, I’ll be the boss on our journey.” Sidney grinned “And I think Justin just likes to ask for a lot of attention… well, you and I know what it like to be the second son…”

“Are you the second son too, then?” George asked a little surprised. “I thought you were the eldest.”

“No, Your uncle Tom is seven years older than me…but why did you think I was older than him?” Sidney asked a little surprised.

“Because you’re richer…and you take all the decisions.”

“Well, don’t tell your uncle that… al long time ago he was the boss in our family and he inherited all the family fortune.” Sidney remarked.

“Isaac said he gambled it all away… but I don’t really know what that is…. gambling.” George said a little insecurely.

“It is about taking big risks, I’ll teach you how to deal with that.” Sidney said resolutely.

“Mama, papa’s going to teach me gambling!” George exclaimed triumphantly.

Charlotte gave Sidney a reproachful look, raising her eyebrows.

“That was not what I meant.” he said uneasily.

But as they dismounted their horse and the buggy, Charlotte looked at him again. “I hope you’re not planning to teach our boys such despicable habits.” she said sharply.

“I was merely trying to explain the meaning of the word, he had heard it somewhere.” he said annoyed. “But I will teach them to how to handle themselves…They will come across certain behaviours when they go to boys school, and I must teach them some self-control in such matters, teach them to swim, before they drown themselves in debts.”

“Like you did?” she asked rhetorically. He nodded. “And should we teach our girls the same? Let them get into touch with ruffians and bad manners and teach them to control themselves?”

“With girls it’s different, they must be kept innocent to protect their reputation. Reading a novel about the dangers of meeting men will do.” He said firmly.

“Well, maybe a reading exercise will work for the boys too.” Charlotte said with a smirk.

“Charlotte, can you trust me to raise our boys to be gentlemen like myself?” he asked her a little annoyed. She raised her brows and he sighed: “I mean _better_ gentlemen than myself.”

“Perhaps…”she replied a little obstinate.

“Why did you marry me if you thought I’d be such a terrible father?” He asked a little snappishly.

“Well, I believe I told you the day before our wedding it was necessary for me to marry you so you wouldn’t ruin fatherhood entirely .”she replied with another smirk.

His smile dropped a little, then he chuckled a little. “Yes, I recall….” He said, looking at his feet for a moment. “And I gave my children the best possible mother to compensate my deficiency.” He stepped a little closer to her to embrace her. She stepped back a little, almost stumbling into the shrubbery behind her. He grabbed her by the arm to help her regain her balance and looked her inquisitively in the eye. All of a sudden her eyes turned moist and she averted her gaze, supressing a sob.

“Come, dear.” He said as he threw his arms around her. Chrystal appeared beside him. “Are you making mommy cry?” she asked accusingly.

Charlotte started to sob louder, but shook her head.

“Mommy is just a bit sad.” Sidney said reassuringly. “And a bit tired perhaps?” he asked Charlotte , while lifting her chin.

“I guess so…”she replied “I’m sorry I was quarrelling.”

“Just lie down for a moment, I’ll have your dinner brought upstairs.” He said tenderly.

She shook her head. “No, I want to eat with the children. They’re the little lights in this dark mess.” she sighed as she wiped away her tears.

“You’re still upset about what happened Sunday?” he asked rhetorically.

“Yes, Jane is still angry with me…and Emily is being pressured to marry Robert to save her reputation…I must write her, let her know she must not feel obliged to accept him.” she said worriedly.

“Calm down, dear….first lie down for a moment.” he said in a strict voice “I’m sure your siblings have already told her to follow her heart.”

“I don’t know If I can find the rest to lie down without writing that note.” She said.

“All right, I’m giving you fifteen minutes to write your note, give it to Alexander and he’ll bring it to Sanditon straight away. And then I’m coming upstairs and make sure you lie down.” He said in a strict voice.

She looked at him mockingly “I’m not one of the children, dear.”

“No, but that little one in there is…and I vowed to take care of you and I believe you once vowed to obey me…”he said with a smile. She sighed. “I’ll read to you…”he added to tempt her. “Something cheerful, mind you! …A happy romance novel perhaps?” he asked with a smile.

“Oh, please, no romances...”she sighed. “But ‘Gulliver’s Travels’ always makes me laugh…and the children like it too… Will you join me, Chrystal?” she asked her daughter.

“Excellent choice, now upstairs with you! And I’ll go find the book.” He said triumphantly and Charlotte walked inside and headed for the stairs.

She sat down to her desk upstairs, while Chrystal was allowed to explore her mother’s bedroom. As she had been given little time to write, Charlotte had to think fast and limit her note to a handful of lines.

_Dear Emily,_

_I write you just a short note, as Sidney has ordered me to rest. I just spoke to Allison; she told me Robert has renewed his proposal. I just want to say that you must not feel compelled to accept him, unless he is the one who owns your heart. Take your time in determining your own wishes, you are young and I believe you can expect a number of suitors in the following years. I suspect a certain young doctor will be thinking a lot about you, I’m sorry I have caused his intentions to be misunderstood by our brother._

_Love, your sister Charlotte._

Charlotte folded and sealed the letter as she heard Sidney’s tred on the stairs. She turned around as he entered the room with raised brows.

“It is ready.” she said reassuringly, pointing to the piece of paper.

He nodded approvingly.

“Alexander!” he called. The footman, waiting on the landing, came and Sidney handed him the letter.

“Please go to Sanditon and have this posted at once.” Sidney ordered him.

“Yes, Sir.” the man answered.

“Thank you.” Charlotte sighed. “It relieves me a little.”

“Now, off to bed! We have at least half an hour before we have to dress for dinner.” He said as he lifted her and carried her to her bed.

Chrystal giggled. “Is mommy a baby?” she asked.

“No, but she has one, in there!” Sidney said pointing to Charlotte’s abdomen. “And sometimes Mommy is tired of carrying the baby and then papa has to help her a little.” He tried to explain.

He laid her down, next to Chrystal and took a chair to sit next to her. Belinda walked in: “What are you doing?”

“Papa is going to read a story to mama.” He said. “Do you want to listen as well?”

“Is it a nice story?” Belinda asked suspiciously.

“Well, if you don’t like it, you’re at liberty to leave.” Sidney said a little tired.

He started reading and very quickly the twins Theodore and Francis joined them and Michael and Ian, woken up from their afternoon nap waddled in the room as well, all climbing on top of the bed.

“Well, our own Lilliputians have joined us.” Sidney grinned.

“Then you must be Gulliver.” Charlotte teased.

Sidney read some more, before he closed the book.

“Ah, can’t you finish the story?” Theodore complained. 

“I’ll read the rest this evening when you go to bed.” Sidney said resolutely. “Now it is time to get ready for dinner.” He opened up Charlotte’s wardrobe and pulled out a bright pink dress and laid in on the bed. “You haven’t worn this one in a while.” he said tenderly.

“Well, the colour is hardly suitable for mourning.” Charlotte answered cynically.

“You’ve been wearing mourning colours for over a year now.” He said with a sweet voice. “I think you can start wearing brighter colours. What do you think, Belinda and Chrystal? Isn’t this a pretty colour for mama?”

Belinda sighed in awe: “That dress is so beautiful, mama! Please put it on.”

Sidney raised his brows, inquisitively smiling at Charlotte.

“Yes, Mommy!” Chrystal cheered.

Charlotte looked at her daughters, who seemed anxious to have her put on the dress. She smiled and picked up the dress, held it in front of her in the mirror.

Carice came in to help her dress, and the children were sent off to their nurses to change.

Theodore grumpily remarked : “Why do we have to change for dinner, we didn’t have to in Willingden!”

“We didn’t bring any clothes for you then.” Charlotte explained “It is what civilised people do: they put on nice clothes for dinner.” she remarked.

The boys complied under protest.

They had a quiet dinner and afterwards, Sidney read the children and Charlotte some more. She had calmed down a little, but as he joined her in bed, he noticed she was again very tense, lying with her back towards him at the far end of the bed. She did not attempt to cuddle against his chest as she usually did. He put his arm around her, she shook him off. He sighed and merely caressed the hair out of her face and blew out the candle as he tried to nestle beside her. A kept some space between them to give her space to turn towards him, but she didn’t and in the end he fell asleep.

The next morning, the weather was very bright and Sidney decided to take them all to the beach, hoping to get Charlotte’s mind off things. The children played cricket, paddled in the seawater, and built sandcastles. Mary had joined with her children and Henry did his best to impress Sidonia by reading sir Walter Scott’s ‘Ivanhoe’ to her and discussing the rules of courtship and chivalry.

“If anyone offends you or my mother and sisters, I’ll duel them and kill them with my sword.” Sidney overheard Henry say to Sidonia.

“What if it’s _you_ who offend me.” Sidonia scoffed playfully “Will you pierce that sword into yourself?”

Henry looked a little hurt. “If I would ever harm you, I would probably kill myself.” He said a little insecure.

“An apology will suffice, Henry.” Sidonia retorted cynically.

“I’m suddenly glad Henry declined the offer to travel with me to Cornwall. On reflexion, there’s a great danger he’d duel with Charles Cohlston for secretly engaging himself to his sister.” Sidney commented mockingly in Charlotte’s ear as he seated himself beside her.

Charlotte chuckled in a whisper: “You might be right about that and then both Alicia and Sidonia would be left without their admirers.”

Alicia, sitting close to them got up and walked away in frustration. Charlotte wanted to get up to follow her, but Sidney stopped her: “Just leave her be, she’s nervous about my meeting with her affianced in a few weeks.” He looked at the U-shaped structure Charlotte had been making in in the sand. “Designing the new house?” he asked her, as he swung his arms around her.

She smiled: “Just landscaping.”

“Well, tell me the plans…” he smiled.

“Well, this would be the main house, the present house that is, than that on the left would be the wing for the children the school rooms, music room, library and above the apartment for the governesses and young ladies.. then there on the right the wind where we might receive guests, a bigger dining room, another drawing room and…”

“My billiard room?” Sidney asked eagerly.

“Indeed, the most important of all…”she teased. “Of course you’ll need to teach me how to play…”

“Teach you to play with a cue stick and balls?” he grinned mischievously. “I thought I taught you that on our wedding night already...”he whispered in her ear. She flushed. “And you already beat me at cricket…if you would become as good in playing the billiard as you are with those other stick and ball games I’m afraid there’s no more game I could win from you.” He added obstinately playful.

But instead of her usual response to tease him back and arouse him with her playful comments, she froze and hissed: “Must you really turn the meaning of everything I say in …” she didn’t finish her sentence, but got up as she turned away from him and walked away.

“Wait, wait, Wait…, Charlotte.” He exclaimed as he hurried himself on his own feet and ran after her. “Let’s go for a walk, shall we?” he asked rhetorically and curtly as he almost pulled her ahead as he put his arm through hers.

“Why, are you in desperate need of ‘exercise’ again?” she cried a little indignantly.

“As a matter of fact, I am, but I think I’ll take dip in the cold water before we go home to take care of that.” He answered irately. “I want to know what I’ve done wrong that you get so angry with me all the time.” He added with some frustration.

“I’m sorry. I’m not myself.” She said bitterly. Just at that moment she saw Allison and Jane approach with their children. “Let’s go the that way.” she said resolutely as she shifted direction towards the cliffs.

“Fine, as long we can talk.” Sidney said curtly.

They stepped speedily beside each other in silence, as if trying to run away from the situation, but not knowing how.

After they had passed some rocks and she continued to hurry on, he tried to halt and forcefully pulled on her arm to make her stop. She wanted to turn away, but he embraced her and held her tightly. “Charlotte, please tell me what’s going on…I’ve seldom seen you so out of spirits.”

She started sobbing. He tried to pull her closer, but she tried to shake him off.

“Please Charlotte, allow me to hold you, to touch you…” he pleaded a little desperate.

“I believe you don’t need my permission.” she retorted cynically. “I am your property, you can do with me what you want…”

He let go of his grip on her and said bitterly: “ I can’t help the law, Charlotte. You know I respect your wishes whenever I can.”

“You treat me like a child sometimes, Sidney, as if I’m some precious porcelain doll.”

“Well, precious you are indeed. And I’m sorry if I’m protective of you. And it’s not like you never try to instruct me for my own good.” He retorted.

“No, you’re right.” she sighed. “But if you wish to protect me, protect me from all those depraved remarks people make about us.” She said bitterly.

“You mean I have to engage in a duel more often?” he asked a little confused. “Because I already get angry with people if they make obscene remarks about you.”

“Just, try to be more distant when we’re in company and behave like other married couples do…in private as well. Don’t give people reason to make embarrassing comments.”

“What do you mean, Charlotte? Sit at opposite ends of the table? Sleep apart?” he retorted with mocking agitation.

“The reason why other couples do that is because they’ve grown apart…don’t get along anymore…”he exclaimed , throwing his hand in the air. “They comment on us because they envy our happiness.”

“I’m just asking you to behave civilly and properly.” she said with a tight voice.  
“Well, Forgive me if I’m wrong, but I thought it was civil to face some one when they’re talking to you.” he retorted angrily.

She sighed and turned around and looked at him with a mixture of defiance and shame.

He looked at her with a scowl on his face. “I’m sorry if I’ve disgraced you…”he said hesitantly. He couldn’t help swiping a lock of hair out of her face. As he slowly pushed the lock away he felt her cheek leaning towards his hand, he caressed her lips with his thumb as he looked her in the eye.

“I wonder if it’s really me you’re angry with or…” he said a little insecurely.

“Or?” she repeated.

“I have the feeling everybody is angry with the wrong people the past couple of days…Jane is angry with you, you are angry with me… Allison is snapping at James and her children, very unlike her…Jenny was rude to her mother yesterday…and I think there is only one person responsible…”

Charlotte exhaled deeply as her muscles relaxed: “You’re right, I guess we’re all just angry with Thomas…”

“Now, I’m getting more and more angry with him myself and I think I need to be convinced against riding to Willingden to kill your big brother.” He said , trying to sound earnest.

“Well, for starters, you would be hanged and I would be widowed and the children fatherless.” she answered dryly.

He raised his brows mockingly. “It think I need some better argument.”

“Well, if you stay here, I might allow you to touch me…”she said playfully.

His lips curled up in the corner of his “I’m starting to get your point.” He said “But I think I need a little consolation for being condemned to your hostility these past few days.”

She held out her arms to gesture him to come closer and they embraced each other. After a passionate kiss he looked her in the eye mischievously. “I think you need to get a little wetter.” he grinned. She looked him expectantly in the eye but she trembled a little. They stood close to some pools of water and before she knew it, he had reached down to scoop up some of the salt water and splash it on her skirt.

She shrieked and nearly stumbled from surprise before she giggled; “Sidney Theodore Parker! How chivalrous you are again. You are a horrible example our children!”

“I humbly await my punishment.” he grinned

“Well, the sanction for people who ask for attention by misbehaving is to expel them from the room.” she said in a strict voice.

“We’re outside.” He remarked dryly.

“Well, you can stay behind this rock and think over your misconduct.” she retorted with a smirk.

“I that case I’m going for a swim, get rid of my excess energy.” he said, already unbuttoning his waistcoat. “The danger is of course that some young lady strolls this way all on her own and sees me…and this time I cannot save her honour by marrying her.” he smiled mischievously. “I think I might need a little supervision to avoid getting into trouble.”

“All right.” she sighed. “I’ll sit on the rock and shoo away any wanderers… but be quick, my breasts are telling me it’s almost time to feed the twins again.”

“Should you not leave that to Martha now?” he asked a little worriedly. “Now that you’re expecting the next…you should save your energy…”

“Funny how you always tell me to restrain myself, rest and save my energy except when _your_ physical needs are in question.” she remarked cynically.

He looked at his feet a little embarrassed. “I try to spare your energy during _that_ as well.” He defended himself. “But I’ll get rid of my energy in the water right now, so I won’t bother you.”

He pulled off his trousers and shirt and ran into the water. He swam towards to ocean and back, now and then passing by the rock where she sat on and deliberately splashing some water her way.

“Why don’t you join me?” he asked her.

“There are too many people out today…”she argued. “And my husband is a terribly afraid I overexert myself, get hurt or drown...” she added playfully.

“You husband is tyrant. ”he retorted playfully “…constraining you like that.”

“Indeed he is.” she replied impishly.

“Are you not afraid he’ll punish you for talking disrespectfully about him like that.” Sidney asked her curiously as he hung on to the rock below her.

“Well, he’ll be too worried he’ll injure our unborn child.” she smiled back at him.

“Or he’s too happy he found you back again.” he said as he rose out of the water to give her a quick kiss.

She looked away a bit shyly. And he concluded she was still not entirely herself. He looked at her inquisitively for a moment: “Shall we go back?” he asked her carefully.

She nodded: “Yes, before the others get worried.”

She handed him his shirt as he climbed out of the water and averted her gaze as he dressed himself.

He sighed. Usually she would watch him lustfully when he dressed himself in her presence, now she just seemed embarrassed. He thought back of their journey to Antigua, shortly after their wedding, when one of their fellow passengers had tried to force himself on Charlotte. For months she had been aloof, had flinched at his touch. As far as he knew, she had not been assaulted physically in Willingden, but the mental blow of the past events seemed to be similar. It had taken her a long time to mend ten years back, but she had come to him eventually. He knew he needed to leave the initiative with her. What had Babbers said once: “You must leave them once in a while, so they’ll be glad you returned.” Perhaps going to London a few days was not a bad idea.

“You’re very silent, dear.” Charlotte commented.

“Sorry, just gathering my thoughts and all the things that have to be managed….before I forget, one of the cottages on our land as come available. You mentioned the laundry maids are having trouble managing the work with the amount of laundry and with few hands.” He changed the subject as the pile of damp clothes reminded him of the laundry problems.

“Yes, the amount of work for them has increased dramatically with the birth of the two twins.” Charlotte reacted, relieved to discuss more mundane topics. “We need to hire extra help, but there’s also too little room to dry everything, especially when the weather gets bad.”

“Yes…I thought we could move the laundry to the cottage for the time being. There are two bedrooms upstairs and a kitchen and parlour downstairs. The laundry maids can sleep and work there, I’ll have someone bring the laundry there and return things to the house.” He elucidated the plan.

“That would be great, we could perhaps hire two more girls, have one of them cook as well.” Charlotte thought out loud. “And it creates some room in the attics, Miss Burton can have a room of her own.”

“I thought you wanted to invite miss Clayton as well?” Sidney asked curiously.

“Yes, but I thought she might stay at the school for now. She can move in when the new house is ready…. And with the laundry-room vacant, the servants can use it as a servants’ hall. They don’t have a proper place to eat right know. They divide themselves over the laundry room and kitchen in shifts, but it is not ideal”

“No, especially if our bedsheets hang in their plates of mashed potatoes.” He commented with an eye roll.

Charlotte giggled as they reminisced the incident where Charlotte and Sidney had discovered dried up mashed potato between their bedsheets: “Mrs Foreman has promised it will never happen again.”

“Well, it gave a new meaning to ‘dinner in bed’.” He grinned. “That reminds me: James wanted to call on us and discuss further details.” He said.

“Yes, I think we should return to the house. I can feel the sun is rising. It’s getting too warm.” She let out a huff.

“I told you to take a swim, cool down a bit.” he commented playfully.

“These down-filled arm-fillers would get soaked and weigh me down.” she argued.“If the bathing machines were repaired, I could change in bathing clothes, but I have to be patient.” She sighed.

“Yes, I think they’ll be ready next week.” he commented. “At least, I hope so, some of our guests have decided to Brighton now that few bathing machines are available here.”

“I’m thinking right now it would be nice to have a pond and a fountain in the new garden.” Charlotte interceded.

“We’ll put it on the list for James.” Sidney confirmed.

They returned to the rest of the family, where a pair of hungry babies immediately became restless at the sight of their mother.

“Well, boys, let’s silence your hunger and then we can go home.” Charlotte commented with a sigh as she sat down and the babies were handed to her.

“Do we have to go home already?” the five-year-old twins Theodore and Francis cried out simultaneously.

Charlotte looked at Sidney. Mary remarked in a whisper to Sidney: “The girls and I can watch the children if you want to go home. I’ll have some refreshments brought from Trafalgar House. ”

Sidney nodded: “Your mother and I will go home in half an hour. Oliver, Andrew, Lily-Rose and Ivy will come with us, the rest of you can choose to stay if you promise to listen to your aunt Mary. Miss Burton, can you make sure the children are all returned home by tea time?”

Miss Burton nodded. The others rejoiced in the permission to stay on the beach.

“Take care dears to wear you hats and stay in the shade of the canopy tent.” Charlotte warned. “The sun is hot today, you’ll get burnt easily.”

The children nodded, Susan rolling her eyeballs. As they walked to the barouche waiting for them, Charlotte waved shortly at Allison and Jane.

“That reminds me, dear. Jane hasn’t seen her mother in two years… I’ve promised to arrange for her to come here and reserve an apartment for them.”

Sidney sighed: “Well, as some guest have left early after the storm, it will not be much of a problem.”

“Perhaps we can send one of our carriages… or better, maybe we can have her fetched while you are in London and she can travel back with you.” Sidney gave her an eyeroll. “You could of course escort her on horseback if the weather is right.” Charlotte suggested.

“If I must escort her, I’ll make sure to go on horseback, regardless the weather.” he said displeased. “Mrs. Lincoln is not exactly my favourite company.”

“But I’m not in London long enough to have our carriage ride back and forth to Suffolk….I’ll send a post chaise from London and she may ride back with me on Saturday.”

“All right, just tell me what apartment I may have prepared for them… Allison is not to keen on having Mrs. Lincoln stay with her as well.”

“I’ll ask Marckhamm.”he responded curtly, not too happy with the prospect of having Mrs. Lincoln in town.

At that moment, Diana approached them with both the Dr. Fuchses.

“Diana, How are you, my dear.” Charlotte asked obligingly.

“It’s terrible dear. I’ve tried to call on your siter-in-law, Mrs. Jane Heywood, but she absolutely refuses to speak to me.” Diana sobbed.

“Just give her time…she’s angry with me too, but most of all with her husband.”

“Oh, and I just wanted to help.” Diana sobbed.

“So did I…”Charlotte consoled her.

“Have you heard from your sister Emily since you left?” young Dr. Fuchs. Asked carefully.

“Well, we’ve only left two days ago, but my sister Allison may inform you best about her well-being.” Charlotte said diplomatically.

“Of course.” Young Dr. Fuchs responded despondently. 

“It is outrageous how you’ve been treated!” the elder Dr. Fuchs commented irately. “You are a first class doctor… many people would be honoured to be examined by you.”

“I think my brother will realise that.” Charlotte said hesitantly. “Just, be patient, this will all be cleared up.” She said to encouragingly to young Max Fuchs. “My brother is just a very old-fashioned man and my family in Willingden is not used to involving doctors in … certain matters.”

“I’m sorry, brother, sister, Max, I need to take Charlotte home, she needs to rest and we’re expecting our brother-in-law James Stringer to discuss our expansion plans.” Sidney said with a strict voice.

“Still the overconcerned husband?” The elder Dr. Fuchs commented with a grin.

“Well, I’m afraid Sidney is right, I do feel a bit dizzy and tired.” Charlotte replied.

Diana exclaimed a shriek and put her hand for her mouth. “Calm down, dear.” The elder Dr. Fuchs reacted habitually “Are you worried?” he asked Charlotte carefully.

“No, I just know I need to rest more often at this stage.” Charlotte commented with a smile as she put her hand meaningfully on her belly. “It is not unusual.”

“Ah, yes.” Dr. Fuchs responded affirmatively give Sidney a meaningful, reproachful look, while Sidney looked guilty-ridden as a school boy, recalling his brother-in-law had advised him to abstain for a long time.

“Do you need me to examine you?” the elder Dr. Fuchs offered.

“Thank you, your son has examined me just last week and confirmed everything is all right.” Charlotte said.

The younger dr. Fuchs nodded in confirmation. “Ve vill not detain you, Tante. We may call on you later this veek.”

“You would do me a favour if you would check on Charlotte. I’ll be in London the rest of the week.” Sidney said to his brother-in-law in a whisper.

The elder Dr. Fuchs nodded.

They took their leave and drove home, each in their own thoughts, the children dozing off on the laps of the four adults, as Carice and Martha accompanied them home.

As they approached the house, Charlotte remarked: “We must think of what to do with the stables and coach-house.”

Sidney looked up a little confused.

“I mean, that when we add the two wings, the stables might be in the way and the coach house might be inconveniently located.’

“How do you mean?” he asked as they disembarked the barouche.

She gesticulated with her arms while explaining: “Well, the two wings, would come there and there and then the stables would be very close to the north-wing, while the coaches would have to drive around it to get to the front entrance.

Sidney sighed. “Well, that’s something to think about.”

“And we could have a round driveway here.” She continued and made a big circular gesture.

“You mean , where my climbing tree and my mother’s rose-bushes are located?” he asked a little offended.

“I’ll ask if we can salvage the rose-bushes.” she sighed. “But I’m afraid your tree is in bad condition. Mr. Webb has warned me it needs to be chopped down within a few years…Some fungus has got into it and its rotting on the inside. We must have it removed before it falls on the house.”

Sidney grumbled. Charlotte wanted to take a step back, but lost her balance and fell into one of the flower beds.

“That’s the garden’s revenge for suggesting anything is to be cut down.” Sidney snickered as he helped her up.

“O dear. And Mr. Webb just fertilised and watered the flower beds, I’m afraid.” Charlotte sighed as she looked at her muddy clothes.

She felt dizzy, but Sidney supported her before she could lose her balance again. “Take a bath and some rest, dear.” he said warmly.

“But James will be here shortly to discuss our plans.” she protested.

“Well, I have your sketches and I’ll inform him of my wishes, you have plenty of time to discuss with him while I’m traveling…I’ll handle it for now.”

She nodded and went upstairs.

As she was bathing in her dressing room and Carice scrubbed her back, she heard someone approach on horseback. James’ deep voice mingled with that of Sidney through the open window. as she heard to two men walk outside.

As Carice was helping her to dry off and put on her dressing gown, there was a knock on the door. Carice opened the door a little and stuck her head around the door.

“Can we come inside?” Sidney asked carefully.

“Mrs. Parker is not decent at the moment.” Carice whispered.

“It’s all right, Sidney, I don’t need to go in the room…” Charlotte heard James Stringer say. “I only need to know where the main structures are and I can see the walls are right above those below…the floorplan is not too complicated for me to reproduce. I can use the measurements of the downstairs floorplan. We don’t need to bother Charlotte now.”

Another man mumbled something.

“Yes, it is quite symmetric and regular, except the service staircase on the other side…” Sidney’s voice faded away with their footsteps before Carice closed the door again.

Charlotte felt like joining them to hear their discussion, but she felt awkward facing a possible stranger in her dressing gown and her dizziness returned as she stood up.

“I detest this stage of pregnancy.” she growled. “I always get so dizzy the first few months… and then Sidney starts fussing…”

“It’ll pass, ma’am.” Carice answered consolingly.

“The dizziness or Sidney’s fussing?” Charlotte asked her.

“The first, I don’t think Mr. Parker will ever stop being concerned for your welfare.” Carice smiled.

“No, he won’t.” Charlotte sighed.

“To be honest, ma’am. They can better be overprotective than the opposite…” Carice commented.

“You’re right…better than someone like my brother Thomas.” Charlotte grimaced.

“Even your brother is a saint compared to some men I’ve encountered.” Carice commented hesitantly.

Charlotte refrained from commenting, as she remembered how one of the women in town had lost her baby after her drunk husband had beaten her. Al of a sudden she missed Sidney’s presence, his warm voice as she walked into her bedroom.

“Carice, could you ask Mr Parker to come to my room when our visitors have departed?”

“Of course.” Carice responded.

“If you like, you can take the rest of the day off and see Jason.” Charlotte suggested. “I believe it’s not too busy at the hotel.”

Carice smiled gratefully: “Yes, but I’m not sure he’ll have time for me… apparently he has an eye for one of the maids at the hotel.”

Charlotte raised her brows: “Should I warn Mr. Henderson and the housekeeper?” she asked.

“Oh, I’m sure Jason will behave himself. If he wants to remain my son he’ll behave honourably… but he considers settling down in the near future.” Carice said carefully.

“Well, I’d be sorry he left the hotel, people come from quite far to taste his dishes. But I’ll support his wishes.” Charlotte said. 

“I’ll let him know.” Carice said. “Now, I’m closing the curtains, you get some rest and do not worry about the hotel, the house or anything else.” she said in a strict voice.

Charlotte hugged her. “I lost a mother last year, but I’ve got one in reserve here.” she said warmly.

“In that case I expect you to follow my orders.” Carice commented playfully.

“I will.” Charlotte replied, smiling.

She woke up again as she heard the elder children disembark the carriages and their boisterous quarrels and jokes filled the house again. She felt a heavy weight on the side of the bed. Sidney was sitting on the edge of the bed and looked at her warmly. She reached for his hand.

“Have you slept well?” he asked.

“I believe I have.” she answered.

“Carice told me you asked for me.” He started. “Any particular reason?” he asked a little anxiously.

“I just wanted you close and tell you I know how lucky I am with you as my husband.” She said with a coarse voice as she looked him in the eye a bit sleepy. He smiled a little shyly. “and thank you for putting up with me. I know I’m not always in my best mood at this stage…”she patted her belly.

“Well, I’m at least partly to blame for your condition.” he said apologetically. “And I know how lucky I man to have you as my wife and when you get a little prickly, well, that just the needle I need to remind me I’m not dreaming.” he joked. “It’s time for tea. Are you coming down or shall I have a tray sent upstairs?” he asked.

“I’ll come down.” she said.

“Just a warning: Ian and Michael are full of stories about a crab that crawled into their sandcastle and Belinda is upset about a jellyfish she accidentally touched.” He said with a smile.

“She got stung?” Charlotte asked worriedly.

“No, it was a dead one, but the boys had buried it under a heap of sand and then she starting to dig there….well, Miss Burton said that judging by how high she can scream she’ll make a good soprano once she gets singing lessons.”

She chuckled as she got up and picked a clean day dress from the wardrobe. “Could you help me, dear. I gave Carice leave to see Jason.”

“It’ll be my pleasure.” he smiled as he watched her put on her stays. “Too bad you don’t need help with those.” he said as she carefully tied the laces in front.

“Well, if you stop getting me pregnant, I’ll have chance of wearing an ordinary one that you can tie at the back.” She retorted playfully.

“I prefer untying them.” he said mischievously. She ignored his remark and stepped into a silk, chocolate brown day dress, printed with pink roses and green leaves. Some gold thread decorated the rims. He raised his brows. “I know you think it too sombre, but brown is a very practical colour in the countryside. “she commented “Or when having children who spill on you gown all the time.”

“I didn’t say anything.” he defended himself. “And you look lovely. The colour befits your brown curls, and the pink roses your lips. I believe I bought that fabric for you because it reminded me of you.”

“That’s true.” she said with a blush. “Though I’m afraid the model is going out of fashion. The new fashion dictates lower waist lines and even fuller skirts and sleeves. My closet is getting too small, not for the number of dresses, but because the dresses become bigger and bigger.” She rolled her eyes.

“Well, another good reason to expand the house.” he commented mockingly. “And in the near future your waistline will not drop anyway, so you might as well keep wearing this lovely dress.”

“Yes, I cannot wear it in London anymore, but it will do perfectly well at home.” she said. 

“Is that a request to bring some new fabrics and magazines form London?” he asked.

“If you can find the time… or ask Georgiana… I need to check if my wardrobe can survive the London scrutiny or whether I’ll cause great scandal if I wear one of last year’s dresses.” she replied mockingly.

“Well, whatever people in London say, you can expect to be admired here at home.” he said lovingly. “Now, time for tea.” and he galanty offered her his hand.

Downstairs, before she had even been reached her cup of tea, Ian climbed in her lap, quickly followed by Michael who immediately started rattling about the crab that had taken possession of their sandcastle. Sidney chuckled: “Don’t say didn’t warn you.”

“Boys, I love to have you on my lap, but Mommy does want some tea and scones, or else my tummy starts rumbling, and I turn into a hungry bear.”

The boys giggled and Michael was quick to descend and get her a scone, covered on all sides with strawberry jam. His own face covered in cream and jam.

“Be careful, I might mistake you for the scone and eat you.” Charlotte teased her three-year-old.“Or the big bad wolf might.” she added, while she winked at Sidney.

Ian kept talking of the crab.

“You know, it was great compliment. The crab must have thought it a very pretty castle.” Charlotte commented.

“What’s a compliment.” Michael asked confused.

“A compliment is saying something nice to someone.” Charlotte explained.

“Like when I said you’re a cute boy.”

“I’m not cute!” Michael said offended, stubbornly crossing his arms and frowning in such an endearing way, she had to suppress a chuckle.

“Of course not, my apologies for saying so.” she smiled, exchanging an amused glance with Sidney.

Michael quickly left her lap again, and Chrystal quickly took his place, while Ian nestled himself quite comfortably on the other knee, crawling into her armpit, covering himself with the gigantic gigot sleeve of her dress.

“Well, this dress appears to function very well as a blanket, too.” she remarked to Sidney. But Sidney was being kept busy with the elder twins Theodore and Francis on his knees, who pretended his knees were to horses in front of a post chaise and required him to have them galop. The triplets and Belinda played with Lily-Rose and Ivy and gratefully dressed them up, while Sidonia sat in a corner trying to read her book.

“Sidonia, dear, have you packed your trunk for London yet?” Charlotte inquired “You might want to do that when it is still light.”

“I think I’ll need more than one trunk.” Sidonia commented “and I’m taking all my dresses with me.”

Sidney sighed annoyedly at the thought of a carriage loaded with trunks.

“That won’t be necessary, dear.” Charlotte commented with a smile. “It is time we get you a wardrobe fit for a young lady and I’ll ask your aunt Georgiana to take you to her modiste and have you dressed according to the latest fashion. So only pack a few dresses for the first few days.”

Sidonia’s face brightened and soon enough she was no longer reading the words in her book but clearly dreaming of her new dresses. She spoke little during dinner, but looked happier than ever, which was quite a relief to Sidney and Charlotte.

Charlotte retired to bed as soon as the younger children had been tucked in. Sidney withdrew to his study to finish his paperwork and write some notes. An apartment had to be arranged for Jane and her mother; and he asked Mary to keep an eye on Charlotte till she would leave for London herself. He quickly rounded up his work to be able to join Charlotte in bed.

She moaned sleepily as he entered the room to acknowledge his presence, as she usually did. He crawled under the covers, next to her and watched her breathe. He kissed her shoulder and she quivered a little. He wanted to pull her close, but he reminded himself he should not pressure her. He should let her turn to him. So blew out the candle, left a little room between them like he had the previous night and only let his hand rest on her flank. It took a while before he woke up and noticed her turning his way. She rested her head against his chest. He caressed her flank, hoping for some more response, but she continued sleeping. He sighed, and with his desire unfulfilled he lay awake for a while. 


	18. mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney travels to London with Sidonia where he meets with Arthur, Georgiana and Sidonia, as well as Crowe and Sir Edward to settle the matter concerning Denham Place and Sir Edward's involvements with Mrs.Crowe. The second evening he is confronted with avisitor he forgot about. They go to the Vauxahall Gardens where Sidonia learns that marriage and love are two different things. Sidney is reminded of his old feelings for Eliza. Sidney keeps worrying about Georgian's wellbeing and is brought to the attention that Arthur might have some secrets.

# 18\. Mysteries

The next morning, on Thursday Sidney and Sidonia left for London. Charlotte had told Sidonia she might also select some furniture for her room. In her absence, Charlotte would have Sidney’s dressing room refurbished so Sidonia would have her own room, though she might have to share with Emily while Emily attended Charlotte’s school.

To Sidney’s relief, indeed only one trunk was loaded unto the carriage instead of the three Sidonia wanted to pack originally. Sidonia was very silent during the journey, but obviously excited as she stared out of the window with a big smile. After a while, she dozed off, as she had ignored his advice to go to sleep early and had kept reading till midnight. Sidney was happy to see her sleep so contently. She had been a bit disappointed when she realised Robert’s attentions had been rather superficial, while being annoyed with Henry showing up every day and demanding her attention. London would give Sidonia some distraction, some excitement and Georgiana would be a good guide for her, Sidney thought by himself. Arthur and Georgiana tended to entertain almost weekly and their guests could be somewhat eccentric and lively, but they were trusted people. They had surrounded themselves with a crowd of artists and politicians, many from the West-Indies and the debates at their table generally evolved around philosophy, art and the abolition movement.

William and Catherine lived next door, in a house owned by Arthur and Georgiana. Arthur had insisted on them living there for free, as a payment in kind for William’s work in managing Arthur’s and Georgiana’s investments and the two couples tended to gather on a daily basis. Only a few people knew the two properties were connected by doors internally. Arthur had explained it as practical; if William and Catherine were to vacate it, it could be integrated into the main house. And they often held parties together and then the doors would be opened to allow guests to move between the two houses. It came to Sidney’s mind that it was a brilliant idea of Arthur, as it would be easier to split the property between his two children, something Charlotte and he might apply to Eden House. Then he reminded himself Georgiana might be expecting a third addition, so a property to be split in two might not be that convenient after all.

On arrival in their house in Brookstreet, Sidney was happy to see a note from Arthur, confirming his and William’s return. He decided to call on Arthur immediately, while conveying notes to Crowe to meet him that evening and for the steward who oversaw his London business to come in the next morning.

Arthur greeted them quite elated as they walked inside the big house on Lancaster Gate, just three hundred yards from their house on Brookstreet.

“Brother, how good to see you!” Arthur exclaimed joyfully “And Sidonia, you’ve become quite a grown woman. Georgiana shall be very happy to see you.”

Sidonia smiled politely.

“She must have been glad to see _you_ again!” Sidney smiled meaningfully. “And I must apologise for our intrusion so shortly after your return.”

“You know you are always welcome, brother.” Arthur smiled.

“I doubt your wife agrees.” Sidney added sardonically.

“Well, if it isn’t my favourite former guardian!” Georgian smirked sarcastically as she strode down the stairs.

“Well, nobody makes me feel more welcome than you, Georgiana.” Sidney retorted, smirking back.

“Well, you’ve brought my delightful niece; that makes up for a lot.” Georgiana bantered. “But where have you left my best friend and sister? Your wonderful wife?”

“I am glad we are in agreement on Charlotte’s merits ta least…I’m afraid she didn’t feel well enough to join me to London. She finds traveling with the two twins too much of a hassle and they cannot do without her for a few days yet .. and she has been a bit indisposed the past week.” Sidney explained.

Georgiana sighed a little despondently: “Well, I’d hoped to talk to her, she wrote to me, but I would actually want to see her again.”

“Well, we plan a dinner party in the last week of August, so if you can wait a month…else you might go to Sanditon yourself.” He suggested

“Well, I believe Sidonia would like to stay in London at least a few weeks before I return her there.” Georgiana remarked with raised brows.

“Yes, aunt, please!” Sidonia pleaded.

“Well, Tom and Mary plan to come to London as well. If Sidonia does not wish to return to Sanditon soon, Tom and Mary might take care of her.” Arthur remarked. “I heard our brother Tom has big ambitions!”

“Yes, Lord Babington was looking for a candidate and Charlotte and I thought Tom would be an excellent choice.” Sidney elucidated. Arthur looked a little surprised. “You know very well Tom is able to convince people of his plans like no other with an unequalled enthusiasm” Sidney snickered.

“You are right about that brother!” Arthur remarked as they walked into his study and Georgiana took Sidonia to her parlour.

“Now, I’m interested in how you used your talent for wine tasting and what you’ve come up with.” Sidney remarked. “Did you have a good journey?”

“Yes, France is wonderful. William and I enjoyed it very much. In fact, I’ve decided to buy a little chateau with a vineyard there myself, to spend the colder seasons.”

“Do you think Georgiana will like it there?” Sidney asked a little surprised.

“She’ll like the climate, though the French have some ludicrous ideas about African women. In fact, we wouldn’t have been allowed to marry if we had lived there.” Arthur answered thoughtfully.

“But would you go there if your marriage is not acknowledged?” Sidney asked a little wondered.

“Oh, if the marriage took place abroad, it is accepted by the law. No worries there.” Arthur smiled. “And I must say that the French are quite ahead of us when it comes to science and they have very liberal laws, they are very open-minded in other facets. Charlotte would love it there. And in the privacy of our chateau, Georgiana should have few issues.”

“Perhaps I will take Charlotte there one day.” Sidney smiled. “I once promised to take her to the continent, but with a new child every year… well, traveling is a bit of a hassle. She only got to see some ports on our trip to Antigua ten years ago.”

“Well, maybe when your children have grown up.” Arthur said consolingly.

“Well, they first have to stop coming…” Sidney remarked cynically, rolling his eyes a bit. Before eh took a sip from his wine.

Arthur chuckled meaningfully: “Yes, well, there’s an easy method to accomplish that, brother.”

“I don’t want to hear it.” Sidney smirked annoyed “We’re getting enough advice on how to limit our reproductivity already.”

“Then I will not bother you with it.” Arthur smiled.

“Maybe _you_ have some news on that front?” Sidney asked curiously, trying to sound nonchalant, but his voice pitched a bit.

“What do you mean?” Arthur asked evasively.

“Well, it’s been a while since your children were born, I was wondering if we could expect some more?” Sidney smiled uneasy. 

“Well, brother, I’ve just been away for almost four months…and Georgiana and I … we are not as intimate as you and Charlotte, so to say…”Arthur said a little embarrassed. .

“I’m sorry, it’s just… I thought Georgiana looked a bit queasy the last time I saw her and just now I thought she might have gained a little weight, too.”

“I do not know what you’re talking about, brother.” Arthur said with a little scowl. “But I’m not an expert in that matter, unlike yourself, but I can honestly tell you: I have no such news to share with you.”

Sidney felt a little embarrassed: “I’m sorry I suggested it. Maybe the happy prospect of another niece or nephew clouded my perception.”

“It’s all right, brother.” Arthur said as he patted Sidney on the shoulder. Sidney regretted having said anything. His gut feeling told him Georgiana was with child, but perhaps she hadn’t told Arthur yet. He should have waited for one of them to come with the news themselves.

“That reminds me, we did meet an acquaintance of ours when we were in Bordeaux.” Arthur remarked.

Sidney raised his brows. 

“Lady Eliza Denham, as a matter of fact.” Arthur said cautiously, watching his brother’s reaction.

Sidney looked up, his face lighting up for a moment. “Yes, I heard she is in France. Apparently she wants the assistance of some good French doctors when she delivers.” He tried to tell calmly, while he felt he heartbeat quicken.

“Delivering what ?”Arthur asked him a little confused.

“Well, Sir Denham is in London, he informed us they’re expecting a child. He is here a to arrange some legal matters. Maybe it was not visible yet when you met her, but she’s due within a month or two.”

Arthur looked even more puzzled. “Well, it was just three weeks ago that we saw her and I saw no sign of pregnancy. Of course I’m not an expert in the matter, but shouldn’t have been showing by then?”

“Well, sometimes it’s better hidden.” Sidney commented, a little confused himself.

“I did think the Italian girl that was with her seemed with child.” Arthur mumbled in confusion. “I had the impression she tried to hide it. And Lady Denham looked a bit displeased to see us, but that is not strange, given our history….”

Sidney took a sip of his drink as he tried to unravel the mystery in his mind.

There was a knock on the door and William joined them. “Sidney, brother. It’s good to see you.” William said.

“Yes, you too, William. Arthur told me you had an enjoyable trip.” Sidney commented while give his brother-in-law a hug.

“Yes, very much.” William said dreamily, while reminiscing the past four months.

“And Catherine is glad to have you back, I think?” Sidney asked.

William forced a smile: “Well, she amused herself quite well without me.”

“Yes, I checked up on both my sisters-in-law a few times, but they seemed to amuse themselves very well together. But the last time they looked a little despondent, not very strange of course with both of you gone for so long.” Sidney remarked.

“No.” William said matter-of-factly and quickly proceeded to show some bottles of wine. “We might taste some now, but Arthur and I were thinking of a wine-tasting party.”

“That sounds like a good idea, but I’ll be travelling to Cornwall for the most part of next month….Charlotte and I are however hosting a dinner-party the last week of August. We might try them then.” Sidney answered.

“Yes, …or we can have another party here.” Arthur suggested. “That would save us from carrying a lot of bottles to your house.”

“That sounds excellent!” Sidney remarked. “We’ll be in town the first week of September too, the tenth we will be traveling to Liverpool with the entire family.”

“Ah, to attend the opening of the railway!” Arthur exclaimed.

“Yes, the children are very excited, they have not been anywhere but Sanditon, London or Willingden.” Sidney said with a satisfied smile. “Though Christian and George will come with me to Cornwall, as well as their cousin Isaac, I’ll show them our warehouses there. And I hope to do some business in Plymouth, look for some opportunities there in shipping or industry. They have great dockyards there.”

“Teaching them the business?” Arthur asked rhetorically.

“Yes, Christian asked to learn the ropes and I thought it a bit dull for him to travel with only his father, so George is coming along as well and then they asked for their cousins to come along…well I said I could take only one with me.”

“A long journey without Charlotte! Are you going to survive that?” William teased while circling the wine is his glass. “Is she even allowing you to be away that long?”

“I admit that is a challenge for us.” Sidney answered with a little playful smirk. “But in my experience it easier to be the one traveling than the one staying at home. Perhaps you can pay your sister a visit to console her.” Sidney smiled. “After all, besides me nobody is so good at teasing her as you are.”

William snickered. “I will be glad to do the honours while you’re in Cornwall. I gather more than one of my sisters is in Sanditon now. ” William said raising his brows meaningfully.

“Yes, Allison and James have decided to spend more time in Sanditon and Charlotte and I mean to put James to work and expand hour house.”

“Well that assignment is long overdue, I would say.” William remarked.

“Yes, well, we survived in a cottage in Willingden for a week.” Sidney replied. “Apparently we can survive in even smaller accommodations.”

“I heard you were barely allowed to leave alive.” William scowled.

“Yes, I’ll wish to talk to you later. I don’t know what news you’ve had from Willingden this week?”

“Well, I spoke to Theresa and I’ve had a letter from Elizabeth…” William said meaningfully.

“Yes, that reminds me and I have one from Charlotte for you, too.” Sidney reacted and he searched his inner pocket.

“Unfortunately the only one of my siblings living in London, and one of the few level-headed ones, is about to leave for New York.” William sighed.

“Yes, I’m sorry Roger and Theresa are leaving, but it is a great opportunity for him apparently.” Sidney commented

“Well, I might have another sister coming soon.” William smiled. “Elizabeth has asked to visit us.”

“If you have family-business, that is Heywood-business to discuss, I will tend to the ladies now.” Arthur said meaningfully.

“Thank you, Arthur.” Sidney said.

Arthur got up and left Sidney and William alone in his study.

“Tell, me what did you learn from your sisters about what happened?” Sidney sighed.

“Well that your nephew, Dr. Max Fuchs Junior, examined Jane without Thomas’ consent and apparently inspecting some very … _private_ areas and that Thomas barged in on them and did not take it the right way…so to say.” William grimaced.

“Yes, I’m afraid Charlotte and my sister Diana persuaded Jane. It was well meant, but they should have waited for Thomas’ consent.”

“Oh, my brother is an ass, Sidney! You know that as well as I do.” William exclaimed irritably. “Though I wouldn’t put it above Jane to betray my brother, she’s very calculative from what Elizabeth tells me.”

“Well it is a rather complicated situation…. She married your brother with the wrong expectations, did not get along with your mother or father… has difficulty finding her position in the household, her claims are contested….doesn’t enjoy the physical part of marriage…she’s obviously very bitter. I think even your father pities her now he knows how Thomas treats her.” Sidney tried to defend Jane.

“I think my father is glad to have her gone, Elizabeth is at least…”William remarked.

“Yes, your father sent her to Sanditon for treatment, but his aim is that she returns. To avoid a scandal at least.” Sidney said matter-of-factly. “For Emily’s sake too.” Sidney added meaningfully.

“What do you mean?” William asked confused.

“Well, there seemed an attachment between her and my step-nephew, but if Max’s name is tainted with scandal, your father will not allow the match.” Sidney explained with a sigh.

“Oh, poor Emily!” William said worriedly. “We must have Fuchs’ good name reinstated then or she must forget about him.”

“Yes, well he was in fact quite popular in the village, saved the life of a baby during birth, healed a lot of wounds after the storm.” Sidney commented.

“Well, I might go there and remind them a little of that.” William said meaningfully. “That is if I find your step-nephew agreeable myself.”

“Oh, he is very agreeable, apart from the funny accent…. I think that is his problem. Very amiable and handsome. Thomas is not the only husband who will be reluctant to have his wife examined by such a man.” Sidney reacted sardonically.

William chuckled cynically.

“In any case, I think the Fuchs’s will also come to London shortly and visit Arthur and Georgiana… you might have the opportunity to meet with him then.” Sidney suggested. “But I urge you to go see your father at least…He was not his usual self…Charlotte has convinced him to hire a steward and make preparations for his end…”

“Oh dear God, don’t tell me he’s reached that stage…” William said alarmed.

“No, physically he seems all right, apart from his slight limp, but he’s been quite depressed and distracted since your mother died. I’m afraid Thomas and Jane had justified concerns about the management of the estate. Charlotte has urged your father to hire a steward and make his wishes clear before he’s not able to…”

“Hmmm.” William frowned. “And how did he seem to you?”

“Well he seemed a little despondent and touchy, but perfectly able to manage a crisis, I saw where Charlotte gets her skill from. As soon as the dark clouds of the storm approached he was quick to assign everybody a sleeping place. I have little worries about his sanity, apart from him missing your mother.” Sidney said cautiously. “But the management of the estate was somewhat neglected, resulting in more damage from the storm than necessary.” he added.

“I see.” William said pensively. “Well, it sounds like I’ll need to go see it for myself.” he said. I think I will leave for Willingden tomorrow.”

“Won’t Catherine be upset if you leave here again so soon after your return.” Sidney asked a little surprised.

“Oh, Catherine will be fine. In fact, I have the idea my return quite annoys her… she’s gotten used to my absence.” William said cynically.

“I’m sorry to hear you’ve estranged from one another… but I’ll not tell Charlotte, she’ll try to counsel you and try to mend your relationship and well… so far her attempts at counselling other couples have quite backfired…” Sidney said with an eyeroll.

“As long as your own marriage is still going strong…”William said meaningfully.

Sidney smiled with a slight blush: “Your sister never ceases to amaze me….she gets under my skin at times, but…”

“Under _your_ skin?” William joked. “Don’t get me wrong, but I thought it worked the other way around…and that you were getting under my sister’s skin and skirts every day…” he laughed mischievously as he took another a sip from his drink.

Sidney flushed and took a moment to recollect himself. “May I remind you are talking of your _own sister_ and my _wife_! ‘he exclaimed a little indignant “I believe you’ve been tasting quite a lot of that wine already today…And If you need any lessons on how _it_ works, I’m happy to explain the theory, maybe you and Catherine then might achieve a little more productivity.” Sidney winked. “But I’m not going to give any details on _that_ part of _my_ marriage.” He said resolutely the with sigh he added: “Your brother has, in his anger, already quite upset Charlotte with comments on the … _physical_ part of our relationship.”

“Oh, what has he been saying? Probably something like duty, no pleasure..” William rolled his eyes. “My brother pretends to be quite the puritan, but meanwhile he’s always been eyeing our maids.” William sighed irately. “I’m quite familiar with his lectures. He believes we all live in sin here.”

“Why, because you enjoy life and give a party now and then?” Sidney bantered, raising his brows.

“Something like that…apparently Jane thought our friends a little _too_ eccentric.” William said in a mysterious tone.

“They are certainly not dull…”Sidney remarked. “In any case, Charlotte has not been quite herself the past few days… she feels she has ruined things for many people and Thomas’ words have struck her hard. She’s afraid to... _enjoy_ things.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Give her a big hug from me and tell her Thomas is an ass.” William said, putting down his glass.

“I’ve already told her the latter….” Sidney said “…not in the exact same words, she‘d scold me for using foul language, but Thomas named her the worst things in front of your father…she feels quite humiliated. I’ve seldom seen her so… defeated. She feels she has lost your father’s respect. He asked us to leave Willingden to contain the scandal, that has fallen very hard on Charlotte.”

“Charlotte, losing my father’s respect? Then something is really wrong with my father, because Charlotte could never do anything wrong in his eyes.” William said a little disconcerted.

“Well, go see him yourself…for now, let’s join the ladies.” Sidney suggested.

They entered the drawing room and as they talked, Sidney observed Georgiana. There was at least _something_ the matter with her, he thought. If not pregnancy, something else. She did not drink her wine, her nostrils seemed to tremble with disgust when she held the glass under her nose. Her face was a bit puffy. She acted cheerful, but he knew her well enough to know it was not sincere. She had bags under her eyes. Something seemed to worry her. She was wearing an old dress, with a high waist. That was not like her. Georgiana always took care to dress according to the latest fashion. And that fashion was low waistlines according to what Charlotte had said the day before.

Whatever it was, she was not confiding in him, Sidney. He looked at Arthur, who appeared to examine his wife in a similar fashion. Arthur looked concerned rather than happy, just like Georgiana. A dark thought entered Sidney’s mind, but he dismissed it. No, he should not start imagining things.

He apologised to his relatives and asked Sidonia to take leave. Sidonia was reluctant to do so, dreading a dull evening in the company of her father or alone while he was with his friends.

“Perhaps I can lend you some of my magazines.” Georgiana suggested. “Then you can start thinking about what patterns and colours you would like for your dresses.”

Sidonia looked pleased.

“Perhaps you can also think of something you would like to accompany them.” Sidney said meaningfully. “I happen to have an appointment with Mr. Wilkins tomorrow.”

Sidonia looked up in delight and hugged her father.

“Of course they allow only well-behaving ladies there.” He teased.

“I’ll be good, father.” Sidonia said resolutely, modestly stepping back.

“I wish they would apply the same rule for men.” Georgiana commented mockingly.

“Well, if they did, they would run out of business.” Sidney snickered .“I mean, if misbehaving men can’t buy any jewellery for their women, the market for jewellery would be a lot smaller.”

“I believe you are the expert on that, dear brother.” Georgiana smirked.

Sidney raised his brows, nodding his head in the direction of his daughter to signal Georgiana she should keep his daughter ignorant of his more liberal past.

Sidney and Sidonia walked home and dined in relative silence. “I know your old father is not your dreamed company, but if it pleases you I would like to take you out tomorrow evening.” he said as they finished their main course. “We can go to the opera… or the theatre…” he suggested.

Sidonia frowned. “Can we perhaps see Vauxhall?” she asked carefully.

“A pleasure garden?” he asked thoughtfully, his mind spinning with thoughts of courtesans, drunk lads and secret tetes a-tetes.

“Please?” she asked “I’ve heard there are such wonderful performances there.”

“Well, all right.” he sighed, thinking she might better go with her father than anybody else.

Sidonia retired to her room with a book while Sidney waited for Mr. Crowe.

“I’m glad you’re back in town. I had expected you back earlier” Crowe commented, his face ash grey as if he had slept very little.

“I’m sorry, we got stranded in Willingden for more than a week. The storm destroyed the bridge there.” Sidney apologised to his friend.

“Was everybody all right there?” Crowe asked. “I heard it was quite destructive in Sussex.”

“Well, not entirely, but I won’t bother you with the details. I’m glad our family got away in one piece, so to say.” Sidney said evasively, picturing the corpse of the dead baby he had pulled out the mud again. “Have you heard from Sir Denham again?”

“Yes, he’s called on me several times, not wasting an opportunity to smile at Clara and the girls.” Crowe said irately. “I ordered my butler to send him away, but then he started to follow Clara outdoors.”

Sidney slammed his fist on the table and added “.. and he apparently visited Sanditon again while we were away. I haven’t told Charlotte, but his note was full of compliments to my wife.” Sidney said annoyed. “…and he was displeased with the extra surveillance and security measures on the grounds.”

“He is not to be trusted. How can we even _think_ of striking a deal with him?” Crowe sighed. “Babbers has left town as well, ordering Lady Babington come with him to Somerset.. He’s not too keen on her meeting her brother.”

“Yes, and he’s presenting my brother there to his constituencies.” Sidney elucidated “…So you _have_ thought about sir Denham’s offer?” he concluded.

“Yes, how can I not… but to allow him to see the girls regularly…” Mr. Crowe shuddered.

“No, we must not allow that.” Sidney said resolutely.

“What was Charlotte’s opinion on the matter?” Crowe asked.

“She was surprised, and worried when she heard he paid the school a visit…she thought the offer sounded generous, but…”

“But…?”

“It is not so much _him_ she’s concerned about encountering there as it is _her…”_ Sidney answered reluctantly _._

 _“_ The witch still gives her the creeps?” Crowe asked rhetorically.

Sidney nodded. “Yes, but don’t call her that.”

“Well, if you cannot think of her like that, Charlotte is right to be worried.” Mr. Crowe remarked dryly.

“Charlotte has nothing to fear from Eliza.” Sidney replied annoyed.

“Well, if you persist calling her by her Christian name… indicating a level of intimacy, I would feel threatened too, in Charlotte’s place. After all, you were engaged with the women for many years, and you pined over her for a decade.”

“And it’s been more than decade since I realised the woman I thought I loved did not exist for real and that Charlotte is my only real love.” Sidney retorted.

“So are you saying Charlotte’s refusing to adjust the entailment?” Crowe asked carefully.

“No, she’ll support whatever you prefer, but we will put in a clause that prevents Lady Eliza Denham from inhabiting the place.” Sidney clarified.

Crowe nodded in understanding. “I wish I could put in a clause that would keep Sir Edward away from my wife and daughters…” Crowe mumbled. Sidney looked at him. “I _do_ see them as my daughters, whatever people say.” Crowe commented. “And they may be the only children I’ll have.”

“Perhaps we can make a counteroffer.” Sidney suggested. Crowe raised his brows inquisitively. “I mean that we agree to a slightly less generous financial arrangement if he agrees to stay away from your wife and daughters.” Sidney clarified.

“Do you think he would agree to that?” Crowe said doubtingly.

“Well, it’s worth a try. Obviously he is quite desperate to get Denham Place back in the family and he’s harassing your family _without_ a contract now…though I doubt the current Lady Denham will give him much chance to see them, as she prefers living on the continent…I will arrange a meeting with sir Denham and my brother-in-law, Roger Heywood, the solicitor, tomorrow at the club.”

“Is that a good idea? I’m afraid I’ll be thrown out of the club for attacking him.” Crowe commented cynically.

“Well, I don’t want to receive him here, in my home, my daughter Sidonia has come with me, I don’t want such a man near her. If you dread seeing him, I can be your messenger and negotiate on your behalf.” Sidney suggested.

“Perhaps that’s best.” Crowe said. “I trust you’ll do what is best for my family. I can agree to much, but not to his having visitation rights. I’ll have to provide for Clara and Andrea in some other way then, though it won’t be easy.”

“Leave it to me. And my brother-in-law is quite thorough, he’ll leave no loophole for Sir Edward to take advantage off. I suggest we won’t go along with anything that would be worth less than the value of Denham Place or would mean allowing him proximity to the ladies.”

Mr. Crowe nodded. “I have just one other concern, that is that if it were an inheritance, well, he might live longer than I do and wills can be contested, get lost…” Mr. Crowe added worriedly. “I trust you, but not _that_ man.”

“You’re right, you need to have some security they’ll actually receive anything.” Sidney sighed. “Maybe we can agree to a lesser amount if part of it will be installed in the girls’ names straight away.”

‘That would be a great relief to me.” Mr. Crowe said. “It doesn’t pride me I’m not able to take care of that myself. I know my eldest daughter may take in her sister, but the late Lady Denham’s will prevents her from doing anything for her mother with her fortune when the time comes.”

“Clara was lucky to have found you. Who knows what place she would be in without you…”Sidney commented.

“She was not lucky, Parker. People have taken advantage of her whole life. I’m only sorry I didn’t prevent her downfall. I should have married her sooner, before that rascal got to her.” Mr. Crowe said with supressed anger.

“You blame yourself?” Sidney asked surprised. He doubted the innocence of Mrs. Crowe in the matter, but he did not want to offend his friend. “You did for her what few men would….” Sidney remarked. “And I must say I am disappointed in how’s she’s repaid you.”

“If you are talking about Andrea, again I ask you not to judge… she…felt compelled to produce another child, hoping for a boy.”

“You mean she _meant_ to have him father another child?” Sidney asked in shock.

“Yes. I know it shocks you… but for some people it is the only way to get children at all.” Crowe said matter-of-factly.

“You mean, you _supported_ her plan?” Sidney asked , even more surprised.

“Well, she did not ask my permission, so to say, she confronted me after the fact…I admit I was angry, but given my own failures…” Crowe’s voice faded away.

“Surely your situation did not call for such a desperate act?” Sidney remarked a little disdainful.

“Well, she was desperate and her action was not prudent, but I believe she tried to act in our best interest.” Crowe said defeatedly.

“ _Her_ best interest.” Sidney thought to himself. “She could have been more patient. Have you thought about consulting a doctor.” He suggested carefully.

“I wouldn’t know what a doctor might do for us.” Crowe scoffed.

“Well, my step-nephew, the younger Dr. Fuchs, has specialised in reproductive problems.”

Mr. Crowe gave him an eye-roll.

“On the continent they have great advancement in medicine. You might ask Dr. Fuchs’ advice.” Sidney suggested carefully “Or go to the continent to consult someone else.”

“I appreciate you concern, Parker, but I’ve asked you to stay out of my marriage-problems.” Crowe said irately.

“Well, since I’m trying to solve some of your problems on your behalf, I thought I might council you on some other things.. and I think I’m going to order tea for you now instead of pouring you another glass of Madeira.”

“Oh, don’t you start as well.” Mr. Crowe sighed annoyed. “It’s too late to convert me into an abstainer.”

“I’m just suggesting you lessen your intake…I wonder why you always feel like you need to drink yourself to oblivion.” Sidney commented worriedly.

Mr. Crowe gave him a hurt look. “Don’t be so sanctimonious, Parker. I recall you quite liked to join me about a decade ago. And since you provide our polite society with our liquor and make money out of it, it is a bit odd to tell us not drink it.” he reacted cynically.

Sidney sighed a little self-conscious. “I admit I used to imbibe myself when we were younger. I also recall it was because I longed for the numbness, to kill my heart ache. But I have felt no need to do so after I engaged myself to Charlotte. I was hoping Clara would have the same effect on you.. I had the impression you restrained yourself more when you were courting her.”

Mr. Crowe looked at his feet. “She does make me happy, so do the girls…I’m not sure it’s the other way around…I’m not able to provide in all Clara’s needs….”

“Clara’s affection should not be dependent on whether you can provide for her after your death…” Sidney said meaningfully.

Mr. Crowe said nothing. Sidney was well aware his friend might have meant something else, but would not humiliate his friend he suspected the nature of his secret. Mr. Crowe took his leave and Sidney sent out notes to Roger Heywood and Sir. Edward Denham to meet him at the club around noon.

The next morning Sidney first discussed business affairs with his steward. By the time they had finished their discussions and Sidney had signed a several dozen contracts and bills, Sidonia came downstairs in her dressing gown.

“Well you are becoming a real London lady, getting up so late.” Sidney remarked mockingly.

“I’m sorry, I did not sleep well the previous night.” Sidonia said apologetically.

“Well, I agree you should be well rested when your aunt Georgiana is taking you to some shops. I don’t envy you.” He commented sardonically.

“That is because you are a man.” Sidonia retorted.

“Well, I have no objection to visiting some shops with your mother, but when I was your aunt’s guardian, I found it quite exhausting to accompany her.” he argued.

“Mama never buys very much.” Sidonia remarked.

“No, she’s very modest and it is always great fun to persuade her to indulge herself.” Sidney grinned.

“Indeed, mama always say you pick out more than half the fabrics she brings home.” Sidonia remarked amused. “Any chance of you selecting some for me?”

“You mean pay for them so they don’t come out of your allowance?” Sidney replied mockingly. “I believe your mama has already given you an extra budget…and has said you should learn to manage within your budget…of course if your aunt means to indulge you, I will not prevent it.” He replied. “Just make sure she brings you to Mr. Wilkins by four this afternoon, so I have my own chance of indulging you.”

Sidonia gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Now, I take it you had breakfast in your room, now go get dressed so you’ll be ready when your aunt gets here. I trust I can leave you alone till she gets here?” he asked rhetorically.

“You have to leave?” Sidonia asked a little disappointed.

“Yes, I have urgent business to take care off now.” He said apologetically.

Just at that moment the doorbell rang and Lady Worcester was let in.

“I hope I am not intruding?” she asked a carefully as she saw Sidonia in her state of underdress.

“No, If you’ll excuse my daughter, she was just on her way to get properly dressed.” Sidney said a little uncomfortably.

Lady Worcester supressed a chuckle.

“My apologies, Susan, can I get you some tea?” he recollected himself.

“Yes, please…I was actually hoping your excellent wife would have accompanied you here.” she said hopeful.

Sidney shook his head. “No, Charlotte sends her regards, but in her present condition she doesn’t feel well enough to travel.”

“Her present condition? May I assume it is the condition she is usually in?” Lady Worcester asked meaningfully.

Sidney smiled a little embarrassed in confirmation.

“Is she all right?” Lady Worcester asked carefully.

“Just tired and dizzy.” he reassured her. “It’ll pass as it advances.”

“And frustrated with her overconcerned husband, I assume?” Lady Worcester smiled knowingly.

Sidney chuckled: “Indeed. But you would do me a great favour if you would let us invite you to Sanditon.”

“Thank you, I might take you on to that. I have a desperate need to get away from London.” she sighed.

“I can imagine.” Sidney responded.

“So how are your travel pans to Cornwall?” Lady Worcester asked.

“Well, I’ve had an invitation from your cousin to meet him in Ivybridge next month. And I have of course your special gift for his Lordship to deliver. My eldest sons and our nephew, Isaac Stringer will accompany me.”

Lady Worcester chuckled. “To keep you out of mischief and prevent you from duelling young men threatening the ladies in your family.” She joked.

“Something like that, yes.” Sidney replied with a boyish grin.

“Well, I believe I’ve disturbed your business affairs, so I take my leave again and tell my dear friend I will come to Sanditon during your absence to cheer her up.” She said as she got up again.

“I would appreciate that, though she’ll be quite preoccupied with planning for the expansion of our house.” Sidney said.

“So that is finally happening?” Lady Worcester said meaningfully.

“Yes, it can no longer wait.” Sidney said. “But before I forget, we’re having a dinner party here in London the last week of August. We wish to discuss our latest ideas and the progress of Charles Babbage’s calculating machine.”

“Oh, I hope you’ll invite Mary Somerville as well? That woman is so remarkable with arithmetic.” Lady Worcester exclaimed.

“I believe Charlotte has put her on the list.” Sidney confirmed.

“Oh and I would like to introduce you to a friend of mine, Lord Islington… a bit of an eccentric man, but always keen on investing in interesting projects.” She added.

“You are welcome to bring a guest.” Sidney said a little amused, wondering whether Lady Worcester had found a new companion to console her after her recent loss.

After Lady Worcester left, Sidney took a coach to his club. Roger was already waiting. “I thought it would be good to discuss a strategy first.” he remarked.

“Yes, I have my instructions from Mr. Crowe.” Sidney said affirmatively.

“He’ll not be coming himself?” Roger Heywood asked surprised.

“No, he’s afraid to lose his temper…besides, it may attract unwanted attention.” Sidney answered. “The goal is simple: get that man to pay as much as possible, while protecting the ladies involved.”

“Right.” Roger said. “Well, legally, your friend could claim up to twenty thousand pounds, given his position, the consequences….”

“My friend does not want a scandal, he means to avoid it.” Sidney said resolutely. “and Sir Denham wants something in return.”

“That is our leverage.” Roger remarked.

“I believe I have some more.” Sidney said in a mysterious tone, remembering the information Arthur had given him unintentionally the day before.

He had settled with Roger in a private room and discussed the details when Sir Denham arrived.

Sidney had him served a drink.

“I gather your friend is not coming?” Sir Denham remarked.

“Indeed, I’m speaking on his behalf.” Sidney said tightly.

“So, you considered my offer? “Sir Denham said triumphantly

“Yes, we have, but there are certain conditions you suggested that are not acceptable to the other parties.” Sidney said resolutely.

“That is?” Sir Edward inquired.

“You must refrain from any contact with Mrs. Crowe and her daughters. And the present Lady Denham is not to inhabit Denham Place.” Sidney laid out the terms.

Sir Denham looked at Sidney with disgust. “Do you really expect me to pay such a large sum and get nothing in return?” he said disdainfully.

“What you get in return is that Denham Place will return to the Denham Heir.” Sidney said matter-of-factly. “If there will be one indeed.” he smirked. “I almost forget: my brother encountered Lady Denham in France just a few weeks ago. He could tell me she was in excellent health, as if she was not expecting at all.”

Sir Denham looked at him a little shocked, but soon regained his artificial smile. “Well, not all ladies turn into whales when they’re expecting. My Eliza carries her child with elegance, I dare say.”

Sidney quivered a bit at hearing Sir Edward saying ‘My Eliza’. “Yes, my brother thought so too, unlike the Italian girl she was with.” Sidney smirked, trying to keep calm.

Sir Denham took a deep breath. “Well thank you for delivering that reassuring message. I believe you had a counteroffer.” He said meekly.

“Yes, you give the three ladies each ten thousand pounds now, and bequeath them another ten thousand pounds each in your will and you’ll sign a contract to keep your distance to the three ladies. You will not involve yourself in their lives.” Sidney said curtly.

“Or else?” Sir Denham scoffed.

“Or else you pay my friend five thousand pounds in damages each time you trespass on the terms of the contract.” Sidney added, staring at Sir Edward with disgust.

“You really think I would agree to that?” Sir Denham laughed cynically.

“Well, you wanted to retrieve Denham Place for your heirs. Of course it would be very unfortunate for your unborn child if people were to think that to be somebody else. We cannot allow any suspicions growing, now can we? For the ladies’ sake too...” Sidney pointed out.

Sir Denham looked at his shoes, a little despondent. “Mr. Parker, you are a father. Could you imagine living without knowing your children were well, what they were doing?”

Sidney, who was just take a sip of his brandy stopped and looked at Edward a little startled. “You surprise me Sir Edward. I had not thought you that affectionate.” He responded softly.

“Well, sometimes we surprise ourselves.” Sir Denham said, taking a sip to swallow down his frustration.

Sidney softened his voice. “As a father I know I want the best for my children.”

Sir Edward nodded. “I know I should stay away… but I can’t help my curiosity…”

Sidney sighed.

“I can easily agree to Eliza staying away from Sanditon, she has no intention of ever going there…” Sir Denham added. “But Clara and her children…” he swallowed once more.

“You _could_ have done the honourable thing back then.” Sidney remarked matter-of-factly.

“I had nothing to offer her…and I was angry with her, it was her idea to burn that will. No, she’s best off with Mr. Crowe.” He said melancholically.

“I hope you and Eliza are happy together as well.” Sidney remarked carefully.

“Oh, don’t worry. Lady Denham and I understand each other perfectly…she forgives me my indiscretions as long as I am discrete…, funny thing to say. …. Be reassured I do my best to keep her happy. Neither of us regrets our marriage I believe. ”

Sidney sighed a little relieved. “I’m glad to hear it. I would regret it if Lady Denham were unhappy.”

Roger gave him a warning look.

“Can’t I wish my former fiancée happiness?” Sidney whispered to him a little snappishly.

“I see your affections regarding my wife have not entirely disappeared.” Sir Denham said with a little suspicion. 

“I have always wished her well, but I realised in time I would not be the person to make her so. I.. encouraged your affiliation, as a matter-of-fact, so I would feel responsible if I had given her the wrong advice.” Sidney said, forcing a smile. “You know very well you have nothing to fear from me.”

“No I believe I can trust _you_ in that regard.” Sir Denham answered cryptically, giving him a meaningful look. Sidney wondered if Sir Edward meant that Eliza still had feelings for him. Well, she could hardly be indifferent, neither was he, but apart from wishing her well, he felt nothing positive to the woman he had been engaged to twice and who had abused him both times and hurt both him and Charlotte. He was glad she was far away.

“I believe we were negotiating an agreement regarding the inheritance of Sir Denham’s heir and the Misses Crowe. “ Roger reminded them.

“Yes, well it seems we are not getting anywhere.” Sir Edward said despondently. “I cannot agree to be kept ignorant of the girls’ welfare.”

“You know very well their welfare depends on you staying out of their lives and not giving cause for people to doubt who their father is.” Sidney reminded him in a soft voice, adding slyly “And do remember: it would be very unfortunate if there would be any doubt about the legitimacy of the new Denham baby.”

Sir Edward gave him a dark look.

“If my brother were to testify in court that Lady Denham never appeared to be with child…” Sidney said meaningfully.

“I don’t think your brother will testify to anything… I don’t think he would like certain rumours about him being examined by the law.” Sir Denham retorted.

Sidney looked a little startled.

“Well, I have perhaps said too much.” Sir Denham said “I do not wish the jolly Arthur any harm. It is best to leave some things unsaid.”

“You are making things up.” Sidney retorted, hoping Sir Denham was bluffing.

“I wish I were. And don’t worry, I don’t like see him hang, but I cannot vouch for my dear wife. Given she wrote to me her suspicions…” he said with a warning.

“What are you saying? That my brother was in trouble with the law in France?” Sidney said worriedly.

“Oh, not the French law.” Sir Edward said meaningfully. “But he’d better watch out now he’s back in England… well, I gather from your reaction he has not confided in you and I do not wish to be indiscreet.”

“No, of course you don’t” Sidney replied sarcastically as his mind started spinning. “Sir Edward is messing with my head.” he told himself, but a little voice reminded him of his talk with Arthur the last evening, clouded in mystery.

“Sir Edward, let’s not distract ourselves. I have no wish to importune your family. You want something from me, I want something from you. Now, we know the value of what you want is twenty thousand pounds. If my friend were to sue you for criminal conversation, you could be expected to pay some twenty thousand pounds in damages. So, in short, anything less than forty thousand pounds and your word that you will not seek contact with Mrs. Crowe or her daughters would not be acceptable to us.” Sidney said resolutely.

“And I told you why your terms are not acceptable to me. I thought you as a father would understand that. I will happily agree to increase the share of the girls’ inheritance, but I will not sign away my right to any information on their wellbeing.” Sir Denham reacted angrily.

Sidney looked at him and sighed. “Can you at least see that you are not to come near them, for their sakes?”

“I can fully acknowledge that. Although it is difficult for me to not approach them and let them get to know me.” Sir Denham said bitterly.

“Would it be enough for you to be informed of their wellbeing?” Sidney asked him carefully.

“That is my one condition.” Sir Edward said reluctantly.

“What if I were to write you at least once a year and give you an update?” Sidney offered hesitantly.

“And give you our address, given your past affiliation with my wife..?” sir Edward scoffed. “…and what if you would pass away?”

“Are you sure about this? “Roger asked him. “Don’t we have to discuss this with Mr. Crowe?”

Sidney bit his lip. “I wish my friend to be left alone…I’ll provide Sir Denham with the necessary updates or have someone else do it. I’ll deliver it to his solicitor. I do not need to know the whereabouts of Sir Denham and his family.”

Sir Denham sighed.

“You have and odd way of expressing your affections, Sir Denham, but I am glad you are in possession of them.” Sidney said meaningfully. “Roger, could you set up a contract stating Sir Denham will put ten thousand pounds in the names of his cousins Mrs. Clara Crowe, Miss Charlotte Crowe and Miss Andrea Crowe before the end of this month. In addition, they will inherit a similar sum on Sir Denham’s death. Sir Denham will agree to keep at least twenty feet distance of these women and Mr. Crowe; and will not attempt to seek contact with them through writing or otherwise. If these conditions are met, Sir Denham’s heir will receive Denham Place upon my death, provided that Lady Eliza Denham will not inhabit the place or any place within five miles of it as long as my wife is alive. And you may write an addendum, stating that Sir Denham will receive information on the three women’s wellbeing at least once a year as long as he lives.

“Or else?” Roger asked him.

“Or else their inheritance will be forfeited.” Sidney added with a sigh. “If you could have it ready for us to sign tomorrow? And have a copy of the contract for Mr. Crowe?.. .not the addendum”

“I’ll do my best.” Roger said with a sigh.

“I’m leaving for Sanditon around noon tomorrow. I probably won’t be back in London before the end of August.” Sidney clarified.

Sir Denham left them to themselves.

“Do you have another moment, brother?” Roger asked Sidney.

“Yes, I have some time left before my appointment with Mr Wilkins. Let’s ask for some luncheon.” Sidney suggested while calling the waiter.

“Spoiling my cousin again?” Roger asked amused.

“That too. And I’ve promised Sidonia a little treat.” Sidney smiled.

They ordered some cold meats.

After the waiter was gone, Roger scraped his throat. “Do I have to worry about you inquiring after Lady Denham’s wellbeing and whereabouts?” Roger asked him.

“You know very well you don’t’.” Sidney replied curtly. “Just as I don’t have to worry about you asking after Charlotte’s health.”

“How is she?” Roger asked obligingly.

“Still a bit shaken by what has happened.” Sidney sighed. “But otherwise fine, she has a new project on her hands: we’re expanding the house. James is making the designs as we speak.”

“You’re not worried about them cooperating together?” Roger asked cautiously.

“Do I have _reason_ to be worried?” Sidney asked raising his brows.

“Well, considering Charlotte almost married him?” Roger said hesitantly.

Sidney gave him a dark look. “He has been nothing more than a friend and James is very happy with Allison.” Sidney said resolutely. “And I have no reason to doubt Charlotte.”

“I wasn’t suggesting you had.” Roger commented apologetically. “But some people wonder at their friendship…” he added carefully.

Sidney gave him a wry look. “Some people wonder at _your_ marriage, Roger, yet you and Theresa seem perfectly happy together.” “And I haven’t forgotten you were competing for my Charlotte’s hand yourself, yet I don’t object to working with you.”

Roger looked a bit embarrassed. “I can vouch that Theresa suits me a lot better than her sister.”

“Well, let’s leave it at that, shall we?”

They ate their lunch in silence and then politely took their leave. Sidney made a tour along his warehouses before he headed for his jeweller.

“Good Day, Mr. Parker! Always good to see you again.” Mr Wilkins greeted him as he led him to the private room at the back.

“Thank you, have you received the note I sent you last Saturday?” Sidney inquired.

“I have, sir, however I do not have the extra rings ready yet.” Mr Wilkins said apologetically.

“Don’t worry, but if you could have them ready in the last week of august, I’ll be back in London then.”

“Would you like to see the other ones?” Mr Wilkins asked.

“Yes, Please!” he exclaimed enthusiastically.

Mr. Wilkins presented him with a box and opened it. At that moment Sidonia and Georgiana entered the private room where Sidney was being served.

Sidonia raised her brows expectantly.

“What do you think, Sidonia. Will your mother appreciate these?” Sidney asked triumphantly, while keeping his eyes on the sparkling gems and diamonds.

Sidonia looked a bit crestfallen. “They’re all for her? She’ll scold you for overspending.” She said cynically.

Sidney grinned, having missed his daughter’s disappointed expression: “Well I might say she ordered me to give her these.”

Sidonia raised her brows in surprise.

“I’m going to admit to something, dear girl. Your father wasn’t always that well-behaved and I may have compromised your mother’s reputation on more than one occasion before we got married.”

“Believe me, he has.” Georgiana added.

Sidonia looked at her father a little shocked.

”No not that much, your mother remained perfectly innocent till our marriage.” he hurried to say “But people might have talked. And your mother recently reminded me I should have proposed to her more than once to save her honour. So that is what I plan to do.”

“But you’re already married to her!” Sidonia exclaimed little bemused.

“But I still have to make amends.” Sidney said resolutely.

“Oh, papa, you’re hopelessly romantic.” Sidonia exclaimed, poking him slightly with her elbow.

“Am I? I was wondering where you got your longing for romance from?” he teased.

“Well, If I met a man who would give me all these rings, I would be sure to say yes.” Sidonia said encouragingly.

“And that is why you need your father’s consent and guardianship. Because I’m terrified you’ll give yourself to some rascal who discredits you and thinks he can buy you with a dozen rings.”

“Someone like yourself?” Georgiana bantered.

“Oh, certainly it must be better man than I was myself when I met Charlotte.” Sidney said firmly.

Sidonia tried to supress her laughter while the shop assistant nervously tried to supress a giggle and even Mr. Wilkins had to bite his tongue to supress his shock and amusement.

“Now, it’s a surprise, and if you keep quiet about it, I have something for you as well.” Sidney continued. “Wilkins, could you show me that necklace you showed me last time, with the big opal.”

“Of course.” Mr Wilkins said and showed a golden chain with a hanger of a large black opal, surrounded by little pearls.

“This here reminded me of you, dear girl. Mr Wilkins said this black opal is worth more than diamonds. It is very rare and colourful. It has a certain depth, but you cannot see to the bottom of it. And surrounded with little pearls form the ocean, as you are a little mermaid.”

“And the golden chain symbolizes her lack of liberty?” Georgiana added with a smirk.

Sidney gave her a dark look. “I hope you not teaching my daughter to disrespect her father.” He whispered.

“Oh papa, she teasing you. And It only makes me want to defend you.” Sidonia replied consolingly.

“Well you’re welcome to be my Joan of Arc.” he smiled. “Perhaps I can provide you with a shiny silver armour for that purpose as well?”

Sidonia laughed and only just reminded herself to control herself as a lady should. “Papa, you’re so funny sometimes.” she commented “But to be truthful… if I may express my wishes…”she added carefully.

“You may.” he said warmly.

“I appreciate the necklace and what you mean to say with it, but what I’d like is …”

“Well.” he said, tenderly raising his brows.

“Well, last year after grandmother died, you had a ring made for mother in her commemoration..”

“The sepia-ring you mean?” Sidney asked her.

“I would like one to commemorate my own mother…”Sidonia said melancholically. “I do not want to be ungrateful, but if I could have that instead…”

He looked at her endeared, his eyes turning moist. “Of course...you’ll have both.” he said tenderly. Sidonia smiled a little sentimentally, unable to speak.

“Do you have a portrait of your mother that we might use?” Mr. Wilkins asked carefully.

Sidonia shook her head and Sidney felt a little guilt-ridden.

“I might be able to draw one…”Georgiana said hesitantly. “I found an old sketchbook of mine recently, that I used in Antigua, I might be able to reconstruct a portrait.”

“It may also be some other picture that reminds you of her of course.” Mr Wilkins suggested cautiously.

Sidonia tried to supress a few tears.

“I’ll return with Sidonia next week to show some designs.” Georgiana offered.

Sidney nodded. “Well, if we can take the necklace home right now?” he asked softly. “ and some ear hangers to go with it? I believe I should return my daughter home now.” He looked a little concerned at his dewy-eyed daughter.

“And the rings?” Mr Wilkins inquired. 

“I would like to have them delivered Thursday the twenty-sixth of August at the end of the afternoon. “Sidney said, checking his calendar.

“Almost five weeks from now, that should be no problem.” Mr. Wilkins said with a smile.

They rode home in Georgiana’s carriage. Sidonia was very silent, Georgiana looked queasy and only patted Sidonia’s hand in comfort and Sidney did not know what to say himself. He hoped Sidonia would cheer up from their trip to Vauxhall in the evening. They invited Georgiana to join with Arthur, but she declined. “I believe I’ve had enough exercise and excitement for today.” she said apologetically.

Sidney did think she looked rather grey, but he didn’t want to inquire more thoroughly about what was going on in Sidonia’s presence. Then there was that odd remark Sir Denham had made about Arthur. H wondered if Georgiana was perhaps worried about some of Arthur’s activities.

Exhausted and preoccupied with worries they entered the house. Sidney wanted to retire to his study and Sidonia to her room upstairs, but Humphry, their butler, welcomed them in quite an alarmed state.

“A Mrs. Lincoln is here, sir. She claims you have invited her here and are to accompany her to Sanditon tomorrow.” Humphry had trouble hiding is agitation.

Sidney slapped his forehead. He had forgotten Mrs. Lincoln would stay with them that night. 

“She’s right, my apologies, Humphry. I hope you have shown her a room?” he whispered.

“Well, Mrs. Jenkins first wanted to be sure she was indeed welcome.” He said, clenching his jaw a bit. “She’s been shown to the ladies’ parlour about an hour ago.”

Sidney sighed in embarrassment. Just at that moment the topic of conversation descended the stairs.

“Well Mr. Parker. I am glad you have arrived. I am very disappointed at my reception here.” Mrs Lincoln exclaimed with supressed anger.

“My apologies, Mrs. Lincoln, I must have confused the dates, I didn’t realise it was today already.”

Sidney said humbly. “I hope you’ve had a good journey and are refreshed from your journey?”

“Well, your housekeeper refused to have my trunks brought upstairs.” She replied indignantly.

“The fault is mine, I forgot to send Mrs. Jenkins instructions as well as my steward who arranged for your post chaise.” Sidney apologised. “We were rather in a hurry to get you to Sanditon.”

“Indeed.” Mrs. Lincoln replied, seemingly pleased that her presence was required somewhere.

“May I make it up to you? We were planning to go to the Vauxhall Gardens this evening, if you would honour us with you company.” he asked her reluctantly.

Sidonia gave him an angry look and rolled eyes. Mrs. Lincoln looked at her a little disdainfully as if to ask who that dark girl was to linger in the hallway.

“Before I forget, do you remember my daughter Sidonia, Mrs. Lincoln?” Sidney asked.

Mrs Lincoln looked surprised and had difficulty hiding here resentment.

“Your daughter?! Yes I recall.” She stammered while flushing.

Her reaction half amused, half annoyed Sidney. He wondered if Mrs. Lincoln had taken his daughter for some kind of courtesan. People were often surprised to hear she was his daughter, of mistaking her as a servant or companion or ward of some kind. He hated is when people treated Sidonia so disdainfully, and it was very satisfying to see that intolerable woman embarrassed.

“Well, I suppose a visit to the Vauxhall Gardens wouldn’t do me any harm.” Mrs. Lincoln replied cold and civil.

“Good, we leave after dinner. I’ll have your trunks brought to the guestroom and you may refresh and change there.”

Mrs. Lincoln sighed discontented as she followed Mrs. Jenkins, the housekeeper, upstairs.

Sidonia still stared rather crossly at her father.

“I’m sorry, dear. I had forgotten all about Mrs. Lincoln staying here for the night and travelling back with me to Sanditon… I’ll make it up to you.” He sighed apologetically.

“Who is she?” Sidonia asked disdainful. “And who is she to make demands and preside over us?”

“She’s you aunt Jane’s mother, Sidonia, you r great aunt so to say…and our guest…she’s right to be affronted by my negligence.”

“I don’t like her.” Sidonia said obstinately “Did you see the way she looked at me?”

“She didn’t realise you are my daughter, she might have wondered why you were in my company.” He explained.

“Do you think she thought I was….” Sidonia chortled.

“Nothing you should be acquainted with.” he said strictly.

Sidonia bit her lip in amusement, trying to look humbled.

“and whether we like her or not, we must be civil and at our best behaviour.” Sidney said in earnest. “I expect you to behave as a lady should, otherwise I have to reconsider my permission to have you stay with aunt Georgiana for a few weeks.” he smirked.

“I’ll be polite, father. Even if _she_ isn’t and my evening is ruined” Sidonia said resolutely, forcing a smile.

“I’ll make it up to you, if you manage to endure Mrs. Lincoln’s company without losing your patience, I’ll take you out another two times instead.” He offered.

“Well, I’ll keep that in mind.” Sidonia smiled. ‘though I’m not sure two outings would suffice to compensate this evening’s inconvenience.” She added haughtily.

“I just wish someone will reward me for putting up with that woman… Your mother insisted I escort her to Sanditon Tomorrow.” He rolled his eyes.

Sidonia suppressed a chuckle. “I’m sure mother will reward you.” She said consolingly.

Dinner was rather awkward. Mrs. Lincoln stared rather enviously at Sidonia’s new necklace and satin silk gown in soft pink. After the usual, civil inquiries about their relatives’ health, remarks on the weather and the discomforts of travelling, she observed:

“What a peculiar necklace you have there, Miss Parker.” She smiled rather artificially.

“Thank you, Mrs. Lincoln. It was a gift from my father, he gave it to me this afternoon.” Sidonia smiled as she looked gratefully at Sidney.

“Is that an opal?” Mrs. Lincoln asked carefully.

“Indeed it is.” Sidonia replied proudly.

“How wonderous. I thought opals had quite gone out of fashion. Considering they are thought of as bad omens.” Mrs Lincoln said sluggishly.

Sidonia’s smile dropped.

“Mrs. Lincoln, I must warn you that I do not permit superstitions in my house.” Sidney said, while forcing a smile. “Opals are very special, like my daughter, especially the black ones. Kings and Queens have cherished them for centuries as the most precious of gems.” he argued.

“I didn’t mean to imply I reverted to paganism. You must be aware I raised my Jane as the most devout Christian.” Mrs Lincoln said apologetically.

“Indeed.” Sidney smiled affirmatively.

“Of course, I had expected her in-laws to be good Christians.” Mrs. Lincoln said despondently.

“And what makes you think they aren’t.” Sidney asked a little prickly.

“Well, I do not wish to offend you, Mr. Parker, but you must be aware there are some things going one that God did not intend.” She said meaningfully, while blinking at Sidonia, to gesture to Sidney she couldn’t explain herself in the company of a young lady. 

“As far as I am concerned, the Heywoods are a most respectable family with good Christian values of kindness and generosity.” He said resolutely.

“I’m afraid I haven’t seen the proof of it, my Jane has been treated most cruelly.” Mrs. Lincoln argued tightly. “If I had known my Jane were to live as a peasant, in some dilapidated cottage….”she shook her head. “I was promised she would be mistress of the manor, as wife a gentleman with a good income.” She said sulkily.

“She will be, Mrs. Lincoln.” Sidney said reassuringly, while slightly clenching his jaw. “I do not know what my brother-in-law Thomas promised you, but he has to wait for his inheritance. And that cottage is excellent, we spent a week there ourselves, quite contently. And Thomas does have an independent income, unlike most gentleman who are to inherit their father’s estate… meanwhile, I’m glad my excellent father-in-law is still in good health.”

“Yes, of course.” Mrs. Lincoln said uneasily. “I didn’t mean to imply I wish him ill…or worse.”

A few minutes of silence passed before Sidney recovered from his irritation and said: “You must be glad your daughter is granted a little holiday at the sea for her health.”

“If residing at a seaside resort can be seen as a holiday.” Mrs. Lincoln retorted disdainfully. “They’re places full of sin where you’re to rub shoulders with every Tom, Dick or Harry.”

“Well, I can assure you it is not so crowded as to accommodate every man by that name.” Sidney remarked sardonically. “And I believe you are confused with places like Brighton…we pride ourselves in assuring the place is suitable for families. All the entertainment we offer is respectable and fit for ladies and children. My wife personally sees to that.” he added, not without pride. “We would not raise our own children in a place of sin.”

Mrs. Lincoln smiled a little embarrassed. “Of course, I must be confused.”

“Do you like painting, Mrs. Lincoln?” Sidonia politely asked and Sidney looked at her quite relieved. “Or poetry?”

“Indeed I do.” Mrs. Lincoln replied enthusiastically, similarly relieved to move to more proper topics for dinner conversation.

“Then you’ll enjoy the poetry recital contest that is planned for next week.” Sidonia smiled. “And there is a painting contest a few weeks later. I believe you will enjoy what Sanditon has to offer.”

Sidney supressed a chuckle as he heard the echo of his brother Tom’s words.

“Perhaps I will. I am at least relieved to see my dear daughter again. It so cruel to be parted from one’s only child for two years. It is only now that your wife has been so kind as to offer me a coach.” Mrs. Lincoln said despondently. Sidney tasted the little reproach in her voice for not having offered to fetch her sooner.

“Indeed it is. At least, your Jane still has the opportunity to see her mother. Not all of us are as fortunate to have our mother still alive and well.” He said meaningfully.

“Of course, though I believe it a miracle the damp and the mould in my apartment have not finished me off yet. I wish I could afford something better. Jane sends me whatever she can miss of course…, but she has little to spend herself.” Mrs. Lincoln kept pouting.

“I can assure you the apartment I arranged for you in Sanditon has no mould. You will be very comfortable there. Mrs. Parker requested me to give you the best one. It has a great sea view….” Sidney tried to console her.

“A sea view… oh but that must mean it catches a lot of wind…” Mrs. Lincoln commented plaintively.

“ A breeze of fresh, clean air, that will clear your lungs if I must believe my brother-in-law Dr. Fuchs.” Sidney highlighted.

“Oh yes, Dr. Fuchs…” Mrs. Lincoln said thoughtfully. “From what I’ve heard of him, I’m not sure his advice is to be taken serious.”

“I admit I had my doubts about him at first, but I can tell you he is highly respected. He is acquainted with the latest insights in medical science and his son is a very promising doctor as well.” Sidney defended his relatives.

“Promising of what?” Mrs. Lincoln exclaimed a little infuriated. “From what my daughter wrote me, he’s a charlatan with ill intentions, which I will not repeat here.” Nodding her head in Sidonia’s direction.

“My step-cousin is a remarkable man with excellent skill as a doctor. Did you know he saved a baby’s life while we were in Willingden last week?” Sidonia exclaimed quite affronted. “He’s a perfect gentleman, whatever slander has been spread.”

“Sidonia!” Sidney warned her with a low voice to hold her temper.

“I’m sorry, ma’am. I just meant to say you have been wrongly informed. I urge you not to judge the man before you are acquainted with him.” Sidonia said more calmly.

“I agree with my daughter.” Sidney added pressingly. “I believe Dr. Fuchs’ work to be misunderstood. In London skills as his are in much demand, but your son-in-law is not so modern, I’m afraid.”

Mrs. Lincoln nodded reluctantly as they finished their dinner and Sidney suggested the ladies got ready to go to the Vauxhall Gardens.

As the carriage drove east, past Hyde park and then south to the Thames, Mrs. Lincoln commented on the view outside. “I dare say London has grown much since I was last here. Although not for the better. It seems to harbour even more vagabonds and beggars than before.”

“Indeed not everyone is profiting from the industrial growth.” Sidney replied. “My wife and I do our best, but it is becoming increasingly difficult to supply everyone with well-paid work.”

“Well, I think some people owe it to themselves to be poor.” Mrs Lincoln replied with contempt.

Sidney raised his brows. “Surely you do not attribute your own circumstances to be your own doing?” he commented.

She looked up in shock. “Oh No, of course I was not talking of myself or any gentle people, but some paupers are just obdurate. They spend the little money they have on liquor...”

“Perhaps drinking is the only way to forget their misfortunes.” Sidney replied softly.

“Well, Mr. Parker, you surprise me. Are you really recommending one imbibes oneself in front of your daughter?!”

He forced a smile, looking a little caught. “Indeed I am not. I merely implied we should not cast the first stone. I believe any man can make a mistake and that redemption is possible. At least it was for me…” he said meaningfully.

Mrs. Lincoln said nothing for a while. Then she looked outside again.

“Oh dear, is that the Wellington Arch?” she cried enthusiastically.

“Indeed it is.” Sidney confirmed.

“I had heard about it being built, but I hadn’t seen it before.” Mrs. Lincoln smiled.

“I guess not all additions to London are bad?” he commented.

“Indeed not all. This makes this long journey quite worthwhile. If I had known the Vauxhall Gardens to be so far away I wouldn’t have taken you up on the invitation. After all, I already spent the entire they being juggled about in a chase.” she complained “My old bones do not endure a ride like this, across the cobble stones.”

“I believe you are still very young, at least younger than I am.” Sidney smiled meaningfully. 

“Oh, don’t tease me, Mr. Parker. I can assure I am a lot more delicate than I might look.” She pouted.

“Well, we’ll try to treat you with the necessary delicacy.” he replied wryly. “If you look at the other side, you’ll see Buckingham Palace and its gardens.”

“Oh, marvellous!” Mrs. Lincoln exclaimed. “I’m surprised you didn’t buy a house here. I have been told this is the more fashionable side of Hyde Park.”

“Mrs. Parker prefers to live closer to the countryside. She says the air is cleaner there.” Sidney explained. “And her dear friend Lady Worcester lives quite proximate.”

“Lady Worcester?!” Mrs. Lincoln exclaimed surprised. “Well, a friendship with her can be quite favourable, I’ve heard. At least, until recently.” she smirked. “Perhaps Mrs. Parker regrets the association now.”

“I’m sure it doesn’t matter to Mrs. Parker whether her friends are influential or not.” Sidney said tightly.

“I’m surprised that with such a connection, you haven’t found better partners for your in-laws.” Mrs Lincoln observed.

“Well, we are not in the business of selling our relatives to the highest bidder.” Sidney answered sardonically. “We strive for affectionate relations, not necessarily the most advantageous ones in terms of wealth or influence.”

“Indeed some of us might afford to marry for other reasons than material wants.” Mrs. Lincoln said bitterly. “You may not realise that for most of us, the reality is that we must marry for wealth to provide for our kin.”

“Believe me, Mrs. Lincoln, I am well aware, I’ve been confronted with the dilemma myself. And it was only the generosity of a friend that allowed me to marry Mrs Parker.” Sidney said melancholically as he reminisced his heart break when Eliza had broken off their engagement more than twenty years earlier, his bitterness and how he himself had found himself captured by duty when he had again engaged himself to that woman to save his family while he had lost his love for her.

The three passengers continued to look outside the window, avoiding eye-contact with each other.

They crossed the Regent’s Bridge. “Oh the view on the Thames on this side is so much better than east of London Bridge, cramped with smoky factories and warehouses as it is. They should forbid them.” Mrs Lincoln criticized.

Sidney scraped his throat. “Those factories and warehouses are what I live off, so do many people in London.” He remarked carefully.

“But should they be situated so near the river? “Mrs. Lincoln exclaimed “Why can’t they be hidden somewhere inland, behind high walls.”

“Because the ships that bring our goods from the colonies and the continent cannot sail on land. And factories need water for their mills and steam engines.” Sidney pointed out the obvious.

Sidonia tried to suppress a snicker and averted her gaze out the window to disguise her amusement at how her father set the annoying woman right.

“Well, forgive me.” Mrs Lincoln replied with a tight smile. “I am not so familiar with the vulgarities of trade and industry as some people are.”

“Indeed, my family is better acquainted with fine French silks and wines, netted lace, Italian marble and gems, sugar and spices from the colonies than some others, who still wear bear skins.” Sidney replied dryly, pretending not to refer to the rather worn out fur collar Mrs Lincoln was wearing despite the good weather.

Mrs. Lincoln forced a smile, pretending not to have understood the blows she had just been dealt.

As the arrived at the entrance of the pleasure garden, they disembarked the carriage. Sidonia look marvelled at the sight of the numbers of elegant men and women ready to promenade in the gardens.

“Stay close to me.” Sidney said with a tone of warning to Sidonia. “Not everybody here is to be trusted. And beware of pickpockets.” He held out his arm to invite her to hold on to it and Mrs. Lincoln coughed as she waited for him to offer the other. He complied reluctantly to her silent request.

After he had paid the entrance fee and they headed through the gates he remarked: “Well ladies. Here we are, what would you like to see?”

“I’d like to see the acrobats, I here some can spit fire.” Sidonia exclaimed enthusiastically.

“Oh, what a nasty thing for a young lady to talk about.” Mrs. Lincoln remarked disapprovingly. “so.. savage.”

Sidney gave her a dark look at the last remark, but agreed a lady should speak more elegantly and commented: “Indeed it is not a word I would like to come out of your mouth.” Sidney added, smiling meaningfully at his daughter.

Sidonia sighed irritably: “Well, I don’t know how else to describe it.”

“Let’s say they _breathe_ fire.” Sidney corrected her tenderly.

“All right, I would like to see the artists that _breathe_ fire.” Sidonia repeated a little obstinate.

“Very well.” Sidney said

“Oh, but I would very much like to listen to the music over there…at that round thing.” Mrs. Lincoln reacted a little indignant, gesturing at the structure ahead of them.

“You mean the Rotunda…of course.. .., well the fire…”he was looking for the right word himself _“…breathing_ men will be there the rest of the evening, I guess.” Sidney responded hesitantly, glancing at Sidonia, who gave him an angry look. “And perhaps is best enjoyed when the darkness sets in.” he added to his argument 

Sidonia forced a smile and they set off to the Rotunda. Sidonia looked around with delight and Sidney was pleased to see an expression of amazement on her face. “In some ways she is still a child. Ready to be marvelled and entertained with fairy tales.” he thought to himself. Mrs Lincoln on the other hand looked around anxiously, seeing a pickpocket or assailant in everyone who passed by, wondered at the courtesans hanging on the arms of gentlemen.

As they looked up to watch the orchestra play on the balcony of the round structure, Sidney felt someone pat on his shoulder. He started, ready to attack the perpetrator, but he heard a familiar voice say: “Parker, how nice to see you here.”

Sidney turned around “Farradge! Well met! May I introduce you to my Daughter Sidonia and my… aunt, Mrs. Lincoln.”

“Oh surely you are to young to be Mr. Parker’s aunt.” Mr. Farradge commented as he took Mrs. Lincoln’s hand to kiss the back of it.

Mrs Lincoln retracted her hand a little startled. “Well, I am the mother of Mr. Parker’s sister-in-law. My Jane is married to his wife’s eldest brother.” She clarified.

“Ladies may I introduce my old friend, Mr. Farradge. He and I have known each other since our school days.” Sidney introduced his friend

“And what days those were.” Mr. Farradge commented mischievously.

Sidney gave him awarning look.

Sidonia and Mrs. Lincoln pretended not to notice and curtseyed. Mr. Farradge stepped aside to better reveal the two ladies and two young lads standing half behind him.

“And may I introduce you to my wife, Mrs. Farradge, her mother, Mrs. Fellworth and my two young brothers-in-law, Mr. Richard Fellworth and Mr. Angus Fellworth. ”

“Pleased to meet you, Mrs Farradge! “Sidney exclaimed a little amused. “My friend has told me much about you. And my congratulations on your marriage and your mother and brothers too, of course.”

The young Mrs. Farradge curtseyed briefly and forced a smile. Sidney noticed she spoke little and merely complied to whatever her mother or husband suggested.

“Yes, we are very happy with the match.” Mrs. Fellworth reacted. “It is such a relief to have one’s daughter well married.”

“I agree, Mrs. Fellworth.” Mrs Lincoln joined in and as the gentlemen got caught up in their own conversation she added: “although my Jane and I have been much deceived. I hope Mr. Ferradge has lived up to your expectations?”

“So far he has and my Eleanor will too.” she said meaningfully. “Mr Ferradge is desperate for an heir and if Eleanor will deliver him a son, he will reward us greatly. He is paying for our keep and the boys’ education now, but if she provides him with an heir, he will provide each of my children with the necessary capital and dowries for their future.”

“And how many children do you have?” Mrs. Lincoln asked curiously.

“I have ten more besides Eleanor.” Mrs Fellworth sighed.

“And Mr. Fellworth is…?” Mrs. Lincoln asked carefully.

“Mr. Fellworth passed away little more than a year ago.” Mrs. Fellworth responded a little melancholically “..and after his debts were cleared very little remained. Mr. Ferradge has saved us from poverty…or worse.”

“I can imagine how that is, although I only had my Jane. Our estate was entailed away and I had only the two thousand pounds I had brought into the marriage. So like you I encouraged her to marry well to save us both… but in truth, Mrs Fellworth…”she whispered “My son-in-law proved quite a disappointment. He told us he was about to inherit his father’s estate of two thousand pounds a year. But he failed to tell us it was little more than a farm, quite dilapidated and such a muddy mess and both his parents very much alive and well and with so many siblings to take care of and the estate income dwindling… It appeared he himself only had a little income from some share of Mr. Parker’s company. They al depend on _him_ apparently. And according to my son-in-law Mr. Parker here tends to gamble with the family fortune with his risky investments.”

Sidonia overheard her: “Mrs. Lincoln, my father is a very successful investor and he takes care not to squander our fortunes.” She commented indignantly.

“Well, I’m sorry if I’ve been ill-informed.” Mrs Lincoln said a little disdainful.

“Well, I’m sure your father has quite a dowry prepared for you.” Mrs. Fellworth suggested with a smile “He must be expecting you to marry well.”

“As far as my father is concerned I’ll never marry at all. He’d rather lock me in a tower.” Sidonia responded sardonically.

“Oh, but you must marry young!” Mrs. Lincoln insisted. “A woman must marry before she is in full bloom, or she’ll whither as soon as she’s married and her husband loses his interest in her before they have built a strong attachment.”

As she spoke quite loudly Sidney looked up and turned towards the ladies: “Mrs. Lincoln, I hope you’re not trying to marry off my daughter before _I_ think she’s ready.”

“Oh, Mr. Parker, you should not wait too long. It would be cruel to your daughter and the older she gets the more her chances diminish to marry well.” Mrs. Lincoln.

“I believe we have a different definition of what it means to marry _well_.” He said with a smirk. “My sole requirement is that whatever gentleman takes my dear daughter off my hand must be able to make her happy, in terms in terms of affection and respect.”

“But one cannot live off affection and respect alone.” Mrs. Fellworth remarked.

“Indeed, but the material side is taken care of. It only requires someone to manage it wisely.” Sidney said dryly.

“So, tell me what dowry you have reserved for her?” Mr. Ferradge inquired. “As I mentioned before, I might introduce her to some eligible gentlemen.”

Sidonia looked at her father a little alarmed.

“Farradge, I have told you before, any man who shows his interest merely by his acquaintance with the height of her dowry I consider unsuitable in any case.” Sidney replied annoyed.

Sidonia smiled a little relieved. She glanced at the young Mrs. Ferradge. “How do you enjoy married life?” She asked politely and curiously.

“Well, I’m lucky….” Mrs Farradge forced a smile. “Mr. Farradge is kind, he provides my mother and siblings with what they need.”

“But what of affection?” Sidonia couldn’t help asking, observing the little enthusiasm in the meek woman’s expression.

“Mama says affection will grow and after I have given Mr. Ferradge an heir and a spare, he will reward me and he’ll keep his distance.” Mrs. Ferradge whispered softly. She caressed her belly meaningfully.

Sidonia’s smile dropped.

“Shall we go see the acrobats?” Sidney suggested, noticing Sidonia looked uneasy.

“I would actually like to sit out the concert.” Mrs. Lincoln replied “In truth, I care little for such con-artists and their ‘magic’ tricks. Such treachery I consider ungodly.”

Sidonia sighed and looked at Sidney a little desperately.

Mr. Ferradge came to the rescue: “Perhaps we can keep Mrs. Lincoln company while you and your daughter go see the acrobats.”

The two Fellworth boys looked at their mother “Mama. can we go see that acrobats too?”

Mrs. Fellworth exchanged glances with Sidney “If you’ll allow, they’re welcome to join us.” He offered.

“Well, on you go, boys.” Mrs. Fellworth told her sons, who impatiently started running ahead.

“We’ll return within the hour.” Sidney reassured her.

“Thank you, papa.” Sidonia whispered as they left the rest of the company.

“You looked a little upset, dear.” he said worriedly “I hope they were not proposing any unsuitable matches for you.” He raised his brows and looked at her with an inquisitive warm smile.

“No, I think your comment scared them off.. it’s just…” He raised his brows again. “Mrs. Ferradge seems so young, she can hardly be older than I am and she’s married to your.. .friend and he must be your age at least.” she expressed a little indignant.

“Yes, the age difference is very big.” Sidney remarked. He looked up and noticed the whispers and glances as people passed them and nodded in recognition. “It is not unusual for wealthy men to marry impoverished young beautiful girls.” He sighed disapprovingly.

“And it seemed like she did not care for him at all. She married him only because he has money and all _he_ wants is a son. Like he bought a pet.” Sidonia observed with some disgust.

Sidney sighed. “Not all of us can marry for love. And apparently both parties think it a good match. The mother does at least.”

“You wouldn’t sell me like that would you?” she asked a little insecurely.

He looked at her for a moment and smiled warmly. “No, I won’t. You may not believe it, but I do know what it is like to be in that position.”

“What position?” she asked confused.

“A long time ago, before I married your mother, I was engaged to someone else.” He sighed.

“What happened?” Sidonia asked.

“Well, as a matter of fact I was engaged to her twice.”

Sidonia raised her brows, as her curiosity increased.

“The first time we engaged ourselves, we were very young. We waited for years till our fathers would consent. By the time we were to tie the knot, my father passed away and my financial situation proved to be insufficient for her parents who were suffering their own misfortunes. And before I knew it, my betrothed had married an old, wealthy man to secure her family…’

“Oh, papa..” Sidonia exclaimed pitiful.

Sidney forced a smile.

“But you said you were engaged to her _twice_?” Sidonia asked carefully.

He looked up, waking up from his thoughts and turned to her. “Indeed, after ten years our paths crossed again…or rather, she came looking for me after her husband passed away, hoping for a new chance.” He looked aside and saw her watching him attentively. “But I had just met your mother, Charlotte, I didn’t quite realise it at the time, but she had entered my heart, tore open its locks. I was confused at Eliza’s reappearance, but I realised how superficial she was, that I no longer loved her, but your mother…”

“And then?” Sidonia asked.

“As I was about to propose to your mother, disaster fell on us.” He said sentimentally, reminiscing that horrid night. “Your uncle Tom had invested in Sanditon beyond his means and just as the town and the project started to thrive, a great fire burnt it all down…and it appeared to be badly insured. You uncle faced debtor’s prison, your aunt Mary, your nieces and nephews: the poor house. There was no other way to find the funds necessary other than through marriage within the short time we had to satisfy our main creditor, the late Lady Denham. So I was obliged to engage myself to my former betrothed again.” He said melancholically as he remembered Charlotte’s tears when he told her the news.

“But you did not marry her in the end…”Sidonia remarked confused.

“No.” he smiled. “Your aunt Georgiana came to our rescue.”

“Aunt Georgiana is terrific.” Sidonia rejoiced.

“Yes, well she drove a hard bargain. She had fallen in love with a gentleman I deemed unsuitable, but as I was her guardian she needed my consent. “

“Why did you think him unsuitable, was he poor?” Sidonia asked.

“No, he was a gambler with great debts. I doubted his motives. He had put her in great danger and I was afraid he would squander her fortune, but your aunt was convinced of his redemption. She offered me her money if I would consent to their marriage.”

“And did you?” Sidonia sked.

“Yes, but only after I had proof the man had improved his ways and relinquished his bad habits. Unfortunately he got killed during his service in the navy only shortly after their marriage.

“Pour Aunt!” Sidonia exclaimed a little shocked.

“Yes, but not long after she decided to marry your uncle who was a good friend of hers even before her first marriage.”

Sidonia was silent and Sidney poked her with his elbow softly.

“You look upset, I hope my story hasn’t shocked you?” he inquired carefully.

“No… it’s just…it seems so natural for me for marry for love. I mean you love mother; grandfather loved grandmother very much, uncle Tom and aunt Mary married for love…and aunt Allison and uncle James. But when I listen to Mrs. Fellworth and Mrs. Lincoln…and your own story, it seems like so many people marry for more material reasons…”

He sighed: “I’m afraid that’s reality, dear. Most people cannot afford to marry for love alone… it doesn’t mean they are unhappy however. And even the couples in you romance novels… how will they fare after they found one another? How lasting is their mutual affection? In truth, if Eliza had not broken my heart and married me when we were young… I doubt how long we would have been happy. I was too young to understand what I needed in a woman. Eliza was very beautiful and had pleasing manners, but her obsession with fashion and gossip would quickly have bored me. Your mother Charlotte can be defiant and headstrong, but she completes me on so many levels….”

“Is that why you are so reluctant to see me courted and get married.” Sidonia wondered out loud.

“In part…”he smiled. “The other reason is because I would miss you too much.”

“Oh, papa!” she responded humbly and smiled warmly at him. “I promise you: I’ll not go far away as long as you live, but you must grant me some freedom.”

“Be careful with what you promise.” He replied with a warm smile. “And I’ll give the freedom thing a thought…your aunt Georgiana has warned me not to suffocate you or I’ll lose your affection anyhow” he added playfully.

She was silent again.

“Anything else the matter, dear?” he asked her carefully.

“Oh I was just thinking of Emily and cousin Max. I was so happy for her and now that he has fallen out of grace in grandfather’s eyes…I feel for her, she’s very upset.”

“Have you heard from her?” he asked carefully.

She looked up: “Yes, I got a letter from her on Wednesday.”

Sidney said nothing, just wited for her to share what she could confide to him.

“She’s very distressed…she doesn’t know whether she’ll ever see Max again… and cousin Robert has renewed his proposal…”

“So I’ve heard…” he said and looked at her attentively, wondering how Sidonia felt about that.

“Don’t worry about me, papa.” she said, as if she had read his thoughts. “I realise his attentions to me did not mean anything.”

“At least not what you hoped for.” he said meaningfully. 

“Do you really think he was only interested in my fortune?” she wondered out loud.

“For a man like Robert, even Emily is a great catch.” he said meaningfully. “With a beayty liie you before him…any young man would get confused.”

She ignored his playful remark. “Do you think he has real feelings for her?” Sidonia asked.

“I find that difficult to tell. He’s obviously not indifferent, but I wonder whether he loves the girl more than her income.”

“Emily’s wondering the same.” She replied.

“You mean she is considering his proposal?” Sidney asked surprised and a little worried.

“She’s confused…she has always liked him, but…”

“But not enough to accept his proposal without hesitation.” He filled in the blanks.

“Yes… and she’s aware his motives are at least partly material… but she feels some obligation to share her good fortune with her relatives and she does not want to offend her cousin or uncle John.” Sidonia explained.

“That’s what I’m afraid of…I hope she doesn’t do anything rash. She mustn’t rush into things…whoever she chooses, she must choose without a doubt in her mind.” He advised. “I know you mother has written her with that message. And I’m sure your grandfather will not pressure her. He liked Max and he hopes to repair the man’s reputation.”

“Yes but I was thinking of what aunt Georgiana said this afternoon: “She told me to be careful with passion. That is not a solid base for marriage, kind of what Mary Brunton writes in her novels. That friendship, respect, shared values and mutual understanding are much more important.”

“I wonder why your aunt would say that.” Sidney asked surprised.

“Aunt Georgiana said she was disappointed with her first husband…” Sidonia highlighted.

“But she insisted on marrying him!” Sidney exclaimed a little startled.

“Yes, but she said that in the end they were not compatible. She married uncle Arthur out of friendship and convenience.” Sidonia explained further.

“It was convenient for him, surely, I’m not sure how it would be convenient for aunt Georgiana.” He said a little confused.

“Well, she said their marriage gave both of them some protection. She wanted to return to Antigua and she realised she could not do it on her own. The risk of being captured, sold… or being coerced into marrying someone she did not like…” Sidonia said pensively.

Sidney stared at her for a moment.

“I can understand Georgiana’s need for protection, but Arthur’s ?” he reacted worriedly and confused.

“I don’t know exactly what she meant.. it seemed to be slip of the tongue. Maybe she meant he was in debt…though I can’t see uncle Arthur gambling away his fortunes. He’s lively and jolly, sure, but not careless.” Sidonia said a little uneasy, realising she might have just confided to him her aunt’s secrets.

Sidney frowned. This was the second time today someone suggested Arthur was in some kind of trouble. He had dismissed Sir Denham’s allegations as mere slander, but Georgiana was a trusted source…Maybe Sidonia had misheard Georgiana’s words. In any case, he decided to question Arthur about it before he went back to Sanditon.

“Here we are, I don’t see anything with such a crowd.” Sidonia complained as they reached the site where the acrobats performed their arts. “and the people standing before us are so tall. “I wish I could sit in you neck like I did when I was small.”

“Sometimes I miss that little girl…”he said, his eyes dewy “I sometime wonder where’s she’s gone.”

“She‘s still here, papa…but hidden inside her bigger successor.” She replied warmly.

“Well, her successor is indeed too big to take in my neck.” he said apologetically.

“You would break your back.” she teased.

“Well, I could manage, I think, but it would not be proper for a young lady, as anybody would look up your petticoats… I’ll ask if some gentlemen will go aside to allow you to view the spectacle.” He looked around as he had, in the confusion of their discussion, lost sight off the two Fellworth boys.

A little hassle in the crowd before them caught his attention. “You boys should learn some manners!” he heard a woman exclaim.

“They allow any riff raff here!” a gentleman growled.

“They’re just children.” another tried to hush the others. “Boys please wait for your turn, don’t start pushing.”

“Maybe they are those pickpockets they warn about.” A lady whispered.

“Check their pockets.” A man shouted.

Sidney sighed, asked Sidonia to wait a moment as he demanded with some authority: “Please let me through, I’ll take care of the boys.” he said. “They’re in my charge”

Some ladies went aside. “It’s Mr. Parker!” he heard someone whisper.

He saw the two Fellworth boys looking anxiously at him as a man held them by their neck collars. “I apologise for the boys’ enthusiasm; they merely wanted to get a view of the spectacle, not cause one themselves. “he said apologetically.

The man who held them let go. “Are you all right, boys?” Sidney asked carefully. The boys nodded fearfully.

“Our apologies, sir.” We thought they might be the pickpockets that have been going round. They tend to dress fashionably to be inconspicuous.” the man said hesitantly

“Apologies accepted, sir…. Well boys, You see what happens when you lose your manners.” Sidney said to the boys in a strict voice. “Perhaps the taller ladies and gentlemen can make some room to allow the shorter ones to get a view?” he suggested. “My daughter just complained she can’t see anything, but she’s too well-behaved to push others aside.” he smiled.

“Of course, sir.” some people mumbled.

“Just let me get my daughter.” he said.

The crowd parted and when he reached Sidonia again, to his alarm, she saw her talking to a gentleman. On closer inspection, it was sir Denham.

“Sir Denham.” Sidney greeted him tightly.

“Papa, do you know this gentleman. He is from Sanditon originally. I saw him recently at school, but we were not introduced then.” Sidonia said unsuspecting.

“Yes, Sir Denham and I have known each other since childhood.” Sidney said matter-of-factly, looking displeased at Sir Denham.

“Is this your daughter?” Sir Denham smiled knowingly. “Well, I believe I have met you once before Miss Parker, but you were much younger then and sitting in your father’s neck. What a beauty you have become.”

Sidonia blushed.

“Thank you, Sir Denham. “Sidonia, I’ve arranged a spot for you at the front, we’d better use it before some else does. Goodbye, Sir Denham.” Sidney said curtly.

“I believe we have an appointment tomorrow.” Sir Denham said meaningfully. “ I just received the papers from your solicitor to read through. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

Sidonia looked a little puzzled at her father.

“Are you in business with him? You seemed displeased to see him.” she remarked.

“Not a business I would like to be in…He’s not a man to be trusted I’m afraid.”

“He was very kind to me..” she commented.

“He can be very charming, he’s famous for it, but don’t let it fool you.” Sidney warned her.

“Don’t worry papa, I would not marry so old a man…”

“I’m not afraid it’s not marriage he’s after, but your ruination…he’s married already, the one thing I am grateful to him for, for marrying Eliza.”

“Your former fiancée?” She exclaimed a little too loud, attracting some curious glances from the crowd.

“Keep your voice down, dear.” he warned irately.

“And yes.” He answered er question.

“No wonder you don’t like him.” she bantered.

“Oh it’s the only reason I like him for, but I’m afraid Sir Denham is the kind of man who pursues a woman regardless of any prospect of matrimony…”

“Oh…”she said a little startled.

“He said the school was once his home...is that right.”

“Indeed, but his aunt who owned it disinherited him.”

“Didn’t mama get that inheritance?” she asked carefully.

“Indeed she did.”

“He must resent us then.” she said pitiful.

“There’s no need to feel sorry for Sir Denham. He was cut out of the will for his own misbehaviour and since his marriage to Eliza he’s richer than we are, at least if he’s not squandered her fortune.”

“Yes.. but to lose your home…”she said disconcerted.

“Trust me, your mother has tried to make amends. In fact the appointment tomorrow is to ensure the house returns to his family.”

“The school will close then?” she asked confused.

“No, but it will be bequeathed to Sir Denham’s heir. His late aunt’s testament forbids he himself getting hold of it.” Sidney clarified.

She looked a little disappointed.

“I’m support the gesture, I’m just sorry to see it go…it is such a beautiful and magical place.” She sighed.

“You hoped you were the one to inherit it?” he asked curiously.

“Well…yes, “she admitted reluctantly “Though I never presumed it…”

“Well, it was already promised to Charlotte Crowe, our Goddaughter, her mother was a niece of the late Lady Denham…” he explained.

“But then she’ll get nothing!” Sidonia exclaimed indignantly.

“Sir Denham has offer a very generous compensation for changing my will. One that not only gives Miss Crowe, but also her mother and sister with more security.” He elucidated.

She nodded after a silence she remarked: “I pity Lady Denham, if he’s courting other ladies…”.

“Yes, well. I’m not sure how much her ladyship cares...though I do wish her happiness. I recommended her the match, so I would feel responsible if she was unhappy.” He explained.

“And she broke of our engagement for him.” he added.

“Oh poor papa.”

“Well, I suggested she would.” He smiled. “ They got along quite well, both calculative, fond of poetry, he needed money, she wished for a title, and it set me free to marry your mother.”

“Mother must have been relieved.” Sidonia commented endeared.

“Indeed, although I think _my_ relief when I saw her again was greater.” He chuckled has he recalled how he thought she was about to marry James stringer.

“What are you laughing about, papa.” Sidonia asked curiously.

He looked at her: “Well, you’ll hear it sooner or later, but as Eliza and I parted, I was told you mother was about to marry James Stringer.”

“Uncle James!” Sidonia asked in shock.

‘Yes, Eliza meant to hurt me, informing me Charlotte had not been true to me and had been notified of the wedding by James with Miss Heywood -he was completing an assignment for her at the time-… and I had been told earlier that James had intended to propose to your mother, so I rushed to Willingden, never having been to the place, getting lost, having an accident and when I got there I was told the Stringer wedding had already taken place. Then this gentleman came to me, your grandfather it turned out and listened to my vague story of having come for the wedding, but refusing to join the celebrations. And as I sat I that church feeling sorry for myself, angry with God, covered in mud from a fall from my horse a having ridden all night, your angel of a mother was sent to me by her father. I congratulated your mother on her marriage. You can imagine my relief when she told me Mr. Stringer had married the other Miss Heywood, your aunt Allison.” Sidney supressed the tears in his eyes with a beaming smile.

Sidonia looked at him amused. “Did Uncle James really want to marry mother?” she asked a little startled.

“He had an eye for her, we even quarrelled over her…, I feared him as my rival. He had less to offer her materially, but I knew your mother did not care about such things and he had been a lot more chivalrous to her…but for her he was just a good friend. And well, fortunately he got quite besotted with her younger sister.” He smiled.

“Strange to think of it.” Sidonia said a little wondered. “That I would have had a different step-mother and mother married to Uncle James…”

“I don’t want to picture that.” he said meaningfully. “Now , how do you like the performance.” He changed the subject.

“It’s magical…”she commented. “That illusionist, how does he do it, is this some dark art?” she asked a little anxiously.

“The sky is dark, but I assure you these men merely play tricks. Look…”he put his hand behind her ear and pretended to find a coin there. “There’s money growing behind your ear.”

“Papa, you’re teasing me.” She said, poking her elbow softly in his ribs.

“Just showing you it is merely a trick. But beware, there are some disguised artists here that will do the same with the money in your purse or who can lift earrings from your ears without you noticing.” He warned her. “Here, keep it.” he said as he handed her the shilling.

“Maybe you might do the same for those boys.” she whispered, gesturing at the unsuspecting Fellworth boys on front of them.

Sidney grinned and repeated the trick with both the boys, who were delighted with their good fortune. “You might buy yourself some refreshment with that.” he suggested.

The boys smiled humbly. “We would rather buy mama a present.” they said.

“Of course.” Sidney smiled. “Let me buy the refreshments then.”

“Are you not angry with us anymore.” Angus, the younger of two, asked him insecurely.

“Will you not tell on us?” his brother Richard pleaded.

“If you’ll not tell I lost you out of my sight for a moment.” Sidney said warmly.

“We won’t.” the boys said at once, grinning.

“Shall we go back? Or your mother will get worried.” Sidney suggested.

“Or Mrs Lincoln will think we abandoned her.” Sidonia bantered.

“It is a very tempting thought.” Sidney whispered mischievously. They walked back, bringing refreshments to the others.

“I believe its is time to go.” Sidney said after they had finished their drinks.

“Indeed, the crowd is getting rough.” Mrs Fellworth said worriedly. “I heard some people say they got some rowdy boys between the spectators of the acrobatic show.”

Sidney hid a chuckle, exchanging a knowing glance with her sons. “I believe that was a misunderstanding, just some impatient children.” He said.

“Oh people, should really raise their children better.” Mrs Lincoln remarked indignantly.

“In any case, I believe the ladies are tired and we have a busy day ahead of us.” Sidney added. “I hope you enjoyed Vauxhall?” he politely asked Mrs. Lincoln as they strolled toward the exit.

“Well, Mrs. Fellworth was quite acceptable company, I don’t know about that son-in-law of hers. I thought him a bit vulgar, despite his generosity. The way he just gulped down his wine in an unsophisticated way. I guess money does not buy one manners… that poor wife of his. Having to raise a child with such a father as an example, as some might imagine.” she meaningfully glanced at Sidonia, suggesting Sidney was a bad example.

“Yes, and for the child to have a grandmother that can only complain.” Sidonia added sardonically. “Such a bad example of modesty, I agree.” leaving Mrs. Lincoln puzzled at her meaning.

They kept silent the rest of the ride, Sidonia dozing off, and Sidney deep in his thoughts about the events of the day, Mrs. Lincoln too embarrassed to say anything more.

The next morning, Mrs. Lincoln slept late, demanding breakfast in in her room. Sidonia got up early for a change, hoping to enjoy her father’s company without the intrusion of her great aunt.

“I’m glad I caught you before you leave.” she said, noticing he had finished his breakfast.

“I just have a business meeting, I’ll come back and bring you to Arthur and Georgiana myself.” He said.

“The meeting with Sir Denham?” she inquired.

“Indeed. It must be taken care off before that man returns to the continent.” He confirmed.

She nodded. “I just want to thank you for last evening.” she said.

He smiled surprised. “Did you enjoy your great aunt’s company that much?” he teased.

“Despite that.” She said meaningfully. “I liked our little conversation. And it was nice to have you to myself tor an evening.”

“So did I.” He replied warmly. “And I’ll keep my promise, we’ll do this more often. I know your younger siblings ask a lot of our attention… it does not mean I don’t love you anymore.”

“I understand a little better why you try to protect me from certain things.” she said hesitantly.

“Good, then I hope you’ll stay out of mischief.” He said warmly. He gave her a kiss on her forehead. “I will be back in an hour or two. Please tell your great aunt the coach will be ready around noon. I hope she will be too, or we will arrive in Sanditon quite late.”

“I’ll practise my good manners a little more.” Sidonia said, forcing a smile. ‘I pity you for having to travel six hours with that woman.”

“Oh, I won’t be joining her in the coach.” he said meaningfully. “I’ll be going on horseback, regardless the weather. Whatever thunderstorm arises outside, it can’t be worse than the one inside.” he rolled his eyes, she chuckled. “I have to protect her reputation of course… and traveling with a handsome gentleman like me would ruin her …”he said mockingly.

“Remind me of that the next time you insist on escorting me.” Sidonia retorted playfully, as Sidney flushed.

“I’m your father, that’s different.” He said matter-of-factly.

“Well, how lucky I am to be allowed to travel with such a handsome man, even though he’s quite old…”she bantered on.

“Be careful dear.. it’s good to see you in such a good mood, but don’t overstep my boundaries.” he growled playfully.

She nodded and curtseyed.

Sidney went to Roger’s office, signing the contract with Sir Denham. Roger had called on Crowe to ask for his consent. After Sir Denham had given Roger the papers for the instalments agreed on, the man took his leave.

I wish you a good journey, Sir Edward. And my best wishes for your wife and child.” Sidney said civilly.

Sir Denham gave him a meaningful glance. “Thank you, Mr. Parker, I will convey the message to Lady Denham.” He said languidly.

Roger looked a little annoyed, but refrained from commenting.

Sir Denham left.

“Do you have some time left?” Roger asked him.

“I need to go to my warehouses, do a last inspection there before I will be away for a month, meet my steward and go home and prepare for my journey back to Sanditon… will I see you again before you leave for New York?” Sidney asked carefully.

“We will depart at the beginning of September.” Roger informed him “Before winter sets in and long before the baby is due. Theresa’s nausea should be lessened by that time.” He clarified with a smile.

“I see…well. Charlotte and I will be in London from the last week of August. So we’ll have a chance of seeing you once more.” Sidney said. I’ll just convey my regards to your wife and my nephews and nieces.

He met Theresa in the drawing room. He lifted up some of the children, who were eager to be tossed in the air or show their toys.

“Good luck with packing, sister. If you need any help, just contact my steward.” He said.

“Thank you, Sidney. Will you give Charlotte a hug from me and wish her well. Roger tells me she’s indisposed.” she said worriedly.

“Just in the same happy state as you are.” he reassured her with a triumphant smile.

“Again?” she said a little reproachingly.

“Yes, again. No comments on our number of children, please.” He said a little embarrassed.

“I know the feeling.” She said meaningfully. “You men do keep us busy.”

“I assume Roger takes good care of you?” he inquired with a smile.

“Yes, as I am sure you are indulging Charlotte and try to unburden her, while fussing way too much.” She replied playfully.

He smiled a little guilt-ridden.

And Thank you for buying our shares and the house… it saves us from a lot of worries.” She added.

“That was strictly business, dear sister.” He replied dryly.

“Was it strictly business that you offered us such a good price?” she remarked, raising her brows.

“I assure you it was...I saved on the commission for a real estate agent and the shares are worth quite much at the moment, considering the dividend. I’m sure I practically robbed you.”

“I’m sure you didn’t. But I can see why you did not want Thomas to get hold of them at all cost” she replied.

“Indeed, if he had, he could block many lucrative investments and that would decrease our incomes.” Sidney explained.

“Well, I understand very little of it, but I do understand you have better eye for business than my brother… I just hope he and Charlotte will reconcile… for everybody’s sake.” She sighed.

“I hope so too…meanwhile, I’ll be escorting Mrs. Lincoln to Sanditon. Jane will have the company of her mother.” he informed her.

Theresa raised her brows. “How generous of Allison to invite the mother, too.” She remarked, recalling the woman was not particularly a favourite in the family.

“Well, Charlotte did the inviting and the price is that we accommodate them in one of our apartments, to relieve Allison.” He sighed.

“How thoughtful of you. Well, I should sympathize I assume with the perils and discomforts of your journey back home.” Theresa said meaningfully.

“Thank you for being so considerate. Well, I understand from Roger we’ll have another opportunity to see you before you leave for New York. So I’ll leave you with this little troop.” He smiled as set down the last of the children who wished to be juggled by its uncle. He bowed and took his leave.

At home, Mrs. Lincoln had raised, complaining about the noises she had heard at night, the drafts in her room and the pricking of the down feathers of the mattress in her delicate skin. “If I had known you were to visit Roger and Theresa Heywood, I might have accompanied you.” she commented on learning where Sidney had been that morning. “They’ll think I’m rude not to pay them a visit.” she said a little disconcerted.

“I’m sure they understood. I was just there for business. I granted you some rest and I wasn’t sure Mrs. Heywood would be up yet herself.” Sidney reassured her. 

“Indeed, It would have been rude to call on her so early.” Mrs. Lincoln concluded. “Now I must join you to call on William Heywood, your brother’s neighbour. He and his wife must surely be up.”

“William Heywood left for Willingden yesterday.” Sidney informed her. “To see if he can help with the difficulties that have arisen there.” He said meaningfully.

“Well I Can’t say I’m disappointed. Jane tells me they’re quite a questionable household, but I do hope I hope he will talk some sense into my son-in-law and his father.” Mrs. Lincoln replied.

“I hope his involvement will lead to some reconciliation too.” Sidney sighed. “Since you’ve already travelled so much yesterday, I suggest you take your time to finish your tea and I’ll return with carriage in half an hour or so.

Sidonia civilly took leave of her great aunt and followed Sidney to the carriage. She was given a warm welcome at her aunt and uncle’s house and Georgiana immediately took her upstairs to the guestroom. Sidney looked a little sentimentally as he watched his daughter stride upstairs.

“Don’t worry, brother, we’ll take good care of her.” Arthur reassured him while patting Sidney on the back.

Sidney swallowed and nodded. Then he scraped his throat. “Arthur, might I have a private moment with you.’

“Yes, of course.” Arthur said surprised. “Is something the matter?” he asked as he opened the door to his study.

“ I was hoping you would tell me?” Sidney clarified as Arthur shut the door.

“I do not know what you mean.” Arthur replied a little confused.

“You would tell me if you were in trouble, Arthur?” Sidney said worriedly, looking his brother in the eye.

“Of course.” Arthur stammered a little.

“I mean, when Tom got in trouble we said, we Parkers would stand together and Tom helped me out of trouble a long time ago.” Sidney reminded him.

“Perhaps you are so used to worrying about your relatives you’re starting to see problems when they are not there.” Arthur suggested kindly, smiling meaningfully.

“It just that yesterday, on two occasions someone suggested you might have some problems.” Sidney explained with a stern face.

“Problems, what kind of problems?” Arthur laughed a little nervously.

“I was hoping you would tell me.” Sidney said gravely.

“Well, who were these people?” Arthur asked, his voice pitching slightly.

“Well, Sir Denham yesterday implied you might have some trouble with the law, at least Lady Denham suggested something of the kind in her letter to him.” Sidney clarified.

“I can assure you I broke no French law.” Arthur said reassuringly.

“Perhaps not a French law, but what about our own English laws...you’re not involved in some smuggling busines, are you? It would be very harmful for our business and for Tom’s election if that came out.” Sidney inquired worriedly.

“Upon my word, I can assure you I’m not smuggling goods into England.” Arthur replied. “I don’t see how such a vague accusation should make you think that. I don’t know what Lady Denham suggested in her letter, but I would say that Lady Denham is perhaps not well acquainted with the law or she did not understand our purposes were perfectly legal.” Arthur argued.

Sidney sighed a little relieved: “I’m glad to hear it. And indeed her ladyship is not an expert on the law… but then there was the other thing I heard…”

“Another vague accusation from envious acquaintances?” Arthur laughed.

“Vague perhaps…but a very trustworthy source I would say… your wife.”

Arthur looked at him surprised.

“Or at least, something she said to Sidonia: about your marriage, that it offered not only Georgiana but also you protection…I was wondering what she meant by that.” Sidney looked at him a little puzzled.

Arthur looked a little uneasy. “I have no idea brother…perhaps she was misunderstood… It is true Georgiana and I married out of convenience and friendship. She wished for a husband that would give her freedom and protection and with whom she got along well, I wanted to be that friend and there were other benefits for me as well.”

“Then what did she mean?” Sidney wondered out loud.

“Perhaps she meant to protect me from our sister and her worries” Arthur suggested a little amused.

Sidney chuckled. “Yes, Diana, that must be it. I’m sorry if my imagination ran way with me.”

Arthur patted him on the back. “It’s good to know my brother watches out for me. I just hope you’ll not overexert you heart and mind with your needless worries.”

“Sorry, it is a habit of mine. Charlotte often scolds me for it. I guess I find it difficult to trust our blessings.” Sidney smiled a little cynically.

“We could always ask Georgiana herself, of course.” Arthur suggested.

“That won’t be necessary, just do me a favour and pay her a little extra attention. My assumption Thursday might have been uncalled for, but I do think Georgiana is a bit out of spirits. She seems unwell.” Sidney replied with a frown.

“Well, you do not need to remind me of my duty as her husband.” Arthur smiled meaningfully. “And you should stop acting as her guardian.” He teased.

“Sorry, another habit of mine.” Sidney smiled apologetically.

“It’s just that Sidonia reminds her a lot of her own childhood and Antigua and another thing that is bothering her is that she’ll be turning thirty in a short while.” Arthur said meaningfully.

Sidney chuckled. “Yes, the latter must be of great concern to her, vain as your wife is, my apologies for the word...”

Arthur joined his laughter.

“Well, take good care of my precious girl.” Sidney continued “I Must leave for Sanditon now, though I absolutely dread the journey.

“Well, the weather is fine and has been the past few days, your journey should go smoothly.” Arthur reassured him.

“It’s not the road or the weather I’m concerned about, though I’m relieved at a the lack of rain while riding on horseback. Charlotte obliged me to escort the dragon lady, alias Mrs. Lincoln, our sister-in-law Jane’s mother, to Sanditon. ”

“The dragon Lady?” Arthur laughed a little reproachingly.

“Believe, me, whatever you do, she’ll spit fire out of discontent. I understand now why Jane was so eager to marry Thomas, any husband would be better than remaining with Mrs. Lincoln.” Sidney exclaimed while rolling his eyes.

“Surely she’s not as bad as that.” Arthur commented.

“That woman is pure acid. The late Lady Denham was a merry, friendly woman compared to this one.” Sidney said cynically.

“Well perhaps it is your punishment, as you were not always so agreeable yourself.” Arthur bantered.

Sidney gave him annoyed look. “I’ll keep that in mind… maybe the woman is just bitter and heart broken, as I was.”

“There, you see…”Arthur said. “Maybe you should put an advertisement for some friendly old gentleman to sweep her off her feet and make her agreeable.” He laughed at his own suggestion.

“Thank you, brother, but I’m not sure if I’m willing to torture friendly old men.” Sidney retorted amused.

“Well, think about it on you journey home and give that wife of yours a big hug from me.” Arthur said friendly.

“I’m not sure there be time left when I’ve stopped hugging her for myself.” Sidney repleid with a smile.

“And all the children of course, I’d love to see them all.” Arthur continued.

“Well, you’ll be happy to hear we’ll live in London from September on, as said James is helping is construct some additions to the house, so we’ll have to flee the construction site.”

“You’re not changing our ancestral home too much, I hope?” Arthur asked a little anxiously.

“I know what you’re thinking…but James and Charlotte have reassured they’ll do it respectfully and in character with the house. Though the first designs more or less resembled Versailles.” He rolled his eyes.

“Dear me!” Arthur exclaimed.

“Don’t worry, even _we_ don’t have enough money to enlarge it to that size.” Sidney commented. “And I’m not giving my approval till I’m satisfied with the design.”

They walked out the study. Sidney went up to give a last hug to Sidonia, who looked very excited about her temporary room.

“Oh papa, this room is so beautiful.” She sighed delighted, looking at the walls covered in a pea green and gold damask with a pattern that seemed to resemble palm leaves.

“I chose these colours because they remind me of Antigua.” Georgiana elucidated. “I have some other rooms in turquoise and white, to symbolise beaches and waters.

“Well, make a sketch of it and send it to your mother. She’s planning you a very nice room in the new house and she’ll like some suggestions.” Sidney suggested to his daughter.

“Oh aunt Georgiana, can we look at wall papers next week?” Sidonia asked enthusiastically.

“You may, but you cannot order anything yet, because you will not know how much you need yet.” Georgiana pointed out.

Sidney forced a smile, thinking Arthur might be right about Georgiana missing Antigua was what made her miserable. 

He took his leave, he decided to walk, to stretch his legs before he had to make the long ride back to Sanditon.

He mounted his horse and rode ahead. And Mrs Lincoln complained as the coach attempted to keep up with his steady pace and at last, some six hours later he delivered her to the apartment where Jane had already been installing that afternoon and rode home to hug Charlotte, enjoy his warmed up meal as the children took turns telling their adventures of the past two days.


	19. A miserable period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the two weeks before Sidney leaves for Cornwall, Charlotte is suffering much form nausea and dizziness, while Sidney strains his back, complicating any intimacy between them. They spend much time presparing for his trip. Charlotte gets several visits from her relatives. She and Sidney quarrel over a letter from Antigua, one of Mr. Hankins' sermons and James'first design of the expansion. Tom is back in town and is informed of his daughters' romantic involvments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting some of the designs for Charlotte's and Sidney's house shortly on the Sanditon Facebook Page, to give you a better idea of it.

# 19\. A miserable period

After the children had been put to bed and Sidney went through a pile of letters in his study, Charlotte knocked on the door and came in. Sidney smiled and stood up to walk to her.

“Alone at last.” he sighed, reaching out his arms. He pressed her against his chest and kissed her passionately. After a few seconds she suddenly pushed him away a bit and turned her head aside, looking uneasy. “I’m sorry.” she said, as she held a hand before her mouth.

Sidney looked a bit disappointed and worried. “All you all right?” he asked, scowling.

“Just some nausea…it’ll pass.” she said, forcing a smile.

“Are you telling me I need a bath?” he asked playfully, smiling at her.

“A bath is always a good idea when you’ve been riding all day.” she said matter-of-factly “But I’m not sure whether I’ll take the scent of soap and Eau de Cologne better than that of horses and transpiration…or cigars” she added, noticing the strong smell of tobacco in his clothes.

He smiled a little crestfallen. “Sorry, I had one when we signed the contract with Sir Denham this morning at Roger’s place…I’ll wash my mouth and change my clothes…I had rather hoped for a little reward after tolerating Mrs. Lincoln for twenty-four hours.”

She supressed a chuckle, afraid to lose control over her stomach contents. “You deserve a reward, but I’m afraid the type of reward you were hoping for is out of the question tonight…”she said apologetically. “I think I’ll go outside for some fresh air.”

“I’ll join you.” he said.

“Are you finished reading your letters then?” she inquired

“Yes, quite impressing how many can pile up in just two days, but nothing that can’t wait till Monday.” He said. “Perhaps we can walk to the cove, I think I could use dip in cold water right now.”

“I’m not sure I have enough energy to walk that far, I’ve been playing a lot with the children this afternoon.” she sighed. “If I was not too dizzy.” She rolled her eyes.

“Should I ask Max to come and check on you?” he asked worriedly.

“If I thought something was wrong, I would have consulted him myself.” she pointed out to him with a smile. “You know very well it’s just a phase. The worst one as far as I’m concerned, apart from the very end of the pregnancy when I have to get those little creatures out of my body…” she puffed.

“I’m sorry.” he said a little guilt-ridden.

“You should be!” she said a little accusingly “You do this to me every time…”.

“I warned you that you should let me pull out when I need to…” he retorted indignantly.

“If I had known or marriage would be like this… one endless series of pregnancies with different degrees of inconvenience and misery at various stages…well, I’m not sure I would have married thee.” She exclaimed a little desperately. “I mean I love our children, but I would like to be more than a childbearing machine.”

“You are much more than that and you know it. And you say this to me every time, but so far you’ve not shut your bedroom door for me.” He pointed out lovingly.

“I should… Really, this will be the last time. You can enjoy my body a couple of times more till I deliver, but then it’s over.” She said resolutely.

“I’ll remind you of that in a year or so, when you pull me to your bed and are impatient to get me undressed.” He remarked dryly. “Now, I think I’ll go the cove alone before I have to hear more of your wild accusations and reproaches.” He added with a playful smirk.

“I’m sorry.” she said apologetically. “It’s just as I said, I detest this phase of nausea and dizziness, but I know it’s partly my own doing. And when this little one lies on my chest after a painful delivery, I’ll probably think it all worth it. Just not right now….the past week was horrible… I’ve been hearing nothing than complaints all week, from Allison, from Diana… Jane does not even want to see me…everyone has been so prickly this week, perhaps it’s for the better you’re going to Cornwall within a fortnight, escape my chagrin.”

He smiled warmly as he took her hands in his. “I’ll even miss that when I’m gone, I’m afraid. Well, perhaps you need a reward for putting up with annoying people as much as I do.”

“Well, putting up Mrs. Lincoln is quite an ordeal, even if she’s only half so disagreeable as at the few occasions I met her.” she remarked playfully.

“She was worse…and I must say I’m very proud of Sidonia. It took her a lot of effort, but she showed more patience with the woman than I did.” Sidney replied.

“Well, she deserves a great reward too, then! “Charlotte bantered

“I’ve promised to take her out to Vauxhall a couple of times more. And I think my little indulgence at Mr. Wilkins’s may have helped a little.” He laughed.

“I can imagine that! Now, I’ll join you to the cove. I think the sea breeze and some paddling in the water might do me some good as well.” she said lovingly. “But you may just have to carry me back.”

“I will be happy to oblige.” He said tenderly. “I’ll just ask Mrs. Foreman to have the bath ready on our return and leave out any perfumes.”

“The only flower scent I endure right now is Lily-of-the-Valley.” she said.

“Well, then we’ll attend church tomorrow smelling like a pair of Lilies.” He answered playfully.

“I just Hope Mr. Hankins will not be sniffing me, given he is so fond of Lilies.” she commented.

“If he does, I’ll have to challenge him to a duel.” Sidney replied playfully.

She chuckled: “Shooting down the vicar, yes, that will certainly grant you access to heaven.” She said playfully sarcastic. Then again she held a hand for her mouth again.

“All right, outside with you! Before you make a mess in my study!” Sidney said in a strict voice, offering her his arm.

They strolled to the cove, Charlotte inhaling the fresh sea air deeply. She paddled while Sidney took off his clothes to go in the water.

“Come…take off your clothes and join me.” he suggested with an tender smile.

She looked down a little embarrassed. “Not this evening… we haven’t brought a sheet to cover me up.”

He looked at her pensively, concluding she was still embarrassed by what had happened the week before in Willingden. “All right.” he said a little disappointed. “I’ll keep it short then, I don’t want to leave you alone on the beach when you are not feeling well.”

She smiled faintly.

After he had taken he short dip, he put his shirt and breeches back on and they sauntered back. The bath was set ready in her dressing room and a kettle was boiling water over the fire. Alexander, the footman was bringing up water. 

“Poor man!” Charlotte remarked after he was gone to get another jug of water up. “I’ll ask James to build some bathrooms in the expansion and have water pumps installed upstairs. That will save Alexander some backbreaking work.”

“Well, don’t put him out of work.” Sidney remarked dryly.

“I’ll find him something other to do.” Charlotte retorted. “And I want pipes to bring down the foul water again…I’ve been thinking, I want to water closets installed.”

“Water what?” Sidney asked confused.

”Water closets… you know.. to do your business…”she said a little uneasy.

“If that is what has been on your mind this evening, I’m not surprised at your nausea.” he remarked cynically.

A maid was nervously pouring in the hot water that had been boiling in a large kettle over the fire and boiled some more. Sidney observed she was new and looked at Charlotte inquisitively, nodding his head in the girl’s direction.

“I’m sorry… Nancy, I believe you have not yet been introduced to Mr. Parker. Sidney, Nancy Mason has just started working here.”

Nancy nervously did an attempt to curtsey, looking a bit uncomfortably at Sidney’s dishevelled appearance, in his slightly damp shirt without a waistcoat or cravat above his breeches, his hair unruly and wet, some sand still on his brow.

“Welcome, Nancy, I hope you’ll enjoy your employment here.” Sidney said politely.

They waited till Nancy had poured in enough hot water to make the water pleasantly warm. Charlotte meanwhile sat down at her dressing table to loosen her hair. Sidney eagerly helped her remove her hairpins, while kissing her on the shoulder.

“Thank you, Nancy, just hang a full kettle above the fire so we can pour in some more water ourselves. You may go now.” Charlotte directed the maid.

Carice knocked on the door for a short moment, asking whether Charlotte needed any help.

Sidney smiled: “Mrs Parker is being taken care of.”

Carice smiled knowingly: “Just ring for me if you need me.” she answered, while she guided away the nervous Nancy, who looked just as uncomfortable with taking direction from a mulatto like Carice as with the idea that her master and mistress would bath together.

“Now let me help you out of your clothes.” Sidney said as he softly pulled on Charlotte’s dress.

“I can manage myself, thank you.” she smiled.

“I know you can, I just want to have some fun.” he grinned. “It’s one of the privileges of marriage I like best: undressing you.”

She blushed. “I think we’ve embarrassed poor Nancy enough.” she whispered.

“She’s not here and if she wishes to work here she must learn not to be so easily shocked.” he remarked.

“Maybe we should be a little more considerate and modest.” she said in a strict voice as she moved behind the screen. 

She unbuttoned her dress. It was one of the more convenient designs of recent times, slightly overlapping at the front, fixed with buttons and a high waist belt which she could easily loosen when she needed to in the course of her pregnancies. It was a sandy yellow with little pink and red roses on it. Another one of Sidney’s choices. Whenever he saw a fabric with roses on it, he would bring it home. He claimed she was his rose: her skin soft as its flower petals, her lips coloured and shaped like them, her opinions as prickly as thorns. He generally insisted she put on rose-parfum, even if they could easily afford more expensive scents live lavender and jasmin; the bath water, their bed sheets, he had them sprinkled with rose water and rose petals were put in little bags in all the drawers.

Sidney sighed and peeked between the folds of the screen while he saw her take of her undergarments and put on her bathing gown. Somehow her concealment only turned him on more. But to avoid a quarrel he put on his own bathing shirt and just helped her step in the bath as soon as she reappeared.

“I hope you don’t mind me joining you in bath? Or do you wish me to wait till you’re finished?” he asked a little uncertain.

“No, I’ll share the warm water with you.” she said with a smile.

“Come let me be your chair.” he said as he stepped in behind her.

He sat down against the back of the tub, gently pulling her down till she leaned against him.

He handed her the soap and sponge.

“Is the smell too strong?” he asked carefully.

“No, just use it sparingly.” She said hesitantly

She slowly washed her feet and legs and his too.

He felt her tremble a bit, especially after he quivered for a moment under her touch. He softly put his hands on her arm.

“Relax, dear.” He said softly.

She gasped a little.

“Let’s just sit here quietly.” He said, as he put his arms around here. “I can sense you’re nervous…is it because of what happened last week?”

She let out a relieved sigh in confirmation.

“You know last Saturday evening was marvellous. I would very much like to repeat it, but if you’re not up to it…” he tried.

She shook her head despondently “Just hold me, nothing else.”

He kissed the back of her head before he let it rest next to his against his shoulder and pulled her more closely and sighed. “I could say I’m disappointed, but I consider myself lucky.” he said softly.

“Lucky? How so?” she asked a little confused.

“In comparison to other husbands I have very little to complain about. I was reminded last evening that so many couples estrange from each other after only a few years. I consider myself very lucky that my wife still allows me to touch her, take a bath with me. Let me sleep in her bed.” he said pensively “... And occasionally lets me do everything I want to with her.” he added playfully as he squeezed in the sponge above her shoulder to let a little stream of water run down her neck.”

She shivered a little and he put his arms around her to hold her a little closer, resting his chin on her head.

“Which couples are you referring to?” she asked curiously. Sidney remembered he had planned not to mention William’s cold reception by Catherine. He also did not want her to get worried over Arthur and Georgiana, who apparently had no reason to expect a new child. “Oh just in general…”he said evasively. “With some couples there is little affection from the start…” he sighed. “We ran into Farradge with his new wife, mother-in-law and two of Mrs. Farradge’s younger brothers. “

“What was she like, his new wife.” Charlotte asked curiously, turning her head in an attempt to glance at Sidney.

“Young…very young…in truth I was a little shocked.” Sidney remarked. “And so was Sidonia…the girl… -I mean woman- is fifteen, at least she was when he married her…but she looks even younger than Sidonia. And I saw no affection. Farradge is certainly kind to her and her family, but he still treats her as little more than a prize mare he bought at the auction…”

“Poor girl…I mean woman.” Charlotte commented.

“Well, it’s taught Sidonia a lesson, she understands now that marriage is not always a romantic affair… and I’ve told her a little about my own history…how Eliza was once forced to pass me over and how I almost married her for money myself…” he said sentimentally. “I’ve also tried to explain to her that at fourteen you cannot yet know what partner will fit you…if I had married Eliza twenty years back…I doubt she would have made me as happy as you do…”

“Please, don’t mention her, don’t remind me of how close I came to losing you forever.” Charlotte said emotionally, supressing a sob..

“I’m sorry. It’s just that dealing with Sir Denham the past few days… well it brought up some memories. But you’ll be glad to hear that I’ve reassured that the present Lady Denham will not reside at Denham Place in case her child inherits it. The contract we agreed on forbids her to occupy the place or any place near as long as you are alive.” He explained cautiously.

Charlotte glanced up and raised her brows. “But if I’m gone she could become your neighbour…” she remarked.

“You forget that I must have passed away before their heir gets anything…”he clarified. “If indeed there will be one…”

“Don’t speak like that!” she said reproachingly. “It’s a bad omen to talk of a woman miscarrying!”

“That’s not what I meant… Arthur met her on his journey…he suggested she was not pregnant at all, but she had a pregnant Italian lady with her…”

Charlotte frowned a little confused. “ Are you saying they got some kind of surrogate mother…another woman to carry the child in her place…?”

“Well I don’t want to start any rumours…, but from Sir Denham’s reaction I got the feeling he was indeed hiding something…but I will not contest the legitimacy of his heir if that’s what you ask…”

“No…In truth I feel sorry for the present Lady Denham…her husband is obviously unfaithful, begot quite some children with other women…and to remain barren herself…I hope she finds happiness in raising her child, whether it is truly hers or not. I don’t like her, but I do not wish to see her unhappy…”

Sidney kissed her on her temple. “That’s what I love about you, you cannot wish anybody ill.” he said lovingly. “But Sir Denham assured me she was content, that neither of them had regrets about their marriage.”

“Why would he say such a thing?” Charlotte wondered out loud. “Unless to reassure you?” she asked carefully.

“I might have expressed my concern and best wishes for his wife.”

Charlotte said nothing, but the tensing of her muscles told him she was displeased.

“I was merely being polite… and since I encouraged her to marry him, I’d feel responsible if he made her unhappy…like you I cannot wish her ill…”

She held her breath.

“Charlotte, You know very well I don’t love her anymore…ever since you came into my life…” he started.

“But she keeps resurfacing and attracting your attention…”Charlotte sighed.

“She’s far away and not planning to return to England.” he reassured her.

They sat like that for a while, while they both closed their eyes. As she noticed the darkness had set in outside, she tenderly poked him with her elbow. “I think we’re clean enough now, I’m all shrivelled up now. Let’s get out before we fall asleep and they find us here in the morning.” She said softly.

He chuckled and got out first. He dried his legs and changed into his dressing gown before helping her out and drying her off. He gentlemanly looked away while she changed into her night shift, trying to ignore the fact that her still damp body made the fabric rather transparent, instead of teasing and seducing her as he usually did. He went a moment to his own room, to relieve his bladder, while leaving her a moment to relieve hers.

After reassuring himself Charlotte had retired to her bedroom he rang the servants’ bell to notify Alexander the bath needed to be emptied and taken down. He knocked on Charlotte’s bedroom door, but heard no sound. He cautiously turned the knob. He heard her soft wheeze as she gently breathed through her nose. He looked at her endeared for a moment before he crawled under the sheet. She let out a little murmur, smiling as he lifted her head a little as he placed his arm under it, put his head in the back of her neck and wrapped his other arm around her waist, resting his hand on her abdomen and caressing it gently.

He woke up at the sound of her expelling her stomach contents and the acidy sick smell. He got up and put on his robe to fetch her a glass of water.

“Thank you!” she said, forcing a smile after she took a sip.

“It’s the least I can do.” He said as he rang the bell.

Nancy, the new maid knocked nervously on the door before she came in.

“My wife is feeling unwell, could you take this out, please? “Sidney asked as he pointed to the chamber pot Charlotte had just used.

Nancy nervously nodded, trembling a little as she lifted the pot and took it out of the room.

Sidney tried to hide his amusement till she had left the room. “She is a nervous one, that new girl.” He remarked after he heard Nancy’s steps fade away.

“I think you _make_ her nervous.” Charlotte commented

“Me?!”he exclaimed a little surprised. “My wife tells me I’m handsome, but I didn’t know I could still make a young girl weak in her knees.” he commented playfully.

Charlotte threw her pillow at his head. “Don’t flatter yourself!” she retorted. “Any young maid would feel uneasy at seeing her master in his dressing gown coming out of his wife’s bed for the first time.”

“It’s not as if I’m not wearing any clothes. I’m perfectly decent.” he replied a little offendedly. “If this already puts her off, I wonder how she’ll cope when we’re more intimate than this.”

“I think she’s not used to having a man in the house… her mother was a widow I believe, her father perished as a foot soldier at Waterloo. Nancy’s worked two years for the widow of a captain of the same regiment, but her mistress has remarried someone who is stationed in India, so she became redundant.” Charlotte explained. “And she’s not used to a household this big, so it must all be very intimidating.”

“Well, I hope she gets used to it. It’s very disturbing to have people seem embarrassed about your being in your own house.” He commented. “Well, we should probably get dressed before the staff starts to make assumptions about what we’re doing right now and shock poor Nancy even more.” he sighed playfully. “Or do want to breakfast in your room?” he looked at her inquisitively.

“No, I’ll go and feed Andrew and Oliver, get dressed and I’ll have short stroll before breakfast. I’m not eating much these weeks, so I’ll be done quickly. ”

He nodded. “All right. Now, let me pick your dress.”

She smiled appreciatively.

“Where’s the red one?” he asked a little confused.

“You mean the crimson one?” she asked.

“Yes, thought you might wear it with the pearl and coral necklace. It always looks lovely on you.”

He opened the drawer of her dressing table in search of the necklace. He looked surprised at the loose pearl and coral beads and broken string.” “What happened with your necklace?” he asked a little indignant as he held up the broken cord.

“I’m sorry, I should have told you. I was wearing the dress and the necklace that Sunday after the storm in Willingden.”

“Yes, I recall.” he said frowning.

“I should probably have taken it off before we went riding and helped to move the fallen trees and branches… the dress got torn and a branch pulled on the necklace…the cord broke…I put it in my pocket, but I’m afraid the river swallowed up some of the beads.” she said apologetically.

“You should have told me…”he said irately.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to upset you then, after the loss of a life, complaining over the loss of some luxuries seemed inappropriate.”

“It’s not some luxury, that necklace symbolizes our first night together, your transition from an innocence maid to that of a married and knowing woman. It’s not something trivial, it meant a lot to me and that necklace is to remind us of that special event.” he said offendedly. “I you had told me earlier, I could have taken it to London hand have Wilkins repair it.”

She gently took his arm, “There’s no rush, Sidney. And I have other clothes and jewellery.”

“Indeed you do.” he sighed.

“And it means a lot to me too, I just didn’t want to upset you and whine over it while you had experienced such a tragedy yourself.” She said softly.

“You’re right…Well, the golden yellow dress will look just as good on you, with this little clover pendant.” he suggested, picking up a little golden chain with a golden clover-shaped pendant decorated with little green tourmalines, olivine and vitrine stones and taking out and her golden dress with a floral pattern woven into it, decorated with green embroidery.

“I thought I might wear the silver grey one, with the jets.” she opted. “I don’t feel ready for such a joyous colour as gold.”

“If you must…”he sighed. “Just know people will not think Ill of you if you renounce mourning colours more than a year after your mother’s death.”

“I’m not wearing them out of custom, Sidney. They mark how I feel. And today that is not golden yellow.” She stated firmly.

He studied her countenance. “All right, I just hope you won’t be wearing subdued colours for eternity. Because I would like to see you in a more cheerful mood…”

She nodded. “All right I’ll wear this olive green one, with a grey belt and the clover pendant.” She suggested.

He nodded approvingly and left her room to get dressed himself and she ringed for Carice.

When they arrived at church, Reverend Hankins was eagerly awaiting them, having missed their attendance two consecutive Sundays.

“Mr. and Mrs. Parker, how great to have you back again, with your little herd. Your children are such a wonderful bouquet of lilies, roses, anemones and clems…” he exclaimed joyously.

“Thank you, Reverend Hankins. We’re glad to be back home.” Sidney answered politely, while Charlotte forced a smile as she curtseyed.

“I hope he doesn’t start sniffing the children.” Charlotte whispered in Sidney’s ear as they sat down in their bench.

“I hope he enjoys looking at flowers more than smelling them.” Sidney answered dryly.

Allison came in with her family, looking quite annoyed, as she followed Mrs. Lincoln with Jane and rolling her eyes a bit in gesture behind their backs.

Allison introduced her sister-in-law and Mrs. Lincoln to Reverend Hankins.

“Welcome ladies, what a beautiful corn flower and violet you are.” he said, referring to Jane’s bright blue dress and Mrs. Lincoln’s lilac one. “We welcome such attractive flowers in our Sanditon bouquet.”

Mrs. Lincoln nearly choked in her astonishment. “What a peculiar reverend.” She whispered to Jane. As they went to sit down behind Sidney and Charlotte “To speak to a married woman as an attractive flower.”

Charlotte, feeling compelled to stand up for her vicar, turned around. “Reverend Hankins likes to refer to the garden of Eden. He refers to woman as flowers to mark their innocence. His choice of words can be somewhat peculiar, but I can assure you he means no harm.”

“Well, we’ll just have to see. I will give him the benefit of the doubt, since he is a man of God.” Mrs. Lincoln replied huffily. “And even if this might be a garden of Eden, might I wonder at the need some men here to go sea bathing in Adam’s costume!”

Charlotte and Sidney supressed a chuckle.

“You should be aware there separate sections for the men on the beach.” Charlotte tried to explain politely. “We ladies stay far away from them.”

Mrs. Lincoln forced a smile. “Well, I’m not yet convinced of the morals in this town.” She added disapprovingly. “Jane told me what that doctor did…”

“It was a normal medical examination!” Charlotte commented firmly.

At that moment de Fuchs’s came in and stelled themselves on the bench opposite of the isle. Diana looked like she could start sobbing any moment on observing Mrs. Lincolns and Jane’s cold looks, while het step-son looked down at his feet, avoiding to look anybody in the eye. Tom and Mary followed with their children and seeing Tom’s elated face, obviously still oblivious of the disaster that had happened the past two weeks, was comforting.

As the benches were filled, Mr. Hankins took his place on the chancel.

“Good day, my fellow congregations. Today I will speak to you of original sin. When God created man, he created him as an innocent creature. But he was lonely and God made him a companion.”

Sidney grabbed Charlotte’s hand and smiled at her.

“But Adam’s companion, Eve, was an insubordinate woman. She did not listen to God or Adam and she took the apple from the tree of knowledge against God’s instruction and as her innocence was ruined in the eyes of God, in her downfall she took Adam with her, tempting him with her deceptive ways… and what happened then… God expelled them, from the garden of Eden, from Paradise. And now man can only redeem himself in the eyes of God, wash away his original sin, by holy communion, through worship, following God’s commandments and refraining from sin, resisting temptations of the flesh… and what a temptation that is.” Mr. Hankins paused a moment with a big sigh.

Charlotte exchanged and uneasy glance with Sidney, who tried to keep his face tight, but a little curl appeared at the corners’ of his mouth and he faced down to hide it.

Mr Hankins continued as the congregation shuffled uneasily in the benches.

“And woman, that delicate flower from the garden of Eden, can only regain her innocence by her modesty, by submitting herself to her betters, her father and her husband. They are to guard her fragile willpower, preserve her virtue, for woman is so easily tempted. Eve was easily tempted and to remind woman of her fragility, her tendency towards sin, God submitted her to man’s care. The creation of mankind was a great effort and Eve’s daughters must be reminded it does not come easy. And when a woman experiences the pains of womanhood, she is reminded of the necessity to remain innocent and unknowing, to be grateful of God’s great achievement.”

Behind Charlotte Jane had almost dropped her Bible and as Charlotte looked behind her, she saw Jane trembling. Charlotte felt her blood slowly boiling. Her breath quickened and she let out a supressed snort. Sidney looked at her worriedly and took her hand to calm her down. Charlotte felt dizzy and she felt her abdomen was tense and hurting. She let go of Sidney’s hand and softly massaged her belly with little circular movements with her free hand. A little murmur filled the church as others nodded their heads to notify their neighbours of the little excitement that occurred.

“Are you all right?” Sidney whispered. Charlotte leaned forward a bit and tried to slow down her breath, trying to ignore the content of the sermon that was so offensive to her. Little Andrew, sitting on her lap disagreed and started yammering. Charlotte tried to hush him up before his twin brother, sitting on Sidney’s lap would join in.

Mr Hankins, suddenly feeling awkward, continued with a stammer: “But woman is by no means out of favour with God. For she is blessed with the powers of creation and a woman behaving godly shall be cherished by her father and worshipped by her husband.”

Charlotte slightly rolled her eyes, till she noticed Sidney softly squeezing her thigh and smiling lovingly at her. She relaxed a bit.

Mr. Hankins started to quote Leviticus. And Charlotte was relieved when they could stand up and sing hymns, as it quieted down the babies.

Charlotte was impatient to get out of the church into the fresh air and Sidney had difficulty following her without pushing other churchgoers aside.

“Are you all right, darling?” he asked as Charlotte was standing outside, at some distance of the rest of the congregation. He gestured Carice to take over the babies.

“I just needed some fresh air.” she said with a stern face.

“Your nausea again?” he asked carefully.

“Yes, it’s worse than the last few times.” She confirmed, adding : “And Mr. Hankins’ sermon did not help.”

“I thought there were some comforting parts for a woman suffering complaints from her pregnancy.” He suggested.

“Comforting?!”she exclaimed indignantly. “That I am to suffer because Eve decided against God’s commandment. That I am to stay ignorant and powerless to pay for someone’s else’s fault?”

“And are given divine powers, and are to be worshipped by me…”he said warmly.

She smiled at him. “Well that is a little comfort, I grant you. But I had preferred that we could switch places now and then. That you could carry my load, and I could gallivant around the country and amuse myself.”

“You mean you envy my sore behind?” he whispered mockingly. “Riding 60 miles on horseback is no picnic. And I often do it twice a day only to worship you.” he looked her in the eye.

“All right, you men have your own physical sufferings. But I can’t stand Mr. Hankins’ sermons now and then….the idea that I should suffer for Eve’s mistake…just _one_ mistake…”

“Mr. Hankins didn’t write the Bible…”Sidney pointed out with a soft voice, looking at Charlotte tenderly.

“No, but he gets to interpret it. Only men get to interpret the Bible, get to make the law, interpret the law. No wonder it is always explained to your advantage and we women get to suffer at your hand… when _you_ sin it has little repercussions, but when we women make _one_ mistake…””

Sidney sighed. “Well, I apologise for belonging to so despicable a sex.” He respondend sarcastically.

Charlotte looked at him: “I’m sorry, I did not mean to offend you…you’re quite tolerable for a man.”

“Tolerable?!” Sidney laughed. “Is that all the praise I get?” the he whispered in her ear: “Perhaps I should remind you tonight, during our little private worship, just how tolerable I can be.” he looked at her hungrily.

She looked back at him a little pitiful: “ I’m afraid you won’t succeed at that tonight or any night in the near future.” She said apologetically. As she held her hand before her mouth again.

Sidney looked a little crestfallen. “Well, at least let me show you how tolerable my arm is when you hold on to it.”

She smiled as she took his arm. “Let’s go say hello to Tom and Mary.” she said.

“Yes, I would love to hear whether Tom’s campaign was successful.” Sidney added.

Tom and Mary were speaking with the Fuchs’s as Sidney and Charlotte approached. “How my dear Sidney, my dear Charlotte! How good to see you again! It seems like ages since I left Sanditon to go to Somerset to campaign. And I must go back there next week, but I dearly longed to see Sanditon and my family again.” Tom exclaimed.

“God to see you too, Tom. How is the campaign progressing?” Sidney asked him after he had hugged his older brother.

“Very well, very well. Of course there are sceptics, after all I’m not from Somerset myself… but I did appeal to their pride when I said the Somerset coast as nearly as beautiful as that of Sussex. And they liked my plans, they are ready to join the age of industry, of welfare!”

Sidney tried to hide an amused smile. “Well, you sound very convincing.” He remarked.

“Yes, and some were eager to ally with us when I told them we are nearly related to the Stephensons and might bring the railway to their region.” Tom continued enthusiastically.

Sidney raised his brows and looked cautiously at Alicia, who flushed and then went pale.

“Tom…”Sidney said in a whisper “I think you’re running a little ahead of yourself in that regard.”

“Oh nonsense…see how’s she blushing when I mention his name…” he chuckled “And as it happens, the young George Stephenson has inquired after a vacant apartment to spend the rest of the season…it’s just a matter of time…”

Sidney exchanged glances with Mary.

“Tom, dear, I do think you get your hopes up to quickly. I can’t speak for Mr. Stephenson, but I can assure you Alicia has not mentioned him even once…” Mary tried to caution her husband.

“Precisely…It’s always the one they don’t mention that is continuously on their minds…” he snickered.

Charlotte, Sidney and Mary exchanged knowing glances.

“Then perhaps it is best to say nothing.” Charlotte suggested, forcing a smile. “After all, If we push too hard, it will only create resistance and one or the other may feel compelled to show more disinterest than they actually feel.”

“Indeed, you might be right….I will keep my tongue until the time is there and do nothing more than facilitate their match…”Tom said amused.

Mary sighed inaudibly, looking a little relieved.

“Well, Tom, tell me more about your trip. Join us at Eden House. Because no one can tell a tale as good and merry as you do!” Charlotte said “And God knows I could use a joyous story.”

Tom smiled from ear to ear, and eagerly took Charlotte’s arm, leading the way to Eden House. Sidney patted his brother appreciatingly on the back, whispering a ‘thank you’ in his brother’s ear, before he offered his own arm to Mary, and all the Parkers followed the lively chatter of Tom on the way home.

“Sometimes I’m grateful for Tom’s optimism and enthusiasm.” Sidney remarked to Mary.

Mary smiled “As long as he doesn’t get carried away and keeps his feet on the ground. But it is why I once fell in love with him…”

“I hope that is not all in the past?” Sidney asked carefully.

Mary smiled: “No, but you know what marriage is like…”

Sidney grinned, looking warmly at Charlotte walking before him and eagerly sucking in Tom’s tales.

“I’m not sure what you mean, after all every marriage is different.” he said with a smile.

Mary smiled amused, looking from Sidney to Charlotte. “Yes, and you probably have one of the best of all. But even you and Charlotte will have noticed that your relationship changes as you progress. When all what is new and exciting about the other has worn off. I still love Tom, but in very different way. Like little cracks in a building. They give a place character and you grow to love them, until they cause too big a rift and the whole thing collapses.”

“I hope you haven’t experienced any rift?” Sidney asked carefully.

“ I think it is getting repaired.” she answered hesitantly. “I haven’t seen Tom this happy in many years…. I just hope he will succeed or else…I’m not sure he’ll recover the disappointment.” her voice trembled.

Sidney gave her a consoling look. “It’s not just his imagination… Babbers… ,I mean Lord Babington, has written me that people in his district find Tom very inspiring. He’s even brought around some of the greatest cynics and sceptical constituents. Convinced them of the need of progress, of humanity and industry.”

“I’m not sure those two things go hand in hand…”Mary said doubtingly “I’ve been reading the newspaper more often… to support Tom, know what issues he’ll be dealing with.. but what I read about those factories in the North, the living conditions of the workers…”

Sidney looked a little embarrassed. “That is indeed something we need to improve. But I believe every man or woman can profit from the growing wealth of this nation.”

“I hope so… maybe I’ve spent too much time with your wife to take be uncritical.” She said with an apologetic smile.

Sidney chuckled. “As far as I’m concerned, you cannot spend too much time with Charlotte…. At least as long as she still has time for me.”

“It’s very inspirational to see how you and Charlotte still dote on each other.” Mary said warmly. “And I take some pride in introducing you to each other.”

“I am forever in your debt, Mary.” he said, patting her arm, while beaming at Charlotte.

“Don’t talk to me of debt…”she said meaningfully.

“I’m sorry…”Sidney said with a stammer as he remembered how anxious Mary must have been those ten years back, when she was confronted with Tom’s great debts, which he Sidney had to mend.

They reached Eden House. Charlotte, Mary, Alicia and Jenny walked up to Charlotte’s parlour, where Charlotte fed her babies. Henry, sulking because Sidonia was in London, reluctantly played with his cousins. His brother James, believing himself too old to play children’s games, asked Sidney to lend him a horse to ride, which was granted, provided the groom joined him on his ride.

Alicia stared nervously out the window, while Charlotte talked with Mary about Tom’s plans and successes, and Sidney’s traveling plans. Jenny watched curiously how the babies drank and as Charlotte grimaced a moment when Oliver let go and then again hooked on again, she carefully asked: “Does it hurt when they do that?” 

Charlotte looked at her hesitantly: “Occasionally it can become unpleasant, but if they don’t drink, and it all swells up… it is very painful…”

“Is that what Reverend Hankins meant when he talked of the pain of womanhood?” Jenny asked a little confused.

Charlotte and Mary exchanged meaningful glances.

“I don’t think Mr. Hankins has any idea of what pains a woman does or does not experience.” Charlotte answered diplomatically.

Jenny supressed a giggle.

“Is Aunt Jane experiencing the pains of womanhood…”Jenny then asked carefully.

Charlotte looked a little startled.

“Jenny, dear, as you have reached that stage of womanhood where you might experience some monthly.. inconvenience…”Mary said, stammering a little. “For some it is more inconvenient than others…” she said carefully “And Mrs. Heywood is here to lessen her ailments by taking advantage of the healing capacities of the sea.”

Jenny looked a little dissatisfied with the answer. “Then why are she and uncle Thomas angry with cousin Max?... Did he cause her complaints?”

Mary and Charlotte sighed and looked at each other again, a little desperate.

“Jenny, as you must know, these are sensitive topics. Now Max is a doctor and there has been some disagreement on the causes of Mrs. Heywood’s complaints and its treatment. But in any case, discretion is required…”Mary said in strict voice.

Jenny nodded and looked as if she wanted to ask more.

Charlotte, guessing her mind started.

“Did I tell you I had a letter from my brother Lucas, Mary” she started in a sweet voice, pretending not to notice Jenny’s face lighting up.

“Oh really?” Mary said, supressing her amused smile. “Did he have any news since we left last Monday?”

“Yes, well apparently he intends to pay us a visit next week.”

Jenny had difficulty supressing a smile.

“Your father can miss him then?” Mary commented.

“Yes, just a day or two, he’ll stay with James and Allison in town, if they please.”

Jenny looked even happier.

“Isn’t your sister-in-law already staying there?” Mary asked in wonder.

“Oh, we’ve arranged an apartment for Jane, her mother came just last evening. We thought they would be more comfortable in a place of their own. After all who knows how long she’ll have to stay there.”

“Yes, I met Mrs. Lincoln this morning…no news from your older brother then?” Mary asked meaningfully.

“No, but then Thomas never writes to me unless it is absolutely necessary.” Charlotte sighed.

An awkward silence followed before Charlotte suggested. “I think these boys are quite satisfied. Shall we join the others in the garden?”

They happily obliged.

“Can I hold one?” Jenny asked eagerly nodding at the babies. “Of course.” Charlotte smiled. “They’ll want to sleep now, though.”

Mary helped her hand Andrew to Jenny. “Here, hold him like this, and pat him a little, he needs to burp.” Mary instructed her.

“Funny thing we should encourage our babies to do something that is unforgiveable in a lady.” Alicia commented mockingly.

Charlotte chuckled. “Yes, what a fine age. When they can stare at a woman’s cleavage without shame, burp and fall asleep while somebody talks to them and we only think it endearing…”

Mary almost choked while supressing her laugh. Alicia and Jenny blushed. Alicia held her arms out to carry Oliver.

As they walked down the stairs Charlotte whispered to Mary “Can you imagine them walking around like that with their own babies in a year or two.”

Mary sentimentally: “Well, I guess becoming an grandmother is a slightly more appealing idea now.”

In the garden, Charlotte skirts were quickly grabbed by the waddling infants Lily-Rose and Ivy, Charlotte took them by the hand as the carefully explored the garden. On the grass, Tom, Sidney and Henry were on all fours, each with a child on their back.

Ian, sitting on Sidney’s back yelled: Look, mommy, daddy is horsie!” Sidney whinnied in confirmation and pretended to prance, forcing Ian to hold on tight and making him giggle loudly.

Tom in his turn had Michael on his back and Henry Little Chrystal. “Let’s have a race…”Henry suggested, standing up on two feet.

Mary smiled endeared at the sight. “This reminds me so much of when the children were little.. and Tom used to play with them all the time.”

“Sometimes I believe our husband are little children themselves, disguised in suits to make them resemble grown-ups…” Charlotte commented mockingly.

Mary chortled. “Indeed, which would mean you have seventeen children and one coming….I mean, they’re lovely, but I don’t envy you.” She replied after she regained her composure.

Charlotte sighed, feeling a wave of nausea boiling up again.

“Are you all right?” Mary asked.

“Just nausea… it’ll pass.” Charlotte waved away Mary’s concern.

“ I should really get angry with Sidney for putting you in this condition so soon again.” Mary commented in a little indignant.

Charlotte merely sighed.

“Charlotte, do you ever say ‘no’ to him… I mean when he comes to your bed.” Mary asked carefully “I can’t imagine Sidney would disrespect your wishes…”

Charlotte smiled a little embarrassed. “I refuse him often, but apparently not often enough…”she said. “It apparently takes very little for me to conceive, no matter what we do…we do try to avoid it…” she whispered with a little stammer.

“I see…”Mary said pensively. “You know that book I once showed you, I’m not sure where it is, Tom must have hidden it somewhere… but you might get some ideas about how to.. go about it in a way that avoids pregnancy…” she whispered.

Charlotte blushed “I believe Tom gave it to Sidney.” she whispered back uneasily. “At least he has such a book and I’m certain he has studied it elaborately…”

“Oh, I see…” Mary said, supressing an amused and awkward smile.

Tea was served in the garden and afterwards Tom and Mary went back home with their children.

The following afternoon, Sidney went to make his round around the estate. The babies and toddlers were taking their afternoon nap and the elder children were playing in the garden. Charlotte wanted to take a rest in her sedan chair on the grass and read a book, ‘The extracted manuscripts of Jeremy Bentham’ that Sidney had given her two years earlier. After Mr. Hankins sermon the day before and her quarrel with Sidney over it, she felt like reading the work again. It gave her hope, hope that there were influential men who believed in the complete equality of men and women, the emancipation of the colonies… promoted abolition of slavery and corporal punishment. She had met de man several years back. It was Lady Susan who had introduced them to the old man at one of her dinner parties. Charlotte and hung at his lips and Susan had commented that for the first time Sidney had a real rival. But to emphasize his confidence in her loyalty, Sidney had invited the man himself to their own London house. Arthur and Georgiana were even more pleased with the man than she was and he had become a frequent guest at their dinner parties.

Just as she had opened the book, Mrs. Foreman appeared, announcing the arrival of Mrs. Jane Heywood and Mrs. Lincoln. They were so close behind her that Charlotte’s eyeroll did not go unobserved by her guests.

“I’m sorry to inconvenience you, sister.” Jane said cold and civil. “My mother wished to call on you and thank you for your kindness in bringing her here and arranging an apartment for us.”

Adrian bowed briefly, before running off to join his cousins elsewhere in the garden.

“Oh dear, I believe we are disturbing you, Mrs. Parker.” Mrs. Lincoln exclaimed nervously.

“Not at all.” Charlotte said obligingly. “I can read any time.” And realising it to be impolite to remain seated while her guest were waiting for chairs to sit on, she laid the book on the table and she stood up a little too fast. She clasped the edge of the table to regain her balance.

“Are you unwell?” Jane asked carefully.

“Just a little dizzy. Dr. Fuchs says my blood pressure tends to be quite low at this stage… apparently it is supposed to be an advantage…reducing the risk of preeclampsia.” Charlotte said, for a moment forgetting the name ‘Fuchs’ could better be avoided.

“Fuchs… isn’t he the doctor…” Mrs. Lincoln started as Jane went pale.

“I meant my brother-in-law, who is a physician too and who has guided me these past ten years…’Charlotte clarified with a smile.

“I see…”Mrs Lincoln said tightly. “And does he know a lot about these matters… I mean what can a man know about childbirth?” Mrs. Lincoln said indignantly “Or a woman’s body…”

Charlotte smiled uneasily. “A woman doctor would be preferable. Unfortunately woman are not admitted into universities and not allowed to study medicine…meanwhile we should make do with the expertise some male doctors have acquired. ” she looked meaningfully at Jane. “On the continent there are great advancements in that regard…some physicians have become quite specialised at woman’s health issues, and valued, like my step-nephew.”

“I wonder at a man’s motives to take up such a specialisation… “Mrs Lincoln snorted “Medicine is for illness, being with child is not an illness”. 

“No, but there can be physical complaints.” Charlotte answered, trying to remain patient and forcing a smile, looking meaningfully at Jane.

“Which is, as the reverend so rightly pointed out yesterday, God’s reminder of our position.” Mrs. Lincoln brought forward.

“With all respect, Mrs. Lincoln, I do not believe it is God’s intention that we suffer.” Charlotte answered friendly

“You dare to disagree with your vicar?” Mrs Lincoln exclaimed astonished. “God’s replacement on earth?”

“That’s what we tell ourselves. And I’m sure Mr. Hankins means well and does his best to understand God’s intentions, as all of us do, but the fact is the clergy consist only of men. And men will only interpret the Bible in such a way that is convenient to themselves... at least most do…”she corrected herself as she saw her book on the table with the work of man who deserved more credit than she gave the entire male sex.

“Mrs. Parker, you astonish me. Are you saying that we women should join the clergy ourselves. Isn’t that sacrilege?”

Charlotte looked at her feet for a moment.

“I do not see why God would be offended by a woman studying the Bible, ma’am.” She said looking up and smiling.

“Really, Mrs. Parker, you have very peculiar opinions… what does your husband think of that?” Mrs. Lincoln frowned as she sat down in the chair that was set behind her.

Charlotte chuckled.

“You dare laugh at your husband?” Mrs. Lincoln added, quite shocked.

“Indeed she does, Mrs. Lincoln.” Sidney’s amused voice said behind her.

Mrs. Lincoln looked up, startled.

Sidney kissed Charlotte on her temple, making Mrs. Lincoln frown even more.

“Good day, Mrs. Lincoln, Jane.” Sidney greeted their relatives politely. “I hope the apartment comfortable enough…” he inquired.

“Well, thank you, Mr. Parker. I thank you for your kindness, but I’m afraid it has been a bit of a nuisance…”

Sidney raised his brows: “How so?” he inquired.

“It is as I feared, the wind blows straight into the room from the sea. It howls.”

“Does the window not close properly?” Sidney asked, trying not to sound cynical.

“It does, but then we suffocate…and then the other guests…there a newly-wed couple across the hall and they behave scandalously. As a matter of fact scandal seems to be quite the thing here…the beach.. really Mr Parker.. you should do something about all those men bathing…”

“This _is_ a bathing town.” Sidney pointed out, suppressing his amusement. “But men and women bath separately, perhaps you got caught at the wrong side of the beach? You should be careful when you tread the beach and be aware of the possibility of people bathing. You would not want to glimpse a man just coming out of the water…” he said, looking meaningfully at Charlotte.

“Indeed.” Mrs Lincoln replied uneasily.

“Have you tried sea bathing yourself yet?” Charlotte asked.

Mrs. Lincoln glanced uneasily at Sidney, as the topic were not fit to discuss with man.

“I have not.” she said reluctantly.

“You should try it. It is very rejuvenising.” Charlotte commented “And our shower baths, too.” They are very gentle to the skin and the organs.”

“Perhaps I might.” Mrs. Lincoln said tightly. “Though I hope we will not stay here long, as Jane should be returning home, to her husband.”

Charlotte remained quiet.

“We all hope Mrs. an Mr. Heywood will be reunited soon.” Sidney remarked diplomatically.

Tea was served and after an awkward period where they all just stirred their tea, Mrs Lincoln broke the silence: May I ask, Mrs. Parker “What book you are reading?”

Charlotte showed her. Sidney smiled satisfied as he recognised the book.

“Jeremy Bentham? Really! You read such works?” Mrs. Lincoln exclaimed.

“That depends on what you mean with ‘such works’.” Charlotte answered. “Are you familiar with Sir Bentham’s work?”

“Well, I haven’t read his work. But considering what I‘ve heard about it, I don’t think I should. Such a godless radical…Mr. Parker, do you approve of your wife reading such things?”

“Indeed I do, I as a matter of fact gave this volume to her myself.” Sidney said, beaming proudly.

Mrs. Lincoln looked startled. “You encourage such radicalism in your wife?”

“Sir Bentham is not a radical, or Godless. Quite the contrary…”Charlotte interceded. “He is an amiable man who believes in the good of people…, wishes the best for all humankind, or rather all God’s creatures. He’s much opposed to violence and oppression. I would say he’s one of the few men who truly lives up to God’s commandments. His ideas on equality, ending cruelty and criminality… they are truly inspiring.”

“I dare say he is a better man than I am.” Sidney added. “And yes, I encourage my wife to read his work, get acquainted with his ideas, because they coincide with mine, but I do not have his skill of expressing them.”

Mrs. Lincoln looked a little embarrassed. “Perhaps you and Jane should read what he has to say?” Charlotte suggested. “His writing about the equality of men and women is really comforting.”

“I’m not sure Thomas would approve...”Jane whispered tightly.

“But my father surely does…”Charlotte retorted with a warm smile.

Jane smirked.

Charlotte looked a bit queasy again.

“Are you all right, darling?” Sidney whispered softly.

Charlotte forced a smile.

Sidney looked at Mrs Lincoln and Jane. “I beg your forgiveness, I do not wish to be uncivil, but my wife should be resting now.” He said in strict voice. “Please excuse us for a moment while I take her upstairs. I’ll get back to you shortly.”

“Don’t trouble yourself, brother.” Jane answered quickly. “I’ll just collect Adrian and say hello to my nephews and nieces, we should be returning back to town.”

“Can I offer you our carriage?” Sidney asked politely.

“If it is not too much trouble.” Mrs. Lincoln replied quickly. “I do hope I jolts less than the one I travelled in yesterday.”

Sidney suppressed is irritation: “I can ask for the barouche…”

Mrs. Lincoln nodded in appreciation. “How nice to have such a choice of carriages, Mrs. Parker. I wonder why you do not live in a bigger house. With so many children, it must be quite cramped…”

Charlotte feeling she really needed rest as she felt increasingly tired and unwell, and having more and more difficulty to remain patient, forced a smile. “We are on the verge of expanding the house.” she answered.

“Ah, I see.” Mrs. Lincoln responded. “Well, good day, Mrs. Parker.”

Sidney led them through the garden, introducing Mrs. Lincoln to all the children and seeing them off.

As he returned Charlotte looked at him gratefully. “Thank you for that!” she said.

“For what?” he asked.

“For coming home early and making them leave.” She rolled her eyes slightly.

Sidney smiled. “I saw them walking this way… In truth, for a moment I considered staying away a little longer, but my better-self got the upper hand and decided to come and rescue you.”

“Thank you, again!”

“Just doing my duty” he said. “Nice to see you’ve pulled Bentham from the shelf.” he commented.

“Yes, after yesterday’s sermon it came to mind again.” She replied.

“Perhaps we should give Mr. Hankins a copy.” He suggested playfully.

“So he can banish it?” Charlotte answered mockingly.

“Perhaps he’d appreciate it better than you think…but apparently you do not think very highly of us men.” He bantered.

“Not all of you… but some I can appreciate better than some women…”she answered meaningfully. Smiling at him. “I just can stand stupidity.”

“Neither can I, that’s why I encourage you to read.” He replied warmly.

“And why you lectured me at our first acquaintance .”she reminded him playfully.

He annoyedly gritted his teeth. “I was the stupid one, apparently…but a very wise young woman taught me some good lessons.”

“And you taught her some.” She replied tenderly looking him in the eye.

He kissed her. “Teaching her this is what I enjoyed most…” he said as he started to caress her nek and let his fingers slope down.

“Yes, you’ve had a bad influence on me...”she replied playfully “Unfortunately I am dealing with the result of those lessons now… and as you rightly pointed out, I must really get some rest now.” She added with a sigh.

“You seem to be more indisposed than usual.” He remarked worriedly.

“You’ve observed correctly. But as Max always says, it does not mean anything is wrong. A low blood pressure is only beneficial he claims.”

“I hope he’s right…I just hope you’ll feel better by the time I leave for Cornwall next week…I would hate leaving you behind in such a condition…” he said, frowning.

“I’ll be fine, Sidney,…there are plenty of people here to look after me… and you get to escape my grumbles and reproach.” she reassured him.

He smiled at her tenderly.

“Now leave me alone…I’d rather rest here in the shade than in my bed.” she said. I can endure the nausea better outside.”

“All right, I’ll tell the children not to disturb you.” He said. “In fact, I think I’ll just take them to the river…”

“If it’s not too much trouble.” she said.

“They’re our children, Charlotte. How can that ever be too much trouble?” he pointed out warmly..

Enjoy yourselves.” she said with a smile.

In the evening, as Sidney sat in his study going through his correspondence, Charlotte knocked on his door.

“Catching up?” she asked.

“Yes, we enjoyed ourselves at the river, but I must not forget I have some work to do before I leave for Cornwall. And Alexander just collected this pile of letters in town ” he sighed.

“Anything I can help you with?” she asked.

“I do not want to burden you.” He said warmly.

“Don’t patronise me…as you always say: we run the business together…and we raise our children together, just not in even shares…” she answered a bit annoyed.

He smiled a little embarrassed. “Well, If you could help me go through the stack, my eyes are getting sore.”

“Perhaps you need reading glasses…” she suggested carefully, smiling.

“Tell me I’m not that old yet…” he grumbled.

“I won’t, I’ll let Max do the honours.” She replied playfully.

He glanced at her irately playful.

“But if it pleases you, I’ll be happy to read them to you…at least if they’re not confidential…”she asked carefully.

“I have nothing to hide from you…”he said matter-of-factly.

“No, but your friends might…”she pointed out.

“My friends should not share things with me I cannot share with you…”he said resolutely. “As a matter of fact I was hoping you would keep up my correspondence during my absence…”

“You would have to update me on everything that has been going on, I’ve been quite out of touch lately with all the details of what is happening in our company.”

“I will inform you before I leave. It will be simple instructions, permissions and such. I don’t expect anything major that needs to be taken care of urgently.”

“All right.” she said. “Now let’s see…”here’s a report from our steward in Cornwall, to prepare you for your trip…oh this one’s from Antigua…Mr. Harrod it seems…”

“He hasn’t written in a long time, I wonder what he has tell. We don’t have any business there anymore since the plantation we supported there has been sold and the owners left for Haiti.” Sidney remarked surprised. 

“They had better prospects there…”Charlotte commented “They were facing little cooperation and sabotage of their mill…apparently it isn’t bad enough that people keep slaves there, but feel a need to impede those liberated slaves who wish to make a living for themselves” She added a little infuriated.

“Apparently nothing is more frightful than a former slave…”Sidney commented cynically. “Remember why Georgiana and Arthur returned…”

“The world would be so much better off if there was less hatred and fear of each other…”Charlotte continued irately.

“Then you’d better not eat yourself up.” Sidney pointed out. “Or you’ll add to the hatred…”

“You’re right…”she sighed. “Now, lets’ see what he has to say…I’m quite curious.”

She started reading:

_Dear Mr Parker,_

_It’s been a long time since we’ve been in contact with each other, not since the tragic defeat and sale of ‘Hope Plantation’, I believe. I trust your family is in good health. I’ve been informed your business is prospering and that you and Mrs. Parker have been blessed with four more children since your last letter._

_The reason I’m writing you is because I have some news that might be of interest to you. You might remember Mr. Percival, one of the plantation owners here on Antigua and an old friend of your patron, Mr. Lambe. You must well remember the stir it caused when Mr. Lambe before his death liberated his slaves and left the remainder of his capital to his mulatto daughter, of whom you were guardian._

_It seems Mr. Lambe’s actions have inspired the late Mr. Percival, for he passed away last May. Yellow Fever got the better of him. I have to guess after Mr. Percival’s motives, as I did not handle his will myself, but the fact is that on his deathbed, Mr. Percival decided to leave his entire property to his slaves, and liberating them from their bondage before passing away. Though his actions may be called admirable, truth is his son and widow have been left with little more than a few personal items and the annuity of a hundred-and-fifty pounds Mrs. Percival’s father settled for her on her marriage, which will expire on her death. Needless to say that Mrs. Percival, who was unaware of the contents of her husband’s will till after his death, has suffered a great shock. She has unsuccessfully contested the will and the whole affair has much broken her spirit, I’m afraid. Her only will to live stems from the realisation that the her son will be destitute should she pass away. Bent on saving as much as possible to leave her son, she’s been depriving herself of every basic comfort. I fear for her health. Meanwhile I’ve been asked to arrange for a guardian for the boy. But as Mr. and Mrs Percival have no close relatives living, finding one is not an easy task._

_Considering your history and political ideas, I thought the above might interest you._

_Kind regards._

_Mr. Harrod, Esquire._

Charlotte looked carefully at Sidney, who had been listening attentively. “Percival...”she said pensively. “That name rings a bell. Did we meet them when we were in Antigua?” she wondered out loud.

Sidney nodded, avoiding her gaze.

“Wasn’t Mrs. Percival one of your former love interests?” she asked carefully, noticing Sidney’s embarrassment.

Sidney sighed annoyed, still not looking her in the eye.

“I wonder why Mr. Harrod thought her story would be of interest to you, though I can’t really figure out what he’s asking of you.”

“He probably thinks we would be interesting in doing business with the new owners of the plantation.” Sidney said a little curtly after a pensive silence. “I’m sorry for Mrs. Percival and the boy, I didn’t know she had one… but it is good news for our struggle against slavery.”

“Indeed it is…but Mr. Harrod seems to write very little about the plantation and business opportunities. It’s mostly about the fate of Mrs. Percival and her son.” Charlotte commented a little puzzled. “It seems as if he’s asking you to do them a favour or become the boy’s guardian.”

“Not another guardianship…”Sidney sighed. “I have enough om my plate already with your siblings, our nephews and nieces…Crowe’s girls…not to forget our own children.”

“You’re right.” Charlotte said firmly. “Some other gentleman could perform the task, I just wonder why he would write to you, considering you are on the other side of the ocean and unrelated…at least…may I presume you are?” she asked sharply.

“What are you accusing me of?” he asked indignantly “I have had no business with Mrs. Pericaval whatsoever in nearly two decades and I never knew she had son, so he must have been born long after I had any contact with her.”

Charlotte looked at him inquisitively. “Mr. Harrod does not say how old the boy is…You might be right. I just wonder at Mr. Percival’s motive to leave him with nothing….” She said hesitantly.

“I can only wonder at a man leaving his own son with nothing at all…it may very well be that Mr. Percival thought to boy not be his …” Sidney commented carefully “… considering Mrs. Percival’s reputation… but then some other gentleman must be responsible…”Sidney said firmly. “I’ll write Harrod that I’m willing to offer some financial support, but I cannot take responsibility…”

Charlotte stared at him for a moment. “Don’t look at me that way.” he said irately.

“What way?” she asked confused.

“As if I’ve done something wrong… I know I have long ago, but that was long before we were married, when I was young, foolish and bitter. We agreed to leave the past the past.”

“We have, and I have forgiven you for your past mistakes…but this boy is very much in the present.” She said sternly.

“And I have nothing to do with it. If Harrod thought I had anything to do with it, he would ask me straightforward. This sounds more like a request for some charity, which I doubt Mrs. Percival would accept…and if he hopes I’ll be the boy’s guardian it must be because I’ve done it before…”

She sighed: “All right, I believe you. You’re not the man to run away from responsibility…”

“You think I should offer to be his guardian?” Sidney asked a little puzzled.

Charlotte sighed: “I would rather have you took your distance, if the boy cannot be yours…as you say, some other gentleman may take that upon him and support Mrs. Percival.”

Sidney looked at her for a moment: “If you don’t like the idea of me dealing with Mrs. Percival, you can just say so, but to be honest: jealousy does not become you.”

She let out a huff. “In truth the idea of that woman getting near you again is not very appealing, considering she could not keep her hands off you back then, even though you were married.” she snapped.

“It’s astonishing how threatened you can feel by women who are not even on this island.” he answered mockingly.

“Women?!’she exclaimed indignantly “Oh you mean your former fiancée….”

“Yes.” he said firmly “You know, if I would feel even half as threatened by your former lovers, you would hardly be allowed to visit your sister Allison, considering James lives there, your cousin Roger wouldn’t be working for me…” he pointed out.

“The difference is I never gave myself to one of them, by engagement or otherwise.” she retorted. ‘I haven’t given anything of myself to any other man…”

Sidney sighed. “Any I’m very glad you haven’t .”he said as he stood up, went to stand behind her and hugged her, caressing her abdomen. “I just wish you would trust me a little more.”

“I trust you, not them….they were both women who could not respect your choice.” she said. “Or still are…”

“You know Mrs. Percival must be near fifty years old now….her face must be covered in wrinkles, her hair grey and frizzy, she probably wears spectacles…”

“I hope so…”Charlotte said obstinately. “But such women are absolutely the worst…they are the most desperate…I would trust her even less.”

He laughed. “You think I need your protection from them?” he asked playfully. “Well, you must be the most beautiful bodyguard a man could wish for.” He grinned.

“Oh don’t flatter yourself.” she said. “Now, I won’t object to your charities, if you wish to give them some financial support…just don’t get too involved.” she said.

“I’ll just offer to pay for the boy’s education if Mrs. Percival can’t provide for that. Get him a place in the navy or in church or some other profession when he’s grown up. Nothing more than I would do for other children of my acquaintances. ” he suggested.

She nodded approvingly and yawned.

“Shall we continue tomorrow?” he asked her. I think are both tired and if the first letter already causes us to quarrel it’s not very promising for the rest of the evening.” he suggested with a sigh.

“Yes, that might be better… Oh no, I have errands to run myself…see how the laundry maids are settling into the cottage.”

I could check up on them on my rounds...”Sidney offered.

“No, I like a little outing…and if you were to go by yourself, Mrs Foreman would be greatly concerned.”

“How so?” asked a little puzzled.

“Mrs. Foreman has expressed some concerns…”

“Concerns? About me?’ he asked.

“Not about you, but of the propriety of having a handful of young girls living there by themselves …she feels they need some supervision. She’s afraid they will get out of control and who knows what young men may call on them with the wrong intentions…” Charlotte clarified.

“Well, I agree with her… a house full of young beautiful girls can be absolutely irresistible to young men.” he said a little mischievously.

“Oh behave, Sidney!” she retorted playfully reproachful.

“I’m just pointing out how young men think…or rather don’t think, but follow their primitive urges…having been one myself…”he said in a sweet voice.

She smirked back at him. “Well, it happens that Mr. Robinson, you know, James’ friend, asked me if I could do some thing for a widow in town, Mrs. Herring. Her husband was the fisherman, who fell overboard a while back. She has troubling getting round from the sewing work she does now. She’s not very young and unable to do very heavy work, but she might supervise the laundrymaids. She can cook, wash up, do some of the ironing. It saves Mrs. Foreman the burden of having to check on them.”

“That sounds like a good idea, but what to do with Mrs. Herring when the house is expanded and the laundry is done here at the house again?” He asked.

“Good point. I was actually considering of leaving the laundry there… not have bedsheets and diapers flapping in the wind in the garden every day… it’s such an eyesore…and they need quite some space… and with the household and the staff expanding…it will only increase. And there they have more room to perform their duties. The barn is large enough… they can dry everything there in case of bad weather…”

“All right, two charity cases off our list, one problem solved…”Sidney concluded. “Now let’s get to bed.”

Charlotte looked through the pile of letters, hoping to find one coming from Willingden, but there wasn’t.

Sidney looked at her curiously. “Expecting something?” he asked.

“Just hoping for some word from Willingden…”she said.

“Well, William went there last Friday, he’s probably tiring them with his tales of France, so they don’t have time to write.” Sidney commented consolingly.

Charlotte sighed a little relieved. “Let’s just hope that’s it.”

“And Emily has been writing to Sidonia… I forgot to tell you…”

“Has she?” Charlotte asked. “Did she share anything?”

“Well, just a confirmation of what we thought. She’s heartbroken after Max had to leave Willingden and afraid your father will not consent to their marriage. She’s confused by Robert’s repeated proposal, afraid to refuse him too harshly as she doesn’t want to offend your uncle by turning down his son… I ‘ve asked Sidonia to stay in touch with Emily and keep her from doing anything rash.”

“Like marrying Robert…”Charlotte added.

“Or eloping with Max…”Sidney continued.

“I don’t think Max would be that stupid…”Charlotte replied “...or Emily.”

“Love can make people do desperate things…”Sidney pointed out. “I mean, I gave up a large fortune because I was desperate to marry you…it worked out, and thanks to the late Lady Denham our fortune was more than restored, but many people considered us foolish at the time.”

“She would have made you unhappy, there was little rationality in that.” Charlotte said a little curtly.

“And you make me very happy. Even when we quarrel like tonight…”he said warmly, kissing her. “Now, no more excuses. Bedtime for you.” He said resolutely.

“You do realise I’m not one of the children?” she commented playfully.

“Then don’t be obstinate and behave like one.” he smirked. “Or I’ll have to carry you up.”

“Well that is a very tempting idea…”she answered impishly.

“Well, you asked for it…”he said warning her playfully and lifting her up.

She helped him open the door and as he carried her across the hall to the staircase, they passed a shocked Nancy, who quickly hurried to the servants’ quarters. As Sidney reached Charlotte’s dressing room and put her down he let out a short cr:. “Ah!” He pressed his lower back with his hand.

“Sidney, are you all right?” Charlotte asked startled.

“Just strained my back a little…I think we’ve just confirmed I’m not the youngest man anymore…I’ll be all right, just don’t expect any more exercise from me tonight.”

“Shall I call for Max?” she asked concerned.

“No, let’s not bother him at this time of night…if it doesn’t feel better in the morning I’ll go see him.’ Sidney waved away her concern.

He let out a few cries again as he was trying to stand up straight and limping to get to his own dressing room.

“Let me call Bellings to help you.” Charlotte offered, as she left her dressing room and warned Sidney’s valet who came to assist his master, having him lean on one shoulder.

“Get him washed and ready for bed.” she instructed Bellings as if she was instructing a nurse and Sidney was her child.

Sidney growled as he was carried off to his own dressing room and Carice came to help Charlotte change in her own night shift. As she entered her bedroom, she heard Sidney growl behind the door that connected their rooms. “For God’s Sake, just ask if she’s decent and help me get to her bed, you know I never sleep in here.”

“But sir, I can’t go in there…”Bellings protested.

“I think I’m the one who decides that…” Sidney answered snappishly.

Charlotte heard a knock. “Darling, can Bellings come in? I need some assistance getting to bed.” Charlotte put on her dressing gown and opened the door, trying to hide her amused smile for the nervous Bellings.

After he left, Charlotte crawled beside Sidney, trying to cuddle.

“Ah…” he cried. “I’m afraid this is not helping, dear…”he said, gritting his teeth.

“Can I do anything?” she asked. “Maybe massage it a little?

“If you please…you can try…” he said gratefully as he carefully turned on his side.

Are you comfortable?” she asked.

“Not very, I’m not sure which position is worse, on my side or on my back…” he groaned.

“Wait, just a little trick you learn as a pregnant women…”she said, taking a cushion from her armchair. Put this between your legs, or just let your knee rest on it…” she said warmly , tucking the cushion under the knee that laid on top of the other.

“Thank you, that helps…” he sighed.

“Now, let’s see if we can relieve you some more…”she said, pulling up his shirt and carefully pressing her fingers on his lower back. She moved her thumbs in little circles till he cried out again. “That’s the spot.” she concluded and pressed even harder.

“Ah! You know you would do very well in the torture chamber…“he snapped.

“Don’t be a baby… if you can’t endure this I think It’s a good thing I’m the one giving birth to our children…”she commented mockingly.

“I don’t think I’m crying as loud as you do then.” he defended himself. She pressed her nails in his back.

“Ah!” he cried again. “That was cruel…”

“That’s what you deserve when you trivialise the agony of child birth…”she said in a strict voice, softening he touch and moving them to his flanks and to the other side of his waist.

“But if you apologise I might be very nice to you…”she added playfully.

“I’m glad you feel better, but afraid at this point you’re being even more cruel…”he sighed, panting a little. “I’m afraid I can’t pull anything off tonight, so don’t arouse me… ‘he pleaded a little desperate.

“Too bad, I was willing too oblige you tonight…you seemed quite desperate the past few days…”she said a little disappointed, retracting her hand a little.

He grabbed the hand that pulling back “Just hold me like this.. keep my back warm…”he commented warmly and she rested her head on her pillow and watched the room growing dark as less and less light was let through the curtains.

The next morning Sidney’s back still felt strained and they called for Dr. Fuchs. Charlotte watched while Dr. Fuchs examined his back.

“It’s just a slight lumbago, no hernia.” he said. “What were you doing when it happened.”

“I was putting someone down…”Sidney said, smiling a little embarrassed and glancing at Charlotte.

Dr. Fuchs observed and supressed an amused smile. “You are not so young anymore, brother… you should be careful.”

“I refuse to become an invalid…”Sidney retorted. “Anyone can have a little strain…Now what treatment do you advise…”

“You should rest… and not sitting. Either lay still or walk carefully…and I’ll apply this balm.” Dr. Fuchs smeared a sticky substance on the painful spot.

“Auch, what that made of? Stings of Wasps?” Sidney reacted a little startled.

Dr. Fuchs smiled amused. “No, juniper…”he grinned

“They should leave juniper for fabricating gin, not to torture a poor soul.” Sidney growled.

“Oh man up!” Charlotte commented mockingly.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about...”Sidney said playfully offended. “That stuff could defeat an army…”

“It will certainly kill your pain…” Dr. Fuchs commented with a smile.

“Right now its adding to my suffering.” Sidney retorted.

“Well, I’m sure Mrs. Parker will console you…”Dr. Fuchs teased. “Just not too much…”he added with a wink.

“Well, I’ll be solidary, just let me try that stuff…”Charlotte offered.

“Charlotte, don’t! Be careful…”Sidney frowned.

“It can do no harm…”Dr. Fuchs reassured him.

Charlotte tried a little on her wrist. “It tingles a little, but it’s not unpleasant…”she commented.

Sidney gave her a playfully angry look. “Don’t trivialise my pain please.”

“Max, don’t we have some of that new medicine, salicylic acid” she asked.

“I’ll try. But we have so little in store, I must really save it for severe cases…and the danger is that my brother here will overexert himself when his body doesn’t tell him it’s better to rest.”

Sidney growled.

“What about traveling?” Charlotte asked carefully. “Sidney was going to leave for Cornwall in ten days.”

“He’ll feel better then…it’s not that severe. If he takes rest now it should be no problem.” Dr. Fuchs said hesitantly. “As you know we’ll go to London next week… my son will present some of the latest developments in medical science on the continent there, we’ll be back the week after.”

“Good.” Sidney commented a little more relaxed. “I want you to keep an eye on Charlotte.”

“You always worry so much, brother, no wonder your muscles are so tense…”Dr. Fuchs mocked him a little.

“She’s feeling worse this time...”Sidney had sternly. “I would be more reassured if you check her health regularly…if not for her sake, than to prevent me from having a heart attack.”

“Of Course…”Dr. Fuchs smiled amused. “With your permission I’ll do some checks now.”

Sidney nodded. “Please do.”

“Maybe you should check Sidney’s eye-sight as well, he was having difficulty reading letters last evening” Charlotte bantered.

“Well, you certainly are members of the Parker family.” Dr. Fuchs commented dryly. “There are definitely some shared family traits.”

Charlotte chuckled as she thought of Diana’s and Arthur’s hypochondriac nature.

“Try to breathe calmy while I check your pulse and blood pressure…” Dr. Fuchs said in strict voice. They were silent and has he removed his hand from her wrist he nodded. He put his stethoscope on her belly, listening carefully.

“Well, two hearts beating regularly…”he mumbled.

“ _Two_ hearts, you mean she’s carrying twins again?!”Sidney exclaimed startled

“My apologies. The second is Mrs. Parker’s. “Dr. Fuchs reassured him and Sidney sighed relieved.

“Your blood pressure is a bit low.” he said to Charlotte. “Make sure you eat fortifying foods, I believe your cook has my list?” Charlotte nodded.

“I sit _too_ low?” Sidney asked with a frown.

“She’ll feel faint quickly. Drinking sea water will help. And eating plenty of red meat and beans. And she must take it easy…the body needs more blood when carrying a child…it can take a while for it to make enough, it usually disappears and you’ll feel stronger.” Dr. Fuchs explained. “Do you experience any cramps?”

“No, just a little strain now and then, but it quickly passes…just the nausea…it’s worse than before…”

“Your low blood pressure may increase the nausea. It is a little inconvenience, but not serious. My mother used to say: the more nausea, the healthier the baby…”

“Your mother was a doctor too?” Sidney asked mockingly.

“No, but a mother of many…” Dr. Fuchs smiled.

“No greater expert that.” Charlotte commented.

Sidney gave her an annoyed look. “Well, thank you brother.” He said. “I think we’ve detained you long enough.”

Dr. Fuchs was silent for a moment, hesitating. “I was wondering whether you had heard anything from your family since you left Willingden?” he asked Charlotte.

Charlotte shook her head. “No, I was hoping the events of last week would soon pass over, but my brother can be quite stubborn. My brother William there now… I hope he can smoothen things out a bit.”

Dr. Fuchs nodded a little disappointed.

“We _will_ restore Max’s good name.” she said consolingly. Dr. Fuchs nodded again and Charlotte showed him out.

De rest of the week Charlotte and Sidney helped each other the best they could. One feeling dizzy and nauseous, the other suffering from back pain. Charlotte did her best to keep the children from climbing unto their father and soon enough Belinda and Chrystal enjoyed themselves by playing his nurse, applying all kinds of invented creams and compresses, not only to his back, but to the entirety of his body. A Y-shaped stick served has a make-shift stethoscope.

The lack of exercise made Sidney rather jumpy, having little venues to release his energy and after he few days he obstinately announced: “All right, I’ve had enough of rest. Whatever Max has to say about, I’m going to the cove for a swim….all this inactivity only seem to increase the complaints.”

“But what if you have a cramp?” Charlotte asked worriedly. 

“Well, that’s why you’re coming with me.” He answered resolutely. “You can call for help if necessary and I believe a little swim will do you good as well. You’ve been complaining the heat adds to your dizziness and you should cool down in the water.”

She reluctantly went along and the next few days they went swimming every day. They both felt better after a few days, but not enough to resume their physical relationship.

That Saturday, as Sidney had decided a long walk would do him good, Charlotte was surprised as Lucas and William came to call on her, telling her they had brought Thomas to Sanditon to see his wife. More at the direction of their father than by his own design.

“Thomas is being very stubborn about the matter…” William remarked. “But father threatens to disown him if he causes a scandal and does not make an effort to reconcile with Jane. Or rather, father has pointed out grandfather’s will states subsequent heirs must be of unreputable behaviour and an example to their tenants and a man living in discord and separated from his wife might not be seen as such… ”

“God forbid Thomas being passed over.” Charlotte remarked worriedly.

“You seem unexpectedly favourable of our brother’s fortune.” William observed.

“You know it will only bring trouble if the estate is left to you or one of our other brothers. And Thomas has been working all his life to be deserving of it, even if he might not be the best land owner.” she pointed out.

“You’re right. John would be next in line… but he’s too devoted to his calling to leave the church and manage the land…and reluctant to leave his congregation in Northumberland for a long time. I certainly do not want it. I’m content living in London and travelling the world… Christopher might be the culprit, but eager to be ordained himself…Lucas…”

Lucas shook his head. “I want to explore the world. I mean an income of two thousand pounds a year is welcome, of course, but the conditions of the entail are such that the owner must reside there most part of the year.”

The others have not come with you?” Charlotte asked, changing the subject.

“No, you know father does not endure the trip, Christopher is very preoccupied with helping our cousin Abigail in helping her father move to the cottage -I think we can expect another wedding soon- Elizabeth wasn’t feeling very well and father thought it better to have Emily stay in Willingden for the time being…to assist Elizabeth in managing the fruit harvest … and till the air has been cleared.” William elucidated.

Charlotte sighed. “I wish he would allow her to come here, but since the Fuchs’s are on the verge of going to London for a short while, there would be little opportunity for them to see each other.”

“Well, perhaps we should not encourage something that might not end well.” William remarked carefully.

“I’ll be damned if Thomas gets to spoil her happiness like that.” Charlotte muttered.

“Well, they have been acquainted only very shortly and I’m not sure Emily’s affections are all that constant.” William observed.

“She has received our cousin Robert’s attentions in a very friendly manner…”Lucas added carefully.

“She’s a young and confused girl and way too polite to tell Robert to bugger off.” Charlotte said irately. “I’ve seen how she looked at young Max Fuchs and I could see her sparkle like I never have before.”

“Well, if it’s meant to be, we’ll see…”William concluded. “Meanwhile, I think our brother here would like to borrow some of your horses to take your nieces for a ride…”

Lucas cheeks turned crimson. “I just want to explore the beautiful surroundings, I thought the Miss Parkers could show us around.” He reacted a little unconvincingly.

Charlotte chuckled. “It’s all right, Lucas, as a matter of fact, my mare could do with some exercise and with Sidonia in London, her horse could use some as well. I would be much obliged to you if you would take them with you. And my nieces deserve a little outing. They’ve done such a wonderful job in tending to the children the past week, now that Sidney and I are a little disabled… Jenny is really a natural. Her mother and I observed what a wonderful mother she would make.”

This comment made Lucas blush even more, and he looked a little relieved as he headed for the stables and could escape further teasing. And Charlotte remarked to William: “I think you’re right to expect another wedding soon…”

“An engagement at least, father thinks him a little too young to settle down already, he wants him to go to Cambridge first.”

“I know… and Sidney has offered to pay for his education, but I’m afraid Lucas is a little too restless and adventurous to sit quietly in a lecture room.” Charlotte pointed out.

“I’m afraid you’re right. Thomas, John or Christopher have more talent for sedentary professions than Lucas, or I for that matter. We need more excitement. I mean, I spent a year in our uncle’s office, but it was mere torture… I think if Sidney hadn’t offered me to go to Antigua with his brother I would have joined the navy.” William responded.

“Would you have felt at ease in such a masculine company… I mean there would be very little conversation about fashion and good wine…” she bantered.

“I can amuse myself very well in male company.” William retorted with a playful smirk. “But I do like traveling for business with Arthur a whole lot better than taking orders.”

“I’m glad you found such a good friend…especially since you and Catherine do not seem all that close…”Charlotte remarked carefully.

“We get by.” William reassured her. “We’re not you and Sidney, no, but we are content with our arrangement.

“To be honest, I’ve never understood why you married her… but then I know little about the first years of your marriage, when you were living in the West-Indies…” Charlotte started carefully.

William raised his brows a moment in surprise at the turn of the conversation.

“It was a matter of convenience.” he answered evasively.

“But what convenience?” Charlotte asked a little puzzled. “I mean it was not like she had a big fortune, quite the contrary…and you said before it was a matter of _honour_ …”

“I was not talking of material convenience.” William clarified. “She needed to get married, as did I to avoid idle gossip. And as our interests lined up and we were friends, we tied the knot. Neither of us was longing for that type of relationship that most couples strive after…I do not need a wife that clings to me, but is content to run the household in my absence, can amuse herself without me.”

“I had never thought such a warm person as you would be content to have so indifferent a wife.” Charlotte said a little pitiful.

“I can assure you I am satisfied with my life.” William said reassuringly and he sounded so sincere, that Charlotte decided not to inquire any further, but merely remarked: “It’s just that I grant you the joys of fatherhood and it seems that is not the picture…”

“I’m far too restless and travelling too often to be an attentive father and husband.” he said. “And the merits of being an uncle is that I can enjoy all the merriment of my nephews and nieces, but not the burdens.”

“Talking of burdens… I would appreciate it very much if you would indulge the little ones… Sidney’s strained his back last Monday and Ian, Michael and Chrystal are very upset he cannot play horsie with them…”she plead in a sweet voice.

William laughed: “I’ll be happy to oblige, and Maybe Lucas should get a taste of that as well…since he’s in such a hurry to walk your niece Jenny down the aisle, he’d better prepare himself for what’s to come…”

So the two Heywood brothers stayed another half hour running around with the little ones, giving them a ride on their backs, and playing fence.

Christian and George begged to be taken along on their ride they had planned with Alicia and Jenny Parker, but Charlotte, seeing Lucas looking a little desperate at the prospect of unwanted spectators of his courtship, told her sons they would have ample chance for riding on their trip to Cornwall and should now do some studying to compensate for the lost lessons.

And while a relieved Lucas mounted his horse, William handed Charlotte a letter. “I forgot to give you this. It’s from papa. Sidney said you felt you had gone out of favour with him, but it is by no means so. “

Charlotte smiled a little emotionally, eagerly taking the folded piece of pare from his hand.

“I’ll see you at church tomorrow. Give my regards to Allison and James… and Thomas and Jane if you see them.” She said hesitantly.

William sighed “Church is not really my thing…”he commented. “I find there such hypocrisy in the clergy… our relatives exempted of course.”

“Well, Sidney finds our vicar very entertaining, I can assure you, and you wouldn’t want to ruin Lucas’ chances at happiness. My sister-and brother-in-law would not be amused to see their daughter’s suitor skip church. They would doubt his suitability.” Charlotte remarked playfully

“I would not want that on my head…I’ll make sure he attends.” William sighed, lifting his hat to say goodbye.

After they were out of sight, Charlotte opened her father’s letter and started reading.

_My dear girl,_

_I wish I could accompany your brothers on their trip to Sanditon, but I’m afraid long trips are still out of the question and I cannot leave the estate at present. I feel we did not part well and William was told by Sidney you felt as of you were out of my favour. Be reassured you are still a favourite of mine. Your actions the eve of your departure may have been rash, but they were done with the best of intentions. It is not your fault your brother tended to misinterpret the whole affair. And they’ve made me realise you are a better person than I am. You stood up for Jane even though she’s no friend of yours. I can only say I’m ashamed of my own role in her misery and I will do my best to make amends. I’ve told Thomas I will not allow a scandal. Jane must be allowed to return and be mistress of the house. I will not allow him to denounce her publicly. He cannot be my successor with a broken family. My father’s will does not allow for it. But you brother is quite stubborn. He does not swallow his pride easily. I fear he has given up the idea of any reconciliation, but time may heal his senses._

_I hope eventually Thomas too, will see that your step-nephew is an honourable man. It seems he has made a lasting impression on our Emily, but I must say I’m not inclined to allow one of my children to marry someone who is wholeheartedly despised by any of their siblings. I do not wish for such a breach in the family. But I might be persuaded when the situation improves._

_Meanwhile, I’m taking up your advice to see a solicitor and discuss my will. Roger has recommended me a Mr. Harding in Battle. I have discussed a few things with him, such as what to do with the shares of your company and the guardianship of your underage siblings. We’re still working out some details and Mr. Harding as been called away to Scotland to act on behalf of a family whose daughter has eloped- God forbid any of my children should be so rash- so I must wait a while till he is back to finish things._

_I know you have a busy schedule, with Sidney leaving for Cornwall, planning the expansion of the house and your upcoming trip to Liverpool. I just hope you don’t forget to visit your old father once in a while, since coming to you has become quite impossible for me._

_With Love,_

_Your Father, Charles Heywood_

Tears rolled down Charlotte’s cheeks. She did not know whether be disappointed or relieved. It was good to read that her father did not think badly of her. But she had hoped he would be supportive of a union between young Max Fuchs and her sister Emily and that Thomas was ready to act reasonable.

As Sidney returned and they sat down for dinner, she was preoccupied and Sidney wondered why she was so taciturn. He knew William and Lucas had called on her and had expected them to have cheered her up. He inquired carefully after they had put the children to bed what was the matter and she showed him the letter.

“It told your father thinks no less of you.” He said warmly. “Yes, that is reassuring, but I feel for Emily and Max… and Jane.” she sobbed. He hugged her consolingly before he had her bath prepared. Carice washed her in silence and she went to bed early while Sidney went for a stroll to relieve himself of his backpain.

That Sunday was another trial of patience and endurance, with Thomas greeting her coldly, Jane silently beside him, and only been given her husband’s arm to keep up pretence, but deliberately being ignored by him for the most part. Luckily, the Fuchs’s had left for London the day before, so an encounter between Thomas and young Dr. Fuchs could be avoided. Mrs Lincoln continued her train of disdain and disapproval of everything she encountered, and complaining about young Dr. Fuchs. But her tantrum had an adverse effect, as the people of Sanditon had grown such a dislike for Mrs. Lincoln the past week that any person tainted by her criticism could only receive their sympathy.

Mr. Hankins held a sermon on marriage and duty, the occurrence of discord between couples and the necessity to reconcile as they were united by God. It was clear he had been interacting with Mrs. Lincoln, or rather Mrs. Hankins had been frequently been called on and the two ladies seemed to be in much agreement and Mrs. Hankins must have instructed her husband to do an attempt to reunite the poor Jane with her husband. Mr. Hankins had been calling at their apartment daily, reading the Bible and praying with Jane. Thomas clearly grumbled at the stammering Mr. Hankins’ speech and denied him every attempt to invite the couple to some counselling. It was obvious Thomas had no intention of reconciliation. He was there because he had been ordered there by his father and to see his son. Charlotte caught a little of a quarrel that took place as they left the church. Thomas had said to Adrian he should say goodbye to the reverend and his relatives as he would be returning to Willingden the next day.

Mrs Hankins interfered. “But why, Mr. Heywood? Shouldn’t the child stay with his mother? It would be such a burden for you to take care of him yourself.”

“He needs to resume his lessons and help with the harvest. If he is to be the heir of the estate, he must learn how it is run.” Thomas answered curtly.

“Surely a boy his age can be of little help. There is plenty if time to learn and he could have his lessons here…we have some excellent teachers if Mrs. Heywood is unable to teach him herself. I’m sure your sisters would not mind having him added to their children’s classes? I myself have been a governess for many years. I would be happy to oblige…”

“I have already found him a private tutor.” Thomas answered stoically.

“But it is of such advantage for a young man to learn how to interact with his age peers. He has his cousins here.” Mr. Hankins tried, while Jane looked rather desperate.

“I believe my sister’s governess has been giving leave to visit her relatives in the following weeks.” Thomas pointed out, referring to Miss Burton, who had been granted a short holiday since Christian and George would be absent. “and his cousins will be travelling” Thomas added.

Allison interceded: “Oh but not all of them. It would be a great comfort to Justin if Adrian would stay in Sanditon while Isaac is away. He would not miss his brother so much.”

“But I have already appointed a tutor for him.” Thomas repeated his argument resolutely.

It was clear to Charlotte Thomas meant to separate his son from his mother and she knew that if he succeeded, the chance of reconciliation or justice for Jane was farther away then ever. She turned around and responded in as sweet a voice as possible: “Why not have his tutor come to Sanditon? I would be happy to accommodate him at the hotel, at our expense.”

“You cannot reject an generous offer like that.” William added with a smirk.

All eyes were upon Thomas, who seemed to search desperately for another excuse to take Adrian back to Willingden.

“The truth is, father misses having him around. We should not deprive the old man from his one joy…” Thomas answered a little too slyly.

“It is not as if Adrian will stay here forever, and John and his family can come to Willingden at any moment. There will be plenty of titter tatter in the house to entertain our father shortly, I grant you.” William commented.

Thomas, realising he needed a favourable report from his brother at an attempt to reconcile with Jane to please his father, gave in on the condition Adrian should not stay longer than till the return of his cousins from Cornwall. Humiliated by his defeat he walked back to town with Adrian beside him in a quick pace, followed by a trembling Jane and quibbling Mrs. Lincoln.

In the afternoon, William and Lucas called at Eden house again, with Tom and Mary and their girls. Henry had talked his uncle Dr. Fuchs and aunt Diana into taking him to London the day before, much to Sidney’s concern as it was clear what was Henry’s design: calling on Sidonia. And Henry’s courtship was something he would rather supervise himself, for Sidonia’s protection. Even if Sidonia did not encourage him, he was afraid Henry would be to reckless to consider guarding Sidonia’s reputation and compromise her at so young an age. The Heywood brothers and Parker girls were again permitted to borrow the horses, while Tom and Mary enjoyed themselves with Sidney and Charlotte, Tom volunteering to expose his back to the weight of the children. Naturally, much of the conversation concerned the expected betrothal of Lucas and Jenny.

“I can reassure you, Charlotte, I have no objection to having your brother as my son-in-law.” Tom reassured her, beaming. “I can only rejoice at strengthening the bond between our families.”

“Thank you, Tom. I am very happy with the prospect, but we have to be patient.” Charlotte answered with a chuckle.

“Yes, of course, we must allow the couple to get to know each other at their own pace, but I wager it won’t be long before I walk my Jenny down the aisle.”

“I must inform you, Tom, that my father may be opposed to a quick unification.” Charlotte said carefully.

“How so? Has he any objection to Jenny? Is it her fortune…?”Tom asked insecurely.

“No, not at all.” Charlotte reassured him.

“It’s just that he opposes to Lucas marrying at so young an age… he wishes him to continue his education, mature, before he settles down.”

Tom sighed a little relieved.

“I hope he doesn’t let them wait too long.” he frowned. “I’m sure we can find Lucas some meaningful occupation.. and he is financially independent, isn’t he?”

“Yes, well, of course my father still manages his assets, as he is still underage… but like the rets of my siblings he receives some four-hundred-and-eighty pounds year as dividend for the shares in our company. And there’s a few thousand pounds my father has saved for him, that he gets some interest from. I’m sure how much exactly, but at least three thousand pounds, as my father has set aside a large part of the dividend Lucas has received the past ten years.”

“And Jenny will have two thousand herself…and a part of my shares on my passing.” Tom added pensively. “I wish I could give her more…maybe I should give her a share in the Sanditon Corporation on her marriage.” he added hesitantly.

“Tom, Charlotte and I would be happy to add to their dowry.” Sidney mentioned carefully.

“No need, Sidney. I appreciate the gesture, but I should provide for them myself and you have your own children to think of. You have already done enough for our family.”

“If we can give our Goddaughter a large inheritance, why should my dear nieces be deprived?” Sidney argued.

Tom hesitated. “You are giving back a family’s estate to someone who should be entitled to it…” he answered. “I will not hear of it, Sidney.”

“All right, as you please, but you cannot deny me the right to indulge them with a wedding gift. Or include them in my will…” Sidney said resolutely.

Tom sighed as he looked at his brother. “No, I can’t, but you should not feel obliged to do so.” smiling appreciatingly.

“I should warn you, Tom, Lucas mean s to travel the world and will probably take Jenny with him…”Charlotte said carefully.

“Well, we are building ever faster ships and trains, aren’t we? I reckon that soon enough we can go around the globe in a matter of days.” Tom reacted optimistically. “Well, with any luck, we might have a double wedding…George Stephenson is arriving tomorrow, I wager we have an engaged daughter at the end of the august.” He snickered.

Sidney, Mary and Charlotte exchanged glances… “We cannot leave him in the dark…”Charlotte whispered to Sidney. Tom noticed his excitement was not at all shared and looked at them puzzled.

“Tom.” Mary started carefully. “There is something we should tell you…”

Tom looked at them a little confused.

“I’m afraid Alicia has already attached herself to another gentleman.” Mary continued.

“Another gentleman?! Has she met someone in Willingden?” Tom asked curiously.

Mary sighed.

Charlotte interceded: “She has acquainted herself with a cousin of one of the schools pupil’s, a Mr. Charles Cohlston.” she clarified.

Tom raised his brows in surprise. “Do we know the gentleman?” he asked Mary.

Mary shook her head: “All we know he is from Devonshire, son of Lord Grandmire…and a cousin of Miss Cohlston, Alicia’s friend from school.”

“And a distant cousin of Lady Worcester…”Charlotte added. 

“Son of a lord?!”Tom exclaimed smilingly, clearly envisioning his daughter becoming a peer. “Well, why are you so grave? That is fantastic news!” he said elated.

“Tom…”Sidney started in low voice… “I’m afraid it is rather complicated…”

Tom looked at him rather puzzled.

“I’m afraid Mr. Charles Cohlston has been rather forward in offering his hand…his father apparently has strong objections to the match….” Sidney continued reluctantly.

“Objections….to my Jenny?” Tom asked indignantly “Has Lord Grandmire met my girl?!”

“No. But apparently he insists on his son marrying well.” Sidney answered with a sigh.

“Well, many people would think it very advantageous to connect themselves to our family, I dare say.” Tom argued proudly.

“I’m afraid Lord Grandmire is of a different view…the Cohlston are and old, proud aristocratic family and through their fortune has dwindled, more than fortune, Lord Grandmire expects his son to marry a noble woman.” Sidney explained.

Tom sighed a little depressingly. “Well, nobility is something hard to come by, unless were are were to be knighted…could we?” he asked hopeful.

“Well, that is not easily attained.” Sidney remarked. “I mean to call on Mr. Cohlston and his father on my way to Cornwall. I feel at least one of us should meet the young man before we allow any further interaction between him and Alicia. We must be reassured of his intentions before he ruins her.” he added with concern.

Tom looked at him suspiciously. “You’ve been planning that trip to Cornwall quite a while, how long have you been aware of Alicia’s liaison with the gentleman?” he asked indignantly. “And why were you informed but not her own father?”

Sidney sighed a little embarrassed.

“Sidney caught Alicia corresponding with the gentleman.” Mary explained. “And has forced her to speak up, to me at least.”

“But why should she not tell me? Why would you keep this secret from me, Mary?” Tom asked offendly.

“Alicia was afraid to hurt your feelings if you should hear of Lord Grandmire’s objections.”

“Why should I be hurt by them any more than you are?” Tom asked suspiciously.

“Because you are very sensitive to you daughter’s happiness.” Sidney quickly interceded. “Alicia knows how much you care for her happiness and how unhappy it would make you if you knew about her suffering.” Sidney exchanged a meaningful glance with Mary and Charlotte to warn them not to enlighten Tom about Lord Grandmire’s personal objection against himself.

“But should not I go and see this young gentleman?” Tom argued.

“I will introduce you to him if I think him worthwhile, of course.” Sidney argued. “But you have a campaign to run and I’m traveling through that county anyway. The trip to Cornwall was already planned and I’m just taking a slight detour.”

“And we would not encourage any rumours…”Mary added. “Sidney will be delivering a package from his neighbour and their cousin, Lady Worcester, while traveling for business. People would not ask any questions…if you would go there so unexpectantly…I think we should keep quiet about the engagement till we know it has any future…for Alicia’s protection. We do not want word to get round she has been meeting him in secret the past year.”

“Oh dear god, no.” Tom answered, starting to look a little pale.

“You see I want to interrogate the gentleman about the nature of his intentions.. too often girls are led on by titled gentleman with promises they cannot keep…” Sidney said worriedly. “Of course, if his intentions are honourable, I will make every effort to facilitate the match…and you would get acquainted with him without the awkward start of an interrogation about his intentions.” he added, trying to make Tom see the advantage of having Sidney take care of this uncomfortable situation.

“You mean to give Alicia an acceptable dowry for a man of that rank…” Tom sighed. “Is that why you were going on about providing for them, because their father failed to set aside enough to make them desirable brides?”

Sidney sighed: “You have not failed Tom, you’ve taken great risks to build this beautiful town, which is your merit and my fortune was no more than a stroke of luck… if Lady Denham would have bequeathed her fortune to you instead of me…you would do the same for our children…so I only feel your children are entitled to something.”

Tom sighed and forced a smile, patting Sidney on the back. “Well, Mary I think we should head back. I think Charlotte’s brothers are well able to escort our girls back to Sanditon.” he said a little despondently.

Charlotte and Mary exchanged glances. “Of course, Tom, you have a lot to consider…”Charlotte said consolingly. She gave Tom a hug. “You know, Tom, if you hadn’t had that carriage-accident in Willingden eleven years ago and sprained your ankle, I would not be happily married to your brother right now. Do know we are forever in your debt…”

Tom chuckled a little. “You know how to say it so well, dear sister. But I am well aware how much pain I caused you and my cations almost separated you for good…”

“It is all in the past… and our relationship withstood the test.” she smiled. “and I know you only wanted Sidney to be happy.”

Tom forced a smile and he and Mary took his leave. “Well, I’ll have to think about what to say to poor Mr. Stephenson…I invited him to dinner tomorrow evening, after he arrives.” he mumbled.

“Well, should he succeed in securing Alicia’s heart, he would save Sidney a rather uncomfortable visit.” Charlotte commented dryly.

Tom forced another smile and he and Mary left.

On Monday Lucas and William called on them again shortly before returning to Willingden with Thomas. Lucas smiling mysteriously in himself, making Charlotte wonder whether he and Jenny had formed any formal attachment yet, but she refrained from asking.

“You do know there is more than one Parker family in this town where you welcome when you come to visit next time” she warmly suggested.

Lucas smiled shyly. “I do intend to call once more before I have to leave for Cambridge.”

“You are going there after all?” Charlotte asked a little surprised.

“Papa says I should give it a try…and since I’m still under his guardianship, I must obey.” Lucas grimaced.

“I’m sure you’ll make new friends that will be valuable to you in the future. And I envy you…if I had been given the opportunity to go the university…but alas, they don’t admit girls…. For my sake, engulf everything there is to learn there…”

Lucas sighed: “I will make the most of it, learn about foreign countries as long as I can’t travel thither. I envy you for having crossed the Atlantic.”

“Well, you might visit us or William in London if you are at leave. I expect Tom and Mary Parker to move there before the start of Oktober.” She hinted.

Lucas blushed and he and William rode back to town.

Sidney would be leaving the next Friday, riding first to Portsmouth and show the boys the naval port in the weekend and meeting with his old friend Captain Rogers, who had retired on the shore. Captain Rogers had promised to sail them to the Isle of Wight as an outing.

As the week progressed he worked through his pile of correspondence, had Charlotte informed of upcoming bills and contracts to sign in his name. On Wednesday, James came to the house with Allison and the children to discuss his first designs for the expansion of their house. The design was much inspired on Charlotte’s sketches, adding two wings on either side of the house, forming a square, open on one side. The wings had a long gallery along which the rooms were arranged, six on one side, where the servant’s hall, playroom school rooms and library would be located , as well as the bedrooms for female members of the household and the governesses. The other wing would contain the reception rooms. A large dining room, two sitting rooms and a billiard room. Each wing had its’ own entrance and staircase, allowing for the entire building to be cut in three parts. The architecture was inspired on the old Elizabethan house, continuing the horizontal lines of its wooden structure, repeating the shape and structure of the leaded windows, but with a few bay windows for some variation and wood carvings.

Sidney looked at the drawings intrigued as the talked them over in his study, but a frown on his face told Charlotte he was not satisfied. He had been edgy all week, frustrated with the lumbago that still plagued him, the work to be done before his departure and the fact that bodily complaints on either Charlotte’s side or his had hampered any intimacy ever since the had come back from Willingden. He wasn’t used to be deprived of intercourse that long unless Charlotte was recovering from childbirth, so the situation got quite on his nerves. He asked after the measurements of the expansions and looked outside through the window. “If I’m right the wing on the left…here…”he started

“You mean the northside?” Charlotte corrected him.

“Yes. The northside. Right now the stables are located on that side, this wing would be almost on top of them…”

“I suggested to Charlotte we might have to move the stables…”James admitted.

Sidney rolled his eyes. “We’ve only expanded them a few years ago…and added rooms for the man servants. It would be rather wasteful to move them now.” he argued disapprovingly. “And the south wing… You do know that oak over there, I’m very attached to it… as Charlotte knows…” he gave her an exasperated look.

“Sidney, I told you that oak needs to be cut down anyway, it is affected by bugs and fungus.” She reminded him.

“It may not be beyond saviour, I’ve asked Mr. Webb to take an effort to save the tree. It’s hundreds of years old…there must be some treatment to stop the fungus.” He said irritably, continuing: “And I see an issue for when the structure will be divided. First of all, logic dictates that if it is split in three, the eldest three sons would get one part each. Now, the third is a twin, who’s is going to decide whether Francis or Theodore gets one of the wings…not me…”

“We are also planning to build a rectory…George might get the rectory…then Christian will have the original house and Theodore and Francis each get one of the wings. “ Charlotte suggested.

“All right, suppose we divide it that way…if I look at the floor plan, each of the wings will be larger than the original house…Christian will feel very cheated if the younger brothers get a larger section of the house…”

“We could make the wings shorter…but then the structure as whole, the square would not be square…” James commented with a sigh.

“and then there’s the issue of the carriages having to ride around the north wing, and the amount of windows…the window tax will be extremely high.” Sidney continued.

“We do need daylight, Sidney.” Charlotte commented annoyed.

“One window for each room should do.” Sidney responded curtly.

“We wanted to resemble the divisions of the present house, so the expansions are in harmony with the original house” James tried to clarify.

“Alter it.” Sidney replied.

“James has been working very hard on this design, brother.” Allison remarked cautiously.

“I’m sorry, I do not intend to be a nuisance. It’s just that I have my reservations, as I mentioned from the start. The character of the house will change completely…” Sidney sighed apologetically.

“With all the rooms you desire…you _are_ tripling the size of the house…”James pointed out, a little disappointed at the lack of enthusiasm.

“But should it be so visible, I mean, can we not place these wings more at the back?” Move them this way.” Sidney moved his hand in gesture on the drawing.

‘You might, but the entrances of the wings would be inconveniently located if they were to become separate houses.. and there’s quite some rock on the north east side. It would require blowing up quite a large volume, especially with the required cellars and the risk is we blow up more than the rock….” James pointed out patiently.

Sidney bit his lip. 

Charlotte, discouraged and feeling nauseated, walked out of the room holding er hand for her mouth, and was followed by Allison.

“My apologies for my husband’s incivility…”Charlotte said to her apologetically.

“Sidney is not the worst customer, believe me…”Allison reassured her. “James says no client is ever satisfied with the first design.”

“It was _my_ idea.” Charlotte said offendedly, sitting down on one of the benches in front of the house. Allison, having been taciturn and looking uneasy the whole time, came to sit down beside her.

“I’m sorry to involve you in this discussion.” Charlotte remarked. “I can see it is making you uneasy.”

“Oh it’s not that, I’ve just been tired and dizzy the past few days. I think I’m coming down with something.”

Charlotte studied her countenance “Something or someone?” she whispered.

Allison smiled at her a little embarrassed. “You might be right at your guess, but it is to early to say for certain... I haven’t said anything to James yet.” she whispered. “I’m only a few days late.”

“Late? For what?” Charlotte asked her puzzled.

“You know…”Allison gestured. “No, of course you don’t… you’ve not had your monthly inconvenience ever since you got married.” she added with a huff.

“Oh that…”Charlotte smiled a little embarrassed. “Well, I won’t breathe a word…”

“Is Sidney really that attached to that oak?” Allison asked, nodding her head in the notorious oak’s direction.

“Yes, he used to climb in it as a child, it holds the swing. It bears many happy memories so to say…” Charlotte said dreamily.

They sauntered around the garden an bit, discussing its needed alterations when Sidney and James came outside holding the drawings.

“I think we’ve found a solution.” James announced with a smile.

“You mean Sidney dismissed my ideas entirely?” Charlotte said a little offendedly, giving Sidney an angry look.

Sidney sighed and looked at her a little guilt-ridden, but James answered. “Well, no not entirely, but it is a combination of both your ideas and wishes…a compromise, as it should in a good marriage…” he said meaningfully looking at both Charlotte and Sidney.

Sidney offered Charlotte his hand, looking at her tenderly to show her a sketch. And as he went to stand behind her, he held the sketch in front of her.

“James and I have discussed some things and he’s come up with the following solution. The two wings will jump out in the front _and_ at the back, it will more of H-shape or rather an I. And we might build them slightly higher, so you get two towers so to say.”

“Oh Sidonia would love that!” Charlotte exclaimed mockingly. “Perhaps with a balcony for a Romeo and Juliette scene…”

“Well let’s avoid _that_ since the lovers ended up dead…”Sidney commented dryly. Continuing: “ It follows the basic idea of a children’s wing and a reception wing, but a bit more compact, the rooms would be easier to heat. The stables can remain where they are… maybe we will expend them a little as well and my tree and my mother’s rose garden don’t have to suffer.”

Charlotte looked at it with interest.

“I like it.” she said, glancing up at him warmly.

James demonstrated the outline of where the new wings would come by drawing it in the sand and pebbles on the driveway. And Charlotte and Sidney followed hand-in-hand.

Charlotte heard James whisper to Alison in a cough: “I think it’s time to go home and give Mr. and Mrs. Parker a little privacy.”

Allison admitted to be fatigued and wishing to return home, so they rounded up their children, James took little Mollie in his neck and the boys followed on foot.

Sidney gave save last instructions to Allison as what to pack for Isaac and the time the carriage would ride up to their house to collect him and a request to look well after Charlotte.

“Don’t worry, brother, we’ll check up on her regularly and meanwhile I will finish the designs for the expansion.” James reassured him.

Mary and Tom came to dine that evening with the children and Alicia handed a letter for Sidney to deliver to her financée. Tom and Mary discussed a list of questions and conditions they had before they would approve of the match, that Sidney had to convey and it was late before they headed home again. Charlotte was already fast asleep before Sidney came to her room, having first written down for himself all the things he had to do the next day and a packing list that he handed to his valet to carry out the next day. Charlotte had joked that Bellings would be working harder than ever in the following three weeks, as he was often dismissed of the task of helping Sidney underdress and bath, now he would have to do all the regular tasks of a valet and babysit as well.

The next day they spent packing. Sidney gave some last orders to the stewards that controlled different parts of their assets and had decided the afternoon would be spent at the beach with the entire family. The children rejoiced, but were disappointed that their father was still unbale to carry them on his back. The children were consoled with donkey rides, but for little Ian this was no substitute for his ‘horsie’ as he nicknamed his father.

“I will wb away for a while, but when I get back, I’ll play horse with you again.” Sidney promised him tenderly. “Meanwhile you listen to your mama, or else it will the big bad wolf who comes back instead of horsie…” he howled playfully, and Ian seemed cheered up a little.

Sidney’s back felt a little better and he hoped that Charlotte and he could have at least one night of passion before he would be away for three weeks .

They walked outside to watch the sunset in the evening and he slowly tried to seduce her, kissing her gently. They walked back to the house and he followed her upstairs, looking at her hungrily. He unbuttoned her dress slowy, while teasing her with kisses in her neck. She was willing, but as she started to pant from excitement a new wave of dizziness overcame her. Her stomach turned as her vision grew foggy. And she quickly settled herself on her lounge chair, bending over to get the blood back to her head. 

Sidney looked a little startled and sighed crestfallen.

“I’m sorry.” she said. “I really want to oblige before you leave, but…”

“It’s all right, darling.” he said, still panting. “You must take care…”

“Help me out of stays, then I can breathe better.” she asked. He obliged and helped her wash. Seeing her wet skin wasn’t helpful in controlling his urges, so after he helped Charlotte to bed, he retired for a moment in his dressing room to relieve himself, change in his night shirt and return to her more relaxed.

The next morning they were woken up early. Sidney got dressed, while Charlotte supervised the nurses as they helped Christian and George get dressed and ready for departure. The trunks were loaded and the last hugs were given. Sidney took Charlotte a moment alone in his study, to kiss her more passionately.

“Take care, dear!” he said tenderly.

“We will be all right, Sidney.”

“Well, I have stepped up the security measures, some extra surveillance, to keep you safe.” He informed her.

“We’ve never been in danger here, dear.”

“No, but the whole episode with Sir Denham visiting the school… it’s made me more cautious.” He said.

“All right!” Sidney squatted down to hug his youngest children as they went outside “Will horsie come back?” Ian asked despondently. “I will.” Sidney smiled. “Francis, Theodore, you are now the eldest men in the house, so I expect you to protect the ladies.”

Charlotte chuckled as she saw her the five-year-old twins look very serious.

“Must mama listen to us then?” Francis asked eagerly. 

“No, your mama still reigns this place. As far as you are considered she’s your queen and you are her knights. And how do knights behave?”

“Brave!” Francis exclaimed.

“Yes, brave. But not reckless. And they obey their queen.” Sidney said in a serious tone. The twins nodded with stern faces and Charlotte had difficulty not laughing out loud at seeing her rowdy twins looking so solemn.

‘Christian, George, enjoy yourselves, but you too, behave and listen to your father…”she told her eldest sons “… and keep him out mischief.” she added playfully.

“Instructing my chaperones ?” Sidney commented with a grin. 

“And you…don’t teach them any bad habits you men seem to find so necessary to culture among your sex…”Charlotte looked at him sharply, while smiling warmly.

He looked her in eye one last time and gave her a chaste peck on the cheek, before he boarded the coach and they drove off.

Charlotte sighed as she waved. She tried not to think of Sidney being away for three whole weeks…already the place seemed empty without him. She would keep herself busy, then time would pass faster. If she tired herself, she would sleep, she reasoned. It was a sunny warm day, but for some strange reason she felt like a dark cloud was approaching.


	20. Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Sidney is away and their governess is visiting her relatives, Charlotte struggles to keep the chilrden in order. She is prepreparing for the Sanditon Painting Competition, for which Lady Worcester is coming down... During a storm, she shelters her nephew's tutor, who makes a big impression on her and the substitute governess. His calls and her childrens' remarks make Charlotte uncomfortable. Sidney's beloved oak tree gets damaged. When a large branch comes off, Charlotte decides to have it chopped, against Sidney's wishes.

# 20\. Apart

After the carriage had gone out of sight, Charlotte and the rest of the children turned indoors to get dressed and have their breakfast. Charlotte had little appetite and merely drank the infusion of ginger and liquorice root and ate a slice of toast with apricot marmalade, without butter as the idea of it alone disagreed with her stomach. She looked at the sausages. Usually she craved for them, but not this morning. “Perhaps with some cranberry sauce…”she thought. “Too bad it is not the season for cranberries, I should ask Mrs. MacDonald if we still have some preserved.”

As her mind was distracted by her lack of appetite arguing with her ratio that she needed to follow Dr. Fuchs’ advice to eat red meats, she hardly noticed the twins Theodore and Francis snatching the sausages form Belinda’s and Chrystal’s plates, until Belinda angrily yelled: “Stop it! “and lashed out to the younger Theodore.

“Belinda!” Charlotte exclaimed in shock. “That is no way for a young lady to behave! Apologise to your brother!”

Belinda looked at her, wronged and refusing to utter anything apologetic to her sibling.

“Belinda?” Charlotte said with a strict voice, glancing at Theodore, who sat sulking and pouting.

“He was stealing my sausage. Thieves must be punished!” Belinda replied obstinately.

Charlotte raised her brows and looked at Theodore, who stared down at his plate. “It was mine, she had already had two!” he defended himself.

Charlotte sighed: “All right, both of you can leave the table after what I have to say, without sausages, mind you! First of all, when somebody is breaking the rules, we don’t lash out like some savage, we report it to the authorities, so Belinda, you should have informed me instead of taking matters in your own hand. The same counts for when we feel someone has unjustly taken something that we feel entitled to. Theodore, there are more sausages on this side of the table that you could have asked for. And Belinda, it is always kind to offer it to others first before taking the last one. And social etiquette dictates a gentleman will always serve a lady first.” She looked at Theodore again.

“That’s not fair. I can’t have a sausage because I’m a boy!” he cried indignantly, almost crying.

Charlotte sighed: “Believe me, Theo, as a boy you’ll be getting plenty of things your sisters won’t. I can get angry sometimes too at the things I can’t have or do because I’m a woman.” She said gently. “Now, next time you think the sausages are divided unequally, you come to me, and I’ll see to it that everyone gets their share.”

“There are never enough sausages on this side of the table!” Theodore complained. “It is always set down on both ends, but the babies don’t eat them and we do.”

“If the sausages on your side of the table are finished, and there left on this side, you can politely ask for them to be passed on.” Charlotte sighed.

“Boys already have a sausage on their body!” Chrystal remarked most innocently.

“I beg your pardon?” Charlotte stammered.

“They have a sausage on their body, I saw Ian and Michael have one when they went on the potty.” Charlotte’s eyes grew big, while the other children tried to supress their giggles. “Chrystal, these are not things we talk about, certainly not at the table. Girls do not talk about body parts, especially not the body parts of boys.” She said strictly, trying to keep calm.

Chrystal looked at her a little uncertain and crestfallen. “I just wanted to say Francis stole mine as well.”

Charlotte looked at her other five-year-old. “Boys, your father just told you: you are the eldest boys in the house now and you should behave accordingly. He did not mean that you should be tyrants bullying your sisters. He meant that you should act responsible and protective. He shall be very disappointed to hear of this. Now, Francis you can join Belinda and Theodore. You can stay in your rooms till tea time and do some chores. If you behave well, you can go play outside at play time.” She said quite irately. “Natalie, please see to it.” she directed one of the nurses, who nodded as she followed the three children upstairs.

Lily-Rose and Ivy, first looking surprised at their mother’s angry reaction to their older siblings, now became upset and started to cry.

“Oh great!” Charlotte muttered. “Calm down, girls, Mommy’s not angry with you.” She said in as sweet a voice as possible as she took them on her lap one by one, helped by one of the maids.

She had hoped the time without Sidney would pass in relative ease, but the children were just as edgy as she was, having gotten up earlier than they were used to, to wave their father goodbye and missing him already.

Michael looked at her a little despondently. “I miss papa.” he said. Ian joined in “I miss papa too, I miss Horsie.” he said.

“Calm down boys. Your father will be back with plenty of stories before you know. Meanwhile we will have a lot of fun together.” she tried to say as cheerful as possible.

“More sausages for you, too, when he and your brothers are away ” she added with a smile, as she pointed at the half-filled plate in front of her.

“More cakes…please.” Ian said, looking at her with big sweet eyes.

“Oh you sweet tooth!” Charlotte smiled, seeing the crumbs of cake on his chin and strawberry jam on his upper lip. “You must eat something savoury as well, take a sausage!” she instructed.

Ian and Michael looked disappointed.

“Have you had a sausage yet yourself, mama?” Susan asked diplomatically.

Charlotte smiled self-consciously. “I’m not feeling too well, otherwise I would.” She said apologetically.

“I’m not feeling good either…”Michael complained.

“You’re not feeling _well._ Charlotte corrected him. “That’s because you eat too many sugary things and cream.” She added in a strict voice.

“But all right, you don’t have to eat the sausage if you don’t want to, but you must eat something savoury before you eat any more cakes.”

The boys nodded reluctantly.

“Should we watch over the babies if you are unwell?” Esther asked carefully. “Papa said we should help you as much as possible.”

Charlotte smiled. “Thank you, dear, but the nurses are there help me. But if it pleases you, you may of course always help your younger siblings eat, and play with them.”

Esther got up to take over Lily-Rose and Mary-Anne followed to take over Ivy.

Charlotte asked Wilfred, the attending footman: “Has Miss Burton had breakfast yet?”

“No, Madam, she said she was excused as she is packing.”

“Of course. “Charlotte nodded. She had indeed granted their governess leave to pack her trunk for her trip home. She regretted it now as she preferred to have another adult at the table.

“Warn me when she’s ready.” Charlotte merely replied.

“Mama, with Miss Burton away, does this mean we’ll have no school the next few weeks?” Susan inquired eagerly.

“Well, Miss Burton won’t be teaching you indeed, but I’ve asked one of the governesses from the school to take charge.”

“Oh No!” Susan reacted “It’s not fair, the boys can have all the fun on their trip with papa and we get to stay here and study.” she complained.

“Well, don’t be so presumptuous.” Charlotte scolded her. “Who said you were not going to have fun? Yes, there will be another governess to teach you, but you didn’t ask what she will be teaching you.”

“The girls looked at her insecurely. “Well, then, mam, what will she teach us?” Esther then asked carefully.

Charlotte smiled: “She will be teaching you fine arts, such as drawing and needle work.”

Esther looked delighted, Susan relieved, only Mary-Anne was a bit disappointed. “Do we have to? I don’t enjoy drawing or needle work. My pencil always breaks and my thread always gets tangled.” The latter asked cautiously.

Charlotte smiled: “I won’t force you to join. As you well know, I’ve ever been much of an artist myself. Your aunt Allison was endowed with all the talent there was to be bestowed for the arts in our family.”

Mary-Anne sighed relieved: “Can I read then, instead?”

“You may. And you may even use papa’s study, if I don’t need to be there.” Charlotte replied.

Mary-Anne smiled pleased at this little privilege.

“And if you girls behave well, you can enjoy a little trip yourselves. I thought that as the boys have a chance to go sightseeing, so should you. “

Susan’s faced cheered up: “Can we go to Brighton?”

Charlotte chuckled: “Don’t let your uncle Tom hear you want see Brighton… but you may.”

The girls looked very pleased.

As they finished their breakfast, Miss Burton came down in her travel clothes.

“Well, Miss Burton, are you set for your trip to Tonbridge?” Charlotte asked politely.

“I am ma’am. Thank you for letting me use your carriage.” Miss Burton replied.

“You’re welcome. I wouldn’t have you travel with the stagecoach by yourself. Well, children, take your leave from Miss Burton, you’ll see her again in a month, when we are London.” Charlotte responded.

The triplets curtseyed and wished her a good journey. Chrystal and Ian gave her a kiss, Michael waved and the infant twins wiggled excitedly in their chairs.

As this carriage too drove off, Ian clutched Charlotte’s dress. “Why everybody leave? “he asked a little anxiously.

Charlotte looked at him tenderly and squatted down to hug her little boy: “They are going on a trip, they will be back.” She reassured him “.. and meanwhile we can have some fun. Maybe Mrs. MacDonald can show you how cookies are made?” she tried to cheer him up.

Ian’s eyes lighted up a little. “I likes cookies.” he said in a most serious tone.

Michael and Chrystal started cheering “We like cookies too!”

Charlotte chuckled, then heard feet grinding the pebbles in the driveway. “Good day, Mrs. Parker.” Miss Avery, the governess who would replace Miss Burton announced herself.

“Good day, Miss Avery, You are here right in time. Miss Burton left only a minute ago.” Charlotte greeted her politely.

“Oh dear, I hoped she could enlighten me about her pupils, well, I have to get to know them myself then. Who is this little fellow?” she asked, bowing down to Ian.

“This is Ian, my two-year-old. This is my three-year-old, Michael, and my four-year-old Chrystal.” Charlotte introduced them “And this is the triplet: Miss Mary-Anne, Miss Susan and Miss Esther. My other children are inside or travelling. Say hello to you governess, Miss Avery, children” she instructed the six standing with her.

Th triplets practised their curtesy again.

Michael looked at her a little uneasy and puzzled.

“What is the matter, dear?” Miss Avery asked him friendly.

Michael turned away shyly burying his face in his mother’s dress.

“Come on, Michael, be polite, you don’t have to be afraid of Miss Avery.” Charlotte reprimanded him gently.

Michael pulled on her arm in an attempt to make her bend down so he could whisper in her ear.

“What would you like to say, dear. Say it out loud, it is impolite to whisper.” Charlotte said to him.

Michael looked at her uneasy. “Must we eat her before we can have cakes” he asked anxiously.

Charlotte and Miss Avery looked at him quite perplex, Charlotte flushing at this impertinent remark.

“Why would you ask that?” she asked him patiently.

“You said we should eat something savoury before we could have more cakes.” Michael replied in all earnest.

Charlotte looked at him surprised and had difficulty not to burst out laughing . She glanced uneasily at Miss Avery, who was suppressing a chuckle as well.

“I said _savoury_ , not Avery.” she explained her son. “Miss Avery, I apologise for my son’s remark.”

Miss Avery smiled amused : “Well, I must say this is a first. And I will not scold this little one for his confusion. My name is Avery, indeed, but I am also savoury. I would however appreciate it if you would not eat me.” She pleaded playfully.

Ian giggled at the idea and Michael and Chrystal soon joined him.

The triplets supressed their laughter. And as the ice was broken, miss Avery suggested: “Well, girls, let’s enjoy ourselves together. It’s a fine day and I suggest we do something outside. Tell what you would like to do. We could pick flowers and arrange them, and I could teach you how to draw them?”

Esther smiled enthusiastically, Mary-Anne only politely.

Charlotte interceded: “I’m afraid Mary-Anne is no enthusiast for the fine arts. I won’t bother you with an unwilling pupil. I’ve given her permission to read a book if the other arts do not appeal to her.”

“Oh, but literature is such a fine art. Maybe you can read to us while we draw and maybe we can draw some illustrations with your stories. Or better: we make up a story ourselves with all the illustrations.”

“Could we make figures for our toy theatre?” Susan asked

“Of course, what a great idea. And you could perform the play when your father has returned from his journey.” Miss Avery reacted surprised.

“I would like to learn to draw people, Miss Burton only teaches us to draw flowers and trees. She says it’s not proper for girls to draw people.” Esther said hesitantly.

Miss Avery looked at Charlotte inquisitively.

“It’s all right.” she said reassuringly. “I have never understood why girls should not be taught to draw people…. provided they are adequately dressed of course.”

Miss Avery smiled relieved. “Well maybe we can use your little siblings as models when they take a nap.” she suggested.

“If the housekeeper does not object, you can also ask the servants to sit for you.” Charlotte added.

The girls eagerly followed Miss Avery indoors. Charlotte was pleased the woman took to the girls’ liking. If Miss Avery would have been proficient in arithmetic and languages as well, she would have preferred this kind lady as their regular governess. But they had only room for one and Miss Burton professed a greater variety of subjects. The girls at the school were very fond of Miss Avery and not only because she taught the most popular subjects. She was lucky Miss Avery was willing to earn some extra money now that the school was closed for summer and only a few girls were residing there. Half of the students there came from good families to whom the school had been recommended by her acquaintances. Especially Lady Worcester had directed a lot of girls their way. The other half of the students were girls form impoverished families or orphaned and stayed at the school at Charlotte’s own expense. So while most of the thirty-two pupils had gone home for the summer, about ten of them stayed at the school. The four governess and the headmistress took turns in taking leave themselves to visit their respective families, but Miss Avery was an orphan herself who had been taken in by the school “Had she not been without connections of fortune.” Charlotte thought to herself: “Miss Avery would have been sought after by many eligible gentlemen and could have married some years ago. She’s such a delightful creature. I count myself lucky to enjoy her company and her services while they last.”

As Theodore, Francis and Belinda had been confined to their rooms, their reading lesson was also suspended and Charlotte decided to read a little to the younger ones. She instructed them to head for the canopy swing while she would pick a book. She settled herself on the swing, helping the others climb up. Chrystal took place in her lap, so she could practice reading along. Ian and Michael sat on either side of her, leaning against her. She read to them for about half an hour. Then Michael started to get rowdy and wanted to play in the garden, Chrystal wanted to pick daisies, only Ian wanted to remain nestling against his mother’s body. Charlotte sighed endeared at her little one.

“You are a bit of a sticky bear.” she teased him. “You eat so much sweets and honey, you stick against my body.” Ian looked at her tenderly. “When papa coming back? I miss horsie.”he said.

Charlotte smiled at him consolingly: “It will take a while for papa to come back. But maybe you can ride a real horsie, or a donkey on the beach?” she asked.

Ian forced a little smile.

“But first: I believe it time to bake cookies.” she reminded him.

His face lighted up a little more. She asked Mrs. MacDonald to permit a few of the children inside the kitchen. Mrs. MacDonald sighed. “One I can manage, but three of them… they must sit in a high chair.” she answered resolutely. “Otherwise I’m afraid one of them will burn themselves, or get hold of one of the knives…or we trip over them.”

Charlotte nodded and asked Wilfred to bring three of the high chairs to the kitchen. The three toddlers were set in, they’re hands washed and a clean towel wrapped in their collars. Mrs. MacDonald provided each with a bowl in which she put flower, sugar and butter and instructed them to knead the dough. Charlotte smiled as she witnessed the three children giggling, getting messy and licking their fingers. “Perhaps you should mark their cookies, so each can eat their own.” she remarked as Ian took a bite. “If they leave any dough for baking that is….I’ve been meaning to ask: Do we still have cranberry sauce in stock? I would like some with my sausages at breakfast.”

“I’ll see what I still have in the cellar, ma’am. Otherwise I’ll purchase some. In a month or two we should have a new harvest.” Her cook replied, looking a little surprised and amused at the request, but her mistress often had odd requests for her meals and she was used to it.

Charlotte smiled apologetically as she left the kitchen again for Sidney’s study and went through the ledgers. She felt tired and an hour or so later, when one of the nurses knocked on her door she found herself waking up with her head on his desk. She had tea served in the garden, in the shade of the canopy, but she felt it was pressingly warm. Ian felt it necessary to crawl on her lap again, while Chrystal and Michael enjoyed themselves with the canopy swing, taking turns lying down on it and pushing it. “Be careful not to have the swing hit your heads!” Charlotte warned them. “and watch out for Lily-Rose and Ivy!” she instructed them as she saw the two infants waddling in the direction of the canopy swing.” But they were quickly held back by nurse Agnes, causing a loud protest until they were put on the swing together with Michael and Chrystal. “If you hold your little sisters, I‘ll push.” Agnes suggested. “Don’t you want to join them?” Charlotte asked Ian as she heard the other children giggle loudly. Ian shook his head. “I stay with Mommy.”

Charlotte smiled endeared. “You are a needy one, you know” she remarked. Ian looked at her and proudly said: “I kneads dough!” referring to his cookie baking lesson.

“You did indeed, but it’s almost like you’re saying “I need thou.” She joked. Ian looked at her puzzled.

“Don’t worry, you don’t need to understand this little word game, but maybe I can knead you a little.” She teased.

“You need me?” he asked.

“I mean this.” she said as she started tickling him and he giggled.

She thought endeared of how much his affectionate nature reminded her of Sidney. Always looking for a cuddle, a stroke of her fingers through his hair. Reluctant to be away from her long. He could look at her with the same gentle longing gaze, was very sensitive to loss. He could sulk as soon as he would see Sidney riding away in a carriage and he hadn’t taken her trip to Willingden without him very well. She realised he had suffered some lack of attention after the birth of two pairs of twins. Her arms and lap were often already occupied with two others. The elder children had had to suffer less from the coming of a new baby. When there was only one, she always had one knee available for the infant that had come before. But when a twin arrived, that was more difficult. It had been the same with Belinda after the birth of Theodore and Francis. She quickly felt wronged and could get very cross. It could amuse Sidney, saying it reminded him of some other young lady who was not afraid of speaking her mind and he would wink at her. Sidonia too, had obviously felt a little neglected after the birth of the triplet, but Sidney had taken much care to spend time with her and Sidonia had been older and better able to understand. Michael seemed less bothered if either of his parents had little time for him. He eagerly followed the mischievous twins Theodore and Francis, who didn’t seem to need anybody else. She would have to watch those two more closely, Charlotte determined for herself. Between their privileged elder brothers and the younger ones who demanded a lot of care, the twins had grown to be a rowdy pair and inclined to bullying their younger siblings. She would pay them some more attention now that their elder brothers were gone, she decided. It was Nicola who usually watched over Chrystal, Belinda, Theodore and Francis, but Belinda was already a handful and Chrystal put much claim on her nurse to play all kinds of games. Perhaps she should hire another to watch the twins.

A light snore woke her from her thoughts. Ian had fallen asleep in her lap, slightly drooling on her dress. Carice lifted him from Charlotte’s lap. “Shall I put this one to his bed?” she asked rhetorically. Charlotte nodded. On the swing seat, Lily-Rose and Ivy had dozed off as well and Michael started to yawn. Martha and Agnes carried the twin girls upstairs and had Michael follow. Chrystal, with her four years not always willing to nap, was indecisive.

“Perhaps you can go for a walk with me, I’ll go nap myself afterwards and you can join me.” Charlotte suggested. The babies Andrew and Oliver were still awake, crawling on a blanket on the grass, burping from their orange coloured mouths as they had just eaten some mashed carrot. Charlotte fed them shortly and as Martha returned, she helped put the babies in the perambulator. Charlotte went strolling with Chrystal and Carice. “Let’s walk to the hotel, shall we? she asked Chrystal. See if can see some deer and I’ll talk to the manager while Carice goes to see Mr. Cane.” she said, referring to Carice’s son Jason.

They walked and Chrystal danced around, occasionally asked Carice to carry her. Charlotte looked up at the sky. In the morning the sky had been pretty clear, but it was getting hazy. “Rain might be coming in.” she thought to herself and decided she should not take too long at the hotel. It was a little less than a mile away, already a lot for her little one, and she promised she could have a little treat if she walked on without complaining. Along the way many daises, dandelions and corn flowers suffered from being plucked by Chrystal’s little hands as she was singing songs she made up herself along the way. “She must be the musical one.” Charlotte thought to herself. “When I invite Miss Clayton with us, I shall ask her to start teaching our little Chrystal to sing and play the piano.”

At the hotel she briefly spoke with the manager and housekeeper. The painting contest was to start the following Tuesday. Tom would take care of the opening buffet, as he always did and there were several sites where contesters could work on their paintings. Tents would be put up in case of rain, and Mary had done a lot of its organisation, helped by her daughters. And at the end of the week there would be a ball.

Charlotte inquired after the occupants in the hotel while Chrystal hung a little wearily in a chair in the lobby, attended by a maid. Carice’s son Jason sent up some of his little snacks. Charlotte was informed that Mr. Hamilton, the tutor Thomas had hired to teach Adrian, had settled in and the bright weather had attracted quite a lot of visitors. Charlotte only hoped that the weather would not turn now that the competition was starting. But if it did, at least the sea bathers would have some distraction. To her great joy, Charlotte saw Lady Worcester’s name among the reservations for rooms in the following week and would be arriving the next Monday. Susan’s presence would be a great consolation for Sidney’s absence and it made Charlotte rethink her decision to forego on all the festive activities. She would be present at the exposition at the end of the week, but had intended to stay home for the rest of the time. Going to the ball without Sidney seemed improper and she wasn’t feeling well. But she had already missed the poetry recital festival, feeling too queasy and Sidney having strained his back. 

After performing her duties, she walked back with Carice and Chrystal. The sky was getting less blue, Charlotte observed. Humidity was high and she feared the weather would turn swiftly. She prayed Sidney and the boys would be well in Portsmouth before the rain and maybe thunder started and not get stuck on muddy roads. Sidney had planned to take it easy, with plenty of stops, as the boys were not used to such a long journey.

Chrystal’s eyelids were almost dropping with fatigue as they got back and Charlotte herself wanted to lie down as well. She preferred to rest outside in the shade, but was afraid it would start raining while she slept in the long chair.

Chrystal protested she was not sleepy, but Charlotte argued “Then just keep me company while I nap myself a little bit.”

“Shal I tell you a story?” Chrystal asked eagerly. “Like you tell us stories before we go to sleep, or papa.”

“I would like that very much.” Charlotte smiled as she had her day dress removed and went to lie down. Chrystal crawled beside her and as Charlotte closed her eyes, Chrystal started telling about fairies she believed lived in the garden, invisible for the human eye. Charlotte pretended to sleep as she finished and heard Chrystal whispering: ‘Sleep softly, mama.” and felt a little kiss on her cheek. Charlotte supressed a smile and then felt the little girl rest her head on the other pillow and not before long she heard the regular breathing of her sleeping girl and joined in.

When she woke up, she realised that the rumbles she heard were not just part of her dreams. She looked out the window. It was still dry outside, but the sky was getting darker. Light flashes could be seen far away. The next rumble followed many seconds later. As she walked into her dressing room , Michael and Ian came running in, looking a little frightened. She hugged her boys: “It’s all right boys, just a little thunder. “I’m scared, mommy!” Michael cried, making Ian anxious as well. “It’s all right boys, you’re inside with me, and Martha.” Chrystal came out of her bedroom. “What you doing here?” Ian asked a little confused.

“Chrystal napped with mommy.” Charlotte explained and Ian looked a little wronged. “I want to sleep with mommy , too.”

Charlotte smiled: “Maybe next time…if you tell me a bedtime story, like Chrystal did.” Ian nodded and gave her another hug.

“I have to get dressed, dear, then we can go down for play time. She looked at Agnes standing in the doorway. “Agnes, could you tell Natalie that if they behaved right, Theodore, Francis and Belinda can come down as well and have tea.” Agnes nodded and did as told.

Carice came up to help Charlotte in her dress again. When she came down, she noticed only the younger children were there. “Where is the triplet and Miss Avery?” she asked.

“I believe they are still outside. They walked to town to get some materials for their project.” Mrs. Foreman replied.

“Oh dear. I hope they don’t get caught in the rain when it starts. Send a carriage to collect them. If they are safe indoors somewhere, let them stay there till the storm has passed. Otherwise, organise a search party.” she ordered.

Indeed, only half an hour after the carriage had left, the rain came pouring down and lasted the entire evening. Dinner was served before any of the girls had reappeared. The little ones had been put to bed and darkness was setting in and before she heard hooves pounding the earth and carriage wheels rattling. She almost ran to the door and got the girls and miss Avery inside. An unfamiliar gentleman stepped out as well.

“Mr. Hamilton, at your service.” he introduced himself.

“Mr Hamilton?! Then you must be my nephew’s tutor.” Charlotte exclaimed.

“Indeed. My apologies, Mrs. Parker, for calling on you in this way. I had meant to call on you sooner to thank you for the wonderful accommodation you arranged for me, but my duties have kept me occupied. I had just been calling on Mr. and Mrs. Stringer when your daughters and their governess sought shelter there. They offered me a ride back to the Sanditon Hotel, but I insisted on escorting them back home. I will walk back to the hotel from here.”

“Oh nonsense, come in!” Charlotte exclaimed. “I believe the rain will start again. You would get soaked or worse before you got to the hotel. And in the darkness you might trip over ripped off branches. If you don’t mind, I’d rather not send the horses in either. Have you had any supper?”

“You sister has fed us well.” Mr. Hamilton smiled. 

Charlotte wringed her hands, doubting what to do. It was late and the kind thing to do was to offer the man a sleeping place. But the only available bedroom was Sidney’s room and having a stranger sleep there, close to her own room would be inappropriate. The children were already in bed and putting him in one of the bunk beds of Christian and George was not a good idea either. Theodore and Francis would get a fright if the woke up with a strange man sleeping above them. She could put Miss Avery in Miss. Burton’s room, who now had a small room in the attic for herself. She discussed with Mrs. Foreman. There was place in the rooms for the male servants above the stables, one coachman, a footman and a valet being absent, but he would have to share with one of the other servants and offering such accommodation to a gentleman would embarrass her. She decided Sidney’s study would be the best option. The lounge chair there was big enough to make a bed.

“I’m afraid I cannot offer you a proper guest room.” she said apologetically. “With so many children every room is taken and as the others are already asleep I cannot place them elsewhere. But I will not have you go out in this weather. I can offer you my husband’s study. The lounge chair will be most comfortable to sleep on.”

“Are you sure?” Mr Hamilton asked. “I would not want people to gossip.”

“Mr Hamilton, if I were here alone, it might be inappropriate, but we are with more than thirty people in this house. I could also offer you a place in the male servants’ quarters above the stables, but I think my husband’s study is more suitable. Now join me in the parlour while Mrs. Forman here prepares a bed for you. I don’t believe the weather will improve any time soon. Unless you have obligations at the hotel?”

“No, Mrs. Parker, I reside there by myself.” he smiled. As he spoke, Charlotte saw him glancing at Miss Avery, slightly blushing.

“Miss Avery, naturally you can stay in Miss Burton’s room. It is not big, but comfortable and private.” Charlotte added.

“I would be very grateful.” Miss Avery replied. “Mrs. Reynolds will already have locked the doors of the school. I would not be able to get in.”

“All right, girls. It is past your bedtime. Go up and get ready for bed. I’ll come up in a while.” Charlotte directed her daughters, who nodded quietly, looking quite exhausted.

“Say good night to Miss Avery and Mr. Hamilton.” Charlotte reminded them.

The girls obliged. Charlotte directed Miss Avery and Mr. Hamilton to the parlour and asked one of the maids to see if some refreshment could be brought.

She went upstairs to tuck in the triplets, then checked on the beds being made ready. As Miss Avery and Mr. Hamilton were sitting alone, attended by her footman, she took care to be back quickly. She overheard them talking, discussing why they had come to teach. She learnt that Mr. Hamilton had come from a wealthy family, but as he was on the continent for a grand tour following his graduation from university, he received a message telling him his parents had gotten killed in a fire. And as their assets had been badly insured, little was left of their fortunes. All he had left was his good education and breeding. 

Miss Avery explained how she had become an orphan herself at twelve and was taken in at the school. Charlotte hesitated to come in and interrupt their little conversation. She smiled a little in herself, but as it would be improper to leave them by themselves too long she scraped her throat as she came in.

“Your beds will be ready in a short while.” she said.

The two guests smiled.

“Thank you, Mrs. Parker, for your hospitality.” Mr Hamilton replied. “I assure you I will trespass on it as short as possible. As soon as daylight sets in, I will return to the hotel to change and then head for Mrs. Heywood’s apartment.”

“Do not distress yourself, Mr. Hamilton. Whatever you need in clean clothes, my footman will bring you. I believe you are about Mr. Parker’s size. And you shall have breakfast with us.”

“Thank you, but I’m afraid I’m expected to start teaching at nine sharp tomorrow morning.” Mr Hamilton said uneasy.

“And I shall have you brought there. We usually breakfast at eight. I will ask for it to be served half an hour earlier.”

“Ah, you breakfast early.” Mr. Hamilton smiled relieved.

“Yes, well, the younger ones are up early and here too we start lessons at nine.” Charlotte explained.

“All right then, if you insist.” Mr. Hamilton said hesitantly, glancing shortly at Miss Avery.

“Would you like a night cap before you go to sleep?” Charlotte asked. “I’m sure my husband doesn’t mind if you touch his liquor.”

“Thank you, but I prefer to sleep soberly.” Mr. Hamilton smiled.

“Or his books, feel welcome to read anything on the shelves.” Charlotte offered.

Mrs. Foreman came in to tell the beds for the guests were ready. Charlotte stood up and showed Mr Hamilton to the study, while Mrs Foreman led Miss Avery upstairs, who whispered a shy good night to Charlotte and Mr. Hamilton.

The next morning at breakfast, the children stared a little anxiously at the strange man sitting at the table. Charlotte introduced him to them.

Mr. Hamilton raised his brows. “You have quite a number of children, Mrs Parker.”

She sighed : “Yes, and three of them are not even at home. Our eldest daughter is in London, staying with her aunt and uncle, and my eldest two boys have joined Mr. Parker on his journey.”

“Can we sit next to Mr Hamilton?” Theodore asked enthusiastically.

Charlotte looked at Mr. Hamilton who did not seem to object and the twins eagerly climbed on the chairs on either side of him.

Chrystal and Belinda were eager to sit down next to Miss Avery. Ian looked a little covetous at Charlotte. “You want to sit next to mommy?” she asked him. He nodded with a relieved smile. “All right. Girls, will you help your sisters eat?” she asked the triplet. Mary-Anne and Esther volunteered and Lily-Rose and Ivy were set between them.

While they ate, Charlotte took the opportunity to inquire a bit more with Mr. Hamilton about his background. “How long have you been a teacher, Mr. Hamilton?” She asked politely

“Oh, about a decade now.” He smiled

“And what inspired you to go teaching?” she asked.

He smiled shyly. “Well, I could say necessity, but that is not entirely true. Ten years ago, when I was a young man and traveling the continent I was confronted with my parents’ passing. A fire had burnt down our house. Everything was gone but the land, which I had to sell to repay the debts. My father had started up some projects and the investors were retracting their money. And I was left with little more than my education. I started working as a clerk, which I found extremely tedious. The only thing that lightened my day was when my employer’s son came in and I would be asked to entertain him. And soon I was asked to be his tutor. Gradually I found more clients. I taught a vicar’s son once, who asked me if I would be interested in the church. He could help me get ordained and I would be able to attain a good living. But I’m not a man to lecture, the only thing I enjoyed was teaching the Sunday school.” Mr. Hamilton smiled.

“A teacher who does not like to lecture! How interesting!” Charlotte exclaimed amused.

“Mama, what is passing?” Michael asked in a whisper.

Charlotte looked uneasy. “It means they’re dead!” Susan exclaimed.

“Susan!” Charlotte exclaimed in a strict voice. “Thank you for explaining, but do it less bluntly next time, will you!”

“Dead, like doggie? Ian asked anxiously, referring to the death of their last spaniel earlier that year.

Charlotte smiled at him: “Yes, like doggie.”

“Doggie not come back.” Ian said with a sad face. “Horsie will come back?” he asked insecurely.

“Yes, your papa will come back.” She said, hoping it to be true.

“Unless he gets killed!” Theodore exclaimed.

“Theodore! Let’s not talk about such things, shall we?” Charlotte sighed agitatedly.

Mr Hamilton changed the subject: “I heard you are the founder of the girls’ school in Sanditon, Mrs. Parker.” he remarked.

Charlotte smiled: “Yes, indeed. I had the good fortune to inherit some money and some property and it was a great wish of mine. I think, if I had not married Mr. Parker, I would be working as a governess myself now.”

“Mrs. Parker does a lot of teaching herself.” Miss Avery remarked.

Charlotte smiled: “Yes, I teach the younger ones, get them started with reading before I hand them to their governess. I would like to teach more, but I’m afraid my duties do not allow for it.”

“I think you’re doing a wonderful job with all these children.” Mr. Hamilton remarked.

“Thank you, Mr. Hamilton. Some would say they are undisciplined, but I have never believed in repression. I encourage them to discover, ask questions…within proper limits of course.”

Mr. Hamilton smiled: “I agree with, Mrs. Parker. I have never believed in frightening children to learning. I like them to discover, enjoy their lessons.”

“I’m glad my nephew is taught by such a kind master. I’m afraid his father, my eldest brother, is one who believes little in the use of play.” Charlotte remarked.

“Why did you choose to open a school only for girls?” Mr. Hamilton asked curiously.

“Because I wanted to give girls with bright minds the opportunity to develop their talents. And beyond such things as fine arts, no offense Miss Avery, and languages. Girls are seldom offered such subjects as arithmetic and science. And they learn little that enables them to be independent. When they have no father, husband or brother to keep them, they have few possibilities to earn a proper living. With a good education they have more prospects.”

Mr. Hamilton smiled: “And what about boys? They do not even have the privilege to be maintained by their relatives. They are expected to make a living for themselves. Should they not have the opportunity to learn?” He asked.

“Boys already have the choice out of many schools.” Charlotte remarked.

“I mean those who do not have wealthy parents to pay for it.” Mr. Hamilton clarified.

“Indeed you are right. Every child should have the chance to go to school. As a matter of fact, that’s why my husband and I fund the Sunday school here in Sanditon, and in Willingden.”

“Very well!” Mr. Hamilton complimented. “I must say I am a little envious, Mrs. Parker. I have often dreamt of opening a school myself, but unfortunately I do not have the means. I live in only a small apartment, no room to accommodate any pupils, not even a family of my own.” he said with some regret in his voice.

Charlotte studied him for a moment : “I would advise you not to give up on that dream, Mr. Hamilton. One never knows when one’s luck might turn.” She replied, smiling a little mysteriously.

Belinda hesitantly interceded, but in a most serious tone: “Mama, if daddy dies, will Mr. Hamilton be our new daddy?” she asked.

Charlotte almost choked in her tea as she flushed. Mr. Hamilton too almost choked and Miss Avery looked perplex.

Charlotte reprimanded her daughter: “Belinda, this is not the sort of thing to ask. Do not embarrass our guest with questions about marriage and do not speak of your father’s death. Be assured then when the time comes, you will be well provided for and I have no plans to replace your father…My apologies, Mr Hamilton, my children are not used to guests at our table and have not yet learnt what is proper to ask or not.”

Belinda looked a little uneasy and crestfallen.

Mr. Hamilton recollected himself. “It’s all right, Miss Belinda, I am not offended. But your mother is right. One does not speak of such things. It would make your mama very sad to think of such a thing, I think.” He smiled apologetically at Charlotte and glanced at Miss Avery.

“Perhaps we can do some lessons on social etiquette today.” The latter proposed, looking a little flushed herself.

Belinda turned silent, but Theodore remarked: “But he’s wearing papa’s clothes and he slept in papa’s room.”

“That enough children! “Charlotte remarked sharply. “Mr Hamilton got some of papa’s clean clothes to borrow as his own got soaked in the rain, just as Miss Avery is wearing one of my gowns. And Mr. Hamilton slept in papa’s study, not his bedroom! And he’s breakfasting here because it’s what the Bible teaches us: to feed the hungry, satisfy the thirsty, cloth the undressed and shelter the homeless.”

“Your mother is an exemplary Christian, boy. “Mr Hamilton remarked. “Well, this seems a good moment to ask leave.” he added after a slight cough. “I must go see my pupil, or pupils, rather. I have allowed your nephew Justin to join the classes as well. Master Adrian is a tacit boy, having Justin there helps him to be more responsive. I thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Parker, but I shall trespass on it no longer.”

“Send my relatives my best regards.” Charlotte answered a little relieved.

“I will. And I think I will see you all in church tomorrow.” Mr Hamilton replied before leaving the room and getting his coat.

As they finished breakfast, Miss Avery concerned herself with the triplets and allowed Belinda to join in on the lessons, the Francis and Theodore went to play outside and the toddlers asked to bake cookies again with Mrs. MacDonald.

Charlotte retreated into the study, where the bedding on the long chair had been removed and the windows thrown open to air the room. She went through the letters that had come in the evening before. There was little that needed her urgent attention. A letter from Georgiana, giving an account of her outlandish shopping quests with Sidonia, her relief at Arthur’s return and apologies for not having responded sooner as her husband and niece had kept her busy. No word of a pregnancy or feeling otherwise unwell. “Just Sidney’s overconcerned imagination.” Charlotte muttered to herself. Lady Susan had written to announce her arrival the next Monday, hoping for some distraction after the passing of her ‘special friend’. There were a few bills to be paid, not big ones; some application letters for the master they had advertised for to teach Christian and George; some acquaintances inquiring after vacant positions for governesses at the school and recommending one or another, none that really met her demands. They all boasted about their ability to discipline, not their ability to inspire and motivate. The governesses advertised their mastery of fine arts and music, but she was looking for one who knew arithmetic and science. They were scarce, women taught in these subjects and willing to teach as well. Charlotte regularly invited masters for temporary courses in these subjects, but few were willing ‘to waste their time on teaching the ignorant sex’. Others would only come because of the ‘generous payment’ for such a ‘degrading task’. She would ask Mary Somerville when she was in London. If anybody could recommend her a governess skilled in arithmetic and science it would be the queen of arithmetic herself. Perhaps she could convince Mary herself to teach at the school for a short while, but Mrs. Somerville was only interested in the truly talented pupils.

She thought of her conversation with Mr. Hamilton that morning. He had impressed her with his approach to teaching. If only Thomas had not already employed him, she would hire the man herself.

As she was going through the papers, she heard a loud crack outside. She hurriedly got up from the desk chair to look out the window behind her. A big branch from the big oak tree, Sidney’s cherished climbing tree, had fallen off.

Charlotte hurried outside. Theodore and Francis had come from around the corner and looked a little astonished at the big branch. Mr. Webb, the gardener came rushing to the scene.

“Are you all right, Mrs. Parker?” he looked at her worriedly.

“I am, I just heard the crack when I was inside, it seems nobody was near the tree when it happened.” She reassured him as she caught her breath.

“I was afraid this might happen.” Mr Webb said apologetically. “The tree has become too weak. Mr Parker asked me to do everything to save the tree, but it is beyond saviour. The jewel beetles have blocked the juice stream and the mildew doesn’t help either. We don’t have any woodpeckers here to eat them and I’ve tried a special kind of wasp, but they don’t flourish here by the coast either. I can saw off some of the smaller branches now, that may reduce the risk.” he said. “But I’m afraid the trunk has been to damage by the beetles and the mould is eating it from the inside out. “ he added meaningfully.

“I understand what you say. It is becoming a liability, the tree must go, regretfully. Don’t worry, I’ll take responsibility.” she said.

“As I said, I can saw off the smaller branches today, but for the tree as a whole I must get some help. I’m afraid I cannot handle a big saw or axe at my age and young Jimmy is too small for it” Mr. Webb added a little embarrassed, referring to his young assistant.

“You have my permission to hire any man you need.” she reassured him. “We hired you for your expertise in cultivating roses, not your strength. Leave that to the young inexperienced ones.” she smiled.

“Yes, but it will be difficult to get anybody soon. Many men will be helping to clear the roads after last night’s storm.” He sighed.

“Just fence off the area around the tree until we can get it chopped down.” She said. “Mr. Parker will be upset, but the tree can no longer be…”she said despondently. “Let’s remove it before it collapses and kills someone.”

“I have planted seedlings from the tree in my plantation.” Mr. Webb remarked “Some of them are fifteen to twenty years old now…”

“You mean we can replace the old tree with its offspring?” Charlotte asked, her face lighting up.

Mr. Webb nodded.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea. In fact, maybe can make a little project of it… do you have any seedlings left?” she asked enthusiastically.

“I have some.” Mr. Webb. answered hesitantly.

“It’s unfortunate that it is not the season for acorns yet.” she sighed. “We could do a little planting project with the children. Let them grow their own oak from an acorn.” She smiled at the idea.

“Well, they’re not in abundance yet, but some may have come off early.” Mr. Webb answered encouragingly.

“All right, see if we can collect some.” Charlotte suggested. “Sixteen will do… and maybe we can work out a planting scheme for the seedlings… as a surprise for Mr. Parker, like a lane flanked with oaks…. His one tree will be gone, but in return he gets many others.”

Mr. Webb smiled. “That sounds like a wonderful gift for Mr. Parker.”

“And if you can salvage some of the wood, I’d like to ask a carpenter to construct something from it. a bench or something else we might use in the garden.” She said pensively.

“I’ll do the best I can, Ma’am.” Mr. Webb said and bowed.

Charlotte started to scavenge for some acorns and when she had about two dozen, she handed them to Theodore and Francis.

“I’m sorry boys, I’m afraid the tree is sick and weak… we must chop it down.” She said apologetically.

“No, not our tree!” Theodore exclaimed irately.

“I’m sorry, but we have no choice, the tree will fall down by itself if we don’t.” she said resolutely.

“Then where can we climb in? Where will we hang our swing?” Francis cried anxiously.

“Well that’s a good point, Francis. We shall plant another tree, but it will be too small to climb in till you’ve grown up. But perhaps we can find you another tree to climb in.” she suggested.

“Maybe we can build a treehouse!” Theodore exclaimed.

“Yes, can we have a treehouse, mama?” Francis joined in.

Charlotte smiled at her boys. “Very well, I’ll ask uncle James and Mr. Webb about it. Mr. Webb knows all about trees and Uncle James all about houses. May be you boys can come up with some ideas. And we’ll ask the girls too…”

“Ah! Not the girls! They’ll just want to sit there to drink tea with their dolls.” Theodore complained.

“Well, if you want treehouse, you must share with your brothers and sisters. You can all come with ideas.”

So the boys ran inside to tell their sisters and before she knew it, all the children were making drawings of their ideal treehouse. The study was turned over for any book containing illustrations of treehouses and Miss Avery and Charlotte were happy to help them. Theodore and Francis wanted a pirate stakeout, but Charlotte gently pointed out pirates lived on ships and not in trees. Which brought them to the theme of Robin Hood, living in Nottingham Forest, and medieval tales of knights. All of a sudden the pirate stake out became a castle and the girls pleaded for a tower to await their ‘knight in shining armour’.

“If I were I knight, I would keep those princesses locked up in the tower, so they can’t bother you.” Theodore commented annoyedly.

“But then they occupy our treehouse! We should put them in the dungeon.” Francis reacted.

“That is not very gentlemanly of you.” Charlotte said in a strict voice.” Apologise to your sisters or you’ll be the ones locked up in a chamber.”

The boys reluctantly complied. They went on till they had to take their Saturday bath before dinner. The children were delighted Charlotte had ordered pork pie and mashed potatoes and carrots.

“As you father is away, you can take turns choosing what we’ll have for dinner. As long as it’s available and healthy. So not only desserts.” Charlotte said to them.

“Thank you mama. I’ll eat anything but Duck and Mustard.” Esther exclaimed relieved.

“Or liver!” Susan added, almost retching at the thought.

“Please, Susan, you do not have to demonstrate how much you dislike it.” Charlotte sighed. “Don’t ruin our appetites.”

“You always spoil my appetite with horrid food.” Susan retorted.

“Susan, that’s enough, or we’ll skip your turn.” Charlotte said sharply. “Be grateful that your papa and mama can feed you. There are many children out there going to bed with an empty stomach tonight.”

“Then we should give them the food that we don’t like, like with our toys and clothes…”Esther suggested.

“Well, we may very well do that. But its’ much more generous if you give away something that you like.” Charlotte sighed.

“Why?” Belinda asked confused.

“Because it takes you more effort. God will appreciate it more if you are willing to give away something you desire yourself, when you act selfless.”

“But what if they don’t like what we like?” Mary-Anne thought out loud. “Like aunt Diana always gives us things she likes, but we think ugly.”

Charlotte sighed again. “All right, it’s better to give something the other will like too. Well, your next assignment will be to think what food you wish to give away to some families who might need it.”

“Cookies and pie” Ian said smiling, with a mouth full of pork pie “I likes cookies and pie.”

“And cakes!” Michael added. “We must give them cakes!”

“You think people need cookies and cake?” Charlotte asked, looking at them endeared.

The boys nodded, beaming as they thought about cookies and cake.

“and cream!” Chrystal added.

“Well, cream is a little more healthy…”charlotte smiled appreciatingly.

“Well, perhaps you can make cookies for people in town next week.” Charlotte suggested.

“Can we bake cookies after dinner?” Chrystal asked.

“After dinner you will go to bed. And tomorrow is Sunday. You can think of cookies and cake, but we won’t bake them.”

“Why not?” Chrystal asked disappointed.

“Because tomorrow is Sunday, stupid!” Belinda interceded.

“Belinda, I’m warning you! You don’t call you sister stupid. It’s not nice. Now apologise and the rest of the evening you will hold your tongue.”

“I’m Sorry.” Belinda whispered obstinately and then grabbed her tongue with her hand.

“Belinda? What are you doing?” Charlotte exclaimed agitatedly. Belinda giggled as she pointed with her free hand to her hand holding her tongue.

“She’s holding her tongue….”Mary-Anne said hesitantly.

“I can see that! Belinda! I said you would hold your tongue for the rest of the evening. Indeed you are doing just that. I expect you to keep doing it that way till you have to brush your teeth. That means you can stop eating and that you will have no dessert.”

The corners of Belinda’s mouth dropped.

“If you let go, you must go up immediately to brush your teeth.” Charlotte added.

The other children laughed at Belinda till Charlotte looked at them reproachfully, she was in no mood to be ridiculed again. “I’ve clearly been neglecting your lessons on table manners!” she said displeased. “From now on we are going to practice how ladies and gentlemen behave at dinner and when there are guests.”

Susan rolled her eyes.

“Lesson one: Don’t roll your eyes, it’s impolite.” Charlotte reacted.

Susan sighed. “Its’s no fun.” she complained.

“Lesson two, we do not complain to the mistress of the house, but we compliment her.”

“What is compliment?” Chrystal asked.

“Saying something nice.” Charlotte explained calmly.

“I love you mommy.” Ian said, looking at her with big eyes.

“Thank you, Ian. I all love you very much as well. But at the table we don’t say such things.”

Chrystal looked confused and panicking.

“I’ll give you some examples.” Charlotte added: “You can say: “what a tasty pork pie. Or …”what excellent boiled potatoes”.”

Esther and Susan chortled.

“How cheerful you are this evening, Miss Esther and Miss Susan.” Charlotte looked at them meaningfully, forcing a smile.

The girls almost choked in their laughter.

“All right, you think this is funny. Well, if you perform well, we might actually take you to the restaurant at the Sanditon hotel.”

Susan looked up in delight: “And can we have chocolate mousse then?” she asked, licking her lips.

“If you learn how to behave correctly, you can order any dessert you like.” Charlotte reassured her.

“Can we start with dessert, like we did last time?” Esther asked eagerly.

“No, because that would be improper. But now you mention it, Susan. I promised to involve you in our next event. And I would like you give your ideas on the dinner party papa and I will organise in London next month.”

“Can I be there?” Susan asked.

“You can watch… joining the adults at the table would be rather boring for you, I’m afraid.”

“You would have to talk to papa’s boring friends…” Mary-Anne pointed out.

“Well, you may find them boring, but it’s impolite to tell them so.” Charlotte explained.

They continued like that the rest of the evening.

The children were put to bed, ready to dream about a big dinner with special desserts, and treehouses.

As Charlotte kissed her toddlers good night and read them a story about fairies, Chrystal remarked: “I’m going to ask the fairies in my dream if they like to live in a tree house.” She said.

“That’s a nice suggestion.” Charlotte smiled.

“I will make a house for Horsie.” Ian said decidedly.

“Horses live in the stable.” Belinda remarked.

“Well, I think Horsie will like it if you build him a house nevertheless.” Charlotte smiled.

She retired for a moment in the study, going through the new pile of letters that had arrived and the newspapers. She read about the revolution in France, where King Charles X had just been overthrown. And there were some discussions about Enclosure Acts, which she read with interest. She and Sidney had discussed enclosing some of the waste land to add to their private land, as much of their terrain would be occupied by the house expansions and a new church and rectory. It would mean paying compensation to the landless peasants who were using it now and they had been discussing about the costs and the consequences. More and more landless peasants had been paid off to forgo on their rights to use the common lands in the country and used it to settle in the cities and find jobs in the factories. But there were complaints about the height of the compensation and corrupt magistrates deciding on the cases.

Her father, too, had been dealing with the situation a few years earlier, hoping to use some of the hill slopes for wine production, as the climate had become warmer, much to the dissatisfaction of some labourers, who had let their sheep graze there. Mr. Heywood had solved the problem by offering the plaintiffs other stretches of land to use, and giving them a row of cottages with a small garden to grow their food. Their children had been offered education in the Sunday school funded by Charlotte and Sidney and they were hired as extra labourers in the harvest season. But not every landlord was generous in his compensation and often the monetary compensation offered gave only a short relief from the poor’s toils, especially as less work was available with mechanisation of agricultural production. After a while they found themselves without money and without means of living, condemned to slaving and begging in the city.

Charlotte sighed. She and Sidney often had discussions about mechanisation and the consequences for workers. Sidney often pointed out that people were being put out of work, Charlotte often pointed to work becoming easier. New jobs could be created. If they paid workers better, they could work less hours and share the burdens.

As darkness was setting in outside, she left the study. A bath was prepared for her upstairs. As she left the study, she looked for a moment at Sidney’s portrait in the Hallway. She smiled at him. “Good night, my love.” She whispered. “I miss you terribly.”

Carice helped her get into the bath, helped scrub her back and rubbed egg yolks in her hair and washed them out in a bowl.

Charlotte was silent, thinking of her baths with Sidney. She suppressed a chuckle as she thought of that evening in the cottage kitchen in Willingden.

Carice smiled knowingly, guessing Charlotte thoughts. “I hope my assistance can live up to that of your husband.” she teased.

Charlotte blushed: “Well it is a lot less demanding.” she replied meaningfully, blushing.

She crawled under the clean sheets of her bed, missing his scent. She took his pillow between her arms and squeezed it as if it were him until she fell asleep. She hated sleeping alone.

In the morning , getting the children to get ready for church was quite a challenge. The children missed Sidney, were averse to sitting two hours listening to Mr. Hankins sermons, of which they understood little. And the morning started with rain as well, leading to much protest. Miss Burton was not there to help and she had to make do with the four nurses. Most of them had slept badly. Andrew and Oliver had been crying a large part of night.

“I’m afraid they’ve starting teething ma’am. I’ve already given them some camomile to chew on.” Martha mentioned apologetically.

Charlotte sighed. “Well maybe they should stay home then, before they cry throughout the service.”

“All right ma’am, I’ll stay with them, if you please.” Martha nodded.

They made it to church eventually, quite late, but Mr. Hankins didn’t dare start before they were in. She got reproachful looks from Mrs. Lincoln and Jane.

“She must think she’s the queen, coming late for church.” she heard Mrs. Lincoln whisper disapprovingly. Charlotte ignored her, holding Ivy and Lily-Rose on her knees, with Ian on one side and Chrystal on the other. 

“I hope Mr. Hankins will tell again about Jona and the whale.” Francis whispered.

“Sh.” It was whispered. And Mr. Hankins started his sermon on the trials of separation, the temptation of adultery.” Charlotte sighed annoyed. If anything, a preach about separation was not cheering her up. It only made her think of how much longer Sidney would be gone.

After service, Miss Avery broke away for a moment from the group of school governesses to greet Charlotte and the children. Mr Hamilton was quick to join them.

“How are you this morning, Mrs. Parker?” he asked.

“Very well. “Charlotte replied.

“Mrs. Parker, how are you coping with your husband’s absence?” Mrs Hankins, who joined them as well, asked politely.

“I would like to say I manage, but in truth, I’ve never had to bring the children to church without Mr. Parker, he is usually back before Sunday. And with Miss Burton away as well: it is quite a challenge ” she sighed.

“But Miss Avery is replacing her right now, isn’t she?” Mrs Hankins asked surprised.

“Miss Avery has taken over the lessons, but she resides in the school.” Charlotte clarified. “With breakfast and dinner I have to rear them myself, although the nurses help with the two youngest twins.”

“I could perhaps spend some time with them today as well.” Miss Avery suggested. “Although I’ll have to discuss with Mrs. Reynolds. She quite insists on our reading the Bible together with the pupils.”

“I can’t expect of you to work on a Sunday.” Charlotte reacted hesitantly.

“I can read the Bible with the girls, it would not be work.” Miss Avery insisted.

“All right, I would appreciate that.” Charlotte admitted.

Mrs Hankins interfered: “Of course I could read the Bible with your girls as well. As you know, I was a governess myself once.”

Charlotte forced a smile, as she was not keen on Mrs. Hankins teachings: “I would not like to keep you from your duties as the reverend’s wife. Surely there are families more in need of your assistance, Mrs Hankins.”

Mrs. Hankins smiled uneasily: “Of course. But as the reverend’s wife I may have more experience in teaching the Bible.”

“And those families who cannot afford a governess or school will profit greatly from that.” Charlotte said decisively. “And you know you can always come to me if any of them needs assistance.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Parker. You are most generous.” Mrs Hankins said obligingly.

“Nonsense. As I tried to teach the children last evening, it is only generosity if it takes effort. As a matter of fact, they will be preparing a treat for some of the families in our parish, offering their favourite dishes. If you could inform me which families would be most in need .. or deserving.” Charlotte replied.

“Of Course. Some extra assistance is very welcome in this time.” Mrs Hankins replied hesitantly.

“Yes, as a farmer’s daughter I know the period right before the harvest season can be the most trying. Hard work is needed, while stock has run out. And with the recent storms, well, we’ll need to see whether there will be a good harvest this year.” Charlotte elucidated.

“Perhaps I can assist you as well, by escorting you home? “Mr. Hamilton offered. “It must be a long walk for the little ones?”

“Yes, but I refuse to have the horses and coachmen being put to work on a Sunday.” she said. “Mr. Parker, the nurses and one or two footmen often volunteer to take them on the shoulders for a short while, but with some of them away…” she sighed.

“Well, then my shoulders shall have to suffer today instead.” Mr Hamilton said, smiling.

James Stringer walked up to her as well.

“Good day, James. Where have you left my sister?” Charlotte asked.

“I’m afraid she’s too indisposed to attend.” he said, his proud smile betraying the happy cause of Allison’s misery.

“Wish her well from me.” Charlotte said. “Will she be participating in the contest next week?”

“I doubt it. You know how she gets at this stage.” he whispered “I’ve promised to take the children out today, if the weather clears up, to give her some rest.”

“You can also drop them at our house. Four more won’t make the difference. And Ian might cheer up from Molly’s company.” Charlotte offered.

“I might just do that later this week.” he said. “I have much work to do and our nurse can’t stop the little ones from bothering their mother.”

“Oh dear, and the children I came up with an extra assignment for you.” Charlotte replied.

James raised his brows.

“They want to build a tree house or something of the sort. The big climbing tree needs to be chopped down, it is too infected.”

“Is that the tree Sidney is so fond of?” James asked with a frown.

“Yes, we all are, but it must go down before it collapses by itself. A big branch broke off yesterday. We were lucky nobody was near when it happened. It could have killed a grown man. But we like something to replace it. Preferably with the wood from the oak tree.”

James smiled: “Well I think I can take on an extra assignment as small as that.” he smiled, glancing at the children.

“Well, small might not be the word. They’ve been drawing up their ideas yesterday, and so far the outcome is some sort of castle for sleeping princesses, home to fairies and knights, and Ian here wants a stable for his Horsie, that is Sidney.” Charlotte chuckled.

James supressed his laughter; “I think your Horsie already has a nice place to sleep don’t you think, little boy?” he said with a wink, making Charlotte’s cheeks turn red as around them people started whispering.

Ian hid his face shyly behind Charlotte’s skirts.

“Would this young man like to sit on _my_ shoulders perhaps?” Mr Hamilton asked.

Ian anxiously shook his head. “You not horsie.” he said resolutely. “I stay with Mommy.”

Mr. Hamilton smiled. “Can I?” Michael asked eagerly.

Charlotte reprimanded him: “Wait till it is offered, Michael.”

“It’s all right. You can mount my neck.” Mr Hamilton said reassuringly.

Miss Avery took Belinda by the hand and joined them on the walk home. Theodore and Francis pretended to be horses themselves, and little contest were held with Mr. Hamilton, to the great pleasure of Michael. Ian and Chrystal walked with Charlotte and ages and the nurses helped carry Lily-Rose and Ivy and eventually Ian too, as he got tired.

Mrs. Lincoln and Jane looked displeased as they headed to Eden House. Charlotte offered Mr. Hamilton and Miss Avery lunch and apologised for needing to take a nap.

“We’ll be all right, Mrs. Parker. With your permission, I’d like to take Miss Avery and the elder children to the river. It seems the air is clearing up.” Mr Hamilton offered.

“I have no objection. You can ask one of the footmen or nurses to join you.” Charlotte answered.

“I think we can grant them their free afternoon.” Mr Hamilton said. “I think we have chaperones enough.”

“Oh yes, children, you must stay with either Miss Avery or Mr Hamilton at all times.” Charlotte said meaningfully.

Miss Avery blushed.

Charlotte went upstairs with the younger children. “I sleep with you, Mommy?” Ian asked eagerly.

Charlotte smiled.

“ _I_ already want to sleep with mommy!” Michael exclaimed indignantly.

“I like sleeping with Mommy too!” Chrystal added.

‘Well, let’s see. You are not so big , maybe you can all fit. I really like some company. I don’t liking sleeping alone.” Charlotte responded said.

Carice helped her out of her dress and she went to lie down in her undergarments. She lay on her side, with Ian curled up against her, Michael next to him and Chrystal at the other end of the bed. They woke up as the others got home: Miss Avery blushing, Mr Hamilton smiling at her and the girls giggling.

Mr Hamilton and Miss Avery were invited to stay for dinner and this time the children did their utmost best to behave. 

“You handle them perfectly well.” Mr. Hamilton complimented. “You have no need of our help.”

“Well I admit I offered them a bribe. If they learn to behave properly at the dinner table, I’ll take them to the hotel restaurant.” Charlotte grinned.

“Oh that surely is a treat!” Mr Hamilton remarked. “I must say I haven’t eaten so well in the past decade as last week.”

“Oh mama, you should have heard what Mr Hamilton said when we told him Michael thought he had to eat Miss Avery, because he thought she was _savoury._ He said he rather thought her _sweet_.” Susan burst out.

Mr Hamilton blushed and Miss Avery looked startled.

“Susan, what have your father and I taught you about repeating other people’s words?” Charlotte said displeased. 

“I’m sorry, mama. We just thought it was something nice to tell.” Susan said a little confused. “You told us to say nice things during dinner.”

“Apparently I have to teach you the definition of ‘nice’.” Charlotte said, forcing a smile.

“I’m glad the hotel suits you, Mr. Hamilton.” Charlotte remarked. “But as a matter of fact, I could use your help. My husband and I have been advertising for a master to teach our eldest sons. Our eldest has expressed a wish to be taught philosophy. Now I have received several application letters, but I’m not convinced by any of them. If you could recommend someone…” she tried to change the subject.

“What is it that you do not like about them?” Mr Hamilton asked curiously.

“Oh, the boasting about discipline and duties…nothing about taking pleasure in teaching, stimulating children to learn, to motivate them…”

Mr. Hamilton smile : “Well, forgive me for being so forward, but if you would permit, I could teach your sons myself.” he said.

Charlotte chuckled: “Well I would be very happy to hire someone like you, Mr. Hamilton. But it would not improve my relationship with my brother if I were to rob him of an excellent teacher for his son.”

“And that relationship is in need of improvement?” he asked carefully.

“As in any family, there are quarrels, I will not bother you with them, Mr. Hamilton. But regardless of how affectionate my relationship is with my siblings, stealing away one’s employees is not acceptable.” She said matter-of-factly.

“Well, I am my own man, and I must say I’ve grown quite fond of this town, the beauty it has to offer, its kind and cheerful inhabitants.” he glanced shortly at Miss Avery. “But if your conscience does not allow it….allas.” he said with disappointment in his voice, glancing at Miss Avery again.

“Well, since we are expanding the house, we would hardly be here. We plan to spend most of the year in London, until the expansion is finished.” Charlotte clarified.

Mr. Hamilton forced a smile. 

After dinner Mr. Hamilton insisted on escorting Miss Avery back to the school.

Charlotte interceded: “I must insist one of my maids accompanies Miss Avery. The rules of the school do not allow for male visitors or pupils and staff being escorted by men not related to them.”

“Oh, what strict rules you apply.” He said surprised.

“It is necessary, I’m afraid. We’ve had some incidents with a curious previous resident snooping around and a relative of one of the girls trying to court another. For the girls’ protection and trust their guardians and parents bestowed on us, we have to be very careful with their reputation. Therefor I cannot allow you near the school. You can walk up with Miss Avery till the gates of the school grounds, but not any further, I’m afraid.”

Mr. Hamilton bit his lip for a moment, but Miss Avery looked rather grateful. So they set off with one of the maids to accompany them.

Charlotte brought the children to bed. Francis asked: “Will Mr. Hamilton be here again tomorrow?”

“I don’t think so. Mr. Hamilton will be too busy to teach Adrian to visit us.” She smiled.

Francis looked disappointed.

“Do you like him?” Charlotte asked.

“He’s funny…and nice.” Theodore remarked.

“Well perhaps we’ll invite him again some time.” Charlotte reassured him.

“Will Miss Avery be here again tomorrow?” Chrystal asked.

“Yes, she will come to teach Susan, Esther and Mary-Anne again.” Charlotte replied.

“Can I join the lessons again?” Belinda asked.

“Well I….I can ask…”Charlotte said surprised.

“I thought she had to do as you tell her.” Belinda remarked.

“Yes, well, we have an agreement that she will teach your elder sisters and I pay her for that…but if she’s going to teach you too, I have to pay her more.” Charlotte explained.

“Can she sleep in our house again?” Chrystal asked. “Like Miss Burton?”

“You like her, don’t you?” Charlotte smiled. 

“I think she’s nicer than Miss Burton.” Chrystal said hesitantly.

“Well, I’m not paying Miss Burton to be nice, but to be a good teacher.” Charlotte remarked. “And a good teacher is strict and gives the right example.”

“Is Miss Avery not a good example then?” Belinda asked confused.

“Miss Avery is a good example of merriment and kindness, but you need other examples too.” Charlotte replied quickly.

“I think Mr. Hamilton liked Miss Avery too.” Belinda remarked.

“Is Mr Hamilton going to marry Miss Avery?” Chrystal wondered out loud.

Charlotte smiled: “Who knows, but they must find out themselves. Until they have decided, we should keep quiet about it.”

“Why?” Chrystal asked.

“Because if we ask them, they might feel embarrassed and then they might try to hide that they like each other and then they might not marry at all, even if they would like to.” She tried to explain.

Chrystal and Belinda looked confused: “That’s sounds complicated.” Belinda remarked.

“Marriage is a complicated matter, dears.” Charlotte sighed.

“I will marry mommy.” Ian interceded.

“No, I’m marrying mommy.” Michael replied irately.

“And I will marry Daddy.” Chrystal added.

“You cannot marry Mama, you silly, she’s already married to papa. And you can’t marry Papa, because he’s married to mama and you cannot marry you mother or father.” Belinda reacted annoyedly.

The toddlers looked disappointed.

“Belinda, don’t call your sister and brothers silly. They are young, they don’t everything yet. You don’t like it when Susan calls you silly either. Now apologise!”

Belinda reluctantly said sorry.

“Can I marry George?” Chrystal asked pensively.

“No, you cannot marry any one of your brothers or sisters.” Charlotte explained. “But you can marry your cousins, like Adrian or Justin.”

Chrystal looked thoughtful. “ I prefer Adrian. Justin is just so rowdy.”

“Can I marry Molly?” Ian asked anxiously.

“Yes, you can marry Molly.” Charlotte reassured him. “But you have to ask her first…and Uncle James.”

“Why Uncle James?” Chrystal asked.

“Because he’s her father. And he must give permission.” Charlotte explained.

“Do I have to ask Uncle Thomas permission to marry Adrian?” Chrystal asked pensively.

“Well, the boy has to ask the girl. And he asks her father’s permission and if he’s not old enough to decide for himself, he must ask his own father’s permission too.” Charlotte continued her explanation.

“What if you don’t have a father, like Miss Avery?” Belinda asked.

“Well, if the girl is too young to decide herself, she’ll have a guardian, who takes decisions for her, like your father was aunt Georgiana’s guardian. But Miss Avery is now twenty-one, she can decide herself.

The toddlers went to sleep, dreaming of a future spouse and Charlotte went to sleep early.

The next morning at breakfast, the children all seemed to have forgotten about the promised dinner at the hotel, because they were rowdier than ever. And when Miss Avery came, Charlotte asked her if she would reside with them for the short month she was hired and accept Belinda and Chrystal as her pupils as well, offering a slightly higher wage.

Miss Avery happily obliged.

After breakfast Charlotte quickly went to town to see if the preparations for the Painting Contest were in order. Ian joined her in the buggy, insisting on staying with his mother.

“Don’t worry, the girls and I have it all under control.” Mary reassured her as Charlotte called on her at Trafalgar House “And Tom should arrive back tonight, in time for the opening buffet.”

Charlotte nodded nervously. “It worries me that he’s not here to help organise, what if he’s delayed…?”

“Then we’ll find someone else to do the honours…”Mary said. “You might give the speech yourself…”

“Oh no, I don’t like to be on the stage…” Charlotte shook her head. “Well, perhaps I can ask Lady Susan, she should arrive today.”

“There you are…already a solution at hand.” Mary said.

“I hope there will be no accidents… with Max still in London…” Charlotte sighed.

“Well perhaps there will be a doctor among the visitors.” Mary tried.

“Calm down. Everything is arranged. The tents are being put up this afternoon. Tom will open the event tomorrow and then all we have to do is walk around and admire the competitors and smile. And everything is arranged for the ball as well: the buffet, the orchestra, the servants.

Charlotte relaxed a little. “It’s just that I miss Sidney and I have so much extra on my mind now.”

“Well, keeping busy can be a good distraction… just make sure you don’t overexert yourself. Sidney would get very angry with me if I allowed you to take on more tasks.” Mary remarked.

“You’re right, and I wouldn’t want Sidney to get angry with you. He’s quite impossible in that state.” Charlotte rolled her eyes.

Mary chuckled. “Well, you just enjoy the event, you don’t have to do anything.”

Charlotte called on Allison as well, who looked pretty miserable.

“Oh, Allison, I’m sorry to see you in this state.” Charlotte remarked.

“It’s all James’ fault.” Allison muttered. “And he’s not even sorry.”

“So it is as you expected?” Charlotte asked carefully.

“Well, it looks like it. I’m more than a week late and I feel miserable.” She complained.

“I offered James to bring the children to our house in the following days, to give you some rest.” Charlotte highlighted

“Thank you. But you’re not well yourself and Sidney is not there to help you…”Allison protested. “and Justin is accommodated by Mr. Hamilton, he’s allowed Justin to study together with Adrian. And Justin is the most rowdy one.”

“You forget I have an elaborate staff. And having their cousins visiting is a welcome distraction for my children now their father is away.” Charlotte commented, glancing at Ian playing with Molly an attempting to kiss her. “I must warn you, Ian is planning to marry Molly now that he has found out he cannot marry me.” she added amused.

“Oh, well, he’ll have to take it up with James. If he remains a good boy, there’s no objection from our side, I guess.” Allison chuckled. Ian looked up at her and nodded anxiously. “Oh, he’s such a cutie pie. If he can already impress the ladies at this age, wait till he is a young man. He’ll be quite the charmer.” Allison bantered.

Charlotte smiled : “Well, whatever lady he’ll win for himself, she’d better be warned. He’s as needy as his father. Giving me no rest at all, always cuddling and wanting to sleep in my arms.”

Allison smiled amused. “Well, I’ll not tell Sidney another charming young man is taking his place.”

Charlotte blushed. “I must admit I like a little company now Sidney is gone. I detest sleeping alone… Well, the little ones are delighted to nap with me.”

“Oh, before I forget, Charlotte, Lucas has written me, he wants to come to Sanditon for the ball. -I Guess he’s eager to dance with a certain young lady- and Thomas will come as well, probably sent by father and papa is considering to allow Emily to come as well, now that the Fuchses are out of town, but I need your reassurance on that.” Allison started.

“As Far as I know the Fuchses will not be back before Monday.” Charlotte replied. “I’m sorry Emily and Max will have no chance to see each other.”

“For the time being it’s better to keep them apart.” Allison argued. “Pap hopes that a ball will lift Emily’s spirits.”

“And throw her in the way of other eligible gentlemen.” Charlotte reasoned.

“Well, you know papa is not ready to let her go yet.” Allison replied. “Well, I will write that the coast is clear.”

“It will be rather crowded, actually.” Charlotte remarked dryly.

Charlotte took Ian home again. They had a lunch and Charlotte went to nap with the toddlers after that. Miss Avery sat with the elder girls in the garden with their easels and Francis and Theodore played fence under the supervision of their nurse.

At the end of the afternoon, Mr. Hamilton called on them again, asking whether he could escort Miss Avery and the girls the next day, exploring the competition site after he had finished teaching and tell them more about different painting techniques and various ancient masters. Miss Avery looked at Charlotte quite insecurely, her cheeks reddening.

“Well, if my sister-in-law does not mind you teaching other children at the end of the day… I guess there’s no objection.” Charlotte reacted hesitantly, uneasy with Mr. Hamilton’s forwardness. He was a kind and charming man, but she knew he had little to offer Miss Avery at present and his attentions to Miss Avery left little to the imagination, but it made Charlotte wonder whether he was serious in his designs. In the privacy of the house it could do little harm, but she wanted to protect Miss Avery from too overt flirtation in public that could damage her reputation.

“Oh mama, can we not join the contest ourselves?” Susan asked.

Charlotte looked a little surprised: “Well, I guess so. There’s no age limit.”

“I don’t want to.” Mary-Anne grumpily remarked.

“Well, you take a book with you and read while your sisters paint.” Charlotte suggested.

“Perhaps you’ll paint as well?” Mr Hamilton asked Miss Avery.

“I have to watch the girls and instruct them.” she said quickly.

Charlotte nodded. “Of course, if there’s time, you can join in.” she said.

Miss Avery smiled a little relieved.

“Well, then, I’ll just come to admire your work.” Mr Hamilton said.

“You don’t even know yet if my work will be worthy of your admiration.” Miss Avery remarked.

“How do you know I’m not talking of Miss Susan’s or Miss Esther’s work, in any case…I’m quite sure there will be something to admire.” he said in a mysterious tone.

Miss Avery blushed a little embarrassed at her presumptions.

“Perhaps we can discuss it while I escort you back to the school again?” he asked eagerly.

“Miss Avery will be residing with us for the rest of the month.” Charlotte intervened. “We‘ve decided that is more convenient for both of us. So she will not go back to the school this evening.”

“Very well, then I’ll see you tomorrow.” he said, looking a little disappointed.

“Well, If you have a moment, you could escort _me_ to the hotel. I’m expecting a friend to have arrived this afternoon and I’m eager to see her.”

Ian, just woken up, insisted on coming along again, as well as Michael and Carice followed her as usual. And because Charlotte feared Ian would get easily tired, she asked her footman Wilfred to come along as well and tow the little cart they often used to transport the children on their walks.

“You have quite an entourage.” Mr. Hamilton teased as they walked ahead, Carice and Wilfred following at some distance.

“Well, with a big family one needs quite some assistance, I’m lucky I can afford to hire them.” Charlotte answered matter-of-factly.

“Yes, you are a busy woman, with a big family, a house to run, a school, and a hotel and all the other things here in Sanditon.” he summed up.

“Not to mention our investment company.” She sighed. “Well I delegate a lot these days. The children take up most of my time. We have an excellent estate manager, my-sister-in-law and nieces have taken over the organisation of the events…Mrs. Reynolds runs the school. I have little to do, other than discuss developments and give permissions or instructions.”

“And have you given the idea of a boys school some thought?” he asked carefully. 

She glanced up at him, chuckling. “For so persistent a man, I wonder how you’ve not become a successful businessman.” She remarked.

“I really prefer teaching.” he said resolutely.

“So much that you’re willing to live of a limited wage… not able to raise a family of your own?” she asked carefully, looking at him meaningfully.

“I still have my hopes.” He sighed.

“You’d have to marry well, Mr. Hamilton.” She remarked. “A woman with a fortune of her own, who does not have to earn her own living as a governess….” she said tactfully.

He sighed. “Wealth is not decisive factor in the matter.” he said with a tight smile. 

“I agree, Mr Hamilton. In fact, when I married Mr. Parker, we were facing severe financial difficulties… but still we had enough for an average family. But if we’d not been so lucky with my inheritance, well we would be struggling with our sixteen children… maintaining a family is costly. To feed and clothe them…to provide them shelter.” She pointed out.

“Well, I might not continue as a teacher… I might have to find something that pays better, get ordained and find a living, I still have good connections who could help me with that….or take on more pupils, hire some bigger accommodation…start a school…. can’t a man dream?” he asked a little indignantly.

“A man can dream, but must keep them private until he can realise them, lest he ruins a young woman’s reputation.” she said meaningfully.

He nodded. He remained silent for a while and Ian demanded Charlotte’s attention to look at all kinds of butterflies.

As Michael and Ian chased each other and the butterflies , Mr. Hamilton asked carefully: “Do you disapprove of me, Mrs. Parker?”

“It’s not a matter of approval or disapproval, Mr. Hamilton. You are a pleasant sort of man. But it has not gone unnoticed that the you have spent quite some time at our house the past four days.. the servants are talking, even my children are suggesting an attachment between you and Miss Avery. If you really care about the lady, you must care for her reputation even more. Your designs are so paramount, I must wonder whether you are sincere.” She said in earnest.

“I see. You think I’m the sort of man who just plays around.” He said offendedly.

“I have not known you long enough to be the judge of that, but I do know that even if you are sincere, you are not in a position at present to offer your hand to any lady.” She argued.

He sadly bit his lip.

“I’m not insensitive to you case, Mr. Hamilton, I’m willing to help you if you are sincere. Mr. Parker and I ourselves owe our chance at happiness to the assistance of others. All I’m saying, do not allow het to lose her head before you are in a position to make her an offer of matrimony. A girl easily loses herself in the fantasy of marriage, but if the gentleman loiters around, takes many liberties and is unsure he can make an offer, she will suffer.” she said melancholically, thinking of how she’d allowed Sidney a lot of liberties before he had made her any promise of marriage.

At the hotel, Lady Worcester had indeed arrived and was sitting in the garden, drinking tea in the shade of a tree.

“Susan!” Charlotte greeted her. “How great to see you!’

“Likewise.” Lady Worcester smiled. “You’re husband keeps hiding you here, so I thought I would come and see you myself.”

“I’m sorry, I been much indisposed lately, and traveling with two pairs of twins…”she said apologetically.

“It’s all right, dear. Now who’s this gentleman?” Lady Worcester asked curiously.

“Susan, may I present to you Mr. Hamilton, my nephew Adrian’s tutor. Mr Hamilton, this is Lady Susan Worcester.”

“Lady Worcester?!”he said surprised. “It’s an honour to meet you. I will leave you ladies alone, as I have to prepare my lessons for tomorrow.” He excused himself, looking a little intimidated.

“How have you been, Susan, after…” Charlotte started after he’d left and Carice went inside to see her son. Ian and Michael had agreed to be pulled around in the cart by Wilfred, allowing the two women some privacy.

“After George’s death?” Lady Worcester smiled. “It’s been hard on me. I miss him and since he’s gone nobody wants to have anything to do with me. So I’ve decided to escape London for a while.” she sighed.

“Oh but you will come to our dinner party later this month?” Charlotte pressed.

Lady Worcester smiled bitterly: “Since it is the only thing I’ve been invited to lately, yes, I’ll make sure to come.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Charlotte replied.

“Well, enough of that. I refuse to be pitied. Now tell me anything new…Which one of your fruits are these two peachy boys. And where have you left my Goddaughter and namesake?” Susan asked her with a warm smile.

“Well, these two you have seen before, they’re Michael and Ian. The triplets are at home with their governess, they will be joining in the competition later this week.”

“Oh fantastic, make sure they sit close to me. I like to chat with them while I paint myself.” Lady Worcester eagerly suggested.

“Ah, then you will be certain to see Mr. Hamilton again.” Charlotte commented. He’s become quite the admirer of our governess.”

“Oh, never encourage that. You’ll be searching a new governess before you know it.” Lady Worcester advised amused. 

“They’ll need a little help before it gets to that.” Charlotte sighed. “Mr. Hamilton lost all his fortune a decade ago when his parents got killed in a fire.” “And as you know Miss Avery is penniless herself.”

“Miss Avery? Is she teaching you girls now?” Lady Worcester asked surprised. “She is a most charming lady, he’d be very lucky.”

“Yes, she’s substituting for Miss Burton, who is visiting her relatives.” Charlotte explained.

“And will you help them?” Lady Worcester asked curiously.

“If I believe Mr. Hamilton’s attention to be sincere. I find him a little too forward, but otherwise a kind man and I like his teaching methods. He’s been pestering me about starting a boys’ school. He has ambitions to run one.”

“Ah, he’s discovered your weak spot. And would you want to hire him?” Lady Worcester smiled.

Charlotte sighed: “My brother Thomas would be very displeased, I cannot risk such a dispute in the family.”

“Thomas, your eldest brother, am I right? I thought you did not get along with him anyway?” Lady Worcester commented.

“I do not wish to make matters worse.” Charlotte clarified, forcing a smile. “Anyway, I’ve advised Mr. Hamilton not to single her out too much in public. We’ve met him only four days ago and he’s been at our house every day since. He escorted Mis Avery and the girls back home Friday evening and the weather being so stormy, I could not send him back in the dark. So we had him stay until morning and yesterday he escorted us back from church, took Miss Avery and the elder children to the river and then this afternoon he called on us again to escort Miss Avery back to the school.”

“Oh do watch out, my dear Charlotte, with your husband gone, people may start talking.” Lady Worcester commented worriedly.

“I make sure neither Miss Avery or I are ever alone with him.” Charlotte reassured her. “And I hope he’s taken the hint of not calling too often.”

“Good, because I would hate a woman as undeserving as you to be the victim of idle gossip. And you would not want you husband to hear all kind of stories about you receiving strange men at your home during his absence.” Lady Worcester said with a tone of warning.

“Oh, Sidney would never suspect me. He knows how much I love him.” Charlotte waved away her companion’s suggestion.

“All men are sensitive to rumours like that, dear. And Mr. Parker might be more sensitive to such rumours than you think. The man is terrified of losing you and such men are the most jealous types.” Lady Worcester warned. “As a matter of fact I used just that trait of his when I encouraged Sir Denham to visit Mrs Campion all those years ago. She took the bate and found herself compromised and it gave Mr. Parker a reason to break off his engagement.”

“It was Mrs Campion who broke off the engagement.” Charlotte reminded her.

“Oh yes, your husband was too much of a gentleman to expose her in public… regrettably.”

“I would not have agreed to that, Susan. I did not want to see her hurt. I wished her happiness.” Charlotte said tightly.

“Wish her happiness! You are too good for this world, dear Charlotte! That woman never gave a fig about _your_ happiness, or your husband’s, for that matter.” Lady Worcester said indignantly. “But to reassure you, I only encouraged Sir Denham because I noticed they got along well and I wouldn’t have allowed for him to truly damage her.” she added reassuringly. “Although I pity her when I hear he’s fathered children with almost every other woman in London, except his own wife. Costing him capitals in maintenance and damages to offended husbands. ”

“I heard she’s expecting herself now.” Charlotte replied. “Sidney spoke to Sir Denham last month, he claims they’re happy together.”

“Well, in that case I congratulate myself on arranging a successful match.” Lady Worcester smiled. 

“I just wish you would be happy like that yourself, Susan.” Charlotte said softly.

“I’ve had my share of happiness, believe it or not. “Lady Worcester said sentimentally “Well, any other romances in need of our help? “ she asked curiously. “I believe you husband is on a quest as we speak.”

“He is indeed.” Charlotte smiled. “But there are more…”

“Oh enlighten me.” Lady Worcester begged. “If I can’t have romance myself any longer, I must enjoy that of others.”

Charlotte chuckled and told her about Lucas and Jenny and Christopher and Abigail. She did not mention Emily and young Max Fuchs, considering it too sensitive to have it discussed outside the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mary Somerville was a famous mathematician and astronomer living in the late 18th and most of the nineteenth cnetury.


	21. Boys' Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney, Isaac, Christian and George reach Portsmouth before the thunderstorm passes over. They meet with Sidney's old friend Captain Rogers. They reminisce their old adventures and make a sailing trip to the Isle of Wight. George overhears Captain Rogers recommendation to Sidney to visit some 'kind ladies' and embarrases Sidney with some questions about what he overheard. Christian has a little accident, which obliges them to stay on the Island a little longer.

# 21\. Boys' Outing

When they finally reached Portsmouth. Sidney and the boys had already been riding through the rain for half an hour, but luckily lightning and thunder were still far away. They sat crowded in the carriage, as Sidney had allowed his valet, Bellings, to sit inside during the rain. His coachman and footman sat on the box, trying to get to Portsmouth as fast as possible. Isaac, Christian and George sat next to each other, the coach being wide enough for their three slender bodies. Earlier that day, the boys had taken turns sitting on the box, being allowed to hold the reigns for a while and they had enjoyed it. They had taken their time, driving through Brighton, having breakfast at the Albion Hotel that had been built a few years earlier and admired the Royal Pavilion. Later that afternoon they had even taken a break to do some fishing and swimming while the horses rested. But their coachman, Mr. Redford, had looked at the sky with much concern and a few hours into the afternoon he urged them to make haste. So they arrived at their hotel on Highstreet (literally _their_ hotel, as it was owned by the Parker & Heywood Company) by half past three in the rain. They were quickly led into their suite and Sidney ordered the boys to freshen up as they would have dinner at the house of his friend Captain Rogers.

They reached Captain Roger’s small cottage an hour later while rain started pouring down again.

Captain Rogers quickly opened the door, which almost blew away, as he lived close to the shore and the wind came straight from the ocean. “Mr. Parker. You are right on time. Any later and that thunderstorm over there might have reached us before you did.”

“Well, I believed we’ve survived some together on a ship, Rogers. I think we can survive one on land.” Sidney replied dryly.

“I believe you’ve survived quite some tempests at home, dear old friend.” Captain Rogers bantered.

Sidney chuckled. “The most beautiful ones.” he replied.

“How is the Mrs.?” Captain Rogers inquired. “Still going strong?”

“As far as her condition allows.” Sidney said meaningfully. “She sends her regards.” 

“It’s a pity she hasn’t come along. My Rebecca would like her.” Captain Rogers remarked.

“You got married then?” Sidney asked surprised.

“Yes, I figured getting a wife made more sense than hiring a housekeeper. Costs less money and she keeps me warm at night.” Captain Roger grinned. “She’s a widow, lost all her sons at sea too, daughter is abroad. She was left with very little to subsist. So we keep each other company now.”

Sidney smiled amused, but also meaningfully raised his brows gesturing at the boys behind him.

“Now you’ve brought quite a litter. Let’s see, yes they certainly look like you…” Captain Rogers bowed down to study the three boys.

“I hope not, Isaac Stringer here is my nephew, son of Mrs Parker’s sister.” Sidney smiled meaningfully. “But these two are indeed my eldest boys.” He pointed at Christian and George who looked shyly at the old man. “Boys, this is my old friend Captain Rogers. I travelled with him many times and he’s saved my neck a couple of times too.”

The boys hesitantly bowed and had their little hands firmly shaken by the captain.

“Now boys, your father asked to come a day earlier so we could go sailing to the Island of Wight tomorrow, but we’ll just have to see what the weather does. I won’t have you drowned in a storm needlessly.” Captain Rogers said in a serious tone.

The boys looked at each other anxiously. They were led into the parlour. A chubby, middle-aged woman was introduced to them as Mrs. Rogers. The way Captain Rogers smiled at her made Sidney suspect the arrangement was not just a practical one for his friend.

After eating a good fish pie the sky cleared for a moment and Captain Rogers walked them back to the hotel. As the boys were put to bed, Sidney offered his friend some brandy.

“I’d prefer rum if you have some?” Captain Rogers asked.

Sidney looked in the little cabinet. “The liquor is well stocked, so yes.”

“Your employees certainly knew who was coming, did they not.” Captain Rogers bantered.

“Well, this is standard equipment for the Luxory Suite.” Sidney smiled.

“Only the best of the best for you now these days? I bet you only sleep on mattresses and pillows of down these days?”

“Sidney smiled: “Most of the time, yes. Though I slept quite well on straw recently.”

“And soft flesh, I wager.” Captain Rogers said mischievously.

Sidney smiled a little embarrassed: “Indeed, nothing compares to sleeping in the arms of my wife.”

He pondered for a moment as he longed for Charlotte. “Already, he was not even gone a day!” he thought to himself. “You got yourself a fine woman, Rogers.” he remarked. “You were right to think a warm woman would keep you most comfortable.”

“Ah, yes, she was the wife of a sailor that sailed with me these past few years… she always was a good, practical and cheerful sort of woman. When her husband and sons perished in my service, I felt obliged to take care of her. She has a daughter somewhere, but the girl followed her husband who wanted to try his luck in the Americas. She tried making a living doing laundry for sailors, but she was struggling. At a certain point, when I decided to retire, I asked her to keep my house. Well, not before long we decided it was better to just tie the knot. The advantage is I have a spare room now to receive guests or to rent to seamen coming ashore. And Mrs. Rogers does some extra laundry and sells fishcakes and biscuits to the travellers.”

“Surely the match was not only a practical one.” Sidney smiled knowingly at his friend.

“Indeed, she gives me a warm feeling even when she’s not there. I was never the sort of man to settle down, but I can understand now why some men wish to stay ashore.” He grinned. “I always expected a wife to be tiresome, limiting my freedom. Not with her. She lets me have my own way. Doesn’t complain and soft to the touch…very important with my rusty old limbs.”

Sidney snickered.

“You know, I’ve never understood men who prefer those bony maidens. I prefer a woman to be soft, and experienced…and strong….those young girls don’t know how to handle your wedding bells. They’re nice to look at but in the dark all that matters is that they feel comfortable and eager.” Captain Rogers added.

Sidney laughed as he took a sip from his brandy. “Well, just don’t repeat those words in front of my boys. I’ve promised Mrs. Parker not to teach them any bad ways.” He grinned.

“She obviously knows what’s she’s talking about. She herself learned a lot of naughtiness from you, I dare say, Parker.”

“I would prefer it if you’d keep that to yourself.” Sidney smiled a little embarrassed.

“The point was _you two_ weren’t keeping it to yourself on my ship.” Captain Rogers said mischievously. “She was a nice, curious young thing, back then… Too bad those Rochester fellows tried to take advantage of her….”

“Please, don’t mention it.” Sidney said, anger in his voice arising. “Those men nearly ruined my marriage, and they threatened to take my daughter captive. It took us a long time to recover from that, before Mrs. Parker regained her spirit.”

“I just want to say I wish I had thrown those two overboard, when I heard what they put you through in Antigua.” Captain Rogers said apologetically.

“Well, in the end they pulled the short straw.” Sidney said despondently. “And I wish to forget about that chapter in our lives.”

“I heard you haven’t been back to Antigua since.” Captain Rogers remarked carefully.

“No, once I got married, being away from home for a long time no longer suited me, and with our many children and Charlotte being with child all the time…there was no opportunity to travel together. My brothers are doing the travelling for me now.” Sidney explained with a warm smile.

“No more offspring to collect in the West Indies? With your productivity and your reputation back then, it’s a miracle Antigua isn’t crowded with your progeny.” Captain Rogers bantered.

“My reputation was highly exaggerated. I don’t believe I was any worse than the average gentleman, quite the contrary.” Sidney said annoyed.

“Oh then it must have been just wishful thinking of the ladies.” Captain Rogers smiled. “I believe they considered you quite a prize.”

Sidney forced a smile.

“You’ve come a long way from that young lad who boarded my ship, despising life, despising death. who drunk himself into a stupor.” Captain Rogers recalled.

“And you kicked my ass for it.” Sidney reminded it.

“You weren’t doing your duties. And when you finally did, you took unnecessary risks. Diving into the ocean to free the rudder from some seaweed that was blocking it. As if there were no sharks.” Captain Rogers said playfully reproachful.

“I’ve never seen a shark attack a man. Unlike other men.” Sidney replied matter-of-factly.

They sat reminiscing some more of their old adventures, looking at the rain outside the window till it stopped for a while and Sidney told his friend with a meaningful grin: “I think you should not keep Mrs. Rogers waiting much longer.”

Captain Rogers, getting a little wobbly on his feet laughed: “That is a splendid idea, friend.” As they walked into the little hallway that connected the rooms, Captain Rogers snickered mischievously “Too bad there isn’t a lady waiting for you inside. But you might want to pay the kind ladies on the corner a visit. Better than those in the harbour, they make your clapper tingle a little too long. Just make sure to bring a French raincoat.”

“I have no need to visit any kind lady.” Sidney said a little embarrassed. “I have a very special one waiting in my own, home, I just need to have a little patience.” Sidney sighed.

“You’re saving it all for the Mrs. these days are you? I just hope for you she doesn’t get too impatient herself.”

“Watch out Rogers!” Sidney gave him a look of warning.

“I’m sure you have nothing to worry about.” Captain Rogers replied uneasy and apologetically. “Well good night, and I’ll see you tomorrow!”

The next morning Captain Rogers stood before his house, staring into the distance. As Sidney the boys approached, Captain Rogers asked: “Do you think your boys will survive a little rough sea? I mean, it’s not storming any more, but the wind’s still strong.”

“There is only one way to find out.” Sidney remarked. “But I promised their mother I’d be careful with them.”

“Oh, you need to harden them a bit, or they’ll get crushed like a pair of grapes and whiny when they get older.” Captain Rogers commented, adding: “It’s safe enough, but they might get a little sick.”

“Well, they are well-fed enough to do without some stomach contents for a day.” Sidney replied dryly. “And I’m sure to get some whining if we cancel the sailing trip. The shore is close enough, and I’ve taught the boys how to swim.”

Very well, get them ready, then I’ll prepare the Annabelle, my boat. In any case, if the wind keeps blowing, we’ll be on one shore or another fast enough.”

So the boys were wrapped in their coats, Mrs. Rogers made them some provisions and they headed for the small cutter laying a little distant from the main port.

“Here is my Annabelle. The only sort of lady that has satisfied me my entire life.” Captain Rogers said a little mischievously. “She round and beautiful. Not as big as what I was used to, but she pleases me. And rocks some visitors around as well.”

“Two wives, Rogers. You shock me!” Sidney bantered.

“Oh yes, and Annabelle is my first.”

“Doesn’t Mrs. Rogers mind?” Sidney asked amused.

“No, that’s the great thing about her.” Captain Rogers grinned.

He and Sidney helped the anxious, but exited boys to board the boat. As soon as they set foot on it and the deck wobbled under their feet, the boys grasped some ropes and the railings to regain their balance. The ropes were clapping against the mast and as soon as the sails were hoisted, they started rustling in a deafening way. 

“We’d better fasten the boys” Captain Rogers remarked, “Lest they fall overboard. ”

Sidney helped him put the ropes around the boys’ waists and tied them tightly to the mast. 

“Well, I see you still know your ropes.” Captain Rogers remarked.

“Can you teach me how you do that, papa?” George asked his father eagerly with a curiosity that reminded him very much of Charlotte at the start of their voyage to Antigua.

“I most certainly can!” Sidney smiled, looking warmly at his son. Of all his sons, George was the one looking most like his mother, with his big forehead and dimpled chin. Christian had more of his father’s long face and firm jaw. Though the freckled nose was more Charlotte’s.

Captain Rogers had trimmed the sails to a minimum, while crossing the wind.

“Does the ship always slope like this?” Isaac asked a little nervously.

“Not always. Only if it’s coming from the side. If you’re sailing in the direction where the wind is coming from, you have cross it to get forward. “Sidney tried to explain.

“But how does it work?” Christian asked confused.

Sidney gestured how the sail caught the wind and how it pushed the boat in the right direction.

“On the way back, we’ll have the wind from behind. We’ll only need the foresail then and we’ll be more level.” Captain Rogers explained. “Now hold on, boys, we’ll go overboard in a few minutes, which means you have to move to the other side. And duck before the boom hits you!”

The boys held their breath as they crawled to the other side, carful not to tangle the ropes, while two sailors assisted Captain Rogers in untying the ropes that held the main sail and the foresail. and fastening them again. 

George beamed enthusiastically as the boat turned. Isaac still looked anxious and Christopher rather nauseated.

“Turn around and hang you head over the water” Sidney quickly instructed him. It didn’t take long before Christopher started retching.

“The older one has his mother’s stomach, the younger one her inquisitive nature, I guess.” Captain Rogers remarked to Sidney.

“Well, I believe, I was just a nauseated as Christian during my first trip, and I’m not sure it was the bobbing of the ship that nauseated Mrs. Parker.”

“Well indeed you weren’t smelling very fresh, I grant you.” Captain Rogers bantered.

“I meant that she was already carrying our triplet.” Sidney clarified with a smirk.

“I believe you. You shot your gun empty so many times those days it would have been hard to miss the target.” Captain Rogers whispered.

“It seems I hit the target the very first time.” Sidney retorted with a triumphant grin.

“And you thought it necessary to keep shooting? It seems you haven’t missed the target since.” Captain Rogers commented mischievously.

“Are you talking about hunting, papa?” Christian asked curiously.

Sidney smiled a little embarrassed and wryly answered: “Some sort of hunt, yes.”

“Do you know, Captain Rogers, my mother is a very good hunter. At least if she joins us. Papa hardly ever lets her.” Christian remarked.

“Afraid to be beaten at the competition by your own wife?” Captain Rogers teased.

“Just cautious, wouldn’t want any of my unborn children get shot.” Sidney said a little indignantly.

“With the way you hold your gun as I remember it, indeed, I would keep anybody far away from your shooting activities.” Captain Rogers commented. “Or are you afraid she’ll shoot you head off for knocking her up so often?” he added in a whisper.

“You see right through me, old friend.” Sidney said with a playful smirk.

After an hour or so, George looked uncomfortable. “Are you getting nauseated too?” Sidney asked him carefully.

“No, but I got to go.” George said, uncomfortably wiggling his legs. “Is there a chamber pot on board?”

Sidney laughed. “This is a ship and there are no women on board, you can relieve yourself at the stern of the ship. Just make sure you hold the railing with one hand.”

Mind that you aim _over_ the railing and not against it.” Captain Rogers added. “Don’t spill over my Annabelle!”

George looked a little insecurely at the railing.

“Come, I’ll hold you.” Sidney said and held George steady while he the boat bobbed under his feet.

After an hour or two they reached the Isle of Wight near Wootton and moored the boat against a small jetty.

They sat on a cliff, eating fishcakes. They rested for a while, then Sidney proposed. “You know, we could walk to East-Cowes, see the shipyard where some of our boats are built. Stretch our legs and take a walk. I surely can use some exercise. The long ride yesterday and sitting still today isn’t doing my backpain any good.”

“Can’t we cross the entire island?” George asked eagerly. 

“On foot that might be a bit much, we’ll see how far we get, perhaps we can get some wagon to transport us back.”

“It’s almost noon now, I’d like to sail back four o’clock at the latest.” Captain Rogers remarked. “I might find somebody that can take you to Newport and then you can head to East-Cowes along the river.”

“You’re not joining then?” Sidney asked.

“No, I leave that to you young lads. My legs are no so steady anymore. And after more than forty years living on a ship, I finds walking on land quite difficult. I’ll set sail to East-Cowes and pick you lads up there. ”

“But you manage to stay on your feet on the boat so well!” George remarked surprised.

“Thank you, boy. It’s because I’m used to her wobbling. It’s steady ground my legs can’t handle anymore.” Captain Rogers replied with a grin.

“How’s your stomach, Christian?” Sidney asked.

“It’s getting better now we’re on land. Papa, I’ve had enough of sea and coast already, can we go inland?” Christian suggested.

“Sure, if the others don’t object… we might also get the nicest views from uphill.”

“I’ve brought my sketchbook and pencils.” Isaac eagerly pointed out.

“Like your father, always drawing. Well we’ll make sure to make some stops to give you the chance to sketch.”

“I prefer going inland too.” George added. “We’ve seen much of the coast already from the boat.”

“Good point.” Sidney replied. Captain Rogers had meanwhile found one of the farmers in the village willing to drive them to Newport with his wagon, as he had to pick up something there anyway.

They reached Newport within half an hour and had drinks at tavern. They walked about town a bit and then headed north, following the Medina River. Unfortunately, halfway, Christian mis-stepped as they walked along the river banks and sprained his ankle. Sidney tried to get Christian to climb on his back, but he was quickly reminded of his own back-injury.

“I’m afraid we’ll have to find a wagon or a cart of some sort“ Sidney said worriedly, looking around. There wasn’t a house in sight. “You boys stay here, I’m heading back to see if I can find some transportation.”

He had to walk almost the entire way back to Newport, and then it took a while to find a man with a cart willing to help. He got back to the boys more than an hour after he had left them. Christian was dragged unto cart, which was pushed with some difficulty over the path. They could not walk on very fast and Sidney looked worriedly at his watch.

“It’s past four now. Captain Rogers will be worried.” He muttered.

“I’m sorry I sprained my ankle, papa.” Christian said guilt-ridden.

“And I’m sorry I couldn’t carry you.” Sidney replied with a smile. “Don’t worry about it to much. If it weren’t for accidents and sprained ankles, I would not have met your mother and you would not exist.” He said, forcing a smile.

“It was uncle Tom, wasn’t it?” Christian asked, his face lighting up a bit after gritting his teeth from pain the whole time.

“Yes, it was.” Sidney told them the tale again of how Charlotte got into his life.

It was past five o’clock when they reached the jetty where the Annabelle was moored.

“What kept you?” Captain Rogers asked agitatedly.

“I’m sorry, Christian sprained his ankle and I’m still recovering from lumbago. It took me a while to get somebody with a cart to help us.”

Captain Rogers sighed: “Ah well, we can’t do much about it now. I’m afraid we’re in shallow water and the tide is getting low. I’d rather not risk running into a cliff or sandbank now. We’ll have to stay here overnight.”

“Where will we sleep?” Christian asked anxiously.

“Well, we can sleep in the hut. It might be cramped, but we’ll be snug.”

“We can also search for an inn in Cowes.” Sidney suggested.

“Suit yourself.” Captain Rogers replied.

“Oh papa, can we sleep on the boat?!”George asked eagerly. 

“Are you sure?” Sidney asked him. “It can get rather rocky if the wind picks up again.”

“We’re in the lee in this little cove here.” Captain Rogers reassured them. “It’s just the waves that might be a bit rough. But they’re headed in the direction of the other shore anyway. Come take a look… it might not be as comfortable as you’re used to, boy.” Directing his speech at Christian, but I’ve got two birches with some cushions and some might sleep on top of the sails and ropes… it’s not _too_ bad.”

Sidney looked pensively at Christian: “What would _you_ like?” he asked.

“I’m not to keen on sleeping on a ship to be honest. I’m afraid I will feel queasy all night.” He said hesitantly.

“Perhaps you should try it for a moment, then decide.” Captain Rogers suggested. “When you sleep it’s just like being a baby in its cradle…or did you vomit so much as a baby too?”

“I’m afraid he did.” Sidney remarked.

“You didn’t have to tell ‘m that.” Christian muttered.

“All right, you take the boy to an inn, me and the other boys will stay on the boat.” Captain Rogers suggested.

Sidney hesitated. He would rather stay close to both of his boys, but he did not want to disappoint George either.

Do you mind, George and Isaac?” Sidney asked doubtingly. George shook his head.

“We have arms in case we need protection.” Captain Rogers reassured him. “These two men can hold watch.” He pointed at his two sailors.

George nodded.

“Well, we all need dinner, I suggest you first come to the inn with us.”

Unfortunately, the inn was full. The bad weather had made many ships seek refuge. Others had moored to await Sunday rest.

“It looks like we’ll all sleep on board.” Captain Rogers concluded as he patted Sidney on the back. 

A man at a nearby table overheard them: “If you’re not too particular, I could accommodate you.”

“Thank you sir, We might consider that.” Sidney answered.

The man presented himself as Thomas Cutter, one of the carpenters working in the shipyard. He and his wife lived nearby and as they had no children, they often rented out their spare room.

When he heard who Sidney was, he exclaimed: “The big boss himself! Who’d have thought that! Well, my home may not be as luxurious as you are used to, but it will keep you dry…”

“I was rather looking forward to sleeping in the boat.” George said disappointedly.

“You’d better stay with your father, boy.” Mr. Cutter advised. “It looks like the weather will be rough again tonight and not all folk hanging around in town right now is trustworthy. You’d be an easy prey… we only have two beds, Mr. Parker, but you can have both of them.”

“Nonsense! A gentleman doesn’t chase a lady out of her bed. You and Mrs. Cutter can stay in your own room. Let the boys share a bed and I will be fine on a sofa or long chair.” Sidney replied.

“As you please.” Mr. Cutter replied with a nod.

“You know, I’ve slept in worse places.” Sidney remarked.

“I believe you’ve slept in _the_ worst places.” Captain Rogers remarked meaningfully. “Don’t worry, Mr. Cutter, Mr. Parker is no stranger to the gutter, or sleeping on floor boards. Well, you stay with Mr. Cutter then, I’ll sleep on board with my men. I’ve spotted some lowlifes myself and I wouldn’t put it above them to steal a good Cutter even if the weather is rough. In Portsmouth people know me and I know them; I can trust my boat to be well guarded there, but not here. ”

“Will they steal Mr. Cutter?” George asked confused.

Sidney chuckled. “No the boat, it’s called a _cutter_.”

“Will Mrs. Rogers not be worried?” Isaac asked.

“No, she knows I will stay put when it’s not safe to return. Well, And if I should perish, I’m leaving her with a nice cottage and some savings. So she won’t be worried.” he grinned.

Christian looked a little befuddled. As they followed Mr. Cutter to his house, he asked his father.

“Papa. If you die, who gets your money? I thought the eldest inherits mostly, but does mama get some too?”

“You mama surely will. And they’ve changed the law. It is no longer the eldest son that will get everything. Your mama will get one third and you and your siblings will have to share the rest.” Sidney explained “You look a little disappointed…”he added playfully reproachful. “But don’t worry, you’ll have plenty.”

“But with every new child, my share gets less, doesn’t it?” Christian asked worriedly.

“Yes, but even then you’ll have enough. What we make in a year is enough to maintain any man and his family for the rest of his life.”

“How many more children will mama get?” Christian asked.

Sidney smiled a little embarrassed. “We do not know, Christian, as many as God wishes us to have.”

“I’ve been praying there won’t be any more.” Christian admitted reluctantly. “We can’t fit any more in the house.”

“Christian, I’m displeased. Your mama is with child right now, you must pray for it be born in good health. We are very happy with all of you, but we do welcome the new arrival when it comes…and if things would go wrong, your mama would be at risk too.” Sidney lectured Christian. “Giving birth to a child is very hazardous and dangerous for the mother.”

Christian looked a little shamefully at his feet. “I will pray for mama, that she’ll be safe, and the bay too. But I _do_ hope this is the last baby.”

Sidney sighed: “Well, so does your mother. Which doesn’t mean she will not love a next one when it comes.”

They were let inside and introduced to Mrs. Cutter.

“My wife does a lot of the sewing. The cushions and such on the ships we build for you: much of it is her work.”

“I’m honoured to meet you, Mrs. Cutter.” Sidney greeted her.

The middle-aged lady looked a little intimidated. “You must think our little cottage hideous and uncomfortable.” she apologised.

“Quite the contrary, it looks snug and simple, just to my taste.” Sidney replied politely. “If my Charlotte had come with me, she would adore it. ” An idea came to his mind that he would buy a small cottage somewhere, maybe on this island even, as a little retreat, away from their mansion, away from a house full of servants, where they could spend some time, just hunting, fishing, preparing their own food over the fire. A bit like they had done in the cottage in Willingden, but he wanted something more private, maybe just reachable by boat, near the coast. It was strange that they were expanding their home to an even bigger mansion where they could entertain guests, while a small home, filled with just Charlotte and the children, maybe a maid or two to assist them, seemed most satisfactory to him.

Mrs. Cutter looked relieved and pleased. She filled them a bath and she felt obliged to offer them a small supper of fish soup before the boys were tucked in the bed in the spare room.

In the morning they were offered oatmeal porridge, which the boys gulped down eagerly, but Sidney spooned down silently.

“Papa doesn’t like porridge. He says it’s prison food.” George clarified to their hosts.

“George, do not offend, Mrs Cutter, the porridge tastes just fine.”

“Oh, but it’s good for the bowl, sir.” Mrs. Cutter remarked. “And surely a man like you has no experience with prison.”

Sidney forced a little smile and looked carefully at his boys. “I’m afraid I have more experience with being locked up than I’d like.”

Mrs Cutter looked at him in shock: “Surely, you are no criminal?”

Sidney again forced an apologetic smile : ‘Some would debate about that…but in truth: a long time ago I squandered all my assets… and more…and I spent a week in debtor’s prison before my brother bailed me out…and many years later, when I was at sea, our ship was boarded by Barbary Privateers… Luckily the Royal Navy liberated me and some others when we were transported from Rabat to Algiers. After being their captive for a few weeks.”

“Then you must be relieved the French have conquered Algiers and killed those Barbarians.” Mr Cutter remarked.

“I cannot rejoice in the needless killing of any people.” Sidney said softly. “And the massacre they caused… such butchery is really deserving of the term ‘Barbarian’. However badly I’ve been treated on the Barbary Coast, I’ve seen our fellow countrymen do worse. I suggest we do a little prayer for the poor souls that have lost their lives.”

“Well then they should have been Christians. They should have converted, their souls are lost now.” Mrs Cutter said decidedly disdainful. “and after so many years… centuries of raiding our coasts…they were deserving.”

“You do not blame people for the sins of their ancestors or their brothers, are you?” Sidney asked disapprovingly.

“Well, if God can still blame the Jews for his son’s death, why shouldn’t I blame those Arabs…” Mrs. Cutter said a little sentimentally.

“Mrs Cutter’s younger brother was abducted as a child. He’s never returned…”Mr. Cutter explained carefully.

“I’m sorry, Madam, I cannot begin to imagine your pain. I’ve been abducted myself, had people dear to me abducted, but we all returned, unharmed.”

“Thank you, Mr. Parker. I admire you for your ability to forgive the people who wronged you.” Mrs Cutter said reluctantly.

“As I said, I’ve not been perfect myself. I have no business casting the first stone. It may be different for you, Mrs. Cutter.”

She blushed a little at this hidden compliment for her character.

“Still, I doubt God would wish us to punish the Jews. Are they not God’s people too? Should we not show mercy, turn the other cheek.” Sidney added.

The boys listened in silence. 

“It’s good for our business anyway. More ships are ordered now that the sea is safe and more people willing to travel.” Mr Cutter added, trying to cheer up the conversation.

As they followed Mr. and Mrs. Cutter to church, their clothes a little dishevelled, but still finer than of most attendants, Christian said to his father: “You are such a good man, father, I don’t know anyone so generous and forgiving.”

Sidney smiled, endeared. “I do my best nowadays, boy, but God knows I have made many mistakes in the past. As I said, I have no right to cast the first stone at anyone.”

“Mama thinks you’re a good person.” George remarked with some surprise at his father’s humbleness. “Except when you laugh at the vicar… but I know it’s very difficult not to laugh. He says funny things.”

“You mother _makes_ me a good person. Without her to correct me, I would be sinner. And I hope you will not think of sermons as funny.” Sidney reproached his son.

“Oh, our vicar is certainly not a man to be laughed at.” Mrs. Cutter remarked a little shocked.

Indeed during service, the local reverend went on and on about God’s retribution to those who ignored his laws, to Sodom and Gomorra. Sidney listened with silent annoyance as the boys looked anxious.

After church, Captain Rogers prepared to take them back to Portsmouth, being given some remarks of disapproval for travelling on a Sunday.”

“I’m getting my guests back home, that’s not work, it’s my Christian Duty. If I can’t do my Christian Duty on a Sunday, then when can I?” He grumbled. “Short-sighted, sanctimonious sheep.”

They thanked Mr. And Mrs. Cutter. 

George looked uneasy. Sidney asked him: “George what is the matter? I hope you’ve not all of a sudden developed a fear of sailing?”

“No, papa, it’s just what the vicar said…Are we going to hell…for what we did last night, I mean?”

“For last night… whatever you’ve been doing, I’m sure it was nothing so bad that God would not admit you to heaven.” Sidney reassured him.

“The sleeping in one bed!” George whispered. “The vicar said men should not lay together, that it makes God angry.” He looked fearfully up to the sky.

“He should not have frightened you so. What he meant is that you should not lay with a grown man like you would do with your wife.” Sidney explained to him.

“How do you lie with a wife differently than with for example your brother?” George asked confused.

Captain Roger and the two sailors had difficulty supressing their laughter as they overheard the conversation.

Sidney looked uneasy. “You’ll learn in time, George. Meanwhile, make sure you never share a bed with a grown man unrelated to you and always keep your night shift down to your knees.” He instructed George, who looked a little dissatisfied with the answer.

The boys whispered during the journey back.

“I told you, the man lies on top of the woman, without his clothes and they do some kind of wrestling.” He heard Isaac whisper. “I’ve seen it one time..”

“My mother would never wrestle… and she never takes her clothes off.” Christian said irately.

“Not with you in the room, no.” Isaac retorted “It’s a secret we’re not supposed to know…”

“Boys, have you thought of a gift for your mothers…”Sidney tried to distract them and a looked at them attentively, so they had to focus their minds on thinking about a gift.

“Some special seashell, if we find one…”Christian mumbled pensively. “Mama likes seashells.”

Back on the shore, Mrs. Rogers offered them some tea and Sidney asked the captain and his wife to join them for dinner at the hotel that evening.

Mrs. Rogers looked uneasy. “I’m not sure I have the right clothes, sir.” she said with some embarrassment. “and they serve such strange food there…”

“Well, we will dine in our apartment and I’m sure your dress will be the most beautiful in the room and… between us and the children, you will not be the most difficult eater, I’m sure.” Sidney replied dryly. “My boys are not accustomed to formal dinners yet.” Mrs Rogers chuckled on realisation she would be the _only_ woman in the room, except for whatever maid entered and that the presence of the children would make the affair rather informal.

“All right then.” she gave in.

“We’ll see you in an hour or two, we ‘ll order dinner at the hotel and the boys need to write some letters home.” Sidney suggested.

“Don’t we need to visit the kind ladies before we leave tomorrow?” George asked most seriously.

“The kind ladies?!” Sidney looked at him a little puzzled, while Captain Rogers had difficulty supressing his laughter.

“The ones Captain Rogers suggested you would visit Friday evening.”

Sidney smiled a little embarrassed. “No we do not need to visit the kind ladies. I’m sure they have plenty of visitors already.” He said with a cough.

“And what does a French raincoat look like?” George added most innocently.

Sidney’s cheeks turned crimson red, giving a slightly angry look to Captain Rogers , who suppressed his chortles. Even Mrs. Rogers had started blushing, looking at her husband playfully reproachful.

“ Well, I don’t have one to show you… Sidney said diplomatically...but It is not a thing for children, really. It is something that protects certain parts of a grown man.”

“It’s more like a swimming suit for a grown man.” Captain Rogers joined in with an earnest face. I’m sure your father will get one for you when you’re old enough… for your protection.”

“Oh. All right.” George said a little crestfallen. As they left the house, Mrs. Rogers playfully slapped her husband. “Rogers, you naughty man.” she whispered.

Sidney walked ahead, hoping the boys could not see him transpiring from embarrassment.

When they reached the hotel, Sidney took George apart.

“George, you have a very curious nature. But you must not eavesdrop on what grownups say to each other.”

“I wasn’t eavesdropping. I just heard some things.” George said a little indignantly.

“All right, I should be more careful about what is said withing the reach of your ears. But you must learn not to repeat everything you hear other say or do…if it was not meant for your ears, you must learn to be discrete. Don’t say anything about it.”

“But what if I have questions?” George asked. “Mam always says you cannot learn without asking questions.”

Sidney sighed. “Indeed. If you really must ask questions, ask them privately. Like now; it’s just the two of us. You can ask me questions now, but not in the presence of others… do you hear me?”

“Why?” George asked confused.

“Because you may have heard something that others may not hear.” Sidney clarified.

“I only asked about a kind lady and a raincoat.” George said confused.

“You may not realise, but there are certain things we do not talk about in front of ladies.” Sidney said in a sharp voice. “Like you do not want me ask you about certain things on front of your mother and sisters, because they are special for boys and they don’t need to know about them.”

George blushed. “Ok, I understand.”

“Now, Mrs. Rogers may be angry with Captain Rogers because he suggested visiting the kind ladies. She does not like those ladies, neither does your mother, so I do not go there. It’s better not to say anything about it to Mrs. Rogers when she comes here for dinner.”

George nodded. “I’ll be quiet…. but I don’t believe mama would not like the kind ladies… mama likes everyone.” George said. “Mama is very kind herself.”

“She is to me, yes.” Sidney smiled in himself. “But she can get a bit jealous when other ladies are kind to me too.”

“Oh.”

“And we do not speak about male garments in front of ladies…it embarrasses them.” Sidney added.

“Oh.” George said. “Is a French raincoat only for men then?”

“Yes, only grown men can wear them.” Sidney said, forcing a smile.

“Does cousin Henry have one?” George asked curiously.

“I surely hope he’ll buy one or more if he needs one.” Sidney replied, keeping a straight face

Well, can I trust you will not say anything improper in company?” Sidney asked him.

“I’m not sure. It think it better not to say anything.” George said insecurely.

“Well, that is always wise. Just wait for others to ask the questions. If you’re not sure, you ask me in private first ”

George nodded. “I’m sorry papa.” He said.

“It’s all right. You’re like our mother. Always very curious.” He smiled.


	22. Painting competition week.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte receives some letters from Sidney and her sons and writes back. When she shares some of George's writing in pubic, quite some brows are raised. She has a busy week with the Painting Competition, where she and Lady Worcester continue their match-making activities. Allison gets annoyed when James mistakes Charlotte for her when Charlotte takes a rest at the Stringer's house. At the ball, an engagement is announced while Thomas fires up about the presence of an unexpected man and Charlotte gets unwell.

# 22\. Painting Competition Week

On Tuesday morning, three letters were brought to Charlotte by her footman, Wilfred, from Sidney, Christian and George.

She started with Sidney’s:

_Sunday, August 1 st, 1830_

_Charlotte, my dear,_

_How much I miss you already! We have reached Portsmouth last Friday, well before the thunderstorm. We dined with Captain Rogers and his wife; he finally got married. He says it’s for practical reasons, but I sense a warm companionship between them. Saturday we sailed to the Isle of Wight as planned. The wind was still strong, but don’t worry, we tied the boys to the mast so they would not fall of the boat. Unfortunately we had to stay a day longer, as Christian had sprained his ankle on our little excursion inland and we were back at the boat too late to avoid the low tide. We were accommodated by Mr. and Mrs. Cutter, who work for J. Samuel White’s shipyard and as such, build and decorate our ships. Meeting them was a pleasant surprise._

_Tomorrow the boys and I will head for Poole, after which we continue to Lyme Regis and Ivybridge, from where we will visit Plymouth and call on the Cohlstons. I expect in to stay in Ivybridge until Tuesday next week, and then head straight for Falmouth. If my visit to Ivybridge is satisfactory, I will return there on Monday the 16 th. I will let you know before we travel to Falmouth, so you’ll know where to direct your letters. Otherwise we will take a more northern route over Bodmin and Okehampton, which is likely to be better kept and will give us a change of scenery. Already the boys are tired with coastlines and port towns and have expressed a wish to do more sightseeing inland, although George has developed a fascination for sailing. His enthusiasm and curiosity remind me very much of you, darling, a little consolation in being apart from you. However, I did have to lecture George again just now on asking inappropriate questions about adult matters in company. His ears are working very well and he overhears too many things not meant for a child’s ears. _

_Christian fared less well on the rough sea, but listens very attentively to my explanations and instructions and he spends a lot of time reading. He’s brought Gulliver’s Travels with him, which he enjoys a lot, and we have good debates on its significance and hidden messages. I guess he’ll be travelling more inside his head than for real in the future. With our sons’ company I at least have part of you with me. You can tell James and Allison Isaac will be coming back with at least one full sketch book, eager has he is to draw every beautiful tree, every church tower, very detailed too. James will be pleased to hear his son will be as a good an architect as himself._

_I have to go now. Captain and Mrs. Rogers will joining us for dinner. They regret your absence, though not as much as myself._

_With love, your dear Sidney._

Charlotte smiled for a moment and then read Christian’s letter in a fairly neat handwriting for an eight-year-old.

_Dear mama,_

_We are in Portsmoth. I spraned my ankle. It hurts a lot, but I’m a big boy and don’t complane. We went sailing with Captain Rogers. I don’t like sailing. It makes me sick. I rather read and look at boats. In Portsmoth there are a lot of boats._

_Papa told me to pray for you and the baby, even if I don’t want another baby. So I pray you and the baby are helthy._

_I miss you mama. Papa talks funny with Captain Rogers._

_Kind regards, Christian._

Charlotte raised her brows amused and caressed her abdomen on reading Christian’s thought’s on the new baby and she wondered what Christian meant with Sidney talking funny. She read George’s letter last, having difficulty deciphering his inexperienced pen strokes:

_Deer mama,_

_I miss you, but we have a lot of fun. I like saling. We went to the Ile of White. Capten Rogers said I could sleep on the boat, but Mr. Catter said it was to dangerus. Papa did not visit the kind ladies you do not like. He will buy me a French rain coat when I am old enuff._

_Papa sais I ask to many questions. I try not to. I will beehave better._

_George_

Charlotte chuckled at his struggle with spelling; George often had little patience to learn. She summarised the contents for the other children. She pondered over what George had been writing about Sidney not visiting the ‘kind ladies’. She did not need to wonder long about what was meant, after all, they knew no one in Portsmouth besides Captain Rogers. What had Sidney been discussing with her sons? Obviously George understood little and Sidney’s letter had informed her George had overheard too much. She wondered if she should ask about it in her letter back, but then, she didn’t want to sound suspicious and quarrel by letter. Anyway, there was little time to consider it and if anything, George’s letter reassured her Sidney had not gone astray. The painting contest would start that afternoon and she had to prepare. She had asked her cook to contribute some pies to the opening buffet, two carriages had to be prepared to drive her and the children to Sanditon, together with some easels and boxes with paint and brushes, and she wanted to be well in time.

She wrote a letter to Sidney, that she addressed to the inn in Ivybridge. She reckoned it should reach him before he left the place again.

_Dear Sidney, my love,_

_I’ve received your letter and that of the boys. It was good to hear from you and to be reassured the thunderstorm Friday night left you unharmed. It seems you and the boys had quite an adventure on the Isle of Wight and the boys are learning a lot. I’m quite curious after some of the things they had to tell, but I’ll wait patiently till your return. I am at least somewhat reassured you are behaving yourselves. The other children miss you very much and to be honest, I’ve been struggling to keep them in order. I’ve asked Miss Avery to reside with us for the present, so I have another adult at the table. I’m quite delighted with how she handles the girls._

_Cheering up Ian is the most difficult task. He misses his ‘horsie’ and has difficulty contemplating the duration of your absence. Every day he asks when you will come back. As a consolation, Mrs. MacDonald has been teaching him, Michael, and Chrystal to bake cookies. I’m afraid more dough disappears in their mouths before it can go into the oven. They will quite chubby on your return, I wager._

_At home the storm did quite some damage, I’m afraid. Luckily nobody got hurt, but your beloved oak tree is bound to make some victims in the near future. A large branch came off and more will follow if we do not take them down ourselves. I know you were adamant to save the tree, but I’m afraid it is beyond our power. Do not be angry, but I’ve ordered for the tree to be chopped down before anyone gets hurt. We’re all sad about this loss, but I’d rather lose a tree than one of our children. I trust you’ll agree with me._

_Just to inform you: the storm also brought us an unexpected visitor, as Adrian’s tutor, Mr Hamilton, escorted our girls and Miss Avery back home that night. They had sought shelter with James and Allison in town, and it was quite late before the sky had cleared sufficiently for them to return home. As I did not want to send the horses out again in the dark while the storm was hitting again, or any other creature, I offered him accommodation for the night. He slept in your study, as having him close to my rooms would have been awkward and I could not ask a man of his standing to sleep with the servants. Mr. Hamilton has been calling on us every day since you left. I believe him to have quite an interest in Miss Avery and that she welcomes his attentions. However, considering his poor conditions and his inability to offer her a proper living, I’m wondering at the sincerity of his intentions and have asked him not to call on us too often._

_Despite his rather forward behaviour, I must say I’m impressed with Mr. Hamilton’s teaching skills. Had Thomas not already employed him, I would very much like to hire him to teach our own sons. In any case, he has inspired me to think about opening a boys’ school here. I was thinking of using the big house on Willoughby Street, as it is often vacant, being in the upper tier of accommodation prices because of its size, but not having any sea views and being rather far from the other attractions. We can share some more thoughts on the matter when you return._

_As you know, the Painting Competition will start this afternoon. I was worried Tom might not return in time for its opening, but I received word from Mary late last night that he has indeed returned to Sanditon. A great consolation for your absence is that Lady Susan has come and will participate in the contest. Our own Susan and Esther will be participating in the painting contest as well. Furthermore, my siblings will come from Willingden to attend the ball. Lucas is eager to dance with one of your nieces, I dare say. Emily will be permitted to come as well, now the Fuchses are in London. As such I’ve changed my mind and will attend the ball after all, so that I might introduce Emily to some people._

_I miss you dearly, but endeavour to be strong and keep myself preoccupied with preparing little surprises with the children for your return. Give our boys a hug and tell them I’m delighted with their stories and proud they are behaving so well. I hope Christian’s ankle is not hurting too much and will recover soon enough to make the trip enjoyable._

_Love, your Charlotte._

After she finished her letter, she fed Andrew and Olivier and hugged Lily-Rose and Ivy before she handed them to Martha and Agnes and set out to Sanditon in the two carriages. Miss Avery travelled in one with the triplets and Belinda. Charlotte followed with the five younger children, and one of the nurses was joining each of the two carriages. While Miss Avery and the four eldest girls sought a nice spot for them to sit and paint and reserving a place for lady Worcester, Charlotte wandered through town to inspect the facilities with the nurses and the other five children. Francis and Theodore chaperoned by Natalie, who despaired at their tendency to hide in the crowd and make her search them. Chrystal and Michael wobbled around with Nicola admiring the stalls selling toys, while Ian tightly clutched his mother’s dress while she made a round to see everything was in order.

The weather was fine that day. Not too bright and hot, but not grey either, just some blue sky and the occasional white clouds passing over. Charlotte met with Tom, who was standing with Mary and their daughters, giving directions to workmen and servants preparing the tents and the buffet.

“Oh Charlotte, how wonderful to see you.” Tom greeted her. “This event would after all be nothing without its inventor.” he exclaimed elated.

“You are doing your wife and daughters no credit, Tom.” she smiled a little embarrassed. “Or yourself. I see that it can do very well without me.”

“Well, your presence always adds an extra touch of joy to these occasions. I’m sure my brother would agree with me on that.” He grinned.

Charlotte blushed.

“And so do I.” Lady Worcester’s voice sounded behind Charlotte.

“Susan, how lovely to see you! The girls are already settling themselves over there on the dunes and have reserved a spot for you.”

“Oh, such a sandy spot. Well, I’ll be content with it. “ Lady Worcester commented, smiling.

“I guess Mary-Anne wanted a place where she could sit comfortably on the ground and read.” Charlotte said apologetically. “But I might still ask for the canopy tent to be placed elsewhere.”

“I’ll be fine on the dune, dear. I see you’ve brought the little sticky-bear with you again.” Lady Worcester smiled, looking endeared at little Ian.

“Oh yes, there’s no letting go of him.” Charlotte said warmly, stroking Ian’s hair, while Ian shyly looked up.

“I hope your husband will not get too jealous.” Lady Worcester joked.

“Oh, he already is at times. “Charlotte said amused.

“How is he, have you heard from him yet?” Lady Worcester inquired.

“As matter of fact, I did get three letters in the mail this morning. It seems all the boys are behaving well, even Sidney.”

“That would surprise me.” Tom teased.

“Oh, but our sons are quite good chaperons. They report everything to me.” Charlotte smiled mischievously. “Christian apparently has a sprained ankle, detests sailing, while George enjoys it and is quite enthusiastic about some French raincoat Sidney will buy him.” Charlotte told them.

At that moment Tom seemed to be choking in his drink and Lady Worcester supressed a chuckle. Some people behind them started whispering and snickering.

Mary and Charlotte looked at each other a little puzzled while Mary patted her husband on the back.

Is everything all right, Tom?” Mary asked him worriedly.

‘I guess so...”Tom said, looking a little uneasy still.

“Charlotte, dear, can I speak to you for moment?” Lady Worcester asked, already hooking her arm in Charlotte’s and saying to Ian: “I need to borrow your mother for a moment, little boy. Mrs Parker, will you watch your nephew for a moment?” she directed Mary.

Tom was quick to lift up the little boy and tossing him about a bit and tickling him, while Lady Worcester directed Charlotte away from the crowd.

“Is something the matter?” Charlotte asked anxiously.

“Your innocence is endearing, my dear Charlotte, but I’m afraid your boy has been learning rather too much for his age.” Lady Worcester said, smiling uneasy.

“How do you mean?” Charlotte asked her confused.

“You mentioned piece of garment one generally does not discuss in public, certainly not a lady.” Lady Worcester started.

“A raincoat?” Charlotte looked puzzled.

“A _French_ one.” Lady Worcester whispered.

“How is that different from a regular, British one.” Charlotte asked, frowning.

“Oh believe me, the French call it a British one. But let’s just say it not something worn by ladies, or little boys.” Lady Worcester said meaningfully.

“How so?” Charlotte looked more befuddled.

“Well, Let’s put it like this. It is a piece of garment men put over their little mariners when they want to sail in foreign waters. It protects them and the ladies from disease and other unwanted consequences.”

“Consequences of what?” Charlotte looked even more confused.

“I thought marriage would have made you better acquainted with the ways of the world…Your husband is clearly familiar with its existence. That he has not acquainted you with it quite explains why you’ve had fifteen children already. Really, Mr. Parker should have used them at home a long time ago.” Lady Worcester looked at her intensely. “But I guess some men detest wearing one while being with their wife or desire having more children with her.”

Charlotte looked at her more puzzled. “What does having children have to do with sailing?”

Lady Worcester sighed. “The sailing is a metaphor, where the women is the sea and the man the boat…”

“Do you mean…?” Charlotte asked a little shocked.

“Yes, apparently your husband has not entirely done his best to prevent your being with child so often.” Lady Worcester said a little indignantly.

Charlotte flushed. “And I just mentioned that thing in public!” she said embarrassedly.

“I’m sure few people heard and admire you for your innocence.” Lady Worcester said reassuringly.

“Oh they must be having a good laugh, well apparently my boys are losing their innocence and why Sidney should discuss such a thing with them…”Charlotte said a little irately. She searched her pocket for their letters.

“Here. What do you make of this?” She asked her friend.

Lady Worcester read them and laughed. “Well, you were right to state that your boys are excellent chaperones. And Mr Parker has obviously not checked their letters and your George is reassuring us your husband is faithful.” she chuckled. “Do not worry, even if he would stray, he would not be worse than most men and he obviously will take precautions.”

Charlotte looked at her annoyed.

“Do not be jealous before you are certain of anything.” Lady Worcester advised her. “I know few husbands who are as faithful as yours.”

“No, I’ll not make quick assumptions. That has cost me in the past.” Charlotte concluded with a sigh. “I must have confidence, trust him….despite his past.” she said, more to herself than to her friend. Still it nagged in her mind. She had not been intimate with Sidney in the past three weeks and she knew it made him restless, what if this time it had been too much for him? That his needs had been unsatisfied too long? She did not know whether to be angry with him for not having told her about this device. He had always said he did his best to avoid her getting pregnant so often, but now she doubted his words. He would have some explaining to do when he got home.

“Don’t let it eat you up, dear.” Lady Worcester remarked, reading her mind. “Just have a good time yourself…within proper boundaries of course.”

Charlotte forced a smile: “I try, But without Sidney my days always seem so empty. I even miss quarrelling with him.”

“I know, what you mean. At least your husband will return to you.” She said melancholically.

“I’m sorry, Susan, I’m being selfish, while you have lost…” Charlotte said shamefully as they returned to Tom, Mary and Ian.

“Don’t speak of it, dear. I’m here to forget. After all I have no entitlement to grief or pity.”

Ian, though eagerly climbing his uncle’s back, was relieved to his mother again. He looked hungrily at the dishes full of cakes and sweets set on the buffet tables.

“We have to wait till the buffet is opened, dear.” Charlotte said to him

He looked at her a little puzzled. “It’s not closed.” he remarked. With anearnest face.

“No, but we pretend it is closed, till uncle Tom has given a little speech.” She explained.

“What’s a speech?” he asked

“When he has talked to all the people here.”

“Takes too long.” he said sulkily.

Lady Worcester went to find the triplets and their governess, while Charlotte and Ian paced up and down town, greeting acquaintances. Charlotte inspected the interest in the telescopes that they had mounted on the cliff at the corner of Sidney place and Wentworth street, where visitors could overlook the sea and the bay. It was one of her best ideas, Sidney had complimented her frequently. It had cost little to build and with visitors paying half a shilling to look through the telescope for five minutes and frequently queuing up for it, it yielded them a few hundred pounds a year. As it could be exploited in daytime, it was more lucrative than the observatory they had built a little further away from town, which was more popular with scientists and educated guests, but could only be used after dark. Still some guests thought it worth staying up late for. They regularly invited an astronomer to give some explanations to visitors and it attracted some guests in the winter season, when the accommodations were mostly vacant, as such limiting vacancies.

They walked back to the buffet tables when it was almost noon and Tom climbed the podium, greeted all the visitors, introduced the jury consisting a couple of known painters and art dealers, and invited them to the buffet and commence their painting. Different prizes were to be won for different techniques and topics. There was one for watercolours, one for oil paint, pencil drawings, best depiction of the cliffs, boats, the beach, the river, the architecture, or the visitors. This year they had added a category for flowers and plants as well and a prize for the painting that would be sold at the highest price at the charity auction. The profit would be used for the support of widows and orphans and this year they also planned to help farmers and fishermen who had suffered losses from the storm. Contestants could participate by buying their canvas or paper from the organisation. They were marked at the back to prevent fraud. In the first few years some competitors had cheated by submitting paintings they had worked on long before the competition. The competitors had exactly three days to paint their blank canvasses, starting that afternoon and submission before noon on Friday, after which the jury would judge the works. Those who wished to, could also sell their paintings for their own benefits. People could buy tickets for the buffet or enjoy the many other attractions. And they would conclude the festivities with the ball on Friday.

Ian waited impatiently for Tom to finish his speech. They were joined by Nicola with Michael and Chrystal, as the other toddlers were also much attracted to the dishes full of pastries and sweets. And Michael pouted grumpily as Charlotte instructed him to let some ladies go first. But it was quickly rewarded as the same ladies, endeared by the children, handed them some cookies.

“We must bring some for your sisters too.” Charlotte instructed her toddlers. “They will be busy painting and have little time to get something to eat themselves.”

Michael eagerly stuffed his arms full, making Charlotte reprimand him with a chuckle: “That will be quite enough, we must give other people a chance to eat as well.” she said.

They settled themselves with the girls on the dunes for a while, till the toddlers got restless. Francis and Theodore had joined as well with Natalie, who was exhausted from chasing them. Charlotte took the younger ones to the beach and arranged for them to have a ride on a pair of donkey’s. Ian first refused, but as his siblings had mounted, he did not want to stay behind, as long as his mother would walk beside him.

When they returned, the triplets had been joined by Mrs. Lincoln, Mr. Hamilton, Jane, Adrian and Justin.

Lady Worcester looked quite annoyed as Mrs. Lincoln was giving her excessive praise on the lady’s skills. Jane observed quite sourly Mr. Hamilton’s attentions for Miss Avery. Charlotte was given only a half-hearted greeting.

“Has Allison not come out?” Charlotte wondered. “ She was not sure if she’d participate and I’ve not seen her yet.”

“She was indeed unwell. So Justin’s accompanying us and I believe the nurse is walking around with the other three.” Jane replied, seemingly happy to have something to discuss.

“I’ll call on her shortly, then. Her children can join mine. They’re amusing themselves quite well on the beach.” Charlotte said thoughtfully.

“That is quite clear.” Mrs Lincoln said disdainfully, observing the children’s hair blowing in the wind wildly and having their clothes full of sand. “It quite puzzles me how anyone could recommend such a sandy place.”

“Well, perhaps the cliff tops or the river side are more to your taste, Mrs. Lincoln. And there are plenty of good painters at work there, too.” Charlotte hinted.

“Yes, Perhaps we should take a look there as well. “Jane suggested to her mother and called Adrian.

“Can I stay here, mama? I prefer to play with Justin on the beach.” He answered.

Jane’s let out a huff with tight lips. “All right then, if your aunt does not object, since your tutor seems to preoccupied.” She said a little irritated.

“I apologise ma’am. I was just thinking what a good exercise it would be for young Adrian to do some drawing himself.” Mr. Hamilton reacted.

“Drawing, why on earth should he learn to draw? He must learn arithmetic, reading, history, he will have no time to draw when he becomes the landlord of Willingden!” Jane exclaimed.

“Oh, but drawing is very important for that task.” Charlotte interceded. “For instance to draw where crops have been planted, to register their growth and varieties, to map the land, to plan the construction of cottages and such.”

“Yes, and drawing is very important to learn to observe, a requisite for any educated man, in my opinion.” Mr. Hamilton added.

“Ah well, it won’t do him any harm, I guess.” Jane admitted, forcing a smile and preparing to leave them.

“Thank you for rescuing me. What a dreadful woman!” Lady Worcester snorted in a whisper after they were gone.

“Which one of them? ”Charlotte asked dryly.

“Good question, both I guess, but I think the mother is most dreadful. The daughter is just a product of her imbecility.”

“Hush.” Charlotte whispered, looking meaningfully at Adrian and the other children whose attention they had caught.

“You’re right. Let’s not bother the boy with it, he suffers enough.” Lady Worcester sighed.

“I was wondering if I could take the ladies out for a stroll.” Mr Hamilton asked, stammering a little.

“I just had one.” Charlotte replied. “But I’m sure Miss Avery and my daughters use a little stretch of the legs.”

Miss Avery blushed slightly, and hesitantly accepted that Mr. Hamilton helped her stand up.

“And you, milady?” he asked Lady Worcester.

“I’m fine where I am, thank you, sir.” she replied.

Mary-Anne, quite engulfed by her book, declined as well. Francis and Theodore were eager to run across the beach again and join their older cousins Adrian and Justin. The four boys ran ahead, while Mr. Hamilton followed with Miss Avery and Susan and Esther walked behind them, giggling and whispering.

“Well, they have chaperones enough.” Lady Worcester commented with a smile. 

“Well, nobody will take notice of their walking together, between all the other courting couples.” Charlotte remarked.

“Yes, this is the ideal venue for courtship. A town crowded with ladies innocently showing off their accomplishments, with plenty young men to admire them. Opportunities to take a walk, and concluding with a ball.” Lady Worcester said mockingly playful.

“Oh certainly!” Charlotte smiled. “This painting contest is one of our great romantic successes. There’s many a couple who have met each other here and engaged themselves at the end of the week.”

“It’s such a shame that young man’s had such misfortunes. He is quite charming. I dined with him last evening.” Lady Worcester remarked

“Did you?” Charlotte asked surprised. “Miss Avery has some competition, then?” Charlotte teased.

“Oh hush…”Lady Worcester blushed and waved away her friend’s suggestion. “I doubt I’m in any man’s book right now. I’m vain enough to say I haven’t lost all my charms, but compared to Miss Avery’s bright shine I’m quite in the shadows. He did however start about his ambition to start a school again after he found out I’ve been supporting your efforts with the girls’ school and sending girls of my acquaintance there..” Lady Worcester chuckled. “Perhaps someone should give him that opportunity…”

“I have just written Sidney with the same suggestion. And of course it wouldn’t harm him to have a kind former governess as his wife to support him in that task.” Charlotte added meaningfully.

“I would think you would not be eager to part with her.” Lady Worcester observed. “She’s doing a good job with your girls…”

“One must not be selfish….and of course, if I could keep them both in Sanditon, I might continue to use their excellent services. I mean, someone will take that girl of our hands someday, she’s too charming to stay single.” Charlotte reasoned. “My only concern is that my brother will be displeased if I offer Mr. Hamilton a position.”

“Perhaps young Adrian could attend the school in Sanditon?” Lady Worcester suggested.

“That would be an idea, but I doubt my brother would let him.” Charlotte sighed.

“Why, the mother is practically residing here and seems in no hurry to return home. The boy has his cousins here…” Lady Worcester argued.

“Yes, but I’m afraid my father would like his grandchildren close and my brother would like Adrian to be taught at home, learn how to manage the estate. And my sister-in-law is required to return home after her recovery, which we hope will not take too long.” Charlotte reasoned.

“I see.” Lady Worcester sighed.

As Miss Avery returned with Susan and Esther, Charlotte decided to go see her sister. Arriving at the Stringer’s house, it appeared Allison had just been lying down.

“I’ve quite freshened up.” She said reassuringly to Charlotte. “I think I’ll come outside with you, watch the contestants and see if I can find James somewhere.”

“Just as I was hoping for some rest myself.” Charlotte sighed. At that moment Allison’s nurse Mildred returned with Molly for the latter’s afternoon nap.

“Why don’t you go lie down for an hour or so. Ian can sleep in one of the boys’ beds. Mildred will look after him and Molly.”

“That would be great, Ally.” Charlotte sighed. “But I would feel awkward sleeping in your bed, what if James walked in?”

Allison chuckled. “If you feel more comfortable on lounge chair in the parlour…My housekeeper will keep an eye on you.”

“That sounds lovely.” Charlotte sighed gratefully.

“I’m afraid the matrass in the guest room is being restuffed… before our siblings come…” Allison said, “…though I’m still puzzling where I’m going to put them. Thomas will stay with Jane of course, but I can’t put Lucas and Emily in one room and to put Lucas with Justin in one bed…”

“Emily might also stay at our house, she can sleep in Sidonia’s bed…or Sidney’s since he’s away. Or maybe Mary and Tom could accommodate her…I’m sure she’d love to spend time with Alicia and Jenny.”

“I’m not sure papa is willing to let Emily stay with Mary and Tom…”Allison said hesitantly.

“What could be the objection? The Fuchses are not in town and if the object is to introduce Emily to eligible men she’d better reside in town…and we can’t have Lucas stay with Tom and Mary…although he’d probably love to…”

“All right, I’ll write papa about it.” Allison said with a chuckle. “Well, I’m off. See if I can find my husband and my sons.”

“That reminds me…I had a letter from Sidney. They are all doing fine, apart from Christian having sprained his ankle. Sidney told me to warn you that Isaac will return with sketch books full of buildings he drew and that Sidney thinks he’s as promising an architect as his father.”

“I know, Isaac has written us as well.” Allison said with a smile. “Accompanied with some drawings.”

She showed them to Charlotte before she took her leave. Charlotte settled herself in the lounge chair and Ian was taken upstairs with Molly. Mrs. Bridges, the housekeeper closed the drapes a little to darken the room. Charlotte dozed off quickly, her curls covering her face as she slept. She woke up when she felt a big hand stroke them aside and noticed a head near her face. She startled as she recognised him. ”James!” she exclaimed “What are you doing here?!”

“Charlotte!” he replied a little shocked and quickly stepping backwards as Mrs. Bridges came in.

“I’m sorry, sir, I did not hear you come in. I was just out back. I meant to warn you Mrs. Parker was taking a rest in the parlour.”

“Well, I’ve been informed now.” he answered dryly. “Where’s my lovely wife?”

Charlotte recollected herself and sat up straight. “She was feeling a bit better and went to search you.” she said uneasily as Mrs Bridges pulled the drapes aside again to let in the light.

“Did she? We missed each other then. I just left the boys with Mr. Hamilton on the beach. They’re busy studying shells. I wanted to return home to do some more work.”

“How are the designs for our expansion coming on?” Charlotte asked curiously.

“Just well, just trying to fit in all the rooms you asked for. Let me show you. Mrs Bridges, could you get us some tea while I fetch the drawings?” They both left Charlotte alone for a moment, which gave her a moment to check herself in the looking glass. She adjusted her dress and noticed her hair had gone quite out of order and in an attempt to fix it she pulled one of the pins loose. At that moment Allison came in. “Ah, you have woken up already.” she said. “I’ve been all over town in search of James.”

James came in and looked surprised. “When did you come back?” Allison asked him a little agitated.

“A few minutes ago. I wanted to get some more work done, so I left the boys with Mr. Hamilton.” He explained. “And when I got here I found Charlotte sleeping in the chair.” He supressed an embarrassed smile.

“Did Mrs. Bridges not warn you?” Allison replied, looking a little displeased, but nevertheless forcing a smile.

“Apparently she was out at the back for a moment.” Charlotte said hastily, feeling a little uneasy. “Allison, could I borrow your dressing table for a moment to fix my hair?”

“Of course.” Allison said, looking a little suspiciously at James.

Allison walked upstairs with Charlotte and helped pin back her hair: “What was James laughing about?” she asked accusingly.

“It’s just… I think he thought I was you when he saw me sleeping in that chair.” Charlotte said a little uneasy. “He quite startled me when he tried to wake me up.”

“Why should he confuse you with me?” Allison replied a little indignantly. “After ten years of marriage I would think he’d know which of the Heywood sisters he’s married to…Sidney’s never mistaken _me_ for you…”

“Well, I was in your chair, and my hair was covering my face…it was dark and our dresses are almost the same colour…” Charlotte argued.

“The pattern on it is different.” Allison said. “I guess men never take notice of what we wear. Even if they’re architects who should know something of designs and patterns.” She added with an irate sigh.

“Oh Sidney takes notice, he handpicks most of the fabrics for my dresses” Charlotte said, dreaming away. “Prints with roses mostly. Or the shade of roses…”she smiled in herself. “I’m quite sure James was disappointed to find me there instead of you.” She added reassuringly. “And if he doesn’t notice what you wear it is becomes your lovely face and smile outshine it. You were always the more beautiful from the both of us.”

“Well, thank you for the compliment.” Allison said insecurely.

“Don’t doubt him, Allison. He is as fond of you as he has been these past ten years.” Charlotte said reassuringly.

Allison forced a little smile.

They went down again, where James had rolled out the drawings on the table “Ah there you are again.” He said and started to explain the design. “I was thinking of putting the entrances of the wings on the side. You would have three rooms on each side of the corridor, and then the stairs opposite, though I’m still struggling where to place the chimneys and the passageways to the main house.” He used his hands to outline the ideas. 

Charlotte looked attentively and pondered for a while. “I understand the dilemma…What if we placed the doors to the front of the house and moved the stairs by ninety degrees, like this…”she said, gesticulating with her hands.

“You would lose a lot of space on the corridor, but it might just work.” James reacted impressed, glancing at Charlotte.

“Perhaps we could make the corridor in the South wing more of a central hall to be used for big receptions? “Charlotte thought out loud.

“I’ll see if I can incorporate that.” James answered with a nod.

“Perhaps we could first drink our tea before it gets cold.” Allison suggested a little irately.

“Of course, dear.” James smiled at his wife. “I think we’ve discussed the drawings enough for now. Though I also have the sketches for the tree house.”

“Oh, let the children be the judge of that.” Charlotte waved away his suggestion. “Just come by later this week. On Saturday…when all these visitors have left town again.”

“I will.” James replied, looking a little puzzled at Allison who looked a little displeased. “I hope you’ll feel well enough Saturday to go to Eden house.” He said carefully.

“Oh yes, do come and stay for dinner. “Charlotte suggested.

“You forget we’ll have guests ourselves, James.” Allison reminded him.

“Do bring our siblings. I could really use some adult company these days.” Charlotte urged.

“Thomas as well?” Allison tried.

“If he can behave and offers an apology.” Charlotte replied sharply.

“And Jane and Mrs. Lincoln?”

Charlotte sighed. “I guess I must invite them as well, then. But then Mary and Tom and the girls must come too. We might even discuss some … wedding plans.” She said playfully.

The next three days the triplets and Miss Avery often left some hours before break to commence with their paintings early, making use of the daylight as much as possible, while Charlotte stayed at home with the rest of the children. At the end of the afternoon she would take the buggy of one or two children to go take a look in town and see Lady Worcester, who came to dine Thursday evening, together with Mr. Hamilton. But the crowded streets would soon tire Charlotte so she mostly stayed at home. James had come by on Wednesday evening to observe the location for the tree house. The children had planted their acorns in a pot and the toddlers checked every hour if theirs was already sprouting.

On Friday the competition would come to a close. At noon contestants had submitted one or more works. The jury would announce the winners at three o’clock, after which the auction would start and in between acrobats and musicians entertained the visitors, although many were also preparing themselves for the ball that would start at eight.

It was around two’ o’clock that the Heywoods’ carriage arrived from Willingden. Charlotte was visiting Allison around at that time, so she saw her siblings arrive.

Thomas stepped out first, looking surly at Charlotte.

“Good day, Thomas. Have you had a good journey?” Charlotte greeted him politely.

“Well, I can’t complain about the weather. Though the destination is still a disappointment.” He answered grumpily.

“I’m sure it cannot be a disappointment to see you wife and son.” Charlotte said in as sweet a voice as possible, trying to control her agitation.

“I believe they are at the beach just now. Mr. Hamilton is teaching the boys something about economy and resources, using fish and sand.” Allison added.

“On the beach?! Hmpf.” Thomas commented.

“Yes, Mr. Hamilton likes to use practical examples.” Charlotte explained.

“How very inefficient.” Thomas commented.

“Actually, I’m very impressed with his teaching skills.” Charlotte replied with a smile.

“Indeed, he has achieved great progress with Justin in these two weeks.” Allison added. “And Adrian seems to thrive as well.”

“We’ll see. But they’d better return from the beach soon.” Thomas muttered.

“I’ll send someone out to fetch them, while you freshen up at your apartment. I expect to see you at the ball tonight?” Allison asked him, raising her brows.

“Well, Emily needs to be watched.” he smirked as the latter stepped out, followed by Lucas. “So yes.”

“I meant that you and Jane might have an enjoyable evening together. Emily has more than one sibling to chaperone. Now Lucas, I’ve prepared the guest room for you. I thought you and Emily might prefer to stay in town. Emily, I agreed with papa that you could stay with Mrs. Mary Parker and her family.”

Emily smiled relieved.

Thomas looked displeased. “Why can Emily not stay with one of her sisters, or the school?” he asked indignantly.

Allison sighed: “I’ve already discussed it with papa over the mail and he consented to our plan. I have only one guest room. Charlotte lives further out of town, our siblings would have little chance of meeting others.” She said meaningfully. “And I can hardly let Lucas stay in the same house as Miss Alicia and Miss Jenny, now can I?”

“If papa has agreed, there’s no point in my objections.” Thomas sighed grumpily.

Thomas and Emily’s luggage was taken to their sleeping places. Thomas walked to his apartment himself, while Emily waited for Alicia and Jenny to collect her.

“You go to our house with Jenny, I have to help my parents with giving away the prizes and Jenny has to get back to help with the auction.” Alicia said rather hurriedly.

“But we’ll help you get settled in the meanwhile. And when we get back we have to hurry to get ready for the ball.” Jenny added, glancing at Lucas.

“I believe it’s not only you young ladies who are excited about the ball.” Charlotte said, looking meaningfully at Lucas.

“Indeed, I look forward to it very much.” he said, blushing.

He hesitated, but as the girls were ready to leave, he asked Jenny with a stammer to save the first two dances for him.

“Well, you can’t let the elder sister sit down while you dance with the younger sister first.” Allison reprimanded him after they had left.

“I should have asked Miss Parker first, shouldn’t I?” he asked.

“Don’t worry, I believe Miss Parker is already provided for the first two dances.” Charlotte reassured him. “Now let’s go see if one of my daughters has won something.”

“They’re competing with some very experienced and accomplished candidates.” Allison tried to warn Charlotte.

“Yes, maybe next year we should do a separate competition for children.” Charlotte said pensively. “Well, at least with my accomplished sister absenting herself, other competitors finally have a chance of winning.” She teased Allison.

“I do mean to participate again next year.” Allison said decidedly.

“So you shall!” Charlotte replied.

They joined the crowd, Susan and Esther were daughters disappointed for not winning anything, but were given some encouragement by one of the jury members as they were labelled as ‘promising’. A Miss Annabel Lacey won the watercolours competition and young man the oil paintings. Miss Avery won the category on depiction of flowers and plants, as being the first to make such a fine drawing of the dune grass and shrubberies. Mr. Hamilton looked at her with mush admiration.

Lady Worcester chuckled a little melancholically after the prizes were handed out. “At least this year nobody thought it necessary to give me first prize on something.” she said a little bitterly. 

“Oh, Susan, don’t be offended. The competition was severe. You are an excellent painter.” Charlotte consoled her friend.

“Thank you, dear. It’s not the not winning that offends me…I always had the feeling I was always granted first prize in something because of who I was, not for my accomplishments. Now that my influence has dwindled, nobody believes it necessary to oblige me and I realize the true value of my work.”

“Susan, I know your painting skills. Those prizes were well deserved.” Charlotte said decidedly. “You know I don’t permit favouritism.”

“People do not always obey you, dear. And I’m happy other deserving painters have a chance to win now.” Lady Worcester replied.

“Let’s just see what the auction does.” Charlotte smiled.

The submitted painting were sold one by one and in the end Lady Worcester’s was sold at the highest price of a hundred pounds.

“See, you still deserve first prize.” Charlotte smiled contently.

“Thank you, dear, but I did a little experiment. I handed in a second piece under a different name. It did not get a bidding of more than five pounds.” her friend replied cynically. “They’re paying for the name rather than the actual work. At least I’m still worth the sensation of mentioning my name.”

“Don’t doubt yourself, Susan.” Charlotte said in a strict voice.

“At least I know I have one true friend.” Lady Worcester replied, taking Charlotte’s arm. “It’s in time like these one notices who one can truly rely on. Many people have turned their back on me since George’s death. It’s strange not having people dance to your tune, but I did find it somewhat tiresome. Now, I think I’ll just retire in some quiet place…”

“Will you go to your estate?” Charlotte asked.

“Oh, it’s not my estate anymore, is it. It belongs to the new Lord Worcester. My nephew’s turned twenty-one last week and will undoubtingly marry in the near future and then I’ll be no more than the dowager.”

“Has everything been left to him?” Charlotte asked carefully.

“My late husband’s estate and assets, yes. But I managed to keep the fifty thousand pounds I brought in through my marriage settlement, which is still substantial.” Lady Worcester clarified.

“Many a fortune hunter would only dream of such a dowry.” Charlotte teased.

“Yes…”Lady Worcester looked ahead quite sentimentally. “Now I need to start thinking about where to leave it after I pass away myself.”

“Well, you have plenty of relatives.” Charlotte commented hesitantly “It will automatically be divided among them, you do not need to worry too much about it if you do not wish to…It always give such competition when some are favoured over others. I would not wish you to be treated as the late Lady Denham, whose nephews and nieces quarrelled among each other…”

“Thank you, dear, but some of my nephews and nieces are already well provided for, while others have to scavenge for their fortune… you are acquainted with some of my relatives in Devonshire, I believe...”

“I know Miss Cohlston, yes.” Charlotte answered.

“I believe you have heard of her uncle, Lord Grandmire, and his son Charles as well…?” Lady Worcester said meaningfully.

“I have…”Charlotte answered.

“They are the poorest of my relatives…my cousin Lord Grandmire very much depends on my support these days. He abhors my way of life, but his tin mines have been depleted and as such he struggles to maintain his estate.”

“Then the son must marry well then, I guess.” Charlotte remarked carefully.

“Yes, or I might make him my heir of part of my fortune… Lord Grandmire has very specific requirements for his son’s bride besides wealth…”

“Fathers often wants the best for their children, I suspect.” Charlotte said diplomatically. “I already pity any future suitors of our daughters, Sidney is setting the bar quite high… ”

“Oh, your husband will be the worst.” Lady Worcester bantered. “Now Lord Grandmire’s asked me to be on the lookout for eligible girls…but I have my own requirements of whom my cousin marries when he does…” she said in a mysterious voice.

“Do you?” Charlotte asked insecurely.

“Yes, she must be a sweet girl, preferably from a nice family and fond of my dear cousin Charles”

“Oh.” Charlotte exclaimed, not sure where the conversation was heading.

“Now the latter will not be easy…” Lady Worcester remarked.

Charlotte raised her brows in surprise. “Why, is something the matter with him?” she asked, fearing Charles Cohlston was not a young man to be trusted, despite his being a relative of her friend.

“Don’t worry, my dear, he’s no villain. But he is hopelessly shy…and clumsy… and he’s is not ugly, but not so handsome to make up for his other faults.” Lady Worcester smiled.

“It must be difficult for a shy man to find a good wife…I mean as a woman you can just sit and wait for offers to come, but a man… he has to make the first move…” Charlotte mumbled.

“Oh yes…and it is a miracle the young man has found a nice girl willing to attach herself to him…”

“Has he?” Charlotte said, attempting to hide her smile.

“Yes… it’s curious thing. He was sent on a quest to try to secure his cousin’s hand. They’ve gotten along well since childhood and though she’s has little fortune herself, Lord Grandmire would prefer his son to marry an impoverished relative of a good pedigree rather than mingle with the nouveau-riches. Of course he hopes I will favour them in my will…however, the cousin introduced him to her best friend and promoted their courtship.”

“How did that end?” Charlotte asked in as neutral a tone as possible.

Lady Worcester smiled amused. “Well, the young man made a mistake…”

Charlotte looked at her quite startled for a moment, but saw Lady Worcester’s amused smile.

“You see, my cousin is so shy, he would never be able to ask for a girl’s hand straight out, let alone ask for her father’s blessing. Now my other cousin, the girl that was intended for him, teased him and dared him to ask for her friend’s hand by letter. So he wrote his proposal in a letter…it was not supposed to be sent before he had his father’s approval, but you know those young girls…how they like to tease.. and his cousin gave the letter to her friend before Lord Grandmire wrote back to his son and refused his consent.”

“Oh dear!” Charlotte exclaimed, turning a bit pale.

“Now the young lady had already accepted his offer.” Lady Worcester sighed.

“Poor girl, to be victim of such a prank!” Charlotte commented irately.

“I understand your reaction, but I think term ‘prank’ might be a bit exaggerated. My cousin Charles was sincere in his proposal and his cousin only wished to give them a helping hand, as she was already their go-between. But she acted prematurely, and Charles’ betrothed did offer to release him from his engagement, but he refuses to go back on his word, as a proper gentleman.”

“But will they ever be allowed to marry?” Charlotte asked with some desperation.

Lady Worcester sighed. “It will be difficult to convince Lord Grandmire, and without his consent, Charles risks to be disinherited. Little as the inheritance would be, it is still worth something…but I’m trying to negotiate on my cousin’s behalf. Now I only hope the girl’s family is not too displeased with Charles’ behaviour, keeping it secret from them for more than a year. And that his father’s attitude to the girl will not be so offending that they will force her to break up the engagement. It seems her uncle has found out about the engagement and means to confront my cousin.”

Charlotte sighed for a moment. “He probably wants to learn the young man’s character and motives for such behaviour before giving them his blessing.“ Charlotte commented evasively “If the girl’s relatives are reasonable people, and the young man proves to be honourable, surely they will not object to the union?” she said meaningfully.

Lady Worcester smiled, looking a little reassured.

“Though I can imagine them being worried.” Charlotte continued “If it all were to end in nothing, the girl’s reputation and prospects could be severely damaged. I mean, she would have to ward off other suitors, while being uncertain your cousin will ever marry her. And such attachments have a danger to incite acts of desperation…”

Lady Worcester remained mute for a minute, then she replied: “If you mean you would fear an elopement or abandonment of some kind, I understand your fears. But my cousin, as I said, does not have a spontaneous character. Nevertheless, I have reprimanded him for being careless with the girl’s reputation and warned him that he can expect nothing from me if he should act dishonourably.”

“You approve of the girl then?” Charlotte asked curiously.

“I have met her briefly a few times… I mean to observe her more closely in the near future… her aunt is a dear friend of mine and I would welcome the connection.” Lady Worcester answered.

Charlotte nodded in silence, looking down at the ground, hiding a little smile. “I believe it is time for us to go back and prepare ourselves for the ball tonight.” she suggested. “Can I offer you a ride back to the hotel? And perhaps pick you up for the ball?”

“Oh, thank you, dear… I do have an escort, the handsome Mr. Hamilton.” Lady Worcester replied, chuckling.

“Really?” Charlotte smiled. “Well, that is surely to attract some attention….Well, I’m escorting Miss Avery. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind some more company.”

“And I wouldn’t mind some _entertaining_ company.” Lady Worcester smiled mischievously.

Charlotte had her carriages ordered and rounded up her children, nurses and Miss Avery. Ian, Michael and Chrystal had stayed home to nap, leaving enough room for Lady Worcester and Mr Hamilton too board, especially as Francis and Theodore requested to sit on the box.

Lady Worcester and Mr. Hamilton were let out at the Sanditon Hotel and the others continued to Eden House. Just as they were heading back on the drive way of the Sanditon hotel, Charlotte saw a familiar carriage head for town.

“Oh dear!” she thought to herself as she recognised her step-nephew riding along on horseback. “Papa and Thomas will be displeased.”

She wondered at the reason for the Fuchs’s premature return and could only guess they had had somehow heard of Emily being in town.

At home, Ian quickly claimed her company, having been quite disturbed by her absence and he barely allowed her to go through her correspondence. Another letter from Sidney had arrived. It was a short note:

_Wednesday, august 4 th, 1830_

_Dear Charlotte,_

_Just a short note to tell you we have reached Ivybridge safely before the mail coach departs. Tomorrow I will meet with the Cohlstons. The boys are well; Christian’s ankle seems to be recovering slowly._

_I miss you dearly,_

_Love, Sidney._

Charlotte sighed a little disappointed, having hoped to hear more. She wondered if he had received her letter yet. But she had posted it only last Tuesday and she reckoned the mail would need two days to get there. Ian kept pulling on her skirt, so she let him know: “It’s a letter from horsie. He is doing well and so are Christian and George.”

Ian smiled despondently. “I miss horsie.”

“I know, dear and I’m sure horsie misses you too.” She reassured him.

He nodded.

Dinner was progressing quite rowdy, as the children had eaten quite some candy, while exhausted from a week’s excitement. The girls kept questioning Miss Avery about what she was wearing to the ball and who she would dance with. As she had few gowns of her own, Charlotte had offered to lend her one of her own. It was a cream coloured silk, covered with golden netting and lavish embroidery on the puff sleeves and hem. Charlotte thought it would match very well with Miss Avery’s golden hair colour and had it fitted for her in the previous days. Given that Miss Avery was thinner and taller, that had been quite some work. Charlotte herself went for a more subdued purple gown, that she had only worn at a few private events, it had been altered a bit, hoping nobody would take notice of it not being entirely new. She put on an necklace with golden flowers and amethysts that she had once given her mother, but had been returned to her after the latter’s death.

Carice carefully arranged her hair, fixing her curls on the front sides and piling up the remainder at on top at the back of her head.

“It looks like a fruit basket.” Charlotte had mockingly called the style when it had first come into fashion.

“Well, that quite stirs my appetite.” Sidney had teased, kissing her neck. “And I guess we don’t have to fear going hungry.”

Charlotte smiled as she thought of him. She would have liked to dance with him this evening. But she would only be sitting down, keeping a watchful eye.

The children had been allowed to stay up and see them off and looked at her and Miss Avery admiringly.

“You look pretty, mommy.” Ian said, gasping.

“Miss Avery looks very pretty too.” Chrystal added. 

“Thank you, dears, now be good and listen to your nurses and you shall see us in the morning.” Charlotte said to her children as she and Miss Avery took their leave.

As they drove away Miss Avery said: “Thank you Mrs. Parker, for allowing me to attend the ball and lending me one of your dresses. I think you are one of the few employers allowing their governess to attend such an event.”

Charlotte smiled a little embarrassed. “Well, everyone should have some fun, once in a while. And I hope you will have the opportunity to dance a lot. I’m sure at least one gentleman will be eager to ask you.”

Miss Avery blushed: “I’ve already promised Mr. Hamilton the first two.”

“You see? Now perhaps I can convince my brother Lucas to dance with you as well.” Charlotte smiled.

At the hotel, Lady Worcester and Mr. Hamilton boarded. As he saw Miss Avery, he momentarily forgot his manners and stared at her admiringly, causing Miss Avery to blush and Charlotte and Lady Worcester smiled at each other knowingly.

At the Assembly Hall, Tom, Mary, their daughters and Emily were already waiting. Jenny and Emily were eagerly watching who was entering the ball room. Alicia was only nervously staring at her feet. “Have you heard from uncle Sidney yet.” She asked quickly in a whisper to Charlotte.

“I have dear. He wrote me a note Wednesday evening when he had just arrived in Ivybridge. No more news yet, I’m afraid.”

Alicia smiled a little disappointed and looked nervously at Lady Worcester.

“But I do think his influential cousin is doing her best to convince someone’s father to allow him to marry the girl he wants.” Charlotte added.

Alicia smiled as she seemed to supress some tears.

“Lady Worcester, I believe you have met my nieces and my sister before?” Charlotte said to her friend. “Miss Alicia Parker, Miss Jenny Parker and Miss Emily Heywood”

The girls curtsied. Emily and Jenny looked curious, while Alicia looked nervous again.

“I’m delighted to meet you, Miss Parker.” Lady Worcester said friendly. “I believe you are a good friend of my cousin, Miss Ellen Cohlston.”

“I am milady.” Alicia smiled uneasily.

“Oh please, dear, as your aunt will tell you, I want to be addressed with ‘Susan ’only, or ‘Lady Susan’ if you must, to prevent confusion as your cousin is my namesake.” Lady Worcester said a little embarrassed. “Now tell me, dear, how you’ve experienced the past week. Your aunt tells me you’ve been helping out a lot.”

“Oh, it was nothing. We merely arranged for the prizes, the set-up of the tables…” Alicia said with a blush.

“It takes quite some skill to organize and vent, dear, a very useful accomplishment in a lady who might have a home of her own in the near future.” Lady Worcester commented.

Alicia blushed even more.

“I’m not sure about that, milady, … I mean _Lady Susan_.” Alicia answered hesitantly.

“I believe you will.” Lady Worcester said meaningfully.

A young gentleman stepped their way. “Miss Parker, I believe you promised to dance with me.”

Alicia seemed to panic.

Lady Worcester whispered to her: “Do not be alarmed, it’s just a dance. If you’re going to disappointment the young man, at least do him the honour of dancing with you.”

Alicia smiled a little more relieved.

Then Charlotte saw the Fuchses enter and from the look on Emily’s face, there was little surprise, but quite some enthusiasm.

“Oh dear…” Charlotte whispered to Mary.

Lady Worcester overheard her. “Isn’t that you sister-in-law and your brother-in-law, the doctor?”

“It is, Susan.”

“And who is the handsome man walking beside her husband?” Lady Worcester continued to inquire

“Her step-son, from Dr. Fuchs’s earlier marriage. He’s come from Baden-Baden.” Charlotte explained.

“I gather you are not fond of him?” Lady Worcester asked curiously.

“I have no problems with him myself. In fact I quite like him.” Charlotte replied before the company greeted them. Young Dr. Fuchs hastily swept Emily on the dance floor before Charlotte could say anything about it.

“I believe your sister has no objection to him either.” Lady Worcester remarked amused.

Charlotte watched the couple dance with some uneasiness. She was relieved that they had just switched partners and was dancing with Mr. Hamilton, when James came in with Lucas, Thomas, Jane and Mrs. Hamilton.

Thomas obligingly greeted his relatives. Jane and Mrs. Lincoln sat down in another alcove.

“Has Allison not come?” Charlotte asked James, as Jenny and Lucas set off for the dance floor.

“No, she felt unwell again.” He said with some regret.

At that moment Thomas, having now taken a good look at the couples on the dance floor came rushing to her. “Is this your doing?” he asked angrily as he pointed to Emily and young Dr. Fuchs dancing together.

“Honestly Thomas, I did not know the Fuchses were coming back to Sanditon today. As much as I would rejoice in the match, I would not go against papa’s instructions.” Charlotte answered irately.

“No, though you would be the only one of us to get away with that.” He said displeased. “I _do_ wonder how he knew she would be here?” He looked at her accusingly.

“Thomas, before you make any assumptions, I am not the only connection to the Fuchs family. William is Arthur Parker’s neighbour, and Mrs. Fuchs frequently visits her youngest brother when she’s in London and Emily may have written my nieces who may have informed their aunt…”

“Indeed there are more connections to the Parker family than I’d like .”Thomas sneered, looking quite displeased at Lucas and Jenny dancing together. “I’ll be damned if that is increased.” He blurt out.

“Don’t make a spectacle, Thomas.” James hissed in whisper. “For someone so wary of scandal you’re quite good at attracting other people’s unwanted attentions. Now hush, dance with your wife before people start asking why you left her side so quickly. Emily and Max are dancing now, but do not drag her off the dance floor or people will start asking awkward questions. ”

Thomas gave them an angry look, but complied and walked off to Jane. Charlotte glanced at her for a moment and observed Jane looking rather queasy and inattentively laying her hand on her stomach.

Charlotte swallowed for a moment as she pondered over what it might signify. Indeed she saw Jane repeat it several times, seemingly unaware of the gesture. 

“Mrs Parker, would you do me the honour?” Mr Hamilton came to ask after two dances with Miss Avery.

Charlotte blushed. “It would not be appropriate Mr. Hamilton.” she whispered, observing some stares. “But have you met my sister and my nieces?” She asked him subtly.

He smiled and obligingly asked Alicia, who seemed quite relieved to be liberated from the company of George Stephenson who had claimed her first two dances.

“Are you really not dancing tonight?” James asked Charlotte.

“I’m a little too dizzy myself and without Sidney…I would not feel comfortable.” she said.

“Your brothers and brothers-in-law would be happy to take a turn with you.” he said “…and since I’m without a partner myself this evening…”

“Thank you James, but I would really want to sit down. And I’ve already declined Mr. Hamilton, it would be rude to dance with someone else now.” Charlotte answered resolutely.

“Then I’ll just keep you company.” He said obligingly. “Unless you would rather sit with Mrs. Lincoln?”

Charlotte looked around and saw Lady Worcester was dancing with an older gentleman and Tom an Mary were dancing together too, as well as Diana and Dr. Fuchs. Thomas had indeed taken Jane by the hand and sternly made the steps of the quiet dance.

“I believe Mrs Hankins is already heading her way to keep her company.”

After the dance was finished, Jane joined her mother again. Thomas looked displeased at Emily dancing with Mr. Hamilton. When Emily was brought back to their company, James offered to get them some drinks and while he left them, Thomas walked over and said to him. “Mr Hamilton, I’m paying you to teach my son, not to flirt with the women in my family… or their governesses.”

Mr. Hamilton nodded a little uneasy “I beg your pardon, sir, I won’t importune them any further.” He said with a stammer and walked away.

“Does Adrian have classes at this time of night?” Charlotte asked her brother dryly. “If not, I don’t think it any of our business what his tutor does in the evening.”

“It is not, but it is when he dances with our sister.” Thomas grumbled.

“Which is an innocent pastime. And with so many chaperones nothing can be said of it. And though he’s not wealthy, he comes from a good family” Charlotte argued.

“And who is that gentleman?” Thomas asked indignantly as Emily stepped on the dance floor again.

“That’s George Stephenson. Even _you_ would approve of him.” Charlotte said mockingly. “But given that even a respectable doctor seems to be beneath you these days, I cannot be certain.” She snapped.

“Some doctor!” Thomas grumbled. “There was nothing respectable about what he did with my wife.”

“Thomas really. You are making a fool out of yourself. Medical care sometimes requires uncomfortable examinations. If it were you was examined, I would not accuse you of improper relations, would I?”

“I’m not somebody’s wife.” Thomas argued.

“But you are somebody’s husband… we’ll have to ask Jane’s permission before we let a doctor near _you_ , I guess… and see if it pleases her to have you recover when you’re ill or injured…” Charlotte retorted cynically.

Thomas gave her an annoyed look.

“Sorry Thomas, I should have gotten your consent and not pressured Jane.” Charlotte sighed. “But I only wished for her health to restore and liberate her from her pain, so the two you would have a more happy marriage….and do not be angry with _her_. She only wanted things to get right between you two… to improve your marital relations…”

Thomas looked stoically in front of him.

Charlotte looked again at Jane who was again caressing her abdomen. “Thomas, you must stop being so stubborn or your children will suffer!” she said reproachfully.

He looked at her a little confused.

“Yes, I believe it is plural, Thomas, or probably will be… I cannot be certain, but I suspect Jane is expecting again. So you can stop sulking. Your wish for another child is being granted.” She added in a firm voice.

He looked a little startled.

“And how do I know it’s mine?” he spat out bitterly.

“Charlotte looked at him angrily. “Because there is no other option! I know for a fact she not been without a chaperone these past six weeks and she cannot be along much longer.” She hissed in a whisper. “So don’t you dare accuse her! One would be more inclined to ask after _your_ behaviour during her absence than hers!”

He looked pale and sighed.

James returned, looking worriedly at their angry faces.

“James, I hope you haven’t forgotten you married my other sister?” Thomas remarked irately after James handed Charlotte her drink and asked her in a whisper what had happened.

James flushed and looked at him angrily and hissed: “Thomas, you seem to have a talent for slandering your own family. I suggest you remain silent. Allison is unwell, you already upset her when we were in Willingden and if you ever dare to hurt her or Charlotte again with your slanderous comments, I don’t care if you are her brother, but I will defend them.”

“Please, brothers, keep it civil.” Charlotte urged them.

“I’ll be outside for a moment.” James replied, walking to the exit with angry steps.

“I’ve had enough of this evening as well.” Thomas said, pacing away and leaving the ballroom.

Lady Worcester came to her. “Are you all right, dear? No disagreements within the family, I hope?”

“Oh, you know, big brothers. Nothing more annoying than that.” Charlotte smiled evasively.

Lady Worcester chuckled. “Oh, look, isn’t that your sister? Dancing with your step-nephew for the third time!” She raised her brows amused. “Oh, and your younger brother and Miss Jenny too!”

Charlotte looked at both couples with mixed feelings. Mary joined them with quite an elated expression.

“Do you think they have come to an understanding?” Charlotte asked Mary in a whisper.

“Jenny just informed us that Lucas has indeed asked her for her hand and that’s she’s accepted.” Mary said, beaming with joy.

“Oh Mary, that’s wonderful!” Charlotte said, her face lighting up.

“Yes, the only thing is your father has told them to wait, so it will be a long engagement. And they need a house first…”

Charlotte forced a smile.

“You don’t look too happy, Charlotte.” Mary asked her carefully.

“It’s just that Max is dancing with Emily …again and I wish there were hopes for them as well.” Charlotte said despondently.

“Indeed, I see!” Mary said astonished. “Does he realise what people will think?”

“Diana explained to him the last ball.” Charlotte said. Her eyes started to fill with tears. The ball room was hot and she felt the stuffiness was suffocating her.

“Excuse me!” she said. She rushed outside, leaned against the railing of the balcony, and started to feel dizzy.

“Charlotte!” she heard James exclaim as she almost passed out. He catched her, just when Thomas appeared and sneered at him: “Let go of her!”

“She passed out, Thomas! Get Dr. Fuchs! Now!” James shouted angrily.

Lady Worcester, who had followed Charlotte, witnessed the scene and hurried to her friend. Thomas stood motionless.

“I’ll get him!” James grunted as Lady Worcester kneeled down to hold her friend’s head in her lap, while James fetched Dr. Fuchs. The latter hurried through the crowd that had now gathered.

Charlotte woke up to a lot of faces staring down at her. She felt embarrassed to have made such a spectacle.

“Dear sister, I believe you have over exerted yourself a bit. I think you should return home.” Dr Fuchs said in a strict voice. “And remain in bed the following week!”

“I will make sure that she does.” Lady Worcester said. “Can somebody call for her carriage. And get Miss Avery and Mr. Hamilton?”

Charlotte barely got the chance to congratulate her Lucas and Jenny on their engagement before she was lifted into her carriage by her brothers. At home she was carried to her bedroom. An alarmed Carice and Miss Avery helped her out of her dress and her stays.

She woke up quite late the next morning and only because Ian and Chrystal had escaped from their nurse and came to check on their mother and crawled unto her bed.

“Mommy sick?” Ian asked worriedly.

“Mommy was tired.” Charlotte reassured him, so I had to sleep a lot.

“Mommy play now?”

“Your mother must sleep some more.” Carice said in a strict voice as she came in.

Ian pouted.

“But you can keep me company.” Charlotte said, if you’ll just excuse me…mommy has to go…”

She stepped out of bed, barely able to stand on her legs. Carice held her.

“I can get the bedpan, if you want?” she whispered.

“Nonsense, I’ll just go in Mr. Parker’s room and do my business in the chamber pot.” Charlotte said resolutely. “Just stay with me just in case…”

“All right…” Carice answered reluctantly.

After Charlotte returned to her own room, Mrs. Foreman came to bring her a breakfast tray.

“The doctor said I should bring you tray as soon as you woke.” She said. “And we should feed you a lot of soup in the next few days.”

Charlotte nodded. She was not hungry, but she nibbled on some toast and ate her eggs while Ian nestled himself beside her and Chrystal sat at her feet.

“Please bring the babies too.” Charlotte said. “They must be hungry.”

“Martha has fed them already.” Carice said.

Dr. Fuchs and Diana called on her. ‘O dear sister, you gave us such a scare” Diana exclaimed almost crying. “Sidney would not have forgiven us if you had died upon us.”

“I was just tired, Diana. Really, I’m fine.” Charlotte said a little annoyed.

Lady Worcester and Mary called as well. Diana went down to greet them. After she left Dr. Fuchs said to Charlotte in an earnest voice: “I would not say it on front of my wife, but you gave me a scare as well. I urge you to take more rest. Your blood pressure is quite low and you seem a little dehydrated. You must drink a lot.”

“It was just a long day yesterday.. and it was hot in the ballroom and I was… emotional…”Charlotte said. “Seeing your son and my sister together…it was too much…”

“I’m sorry that upset you. Tom told Arthur she would be in Sanditon for the ball in a letter and of course my wife heard and then she and my son insisted on returning before the ball.” He said apologetically. “Unfortunately, your eldest brother has now decided that they shall return to Willingden today instead of Monday and my son hopes to be able to say goodbye to her before she leaves…otherwise he would have come with us now.”

Charlotte started weeping. “They looked so happy together last evening… I hope my brother will get to see your son for who he is…”

He smiled appreciatingly.

Mary came up, again telling her how she’d shocked them. Lady Worcester joined them shortly and James came by with a worried note from Allison.

“Oh Please, dears, it was just a little fatigue, now cheer me up, Jenny and Lucas’ wedding plans, Mary, any thoughts yet on where and when?”

Mary chuckled. “Well, Tom insists they marry in Sanditon and he’s giving them a house here. “

“Oh, Sidney and I were going to take care of that!” Charlotte said playfully annoyed.

“As for the when, your brother will go to Cambridge first.” Mary sighed. “I believe your father insists they wait at least a year…”

“Yes, He wants Lucas to mature a bit more. After all, he’s only eighteen and Jenny just seventeen.” Charlotte argued.

“Well, at least he is financially independent.” Mary smiled.

“Yes, and Sidney means to employ him…as Lucas is quite too restless to spend his life idly at home.”

“Well, there’s plenty of time to work that out.” Mary smiled. “Now have you written Sidney yet about your collapse last evening?”

“Oh it was nothing….and I do not wish to worry him needlessly… you know how he gets…” Charlotte argued.

“If you do not write him yourself…he will hear it from Tom or Diana and you know he’ll be angry…” Mary warned her.

“Yes, I guess I must mention it. But leave it to me…”Charlotte said with a sigh.

“Now, we should discuss how we will relieve you bit…”Lady Worcester said in a strict voice. “Mrs Parker, will you and your husband take on some your sister-in-law’s duties?”

“My husband will be going to Somerset next Monday again for his campaign… but I will ask if he can do some surveillance and manage some things at the hotel.. and I can ask Arthur and Georgiana to come here…and perhaps the children can spend some time with their aunts and uncles so you get some rest?” Mary argued.

“I myself will be leaving for Brighton next Monday, but I can invite your daughters to stay with me for a fortnight…” Lady Worcester offered.

Charlotte smiled at her gratefully: “Thank you, I had promised the triplets they could have an outing to Brighton for a day, they’ll be delighted to spend some more time there.” She said to her friend “Of course we’ll not tell Tom they actually requested to go there.” She said mockingly to Mary.

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell him it is an emergency situation.” She said amused.

“Now, may the younger ones stay with us for a week till we leave for London?” Mary offered. “And I could come back a week later… after all, someone must look after our business here while Tom’s campaigning.”

“And what about your dinner party at the end of this month?” Lady Worcester asked worriedly.

“Oh that is still so far away…”Charlotte waved away her friend’s concerns. “I will likely feel much better by that time, though still many preparations need to be made.”

“Exactly, dear… now your cook is experienced enough… have you ordered a new dress yet?” Lady Worcester asked.

“I was thinking of wearing the one I ordered last year before I went into mourning…” Charlotte answered. “It’s a lovely maroon, I’ve only worn it at home and it’s quite a favourite of mine…”

“Can I send my modiste to have her take a look at it? You know fashions are changing rapidly and I know you do not care much about it, but you know how harsh London society is when you are wearing last year’s fashion….” Lady Worcester argued.

Charlotte sighed. “That is probably better. Sidney loves everything I wear, but he _does_ insist I make an impression when we are in London.”

“He has a reputation to uphold. People may doubt how your business is faring when you are not wearing something new and fashionable all the time. You know how unforgiving London society is when it comes to fashion.” Lady Worcester reminded her friend. “And the entertainment? Should I arrange some musicians?”

“You are a saint, Susan!” Charlotte sighed relieved.

Arrangements were made to move the younger children to Trafalgar House and the Fuchs’s House. Charlotte was left alone for a while. She closed her eyes as she heard her children playing outside and relaxed.

She woke up from her daze when she heard one of the triplets outside, shouting: “Get out of that tree boys! You know mama forbade us to climb it! It’s dangerous!”

Charlotte sat up straight. Then she heard loud crack, her daughter shrieking and two others crying. Quite alarmed, Charlotte hurried to the window, and as he pulled the curtains aside, she saw another branch had fallen off, Susan lying under it and Francis on top, screaming and crying loudly. Charlotte felt her heart racing. Some of the others had come out. The branch was lifted from Susan and Charlotte sighed relieved when she saw her daughter reach for her head with her arm. Dr. Fuchs rushed forward and immediately examined the two children.

Mary looked up and saw Charlotte looking through the window and came upstairs. She consolingly hugged Charlotte, who had started to hyperventilate and felt dizzy again. “Calm down, dear! Max is attending to them.”

“I must see them!” Charlotte cried.

“Of course!” Mary said. “I’ll ask someone to help you down.”

She fetched Carice and Wilfred to hold Charlotte steady while she descended the stairs.

Susan was attended by Dr. Fuchs in the sitting room and he was stitching up a cut on her forehead. Francis sat shaking in the dining room, being given some chocolate drink to calm him down.

“It hurts. It hurts!” he kept crying, holding his arm, while Natalie was cleaning some scratches on his knees.

Charlotte, having overcome her shock and feeling more clear-headed went to him: “Let me take a look.” she said to him, gently taking his arm. She carefully tried to stretch it and felt the bone.

“I’m afraid it’s broken…”She said, looking at him pitiful.

Francis cried. “I’m sorry I climbed the tree.” he sobbed. Theodore stood next to him, looking quite guilt-ridden. “It was my idea…” he confessed, ignoring the painful scratches in his own face. “And I fell on top of them…”

“Oh boys, I warned you, but apparently you insist on earning the hard way…now let’s se if you’re sister is all right.”

“Will Susan die?” Theodore asked anxiously.

Charlotte sighed. “I don’t think so, but let’s ask uncle Max how she is, shall we?” she replied as the latter came through the door.

“Please, sit down, sister, we have enough casualties already.” he said in a strict voice.

Charlotte complied: “I just wanted to make sure they were all right… it seems Francis has a broken arm.”

“Dr. Fuchs felt the arm: “You diagnosed it correctly. Well, he’s been lucky. It could have been worse...”

“How could it be worse?!”Francis exclaimed offendedly.

“I know it hurts, boy, but you are alive. And it is not badly fractured. And with young children it heals faster. I’ll just make a splint to fixate it… well your scratches are not as bad as your sister’s. Let’s make sure they don’t infect.”

“I have the honey here, sir.” Nurse Natalie informed him.

“Good!”

“How is Susan?” Charlotte asked carefully while he applied the sticky substance on Francis’wounds ,“You said her wound was more serious…”

“Don’t worry. She has a nasty cut and she seems to a have a concussion and some bruised ribs.” He said with a reassuring voice.

Charlotte sighed: “Poor dear.”

Theodore cried: “It’s my fault!”

Dr. Fuchs reassured him: “She’ll be all right. Your mother is an excellent nurse for the wounded. But you should thank your sister, she saved your lives. You might have been more seriously hurt if she had not broken your fall.”

Theodore sobbed again, while Francis was looking upset. “Well, it’s good you did that while you are still small and light. If you were heavier she would be in a worse state.” Charlotte said consolingly.

Francis’s eyes started to roll and he started to fall forward.

Charlotte caught him just in time.

“Maybe a little concussion here too?” she asked.

Dr. Fuchs looked in the boy’s eyes. “It might be just from the pain.” He concluded

“Francis, are you feeling nauseated?” Charlotte asked him gently.

“ A little.” he whispered with a squeak.

“Did you feel nauseated before you started falling forward or after?”

“After. It just hurts so much…”

“It’s probably the pain... he seems to have no head injury.” Dr. Fuchs said reassuringly.

Can you give him something against the pain?” Charlotte pleaded.

Dr Fuchs hesitated. “I might give him a drop of laudanum… but not too much… with children it is easily fatal.”

“And that new medicine, salicylic acid?” she asked.

“I will need to get some more. I’ve given your daughter some too.”

Charlotte nodded.

“Now I want to examine you too, sister, such excitement is not good in your condition.” He said in a strict voice.

Charlotte was helped upstairs. She went to see Susan, who had been taken to bed.

“You’re a brave girl my, dear ”she said proudly.

Susan pouted: “Now I can’t go to Brighton, can I?” she cried.

“No, but I promise you’ll go there another time. Now get some rest.” Charlotte said in a soft voice.

She went to her own room and had Dr. Fuchs examine her while Carice and Diana kept her company.

“You’re heart is beating a bit fast, but not alarmingly.” Dr. Fuchs said reassuringly and I can hear the baby’s too. Now just make sure you get some more rest.”

“I must write to Sidney…”Charlotte mumbled.

“I will write to him.” Dr Fuchs said. “You get some rest.”

“No, please, that will just worry him. And I must get it sent quickly. If I can get it dispatched to day, I might reach him while he’s still in Ivybridge…And it would calm me down…”

“All right.” Dr. Fuchs said with a sigh. “I’ll give you half an hour, then Diana and I will take the boys with us… and Mary the girls, except for Susan.

“I think Francis will want to stay here… he needs his mother now…”Charlotte argued.

“We will take care of him quite well” Dr. Fuchs said with a smile. “He’ll have a doctor at hand.”

“I Know, but knowing my son is in pain and not being able to tend to him…I wouldn’t sleep.” Charlotte argued.

“All right, we’ll leave the injured ones here.” he gave in. “and I’ll come and check every day. I’ve instructed the nurse to wake Francis and Susan every hour tonight to make sure they’re conscious.”

Charlotte nodded and set herself to her little desk in her private parlour and wrote:

_Dear Sidney,_

_I am glad you and the boys have reached Ivybridge safely. I’m curious after your meeting with the Cohlstons. I have meanwhile understood from Lady Susan she intends to do her best for the engaged couple._

_I have some happy news, as Lucas and Jenny have engaged themselves last evening at the ball. We are all quite excited, although the couple must have some patience. The Painting Competition week passed successfully. I am however very tired and for this reason Diana and Mary have volunteered to take in some of the children for the next week. I felt a bit dizzy again last evening at the ball, as it was warm and the news of the engagement excited me. As a precaution, I went home early and I am making sure I rest more. The triplets have been invited by Lady Susan to join her in Brighton for a fortnight with their governess. Unfortunately, our own Susan had a little accident as Theodore and Francis ignored my warnings not to climb the tree. They fell down on top of Susan as the branch fell down. Francis broke his arm and Susan has a concussion and some bruised ribs. Luckily Max was here when it happened, so they were attended to quickly and he reassures us they will be all right. I hope you’re not too alarmed. Please continue your journey to Falmouth in the knowledge we are well taken care off, though of course I would always appreciate seeing you back a day or two sooner._

_Your loving Charlotte._

As she concluded, she hoped she informed him sufficiently to avoid his getting angry on return, but sounding cheerful enough to prevent his worries.

Mary came up to say she was taking all the girls, except for Susan, to Trafalgar House, while Diana would take Theodore, Michael and Ian. But Ian refused to leave his mother and Theodore protested against being separated from his twin brother. So in the end, Chrystal and Michael joined Diana, while Mary took home the five other girls, and Ian and Theodore stayed home with the two injured children and the babies Andrew and Oliver.

After the others had set off, and Charlotte retired to her room for some rest, Ian crawled unto her bed. Francis sat down in a chair and Theodore went to sit on the bed, and Lady Worcester read them a story. They were interrupted by the Heywood carriage driving by, as Emily had insisted on checking on her sister’s family after hearing of al the tragedy.

Thomas came in only a short moment. “I just came to ascertain you are all right, sister.”

“Yes, I am Thomas, thanks to having a good doctor at hand.” she said meaningfully. “Now would you please leave again, You’ve done your Christian duty of inquiring after my well-being, but your presence is upsetting and I can’t have that now.” She said curtly.

He swallowed and complied.

Emily then came in, hugging her sister. “Oh Charlotte, what a disaster!” she exclaimed. Tears were running down her face.

“Do not worry, Emily. I’m fine and the children will be so as well. Hopefully this makes Thomas realize the value of the medical profession.” Charlotte said reassuringly

Emily smiled as more tears ran down her face.

“Now tell me honestly, dear, did you know young Max would be at the ball?” Charlotte asked her.

Emily looked down “Yes, I’d written him. But he had already heard through other venues.” She smiled mysteriously.

“You danced with him three times, Emily…you know what people will think…” Charlotte shook her head.

“And let them think so…it is how we feel and if people assume an attachment, then papa and Thomas will have to allow me to marry him.” Emily said decidedly.

“I hope your plan works out and doesn’t backfire” Charlotte said consolingly. “At least I hope you had a good time.”

“Yes, very much….it was so good to see Max again…”Emily said dreamily. “I only regret Thomas was upset about it and believes it necessary to return to Willingden with me today instead of Monday.”

“Is Lucas not coming with you?” Charlotte asked surprised.

“No, he insisted on staying, spending time with Jenny, I’m so happy she’ll become our sister!” Emily exclaimed joyfully.

Charlotte smiled “Yes, I only wish Thomas felt the same…, he commented there were already too many connections with the Parkers… but then he disapproves of anybody not named Heywood…” she bantered. “So your consolation is that he’ll consider any of your suitors unsuitable, except for cousin Robert.” Charlotte teased.

Emily blushed.

“I gather he renewed his proposal?” Charlotte asked carefully.

“Yes, and he’s written me again and Thomas keeps insisting I accept him.” Emily sighed.

“Are you having doubts?” Charlotte asked her carefully.

“Who would not? Robert is kind, handsome, charming, I get along with his family...” Emily chuckled.

“I don’t think he inspires the passion in you that I see when you’re with Max…”Charlotte said.

“No, I’m not giving up on Max just yet…”Emily reassured her.

They heard Thomas knock on the door.

“We have to go…” Emily sighed.

“Yes, just reassure papa we’re not too seriously injured. I mean the house is turned into an infirmary, but we’ll be fine.” Charlotte said firmly.

“I won’t worry him.” Emily said with a knowing smile.

After Emily had left, Lady Worcester came back in “I think You’ve had enough visitors for now, so I’ll just go back to the hotel.”

“Thank you Susan. You are a real friend.” Charlotte smiled gratefully.

After Susan left she had three more calls, as Lucas and Jenny came to check on her, as well as Mr. Hamilton, who had hoped to find Miss Avery there and seemed quite disappointed she had joined the girls to Trafalgar House. And as he left, Jane and Mrs Lincoln came to inquire after her well-being as well. After her last visitors had left and Carice came to check on her, Charlotte yawned: “If everybody who is so concerned about me taking enough rest would leave me alone, I’d be less exhausted.”

Shall I have your dinner sent upstairs? Carice asked.

“Yes, I’ll dine with the children in my parlour here.” Charlotte replied.

Dinner passed peacefully, as Francis and Susan were a little hazy from the medication, Ian sat quietly next to his mother, only clutching her arm now and then and Theodore was doing his best to help his brother eat. He had picked some flowers for Susan in the garden and often patted her head gently until she complained it being annoying.

“You’re doing a good job, Theo.” Charlotte reassured him. “Papa will be proud to see you’re taking good care of your brother and sister.”

He looked at her a little relieved, though his eyes were dewy.

“Will he not be angry with me?” he asked anxiously.

“Papa of all people knows people can make a mistake and must be forgiven when they’re sorry.” Charlotte said reassuringly.

She read them a short story before bedtime.

“Shall I have bath prepared for you, ma’am?” Carice asked.

“I think I will turn in early. I’ll just use the wash basin and a wash cloth, if you’ll help me.” Charlotte said. “I’ll skip church tomorrow.”

Carice nodded.

As Charlotte crawled in bed, Carice knocked on the door again.

“Master Ian has trouble getting to sleep, he’s afraid alone in the room without his siblings. He’s asking for you.”

“Allow him to come here. He can sleep here with me.” Charlotte smiled.

Ian looked quite delighted as he was led into the room. Charlotte knew Sidney would scold her for spoiling him like that.

“If you allow the children to sleep in your bed at night, they’ll keep coming and we will never have some privacy again.” he had often said.

“You keep me company until papa returns, okay?” Charlotte said in strict voice. “When papa is back he’ll want to sleep here again and you must go to your own bed. Agreed?”

Ian nodded and cuddled against her and fell asleep with a big smile on his face after mumbling: “…and I ride horsie.”


	23. Old and New money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney and the boys have reached Ivybridge, Devonshire, where they meet with the Cohlston family. Though Sidney gets along well with Lord Grandmire's brother the reverend, he has some heated debates with his Lordship with varying result. He urges his entourage to be at their best behaviour to avoid rejection by the Cohlston family. Sidney conducts some business in nearby Plymouth and teaches his boys about geology, manufacturing and shipping. He is desperate to hear from Charlotte, but no letter of hers arrives while they are in Ivybridge. But a letter from Allison to Isaac reassures him everything is well at home. Little does he know of the disasters that occurred. He sends some peculiar gifts home and even buys a cottage as a future holiday home. The neighbour of that cottage appears to be Mr. beaufort, the elder brother of the Beaufort sisters that were in Mrs. Griffiths'charge a decade earlier. Sidney learns a tragic story about the two sisters that puzzles him.

# 23\. Old and new money

It was the boys’ whispers that woke Sidney up that Thursday morning. They were sitting next to the window, looking out of it, watching all the traffic passing by the King’s Arms. Coaches were stopping, unloading, horses were being changed. Charles Cohlston had recommended this new inn in his letter, located a little outside town, over the older one that was busier and faced the Church. At the new inn rest would be easier to find.

“I think papa’s awake!” Christian whispered.

Sidney pretended to be deaf and asleep, in the hope of getting some more rest. This morning they did not need to leave early, and he had no plans before noon. He hadn’t slept well. George had been sleeping next to him and he had never realised how often that boy tossed and turned in his sleep and had a tendency to lie across the bed, taking up its entire width. Sidney already felt restless, sleeping without Charlotte in his arms. George poking him all night with his little legs and arms wasn’t helpful. George himself of course slept tightly through his own nightly activity and was the first to wake up every morning. So with George entertaining himself by looking out the window, Sidney finally got some rest.

The boys had slept together in one bed the last few nights, but Christian and Isaac had complained they were constantly pushed out of the bed by George. So Sidney let the boy sleep with him, reckoning he himself would be too heavy for George to push away. He had underestimated the force of his seven-year-old. But having that little body next to him was a little consolation for Charlotte not lying there.

“He’s opened his eyes.” Isaac whispered.

“Papa!” George whispered in his ear, while puling on his arm. “Can we go outside?”

Sidney opened his eyes and looked into the eager boy’s eyes. He pondered for a moment. “If Alexander or Bellings can go with you…”he replied sleepily.

Isaac quietly unlatched the door of their room and said something to Alexander, who was waiting in the corridor.

A few minutes later, Alexander appeared, asking Sidney to confirm he could take the boys outside.

“Please do.” he mumbled

He saw Isaac and George following Alexander, but Christian remained in the window seat. “Are you not joining them?” Sidney asked.

“No, my ankle still hurts.” Christian reminded him with some annoyance.

Sidney nodded, feeling a little disappointed as he had hoped the boys’ absence would allow him to sleep some longer. He closed his eyes for a minute and when he peeked again, he saw Christian bent over his book, so he permitted himself to stay in bed a while longer, till the arrival of the mail coach woke him up.

Christian had opened the window. Sidney heard a man shouting the mail had arrived, which triggered him to sit up. If Charlotte had written him, she would have most likely directed her letters here, to the inn in Ivybridge where they would be staying few days. Sidney’s desire to hear from her won from his desire to sleep some more. He rang the bell and asked for Bellings to come. Bellings was sent down to see if any letters had arrived for them. Sidney washed himself behind the screen with the water from the pitcher.

Bellings came up again, holding a letter in his hand. Sidney looked pleased and wanted to take it from his hand when Bellings said apologetically: “It’s for young master Stringer, sir.”

Sidney sighed disappointedly. “Nothing for me then?”

“No, sir, but they said the mail coach had some accident on the road… it nearly turned over when about to cross a river a while back. One of the mail bags fell into the river…they retrieved it, but of course the ink of the letters washed out… they have only salvaged some items that were printed.” Bellings told him nervously.

Sidney bit his lip and slammed the table with his fist.

Bellings looked at him a little anxiously.

“Well, nothing we can do about it.. let’s hope my wife’s letter was not in that bag but that it will come with another mail coach.” Sidney said irately. “Now help me get dressed and find Alexander and the boys so we can have breakfast.”

An hour later they had filled their stomachs.

“Why do we always eat in our room?” George asked. “It seems so much more fun to eat in the dining hall.”

“As I’ve said before, the dining hall is not a place for children… or ladies.” Sidney said, opening the newspaper Bellings had just purchased for him and reading about yet more social unrest in France, civil war in the Netherlands and threats in his own country from peasants opposing unfair enclosure acts and machines taking over the work of farm hands.

“Why not?” George asked.

Sidney looked up a little distracted, almost forgetting what they were discussing. “Because not all the men that come there are nice to children or ladies.” He explained.

“Mama says there are men who say bad words. That’s why she won’t let me near the construction sites where papa goes.” Isaac added.

“Precisely! We are raising you as gentlemen and gentlemen prefer to eat in private.” Sidney smirked. “And not going to war with each as they do on the continent…” he sighed as he realised all this social unrest was bad for business. The scheme of importing more wine from France would have to wait, and the imports of Lace from Antwerp and fine silks from France were at risk. But he was glad business with the America’s had picked up. 

“Where will be going today?” George asked.

“Today we are going to meet a family. Miss Cohlston was a pupil in your mother’s school and she’s a friend of your cousin Alicia.” Sidney smiled.

“Does that mean we have to sit quietly and say nothing?” George asked anxiously.

“If you mean that I expect you to behave, yes. And I will reward you greatly for it.” Sidney smiled.

George looked up: “What reward?” he asked curiously. “Can we have candy?” he asked eagerly.

Sidney sighed as he lowered his paper. “Your mother’s going to scold me for this, but if you manage to behave the few days we are here, you can buy something for yourselves…”

The boys looked delighted.

“And to be clear, with good behaviour I mean: don’t ask questions before you’ve asked me in private first.” He looked at George strictly. “Restrict your remarks to the weather and whatever Miss Burton teaches you and only speak when you’re spoken to.”

George looked a little uneasy, but nodded.

“Don’t worry, you’ll have some playtime too. “Sidney reassured him.

“Any news from home you can share with us?” Sidney inquired with Isaac.

Isaac looked up from his letter: “Just that they are doing well. Mama asks me to tell you that father is working hard on the designs for your house. Aidan‘s tutor, Mr. Hamilton, has taken on my brother Justin as his pupil and has met with aunt Charlotte, both he and father have assisted her with the children …and mama asks me to tell you your son Ian has decided to marry my sister Molly now he has found out he cannot marry his mother.” He answered a little disinterested.

Sidney almost choked in his coffee from laughter, spilling it on his clothes. “Well, I’ll have to discuss that with your father first, I think, but not in the next fifteen years or so.”

He felt a little reassured, except he did not like the mention of a gentleman he did not know making himself acquainted with Charlotte. But he trusted her. After all, they were searching for a good tutor themselves and she had offered the man the accommodation at the hotel. Perhaps he might take on their own boys as his pupils as well.

Sidney put on clean clothes and ordered Bellings to have the coffee stains removed from the clothes he wore at breakfast. Around noon he had the carriage made ready and the boys dressed in their finest clothes. They drove for about a mile or two Northward and and stopped at the rectory in the hamlet of Harford.

As Sidney and the boys descended an older gentleman came out with a young woman, followed by a somewhat shy young man.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Parker.” the young woman greeted him.

“Good afternoon, Miss Cohlston.” Sidney bowed.

“May I introduce you to my father, reverend Emerald Cohlston, and my cousin, Charles Cohlston.” the young lady said as she curtseyed.

The first offered him a polite handshake, the latter nervously bowed.

“And these are my two eldest sons, Christian and George, and my nephew, Isaac Stringer.” Sidney introduced the boys, who bowed nervously as well.

“How kind of you to call on us on your way to Cornwall.” Miss Cohlston said, smiling.

“Well, my neighbour, Lady Worcester, when she heard I was heading along this way, asked me to be her messenger and deliver you a parcel or two.” Sidney handed her the packages.

She looked at it. “Ah, I see one is for my uncle. Charles, perhaps you can take this to your father.” Miss Cohlston suggested.

The young man nervously nodded.

“And of course my niece handed me a letter for you.” Sidney said meaningfully to Miss Cohlston.

“I didn’t know you worked for the Royal Mail, Mr Parker.” Miss Cohlston joked.

“Well, if my business goes badly I might just take that on as a job.” Sidney smiled, while observing the young Charles with one eye.

“Has Mrs. Parker not joined you? I would so long to see her again.” Miss Cohlston inquired.

“Alas, my wife is indisposed and finds travelling with so many babies and infants too much of a challenge.”

“How many children do you have?” Reverend Cohlston inquired politely.

“I have sixteen, reverend, one from my first marriage and fifteen by the current Mrs. Parker and counting….” Sidney replied not without pride.

“Good heavens, you are blessed!” the reverend answered with delighted astonishment.

“Mrs. Parker had two twins in the past year, two pairs that is…” Miss Cohlston added, looking impressed.

“A miracle indeed!” the reverend exclaimed. “And to you the burden of providing for all of them.” He joked.

“Indeed…luckily, my wife as provided with more riches than children alone.” Sidney smiled back.

“She inherited a great fortune a decade ago, did she not?” Miss Cohlston interceded.

“Indeed, we started with a great setback in our fortunes and but shortly after we got married she was appointed the main beneficiary of the lady of the town. But we’ve more than doubled that through our business, as Mrs. Parker is also rich in investment ideas.”

“Well, the Lord does not give us more than we can handle.” Reverend Cohlston commented. “I’m glad you are well able to provide for your offspring, as some of us struggle.”

“I know, my wife comes from a big family, her father could give her only little. But we have made her siblings and mine shareholders in our company, thus providing for them. And we have our godchildren, nieces and nephews we want to provide for as well.” Sidney said meaningfully.

Reverend Cohlston forced a smile to indicate he caught Sidney’s meaning.

They went inside, where tea was served. The three boys sat quietly, sipping from their tea and trying to eat their scone without crumbling too much.

“What a lovely county this is.” Sidney remarked.

“Have you not been in this area before, Mr. Parker?” Reverend Cohlston asked.

“I usually take the route North of Dartmoor.” Sidney smiled. “And I tend to sleep a lot in the coach, so I don’t always observe what’s outside.”

“And what brings you South of Dartmoor?” Reverend Cohlston asked curiously, glancing at his nephew. 

“Business, sir.” Sidney replied.

“And what is your business, if I may ask?” Reverend Cohlston continued his inquiry.

“I have an investment company, or rather my wife and I, for she is the one who inspires it all.” Sidney smiled as he thought of her. “We own a number of corporations, or co-own: trade, shipping, industry amongst others. My Charlotte is a great advocate for the construction of railways and we’re interested in building a railroad from Cornwall to London. And we invest in ships and I want to look into opportunities to have some built in Devonport.”

“I see, yes, I have heard about that railroad. It seems they want to run it right through Devonshire without a stop. So we get the nuisance, but not the benefits. But I thought they want to build the track more to the North?”

“There are several options, one is to go South of Dartmoor, make a connection with Plymouth.” Sidney explained.

“You’d need a big bridge across the Tamar.” Reverend Cohlston scoffed.

‘That is indeed one of the problems to solve. But the government is considering moving the packet ships to Southampton, which would put Falmouth pretty much out of business.”

“and what’s your interest in Falmouth?” Reverend Cohlston asked curiously.

I have some warehouses there and a sugar refinery.” Sidney explained. “If the packet ships move to Southampton, I’d have to move my warehouses and refinery too.”

“So you are in the sugar trade?” Reverend Cohlston said a little disapprovingly.

Sidney nodded in understanding. “Yes, but not the usual sugar business, I wouldn’t want to trade any product that was produced by slavery.”

Reverend Cohlston smiled a little relieved.

“My wife and I tried helping former slaves set up their own plantation in Antigua, where I learned the trade from my mentor, and buy their products … Unfortunately the owners faced too many difficulties. Their efforts were sabotaged by other plantation owners. Now we get our sugar from Haiti.” Sidney elucidated.

“Where the slaves have freed themselves.” Mr Cohlston filled in.

“Precisely….are you in anyway related to the merchant Edward Colston, from Bristol?” Sidney asked suspiciously.

Reverend Cohlston rolled his eyes slightly. “If I’d had a penny for every time people asked us that…we often say: they got the wealth, we got the title and the letter ‘H’… we wouldn’t have anything to do with him either…to be honest, Mr. Parker, we do not usually mingle with merchants.”

Sidney smiled a little amused. “My late mother-in-law would call us a greedy and reckless species. She was not very enthusiastic about getting one as a son-in-law.”

“Your wife is not from a merchant family, then?” Reverend Cohlston asked curiously.

“No, neither am I as a matter of fact… my father was a landowner in a small fishing village, who tried to make the first steps in enterprise, but it is mainly my brother and I who really went on with it. My father-in-law is the landlord of a hamlet called Willingden in the High Weald, descending from an old family of knights that served the Tudors.” 

“Really?” Reverend Cohlston looked up in surprise. “Then they might have served with our own ancestors. Our family is an old one. We do not make money so fast as the nabobs these days, if you pardon me using the name, but our resources are respectful and honest.”

“I would not want to enter any unrespectful business myself, sir. Our company is successful, but we only consider ourselves so when our investments are for the general good, if it brings prosperity to more than ourselves.” Sidney smiled.

“I wonder how you do that? After all, there’s only so much wealth to be distributed.” Reverend Cohlston replied sceptically.

“Well, I believe wealth can grow and that when one man has more income, he’ll spend it, so another has more income as well.” Sidney argued, smiling politely.

“Not here. Here it only diminishes. As the mines, our resources get depleted, so does our wealth. And most of the porcelain production in de region has moved to Staffordshire now. ” Reverend Cohlston said defeatedly.

“Then you must find another trade.” Sidney pointed out.

“Perhaps…agriculture is thriving business with growing populations in the cities and new techniques, giving higher yields. However, on the moor and the rocks we have little opportunity to profit from that, apart from letting the sheep graze there.” Reverend Cohlston muttered.

“Well, I’d love to see those moors.” Sidney answered. “…and my boys, too, I reckon.” He glanced at them.

“Perhaps Charles and Ellen can show you around? “Reverend Cohlston suggested, looking meaningfully at his nephew, who had been sitting silently, apart from stirring his tea nervously with his spoon. “I’m not able to ride myself much these days. But I’ll have the horses saddled.”

“If the lady would prefer it, she’s welcome to sit in the carriage… I wouldn’t mind to go horseback myself.” Sidney replied, glancing at the young Charles Cohlston.

Miss Cohlston took the hint and offered to sit in the carriage with the boys, while Sidney and Charles Cohlston would go on horseback.

Sidney had his footman bring his riding clothes and changed into them. As he and Charles rode ahead, Sidney started in a grave voice: “Mr. Cohlston, let’s not beat about the bush, you know why I have come here.”

“Yes, sir.” a squeaky voice replied, and the young man avoided looking Sidney in the eye.

“I hope you understand that I need an explanation from you before I allow you to have any further contact with my niece?” he said in a strict voice.

“Yes, Sir.” was replied nervously.

“Well?” Sidney asked impatiently.

“I understand if you disapprove of me, sir.” Charles Cohlston answered shyly.

“If you mean to ask to let you off the hook so easily, you’re looking at the wrong man.” Sidney replied curtly.

Charles Cohlston swallowed. “I never should have written that letter…” he mumbled.

“What letter?” Sidney asked obtrusively.

“The letter in which I proposed to her, sir.” the young man answered almost whispering.

“So you had no intention of proposing in the first place?!” Sidney reacted indignantly.

“I did sir, but the letter was sent before… I had confirmation…before I had my father’s approval.” the young man stammered.

“I see…”Sidney replied more calmly, pondering how this young man had ever won the heart of his niece. “You do realise what it means for a young woman to accept a man’s proposal and to meet with him, correspond with him without her father’s knowledge?” he added in a strict voice.

“I do, sir, and I assure you my intentions are honourable…there were many times I intended to go see her father, it’s just…” Charles Cohlston looked at the ground embarrassedly.

“Very intimidating?” Sidney filled in, starting to feel pity on the shy young man. “Yes, asking a father for his daughter’s hand can be quite scary. Even though my brother is the most kind-hearted man in the world.” He chuckled.

Charles Cohlston smiled a little relieved, starting to relax.

“I imagine it is even scarier to talk to the lady herself…”Sidney teased.

“That is why I wrote it down…” Charles Cohlston said softly.’’ My cousin Ellen suggested I put it in writing… I’m not very eloquent.”

“Nor am I.” Sidney said reassuringly “Don’t worry…you can leave the talking to my brother. He’s got the larger share of verbal talents. And my sister Diana, have you met her aunt?” Sidney asked with a grin. He continued without waiting for an answer: “Same thing, you do not need to worry about what to say to her, she’ll do the talking.”

Charles Cohlston suppressed a chuckle.

“There, you do know how to smile.” Sidney teased. “But I wager you save most of your smiles for my niece.”

Charles Cohlston nodded affirmatively.

“Good, now tell me how we might convince your father.” Sidney continued.

“It is a lost cause, sir. All we can do is wait till…” the young man ‘s voice softened.

“Well that is a gloomy prospect.” Sidney remarked.

“I was going to say: till I am of age…I know that he’ll disinherit me, but it is only two more years.” Charles Cohlston hastened to say.

“You are prepared to give up everything for my niece, your family, your house…what will you live off? You know she can bring in only a small fortune…” Sidney pointed out with some astonishment.

“It will have to do.” Charles Cohlston said stoically. “Unless Lady Worcester supports our union, but I’m not sure how she’ll react.”

Sidney smiled. “Her ladyship is a good friend of my wife, as you may know. I don’t think you need to have many worries there.”

“The only thing is…”Charles Cohlston said hesitantly “I would have to leave my father and he’d be all alone.”

“You have no siblings?” Sidney asked.

“No, my elder brother died of a fever a few years ago, as did my cousin, Ellen’s elder brother. They were in the same school when the virus broke out….My brother Nicholas was Ellen’s intended from birth.” Charles Cohlston explained.

“I see. And when such an alliance is forged from the cradle, custom often dictates that the younger brother honours the engagement when the elder brother dies…”Sidney said meaningfully.

“Indeed, that is my father’s intention, however Ellen and I feel differently. We get along, but Ellen feels our characters do not match. I’m a quiet man, I like to stay at home, reside in the countryside. Ellen is much more lively. She longs to go to London, entertain groups of people. I’d abhor that. Whereas Alicia…I mean Miss Parker…yes, she’d be happy here, I think.”

“I can imagine how you feel. My wife and I prefer our house in country too, though with sixteen children it is never quiet.” Sidney said with a smile.

Charles smiled uneasy.

“I thought your father’s objections had to do with my niece’s fortune and background. But I understand now he wants to uphold a prior commitment.” Sidney summarized.

“Yes, well my father is a complicated man, who has seen a lot of loss. The mines, my mother, my brother…he wishes to hold on to what he knows and understands, old rules.” Charles Cohlston sighed. It was clear the young man was starting to feel more at ease in Sidney’s company. “If I don’t marry Ellen, he expects me to marry well, do justice to the family’s old name and standing.”

“Has he met my niece?” Sidney asked.

“No, he refuses to be introduced to her…or her family” Charles sighed.

“Does he know I’m here?” Sidney asked suspiciously.

“I will inform him when I hand him the package. He’ll feel obliged to thank you personally.” Charles Cohlston said reluctantly.

“Well, it was of no consequence.” Sidney replied humbly.

“If I’m right, it is of large consequence and might just save my father some embarrassment.” Charles Cohlston said hesitantly.“ My uncle just told you my father’s estate is no longer producing is it did…we’re struggling and we need her ladyship’s assistance to recover.”

“You mean you need investors?” Sidney asked curiously.

“Yes, well we need to repair some of the cottages that got damaged in the storm a month ago and the roof of the manor house got damaged too…and we hope to have some extra sheep grazing the land…” Charles elaborated.

Sidney looked around. “It is a beautiful area. You know you could easily rent out some rooms to visitors…you’re but five miles from the coast and you have this beautiful moor here. It could be an interesting place for travellers to stay a fortnight or two. ”

“Perhaps, I’m not sure father will be keen on having many strangers on our land...” Charles Cohlston said hesitantly.

“What is your uncle’s position in the matter?” Sidney inquired carefully, looking at Miss Cohlston.

“He’s accepted that Ellen and I will not marry. He was very fond of Nicholas and thought them a good match….he wants her to be happy.” Charles Cohlston clarified.

“And he doesn’t think you will make her so?” Sidney asked carefully.

“No, he hopes Lady Worcester might introduce her to some eligible candidates. Though he had looked forward to keeping her close. She’s all he’s got left….” Charles Cohlston’s voice died.

“Yes, parting with one’s daughter is difficult. As the father of a grown daughter I can testify to that… and I don’t think my father-in-law has forgiven me for taking his favourite daughter away from home, even though it is only thirty miles and he still as some others at home…” Sidney smiled.

Charles Cohlston chuckled amused.

They halted and dismounted to walk around a bit, as did the boys and Miss Cohlston.

“What a majestic sight!” Sidney sighed as they stood on an elevation. “What beautiful rocks. Of course, as a man from Sussex, I’ll never admit they can compete with our pristine white chalk cliffs, but there certainly is beauty about them.”

“Why are the rocks so dark?” George asked “And why is it spotted?”

Sidney smiled at his sons curiosity.

“Is that granite?” Isaac added.

“Yes, it is.” Charles Cohlston answered. “Maybe more grey than chalk, but more solid.”

“Well, you boys are certainly very excited about a dull grey stone.” Miss Cohlston commented amused.

“Papa says granite is very hard to come by. He often complains about how long it takes for his granite to be delivered. It is difficult to cut, but very solid, and it can sparkle a bit. Clients often like a bit of sparkle.” Isaac remarked.

“And what does your father do with all that rock?” Miss Cohlston asked.

“My father’s an architect. The best in London!” Isaac said proudly, excited to have found something his father often sought after.

“Indeed, there a good market for granite.” Sidney remarked. “Have you considered quarrying the rock?”

“We have a small quarry, but it doesn’t yield much.” Charles Cohlston clarified.

“You might want to increase that. As a matter of fact, I know they’re looking for good stone for the new London Bridge. I might bring you in touch with the people who are planning it.” Sidney offered. “It would give you a prestigious customer and I’m sure others would follow.”

Charles Cohlston pondered: “I’ll suggest it to my father.”

“But why is granite so speckled?” George asked again..

“Who cares, as long as you can make money out of it.” Christian remarked annoyed.

Sidney chuckled. “You two will make a fine pair later to take over our business. George find out how to make things and Christian makes sure to make profit out of it…. and Isaac will do a good job constructing whatever buildings we need.”

“It is said it comes from volcano’s. ” Charles Cohlston answered George’s question “It is solidified lava.”

Christian looked around a little anxiously: “If there are volcanoes here, is it safe to walk here?”

“I believe the volcano has been calm long enough.” Sidney reassured his son. “So you are a Plutonist, then, Mr. Cohlston?” he asked

“It makes the most sense, I think.” Mr. Cohlston said evasively.

“What is a Plutonist?” George whispered to his father, afraid to ask another inconvenient question.

“Well, I know your mother has taught you a thing or two about geology. Now Plutonists believe the rock was formed by Vulcanic activity, whereas Neptunists believe rocks arise from the seafloor.”

“What are you?” George asked insecurely.

Sidney grinned: “Your mother would say I’m a bit of a Vulcan and a Neptune, but then the Greek version.”

“You mean Hephaistos and Poseidon?” Mr. Cohlston asked hesitantly.

“Precisely.” Sidney said with a mysterious smile.

“Was one not married to Aphrodite and the other her …”Miss Cohlston started to say, but quickly swallowed her words.

“I am indeed married to the Goddess of Love and Fertility.” Sidney grinned.

“Hence, your many children.” Miss Cohlston remarked with an amused smile.

“Is it not heresy to speak of other Gods?” Isaac asked carefully.

“The ancient Greek did not know better, Christ was not yet born…”Sidney argued. “But we are taught about them, because they are part of history…. But as for worship. I did vow to worship your aunt on our wedding day.”

“Was that allowed?” Christian asked carefully.

Miss Cohlston suppressed a chuckle.

“It is what God demands of a man when he takes a wife.” Sidney smiled amused. “As some here will hopefully experience soon enough.”

“Why is it called ‘taking a wife’?” George wondered out loud. “It sounds a bit like stealing….”

The three grown-ups laughed.

“Well her parents may experience it as their daughter being taken away from them.” Sidney glanced meaningfully at Charles Cohlston. And at the wedding it is the father who gives the bride away to her husband.”

“It sounds like the bride is a _thing_.” George muttered. “I don’t think of mama as a _thing_.”

“Oh believe me, neither do I. …and though some would say I possess her,.. secretly it is _she_ who controls me… just don’t tell her that in reality I am her humble slave or she’ll abuse her power over me.” He whispered mischievously, while Ellen and Charles Cohlston supressed their laughs.

“Well, one thing these rocks bring us is kaolin.” Charles Cohlston remarked, feeling uneasy talking about matrimony and wishing to return to their previous topic.

“What is kaolin?” George asked.

“It is a mineral that is used in medicine, but here we also use it to improve our porcelain, making it stronger….but as my uncle told you, most of the production has moved away from the region…. we have some water mills in the Erme River here that drive some other production, like the paper mill and the corn mill… the corn mill is leased to the Devonport Union Mill Society. It can provide flower and bread to the shareholders at a cheaper rate than when it is exploited by a miller.”

“It seems you’re rich enough in resources.” Sidney remarked. “And I do see unions as a resource, unlike most industrialists.”

“How peculiar!” Miss Cohlston remarked. “I thought Unions were the eye sore of Industry.” She teased slightly.

“The powers of capital and those of labour should be balanced… At least that is what my wife would say.” Sidney replied carefully.

Miss Cohlston chuckled.

“We have some issues with commoners who oppose us enclosing the waste land.” Charles Cohlston said hesitantly.

“Yes, There’s a lot of opposition against the Enclosure Acts... and resistance seems to get more aggressive lately.” Sidney sighed. “We are dealing with it in our family too.”

“And how have you solved the matter?’ Charles Cohlston asked carefully.

“The important thing is to take into account people’s need to make a living for themselves. If they cannot use the common land as a shared resource, they must be compensated. Any man who is threatened in his livelihood will act violently…” Sidney reasoned, recalling Charlotte’s thoughts on the matter.

“You do not approve of such violence I hope?” Miss Cohlston reacted a little shocked.

“Of course not. But a true gentleman will always offer fair compensation, that will give people some kind of security… my father-in-law has offered to build some cottages with a vegetable garden to grow food…and hire additional help on the farm. Enclosure increases productivity of the land, but we must make sure everyone benefits… that people’s livelihoods are not threatened, but that they profit from the arrangement.”

“That sounds very generous. But not every landowner can afford to be so.” Charles Cohlston said despondently. “We hope to offer some financial compensation with Lady Worcester’s help.”

“In my experience offering money gives only short-time relief. People go to the city and find themselves unemployed and facing increasing costs of rent. They run out of their money and their worse off than before, because they cannot grow vegetables, collect mushrooms or let sheep graze there”

“Do you not profit from those high rents?” Miss Cohlston asked sharply.

Sidney forced a smile. He could see how such a strong woman would be too much for the young Charles. “The prices of real estate and their rents increase because there’s a shortage of housing in the growing cities. We do our best to increase the supply of housing. Our aim is to create prosperity for all, not just ourselves.” Sidney defended himself.

They headed back. As they dropped off Charles and Ellen Cohlston at the rectory, the latter’s father asked them to come dine the next day.

“Tomorrow we’ll be going to Plymouth, I’m afraid. As I said, I have some business matters to attend to.” Sidney excused himself.

“The boys too? I can imagine that being a bit of a burden. Why don’t you let them stay here?” Reverend Cohlston argued.

The boys looked at each other anxiously while Sidney studied their faces.

“I like Miss Cohlston, but I would like to see Plymouth too…”George whispered to his father.

“Perhaps I could invite you to join us?” Sidney suggested.

Reverend Cohlston smiled. “Not for me, but for Ellen and Charles that might be a nice outing…. My daughter does not often get such an opportunity. And then you can dine with us on Saturday.”

George smiled excitedly as they stepped back in the carriage. Christian looked disappointed: “I would like a day of rest and read a book...”he grumbled as they drove off.

“Is your ankle still hurting?” Sidney asked him worriedly.

“A little, yes.” Christian admitted.

“Well. I think you’d regret it if you missed the trip to Plymouth, though we’ll pass through there on our way to Falmouth. Just think about it. You might also stay here with Bellings.”

Christian sighed displeased, not looking forward to spending the entire day with a servant who was not happy to look after a child.

They went back to the inn and as there was still some time left before dinner, they took a stroll through the village, except for Christian. Sidney noticed the paper mill and a china clay mill.

“How do they make paper?” George asked.

‘I’ll ask if we can get a tour the next few days.” Sidney answered with a chuckle. They passed a shop selling the China products and looked through the window.

“Mama would like that vase.” George remarked, looking at a white vase decorated with roses. “She always wears roses on her dresses.”

“Because I ask her too.” Sidney grinned. He opened the shop door to take a look inside. George asked if they could purchase the vase for their mother.

Sidney nodded affirmatively. “And what would you want for yourselves, boys? “he asked.

George looked around “Nothing in here. It’s all stuff for girls and ladies. I mean, there’s vases and dolls…”

“Uncle Sidney, do you think this is enough to buy my mama a gift?” Isaac took ten shillings out of his pocket.

“I’m sure we’ll find her something.” Sidney replied reassuringly.

“And what is this? “George asked, looked quizzically at a large porcelain bowl attached to some metal handles and pipes that was standing in a adjoining room at the back.

The salesman forced a smile: “That is a flush toilet, sir.” he whispered a little embarrassed.

“What is it for? And how does it work.” George asked intrigued.

Sidney chuckled. Asking such honest questions about devices that were not suitable for plain conversation was definitely something George took from his mother.

“It is to do your business!” Isaac whispered.

“What kind of business?” George asked, still puzzled.

“You know, what you do on the chamber pot….”Isaac whispered back.

“Oh!” George reacted a little embarrassed, before he continued to ask. “But how does it work.. and it looks so big, like babies can fall in.”

“Apparently you flush away your stuff with water, with a pomp.” Isaac explained.

“How do you know all this?” Sidney asked intrigued.

“Papa showed it to me in a book. They build them in some houses nowadays…papa says aunt Charlotte wants one as well…”Isaac stammered, looking at Sidney a little insecurely.

Sidney produced a mysterious smile as he thought of one of the recent discussions he and Charlotte had had about the expansion plans. He whispered something to the shopkeeper, who had difficulty hiding his surprise.

Sidney took his little writing box from his coat pocket, got out one of his cards, his new steel-tipped pen and inkpot and wrote a message on the back of the card:

_As requested. Maybe a show case for our next dinner party?_

_Love, S._

“Deliver this with it.” Sidney ordered the shopkeeper and wrote down the address. “And the boys would like to send these vases.”

The shopkeeper raised his brows and as he went to the back to instruct his assistant, Sidney heard him whisper: “What man would send such a thing to his wife? He must really detest her.”

Sidney suppressed a laugh. Of course, he was married to the only woman in England who would appreciate such a gift. Charlotte would look up, but value it. Perhaps more than the jewellery he regularly bought for her. It was a token that he had heard her, valued her ideas and interests. Like when he had sent her the extendable telescope when he was still engaged to Eliza Campion, after Charlotte had told him her interest in astronomy at Lady Worcester’s dinner table. It had been meant as a serious token of appreciation for her intelligence. He had blushed embarrassedly when Mr. Heywood inquired years later why Sidney had sent his daughter such a phallic gift. It had never occurred to him her parents would interpret it in such way.

“At least the sons have more consideration of their mother.” The shopkeeper mumbled almost inaudibly.

The boys added their own notes to the vases. Sidney picked out five China dolls for his daughters. Lily-Rose and Ivy would be too young for such a fragile toy, Sidonia was too old, besides, she had already gotten some expensive gifts from him in London recently.

“See if we can find something for your brothers and the smaller children, too.” Sidney ordered his son.

They had some success in the paper shop, where they found paper figurines for the toy theatre and a few picture books. They bought a new sketchbook for Isaac and a notebook for Christian, as he had expressed a wish to keep a travel diary.

They went back to have dinner, Christian being delighted with his notebook and difficult to tear away from it and George telling him about the flush toilet.

“George, I do hope you realise such a thing is not an appropriate topic to discuss over dinner. It quite ruins our appetites.” Sidney tried to silence George on the subject.

“And I hope you will not mention it in the company of others.” Sidney added meaningfully.

George nodded a little nervously.

After the boys had been put to bed, while Alexander was keeping watch and his two other servants were amusing themselves in the public area, Sidney went for another stroll. He walked alongside the river Erme, pleased with the landscape. He would love to take Charlotte here sometime. After a while he stumbled upon a cottage that looked so idyllically, he stared at it for a while. A local farmhand, returning home from a day’s work, observed him.

“It’s for sale, sir.” he remarked.

Sidney looked up in surprise.

“The cottage, I mean, sir, it’s for sale if you’re interested.”

Sidney smiled. “May I ask who lives there now?”

“An old couple, servants of Captain Ranville. The man has left for America himself. He has no plans to return, so he wants to sell it now.”

“And what of the servants?” Sidney asked.

“Well if the new owner won’t take them on, they’ll have to find something else.” The man sighed. “The poor souls, they’re too old to move to the city or go into service in a new place.”

Sidney pondered as he looked at the white plastered cottage: door in the middle, windows on both sides, three windows on the first floor. There would be at least four rooms upstairs and two down stairs. It was a quiet location, the views were lovely. “Could you introduce me to the people?” he asked.

“Perhaps if I know your name, sir?” the man asked.

“Mr. Parker, if you please. And yours?”

The man looked surprised at Sidney’s interest in the name of an insignificant farm hand such as himself. “Johnson, sir, Henry Johnson. And the couple who live there now are Mr. And Mrs. Shephard.”

The man accompanied Sidney to the door. Sidney apologised for calling so late, but explained he had stumbled upon the cottage and on hearing it was for sale, wished to take a look. Indeed the cottage had more than four bedrooms, a good parlour and spacious kitchen. The interior was outdated, but sufficiently maintained. Sidney smiled, thinking how nice it would be to take the family here. Charlotte would be thrilled. They could spend a few weeks a year there and he could rent it out the rest of the time. Mr. and Mrs. Shephard, the servants maintaining the place, could manage it and provide services to the guests. The couple inquired anxiously after his plans, afraid they would be evicted. Sidneys reassured them and told them of his plan, which was received with some relief. He was informed where to find the agent who sold the property. He asked after the neighbours.

“The estate on the other side of the river belongs to Mr. Beaufort, a cousin of Captain Ranville… decent man, but quite secluded since the demise of his two sisters.” Mr. Shephard informed him.

“What happened to them?” Sidney inquired politely, pondering from where he new the name.

“Oh it was such a tragedy! Miss Phillida and Miss Julia, such lively young girls they were… in the Spring of their lives. They were taken to the seaside by their governess and they fell off a cliff. First one, the other must have followed in an attempt to rescue her sister.” Mrs Shephard recounted emotionally. “Mr. Beaufort hasn’t been himself since, he cannot even bear the mention of their names…and Captain Ranville, he was quite besotted with Miss Beaufort, his intended, he left the country afterwards.”

“Phillida and Julia Beaufort! “Sidney realised with a shock he had known these two girls. He remembered their admiring giggles as he had announced his participation in the cricket match in Mrs Griffith’s sitting room, over a decade ago, when Georgiana had been in her care. He had not paid the two sisters much attention, dismissed them as frivolous…but to learn of this terrible accident quite moved him.”

“When did this happen?” he asked briskly.

The others looked uneasy.

“I’m sorry, but I believe I knew these two ladies, they were friends of my ward . They had the same governess. I’m quite shocked to learn of their passing.” He added apologetically.

“It was a long time ago, sir, at least ten years.” Mrs. Shephard replied carefully.

“I knew them ten years ago…I wonder why I never learnt of their accident…” Sidney mumbled.

He looked around once more, a little befuddled.

“It was far away from here, sir, in Sussex, by some seaside resort.” Mrs. Shephard clarified.

“Sanditon?” Sidney asked.

“Who is Sanditon?” Mr. Shephard asked confused.

“Sanditon is the town where I grew up, where the two sisters were residing a summer …some ten or eleven years ago. Was it there that it happened?” Sidney asked worriedly.

“I might be, I don’t remember the names of all these places…”Mrs Shephard replied hesitantly. “All I know, it was in Sussex….poor girls…they could not even be buried here, in the family graveyard…”

“Why not?” Sidney asked confused.

“Because their bodies had floated away…they fell in the sea…”Mr Shephard explained in a whisper as his wife suppressed a sob.

This seemed strange to Sidney. He knew the cliffs too well. There were few places were one could land directly in the sea, as the foot of the cliffs was generally covered in rubble and rocks. It would have taken a very high tide for someone to land in the water and drift away… and even then, they would have washed ashore somewhere. And the description of the two girls staying with their governess at a seaside resort in Sussex: it was too coincidental. Of course they could have gone to a different place with another governess, another year…but still, such an incident, with two ladies, would have made an unerasable impression. Yet he had never heard of it happening. Of course he had been away from Sanditon quite some time ten years ago, but still, he would have heard about it. Drunkards had been found at the bottom of the cliffs or the beach on occasion… but not two genteel young ladies…”

“It must have been another town then. I never heard of such a horrible accident happening in Sanditon.” he said apologetically.

“It would be a consolation for Mr Beaufort to know his new neighbour knew his sisters.” Mrs. Shephard remarked.

Sidney forced a smile and bowed to take his leave.

Mr. Johnson waited outside nervously, feeling not at liberty to leave, but pressing his family would wonder where he was about.

“I’m sorry.” Sidney apologised. “Your wife must be worried. I myself must get back too, as dusk is setting in.”

“Will you be all right returning in the dark. I mean, you are not familiar here.” Mrs. Shephard remarked worriedly.

“Perhaps Henry and I can escort Mr. Parker back.” Mr. Shephard suggested. “We’ll just let Mrs. Johnson know, then we’ll walk you back.”

After fifteen minutes Henry Johnson returned and they walked Sidney back to town. Sidney offered them both a shilling for their services.

They declined. “You will be our neighbour…”Mr. Johnson argued offendedly. “And after the terrible news we told you…we did you no service, I’m afraid.” Mr. Shephard added.

Sidney sighed: “Then buy your wives something nice… I inconvenienced Mrs Johnson and upset Mrs. Shephard…or see it as an advanced wage.” He looked at Mr. Shephard.

They two men hesitantly accepted. As they walked away, Sidney heard Mr. Johnson remark: “Peculiar fellow. Not from here, but decent though.”

Sidney sighed relieved, while still pondering about the fate of the Miss Beauforts. He wondered if the present Mrs. Hankins was aware…or Georgiana. He would write her this instant. 

He wrote Georgiana a quick note, inquiring after Sidonia and Arthur, asking if she had gone to Sanditon yet to see Charlotte as she had planned. He informed her of the news he had just heard and that he believed the girls might be her companions from the time she was living with Mrs Griffiths in Sanditon. He wanted to write more elaborately to Charlotte, too, but it was late and he wished to hear from her first so he could respond to what she had to tell.

The next day they left for Plymouth early, so they could have breakfast at an inn. After a little more than an hour in the carriage, they entered the port town and descended in front of an inn next to the harbour. As Sidney asked for a private room viewing the harbour, they were led into an upstairs room that had just been cleared from its guests. They had a better view of the ships now than they had had in Portsmouth, especially as they could look upon them, which was quite an excitement. Miss Cohlston, too delightedly took in all the activities, now and then exclaiming some shock and hiding her amused smile behind her hand as she witnessed some sailors squatting down their behinds over the railing of a ship and observe some little riots as loaders and drunken sailors clashed now and then.

“They are not very well behaved, are they?” Christian observed. “They are grown men, but they don’t know how to behave.”

“I’m sure you boys behave a lot better.” Miss Cohlston said approvingly.

“Not everybody is blessed with a good set of parents.” Sidney sighed. “…and at a certain age, young men like to be a little rebellious, going against what their mothers taught them…others are plainly drunk.”

“Why would anybody drink that much?” Christian remarked annoyed.

Sidney smiled a little self-consciously. “…sometimes to forget the horrid things they’ve seen. And it is safer to drink ale on board than water. Water dilapidates after a while.” He explained.

“What is delipates?”George asked confused.

“Dilapidated: it gets ruined, foul. You get sick if you drink it.” Sidney clarified.

“Why does that happen?” George asked.

“They have to store fresh water on a sea voyage. You cannot drink sea water. And the journey can take several weeks without seeing land.” Sidney clarified patiently.

“But uncle Fuchs says we should drink sea water every day.” Christian added confused.

“A tumbler, yes, but not gallons of it.” Sidney explained.

“But how does it happen?” George continued to ask.

Sidney looked at him quizzically.

“The depilating…how does the water get ruined?”

Sidney raised his brows. “ _Dilapidating_ …Well, it appears there are tiny creatures in our drinking water. That might have something to do with it.” he answered evasively. “I read in the paper about two years ago they call them bacteria.”

“And what does the bacteria do?” George asked.

“It obviously spoils the water.” Isaac pointed out pedantically.

“But _how_?” George repeated a little frustrated at not getting a satisfactory answer.

“That is a good question, George. Maybe you can find out for us.” Sidney replied tranquil. “But remain calm while you search the answer, agreed?” he added in strict voice.

“I’m sorry, papa. I’m asking too many questions again, am I?” George asked insecurely .

“No, never too many, George. You can never ask too many questions. It’s asking questions that brings us answers and insights. I’m just asking you to ask them calmly and concur with me first before you ask them somebody else.”

Sidney smiled as he thought back of that ball a decade ago, after they had rescued Georgiana and Charlotte, feeling insecure, had apologised for being ‘too headstrong’ and ‘too opinionated’ and he had to she was not _too_ anything… not to him at least. If anything, she was too attractive for him to resist, too merciful when it came to his faults.”

“Why are you laughing at me? “George asked insecurely.

“I was not, I was just thinking of your mother and how special she is and how special that makes you.” Sidney said in a mysterious voice.

“Oh.” George answered a little perplex.

After breakfast, the boys walked around town with the Cohlstons, while Sidney went to meet some people at the shipyard. Discovering the shipyard of Devonport was almost two miles away from the Plymouth harbour, he ordered his coach, but his coachman was not easily found. Alexander produced Mr. Redford eventually and Sidney was displeased at observing his dishevelled state. From the look of it, his breeches were not just half buttoned because of a visit to the outhouse, as his wig was somewhat untidy and his coat buttoned crookedly. His cheek seemed to have some reddish colour on it. Sidney was relieved Miss Cohlston and the boys were not there to witness it.

“I do hope you keep your livery tidy, Mr Redford. You represent me, so I must count on you looking your best.” Sidney warned him. “Please tidy yourself before you venture in public. There are ladies and children present.”

“I’m sorry sir, I was just answering to a call of nature.” Mr. Redford said, looking embarrassed. “I was not aware you would need the carriage so soon again.”

“Neither was I, But I expect you to be ready when I need you… at least in day time.” Sidney replied curtly.

“Yes sir.” Mr. Redford answered humbly.

Sidney waved his coachman’s apology aside. Mr. Redford had been in his service for some years now, as had the man’s deceased father. He could overlook a single error. His servants were bachelors who needed to satisfy their needs now and then. The only thing Sidney required of them was that they were discrete about it and left respectable ladies and the maids alone.

Sidney met with the owner of the shipyard, and was shown around.

“It’s a pity my son George isn’t here to see all this.” Sidney observed. “He loves to see how things are made.”

“You might bring him along some other time.” The owner suggested, eager to satisfy his customer.

They went back to the office and Sidney placed some orders for new ships, discussing some of the suggestions Charlotte had made about conveniences for passengers. One of the designers promised to have some drawings ready the next Monday, before Sidney would head on to Falmouth.

He got back at the inn at around half past one. The boys and the Cohlstons were already waiting, drinking tea. “Papa, we would like to buy a boat!” Christian exclaimed elated as he came in.

“What happened to a proper greeting?” Sidney said in a strict voice. Christian looked at the ground a little ashamed. “and a boat? I just ordered three!” Sidney replied dryly. “And I thought you hated boats?”

“I mean a toy one.” Christian explained.

“They had some wonderful miniatures at the shop at the other side of the harbour.” Miss Cohlston elucidated. “We just thought they might be a bit big to take with us.”

“We’ll see, we need to get back in an hour, or you’ll be late for dinner.” he looked quizzically at Miss Cohlston.

“My father expects us to dine here in Plymouth, sir.” Miss Cohlston replied.

“Well, in that case I’ll order us a good meal. And we can walk to the shop. I would enjoy a good stroll.” Sidney decided.

They went into the shop and Sidney himself became quite enthusiastic, releasing the little boy inside himself as he eagerly studied the wares.

“Can we by some for our brothers?” Christian asked diplomatically.

Sidney chuckled: “We already bought them some paper toys…well, I must say like them. They might do good in the miniature boat race at next year’s regatta.”

“Oh, that is a wonderful event.” Miss Cohlston exclaimed. “How I miss Sanditon’s events here.”

“Well, perhaps I can persuade my wife to have some organised in Ivybridge…or one of my nieces may initiate such an event.” Sidney teased, glancing at a blushing Charles Cohlston.

“Can we have that big one?” Christian asked, pointing at a fairly large four-masted schooner.

“I thought we were buying _toy_ boats, not one that could hold both your baby brothers.” Sidney snickered.

Christian annoyedly rolled his eyes.

“And how are we going to take it home?” Sidney asked.

Christian looked puzzled. “By carriage?”

“Most likely, but considering the size, our carriage would be rather overcrowded, and we cannot leave Miss Cohlston here, nor any of you boys.” Sidney pointed out.

“Then we send it home, like with the flush…”George interceded and remembered just in time that he was not supposed to talk about the flush toilet in company. “Like with the vases and dolls.” He corrected himself.

Sidney gave him an appreciative nod. “Yes, now, boys I’m going to teach you some lessons in shipping costs. If you are going to take over our business someday, you must understand shipping costs.”

The boys nodded. Sidney explained to them the price. Christian quickly started calculating the figures, concluding that the transportation would cost much more than the boat itself. The boys counted the shillings and sovereigns in their own pockets and decided it was still worth buying the boat and that they might just afford it, if they bought it together.

“Perhaps Isaac would want to buy one too?” Sidney asked.

Isaac looked around hesitantly. “Papa would be angry if I would buy something so expensive…and he likes us to build our own boats for the race.”

“Well, perhaps a small one, as a model.” Sidney suggested. “A gift from me to you and your brothers.”

He turned to his sons: “Well boys, choose, we can buy the big one or several small ones. Your mother wants a big pond in the garden, why don’t we surprise her with a boat to sail on it.”

The boys agreed, Sidney contributed to the costs and made the order. He wrote another short message on his card:

_At the boys’ request: for our new pond._

_Love, S._

Sidney grinned in himself as he thought of how Charlotte would react at another big gift and he decided to surprise her on a daily basis. She would scold him when he got home. He hoped for a good scolding, because then she would be at her most passionate.

They had dinner at the inn, enjoying some good fried fresh fish with baked potatoes and vegetable stew and raspberry pudding as dessert. Around six o’clock they mounted the carriage and horses again.

George yawned and fell sleep before they got back to the inn in Ivybridge. Christian complained about his ankle again. Sidney again inquired after any mail that might have arrived. But nothing had come for him and he sighed disappointedly. Then he remembered he might inquire at the London Inn. Perhaps it had been delivered at the wrong inn, though Allison’s letter had reached them at the correct address. He sent his footman Alexander to inquire, but he came back with nothing.

The next morning they tried sleeping in again. Sidney did some paper work, calculating his expenses so far. He went to see the agent that was selling the cottage he had seen Thursday evening and negotiated the price. He offered two thousand pounds for it and asked the agent to have it modestly redecorated: installing Rumford fire places, putting on a new coat of paint, some modest wall paper, nothing too extravagant. And he needed some more beds. There were five bedrooms, just enough. He demanded to have two queen-sized beds installed in two bedrooms, six bunks in two others and a king-sized bed in the master’s.

Sidney arranged for the boys to be given a tour at the paper mill and they looked with amazement how rags were shredded and soaked till it formed a substantial pulp and how the fibres were lifted out of the water with big sieves, forming big sheets of paper that were pressed and dried in the next room.

“That is the dirty drawer you threw away yesterday!” Christian teased George.

“No it’s not!” George reacted annoyed, giving his brother a push. Christian almost fell in the basin.

“Boys, no fighting!” Sidney said in a strict voice. “Especially not in a mill. If one of you falls in, you could get fatally hurt!”

“George pushed me!” Christian said quite wronged.

“You were provoking him…and as the eldest of you two, you should know better.” Sidney said agitated.

The boys silenced. George and Isaac whispered as they studied the construction of the big press that pushed out the water from the sheets. Christian carefully inquired how the rags were collected, if they cost anything. How many sheets of paper were produced daily. Before the miller got too tired of their questions, Sidney urged the boys to leave again.

After noon he took Isaac an George to see the cottage and asked Isaac to make a good drawing of it and as he and George waited, they did their own attempts at reproducing the cottage and its surroundings on paper. They enjoyed the little pasties they had bought at the bakery, George deciding he would like to eat them every day.

“You’re lucky, they are a speciality of this region, you’ll have plenty before we return home.” Sidney grinned. He wondered if they would survive a day or two and thought about sending some home.

They went back to dress for dinner at the rectory. “Thank you for receiving us, and on a Saturday especially. For a reverend that must be the most inconvenient evening to entertain guests, since you have to prepare for your sermon tomorrow.” Sidney remarked as they entered.

“Well, my sermon is ready.. and I trust these young boys will not stay up late. I hope you will attend the service here in Harford tomorrow.” Reverend Cohlston waved away Sidney’s concerns. 

“We would like that. Although I’m not sure Christian’s ankle will endure the walk… I prefer to give my horses and servants some rest on a Sunday.” Sidney replied hesitantly.

“A good Christian.” Reverend Cohlston observed approvingly.

“I will indeed be good.” Christian commented, believing himself to be addressed, which made the adults supress a laughter.

“He did not mean you. ”Sidney clarified with a chuckle. “My boy here was born on Christmas Eve, so we named him after the Lord.”

“I’m sure you’ll do your name honour.” Reverend Cohlston said reassuringly to Christian, who looked uneasy.

“I will do my best. I think I can try to walk all this way. I would like to hear your sermon. You sound nice… I don’t know if the reverend in Ivybridge will be nice.” The boy stammered.

Reverend Cohlston looked endeared. “Well, thank you for the compliment, but I don’t think you need to fear Reverend Jacobs, nor any of us clergymen, as long as you fear God and live by his rules.”

Christian nodded a little intimidated.

In the drawing room they were introduced to Lord Grandmire who shook Sidney’s hand with a tight smile. He was grave looking older man. “I believe I have to thank you for bringing to us something from my cousin Lady Worcester?” he started.

“As I said to your son, it is of no consequence. Lady Susan is our neighbour and a dear friend of my wife.” Sidney smiled.

“A very trusted friend you must be.” Lord Grandmire concluded meaningfully. “My brother tells me you are involved in the development of the railroad.” He added after Sidney was handed a brandy and a cigar.

“I am indeed.” Sidney replied.

“I must say I am not an enthusiast.” Lord Grandmire commented.

“What are your objections?” Sidney asked carefully, a little struck at the apparent hostility. But he tried to remain calm and not let himself be provoked.

“Well, in general I am not an advocate for change. We have done well using sail boats, horses and carriages and all these new developments, these new industries, I’m not convinced they’ll bring us prosperity.”

“Why not?” Sidney asked curiously. “Is it not progress that we can trade goods faster, prevent decay of our crops?”

“Perhaps.. but I also see it puts people out of work. Especially respectable work. What will be left for some is toiling in smoky factories in filthy cities instead of living of the land and enjoying the clean air and water.”

“I agree we must make sure everybody profits from new developments.” Sidney smiled. “And improve the working and living conditions in the city.”

“Yes, my brother says you are not as bad as most industrialists.” Lord Grandmire said, forcing a smile.

Sidney supressed a chuckle. “I’ll take that as a compliment, milord.”

“I believe people prosper most from peace. And peace is a result of stability. Where everyone knows his own place. There are those who own the land and rule it, taking care of their servants and tenants and those who offer their services. When things get mixed up, it all ends in chaos and everybody loses.”

Sidney raised his brows. “That is one way to look at things.” he commented diplomatically.

“I was a member of the House of the Lords during the reign of George III.” Lord Grandmire continued. “I have seen what happens when people strive for more power than they are dealt with.”

“If you refer to France, I agree we should never aspire such chaos.” Sidney answered. “But I believe the revolution… or revolutions there- as they have again overthrown their ruler- are the result of oppression. Of rulers having too little consideration for the people. I believe myself that we owe our relative peace and stability to the fact that we have a parliament, that channels voices of dissent.”

“Interesting observation…”Lord Grandmire replied. “What do you make of the recent unrest among the commoners, the landless…Charles here has tried to persuade me to enclose a greater part of the land, but I’m not convinced, certainly now I see what is the result.”

“I believe the unrest is a result of unfairness and corruption. It has been reported that in many cases the villagers were insufficiently compensated., if they were compensated at all…their livelihoods were threatened. If they would have better means to voice their needs, would be better represented…” Sidney reacted cautiously

“Are you saying you agree with those who think every man should be allowed to vote?” Lord Grandmire asked with some indignant astonishment. “That any illiterate peasant with nil knowledge of the foreign world, of history or science should be permitted to decide on the greatest matters of our country?”

“I believe we should educate the people first.” Sidney smiled.

“You sound a bit like that Tory from Somerset, what ‘s his name…Babington, yes, Lord Babington. I hear he’s trying to win over the constituents in his county to vote for some property developer..” Lord Grandmire said disdainfully.

Sidney smiled amused, but swallowed as he heard the mentioning of Tom. But he decided to accept the confrontation.

“Lord Babington happens to be my oldest and best friend.” Sidney pointed out carefully. “And his MP-candidate is in fact my elder brother. If you have objections to any of their views, I need to apologise, because I’m have been feeding them my ideas.”

“Have you?!” Lord Grandmire replied, looking at Sidney from head to toe. “I wonder why people should vote for a monomaniac who has bankrupted himself and does not understand how to manage land. I’m sorry to be so blunt, but I am not ignorant of your family’s history.”

Sidney forced a smile. “My brother has indeed met some misfortune. Some deal with a city fire, others face financial difficulties because tempests destroy their property or because their mines get depleted and they fail to find new sources of income.” He said meaningfully.

Charles Cohlston looked at Sidney with some alarm. Lord Grandmire sighed, looking a little sour.

Sidney continued: “Bad luck can strike all of us, but it takes ingenuity to restore one’s fortunes. My brother is a great visionary who paints our future, to convince us of what is possible. We do not ask him to weld the wheels of our trains himself or dig the coal for our steam ships. He knows how to build an empire out thin air. What he has learnt is that after that he should let others manage the empire, like his younger brothers.” Sidney smiled.

Lord Grandmire chuckled. “Well, if he is as eloquent as yourself, he might be quite persuasive. I wonder why Lord Babington has not asked you to get nominated.”

Sidney smiled a little embarrassedly. ‘As matter of fact he did.”

“And you declined? In favour of your brother? Why would you slight your friend in rejecting such an honourable offer?” Lord Grandmire reacted surprised.

“My wife thought it would not suit me…I’m in fact not very eloquent and she believes I would quickly lose my patience at West Minister” Sidney smirked.

Lord Grandmire laughed, looking quite shocked: “Your wife must not have a high opinion of you, does she? What woman would dare to speak of her husband like that?!”

“An honest one, milord. I believe I have married one of the most honest of the species. And one most forgiving of my faults. I can assure you I do not object to her candid spirit. Her sharp tongue sharpens my mind. Of all my riches, she is my greatest treasure.”

“Mrs Parker appears to descend from an old family of knights.” Reverend Cohlston interceded as he joined their company.

Lord Grandmire raised his brows approvingly. “What was her maiden name?” he asked.

“Heywood, mylord.” Sidney replied. “From Sussex.”

Lord Grandmire smiled surprised. “Heywood? Really? I believe I have an old painting that depicts one of my ancestors and some fellow knights, it’s from the seventeenth century, I believe one of them was called Heywood. He might be a relation of hers.”

“It might very well be.” Sidney commented, forcing a smile.

“I’m surprised such a family would allow their daughter to marry a merchant. They must have dwindled quite far too allow such a connection.” Lord Grandmire remarked.

“I told you brother, it is more accepted these days. Even Mr. Parker’s mother-in-law seems to have been won over by this gentleman.” Reverend Cohlston commented with an uneasy smile.

“Well, I know we are not the most wealthy of families, but intermarrying with the merchant class seems entirely unnecessary and undesirable to me. As I said, in my opinion, people are best off when they stick to their own class… it is all right to be friends and do business together, but a marriage between classes complicates matters. I mean what is next: we marry our servants? I hear some in the West Indies even take former slaves as their wives. I mean what good will interbreeding bring us?”

Sidney smiled tightly: “My sister-in-law is and my late wife was a mulatto, my eldest daughter is a quadroon. To me they are as dear, intelligent and elegant people as any other member of my family. But I see that as most people, you are misguided about the intellectual capabilities of humans from the African continent.” It took Sidney difficulty to control his anger and his face had turned red.

Lord Grandmire seemed a little taken aback by the fierce reaction. “I apologise, sir. I did not wish to offend any of your relatives. You quite rightly point out I have little experience with other races. I understand you are an abolitionist and I can assure you I have always objected to slavery. Though I do feel some peoples should be protected against themselves and guided by the more intelligent. Which of course means they should always be treated well. I am fervently opposed to any maltreatment of the lower classes, such as the negro slaves in our colonies.”

Sidney let out an agitated huff, but calmed down a little. “Indeed the most intelligent of our species should take the lead, I am however not convinced that that label automatically applies to white Englishmen. I’ve seen too much of the world to believe intelligence, chivalry and goodness are confined to people of a certain colour, class, wealth or sex. I have seen African slaves behave more gentlemanly than some English noblemen; more beastly behaviour among our peers than in the barracks of slaves, workmen treat women with more chivalry than myself even. And I have women in my family, my wife in particular, who have more common sense and insight than many of the politicians that lead this country.” he said.

Lord Grandmire forced a smile: “I agree that there are sensible women, well-behaved workmen and mall-behaving peers. Still I believe that mixing classes, or races….it confuses the order of things, creates unrest, dissatisfaction. Maids will try to seduce their master’s sons into matrimony, her friends will be jealous, her husband ashamed as she does not know how to behave at social functions… I believe people are most happy among their own kind and should satisfy themselves with the cards they are dealt with. Ambition, in my perception, is synonymous with dissatisfaction and the mortal sin of envy.”

“Envy indeed is, but one can aspire improvement not just for oneself and share resources, that is called generosity, which is what the Bible teaches us, is it not, reverend?” Sidney turned to his host with a smirk.

“I believe dinner is ready” Reverend Cohlston ended their conversation.

Charles Cohlston looked at Sidney a little desperately. Sidney was seated next to the reverend, with Lord Grandmire opposite of him. The reverend’s cook had put up a good roasted pheasant.

“Papa, you must be delighted, as you like poultry so much.” Christian remarked.

Sidney smiled, pleased his son made a proper remark. He looked at Christian’s face, knowing his son would not be so pleased himself and looked at the dish with some hesitance.

“Indeed I do, much to the frustration of some of my children.” Sidney replied diplomatically.

The hint was taken and the children were served only a miniscule portion of the bird.

“I heard you had quite an entertaining trip to Plymouth yesterday.” Reverend Cohlston remarked in an attempt to lighten up the conversation.

“Indeed we have.” Sidney replied, looking a little relieved.

“I heard you bought a boat.” Reverend Cohlston added.

“Indeed, as a matter of fact I ordered three, but the boys here were quite enthusiastic about a miniature version and we decided to buy one for my wife and their siblings.”

“Would your wife appreciate a toy boat then?” Reverend Cohlston inquired politely.

“I believe she will. It is one of our fondest memories: that we were playing with my nephew and nieces and their boats by the river. It was there that I envisioned her as the perfect mother for my children for the first time and she… well… she came up with the idea of organising a regatta.”

The others laughed.

“An event that significantly helped to make the venture of developing a seaside resort successful, I must admit.” Sidney added. “My brother and myself would have been quite lost without her contribution.”

“Mrs. Parker organises many events for the town.” Miss Cohlston elucidated to her father and uncle.

“Indeed she does, or did…I’m afraid our many children consume most of her time now. My sister-in-law and nieces do most of the work now.” he glanced meaningfully at Charles Cohlston.

“But she is still very involved in the school, I believe, and your business.” Miss Cohlston replied.

“Not as much as she would like.” Sidney smiled.

“Indeed a mother should focus on raising her children and organising the household.” Lord Grandmire remarked. “…and leave business matters to her husband.”

“If that contents her, she may. But it would be a waste not to involve my dear Charlotte in my business. She is so insightful. Without her I would have stuck to liquor trade mainly. But she has inspired the investment in new technologies and products, which has been very fruitful so far.” Sidney remarked proudly.

“Is she so insightful indeed?” Lord Grandmire forced a smile. “I must say, we would never have sent Ellen to that school of hers if my cousin Susan had not insisted.”

“I believe education is important for women as well as men.” Sidney smiled “At least we should encourage them to educate their minds.”

“Wasn’t that what God forbad Eve, to hunger after knowledge.” Lord Grandmire looked quizzically at his brother the reverend.

Sidney interceded: “I believe both Adam and Eve were forbidden to eat the apple, but the reverend may correct me.”

“Indeed.” Reverend Cohlston smiled. “Only Eve wanted to know more than was good for her.”

“Perhaps the reverend can explain to me why God would create intelligent women only to forbid them to use their talent.” Sidney asked playfully.

“Indeed, papa, I am very curious after your answer.” Miss Cohlston added, forcing a smile

“That is indeed an interesting question.” Reverend Cohlston replied diplomatically. “One that is much cause for debate amongst some of my colleagues. Did God give woman a mind to use it for the common good, be her husband’s advisor or as a personal challenge to prove her loyalty to the Lord? Mankind has been given many talents, take fighting for example, but I would not encourage to have all of them applied. For a woman to control her mind and curiosity might be just the test God wants to put her to, just like a man needs to control other urges.”

Sidney forced a smile and remained silent, not wanting to offend his host or a member of the clergy.

“I am not necessarily an advocate of the latter.” Reverend Cohlston added. “But I am biased, having an intelligent daughter myself and fathers have a natural inclination to indulge one’s own children. Perhaps my own challenge lies there.” He smiled, looking tenderly at his daughter.

Sidney smiled amused. “Perhaps if I had not met my brilliant Charlotte I would think very differently myself.” he said.

“Well, we have certainly established that your wife is an exceptional woman.” Lord Grandmire remarked.

“Indeed in Ellen’s descriptions she is such a saint, and after your own account: as a member of the clergy I’m quite looking forward to meeting such a divine creature.” Reverend Cohlston teased.

Sidney smiled a little embarrassed “My wife herself would object to be attributed such divinity and our acquaintances may tell you she misses some qualities that are generally desired in a woman, like a talent for needle work, but I can assure you I certainly worship her, as I vowed to do on our wedding day.” he smiled humbly.

“Hence your many children…” Lord Grandmire smirked.

Sidney blushed.

“I heard you have shown some interest in the old cottage of Captain Ranville.” Reverend Cohlston continued in an attempt to keep the conversation pleasant.

“Indeed, I have made an offer.” Sidney smiled. “I was going for a walk when I came across it and I was very much charmed by it.”

“Do you mean to move to Devonshire, then?” Reverend Cohlston teased.

“No, Sanditon will always remain my home. I grew up there, my family lives there, my wife’s relatives live in Sussex as well…but I mean to stay here part of the year. Enjoy what this beautiful region has to offer. And buying such properties is never a bad idea. If I don’t use it myself, I can rent it out.” Sidney explained “Or perhaps I will give it to one of my nieces as a wedding gift.” Sidney said meaningfully.

An awkward silence followed as Charles Cohlston flushed, the reverend looked uneasy and Lord Grandmire tightened his lips.

“Well, we would enjoy another family in the neighbourhood.” Reverend Cohlston remarked diplomatically “With the Ranville Cottage vacant and a neighbour who lives secluded and remains unmarried…. it is rather too quiet here.”

“Yes, Mr. And Mrs. Shephard told me of the terrible tragedy that befell Mr. Beaufort.” Sidney replied carefully. “And I was shocked to learn I have known the two girls, but I had not learnt of their fate. They were in the care of the same governess as my ward some time ago.”

Another long silence followed.

Dessert was served and the boys reacted enthusiastically when it appeared to be ice cream with raspberries.

“One thing we can offer our guests is this treat.” Lord Grandmire said with some pride “Thanks to our centuries-old ice cellar.”

After they finished, Miss Cohlston offered to entertain the boys in the drawing room while the gentlemen drank their port and smoked some more cigars.

Lord Grandmire seemed to be in a muffled debate with his son while Reverend Cohlston observed to Sidney as they sat down on front of the fire place: “I did not want to bring this up in front of your boys, but the fact is we had some objections to Ellen going to school in Sanditon.”

“May I ask why? If there is a problem with the school or its curriculum, we would like to make improvements.” Sidney reacted surprised.

“Well, the fact is that Mr. Beaufort, whom you spoke of earlier, tried to dissuade us to place Ellen there. His experiences with his sisters’ education in Sanditon were not exactly recommending the place.” Reverend Cohlston said hesitantly.

“But the Miss Beauforts never attended my wife’s school. They were in charge of Mrs Griffiths.” Sidney said a little confused.

“Yes, that is what reassured us, plus the fact that the school is located a little further from the town and the pupils have little to do with what goes there, as seaside resorts have a reputation to promote… licentious behaviour.” Reverend Cohlston explained.

“That may be true for other seaside resorts. I can assure you my wife would not condone with the town developing into a place of deprivation. You’ll not find gambling houses or such entertainment in our town. We focus on respectable leisure, health care. We aim at attracting respectable families.” Sidney said indignantly.

“Yes, what Ellen has written us, was reassuring… the thing is… Mr. Beaufort was quite appalled with his sisters’ education. He observed a lack of propriety in the manner of things… their governess was quite a disappointment, he blames her for their fall.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. I must admit I’ve had my own disappointment with Mrs. Griffiths. But I can assure you she was most pious woman, or _is_ … she has married our reverend and goes by the name of Hankins now… I’m almost inclined to say she was innocent in the matter. It was only that despite her piety, I noticed she was not up to the task of controlling young, petulant girls. Though I must say the Beaufort sisters were most compliant with their governess.”

“Yes, they were sweet girls.” The reverend remarked with sadness in his voice.

“And poor Captain Ranville.” Sidney remarked. “I can imagine wanting to escape the memory of such a loss.”

“Well, as a matter of fact he had reneged on the engagement to Miss Beaufort just before the… _accident_. I believe he left the country for other reasons… I wanted to ask you if you had more information on what happened. Mr. Beaufort tells us very little and one can imagine a heartbroken girl, near a cliff…for a clergyman it is important to rule out the possibility of…mortal sin.” Reverend Cohlston whispered.

Sidney looked up at him in shock: “No, I’m afraid I had not heard of the accident. When I heard of it two days ago, I assumed it must have happened elsewhere on the coast. Such a tragedy would not be easily forgotten.”

“Well, I pray it was an accident. One would not like to think she did the unspeakable. Her soul would be lost forever.” Reverend Cohlston sighed.

“I can only remember them as merry girls. I cannot imagine either of them taking such drastic measures to dissolve of grief.” Sidney said reassuringly. “But what kind of gentleman would break his word to a lady….” he added indignantly.

“Indeed…”Reverend Cohlston sighed. 

“Unless there was something wrong with the lady…which I cannot imagine. I thought them good examples for my ward.” Sidney mumbled.

“Well, there were rumours they were exposed to obscenity…that is why we were not keen on Ellen being placed in Sanditon.” Reverend Cohlston added hesitantly.

Sidney pondered and thought back to what he had witnessed at the Midsummer ball eleven years ago when he had walked up to the balcony with the intention to propose to Charlotte. There had been some girls having a rendezvous of their own. He had not paid much attention to them, but now he wondered whether it could have been the Beaufort sisters. Certainly the report of one’s betrothed meeting another young man in such an intimate setting would put off a respectable gentleman.

Sidney replied with a smile “I would have to object to such slander. In my observation the Beaufort sisters may have been lively and perhaps a little too nervous at times, but never improper.” he defended the girls, unwilling to admit he might have intervened. The girls he had seen at the time were amusing themselves, but still in company of some others and he had been too preoccupied with his intended proposal to Charlotte. He had granted others their own romances. But as he thought of it now, he wondered about what had happened after that ball. Mrs Griffiths had taken Georgiana and the two sisters to a neighbouring town for a while, as her boarding house had been close to the fire and had suffered some damage from water and smoke. He could not recall if the Beaufort sisters had returned to Sanditon thereafter.

“I inquire with my former ward, who was their companion.” Sidney added distractedly.

“You still have good contact with you ward?” Reverend Cohlston inquired.

“I have to, she married my younger brother.” Sidney replied with a smirk.

“So you set her up with your brother, have you?” Reverend Cohlston reacted a little disapprovingly.

“Well no, I did not encourage the match. But after my ward was widowed, quite soon after her marriage, my brother consoled her and well… I had little to say in the matter.” He sighed. His thoughts went back to Arthur and Georgiana, still wondering about the strange conversation he had had with Arthur the last time they spoke and Georgiana’s mysterious ailments.

Lord Grandmire approached them and after a meaningful nod, Reverend Cohlston vacated his seat and walked up to his nephew, leaving Sidney alone with his Lordship who sat down in his brother’s seat.

Sidney looked at him expectantly and Lord Grandmire scraped his throat. “Mr Parker, pardon my forwardness, but I believe I know the real reason for your visit here in Ivybridge.”

Sidney raised his brows and waited for what would come next.

“I am aware of a certain attachment that has been formed between my son and a young lady related to yourself…please do not get me wrong. I am in full understanding of your intentions and concerns. It must have been very alarming for you to learn of this …secret affair.” Lord Grandmire said hesitantly.

“Indeed it was.” Sidney said in a firm voice.

Lord Grandmire swallowed: “I do regret the state of affairs…not for myself, but for the damage it may cause the lady. My son and my niece should have known better than to cook up such an liaison.”

“The damage to the lady might be contained if the culprit would be permitted keep his word.” Sidney replied, forcing a smile and looking his Lordship in the eye.

“I’m afraid I can’t consent. It is not meant as an insult to the lady or her family or any reference to the girl’s respectability…nor her fortune… I understand perfectly that you are willing to help her in that respect. I gather you are an honourable man of great influence and connections… however recommending that may be… as I’ve tried to explain to you this evening, I believe in the natural order of things. We are from different backgrounds. I am not in favour of intermarriage between the classes, however much wealth a bride may bring in. And there are prior commitments…” Lord Grandmire argued, glancing at his brother.

“I am aware.” Sidney said. “I have also been assured that your son has been released from those commitments, at least by the lady and her father.”

Lord Grandmire sighed. “Perhaps, but still my son must act as duty dictates and find a bride that does honour to our name and rank.”

“I thought it was a gentleman’s duty to act according to his word!” Sidney replied irritably. “Do you realise how damaging this is for my niece if the word was spread…there are other contenders, very eligible and respectable! There are many families who would rejoice in welcoming her as their daughter-in-law!”

Lord Grandmire sighed: “And that is why the lady should be persuaded to release my son… a good marriage requires mutual understanding… a common background…I believe your niece would be better off with someone from her own class…where she is respected. The future Lady Grandmire must have the respect of the peers. A girl from a merchant family, however wealthy and respectable, would be met with much hostility, especially if her father is a Tory-MP.”

“Do believe me, milord, if I tell you I have advised her to break all bonds between them. Not for her lack of social standing, but because your son has little to offer her and his secretive behaviour has been no recommendation!” Sidney sneered.

“Are you saying my son is not good enough for your family!” Lord Grandmire reacted indignantly. In the corner of his eye Sidney could see the young Charles shrink.

“To be clear, I have come here to judge whether my niece should be permitted any further contact with him. You might imagine what horrendous scenario’s we envisioned on hearing my niece had formed an attachment with a man whose fortune is limited, whose promises appear empty and has been meeting her in secret, with only his cousin as their chaperone…now I have spoken your son and I now understand the undesirable attachment was unwilfully formed. But I have established that his intentions are honourable and if he is worth the name of a gentleman, he should be permitted to act accordingly.” Sidney said tightly.

Lord Grandmire sighed: “Again, I apologise for my son’s behaviour. But I strongly believe your niece will be better off if the connection was dissolved. That’s why I have kept Charles here in Devonshire with me, to create some distance in the hope she would forget about him. I am pleased to hear she has other suitors. It would be in her best interest to keep this matter quiet and encourage her to marry one of the other gentlemen.”

“I am afraid matters are not that simple. My niece as developed a strong affection for your son and means to be faithful to him, whether he fulfils his obligations to her or not. And your son has said something similar…he has sworn not marry anybody else.” Sidney sighed. “I fear If they have to wait too long…they’ll take desperate actions that neither of us would approve of.”

Lord Grandmire turned pale. After a pause he argued: “Mr. Parker, you know how these young people are, they believe in the raptures of romance… they do not see beyond their primitive, lustful feelings. They have little sense of duty and the obligations of matrimony. Let’s not permit them to be miserable on attachments formed on a whim.”

Sidney looked at him sharply: “I can agree to the observation that adolescents can not see beyond an initial flame and are barley sensible to what they need in a partner. That is why I am not in favour of couples marrying at a young age. But I believe this attachment has been formed over several years of acquaintance. And from what your son tells me, I believe he knows perfectly well what he seeks in a wife. And in my experience, a love like that does not waver. To be forced to marry others.. it would be a torture to all parties…those that are longing for their true love and the spouses that remain unloved.”

“Lord Grandmire sighed: “I’m sorry Mr Parker, but I am still not convinced and I do believe it is possible to develop affections for others. I doubt that when I would permit this marriage, these _feelings_ would remain as strong as they were. I know plenty of gentlemen who married for love and found themselves disappointed with a wife that did not suit them after all. Whereas marriages from shared backgrounds, withing the same social circle tend to be most convenient. I would wish to spare the couple such an ordeal as to find themselves locked in an unhappy marriage that is mocked by their relations.”

“And what relations are you talking about, milord?” Sidney inquired. “If you mean Lady Worcester, I have no doubt she would welcome Miss Parker as her relation. Our social circles are not that different! ”

‘Perhaps. But we have more relatives than just her ladyship.” Lord Grandmire said obstinately.

“I see I’m getting nowhere with my arguments, milord. I believe I should leave you to reconsider your own.” Sidney said apologetically

“If I have offended you, Mr. Parker, please believe that is not my intention. Do believe my concerns for your niece’s welfare and happiness are genuine and understand my objections.”

“I understand your objections, milord, but I must simply disagree with your view on the matter… I am familiar with the dilemma of having to separate one of my charges from a lover that I deemed unsuitable, but I learnt that such a parting sometimes only strengthens the bond and I had to review the suitability of the suitor eventually, as I had misjudged him.” Sidney ended the conversation with a smirk and stood up from his chair.

“I suggest we join Miss Cohlston before my sons and nephew wear her out.” He added politely.

“I’m sure my niece is delighted with entertaining them.. . it is a good exercise for a young woman and your boys are surely a delight… it reminds me of happier times…” Lord Grandmire said, smiling melancholically.

“I am glad at least some of my family can meet your approval.” Sidney smiled back.

In the drawing room, the boys were playing with some tin soldiers under the supervision of Miss Cohlston.

“I suggested to Ellen to get her brother’s toys from the attic. It quite endears me to see your boys play with them.” Reverend Cohlston remarked.

“Yes, I understand you and Lord Grandmire both suffered a considerable loss.” Sidney replied solemnly.

“Indeed we did, but that is life. And we had hoped Ellen and Charles would come to an understanding, but Ellen has convinced me that would not make her happy. She would rather have her best friend live close.” The reverend sighed. “Now, I’ll just have to wait and see who captures my Ellen’s eye. I know I’m not in a position to make many demands, but at least I hope he’ll not drag her too far away from me.”

“I’ll convey the message to Lady Worcester when Miss Cohlston comes to stay with her.” Sidney remarked with a teasing smile: “I agree it is a frightening thought to have one’s daughter getting married and taken away. My eldest daughter will be fifteen this autumn and already dreaming of marriage.”

“Oh yes, she was at school with Ellen, was she not? Her mother was West-Indian, if I’m correct?”

“Yes, her mother was indeed.” Sidney sighed.

“It can be difficult for a girl with such a … background. I’m sure you mean to provide her with a good dowry?” the reverend inquired.

“Yes, she’ll have plenty… but in my experience that puts her at danger too. I’m not keen suitors who are only interested in her fortune.” Sidney scowled.

“Yes, I can imagine have a large fortune can be a burden as well…does she have any suitors yet?” Reverend Cohlston continued.

Sidney looked up: “Yes, she has.”

“Any eligible candidates?”

“There is one that I favour, but he’ll have to mature and my daughter will have to develop a greater appreciation of her cousin first.” Sidney replied with a smile.

“I see we have the same problem.” Reverend Cohlston joked.

“Well, in my daughter’s case the cousin has no other attachments and is quite impatient. Unluckily for him her father thinks them both too young to get engaged and will not force his daughter to marry someone against her will.” Sidney said with a smirk.

Reverend Cohlston laughed amused.

“I believe it is time for us to go back to the inn. The boys are quite exhausted and I would not want them to yawn during your sermon, reverend.” Sidney said.

“If they do, I’ll take the blame for making them stay up so late. I just thought it a good idea if you would meet my brother.” the reverend answered. “I spoke to him about you and I thought it a good idea if he would meet with you himself and discuss …certain matters.”

“Well, thank you for that, sir.” Sidney forced a smile.

“I observed you had a rather heated discussion. I hope no permanent hostility has developed?” Reverend Cohlston inquired carefully. “My daughter would very much like our families to be only friendly terms with each other and remain in touch with your niece.”

“There are no hard feelings, just a difference of insights. I had hoped your brother would change his mind about a matter that concerns me, but I’m afraid my arguments were of no use.” Sidney sighed.

“My brother can be rather headstrong, against his own good. My advice would be to give him time.” Reverend Cohlston said. “I had been thinking of inviting your niece to stay with Ellen for a while, if that would be suitable… perhaps _before_ Ellen leaves for London.” he said carefully.

“I’m sure my family will consider your invitation.” Sidney said diplomatically. “Though Miss Alicia might already have other obligations, supporting her father’s election campaign. She herself will be in London much during the season if my brother were to be elected. But if her parents won’t move to London, then Miss Alicia will probably reside with us and the two girls will be neighbours. My wife has promised to introduce her into society during the season.”

“Ellen will be happy to hear that her best friend will be in London too and might be living close.” Reverend Cohlston smiled pleased. “And not just Ellen…”he said meaningfully.

Sidney and the boys took their leave. After the boys were put to bed Sidney went downstairs for a while, getting a drink in the tavern below. He needed one after the tense discussion that evening. He pondered over the course of things and wondered if he might have said or done anything different to persuade Lord Grandmire to permit the marriage between Alicia and Charles Cohlston. He could have been more agreeable, but he was not the man to relinquish his principles. He had hoped to take way some of Lord Grandmire’s concerns, now he was worried he might have blown their chance at happiness altogether. They seemed at least to have the uncle’s support.

The news about the Beaufort sisters still puzzled him. The reverend’s information had only added to the mystery. Why had he not heard about the incident? He could imagine Tom keeping quiet about it, out of fear it would scare off visitors and investors… and if Mrs Hankins was implicated, she might want to keep silent about it, but still… others would have been aware. The fact that they appeared not to have been found made him wonder if they might be still alive somewhere. If they had indeed fallen in sea, their fall would have been broken by the water. They could have drifted off, washed ashore quite faraway. They might even have stranded on the continent. Getting back to England would have been difficult. If they had even remembrance of who they were…after a deadly fall amnesia could easily occur…. The girls would have had no resources, apart from maybe what little jewellery they wore. They might have been robbed of their valuables… Sidney decided he would make some more inquiries. He knew all to well how it was to get stranded in a hostile place after an accident or shipwreck, or even one’s own misbehaviour, reminiscing his adventures on the Barbary coast a decade ago and his self-destructive behaviour another decade before. People had saved him from a dreadful fate, he felt obligated to see if there was any chance of recovering the girls, at least trace where they might have been buried. 

He looked at his watch, something he liked to do often, if only because Charlotte’s portrait decorated the other half of the casket and it was a great consolation to look at her smile. It was a simple, gold watch, not the lavishly decorated one Eliza had given him a decade before, but all the more elegant. At the back there was an inscription: _“The flowing river of time in which our compatible lives unite...”_

He smiled as he thought of the conversation they had in the rowing boat so many years ago, when he had felt an urge to seek her out, unknowingly jealous when seeing her walk off with James Stringer and feeling a dire need to talk to her, consult her about his doubts to marry the lady he thought he had loved the decade before. He had behaved scandalously, almost pulling her with him in the boat, unchaperoned, holding hands, even stroking her middle with the excuse of a rowing instruction…and she had not resisted…well, it had worked out fine in the end. He regretted he still had received no letter from her. He was somewhat reassured by Allison’s letter to Isaac that things were going well, but he was secretly hoping she was struggling a bit and needing him, requiring him to hasten his return so he could feel her arms and body around him again.

It was ten o’clock. Darkness had set in and he decided to retire for the night. He beckoned his valet Bellings, who sat with his coachman at another table, the latter with a barmaid around his neck. Sidney looked at his coachman disapprovingly and the man let go of the girl.

“Bellings, I’m retiring for the night.” Sidney said tightly.

Bellings preceded him upstairs and helped Sidney get undressed. Before Sidney dismissed him with the assignment of giving his boots a good polish and getting his Sunday clothes ready, Sidney remarked: “Tell Redford I grant him his leisure time, but he must not disgrace me. I have important business in this town and things might get ruined if any of my entourage were seen to behave dishonourably. I would like to be able to show our faces again here. Is that understood?”

Bellings nodded. “I’ll keep an eye on him. sir.” he reassured Sidney

“Good, and make sure all three of you are seen in church. Awake that is… you can have your nightly escapades some other time. ” Sidney added curtly.

“I’ll tell him we need the favour of the reverend.” Bellings replied calmly.

“Good, now we’ll be going to church in Harford tomorrow, not here in Ivybridge. My son hopes to go on foot, but make sure Redford is ready just in case my son’s ankle is still too injured.”

“I’ll warn him, sir.”

“Good, now go and enjoy your evening… with moderation that is.” Sidney said in a strict voice.

Bellings left, mumbling something to Alexander, who kept waiting by the door.

Sidney set his candle on the bedside table and sighed as he saw George laying across the full width of the bed again. Sidney gently pushed him aside as he crawled under the sheets and watched his son’s peaceful face for a while, before he blew out the candle.

The next morning, they walked uphill to Harford. Christian started in a good mood, eager to show off his walking abilities, but after some time seemed to be gritting his teeth.

“Take off your shoes.” Sidney instructed him.

Christian looked at him confused.

“I can see your ankle is hurting and I don’t want you to overburden it. Take off your shoes and I’ll take you on my back.” Sidney clarified.

“Isn’t your back hurting anymore then?” Christian asked concerned.

“We’ll see soon enough.” Sidney answered. “If you climb on that rock over there, it will be easier for me to lift you.

“I might take Christian on my back.” Isaac offered.

“Thank you Isaac, but I think I can manage. George, if you could carry your brother’s shoes?”

So they headed on and arrived just in time at St. Petroc’s church.

“Glad you could make it Mr. Parker.” Reverend Cohlston smiled, before he closed the door behind them. “I see that where most Christians bear their own cross, you bear your own Christian as well.” he joked.

Sidney chuckled and quietly sat down with the boys.

Reverend Cohlston took the stand and started his sermon on self-sacrifice and family-relations: Putting the needs of others before oneself. He reminded the congregation of the obligation to honour one’s mother and father, but argued parents were obliged to part with their children for their own good. He told the story of Rachel: how Jacob’s marriage to the elder sister had not diminished his love for Rachel. How she and Leah had to part from their own children, as all parents must. And how pernicious envy between brothers and sisters could be.”

Sidney listened with equanimity, wondering at the hidden message and who it was meant for. He saw Charles Cohlston give his father a stern look and the latter first smiled, then seemed to grumble.

After the service, as Miss Cohlston stood next her father saying goodbye to the parishioners with promises to call on the sick and absent, Sidney observed them talking to a grave-looking gentleman.

“Good day, Mr. Beaufort. I was hoping you would join us for dinner tomorrow evening. Miss Cohlston and I would very much enjoy your company.” the reverend said to the man.

The man looked at him sceptically. “I’m afraid enjoyment is beyond me, reverend.”

The reverend ignored the rather impolite reply and continued: “Have you met Mr. Parker? He plans to buy the cottage from your cousin, Captain Ranville.”

Mr. Beaufort turned around and showed a small, polite smile. “Are you indeed, Mr. Parker? Are you planning to move into our small neighbourhood?” he inquired.

“Mr. Parker is from Sussex, Sanditon to be precise, his wife runs the school Ellen attended. He plans to stay in the cottage part of the year, as a retreat. ” Reverend Cohlston explained.

Mr. Beauforts swallowed and turned slightly pale.

“I’m honoured to meet you, Mr. Beaufort” Sidney reacted politely .

“Will you come dine with us again tomorrow, Mr. Parker? It would be a nice occasion for you to get better acquainted with your new neighbour.” The reverend asked.

Mr. Beaufort hastened to interrupt: “Thank you, reverend, but I believe I have other engagements tomorrow evening. Perhaps some other time?”

The reverend looked surprised: “I am glad to hear that, dear Beaufort, apparently your life is less lonesome than I presumed.”

Mr. Beaufort forced a smile. Miss Cohlston looked a little relieved.

Sidney replied: “I’m afraid we’ll be in Plymouth again on Monday to approve some alterations in the design for our ships, but I will happily try to return before dinner time.”

“We would be pleased to see you once more before your leave, sir.” Reverend Cohlston replied.

Mr. Beaufort hastened to take his leave. He had only walked a few steps before Sidney caught up with him.

“Mr. Beaufort, I’ve been meaning to say how sorry I am to hear of your sisters’ demise…I knew them in Sanditon, your sisters were staying with the same governess as my ward, Miss Lambe… I was shocked to hear of their fate last Thursday from your cousin’s servants.”

“Thank you, Mr. Parker, but it was a long time ago. I wish to put it behind me.” Mr. Beaufort said surly.

“I beg you pardon, I did not wish to drag up painful memories. It is just… I was wondering what was done to recover them?” Sidney continued. “I cannot help but wondering they turned up somewhere. I have many connections, in Sussex, Kent, the continent. With your permission I would like to search for them.”

“Why?” Mr. Beaufort looked at him bitterly “What good will it do… who knows where they ended up…what disgrace has befallen them if they lived. We did our best back then and I have made peace with the thought of them being in heaven.” He swallowed.

“I’m sorry sir. I only wish to be of help. Your sisters were sweet, innocent, delightful girls who did not deserve to die.” Sidney said apologetically.

Mr. Beaufort supressed a snort. “They were sweet and innocent indeed! I can’t say as much for your ward, sir. Don’t believe me unaware of her misdealing. For such a girl to be placed in my sisters’ company!”

“If by ‘such a girl’ you mean that my ward was a troubled, despondent orphan, far from home and in much danger of becoming the victim of scrupulous fortune hunters, indeed. But I can assure you that despite the unhappy events that occurred, we were able to retrieve her _intact_. And I am sure your sisters’ friendship was quite a consolation and example to her.” Sidney tried to defend the three girls.

“All I know is my sisters were exposed to licentious behaviour that their governess failed to contain.” Mr. Beaufort answered cynically.

“I agree, Mrs Griffiths failed in some of her efforts to control the girls. A pious woman, but lacking in natural authority. But I am sure your sisters were obedient and well-behaved.”

“I am glad that was your perception.” Mr. Beaufort replied solemnly. “That is quite a comfort to me. But again, I pray, to leave the matter alone and leave me at peace. Buy the cottage if you must, I was glad to hear the interested buyer wishes to keep Mr. an Mrs. Shephard as residents, but do not expect a lot of society from me. As I tried to explain the reverend, I am not very good company.”

“I know what it is to grieve, sir. All I can say is that I found happiness eventually. I hope Providence has that in store for you as well. I’m not a clergyman, but I would urge you to keep faith.” Sidney said apologetically.

Mr. Beaufort forced a smile and nodded. “Thank you. I wish you a good sojourn in this part of the country, Mr. Parker. Now, please excuse me.” He turned around and walked away.

Sidney turned around himself as well and saw his boys chatting with Miss Cohlston. They were invited to the rectory again. As they headed that way, Charles Cohlston came to walk next to Sidney. “I’m sorry my father was so blunt with you yesterday, sir.” he said.

“Your father is looking after your best interest, Mr. Cohlston, just as I look after that of my own children. As a father and a gentleman, I understand his concerns. I’m sorry we could not come to an agreement, but your uncle argues we should allow your father time to reconsider.” Sidney waved away Charles Cohlston’s apologies. 

The young man looked rather desperate. “We’ve been waiting so long already.” he sighed.

“Your father had a point when he argued both you and Alicia are still very young. At your age it can be difficult to discern what qualities you look for in a wife…before I got married, when I was a very young man, I had attached myself to woman I believed the most wonderful creature in the world. I was enchanted. But she turned me over after a long engagement for a wealthy and elderly man. Supposedly to become a rich widow and remarry with me after a decade. I spent many years pining over her, but when we found each again, I noticed that under the surface of her golden hair and smiles, there was little that pleased me. She would not have made my children a good mother, she would not have understood my needs, not have challenged me to become abetter version of myself like my wife does.

Charles Cohlston listened attentively: “I understand you, Mr. Parker, It is not Alicia’s beauty that entices me. In fact, it frightens me a little… but she understands me. She has patience with me, which few others have. I am fascinated by her calm and goodness.”

Sidney smiled and patted him on the back: “Then be patient yourself.”

“What did you think of Mr. Beaufort?” Miss Cohlston asked as she came to walk beside them.

“A troubled man, obviously. I hope he’ll recover from his loss someday.” Sidney said, still assessing Mr Beaufort’s strange reaction. “Did I observe some relief when he declined your father’s dinner invitation?” Sidney asked carefully, glancing at Miss Cohlston.

Miss Cohlston smiled a little embarrassed: “Was I that obvious?...I am ashamed of myself that I rather see such a sad man go, but he is rather dreary. But papa keeps trying…now that he knows I won’t marry Charles, he hopes to get me settled with some other gentleman in the neighbourhood. And Mr. Beaufort’s qualities are that he is a gentleman of impeccable reputation, he’s rich, his mines still flourish…and he lives but a mile away.” she smirked.

Sidney smiled amused. “Well, a grave man like that might lighten up in the company of a kind, cheerful woman…but I guess some other woman will have to put up with that task…”he teased.

“Yes, well if you know any you’d do me great favour of introducing them to him. That might convince my father that it is futile to try to set us up.” Miss Cohlston grimaced.

“I’ll look around.” Sidney grinned.

They had tea at the rectory and the reverend, asking the boys after their favourite Bible stories, read to them about Jonah and the whale. He encouraged them to ask questions and almost seemed to regret the fact after George kept hearing him out.

As he closed the Holy Book, he suggested a walk. Christian was left at the rectory to read a book, while the rest went out. “That George of you must become a scholar!” the reverend commented.

“Not a clergyman?” Sidney asked teasingly.

“I’m afraid his inquisitiveness would create too much discussion among the clergy. And he would create too many doubts among his parishioners about the correct way of life…” Reverend Cohlston grinned.

“I’m sorry if he was troublesome. He means well.” Sidney frowned apologetically. “I try to curb his inquisitiveness, at least see to it that he does not ask inappropriate questions.”

“Oh don’t, he’s got me thinking about how the interpret the Holy Book. I’m always in favour of a critical examination of our own beliefs. If we aspire to live by God’s teachings, we must be deliberate what exactly it is that God teaches us….but to prevent unrest, that discussion has to take place among the clergy. But your son would profit from a good tutor who can satisfy that boy’s eagerness to learn.” Reverend Cohlston smiled.

“As a matter of fact I am looking for someone to tutor my two eldest boys. Christian is most interested in learning arithmetic, foreign languages and philosophy and George has less patience with books, but eagerly explores the natural world and technology.” Sidney smiled. He thought of Allison’s letter and hoped that the Mr. Hamilton she spoke of might be prevailed on.

They were shown another part of the estate, the park and Heather House, the manor of the Cohlston Estate. Reverend Cohlston listened attentively to Sidney’s suggestions for increasing the estate’s revenue. Lord Grandmire was called out to join them and the reverend urged him to listen to Sidney’s ideas. The man listened grumpily, but the idea of attracting a limited number of visitors seemed acceptable to him as well as expanding the quarry. Sidney promised to direct some of his contacts their way. 

“Of course, if the railway were to pass here and stop here, it would be easier to transport the granite and bring visitors to the region.” Sidney pointed out carefully.

“Well if it must pass through Devonshire, we might as well take advantage of it. Lord Grandmire sighed and looked at Sidney suspiciously. “I hope you don’t think that this ‘service’ will change my opinion in other matters?”

“No strings attached.” Sidney reassured him. “See it as a service form your new neighbour, who as an interest in the prosperity of this region.”

Lord Grandmire looked relieved and accepted the offer. Charles Cohlston looked a bit more relieved at this sign of friendship. On hearing Christian had overburdened his injured ankle, Lord Grandmire had a carriage prepared to drive them back to the inn.

At the inn they ate a modest shepherd’s pie and they retired early as they would set off for Plymouth again early morning.

The boys were delighted that Sidney had ordered pasties and cakes to bring along, together with some milk and apple must. As Sidney discussed the altered designs for the ships, the boys were shown around the workplace by an assistant.

Christian observed he did not mind getting on a boat on the dry, while George already imagined the waves rocking it. George was intrigued with all the machinery and seeing how the wood was bent and sawn by the carpenters.

“Will this ship have steam engines, papa?” he asked as they returned to shipyard’s office.

“I’m afraid not. These are meant to cross the Atlantic and on the open sea the big waves would damage the engine, as they lift one paddle wheel out of the water and push the other under water.” Sidney tried to demonstrate, using a model of a paddle steamboat.

“We’re hoping for some advances in the development of screw propellers, but so far none has been developed that works safe enough.” The designed explained with a smile. “Are you interested in boat design?”

“My son is pretty much interested in everything!” Sidney bantered.

“My father is an architect, sir.” Isaac remarked. “His drawings look a bit like yours, except they are houses.”

“Well, then I do not need to explain to you what a cross-section is or a façade.” the man smiled.

Christian asked a lot of question about the costs of building a ship, how many they built, how many people worked there, how much they were paid.

The manager laughed amused as the boys fired their questions. “I see you are already training them to take over your empire.”

Sidney grinned: “Yes, and they complement each other perfectly. They only need to learn to appreciate the other’s skill and interest.”

After a few hours they headed to the centre of Plymouth, where Sidney met with the local bank manager. Sidney showed the bank manager his cash register and the credit letters from his bank in London, and signed for the advance on the ships’ order and the payment of the Ranville cottage.

Around two o’clock they headed back to Ivybridge. Sidney went to see the agent selling the cottage to close the deal before hurrying back to the inn to dress for dinner. Again, no letter from home had arrived.

While they were waiting for Lord Grandmire and Charles Cohlston to join them, only the latter stopped by to excuse them, saying his father was unwell.

“What happened? He looked perfectly well yesterday!” the reverend exclaimed concerned. “Should we call for a doctor?”

“I think there’s no need.” Charles Cohlston said as he took his uncle aside. Sidney heard him whispering: “It was a letter he received from cousin Susan…apparently it backfired. He says he won’t be bullied into consenting and he has no desire to come to dine this evening. He is very distressed.” Charles Cohlston looked quiet desperate and glanced apologetically at Sidney a couple of times.

Reverend Cohlston sighed. Charles Cohlston excused himself and the others sat down for dinner. George timidly inquired if he was allowed to tell of the shipyard. “As long as you talk about the boat and not what anybody might have said or done.” Sidney whispered.

The boys account of the trip was quite a relief as the others were very silent. After dinner the reverend carefully suggested that Sidney would not pass there on his return trip. “Agitating my brother about certain matters now would have an adverse effect on what you are trying to achieve, I’m afraid.” He said apologetically.

They drove back, making a short stop at the cottage, where Mr. And Mrs. Shephard were given some instruction about redecorating and receiving guests afterwards and Sidney advanced them their wages. And Christian was shown around, as he had not yet seen the place.

Before he went to sleep, Sidney wrote a couple of letters.

For Charlotte he enclosed the drawing he had made of the cottage and wrote:

_My dearest Charlotte,_

_Tomorrow we conclude our sojourn in Ivybridge, on our return from Falmouth we will most likely take the northern route, unless I receive an invitation to come back here on short notice. I would like to say our visit was a success. We dined twice with Reverend Cohlston and met with his brother, Lord Grandmire. And I have of course met with their respective children, Ellen and Charles. I believe I have been able to take away some of Lord Grandmire’s objections to a certain match, but he won’t yield. I gather Lady Susan has been applying some pressure of her own on her cousin, but to no avail. Lord Grandmire proves to be a proud man who, I quote, ’won’t be bullied’ into giving his consent. The best we can do now is be patient. My continued presence here will have an adverse effect, I’m afraid. At least we have the support of Reverend Cohlston in attaining our object._

_You may have received some of my gifts by now. There’s one more that I can’t send you, but I have made drawing of it. It reminded me of our cosy stay in your father’s cottage. This one is a little bigger and appeared to be for sale. I was thinking we might spend some time with the children here each year. The surroundings here are beautiful and I’d love to explore them some more with you at my side. Otherwise we can always rent the cottage out. The neighbour appears to be the brother of the two Beaufort sisters that were staying with Mrs Griffiths/ Mrs. Hankins together with Georgiana ten years ago. I’m sorry to have to report both girls were killed in an accident. It must have happened quite shortly before Mrs. Hankins got married, as they were apparently still in her care at the time._

_You and the other children are much in my thoughts. I long to see you again and I had hoped to receive a word from you, but I gather a mail bag fell from the mail coach in the river, so if you wrote, your letter may have been destroyed or washed away. Allison’s had reached Isaac and has informed us of proceedings at home, so I am not too worried. I’m asking the innkeeper to forward any post to the office in Falmouth, just in case your letter is merely delayed._

_The boys have behaved exceptionally well these past days. They’ve played their part, endearing the Cohlston family. Apparently Lord Grandmire and his brother have both lost their eldest sons and seeing our sons and Isaac brought up some happy memories. Christian’s ankle still hurts, but he’s very brave about it._

_I miss you dear._

_Love, your Sidney._

Another letter was directed at Tom and Mary:

_Dear Tom and Mary,_

_Tomorrow we conclude our sojourn in Ivybridge. We have spent quite some time with the Cohlston family in the past few days. I am relieved to report that Charles Cohlston is not the villain we feared him to be. ‘Shy’ is perhaps the best description of him. But he appears to be honourable in his intentions towards your daughter and is adamant to fulfil his promise to her. I hope to have taken away some of his father’s concerns against an alliance between our families. So far I have been able to get acceptance in helping him restore the estate’s profitability, but he will not go further than that. He is an old-fashioned, proud man who wishes to keep the social order as it is. He prefers his son to honour an engagement of his deceased elder brother, even though the lady has released Charles Cohlston from the obligation and prefers him to be united with her best friend. Lady Worcester seems to have put some pressure of her own on Charles Cohlston honouring his engagement to my niece. I however fear applying more pressure on the father is only backfiring. Patience seems to be our only instrument. A consolation perhaps is that the father is concerned whether the alliance will genuinely contribute to my niece’s happiness, as becoming Lady Grandmire comes with certain obligations and expectations from her peers. Another comfort is that Lord Grandmire’s brother seems to look on the match more favourably, if only to please his daughter._

_We expect to arrive in Falmouth tomorrow evening. Any letters may be directed to our office there._

_Yours faithfully, Sidney_

_P.S. I have had heard little from home, part of the mail headed this way fell in the river on its way here, alas, but a letter from Allison to Isaac has reassured me somewhat. Please look after my Charlotte and my little ones._

They left again early in the morning. Sidney wrote down the address of his warehouse in Falmouth so the innkeeper could forward any letters that would arrive after their departure. He had sent Alexander out to inquire at the London Inn again if anything had been delivered there, but he came back again empty-handed. So with sigh, they headed for Plymouth again, ate their pasties while they crossed the Tamar on the ferry and proceeded their journey through Cornwall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I included some historic events in the story again: 
> 
> 1830 was the year in which various events occurred: another evolution in France, the Southern Provinces of the new Kingdom of the Netherlands seperating themselves and forming the new country of Belgium. In England there were the Swing Riots, starting at the end of August, where the landless and small landowners violently protested against common land and waste land being enclosed by big landowners and against technological developments in agriculture that made many farmhands redundant ( but thus supplying abundant labour for factories in the cities).
> 
> It was also the year in which plans were made for a railroad line from Falmouth, where the packet ships departed, to London, for the transportaion of goods. A few years later the packet ships were moved to Southampton, and for this reason, the railway track was moved to the South and made more stops to make it viable. 
> 
> The construction of the new London Bridge was starting in the following year and was built with granite from Dartmoor. The area around Ivybridge became a popular tourist destination and there were several mills, producing corn flower, paper and china. Googling for antique porcelain from Ivybridge I came across a early version of the flush toilet and that was just to big a coincidence not include in the story ( I'm posting a picture of it on facebook).
> 
> I found some of this information about the history of Ivybridge and Dartmoor on Ivybridge-heritage.org and visitdartmoor.co.uk. and of course Wikipedia is again a very informative resource.


	24. 24.	Funny gifts, mysterious letters and cursed flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Sanditon, Charlotte is enjoying her relative rest, but she hopes Sidney will hasten his return. A visit from Georgiana cheers her up. Together they laugh about Sidney's gifts and dig into the mysterious fate of the Beaufort Sisters. Charlotte finds herself victim of gossip about the frequent visits of James Stringer and Mr. Hamilton. The discovery of a particular flower in the garden spooks Charlotte as she feels being the victim of witchcraft and she helps Alicia to travel to Ivybridge.

# 24\. Funny gifts, mysterious letters and cursed flowers

Meanwhile in Sanditon, Charlotte enjoyed the relative quiet in the house. She spent her days loitering around, sitting in the canopy swing with her children and reading to them. Her daughter Susan remained in bed, now and then lying outside in the sedan chair. Theodore and Francis were unusually timid. Francis because he was either in pain or numbed by laudanum, Theodore because he was still intimidated by what had happened that Saturday.

Lady Susan had visited her on Sunday and the Monday before her departure to Brighton. Miss Avery, Mary-Anne, Esther and Belinda had joined her there, despite Tom’s protest that it was entirely unnecessary for the girls to be placed in Lady Susan’s care and go to such a dreadful place as Brighton, when they could stay at Trafalgar House in Sanditon. But Mary had convinced him that five nieces and a governess in the house was a bit much and that the girls might profit from Lady Susan’s company. So only the infants Lily-Rose and Ivy remained with Mary.

Charlotte had hoped that the absence of Miss Avery would keep Mr. Hamilton away from Eden House. Not that she disliked him, on the contrary, but his frequent calls were stirring the tongues of her servants. She did not need to overhear them, inquisitive and disapproving looks said enough. But Mr. Hamilton kept coming, if only to borrow one of her horses. He thought it worth riding an hour to call on the ladies in Brighton. The Tuesday after the ladies had left, he first called, requesting asking if he could perhaps convey a letter from Charlotte to her daughters. Then he announced to spend the weekend at Brighton, leaving Saturday after his teaching duties were fulfilled and returning Monday Morning before he had to teach again. Charlotte told her staff to direct him straight to the stables the next time. Though it was clear he was courting her governess, his frequent calls still made her uneasy.

Tom had left that Monday again to continue his election campaign in Somerset. Lucas returned to Willingden that same day, after first spending the entire Sunday with his future in-laws and taking Charlotte’s horses for a long ride in the company of Jenny, Alicia, Henry and James Parker. Henry had come back to Sanditon with the Fuchses, lamenting leaving Sidonia in London with Arthur and Georgiana.

Mary came by with the infant-twins everyday so they could see their mother. The Fuchses called on Charlotte and her children on a daily basis as well, if only to satisfy Diana’s concerns, who feared every day to find their corpses, and to reassure Michael and Chrystal their mother and siblings were all right. James Stringer too, checked on Charlotte frequently, with the excuse of measuring up something. The most irritable calls were from Mrs Lincoln and Jane, though after a few days, it was only Mrs Lincoln.

Charlotte was sitting in the garden enjoying her tea and reading to the children that Wednesday when the dreaded lady came walking into the garden again.

“Good day Mrs. Lincoln. How kind of you to call on us again. You must be exhausted walking so far each day.” Charlotte smiled. 

“Well, it is my duty to see that you are well, Mrs. Parker. Especially since your husband is absent.” Mrs. Lincoln replied with a tight smile.

“You are most kind, Mrs. Lincoln. Has Jane not accompanied you today?” Charlotte remarked politely.

“No, I’m afraid she hurt her ankle. She mis-stepped, feeling faint because of the heat.” Mrs. Lincoln said apologetically.

“I would not think it too warm today.” Charlotte reacted surprised, guessing Jane was suffering the same infliction as herself. “Has she seen the doctor? ”

“You know very well there’s no doctor worth consulting in this town.” Mrs. Lincoln answered indignantly. “Your sister Allison has looked at her ankle, that will do.”

Charlotte forced a smile.

“Did I just see Mr. Hamilton leave your stables on horseback?” Mrs. Lincoln carefully inquired.

“Indeed, he’s offered to deliver a letter of mine to my daughters in Brighton.” Charlotte smiled uneasy.

“Really, I would think preparing his lessons for Aidan would give him sufficient employment.” Mrs. Lincoln said a little disdainful. “I would think your brother is paying him sufficiently to do without another job.”

“Well, we can’t dictate what our staff does in their leisure time, can we?” Charlotte forced a smile.

She heard a carriage crush the pebbles in the driveway. For a moment Charlotte hoped it was Sidney, having received her letter and having turned around his carriage. If her letter had reached him in Ivybridge swiftly, he could be back by now. But a few minutes later, Sidonia came running around the corner, flinging herself next to her step-mother.

“Mama, I’m so happy to see you again. We were so worried after we heard what happened!” she cried.

Charlotte hugged her. Mrs Lincoln observed it with disapproval. “Why girl, you were certainly in a rush to see your mother!”

“Well, good day Mrs. Lincoln. I had not expected to see you here.” Sidonia replied a little subdued, standing up and curtseying.

“Well, Good day to you too, Miss Parker. Good to see you again and see you finally decided to check on your mother’s well-being. ” Mrs. Lincoln said with a tight smile as she witnessed Georgiana striding towards them, followed by Arthur and looking at Georgiana with some contempt.

“Georgiana! Arthur! What a surprise!” Charlotte exclaimed.

“Well if the mountain won’t come to Mohammed, he must go to the mountain!” Georgiana remarked. “Your husband has been tucking you away so long in this windy place, I was concerned he might have finished you off and was hiding your corpse.”

Mrs. Lincoln looked at her in shock.

“Mrs. Lincoln, may I introduce you to my brother and sister-in-law, Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Parker.”

“Arthur, Georgiana, this is Mrs. Lincoln, the mother of my sister-in-law, Jane.”

“Oh yes, we have heard much about you, Mrs. Lincoln.” Arthur smiled politely.

“Well, Mr. Parker, I observe you have much in common with your brother.” Mrs. Lincoln smiled tightly, glancing a little disapprovingly at Georgiana and her children. And then turning to Charlotte: “Well, Mrs. Parker, I believe I have taken up enough of your time, so I will return back to our apartment.”

“Well, thank you for calling and wish Jane well from me.” Charlotte smiled.

After Mrs. Lincoln had left, Georgiana hugged Charlotte.

“I’m relieved to find you in not as bad a state as Diana reported.” Georgiana said relieved, as Sidonia was tending to her siblings and Arthur was quickly recruited for a game with the boys.

“You know Diana, if we’d believe everything she says we’d be all in our graves right now.” Charlotte mocked.

“True, but the facts she reported were alarming enough and Tom pressing us to head this way emphasized something might be really wrong, as he is generally an optimist.” Georgiana argued.

“I was indeed a bit exhausted, and we’ve had a small accident with the tree, but we’re doing all right. Lady Susan, Mary and Diana have taken in some of the children, so I have never been more at rest than the past few days. “Charlotte reassured her.

“Well, I do blame that husband of yours! “ Georgiana replied playfully indignant “Putting you with child again and then abandoning you!”

“Sidney is only gone a couple of weeks and you know how caring he is.” Charlotte smiled. “As opposed to Arthur staying away many months…” she said teasingly.

“But I was not with child and tending to more than a dozen children.” Georgiana defended her husband.

“Do mean to say you are _not_ with child?” Charlotte asked her carefully.

“Why would you think that?” Georgiana asked a little startled.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that Sidney thought you might be and I do sense a change about you.” Charlotte said apologetically.

“Well, I might have overeaten a bit lately. I discovered a new chocolatier, but I fear it has not done my figure any good and Sidney may have observed me being quite nauseated after eating too much.” Georgiana smiled evasively.

“That must be it, then.” Charlotte chuckled. “Well if that new chocolatier is so good, please give me his address. I might place an order for the dinner party two weeks from now.”

“I will.” Georgiana said distractedly. “I can’t produce his name right now, but it will come back with me…” she stammered a little. “Have you heard from Sidney?” She asked worriedly. “Does he know what has happened?”

“I wrote him instantly and I know Tom sent him another letter to our office in Falmouth last Monday. But the post takes a long time…. I did however receive some peculiar gifts from him. He must have sent them before my letter would have reached him.”

“What did he send, then?” Georgiana asked curiously.

“Do not laugh, but yesterday a flush toilet was delivered…”Charlotte said with a chuckle.

“What is a flush toilet?” Georgiana asked confused.

“Well, like a big chamber pot, but you connect it to pipes and then it flushes away your … business with water…” Charlotte explained in a whisper, laughing a little nervously.

“Oh how disgusting!” Georgiana laughed. “What can he mean with sending you something like that?”

“Well, I discussed with him installing one in the house recently and apparently he came across one…” Charlotte smiled amused. “So apparently he _does_ listen to me sometimes…”

“.. and what else did he send you? His dirty stockings?” Georgiana bantered. “So you would remember his scent?”

They chortled. “Oh no, that would have been sent straight to the laundry house.” Charlotte laughed. “Well, the boys send me a vase and some dolls for the girls and paper figurines…and this morning I received a boat!” Charlotte continued cheerfully.

“A boat?” Georgiana repeated.

“Yes, I hope Sidney did not mistake my instructions, as the plan was to order three ships in Devonport, but I meant real ones, this is a toy one. It’s in the drawing room, the boys want to take it to the river.” She smiled cheerfully.

“What did he write about it?” Georgiana asked curiously.

“Well just that they were items for the expanded house and the pond I was planning… at my request…” Charlotte smiled triumphantly.

“Nothing else…?” Georgiana asked surprised.

“ Strangely, no, but maybe a more elaborate letter is still on the way…” Charlotte sighed.

Georgiana frowned: “Well, he did write _me_ a bit more of his adventures there.”

“Did he?” Charlotte reacted a little disappointed, displeased Sidney would write extensively to Georgiana, but not to her.

“Yes, it was a bit of a hurried letter about something he learnt that would concern me.” Georgiana explained. “I’m sure he would have preferred writing you, but that he thought this more urgent… something that has puzzled me ever since I received his letter.”

“What then” Charlotte frowned.

“Well, if you remember the two silly Beaufort Sisters that were staying with the horrid Mrs. Griffiths at the same time as I was…” Georgiana began her story.

“Yes.” Charlotte answered thoughtfully.

“Well, Sidney apparently heard a story in Ivybridge that might concern those two poor girls.” Georgiana continued.

“What story?” Charlotte asked worriedly.

“Well, apparently there’s a gentleman by name of Beaufort living there who had two sisters who fell off a cliff on the Sussex coast, and Sidney thought they might be the same girls.” Georgiana explained.

“Oh dear!” Charlotte exclaimed, putting her hand for her mouth. She noticed Ian, sitting by her side looking at them attentively. “Ian could you go to the kitchen and ask Mrs MacDonald for some more cookies?” she instructed him. Ian eagerly climbed off the canopy swing to run inside the house.

“I’m sorry, I probably should not have told such a horrid story in front of him.” Georgiana apologised.

“I don’t think he understands the meaning… but when did this happen? And did they recover?” Charlotte reacted.

Georgiana shook her head. “No, it appears they did not survive and their bodies washed a way to sea…”

Charlotte, after recovering from the shock, looked puzzled. “Well, that’s odd…how can they be sure they did not survive…”

Georgiana sighed: “Sidney had some questions as well. He was asking if I knew more…a governess was attending them at the time, he wondered if it might be Mrs. Griffiths or Mrs. Hankins as she goes by now.”

“I think we would have heard about it if that was the case…”Charlotte said, even more puzzled. “Have you heard anything from those two sisters after you left Mrs. Griffith’s charge….”

“No…but I believe they were not permitted to stay in touch with me, after my abduction…” Georgiana’s voice died away.

“You were not blame, Georgiana!” Charlotte said firmly.

“I organised a tryst, went behind my guardian’s and my governess’ back…”Georgiana said softly.

“I was to blame just as much, and Sidney should have been open about his objections and concerns regarding Otis.” Charlotte continued. “But you have no knowledge then about what happened with the Beaufort sisters after you left Sanditon?”

“No… and I can see you plotting again, Charlotte, but I must beg you to leave it to me. You must take rest. I will visit the Gorgon tomorrow and ask her if she knows more.” Georgiana said decidedly. “That was another reason to come here, apart from seeing you and reassuring Sidonia her house was still standing and her siblings and step-mother alive.”

“I hope she was not too much trouble.” Charlotte remarked carefully. “Girls that age can be rather petulant and whimsical.”

“No, she’s a dear. And I know what she goes through and what it’s like to have Sidney as a father, restricting your every move…” Georgiana answered with a stern face.

“Well , she certainly looks cheered up.” Charlotte said.

“Yes, not thanks to our nephew _Henry,_ who has been calling _every_ day…” Georgiana rolled her eyes. “I’ve told him that a little distance is sometimes the best way to let a girl realise her feelings for a man..”

They chortled.

“Do be careful, dear. If Charlotte laughs too much she might shake out that child prematurely and we’ll have Sidney coming after us.” Arthur commented playfully as he approached them, holding the toy boat. “Though I would think that he would be just as guilty for making you laugh with these odd gifts… Theo and Francis just showed me this lovely piece of art. They’re asking permission to play with it…”

“If you’re careful… If think Christian and George would like to be able to play with it themselves on their return.” Charlotte remarked.

James Stringer came around the corner not much later.

“Escaping home again, James?” Charlotte teased.

James forced a smile. “Seeking shelter from the storm till I can return home safely.” he answered a little embarrassed.

“James, you really are a coward! Allison is miserable and needs you and you are responsible for her present condition!” Charlotte scolded him.

“Well, the best thing I can do, is make sure she has little opportunity to say things to me that she’ll regret or me losing my patience myself.” James grimaced.

“Mr. Stringer! You shock me! I must concur with my sister. It is a husband’s duty to put up with his wife’s complaints, especially if she’s carrying his child. I mean, you must take _some_ of the burden!” Georgiana joined in playfully.

Charlotte noticed Arthur dropping his smile and looking uneasy.

James smiled a little guilt-ridden. “Well I do have an assignment to work on and I promised Sidney to check on Charlotte here regularly, so here I am.”

“What have you come to measure up this time? “ Charlotte teased.

“Well, the site of the tree house, I need to know how high up the treehouse will be. I have a spiral staircase in mind, but I need to know high it will be.” He clarified.

“A tree house!” Arthur exclaimed, recovering himself. “What a marvellous idea!”

“Yes, we want to surprise Sidney and console him for the loss of his beloved oak tree.” Charlotte explained.

“That will certainly make your big child Sidney very happy!” Georgiana bantered. “…and the others as well, I wager.”

They laughed.

“Yes, I noticed the mutilated tree trunk in front of the house. “Arthur sighed despondently. “But I understand it had to go, certainly after what happened.” 

“I just hope Sidney will be as understanding, he was quite adamant to save the tree, even though our gardener warned him about the risk.” Charlotte sighed a little nervously. “I’ve written him about it, so he won’t be surprised when he comes back, but he has not responded yet.”

“I can guarantee you my brother loves you and the children more than a stupid tree.” Arthur said reassuringly.

“Will you stay for dinner?” Charlotte asked.

“We don’t want to trouble you, sister.” Arthur said hesitantly.

“No, In fact: a few extra adults at the table only helps me to keep the children in check.” Charlotte said decidedly “I quite miss Sidney. But I must warn you that for anything extravagant you must wait two weeks till our dinner party in London…While Sidney’s away I’m allowing the children to decide what we’ll have for dinner. Provided it is available and a decent meal, Ian and Michael believing cookies and cake to be main courses….”

Georgiana chuckled.

“Yes, well, we’re here to assist you and also help you organise the dinner party in two weeks, if you still mean to go through with it?” Arthur asked carefully.

“Yes, I’ll be feeling better by then. Lady Susan has been most helpful in offering to arrange for the musicians, so that is covered. I mean to invite my cook and butler next week to give them more precise instructions about the dishes and seating.”

“And your dress?” Georgiana asked with a strict voice.

“Lady Susan’s modiste will adjust my maroon dress… I have not worn it apart from some family dinners.” Charlotte hastily replied, knowing Georgiana would disapprove of her not having ordered a new dress.

“That is indeed a lovely dress, but you know how quickly fashions change these days.” Georgiana remarked.

“That’s what Lady Susan said…and why her modiste is employed… to make sure it is not outdated.” Charlotte sighed.

“Good! Though I am disappointed you’re not ordering a new dress, as would be expected from a woman of your station.” Georgiana reproached her.

“Nobody will know but you.” Charlotte smiled. “And it is a favourite of mine. I shall feel most comfortable and I feel myself entitled to such comfort.”

“All right then!” Georgiana smiled. “Well, just so you know: Sidonia has ordered several. She could not make a choice. I reckoned it could not hurt to have a good collection of dinner dresses made for her.”

“She was imitating her aunt perhaps?” Charlotte teased.

“I did indeed order quite some myself, as I said: I seem to have outgrown some of my dresses. And I must insist that when you come to London we inspect your wardrobe more closely and have you made a new collection.”

“Well, it looks like we’ll be spending a whole year in London while Eden House is expanded.” Charlotte smiled. “So we have all the time in the world.”

Georgiana looked uneasy and Charlotte looked at her quizzically.

“I’m afraid we will not be much in London.” Georgiana said cautiously, glancing anxiously at Arthur.

“Oh, why not?” Charlotte exclaimed, looking disappointed “Oh of course, Sidney told me, Arthur bought a chateau in France, you’ll be wanting to go there, of course and escape this cold chilly island…” She added with an apologetic smile.

“Well, that was the initial plan.” Arthur said, suppressing a little irritation.

“Yes, with all the turmoil there I can imagine you’d want to stay out of France for a while. It is lucky you did not get caught up in the riots.” Charlotte argued.

Arthur forced a smile: “Actually, your brother William is thinking of heading there in our place, to make sure everything’s in order.”

“Is he?” Charlotte reacted surprised. “I had hoped he’d remain in England for a while, especially as papa is in need of some help.”

“Yes, that’s delaying him.” Arthur sighed.

“But if it’s safe, why not go yourselves?” Charlotte asked a little puzzled.

Arthur gave Georgiana an agitated stare, who was quick to say: “It is my fault. I wish to go back to Antigua.”

“Antigua?! I can imagine, but what is the rush?” Charlotte asked surprised.

“I…have some business there…” Georgiana answered evasively.

“I thought we had moved everything away from there?” Charlotte frowned.

Georgiana forced a smile: “Not for the company, it is a private matter. A friend of mine needs help with her child…” she said hesitantly, glancing at Arthur.

“And you have to come all the way from England?” Charlotte asked astonished.

“She wishes to place the child in our care…I’m afraid I cannot say much about it.” Georgiana said mysteriously.

“I see…”Charlotte mumbled, recalling the letter from Mr. Harrod they had received a few weeks earlier. “Is it that Percival Boy you are talking about?” she asked cautiously.

“Percival?!” Arthur repeated surprised. He and Georgiana looked at each other quizzically and then at Charlotte again.

“I’m sorry. It is just that a few weeks ago Sidney received a letter from Antigua, from Mr. Harrod, our former solicitor…” she Charlotte began.

“Yes, I remember him…”Georgiana replied, pondering.

“He wrote about the demise of Mr. Percival… I believe your father was acquainted with him, Georgiana…”

“Yes, I remember Mr. Percival…”Georgiana let out a disapproving huff.

“Well, it seems he followed your father’s example and released his slaves on his deathbed…but more surprisingly: he left them his entire belongings, leaving his son and widow with nothing…”

Georgiana looked up in shock.

“Let me get the letter….”Charlotte got ready to stand up, for a moment forgetting how easily she felt dizzy.

“Careful, sister!” Arthur cautioned her.

“I’m all right, Arthur. I must only remember not to raise up too quickly.” She reassured him.

She walked inside, with Ian waddling behind her like a little puppy. She looked in the study and found the notorious letter, walked back into the garden and showed it to Arthur.

“Here, what do you make of this? Sidney and I were puzzled at its meaning. Mr. Harrod believes the information might be of interest to us. And maybe he refers to doing business with the new owners of the plantation, but he speaks mostly of the mother’s financial setback, the boy’s lack of prospects and the search for a guardian for the little boy.”

Arthur was uneasily pondering while he handed the letter to Georgiana and they looked at each other quite alarmed.

“How old is the boy, do you think?” Arthur asked carefully.

“We were asking ourselves that same question, Sidney thinks he must be less than ten years old, as he has never heard of the Percivals having a son.” Charlotte replied unsuspecting, till she noticed Arthur stared at her a little anxiously. “I know what you are both thinking, but Sidney was adamant he bears no responsibility. We think he was approached because he was Georgiana’s guardian before and maybe Mr, Harrod thinks he did a good job.”

Georgiana let out a sinister laugh. “I’ll gladly inform him of the contrary.”

“I know…and for your consolation, Sidney himself believes he did a terrible job. And we have agreed he will not volunteer. But we are offering to pay for the boy’s education and help him find a profession.”

The twins Theodore and Francis were arguing over something, and while Charlotte turned around and stepped to them to resolve their little quarrel, she could overhear Georgiana whispering to Arthur just a few yards away: “He must be much older than ten years…but maybe I’m confused with other children of our acquaintances there.”

Their artificial smiles as she returned to them made Charlotte uneasy. “Were you well acquainted with the Percivals when you were in Antigua yourselves when you were living there five years ago?” she inquired.

“Well, Mrs. Percival was not really a friend.” Georgiana said quickly. “To be frank, I’m not sorry she lost the plantation… and she was awfully rude to me.”

“She was not very nice to me either when we were there .” Charlotte admitted in a whisper. “Still, I feel sorry for her… and the boy.”

“That’s because you are hopelessly forgiving to people who wrong you…”Georgiana remarked playfully.

“Yes, the boy….”Arthur repeated doubtingly “I’m not sure I saw him back then… I thought their son was a little older than ten years, but I might be mistaken. I did not pay much attention to the children of the plantation owners.”

“Oh well, as long as he’s taken care of…”Charlotte shrugged her shoulders. “It just occurred to me as Georgiana mentioned her friend’s child…”

“Yes…”Arthur stood pondering. “I could of course always inquire after the Percival Boy when we are there…”

“That would be kind of you, Arthur.” Charlotte smiled.

Drops of rain started falling, so they moved inside.

The next few days the weather turned worse. On Thursday Charlotte received Sidney’s letter, but there were many water stains from the rain and she could not make everything out, apart from the visit to the Cohlstons not being entirely successful. As he did not respond to what she had written him, she concluded her letters had not yet reached him. Ironically, the phrase in his letter informing her of letters being lost in the river was too stained to read, but she did figure out her letters would be forwarded to Falmouth. She sighed, as this would mean Sidney would not speedily return.

Probably the best preserved part of the letter was the pencil drawing of the cottage. It looked very homely…she smiled at the idea of spending some time there with the family.

Charlotte was even more surprised when she was delivered a little box containing a dozen pasties.

She and Sidonia laughed as the instruction read:

_I hope to share with you some of our culinary adventures; it reminds of the time we came back from Antigua. George has labelled it his favourite dish. Kindly ask Mrs. MacDonald to learn how to make them, or he’ll never be content with her food again._

_Love, S._

Sidonia smiled melancholically when they reminisced their journey from Cornwall to Sanditon when they came back from Antigua ten years earlier.

“What is it, dear?” Charlotte asked her concerned.

“Aunt Georgiana and Uncle Arthur were talking about going back to Antigua…” Sidonia said.

“Yes?” Charlotte looked at her attentively.

“I was wondering if I could go with them… I would very much like to see where I was born and spent the first four years of my life.” Sidonia said hesitantly.

Charlotte sighed. “I understand your longing, but it is too dangerous, dear. I don’t think your father will permit.”

“Could you talk to him about it?” Sidonia pleaded.

“Have you asked your aunt yet?” Charlotte inquired.

“No, I’ve only considered it yesterday.” Sidonia explained. “But If I would be with them, I would be safe, I think.”

Charlotte sighed. “Ah Sidonia, you run much more risk than your aunt. You are unmarried and a great fortune awaiting you…there would be all sorts of danger for you…”

Sidonia bit her lip in disappointment, suppressing her tears.

“We’ll ask your aunt and uncle what they think.” Charlotte consoled her.

When Georgiana called on them again that afternoon, she laughed at the new presents that had been sent from Devonshire.

“You should really keep Sidney at home or travel with him! The man is clearly overspending on presents when you’re not with him.” Georgiana bantered. “I honestly fear you’ll be bankrupt by the time he returns.”

Charlotte chuckled: “I think we can afford one another and the cottage is an investment, obviously and look at it, it’s a gem….”

“Yes, I thought he was preparing a somewhat _smaller_ present for you.” Georgiana said, exchanging mysterious glances with Sidonia.

Charlotte raised her brows. “Well, Sidney knows I prefer small tokens of his affections, not too extravagant.”

“I said it was _small_ , or rather _they_ are small… I said nothing about extravagance…”Georgiana added with a mysterious smile. “It made me rather jealous. Arthur hardly sends me or buys me anything.” she teased.

Arthur looked a little uneasy. “Well, as you have better taste, I believe I do you a better favour of picking out things for yourself and I make sure we do not run out of money…” he defended himself.

“Indeed, my _freedom_ is the greatest gift my husband has given me.” Georgiana smiled at him expressively.

“I sometimes fear you are Sidney’s Sanditon, Charlotte!” Arthur commented playfully.

“His Sanditon?!” Charlotte asked surprised.

“Yes, I think you are to Sidney what Sanditon was to Tom. He’s obsessed with you and spending money on you till one day…whoop.” Arthur gestured a fall with his hand.

Charlotte raised her brows. “Well that is why I check our accounts regularly. I don’t want to go through what Mary experienced.”

“Yes, well at least you give Sidney better investment advice. And I must say we prosper well from it. I mean, I was warned when I invested half my fortune in Sanditon I would see little return, but it appears to have been my best financial decision ever, as we get more profit than I had from my government bonds.” Georgiana smiled triumphantly.

“Well, you understand why it is necessary for me to give him such advice. Sidney clearly can’t control himself and keeps stuffing me up with babies that need providing for.” Charlotte replied mockingly.

“You should really do something about that, dear!” Georgiana said meaningfully. “And as I do not recall a lock being among the small gifts Sidney is preparing for you…perhaps I can oblige you and ask the locksmith to come by and get you a good lock on that room of yours….” she continued mischievously and in a more reprimanding tone: “If your husband would care about you more he would have gotten you one himself. ”

Charlotte laughed embarrassedly and thought to herself “Or at least one of those raincoats I’ve heard about…”

She did not take Georgiana serious, but the latter meant business and while she was distracting Charlotte in the drawing room a few days later, she had arranged for a locksmith to put a pair of latches on her bedroom door and the door of her dressing room, so she could lock it from the inside and it could not be opened by a key from the outside.

Charlotte discussed with Georgiana the option of taking Sidonia with her and she recalled Carice’s wish to return to Antigua as well.

Georgiana was more resolute than Charlotte expected:

“It’s not in the question!” Georgiana said fiercely. “We’re not even taking Otis and Kate. It is too dangerous for an unmarried girl…Do I need to explain that to you?!”

“I said as much, but she was so disappointed… I promised to ask your opinion about it.” Charlotte explained with a sigh.

“I’m married. It is the whole reason why I got married again…to be able to travel there and have protection. I can trust Arthur…and with him at my side, nobody else can claim me as his property, force me into a marriage or… worse…” Georgiana said bitterly as she stared out of the window. “Sidonia would be at risk of kidnapping there… more than here…there are enough stories of free men and women being captured and sold elsewhere in the America’s, there’s still a lot of illegal slave trade. You can carry a certified document to prove your freedom, but it is not difficult to destroy such a thing.”

“And Carice… and perhaps Jason…?” Charlotte asked.

“I will think about it… we need some trustworthy servants to come with us. And at her age…It’s a cruel thing to say, but she won’t bring up much, they’ll not want to kidnap her…Jason is more at risk, but if people believe they belong with us they will not touch them….”

“You mean .. belong _to_ you…” Charlotte said softly.

Georgia glanced at her and nodded: “Sadly, yes…just as I belong _to_ Arthur…and I have to be grateful he does not treat me that way…even though our marriage may lacking in other things…” Georgiana sighed and wiped away a tear.

Charlotte sighed and hugged Georgiana: “Perhaps traveling together will bring you closer together again.” She suggested consolingly.

“Yes, perhaps…”Georgiana forced a smile, continuing to gaze out of the window, looking at her two children run around the house. “You know Arthur and I never married for love….after Otis…I was disappointed in my marriage with Otis… and I decided that marrying a good friend was a better idea…I did not expect to find love again... that all absorbing passionate love again…I did not believe in it anymore…” her voice died away. 

Charlotte saw one of Georgiana’s footmen, waiting outside, look up and stare shortly at Georgiana through the window, as if there was something he wanted to say. “I think your footman has something to say to you…”Charlotte remarked.

“Oh yes, that’s Jack, he must have noticed my despondency. He is very caring…he came with us from Antigua after Arthur bought him free. “Georgiana replied uneasy.

“A loyal servant then?” Charlotte enquired.

“He’s much more than a servant…I see him more like….family.” Georgiana said evasively.

“I know what you mean…some of our servants have been with us so long…Like Carice… she is more like a sister to me…” Charlotte argued.

“And yet you want to part with her?” Georgiana asked playfully.

“No, if I could keep her with me forever, I would…”Charlotte said melancholically “But she is a free woman and if I love her I must grant her freedom…If she wishes to go, I must let her.”

Georgiana looked aside and took Charlotte’s hand. “You know, some plantation-owners see their slaves as family too, but they refuse to part with them, insisting on controlling their lives.”

Nancy came in to bring the tea, setting down the tray with trembling hands, almost tripping over the carpet as she nervously stared at Georgiana. When she was gone, Georgiana mockingly commented: “I guess that girl is not one of the family yet?”

“No, she’s knew… and awfully nervous.” Charlotte sighed “I don’t know what to do with her, actually… she makes Sidney nervous…she’s not used to be around men; she flinches as soon as she sees Sidney or the two of us together in one room… It has been quite awkward…”

“ _Everyone_ feels awkward when the two of you are together in a room….”Georgiana bantered. “But …the way she looks at me … well, I’m used to it, but liking it is something different.” Georgiana said with a bitter tone in her voice. 

“Yes, though she’s has to be used to Carice by now… but she still has problems taking orders from her…” Charlotte let out another sigh.

“Well imagine being the _mistress_ of the house and servants still not following up you orders…The reason why most of our servants come from the West Indies is because it is very hard to find a white maid or footman willing work for someone like me.” Georgiana replied indignantly.

Charlotte shook her head: “I can imagine a little of what you feel, dealing with suppliers and masters I want to recruit for the school… some suppliers just won’t take orders from a woman, even though I have full mandate from Sidney, they just don’t trust it…” she replied with some bitterness. “Only after Sidney goes after them and scolds them for ignoring my demands, they listen…” 

“I experience that as well, but that is a legal issue too, because the law says the husband has the full and only authority over your assets, including your children…” Georgiana sighed.

“Well, some masters I try to hire are just plainly disgusted by the idea of teaching girls, as if that is something degrading. I have to pay them extra…”Charlotte scoffed.

“I know…”Georgiana sighed. “But, with all respect…we are not entirely in the same situation…you only deal with the disrespect of men, I have to deal with the disrespect of men of all races, and white women too…”.

Charlotte consolingly held her hand: “It wounds me to think my daughter will face the same disregard…”

“That is why Sidney asked me to guide her…” Georgiana squeezed her hand, forcing a smile: “Now one thing we can do for your maid is get her used to men, I mean there several of the species around…we could start with the small boys… they might be the least frightening… and then your male servants…perhaps a little flirtation will make her look differently at men…” Georgiana suggested impishly, wanting to lighten up the conversation. “Though you might not want her to look at Sidney in a certain way…”Georgiana winked.

Charlotte snickered and whispered: “I think I can trust Sidney…Well since servants tend to gossip about us, I might do the same about them…I hear she has a beau…or two”

“Oh really? Handsome ones?” Georgiana asked curiously. 

“Yes, well, I’m not sure, but I overheard our cook saying that she should not be pining over the absence of Mr. Redford, one of our coachmen who’s away with Sidney, because he was good for nothing and that she had better respond kindly to the attentions of Mr. Needhamm, one of the other coachmen. Apparently Mr. Needhamm has little to do but flirt now that practically everybody is away from home.”

“Oh, that sounds like good material for a romance novel, perhaps you should write one.” Georgiana giggled girlishly.

“I might have if I had remained single instead of allowing a romance of my own to put so many children in my way…”Charlotte said playfully. “And it is very hard to write when one is tugging on your arm.” she added as Ian came running in and immediately clutched his mother.

“A lock on your door, Charlotte, is the solution to all your problems… to get a rest from needy husbands and children… or servants and do what you like to do most.” Georgiana said in a strict voice.

“Mommy, mommy” Ian interceded quite distressed.

Charlotte allowed him to climb on her lap. “Careful, think of the baby in my belly!”

Ian nodded and gently patted her abdomen.

“Are you sad again?” Charlotte asked.

He nodded: “Evybody gone: No Horsie, No Georgie, no Estha, no Mayan, no binda… no doggie, no kitty….”

“No Kitty?” Charlotte asked surprised.

“Mrs Foman says Kitty gone…” Ian wept.

Charlotte rang the bell for her housekeeper, while Georgiana decided to go check on her own children outside.

“Mrs Foreman, Ian tells me the cat is gone, is that correct?” Charlotte asked.

“I’m afraid so, ma’am. We hadn’t seen him a few weeks and this morning Mr. Webb found him under a bush… or what remained…” Mrs. Foreman said cautiously.

“Such a pity.” Charlotte sighed.

“Shall I fetch a new one ma’am…?” Her housekeeper inquired.

Charlotte thought for a while before she responded: “I’m not sure if that’s useful….I mean we move to London in two weeks and the house will be renovated and expanded afterwards…we’ll wait till the building’s finished, then we can get some new pets.”

“All right, I just hope the mice don’t take over the house in the meanwhile…” Mrs. Foreman said worriedly.

“There will be little to eat and it will be cold…”Charlotte observed.

Mrs. Foreman pondered for a while and then hesitantly asked: “Please inform me about what has to be done with the living arrangements of the servants while the work takes place.”

Charlotte sighed: “Yes, that’s a fair question…most of the servant’s quarters will be left alone…but there will be some work done in the kitchen and some passageways will have to be created to connect with the new wings…Some servants will have to move temporarily, but until Mr. Stringer has the designs ready I cannot tell you who, where and when.”

“All right, ma’am, just let me know when time comes…”Mrs Foreman replied, implying that she would like to be informed as soon as possible.

“I will ask Mr. Stringer to discuss the plans with you and consult you about the different phases of construction. I expect they’ll build the new wings first, so here in the main house things remain undisturbed and that the break through and alterations here are done after you have moved into the wings… and the footmen, coachmen and some of the grooms will be in London, so most of the quarters above the stables will be largely empty. You could take your intake there, temporarily…” Charlotte thought out loud. 

“Thank you, ma’am for thinking with me. I would appreciate it if Mr. Stringer could discuss the planning with me.” Mrs. Foreman replied a little relieved.

“Yes, I’ll ask him to come tomorrow again… It is probably best if he discusses the necessary additions to the servant’s quarters with you too… I have discussed your wishes and needs, but I would like you to approve of the plans as well.”

Mrs. Foreman smiled humbly: “Well thank you ma’am, for considering us.”

“Well, I’ll see Mr. Webb about the cat…” Charlotte said as she rose and took Ian by the hand.

“Why everybody go?” Ian asked despondently.

“Most of them will come back, my boy. I promise…Horsie…Esther, Mary Anne, your brothers… Aunt Diana comes here with Michael and Chrystal and Aunt Mary brings Lily-Rose and Ivy for a visit, and Sidonia is back…” Charlotte said consolingly.

“And Doggie.. and Kitty?” Ian asked eagerly.

Charlotte shook her head. “No…but what if I made you a new kitty to play with?” she asked, as she thought a little sewing project might keep her from going mad. “Like your little horsie here.” She squeezed the toy horse the triplets had made him from some rags and yarn,. It was a simple stuffed toy. On the white cloth of some ragged sheets they had stitched a coral red mouth, dark eyes and eyebrows. And black yarn formed the manes and tail. Charlotte smiled as she thought of how much it indeed looked a bit like Sidney. Ian had been carrying it with him all the time the past few days, now and then upset because it had been lost somewhere and all the servants had to start searching for it in the house and the garden.

Ian nodded with a smile. His nurse was distributing cookies among the children, so he ran off again and Charlotte searched for her gardener and found him in a far end of the garden. He greeted her with a smile.

“No matter how beautiful the roses I grow for you, your husband will always consider them less worthy than his most precious one.” He said meaningfully as she approached.

She blushed: “I’m sorry you think your work such a futile effort, Mr. Webb. Do know that at least _I_ greatly appreciate your talents ….I am told you found our cat…do you have any idea to how it came to its end?” she asked.

“I’m not sure… it might have come into a fight with a fox… but it might also be it died of something else and some scavengers picked on it. “I’ve cleaned it up before the children saw… it was a ghastly sight…” he said.

“Is it possible we have poisonous plants in the garden?...I mean with all of our pets dying withing half a year…”Charlotte wondered out loud worriedly.

“It is not unusual for pets to die after ten years…”Mr. Webb remarked,.. “ but I’ll check…”

“Please do… the children, especially Chrystal, like picking flowers…”Charlotte replied anxiously. 

She saw Georgiana come towards them…

“That flower…”Charlotte started, observing some small dark pink flowers in the bed. “I do not recognise it… are you sure the plant is safe?”

“That’s a Red Catchfly, ma’am. They are quite rare in these parts.. most of them grow in Northern Ireland or the Isle of Man, I’m pleasantly surprised to see one here.” Her gardener smiled.

“They are indeed beautiful.” Georgiana observed as she joined them. “Might I pick one?” she asked “I would like to dry it so I can copy it in my drawings…” she asked.

Charlotte nodded approvingly, but Mr. Webb cautioned her: “I would not pick them ma’am...”

Charlotte looked at him a little alarmed. He smiled apologetically: “No, not because they’re poisonous, at least not that I know…but because it is believed that picking them will bring a curse on you…it is a fairy flower…just like the blue bells…”

Charlotte froze as she thought of the blue bells and how she thought they had once ruined her happiness because she, Georgiana and Otis had dared to picnic among them and disturb the fairies….

“What did you say the name was?” Georgiana asked, looked a little puzzlingly at Charlotte.

“A Red Catchfly, ma’am, or Red Campion.” Mr Webb said unsuspectingly.

On hearing the alternative name Charlotte had to gasp for air.

Georgiana looked up at her. “It’s only flower, dear.” she whispered.

“Are you all right, ma’am?” Mr Webb asked a little alarmed.

“I’m sorry Mr. Webb. It’s just that the name brings up some bad memories…for both myself and Mr. Parker…Is it possible to remove the flower… I mean not pick it, but dig it up and plant it somewhere else….far away…”Charlotte asked a little nervously. “Without invoking the curse…?” she looked a little desperately at him.

Mr. Webb looked quite surprised at this unusual request from his otherwise level-headed mistress.

“I will try…”he said hesitatingly.

Charlotte shook her head “ Wait….I must think about it…”

Georgiana could not help but chortle as they walked back to the house. “Really Charlotte, you are exaggerating…it’s a stupid flower, you don’t even have to mention its name to Sidney…”

“It’s a bad omen!” Charlotte said a little distressed.

“I repeat, it’s only a flower…I had never thought you to be so superstitious…!”Georgiana laughed amused. “I know awful ladies by the name of Violet, Hyacinth…Rose even…still I have such flowers in my garden.”

“It’s not funny, Georgiana! I know it sounds silly… but do you remember when you had invited Otis here behind Sidney’s back and we went picnicking when you came first to Sanditon…”

“Oh yes, what a wonderful afternoon that was…” Georgiana smiled dreamily.

“Do you recall the fields of blue bells among the trees…?” Charlotte asked.

“Oh yes, what a majestic sight that was… like being in a fairy-tale…”Georgiana sighed.

‘Well, there you name it.. fairy-tale…Mary told me later that it is believed the fairies gather there and if you disturb them, you are cursed. Disaster befalls on you… you lose your true love, unless you make amends some way…. And that is exactly what happened.. your abduction.. the Sanditon fire.. Tom not taking an insurance…Sidney breaking your heart and mine…”Charlotte started sobbing.

“Our misfortune was the result of men acting recklessly…” Georgiana scoffed, adding more consolingly: “But it ended all right in the end, did it not... well Otis died, but then he and I were not happy together after all.”

“I have a confession to make…”Charlotte said hesitantly, avoiding Georgiana’s eyes. “After Mary told me the tale…I went back to the place and apologised to the fairies on your behalf as a well…after that our situation improved….”

Georgiana looked perplex and then burst out in laughter. “Does Sidney know?”

Charlotte shook her head: “No, that is one of the few secrets I still have for him, but he was a little irritated when I refused to go picnicking there with him after we got married… when he kept insisting, I told him the flowers are poisonous and I didn’t want to put the children, born or unborn, at risk…they _are_ poisonous by the way….”

Georgiana looked uneasy: “And you think this Campion flower will mean another curse?”

Charlotte shuddered a little as she heard that name again: “She keeps resurfacing in our lives… in his life… unsettling him…if only her name” she stammered.

“Unsettling _you_ …” Georgiana pointed out hesitantly. “She is far away, she can’t hurt you…or him…”

“No, and we’ve made sure she stays away as long as I live… from Sanditon at least… Sir Denham approached Sidney recently…she’s with child apparently and Sir Denham asked for Denham Place to go to his heir after we’re gone….”

“He has some nerve…” Georgiana snorted. “Yes, I heard from Arthur… he ran into her and he did not think her with child… but well, what do men know…?” Georgiana observed, not realising her last phrase held revived some more bad memories of Eliza Campion for Charlotte.

“I can understand Sir Denham’s wish…he offered a _very_ generous compensation for the previous beneficiary, our Goddaughter who is distantly related to him, and her family….well we formulated a few stipulations, one of which is that that witch is never permitted to stay there….or withing two miles of it as long as I live.” Charlotte explained.

“Well, bravo! I believe this is the first time you’ve acknowledged she’s a witch!” Georgiana exclaimed appreciatingly. “And that from a woman who is mourning the death of her black cat!” she added mockingly.

“Well, I would not be surprised if she had turned herself into that flower to creep up on us!” Charlotte said irately. “I mean that flower pops up out of nowhere, and all of a sudden our pets die… Sidney’s favourite tree dies and injures and almost kills our children….and I would think you of all people would not outcast a poor creature for the colour of it’s skin… or fur…”Charlotte added.

Georgiana looked at the ground self-consciously: “I’m sorry for you loss…”she said solemnly, without any ridicule.

All of sudden Charlotte felt scared. “I wish Sidney would return to us immediately…I cannot fathom that he has received my letter and is not hurrying his return…”

“Over a flower…?” Georgiana teased.

“Over all the disaster that’s occurred in the past week…” Charlotte sighed worriedly.

“Well, not everything went wrong, Charlotte….nobody was killed…Jenny and Lucas got engaged… I’m here…those are happy events…” Georgiana pointed out warmly.

Charlotte smiled and put her arm through Georgiana’s “Yes those are positive events… thank you…”

“But, to be certain, we could always ask Reverend Hankins for an exorcism… though he did quite bad job with me I’m afraid… I’m still devious…” Georgiana added playfully, making Charlotte laugh.

“Well, as he is the expert flowers and plucking, we might just consult him…”Charlotte said mockingly. Georgiana almost hoked in her own laughter. Charlotte made it appear to Georgiana as a prank, but something inside her told her that she needed all the divine assistance she could get.

“Speaking of the Reverend, have you spoken with his wife about the Beauforts sisters yet?” Charlotte changed the subject.

“I called on her yesterday…I don’t know why I decided to torture myself like that. A letter might have sufficed as well…” Georgiana rolled her eyes.

“What did she say?” Charlotte asked attentively.

“She reacted quite startled…I’m not sure it was the news of their demise or my finding out that unsettled her…” Georgiana said pensively. “She was stammering a lot and at one moment denying she was aware of their death, then correcting herself saying she did not realise it happened so soon after she was discharged from their care. She said something about them having left most suddenly….”

“How strange….” Charlotte said, frowning. “Sidney’s letter to me said he thought she was still the girls governess when it happened….”

“That is odd indeed…. I could see the story upset her, but she quickly changed the subject… she started about how glad she was that everything had ended well for me…”Georgiana’s voice died as she started to sound melancholically.

Charlotte consolingly took her arm. “It’s all right Georgiana, that horrid episode, including the tyranny of the Gorgon is far behind you…”

Georgiana laughed cynically: “I can’t help but think that those two silly sisters decided to have an adventure of their own….the Gorgon was not exactly paying attention once the drooling Reverend openly started courting her….”

Charlotte forced a smile as she pondered over an evening she would rather not recall: that of the Midsummer Ball eleven years ago…she had seen the two sisters upstairs, as she was joining Sidney on the balcony, in the company of two young men taking liberties Mrs. Griffiths would never have allowed. But she had deemed it innocent enough and she had been eager to join Sidney, hear the words she had been longing for all day and after the stolen kiss of that morning, she’d feel like a hypocrite if she had exposed the two sisters. The whole story of them taking a fatal fall from the cliffs, both of them at the same time, sounded incredulous. Then the image of Georgiana standing on the edge of the cliff, crying after Lady Denham’s Pineapple Luncheon, resurfaced…She would not like to think of what had happened if she had caught up with Georgiana only moments later… and the path to get to Georgiana had been treacherous, if one of them had slipped and taken the other down with her….Charlotte shrugged her shoulders and concluded: “After so many years it will be difficult to tell what happened….perhaps Sidney was mistaken…but I will ask my brother-in-law, James, if he heard anything… he knows more people in Sanditon, maybe he heard something at the time….”

The next day, James called again. Charlotte had asked him to bring her sister, but Allison had declined the invitation with a note arguing that the combined discomfort of rain and sitting in a stuffy carriage while already nauseated was a little too much for her and expressed a hope to see Charlotte come to town instead as soon as she felt able to. There was an irate undertone in the note that unsettled Charlotte, but she concluded Allison was feeling really terrible. She decided to go see her the next day.

James pondered as Charlotte disclosed to him what she had heard about the Beaufort Sisters.

“You were in Sanditon at the time, I assume. I thought maybe you’d heard about such an incident?”

James looked up surprised: “You’re forgetting I was in London much that autumn and staying with your family over Christmas…”

“Of course, how could I forget… you and Allison got engaged…” Charlotte hit herself on the forehead.

“Yes, to my own surprise…” James smiled amused. “Asking your sister to marry me was not on my mind when I accepted the invitation to come to Willingden, I must admit…” he glanced meaningfully at Charlotte.

“Well , it was a good thing that you did…”Charlotte hastily replied, feeling uneasy about the course of the conversation.

“Yes, I thank you for giving me permission to ask _her_ that question.” James chuckled.

“You did not need my permission…”Charlotte retorted a little embarrassed.

“Well, I had sort of announced to ask you an important question.” He argued.

“And you did. You asked if I had any objection if you were to propose to her, enchanted as you were after hearing her sing and play Christmas Carols.” Charlotte answered playfully, looking for an excuse to leave James by himself. “I only apologise my husband almost tried to ruin your wedding by showing up in that dishevelled state.”

James laughed: “It was quite amusing when your father told us what had happened in church after the ceremony…I have the idea your husband still hasn’t forgiven me for giving the impression I was marrying another Miss Heywood.”

“You should have seen his despair, James, when he congratulated me on becoming Mrs. Stringer…or the confusion and relief when he found out I was still at liberty….it was cruel of my father to torture him like that and not enlighten him about the confusion at once.” Charlotte commented

“Your father wanted him to suffer a bit first… after breaking your heart…”James said approvingly.

“He had suffered enough.” Charlotte said softly. “Well, at least it caused him not to waste any time in securing my hand…even before the cancelation of his engagement to that other woman was made publicly known….” She smiled melancholically.

“Have you ever imagined what our lives would be like if we had…made different choices?” James asked hesitantly.

Charlotte looked at him a little startled: “No James…don’t go there….I understand living with Allison can be a little …demanding at the moment…but you love each other….and I sense she feels very insecure at the moment. She needs you to show her you love her above anybody else….And I.. I could not imagine marrying anyone other than Sidney…” She said in a strict voice, adding: “Don’t think life with me would be easy…”

“No… I don’t imagine having sixteen children would be….”James smiled a little uneasy. “Well… I’ll go see your housekeeper now, if you don’t mind. I need to ask her about a button that went missing from my breeches last time I was here. I was hoping one of your servants had found it…Allison reacted quite upset at the idea of replacing all of them because they’re not sold anymore and we have none spare.”

“She doesn’t have to do it herself, does she?” Charlotte asked a little surprised.

“No, but it takes little to upset her these days…”He sighed.

“James, when you go home, just hold her, no matter how much she yells or grumbles. It’s what she needs right now…”Charlotte advised him.

He nodded. As he was staring at her, Reverend and Mrs. Hankins were let into the room. Mrs. Hankins immediately raised her brows as if she had been interrupting something untoward.

Charlotte offered them tea, while James walked to the servant’s quarters.

“Well Mr, Stringer is making himself quite at home here, isn’t he?” Mrs. Hankins commented, forcing a smile.

“Well, he _is_ making our home here.” Charlotte corrected her with an uneasy smile.

Mrs. Hankins looked at her a little confused.

“Mr. Stringer is making the designs for the expansion of the house, he has gone to discuss them with our housekeeper, so she can give her approval for the servant’s quarters and discuss practical matters, such as clearing out the rooms and moving the staff when necessary.” Charlotte enlightened her guest.

“Ah yes, of course, with your ever growing bouquet of blossoms!” Mr. Hankins smiled appreciatingly “Expanding the Garden of Eden deserves our encouragement! Ever more souls to add to our congregation.”

Charlotte smiled uneasily. “Yes, well about that… we mean to build a new church as well, and a rectory…we feel we are overcrowding Sanditon’s church.”

“Oh, I would be so sorry to loose you as my parishioners.” Reverend Hankins smiled, looking a little disappointed. “… but building a church is a blessed thing to do. I can imagine that in a decade or so, it will be not only full with your children, but also your _grand_ children.” Reverend Hawkins added dreamily. “Have you a vicar for your services yet?” He asked curiously.

“I have two brothers who are clergymen, I’m sure one of them will be willing to accept a living here…”Charlotte replied.

“Oh, well, …if I could be of help, just let me know.” Reverend Hankins replied a little disappointed. “I understood from Mrs. Arthur Parker you had religious matters to discuss with me?” he asked eagerly.

“Yes, I do…it is a little embarrassing really…”Charlotte stammered a little.

Reverend Hankins smiled even more eager, while his wife looked a little uneasy. “Does is have to do with… marital relations.” she asked carefully, forcing a smile.

“Well that depends…”Charlotte replied. “Forgive me if I’m superstitious, you must think me very silly, but I wanted to consult you about a particular flower in our garden that has settled here recently.” she said hesitantly.

“A flower?” Reverend Hankins replied and he gave her a slight wink which made Charlotte feel very uneasy just at the moment that Georgiana’s arrival was announced.

“An exotic flower that has rooted in the Garden of Eden, perhaps?” Reverend Hankins continued with some eagerness, glancing at Georgiana who rolled her eyes, only visible for Charlotte, who felt too embarrassed to laugh.

“Well, if you would call Northern Ireland and the Isle of Man exotic places…and the it is the Garden of Eden _House_.” Charlotte clarified.

Reverend Hankins looked a little puzzled.

Charlotte stood up: “Reverend Hankins, since you are an expert on religious matters as well as flowers and the plucking of flowers, I thought your council would be most relevant.” she continued with a stern face.

Mrs. Hankins almost choked in her tea, while Reverend Hankins sat for a moment perplex, forgetting to put down his teacup on its saucer. Georgiana had difficulty suppressing her laughter.

“As you see, my sister-in-law ridicules me, but the issue seriously concerns me.” Charlotte went on. “I will show you the flower and explain, then you’ll understand my worries.”

Reverend Hankins again raised his brows and followed her and Georgiana together with his wife while the two looked at each other puzzlingly.

They reached the little group of Red Campions at the back of the garden and Charlotte pointed them out.

“I don’t see what is wrong with it.” Mrs. Hankins commented surprised. “It looks like a perfectly suitable flower for a gentleman’s garden. It is very beautiful. What sort of flower is it?”

Charlotte swallowed; “My gardener tells me it’s a Red Catchfly…”

“Also known as the Red _Campion_.” Georgiana added with emphasis.

Reverend Hankins shrugged his shoulders, not yet understanding it’s meaning but Mrs. Hankins suppressed a slight shriek as she recognised the name and consolingly took Charlotte’s hand. “I can see why this plant would trouble you, Mrs. Parker, and why you regard it an unwelcome intruder in your peaceful garden.” she remarked.

Reverend Hankins still looked puzzled until his wife whispered something in his ear and he let out a surprised “Oh!” After a pause he asked “And what council were you seeking from me?” he asked doubtingly.

“Well, forgive me, Reverend, I need your advice on what to do…” Charlotte stammered a little. “You have always preached that there’s room for every flower in the garden of Eden, and I certainly do not want to be intolerant… My gardener says it’s a fairy flower and plucking it would curse us….this flower invited itself on our grounds and ever since there has been one disaster after the other happening in my garden… I can’t help thinking I’m dealing with some kind of witchcraft.” she said, trembling a little.

“Oh, my dear Mrs. Parker. This is really stressing you out!” Mrs Hankins exclaimed, looking herself a little frightened.

“Now come on, Mrs. Parker. No need for worry. Trust in the Lord and you shall be fine. The powers of the divine or ...the _opposite_ all depend on our faith. The more faith in God, our Lord, the more powerful _He_ is. But if you believe in witchcraft, it is witchcraft that will thrive. We must not indulge the Devil with our superstition.” Reverend Hankins argued confidently.

Charlotte nodded. For the first time she believed this words had some wisdom.

“Now, as you rightly said, there is room for every flower in the Garden of Eden. If not in the garden of Eden _House_ , I’m sure it will thrive in the garden of our rectory.” He smiled, remaining calm.

Mrs. Hankins looked at him a little alarmed.

“We will say a prayer for its welfare and then we’ll dig her up and find her a garden where she is more welcome.” he said so resolutely his wife did not dare object. “In the light of God’s own House, no witch or fairy will dare curse anyone.” Reverend Hankins smiled.

Mrs. Hankins looked only a little relieved, mumbling something about her punishment awaiting.

Charlotte looked at her warmly and puzzlingly. “Are you all right, Mrs Hankins?” she asked carefully, and in all sincerity.

Mrs. Hankins distractedly nodded.

“I gather you had quite some distressing news yourself this week, Mrs Hankins.” Charlotte began.

Mrs. Hankins looked up, biting her lip. “Indeed I have..” she started sobbing.

The reverend looked at his wife a little puzzled.

Charlotte whispered to him: “The Beaufort Sisters, who were in her care some elven years ago, before your marriage…”

“Yes?” He asked attentively.

“They passed away shortly after they left her care it seems.” Charlotte continued.

The reverend raised his brows in surprise.

“I failed them!” Mrs. Hankins exclaimed, sobbing.

Now even Georgiana had pity on her former governess and consolingly said. “No, you did not, Mrs. Hankins. You did the best you could for us…” she whispered.

Charlotte looked at her a little surprised, but Georgiana shrugged her shoulders. James Stringer joined them, curious about all the tumult in the garden.

While Georgiana was embracing Mrs. Hankins, Charlotte explained to the reverend what they had heard and the curious fact that the girls’ bodies had never been found. “We were wondering if they could still be alive, Reverend, somewhere, or whether they were found somewhere else on the coast….the church would know if an unidentified young woman was washed ashore and buried, would they not?” she asked.

Reverend Hankins nodded evasively.

“It would be a consolation for the family, I think, if more was known...could you inquire?” Charlotte pleaded.

“Of course…”Reverend Hankins said, somewhat transpiring, turning to his wife.

As he and Georgiana took Mrs. Hankins to the house for recollect herself over some tea, James remarked: “I was just pondering over that story…but I feel there is more to it…there was a rumour going round… back then.”

“What rumour?” Charlotte asked anxiously.

“Perhaps I’d rather not say…” he said with a bit of regret in his voice. “I do not want to imply anything untoward and slander innocent girls…”

“You cannot unsay it now, I think I can imagine what you refer to…”Charlotte said evasively.

He looked her deep in the eye for a moment: “I dismissed it as idle gossip back then, but after the fire…some young men in the tavern were boasting their success with some ladies at the Midsummer Ball. I’m not sure what they meant, but you can imagine what such dissolute types might have been after…and someone commented that they had been brought into safety by their governess.”

Charlotte sighed: “I don’t like what I’m hearing.”

James bit his lip. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have mentioned it.”

“No, don’t be, it’s … a piece of the puzzle. I can’t help but feeling that something is staged or covered up.” she thought out loud.

“Let Sidney sort it out…I’ll make inquiries of my own, but I think he would say you should not worry yourself.” James said in a strict voice.

“Yes, he would, but then he should not have written me about it.” she reacted a little irritated. She observed reverend Hankins looking suspiciously over his shoulder.

“Let’s go inside for tea.” Charlotte suggested.

James declined: “I was told earlier by my sister-in-law earlier this afternoon to join my wife at home and console her.” he smiled.

“Indeed, you should go home. Now off you trot.” Charlotte shood him.

He grinned amused as she playfully pretended to whip him.

As Mrs. Hankins had recollected herself and as they sat in the parlour, reverend Hankins started asking: “Mrs. Parker, How is your sister, Mrs. Stringer? I haven’t seen her in church a few times.”

“She’s a little indisposed, I’m afraid.” Charlotte remarked.

“Then I wonder why her husband spends so much time away from home?” Mrs Hankins commented disapprovingly.

“Well, the work on the house requires him to inspect the ground and the house and take measurements.” Charlotte replied, made uneasy by Mrs. Hankins’ insinuation. “and he promised my husband to check on me regularly.”

“I’m sure that now two of Mr. Parker’s brothers are in town and Mrs. Stringer is unwell, there is no need for him to come so often. I mean he must have measured enough already?”

“I’m not an expert on measuring houses, Mrs. Hankins. I could not possibly say…but as we are commissioning several buildings, I can imagine more measurements and consultations with its users necessary.” Charlotte stammered a little. “And as a matter of fact I just told Mr. Stringer just now that I expect him to stay at home a bit more to tend to my sister.”

“We had hoped she would join him today, but she’s not well enough, obviously.” Georgiana added. “I will take my sister to town tomorrow in the Barouche so she can visit her other sisters.”

“Well the past week they’ve all been calling here, except for Mrs. Stringer.” Charlotte sighed. “Everyone is a little overconcerned because I was fatigued at the ball.”

“Oh yes, I heard you had fainted and Mr. Stringer had to catch you.” Mrs. Hankins remarked, staring intensely at Charlotte.

“Yes…”Charlotte replied a little embarrassed.

Georgiana looked at Mrs. Hankins indignantly, but the latter did not seem to notice and suggested to her husband that they would leave again.

“Can you believe that woman?” Georgiana sneered after they had left.

“Suggesting something untoward was going on between you and James Stringer… your brother-in-law!”

Charlotte despondently looked at the floor: As long as _we_ know it to be untrue… Sidney would laugh in her face if he’d heard.” She said resolutely.

“I hope so…I’ll warn Arthur that he must be on his guard and suppress any idle chatter now that Sidney is not here to defend you.” Georgiana said in a strict voice. “I suspect that ghastly Mrs. Lincoln has something to do with it…Diana had to correct her yesterday when she made comments on Mr. Hamilton calling here so often…we’ve clarified his interest is your governess, not yourself.”

Charlotte let out a sob: “Insolent chatterers…as if it is not difficult enough to have Sidney absent, managing the estate and our business, tending to a litter of children alone, half of them injured while I believe this is the most difficult pregnancy I’ve had so far…even with the triplets I felt better.”

Georgiana hugged her consolingly. Ian, having awoken from his nap was just joining them crawled unto his mother’s lap, looking quizzically and worried at her wet eyes.

“Thank God for you, my little Ian.” Charlotte smiled.

Arthur joined them as well, having come back from an inspection of the grounds. “Now I’ve just ridden a horse, but perhaps this little boy wants me to be the horse he’ll ride on?” he smiled at Ian.

Ian looked up at him with big eyes and shook his head: “You not horsie… you donkey.” he said in a most innocent voice.

The adults looked perplex and Charlotte sighed relieved when Arthur replied: “Yes, I’ll be the donkey then. Now just climb on my back.”

They all laughed. Arthur took him to the dining room to run around there, much to the frustration of the servants who wanted to start decking the table. Andrew and Oliver came down with their nurse and placed on Charlotte lap where they eagerly reached for her bosom. After a nod from Charlotte, nurse Martha helped her unbutton her bodice a little to allow the two babies to drink. She was not feeding them very often anymore, usually just once a day in the morning, but despite the slight discomfort of their emerging teeth clutching her nipples, suckling her babies always gave her some peace of mind. Looking at their content faces, sitting quietly reminded her of what really mattered and allowed her to let all the worries slide off her shoulders.

That evening a letter arrived from her governess, Miss Burton.

_Dear Mrs. Parker,_

_I hope you all are doing well at Eden House. It’s been two weeks since I’m back in Tonbridge. I‘m afraid I do not have good news about my own family. My uncle passed away yesterday as result of a sudden heart attack. As my aunt’s only relative, I’m afraid the task of helping her arrange the funeral and moving out of the rectory falls on me. I therefore kindly ask your permission to prolong my stay here in Tonbridge. As your family plans to travel most of the September month and few lessons are planned, I request I might stay here another month. Perhaps Miss Avery can substitute me a little longer in the meanwhile?”_

_Anticipating your reply,_

_Yours Sincerely_

_Miss Muriel Burton_

Charlotte sighed. She was not eager to do so long without her excellent governess, but she could hardly refuse such a request. She knew how attached Miss Burton was to her aunt and uncle, who had taken her in after Miss Burton’s widowed mother remarried. The former Mrs. Burton had felt forced to remarry after her only son passed away and the estate was inherited by a distant cousin of Mr. Burton. The interest she got on the five thousand pounds that was left to her was not sufficient to keep out of poverty and the wealthy and widowed Mr. Crawford took her as his wife. Miss Burton and her sister had been sent to school by their new step-father who wanted their mother to focus on her new duties as his wife. She produced him a string of children. To unburden their mother who was preoccupied with tending to her younger children with her new husband, Mrs. Grey, their paternal aunt, invited her nieces for the school holidays. And gradually, the vicarage of their uncle, Reverend Grey, had become their new home. Mr. and Mrs Crawford had passed away a eight years ago and to the eternal shock of the Burton family everything was left to Mr. Crawford’s own children. The son of his first marriage had inherited the estate and the other children were provided for as well, but the Burton Sisters had been passed over in his will. As a curtesy, they had been given a few trinkets that had belonged to their mother and two portraits of their father. They had been offered to act as their younger siblings’ governesses and they had consented to the task, until their elder step-brother decided to get married and sent his younger half-siblings to school and the Misses Burton became redundant as governesses. Muriel had been taken in by Charlotte and Sidney as their governess. Agnes had been given a position in Scotland somewhere and had sadly succumbed to consumption two years later. So Miss Muriel Burton was the only relative of the Burton family left to help out on the vicar’s funeral.

Charlotte pondered over the eviction of Mrs. Grey. Perhaps she could do something for the old woman and settle her close to Miss Burton. But she wanted to consult Sidney about it first. Charlotte summoned the head mistress of the school, Mrs Reynolds, and asked her if she could do without Miss Avery for another month. They deliberated and Charlotte remembered the Geological Society was staying in Sanditon during September and she might ask one of the members to give a few lessons at the school, to compensate for the absence of Miss Avery. And she went through the application letters she had received earlier again. There was a good chance Miss Avery would leave them anyhow to get married, so she might already invite a new governess for the school.

Charlotte wrote a letter to Miss Avery, informing her of the proposed arrangement and wrote to Lady Susan and her own daughters as well. She was quite exhausted when she went to bed.

The next day Georgiana picked her up with the barouche. Charlotte took the babies with her and Ian insisted on coming along as well. They went to Trafalgar House. Mary had come by a couple of times with Lily-Rose and Ivy every day, but still it felt good for Charlotte to see her two youngest daughters. Being apart from her children made her realise how much she was attached to them, even though each of them could receive only little of her time.

Charlotte could observe some tension between Jenny and Alicia. One overtly rejoicing in her status as a happily engaged young woman, while the other had to hide her own unhappy engagement. Charlotte took Alicia apart for a moment: “I know this is not the outcome you had wished, but there is hope.” she said consolingly.

“How can I have hope? His father is adamant Charles should marry someone else.” Alicia cried.

“Well, at least Sidney seems to have approved of your betrothed. That’s a good start… he’s not easily won over.” Charlotte began. “And it seems his uncle is supportive to your alliance as well…the father maybe just need some time…I’m sure if we could arrange for him to meet you, he’ll be just as charmed with you as his son.”

Alicia forced a smile. “I did get an invite from Ellen to come to Devonshire for a few weeks…if I could go next week…Charles leaves for Oxford before the start of September… if one of your carriages could take me there a week from now…” Alicia pleaded “I might still see him.”

Charlotte pondered: “It will be difficult to arrange it so short notice….somebody must escort you…and it is a long journey…we’ll be needing all the carriages ourselves the last week of August when we move to London…”

Alicia sighed despondently.

“Maybe Lady Susan can invite her other cousin to London a few times.” Charlotte observed. “She seems to be supportive of your union as well.”

Alicia forced a smile. “Yes, I guess that is progress.”

Later Charlotte visited the Fuchses and Ian was thrilled to see Chrystal and Michael again, having missed his regular playmates. Diana asked him kindly if he was willing to stay with them for a few days, which after much pondering was accepted.

“Thank you!” Charlotte whispered. “He’s been very… attached the last few days. He’s missing his father and siblings.”

Charlotte noticed Young Dr. Fuchs was very quiet and often looked at her quizzically, as if he wanted to ask or say something. Charlotte assumed it would have to do with Emily, but she was not willing to oblige him just now by discussing the matter. There could be little to rejoice in what he had to tell and the whole affair with his coming to Sanditon to dance with her sister three times was just a little too much especially after having dealt with Alicia’s disappointment earlier. Diana and the elder Dr. Fuchs did not say anything in the larger company, so the matter was left unspoken.

Charlotte decided to call on Jane and Mrs. Lincoln first before going to Allison and James. The two women were not there, as Mr. Hamilton was teaching Aidan and Justin and the ladies preferred to spend the day in the tearooms so they would not disturb the lessons or the lessons would not disturb their conversations.

“Mrs. Parker, how good to see you up and about again. Mrs. Heywood and Mrs. Lincoln are at the tearooms. They should be back by the time I finish the lessons.” Mr. Hamilton greeted Charlotte.

“Mr. Hamilton, I do not wish to disturb you. I just wanted to say the horse is ready for you downstairs. That will save you the time of walking to Eden House this afternoon.” Charlotte said to the young man. “And if you would be so kind to take these letters with you?” she handed him the three letters she had written the evening before and asked him to let Mrs. Lincoln and Jane know she had called. She did not feel like going to the tearooms, feeling already tired and headed for her sister’s house.

“Oh Allison, How I’ve missed you the past few days.” Charlotte sighed as she came in the drawing room.

“I’m sorry, Charlotte, I’ve not been well myself…”Allison replied, looking very queasy. “and James is away all the time… or in his office.” she said displeased.

“I’m sorry, we gave him quite some work…But I told him he should spend more time with you.” Charlotte said apologetically.

“He says he cannot do much for me, but take the children out of the house a few hours a day.” Allison replied a little prickly.

“Well, there we are then, three round-bellied sisters and husbands feeling a need to roam around….”Charlotte remarked.

“I told you I’m not expecting!” Georgiana hissed in a whisper.

“I was referring to my other sister: Mrs. Roger Heywood.” Charlotte clarified. 

“Of course, I’m sorry…” Georgiana replied uneasy.

“and I suspect Mrs. Thomas Heywood, too” Allison observed.

“Indeed I thought I noticed something at the ball.” Charlotte replied.

“Yes, about the ball…could I speak to you about that later?” Allison asked meaningfully.

“I see the sky is clearing up, I think I will take the children for a walk on the beach when I’ve finished my tea” Georgiana suggested diplomatically.

“That would be wonderful, Mrs. Parker.” Allison smiled.

After Georgiana had collected her own two children, Carice, Ian, Sidonia and four young Stringer children and their nurse, she left them alone for a while.

While Charlotte unbuttoned her bodice to allow her babies to drink Allison observed: “I’m glad I speak you to you alone for a moment.”

“Yes, about the ball…I did not know the Fuchses would return to Sanditon earlier, apparently Emily and informed my step-nephew.” Charlotte sighed. 

Yes, Thomas was quite outraged…” Allison said distractedly.

“I was shocked when Emily danced with him for a third time…” Charlotte continued.

“Well, I think that has already been forgotten… at least in town…there are more _interesting_ rumours going round.” Allison said a little agitated.

“Yes, but aren’t you happy for Lucas and Jenny?” Charlotte asked, a little puzzled at Allison’s negative reaction.

“Of course I am, I’m not talking about _that_ …it is something Thomas said and I’ve overheard the servants too…” Allison explained

“What did Thomas have to say?” Charlotte frowned.

“He sneered something about James tending to you so well at the ball… and then I hear you were outside together…” Allison said hesitantly.

Charlotte stared at her sister in shock: “Allison! You’re not suggesting…?” she exclaimed indignantly.

Allison looked uneasy: “I’m sorry, it’s just: he’s calling on you every day and avoiding me, his wife…I don’t know what to think and then I hear these rumours…”

“Idle gossip, Allison! James was merely being a good brother… unlike Thomas, who likes to slander his sisters and his wife…I did not feel like dancing without Sidney and James was a bit lost without your presence as well. And he was being a good brother, making sure I was not alone and getting me refreshments…Thomas behaved like a brute again… and Lucas… well he had other things on his mind, Mary and Diana were preoccupied with their children’s amorous adventures, my other brothers-in-law as well….James got angry with Thomas after an offending remark and went outside to cool off and not cause a spectacle… Sometime later I felt suffocated and I went for fresh air. I got unwell and luckily James was near to prevent me hitting my head on the ground and others rushed to the scene rather quickly as well.”

“I’m sorry. I guess I should not get angry for James acting like a good brother and gentleman.” Allison sighed.

“He loves _you_ , Allison. He reminded me the other day how you had enchanted him that Christmas in Willingden.” Charlotte said, not informing her sister James had asked her to fantasize about a different future, adding teasingly “And I don’t think the spell is lost yet.”

“Well, his recent behaviour is not showing for it…”Allison muttered.

“I admit, I suspect him of avoiding your current chagrin. I told him to grin and bear it, since he’s responsible.” Charlotte remarked firmly.

“How did he respond?” Allison asked insecurely.

“He said he knows you’re not yourself right now and he feels your relationship will benefit if he avoids giving you the opportunity to say importune things to him and with him not losing his patience with your scolding.” Charlotte smiled tenderly. “So, in way, he showing his love for your by avoiding…”

“My tantrums…” Allison concluded.

“Yes…”Charlotte replied hesitantly.

“And of course he does have a lot of work to do… “Charlotte reasoned “I was hoping you’d join him on his visits to the house…I’ve been missing my dear sister…you are after all my oldest friend.” Charlotte smiled. She gestured Allison to take over one of the babies. As they sat on the coach together, Charlotte giggled: “Look at us, like we’re playing with our dolls again.”

“Little did we know of the real burdens of maternity…”Allison sighed.

“Yes, you know…sometimes I wish I never got married and had so many children.. and do more interesting things, like studying geology or astronomy…but with most of my children away this week…I realise how much I love them all. Although they wear me out, they enrich me.” Charlotte smiled tenderly hugging Andrew and looking little Oliver in his happy eyes.”

“Yes…we are blessed, Charlotte, despite our difficulties…”Allison smiled. “And we could have done a lot worse in our choice of husbands.”

“Yes…”Charlotte smiled.

The others got back from the beach.

“Well, I think we’ll return home know. I can see Ian is quite spinning and has trouble keeping his eyes open and the babies are dozing off as well.” Charlotte observed.

“I forgot to tell you Lucas will be coming this evening again.” Allison said.

“With papa’s permission? During the harvest?” Charlotte raised her brows.

“Yes, well, William is helping out it seems and when Lucas is in Cambridge, there will be little opportunity to see your niece.”

“Yes, they’ll have to be patient.” Charlotte said thoughtfully, thinking of Alicia and Emily who did not even have hope to marry the men they loved eventually. She couldn’t help pondering over a way to let Alicia go to Ivybridge the next week.

Back at home Charlotte felt quite exhausted. Carice had a bath prepared for her and Charlotte dozed off in the tub while Carice was tending to Sidonia. If Carice had not come to warn her to get ready for dinner, she might have slid underwater. Like a strict mother, Carice pressed Charlotte to go to bed together with the smaller children and Sidonia loved joining her and offering to put the other children to bed and reading to them.

As Ian again joined Charlotte in bed again, Sidonia read them a bedtime story too. Charlotte dozed off even more quickly than her two-year-old, much to her children’s amusement.

The next morning Charlotte again felt to dizzy and queasy to attend church, but Sidonia went, taking Theodore and Francis with her. Charlotte had been pondering over Alicia’s situation over breakfast and she wrote a note to Mary with the request to call on her and young Max Fuchs with her.

Indeed Mary called on her, and much to Charlotte’s surprise, so did four of her brothers, all except Christopher.

“John!” she exclaimed “I didn’t know you were in Sussex yet!” she exclaimed as she noticed her elder brother.

“Well, we only arrived in Willingden last week.” He said.

“and you’re already abandoning your congregation in Willingden?” Charlotte teased.

“Well, our uncle will do one or two more services with the help of Christopher and Abigail… maybe even wed them…” he grinned.

“Has Christopher not asked her yet?” Charlotte inquired curiously.

“No, he believes her still heartbroken over Lucas…the news of Lucas’ engagement came down rather hard on her even though it was to be expected, apparently,…William informed me we had an obligation to come and tease our sisters in Sanditon, especially as your husband is away….”

“Are you saying papa let you get away only to pester me?” Charlotte replied playfully annoyed.

“Well, I’ve been away a long time, perhaps you can introduce me?” John asked, observing the angry stares between Thomas and young Dr. Fuchs.

“I will… have my sisters not come with you?” Charlotte inquired carefully.

“No, papa thought it best Emily stayed at Willingden… after what happened at the ball…”

“She should have obeyed him…”Charlotte sighed.

“And Elizabeth is required to watch over her…” John added.

Charlotte sighed: “Well let me introduce you then: You might remember my sister-in-law Mary and my nieces, Alicia and Jenny…”

“Well it is obvious which one of you is Miss Jenny.” John smiled, bowing ‘”Or my little brother is terribly impertinent…”

Lucas, who had been ardently kissing Jenny’s hand, blushed.

John looked quizzically at Young Dr. Fuchs.

“And this is my step-nephew, Dr. Max Fuchs Junior.” Charlotte forced a smile.

“Ah!” John merely said, looking at the young man with much curiosity. “I have heard much about you, young man.”

Max swallowed and merely bowed, unable to speak.

“I’m sorry brothers, I was just discussing with my sister-in-law the possibility of allowing my niece to travel to Devonshire next week.

“Couldn’t Sidney have allowed her to travel with him?” William reacted surprised.

“Well, the invitation is of a more recent date…”Charlotte explained “It came about as Sidney called on the family of Miss Alicia’s friend.”

“I was thinking of joining Tom in Somerset with the girls…”Mary thought out loud as the gentlemen went to inspect the garden. “Perhaps we could take a detour and go to Devonshire first.”

“Perhaps Max could join you… I heard Diana say that he won’t be returning to the continent just now, with all the turmoil there…it is suggested he might go to Bath and practice his medical skills there.” Charlotte suggested. “It is quite a detour , but he’ll get to see some more of England that way.”

“Are you trying to get him away from Sanditon?” Mary asked carefully.

Charlotte sighed, feeling a bit caught. “My father will not consider allowing Emily to return here, even to the school, while Max is here. As long as Thomas objects to the relationship, my father will not allow any contact between them. He wants no discord in the family. He hopes Thomas will come round and accept Max. Only then will he allow their courtship.”

“From the look of it, it is a futile effort…but having Max as an escort sounds like a good plan.”

Mary went to discuss the plan with Max and her daughters and not much later Lucas volunteered to escort the ladies as well.

“We’ll have to discuss that with father.” William sighed. “But given that both John and I are in Willingden to help, I wager Lucas can be excused. After all, when he’s in Cambridge there’ll be few occasions to see his betrothed.”

“If you could convince papa?” Charlotte suggested.

William nodded.

John joined her a while later on the canopy swing where she was playing with Lily-Rose and Ivy. Some of the others had taken the horses for a ride and Thomas had quickly returned to Sanditon after observing his sister was doing well enough. Mary had gone for a walk with Georgiana, Arthur and some of the children, to give Charlotte some rest.

“I see you farmed out most of your nest.” John remarked.

Charlotte smiled faintly: “Everybody’s so terribly worried about my health, they decided to rid me of most of my children this week and I miss them terribly.”

“It’s a pity I can’t meet all of them, but at least I get to see the five latest of your offspring…your reproductive skills are truly miraculous, sister. The last time I saw you, only a few years ago, you had only ten children…” he grinned.

Charlotte smiled, caressing her belly “Yes, I wonder where it will end…but I’m glad you’re back in Sussex, John... father will need your assistance and I hope you will be able to get through to Thomas…you are one of the few people he listens to…”

“Yes, I’ve been talking to him…and this evening I speak to both Thomas and Jane… they need to reconcile.”

“I believe Jane is with child again…”Charlotte whispered. “He cannot abandon her now.”

“He has doubts about it being his progeny.” John whispered back worriedly.

“He cannot be serious, it is absolutely impossible that anybody else but he himself is the father…she has not been unchaperoned. Really, John, you should lecture him about the nineth commandment: ‘Thy shall not bear false witness’; he is slandering his own wife and he said awful things about me and James to Allison that are nothing but figments of his own imaginations. Apparently is a scandal to prevent a woman from hitting the floor when she’s fainting and check on you sister-in-law when her husband required you to do so.” Charlotte said infuriated. “If anything, it is reflection of his own perverted mind.”

“I will talk to him…now I’ve spoken to you step-nephew…I have difficulty understanding what passed between him and Thomas.” John sighed.

“It is my fault, I pressed Jane to seek medical help… she has difficulty… fulfilling her conjugal duties , she’s been in much pain…I thought Max might cure her, we should perhaps have waited for Thomas to consent, but Mrs Fuchs and I convinced Jane to consult Max. After all, he was in the house when she disclosed her problems.…I thought I could help Thomas and Jane in their marriage….”

“Then what happened?” John asked carefully.

“Max discussed what the problem might be, but he could only diagnose her correctly after an examination…Mrs. Fuchs and I assisted so he could observe as discretely as possible, without touching Jane, but Thomas walked in and misinterpreted what was going on and accused us all of the worst…”

“I see.” John sighed. “Thomas is a stubborn and proud man as you know, but we’ll get him round.”

“I hope he does. Max and Emily are very much in love…but papa does not want her involved in scandal, so as long Thomas doesn’t accept Max, papa will not consent to their courting.” Charlotte sighed.

“Yes, he told me. Well, Max seems a fine young man, but are you sure he is right for Emily?... He’s much older and from a foreign country…I can understand she’s curious about him, but will he make her happy?” John questioned her.

“Oh, you should see them together, John…” Charlotte exclaimed. “The spark in her eyes…”

“Yes, but is passion the key to matrimonial happiness?” he asked critically.

“It is for me, John and I believe it will be for her to.” Charlotte replied resolutely.

“Well, William seems to be happy enough without it.” John remarked.

“You forget he and Catherine have no children, apart from living in the same house and having a piece paper saying they are husband and wife, nothing shows that they are. They live in mutual indifference, it seems. I can hardly call that a marriage...” Charlotte argued.

John pondered for a moment: “Well, as you and I both know, affections evolve…” he argued.

“Yes, but you should start with a good quantity of it for it to prosper. It’s like growing a tree, you must start with a lot of seedlings for one of them to become a big steady tree.” Charlotte reasoned.

John grinned: “Yes, that might be good metaphor. I gather you and Sidney had plenty of seedlings to start with?”

“I could not wish for someone better suited to me.” Charlotte smiled.

“Even after his previous indiscretions?” John asked her.

“I believe Sidney to be a good man, who lost his sense of self after some misfortunes and who tries to rectify his mistakes…I have never considered him perfect, but he _is_ perfect for _me_.” Charlotte argued.

“Well, Emily still has plenty of time to find a suitable husband, she is still very young…perhaps it’s good that young Dr. Fuchs keeps a little distance and travels to Bath.” John concluded.

“That was my thinking.” Charlotte smiled. “And then there is no objection to allowing Emily to return to Sanditon.”

John squeezed her hand for a moment and smiled.

So that evening, letters were written to Willingden, Ivybridge and Taunton, where Tom was staying, to propose the discussed plan. The group would travel by post chaise as that was the fastest way to travel and then it would cost them no more than two days to get to Ivybridge. They would leave Friday early morning, and arrive Saturday evening, spend the Sunday in Ivybridge and then Mary and Jenny would get to Taunton Monday evening, from where Max would travel to Bath and Lucas would travel to Cambridge. Spending more than a week with his beloved was sufficient motivation for Lucas to consent to the role of escort and Max was promised some more astounding sights of Southern England. He was in fact given little choice, as his father insisted he should leave Sanditon for a while after all the rumours that had started. Charlotte assured him she would try to persuade her father to allow him and Emily to meet once in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody posted a picture of the Campion flower on Facebook a while ago and as I read on Wikipedia that it is a fary flower, like the blue bells I decided to give it a place in the story.


	25. A matter of honour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney's business affairs in Falmouth are going well. When he get's Tom's letter he is reassured all is well at home. Still he decides to return to Sanditon and Charlotte earlier and hopefully meet with Lord Babbington and Tom on the way. But his coachman has been meddling with the daughter of the blacksmith and Sidney has to settle the matter first before they can take off. He gets an alarming report about his two other servants as well. And a young Mr. Hearth, coming from the West Indies, appears to be in search of him.

# 25\. A matter of honour

Sidney took the letter from Mr. Sloan, his business manager in Falmouth. “Finally!” he thought when Mr. Sloan told him there was a letter for him that had come from Sanditon. They had been in Falmouth two days now and not hearing from Charlotte was agitating Sidney. He had been spending his time in meetings with magistrates, businessmen and bank managers to discuss the development of the railroad and discussing the progress of the company’s business in Falmouth. Although business was going well and he was making new friends, missing Charlotte was weighing him down. Too often he longed for her council, her warm smile, the rosy scent of her body. The boys were being entertained by his valet and footman, scouting the beach, looking at the ships, exploring the Cornish countryside. The boys were doing a lot of fishing and searching for shells. George because he was curious about different varieties, Christian because he hoped to find valuable ones and Isaac because he liked to study their shapes and lines to draw them. They were doing much on foot, as the coachman, Mr. Redford, had been given orders to get the horses shod again and get some repairs done on the coach, so the latter was spending most of his time seeing the blacksmith and wheelwright.

Sidney’s smile dropped when he saw the handwriting was familiar, but not his beloved wife’s. It was the handwriting that had for a long time made his hair stand up straight as the message it would contain was usually contained a plea for loans or high expectations about what he could do for the sender. With a sigh he dismissed Mr. Sloan from the company office and opened Tom’s letter. As usual, the tone was cheerful, but that did not have to mean anything. That was plainly Tom.

_August 12 th , 1830_

_Dear Sidney, dear brother,_

_I trust you have reached Falmouth safely. I write you to reassure you about the proceedings at home. We’ve just had an excellent Painting Competition Week. Mary and the girls have done an excellent job organising it all. We had more visitors than ever before. There was not a room left to rent, so I suggest we discuss new expansion plans the next time we meet again._

_I assume you’ve received your wife’s latest letter about everything that has been happening at home. I want to let you know the family is doing everything to unburden dear Charlotte and check on your family’s well-being. I have inspected your grounds this morning at Charlotte’s request; Diana has returned to Sanditon with her family and Max is calling at Eden House every day to check on the health of your wife and children, if only for Diana’s reassurance. I have asked Arthur and Georgiana to come to Sanditon as well. I believe Charlotte finds all this attention wholly unnecessary. She and James Stringer are preparing some surprises for you when you get home. I myself will be leaving for Taunton again this afternoon, but it has been a delight to some of your daughters in the house these past two days. I encouraged them to stay longer, but Mary thought it necessary to have the three eldest join Lady Worcester in Brighton to give Charlotte some rest. What a horrid perspective and how disappointed they must be when they are used to the delights of Sanditon! But Mary argues it will only be for ten days. At least Lily-Rose and Ivy will be spared the ordeal and remain with Mary and the girls, who are in much need of practice their mothering skills now both are engaged._

_Indeed, both of them engaged! You must be delighted to have heard from Charlotte that your niece Jenny will be also your sister-in-law as she and Lucas Heywood have come to an understanding. Now I understand from Charlotte we may have a little quarrel: she says you mean to give them a house in Sanditon, but I insist that I, as her father, give her one of our houses in Sanditon as part of her dowry. I will not stop you at giving them something other as a wedding present, but the house shall be my responsibility. Alicia shall have one, too. I trust you have been successful in persuading her prospective father-in-law of the advantages of the match between our families and that her chance at happiness will not have to wait much longer. _

_I wish you a swift and pleasant journey home!_

_Yours truly,_

_Your brother, Tom_

Sidney sighed, he looked at the date and concluded Tom sent his later on the same day as he had been writing to Tom, so his brother was unaware of the state of affairs with the Cohlston family at the time of writing. Sidney had not had news from Ivybridge. He had hoped he would get an invitation to return and discuss the engagement further. Perhaps Tom should have gone himself, after all few people were able to say ‘no’ to his brother. His almost contagious optimism and jovial manners could win over even the most obstinate opponents. Sidney had to laugh about Tom’s remarks about his daughters going to Brighton with Lady Susan and Diana’s overconcern. He was happy to hear of Lucas and Jenny getting engaged. He was relieved his family was taking good care of Charlotte and the children. Everything seemed in order at home and he was glad his eldest daughters had a little outing of their own. Still he was disappointed not to hear from Charlotte herself. Tom’s letter made it clear she had written him, but that letter still hadn’t reached him.

Sidney was pondering and decided that business was going well enough in Falmouth to return home sooner. He had had an invitation from one of his new acquaintances to call in Bodmin on his way back and another had offered him to stop overnight at his estate in Launceston. Most of the parties involved had agreed to explore the option of planning the railway South of Dartmoor, connect Falmouth with Plymouth, but some big landlords that would have benefitted from a track North of Dartmoor were naturally opposed to the idea and paying them a visit and negotiate a solution was probably not a bad idea. The notables of Bodmin and Launceston demanded a connection to the railroad. Launceston argued that as the County Town, not being connected to London by the new railway was offensive in the least. The notables of Bodmin, too, emphasized the town’s importance for administration and had hoped for a connection that would allow for the swift transportation of prisoners. Criminals convicted to transportation to the new colony of Australia could be transported to the harbour quicker, so could suspects arrested in the Falmouth harbours and on board the packet ships be brought to the prison in Bodmin. But most of the investors were businessmen and little interested in administration and more in the swift transportation of goods. And it was argued that transporting prisoners by train presented an extra risk, as prisoners would have to transfer from carriages to train and then again to a carriage, increasing flight risks. That Lord Grandmire had already consented to having the railway built on his land was an extra argument for choosing the Southern route, as many landowners in the North still had objections against such a noisy contraption disturbing their peace. In the end the discussion had focussed on the costs of the bridges. The calculated costs of a stone bridge across the Tamar faced a lot of objections and in the end the architect had suggested a wooden construction on stone pillars might suffice, thus reducing the costs to an acceptable level.

It was Thursday today. Sidney calculated that if he could round up his business the next morning, they could travel to Bodmin in the afternoon, stay overnight at Launceston and head for Taunton on Saturday , where Lord Babbington’s estate was located, have their Sunday rest there and continue their journey on Monday. Lord Babbington was probably still in Taunton and it would be nice for his boys to see the Babbington boys again; Tom might be found there as well. In any case, sleeping at the house of friends three nights was preferable over staying at a noisy inn and with a bit of luck they could return home two days earlier than originally planned.

Sidney called for his coachman and told him his plans. Mr. Redford reacted somewhat alarmed.

“Is there a problem?” Sidney asked him.

“I’m sorry, sir. We had been counting on departing on Monday and the wheelwright is still working on the wheel axles.” Mr. Redford replied hesitatingly.

Sidney bit his lip : “Can you ask him to make haste?”

“I will try sir.”

Sidney sat down to write his acquaintances and Lord Babbington of his plans.

The next morning he had a last meeting with his local bank manager, giving payment orders and taking out some cash he needed for the return trip. He went to the company office inquiring after any letters that had arrived. Disappointed at none having come, he asked Mr. Sloan to forward the letters to his London address. Sidney had ordered the carriage to be ready on his return at the inn, but he only found his valet and footman waiting agitatedly with all the luggage. George and Isaac were killing time with a game of dominos while Christian was reading a book.

“Where’s Redford and the coach?” Sidney asked curtly.

“He’s not yet come, sir. Yesterday he said something about some last repairs on the wheel axles, so he’s probably still at wheelwright.” Belling replied anxiously.

“Well, go and check then!” Sidney ordered, gritting his teeth. “Alexander: you go to the wheelwright, Bellings, you better check any other odd place he might hang out.” Sidney gave him a meaningful look.

“Yes, sir!” Bellings humbly replied.

“And if he’s hanging out where I think he is, he’d better clear out his room once were in Sanditon. I will have none of this nonsense!” Sidney muttered.

Bellings nodded, looking a little alarmed. Sidney sat down to join his boys in their game, though much distracted by his own agitation. Bellings returned after an hour, informing Sidney that he had asked around, but that nobody had seen Mr. Redford since the previous evening.

Sidney sighed worriedly. He stood up from his chair to get out of hearing distance from the boys and whispered: “Check with the coroner.”

Bellings looked at Sidney fearfully.

“Let’s hope they did not find him floating in the harbour.” Sidney added softly. He went back to his boys.

“Why aren’t we leaving yet?” George asked. “I’m bored.”

“Our coachman hasn’t come yet with the coach.” Sidney clarified. “We’re looking for him.” he forced a smile to not alarm the boys.

A while later Alexander returned, looking very pale.

Sidney took him apart: “What is the matter?” he asked carefully.

“I’m afraid I have bad news, sir.” Alexander looked anxiously down at his feet. Bellings came back that moment and shook his head. “Not at the coroner’s either, sir. Probably still lying somewhere drunk in a ditch.”

“Hush. My boys are here!” Sidney hissed softly to make him watch his words.

“He may not be at the coroner’s but that might not take long…”Alexander whispered defeatedly.

“What are you trying to tell me, Alexander?” Sidney looked at him worriedly.

“I went to the wheelwright… he said our coach was ready but he hadn’t seen Mr. Redford this morning. He was quite agitated as he had hurried to repair the axles and wanted payment…”

“We’ll deal with that later!” Sidney reacted impatiently. “Where’s Mr. Redford?”

“Well, then I went to the stables to see if he had picked up the horses yet…and one of the grooms told me Redford had been seen often at the smithy. Apparently the blacksmith’s daughter is pretty thing. So I went there. Strangely enough the smithy was closed and it took a while before anyone would open the door. They told me to go away, but after I left and started making more inquiries…one of the neighbours came out and told me they had seen a man in a livery being taken to the prison last night.” Alexander whispered.

Sidney closed his eyes in annoyance and burying his face in his hand: “Don’t tell me my coachman’s in jail.” he said, gritting his teeth.

“I went to the magistrate’s office and he confirmed Mr. Redford was in his custody.” Alexander continued.

“What is he accused of? Public drunkenness?” Sidney reacted cynically.

Alexander sighed before he whispered: “He’s being accused of forcing himself on the blacksmith’s daughter.”

“For Christ’s sake, couldn’t he just find a harlot in the harbour…”Sidney grumbled.

“Redford denies forcing her, sir…The magistrate asks you to come and testify on his character.” Alexander added carefully.

Sidney sighed. “I’m not sure I have anything positive to say, but I’ll see what I can do to save him from the rope…Bellings, could you entertain the boys again? They’re bored, take them to the beach or the harbour again or something. It doesn’t look like we’re leaving today.”

“Yes, sir.” Bellings replied, looking quite pale and exchanging anxious glances with Alexander.

Sidney wrote a note that he dispatched to his acquaintances in Bodmin and Launceston, explaining he was delayed and might not be able to call on them that day.

He followed Alexander to the magistrate’s office. Mr. Atkins, the magistrate greeted him. “Thank you, Mr. Parker, for coming. I’m very sorry to have to inconvenience you. I understand you were planning on leaving Falmouth today?”

“Good day to you too, Mr. Atkins . It seems Providence has other plans for us today…could you tell me why you are holding my coachman and what I can do to get him released?” Sidney asked as calm as possible, suppressing his agitation.

Mr. Atkins forced a smile: “I’m afraid your coachman is accused of a serious crime, sir. Unless the girl and her family drop the charges, he’ll stand trial this Monday and it doesn’t look good for him. You could _bail_ him out in the meanwhile…” he said meaningfully.

“If I’m convinced of his innocence I will…”Sidney smiled.

“You are not going to stand witness for the defence then?” Mr. Atkins concluded.

“I need to hear the story first… I know my coachman to be whoring, but I’ve never thought of him as violent.” Sidney argued.

“In truth, Mr. Parker, I have my doubts about the accusations…” Mr. Atkins sighed. “Witnesses state they have seen Miss Macy Ironhead chat and smile to the accused the past few days. She may not have been as unwelcoming to his advances as she states.”

“Smiling politely does not mean she longed for anything more.” Sidney argued with a tight smile.

“No, but there are inconsistencies in their stories…the brothers say they heard her scream in the barn when she was feeding the animals… The neighbours say they heard nothing, but some have changed their story now. It seems one of them is willing to marry the poor girl to save her honour. The girl has bruises, but they might also be inflicted by her relatives.”

“If you think him wrongly accused, why don’t you let him go?” Sidney asked confused.

“Let’s just say that for now he’s safer in jail…. The blacksmith is a popular man, very much respected in the community and many people here depend on his services. If Mr. Redford does not stand trial, people will take matters in their own hand. Hanging would be preferable to what some people in town might have in store for him…People here are very protective of their women; there are plenty of sailors and travellers trying to take advantage of their daughters and wives, so when they catch a man dishonouring them, they take a common stand. They’ll want to set an example. Even with little evidence, it will be hard to find a jury who will acquit Mr. Redford.”

Sidney sighed: “I have business in this town, sir, I cannot risk having my good name dragged through the mud. I feel responsible for taking this man with me, and I want to make sure justice is done. Not only to my coachman, but to the girl and her family. If you would be so kind as to ask them to speak with me. Maybe we can come to an understanding that is preferable for all parties involved.”

“You mean to settle the matter on Mr. Redford’s behalf?” the magistrate asked, raising his brows.

Sidney looked up: “Yes, he must be held accountable for his actions, but for the girl’s sake too, let’s try to spare her the humiliation of such a trial and save her good name. ”

Mr. Atkins nodded affirmatively: “I’ll talk to the family.”

“Has the vicar been informed?” Sidney asked. “We might need him.”

“No, he’s out of town till tomorrow…attending a funeral somewhere near Truro. But I believe the vicar’s wife has been called to see the family… they wish to get the marriage with the neighbour through as soon as possible.”

“Good, hopefully we can settle matters in an honourable manner.” Sidney replied. “Could I see Mr. Redford now?”

“You certainly may.”

Sidney was led into the cell. He shuddered for a moment, being reminded of his own containment in debtors’ prison and the dungeons of Rabat where he was held as a slave. Mr. Redford looked ashamedly at the floor. His face was swollen.

Sidney sighed: “Well, what have you to say for yourself, Redford?” he said impatiently.

“I’m innocent, sir.” He said.

“Are you telling me you were not in a barn with the blacksmith’s daughter?” Sidney asked him cynically.

“I was, sir, but it is not as they claim…” Mr. Redford sighed.

“Well, tell me what happened, because as things look right now you can either choose between a trial that will result in you being stringed up or your ending up floating in the harbour because some very angry people are after you…” Sidney urged him.

Mr. Redford looked pale. “She’s lying, sir. I did not force her… I told her yesterday we would be leaving sooner. She reacted disappointed and asked me to come say goodbye… I said I wished to see her alone ... for a substantial conversation. She suggested coming to the barn when she would feed the animals in the evening. She’d been smiling at me impishly the past few days. So I went there at the agreed time. She let me in the barn. She asked me if I would come back to Falmouth again…it was clear she liked me…I told her I fancied her and I kissed her… she did not object, so I went a bit further and lied down with her in the hay stack…But then her brothers come running in, beating me up and accusing me of rape, but she only started screaming when they came in…Now she says she did not know my meaning and I forced her, the lying bitch!”

“Hold your tongue!” Sidney sneered, grabbing Mr. Redford by the throat. “You proposed a tryst with an innocent girl…”

“Well, she was not so innocent if she agreed to meet me alone…I said looked forward to a substantial conversation, she should have known what I meant…and inviting me to the barn...” Mr. Redford reacted indignantly.

“Innocent maids have no idea what that means!” Sidney exclaimed agitatedly. “If she liked you, she may have expected another kind of proposition…”

“Well, she did not protest, sir!” Mr. Redford said annoyed. “And now she’s all sanctimonious about it.”

“Well, if she liked you, not all might be lost.” Sidney sighed. “You disrespected her, but it is not too late to make amends… I’ll go talk to the family.”

“I’m willing to pay damages…I thought she’d have more experience, but it seems she was a maiden…”Mr. Redford said softly.

Sidney slammed his fist against the wall: “She’s not one of your harlots whom you can throw a crown and then move on! No, you will do the honourable thing!” he shouted.

“What! Marriage?! That’s ridiculous! I hear she’s to marry the neighbour and I haven’t got a house to offer her…” Mr. Redford exclaimed.

“Well, you liked her… you were overcome with your feelings for her…seems like a good start for matrimony and since you’ve already taken an advance on your nuptials…maybe you should have thought of the consequences before you entered that barn…if you eat the apple you must buy it! …I’ll take care of the accommodation, at your own expense that is!” Sidney scoffed. “I warned you not to disgrace me… Take Bellings and Alexander as an example, I don’t see them whoring around in every town we pass!”

“Ha!” Mr Redford let out a sinister laugh. “Bellings and Alexander, no, they have each other so to say…from what I observed a few nights ago when I returned to our room early they don’t need the ladies.”

Sidney looked at Mr. Redford in shock.

“Well, If they’re telling on me, I’ll tell on them as well.” Mr. Redford snorted.

Sidney panicked. He was in shock about what he heard, but he needed Redford to shut up. He didn’t want all three of his servants getting strung up in this town. “Keep your mouth shut with your slander!” Sidney hissed. “And don’t hope for any company on the gallows. I’ll try to do for you what I can, as will your colleagues… we’ll see what I do with you when we return home, but first we have to get you out of here. Or do you wish me to hire someone else right now and let you rot here?”

Mr. Redford sighed and looked down at his feet. “My apologies, sir. I’m grateful for your efforts. It is very kind of you.” He said more humbly.

“Good. And keep in mind I’m doing this mainly in the honour of your late father and to do justice to a young woman and her family. Don’t expect any privileges from me!” Sidney sneered. “Now, I’m going to see the girl’s family. Any message that I might convey?”

Mr. Redford pondered for a moment. “Just tell her I did not want to hurt her… I did not realise she was a maiden.” he stammered.

“I’ll tell her you were overwhelmed by your feelings and wish to do the honourable thing.” Sidney said tightly. “I’m not going to tell her family you thought she was a whore.”

Mr. Redford nodded reluctantly.

“Now give your soiled livery to Alexander!” Sidney gestured to Alexander, who stood waiting outside the door and was looking at Sidney anxiously trembling.

Sidney stared at him for a moment: “Let’s try to be on the road as quickly as possible.” Sidney merely said to his footman who looked a little relieved and swallowed as he took the livery. “You can bring that livery to Bellings and tell him to get it cleaned and we must get Redford clean clothes. We must make him presentable, for church if not court.” Sidney curtly ordered his footman, who walked off.

Mr. Atkins, the magistrate walked Sidney to the smithy and introduced him to the blacksmith, Mr. Ironhead. “My sympathies, sir. “Sidney humbly said to the smith. “I feel responsible, since I brought the man who did this to your daughter to town. I did not know I had a man with such a character among my servants. Tell me how I can make amends?”

The blacksmith, Mr. Ironhead, had looked at him quite wounded, but accepted the apology. “You are not responsible for another man’s actions, sir.” Mr. Ironhead replied. “We’d prefer it if you’d keep this quiet. Your coachman will get his punishment and my daughter will marry as soon as possible to save her honour. My cousin, who lives next door, is willing to take her as his wife.”

Sidney looked into the big kitchen where the whole family was sitting. The mother, the daughter, two young men who appeared to be the brothers and a giant man who appeared to be the cousin. The vicar’s wife was with them as well.

“Macy’s mine!” The giant cousin exclaimed. “She be my wife. She do what I tell her.” he pounded himself on the chest. Sidney looked at the girl, who was sobbing and looked quite horrified at her cousin.

“Indeed justice shall be done and your daughter’s honour restored.” Sidney said firmly to the blacksmith. “I gather Mr. Atkins has not informed you of the proceedings?” Sidney looked at the magistrate meaningfully.

Mr. Atkins swallowed. “What Mr. Parker means is that the trial will be public… Miss Ironhead will have to tell before the entire court, the judges, the jury, the audience what has passed.”

Miss Ironhead and her father looked shocked.

“In my experience, the judge and the defence attorney will ask her after every detail. A doctor will have to examine her to certify she was….” Sidney bit his lip. “I’m a father and a husband, sir. I would not wish for any of my women to be disgraced like that, especially as the chance of conviction is very slim.”

“We have evidence, my sons will testify they found him on top of their sister and she was screaming.” Mr. Ironhead said indignantly obstinate.

“My coachman says he was invited to meet her in the barn and that she only screamed after her brothers entered.” Sidney replied carefully.

“How dare you, sir, coming to our house and insult my daughter!” the blacksmith snorted infuriated.

“My apologies, sir. I should have stressed that I regard your daughter innocent in the matter. She must have expected a more honourable action from Mr. Redford, as it appears he had been courting your daughter these past few days… I honestly believe he overwhelmed her….I fear Mr. Redford was quite overcome by his feelings, a fact he regrets, and if your daughter will forgive him his passion for her, he will do the right thing by her.”

Miss Ironhead looked at him perplex and started sobbing. The blacksmith stood quietly and displeased as he looked at his daughter.

“Might I speak to your daughter a moment, sir?” Sidney asked cautiously.

Mr. Ironhead looked at him with big infuriated eyes: “You think I’m letting any man alone with my daughter so he can have his way with her? She may be ruined, but that don’t mean any man may have her.”

Miss Ironhead continued sobbing. Sidney tried to suppress his agitation and said softly: “My intentions are honourable, sir! The magistrate and the vicar’s wife may be present, but I’d like to hear from the girl herself what has passed! And it might be very painful for her family to overhear. For your own sake, I beg you to leave us alone with the girl for a while.”

“So you can accuse my Macy and hurt her feelings?” Mr. Ironhead retorted.

“I appreciate your protective nature, sir. I promise you we will not be rough on her…unlike any defence attorney…if she can’t tell the truth is such a small, friendly company, how will she fare in a public court full of strangers looking for sensation, feeding on her ruination?” Sidney pointed out with a sigh. “I just want to see if there has been any misunderstanding and if we might settle the matter in a less humiliating way.”

The blacksmith looked pale, but the magistrate gestured the girl to come with them to the other room. “Mrs. Greaves, will you be so kind to act as the girl’s chaperone?” Mr. Atkins beckoned the vicar’s wife.

The old woman looked uneasy, but complied.

As the two women sat down Sidney told the girl with a soft voice: “Please tell me the full story, girl. And I shall not condemn you if you liked the man or invited him as he says you did. I just want to understand what passed and how we can set things right.”

The girl looked at him hesitantly, trembling. “I did like him, till…”she started sobbing again.

“Did he hurt you?’ Sidney asked worriedly.

A silence followed.

“It did not hurt…I did not understand what he was doing…I liked him and he asked to say goodbye in private…he told me how much he liked me and wanted me…I thought he might ask for my hand…then he took me by surprise and kissed me. I was too astonished to say anything…I feared one of my brothers coming into the barn and finishing him off…then he pushed me against the haystack and before I knew it he had lifted my petticoat and was on top of me.”

“Did you scream then?” Mr. Atkins asked her sharply.

“I begged him to stop, telling him we had to wait till it was proper. He put his hand on my mouth and told me to keep quiet and enjoy it, that nobody would know…then my brothers came in and I screamed.”

Sidney let out an angry huff and looked at Mr. Atkins. The latter sighed: “I’m afraid this revised story will not get Mr. Redford convicted. He may be guilty of deception and seduction, a sin, but for the law that is no crime.”

Miss Ironhead sobbed.

Mrs. Greaves snubbed: “You have succumbed to temptation, girl! Now you must feel the consequences. You should have known not to meet with a man alone! Invite him to your barn!”

“I thought he might propose!” Miss Ironhead cried. “I had no idea that he might do… such a thing…”

Sidney, who had been staring angrily out of the window turned around. “Mr. Redford as scandalously abused your innocent nature, Miss!” he said infuriated. “He’s a scoundrel, but if marriage is what you please, you shall have it.” he added resolutely.

Mr. Atkins nodded in confirmation.

“My father has already arranged it.” Miss Ironhead whispered, looking at the floor. “I was intended to marry Peter, the cartwright’s son… but he won’t have me anymore…”

“Then why were you meeting with my coachman?” Sidney asked her puzzled.

Miss Ironhead looked at her feet again. “Peter Wright is a decent man, but I’m not fond of him…Mr. Redford seemed nice, I thought…”

“You thought you could get out of marrying Mr. Wright?” Sidney asked a bit surprised. “Well, you’ve certainly succeeded in that!”

Miss Ironhead wiped away a tear: “And now I have to marry my cousin Jack…the only soul who doesn’t understand I’m tainted.” She shuddered.

“I gather you are not looking forward to that prospect?” Sidney inquired carefully.

“I’d rather leave town, go find work elsewhere where people do not know my history… if father would let me! Mother says she’ll keep an eye on me, being next door…you see, my cousin is simple-minded and kind, but when he’s angry…he smashes things… he scares me.” She stammered.

“Running away is no solution…you’ll be at the mercy of even more vile men…” Sidney shook his head.

“I’d try to find a position in service somewhere…a respectable job…”Miss Ironhead argued.

“You foolish girl! Nobody would hire you without a reference and you could be with child, if they find out there’d be nothing but disgrace and the gutter. No, your father is right to marry you off as quickly as possible! You’d be better off, even if you do not like your husband!” Mrs. Greaves reprimanded the girl.

“I must agree with Mrs. Greaves. “Sidney said “ You must marry as quickly as possible, but it does not have to be your cousin. Mr. Redford is not the ideal husband, but he’s willing to do the honourable thing and I’ll make sure he does right by you. And maybe another young man is willing to be of service. I have many men working for me in this town….”

While Mr. Atkins asked the family to come in the room, Sidney said to Miss Ironhead: “I leave the choice to you Miss, but I can tell you: you have another option. Your good name will be restored. But before you make a decision, remember the nineth commandment: thy shall not bear false witness.” Sidney spoke softly and looked her meaningfully.

Mrs. Greaves nodded: “You have sinned once, girl, God will not look friendly upon you if you sin again!”

Miss Ironhead turned pale.

Mr. Atkins scraped his voice and looked at the family: “I must inform you that there are severe punishments for perjury. If any one of you lies during their testimony in court, you can expect several years in prison.”

The two brothers looked anxiously at each other and swallowed.

“And the evidence is very thin.” Mr. Atkins added. 

“The broken door of the barn shows for it.” the Mr. Ironhead argued. “What if we only accuse him of breaking in…my girl would not have to be disgraced…your coachman would be deported.” He looked at Sidney anxiously.

“If you could show me that barn door?” Sidney asked.

They walked to the barn and Sidney looked critically at the damage on the door that was supposedly forced by Mr. Redford. He whispered something to the magistrate. He looked at the broken door again more closely: “You said the door was forced from outside?” Mr. Atkins asked one of the brothers a little puzzled.

“Yes, he had broken in and must have waited for my sister, ambushing her.” One of the brothers replied.

“Strange, because it looks as if someone tried to get _out_ , not _in,_ the splinters are all on the street, not inside, and this part here… it would not break off if force were applied from the street side.” Mr Atkins observed.

The brothers looked at each other in panic.

“I see what you’re trying to do, you’re trying to get him of the hook by calling us liars and frightening us.” The blacksmith snorted.

“Please sir, as I said, I want justice to be done. But it seems the break in is staged and my coachman, scoundrel as he may be, was let inside the barn by your daughter. In her defence, she was hoping for a more honourable proposition. His seduction took her by surprise and deserves no excuse, but he will likely go free while your daughter will be dragged through the mud if this comes out. I do not wish that on anyone’s daughter.” Sidney said in all sincerity.

The blacksmith stood silent for a while. “He defiled her, he will pay for that.” He grumbled.

“And he shall. As I said, he means to make amends. If she will not accept his hand in marriage, he’ll pay damages…” Sidney said.

“My daughter is no harlot, sir.” The smith snorted.

“I told him the same.” Sidney said resolutely.

The blacksmith calmed down. 

Sidney continued in a low, calm voice: “If we can find the vicar, I’m willing to pay for the cost of a common license and get the girl married, we should get this behind us as quickly as possible. I need to get back to my own family, and need my coachman, but we need to get this is settled first.”

“You mean he‘ll marry my daughter and then take a run for it?” the blacksmith objected “Or even before, when the charges are dropped and he’s released from custody?” he remarked suspiciously.

“I ‘ll see to it that he doesn’t abandon her.” Sidney said resolutely “If he does, his wages and pension will go to her.”

“I thought you said you did not like to employ such a man.” The blacksmith continued. “Then my daughter will have a husband without work….No, she’s better off with her cousin…”

“Sir, I Could not help observing your cousin is not….” Sidney began.

“Not what, by his right mind? Well, he knows no sin…that makes him better-minded than most men I know.” the blacksmith argued. “Jack here has more sense and a kinder heart than all those good-for-nothings that pass through this town.”

“That marriage would not be valid…”Sidney pointed out carefully, glancing at Mr. Atkins.

“Indeed, if one of the parties proved to be mentally disabled…the marriage would be void. Both parties must understand the obligations that come with marriage.” The magistrate added.

The blacksmith turned pale. “Well, I might find another willing to take her.” he murmured.

“Please, Mr. Ironhead, discuss the matter at home. If your daughter is willing to accept Mr. Redford as husband, why refuse your consent? But if someone else should take his place, allow me to help you find someone. As said, I have many men working for me…we might persuade one of them.”

Mr Ironhead grumbled: “I’ll consent but if she backs down on her words …she has no business under my roof.” He said coldly. “If she’s disgraced us, she’d better leave town with him. If she marries someone else, it will not take long before word spreads about how it came about…”

“I understand your feelings, sir. And if she marries Mr. Redford, her place is by his side.” Sidney replied softly.

The blacksmith went inside with his sons and nephew again. A while later, after a lot of shouting, Miss Ironhead was set on the street by her father. Mrs. Greaves, the vicar’s wife, followed anxiously. Miss Ironhead was sobbing and Mrs. Greaves looked uneasy.

“Mrs Greaves, could you tell me when your husband will return? I think we have to organise a wedding as soon as possible. Preferably tomorrow morning.” Sidney said matter-of-factly.

Mrs. Greaves sighed; “I’m afraid my husband will not be back till tomorrow afternoon. He’s attending a funeral in one village today and a few weddings in the next tomorrow.”

“Is there a way to reach him, or is there another vicar we might ask to perform the ceremony?” Sidney asked impatiently.

“No. I’m sorry, my husband is already replacing Mr. Eldridge who is in London now.” She replied. “But you may discuss matters with the parish assistant…he cannot give you a common license, but he can prepare the paperwork and reserve a time for the wedding.”

Sidney sighed. It looked like they were not going to leave for next few days. For a moment he wished he had left Mr. Redford behind and hired someone else, or even sit on the box himself, but he had given his word now and he had to follow it up. Mrs. Greaves looked quizzically at Miss Ironhead. Sidney asked her: “Mrs. Greaves, it seems Miss Ironhead is no longer welcome under her father’s roof. Might I trust you with her care until she’s in her husband’s custody?”

“Well…”Mrs Greaves looked disdainfully at Miss Ironhead. “I’m not sure if she’s deserving of any care.”

“Mrs. Greaves, I believe Miss Ironhead was deceived. I believe a man or woman should not be condemned for a single mistake. She needs spiritual guidance and protection We must keep her from any more sin. And she needs to be prepared for married life…How old are you girl?”

“Sixteen, sir.” She said embarrassedly.

“Well, welcome to adulthood.” Sidney said, forcing a smile. “Mrs Greaves, could you watch over Miss Ironhead for the time being?”

Mrs. Greaves nodded reluctantly. “I’ll see to it, but if she does not get married properly in a few days, she has no business staying at the vicarage.”

“I gather the charges against Mr. Redford are dropped?” Mr. Atkins asked.

Miss Ironhead, drying her tears, nodded. “Yes, and I’ll accept his hand in marriage.” She said decidedly.

“Good, then I will release him.” Mr. Atkins said.

“Just wait till I get back with clean clothes for him.” Sidney said. “I‘d rather not have my coachman disgrace himself further by walking around in his undergarments.”

‘As you please, sir.” Mr. Atkins replied with a small smile.

“I will call on the vicarage later, Mrs. Greaves, with Mr. Redford. Then he can makes his apologies in person and we’ll discuss further arrangements. I take it we have the father’s permission to proceed?” Sidney continued.

“Yes, Mr. Ironhead will attend the ceremony and give his consent.” She said surly. “But he will give her nothing else. She has only the clothes she’s wearing.”

Miss Ironhead started sobbing again.

“Come, Miss Ironhead, let’s not make a fuss. You don’t want people to start asking why you’re crying when we have your wedding to announce.” Mrs. Greaves lectured her.

Sidney went back to the inn, where they boys had returned with Bellings.

“Is the carriage still not ready?” George asked disappointed. Sidney exchanged glances with Bellings.

“No, I’m afraid the carriage is still in repair and Mr. Redford has taken a bad fall. He is not able to travel yet.”

“Poor Mr. Redford!” George exclaimed.

“Yes, well… I have some happy news too. Mr. Redford has gotten engaged he will marry very quickly. And the new Mrs. Redford may act as your nurse. Looking after the three of you may be a bit much for my valet.” He gave Bellings a meaningful look.

“Sir, if I could speak to you for a moment?” the latter asked anxiously.

“Indeed I want to have a word with you too!” Sidney said in a sharp voice.

George interrupted them: “Papa, we saw a man who looked just like you in the harbour. He was coming off a ship!”

“No, he did not!” Christian interjected.

“Yes, he did come off a ship! You saw it yourself!” George reacted offendedly.

“I meant that he did not look like papa!” Christian clarified agitatedly.

“Yes he did! Isaac thought so too! And Bellings!” George looked at his cousin and Bellings.

Isaac nodded, but Bellings forced a smile and replied: “I did not take a very good look.”

“His hair was very different!” Christian argued “It was light brown, and less curly…”

“Yes, but his face, Isaac said it, his jaw was a bit like papa’s.. and the eyebrows.” George retorted.

“Well, I’m not the only man with a jaw… or eyebrows…”Sidney responded dryly.

“And the ship came from the West Indies!” George added. “Papa, that was where you lived a long time ago, was it not?”

“Indeed it was.” Sidney smiled, starting to feel a bit uneasy. “Well Bellings, a word?” he turned to his valet and took him apart in a corner of the room.

“Sir, Alexander tells me Mr. Redford said the most slanderous things about us.” Bellings began cautiously.

“He indeed implied things that could cost you your neck!” Sidney said, looking at Bellings with wide eyes.

“I can imagine that distresses you, sir. But want to reassure you I would never harm you or your children.” Bellings said offendedly.

Sidney sighed a bit relieved: “Thank you Bellings. But I meant what I said. You are not a nursemaid and since we’ll be bringing a woman along, she might as well make herself useful. And I need to explain to the boys _why_ she’s coming with us.”

“Thank you for your trust, sir.” Bellings replied humbly.

“We’ll see what we’ll do with you when we return home.” Sidney added agitatedly.

“I understand then you have no need for my services anymore?” Bellings said dejectedly.

Sidney sighed and looked at Bellings for a moment with pity. “Let’s just say that I’m not comfortable being dressed by a man who may see me in a different way…if I’m to be dressed or undressed by someone who sees me as an object of lust, I’d prefer it to be my wife.” he smiled.

Bellings showed a faint smile.

“And I fear for your safety. I don’t consider it any of my business what you and Alexander do together in your own time…but if Redford doesn’t shut up, it might be _you_ awaiting the gallows….” Sidney added. “Touch the wrong man in a shared chamber and you’ll find yourself escorted to prison.”

Bellings swallowed. “I would never touch a stranger or a man who did not welcome…”

“Yes, yes…”Sidney answered impatiently, shuddering at the memory of the time when he could not afford to hire a room of his own and had to share the bed with other guests, trying to ward off the limbs of other men who thought him a nice prey to satisfy their lusts on. At boys’ school too, older boys had taken a liking to him, perhaps because of his slender figure with legs and a behind that resembled a young woman. It was Crowe and Babbers that had protected him. Babbers’ giant appearance, for his age at least, had intimidated the older boys and Crowe was very malicious in getting his revenge at those who tried to corner them, putting stinging substances in the culprit’s drawers. The experience had made Sidney shy and it had taken him some time to accept being dressed by another man. Though he had learnt that some men welcomed such intimacy and he granted every man his own innocent pleasures, the idea of being touched himself revolted him. But not to the extent that he thought it worth hanging a man. God might call it a sin, but Sidney knew the scholars were not conclusive on the correct translation of the biblical texts; ‘knowing’ a man could have so many meanings. Was it the intimacy, or the rape and inhospitality that offended God? Sidney did not know the answer and he was not going to play for God. If one thing, Christianity for him meant compassion and forgiveness.

“I think I’ve shut Redford up for now. But please be careful…”Sidney pressed his valet. “You might need to go into hiding or leave the country before he starts blabbing again.” A thought came to Sidney. “My brother just bought a castle in France… they are more tolerant there for …unnatural desires…I might ask my brother if he could use your services.”Sidney thought Arthur would be tolerant enough, given his circle of friends.

Bellings looked at him emotionally and had difficulty suppressing his tears.

“Compose yourself.” Sidney ordered him with a warm voice.

“Thank you, sir! I hope I do not need to leave your service. I could not find a better master.” Bellings said melancholically.

“Well, I’m not a man without mistakes, as Mrs. Parker tells me. I have no business casting the first stone. As long as your … _relationship_ is… consensual…I will not report you. At least you’re not forcing yourself on innocent girls like Redford…. Now I need you to watch over the boys just a little longer. Alexander and I will bring Redford some clothes and then he may go see his betrothed.”

“Yes, sir.” Bellings hesitated.

“Or do you have anything more to say?” Sidney asked him suspiciously.

“Well, about the man we saw coming off the ship from the West Indies…”Bellings began carefully.

“Yes?” Sidney asked him with a frown.

“Well, he did indeed look a bit like you, sir,… like a younger version of you, but with different hair…blue eyes and freckles.” Bellings said.

Sidney raised his brows. “Well, you’d better keep that to yourself, who knows what people might think?.” he said, forcing a smile.

They returned to the boys. Alexander went down to extend the reservations for the rooms until Monday, hiring one extra, while Bellings was gathering clean clothes for Mr. Redford. “I sent his livery to the wash maid. Alexander bought a pair of stockings, drawers, breeches, shirt and waistcoat from another traveller who seems about the same size… the man was desperate for some money, having gambled away too much…” Bellings explained.

“As long as it looks decent and doesn’t have lice…”Sidney said dryly.

“No, it’s from a gentleman, clean… I ironed them…no lice would survive my iron…” Bellings answered proudly.

“Good, then we’ll go back to the magistrate.” Sidney said surly.

Mr. Redford was waiting at the magistrate’s office in his undergarment. They were directed to the pump in the courtyard, where Alexander threw a few buckets of water over Mr. Redford, who was then summoned to put on the clean clothes. Mr. Atkins gave Mr. Redford back his belongings: a watch and some pocket money and then Mr Redford walked between Sidney and Alexander while they walked to the vicarage.

As Mrs Greaves let them in, Sidney said with a forced smile: “Mr. Redford has something to say to you, Miss Ironhead.”

Mr. Redford turned pale.

“Well?” Sidney asked him with a strict voice.

“I’m sorry Miss Ironhead…I did not mean any harm. Your… beauty… and kindness…made me …lose my self-control. Please …forgive me and …let me make amends… by becoming my wife.” Mr. Redford stammered while the others watched.

Miss Ironhead nodded and after swallowing visibly said an almost inaudible ‘I will’.

“Good! Now, Redford, your betrothed is in need of some basic assets for her wedding trousseau. As she has nothing but her clothes right now, I suggest you hand her the three sovereigns and two shillings in your pocket to purchase whatever she may need as a married woman. Mrs. Greaves, perhaps you could assist Miss Ironhead in doing the necessary purchases? As the carriage will be crowded, she cannot take much with her, but I do recommend buying a good rubberized cloak. The weather does not seem very friendly the coming days and as Mrs. Redford, she’ll be keeping her husband company on the box.”

Miss Ironhead looked a little startled and nodded defeatedly.

“I do sometimes allow one of my servants inside the carriage, but it will not be possible to allow you all at once and I’m not sacrificing the chances of my valet and footman to sit dry.” Sidney said in a strict voice.

Alexander tried to hide his amused smile.

“Miss Ironhead, I hope you are good with children?” Sidney continued, directing himself to the young woman.

Mrs. Greaves looked shocked, but Sidney explained himself: “I’m travelling with my two sons and nephew. You might make yourself useful as their nurse for the time being.”

The girl looked up and nodded.

“I thought it might raise less questions if you were to start at once. People might otherwise wonder why you are not staying under your father’s roof till the wedding.” Sidney argued.

“Thank you, sir.” Miss Ironhead said defeatedly.

Mrs. Greaves started to object.

“I assure you Mr. Redford will be staying somewhere else till the wedding night. I thought you were uneasy about taking in Miss Ironhead, Mrs. Greaves.” Sidney explained.

Mrs. Greaves nodded a little relieved.

The parish-assistant was called and he sat down to prepare the paper work. “The first possibility for the wedding is Monday morning.” He said matter-of-factly.

“Cannot it not be sooner?” Sidney pleaded.

“I’m sorry, sir, I understand the haste, but Reverend Greaves will not be back till tomorrow afternoon.. and weddings can only take place between eight and twelve.”

Sidney sighed. “Well, we’ll have to settle for Monday then. “He looked angrily at Redford , who shrunk under his stare.

“Yes, Monday.. at ten we could squeeze in the ceremony.”

Sidney growled “I had rather leave early… we have a long trip home and I’d rather not disappoint my wife by coming home later than originally planned… well, we’ll have breakfast beforehand and we’ll be on the road as soon as the wedding is done.”

“There’s one other matter, sir…the groom must sign a bond to obtain the common license, and the costs are ten shillings. The bond will amount to fifty pounds.. to be paid in case the groom has given false information that might make the marriage invalid.” The parish-assistant explained.

Mr. Redford seemed to panic as Sidney said: “I guarantee you the bond…I’ll deduct any costs from your wages and pension.” Sidney stared at him angrily for a moment: “You’d better not tell me you already have a wife somewhere or that this is your sister…”

Alexander had difficulty supressing a chuckle and Mr. Redford shook his head.

“At least I can vow you’re giving the right name, since I knew your father…”Sidney commented dryly.

“That is reassuring, sir.” the parish-assistant replied as Sidney handed him ten shillings. 

Miss Ironhead came with them to the inn. Mr Redford was instructed to take her by the arm, and they were ordered to smile to keep up the appearance that the engagement was a happy occasion. Miss Ironhead was introduced to the boys and smiled nervously at them. Sidney only hoped she was not too inexperienced to handle the boys, who started quizzing her. George was eager to hear about the smithy, how the iron was molten and welded and how horseshoes were shaped and hoped to get a excursion there. Miss Ironhead nervously smiled, merely replying she did not know much of the work, as she worked in the house and said it was too dangerous a place for young boys to walk around, which greatly disappointed George, who grumbled the rest of the afternoon. Sidney distracted George by promising to take him to the smithy in Sanditon.

Sidney sat down to write letters to his acquaintances again, informing them he could not depart from Falmouth before the next Monday. He was starting on a letter to Charlotte, when he decided to go to the company office first to inquire again after any post.

Mr. Sloan was quite surprised to see Sidney again.

“If I had known you were still in town, sir, I’d have kept the letter that arrived for you here!”

Sidney sighed annoyedly. “You’ve dispatched it to my address in London then?” he asked.

“Well, there was also a gentleman asking after you, he’d arrived fresh from Antigua, said you knew his parents…he was unaware you had been in town and disappointed he had just missed you…I told him he would find you on the road or in London…I handed him the letter, hoping it would reach you sooner, the letter had already been forwarded several times. He’s probably already left with the London coach.”

“Maybe I can still catch him, do you have his name?” Sidney hurried to reply.

“Hearth or Perth something, I didn’t hear it well, he was lisping and with all the noise of the carts bringing our goods…I told him he needed to hurry to catch the mail coach.…would you like to inspect the goods?”

“No, I’ll see if he indeed left for London, perhaps he’s still in town. I will come in tomorrow again… it seems I’ll not be leaving before Monday after all. What did he look like?”

“Tall, brown hair, blue eyes…a bit like you, but younger…” Mr. Sloan said. “A kid actually.”

Sidney looked at him a little alarmed. “You said his name was Hearth?”

“Yes, something like that, but he hurried off before I could write down his name properly.” Mr. Sloan said apologetically.

“The name Hearth doesn’t ring any bell.” Sidney said pondering, starting to feel uneasy about all these reports about a young gentleman coming from the West Indies looking like himself. But he was sure he knew no one by the name of Hearth or anything like it and decided it was his own guilty conscience playing up.

He hurried to the post office where the mail coaches departed and asked the post master after a young, lisping gentleman who came from the West Indies and was heading for London. The post master informed him that indeed a gentleman with brown hair had boarded the coach at the last moment, lucky to have found a place on the mail coach that had left around one o’clock.

Sidney looked at his watch; it was almost five o’clock by now. Sending his own men after the mail coach was pointless. It would already be somewhere thirty, forty miles to the North and it stopped only briefly to change horses. He calculated it would take at least six hours for any messenger on horseback to catch up with it. And then this Mr. Heath could have decided to dismount at an inn somewhere in between if he desired to sleep in a bed and inquiries would have to be made at every inn between Bodmin and Tiverton. And then he wasn’t even sure of the name of the gentleman. No, he would have to satisfy his curiosity when he went to London in ten days and hope Charlotte had nothing important to report.

Sidney returned to the inn where he was staying. The boys would be wondering why he had not come back for dinner yet. When he got to his room, he noticed Mrs. Ironhead there, who looked a little startled at his coming in.

“I’ve come to bring my daughter her things… My husband doesn’t know I’m here. Can I count on you, Mr. Parker, to make sure she is not disgraced any further.” her eyes turned sharply to the two beds in the room.

“I’ll be sleeping next door, ma’am.” Sidney reassured her. “Miss Ironhead may watch over my boys.”

“Well, Macy, you are lucky such a gentleman cares for you. You’ll be depending on him, your husband and God for your protection. I hope you realise what you’ve done to your parents!”

Miss Ironhead looked shamefully at the floor. “

“Your father does not wish to see you, but I’ll try to convince him it would be preferable you part with your friends properly, to silence any rumours.” Mrs Ironhead continued “Mr. Parker, can you give us reassurance that Mr. Redford will keep his word…can he be trusted not to run away before my daughter’s honour is restored?”

Miss Ironhead sobbed.

Sidney responded: “We’re keeping an eye on him. He knows that I’ll give all his belongings to your daughter should he run. He has been stripped of all his valuables till the wedding… and I’ll make sure nobody employs him if he disgraces me any further…he won’t go far. In any case I can give you my word we will make sure your daughter will be granted a position as a respectable woman.”

Mrs. Ironhead nodded. “Good. Thank you, Mr. Parker. May God be with you!”

Dinner was brought up and Sidney invited Miss Ironhead to eat with them. “Once you’re married you can eat and sleep with your husband, till then I suggest you remain with the children.” He remarked.

Sidney saw her shudder a little and looking uneasy at the French dishes. After dinner was cleared and the boys were playing a game, he took her aside. He looked at her clothes. She was wearing a simple brown dress that sowed many signs of wear and repair. “We need to get you an proper dress. If you work for me, you must be decently clothed.” He called Alexander: “Alexander, our new nurse-maid doesn’t have a proper attire, could you try to find her a uniform?”

“I have my Sunday Dress, sir, my mother just brought it.” she whispered, showing a dress with a brown and white chequered pattern.

“We’ll keep that for the wedding Monday.” Sidney responded, smirking. “I prefer my servants to wear a plain pale blue uniform. And you’ll need a white apron and cap.”

“I’ll go to the dressmaker at once, sir.” Alexander replied as he took the coins from Sidney’s hand.

“Good, take Miss Ironhead’s Sunday dress with you as a size sample.” Sidney ordered.

“Thank you, sir!” the girl replied humbly. She hadn’t dared to look at him all afternoon.

“Well, work clothes are part of the conditions for your employment. For now you’ll act as nurse-maid, but it is usually my wife and housekeeper who take on the female servants, so they’ll have to decide what work they can offer you when we return, provided your husband and conjugal duties will allow you work for us after you get married. If you continue working for us, you’ll receive eight guineas a year, if not more, plus your boarding and uniform. You and Mr. Redford will have your own room above the stables. If for whatever reason we cannot employ you, the costs of your keep will be subtracted from Mr. Redford’s pay. Now, he’s making thirty guineas a year. If you’ll reside with him without working for your keep, we’ll subtract ten guineas for your boarding. Is that clear to you?” Sidney asked her in a strict voice.

She nodded, trembling slightly. Sidney took pity on her.

“Look at me, girl” He said warmly.

She hesitantly looked up.

“I’ll ask Mr. Redford up, so you can get properly acquainted.”

She trembled a little.

“Does he frighten you?” Sidney asked carefully.

“I don’t know what to expect, sir. I thought him a nice man, but now…” she said uneasy.

Sidney sighed. “Marriage is not be entered lightly, as your vicar will tell you. Marrying someone you dislike… it can be like a prison…” he argued. “If you have doubts…we can leave early morning tomorrow. We postpone the wedding…let your father know you’ll wed in Sanditon. Should you decide you dislike Mr. Redford, we could ask another young man to take his place…There are plenty of men working for me, we might easily persuade one of them…Or we’d get you employed somewhere where no one knows your history…if you’re with child, we’ll make sure it finds a good home.” he summed up.

“Thank you for your concern, sir. But I cannot leave my father behind in shame. He refuses to see me, but the last thing I can do for him and my mother is leave in good grace. My respectability was robbed by Mr. Redford, I can only get it back by marrying him. That was after all what I hoped for when I invited him to say goodbye. And there’s little one can expect in a marriage. Even the most respectable men can have a hard hand.” she said bitterly.

Sidney looked at her cheek and wrists, where her bruises were turning deep black.

“Did your father do that to you?” He asked carefully.

“My father, my brothers…”she said, trembling.

Sidney sighed disapprovingly.

“My brother smacked me when I begged him not to kill Mr. Redford. My father pulled me in the house by my wrists and gave me another slap. Later he apologised and said his emotions had overcome him, but that it would help our story if I said it was Mr. Redford’s doing”

“I’ll ask after some cream and powder to hide it.” Sidney said annoyedly. “Well, at least we’ll have a good excuse why you and Mr. Redford can’t attend church on Sunday. We’ll say you are too injured. The vicar will not allow you in church anyway before you’ve done your penance and said your marriage vows.”

Mr. Redford was asked in the room. The engaged couple was seated together in a corner of the room. Sidney explained to Mr. Redford the financial arrangement. Mr. Redford swallowed on learning what it would cost him to keep his wife with him. Sidney asked him if he would allow his wife to continue her employment.

“I’ll give her permission to work.” Mr. Redford said surly.

“Good, and I expect you to behave as an exemplary husband if you want to keep your employment with me as well.” Sidney remarked with a dry smile. “Well, I can see the two of you are having an awkward start, but you’ll have the rest of your lives to improve your relationship.” He smirked cynically at Mr. Redford who looked like he was still heading for the gallows, as he joined his boys at the table for a game. “By the way, Mr. Redford. I suggest you keep me company in my room tonight. You betrothed shall watch over the boys and I shall watch over you for a change…”

Sidney watched from the table as the couple exchanged embarrassed glances. Miss Ironhead tried to break the ice by inquiring after Sanditon and Eden House and Mr. Redford’s life there, his late father and mother. Mr. Redford’s answers were short and matter-of-factly. Sidney saw the girl consolingly offer her hand when Mr. Redford lamented the death of his good father and Mr. Redford hesitantly took it. Sidney smiled in himself and coughed loudly as he saw Mr Redford caress the painful temple of his fiancée.

George, curious as always, couldn’t help asking after the injuries. Sidney had told the boys it was caused by an accident with the horses. Mr. Redford however looked startled as George asked him after it. Sidney smirked: “I told the boys about your accident at the smithy. How one of the horses trampled on you and Miss Ironhead pulled you away from under the horse and that you offered her your hand in gratitude for saving your life.”

“Well I thought I was saving her rather than the other way around?” Mr. Redford replied indignantly, not happy to be portrayed as a clumsy horseman.

“No, I’m sure it was the other way around, perhaps you were hit on the head a little too hard to remember correctly.” Sidney observed dryly.

“What kind of horse was it, Mr. Redford? And was it the front hoofs or behind?” George asked eagerly. “And was the horse wearing new shoes already?”

Mr. Redford looked puzzled and Sidney for a moment looked perplex. “As you can see, boys, Mr. Redford had too much of a blow to remember much.” he commented after an awkward silence.

Mr. Redford smiled relieved and Miss Ironhead looked flushed.

The boys were ordered to get ready for bed. Sidney read them a story, after which Miss Ironhead was ordered to get them washed and put them to bed and stay with them. Miss Ironhead looked uneasy, as she was the youngest of her siblings and not much used to children.

“Boys, be kind to your new nurse!” Sidney warned the children: “She still has to learn.”

Sidney took Redford to the small room next door, where a bunkbed was standing. “I suggest you sleep in the one above.” Sidney said curtly. “I trust you and your betrothed had a _real_ ‘substantial conversation’?” Sidney continued cynically.

Mr. Redford nodded ashamedly. “Yes , sir.”

“Well, as I said, you have you whole life ahead of you to get to know each other better.” Sidney smirked. “And as you are injured, I suggest we keep you here to recover until the wedding.”

“Are you locking me up, sir?” Mr. Redford looked a little alarmed.

“Keeping you indoors for your own safety. The girl’s family and friends may not be beyond vengeance yet. And you’ve already taken quite some blows.” Sidney smirked.

Mr. Redford touched his painful nose. “I think it’s broken, sir.”

Sidney felt it. “Well, you won’t be needing your handsome face anymore once you’re married. You’ll have a woman tending to your needs anyhow.” he bantered cynically. “Any other limbs that might be broken?” he inquired worriedly.

“My ribs hurt.” Mr. Redford complained.

“Well, that doesn’t promise much for the wedding night, but then your marriage is already consummated.” Sidney remarked cynically. “I’ll call a doctor, see if he can do anything for you.” He felt a bit guilty for not inquiring earlier after Mr. Redford’s injuries.

While they waited for the doctor, they heard shriek coming from the other room where Miss Ironhead was putting the boys to bed. Sidney hurried there and knocked on the door. A distressed Miss Ironhead unlatched the door and looked quite alarmed at Sidney. “Sir, your boys…, they’ve got giant warts!”

Sidney frowned, looking puzzlingly at his boys in their undershirts. The boys were laughing “She’s never seen a willy!” they giggled.

“Boys!” Sidney said in a strict voice. “You are embarrassing your nurse! A gentleman does not appear for a lady without properly covering his body!”

“Nurse Natalie does not mind!” Christian scoffed. “She always washes us, top to bottom.”

“Nurse Natalie is more used to small boys… still, you are no babies anymore. You should cover up and wash yourselves!” Sidney said curtly.

“She will see her husband’s…”Isaac whispered to his cousins.

Miss Ironhead first turned pale and then red.

Sidney spoke angrily to the boys: “Mr. Redford and Miss Ironhead will get married on Monday and anything that happens between them from that day forward is none of our business. If you are curious about matrimony, you’ll just have to wait till it’s your own turn to get married.”

“Hi Hi.” Christian giggled.

“Christian, behave!” Sidney sneered.

“Isaac, a word!” Sidney said, taking his nephew apart.

“Isaac, I gather you’ve learnt a bit too much about marital relations for your age, but you must keep that to yourself. Your parents will be very disappointed if they know you are teaching cousins things they are too young to know about! Am I making myself clear?”

Isaac nodded. “Yes, uncle Sidney.”

“Good, if they ask anything more, you tell them you don’t know or that you are mistaken.” Sidney ordered.

“Isn’t lying a sin?” Isaac asked puzzled. 

“Discretion is no sin if it is meant to prevent others from sinful behaviour.” Sidney argued. “Honour thy father and mother! They shalt not commit adultery! And thy shalt not covet thy neighbour’s wife. If you discuss what happens between your parents you are not honouring them, and by spying on husband and wife you may be tempted to coveting and adultery.”

“What is adultery exactly?” Isaac asked a little puzzled.

“When a woman has intimate relations with a man other than her husband.” Sidney clarified. “Certain… _conversations_ are only allowed between husband and wife.”

Isaac nodded silently, looking a little intimidated.

“Now boys, put on your nightshirt and some drawers. If you need to change clothes, wash or relieve yourself over the chamber pot, you do it behind the screen, do you hear me? And you don’t expose yourself in front of your nurse and you don’t go peeking behind the screen, through keyholes or such when others require some privacy! Am I clear?”

The boys nodded, while Miss Ironhead trembled slightly.

George was first to apologise: “I’m sorry we scared you, Miss Macy. We did not mean too.”

Christian and Isaac followed.

“It’s all right, I’m just not used to little…boys.” she stammered.

“So we noticed…I gather you don’t have little brothers… well, once you’re married and have children of your own, you’ll get used to it.” Sidney said, trying to keep a straight face till he had closed the door behind him again.

His amused laugh puzzled Mr. Redford, who had been ordered to stay in the other room, but he didn’t dare ask what was the matter. Sidney did his best not to laugh loudly, as it would be heard next door.

When Sidney finally caught his breath, he asked Mr Redford, snickering: “Are you sure you deflowered that girl? She doesn’t seem to have any idea of what’s between your legs.”

Mr. Redford looked surprised.

“She thought my sons were having giant warts… now what will she think of _you_ once she sees you?” Sidney stared at him with raised brows.

Mr Redford looked perplex. “Well, I did not fully undress…” he stammered.

“Well don’t think you’ll get out of marrying her. Whether you succeeded or not in plucking her…, you compromised her.” Sidney added sharply.

Mr. Redford nodded.

“Well, it seems you’ll still have some surprises for her on the wedding night. I recommend taking it slowly and don’t laugh about her ignorance… trust me, that’s dangerous.” Sidney grinned in himself as he thought of his own wedding night and how little Charlotte seemed to know, even though she’d seen him in all his glory before.

Mr. Redford looked uneasy, trying not to smile and above all, not to laugh, as laughing hurt and he feared his master would take out his fists if he dared to ridicule his future wife.

Sidney reminisced over how he and Charlotte had gotten together. He reminded himself that though he had never gone as far Mr. Redford, there had been moments where it had taken him every effort not to throw himself on top of Charlotte. He had scandalously kissed her, dragged her to places unfit for a lady, exposed himself to her, tried to seduce her on a balcony... and it had taken him a long time to do the honourable thing. But nobody needed to know how compromised she was by him before their marriage. He only said one thing to Mr. Redford:

“You know, Mrs. Parker and I did not start out well. When we met, I was not very kind to her and she despised me…”

Mr. Redford looked astonished.

“You see, your relationship can change. So if things feel awkward between you and Miss Ironhead now, you can get past that.” Sidney said in all sincerity “And perhaps you’ll have as good a marriage as me and Mrs. Parker.”

Mr. Redford smiled a little embarrassed: “To be frank, sir, I’m not hoping for sixteen children.”

Sidney chuckled: “Well, then you must keep your distance more often… or we might ask Mrs Foreman to accommodate your wife with the other nurses.” Sidney bantered.

Mr. Redford rolled his eyes slightly at the thought.

The doctor arrived and concluded that the nose was indeed broken and the ribs bruised. Mr. Redford was given some laudanum and ordered to rest. Sidney wrote a short letter to Charlotte:

_Charlotte, my love,_

_I had hoped to announce to return home sooner as business her in Falmouth has gone rather smoothly. An incident with Mr. Redford has however detained us and we’re now awaiting his wedding. It is a matter of honour so to say. As such we will not leave before Monday morning. Hopefully we will have no further delay and then we’ll arrive home on Friday, as originally planned. We shall pass through Taunton and I hope to spend the night at the Babbington’s estate._

_Tell Mrs. Foreman to have one of the rooms above the stables made ready to accommodate thenewly wed couple. The future Mrs. Redford might work for us as well as her husband. If not, the costs of her keep will be deducted from Mr. Redford’s salary._

_Love, your Sidney._

The next morning, the vicar’s wife called on them to help Miss Ironhead to purchase the necessary items for her wedding trousseau and the recommended rubberised cloak. Sidney took his boys to Pendennis Castle as he had done ten years before with Charlotte and Sidonia and walked back through town.

“There are many churches here.” George observed. “Can’t Mr. Redford marry Macy in one of those, then they don’t have to wait so long.”

Sidney smiled, patting his boy’s head. “There are indeed many churches her, but not all of them are allowed to perform weddings.” He tried to explain.

“Why not?” Christian asked.

“Only a priest of the Church of England can legally wed people, although Quakers and Jews are exempted and can have their own marriage rites…” Sidney continued to explain.

“But these Churches are in England, aren’t they?” Christian asked confused.

“Yes, but not _of_ the _Church of England_ … Anglican…look: Catholics, over there: Methodists, Evangelists…Baptists...” Sidney named the list of other religious communities in the town as they passed several churches.

“A lot if ists” Christian remarked.

“What is the difference?” George asked.

“Good Question…”Sidney remarked. “Slight differences in rules. Can a follower read and interpret the bible himself…do you believe in saints…must a priest be celibate?”

“What is celbet?” Christian asked.

“It means he cannot get married.” Sidney clarified.

“Sounds good if you don’t like girls.” Christian remarked, grinning.

Sidney raised his brows: “I’ll remind you of your plan for celibacy when you are ten years older…” he snickered. “I wager you’ll have changed your mind about girls by then… I only hope you’ll not be as impatient as Mr. Redford.”

“I don’t think so…”Christian said resolutely.

“Me neither.” Isaac concurred.

Sidney looked expectantly at George.

“I don’t know… maybe with mom…or Miss Cohlston.” George pondered out loud

“Well, your mother is out of the question. You cannot marry your mother, or your sisters, but maybe in a decade, if Miss Cohlston is still available, you have a chance… she was certainly charmed by you.” Sidney smiled.

“Can I write to her?” George asked. “And ask if she’ll marry me?”

“Well, I’ll ask her father if he’ll permit her writing to you, but I’m not allowing you to propose marriage to any lady yet. You know: when a gentleman promises marriage to a lady, he must keep his word, even if you have regrets…and you are still very young…” Sidney pointed out. “…only the lady can change her mind…” he said, trying to suppress his melancholy at remembering his own history with engagements.

They had lunch and then Sidney headed with the engaged couple to the vicarage. Mr. Ironhead was there as well, not saying a word to his daughter, only confirming his consent to the marriage. Sidney only carefully pointed out that Mr. Redford might not have fully succeeded in his quest and that Miss Ironhead might still be ‘intact’.

“It makes no difference to me…” The blacksmith said stubbornly. “She has still disgraced me…”

Reverend Greaves, a grave man, issued the common license for the wedding. The couple was given a long lecture about the evils of temptation and sin, but as there were more people waiting to speak to the vicar, they were not detained too long. They were warned the ceremony would be a joint ceremony, as there were several other couples who required to marry quickly by common license.

“The thrills of a harbour town!” Sidney thought to himself. Many sailors coming to shore only shortly and having little time to arrange the wedding before they would leave again for weeks or even months, leaving their young brides behind. And there were men, like Mr. Redford who had mistaken themselves in which women they could have their way with without being held responsible for the consequences. And there were women who married whoever was willing so they could cross to the United States, as unmarried women were not let into that country. And with many religious communities, but only few able to conduct a legally valid wedding, many had to turn to the few Anglican vicars available.

That Sunday in church, the grave vicar talked endlessly of sin and temptations while in the harbour many inhabitants elsewhere enjoyed their hedonic lives. When leaving the church, George made the mistake of saying “ Good bye, Reverend Grief!” The man looked out George with angry piercing eyes. “Sorry, I mean Grave…”George stammered.

“You insolent boy, how dare you mock a vicar!” Mr. Greaves exclaimed indignantly.

Sidney looked at the hurt and fear in George’s eyes. “My apologies, Reverend Greaves. My boy meant no harm. He merely did not remember your name correctly.”

Reverend Greaves sighed with tight lips.

“George, apologise!” Sidney said.

“Sorry, Reverend….” George stammered

“Greaves…”Sidney whispered. “

“Greaves…” George repeated anxiously.

“Well, apology accepted.” Reverend Greaves said disdainfully. 

Sidney stared at him with raised brows.

“Is something the matter, sir?” the Reverend asked puzzled.

“Well, you called an innocent boy insolent, Reverend. I always teach my boys to apologise to _each other_. After all, how many of us are licensed to cast the first stone?” Sidney smirked, looking displeased at the Reverend.

The vicar, seeing the rest of the congregation staring at him, looked uneasy. “How dare you speak to me like that, sir?” he snorted.

“It’s very easy, sir.” Sidney was in rather a rebellious mood. “But I apologise if I make you feel uneasy. I just feel that it is a Christian’s duty to remind one another to be kind, forgiving, and tolerant. And I expect the clergy to give the right example.”

Reverend Greaves sighed displeased. “Forgiving is something only God can do. I pity you, boy, for having such an insolent father. You cannot be blamed for you own impertinence.”

“I was not impertinent, sir.” George looked at him angrily “And I have the best father there is. He is a better Christian than you!”

“George!” Sidney said in a strict voice. “Well, you’ve got want you wanted, Reverend. You called my boy insolent and so he shall be... Come, George!”

The rest of the congregation looked at them in shock as they walked away. Some tried to hide their amusement, others frowned disapprovingly. Sidney quickly regretted his action…he had interests in this town and causing a scandal could hurt his business. But then, if he moved his business, it would hurt the town, so he just hoped the vicar was unpopular enough for Sidney to be forgiven by the people of Falmouth. Still he called on the vicarage an hour later to offer his apologies, if only because he pitied Mrs. Greaves and felt ashamed after she had helped Miss Ironhead.

Reverend Greaves was in a more forgiving mood after Sidney said that the Devil had temporarily gotten to him and allowed Reverend Greaves to expel any demons by reading the Bible to him.

“My wife tells me you are a good man, Mr. Parker.” The vicar concluded.

“I’m not a saint, Reverend. I have my own faults and amends to make. And without my dear wife… I become a terrible sinner. She knows better how to ward off the devil… he doesn’t dare come near _her_.” Sidney merely stated, smiling.

Reverend Greaves smiled: “Well, I’m glad to hear that….and marriage was invented to keep us from sin. Hopefully it will work for your servants as well. Meanwhile let’s pray for your soul, shall we?”

Sidney joined the Reverend in prayer shortly before he stood up again: “I’ll see you tomorrow, at my coachman’s wedding.”

“Well, not every gentleman would have stayed in town to save the honour of a blacksmith’s daughter, I can tell you that.” Reverend Greaves said to him approvingly.

Sidney nodded and walked back to the inn. The next few days they would have to sit for long hours again, so he took and Isaac and George for a long walk that afternoon to appreciate the scenery, arguing that just admiring God’s creation and being reminded of one’s own humility, feeling and seeing the forces of nature batter the coastline and their faces, was a from of worship as well. Christian joined them for a short while, till it became too much for his ankle and Alexander walked back with him.

They all rose up early that Monday morning, had a good breakfast, and then the carriage was ordered and loaded. Miss Ironhead put on her Sunday dress and Sidney had given her some powder to cover up the worst of her bruises, although the shade of her brown bonnet hid quite much.

Sidney wanted the boys to wait in the carriage because the atmosphere in church would not be very friendly with the grave vicar and the angry father and a reluctant bride and groom. But the church was quite crowded. Not so much with the girl’s friends or family, but with couples waiting for their turn. The vicar was wedding six couples at the same time, so he would only need to say the first part of the ceremony once an hour. Then each of the couples was asked to say ‘I will’ and say their vows.

At ten o’clock, Mr. Ironhead came in and took his daughter firmly by the arm without saying a word, until he had to hand her to the vicar. Miss Ironhead stammered her vows in much distress, followed by her betrothed. Then the wedding lines were signed and handed to the young bride, who looked at her father once more in the hope of getting at least a goodbye.

Sidney whispered to him: “People might wonder why you’re are not saying goodbye. We would not want them to talk, do we?”

Mr. Ironhead swallowed, then shortly took his daughter in his arms before he put her hand in Mr Redfords’ at whom he stared bitterly and told him to take good care of his daughter.

Mr. Redford only nodded.

“We have to leave now.” Sidney said matter-of-factly and ushered them out of the church. He ordered Mr. Redford to help his wife on the box like a gentleman. Sidney and the boys stepped into the coach; Bellings and Alexander took their places at the rear and they set off.

Sidney was relieved to finally her the click clack of the horses’ new shoes on the paved road. He dozed off as he had slept badly the past days. He had remained half alert to make sure Mr. Redford did not try to make his escape. That had been rather pointless, as Mr Redfort had been given sufficient laudanum to make him too drowsy to move. Still the man had screamed of pain now and then at night and the bed had not been very comfortable. They had left at half past ten and Sidney hoped they would reach Bodmin by half past three, if he took into account the horses needed to rest at least once before they would reach the town. Hopefully they could take an early dinner with his acquaintance while the horses rested and then head on for Launceston and arrive there before dark. They might spend the night there, leave early again, break the fast in Okehampton, then head on to Crediton for the next stop. Sidney looked at his map. They could pass through Tiverton, where Lord Babbington’s cousin lived, or they could go around it for a shorter route to Taunton. Sidney decided just to see how things progressed. If they passed through the small town of Halberton, they could stop at the inn there for refreshment and they wouldn’t need a fourth stopover. After all, his horses needed to rest every twenty miles or so and they would arrive at Lord Babington’s estate around six o’clock in the evening.

When Sidney opened his eyes again, he looked through the little window where he could look unto the coachman and his bride. The first part of the journey, Mr. Redford had looked ahead stoically and little was said, which was just as well for the travellers inside the coach who wanted some sleep. But after an hour or two, as Sidney awoke from some bumps, he heard the new Mrs. Redford giggle and saw his coachman looking a bit too often in her direction, instead of keeping his eyes on the road and the carriage had at some point gotten off the track.

Sidney knocked on the roof and Mr. Redford slowly stopped the coach. Alexander opened the door.

“Tell Mrs. Redford to come sit her. Go sit next to Redford yourself and make sure he concentrates on managing the horses.” Sidney said curtly. “We’ll stop at the next inn.”

Alexander complied and had Mrs. Redford step in the coach.

She looked shyly and intimidated, seating herself on the soft velvet cushions.

“I gather you and Mr. Redford are starting to get along?” Sidney inquired politely, though his voice was still agitated.

“Yes, sir. We been talking.” She replied.

“Well, I’m glad you are on speaking terms. Now, I just ask you not to distract him while he is working. We don’t want the carriage to get off track and get an accident, now do we?” he said in a strict voice.

“No, sir.” She replied softly.

“Good, now, we’ll stop at the next inn. You may continue your conversation with Mr. Redford there.” Sidney continued and closed his eyes again. “I have a severe head ache, so please refrain from making any noise.” He added.

“Yes, sir.” she said while she studied him, the hesitantly adding “Have you tried laudanum? It is working very well for Mr. Redford’s injuries.”

Sidney sighed: “ Laudanum make a man drowsy and causes deliria; I hope you’re not telling me that my coachman is under the influence of substances because that would mean he cannot work for me.”  
  


She looked alarmed : ‘I wouldn’t be able to tell, sir.” she stammered.

“Then I assume his condition is not too bad….as his wife: make sure he keeps sober while on the box, will you?” Sidney sighed.

“Of course, sir.” she replied with a trembling voice.

A little while later they reached the inn of Ladock. Sidney looked at his watch. It was near one ‘o clock, half an hour later than he had planned to make this stop.

“We seem to be going slower than usual, Redford.” Sidney complained after he had descended from the coach.

“I’m sorry, sir, but we’ve been riding much uphill and the coach is a bit heavier now…”Mr. Redford said apologetically.

Sidney glanced at Mrs. Redford. “I see what you mean…well, it seams we won’t make Launceston before dark.”he sighed annoyedly.

“ Do you wish to stay in Bodmin, sir, for the night?” Bellings asked. “I can asked the mail coach to reserve to a place at the inn there.”

“Yes, I think that’s best, I’m not sure there’ll be space at Mr. Ashton’s house.” Sidney responded. “Then we’ll not stay overnight at Launceston, but go to Okehampton tomorrow. From Launceston to Taunton might be too much for the horses with this extra weight.” He looked angrily at Mr. Redford.

“Well, I hope a stroll will relieve me of my headache. Bellings could you ask the inn-keeper to have a luncheon ready in half an hour?” Sidney asked curtly.

Bellings nodded.

“Boys, are you joining me?” Sidney added.

George only asked to use the privy first and then they took a short walk through the hamlet.

“Are you all right, papa?” Christian asked him.

“I will be once we get home.” Sidney smiled. “I’m just missing your mother and all this delay is rather annoying.”

“I agree, papa. I think it really selfish of Mr. Redford to want to get married when we want to go home.”

“Well, sometimes that is the right thing to do.” Sidney forced a smile.

After their walk, they enjoyed their lunch with fresh bread, cold meats and a light apple cider. Around two o’clock Sidney wanted to leave again. He asked Bellings to warn Redford while he and the boys stretched their legs once more. They shortly walked to the church and back. On their return, Sidney saw his distressed valet and footman waiting beside the carriage. Grooms from the inn were reigning in the horses again, but Mr. and Mrs. Redford were nowhere to be seen.

Sidney looked agitatedly at Bellings: “Where are they?”

“Mrs. Redford had a call of nature…Mr. Redford thought it best to accompany her… to protect her honour.” Bellings hastily replied.

“So he’s protective of her honour now, is he?” Sidney remarked sarcastically. “Well, they’ll be back swiftly then.” But after ten minutes there was still no sign of the couple. “Bellings, go look for them!” Sidney ordered.

Bellings inquired inside the inn and came back looking quite anxiously at Sidney.

“Now what?” Sidney asked curtly.

“Well, according to one of the footmen, they took a little stroll of their own…He said something about milking the cow.” Bellings whispered meaningfully.

Sidney closed his eyes and let out a deep huff.

“We could have saved them some of our milk.” George remarked. “Maybe they went to those cows we passed earlier. I’d like to see how that is done, the milking.”

The adult men had trouble keeping a straight face.

Isaac poked George with his elbow and whispered: “It means something else, like when you marry a woman, you buy a cow.”

“Isaac!” Sidney warned him in a strict voice.

Isaac stopped talking, but George whispered back, scowling: “I don’t think of mama like a cow…”

“She gives milk doesn’t she?” Christian remarked.

“Boys! My last warning!” Sidney said.

“Can we not talk about cows, then?” George asked confused.

“I told you: you cannot ask after what married couples do when they are together. “Sidney explained, softening his countenance on observing his sons’ confused face. “Bellings, find them and tell Redford this is my final warning. And he’ll have no more laudanum. The dose he had seems to be plenty if he’s capable of ….demanding exercise.” Sidney smirked.

Ten minutes later, the newlyweds reappeared, with a blush on their faces. During lunch, Sidney had considered offering Mrs. Redford a place in the carriage again, but to do so now felt a bit too awkward, especially as the boys were giggling, poking each other and glancing at the young woman, who turned crimson red. Sidney himself had trouble not making any odd remarks as he could smell the familiar scent of a man’s seed on her. Not that it would be the first time the coach would smell of it. It was for a reason that the carriage had few windows and thick curtains: Not just to make sleeping during the journey more easy, but to have some privacy as well. Not that Sidney and Charlotte frequently had privacy on a long journey, as there was almost always one of their children accompanying them. But now and then they were invited to some soiree in Brighton, and they sometimes got a little impatient during ride home. Sidney smiled in himself when he thought about that. Although he was annoyed at the delay, he could now chuckle at the couple taking the advantage of the stopover to satisfy their lust.

Sidney closed his eyes again, but he could hear the boys suppress their giggles and whispers and observe them staring at their nurse-maid on the box quite awkwardly when he peaked through his eye-lashes.Sidney had felt he had to protect the new Mrs. Redford a bit from an overzealous husband, after all it was hard to judge how she had experienced the first time, but she had been blushing embarrassedly just now, not at all abhorred at her new duties. Sidney could remember how he and Charlotte had had trouble doing anything else the first few days. He watched as his sons dozed off, being gently rocked asleep by the jolting of the carriage and smiled at the result of all those amorous efforts. 

In Bodmin, Sidney’s friend, Mr. Ashton, offered them to stay at the house overnight. The inn appeared to be already quite full, so Sidney gladly took the offer.

“So , it appears I owe the honour of having you stay overnight to the wedding of your coachman?” Mr. Ashton bantered, after the boys had been put to bed and the two of them were enjoying drinks and cigars in Mr. Ashton’s study.

Sidney sighed affirmatively.

“Quite generous of you to delay your trip to accommodate your servant, I must say.” Mr. Ashton’s teased.

“I’m afraid generosity had little to do with it.” Sidney smirked. “It was more a matter of getting my entourage out of Falmouth in one piece.”

“Ah, he compromised the girl, didn’t he? Well, she is an appetising young thing.” Mr. Ashton grinned.

Sidney rolled his eyes slightly.

“Still, if he were my coachman, I would not have waited for him. Let them solve their own problems.” Mr. Ashton argued.

“Believe me, that thought crossed my mind, even the idea of stringing him up myself as the girl’s father wished for…but I’d hate looking for a new coachman in a strange town. Redford is a scoundrel, but I’ve known him very long. His late father worked for me and for the old man’s sake…I couldn’t let him hang and Mrs. Parker would be very cross with me if I would not help the girl.”

“Ah!’ Mr. Ashton grinned. That reminds me of my Eloise. Strong woman she was.” He turned silent.

“You are lucky, Parker to still have your wife with you, especially since she’s given birth to so many of your children…my Eloise died in childbirth when she gave birth to my third son.”

Sidney smiled consolingly: “Yes, I am very blessed.. my own mother died in child birth when I was nine. My father never really recovered.”

“He never remarried?”

“No, he had four children, of which three sons already…and nobody could replace my mother Anne.” Sidney said melancholically.

“I know how that feels. I did remarry…an older widow who had lost both her children. More out of practicality, giving the boys a mother… and she wished to be a mother, but we were never really intimate. I have found other means to satisfy my.. personal needs.”

Sidney forced a smile, having noticed Mr. Ashton smiling in peculiar way to one of the maids earlier that evening. He wondered why, now that Mr. Ashton was widowed again, he did not do the honourable thing, but he already knew the answer: to marry one’s maid would be to great a scandal and would hurt to chances of the sons to marry well.

In the morning they continued their journey. Sidney could not help noticing some hay in Mrs. Redford’s hair. Mr. Ashton’s House was not big enough to offer the servants a separate room and obviously the young couple had sought some privacy in the stables.

Sidney whispered to Redford, smirking: “ Redford, you know that it is of great importance to me that my servants look impeccable. So next time, comb the hay out of your wife’s hair in the morning, will you?”

Mr. Redford looked uneasy and on the box he grumbled something to his new wife, who turned crimson red.

“Mrs. Redford, if you are able to get inside the coach without taking entire stable with you, you are welcome to sit inside. It looks like it will rain.” Sidney offered her with a dry smile.

One of Mr. Ashton’s maids helped her tidy her hair and Mrs. Redford stepped inside. She was silent while George tried to find out why she had been in the stables.

“George!” Sidney said in a strict voice.

“I was just admiring the horses.” Mrs. Redford said with a grimace.

“Of course, at the smithy just must have many horses in the stable.” George concluded. “Did you see the magnificent stallion they had in there?”

Mrs. Redford forced a smile.

“Maybe we should allow Mrs Redford to sleep a little… I know _I_ would like to rest a little.” Sidney suggested and Mrs. Redford keenly followed up the suggestion. Sidney himself had felt quite fidgety that night. His rooms had been next to Mr. Ashton’s and it was quite clear the widower was not sleeping alone in his bed, given the endless creaking of the bed and the moaning of a young woman in that room. Sidney had been craving for Charlotte and now that he had finally had the privacy of sleeping alone in a room, he had relieved himself of his desires.

In Launceston they had luncheon with a local magistrate. And after a small excursion to the castle ruins, they headed on to Okehampton. In the evening they took a walk to admire the moors of Dartmoor once more. The next day the continued their journey, traveling to Lord Babington’s estate near Taunton, and as Sidney decided to arrive as early as possible to make the most out of the short visit, they left Okehampton early and skipped the town of Tiverton, not calling on Lord Babington’s cousin there.

They arrived a little after two o’clock. They were greeted by Lord Babbington’s butler and housekeeper.

“I’m afraid his Lordship is not able to welcome you himself.” Humphries, the butler said.

“That is all right, Humphries. When will he be here?” Sidney inquired eagerly.

“I’m afraid he was called away on urgent business, sir, he left you a note.”

Sidney opened the letter handed to him.

_Parker, dear old friend,_

_How you delighted us with the announcement of your visit, only to disappoint us almost immediately by announcing your delay. I had hoped to meet with you myself, but unfortunately I have some urgent business with the steward of my cousin’s estate. As his guardian I cannot forgo on the responsibility, as you well know. I might have to prevail on your assistance in that regard when we meet in London. Lady Babington has left with the boys for London already; she thought it of the utmost importance to have a new dress for your dinner party, as well as provide the boys with a new attire. Your brother Tom will be returning to Taunton at the end of the week, as will his wife and daughter. But I understand you will want to return your dear Charlotte in Sanditon before that time. It seems Providence will not grant us the opportunity to meet here in Somerset, but nevertheless you are most welcome. Make yourselves at home and feel free to borrow some of my horses for the continuation of your journey. Yours must be quite exhausted, knowing how ambitious your itinerary is._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lord Babbington._

Sidney smiled wryly. If he had taken the effort to stop in Tiverton, he might have seen his friend there. But traveling back twenty-five miles was useless. He apologised to the boys for not seeing their friends, but that was quickly forgotten as they ran around the green. The weather had cleared and one of the grooms invited them for a ride.

Indeed, Meridon Park, the Babbington’s Estate, felt a bit like home for Sidney. As a bachelor he and Crowe spent many months there and although his visits were not as frequent anymore, he had taken Charlotte and the children there a few times. Humphries, the butler needed little instruction on Sidney’s preferences, as did Mrs. Welbon, the housekeeper. He had been granted his favourite room, overlooking the hills and not too far from the library, decorated in green. The linen had been sprayed with rose parfum and his bath was quickly prepared with a similar fragrance. And after refreshing himself, he strolled around the gardens, admiring the roses and reminiscing the romantic moments he had enjoyed there with Charlotte.

As dinner time approached, Sidney returned to the house, where Mrs Welbon asked him:

“Mr. Parker. I heard your coachman and nurse just got married. I hope you don’t me taking the liberty of offering them a nice room in a more ‘secluded’ part of the house for the occasion.” she smiled.

“You are indulging them, Mrs. Welbon!” Sidney exclaimed with an appreciative smile. “I only hope my other servants do not get envious….”

“Well, I could accommodate them in a nice pair of rooms too, if you’re afraid of any discord amongst your servants.” She replied hesitantly.

Sidney grinned: “They can share.” he replied.

“Of course, I get them a room with twin beds then.” Mrs. Welbon replied with a smile “Although Lord Babington usually saves the favour for a servant’s wedding night.”

“Well, let’s grant the ones that are unlikely to marry a chance at such comfort as well.” Sidney smiled.

“Yes… I must say I noticed Mrs. Redford is not quite experienced as a nurse. I’ve asked old Mrs. Myers to help look after your sons and nephew.”

“Mrs. Myers? She is still among us then?” Sidney grinned pleased.

“Yes,… and as you know his Lordship is not willing to part from her. So even though she has earned her retirement, she remains with us, keeping an eye on the young men and scolding the young nurses.”

“I cannot blame him, she was practically his mother after the late Lady Babbington passed away.” Sidney remarked. “I’d be honoured if she would take my boys under her wing.”

Dinner was exquisite. The Babbington’s French cook still knew exactly Sidney liked: duck cooked in wine and the children’s preferences were not forgotten either as he had made crêpes and ice cream. And after dinner, slightly missing the piano recitals of Lord Babington’s sister Augusta, Sidney tucked his boys in. He had watched the old Mrs. Myers directing them proficiently into their night shifts and instructing Mrs. Redford on her tasks and challenging her to show more authority over the boys. And after Mrs. Redford was dismissed in order to join her husband, with a wink from Mrs. Myers, Sidney sat down to read to the boys.

“It is good to know you’ll watch over my boys, Mrs. Myers.” He smiled. “I’m glad to see you here.”

“You mean you regret not succeeding in finishing me off.” she bantered. “I remember Mr. Sidney parker and Mr. Francis Crowe having quite the mischievous influence on young master Charles.”

Sidney smiled guilt-ridden and whispered: “Please do not inform my boys.”

She grinned: “I’m glad they seem to be better behaved then the three of you…although that is no too difficult… troubled boys you were… all three of you. It’s a miracle you survived your wild years…it must be that angel of a wife of yours that your sons take after….”

“Indeed they do.” He smiled.

“Yes, and at least they understand that there’s no talking after bedtime!” Mrs Myers said in a strict voice.

“You are right, Mrs Myers. I was just delighted to see you again.”

“Hush!” she said, whisking him away.

“Good night, boys.” Sidney whispered before he closed the door. He wandered through the corridors for a while.

“Can I help you retrace your room, Mr. Parker.” Humphries asked him carefully.

Sidney chuckled: “I am quite able to find back my room, Humphries, unlike many other times I visited.”

Humphries supressed an amused smile.

In the past Sidney had often roamed these corridors. Not seldom had he walked into other bedrooms than his own, either by accident because he was too drunk to find his way or to enjoy the night with a woman. Women who were either widowed, or who were tired of their husbands. The institute of marriage had seemed a farce to him in those days. He respected those ladies who had not entered that state, avoided them for fear of being obliged to do the honourable thing and be tied down. But he felt an absolute contempt all those women who had married their husbands merely for their wealth and title. And he had hated even more the husbands who had ‘bought’ these beautiful creatures and had tired of them after a few years. Especially the blondes could count on Sidney’s attentions. How many times had he not hidden under the bed or in a closet when all of a sudden one the men remembered what gem they possessed and surprised their wife with a visit. Though the number of women was maybe not so big, he had had a few regular ‘clients’ as he had called them.

Sidney thought back of this episode in shame. How corrupted he had been. Although Lord Babington’s bed had seldom remained empty either. Crowe always boasted of doing the same, but, reportedly, he always was too drunk and often found in the morning with his head on the table in the card room, or lying flatly on the rug in the drawing room. One time he had just laid himself down in the hallway, in nothing more than his dressing robe, which had been untied, causing much excitement and shock among the young maids who found him early in the morning.

For Sidney, the fleeting encounters with women had been nothing more than a quick satisfaction of his carnal needs and taking revenge on the institute of marriage that had laughed at him in the face so long ago. How differently he felt now. What he felt for Charlotte surpassed everything he had ever felt before. His feelings went so much deeper. Where before he merely wanted a conversation partner or satisfy his lust, with Charlotte he just wanted to melt together until no one knew where either of them began or ended. To be away from her felt like he was missing half his limbs. But to observe his and her features in their children was like witnessing devine perfection. No, he was not going to stay a day longer in Taunton in the hope of seeing his friend, because what Sidney wanted most desperately was his Charlotte.

So the next morning they left early again, with Mr. and Mrs. Redford yawning on the box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read recently that one of the reasons why homosexuality was so severely punished in Britain, was that it was not unusual for travellers to be harassed during their sleep, as people were often made to share beds with strangers at the inn. A law aimed to protect against rape, but with dramatic consequences for people simply being in love...
> 
> Biblical texts on the people of Sodom and Gomorra were (and are) often used to condemn homosexuality, but that translation is highly contested. Modern analyses conclude the texts condemn gang rape, paedophilia, over-eating, selfishness and xenophobia, rather than consensual love relations.


	26. Explosive misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney finally returns home with some delay. But he is not getting the warm welcome he expected. Instead he finds Charlotte and James Stringer in a compromising situation. Will he believe her explanation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long fuse...now that the year's ending is approaching it is time for some Sidlotte fireworks. I hope I leave no-one injuried and don't get a fine because of the firework-ban in my country right now (the hospitals are already too full). Let 2021 be a lot happier en with a HEA for Sidlotte in Sanditon Season 2 tv-series. Happy holidays to you all!

# 26\. Explosive misunderstandings

The Friday that Sidney should have returned from Cornwall, passed with the only carriage stopping at Eden House being the one that brought back Mary-Anne, Esther, Belinda and Miss Avery from Brighton. James Stringer had called on Charlotte to inquire if she had had news, but there was none. He stayed for dinner in the hope of some message arriving, although any messenger or carriage would have to pass through town first. Charlotte stayed up late, although she knew Sidney would not travel so late with the boys. They had probably had some breakdown and Sidney would have chosen to retire safely to an inn, rather than continuing the journey after dark. She sat up in her bed with the windows open so she would easily hear any vehicle approaching, but she fell asleep without hearing trampling hooves and rattling wheels approaching.

The next morning a messenger delivered a letter from Sidney, dated the previous day.

_Dear Charlotte, darling,_

_As much as I would like to arrive home this evening, feel your arms around me again and see the children, I’m afraid we are dealing with some delay. One of the wheel axles has broken after we hit some big bumps in the road and one of the wheels broke. We got stranded near a hamlet called Emsworth, West of Chichester on the road from Portsmouth. It took us a while to get help from a wheelwright, I had hoped he could fix the damage soon, but apparently the wood he had ordered before has been delayed. As such he expects not to be able to start the repairs before Monday and probably needing all day to get the work done. As I don’t want to travel with the boys at night, I do not expect to leave here before Tuesday morning and arrive home before dinner. Should it take longer, I will head straight for London with the boys, to be in time for the dinner party we planned next Thursday. In that case I expect you and our other children will travel to London without me._

_To reassure you: the boys are doing well. Though longing for home, they are enjoying the little ‘adventure’: more tales for them to tell when they come home and George is very fascinated with the workings of a carriage wheel. A little break from travelling day after day seems not unwelcome to them. Fortunately, the landscape with its lagoons and marshy coastline, though not as beautiful as Sussex, is interesting enough for them to scout and go hunting and fishing. They send you their love._

_Your loving Sidney._

Charlotte sighed, four more days without Sidney…and there was so much to tell and discuss before they would go to London. So much had happened and so much was to be done! James would present the new design of the house expansion on Monday. They were to make decisions as they had planned to be away the entire month of September and James wanted to start construction soon, so the new structure would be watertight before winter set in. At least, if they could go ahead as planned…Susan needed to recover for her concussion first and Francis arm heeled better. Perhaps they should leave the children in Sanditon the next week and come back once more to collect the children before they all travelled to Liverpool.

James called on Charlotte again and she read to him the parts that were relevant to him.

“Well, all right, at least we know they’re safe…”he sighed. “But what to do with the design?” he asked. “If I show them to you on Monday, I might still make some alterations before you leave for London.”

“Yes, we should get on, especially as it’s not sure Sidney will come to Sanditon at all next week.” Charlotte sighed again.

“In any case, Adrian and Jane will be going back to Willingden today.” James informed her.

Charlotte raised her brows.

“Yes, Thomas has given her permission to return home.” James informed Charlotte.

“It seems Jane is expecting and this news has apparently softened Thomas’ heart enough to swallow his pride…or his pride dictates that he does not want people to ask questions if she would deliver a child after a long absence from home. She’s been away six weeks now, the sea bathing season is coming to an end: people in Willingden are starting to ask questions.” James argued.

“You mean Thomas got what he wants…how does Jane feel about all this?” Charlotte replied surly.

“Well, she doesn’t say much to me, but Allison thinks she’s relieved. Mrs. Lincoln will be joining her, as she has no means to go back to Colchester.” James added meaningfully.

“I’d be happy to hire a post chase for her, if it pleases them.” Charlotte replied cynically.

“It would please your father, I think if Mrs Lincoln were to go home instead of going to Willingden.” James snickered. “Well sister, I’ll see you tomorrow in church.”

“Yes, give my love to Allison. Is she still feeling unwell?” Charlotte asked.

“Well, I think you know better how she feels than I do. I’m delighted, but Allison is still not so appreciative of her new situation yet.” he said meaningfully. “At this stage I prefer to enjoy the news in solitude, as at home it’s still quite stormy.” He grinned.

“Don’t laugh about it, James, being with child is no joke, and if we wives suffer we make you husbands suffer as well. You shall have your share!” She retorted in a strict tone as Nancy, her maid came into the sitting room.

James laughed. “Then Sidney must have suffered a lot.”

“Not enough, apparently.” Charlotte muttered.

James laughed even harder. “Well I believe he is very lucky despite his sufferings.” He winked.

Charlotte blushed: “I think it is time for you to go home to my sister and comfort her, no matter how much she swears at you or your head is targeted by household goods.” She commented.

James supressed a smile.

“I’m serious, James, the last time I spoke to her she was very insecure. She feels like you do not love her anymore.” Charlotte warned him.

James looked a little guilt-ridden: “Then I must convince her otherwise.”

Charlotte got through the day reading in the canopy swing to a disappointed Ian and Michael, who were pouting at her side because the promised return of their father had not yet occurred. The others had been disappointed as well, but continued with their daily activities. Miss Avery was silent as Mary-Anne and Esther either read or painted, probably regretting the departure of Mr. Hamilton. Susan was still lying in bed with cold compresses, complaining of the headaches her concussion caused her. Francis and Theodore explored how mischief could be done with a broken arm. Belinda and Chrystal held high tea with their dolls in the garden, trying to convince Lily-Rose and Ivy to play along and sit still as well. Andrew and Oliver explored their new found ability to crawl on the grass, startling nurse Martha with their speed of getting away from her.

In church the next day Charlotte hardly heard Mr. Hankins’ sermon, lost in her own thoughts. James, too, had come alone with the children, as Allison was still feeling too miserable to go anywhere. They talked for a while after the service and James escorted Charlotte and the children home. He noticed her despondency and consolingly patted her on the shoulder:

“He’ll get home and he won’t waste any time to do so, having you and the children to come home to” he said.

“Thank you James, you’re the only one to keep us company now, with my other relatives and friends in either London or Willingden. Mr Hamilton as entertained us the past weeks, but he too has left for Willingden”

“Actually he has not.” James observed.

Charlotte raised her brows

“It appears Thomas was dissatisfied with his teaching methods…and spending time courting Miss Avery. He has dismissed Mr. Hamilton.”

“Oh poor Mr. Hamilton! But if he’s at liberty, I might have some new employment for him.” Charlotte smiled.

“Yes, well apparently he is gone to Brighton today to talk with Lady Susan about opening a school.” James smiled.

“Ah!” Charlotte smiled. “That was one of the things I would wish to discuss with him as well.”

James took some tea with them before walking home again, with Molly on his shoulders.

The next day the sky felt heavy again with humidity. Mrs Foreman scolded all the household members for bringing in mud on the floors that were to shine as never before when her master would get home. Mrs Foreman was rather prickly. The news about Mr. Redford having the audacity to bring a wife back with him on such short notice was highly irritating. Being obliged to employ ‘that Cornish wench that couldn’t keep her skirts down’, as she called Mrs. Redford, was an extra nuisance. She preferred to select the staff members herself and didn’t like the them to have any other obligations and as a married woman, Mrs. Redford would have to answer to her husband rather than the housekeeper. She solved the problem by deciding Mrs. Redford would be responsible for keeping the quarters of the male servants tidy, saving Mrs Foreman the trouble of sending in young maids -always two at a time to prevent anything untoward going on. With Mrs Redford cleaning the rooms above the coach house and stables, Mrs. Foreman would have little to do with her. As if that inconvenience weren’t enough, Mrs. Foreman was dealing with some upset maids, who had fancied Mr. Redford themselves. Especially Nancy, inexperienced with men as she was, had been quite heart-broken and could hardly stop crying.

On top of that, a few days earlier Mrs. Foreman had to confront Charlotte with an odd problem at the laundry house as well. They used to collect urine to use as a detergent to whiten the linen, but the courses of the girls had synchronised and they had noticed too late that they had for a whole week, not collected sufficient ‘clean’ urine, free from menstruation blood, to do all the laundry. Before the move out of the house that had never been a problem, as there were plenty of chamber pots to be emptied. But, due to the shortage, the sheets had come back to the house rather late, also because the humid weather delayed the drying time.

The clean sheets coming back from the laundry house that Monday had gotten damp and needed to dry some more before they could be put on the beds. Mrs. Foreman discussed with Charlotte: “I’m afraid not enough clean sheets have come back from the laundry house, ma’am. I’m one short, even if I postpone changing the sheets of the servants.”

Charlotte thought for a moment: “There’s still clean sheets on Mr. Parkers’ bed, isn’t there?”

“Well I had planned to change them today in any case, after so many weeks, they will have become dusty…”

“You can leave Mr. Parker’s bed as it is. He’ll not want to sleep there anyway.” Charlotte said, smiling embarrassedly. “Does that solve your problem?”

Mrs. Foreman nodded, suppressing a meaningful smile.

Late in the afternoon, after Charlotte had had her nap, James finally came by with the drawings, looking soaking wet. Rain had just started to pour from the sky and he muttered: “I had hoped to come in dry weather, but apparently that was not God’s plan for today.”

“We can sit in my parlour.” Charlotte suggested. “The triplet has taken hold of the study with Miss Avery to read. And the rest of the children is making the reception rooms unsafe with their games. We’d risk being taken hostage by some pirates if we venture there.”

James chuckled.

Ian looked at Charlotte inquisitively as she went upstairs. “Not now Ian, I will come and play with you later. Now I must talk with Uncle James and we don’t want to be disturbed.” Charlotte said in a strict voice. Ian was dragged away by Theodore, who needed a comrade for his game. “You too, Theo, no disturbances, please.” Charlotte added.

They walked upstairs and Charlotte ordered Nancy to get some tea. “Where’s Carice?” James asked her, as Carice was always around.

“She’s seeing her son this afternoon.” Charlotte clarified. She looked at James’s wet clothes.

“You should get out of those damp clothes.” she remarked. “Wilfred, will you look in Mr. Parker’s closet for some dry clothes?” she ordered her footman in the corridor.

James protested: “Really Charlotte, it will dry up soon enough, there’s no need to inconvenience you.”

“I insist, Allison will be angry if you come home with a cold, especially if she doesn’t feel well enough to nurse you.” Charlotte said resolutely.

James reluctantly followed Wilfred. He came back wearing one of Sidney’s breeches and a shirt, but the shirt and waistcoat were too tight to fit properly, so James left the buttons open. He looked a little uneasy as he re-entered Charlotte’s parlour. “I apologise for my appearance.” he said, as Wilfred took James’ clothes downstairs to iron dry.

“It’s all right. I’m a relative, not another of your clients.” Charlotte smiled.

“Not a regular client, no.” James smiled back

Nancy came in with the tea, looking nervously at James, who smiled back a little embarrassed.

“She’s new and not much used to men in the house.” Charlotte explained. “Every time she sees Sidney she startles. It makes him feel very awkward.” She rolled her eyes.

“Then I’m not the only one.” James smiled. He relaxed a little and rolled out the drawings on Charlotte’s desk.

“I like how you worked it out, but I can’t see the big dining room we asked for.” she said a little uncertain as she studied the floor plans.

“Well, it was hard to fit in and I thought: how often will you use it? You often host really big dinners at the hotel.”

“Yes, but it would be nice to accommodate some more dinner guests at home. When the children are all grown up, they must fit at the table too.” Charlotte argued.

“Well I thought you might have a chambre-ensuite. You could add two rooms together. For instance here. The breakfast room could have folding doors. The hallway is pretty big and you could turn it into a dining hall when necessary. But the present dining room is big enough for a family dinner. And if you would make it larger, it would be get cold and uncomfortable in some seasons. The larger the room, the more difficult to keep it warm.”

“You have a point there…”she said. “Oh, we could also turn this hall into a ballroom….You know, I saw a house with a conservatory some while ago…it looked very nice, a kind of winter garden. What if we added one at the back of the house, adjacent to the dining room?” Charlotte was pondering out loud. “If we could put in folding doors between the dining room and the conservatory: we would have quite a big space for entertaining.”

James looked pensively: “You would have to do the same at the other side, where the scullery is and the kitchen, to keep the symmetry…”

“Well, perhaps some extra space for the servants there is not unwelcome.. and a balcony on the first floor, on top of it… that would be marvellous.”

James hesitated: “I’ll have to think about how to work that out, especially with regard to the windows of the back rooms and the possibility to ventilate…”

“And maybe some smaller rooms at the front… perhaps a little tearoom.” Charlotte went on and drew two quarter circles at the front of the house. She looked at the drawings again and frowned: “Is that the passageway on the first floor from the present house to the reception wing?” she asked.

“Yes it is. You seem unhappy with it…”James remarked.

“It’s just…”Charlotte began.

James looked at her a little desperately.

“You remember the silk wall hangings Allison painted for us?” she continued.

He nodded, smiling lovingly.

“If you were to break through the wall here, it would destroy her work. I’m very attached to it…” she said softly.

James smiled “I almost forgot…I haven’t seen them since she finished them…”

I’ll show you, then you understand my dilemma.” she said as she stood up and walked to her bedroom. Nancy was busy making the bed and as she had pulled back the covers to start removing the sheets, Charlotte asked her: “Nancy could you leave us alone for a minute. Perhaps you can start dusting in my parlour.”

Nancy got up, looing uneasy and hesitantly leaving the room, leaving the door open.

James looked at the wall hangings, the colours had faded a little, but somehow it only expressed the landscape it portrayed better. “Absolute beauty!” James sighed.

“Here’s some more.” she said as she opened the door that led to Sidney’s bedroom.

“Lovely!” James exclaimed. “I believe the opening would be just there.” he said.

“You understand I would like a solution that would not ruin Allison’s work.” Charlotte said as the door behind her closed from a draft of wind.

James studied the wall hangings for a few minutes. “They are on panels, right?” he asked.

“Yes.” Charlotte confirmed.

“We can remove them and place them on the passage door. “James suggested. “We could make it a hidden door…most of the painting would be conserved. We could even clean them and touch them up a little.”

Charlotte smiled. “Be careful…they contain a lot of memories for us. Well not in this room…” she blushed “This room is …rarely used” she walked back to her own room and sat on the bed for a moment while she admired the walls.

“Many happy memories here, I imagine.” James smiled amused, looking a little embarrassed.

“Well, you’d better not!” Charlotte warned him playfully.

He looked at her a little curiously. “Well Allison told me about some of your hidden talents and that you learnt her a trick or two.” He teased.

“That’s enough, James…”she warned.

He turned around to look at the paintings “Oh, love of mine, how gifted you are.” he whispered to himself.

They heard some noise downstairs.

“Let’s see what the commotion is about.” she suggested. She stood up too hastily, losing her balance. James was quick to turn around and bend over to lend her a hand standing up. And at that moment, Sidney walked into the room in a firm pace. He froze as he saw Charlotte getting up from the bed with the help of James.

“Sidney! Charlotte exclaimed elated as her face lit up and she walked to him, threw her arms around his neck and enthusiastically kissed him on the cheek. But his reaction did not mirror hers. He hesitated in putting his arms around her. His face looked pale and Charlotte looked at him confused and worried.

“James!” his sharp voice said. His face was tight. “What a surprise to see you here!”

James looked uneasy.” Welcome back, Sidney.” He mumbled.

“James and I were discussing the expansion and where the passage to the new wing should come and we were just admiring the wall hangings Allison painted.” Charlotte explained unsuspectingly.

“Were you?!” Sidney reacted accusingly. “You were definitely admiring something.” he concluded, forcing only half a smile. “ I can’t say you dressed for such an exposition.” He smirked, staring at James’ state of underdress.

“James got soaked in the rain. I wanted to lend him some of your clothes but apparently they do not fit well.” Charlotte explained with a chuckle.

At that moment Christian and George rushed in. “Mama! We’re home!” George exclaimed.

“Really? I thought this house belonged to somebody else.” Charlotte joked. “I thought you wouldn’t make it home till tomorrow.”

“Well, it appeared the wheelwright could do the work Saturday, and I thought surprise you. Apparently there are some surprises for me as well.” Sidney said, clenching his jaw.

Charlotte glanced out of the window, where the carriage was being unloaded. She saw Sidney staring out of the one behind her. With the old oak cut, the room was being lit brightly and she realized Sidney would have noticed the missing tree instantly on his return.

“I’m sorry about your tree.” she said apologetically, as she consolingly reached for his hand. He retracted his hand with such a jolt that she nearly lost her balance again. James, standing a few yards behind her, immediately stepped forward to catch her. Sidney instantly pulled James’ hands away to hold Charlotte’s himself. His grip on her arm was so tight it hurt. “Thank you, James, but her husband is here, no need for you to catch her up.” Sidney said curtly.

James looked at Sidney insecurely. “I think I will return home now. I shall leave the drawings here for you to discuss. If you return them to me tomorrow morning, I can try to make the alterations before you leave for London.” He said a little agitated.

“Yes, you should go home! We’ve already dropped of Isaac. And Mrs. Stringer asked if I would return her husband to her. Apparently you’ve spent more time here than at home lately.” Sidney said a little sneeringly.

“I’ve been working hard on the plans and you asked me to keep an eye on Charlotte.” James retorted.

“Indeed you’ve kept an eye on her.” Sidney replied cynically.

Christian and George looked at each other uneasy.“Papa is really angry the tree is cut.” Christian whispered to George. Sidney looked at them a little wounded.

“Let’s get you changed for dinner, boys. And you can tell us all about your adventures.” Charlotte said a little insecurely, taking the boys by the arm and walking them to their room.

Bellings and Alexander were carrying up the trunks and Sidney retired in his room with to get changed, after some confusion, as his dressing room was now occupied by Sidonia. Carice came up to help Charlotte change into the pink dress Sidney loved so much.

He was unusually late for dinner and he scarcely noticed her dress. He stared at the table displeased and despondently.

“I apologise for today’s meal. If I had known you would be back today, I would have asked for a sirloin cap, as you love that so much. We’ll have that tomorrow. I’m afraid today we only have omelette.” Charlotte said apologetically. “It was Theo’s turn to order dinner.”

Sidney forced a smile.

Dinner was eaten in an unusual silence, only broken by request for a plate of one dish or another, and Theodore’s eager questions to Christian and George. Sidney was taciturn, only looking at his plate, barely eating and the rest of the children looked at him insecurely and didn’t dare to speak.

Only half way through dinner Sidney suddenly asked: “What happened to your arm, Francis?”

“I broke it, papa.” He said.

“I can see you broke it. I was asking _how_ you broke it.” Sidney answered curtly.

“I guess my letter did not reach you.” Charlotte interrupted him carefully.

“I was not asking you what had happened, I was asking my son.” Sidney retorted.

Charlotte looked at him perplex.

Francis stammered anxiously: “I was climbing in the tree when the branch fell down.”

“The tree did this?” Sidney asked astonished, his voice softening.

“It was my own fault. Mama had forbidden it.” Francis looked a little guilt-ridden.

“So the whole tree had to come down because _one_ branch fell off.” Sidney concluded a little bitter. “I broke a leg once, falling out of that tree, but my father never thought it necessary to blame the tree.” He glanced angrily at Charlotte, who was too upset and hurt to say anything.

“It was not just one branch…”Esther started softly.

Sidney raised his brows and looked at her attentively.

“The first came off just after the storm, the day after you left… Then Mr. Webb said it had to be cut. That the tree was being eaten up inside. So mama forbad us to come near it. But there were no men to chop it down….” Esther continued

“Francis and I climbed in anyway..” Theodore admitted” …then a branch fell down with Francis and me…on top of Susan.”

Sidney looked up in shock, looking worriedly at Susan. “I’m all right. Apart from that stupid concussion.” she said irately.

“Uncle Max said she was lucky. She could have been killed.” Mary-Anne added.

Sidney let out a deep huff. “I’m sorry you got hurt.” he said apologetically. “Any other accidents I should hear about?” he said surly, glancing at Charlotte rather displeased..

“We were stranded at Aunt Allison’s house the evening of the storm. And there was Mr. Hamilton. He escorted us back home and slept in your room.” Esther giggled.

Sidney glanced at Charlotte again. “Any other men visiting I should know about?” he asked curtly.

“It was dangerous to send him out in the dark in the storm, and I didn’t want the horses to go back in. I had a bed made for him in your study.” Charlotte whispered annoyedly “I wrote it in my letter to you.”

“I have received no letter from you…A stranger? In my study?” he asked irately.

“He’s Adrian’s tutor. I’m sure he’s very trustworthy.” She retorted.

“He’s no stranger anymore.” Mary-Anne remarked dryly. “Uncle Thomas has laid him off and Mam hopes he’ll come teach us now.”

Esther supressed a giggle and even Susan with her headache joined in.

“And he’s in love!” Susan chortled till her headache got the better of her.

“Girls, what have I said? You shouldn’t tease and gossip.” Charlotte reprimanded.

“On no, do enlighten me, girls. I would love to know what went on in this house while I was gone.” Sidney snorted with a grimace.

Mary-Anne looked a little uneasy. “It’s Miss Avery!” she whispered.

“Miss Avery?!” Sidney looked relieved

“Mama thinks they will get married.” Esther giggled.

“Esther, I’ve told you no such thing!” Charlotte exclaimed indignantly.

“You said so to Lady Susan, I heard you.” Esther defended herself.

“Now, who was gossiping, mama?” Susan confronted her.

Charlotte sighed a little self-conscious. “All right, I’ll admit I’m not perfect. But I think I can judge better when to talk of other people marrying than you children.”

“Belinda asked if mama was going to marry Mr. Hamilton when you’re dead.” Esther giggled.

“Esther, what have I said? And there’s nothing to laugh about in mentioning your father’s death and I told you I have no plans at all of replacing your father should the time come.” Charlotte exclaimed irately.

“Weren’t you?” Sidney asked cynically.

Charlotte stared at him in disgust and Esther’s face saddened at the grave look on Sidney’s face.

“Well, I suggest we all retire to bed early. Apparently everybody’s too exhausted to remember their manners.” Charlotte said displeased.

Dessert was eten in silence and it seemed only Ian and Michael really enjoyed it as they ignored the tension in the room and spooned up their raspberry pudding. Charlotte regretted having ordered it, as the sweet smell and taste nauseated her. “I beg your pardon.” she said, as she stood up and hurried out of the room to the back door.

Outside she walked through the garden. Her nausea lessened , but still she did not feel like going inside. She was disappointed. She had longed back for Sidney, but his behaviour was unbearable. It was unfortunate that he had not received her letter. Then he would have been prepared for the loss of his beloved tree. He behaved so angrily she wondered if it was just the cutting down of the tree he was so fond of that bothered him. Perhaps he had bad news himself, she thought. After all, the whole affair with the Cohlston Family had not come to a satisfactory closure and the hurried marriage of the Redfords could not have been pleasing either. But he was apparently in no mood to be asked questions. She knew all too well that when he was in such an irate mood, she’d better let him be. But she felt for her children, who too had looked forward to seeing him again and had seemed fearful of him at dinner. She strolled for some time. The rain had stopped some time ago and she sat down somewhere half a mile away on a rock, wiping away the little puddle of water on it with her hand and letting her tears flow. As the air cooled down and the sun almost disappeared behind the hill, she realised she had been gone for some time and started to walk back. Alexander, the footman met her halfway.

“The master was wondering where you had gone to.” he remarked. “Is everything all right, Mrs Parker.” He asked with concern.

She nodded. “Yes…..just tell me: Did anything happen during your trip?” she asked him worriedly.

“What do you mean by happened?” he asked her confused.” “Apart from the carriage breakdown last Friday…and the business with Mr. Redford….”

“Mr. Parker seems upset and I’m not sure I understand why. I was hoping you could enlighten me.” Alexander shook his head hesitantly.

“What is it, Alexander?” she asked.

“It might have been something Nancy, the new maid, said. “and your son…”he said. “But I cannot be sure.”

“What has that daft girl said to him this time?” she said agitatedly. “She really needs to get used to him, her nervousness is getting annoying.”

“You should really ask Mr. Parker, or Nancy. I was not present.” He said uneasily.

Charlotte walked back while Alexander followed a few paces behind her. In the hallway she heard Sidney’s angry shouting and muttering through the study door and she decided it was better to leave him alone for a while. She went upstairs, where the children were already in bed. She kissed each one of them .

“No story tonight?” Chrystal asked disappointed.

Charlotte smiled apologetically. “It’s already late.”

“Why is papa angry?” Chrystal asked carefully.

“Because of his tree!” Belinda filled in.

Michael grumpily added: “Stupid tree!”

Ian pouted: “I wanted horsie. Daddy not play horsie…I not good boy?” He cried.

Charlotte hugged him: “Papa is just a bit tired. I’m sure he’ll play horsie with you tomorrow, if his back feels right. You’ve been a good boy.” Ian smiled a little relieved.

“I sleep with you again?” he asked

“No, not tonight. At naptime maybe, tomorrow.”

“At night it’s daddy’s turn!” Belinda exclaimed.

“Yes, but Belinda, you should not speak of where your father and mother sleep.” Charlotte reprimanded her.

“Why not?” Chrystal asked her.

“Because where mommy’s and daddy’s sleep is a secret.” She said, smiling uneasily.

“I know the secret!” Chrystal giggled.

“Well, shh. Go to sleep. Mommy is going to say her prayers and will go to bed as well. ” Charlotte said, forcing a smile.

She looked at the desk in her parlour as she got in to her night shift. James’ drawings were still rolled out.

“Did Mr. Parker like Mr. Stringer’s designs?” Carice asked curiously.

“I have not shown them yet. I don’t know what’s gotten in to him. He’s in a terrible mood. I have seldom seen him this way.” Charlotte said defeatedly.

“I’m sure he’ll come round, Madam.” Carice answered consolingly.

“I hope so, he’s frightening the children this way.” Charlotte muttered. “Well, cheer me up, any news about Jason?”

Carice chuckled. “You always instruct us not to gossip.” she teased.

“I’m not gossiping, I’m inquiring after his wellbeing, which is a completely polite thing to do.” Charlotte answered playfully.

“Well, it seems to be serious. Jason and that maid I talked about.” Carice smiled.

“Should I warn the housekeeper there?” Charlotte bantered. 

“Don’t worry, she’s aware.” Carice smiled. “…and Jason has assured me he’ll behave honourably.”

“Which means marriage…”Charlotte said meaningfully.

“Yes, they’re saving up for that… and he still has to ask her father… which is a bit of an issue..” Carice sighed.”

“I guess her family’s objections do not pertain his station and income? As he’s one of our best paid employees.” Charlotte asked carefully.

“Indeed, her father objects to Jason’s colour…” Carice sighed. “But the girl is nineteen, within two years she’ll not require her father’s permission… they’ll just have to be patient and hope her father does not order her to come home.”

“Will he separate them?” Charlotte asked worriedly.

“I believe her family needs the money she sends home too much.. She’s got some younger siblings that need to be fed and Jason sometimes sends the leftovers to her family…”

“Does he?” Charlotte asked surprised.

“Shouldn’t he?” Carice asked insecurely. “I hope he’s not in trouble?”

“No, as long as Jason does not make too much on purpose… after all it would be a waste to throw the food away.”

Carice sighed relieved.

‘But waiting two years …unless they run off to Scotland…” Charlotte pondered

Carice looked up in surprise.

“Which I don’t approve of…” Charlotte hurried to add.

“As matter of fact, they’ve been discussing going to the West-Indies… Jason wishes to go back one day…and she would not need her father’s permission to marry there.” Carice told her hesitantly.

“Scotland is far closer…” Charlotte remarked. “Does he realise it can be dangerous for them there?”

Carice nodded. “Yes, but we all like to go to our roots someday, regardless the danger...”she sighed despondently.

“Like you told me recently.” Charlotte sighed, studying her face.

Carice nodded affirmatively. “Don’t get me wrong. I do not wish to leave you and I’m grateful you helped me find back my son, but…”

“Carice, I’ve often said before, you are a free woman. I would miss you if you leave, but I will not hold you here against your will…”

“I wish to see my children’s graves once more…”Carice said despondently. “Show Jason where he was born. I saved some money for the journey…”

Charlotte nodded. “I will support you, I have already asked my sister-in-law, Georgiana, she and her husband mean to travel there soon. You might go with them…you’ll have their protection …”Charlotte said meaningfully. “It’s a dangerous trip for any man, even more for a woman, even more for you.” Her thoughts ran off to her own journey to Antigua a long time ago and she shuddered at remembering how the Rochester brothers had tried to rape her.

“Are you cold?” Carice asked, seeing Charlotte trembling.

“It is getting chilly. Perhaps you should close the window. I think the room’s aired enough by now.” Charlotte said distractedly. She walked into her room. She noticed Nancy had forgotten to resume taking away the soiled sheets and putting on fresh ones. She would scold the girl tomorrow, Charlotte was too exhausted to be bothered with it now. She lied down, but had trouble sleeping as it was still light and many thoughts ran through her head. She wondered if Sidney would come up any time soon. This was not how’s she’d fancied his homecoming. She had looked forward to his cuddles, his kisses and more… she had longed for him all those weeks, now she didn’t know what to do with him.

Darkness had already set in when she woke up and heard him enter the room. He noisily kicked off his slippers and threw his robe on the chair. He lifted up the sheets with such a force he almost pulled them from the bed. He thumped down on the mattress. She murmured a protest to signal him to be more quiet. She was lying with her back towards him and felt him moving to her side. She wanted to turn and face him, welcome him as she was used to doing, but he gripped her so tightly from behind she only wanted to free herself. His hands were fumbling her body quite roughly and one slid between her thighs so hurriedly its touch was uncomfortable. She grabbed his hand and pulled it away.

“What do you think you’re doing!” she exclaimed angrily.

“Trying to resume our marital relations.” he said curtly “I had rather hoped for a more warm welcome.”

“Not when you’re behaving like an ass!” she hissed.

“I would have thought that after all these weeks you would be quite eager to see me.” He replied irately, still holding her.

“I was hoping for my loving husband to return. I don’t know who this brute is that has crawled into my bed.” She snapped.

“Well, perhaps you can enlighten me on who exactly has been crawling into your bed… I can smell somebody else has lain here.” he said angrily.

“Your son, Sidney! Ian has been napping here, as have some of the other children!” she retorted offendedly.

He was silent for a moment. “And perhaps somebody else? Or was I just in time to prevent you from pulling James into your bed? Or was I too late and have your needs already been fulfilled?” His hand again fumbled roughly between her thighs.

“Get out of my bed!” Charlotte shouted infuriated as he turned around to face him and look him in the eyes, angry and hurt. “How dare you accuse me?!”

“How I dare? Because people in town were talking about men visiting the house. Allison complained James was constantly with you. I heard her maids talk about him holding you on outside during they ball. I come home, the children tell me you are upstairs with James. You told them not to disturb you. That new maid looked in absolute panic, trying to hold me off, I hear him calling you ‘love’ and I find you both half undressed, him almost on top of you! And I found a button of his breeches in my study this evening! So yes, I dare accuse you of what I had never imagined you doing!” he blurted out

“Well it’s in your imagination right now!” Charlotte shouted. “I explained to you why we were here…to discuss the location of the passageway. I did not like where he had designed it, as it would ruin Allison’s paintings… and I don’t want to change anything about this room with all the happy memories we had… which you spoiled just now! He hadn’t seen those paintings in a decade and he expressed his admiration for his wife’s work, that was the ‘love’ he talked about! I felt dizzy so I sat down and when I heard the noise downstairs I got up too hastily. James tried to help me get up when you walked in. As you might recall, I’m carrying your child and the dizziness is worse than ever before. I wrote you that I nearly fainted at the ball and that the family were all fussing about it.”

Sidney looked at her, huffing. “I have not received any of your letters… apparently you were too busy to write frequently.” He snorted. “And what about the sheets, they looked like some wild activity had been going on. Why did you tell the children not to bother you?” he continued.

Charlotte grumbled. “Nancy was pulling off the sheets when we disturbed her and she went to do something else,.. and you know how nervous she gets when she sees you. And as James and I had a lot to discuss, I asked the children not to disturb us. Especially as Ian as been clutching me all the time these three weeks. The children were occupying the rooms downstairs as it was raining so we went to sit up here.”

“”Hmpf” Sidney sighed, sounding not entirely convinced. “And what about this Mr. Hamilton I’m hearing about?

“He got stranded here in the storm, I didn’t want him to walk to the hotel in the dark during this storm and I didn’t want to send in the horses and Maddock either. I put him in your study as having him in your _bedroom_ seemed awkward. He’s courting Miss Avery, as the girls told you at dinner.”

He looked at her, clenching his jaw.

“You could have put that man in rooms above the stables. And didn’t you think it a little inappropriate to receive James here alone? To have strange men spend the night at this house, visit your room while I’m away?” he argued displeased.

Charlotte stared at him: “Well you’ve got a point and I can reassure you I won’t ever let a man in this room again. So please leave!’ she hissed.

He stared at her perplex. “Charlotte, don’t be ridiculous, I’m your husband, I have a right to be here.” he retorted when he recollected himself.

“Yes, well, I’ve promised my husband to kick him out of my bed if he behaved like an ass. Unfortunately, I must obey him.” she smirked with fiery eyes.

Sidney stared at her in disbelief. He tried to hold her, but she instantly drew her arm away and jumped out of bed.

“You’ve sworn a gentleman never touches his wife without her consent.” she reminded him. She stood next to the bed, trembling, holding one hand defensively before her and the other covering her abdomen, the veins in her neck pulsing visibly.

Sidney looked at her in disbelief for a moment, then he turned around to get out at the other side, putting on his slippers and grabbing his robe and candle and stamped the few steps to the door that connected their rooms and slammed it open and closed.

He had hardly entered his stuffy room when he heard her turn the key in the lock and latch the door. “A latch! Since when did that door have a latch?!” he wondered. For a moment he just stood there, baffled at what just had happened. His anger had not disappeared. He knew what he had seen and heard. He had been a fool before. He had been betrayed before, but the experience did not lessen the pain.

He sat in his chair for a while, before he pulled back the quilt on his bed. A cloud of dust made him sneeze. At least he was sure of one thing: nobody had slept in this room during his absence, the dust being the annoying evidence.

He crawled under the sheets, his fists clenched and trying to fight his tears. Tears he had once sworn never to shed for a woman again, until he met Charlotte, honest and innocent Charlotte… well she had been back then. She had lost that innocence on their wedding night. She had proven to be an eager wife, maybe too eager as it turned out now. He frustratingly thought of how long it had been since that passionate night in Willingden. More than six weeks. It had frustrated him when she had rejected him the weeks after…, but he had been patient, perhaps _too_ patient…. Or had she tricked him then? Was she already fancying someone else.? There had been some mysterious glances from James before and Charlotte had looked at him more curiously lately. Sidney supressed a sob. He lay still for a while until he felt something crawl against the back of his head. He jumped up, held the candle on his bedside table up and saw something disappear behind his pillow. He lifted the pillow and held the light closer. A few little snouts first stared at him, then ran away. He cursed as he spotted the nest of mice in his mattress and sighed. First he considered using the small bed in his dressing room, till he remembered that Sidonia was sleeping there now. He knocked on Charlottes’ door again.

“Charlotte, let me in. My bed is unfit to sleep in.” There was no answer. He walked to the corridor, entered her parlour and tried the door that connected to her room from there. It too, was locked. He went to his room to find the key. Charlotte had given it to him, arguing he was the only one always allowed to enter. The key turned, but he noticed the door was still jammed by what seemed to be another latch. He cursed again. As he turned around he saw the architectural drawings on her desk. He forcefully smacked them on the floor while he thumped back to his bedroom and sighed defeatedly. He didn’t want to wake the servants, tonight’s humiliation was already more than he could handle, so he walked to his bed, ripped the sheets from it and took it downstairs to his study. He tried sleeping, but after a restless hour he got up and poured himself a drink, and another, and another. After a while a went to take a piss and stumbled back to his long chair where Nancy found him the next morning as she came in to clean the room: his legs spread and his shirt crawled up, a sheet barely covering his private parts.

Sidney’s head was pounding and the images of the day before kept plaguing him. Nancy’s screaming had woken him up and he could just cover himself when Mrs. Foreman came in in to see what was the matter.

“Mr. Parker!” Mrs. Foreman exclaimed, a little shocked to see him there. “What are you doing here?”

Sidney, in a very bad mood replied: “Well, I was under the presumption that this was my house, but apparently nobody expects me here and neither do I have a bed to sleep in.” he retorted quite agitated.

Mrs . Forman looked at him quite perplex.

“Mrs. Foreman, I do employ you to keep this house tidy. Don’t I?” Sidney asked her curtly.

Mrs. Foreman nodded a little anxiously.

“Then might I ask why I found vermin in my bed last night?” Sidney continued irately.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Parker. I was not aware there being anything amiss.” Mrs. Foreman replied carefully.

“Well, If you’d ordered the maids to put down clean sheets, as I would expect, they might have noticed a nest of mice in the mattress.”

Mrs. Foreman looked very embarrassed “I’m very sorry, sir. We had a problem with the laundry and Mrs. Parker said it was not necessary to change your sheets…and since the cat’s died some weeks ago we have more problems with mice…”

Sidney frowned: “Did Mrs. Parker tell you not to change the sheets? Well, then I know where to take my complaints to….my apologies, Mrs. Foreman, I’ll not blame you for following orders. Just make it in order.” Sidney said more calmly.

“Of course, sir. Shall I call Bellings for you?”

Sidney sighed. “That won’t be necessary, perhaps Wilfred can assist me.” he said.

Mrs. Foreman looked at him carefully: “Am I to understand that you wish for a different valet, sir?”

“I’ve given Bellings a few days off.” Sidney said hurriedly.

“As you wish, sir… shall I ask Alexander to keep the breakfast table decked or do you wish to breakfast in your study?”

Sidney looked at his clock. It was already half past nine. “The others have finished breakfast already?”

“Yes, Mrs. Parker asked us not to wake you.” Mrs. Foreman explained.

Sidney frowned: “Is she upstairs?”

“No, she decided to walk to town with Carice. She was taking Mr. Stringer’s drawings back.”

Sidney slammed his fist on the seating of the chair: “Just get me a cup of tea, a slice of toast… and get Nightfire saddled.” He said. He was displeased Charlotte had gone off without saying anything, and to James Stringer of all people. He quickly washed and dressed himself, putting on his riding clothes and gulping down his tea and toast. He barely said good morning to his children in the parlour and mounted Nightfire to gallop to town.

Charlotte was just being let into the Stringer’s house when Sidney stormed towards the house, impatiently dismounted and pushed himself past Charlotte as she walked inside.

Charlotte looked at him annoyedly and walked into James’ office without saying a word to Sidney. For a moment she hoped he had come to apologise, but he appeared as angry and brutal as the last evening.

“I’ve come to return your drawings, James.” She said briefly, biting her lip as Sidney stared her down. “Perhaps you can enlighten Sidney while I go see my sister.” She gave Sidney a haughty look and he clenched his jaw.

Charlotte came down soon enough. She had told Allison that Sidney was in a bad mood and that he had caught word of some of the vile rumours that had been spread. Allison, feeling very miserable was not in a mood to listen and Charlotte quickly announced she was going down to discuss the expansion plans further. As she walked into the office, she saw Sidney looking angrily at James and giving her a cold look.

“Tell me James, how you’ve come up with a floor plan that would connect my wife’s bedroom with the wing where we’ll accommodate our male guests through the balcony…” Sidney sneered.

“The conservatory and balcony is a new idea of Charlotte’s we have not thought it through very well yet.” James answered a little uneasy.

“Have you not?” Sidney replied, almost yelling and directing his gaze accusingly from James to Charlotte.

“For heaven’s sake, Sidney!” Charlotte hissed “Behave!”

“Oh, I’m the one who’s misbehaving?” Sidney asked cynically “Because I hearing a lot stories about my wife.”

James jumped up: “Sidney, you are not seriously accusing Charlotte of any impropriety?”

Sidney stared at him, snorting: “She’s _Mrs. Parker_ to you! Yes, James, _my_ wife. However you may regret the fact, she married _me._ And you married her lovely sister, who is wondering whether you desire the eldest sister more. And I think this button of your breeches, that I found in my Study are the answer…” Sidney threw the button on the desk.

Charlotte felt her blood starting to boil and her tears welling up. She stood up hastily and walked out of the room and towards the door. “Don’t go anywhere, Charlotte! Wait for me!” she heard Sidney order her angrily, while James was yelling back at Sidney: “How dare you come with such accusations to my house! How can you even think that of Charlotte!”

“Mrs. Parker for you!” Sidney yelled back at him. “And don’t deny you fancied her!” Charlotte still heard Sidney scream as she was hurrying away from the Stringer’s House. She did not want to hear any more of what was being said. The passers-by had looked at her with raised brows and she could hear them whispering. She fastened her bonnet tighter and looked down to her feet in the hope of being unrecognisable. She had been walking for some minutes when her heaving became too much for her. She had walked out of town, up the cliffs too fast, she was hyperventilating and she decided to sit down in a little hollow that would shield her from the prying eyes of other hikers. There she let her tears run freely.

She had no idea how long she sat there. She had heard him calling her name, he was obviously searching for her, but she didn’t want to come out of her hiding place yet. He still sounded angry. She stared at the sea, watching the waves beating the cliffs. She felt hungry. It had been a while since she had eaten and she felt her blood sugar rum low. She was not far from the hotel and dragged herself there. Carice had apparently stopped there to ask if anybody had seen her and on seeing Charlotte sauntering unfocusedly she hurried to her.

“You ran off quite suddenly, ma’am. Mr. Parker was quite worried.” Carice said as she supported charlotte to the hotel.

“You mean he was angry.” Charlotte replied cynically.

“That too.” Carice replied carefully.

“I have no wish to see Mr. Parker right now.” Charlotte stated, swallowing.

“I heard what he said, ma’am.” Carice said softly.

Charlotte started sobbing.

“Let’s get you in a room.” Carice suggested. “We’ll take the servant’s entry.”

Charlotte nodded appreciatively, unable to talk.

To her annoyance, she saw Mr. Hamilton approaching.

“Mrs. Parker! Are you all right? Can I be of assistance?” he asked rather alarmed.

Charlotte swallowed: “You are very kind, Mr. Hamilton. But I prefer to be left alone.”

Carice ushered him away.

“I’ll call at your house and inform them you are at the hotel, feeling unwell.” Mr. Hamilton said and walked away before Charlotte could protest.

“That will only make things worse…” Charlotte muttered between her sobs.

“I’ll explain it to Mr. Parker.” Carice explained her. “And tell him his suspicions are unfounded…”

Charlotte laughed sardonically: “He walked in on me and James Stringer in my bedroom, just as I was showing my sister’s paintings and James caught me when I lost my balance…he;s always been jealous of James…it will take a lot of convincing….”

Carice looked worried: “The master loves you, ma’am, he’ll discover his mistake soon enough.”

“I sincerely hope so.” Charlotte cried out a little desperate.

Carice had her taken to a room, ordered Jason to bring up his best pastries and she made sure Charlotte ate something and lied down for a while. Carice had a message sent to Eden House that she had found Charlotte and had taken her to the hotel for some refreshment and rest.

It was almost two hours later when Charlotte and Carice walked back to Eden House.

Charlotte noticed one of the horses standing on the driveway, with saddlebags behind the saddle. Before she had reached the frontdoor Sidney walked out, quite impatiently. She carefully looked up at his face, hoping to see him glad to see her again, but his lips were tight and his jaw clenched.

“I see you have remembered again where you live?” he remarked cynically. “I thought I told you to wait for me?”

Charlotte stared at him angrily: “I decided against it. I wasn’t going to listen to any more of your insults.” She hissed.

He huffed, staring her down: “Well, then it will satisfy you I’m living for London this very moment.”

She saw Bellings following Sidney with a pair of bags.

“You’re leaving?!” Charlotte asked astonished.

“Yes, it appears there’s no proper bed for me to sleep in this house and as I have business in London, I might as well head there.” He sneered, as he started to mount his horse. “Apparently my bed is inhabited by mice.” He added with a grimace.

“I thought you enjoyed sleeping with mice!” Charlotte retorted sarcastically.

He stared at her melancholically for a moment as they both recalled their conversation in bed a few weeks ago.

“I Hope I can count on your presence at our dinner party next Thursday?” he asked sarcastically after recollecting himself.

“Of course, I’ve planned the whole thing , I know how important it is.” She answered annoyed.

“Good, glad you still remember _one_ of your duties.” He commented cynically.

Charlotte stared at him perplex.

“And don’t think of leaving the house or receiving any visitors in the meantime.” Sidney added with tight voice. 

“Not even my sister?” Charlotte replied indignantly.

“You may see Allison, but I’ll doubt she’ll want to see you.” Sidney replied

“Don’t tell me you’ve shared your fantasies with her now too!” Charlotte exclaimed in shock.

“Allison and I both have eyes and ears, Charlotte, and we’ve both observed what’s been going on.” He argued, looking quite wounded.

“Well, you’d better go see an eye-doctor in London then.” Charlotte sneered. “And one to check your ears.. and head…”

“That’s enough!” he barked. “And I wonder how this Mr. Hamilton became so familiar with you that he thought it proper to tell me he had met with you at the hotel. Maybe you can refresh your memory and recall who it is you are married to.”

“Well, at the moment I haven’t the faintest idea!” Charlotte retorted “Apparently not a gentleman, but some wild barking animal!” she thumped into the house, followed by Carice and heard Sidney trot off on his horse.

Charlotte shut herself up in her parlour, crying again. As she sat on her lounge chair, burying her face in the backrest, she heard the door open with a squeak. She looked up and saw Ian enter.

“Mommy sad?” he asked, looking at her with big inquisitive eyes.

“Yes, dear.” she wiped away her tears and smiled at him. “But I’m glad to see you.”

“Me sad too. Papa away. He not play horsie with me. He promised to play horsie with me.” Ian started crying. “Was I not good boy?”

Charlotte sighed as she bit her lip. “It is my fault Ian…”she searched for words. “Papa was angry because I let mice sleep in his bed.”

Ian looked up at her surprised: “Horsie afraid of mouse? “he asked.

“I guess.” Charlotte said softly.

“Kitty can chase mouse away!” Ian’s face lit up as he produced the little stuffed red cat that Charlotte had made him the week before.

“That is a good idea, Ian. And Thursday we’ll go to London to tell horsie, all right?”

Ian nodded despondently.

“I’m sure papa very much wanted to play horsie with you, but a witch turned him into a grumpy bear and had the mice chased him away. But we’ll get horsie back, all right?” she sighed.

Charlotte dried her tears. She had to be strong, for the children at least. She straitened her clothes and went downstairs. The children looked at her anxiously. They asked her carefully where their father had gone and she tried to reassure them by telling them Sidney had urgent business in London that was distressing him, which was why he was so grumpy.


	27. A messy separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our broken-hearted Sidney is a mess... and creates a mess. He learns more about the incidents at home from Dr. Fuchs and Georgiana. After a shocking discovery, he recomposes himself and prepares to reconcile with Charlotte.

# 27\. A messy separation

Sidney spurred his horse to ride as fast as it could, as if through the animal the energy of his own anger and frustration could be released. At the stables in Felbridge, where their spare horses were kept, he hurriedly handed his heavily transpiring horse to the groom and the other was quickly saddled. Only when he reached the Vauxhall Bridge, giving access to London, did he slow down to a gentle trot. He arrived at the house in Brookstreet at six in the evening. His butler, Humphry, reacted quite surprised and Mrs. Jenkins, the housekeeper too, hurried quickly to the hallway on hearing his voice.

“Mr. Parker, we were not expecting you this evening!” she exclaimed.

“Isn’t this my house, then?” Sidney asked her surly.

“Yes, of course.” She answered a little startled.

“I didn’t know I was to make a reservation…”Sidney added cynically. “I hope you’re not going to tell me I can’t expect a meal and a bed here?” he stared her down disdainfully.

“Of course, Mr. Parker.” She smiled uneasy. “It’s just that we like to have your favourite dishes and a bath ready.”

Sidney relaxed somewhat: “ I’m sorry, a bath would indeed be welcome.” He replied a little friendlier. “And I’ll eat whatever François can cook up.”

Mrs. Jenkins forced a smile: “Well, François will want to make something special.” She pointed out knowingly.

“I’ll appreciate the effort, he’ll be quite busy already with preparing for Thursday and he did not expect me tonight.” Sidney said apologetically. “Something light, please.”

“Your valet has not come with you?”Humphry asked carefully.

“No, he’s coming Thursday with Mrs. Parker and the children. He needs to pack my trunks, as we are unlikely to return to Sanditon before Spring.”

Mrs. Jenkins smiled: “Yes, Mrs. Parker told us. We are happy to have all the family in the house for such a long time.”

“You spoke Mrs. Parker?” Sidney asked surprised.

“Yes, she asked us to come to Sanditon last week, to discuss the plans. It was nice to finally meet Mrs. Foreman and see your country estate. Although I had expected it to be bigger…”

“Well, we had plans for expansion.” Sidney’s face turned grave.

Mrs. Jenkins looked uneasy: “Yes, It seemed rather crowded. “Then her face lit up: “But I enjoyed seeing the two latest arrivals, Andrew and Oliver, what darling little boys… and Ian, what an affectionate toddler he’s become!” she smiled endeared.

Sidney forced a smile as his was fighting the tears in his eyes. Thinking of his children and how they would be affected by what he had uncovered was too much for him. He turned and headed for his room upstairs. He bathed, but enjoying it was something else, as there were too many memories of his bathing times with Charlotte. When Jonathan, the footman attending him, came with the bottle of rosewater, Sidney whisked it away. “No roses, I prefer lavender this evening.” he said, clenching his jaw. He had Jonathan pour in so many drops that the scent was impenetrable, intoxicating and nauseating.

Sidney got dressed and as he waited for dinner to be ready, he went to his study to go through his mail. Most of it had been forwarded to Sanditon, so there was little to read. Most correspondence concerned the replies to the dinner invitations: Farradge announcing his wife was indisposed, one couple regretting being at their country estate, Babbers informing that his aunt and two cousins were staying with him in London, implying he would like to have them included in the invitation. He inspected the cards of callers: most names were at least vaguely familiar, but there was one he could not quite make out. It had been scribbled down with a trembling hand its seemed and the ink was blotted; ‘Reidoul’ it appeared to say. He asked Humphry after it, who studied the card for some time and said: “I think that was the young man who came from Antigua.. about a week ago.”

“Antigua?” Sidney asked surprised.

“Yes, he had come from Antigua. He had a letter from your solicitor there he said, but he needed to hand it to you in person.” Humphry continued.

Sidney frowned, feeling a little puzzled. “I was expecting a Mr. Hearth from Antigua to call.”

“Mr. Hearth… no, I can’t recall having seen that name.” Humphry said, pondering.

“Great!” Sidney sighed annoyedly. “Do you have any address of this young man?”

“No, he said he’d call again when you were back in London… I told him we didn’t expect you before Thursday.”

Sidney nodded irately “Well, my curiosity must be patient then.” he smirked.

He resorted to the pile of newspapers that had collected, scouting for news that he had missed so far. Reading on all the turmoil on the continent was a welcome distraction from the one in his own heart and head till Humphrey told him dinner was ready.

François had whipped up an excellent mustard soup, followed by a good smoked salmon and chocolate mousse. After Sidney finished drinking his sweet white dessert wine, he decided he needed some air and strolled into the park, where London Society was parading themselves. He briefly greeted some acquaintances, but avoided conversation with anyone. He observed the young girls being put on display for eligible suitors by their mothers. He grinned cynically in himself: how little did these girls no of love and marriage; the unreliability, the pretence, the hypocrisy. Little did they know of all the secret liaisons that went on behind their backs. He had thought to have escaped such intrigues in his own marriage; apparently he was wrong and no marriage was immune to the temptations of the outside world. Sick of what he was seeing, Sidney went home again and buried himself in the paperwork of his office, pouring himself one glass of Madeira after the other, till he could no longer focus on the pages before him. Humphry woke him somewhere in the middle of the night and escorted him to his room upstairs, supporting his unsteady master, removing his clothes and pulling the covers over him.

In the morning, as soon as Sidney woke up, a tray with a glass of raw eggs, coffee and brioche was brought to him by Jonathan. Sidney smiled appreciatingly, for a moment confused of why he was in London again and his head was pounding. He hadn’t felt so wasted in a long time. Then it came back to him again. The anger woke him up and he hurried into his clothes. He passed Charlotte’s room on his way to the staircase; he could not resist going in. As he stood there he recalled the many amorous nights they had spent there. On the bed he saw her Maroon-coloured dress. He closed his eyes, picturing her in that lovely dress that fit with her beautiful locks of brown hair. She often wore her red rubies with it and they sparkled brightly against the dark silk, bringing out the colour of her delicious lips. Hurriedly he walked out the room again and shut the door behind him. That was all in the past now. She had betrayed him, banished him from her room.

He went to his study and read the morning paper. Mrs. Jenkins, Humphry and his cook, François came up and asked to go through the programme for the next evening. As Charlotte had been giving all the instructions, there were some surprises for Sidney. Their daughter Susan had been allowed to aid in the preparations and her idea of a ‘rotating dinner’ was again to be tried out. The gentlemen were to move up four places with each course, to allow for a change of conversation partner. The ladies were allowed to stay seated, unless they too wished to move about. To get all thirty-eight guests to make a full circle around the table, ten courses were to be served. And of course the various French wines that Arthur and William had brought back would be served, although they saved the bulk for the wine tasting event the next evening at Arthur’s house. Sidney smiled amused at the ideas and approved. Although ten courses was an ambitious plan, François was in his element, being able to show off his talents again. And Lady Susan had offered the assistance of her own cook and kitchen, so some of the cold dishes would be prepared there. Lady Susan had apparently organised musicians too. And before dinner, Charles Babbage would give a presentation of the progress of his calculating machine, Arthur and William would tell of their discoveries on the continent. Sidney decided he would say something about the ideas of the Cornwall railway. He searched for his map of South England and asked Mrs Jenkins for a few pins with which he could lay out the suggested route.

After this meeting, Sidney asked for a coach to take him to his warehouses in East-London. He discussed the proceedings of business with his managers, and went to the bank to take care of some accounts. He returned some signed contracts to Roger Heywood, keeping it brief and avoiding any questions regarding Charlotte, arguing Roger and Theresa had too much on their mind with the upcoming move to New York. They could have a proper parting the next week. The only relative he wished to speak now at length was his brother-in-law, Dr. Fuchs.

“Brother, what a surprise to see you here, I thought you and Charlotte would not come back before Thursday.”” Diana exclaimed when she saw him and enthusiastically hugged him.

“Well, I decided to ride ahead and take care of some things.” Sidney smiled evasively.

“Oh, Charlotte must regret that. She was missing you dearly and with all the accidents and all the horrible rumours that went round…”Diana shook her head.

Sidney’s jaw clenched.

“But don’t worry brother, Max and I tried to put a stop to it, and Arthur and Georgiana too. I blame that dreadful Mrs. Lincoln…and Mrs. Hankins was joining her….So vicious to talk ill of a woman for getting some assistance from her relatives and friends…as if Charlotte would even be capable of any impropriety…” Diana continued.

“Yes…”Sidney bit his lip. He was eager to know what had been said, but he didn’t want to share what he had observed himself. It was plainly too humiliating. “Max…I was hoping I could speak to you for a moment?” he looked at Dr. Fuchs intently.

“Of course…Let’s go to my office.” Dr. Fuchs smiled. “I assume you have some medical problem you wish to discuss? You look dreadful.”

Sidney looked up distractedly. “Nothing some good rest will cure… It’s Charlotte I want to talk about.” He said surly.

“Of course… the reports of her fainting and nausea must have alarmed you…” Dr. Fuchs replied unsuspectingly.

Sidney stared at him, feeling rather puzzled.

“Now, you don’t need to be too worried… it is not unusual and the family has taken effort to unburden her after the incident at the ball.” Dr. Fuchs said reassuringly.

Sidney widened his eyes.

“She did tell you she fainted, did she not?” Dr. Fuchs examined his countenance.

“She mentioned something about feeling unwell, yes.” Sidney mumbled.

“Well I blame my son…he and Charlotte’s sister Emily were dancing for a third time and it rather upset their elder brother…and went against Mr. Heywood senior’s wishes.” Dr. Fuchs said with some disapproval.

Sidney buried his face in his hand.

Dr. Fuchs continued: “That must have upset your wife, she went outside to get some fresh air, but she became unwell despite that… luckily your brother-in-law was near to catch her or she could have taken a hard fall.”

Sidney clenched his jaw and his fists.

“I’m surprised you did not hurry home after learning about this and the other accidents at home…” Dr. Fuchs said disapprovingly.

“I did not hear of it till my return last Monday…” Sidney defended himself.

“Then it must have come as quite a shock to you…” Dr. Fuchs said consolingly. “Well, Tom and Mary took in some of your other children, as did Diana and I, and Georgiana and Arthur came to help dear Charlotte.”

“Yes, Tom wrote me about that.” Sidney interceded.

“I’m surprised you left her in Sanditon now, she was not coping well with your absence…unless she is feeling much better now.” Dr. Fuchs remarked carefully.

“She’ll come tomorrow with the children, I’ve asked her brothers to escort her.” Sidney answered evasively.

“Are Francis and Susan up the trip yet?” Dr. Fuchs asked.

“I guess, I have not heard otherwise. “Sidney replied a little insecure.

“Does that satisfy your worries?” Dr. Fuchs smiled.

Sidney sighed: “I may have a more delicate question…have you ever noticed Charlotte suffering from… hysteria of some sort?”

“Hysteria?!” Dr. Fuchs replied surprised, pondering. “We usually see it with unmarried women…who have not been able to fulfil their natural desire for motherhood…”

“ What are the usual symptoms?” Sidney asked carefully.

“Well, extreme restlessness and inability to release one’s energy in a gentle way… unladylike behaviour…a certain aggression and obstinateness…or the exact opposite, being too anxious and sickly.. it usually arises from some unbalance in their bile. It often goes away once they are married and have children…” Dr Fuchs tried to explain.

Sidney bit his lip. “Is there a treatment for it?”

“Well, marriage obviously and pregnancy…in extreme cases we admit the woman to a mental asylum.. though some doctors now recommend a hysterectomy .” Dr. Fuchs pondered.

Sidney looked a little shocked: “What you’re saying is that she would need locking up or an operation?”

“Your wife?” Dr. Fuchs reacted surprised. “I wouldn’t think it necessary. She’s quiet level-headed and strong… she’s far from the delusions that accompany hysteria… though it would be advisable if she would be pregnant less often.”

“You think frequent pregnancy could cause her to…stray of the provided path…then?” Sidney asked hesitantly.

“I’m not sure what path you refer to, brother. What makes you think Charlotte suffers from hysteria?” Dr. Fuchs looked it a little wondered.

Sidney kept silent for a moment before he hesitantly said: “She’s been quite spirited… aggressive even…and she has lack of judgement and propriety of late…”

Dr. Fuchs raised his brow: “I’m afraid I’ve seen nothing of it…I’ve visited her daily over the course of almost two weeks, apart from fatigue and usual complaints of pregnancy and regretting the absence of her husband, I did not notice anything out of the ordinary… although…”

Sidney looked at him intently: “Although what…?”he asked impatiently

“There was something with a flower in the garden that upset her…she even asked the Reverend for counsel.” Dr. Fuchs began.

“Charlotte asking for Reverend Hankins’ counsel is indeed extraordinary, but not worrisome… I guess.” Sidney replied a little confused.

“You should ask Georgiana about it.” Dr. Fuchs replied. “She was there with your wife.”

“Well, in that case I probably do not have to take it serious…”Sidney answered cynically.

“All I know is that your wife is behaving most properly. She’s an active woman, who sometimes wants to take on more than is wise, but she’s healthier than most mothers I know….” Dr. Fuchs argued.

“What of these rumours my sister talked of…”Sidney asked carefully, afraid to look at Dr. Fuchs.

“Are you saying you take heed of that slanderous gossip? No, brother, I agree with Diana those rumours are absolutely preposterous…. I know your wife has been taking care to avoid such talk. She refused to dance at the ball since you were not there. Some gentleman may have called frequently, but for legitimate reasons. She told Mr. Hamilton not to come to the house, but go directly to your stables if he needed a horse to visit Miss Avery and take your wife’s letters to your daughters with him…Arthur, James Stringer and me were the only other gentlemen calling on her and the children…and she’s constantly in the company of the children or her maid…she wouldn’t have had the chance for anything untoward…nor the energy. How can you even think such a thing?” Dr. Fuchs argued a little indignant. “You must not let your fears get to your head.”

Sidney kept silent. He wasn’t ready to share what he had witnessed. The mention of the rumours greatly concerned him. “Where there’s smoke, there must be fire.” he thought. It was not the first time a woman had betrayed him while everybody told him how dedicated she was to him. Women always found some excuse to be together with their lovers, he had experienced too many secret rendezvouses himself to be so naïve to think any woman incapable of that. But he didn’t want to expose Charlotte yet. He regretted having blurted his accusations in the Stringer’s house loud enough for the servants to overhear and yelling at her in the driveway. He had to think things through.

He dined at his club, glad to hear the rattling about revolutions in France and uprisings in the Netherlands, the protests against agricultural reforms and Enclosure Acts. He had asked Humphry to make sure his opera box was ready for him that evening, as he often allowed others to use when he and Charlotte were not in town. That evening a rare performance was planned: Cherubini’s ‘Medea’, and Sidney found an ally in the plot of betrayal, grief and vengeance. The gruesome tragedy fitted with his mood.

Somewhere halfway the performance, a young woman wearing a veil pulled aside the curtain behind him, smiling impishly and handing him a card. It happened often when he was not in the company of a lady. Usually he whisked them away, dropping the card on the floor, but this time, somehow, he laid it beside him on the table. He tried to ignore the card, but at a certain point his curiosity got the better hand. ‘Jeux Masqué’ it read. He had heard about it. It was an establishment for gentlemen near Drury Lane. A place where masks were obligatory. Above the card and game rooms there were private rooms where one could withdraw with one or more masked ladies of the night. He had heard the women there were elegant and the masks served the demand for gentlemen wishing to remain anonymous and amuse themselves with faceless ladies. 

The opera performance only briefly numbed his pain. The loud expressions of the agony on stage overruled his own, but he did not feel better. On the contrary: the world was even more full of drama, intrigues and betrayal. He left his box when the performance had all but ended, to avoid running into acquaintances in the corridors. He went outside and walked for some minutes till he stood before the address that had been on the card. He hesitated before going in, telling himself he would only play some cards. The idea of being anonymous and being surrounded by activity to distract him from his gloomy thoughts was attractive.

He paid the high entrance fee of five pounds and was handed a mask by the doorman. A young masked woman with a deep cleavage in her dress guided him to the card room. He sat down at a table with a drink and watched the men there play, while women hung around their necks. When the game was finished, he was asked to join, but he whisked away the invitations, shaking his head. He said little, as he sipped from one glass of wine after another. At a certain point he got up and walked to the corridor to find the restroom. When he came out again, a young woman with a golden mask and dress smiled at him, whispering: “You look like you’d rather have some private entertainment.” He gazed down at the masked woman. Her features resembled those of Charlotte somewhat and the dress reminded him of that sensual dance so many years ago. He smiled and before he knew it, the woman had led him in a chamber. Music was pouring in from the room below and the young woman started to dance before him in a sensual manner. He was too perplex and too intoxicated to get up from the chair in which she had pushed him. It felt like a dream, where Charlotte had transformed into a lady of the night seducing him with her dance. She came closer. Her fingers caressed his face, stroked through his hair sliding teasingly downwards. It was not how Charlotte was used to touch him and he brushed the strange hands and arms away. A little offendedly the woman left the room, only to come back with two more ladies. Sidney looked at his watch, it was somewhere deep in the night, but he wasn’t looking at the pointers to see the time. He looked at that sweet smile that belonged to the woman he loved. He almost started crying, but he clenched his jaw.

The two new women started whispering. “Well, sister look who we have here. It looks like a gentleman we’ve often fancied.” the taller one said. Sidney could feel her breath tickle his ears. They had put on a French accent, which many men fancied, but he could tell it was not real.

The other woman that was addressed as the sister giggled impishly. “Oh yes, and he has only become more handsome over the years…”

“Such lovely arms…”the other whispered as she caressed them. “Did we not see how excellently they can swing a cricket bat?”

“Don’t forget the rowing, sister.” the other said, slightly heaving as her lips touched his ears.

“To bad we never saw _him_ seabathing.”the other went on as she started to untie his cravat, “But perhaps we can admire him more up close.”

He saw their tongues move and somewhere the image of a pair of slithering snakes came into his head. “Temptation…”he whispered to himself.

One of the ladies’eyes met his as she paused undressing him and at that moment Sidney seemed to wake from his half-slumber as all of a sudden he recognised the two women. “Miss Beauf..” he said with a shock.

She didn’t let him finish as she covered his mouth with her hand. “Ssh… we are Yvette and Claudette”. She stared him down, looking a little alarmed for a moment before remembering to smile and resume what she was doing, tugging at his collar. Sidney pulled her hand away with a jerk and paced out of the room and almost ran out of the building. Outside, he heard his name being called as he climbed into a carriage, but as he did not want to be seen, he told the driver to make haste.

He was still trembling from the shock of what he had encountered when he arrived home. He locked himself up in his study, restlessly pacing back and forth and gulping down Madeira and smoking one cigarillo after another till his stomach was burbling and the air in the study was thick with smoke.

He left his study, with a candle in one hand and a cigarillo in the other. As he walked up the stairs he looked up to the portrait of him and Charlotte with Sidonia and the triplets that had been made a year after their marriage. How happy and in love she looked, how absolutely radiant. He could remember how he himself had felt to be the luckiest man in the world. If he had still held his glass he would have thrown it at the painting, instead he spilt ash and candle wax on the stairs. On the landing he passed her room again, and to go inside was a bit of an automatism. He put the candle on her dressing table. His hand reached for the bottle of rose parfum and put it to his nose. He sprayed the content around.

Then he saw the Maroon dress lying on her bed again. He picked it up, held it with two hands as if she were wearing it, danced around, tripping on the hem and tearing it. He pressed the dress unto him, forgetting he was still holding his cigarillo and giggled as it burnt a hole in one of the sleeves. He threw the cigarillo in the direction of the fireplace and it bounced off the floor before landing in front of it. He threw himself with the dress on her bed, caressing the imaginary body in it. Then a wave of nausea boiled up, he pulled the chamber pot from under the bed, but only half succeeded. As he emptied his stomach, part of the dress blocked the space between his mouth and the pot. He threw the dress aside, grabbed the pillow on the bed and nuzzled it, whispering: “I love you, Charlotte, I need you, Charlotte. Why did you betray me, Charlotte?” He fell asleep crying.

He didn’t realise where he was when the scullery maid woke him by dropping her bucket in shock. Foul water spilled over the floor and the carpet. Mrs. Jenkins and Humphry were quick to come to the room. Humphry managed to keep his face straight, although the disapproval could be read in his eyes. Mrs. Jenkins stood a while in shock, covering her mouth with her hand. “Oh God.. the dress of the mistress…She is to wear it this evening, she will be furious.” Mrs. Jenkins whispered as she picked up the trashed dress.

“Mr. Parker. Wake up, Mr. Parker.” she repeated, while Humphry gently drummed Sidney’s arm with his fingers.

“What?! It’s rudely early!” he muttered, burying his head in the pillow again.

“I’m afraid it’s not, Mr.Parker, and we must get you decent and the room tidy before the Mistress arrives…and the children.. they should not see you like this…”Mrs. Jenkins pointed out carefully.

Sidney raised his head, protesting against the sunlight coming in through the windows as Mrs. Jenkins had pulled aside the drapes. He turned around and looked at his butler and housekeeper rather confused. He looked around, realising he was in Charlotte’s room in their London House. “Where’s my wife?” he asked befuddled.

“She is on her way from Sanditon with the children. You have a big dinner party tonight, we must prepare…”Mrs. Jenkins replied impatiently.

“Let’s get you decent, sir. Jonathan is preparing a bath, and then we’ll bring you your breakfast, that is if you feel like eating…” Humphry suggested.

“Not at the moment.” Sidney said, looking queasy.

He looked around the room as he got up and tried to maintain his balance. “Did _I_ do this?” he asked, a little in shock. He looked at the dress: “She will be furious…” he mumbled.

“She asked to wear this tonight…”Mrs. Jenkins said carefully. “The modiste had just altered it…I’m afraid we can’t clean and repair it before tonight… if we can repair it at all....”

“Is there another dress she can wear? “Sidney asked quickly, slightly panicking. There was enough trouble without him having to explain to Charlotte he had ruined one of her favourite dresses.

Mrs. Jenkins went through closet and picked out a few evening dresses.

Sidney sighed: “They’re old and out of fashion I suspect....and she might not fit them anymore…”

Mrs. Jenkins pondered. “Miss Parker had many new ones made …Miss Arthur Parker brought them…”

“Sidonia is smaller than my wife…” Sidney argued, when an idea came to mind: “But my sister-in-law is bound to have ordered many dresses of her own. Ask her to bring some…”

Mrs. Jenkins nodded. “I’ll go myself, sir.”

“Ehm, Mrs. Jenkins…”Sidney began before she left the room “I’d appreciate it if you would not tell Mrs. Parker about this…”

Mrs. Jenkins sighed, looking about the room before she looked at him attentively.

“I’ll tell her myself…” Sidney said hesitantly. “Just don’t tell her more than necessary before I’ve got a chance to explain.”

Mrs. Jenkins sighed: “I’ll tell her one of the maids got unwell… I’ll not tell her what startled Amy.”

Sidney nodded appreciatively. As he walked to his own dressing room to take his bath, a pair of maids and a footman came in Charlotte’s room to open the windows and started to clean the room.

An hour later, as Sidney tried to swallow down some brioche with his coffee, Georgiana came in the breakfast room.

“Hello, dear brother.” She greeted him sardonically.

“Georgiana, how good to see you!” he replied, his face lighting up.

“I wish I could say the same for you. You look quite a mess. I guess travelling three weeks without Charlotte has not done you well.” she commented.

“Indeed not.” He replied with a tight smile.

“Yes, well I can’t say she was happy to have you gone….I must say I’m a bit angry with you for not returning home sooner after what had passed.”

“If someone would have taken the effort to send a messenger, I would have.” he replied irately. “But instead my wife’s letters got lost and everybody else wrote me things were well at home.” he forced a smile.

“I’m sorry, the surprise must have been unpleasant then when you got home.” she said more consolingly.

“Indeed they were!” Sidney said with a sharp voice. “I hear you and Charlotte even consulted Reverend Hankins. “He smirked.

Georgiana started to giggle “Oh yes… It was quite funny actually, although Charlotte seemed to take it rather serious…It was a flower that freaked her out…”

Sidney raised his brows quizzically.

“I must warn you: It was a ‘Campion’ flower.” Georgiana smiled embarrassedly. “Apparently that name still rattles our dear Charlotte.” She looked at Sidney intently. “I told her it was just a flower, but your gardener came with stories about fairies and curses and well, Charlotte practically believed that witch you were once engaged too, .. or sorry, engaged to _twice,_ had turned herself into a flower to curse you all and blamed all the recent misfortunes on her…” Georgiana chuckled.

Sidney laughed uneasy.

“No doubt, she’ll think the witch disguised herself as one of your maids to trash her favourite dress as well.” Georgiana added

Sidney forced a smile.

“You look rather queasy, Sidney, I suggest you take a good walk in the park before the dinner tonight or people might think it is you who is with child instead of your dear wife.” Georgiana commented sardonically. “Well, I’d like to speak to you about what happened to the Beaufort Sisters too, but for now we have a wardrobe crisis to solve.” She was turning around to the door as she said that, so she couldn’t see Sidney turning pale and spilling his coffee.

She turned her head briefly: “Luckily I’ve ordered quite some dresses lately that I might not wear …I’ve brought several.. she can keep the emerald green one. The colour does not befit me after all and I think it will look lovely on her…and she needs to get out of those mourning colours.” She looked briefly at Sidney.

“Really Sidney, you should go outside, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” she said as she left the room.

“That may not be too far from the truth…”Sidney thought to himself as he recalled last night’s adventures. He hadn’t visited such establishments for a long time…Charlotte’s look of disgust when they were at the brothel where they were searching for Georgiana came to mind…It reminded him he was not a perfect man… although at the time he frequented such places he was not a married man and he had been faithful until he discovered her own betrayal.

She would be on her way now. He felt rather guilty for letting her travel alone with the entire household, but he had felt he really needed to get away before he would physically hurt her. He hoped her brothers had answered to his request to escort her. In the meantime, he was figuring out what to say to her… surely she would have had time to think by now and regret what had happened.

He kept in mind what Dr. Fuchs had said; her wayward behaviour might be a result of a medical condition…going away was probably not a good idea… he needed to stay near her, prevent it from ever happening again.

He followed up on Georgiana’s suggestion to take a walk in the park. He sucked in the air, dreading the moment she would come home. He was repeating to himself what to say to her. That he was hurt, but that he realised he was not perfect himself, that it was difficult, but he would try to forgive her. He would not send her away. He knew he had the right to, but he did not want to deprive his children of their mother. No, there would be sanctions, he would have to restrict her movements and seeing James again was of course out of the question, but given what had passed, he was being generous. Also because he could not do without her. The past two days had proven that he was a wasted man without her at his side, however prickly she was. Yes, if she was repenting her actions, he would try to forgive her. She would arrive in a few hours and no doubt she would be at his feet, apologising and begging for his forgiveness and he would be able to draw her in his arms again. Satisfied with his decision, he returned home and impatiently waited for the sound of carriages stopping in front of the house.


	28. Expected apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte has an uncomfortable ride to London, after having a difficult time reconciling with Allison, and dealing with more troubles. She is hungry, exhausted and irritable when she reaches their London house, which makes for a tense meeting with Sidney. After being distracted by his son, in-laws and jeweller, he goes up to her room to discuss his offer of reconciliation...but the response is not what he expects.

# 28\. Expected apologies.

Charlotte sat in the crowded carriage with Martha, Carice and her five youngest children. SHe was sitting between Lily-Rose and Ian, Ivy was seated on her lap. Opposite of her, Martha and Carice sat with the sleeping babies in their travel baskets on their laps. It was warm in the carriage, the weather being hot and humid and rain drops only just starting to fall. Then the smell of urine started to penetrate their nostrils.

Ian looked a little guilt-ridden when his wet skeleton suit was noticed.

“Oh Ian…”Charlotte sighed. “I told you to go when we stopped. “she reprimanded him.

Ian pouted. “ In the carriage so long…”He cried. He looked really nervous.

“Yes, it‘s a long trip.” Charlotte brushed her hand through his hair reassuringly. “That is why you had to go when we stopped, we cannot wait till we are at the house.”

“Horsie at house?”he asked anxiously.

“Yes, But he’ll want to see a clean boy…”she argued. “Now let’s change your clothes…”

They stopped under the canopy of some trees at the side of a river and Martha went to collect some water to wash his bottom and rinse his soiled clothes. Carice meanwhile tried to clean the seats. A rubberised cloak was laid on top so they would sit dry.

Charlotte’s brothers Christopher and William watched them with pity as their horses grazed.

“Well, brothers, the joys of having children, as I hope you’ll experience yourselves one day…”she teased them. They chuckled.

“I cannot for the world understand why Sidney would let you travel with all the children and not accompany you himself.” William said disapprovingly.

Charlotte kept silent.

“Well, that’s probably why he asked us.” Christopher pointed out. “Though I don’t see why he did not ask James”

“Well, probably because he can’t possibly leave Allison now…” William argued. “Take that as a warning Christopher, marry a Heywood girl and she’ll be in the family way all the time and the burden of taking care of her rests on your shoulders… keep that in mind before you ask Abigail for her hand…”

Christopher blushed. “And when can we expect _you_ to become a father?” he retorted hesitantly.

William smiled embarrassedly: ”Well, I did not marry a Heywood girl and I’ve given up on that idea… I leave procreation to my siblings, they are doing quite a good job… no need for mee to add any more…after all, who else has to support all those pregnant sisters hen their husbands are absent.” He grinned and gave Charlotte a short hug.

“Thank you, William.” she said softly.

“I must say you look quite out of spirits, sister. Allison and James did as well. I heard something about a quarrel?” he whispered carefully.

Charlotte bit her lip. “It’s all a big misunderstanding.” she said.

“Allison seemed quite upset.” William argued.

“She’s feeling very insecure…she’s unwell, James is very busy…” Charlotte stammered.

“And he’s been calling a lot on you , I hear…”William said carefully.

“Well, he’s working on the expansion plans and Sidney asked him to check on me regularly…but people have been suggesting the most horrid things…”She suppressed a sob.

“Shh, We will clear that up, sister.” He said reassuringly.

“I hope so… I had a very difficult meeting with Allison yesterday.. she did not even want to speak with me…” Charlotte’s thought went to the conversation she had had when she had called on Allison, at a time she knew James was usually out of the house. It had been humiliating enough that Alexander had followed her and Carice, on Sidney’s orders apparently.

When she called at the Stringer Home and was let into Allison’s parlour, Allison had looked at her coldly: “You have some nerve coming here.” she had snorted.

“Please, Allison not you too!” Charlotte had exclaimed indignantly.

“Well after Sidney confirmed my suspicions…”Allison had started.

“And that is all they are: suspicions… idle gossip. Allison, how could you think such a thing of me…of James…?!”

“Well given the fact that James was in you bedroom, in a state of underdress, what else can I think… he’s always fancied you…” Allison had sneered.

“You forget that that was before he fell in love with you. And yes, we were in my bedroom. We were admiring your _paintings_ , Allison, and you should have seen the love in his eyes when he saw them again.” Charlotte retorted. “We were discussing how we could salvage them when we expand the house and a passageway is to be made.”

“In your underdress? “Allison had exclaimed cynically.

“I had just had my nap and I lent James some of Sidney’s clothes. His were soaked from the rain when he arrived at the house. I told him he could not get sick now he’s to take care of you. Unfortunately the clothes fit him quite ill, so he couldn’t close all the buttons.’” Charlotte clarified. She had swallowed: “I can understand what it might have looked like, but I can assure you that is all that we were doing.”

Allison had sighed. “I don’t know what to think lately, Charlotte, ever since our visit to Willingden and you taught me some … tricks.. he’s been looking at you in a way…”

“I wish you didn’t tell him what I told you, I’ve been feeling very awkward…I cannot look in James’ head, but I know he loves you very much and he’s never been more than brother for me…he knows that…” Charlotte had said embarrassedly.

“But he wanted to marry you first…”Allison had said despondently. “I’m his second choice…”

“No, you are not, Allison…He … never actually asked for my hand… he sort of announced it, but that Christmas…al he asked me was permission to ask for yours…”Charlotte had looked at Allison intently, who burst out in tears, forcing a smile.

“You must forgive him the folly of ever believing himself in love with me back then, because you are his only true love…” Charlotte added with a warm smile. “James does not deserve your suspicion, Ally.” She had said “And neither do I. The only love James and I have ever shared was our love for you…”

Allison had cried and they had hugged. “What about you and Sidney?” she had asked “I’ve never seen him so angry.”

Charlotte had cried. “I don’t know how to convince him nothing untoward happened. When he came in, I was feeling dizzy and James was holding my hand to help me stand up…”

“Oh Charlotte…”Allison had said putting a hand before her hand. “You should have known better than to be alone in a room with another man… any man…”

“My maid was just next door.. I had left the door open, the wind must have shut it…I believed myself above suspicion…in Sidney’s eyes at least.” Charlotte had sobbed.

“Have you explained the situation?” Allison had asked.

“I tried, but still… and then he found that wretched button James lost when you were both calling on us four weeks ago in his study…he did not even give me chance to explain that….” Charlotte had cried defeatedly.

“I’ll write to him…”Allison had offered consolingly.

“Please do….in truth your complaints about James being at our house so much and the comments your servants made… it made him suspicious even before he got to the house…and then he only seemed to look for confirmation of it….” Charlotte had argued.

“I’m sorry, Charlotte…I’ll write and he’ll come round, Charlotte…” Allison had said.

“I sincerely hope so, the thought that he believes me capable of hurting him in such a way….it is unbearable….he’s been angry with me before, but…Usually he apologises to me before the day ends, now, it’s been almost two days…” Charlotte had sobbed, looking desperate.

“Well, it is hard to apologise from London.” Allison had pointed out. “I’m sure he’ll remember your love for each other and be at your feet when you arrive… as I will when James gets home…”Allison had said softly.

“Yes, I must go… Sidney has forbidden me to see anybody… except for you… but I don’t want to make matters worse by talking to James again…Sidney has instructed our footman to report on me…” she had grimaced.

“Considering matters, it could be a lot worse, Charlotte… at least he hasn’t thrown you out.” Allison had remarked carefully.

Charlotte had panicked at the thought.

“Calm, you’re carrying his child…he won’t decide anything rash and by the time the baby’s there…he’ll surely have come round. Given that you have forgiven so many faults of his…and he will consider your children’s interest, he’ll not want to deprive them of their mother” Allison had reassured her. “And I will sure remind him of that.…at least I’m glad he’s not challenged James to a duel…that would have left both of us in despair…” she had added carefully.

Charlotte had looked at her in shock: “Heaven forbid he gets such an idea in his mind… it’s good they’re far apart…Thanks Ally… I think you might be one of the few to get through to him.” Charlotte had kissed and hugged her sister.

“Now, go to him tomorrow, Charlotte, I’m surprised you didn’t go directly after him.” Allison had commented.

“If I didn’t have sixteen children tagging along, I might have.” Charlotte had sighed. “And the servants wanted to celebrate Mr. Redford’s wedding and the children are reluctant to go…they’re quite angry with Sidney for being in such a bad temper and then taking off again before they could show their surprises for him…”

“Well, go packing, sister. You have a long journey ahead of you… and a dinner party…” Allison had hugged Charlotte.

As Charlotte had walked out of the house, she had seen James approaching, and had deliberately taken a different route home. When she had spotted a few of horses on the driveway, she feared a couple of gentlemen were calling and already dreaded having to explain that to Sidney. Big was her relief when it appeared to be three of her brothers: John, William and Christopher, who had apparently been summoned by Sidney to come over from Willingden and escort her, at least one of them, but they had decided to come all three at their father’s instigation. Charlotte was relieved to have their assistance, but also realised that Sidney had meant to put her under close watch. She was surprised he even trusted Alexander to follow her, suspicious as he now seemed.

William brought letters from her father and sisters, and surprisingly, one from Miss Burton too.

It read:

_Dear Mrs. Parker,_

_Thank you for allowing for the extension of my leave. I scruple at asking you for another favour, but as I just heard from your eldest brother that you’ve have decided to employ Mr. Hamilton as your children’s tutor, I fear you no longer require my services. At least I content myself with the idea that my request for dismissal will not inconvenience you._

_The fact is that your brother has been so kind as to offer me a position as his son’s governess and is willing to accommodate my dear Aunt as well. As you may be aware, she’s to leave the vicarage within a month and currently has no other place to go. I hope you understand my choice to accept his offer. I’ll miss your dear children and hope to see them again on your visits to Willingden._

_Please be so kind to ask Mrs. Foreman to send me the remainder of my belongings and what remains of my wages after deducting the transportation costs.”_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Miss Muriel Burton._

Charlotte had sighed annoyedly. Another misfortune! She was angry with Thomas for not checking with her first before making an offer to her governess. It had probably been an act of revenge, as he had assumed she had claimed Mr. Hamilton. But then he had seemed quite taken with Miss Burton during their last stay in Willingden. She did not blame Miss Burton, given her aunt’s situation, she had little choice, although Charlotte wished Miss Burton had just asked herself for help. Although she would happily employ Mr. Hamilton, given the rumours and Sidney’s reaction to it, she dreaded putting it before him now.

“It’s all a misunderstanding.” She had sighed to William. “I haven’t discussed it with Sidney yet.”

“I’m sure you’ll sort it out.” William had smiled.

“At least, I’m glad Adrian will have a nice governess.” Charlotte had concluded and had gone to her room to pack her things. The servants had already packed everything, for the children too, when John expressed his doubts about having the injured children travel along. “All that jolting and your fellow travellers pushing against that painful arm…”He argued, looking at Francis’ broken arm. “And Susan’s ribs still hurt and her head aches persist…”

Charlotte had sighed: “Sidney expects me to come with all the children… I do not want to anger him.” she had argued.

“Papa is already very angry…”Sidonia had pointed out.

Brows were raised and the children brought forth the cut tree and Sidney being not informed about the accidents that had happened.

“We’ll take the blame for this.” William argued. “Knowing Sidney, he doesn’t want to see any of you hurt… Anyhow, I can’t see the rush in getting your children to London, you’ll not be traveling to Liverpool for two weeks and the work on the house will not start yet.”

The children started to argue one by one they preferred to stay in Sanditon a while longer.

“If you come back Saturday…I can watch the children.” John had argued. “And Sidonia may act as mistress of the house…” he had looked at Sidonia intently, who had nodded reluctantly, as she had preferred going to London.

Charlotte had pondered, but her decision was forced as late at night the magistrate called on them to tell Mr. Redford and Mr. Needham had been detained. An argument over maid Nancy and Mr. Redford’s sudden wedding had caused them to fight at the tavern that evening. Mr. Needhamm had felt Mr. Redford had been compromising poor Nancy before his trip to Cornwall, after his flirtations and creating expectations, and had felt a need to defend her honour, thus starting a fight. Both men required to be bailed out, but the matter could not be settled before nine Thursday morning and they had to leave for London at six. So in the end, it was just Charlotte and the five youngest heading for London, as they could do without her the least, two of her brothers, Carice, Martha, Alexander and Bellings and their coachman.

Now she endured the uncomfortable ride to their London house, feeling quite nervous. The children had slept the first two hours and had been merry enough till they reached their stables at Felbridge halfway, but the second half of the journey they were restless. After Ian had wetted his suit and became despondent, William had tried to appease Ian by taking him on the horse. Alexander had sat with him on the box, but the real horses were no substitute for ‘horsie’ and Ian grew impatient. He again refused to use the potty on the next stop. Charlotte was desperate, using all her energy not to snap at him. “Ian, we’re not continuing until you have used the potty. You don’t want to wet your suit again, do you?” she argued.

“I go at house.” he had said stubbornly, pouting.

“Or will you join the big boys?” William had smiled.

Ian had looked at him suspiciously and shaken his head.

“Then you have to use the potty!” Charlotte pointed out.

Ian shook is head again. 

“Well the potty will be very sad.” Charlotte mimicked a sad face in an attempt to clear the air and control her own impatience.” It was hoping so much for you to wee in it…”

Then Ian started to giggle: “No!” he laughed.

“Yes, really!” Charlotte insisted and after a little playful discussion on whether the potty was capable of feeling, Ian finally sat down.

After a peaceful hour, just before they reached the outskirts of London he started to pout again. Charlotte had looked at her watch: it was one o’clock and he hadn’t had his lunch yet, nor had he been eating much, as Charlotte feared he might choke in a crumble with all the shaking of the carriage. She herself started to feel a bit light-headed. She just hoped the children were not too hungry. The girls were kept busy with clapping games, the babies still slept, but Ian was impatient and started to become grumpy, as he always did when he didn’t have his meals in time. If they ever made the mistake of letting him nap too long, he would wake hungry and growl like some wild animal. If they tried to feed him then, he would start throwing with the food. They had learnt that the only way to calm him at such a time was to set down a wooden plate with crumpets and a tin beaker of milk a few yards away and telling him he was not obliged to eat it. And they would turn around and after a while he would carefully approach the plate when he thought no-one was looking and start to nibble his crumpets. And after the first crumpets had been swallowed down, a jolly toddler took over his little body and a lot of giggling and cuddling would follow and the ‘grumpy bear’ would have disappeared.

Charlotte checked for anything edible that would be withing reach, but they would have to wait a little while longer. The bustle of the city, the sight of so many houses and carriages kept Ian preoccupied till they reached their own house, but Andrew and Oliver had woken up and started crying before they arrived.

So when Charlotte stepped out of the coach, with a baby in one arm and Ian nervously clutching her arm and momentarily refusing to come along, she was hungry, exhausted and irritable, while dreading seeing Sidney again.

Sidney had watched the street, sitting behind his desk, glancing sideways at the window. When he saw the carriage stop, he jumped up and walked to the hallway and Mrs. Jenkins and Humphry were quick to gather there as well. Humphry went to the door, followed by Jonathan, who went to help with all the luggage. 

Sidney looked at Charlotte expectantly as she strode through the vestibule to the main hallway. Behind her Lily-Rose and Ivy waddled excitedly by the hand of Carice. Charlotte stared at him. “Good day, Mr. Parker.” She greeted him civilly, but in a tone so cold, he shivered.

“Good day, Mrs. Parker.” He retorted civilly.

Mrs. Jenkins and Humphry looked at each other with some alarm.

“I trust you had a good journey?” Sidney tried, forcing a smile.

“As much as a journey with five children can be.” she answered cynically, staring him down.

He looked behind her: “Where are the rest of the children?” he asked irately.

“In Sanditon.” she answered curtly.

“I thought you were bringing all of them?” he replied a little indignant.

“Well, If you hadn’t left in such a hurry, we could have discussed it… Francis and Susan are not well enough to travel yet…and since two of our coachman are in prison, I had little choice…not to mention the children are all quite angry at your sudden departure and have no wish to see you.” she snapped.

Sidney stared at her with some disbelief, this was not what he had expected.

“Ian here was quite upset. You had promised to play horsie with him on your return if he was a good boy.” She said accusingly.

Sidney looked at Ian, who looked at him woundedly and pouted.

“Come, boy.” he said, his voice softening.

Ian stared at him angrily and buried his face in Charlotte’s coat. “No! You not horsie! You grumpy bear!” he shouted.

“I’m sorry, Ian, I’ll play horsie with you now…what is it you have there?” Sidney’s voice softened. Sidney reached for the red stuffed cat and white stuffed horse in Ian’s hands. “Is that a horsie?”he asked softly.

Ian nodded: “And a kitty…kitty chase mouse away…mouse scares horsie…” Ian replied, now letting go of Charlotte and allowing Sidney to pick him up.

Sidney glanced at Charlotte for a moment, who stood motionless, her eyes dewy.

“He’s a bit grumpy, he’s not eaten in a while.” she said matter-of-factly. She looked at Sidney discontently.

“You should have fed him in time, then.” Sidney snapped. “You’re his mother!”

William and Christopher came in just before Charlotte could say anything back, so she ignored it and turned to her housekeeper: “Mrs. Jenkins, I need to feed the babies. Could you have my bath prepared in the meanwhile and some sandwiches brought up? I’m exhausted and I need to rest before tonight’s dinner party.”

“Of course ma’am.” Mrs. Jenkins repleid.

“Come, sister, let me help you, as Ian as already claimed your husband.” William said, after briefly greeting Sidney and escorted Charlotte, who felt quite light-headed, upstairs. He gave Sidney a worried glance as they passed him. Martha followed them upstairs with both the babies, after Sidney had had a chance to look at his two youngest sons and gently squeeze their little cheeks.

Sidney carried Ian to the drawing room on his back as Ian had refused to go to the nursery for a nap like the others, too happy to see his father again. Christopher and William joined them for tea. Sidney felt obliged to talk with his brothers-in-law for a while after having summoned them to escort Charlotte to London. William inquired after the ‘urgent business’ that had called Sidney to London, which Sidney dismissed as ‘something requiring his discretion’ and the brothers told him about everything that had happened in Willingden and during their visits to Sanditon.

Meanwhile, after suckling the two babies and eating some sandwiches, Charlotte had gone to her rooms. As she had entered, the smell of sick and smoke, mixed rose fragrance and vinegar pricked her nose. She noticed a different carpet was lying on the floor of her bedroom. When Mrs. Jenkins came in, Charlotte asked: “What happened here?”

“I’m sorry ma’am, there was a little incident this morning…one of the maids got unwell while she was cleaning your room…I fear I was quite a mess.” Mrs Jenkins replied nervously.

“I hope you’re not telling me one of the maids is in trouble?” Charlotte asked her meaningfully.

Mrs. Jenkins looked at her confused for a moment and then shook her head: “I’m sure it was just something she consumed that did not agree with her stomach.”

Charlotte rolled her eyes: “I’m not sure I like that idea better…I hope the maid has been taken care off?” she raised her brows. “Because either she’s in trouble, misbehaved or we have a problem with food poisoning or a virus in the house…”

Mrs. Jenkins smiled uneasy: “Mr. Parker said he would take care of the matter.”

“…well, just bring my trunks to one of the guest rooms, I’m afraid I can’t stand the stench in here.” Charlotte said a little irritable.

“Of course, ma’am.” Mrs. Jenkins replied.

“ and bring my Maroon Dress there, I’ll put it on after my afternoon nap.” Charlotte added as she turned around.

Mrs. Jenkins froze for a moment, then nervously said: “I’m afraid the dress got ruined in the process…”

Charlotte looked at her in shock: “You’d better not tell me who it is, for I’ll be very angry with her…Now what am I to wear this evening.” She exclaimed.

“Mr. Parker asked Mrs. Arthur Parker to bring some dresses…and there’s a seamstress ready to make some adjustments if necessary.” Mrs. Jenkins explained.

Charlotte sighed with relief. Mrs Jenkins showed her three dresses. “Mrs. Arthur Parker suggested you’d wear the green one.”

Mrs. Jenkins handed her a note from Georgiana, telling her the green dress was a gift. Charlotte tried it on and it indeed looked lovely. The emerald green silk complemented the pink colour of her skin. The pointed bodice was pleated according to the latest fashion. The shoulders were cut low, with puffed sleeves below it. Charlotte smiled. It needed some widening around her bosom, but the seamstress reassured it only half an inch and not too difficult. Charlotte sighed relieved. At least the evening was not going to be a total disaster. She got in her bathing gown and took her bath, feeling a little disappointed at Sidney’s manner of greeting. But then she had been rather prickly herself, she realised. And as she feared, he was unhappy about leaving the rest of the children in Sanditon. She hoped he would come to her before the guests would arrive, but of course he needed to tend to her brothers first.

Sidney waited impatiently for his brothers-in law to finish their tea and their account of everything that had happened, but William and Christopher mistook his prickly, taciturn mood for genuine concern about the state of affairs, so everything was discussed quite elaborately, from Jenny an Lucas’s engagement, Emily and Max’s hopeless love, Thomas’ stubbornness and reluctance to take Jane back. Sidney thought to himself that he could quite relate to what Thomas was feeling except that Thomas had been wrong about accusing Jane. A final communication that Thomas had dismissed Adrian’s tutor because Charlotte had supposedly offered the man a job quite infuriated him. Again that blasted Mr. Hamilton! That Charlotte had the audacity to hire a man of whom rumours went round he was courting her! Sidney couldn’t help letting out an angry huff, but refrained from making any comment before his relatives. He would discuss the matter with her at a later time.

“Before I forget, Sidney, Allison had a letter for you.” William said, looking at Sidney intently.

Sidney took the letter with trembling hands. “I’ll look at it later.” he said, dreading the content and put it aside.

William and Christopher took their leave. After they left, Mrs Jenkins walk up to him and said: “Mrs. Parker wants to let you know she’ll lie down for a nap now, unless you wish to speak with her first.”

Sidney nodded. He was just about to head to the stairs when the door bell rang and Humphry let in Mr. Wilkins.

Sidney looked at him a little puzzled.

“Good day, Mr. Parker. I’ve come to deliver the special order you requested some weeks ago….I decided to come myself and see if any adjustments or resizing is necessary. Can I demonstrate them to you, we’re quite proud of the result…” Mr. Wilkins greeted him quite eagerly.

Sidney stood a little confused as he started to remember the box with rings he had ordered on his last visit. It was the last thing on his mind right now, but he could not think of an excuse to send Mr. Wilkins on his way again so fast, so he let him into the study and Mr. Wilkins started to ramble about the detail of everyone of the rings, the difficulty he had to obtain certain gems, especially the diamonds now that there was trouble in Antwerp. Sidney just gazed at the sparkling content, wondering how he’d ever considered spending more than a thousand pounds on such trinkets by manner of a joke. Mr. Wilkins mistook his silence for attention and admiration and continued his explanations. After he had meticulously described the particulars of each of the fourteen rings and the decorated silver box as well he ended unsuspectingly with: “…And Mrs. Arthur Parker had your wife’s pearl-and-coral necklace brought in for repair. I have that with me as well…. do you wish me to stay while you give it to her?”

Sidney carefully shook his head.

“Well, then I leave you to it.” Mr. Wilkins smiled amused.

“The bill has been taken care off, I believe?” Sidney asked matter-of-factly.

“Yes, most of it, a small deficiency because the prices of some gems went up…, but I’ll trust that will be taken care of as usual.” Mr. Wilkins replied.

Sidney nodded.

Mr. Wilkins was escorted back to the door again by Humphry while Sidney stared at the box full of rings and box with the necklace. That precious necklace that he had given her after their wedding night, the night she had lost her innocence. Oh what a passion had he unleashed in her…he was a fool to think it would only be reserved for him once she had discovered such pleasure. She was an eager lover and leaving her alone too long had been unwise… How could he think a passionate woman like her could do without a man for so many weeks? He looked at the rings… they symbolised the indiscretions, the times he had compromised her innocence before he had done the right thing and asked for her hand… now she had compromised herself and the rings seemed pointless. He closed both the boxes and threw them in the bottom drawer of his desk and sat suppressing his sobs for a while till he found the strength to get up. He had to speak to her. First, he was confused not to find her in her room, till Mrs. Jenkins informed him Charlotte had resorted to one of the guest rooms. Carice came out of the designated room, whispering: “Mr. Parker, she’s asleep now…she was very tired, It’s probably best not to wake her.”

Sidney disappointedly bit his lip and nodded. He went to the nursery to check on his four youngest children and smiled melancholically at seeing them peacefully asleep under the watchful eye of Martha. He went down again, where Ian requested to play horsie again, and Sidney complied. The weather had cleared, so Sidney took Ian to the park, looking endeared at how his boy discovered the sunken garden, and delighted in playing hide and seek behind the sculpted trees. At half past four Ian was left in the care of Martha and one of the maids for an early dinner. Sidney bathed and changed into his evening attire. Nervously he knocked again on the door of the room where Charlotte had retreated to. Carice opened it. Charlotte was sitting at the dressing table in her emerald green gown. The hairdresser that had been hired for the occasion, had just finished putting up Charlotte’s hair and make-up and Charlotte was selecting some earrings form her jewellery box. Sidney gasped as he saw her reflection in the mirror. She looked absolutely breath-taking! Georgiana had been right about the colour suiting Charlotte, like green leaves bringing out the pink and red in her rosy lips, her velvet pink cheeks. She motionlessly stared back at him through the mirror as he stood behind her. He swallowed as he reminded himself of why he had come to her room. With a nod of the head he signalled Carice and the hairdresser to leave the room. Carice looked carefully at Charlotte for approval, and she nodded that it was al right for Carice to leave.

Charlotte stared at him expectantly and unsmiling, holding her breath. Sidney averted his gaze. It always made him lose courage when she looked at him like that. There was certain haughtiness in her manner, a certain aggression in her gaze. But he had resolved not to lose his temper this time.

“I …eh…thought we should talk.” he began.

She sighed, looking a little relieved and waiting patiently for his next words.

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking the past few days…” he continued hesitantly.

She looked at him anxiously and he caught her eyes for a moment before averting his gaze again to find back his words.

“I think we should try to reconcile…”

She nodded faintly.

“If you repent …I’m willing to try to forgive your indiscretion….”He began.

She stared at him in disbelief.

“I will have to impose some rules of course…to prevent from this ever happening again…” he continued with a grave expression.

She turned her head and looked at him indignantly, but he had averted his gaze and looked into the jewellery case before her. He picked up the necklace with fifteen diamond flowers that symbolised their children.

“It will be difficult, but for the children’s sake, we must try, don’t you think.” He said as he put the necklace around her neck. He felt her quiver under his touch and he held his breath as he felt the nape of her neck. It took him all his strength not to put his lips there, graze it, press that sensitive spot below her ears that could make her turn wild. To kiss her in such a way that would make her forfeit all resistance and surrender to him. How many times had he not come to her room while she was all dressed up and convinced her teasingly to make love once more before the guests would arrive. It was always easy to persuade her, that was what he loved, but it was also her weakness, he now realised. She could be easily seduced and he had to make sure no other man would ever again get the chance to do so. He was expecting her to fall into his arms by now, see relief on her face, tears of repentance, but she looked in the direction of the mirror again in a most infuriated manner.

“Repent! Forgive me! Something I haven’t done! You mean you still believe that fantasy of yours.” she exclaimed furiously.

He looked at her in disbelief for a moment and then angrily retorted: “I know what I saw, Charlotte!”

“I Know what you _believe_ you saw!” she hissed. “And you always accuse _me_ of making quick assumptions….What have I done these past ten years that you have lost your trust? That you won’t take my word anymore for what happened?” she looked at him desperately.

He let out a huff: “You’ve been dishonest with me more than once lately…and I won’t be taken for a fool, Charlotte, I know when I’m being cheated.” His voice was bitter.

“Do you? You seem to have lost all sense of judgement!” she exclaimed.

“I think I’m being very reasonable, Charlotte, given the circumstances. All I ask for you is to be honest, confess your sins and abide some rules that will prevent you from straying again….I will not come to your bed if you do not wish me too.”

She was speechless for a moment.

“To confess would be dishonest.” she argued.

“How hard can it be.. think of the children!” he urged her.

“Think of the children, I have done nothing but think of them…I was not the one running away over a stupid misassumption, leaving them disappointed and crying because they had longed for your return and prepared some surprises for you…” she said indignantly

Sidney sighed defeatedly.

“I’m sorry of the children were disappointed… I needed to get away before… I lost my self-control.” He clenched his jaw.

She stared at him. “And you’ve regained your self-control now?” she asked.

“I think I have…”he said offendedly.

“Charlotte…”he began in a more civil tone“… I know your …condition is very trying and it is known that pregnancy can sometimes… cloud a woman’s judgment…I’m willing to accept that you might not have been in full control of yourself lately…”

Her eyes grew big: “Are you accusing me of insanity now?!”she raged.

“Calm down, Charlotte, think of the baby!” he said softly.

“How can I forget _that_?!” She replied sardonically “It is _my_ body you put it in.”

“I’ll leave you think it over, Charlotte.” he said coarsely. “The guests will be arriving in half an hour…I’ll go downstairs to be ready for their reception.

“Yes, do leave…I have never been so insulted in my life…I’ve been accustomed to the criticism of others, but I’d never thought I would have to defend myself to you.” She bit her lip as he avoided her gaze and looked at the floor.

“Go…I do not recall inviting you in here.” She sneered.

He stared at her in disbelief for a moment and then turned around. As he left the room and passed Carice, he saw her looking at him disdainfully and shrugged his shoulders


	29. confusing metaphors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the evening of the dinner party and Sidney and Charlotte try to be pleasant hosts. Sidney gets ridiculed by his friends for some of the gifts he sent Charlotte from Devonshire. The guests notice something is amiss and there is much speculation about the cause of the discord between Sidney and Charlotte. During the dinner conversations metaphors get mixed up with things meant literally. Charlotte gets quite some attention from Lady Susan's friend Lord Islington, but fails to catch his meaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the many comments! Many of you seem outraged by Sidney's behaviour and lack of trust in Charlotte. We'll unravel his psyche (past experiences and feeling so undeserving of his happiness that he expects it to end at any time) further in a later chapter. First a little ridicule and anwakward and confusing conversations with the guests.

# 29\. Confusing metaphors

After Sidney had left her room, Charlotte remained sitting for a while, trying to suppress her tears. If only Sidney could see that his accusations hurt them both! It hadn’t escaped her that he looked like a wreck and that his manners had returned to what they were at the start of their acquaintance. She felt her belly ache and took some deep breaths to relax her muscles. She had to trust everything would be all right. They had had ten years of bliss, now God was trying them, she reasoned and she should keep faith in her marriage. She wiped away her tears. Carice hugged her and was redoing her make-up when Georgiana, coming early, came up. She looked magnificent in her sea-blue gown and smiled radiantly, till she saw the sad expression on Charlotte’s face.

“What is the matter?!” she asked alarmed. “You’re not crying over the loss of your Maroon Dress are you? You look lovely in this green one.”

Charlotte forced a smile: “Yes, thank you for bringing it, And thank God for your chocolatier, because it probably hadn’t fit it if you hadn’t put on some weight… but it is not the dress I’m lamenting.”

“Is the excitement of the party getting to much for you? I remember how emotional I was when I was carrying my children…” Georgiana inquired carefully.

“Don’t you start doubting my sanity as well…”Charlotte exclaimed bitterly.

Georgiana examined her face: “Has Sidney said something to upset you?...He looked rather wretched when I greeted him… or did he comment on your exorcism of some cursed flower…”she bantered.

“Oh, please, don’t let him hear about that…he’s accusing me of enough sins as it is.” Charlotte sighed defeatedly.

“Sin? You? Apart from you ridiculing him and standing up to him once in while…which in my view can’t be often enough…I don’t think there’s a greater saint alive than you.” Georgiana bantered.

“Well, I’m not _that_ perfect.” Charlotte muttered.

“See, you’re even too modest to acknowledge your own goodness. Now what sin has he been accusing you of? Let me guess: You’ve been worshipping him too much, thus neglecting God, our Lord?” Georgiana put on a mock strict face.

Charlotte gave Georgiana an annoyed eyeroll before she despondently averted her gaze and mumbled: “I do not wish to talk about it… It is too humiliating…the thought alone that I would do that to him….” Charlotte bit her lip.

Georgiana studied her countenance: “He suspects some kind disloyalty ?” she asked carefully.

Charlotte closed her eyes in confirmation, tears again rolling down her face.

“Oh my!” Georgiana said a little in shock. “He cannot be serious, I mean he could not find a more loyal wife on the globe…or even in heaven.”

“I’m afraid he caught me in rather compromising situation and he does not accept my explanation for it.” Charlotte sobbed.

“I see…”Georgiana said. “But Sidney must know how much you love him.”

“I thought he did…”Charlotte said softly. “The thought that Sidney believes I would do the unthinkable… the thought alone of my betraying him with….,” she shuddered.

“You mean…he believes you dallied with another man?” Georgiana asked astonished.

Charlotte sighed in confirmation.

Georgiana stared at her for a moment: “Well you wouldn’t be the first woman to do that”

“Oh, please… the thought alone… it disgusts me. I consider such betrayal one of the worst of sins…” Charlotte shook her head.

“Well, even if you did, considering _his_ past he’s hardly entitled to cast the first stone .”Georgiana argued.

Charlotte shook her head disapprovingly: “Sidney’s unsavoury past is much the result of another woman betraying him…I could never hurt him in such a way…I’d never forgive myself. Unfaithfulness is the root of all evil in my view…”

“Yes, We all know you are a saint…but before you condemn other people; don’t forget not all women married for love or have such passionate husbands….”Georgiana said a little snappishly. “There are couples who are unhappy with each other and try to find love elsewhere, sometimes with the approval of their spouse.”

Charlotte looked at her a little perplex, puzzled at where Georgiana’s sudden outburst came from.

“Well, dear sister, let’s not have Sidney’s fantasies ruin our evening. You’ll have plenty to discuss with Sidney after the evening is over, but try to enjoy yourself in the meanwhile.” Georgiana said resolutely forcing a smile. “Let’s forget our worries and emerge ourselves in the politics of economy and the trivialities of wearing the most fashionable dress.”

Charlotte chuckled at Georgiana’s grimaces.

“There you go!” Georgiana smiled. “Now let’s go down before your guests believe you either vain, negligent or rude.”

They passed by the nursery, and Charlotte went in, giving her children a kiss as they were finishing their dessert.

“Mommy beautiful. Mommy is princess.” Ian remarked, looking lovingly at her.

She smiled and kissed him again on his forehead.

Mommy come read story?” Ian pleaded.

“No, I have to go down, see people, talk to them… and be beautiful’ she replied warmly.

Ian pouted a little.

“Strange house, afraid to sleep.” he said, looking a little frightened.

“Well, Martha is here with you, Papa and I are downstairs…just listen to Martha and watch over your little brothers and sisters like a big boy…I will come and check on you after you have gone to bed, all right?” she looked him in the eye.

He looked at her bravely and nodded. She stroked through his hair, looking at his little cute face and the eyes that had the same tenderness at Sidney’s could have, if he were not so bitter. Georgiana gave her nephews and nieces a kiss as well. Charlotte observed Georgian’s was having more trouble bending forwards than she had, but she said nothing about it. Together they walked down the stairs, arm in arm.

Sidney was standing below the staircase looking up a little nervous and impatient, as the first guests had already arrived. “At last.” he mumbled, looking at Charlotte a little worriedly. But she forced a smile and smirked at their guests. Lady Susan had just arrived, accompanied by her friend, Lord Islington.

“Ah, there you are, my dear. I was almost afraid your husband had locked you up.” Lady Susan commented with a beaming smile.

“Susan, how good to see you!” Charlotte smiled in all sincerity.

“My sister-in-law was being detained by her lover.” Georgiana bantered.

Lady Susan raised her brows, while Charlotte and Sidney looked at her in shock.

“… the young and handsome Ian.” Georgiana added with a playful smile.

Sidney could help letting out a relieved snort. Charlotte looked a little uneasy, but Lady Susan laughed most heartedly. “Oh yes, quite the rival for Mr. Parker indeed.” She commented playfully.

“Charlotte, Mrs. Parker, may I Introduce you to Lord Islington, he is a friend of my late husband. He has recently returned from India.”

“Good to see you, Lord Islington! May I ask what has brought you back to our ‘cold chilly island’ as my sister here calls it?” Charlotte inquired politely.

Lord Islington laughed: “Well, duty…the former Lord Islington, my elder brother passed away about nine months ago, leaving no issue, so the title and responsibility have descended down to me.” He smiled.

“My condolences, milord.” Charlotte said politely.

Lady Susan took him to the drawing room as new guests were waiting. Sidney stood beside Charlotte, but they hardly acknowledged the other’s presence, except when one had to introduce the other or a remark was made that concerned their spouse. They forced smiles and smirked standing next to each other, until the last guests had arrived and Charlotte turned to head to the drawing room herself and Sidney followed her without saying a word.

Charlotte sat down quietly near the door, while Sidney announced some presentations. Charles Babbage told about the progress of his calculating machine, complaining how difficult it was to get components of a quality fine enough to fit the machine and that that difficulty prevented him from finishing his machine as fast as he would like. There some murmur as several of the guests seemed impatient with this project that had been going on for eight years already without result and having already received much funding from the government and others.

Then Arthur gave an account of his trip to the continent and the guests were pleased to hear they would get a taste of some of the wines and delicacies and looked forward to some mor tasting the next evening at Arthur’s House. A befriended apothecary told something about the salicylic acid they wished to import or produce and all its benefits.

“You see ladies, there’s no more need to forgo on your favourite social gatherings. “ Arthur remarked playfully.

“But Mr. Parker!” one of the ladies cried “Do you really want to deprive us of the only excuse we have to avoid tedious ones?”

A great laughter followed.

Sidney sighed a little relieved at the light atmosphere. Even Charlotte supressed an amused smile.

Then Sidney gave an account of his trip to Cornwall, advocating the area South of Dartmoor as great place to visit, the opportunities for quarrying granite there and ship building.

Arthur interrupted him: “Do clarify for us, brother, whether you mean real life ships?”

Sidney looked at him a little puzzled.

“Well since you seem to have devoted much of your time in Plymouth buying toy boats!” Arthur teased. “ Your wife was quite concerned if you understood your assignment.”

The guests laughed.

Sidney forced an embarrassed smile. “The purchase of the miniature versions was the responsibility of my miniature selves. Christian and George had quite the exercise in becoming merchants.” He smirked.

“Only of toy boats, or also more adult products?” Lady Susan asked mischievously, glancing at Charlotte who turned crimson red.

Sidney looked at Lady Susan rather puzzled, but recovering himself he answered: “They bought notebooks to log their adventures as well.”

Lady Susan gave him a sceptical glance, smiling playfully.

Sidney continued his story, talking of the idea to build the railway from Falmouth to London across the Southern Route instead of a Northern one.”

“Is that to annoy my cousin? Or to protect Lord Babington and the Earl of Dartmoor from the nuisance of the noise?” Lady Susan bantered on.

Sidney smiled a little embarrassed.

Lord Babington interceded: “Do not worry Lady Susan, I’m sure my friend will build a railway to Taunton, if only to plague me.”

“And otherwise I will, to vex _Lady_ Babington.” Mr. Crowe added, receiving a disdainful smirk from Esther in reply. “Are you saying you have not gambled away all your fortune, Mr. Crowe?” she retorted cynically.

“Well, Parker would not have invited him for this evening if he were destitute!” Farradge commented playfully. “Since we’re expected to draw our wallets for his projects and he can empty our pockets himself.”

Laughter followed. “I thought I had filled yours?” Sidney smirked offendedly.

“Well, your wife does, Parker, since you always insist she’s the source of all our good fortunes…and it’s you she’s emptying…”another gentleman remarked mischievously, causing Charlotte to flush and Sidney look embarrassed.

“Milverton, do recall there are ladies in our presence!” Lord Babington reprimanded the speaker “I have the idea you’ve been having too much of my friend’s wine already…” Lord Babington glanced at his young cousin, Miss Tiverton, who was out for the first time and looked quite astonished at the manner of conversation.

“You gentlemen consider us ladies far too delicate.” Georgiana reacted. “We are not made of porcelain…. Speaking of which, I had expected, dear brother, that you would have told us something about the great porcelain manufactures you encountered in Devonshire?” she looked at him mischievously.

Sidney again looked confused.

“I’m referring to the sanitary device you sent your wife.” Georgiana clarified causing Sidney’s cheeks to colour.

“Your flushing brother, just as that device.” Georgiana went bantering on.

The others looked at her amused and curious.

“Are you talking about a ….flush toilet?’ Mr. Milverton asked carefully, supressing his amusement.

“I am.” Georgiana smirked.

The people in the room chortled, only Sidney and Charlotte and some of the new acquaintances smiled uneasy.

When Mr. Milverton caught his breath again, he asked: “ And may I ask: Was it new or was it used?”

The others burst out in even more laughter.

Sidney looked at him annoyedly: “And why would I send my wife a used one?” he smirked, staring at Milverton a little displeased.

“Because you always tell us that we should give something of ourselves to our wives!” Milverton snickered.

Sidney stared at him annoyed and glanced worriedly at Charlotte who looked rather pale.

“Well, if that’s how you’ve interpreted it, Milverton, I’m not surprised Mrs. Milverton prefers to live separate from you.” Lord Babington interceded, which caused Mr. Milverton to silence and Sidney to grin sardonically.

“But is this the latest fashion in courtship?” Mr. Reading asked mischievously. “Should all of us be sending flush toilets to the woman we love now, instead of flowers, jewels or poetry?”

“If it pleases your beloved, be my guest.” Sidney smirked. “But I recommend you acquaint yourself with her interests first…”

“And Mrs Parker’s interest is…”Mr. Reading looked at her curiously.

“Technological advances and increased comfort.” Charlotte retorted with a tight smile. “ And a gift that signifies my husband listens to what I have to say is far more preferable than any meaningless flower or gemstone.” She glanced shortly at Sidney, who avoided her gaze, looking at his feet. She hoped he had caught her meaning.

Mr. Crowe applauded her. Sidney forced an evasive smile.

“Well, ladies and gentlemen.” he said after recomposing himself: “I believe dinner is ready… and I thank my sister Georgiana and Milverton for spoiling our appetites…I can always depend on the two of you of making our soirees quite awkward…” Sidney continued sardonically.

“You are most welcome, brother!” Georgiana smirked “ As I am very grateful for you making my dear friend Charlotte so miserable all of the time!”.

The others laughed, believing she referred to Charlotte constant round-bellied state, but Charlotte looked at her a little angrily and Sidney’s smile dropped, causing many of the guest to look at each other quizzically.

“I thought bringing up inappropriate topics for dinner conversation was obligatory at your house?” Mr. Milverton reacted.

More laughter followed.

“Inappropriate, not disgusting…” Mr. Crowe responded. “I hope you do get the difference. The only bodily response the Parkers aim at is to make us blush…”

The company laughed again.

Sidney smiled uneasy as he saw Charlotte bite her lip and tried to change the subject: “ Well, I must warn you the seating arrangement is rather unconventional as well this evening… My daughter Susan, who pitied us for having to succumb to the same tedious conversation partner all evening was given a hand in the organisation of our dinner. It might have been the blow on the head she suffered some weeks back, but she thought it would be nice for us gentlemen to dance around the table and change seats with every course so we could bother as many ladies as possible.”

Laughter followed.

“Of course, we will not take offense if the ladies themselves wish to change seats as well.” Sidney continued.

“What a marvellous idea!” Lord Islington exclaimed.

“I would not expect any less from my Goddaughter and namesake.” Lady Susan smiled.

“Lady Susan, can I escort you to the dining room?” Sidney offered his arm to their neighbour.

Lady Susan rose and took his arm. Lord Babington took Charlotte’s arm, followed by Esther on the arm of Lord Islington, Lady Tiverton, Lord Babington’s aunt, followed with her son and daughter and so forth.

As it was past her usual dinner time, Charlotte felt a little light-headed and was grateful for Lord Babington’s firm, supportive arm as they walked downstairs to the dining room.

“Is everything all right, Mrs. Parker?” He asked carefully as she momentarily mis-stepped.

“Just a little dizzy, I will better once we start dinner.” She replied with a smile.

“I’ll try to keep you from falling down the stairs then.” He said a little worriedly.

“Please do.” She whispered.

He guided her to the opposite end of the table that Sidney was heading and took his seat beside her, while Lord Islington had been designated the one on her other side.

As the first course was served and Lord Islington observed:  
“Are you so little appreciative of your cook’s accomplishments, Mrs. Parker?”

Charlotte smiled a little embarrassed, as she only nibbled on some croutons and ignored most of her mustard soup.

“I believe Mrs. Parker wished to please her guests more than herself… as her appetite can be a little divergent.” Lord Babington remarked, smiling warmly at Charlotte.

“I see…”Lord Islington replied. “I must say I have a good appetite for a peppery kitchen, don’t you, Mrs. Parker. ?”

“I must say I’ve always enjoyed a good anchovy paste…” Charlotte replied.

“And do you mean the fishy ones that we put on our bread or your husband?” Lord Babington teased.

Charlotte blushed, then glanced despondently across the table to where Sidney was sitting.

“For, I have been informed you once compared him to that: far too peppery at first, but rather habit-forming when you get the taste of it.”

Charlotte flushed: “I believe those were his brother Tom’s words..” she whispered embarrassedly.

“Well, if you like to spice things up… you should really try the Indian kitchen.” Lord Islington suggested. “I could lend you my Indian cook…”

“Thank you Lord Islington, but I fear our François would resign at such an affrontery.” Charlotte smiled.

“Well, who’s employing who?” Lord Islington commented, playfully indignant.

“Well we are very fortunate that he has granted us the honour of working for us…”Charlotte replied.

“And I wonder how you keep him satisfied?” Lord Babington inquired.

Charlotte smiled: “ Well, the opportunity to display his talents at occasions such as this…and we give him a lot of freedom…He likes to take apprentices and when we are out of town, he’s at liberty to offer his services to restaurants or other households… and of course we pay him handsomely.” She chuckled.

“A freedom…! The key to any man’s satisfaction.” Lord Islington commented playfully.

“Or woman’s....” Charlotte replied, glancing again at Sidney and missing a look of warning from Lord Babington as Lord Islington grinned mischievously.

“Well, I’d be happy to serve you some Indian treats myself.” Lord Islington offered, looking a little lecherous.

“Is your inheritance so little that you have work as a servant, Lord Islington? “Charlotte asked playfully.

“Ha, no, quite the contrary, but I do like to humble myself.” He laughed. “Would you like exploring the delights of the exotic?” he asked carefully.

Charlotte unsuspectingly replied: “I’m always curious for new things.”, again missing Lord Babington’s look of warning.

“I could come by Tomorrow afternoon…?”Lord Islington suggested carefully, raising his brows.

“I’m not sure Mr. Parker will be home… and I usually go lie down in the afternoon.” Charlotte replied uneasy.

“I See, well just tell what time would be convenient for you.” Lord Islington replied.

“Tell me, Lord Islington, is there also a Lady Islington?” Lord Babington asked slightly irritable.

“That is a good question.” Lord Islington smiled mysteriously. “I understand matrimony is quite a lot on your mind these days, with both your cousins looking for spouses.”

“Don’t worry, I was not contemplating you as a possible match for my cousin Louisa.” Lord Babington smirked. “But you have not answered my question.”

“Indeed. Let’s just say I’m not married before the English law.” Lord Islington replied.

“Are you a Catholic then?” Charlotte asked curiously.

“No, I’m not…” Lord Islington replied, sipping his white wine. “I must admit, Mrs Parker, your husband has great taste.”

Charlotte glanced across the table again, watching Sidney talk with Lady Susan and Lady Babington quite attentively

“Well, you are heightening the suspense.” Lord Babington remarked.

Lord Islington smiled embarrassedly: “Are you openminded, Mrs. Parker?” he asked carefully.

“I’d like to think I’m as openminded as can be.” she replied.

“Yes, I observe by your guest list you are of a very tolerant nature, not discriminating in colour or religion.” Lord Islington remarked approvingly.

“I’d consider such intolerance the greatest sin of mankind.” she replied with a smile.

“Well then, I trust this won’t shock you: I have a sort of wife on the Malabar coast.” Lord Islington said.

“Most of us would call that a mistress.” Lord Babington said dryly before spooning up some more soup.

“Haha, no, but it is a rather different marriage arrangement. You see, there’s a people on the Malabar Coast: the Nairs… a warrior caste, they have a very singular society…the women they can marry several husbands…”

“You mean because they are often widowed, their husbands getting killed in war?” Lord Babington asked confused.

“No…not one after another, at the same time…” Lord Islington clarified.

Charlotte raised her brows, in astonishment but said nothing.

“I can see that surprises you.” Lord Islington remarked. “You see, there’s another caste of Brahmins who have the tradition of only marrying off the eldest son, who take multiple wives, as such they keep the offspring and number of heirs limited. The younger sons are not allowed to marry within their caste, but many have consorted with women of the Nair caste. Within the Nair caste there is no distribution of property among the heirs. Their estate remain a collective possession, and the estates are run by the eldest woman and her eldest son. The women never leave home, the ‘tharawad’, you see…it is the men who leave their maternal home, except for the eldest brother who acts the patron.

“And these women take multiple husbands then?” Charlotte asked confused. “That sounds rather complicated.”

“It can’t be a pleasant surprise for you to go to your wife’s room and find another man there.” Lord Babington frowned.

Charlotte almost choked in a crouton as she recalled Sidney’s face when he had walked into to her room the Monday before.

Lord Islington was quick to pat her back.

“I’m all right!” Charlotte hastened to say, uncomfortable with his touch.

She saw Sidney glare at her for a moment.

Lord Islington continued his story: “Well, most men are away, being soldiers….and as a rule one leaves one’s slippers outside the door to signal of one’s presence to the others.”

“Sounds a lot like London society to me.” Lord Babington mumbled.

Charlotte looked at him a little shocked. “Present company exempted of course.” he said apologetically.

“And do you have children?” Charlotte asked uneasy.

“Well, I suspect so, but in their society a man does not have children, I mean determining paternity is rather difficult, although I suspect the children with lighter skin and hair of my wife’s were begot by myself.” Lord Islington smiled.

“But these children have no official father then?” Charlotte asked a little shocked. “Don’t the men take responsibility for them?”

“That role is for their uncle’s, their mother’s elder brother, or their grandmother’s …” Lord Islington.

“I see. “Charlotte said confused.

“And don’t you find this arrangement rather degrading?” Lord Babington frowned.

“Not at all! “Lord Islington exclaimed with a grin. “These women only marry men of the highest ranks or castes. There are Kings and Princes among my fellow consorts. I’m a pauper in comparison.”

“How ..interesting.” Charlotte smiled uneasy.

“Well I’ve never understood why women should have less liberties than men. I think it rather cruel to leave one’s wife lonely while gallivanting around the country.” Lord Islington exclaimed.

“How … considerate of you.” Charlotte replied uneasy, glancing despondently at Sidney across the table, sensing such an arrangement would never work for her. She longed for Sidney only and to have him think otherwise was unbearable.

“Well, how very different from our Christian society.” She commenetd diplomatically.

“Oh, but they have many Christians there… the Thomas Christians…they claim to have been converted by the Apostle Thomas himself and they pay tribute to the Archbishop of Antioch.”

“A Christian society older than our own?” Charlotte replied, looking pleased.

“Yes…although the Portuguese have been prosecuting them, trying to get them in the Catholic Church… they converted many of the lower castes and untouchables to Roman Catholicism and now some Anglican missionaries are trying the same.” He said frustratedly.

“You seem to disapprove of their efforts?” Charlotte observed.

"Let’s just say I abhor religious intolerance and al the fighting about religious doctrines…I mean what right does one individual have to tell another what are God’s intentions, or even convert these doctrines into laws? What has all this arguing over textual details of religious texts really brought us: a lot of war and misery.” he argued.

“But religion can also unite us give comfort.” Charlotte argued.

“Indeed it can…but ever so often it divides us and restricts us… You should really travel to India one day… there is such a wealth of philosophy, and religion, societies. I find it very inspiring.” Lord Islington said decidedly.

“Well I doubt I’ll have the chance.” Charlotte sighed. “I rejoice in my one adventure visiting Antigua.” Her thoughts went back to the journey there, when one of the Rochester brothers had forced himself on her…how Sidney had come in and rescued her…He had believed her then, why couldn’t he now?”

She felt her eyes sting. Lord Babington looked at her worriedly.

“Is everything all right Mrs. Parker?” he whispered.

She forced a smile.

“My friend looks quite out of spirits this evening. I hope there’s no trouble in paradise?” he asked carefully.

Charlotte bit her lip. “Just some misunderstandings we need to clarify... you know what marriage is like….” She forced a smile.

“Yes…”Lord Babington smiled knowingly. “I heard from his brother Tom and Tom’s wife, Mary that you had quite some adventure in Sidney’s absence?”

“Yes, it was quite an unpleasant surprise to him.” Charlotte said defeatedly.

“Did you not write to him?” Lord Babington asked surprised.

“Apparently both my letters got misdirected…” Charlotte sighed.

“And he got angry with you?” he asked carefully.

She signed in confirmation.

“Well, take it from me, Sidney only gets angry when he deeply cares about something, or somebody. It’s when he stops getting angry that you should get worried.” Lord Babington said consolingly.

“Thank you Lord Babington. You are a true friend. I wish someone could talk some sense into my husband as his anger is unjustified and hurts us both.” she said melancholically.

Lord Babington smiled knowingly.

“I heard you were planning to expand the house in Sanditon.” Lord Babington began in an attempt to lighten up the conversation.

“Yes, we were…” Charlotte sighed.

“I hope you’re not sacrificing Parker’s favourite tree and rose garden.” he teased.

“The rose garden is safe, but I’m afraid my husband’s tree is less fortunate…a branch came down more than once, almost to the cost to some of our children…it is infected with bugs and mould…” Charlotte explained.

“Mould and bugs…that sounds rather serious…” Lord Islington remarked, looking rather intrigued. “Has a specialist looked at it?” he inquired carefully.

“Yes, and despite all my husband’s protestations, it was declared it unsalvageable, removal being the only cure.” Charlotte sighed.

“How tragic…”Lord Islington observed, locking seriously shocked. “But your… rose garden is unaffected, I hope.”

“Yes…”Charlotte smiled. “Are you fond of gardening yourself, Lord Islington?”

“I guess I do like to tend to a nice flower, whether it be an exotic Jasmin, Hyacinth, the occasional Daisy or an exemplary Rose. I don’t mind digging my fingers into the soft ground and caress their beautiful stems and smell their magnificent nectar.” He replied, glancing her way, but Charlotte distractedly was gazing across the table to Sidney again and merely said a polite: “How nice.”

Lord Babington, looking a bit alarmed, interceded: “You might like to know, Lord Islington, that Mr. Parker loves his roses very much, and he’s quite fond and protective of a particular rare English Rose, one to be handled with extreme care. A quite prickly one, you wouldn’t want to cut your hands on her…and Mr. Parker is the only who’s plucked her and he is adamant there is no rose more beautiful, better-scented or with softer petals than that special rose blossoming on the Sussex coast.” He looked meaningfully at Lord Islington, occasionally smiling at Charlotte who looked at him a little confused. But before she could ask him his meaning, it was time for a new course and the two gentlemen both moved four places to the left.

At the other end of the table, Sidney sat between Lady Babington and Lady Susan.

“You look rather dispirited, Mr. Parker. Has three weeks without Mrs. Parker been so detrimental to your mental health?” Lady Susan teased.

Sidney glanced at her shortly, forcing a small smile.

“I rather missed your excessive declarations of love for our dear Charlotte when you enlightened us about your adventures in Devonshire and Cornwall.” Esther teased.

“Oh yes… and I feel like you left part of the story out that your sons were so kind to share with us.” Lady Susan smiled mischievously.

Sidney looked at her a little puzzled.

“It rather worried Charlotte whether you were behaving yourself.” Lady Susan teased.

Sidney frowned at her. 

“You really should check your sons ’letters to their mother before they relate to her the less innocent parts of your conversations and dealings…” Lady Susan added in a mysterious tone.

Sidney looked at her a little shocked. "Had George or Christian mentioned anything that Charlotte might have interpreted as unfaithfulness on his side? He had done nothing wrong, but little boys might account for certain awkward conversations in a way that might have made her think otherwise. Had she been angry with him? Was her dalliance with James some sort of revenge?” He wondered. Still, that would be no justification.

Lady Susan looked at him attentively: “I seem to touch upon a sensitive point…in all fairness, your boys’ letters testified to your being a most faithful husband, although teaching his boys not so innocent things...” She smiled mysteriously.

Sidney looked a little relieved. “You always assume the mischief to be on my part, Lady Susan.” He replied with a smirk.

“Well, knowing you, dear Sidney and your dear wife…how could it be otherwise?” Esther commented, staring him in the eye. “If my own experience with yourself wasn’t enough, Lord Babington has confided in me quite some of your adventures as a bachelor…”

“Yes, well, as Lord Babington will undoubtedly agree with me, marriage is a very good cure for all the folly we engaged in before…” he grimaced.

Esther smiled radiantly.

“And my wife isn’t perfect neither.” Sidney continued.

“What?!” Lady Susan exclaimed with mock indignance. “Are you telling us, after years of trying to convince us of your wife’s angelic and divine nature, that she may actually be a mortal?”

Sidney smiled a little embarrassed.

“And what are her faults, may I ask?” Lady Susan looked at him intently with a big smile.

Sidney silenced.

“Well, not knowing how to lock her bedroom door, for one…”Esther remarked dryly.

Lady Susan suppressed her laughter while Sidney gave Esther and annoyed glance.

“Oh, and being far too forgiving for her husband.” Lady Susan added teasingly.

“And she possesses all the knowledge a lady should not have and is rather wanting in those accomplishments that are generally desired in a lady.” Esther continued. “But in that she is my ally…but my Charles is forever grateful for the way she’s tamed Mr Parker’s aggressive nature and how her charms managed to put back a smile on Mr. Parker’s face after ten years of bitterness.”

Sidney bit his lip.

“Not at the moment apparently.” Lady Susan whispered, looking at Sidney a little worriedly. “I have the impression you and Mrs Parker are odds?” she inquired carefully “I hope you’re not angry with you for cutting down that tree or your children’s injuries. I’m quite enthralled how Charlotte managed during your absence, considering how ill she felt.”

Sidney sighed. 

“Or are you jealous of that handsome Mr. Hamilton?” Lady Susan teased. “He made quite an impression on her, although he could never compare to her own husband…and Mr Hamilton is quite enchanted by your governess.”

Sidney gave her an angry look.

“Oh, I’ve touched a sensitive point there….Well I would say your only true rival is that little Oedipus of yours, as Little Ian keeps crawling to his mother’s bed and lap.” She smiled.

Sidney forced a smile.

“Whatever your disagreement now or whatever dear Charlotte might have done, Sidney, you must forgive her, if only for the sake of your own sanity and because she’d forgiven you any folly of your own.” Esther concluded.

Sidney glanced at her silently, forcing a small smile and looking across the table at Charlotte, who seemed engrossed in the stories of her dinner companion. When he saw Lord Islington pat her on the back as she almost choked, he clenched his jaw and caught her glancing back at him, unsmiling. He hardly overheard the two ladies next to him continue their thoughts on the benefits of marriage:

“That is why Lady Tiverton is so insistent on having young Reginald getting married on short notice, though the young man is barely nineteen.” Esther remarked.

Lady Susan laughed: “She wants to contain his youthful energy as quickly as possible does she?”

“Yes, although she’s also anxious he might pass away without issue.” Esther clarified.

“Is he of such a delicate constitution?” Lady Susan inquired carefully.

“Heart disease runs in his father’s family, the last earl died rather young.” Esther clarified.

“Well ten you must find a lady sweet enough to handle his delicate heart with care.” Lady Susan advised. “So you cousin is here to find a bride, what about his sister?”

“Henrietta too is coming out this season and I’ve been given the dull task of parading her around town and introducing her to eligible gentlemen of our acquaintance.” Esther forced a smile. 

“She seems like a sweet girl.” Lady Susan observed.

“Yes, Henrietta is a delight…but her mother is rather trying…”Esther rolled her eyes. “She’s handed me an actual lists of requirements their her children’s future spouses should meet.”

“Oh dear God… just let the youngsters fall in love…”Lady Susan sighed. “It sounds like Lady Tiverton would be a great match for my cousin, Lord Grandmire…”

Esther snickered and even Sidney smirked sardonically.

“The truth is neither of my cousins can marry where they want…”Esther sighed.

Sidney looked surprised: “The Earl of Dartmoor has a good estate I would think?”

Esther smiled, looking a little caught. “I’m afraid it is not worth what it used to be…you have to ask Charles about the details…the fact is the Earl must marry for money now and Miss Tiverton’s prospects are diminished.”

Lady Susan looked dup in surprise: “It seems we have a shared task, Lady Babington…for this October, my cousin Ellen will come stay with me in London at her uncle’s insistence for her coming out with the purpose of finding her a match that meets all his impossible requirements and no doubt his son is to follow as well…”Lady Susan concluded. She glanced carefully at Sidney who bit his slip.

“And what is their situation?” Esther asked politely.

“Well, that depends very much on how much I am willing to give them…”Lady Susan smiled.

“ Ellen only has her good name and what little her father has been able to set aside, which is never a lot for a clergy man… and young Charles will inherit an estate South of Dartmoor of which the revenue has dramatically dwindled… although I hear Mr. Parker here has been given some good advice on how to increase profits.”

“They are form Devonshire as well? Perhaps my cousins are acquainted with them…do come dine with us when they are in town.” Esther offered.

The ladies continued talking about the best venues to introduce a young to and Sidney was relieved to able to move up four seats when the next course was announced.

As the courses were presented one by one, Charlotte conversed politely with her guests. After the first course, Sidney had moved away from the head of the table, so she when she looked across she was no longer looking in his bitter eyes. But as the dinner proceeded she realised he would be sitting next to her within a few courses.

During the fourth course, a wine-cooked duck, she sat between Mr. Crowe and Mr. Farradge. She was not particularly fond of Mr. Farradge and the way he talked about his wife and the child she was expecting as if they were another one of his precious mares and her foal and the company of Mr. Crowe could be trying at times as well for his infinite banter, for which she was not in the mood. Sidney was sitting just two places away from Farradge and able to overhear and join their conversation.

“And how have you endured my friend’s absence for so long? Mr. Crowe asked Charlotte, nodding his head in the direction of Sidney.

“We have survived.” Charlotte said matter-of-factly

“You must have been very eager at his return.” Crowe said , slightly mischievous.

“I was… but it was quite a disappointment.” Charlotte smirked.

Crowe raised his brows and Farradge looked at her attentively.

“You see, with Mr Parker’s carriage to London went a magnificent stallion, my son Ian’s favourite ‘horsie’.” Charlotte said dryly.

Crowe smiled knowingly and Farradge, as an adamant horseman looked intrigued . Sidney glanced at her, but Charlotte ignored him.

“My son was very eager to see his ‘horsie’ back, but with the carriage that returned from Cornwall did not return our magnificent stallion, but the most obstinate ass one ever encountered… Can you imagine our disappointment.” Charlotte said a little indignant.

Sidney gave her an angry stare, while Crowe had difficulty supressing his laughter.

“Well, given that you own a donkey stud, that his hardly surprising.” He commented playfully.

“A donkey stud…really?!” Farradge exclaimed, quite astonished. “Who on earth would bread asses if you can breed horses?” he looked at Sidney a little bewildered.

“It was a stipulation of the late Lady Denham’s will.” Charlotte clarified: “We were to set up a donkey stud in her name….she was quite an advocate for the health benefits of the asses’milk.”

“You may have seen the bottles of ‘milk from Lady Denham’s Ass’ at the apothecary.” Crowe added.

“Well, I never go to the apothecary myself…”Mr. Farradge replied. “Well, that does explain why the current Lady Denham has fled England…for who would face such a degradation…”

Mr. Crowe laughed. Charlotte looked displeased at this reminder of Eliza and Sidney, too, looked annoyed in their direction.

“Well it is said the current Lady Denham has a nice ass too…” Mr. Crowe remarked mischievously, pronouncing it as ‘arse’.

The two gentlemen beside Charlotte chortled.

“I’m afraid we’re embarrassing our hostess…”Mr. Farradge said apologetically, seeing Charlotte looking a little displeased.

“But, pray, Parker, why did get rid of a good stallion, your son’s favourite?” Mr. Farradge asked Sidney indignantly.

“The stallion was not the problem, but I was dealing with an obstinate mare who put him off.” Sidney replied gruffly .

“Oh, common, Parker!” Mr. Crowe laughed a little shocked. “You must give your mare a little credit, considering the number of foals she produced you…You should not be angry if she’s starting to refuse her stud.”

“Are you breeding horses as well, Parker, You never told me that…And how many foals did this mare give you?” Mr. Farradge asked him unsuspectingly.

“Fifteen was, it? “Mr Crowe reacted amused.

Sidney smirked at him.

“Fifteen?! That is quite a lot for one mare… really Parker, you should give that mare some rest…start with a new, younger one…I’d be happy to sell you one of mine….”Mr. Farradge responded in all sincerity.

Mr. Crowe could not suppress his amusement and Sidney smirked a little angrily.

Charlotte turned pale. “Excuse me gentlemen, I just remember I promised my son I would check on him.”

She stood up hastily pacing for the door, feeling rather dizzy again. She passed behind Sidney’s chair, who had gotten up himself and caught her arm before she lost her balance. He looked at her a little alarmed “Are you all right?” he whispered worriedly, searching her eyes.

“Just entertain our guests, will you? You seem to be doing a perfectly good job at that!” she snapped.

“Let the next course go on without me…”she instructed Humphry.

Sidney sat down again, sighing and looking angrily at Crowe.

“I think I should apologise to Mrs. Parker.” The latter said humbly and stood up.

Sidney nodded. He looked around the table, trying to ignore the murmur going round.

“Mrs. Parker is just going up to check on our children.” He smiled apologetically.

“Such a dedicated mother…”a lady whispered.

Sidney sighed and forced a smile.

Charlotte tried to supress her tears as she walked across the hallway to the staircase.

“Mrs. Parker!” she heard Mr. Crowe behind her. She recomposed herself and turned around.

“I fear I said something that upset you.” he said hesitantly. “Please forgive me.”

“It’s all right, Mr. Crowe, it’s not you I’m angry at.” She said politely.

He examined her face. “I gather Mr. Parker has been misbehaving.” he said.

She sighed.

“He’s an idiot and you must forgive him, Charlotte, because without you he’s the most wretched man.” Mr. Crowe said playfully.

“Forgiveness is not the issue, admitting mistakes is.” she said softly.

He looked at her a little puzzled.

“I really did promise my son to check on him.” she said apologetically.

He nodded and hesitated before turning around.” I just want to say Mrs. Parker…. I just want to thank you for your advice at our last encounter…”

Charlotte looked at him a little puzzled till she realised what he was talking about.

“I just hope you and Clara work it out.” she said.

“I hope the same for you and Sidney.” he said meaningfully.

She smiled and bit her lip.

Mr. Crowe walked back to the dining room. Sidney looked at him inquisitively.

“She’s up with your children.” Mr. Crowe whispered.

“Did she say anything?” Sidney asked carefully

“Only that forgiveness is not the issue… something about admitting mistakes…”

Sidney nodded with a sigh.

“So, you know what to do old friend.” Mr. Crowe patted him on back.

“Why does everyone think I’m in the wrong?” he whispered.

“Because we’ve known the both of you quite long…and I happened to see what establishment you left last evening.” Mr. Crowe whispered.

Sidney flushed: “What snake pit I escaped from….”he mumbled back.

Mr. Crowe raised his brows, looking a little surprised, but he said nothing.

Sidney frustratedly cut his beef in small pieces as the next course had started and he was now seated next to Charlotte’s empty chair. Crowe’s remark had remined him of what he had encountered the last evening and he still wasn’t quite recovered from the shock. The face of the grave Mr. Beauforts came to memory. The tale of the two sisters being dead. Did their brother know they were alive? Then Charlotte remark about admitting mistakes… was she finally coming to terms with her own misconduct, well if she would he would need to confess his own follies of last night as well. The empty chair beside him reflected the emptiness he had felt the past two days. He did not know what was worse: her angry and cold stares, ignoring him or her complete absence. He felt she was deliberately avoiding sitting next to him. “Save your unpleasantness for someone else.” were the words she had said to him the first time he had ever sat with her a table. They echoed in his head. He was still angry and upset about what he had encountered that Monday when he came home but worry had taken over in the past day. Her irrationality…he should not forget that she was carrying his child and he should be careful upsetting her too much. He did his best to be a good host and he exchanged some thoughts with George Stephenson at the other side of the empty chair about the Cornwall railway and the upcoming opening of the Liverpool- Manchester Railway.

Charlotte came back after the seventh course had started and Sidney had moved away four chairs. He looked at her both relieved and annoyed. A course later he sat next to Clara Crowe.

“I believe I have to thank you Mr. Parker, for alleviating one of my greatest worries by dealing with Sir. Denham” She whispered softly.

He stared at her for a moment, wondering how his friend could cope with his wife’s infidelity. “I did it for my friend and your daughters.” he said surly.

Clara forced a smile. “If my husband can forgive me my mistakes, why can’t you?” she whispered, biting her lip.

“I’m not your husband, in case you get confused…again.” he replied curtly.

“Don’t be afraid, _my_ husband is a gentleman who would bark at a lady.” she retorted. 

“What makes you think I do?” he asked with a smirk.

“You have a reputation, Mr. Parker. Although you’re very much improved since you got married, I hear.” She smiled.

“Let’s not get started about reputations, shall we?” he replied.

He saw Crowe giving him a dark look.

“Mrs. Crowe, my apologies, I’m afraid I am indeed forgetting my manners. “Sidney said apologetically, not wanting to cross his friend. “I have no right to condemn in you what your husband finds acceptable.”

“Thank you, Mr. Parker, I would indeed ask you not to judge about a situation you do not understand.” she replied. “I just want to say I’m grateful for Charlotte’s counsel.”

Sidney sighed: “I wish you hadn’t involved her in your problems…I don’t like her to have secrets from me.” he said in a strict voice.

“I’m sorry, you are right. “she said.

Sidney turned to Mary Somerville on his other side. “How have you been Mrs. Somerville.” He asked.

“Very well, thank you.” the old lady answered.

“Looking for new pupils by any chance?” Sidney inquired.

“Well, no…Actually I have been just appointed as governess of a very special young lady, Miss Ada Byron.” she smiled.

“Lord Byron’s daughter?” Sidney asked surprised.

“Yes, the legitimate one, that is…”Mary Somerville replied meaningfully.

Sidney smiled knowingly. “Being such a man’s daughter is not easy, I suppose…”

“No, but her poor mother makes sure they have as little to do with him as possible…”Mary Somerville replied. “And saving everything for her daughter’s education…”

“ How old is the girl now?” Sidney inquired.

“Just fifteen.. a very vulnerable age as you know.” Mary Somerville sighed.

“And one where, in my experience, girls are not always eager to learn.” Sidney smiled.

“Oh not Miss Byron…In all fairness I have never beheld a brighter mind than hers….and that includes many gentlemen.” Mary Somerville replied enthusiastically.

“Excluding yourself I would think?” Sidney teased.

“She might just surpass me in her talent for arithmetic…and to Lady Byron’s relief she’s showing more interest in that accomplishment than she does for poetry, afraid as her ladyship is of exposing her daughter to the father’s depravity.”

“Yes, I guess reading about his adventures is more pleasing then living with them.” Sidney sighed, rethinking is own problems with love and marriage.

In the nursery, the babies had woken and Charlotte suckled them for a short moment to calm them as well as herself. When she returned downstairs, she sat between Charles Babbage and the young Earl of Dartmoor. After inquiring politely after the young Earl’s opinion on London, she turned to Charles Babbage, fascinated as he was of his description of every component of his machine, momentarily forgetting her own turmoil.

The final dessert course was applauded, as little bowls were put in front of the guests. They contained little ‘iles flottantes’ dressed up as water lilies floating on the water. A blue berry cream formed the little lakes, on which a thin green leaf, made of fondant and pistachio’s was floating, and on top the little meringues, shaped as lotus flowers, with in the middle a little surprise of passion fruit and the tip of the flower coloured pink with the juice of raspberries. Dragonflies of thin threads of chocolate and wings of dried green and blue jelly sat upon them.

Charlotte smiled with satisfaction as the guests studied the little pieces of art. Though she could bear such sweet flavours herself now, she enjoyed watching the guests delighting in them. And then dinner was over and she got up to lead the ladies to the drawing room, while the men stayed to enjoy their port an cigars.

Mr. Crowe tapped Sidney on the shoulder. “I…eh…hear you have a problem bugs and mould in your.. tree.” He whispered.

Sidney looked up “Yes…” he sighed.

“I might recommend a good doctor for it.” Mr. Crowe whispered.

“A doctor, what would a doctor do with a tree, unless he’s a doctor in botany …” Sidney frowned confused.

“You mean, we’re talking about an actual tree?” Mr. Crowe asked a little surprised.

“Yes, of course.” Sidney looked at him a little bewildered.

“Oh …Well, then I’d better inform the other guests… word has been going round that you and Charlotte are having some problems due to an infected tree and, that a branch had come down…some took that metaphorically.” Crowe looked a little caught.

Sidney rolled his eyes and buried his face in his hand. “I’m not you, _Crowe_ …” he blurted out angrily. “ _That_ is the tree I’m talking about.” He pointed at the painting of Eden House with in front of it the notorious tree and rose garden that was hanging on the wall.

Crowe smiled uneasy: “I’ll spread the word… I just hope it will reach the ladies too.” He left Sidney by himself.

William came to him: “Is everything all right Sidney… I couldn’t help noticing some tension between my sister and yourself… and she was rather out of spirits on the way here this morning.

Sidney forced an affirmative smile: “We are going through a difficult time at the moment…”

“Did it have anything to do with your expansion problems… Allison and James seemed to be implicated…” William inquired carefully.

“I’d rather not discuss it now, William.” Sidney replied. I am of the opinion Charlotte and I should sort this out ourselves…”

William nodded. “It’s your marriage.. but she is my sister…did Allison’s letter help you?”

Sidney slapped his forehead . “I… still have to read it….I was going to as soon as you left, but I was interrupted several times and Ian demanded my attention…I will read it tonight after everybody’s gone.”

William nodded.

“I hear from Georgiana you are bound for France again?” Sidney inquired.

“Yes, as soon as I’m done helping father with the harvest…”William replied.

“ You look concerned.” Sidney remarked.

“It’s the protests against the Enclosure Acts. There are pamphlets with threats going round.” William replied with frown.

“But your father is on good foot with the villagers is he not?” Sidney asked.

“Yes, …still I’d like to return to Willingden soon.” William replied.

“Poor Catherine seeing so little of you… does it not worry you how it affects her when you are away all the time?” Sidney inquired, frowning.

“She’s perfectly happy and I’ll be returning with Elizabeth and Mary-Beth after the harvest…give Jane the opportunity to act as the mistress of the manor.” William replied.

“Elizabeth’s surrendered then?” Sidney smiled.

“Yes and after the accusation that some villagers made after the storm six weeks ago…she feels unwelcome.” William said, looking more gravely.

“Will they go with you to France then?” Sidney asked puzzled.

“We’re not sure…Arthur and Georgiana have asked us to look after Otis and Kate while they travel to Antigua…and considering the present turmoil on the continent…I might leave the ladies here.” William replied.

“Yes, though I don’t Why Arthur and Georgian are in such a rush to go back to Antigua. It seems hardly recommendable in Georgiana’s condition…”Sidney remarked unsuspectingly.

William looked at him a little alarmed: “What do you mean? ”he asked carefully.

Sidney looked at him: “Well you must have noticed a change in her…one that I associate with being in the family way… I mean she must be nearly six months along.” He said uneasy.

William forced a smile: “I wouldn’t say that out loud, I’ve been told she’s been overeating and she wouldn’t like to hear people think her with child.”

Sidney raised his brows, feeling a little puzzled. But they were called into the drawing room to enjoy some musical performance. Nothing too extravagant or jolly. Their King had passed away exactly two months before, so out of respect some serous works of Bach were performed and the audience agreed that no instrument could express the feelings of mourning better than the chirping of a cello or the high-pitched cry of a violin.

Few of the guests stayed afterwards. Word was spread that the hostess was not feeling very well and the icy communications between the host and hostess had not gone unnoticed. Lady Susan Asked Charlotte to come breakfast the next morning, while Lord Babington, being the last to leave with his party, patted Sidney on the back.

“Are you very busy tomorrow?” Lord Babington asked carefully

“I do have some business at my warehouses in the morning…” Sidney replied

“Then come to my house for lunch afterwards…Esther is taking my relatives to the British Museum… I have some business I want to discuss with you…” Lord Babington said in a serious tone.

“Yes, You said in your note at Taunton, you might require my assistance in something and Esther mentioned Something about the Earl of Dartmoor’s estate having some problems… We might even discuss it now?”

“No, go tend to your wife…it seems she had a very trying evening.” Lord Babington replied.

“I had the impression she quite enjoyed herself at that end of the table.” Sidney replied cynically.

“Well she tried, but I observed she didn’t seem well and I caught her looking quite depressed at times…And I must say you were not your best self either this evening.”

Sidney nodded with a sigh.

“Come talk with me tomorrow.” Lord Babington offered.

Sidney forced an appreciative smile.

Lady Babington said goodbye to him quite coldly, looking at him cold and accusingly.

”Not another one.” he thought. Georgiana had been downright hateful before. He suspected Charlotte had poisoned her against him.

He walked the guests to the door. When he had waved them off, he turned around and noticed that Charlotte had already gone upstairs. He went up to her room, the door was locked. He sighed and walked down again, sauntering through the corridors, looking at all the paintings of her and their little family, feeling sad and wondering whether things would ever turn right again.

When he saw Carice go down to the servant’s quarters a little while later, he stopped her. “Is she all right?” he asked worriedly.

“She was tired and upset, sir…and she wished to go to bed directly.” Carice replied apologetically.

He nodded. “I won’t disturb her, but tell her not to lock the door… If she should get unwell nobody can get to her …”he said anxiously.

Carice looked at him with a little skepsis: “I’m staying with her, sir.” she replied.

“Yes, please do that.” he said. He wanted to go to his study to distract himself with some paperwork when after an hour or so he recalled he was to read Allison’s letter.

He walked to the drawing room where he remembered putting it on a table. It was not there anymore, probably laid aside when the servants prepared for the party. He regretted he had already given the servants leave for the night. He would have to ask in the morning. He felt as if someone had lately cursed his correspondence. To mind came his conversation with Georgiana and what she had said about a cursed flower with the name ‘Campion’. No, he should not put any faith in such superstition, he told himself. He was being put to the test. After ten years of happiness that he felt undeserving of, he was being tried. He went to bed, saying a long prayer before he exhaustedly crawled between the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent some time on the Malabar Coast, now part of the Indian State of Kerala during my studies. The area is known for the relative good position of women, which is attributed to its history of harbouring many matrilineal communities, the Nair caste in particular. Over the past century however much of this heritage has gone lost. For economic reasons many matrilineal communities in South India adopted patriarchal practices and abandoned collective ownership. Polyandry has become taboo, largely due to british influence (even one of my Nair friends was not aware his ancestors had polyandric marriages a century ago). Unfortunately, selective abortion of female foetuses are practiced as well now, where previously Kerala was a positive exception. The norms of how high a woman's dowry should be have been fuelled by remittances sent by the many Keralites working in the Gulf countries, often equalling the price for a house! And communities that originally did not give dowries to brides, like the large muslim community, now do. So having daughters has become rather costly. (As it was in regency England.)
> 
> The famous mathematician Mary Somerville took Ada Byron (better known under her married name: Lady Ada king, Countess of Lovelace), daughter of the poet Lord Byron, as her pupil and introduced her to Charles Babbage, who was working on the world's first computer and has contributed much to its development and she published the first algorithm to be carried out by one. (But problems with sufficiently fine components and delay in production killed the funding of Charles Babbage' second prototype or we would have had computers in the 19th century already....) As such Ada King can be considered the world's first computer programmer. (Curtesy of Wikipedia)


	30. Lord Babington's Sofa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney does not get to speak Charlotte the morning after the party. He has lunch with Lord Babington, who is in need of some financial help. Sidney pours out his heart to his friend, who has difficulty believing his story and reasons with Sidney. He makes Sidney see things clearly. While Sidney sits in the park pondering over how to make amends to Charlotte, he hears a certain male visitor has come to the house, which greatly alrams him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your wonderful comments!

#  30.On Babington’s sofa

The next morning, Sidney woke up rather late again. He got dressed and went down to the breakfast room. He noticed the table was decked for only one person. “Mrs. Parker is breakfasting in her room?” he asked Humphry with a frown.

“She’s gone to the park with Master Ian and said she would breakfast with Lady Worcester afterwards.”

Sidney bit his lip. He had hoped to speak to her before he had to tend to business. He had an appointment at his warehouses in East-London and would go to see Lord Babington for lunch later on. He felt she was avoiding him deliberately.

“When she comes back, tell her not to leave the house again before I’ve spoken with her. I have some meetings out of the house, I expect to be back around three o’clock.” He said surly. 

Humphry nodded.

“Has Mrs. Parker gone alone with my son?” Sidney asked carefully.

“No, Carice is with her as usual and Alexander is following them as he was apparently instructed to do.” Humphry looked at Sidney a little worriedly. 

“Good.” Sidney nodded. He did not feel like explaining why he felt it necessary for Charlotte to be guarded in such a way. 

He ate his breakfast, went to see his younger children in the nursery and got his pouch from his study to take with him, when he remembered Allison’s letter and inquired with his butler: “Humphry, I left an unopened letter from Mrs. Stringer on a side-table in the drawing room yesterday afternoon and I couldn’t find it back last evening.” 

“I’ll ask who cleaned up the drawing room yesterday.” Humphry replied.

“Good, it is of some importance.” Sidney said with a frown.

“I’ll ask right away, sir, if you have a minute.” Humphry said as he went to the servant’s quarters. He came back after five minutes. “I’ve asked, none have reported finding the letter, but some of the servants who prepared the drawing room yesterday are out at present.”

Sidney sighed: “Well, let’s hope it resurfaces.”

As he was ready to leave, Carice came back inside with Ian, who ran towards his father. 

“Play horsie?!” Ian asked eagerly.

Sidney smiled apologetically. He picked Ian up and tossed him in the air a bit. 

“Horsie has work to do, but I’ll play with you when I come back.”

“Horsie away long?” Ian asked anxiously.

“When you wake up from your nap this afternoon.” Sidney smiled. 

Ian smiled a little crestfallen.

“Mrs. Parker is having breakfast with Lady Susan?” Sidney asked Carice.

“She is… and Alexander is keeping watch.” Carice smirked, looking at Sidney a little indignantly. 

“I already told Humphry, but when she comes back, I don’t want her going out again before I’ve spoken with her.” Sidney said in a strict voice. 

Carice nodded reluctantly. 

Sidney went to see his warehouses, discussed matters with his steward and then went to see Lord Babington at his house in Mayfair. Lunch was being served for the two of them, as Esther had gone out, taking her elder sons and relatives to the British Museum. After the glasses were filled with wine and food was on their plates, Lord Babington dismissed his footman, so they were just the two of them. 

“You wanted to discuss business with me?” Sidney began after taking a sip from his wine. 

“Yes.” Lord Babington said uneasy. “I…was hoping you would be willing to but my share in the Sanditon Development Corporation.”

“All of it?” Sidney asked surprised, putting down his glass “All twenty thousand pounds worth of shares?!”

“Yes.” Lord Babington smiled uneasy. 

“Are you fed up with the Corporation or do you need the money?” Sidney asked carefully. “Because considering the steady revenue of approximately six percent over the last five years, it is a relatively solid, but also profitable investment.” 

Lord Babington sighed. “ I’m afraid I’m going to need the money…most of my assets being tied up in my estate…selling my share in Sanditon is the quickest way to raise enough funds for the problems I’m dealing with…”

“I’d be happy to help you, but maybe I can help you restore te profitability of your other assets?” Sidney asked carefully.

Lord Babington sighed: “It’s not _my_ estate that’s the problem.” He smirked.

Sidney nodded: “Esther mentioned something about problems with the estate of your young cousin, the Earl of Dartmoor….”

“Yes, you can say that again…I’ll tell you the full story…I hope I can count on your discretion?” Lord Babington asked him hesitantly.

“Yes, of course…” Sidney replied, looking a little surprised.

“Do you remember that last year I appointed a new steward for his estate?” Lord Babington began.

“Yes, I recall, … a man with an excellent reference from Lord Rawlings.” Sidney replied thoughtfully.

“Yes, an _excellent_ reference… that should have raised my suspicion. It was too good to be true.” Lord Babington replied gruffly. “It turns out Lord Rawlings only gave that good reference to protect someone dear to him… I was called by the bank manager of the Earl in Tiverton last week…it turns out this Mr. Mowly whom I hired had mismanaged the funds…if not to say _embezzled_ a great deal of it… many of my cousin’s payment obligations appear not to have been paid, also some major construction works not to have been carried out…but the funds have been withdrawn….”

Sidney looked at him in shock: “How much?” he asked carefully. 

“At least twenty thousand pounds…” Lord Babington sighed…”I haven’t gotten to te bottom of it yet, as I still have to check the accounts at other banks and there are still unpaid bills coming in…”

“Good Lord!” Sidney reacted awe-struck. “Surely you’ve had Mr. Mowly arrested?”

“I wish…he’s taken a runner, probably on a boat to the America’s already, but the reason Lord Rawling wished to keep silent about his experience is the same reason for me to be careful with disgracing the man in public.“You see, a lady in Lord Rawlings’ family was implicated…Mr. Mowly had compromised her and threatened to expose her publicly. The girl has been married off now, dispatched to Ireland so to say, where little of the scandal can harm her…she’s safe now, so Lord Rawlings has finally confessed his experience with Mowly….” Lord Babington shook his head frustratedly.

“And you’re afraid your cousin Louisa has become his victim as well?” Sidney asked carefully.

“I’m quite sure of her innocence…my aunt chaperones her quite diligently, but people may still talk when they hear of Lord Rawlings’ experience and suggest Louisa was compromised in the same way.” Lord Babington said worriedly. 

“So you want to find her a husband before anyone may doubt her good virtue?” Sidney concluded. 

“Yes.” Lord Babington smiled. “And the Earl must marry as well…and for money…” he said with regret in his voice. “I’m trying to repair his situation from my own funds, but I’m not sure It will be enough…”

Sidney interrupted him: “Babbers, I’m not going to buy up your share…”Sidney said resolutely.

Lord Babington looked at him a little perplex.

Sidney continued: “When my family was in dire straits, you helped me out with your investment…you got me out of that horrible marriage to Mrs. Campion and on top of that you persuaded the late Lady Denham to leave her fortune to my wife…if you need that twenty thousand, I’ll _give_ it to you one way or the other…”

Lord Babington smiled appreciatingly: “It’s too much to ask, Sidney…” he said softly.

“You’re not asking, I’m offering.” Sidney smirked, looking at his friend resolutely.

“You must think of your own children…yes, I supported Esther’s aunt in giving you the money, but the decision was largely Lady D.’s and anyway… I’m no ging back on that…I wouldn’t want to deprive your gazillion children of their inheritance.” Lord Babington shook his head. 

“Don’t worry, I can give you twenty thousand or more and my children will have plenty….I insist, Babbers.” Sidney said, looking at his friend intently. 

“Only as a loan…I mean to get back what has been lost and I’ll sue Lord Rawlings for damages.” Lord Babington replied reluctantly. 

Sidney smiled: “If you wish… I’ll charge no interest, nor will I force you to repay…” he said warmly.

“Thank you, Sidney, you are a real friend…and Crowe will agree with me to that….my aunt wants me to press Esther’s brother for funds… but you’ll understand why I’d rather not pursue that path.” Lord Babington looked at Sidney gratefully. 

Sidney nodded in understanding.“I take it you’re glad he’s gone back to the continent.” He asked rhetorically. 

“Yes…his presence greatly distressed us… you’ll have noticed I took Esther to Taunton as soon I got word he was in town.” Lord Babington said, frowning.

Sidney nodded.“He still rattles her?” he observed. 

“Yes, I know she loves me…but I cannot trust Sir Denham will not abuse the weakness she may still feel for him…and few people know why we have fallen out with him, people presume he was envious of her being their aunt’s heir and more or less he was pacified after marrying Mrs. Campion…even my aunt is unaware of their history and I’d like to keep it that way… it did not unnoticed we were not at his wedding ten years ago, but Esther’s confinement was a good excuse to prevent any questions.” Lord Babington sighed.

Sidney was silent for a moment, wondering how his friend could deal with his wife’s weakness for another man, always being on guard. Should he have been on his guard more? he wondered. 

“I…wonder how you and …Crowe can live with that…”he remarked. “Knowing that your wife has a weakness for another man…” he commented.

Lord Babington forced a smile as they finished their lunch and moved to the drawing room. “ I don’t know how Crowe manages his wife’s deceit…”

“I’ve been told she not deceive him…she apparently was quite desperate to get him an heir…” Sidney said carefully.

Lord Babington shook his head : “Couldn’t she find another to do the job if Crowe couldn’t…” he scoffed. He pondered for a while and continued: “I know you might find it odd…but Esther has never deceived me…I knew I did not own her heart when I married her ...I only wished to walk by her side and protect her from that vicious man.”

“Surely Esther loves you…” Sidney commented reassuringly.

“Yes…in her own way…it is not like you and Charlotte…you can be certain of her love no matter what.” Lord Babington observed.

“Can I?” Sidney asked melancholically.

Lord Babington raised his brows: ‘I believe you can… why should you doubt it…you could not find a more loyal and devoted wife in all of England… or beyond.” he argued.

“How I wish you were right.” Sidney smirked bitterly as he sat down on the sofa and was handed his tea.

Lord Babington looked at him for a moment, scowling: “I couldn’t help noticing something was amiss between the two of you last evening.” He began carefully.

Sidney sighed and bit his lip, trying to suppress a sob. “You can say that all right.”

“I understand from your previous reaction that you are angry with her?” Lord Babington asked her.

Sidney kept silent.

“I hope you’re not pining over that tree of yours, Tom told me it was hazard, it nearly killed your children.” Lord Babington commented a little indignantly 

Sidney shook his head. 

“Well, whatever it is…you must forgive her…Given everything she’s forgiven you… the fifteen children she delivered you…raising your eldest daughter…making you excessively rich…” Lord Abington argued sardonically. 

“I have offered my forgiveness… but she denies…” Sidney shook his head, feeling confused. “But how can I ignore the evidence of my own eyes….”he wondered out loud. “How can I ever trust her again… if she will not even repent…how does Crowe do it?”

Lord Babington looked at him cautiously. “Are you saying you accusing your wife of…”

Sidney buried his face in his hand in an attempt to suppress his tears.

“You can’t be serious, Sidney…”Lord Babington replied is shock . “This cannot be true … I refuse to believe this.”

“Don’t you think I’d rather believe something else myself…”Sidney said despondently. “But I know what I saw when I came home in Sanditon last Monday….what no man would like to discover when returning home…” he stammered. “I can’t say I’m undeserving… considering my past…I’ve disrespected the sanctity of marriage as a bachelor…now God saw it fit to repay me…” he said bitterly.

Lord Babington sighed: “Neither of us was behaving very honourably when we were young…we gave pleasure to some very lonely women, whose husbands should have known better than to neglect them.” he commented sardonically. “Your self-loathing does you credit, but your wife…I don’t see why God would corrupt her to punish you….In all fairness I don’t think I know a more open and honest creature than Charlotte.”

Sidney looked at him insecurely.

“Yes, that includes my own Esther, but then I didn’t marry Esther for openness and honesty…I was not searching that... I love that she’s mysterious, that she still makes me chase her after ten years of marriage…I’ll never take her for granted…it fascinates me that I could spend a thousand years with her without fathoming her out …that I’ve still not gotten to the core of her…” Lord Babington looked dreamily at her painting above the fireplace. 

Sidney raised his brows: “I thought you had gotten to her core at least four times, considering you have four sons…” He remarked cynically.

Lord Babington chuckled: “Careful, my friend, making salacious remarks about the marital relations of others is _my_ jurisdiction.”

“You always tell me it’s the price for asking help.”Sidney retorted with a smirk.

“You’re right, well you got your retaliation….but really, Sidney, you fell for Charlotte’s openness, honesty innocence… I think her incapable of such deception or unfaithfulness as you describe…your wife is all honesty…even when at times when it is wholly inappropriate to be so…” Lord Babington argued. 

Sidney chuckled in himself. “I used to think that…”he said softly. “But lately I’ve caught her lying to me, keeping secrets…”

Lord Babington raised his brows.

“I guess I should blame her for not sharing what the Crowe’s confided in her about their problems…” Sidney began.

Lord Babington nodded.

“But when we were in Willingden last month…I caught her wilfully deceiving me…after the storm there, she wanted to join us on inspection of the grounds, help out…I suspected she was with child again and urged her to be careful…when I came back after a horrible afternoon, digging out a young mother from under the mud and failing to save her baby….” Sidney bit his lip and his eyes became dewy as he recalled the experience. “…when I returned to our cottage, Charlotte told me she had returned to take some rest…a few hours later I hear she’d gone into the roaring river to pull out a boy…nearly at the cost of her own life…” he continued, shaking his head.

“You were angry with her because she saved a child’s life?” Lord Babington asked him confused.

“No of course not! I was angry because she had lied about disobeying me in order to do so” Sidney said irately.

“She probably did not want to concern you after what you already had been through that day…from my point of view that was an act of love…and to me it proves again how selfless your wife is…I mean she can be reckless and maybe careless with her reputation but never to satisfy her own desires. She’s a brave heroin and modest about it too…She obviously felt conflicted about her Christian duty to save a life and her obligations to you…she did not act to gratify her own desires… Infidelity is a selfish act…It seems completely out of character to me for her to do so…”Lord Babington argued.

“Yes…”Sidney sighed, pondering.

“I mean you are talking about the woman who survived a whole night with you in carriage without getting tainted.. _you_ of all people…who absolutely refused to become your mistress or even be mistaken for it when you thought you were not able to marry her…”Lord Babington added with disbelief. 

“Yes, she was very innocent…but she didn’t know herself then…the passion within her was uncovered…but she is like cotton….very soft, but also extremely flammable…one small spark…” Sidney said softly, smiling in himself has he remembered their wedding night.

Lord Babington smiled impishly. “She was pleasantly surprised then at your wedding night?”

“She was a brazing inferno…”Sidney said with some admiration. “How could I ever think I would be the only one to ignite such passion in her.” He shook his head.

Lord Babington smiled a little mischievously, then remarked. “Maybe you’re using the wrong metaphor…maybe you should compare her to a shiny copper plate, whose surface is only scratched by your touch and your acidity is the only substance that can burn through her surface, to produce some beautiful etchings…”he smiled warmly at Sidney.

Sidney smiled in himself, thinking of the bright shine of Charlotte’s skin, his wonderful children. “You think so?” he asked insecurely.

“Believe it my friend, it’s only _your_ torch that ignites that passion in her…”Lord Babington said mischievously. “The rest of us men, we’re like water, we glide off her surface, leaving us in the gutter if it may…your wife is so absolved in her love for you…speaking with her can be quite … dull.”

Sidney frowned.

“I mean she’s either _talking_ about you, or she’s _staring_ at you and paying little attention to what other men have to say…which by the way is rather dangerous…your wife is completely unaware of the effect she can have on other men…that Lord Islington that was at dinner last evening…I must warn you for him…I thought he was trying to seduce your wife to some tryst…the way he talked about some Indian women having the liberty of marrying more than one husband, asking Charlotte about her open-mindedness, how he talked of ‘gardening’ and inviting himself to your house…” Lord Babington’s tone turned from playful to serious. 

Sidney looked alarmed: “How did Charlotte react?” he asked carefully.

“She seemed to be totally unaware of his meaning, she was looking at you all the time…she did seem to ward off his suggestion to call on her, saying she wasn’t sure if you’d be home and that’s she tends to rets in the afternoon… I tried to warn him she was not to be tampered with…” Lord Babington said a little worriedly.

“Thank you.” Sidney said, looking worried. 

“You know, we did once suspect your wife of having a secret rendezvous with a man.” Lord Abington said mischievously. 

Sidney jumped up: “What?!” He exclaimed enraged, forgetting his manners.

“It was at the garden-party we held more than three years ago…”Lord Babington clarified with a mysterious smile. “We saw you wife coming out of a room, looking rather flushed, so we observed if someone was following her …Can you imagine our surprise when we noticed it was you!” Lord Babington laughed. “Can you imagine the scandal! Of all the men your wife could have dallied with, she chose her own husband!... Believe me… London Society was quite in shock!”

Sidney smiled in himself a little embarrassedly. He remembered that evening all to well. Charlotte had worn a blush pink muslin dress that complemented her complexion, adorned with some red roses in her hair and on her bodice. He couldn’t help looking hungrily at her all evening and whispering in her ear that he was impatient to go home to get her out of that dress again. She had smiled impishly at him, teasing him that it would be offensive to leave the party of his best friend so soon. At a certain point she had looked at him over her shoulder and beckoned him tot follow her at a distance. She had managed to find one of the French doors open and had entered and he had followed her into a sitting room of some kind. He had kissed her intensely. He had wanted to remove her dress, but she protested it was difficult to get out without ruining her hair-do. She had pushed him down on the sofa and straddled him. He had scolded her afterwards for not allowing him to pull out in time, but he had to admit it would have made a mess on either her dress or their friends’ sofa. And nine months later, Ian had been born. 

“You see: your wife may have an affair like other women of the ton, but she’s the only one to have one with her own husband.” Lord Babington teased. “So I don’t think you have to worry about her dallying with someone like Lord Islington or anyone else.”

Sidney forced a little smile. “No, I would never suspect Charlotte falling for a man like that…I believe she has at least _some_ taste in men…” he said cynically.

“But you still think she would fall for someone else…? ” Lord Babington asked carefully.

“She almost married him…”Sidney replied cautiously.

“You mean your brother-in-law, James Stringer?” Lord Babington asked with some astonishment.

“Yes…”Sidney said matter-of-factly while he stared in his teacup.

“Are you sure?” Lord Babington asked him.

“I think I’d know how to recognize him.” Sidney replied sardonically. 

“He doesn’t seem the kind of man to do such a thing.” LordBabington said a little confounded.

“People sometime surprise us…”Sidney replied with a cynical smirk. .

“Yes, but he’s always been so well-behaved…I mean better than us…I wouldn’t be able to tell if he still had feelings for her, but from what I saw…he’s not the man to draw someone he loves into such a scheme, he would never ruin a woman, any woman, like that… and he seems pretty devoted to his wife, Charlotte’s sister of all…and even if he would still have romantic feelings for her then I don’t believe Charlotte to reciprocate those feelings…” Lord Babington scowled. 

“She was flirting with him long before she even considered me …” Sidney said a little insecurely.

“Pfff, that’s more than a decade ago, she hardly understood what effect she could have on men…, still doesn’t…” Lord Babington argued. “Are you still upset that she considered marrying him?” he asked playfully indignant. 

Sidney sighed: “It proves there was something more than….” he began.

“Oh come on, you cannot blame her for considering a proposal from a perfectly decent man, especially when you yourself were engaged to someone else and she had no hope of getting another offer of marriage.” Lord Babington interrupted him a little indignantly. “…and then she turned him down.. in favour of _you_ , while you had little to offer her besides scandal.”

Sidney sighed. “I wish you were right… but how can I ignore what I witnessed in that room, the things other people said….” he threw his hands in the air. 

Lord Babington raised his brows and snorted: “Well you should take no heed to gossip…that other people have trouble believing your wife so perfectly amiable, out of envy, doesn’t mean you should doubt her…”he looked at Sidney who sat restlessly stirring his tea: “…well if you insist on condemning her…I will look at it like one of my court cases: the accused is innocent until proven guilty beyond reasonable doubt, so we what I’m looking for is the following three things: motive, opportunity and evidence. And the evidence must consist of facts and logic, not mere beliefs.” 

“You think I’m making no sense?” Sidney asked a little offendedly.

“I’m saying that what we see is not always what it appears to be. The man bending over a dead body with a knife in his hand may seem guilty, but he may very well be the one who tried to come to the rescue of the victim.” Lord Babington smiled. “I think I have enough experience on the bench to discern logic and irregularities in people’s stories.”

“You think my story irregular?” Sidney asked insecurely.

“I don’t have all the facts yet.” Lord Babington clarified. “You must present them one by one…Well I think we’ve had the character statements. The defendant, currently absent, pleads not-guilty?” he said matter-of-factly.

“She denies…but I’ve been wondering whether her memory might be affected by her condition…” Sidney pondered out loud. “I’ve been consulting my brother-in-law, Dr. Fuchs, about this, if she could be suffering from some kind of hysteria that might explain her actions.. .her irrationality…”

Lord Babington scoffed indignantly: “Are you declaring her insane… trust me, she’s one of the most clearheaded women in the country…though marrying you might not have bene her wisest move…” he smirked. “I’d rather think you’re the delusional one.”

Sidney looked at him annoyed. 

“Now what would induce a Godfearing and strong-willed woman like Charlotte to succumb to such temptation, if we may even call it that?” Lord Babington asked in a strict voice.

Sidney pondered: “We have never been apart that long before…It may have been too much for her…”

“Three weeks is not _that_ long. And in my experience women have less trouble doing without a man than the other way around and especially in the phase of pregnancy she is in.” Lord Babington dismissed his argument.

“Feelings for him… or retribution…my sons seem to have written something that she might have interpreted as if I were unfaithful.” Sidney continued, searching for explanations. 

Lord Babington nodded pensively: “Were you?”

“No.” Sidney replied resolutely. “I have not been with another woman since I met Charlotte.”

“Don’t perjure yourself!” Lord Babington said accusingly. “Crowe and I saw you leave a certain establishment two nights ago…”

Sidney looked up, a little guilt-ridden “I did go into the building, I admit to that… I thought watching other men playing cards, remaining anonymous, might distract me…” he said softly.

“Really?!”Lord Babington reacted sceptically.

Sidney continued: “I swear I left before I could stray…” he looked his friend in the eye.

“You did seem in rather a hurry to get away…” Lord Babington grinned. “Ok, so far for motive, which in my view is not well argued … now opportunity…your wife is always surrounded by children and servants… how would she even get alone with him long enough…?”

“I haven’t asked if she was with him alone more often… I only know of last Monday…although it was suggested that she was alone with him outside the Assembly Hall during the last ball in Sanditon. There was talk that he was holding her outside…” Sidney continued. 

Lord Babington looked at him gravely: “Was it confirmed they were alone together, did they give an explanation?” he asked carefully.

“My brother-in-law… my other one that is, Dr. Fuchs…he said Charlotte was feeling unwell and James caught her as she fainted…” Sidney said hesitantly. 

“In all honestly: that makes sense to me…I noticed how feeble you wife was last evening…when I escorted her to the dining room I had to take care she wasn’t collapsing. “Lord Babington said solemnly, adding more playful: “I hope you’re not accusing me of tampering with your wife’s virtues as well?”

Sidney forced a little uneasy smile. “Yes, she’s suffering from extreme dizziness, she has been for at least six weeks…” he confirmed thoughtfully. 

“That doesn’t sound like a situation where she would desire some…exercise…”Lord Babington responded uneasy.

“No… she was rather aloof lately… but I wonder now, if that was the real reason…I noticed them exchange some strange looks before I went to Cornwall, one time, they were sketching ideas for te house and they hardly noticed me coming in….” he said worriedly.

“It happens, Sidney, that people don’t hear you come in...” Lord Babington observed. “Haven’t you ever been surprised by Charlotte?”

Sidney forced a smile. “In any case, they were alone in her bedroom when I came home.” He said gravely.

“That is improper, but it is not evidence of her guilt…”Lord Babington observed and asked: “How long did he spend in there with her?”

Sidney pondered and let out a huff: “Difficult to say… I arrived around four o’clock… we had just come from his house, dropping off my nephew Isaac Stringer…my sister-in-law, Allison, told me he had left an hour earlier…she complained about him being at Eden House so much…and I overheard some servants making comments that I would be in for ‘some surprise’ when finding Mr. Stringer in my home.”

“Ok, I see here you’re getting at, but gossiping servants and jealous wives are not valid as proof. You said he was making a design for the house?” Lord Babington continued cautiously.

“Yes.” Sidney nodded.

“And he’s your brother-in-law, so there’s no impropriety in him visiting so often…”Lord Babington observed. 

“No, I guess not.” Sidney sighed.

“Are there others who might have been there at the same time…I heard your brother Arthur and his wife were there last week, and Lady Susan…” Lord Abington inquired.

“Yes, and my sister Diana with her husband. They took care of our children and Charlotte while I was away…” Sidney added, forcing a smile.

“It seems terribly complicated to have an affair with so many children and servants around and other relatives calling all the time…”Lord Babington remarked dryly.

“And yet they did…most of the children were staying elsewhere…” Sidney explained. 

“Well, still: few opportunities, especially in the house…how long does it take you to get to Eden house from town by carriage? Ten, fifteen minutes at most?” Lord Babington continued.

“Yes, that’s about it.” Sidney confirmed. 

“So you left the Stringers’ house about a quarter to four?” Lord Babington deducted. 

“Yes, exactly ten to four, I recall looking at my watch.” Sidney said. 

“And James Stringer had left an hour earlier? On foot or on horseback?” Lord Babington inquired.

“Yes, Allison it was about three o’clock…on foot, they don’t have carriage of their own, we always let them use ours.” Sidney argued.

“All right… and the walk takes about twenty to thirty minutes for a grown man?” Lord Babington continued.

“Yes, something like that.” Sidney nodded.

“So he would have arrived around three twenty- three thirty, about thirty to forty minutes before you did?” Lord Babington asked.

“Yes, I guess.” Sidney said pensively, wishing he had interrogated the servants more thoroughly. 

“Do you know where they went first?.. what room he was taken to?” lord Babington asked. 

Sidney pondered out loud: “It had just started raining, the children were playing downstairs…my eldest daughters were using my study, the drawing rooms and dining room were occupied by the other children…I saw his drawings in Charlotte’s private parlour upstairs… she must have received him there before…”

“So she took him upstairs, no doubt he first had to greet your entire litter of children, don off his coat… “ Lord Babington argued. “Knowing your children, they would not release him so easily from their custody….”

“No…”Sidney smiled as he thought of his children “…the children said Charlotte had gone upstairs and told them they should not disturb her and Uncle James.” Sidney said resolutely, recalling what Theo an Ian had said when he had asked them where their mother was.

Lord Babington looked up. “All right, well, you said he indeed brought drawings, displayed them, because you witnessed them…what else did you notice?” 

“When I came home, all the children were downstairs and I was surprised Charlotte hadn’t come down straight away… I thought she might be still resting in her room, she often does that. Then my sons tells me James Stringer is up with her and that they are not to be disturbed….I hurried upstairs…I had a quaint feeling something was amiss. I must admit I was already agitated from seeing my favourite tree cut down…I walked into her parlour…one of the maids was doing some dusting, she’s new and rather nervous and she said something like “Mr. Parker…you should not…”… I heard James saying something like ‘my love’ in the other room and then I opened the door to Charlotte’s bedroom and there I saw them….”Sidney paused and bit his lip. “She was sitting on her bed, which was not made, in her dressing gown, he was bending over, he was holding her arm…the buttons on his shirt… or rather _my_ shirt and waistcoat were unbuttoned at the top…” Sidney dug his face in his hands.

Lord Babington listened attentively. “All right, I must say I am shocked…”he paused “…but let us look at it rationally…however difficult, don’t let your emotions blind you…What was _her_ reaction…?”

“She stood up from the bed, walked up to me with a big smile and kissed me on the cheek.” Sidney said, staring into his teacup while remembering the event.

“Did she give an explanation for the situation?” Lord Babington asked with a frown. 

“She said that they were discussing the passageway to the new wing, her sister painted our silk wall hangings there you know, Charlotte said they were admiring them, that he was expressing his love for his wife and her work and that they discussing how they could be salvaged and that James was just helping her stand up.” Sidney explained. 

“All right, that makes sense… why was the door closed?” Lord Babington continued. 

“James said something about the wind when I confronted him…” Sidney mumbled. 

“Was that possible… was there a window open somewhere?” Lord Babington inquired.

“Yes, I deed feel a slight breeze and it was rather windy that day and I heard doors slam shut as we entered the house.” Sidney said pensively. 

“So it _is_ possible they left the door open and it shut down by itself.” Lord Babington concluded.

“Possibly, yes.” Sidney said hesitantly.

“And the maid was in the next room?” Lord Babington asked with some disbelief. 

“Yes, she was probably on the lookout.” Sidney argued.

“And you say this maid was _new_ and of a _nervous_ disposition?” Lord Babington looked at him attentively. 

“Yes, she started working for us two weeks before I left for Cornwall…Charlotte says she’d not used to men in the house…” Sidney sighed.

“So what you’re saying is that Charlotte and James Stringer selected a new and nervous maid to stand on the lookout during their rendez-vous? And left the door unlocked?... that doesn’t make much sense, in my experience women confide in their trusted lady’s maid, not some novice who hasn’t proven her trustworthiness…. and that with all the children at home and several servants who can all walk in?!” Lord Babington ridiculed.

Sidney sighed uneasy. The way his friend put it, it sounded a little incredulous. 

“And you said something about James Stringer wearing _your_ clothes?” Lord Babington asked, looking a bit puzzled. 

“Yes…Charlotte said he had come through the rain and she had offered him dry clothes… she argued they didn’t fit well and that was why some of the buttons were open.” Sidney sighed.

“Well, that’s sounds like your wife: taking care of others, offering clothes to those in need…”Lord Babington smiled. “not something to put her trial for… and you brother-in-law _is_ , as I recall, broader shouldered than you are… so buttons not closing makes sense…did _she_ get the clothes for him?”

“No, one of my footmen, Wilfred, mentioned having picked out some of my clothes, helping him change and taking his clothes down to dry.” Sidney clarified.

“Well, I must say James Stringer has been very busy then: walking all the way to your house, greeting your children, presenting his drawings and also changing into your clothes in the meanwhile… only to take them off again in seducing you wife… in a very short time span.” Lord Babington said sardonically. “Did he also take tea perhaps?”

“There were two used teacups…” Sidney mumbled uneasy.

“He drinks his tea fast too then…” Lord Babington added mockingly, continuing in a more severe tone: “A few more questions: You said you could hear him… That implies they would have heard you approaching, does it not?”

“Yes, the fireplaces of both rooms are connected… you can hear quite well what is said on the other side of it.” Sidney explained.

“And they were close to the fireplace then?” Lord Babington argued.

“Yes, they were on that side of the bed.” Sidney confirmed.

“Now tell me… in your experience with secret rendezvous, what do you do when you hear someone coming?” Lord Babington quizzed him. 

Sidney looked a little guilt-ridden: “I would hide under the bed, or the closet, or if possible, go to the adjacent room.” he said hesitantly.

“And James Stringer did not? Did he have no opportunity to hide?” Lord Babington asked in disbelief. 

Sidney sat silent, thoughts running through his head: “No… He could have hidden behind the bed and the door to my room was only two steps away…”

“But he did not hide? Perhaps they felt no reason to?” Lord Babington suggested, raising his brows mockingly. 

“He was holding her arm…perhaps they had to get up… the bed was unmade” Sidney argued.

“You said she explained it as him helping her get up…. Considering her feeble constitution right now, that sounds plausible…and you said you expected her to be resting, so the bed being unmade…it makes sense, Sidney….” Lord Babington said softly.

Sidney stared at him for a while, looking confused. 

“Your _accusations_ make no sense, Sidney.” LordBabington argued. “I admit the situation was improper and any husband would get suspicious, I grant you that, but I can find no evidence of infidelity…your own account of things refutes there being any affair. Your accusations and testimony defy all logic, and are so totally against your wife’s character…” He looked at Sidney pitiful. 

Sidney got up from the sofa and paced back and forth, pondering: “Now I think of it, you are right, it makes no sense…. He stared out of the window for a while, trying to gather his thoughts. “I’m idiot, am I not?” He asked Lord Babington in shock. 

“You always were…”Lord Babington replied sardonically. 

Sidney was too distressed to engage in his friend’s banter. “How could I ever think that of Charlotte?” he wondered out loud.

“In all fairness, you responded like any husband would… perhaps better… you haven’t thrown her out, exposed her publicly... you haven’t killed James Stringer in a duel…” Lord Babington said consolingly. 

Sidney forced a little smile: “Only out of compassion with my sister-in-law…Oh God, I still have to read Allison’s letter…”

“Forgive me my frankness, Sidney, and acting as the devil’s advocate….but could it be that you saw what you were hoping to see?” Lord Babington asked him sharply.

Sidney looked at him offendedly: “In what world would I want to see Charlotte in another man’s arms?” he snapped. 

“You always thought her too good for you, believed yourself too lucky…you said something about her ‘infidelity’ being your punishment. You have always been so self-loathing… believing yourself unworthy of happiness…I sometimes have the idea you deliberately try to destroy it…You pushed her away when you met her… I heard various excuses from you for trying to cancel or postpone your wedding when you were finally engaged…you stuff her up with so many babies… it’sbound to destroy her one day…and _one_ unlucky coincidence and you believe she’s betrayed you….” Lord Babington looked him in the eye.

Sidney turned away and looked outside the window again as if the answer could be found there, letting Lord Babington’s words sink in.

“Is that really what you think of me?” he asked carefully. “That I try to destroy her and my marriage deliberately?”

“I know you are a gentle soul, Sidney, and you had quite misfortunes when you were young… you seem to distrust happiness and I think it is doing no justice to Charlotte, who loves you despite all your faults and I suspect would rather die than betray you.” Lord Babington said softly.

Sidney felt tears stinging in his eyes. “You are right that I often wondered how long this state of bliss might last. That I expected to be robbed from her ….of our wonderful children at any moment…” he said emotionally. “Oh god, how am I going to set this right? How will I face her?” he cried. “She said she’d never been so insulted in her life…she looked so hurt…” he bit his lip.

“Knowing Charlotte, she’ll forgive you almost anything.” Lord Babington said reassuringly. “But I do suspect you knees will be suffering the next few days.”

Sidney nodded with a sigh, forcing a smile.“Yes…thank you Babbers, for making me see clearly…” Sidney looked at his friend gratefully.

Lord Babington patted him on the back. “That’s what I’m here for.”

They drank up their tea in silence, as Sidney’s thoughts raced through his head. When he left again, he asked his carriage driver to drop him off at the entrance of Hyde Park. He dreaded going home, not knowing what to say, how to make amends. He needed some fresh air. How could he prove his love for her? His regret in accusing her … He thought of the box full of rings in the bottom drawer of his desk. Yesterday they seemed a folly, a foolish extravagance… now they seemed insufficient to repair what he had destroyed…She had made it clear the evening before that flowers or jewellery meant less to her than a token of his listening ear, his respect for her thoughts. He had failed to listen to her the past few days… 

He was close to the house and sat down on a bench, looking in the direction of the house, pondering and hardly noticing acquaintances walking by, till Martha and Carice called for his attention.

“Mr. Parker!” Martha smiled, as she pushed around one of the prams.

“Martha! Carice!” he exclaimed a little startled and looking in the prams to see his two youngest sons smiling. He wanted to get Andrew out, but Martha stopped him.

“We were just talking the babies for a walk, get them to sleep.” Martha said apologetically. 

“Mrs. Parker is at home?” Sidney inquired anxiously, his voice faltering. 

‘Yes, she and the three older children were just going to lie down for a nap… but then some gentleman called…a Lord Islington or something.” Martha explained. “Mrs. Parker felt obliged to entertain him till your return…”

Sidney started to feel very uneasy. After what Lord Babington had told him about this gentleman and his interest in Charlotte, he had a very bad feeling about this. “Then I’d better return home soon.” he said hastily and marched quickly to the house, leaving Carice and Martha looking a little baffled. 


	31. Reconciliation and confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney comes home and again finds Charlotte in a compromising situation. They have a long and honest talk with a lot of confessions and confrontations.

# 31\. Reconciliation and confessions

Charlotte had already changed into her dressing gown when a visitor was announced by her footman, Jonathan. Carice and Martha were on the verge of taking the babies Andrew and Oliver out for a walk to get them to sleep; and Ian, Lily-Rose and ivy were already in their beds in the nursery, guarded by one of the maids. Charlotte sighed; she had just given her butler, housekeeper and several other servants the afternoon off after working late the evening before; and others were sent away on errands to have some peace and quiet in the house. Sidney would be home in less than an hour and she preferred to have none of the servants eavesdropping. But she needed to get some rest before he returned. She was tired from her conversation with Lady Susan that morning. Susan had inquired her about the apparent discord between her and Sidney and Charlotte had poured her heart out. Lady Susan had looked a little shocked when she heard under what context Sidney had found Charlotte with James Stringer.

“Calm down, my dear friend…, all is not lost yet…” Lady Susan had said consolingly. “The circumstances are most unfortunate, but considering what it may have looked like, your husband’s reaction is understandable. He obviously still loves you very much. He hasn’t thrown you out, is even willing to forgive….Give him time and he will see clearly. I told you: he is of a jealous disposition…he loves you and he has been betrayed in love before, he is terrified of losing you…a man like that needs constant confirmation of your love for him, of your union, I mean why else would he keep demanding so many children of you? “

“Oh, he does _try_ to prevent my getting pregnant.” Charlotte had interceded.

“But not very diligently….” Susan pointed out.

Charlotte had smiled embarrassedly “Well It is not only _his_ passion that has caused that…”

“Yes, well, precisely…You are constantly feeding his need of confirmation, letting him feel you want him, need him.” Susan had argued. “Have patience, dear,… your friends have put in a good word…I as much told him that young Ian is his only rival…and Lady Babington reminded him of his own unglamorous past.”

“Well right now he trusts me so little I cannot leave the house without being spied upon.” Charlotte had said frustratedly.

“Well, just regard it as sign of status to travel around with a manservant.” Lady Susan had replied sardonically.

Charlotte had gone home, occupied with her own thoughts. She had fed Andrew and Oliver, discussed household matters with Mrs. Jenkins, who wanted her opinion on pretty much everything after an absence of a year. She had longed for another walk in the park, but Humphry and Carice had informed her she was not to leave the house before Sidney was home, which angered her greatly. Instead she had been sitting in the garden, playing with the children, had her lunch outside and now required rest, which was disturbed by the unexpected visitor.

“Lord Islington!” Charlotte exclaimed, forcing a smile as she came into te drawing room. “I’m afraid you caught us at an unfortunate moment. My husband is still out and I was about to lie down for a nap.”

Lord Islington smiled at her a little covetous. “I just wanted to offer you the little exotic treats I promised.”

“Very well.” Charlotte responded politely “How kind of you… what is it?”

“It is some sort of pastry of the other are fritters…they should be warmed up…” He turned to her maid, Amy. “Girl…be so kind as to take this to the kitchen and make sure they are heated in the oven… slowly, not too hot….”he cautioned her.

Amy, the maid, looked hesitantly at Charlotte. “If you could get us some tea, Amy.” She instructed.

Charlotte sat down on her sofa.

“I’m afraid François and the rest of the kitchen staff are gone out at the moment…” Amy responded hesitantly.

“Well, good that you are still here to oblige us then…” Lord Islington said a little forwardly.

Amy left the room to make the tea and heat the food that Lord Islington had brought.

“Well, she’ll be away for a while…”Lord Islington remarked, making Charlotte feel uneasy.

“How are you enjoying London?” Charlotte asked politely.

“Oh, very changed since I left it almost two decades ago…I left for India quite soon after te Napoleonic wars. All these houses here, they didn’t exist then… as a matter of fact, I wouldn’t mind a tour of your house…” he replied with a wink.

“Perhaps some other time, my children are trying to get some sleep in the nursery, I do not wish to disturb them.” Charlotte replied hesitantly.

“Well, then we shall have to amuse ourselves in here…” Lord Islington replied as he sat down beside Charlotte on the sofa.

Charlotte looked around uneasy, hoping that one of the servants would come in soon.

“You are quite mesmerising, Mrs. Parker” Lord Islington observed as he reached for her hand “I am quite delighted we have come to a mutual understanding…”

Charlotte retracted her hand. “I’m not sure what you mean, milord.” she said a little alarmed.

“Oh common, do not tease me…I’m sure you understood what I suggested last evening…now don’t spoil the little adventure…” he replied playfully indignant.

“I believe you have mistaken me, milord!” Charlotte exclaimed. She wanted to get up and reach for the bell to ring for a servant…, but he got hold of her arms.

“Now, Mrs. Parker, there’s no need for panic… there is hardly anyone else in the house…and your husband won’t be returning for an hour…” he argued lecherously.

“Let me go!” Charlotte hissed. “I have not invited you here!”

His grip became firmer: “Calm down, Mrs. Parker…and let’s enjoy ourselves together…”

“I will certainly not!” Charlotte exclaimed, trying to get loose.

At that moment the door opened and Sidney barged in. He grabbed Lord Islington by the collar: “You, sir, are not welcome here!” he said angrily as he pulled the culprit away.

“Mr. Parker, I can explain…!” Lord Islington laughed uneasy. “Your wife invited me here and…”

Sidney did not let him finish his sentence as he gave Lord Islington a blow to the nose.

“Dear lord…What brutality!” Lord Islington exclaimed indignantly.

“Indeed!” Sidney said furiously. Jonathan had come up from the hallway. “Help me get this man out of here!” Sidney ordered him snortingly and together they dragged the rather heavy Lord Islington out of the room.

Charlotte remained seated on the sofa. She was trembling and hardly dared to look up when she heard Sidney come in again and pace her way. She feared his reaction. She felt him sit down beside her and she anxiously looked up at him. A shock of relief overcame her as he carefully pulled her toward him. “He’s gone Charlotte, he cannot harm you anymore.” He whispered in her ear.

She started sobbing, her whole body shaking with relief.

“Hush…” she heard him say softly “I’m here..” she rested her head against his chest, and she could not imagine a more soothing sound than his deep voice resonating in his chest.

“Hush” he repeated several times

“Oh Sidney…”She cried repeatedly, unable to utter anything else. “Thank God you’re here…” she added after a while.

“Oh Charlotte, I’ve been such an idiot…”he whispered. “To accuse you of...” he sighed.

She raised her head and her teary eyes looked his in the eye with some disbelief “You…you believe me now?” she asked hesitantly.

He smiled a little guilt-ridden.

Charlotte let out a huff in relief, inhaling too deep. She started to hyperventilate.

“Calm, breath gently, think of the baby…”Sidney urged her. “Follow my breathe…”

She gasped and then nestled herself in his coat, inhaling his breath, his scent. For once she did not mind to ash-smell of the cigars he had smoked with Lord Babington or the transpiration that had soaked his armpits as he had run towards the house and up the stairs.

They sat like that for fifteen minutes or so, only to be interrupted by a confused Amy, who came in with the tea and refreshments that Lord Islington had brought with him.

“Oh take those away!” Charlotte exclaimed, shuddering as she recognised the pastries.

Sidney signalled with a nod of the head to take away the tray with refreshments again.

After Amy had left the room again, Charlotte asked him, while looking him into the eye: “But why…how… what made you believe me now…” she stammered.

“Babbers…”he replied. “He showed how ludicrous my accusations were…That what I thought had happened was practically impossible and illogical…apart from it just not being in your character.. he made me see it made no sense for you to have a rendezvous in a crowded house and for James to put on my clothes first before taking them off again in a short time…and not hiding when he could have…. I owe you an apology, Charlotte.” Sidney knelt down on the carpet, holding her hand and looked up at her desperately: ‘Can you ever forgive me…”

Again she lost control over her breathing.

“Calm down, dear!” he said worriedly.

As she caught her breath again she said: “Oh Sidney, I would forgive you anything… and I realise how it looked… it was imprudent of me to take James in my room without anybody else present…Nancy was in the next room and I left the door open , but…”she rambled.

“I know, dear…but I should not have doubted you…you have given me so much…” he replied softly and looked ashamedly at his shoes.

“I _am_ a little hurt you did not take my word for it…that you needed others to convince you…” She said looking a little wounded.

Sidney sighed: “I guess I was too willing to believe it..” he said embarrassedly.

Charlotte looked at him puzzlingly. “Why…?”she asked.

“Because I have trouble believing my own good luck…”he said as a smiled at her. “I have never felt myself deserving of you, your goodness, your love…the blessings we’ve been bestowed…I was sure God was going to take away you…our happiness away someday soon…” he stammered.

“Oh Sidney, you think too badly of yourself…and you must trust in God.. and me… and I know that I caused you to distrust me after what happened in Willingden, but I hope you will never doubt my love for you ever again.” she cried.

He smiled a little guilt-ridden.

“I know you require confirmation of my love every day, darling, but I hope it is enough that I stand by your side whatever the circumstances…that I have given you fifteen children…” she said softly as he hugged him.

“Oh Charlotte, it feels so good to have you in my arms again…”He said with a sob.

“And it feels good to be back in the arms of my dear, loving, gentle husband back instead of that ass that returned from Cornwall.” she said playfully.

“I guess I deserve you calling me that…”he said.

“You were very much like that cold brutish man that I once met in Sanditon while I was walking on the cliffs with Mary.” she said, looking him in the eye.

“Well, I’ll try to make sure you never get to see him again…” he replied with an embarrassed smile.

She was quiet for a while: “You know what I feared most when you came in this afternoon?” she said.

He shook his head.

“Not so much how much he would hurt me.. but your reaction…that you would throw me out… take the children away from me….”she said with a sob.

“I would never separate you from the children.” he said softly. “You are a great mother.”

“But you did threaten to keep me caged….on a leash at least… you had me followed.” She said a little indignant.

“I’m sorry…”he said, biting his lip. “ I was trying to find a way to get back together, to put this behind us…I…I couldn’t understand why you were in denial… I feared your memory might be playing tricks on you….”he stammered reluctantly.

“You thought I was losing my mind…”she said matter-of-factly.

He nodded: “I was worried…But I’m the one who wasn’t thinking clearly.” He said.

“No you weren’t.” she said in a strict voice. 

‘Let’s just say that being apart from you for more than three weeks is not beneficial for my mental health.” he said wryly.

“Well, if that’s the case, we shall have to put down some rules: you will not travel without me or if necessary, ask my permission and I’ll send Alexander with you to see that you behave…” she smirked.

He chuckled embarrassedly. “I guess I deserve that too…”

“So now I’m curious how well _you_ behaved during your trip…And I’ll not think anything about what George wrote about you not visiting the ‘kind ladies’…it was rather reassuring… but I did wonder why that subject had come up…”she smirked quizzically at him.

He laughed uneasy, burying his face in his hand. “Oh God, I was afraid of this… Someone suggested to me to see some… ‘kind ladies’ and George unfortunately overheard…he has no idea what was meant…I just made clear to him that you were not so fond of these ladies and I therefore had no intention of paying them a visit. He has no idea what was meant.”

“Well, I’ll just take your word for it…”she smiled meaningfully.

“I guess we’ve both been subjected to rumours about the other…”he mumbled. “When we dropped of Isaac at the Stringers’ house I overheard some of the servants say that I was in for a surprise when I found James at our home.”

“Well, we were indeed preparing a surprise…”Charlotte smiled mysteriously.

Sidney looked at her insecurely. “Might I know what it is?” he asked.

“No…”she said playfully.

He looked a little crestfallen.

“The children would be angry if I spoiled their fun…”she said in a strict voice. “You’ll see it on Saturday when we return…or when it is finished.” She said impishly.

“You are making me very curious…”he said.

“Well, I’ll give you a hint: it is meant for children, but the big boys can play in it as well.” she smiled mysteriously. “You’ll just have to be patient, just like I am about some surprise you seem to have in store for me…although I’m curious about what Georgiana and Sidonia have been hinting at…?” she raised her brows.

He smiled. “Well I might just produce them now…”he said, getting up to collect the jewellery boxes from the bottom drawer of his desk in the study.

She looked at him curiously as he came back with the two boxes. “I was already warned you were blowing the bank at Mr. Wilkins’ shop.” she reprimanded him playfully.

“I…I just want you to know that this is not meant for the hurt I caused you this week…I know no present will compensate that…” He swallowed. “I ordered these six weeks ago…while you were in Willingden…” he said apologetically. “I know you don’t consider jewellery very special gift…and I might better send you a steam engine or other technical devices…” he coughed “But I still hope you like them.” He opened the box with the rings.

She looked up in surprise.

“At the Midsummer Ball you pointed out that I had compromised your innocence various time before I asked for your hand…and that you wouldn’t have enough fingers to accommodate the rings for the number of times I should have done the honourable thing…and it seems you were right…I counted at least fourteen occasions where you, intentionally or not, were compromised by myself.. and I’ve had a ring made for every one of those occasions…as engagements rings are much into fashion these days, here’s an engagement ring for every occasion where I was honour-bound to ask for your hand.

Charlotte was perplex and just gazed at the box full of rings. “You mean all of them are for me?…I’m not to select just one…?” she asked in astonishment.

Sidney took out the ring with triangles of green gems, and a rose of red rubies and a little pink diamond in the middle and put it on her right ring finger. “This one is for the first time I kissed you…on the cliff tops…”he said softly, looking in her eyes. “When I first tasted your rosy lips.”

She smiled melancholically.

“This one is for spending the night with me alone I carriage in search of Georgiana.” he said as he took out the black opal ring and put it on another finger “And this for bringing you to Mrs. Harris’ establishment” he coughed embarrassedly as he took out the one with a big ruby.

“Well I cannot put the blame of that on you… I travelled to London on my own and I followed you inside that… ‘boarding house’ despite your instruction to stay in the carriage…”she said apologetically.

“Nevertheless, I should have offered my hand after that.” He said a little guilt-ridden.

“And these two with the hands?” she asked curiously.

He chuckled as he took out the one with the purple amethysts: “For touching your hands at Lady Worcester’s dinner and the other purple one for trying to be alone with you on the balcony…”

She smiled in herself.

“And the gold and brown one with the tiger eye is for that magical dance when you were wearing that golden gown…” he continued, putting the rings on her fingers one by one.

“And this one with oars is for my little rowing lesson at the regatta…and this other blue and white one, with the waves…and the biggest diamond we could find…”he coughed playfully.

“For seeing you in your Adam’s costume on the beach.” She guessed, looking at him impishly.

“Precisely.’ he smiled triumphantly.

“And this one?” she asked after the one with Coral and little pearls “It would go well with my necklace…”

“Yes…which I have here, repaired.” he said as he showed her the other box…“It stands for the time of Old Stringer’s accident, when you had me rip you petticoat…”he said

“I asked you to.” She said matter-of-factly, smiling

“Ye, but I must admit being quite eager to follow up your orders.” He admitted, looking a little mischievously.

She grinned.

“And this white one?”

“The moonstone…An occasion I have yet to confess….One time you were standing on the scaffolding and coming down the ladder…I couldn’t help looking up your petticoats…” he smiled embarrassedly.

“You did what?” she asked playfully indignant.

“I was a rake… Even more so when I told you a few minutes later I did not think of you…after you so humbly apologised for offending my relatives, while I had been dreaming of you all night…” he looked at her playfully anxious.

She looked at him sardonically: “You could have spared us a lot of trouble if you had just admitted it at that moment…”

“Yes…but we would have had less fun looking back on our quarrels…”he teased. “And I wouldn’t have had the pleasure of getting you this whole box of rings…” he added.

“You haven’t explained these ones yet…”she asked curiously.

“This one with the yellow diamond is when I said goodbye to you when you were on your way back to Willingden…”he said emotionally. “You were wearing a yellow coat, I recall….and the one with the green gems and aquamarine in a drop-shape…when we parted in the park in the rain…”

Charlotte’s eyes got teary. “Well, thank heaven we did not part forever…”

She forced a smile. ”Oh Sidney…” she said as she looked him in the eye with admiration and looked at the many rings on her fingers. Then she laughed. “I look like the Fuchs’s Christmas tree.”

“Well you might not wear all of them every day, but I do ask if you’d wear at least one or two, alternatingly .” He said warmly.

“I shall.” she said. “Well with this box full, I’ll have one to match every gown I have.”

“Precisely.” he grinned.

“I can understand why Georgiana was a bit jealous…”she said a little mischievously. “But I can’t accept them…” her face was solemn.

“Why not?...”He asked a little downcast “Do you find them offensive…?” he asked her insecurely.

“No.” she said. “ The fact is, sir, that I am already married so I couldn’t possibly accept your engagement rings, so I have to turn you down, fourteen times over…” she said playfully mortified.

He chuckled: “Well let’s keep it a secret you just rejected my offer of marriage fourteen times…”

“Well, I’ve never had the pleasure of turning down an offer of marriage before...”she said playfully.

He looked a little surprised: “You turned down James, back then.” He frowned.

“Not officially.” She replied, forcing a little smile.

“But he asked you to marry you, did he not?” Sidney asked confused.

“Not in so many words… In the autumn he had announced to put a certain question before me that Christmas, when he was invited by Allison and William…talking to me about being in a good situation and having a good house to offer for a lady…I must say it upset me…and I might have been a bit rude afterwards because he was jeopardising our friendship… by the time it was Christmas he only asked my permission to ask for Allison’s hand, enchanted as he was by her singing…which saved all of us quite some embarrassment.” Charlotte explained.

You never told me that.” He said a little indignant. “For a long time I was under the impression he asked you first and you considered his proposal.”

“Well, I did consider what I would answer if I had been asked.” She said.

“Well?” he asked insecurely.

She smiled at him “What do you think?” she gave him a kiss on his forehead.

“Do I want to know?” he asked carefully.

“I think you already know.” she said warmly and kissed him again.

He looked her in the eyes lovingly.

“So I had nothing to fear from James?” he concluded carefully after they had sat holding each other for a while.

“Not then and not now.” she said.

“And what about other gentlemen?” He asked insecurely. “Be honest…I realise you’d never be unfaithful to me…but your feelings is something you cannot control, I could understand if there were others you had strong feelings for….”

She looked him in the eye for a moment.

“Well, Mr. Hamilton, I am quite fond of…”she started.

He looked at her: “And you want to bring him into our house and have him teach our children?” he asked cautiously, slightly clenching his jaw.

“ I was going to say I am quite fond of his teaching skills and I want him to teach our children, and if you get to know him, you’ll agree with me…but he does not necessarily have to live in our house… I was thinking of providing him with his own accommodation where he might live with Miss Avery… as a married couple of course…” she smiled.

Sidney looked a little uneasy. “I get along with him, Sidney, nothing else and you just promised me you would trust me and never doubt me…”she said in a strict voice.

He sighed. “All right, I’ll have an interview with him…” he said reluctantly. “So that’s all?” he asked insecurely.

“Well, there is a certain gentleman who inspires an anger in me I did not know I possessed…”she began, looking very grave. “Lady Susan believes I am in love with him…” she added carefully.

“Are you?” he asked anxiously.

“I was long in denial, but I must admit I have very strong feelings for him... he appears in my dreams… I dread his opinion of me…” Charlotte said with a sigh, looking away from him.

Sidney turned away, biting his lip. “And this gentleman, does he return your feelings?” he asked a with an edge to his voice., avoiding looking her in the eye.

“He sometimes has an odd way of showing it, but I believe he does…”she said solemnly.

Sidney stood up, pacing a few steps away from her, clenching his fists. 

“But you are able to control those feelings…maintain your vows…”he asked, clenching his teeth.

“It is very difficult to ignore such feelings…”she replied. “He can be very persuasive.. his wife is proof of that…”

“He’s married?!” Sidney asked indignantly.

“Yes, but his wife is a daft cow… forgives him practically everything… I don’t understand what is wrong with her…” Charlotte mumbled.

“How can you talk about that poor woman like that?” he snorted and turned around to face her.

He saw her smiling at him. “You’re pulling my leg now, aren’t you?” he asked insecurely.

“Yes…” she said as she came to stand behind him and put her arms around him. “As I said, I have very strong feelings for this man, and even more so for being my good husband and the father of my children.”

He turned around and kissed her. “It was very cruel of you to pull my leg like that. You have absolutely no mercy on my heart at all, do you?”

“Well, you were deserving of a little punishment.” She smirked.

“I wasn’t going to get away with my misbehaviour with mere apologies and a token of my affection, was I?” he asked

She looked at him: “Well a piece of jewellery is not going to make up for that…” she said playfully indignant. “Although I’ll cherish these rings.”

“So you appreciate them?” he asked insecurely.

“I love them…and not because of the extravagance and rare coloured diamonds…But because of their significance…I can see you had a hand in their design, they contain your thoughts…your love…our memories…” she smiled, as she sat down and he came to sit beside her again, nestling his head in the crook of her neck. “But I would like a chain from the smith too, as an apology for your behaviour the past few days…’

“A necklace?” he asked surprised.

“I was meaning the blacksmith and the chain I would like is a very big one that fits around you ankles…”she smirked.

He let out a huff “I deserved that too.” He smiled embarrassedly.

“You know, you were wrong just now.” he remarked.

She raised her brows.

“You are not a daft cow and anyone a dares offend my wonderful wife like that can expect some punishment.” he argued.

She smiled, nuzzling his hair.

“Although I must admit that I don’t get why a sensible girl like you would marry the first best man that offered his hand…” he teased. “I must admit I’m feeling a little insecure now… I thought you had favoured me over James, our perfect gentleman, but now I have my doubts…”

She chuckled and gave him a kiss on his forehead. “Well, after what Allison has told me I’m glad I did not marry James.” She rolled her eyes.

Sidney looked up at her a little curiously.

“I believe my wedding night was a lot more comfortable than hers.” she said, blushing.

Sidney looked at her a little puzzled. “Well, him being a perfect gentleman, he probably did not know what to do…”he said a little self-satisfied.

“I don’t think he was that innocent…” Charlotte chuckled. “But apparently he is rather….big.” she said, looking a little awkward.

She felt Sidney’s muscles tensing. “What do you mean?” he asked suspiciously. 

“Well you know…”she said uneasy.

“You’re not talking about his… wedding jewellery?” Sidney asked her in shock.

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders.

“Is that what you women talk about?!” he exclaimed.

“No… it just came up that night when I mistook her for you… and we discussed some of the difficulties…and I gave her some advice on how to please him in other ways…” Charlotte said hesitantly. “I just wish she hadn’t told James I counselled her.”

Sidney looked at her attentively. “Well, I understand now why the two of you were looking at each other so strangely… you and James I mean..” he said indignantly. “That was what arose my suspicion… your strange glances…I hope you have not been sharing intimate things about _me_ with Allison?”

“I’m sorry… It is not the habit of us women to discuss such matters…I must say I had never given it a thought… that there could be different… sizes until Allison brought it up.” She said a little wondered.

Sidney chuckled.

“Don’t make fun of me…we women are not accustomed to study and discuss male genitals, unlike you men do…discussing women’s bosoms.” She said playfully offended.

He grinned mischievously. “Well they are so upfront, it is hard to ignore them…yours especially.” he looked down at her breasts admiringly.

She raised her brows, giving him a reprimanding look.

“Well, we don’t discuss them…”he said shyly “not those of our wives’ at least, but I’m quite sure my friends are pretty envious my wife is so well endowed.” he grinned. “And I let them be, because they don’t realise that for the past ten years I have only been allowed to admire them with my eyes, facing the penalty of being blinded with a spray of milk if I dare touch them.” he said a little frustratedly.

“Well, if you’d stop filling me up with your offspring you might have a chance of getting your toys back.” she smirked.

He sighed.

“But I am curious what size you are?” she said impishly.

“I beg your pardon?” he said indignantly.

“Well, I’d like to know if other women might envy me.” she replied.

He turned to look her in the eye. “Are you comparing me to other men….”he said irately.

“Well, the point is I have no means to compare and I’m just curious…”she said uneasy.

“Well I’m happy to hear that…”he replied cynically, looking at her intently “Are you saying you’ve never turned your telescope to watch the men bathing in Sanditon?” he asked her amused.

Charlotte flushed. “Of course not.” she mumbled embarrassedly. “I have not seen any man but you… grown, live ones that is…all I’ve ever seen is little boys and the Greek statues in the Museum and I’m not sure if they are real….”

“real size…?” Sidney laughed. “Well, I’m glad there’s still some of your innocence left.” He said triumphantly. ‘But like you, I’m not in the habit of studying other men’s wedding jewellery.” He smirked. “As you might recall, I never bath in company, except for that of my lovely wife, who has probably had a better view of my jewellery than anybody, even myself…”he smiled mischievously.

“Yes, I know what it looks like, but would not know how…” she replied uneasy.

“to classify it?” he asked, looking a little anxiously. “All that matters, I think, is that you have no complaints…” he said embarrassedly “And you may also recall the size rather varies… it was growing a few minutes ago…but it rather shrinks under your scrutiny.” He added insecurely. 

She chuckled. “Oh poor thing… ‘she teased. “Well I just require some measurements so I can buy you one of those French Raincoats I’ve been hearing about.”

Sidney looked up with a shock “Might I ask where my innocent wife has learnt about such a thing?” he said displeased.

“Oh, George wrote to me you were going to get him one when he was old enough…”Charlotte smirked. And I was telling people at the Painting Competition about my son’s enthusiasm for being promised a French raincoat, having no idea what it meant.” She said a little huffily.

Sidney buried his face behind his hand: “You discussed this in public?” he asked carefully. 

“Yes, I made quite a fool of myself…Tom almost choked in his drink and Lady Susan was kind enough to explain the meaning… and well…I wondered that since you are obviously acquainted with the device, why you haven’t tried using one? Because obviously it helps to prevent impregnating me and you promised me to do your best…” Charlotte looked at him crossly. 

Sidney looked uneasy: “ I Indeed know how it works.. I haven’t used them because they are rather uncomfortable…” he began.

“Uncomfortable…Do you think carrying your children in my womb is comfortable?” she interrupted him with a sneer. 

“of course not…”he replied curtly. “Just let me finish my explanation… of course there are ways of blocking…the passage…with such a raincoat or other inventions…but the risk is that something stays behind… gets infected...I’ve heard of women who suffered injuries on the inside, I did not want to risk that with you… you’re not some whore.”

“I’m glad we established that.” she said curtly. “But if you think childbearing is without risk, I’d better educate you.”

He looked a little guilt-ridden. “And the other thing is that these things are sold at places I do not frequent…”he said uneasy. “Withdrawal is a safe method that works quite well, if you’d only cooperate.” He replied agitatedly.

“Not with us, apparently….Well, I’m glad to hear you stay away from certain establishments.” she replied.

Sidney sighed, looking at his shoes for a moment.

“Sidney?” Charlotte asked him in a strict voice.

He bit his lip and avoided looking her in the eye.

“You have that expression on your face again.” she said with a sharp voice.

He glanced at her shortly. 

“If you have a confession to make, you’d better make it now.” she said.

He sighed , pondered for a while and then began speaking hesitantly. “Yes…Last Wednesday, after the opera… I sought some distraction…I had been invited to some establishments where people wear masks…”

Charlotte raised her brows, but kept silent, her muscles tensing.

“I thought I’d just go and watch other men play cards…”he continued.

“I’m sure cards games were not the only entertainment.” She grimaced.

“No…when I went to the restroom… I had drank quite a lot and I saw a woman in a golden dress... and golden mask…it reminded me of the one you once wore…. she took me to a room.” He stammered.

Charlotte felt her muscles contracting and retracted her hands that had been holding his.

“I thought for a moment she was you…”he said embarrassedly

“I don’t know why you think you’d think you’d find me in such a place…” she hissed.

“I thought it was some dream where you were seducing me…I was drunk and I missed you, it was dark…I wasn’t seeing very clearly…” He said softly. “When she wanted to touch me, I realised she was not you… I told her to go away.” he added hesitantly

Charlotte sighed relieved.

“Then she came back with two others, who started feeling me up.” he continued reluctantly with a tremor in his voice.

Charlotte turned away from him.

“It was like snakes crawling around my nek…I ran away, Charlotte.” He said softly.

Charlotte sat with her back to him for several minutes, unable to speak. Then she said with a sob: “So what you are saying is that you were tempted, but you walked away?”

“It was not even a temptation…”he replied. “I tried to fill a void.. I missed you, but no woman can replace you…”he said

She turned around. “Good, now we know that you are able to resist the temptation.” She said unsmiling.

“I have to go back though…”he mumbled.

“I beg your pardon?” she said displeased.

He sighed. “I saw two girls there…of our acquaintance…I must get them out of there…”

Charlotte stared down at him for a while.

“Only with you permission of course” he added, avoiding her gaze.

“You have some nerve asking me permission to go back to that whorehouse…” she snorted.

“Only to rescue those girls.” He said carefully.

“I would have to come with you then.” she said resolutely.

“No!” he exclaimed firmly. “Your reputation would be beyond repair…”

“And yours is not?” she sneered.

He sighed: “I… might not have to go inside myself… I’ll ask help….”

“Can’t their family help them?” Charlotte asked.

“Their brother believes his sisters dead, either for real or he has declared them so…” Sidney said defeatedly.

“You’re not talking about…’Charlotte frowned. “…the Beaufort girls?” she asked him in shock.

Sidney nodded. “I’m not sure, they were masked, but they seemed to recognize me, they were saying things to me they could only have picked up in Sanditon…”

Charlotte pondered, in shock. “Good God….Yes… we must get them out…”she mumbled. “But is it necessary to go inside, can’t we get them to come outside, meet them somewhere else?”

Sidney nodded. “That is an idea…”

“Roger and Theresa’s house…It will be vacant next week, after they leave… can’t you bring them there, accommodate them there?” Charlotte suggested.

Sidney hesitated. “They are women of bad reputation now, Charlotte, to bring them to a respectable neighbourhood…if they are recognised…the neighbours would turn against us.”

“Well they can’t stay in an unrespectable one…”she argued. “What if they were unrecognisable…disguised as widows, wearing veils…no one would look up if they secluded themselves and avoided society…just until we found them another accommodation…far away.” Charlotte thought out loud.

“You’re a genius, Charlotte…why didn’t I think of that…yes, and I could ask Arthur and Georgina I they could be accommodated at their estate in France.”

“I’m not sure Georgiana will look forward to those girls’ company, but it would be a good start...” she argued.

“I still have to send someone there to give those girls the message…”he sighed, pondering.

She was silent for a while as well. “Were you trying to take revenge of some kind by going there?” she asked him cautiously “Because you thought _I_ had been unfaithful?”

“Perhaps…but most of all: I missed you…I have another confession to make.” he looked a little guilt ridden. “I …eh… when I got home, I drank even more and when I went upstairs I went into your room…I’m afraid I made quite a mess.” He grimaced anxiously.

“Do you mean you were the one who ruined my dress?” she asked indignantly.

He nodded. “I was pretending I was dancing with you and I became sick...and the next morning one of the maids found me and she dropped the bucket out of fright.” He admitted reluctantly.

“Poor girl…”Charlotte exclaimed, looking a little perplex, then exclaiming: “Thank God it was _you_ that made that mess…”

He looked at her a little puzzled.

“I was afraid we couldn’t trust our servants anymore.” Charlotte said indignantly.

He smiled uneasy. “Well, I asked Mrs. Jenkins to let me tell you myself…”

“So you were going to confess anyway…well I think we’ve established I cannot trust you to be away from me too long.” she said in strict voice. “You turn into a wretch…” she kissed him on the forehead.

He let out a big relieved sigh and carefully put his arms around her and pulled her towards him. “So you’re not too angry with me?”

“Oh I’m angry all right, but I’m tired of arguing and I’ve missed you…Like you said yesterday, we should try to reconcile” she sighed. “…we shall have to implement a few rules of course.” She repeated his words from the day before in a strict voice. “Besides me keeping you close, you not going out unchaperoned, you shall refrain from drinking wine or liquor.”

He looked at her rather alarmed. “We have a wine-tasting party this evening…what will our friends think ” he said uneasy.

“As I recall tasting wine does not require you to swallow it…I’ll tell them you have ulcer or something like that. ” she retorted, patting his knee.

“All right.” he sighed. “I guess I deserved that after going to that place in a drunken state and how I went about in your room.”

“Well, if you behave, I’ll take you to a review of these rules in a decade or so.” she smirked.

He raised his brows sardonically and sighed defeatedly.

“Now, I had planned to go lie down, I was already exhausted and even more now after our conversation. Maybe you can come lie with me?” she asked, looking in his eye. “I’ve missed you. The children have tried to keep me company, but your offspring isn’t a satisfactory replacement for yourself. ”

He smiled. “I would like to, but there’s one problem.” He said.

She raised her brows.

“I believe you swore no to allow any man into your bedroom again.” he remarked.

She chuckled. ‘Well I said nothing about Greek Gods…or stallions …or lions for that matter.”

“Thank God.” he smiled “Now, let me take you up.” He was ready to lift her in his arms when she stopped him.

“Don’t!” she said in a strict voice “Remember what happened last time. Just give me your arm.”

He complied and helped her get up. He smiled at her, till he looked back at the sofa and turned to see the back of her dress and his face turned pale.

“What is it?” she asked him worriedly.

“You’re bleeding, Charlotte.” He said anxiously.

Charlotte turned her head to examine the spot. She had had some slight cramps, but not too strongly and she knew she had best stay calm. “It is only a little speck, it is not uncommon.” She said.

“I’m still calling Max!” Sidney said resolutely. In the hallway he instructed Jonathan to get help and Sidney took Charlotte up to her room.


	32. A precarious situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Fuchs is called to examine Charlotte. Sidney feels very guilty. He and Charlotte discuss how and when to get the children to London and exchange some thoughts about the mystery involving Arthur and Georgiana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A relatively short chapter to let you no how Charlotte is doing.

# 32\. A precarious situation

Sidney sat anxiously next to Charlotte on the bed, holding her hand.

“If you are going to squeeze any harder, you’re ging to crush it.” she said to him sardonically, while the two doctors were deliberating.

Dr. Fuchs had come with a German colleague, Dr. von Freiburg, who got stranded in England when he couldn’t get home through all the uprisings on the continent blocking his passageway back. “My Max is unable to return to Baden-Baden as well.” Dr. Fuchs had sighed.

“My sister Emily will be glad.” Charlotte had smiled.

And Dr. Fuchs had smiled knowingly.

Dr. Fuchs frowned as Charlotte told him how she felt and examined the amount of blood lost. “It happens often, but at this stage it can be rather serious” he said. “You’re having cramps?”

“Yes, a little.”

Sidney bit his lip and looked at her guilt-ridden. “It’s my fault.’ he whispered.

“No, Sidney, I won’t have this!” Charlotte said in a strict voice. “As Max says, this happens often, it’s not the first time and we’ve had a healthy child each time.”

Sidney sighed, trying to relax.

“Let me first listen.” Dr. Fuchs said “ That will tell us the most important thing.” He put on his stethoscope and listened attentively to the sounds in her abdomen, as did his colleague. Dr. Fuchs nodded reassuringly. “We can hear its heartbeat.”

Sidney let out a relieved huff, smiling, while his eyes got dewy.

Dr. Fuchs talked with his colleague and then turned to Sidney and Charlotte again: “We would like to do a more thorough examination…we need to know where the blood is coming from.” he looked meaningfully from one to the other.

Sidney looked puzzled at first before he understood the meaning “You mean inside…”he said hesitatingly. The thought of anybody seeing Charlotte’s intimate parts nauseated him, but he realised it was necessary and that the doctors would think nothing special of it.

“With your permission.” Dr. Fuchs added.

Sidney hesitated before he nodded affirmatively.

“We usually ask the husband to stay outside… it is not a pleasant sight…”Dr. Fuchs said carefully.

Sidney bit his lip. He didn’t want to leave Charlotte and after what had happened with Jane in Willingden, he wanted to witness what the doctors were doing.

“Sidney, don’t make fuss over this…”Charlotte warned him. “And it is not the first time…” she said uneasy.

Sidney gave her a sharp look, then sighed reluctantly “Can I stay?” he asked with an edge to his voice.

“If you must, but as I said, it is not very pleasant to watch.” Dr. Fuchs said uneasy. “Maybe you can try to distract your wife a bit.”

Sidney nodded and looked at Charlotte lovingly, stroking her cheeks and kissing her hand, while Dr. Fuchs set up his examination tent over Charlotte.

Sidney looked worried as Charlotte twitched her face while Dr. von Freiburg was doing his internal examination and he started to faint as the speculum came out with a little blood on it.

“Sidney!” Charlotte exclaimed as Sidney dropped on the floor.

“I was afraid of this…”Dr. Fuchs sighed as he and his colleague lifted Sidney into a chair.

“What happened?” he asked confused as he regained consciousness.

“You passed out.” Charlotte informed him matter-of-factly. “Now you know why fathers aren’t allowed to attend the birth of their child.”

Sidney smiled uneasy.

Well, thank God you only hit your head on the mattress.” Dr. Fuchs remarked. “Or we would have two invalids…Now, I need to discuss with my colleague.”

Sidney moved over to Charlotte’s bedside again and squeezed Charlotte’s hand anxiously. The two doctors were talking in German and he wished he knew more about that language.

“Es könnte die Placenta sein, die Zereiβt is” Dr. Von Freiburg whispered.

“Ist as nicht nur die Durchtrittsschlauch die beschädigt is?” Dr. Fuchs asked.

“Sie hat letzthin keine Geschlechtsverkehr gehat, es gibt nur etwas irratation des speculums. Das kind lebt, aber wie lang noch? Die Menge Blut ist sörglich. Sie braucht ganze Ruhe. Sie soll ins Bett bleiben.” Dr. Von Freiburg answered resolutely.

Sidney felt light-headed again as he recognised the words placenta and blood, irritation, bed. This did not sound good and the faces of the doctors revealed they took this rather serious.

“Is everything all right?” Charlotte asked uneasy.

Dr. Fuchs turned to her and hesitated before answering. “The baby is all right for now, but we are a bit worried about where the blood might come from…we were hoping it was only from the birth channel, but we see little damage there…maybe something hit the walls of the uterus…it can happen with very active babies that the kick their mothers a bit too much.” He smiled reassuringly “ We are not certain, so we recommend a strict bedrest for now, so if there’ any damage, that it might heal.” He forced a smile.

Charlotte looked at him gravely. Strict bedrest was not her cup of tea. Sidney swallowed and tightly held Charlotte’s hand.

“Cutting off my blood flow isn’t helping, dear.” she teased.

His eyes got teary. “Oh Charlotte!” he exclaimed, supressing a sob.

Dr. Fuchs looked at him attentively “Come brother, get yourself together.”

Sidney forced a smile: ‘I’ll see you out.” In the corridor, after he closed the door he asked: “Max, Is there anything I should know that Charlotte might better not hear?”

“I don’t want to worry you needlessly...” Dr. Fuchs said hesitantly. “It seems more precarious this time, I’m afraid she’ll have to rest till the end of the pregnancy… …I must urge you not to let her travel by carriage, if she does, only a gentle trot and not too long…Her belly must not shake too much.”

Sidney swallowed and bit his lip, before he anxiously asked: “Is her life at risk?”

Dr. Fuchs looked him in the eye for a moment. “At this stage, she might lose the child…but the blood loss will not be life-threatening if she does…but you must watch out for infections. Her sheets and clothes must be changed daily, she must be washed, but no bath…and absolutely no intercourse for the remainder of her pregnancy.” Dr. Fuchs said meaningfully, looking at Sidney attentively.

Sidney nodded defeatedly, only half-relieved by what he had been told.

“Will I see you this evening at Arthur and Georgiana’s house?” Dr. Fuchs asked him.

Sidney shook his head: “No, I need to stay with Charlotte.”

“She might have more rest if you leave alone for an evening.” Dr. Fuchs pointed out.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she rests, but she’s unlikely to stay in bed unless I’m there to make sure of it.” he smirked faintly.

“All right, I’ll notify our brother and sister.” Dr. Fuchs smiled.

Sidney thanked both the gentlemen and saw them out together with his footman, Jonathan, who approached him hesitantly after they doctors had left. “Sir, I didn’t want to disturb you just now, but there was a young gentleman for you here just half an hour ago. I told him was not a convenient time and he said he’d try later.”

Sidney looked up a little distraught. The last thing he wanted right now was visitors. “If he calls again, tell him to come to the club tomorrow in the afternoon. I’ll not be receiving any visitors at home for the time being. Only my relatives and perhaps Lord and Lady Babington or Lady Susan.”

“Is everything all right with Mrs. Parker?” Jonathan asked carefully.

Sidney forced a smile “Let’s hope so, but she’s been ordered strict bedrest.”

“Did that Lord Islington hurt her?” Jonathan asked anxiously.

Sidney bit his lip, clenching his fist and swallowed. He forced a smile: “He was trying to hurt her… …the next time, Jonathan, if there are visitors and I’m not home, make sure Mrs. Parker is not left alone with them.”

“I’m sorry, sir, I thought Amy was with her.” Jonathan said apologetically, slightly trembling.

Sidney nodded in understanding. “I’d appreciate it if you would keep what you saw to yourself... for now…maybe I need your testimony later, but I’ve not decided what to do yet, if I’ll sue this man or not… tell Amy I want to speak to her too.”

Jonathan nodded.

Sidney went back to Charlotte’s room, discovering she was no longer alone. Ian had woken up from his nap and found his way to his mother’s room and had nestled himself on the bed beside her.

Sidney smiled: “I was already told I had to watch out for this young man taking my place.” He bantered.

Ian looked at Sidney delighted. “Daddy back! We play Horsie!” he exclaimed excitedly. 

“It looks like you’ll not be granted some rest. ”Charlotte smiled at Sidney.

Sidney forced a smile, then Ian was called away again by Martha for tea.

“You looked depressed, did Max say anything else?” she asked after Ian was gone again.

“He emphasized you should get rest, not leave your bed for now…that I should leave you alone.” He twitched the corner of his mouth.

Charlotte looked at him attentively. “I see… that will be hard on you.” She said consolingly.

Sidney scoffed: “That’s not what is important, Charlotte… I can very well do without if necessary.”

“Can you?” She asked sardonically.

“Yes, I’ve done it before… I managed pretty well between the day I met you and the day we married.” he said proudly.

“But not since…”she said playfully.

“It is more difficult when you are within reach, but …what matters is you and the baby and getting rest.” He said resolutely.

“Well, you go play with Ian, I’m going to do as told and get some rest” she said reassuringly.

He smiled: “Yes, I promised Ian to play Horsie when I was back, so I might be so tired in an hour or so, and I’ll join you.” He kissed her and went to seek Ian, who was in the nursery, with his cheeks full of scones and cream, as well as Lily-Rose and Ivy. On seeing the twins standing up he realised how much they had grown during his absence. Martha and Carice had returned and Sidney informed Carice of what had passed and instructed her on the rest Charlotte required. The weather was dry, so he took Ian, Lily-Rose and Ivy outside in the garden and put them in his neck one by one and trotted around until Humphry came outside.

He smiled endeared at seeing Sidney play like that with the children.

“It’s good to see you enjoy yourself with the children, sir.” he smiled.

Sidney chuckled. “Thank you. I hope you had a good afternoon?” he inquired.

“Yes, I’m sorry to hear Mrs. Parker is unwell.” Humphry replied.

“Yes…”Sidney bit his lip worriedly.

“I understand you’ll not be going out this evening?” Humphry inquired.

“No, we’ll have supper at home, Mrs. Parker is ordered strict bedrest, so we will be eating in her room.”

“Very well, I’ll let François know.” Humphry replied

“Ehm, Humphry…Something happened this afternoon, a visitor that… _scared_ Mrs. Parker… given that she needs rest, we’re not receiving any visitors apart from family…Lord Babington’s and Mr. Crowe’s family and her ladyship are welcome too, but if anybody else calls, tell them I’ll be at the club most afternoons.” Sidney instructed his butler.

“Of course, sir…that reminds me: this morning you inquired about a letter from Mrs. Stringer. One of the maids had accidentally put it in her apron pocket while cleaning the room and forgot to hand it to me. I have it here for you.” Humphry said apologetically as he handed Sidney the letter.

“Thank you!” Sidney smiled relieved. He brought the children back to the nursery, where Martha was changing the babies, who had just woken up from their nap. Sidney took a moment to hug each of them, before going down to his study to read the letter. He read it and again felt ashamed about his earlier accusations. Allison apologised in her letter for giving the impression she suspected anything untoward going on and that the button he had found in his study, was indeed James’s and had been lost the day the four of them had discussed the expansion plans in his study, testifying to the innocent occasion of the button loss.

Sidney pondered. He had reconciled with Charlotte now, but he still owed Allison and James an apology. But going back to Sanditon with Charlotte was out of the question as she was not permitted to travel, but he did not want to leave her behind either.

Carice knocked on his door. “Mrs. Parker is awake again.” she said.

He nodded and went up and seated himself beside her on the bed, holding her hand. “How are you feeling now? “he asked with a frown.

“Much better, especially now that you are here.” she smiled. “Are you getting ready to go to Arthur and Georgiana?” she asked.

“I’ve excused ourselves.” Sidney smiled.

“Oh you should go, have fun…after all, you wanted this party to expand your wine business and import French wines.” She tried to encourage him.

“Yes…well, all that seems rather trivial now…and I’ll not be the best advertisement since my wife forbad me to drink.” He smirked playfully.

“Well, I said you could taste, I just don’t want you to imbibe.” She retorted.

“It is not important, dear. The only thing I really want is to be with you.” He said warmly, sighing as he looked in her eyes and kissing her hand. 

“You mean to fuss over me.” She bantered.

“If that’s what you want to call it, so be it.” he said.

She was silent for a moment, before she began: “Sidney, we need to discuss how to get the rest of the children here…I was going to return to Sanditon tomorrow…John expects me back, he needs to go to back to Willingden to lead the congregation there.”

“Yes, well, it’s not like Miss Burton hasn’t taken care of the children before.” Sidney said.

“Sidney, I forgot to tell you, but Miss Burton has resigned… Thomas has offered her a position.” Charlotte began.

“He did what?” Sidney asked indignantly.

“There seems to have been some misunderstanding…Thomas dismissed Mr. Hamilton and thought I had hired him instead…Miss Burton’s uncle died and her aunt had to leave the vicarage…Thomas apparently ran into her and offered her a position that includes accommodating her aunt and she thought we would no longer require her services …I cannot blame her for accepting.” Charlotte explained. “Miss Avery is substituting her a bit longer, but she needs to return to the school before long…if she’s not getting married before that time.” Charlotte explained.

Sidney stood up and paced around the room. “That is unfortunate….I’ll need to go back to collect the children…But I first want to make sure you are all right. I’ll send a messenger… If John can’t stay, Miss Avery and Mrs. Foreman will manage for a few days.”

Charlotte sighed: “Sidney, we’ve always said the children come first…” she said.

“I know, I just want to make sure you’re feeling better…”he argued.

“I’ll feel better once the children are here with us and they should know we’ve reconciled…they’ve been rather upset. ” she said softly.

He sighed: “Yes, I must apologise to them and Allison and James…”

“Yes, and you must do that as quickly as possible…”she said in a strict voice. “Go to Sanditon tomorrow…”

He looked at her attentively with a scowl. “I don’t like the idea of being away from you so soon again.” he said.

“Please, dear, I worry they’ll be upset if neither of us returns tomorrow.” She pleaded.

“If it makes you feel better.” He said reluctantly.

“Yes, it would.”

“All right, I’ll tell Madock to prepare the carriage for tomorrow and I’ll send a messenger to Eden House that the children should be prepared…I do not wish to be away more than a day, so I’ll be returning the same day.”

She nodded thoughtfully. “Will you manage that? I mean it takes at least six hours by carriage and with the children…it takes longer….you need to stop at least every hour because one of them needs to use the travel pot…” she sighed. “You won’t be there before noon…you need to talk to James and Allison and then travel back with the children…I fear you won’t be here before nightfall and you know how I feel about traveling with the children after dark…”

Sidney sighed and pondered “I could send the carriage ahead this evening, I’ll notify Madock and Alexander, then tomorrow, I’ll go on horseback, I could be in Sanditon between ten and eleven, call on James and Allison and then go home and collect the children.” He thought out loud.

“Yes, and try if Mr. Hamilton will ride back with you…I’m worried about all the rumours I’ve been hearing about a social uprising…I have a nasty feeling and I’d feel better if there were some more gentlemen to escort the party.”

“I’ll ask Christopher and William if they’ll ride with me to Sanditon.” Sidney.

“Poor William, he’s unlikely to go to sleep early this evening…”Charlotte sighed. “Perhaps I should write him, because he was not very amused you summoned him to escort me earlier this week.”

Yes…” Sidney replied, smiling uneasy. He got Charlotte paper and a quill to write her notes, while he alerted his coachman and footman to take the carriage back to Sanditon immediately so that it could it could bring back the children the next day. When he returned to Charlotte’s room, he suddenly remembered his promise to Lord Babington and his plan to go to the bank the next day to arrange the funding he needed.

He sighed: “I forgot to tell you…Lord Babington is in need of some financial assistance… a problem with his cousin’s estate manager who messed up some things.”

Charlotte frowned: “How much?”

“He needs twenty thousand…” Sidney said.

“Good Heavens!” Charlotte exclaimed.

“He asked me to take over his share in the Sanditon Development Corporation, but I feel we should just give him the amount, considering what the Babingtons have done for us in the past…” Sidney argued.

“Yes, of course…” Charlotte nodded thoughtfully “We wouldn’t even have that amount to give away if it wasn’t for them…”

“Yes, although he is reluctant to accept, saying we’ve made him richer with our investment schemes…and he doesn’t want to our children to suffer…I assured him they’ll have plenty…but he won’t accept more than a loan….so we’re calling it a loan, put I don’t want to raise interest or force him to repay…” Sidney smiled.

“I agree…just let me know if we need to economise on anything.” Charlotte said.

“I don’t think that will be necessary on the short term…we have enough in our accounts, it’s about six percent of our assets…but the thing is…I was planning to take care of it at the bank tomorrow…the money is needed rather fast to pay some outstanding bills of his cousin….” Sidney grimaced.

“Can’t you just write to the bank manager what you want to do…and if he has questions, he can come to me…”Charlotte suggested.

“I’ll instruct the bank…but I don’t want anyone bothering you, Charlotte, especially not after what happened this afternoon.” he said. “...In fact I’ve told Humphry we’re not receiving any visitors besides our relatives and some close friends.”

“ I’m to do without society then?” she asked, raising her brows.

“No, in fact, I’m writing Georgiana and Diana to keep an eye on you tomorrow.”

“Not Diana, please.” Charlotte rolled her eyes. “You know how she fusses, she’s worse than you!”

Sidney chuckled. “Yes, because if there’s one person I can count on to make sure you’re not overexerting yourself, it’s my sister.”

“Her fussing is distressing in itself…”Charlotte sighed.

“I’ll instruct Carice to get rid of her if she’s being too much of a nuisance… and Georgiana may keep you preoccupied with reading the society pages to you.” Sidney smiled mischievously.

Charlotte looked at him sardonically “Do you really mean to have me tortured?” she asked.

He laughed. “I want you to relax.”

“Then, please something other than having the society pages read to me.” She said, rolling her eyes.

“All, right, I’ll just ask Georgiana to keep you entertained.” He smiled.

“That’s better.” She replied.

“Yes, and I hope Theresa will call on me…I wish to see her before they leave England next week.” Charlotte mumbled.

“Yes, I had actually planned to invite the whole family for dinner the next few days…but that is not a good idea now…”Sidney sighed.

“Oh no, don’t cancel…you can invite them…I’d love to see all of them…And if we have the dinner here, I can partake a little.” Charlotte protested.

Sidney looked thoughtfully at her a moment.

“I’ll stay in bed, but my relatives can come up and see me briefly.” she said. “It will keep me busy. You know boredom will only make me restless.” She argued.

“All, right, I’ll send out invitations for Monday.” Sidney conceded.

“I hope papa will come as well…”Charlotte wondered out loud.

“I’ll write to him…you know he’s not prone to travel, but he’ll want to say goodbye to Theresa and if he hears you are bedridden, he’s more likely to endure the trip.” Sidney argued consolingly.

There was a knock on the door, Carice came in with a tray. “Dinner is ready, Ma’am, Sir.” she announced apologetically.

“Yes thank you, Carice.” Sidney answered her a little distracted.

“Are the children already eating?” Charlotte asked.

“We are serving them in the nursery.” Carice informed them.

“Could you bring them here with their high chairs?” Charlotte asked. “I would like to dine together.”

“Are you sure it’s not too much for you?” Sidney asked.

“Their company lightens me up and keeps me from worrying about other things.” Charlotte argued.

Sidney nodded. “Very well then.”

And soon the room was filled with five highchairs where the children were enjoying their meal.

François was wise enough to prepare them food that they could easily eat themselves and that wouldn’t spill too much, having made little duchesse potatoes, little veal andouillettes and roasted apple and green beans and ‘Poire Helene’ as dessert.

Ian proudly showed he could eat himself, but the Lily-Rose and Ivy were prone on studying the effect of dropping their food on the carpet.

Sidney rolled his eyes playfully: “Are you sure this was a good idea? They’re making a mess.”

“Not as much as you did, dear.” Charlotte observed sardonically.

Sidney grimaced guilt-ridden. “Right…” he merely said.

The children came to cuddle on the bed after dinner until Martha ushered them to the nursery to get ready for bed. Sidney went to read them a story, or in fact only to Ian as the others had too little understanding of what he was reading and they ended up looking at a picture book only, talking about what they saw.

After he had tucked them in, Sidney went to see Charlotte again: “Shall I read you a bedtime story too?” he teased.

“I’ll not say ‘no’ to that, but first send out your letters and come join me…” she smiled.

“Perhaps it’s better if I sleep in my own room.” he suggested. “To prevent us doing what we shouldn’t…”he added meaningfully.

“No, I need you here to prevent me from tossing and turning…I’ve spent too many nights without you already.” She said decidedly.

He chuckled: “All right, I’ll send out some more letters and then I’ll join you…frankly, I’m exhausted and I have a long day ahead of me.”

He went down to his study to write to Lord Babington, his bank manager, to Charlotte’s father, and Roger. He went to the library to pick out a book to read to Charlotte. He wanted something light-hearted, so he looked at their Shakespeare collection to pick a comedy. His eyes fell on Othello and he shook his head. For a minute he wanted to cry. He was an Othello, well almost then…he had falsely accused his wife of adultery. He had not killed her like Othello had, but he had hurt her and he feared his anger and her distress was what caused her to almost lose the baby. He sank down in a chair, letting his tears flow, before he recomposed himself. He shouldn’t keep her waiting and he was supposed to pick something more cheerful. So he quickly grabbed Shakespeare’s ‘Much Ado About Nothing’.

She was already dozing off when he came into the room. “What kept you?” she asked a bit drowsy, before she noticed the redness in his eyes.

“Are you all right?” she asked worriedly.

He forced a smile. “I am now.” He said emotionally as he sat down beside there.

She grabbed his hand and studied his countenance. She had been crying herself a little that afternoon, rather emotional from all that had happened. “Don’t fuss over what passed.” she said warmly.

He smiled. “When I was looking for this book, I saw the volume of Othello and I couldn’t help thinking I’m as big a fool as he was.”

“Well, maybe…but I’m still alive and able to scold you for it.” she replied playfully.

“I can’t help but think my behaviour has caused you to…”He bit his lip, unable to utter another word.

She looked him in the eye. “Sidney, listen to me carefully. This pregnancy has been difficult form the start…if I should lose the child, promise me you’ll not blame yourself, me, or anyone else. It happens. My mother had at least two miscarriages, so do many other women…It is a miracle we haven’t lost any of our children yet.”

He nodded silently, still unable to speak.

“Now, be a big boy and get ready for bed or I shall have to ask Martha to wash you and put you on your nightshift.” she said with a playful strict voice.

Sidney rolled his eyes playfully. “I think this big boy can manage to wash and undress himself and I’d rather not have Martha’s assistance.”

“Well then.” Charlotte smiled expectantly.

Sidney grinned and went to his own room to wash and change himself, while Charlotte started to turn the pages of the book.

When he returned a few minutes later and crept under the sheets, Charlotte observed: “I noticed you gave Bellings leave…has something happened that you don’t want him as your valet anymore?”

Sidney sighed and wondered what he should tell Charlotte about what he had learned and why it made him uncomfortable. Charlotte looked at him quizzically.

“It’s a private matter concerning Bellings…my discretion is required.” He said evasively.

She nodded. “All right, you don’t have to tell me, but do we need to find you a new valet then?”

“Yes, I was thinking Wilfred would be a good replacement, but I want to give Jonathan a chance as well…I’ll discuss it with Humphry, but I first need to find Bellings a new position….I can’t degrade him, he doesn’t deserve that.” he sighed.

“What about Alexander? You seem to have a lot of trust in him as well?” Charlotte asked surprised.

Sidney smiled uneasy. “Alexander is looking for a new position as well, preferably abroad.”

“Well, perhaps he can travel with Arthur and Georgiana, I know they’re looking for trustworthy servants to accompany them to Antigua.” Charlotte suggested.

“Yes, though I do wonder why they’re in such a rush to go there.” Sidney scowled. “Especially in her condition…a sea voyage and a tropical country with many infectious diseases and other hazards, not to speak of the risk a woman of her colour runs there…” He wondered out loud.

“It puzzles me as well…Georgiana said something about taking care of the child of a friend of hers. First I thought it might be the Percival boy Harrod wrote us about, but is some other child they’re picking up…”

Sidney frowned.

“By the way, Arthur and Georgian thought the Percival boy was somewhat older than ten years, but they weren’t sure, as they did not pay much attention to the children of their acquaintances.” Charlotte added hesitantly, looking quizzically at Sidney.

Sidney raised his brows. “That would surprise me, I never knew they had a child until Harrod wrote to us.”

“It was not something you discussed with her in bed, apparently.” Charlotte smirked.

Sidney rolled his eyes. “Charlotte, please, not that again.” he said annoyed. “You know I’m not proud of my behaviour in that period…I wish you could leave it alone…”

“I’m sorry.” she said apologetically. “Indeed, I promised not to harass you about your past.”

Sidney was pondering. “But why Arthur and Georgiana travel a month from now….she must be at least six months along…they should either travel straight away or wait till she’s delivered, or she’ll be giving birth on the ship.” he mumbled.

“They want to Leave Otis and Kate in good hands first…and she insists she’s not with child, but that she ate too many chocolates.” Charlotte remarked.

“Tss.” Sidney scoffed. “I know she’s denying it, as many ladies do, but I am quite confident she _is_ with child.”

Charlotte pondered in silence, while Sidney took over the book. Then she mumbled: “I agree she seems to be expecting… I noticed that when she had to pick something from the floor she could not bend forward…as if something in her stomach was in the way, that can’t be from a little weight gain…but I don’t think she’s more than four or five months along.”

Sidney turned on his side to look at Charlotte and frowned. “Do you realise what you’re saying…she can’t be…Arthur left for France some six months ago…” He said with a sharp voice..

Charlotte’s eyes widened, looking at him in shock: “You’re right!” she exclaimed. “Do you think she…”

“I certainly hope not!” Sidney snorted.

“She reacted rather offended when I said I considered adultery unforgivable, in myself at least…”Charlotte said distractedly.

“It would explain why they would leave England… it’s easier to confuse people about the birthdate if it’s born abroad and already quite grown on return.” Sidney added.

“But why go so far as Antigua and why say you’re picking up a ward?” Charlotte wondered out loud.

“The question what my brother knows.” Sidney said irately.

“I think he knows…”Charlotte said softly. “I sensed a certain tension…an irritation about him as he spoke of their plans. I thought it was because it jeopardised his plans to spend the winter in France.”

“But why not go there? “Sidney said confused.

“Perhaps your brother is not willing to acknowledge the child but is allowing Georgiana to bring it home as their ward…but she could hardly bring a coloured child back from France without people assuming it hers…” Charlotte reasoned.

“Yes, that’s probably it.” Sidney sighed despondently. “If this is true… I’m very disappointed in her…”

“We must not judge, Sidney…Georgiana said something about not everybody having a marriage as ours…they married for friendship, not love…” Charlotte urged him

“They married out of free will and made the same vows as we did…” Sidney said indignantly “…although I did always think Arthur might be neglecting Georgiana’s needs… but then not every woman is keen on the physical part of marriage.” 

“Do not condemn her if she’s indeed made a mistake…”Charlotte argued. “Let’s not forget you and I would not have been able to marry if it wasn’t for her.”

“You’re right…and as you always say we should condemn a person for a single mistake…”Sidney sighed.

“Let’s not interfere, dear, given how precarious the situation is and we do not even know if our suspicions are correct…” Charlotte said. “As you always say, we must not meddle in other people’s marriages… although I am glad Lord Babington counselled you.”

“Yes…he handled it like a court case and dismissed every piece of evidence I presented.” Sidney smiled.

“Well, then it’s settled. I’ll pay Lord Babington the twenty thousand pounds as a honorarium for acting as my lawyer, then we can leave that ridiculous discussion about repayment…”she argued triumphantly.

Sidney grinned. “Yes, but I do see two problems: First of all, if we’re paying lawyers twenty thousand pounds an hour, I’m afraid we’ll have a dramatic problem with inflation…secondly: Lord Babington is an appointed judge, so he cannot work as a lawyer. As he’s is supposed to be independent, he’s not permitted to have income from wages…so when we offer twenty thousand as a honorarium for his services, he’ll be suspended from court and you could be accused of bribing a judge…”

“Who said I didn’t already at the dinner table…”she teased.

Sidney looked at her dangerously. 

“François’ cooking certainly made him look favourably on the matter.” She said triumphantly.

“I think it is time for your bedtime story and leave your naughty ideas for what they are.” he said and started reading.

She curled up on her side, nestling in his armpit. “I’ve missed this.” she said, smiling contently. He kissed her forehead. “So did I” he said melancholically and continued the story.

When he was finished and laid the book aside, she remarked: “I wonder why you men are so easily deceived about women’s virtues and why you should condemn us so easily when you yourselves are not so innocent.”

Sidney looked little guilt-ridden. “Because we’re jealous idiots. “he replied with a faint smile “Especially around women we love most dearly.” He kissed her forehead again.

She chuckled. “Well then.” She said, she kissed his shoulder and closed her eyes.

“Well then.” he said and he blew out the candle.


	33. Rest and Unrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney goes to Willingden to make his apologies to Allison, James, his children and his staff. He deals with some concerns of his Housekeeper and steward and makes a hazardous journey back to London with the children. Meanwhile, Charlotte and Georgiana confide in each other and scheme a rescue plan for the Beaufort Girls.

# 33\. Rest and Unrest

The next morning, it was still dark as Sidney rose and reluctantly left Charlotte’s bed. But if he was to return there that evening again, he had to leave early. He let her sleep until it was time for him to leave as the first daylight was appearing. She woke up sleepily.

“I’m sorry to wake you, but before I leave, I need to be sure you are all right.” He said warmly.

She nodded drowsily.

“So…how are you feeling?” he asked carefully.

“Sleepy.” she answered.

He smiled. “Have you… lost any… more blood?” he asked anxiously.

“I’ll have to check.” she said matter-of-factly, raising up.

“No don’t!” he reacted with a strict voice.

“I need to do my business, dear, could you please go aside?” she pleaded.

He went aside as she swung her legs out of the bed. “Do you mind?” she asked meaningfully as she pulled the chamber pot from under the bed. 

He hesitated.

“Can I at least keep _some_ secrets from you?” she said uneasy.

“No.” he said playfully. “I want to be sure of every detail, dear.” he continued in earnest. “I want to check…”

She rolled her eyes. “Do you really want to check my pads and the content of my chamber pot?” she said a little embarrassed.

“Well, it can’t be much different from the content of mine.” He said. “I only hope I’ll find no blood…And I don’t want you to faint while using it.”

Charlotte sighed. “And I don’t want you to faint again when you see a drop of blood…Just ask Carice to come…I’m not comfortable with you hearing how I …”she said a little nervously. “I’m not sure if I can perform when I’m scrutinised…”she said uneasy.

He smiled. “All right, I’ll leave the room… but I still want to see for myself if you’ve lost any more blood…” he conceded.

“I’ll let Carice inspect it, she’ll know better whether it is something to worry about... Really, after you passed out yesterday I think it is safer not to show you the particulars.” she argued.

He sighed annoyedly: “Don’t exaggerate.”

“It will be our little secret, dear, but I’d rather not disgust you.” She smirked. “I don’t want you to witness what comes out of me because I’m afraid you’ll never again want to anything inside me…”she looked at him playfully.

“I insist, Charlotte…”

“So do I.” she said resolutely.

He sighed: “All right, but let Max have a look at it when he calls on you today.” he said in a strict voice.

“I will.” Charlotte replied. She rang the bell and Carice came to help her. Charlotte told her of Sidney’s insistence of seeing the results for himself.

Carice smiled amused “Your husband is an odd one….comes with odd presents and has odd preferences… but he loves you very much…”

“Yes…I just don’t want to put him off…” Charlotte rolled her eyes.

She removed the linen pad that was tied between her legs and inspected it while she sat down.

“Just a few specks.” She concluded.

She inspected the pot’s content.

“Some old blood.” Carice concluded “No new bleedings.”

Charlotte sighed relieved and moved back between the sheets.

Sidney knocked on the door and she let him in. Carice explained to him it was not fresh blood, but remains of old bleedings and there were no signs of new bleedings.

Sidney sighed relieved. “I’m glad…. well, Max will check up on you later today…”he said, hesitating to leave.

“Just go and come back with our children.” Charlotte urged him with a smile.

“Yes… just a moment..” he left the room and came back with Ian. “This young man was just looking for you.”

Charlotte smiled. “Come, boy, keep me company.”

Sidney smiled endeared. “Now be careful with you mother, Ian, I’ll be back this evening.” He instructed his son.

“Horsie go away?” Ian asked a little disappointed.

“Horsie has to get Michael, and Chrystal and your other brothers and sisters.” Charlotte explained.

Ian smiled approvingly, as he was missing his older siblings.

Sidney kissed them both goodbye and then made his way to the door. He mounted his horse unwillingly and saw that he was joined by a rather grumpy William and Christopher.

“Our sister asked us to travel with you to help escort your children to London.” Christopher explained.

“Or rather to chaperone her husband and see to it you make a decent apology to James and Allison for some accusations you made…” William smirked.

Christopher chuckled as Sidney smiled a little embarrassed.

“I just hope you’re not expecting us to be in a good mood.” William added surly. ‘I’ve barely slept and travelling on horseback is not allowing for any sleep.”

“I’m sorry, I just want to return today because I do not want to leave Charlotte alone any longer than necessary.”

“Is this your usual fussing?” William bantered.

“Dr. Fuchs and Dr. Von Freiburg have ordered bedrest… she might lose the baby…” Sidney said, barely able to push back his tears.

William looked concerned. “Are you sure you want to go?” he asked softly.

“She’s ordered me to get the children, she’ll be more at ease once they’re here.” Sidney said with a lump in his throat

“She’ll have more rest without them.” William remarked sardonically.

“She seems to do better now…the best thing I can do now is give her rest and fulfil her wishes.” Sidney said reluctantly.

“Why do you think _we_ got up so early after the party last evening?” Christopher mumbled.

Sidney chuckled.

After they had left the city behind them and stopped to water the horses and eat something themselves, William hesitantly approached Sidney. “I have to ask you something…that Lord Islington you invited… he excused himself for the party last evening…I heard some people say he was seen leaving your house with a swollen face…”

Sidney looked at him annoyedly, clenching his jaw.

“Please do not mention that man’s name ever again and certainly not in Charlotte’s presence…” he said gruffly.

William nodded: “Has he harmed my sister?” he asked carefully “Because I heard people say he was trying to lead her on at your dinner party…”

Sidney bit his lip: “I should challenge that man for a duel for what he tried to do, but I have promised Charlotte a long time ago I wouldn’t…”he clenched his fist.

“I have no children to leave behind…if he’s tried to tamper with her, I’d happily challenge him.” William said with anger in his voice.

Sidney looked at him: “Thank you…I’m still deliberating…Charlotte would insist I seek the legal way to settle things…but I don’t want to distress her with a court case…her situation is very delicate…and to lose her brother…it would upset her greatly…” Sidney argued. “I want to solve this the silent way.”

William nodded. “Very well.”

They rode on till Eden house came in sight. “You two go to the house, I first have to go into town and see Allison and James.” Sidney said.

“You don’t want us to join you?” William asked, raising his brow.

“If you want to plead my case, but I’m afraid the conversation will be rather painful… just go to the house and maybe see that you get to rest an hour or two.” he winked.

“Well thank you for being so considerate.” William smirked.

Sidney rode into town and dismounted before the Stringers’ house with trepidation. He had sent a message ahead to announce his coming and that he meant to apologise, but he had no idea if he was even welcome. As Mrs. Bridges let him in and showed him to the drawing room, where Allison was sitting with the children, she looked at him rather embarrassed. Only the children greeted him with enthusiasm.

“James will join us shortly.” Allison said rather surly. “He’s meeting with a client right now.”

Sidney nodded and sat down.

“Children, please go to the nursery, your uncle and I have to discuss something.” she said and her nurse took them upstairs.

As soon as they had left, Sidney took a deep breath: “I owe you an apology, Allison. “he began.

“Please, brother, let me apologise to you first… I made some remarks that may have provoked your suspicion…” she said apologetically. “I’ve not been in a good mood lately and I felt James was avoiding me… so I got insecure and started thinking …”

“I understand, Allison,…to be honest, Charlotte admitted she and James may have exchanged some awkward glances after you shared certain ... intimate details…”he smiled uneasy. 

“Yes…”Allison blushed. “I might have told them things about the other that might explain their … _uneasiness_ …. You realise now that there was no affair of some kind…?” she asked hesitantly.

“Yes…” Sidney said.

“I admit you were in your right to suspect something untoward going on…considering the circumstances you found them in…” she said hesitantly.

“No…I did not… Yes, the situation was most unfortunate, but I should have trusted Charlotte… I realise now she would never do such a thing…nor James…It was a figment of my own imagination… my fears…considering their history…or what I thought had passed between them.” Sidney said melancholically.

“You thought he preferred her over me…”Allison remarked unsmiling.

“Yes…”Sidney said hesitantly after an awkward silence.

“Yes, I thought so too for a while, but he turns out he passed her over for me…” Allison blushed. “I know what you feel, Sidney… and I am ashamed for suspecting James.”

The topic of their conversation now walked in.

“Well, what’s this, my brother-in-law alone with my wife…’he smirked bitterly. “Should I make wild accusations now, or shall I trust my wife and my brother -in-law?” he continued cynically.

Sidney looked ashamed at his shoes. “You are right, James…and I owe you an apology.”

“Charlotte most of all…”James retorted. “How you could even think such a thing of her…” he said indignantly.

Sidney sighed “I know, I can only say I was blinded by jealousy and my own irrational fears… and it will take some time before she fully trusts me again.” Sidney sighed.

“Has she forgiven you?” James asked surly.

“Yes…I can hardly believe my luck…”Sidney smiled embarrassed.

“Well, if Charlotte can forgive you, so can I…” James said, forcing a smile and reached out his hand to shake Sidney’s.

“I don’t suppose I can convince you to carry on with working for us.” Sidney said hesitantly.

James looked at him sceptically. “ _That_ I really have to think about…”

“Don’t do it for me, but for Charlotte…” Sidney pleaded.

“James sighed: “I’ll discuss it with Allison.” he said resolutely. “But to be honest…I feel that we’ve had too many arguments already over the design, even before this … _misunderstanding_ …I was thinking of referring you to my companion’s son…Augustus Pugin to fish the work, he’s developing a style that I think fits with the existing architecture of the house…in fact he’s already helped out with some of the work.”

Sidney nodded. “We’ll discuss it some other time.”

“How long are you staying in Sanditon?” Allison asked.

“I am going to Eden House now. William and Christopher are there now, making sure the children are ready and then we leave for London again.” Sidney said.

“You have a busy schedule… has Charlotte not come with you? I thought she would return today.” Allison remarked a little surprised.

“I’m sorry, Charlotte is not well and I wish to return to her as soon as possible. The only reason I’m here is to offer my apologies to you and collect the children as she asked.” Sidney explained.

“Then I guess we will not see her before you travel to Liverpool.” Allison remarked.

“I’m sorry, but Dr. Fuchs as ordered strict bed rest… she will not be traveling at all for the remainder of her pregnancy.” Sidney clarified.

“You look worried brother.” James said carefully.

“I…”Sidney suppressed a sob “She almost lost the child….”he mumbled as he hid his face behind his hand.

“Oh no!” Allison exclaimed, grabbing James’ arm for balance.

“I’m sorry, I should not distress you. It looks likes she and the baby will be all right.” Sidney added hastily after receiving a warning glare from James. “But the situation is precarious.”

Allison calmed down, stroking her own belly. “I’m not sure if I’ll see her before the baby is there…”

“We…Charlotte insisted we have a dinner party Monday at house to say goodbye to Roger and Theresa…She’ll not be joining us for dinner, but she likes to see all of you…if you could be there…” Sidney stammered.

James and Allison looked at each other. “We’ll let you know…I may have to be in London next week anyway, but it depends on whether Allison is up to the trip. ” James replied.

“I’ll send a coach for you…well, I’m off again.” Sidney said nervously. 

James saw him out and made a point of shaking Sidney’s hand in public before letting him mount his horse.

“Let’s silence any rumours…”James whispered. Sidney nodded as he looked in the same direction as James. Reverend Hankins and Mrs. Hankins were approaching and Sidney saw Mrs. Hankins whisper something in her husband’s ear as he and James shook hands.

“Good day Mr. Parker.” she greeted him with her artificial smile. “We haven’t seen you in a while. We have some new residents that would love to make your acquaintance. Will we be seeing you in church tomorrow again?”

“I’m afraid not, Mrs Hankins.” Sidney replied politely while taking off his hat as a curtsy. “ I am merely in town to run some errands and to collect the children to join us in London… my wife is unwell and I need to get back to her as soon as possible.” His face was grave.

“I’m sorry to hear that!” Mrs. Hankins replied scowling.

“Yes, I’m afraid she’s been too distressed lately.” He said reluctantly. “Her situation and that of our unborn child is very precarious.”

“I must agree, Mr. Parker that you’re wife may have been overly concerned…Has she told you about the flower that she believed to be cursed?” Reverend Hankins inquired carefully.

“No, But my sister-in-law, Mrs. Arthur Parker said something about it.” Sidney replied hesitantly.

“I must caution you she was being superstitious. Well, as the name of the flower was too confronting for her, we had it removed. I must say it blossoms most beautiful in the vicarage’s garden. But I thought you as her husband should know about your wife’s drift from true faith. ” Reverend Hankins smiled uneasy.

“A Campion-flower it was?” Sidney asked carefully.

“Yes, precisely.” Mrs Hankins replied uneasy.

“I can see how that upset her…it brings up painful memories, but I think she was most distraught by rumours that went round, that doubted her good virtue.” He looked at Mrs. Hankins intently.

“Yes, that too is of course very distressing.” She said languidly.

“A sermon tomorrow in church about the ninth commandment would not be unnecessary, I guess.” Sidney smirked, looking intently at the vicar. “Apart from the second.” He smiled.

“Yes….Indeed.” Reverend Hankins replied slowly, smiling awkwardly.

Sidney was about to take his leave when he remembered the situation with the Beaufort Sisters and that they seemed to have disappeared while in Mrs. Hankins care.

“Mrs. Hankins, I am a bit in a hurry now, but I wondered if you recalled the Beaufort sisters that were in your care at the same time as my ward.” Sidney asked her hurriedly.

Mrs. Hankins looked alarmed: “Of course, Mr. Parker, and I was shocked to hear from Mrs. Arthur Parker of their demise so short after they left my care.” She said mournful.

“Yes, well, I’m not sure if that account is true… the story of them falling off a cliff…if it had happened in this area, the story would be wide-spread I think…and I have a witness who thinks he saw them recently.” Sidney replied.

“He did!” Mrs. Hankins looked up in shock. “How…Where?” she exclaimed with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

“I’m afraid I cannot tell you much at present, but if you could write to me what you know, it would be very helpful in retrieving the two girls.” He looked at her solemnly.

“Yes, yes of course.” she said distractedly. “Is …their brother aware that they might be still alive?” she asked carefully.

“I’d rather not disclose anything at the moment…the man is grieving and I do not wish to give him false hopes.” Sidney said carefully.

“Yes, of course, you can count on our discretion.” Mrs. Hankins replied.

“I will pray for the souls of the girls.” Reverend Hankins said, looking grave. “Who knows where they ended up.”

“Indeed.” Sidney said with a solemn face, feeling very ashamed of having visited the place where he thought he had seen them.

“And I will pray for the health of your wife and child as well.” Reverend Hankins added.

Sidney thanked them and then rode to Eden House. He noticed his children approached him hesitantly and he realised his behaviour earlier that week had shown them a side of himself that had scared them. So he showed them his best smile and lifted them up playfully one-by-one.

“Your mother sends her regards…and she wishes to see you… so I’ve come to abduct all of you…”he said as he playfully grabbed Michael and tossed him in the air. The boy giggled and the rest quickly followed his example. He greeted Charlotte brother, John, then he noticed Mr. Hamilton sitting among the children as well.

“Mr. Hamilton, good to see you. I gather you received my note?” Sidney greeted him politely.

“Yes.” Mr. Hamilton answered hesitantly. “I must say: I was a little surprised.”

Sidney forced a smile: “I...must apologise for my conduct last Tuesday…I fear we met under unfortunate circumstances.”

“You were very angry Tuesday.” Sidonia observed disdainfully.

“Yes…I owe you all an apology… It was just a misunderstanding between your mother and myself.” Sidney clarified.

“So you’re not angry with mama anymore?” Mary-Anne asked carefully.

“No, not at all…and she has forgiven me my uncivil behaviour.” He smiled uneasy.

He looked at Susan: “How are your head and your ribs?” he asked carefully.

“My head is all right, but my ribs are still hurting.” she said surly.

“Perhaps a little laudanum would help her…” Miss Avery suggested carefully. “The doctor gave her a drop the day she fell…”

Sidney scowled: “Only for the journey then, I don’t want her to get used to it…And you Francis? How’s your arm?” he asked.

Francis looked at him anxiously: “It still hurts too.” he said.

“Well, one drop for you as well then.” Sidney said. “And you may sit with me. I’ll hold you so you won’t need to use your arm.’

Francis smiled gratefully.

“Can you find the laudanum?” he asked Mrs. Foreman who was waiting expectantly in the doorway.

She nodded. “If I could speak to you a moment before you leave again, sir?” she asked.

“Of course.” Sidney forced a smile and went to his study while she followed him in.

“I’m glad you and Mrs. Parker have reconciled, sir… we were very worried.” Mrs. Foreman began nervously.

“Yes...I owe you an apology as well, Mrs. Foreman….and the rest of the servants…I was rather brutish earlier this week.” he said apologetically.

“Well, you were right to complain about the mice in your bed, sir…it should never have happened.” She stammered.

Sidney forced a smile.

“Was that all?” he asked.

“No, sir… the matter is Mr. and Mrs. Redford.” She said uneasy.

“Ah…” Sidney reacted.

“The point is, sir, Mr. Redford feels his wife should obey him first before following my orders…you asked me to give her a task and pay her wages…but the thing is…Mr. Redford is hardly giving her chance to carry out her tasks…insisting she’s to fulfil …her _conjugal_ duties… several times a day.” she said looking a little awkward and slightly rolling her eyes. “And their behaviour is causing disturbance among the servants…envy and uneasiness…” she muttered.

“I see… well, we should allow them to enjoy their honeymoon weeks a little bit, but they should not forget we employ them either…I’ll talk to Redford…He needs to drive us to London anyway and I don’t think we’ll have room for Mrs. Redford…so things will be more quiet from now on.” Sidney replied with a smirk.

“I shall have her sleep in the attic, with the other maids, while he’s gone.” Mrs. Foreman said resolutely.

“Yes, that might be best.” Sidney replied. “Was that it?” he asked.

“I’m afraid not, sir, you may also have heard about the row between Redford and Needhamm?”

Sidney sighed: “Yes, I heard there was an argument and that the magistrate had to intervene.”

“Well, the thing is that Redford, before he left had been flirting with the new girl, Nancy,…now Needhamm seems to have a bit of a soft spot for her and he felt Redford had compromised the girl.” Mrs. Foreman began.

“Has he?” Sidney asked with a sharp voice.

“I took care he could do no harm, I make a point of the maids not being alone in a room with a man...or outside…especially a young inexperienced girl like Nancy…”she said resolutely. “But the fight has made people think there is more to it…well to make a long story short, Mr. Needhamm feels called on to save the girl’s honour and has asked permission to take her as his wife.”

“I see.” Sidney said, biting his lip.

“The thing is, Mr. Parker, the situation with the Redfords has created a precedent and before we know it, all the servants are getting married to each other and expect to be accommodated and that we keep both of them employed…” Mrs. Foreman said a little irritated. “Now what once they have children? Are we going to allow them to stay? Should I keep Mrs. Redford in employment while she may not be able to work? Should I go easy on her while she is with child…I’m afraid it will instigate a lot of envy and discord and I can’t have that if I’m to run your staff.” She said.

Sidney sighed and pondered for a moment. “It is indeed inconvenient, still I grant any of you felicity in marriage. I’ll discuss it with Mrs. Parker… perhaps we can build a few small cottages nearby to accommodate the few servants who wish to get married, but we must set up some strict rules about who is entitled to what and what behaviour is expected while on the premises. Perhaps you can think of some suggestions?”

Mrs. Foreman nodded approvingly. “Indeed, sir, now the question at hand is whether we should permit Needhamm to marry Nancy.”

Sidney pondered: “That seems to be up to the girl herself…and her family or guardian…what does she want?…she’s a very young girl…and _he_ must be about twenty years older…” he frowned.

“Yes…I’m not sure she understands what she’s letting herself in for…she has no example. I’m sure she likes Needhamm and respects him…but I feel he also intimidates her…she’s only worked here for six weeks …the thing is, she’s an orphaned minor…the parish has left her in our guardianship….legally she needs your permission or Mrs. Parker’s to marry.”

Sidney raised his brows, unaware of being the girl’s legal guardian by this arrangement. Charlotte must have arranged it and forgotten to mention it. He pondered: “I would need to talk to the girl…know her feelings… send her in, please.”

Mrs. Foreman nodded hesitantly.

A few minutes later, a nervous Nancy came in. “You wished to speak to me, sir?” she asked meekly, her eyes to the ground.

“Yes, sit down.” he said, pointing to the chair opposite of his desk.

She sat down hesitantly. She trembled.

“Nancy…I first want to apologise for my behaviour earlier this week. There was a misunderstanding between my wife and myself.” he began.

She nodded, starting to relax a little.

“I think I startled you when I came home last week and I may have mistaken your meaning when you greeted me.” Sidney began.

She nodded in confirmation.

“My apologies, I did not mean to scare you.” he said.

“It was just, I wanted to warn you, sir…”she said hesitantly

“Yes…But I think I misunderstood what you wanted to warn me for.” He said languidly.

“It was just…Mr. Stringer was in the room with her and the door had slammed shut through the wind…” she stammered.

He nodded. “Yes, that was most unfortunate…I fear I have misinterpreted things, but I realise now the situation was not as it seemed.”

She smiled uneasy.

“It’s all right, Nancy.” He said reassuringly. “Mrs. Parker and I have reconciled our differences.”

She smiled relieved.

Sidney looked at her attentively, silently measuring her up. He wondered how such a timid creature would make a match for a strong man as Needhamm, who though very compliant and dutiful as a coachman would seem a rather authoritarian as a husband twice his wife’s age. Despite his chivalry, he was not known to be easy-going on his subordinates and as his wife, Nancy would be his subordinate. Sidney could easily imagine a man like Needhamm wanting to protect a girl like Nancy, but his own experience taught him the relationship need to be reciprocal. Charlotte protected him from certain evils as much as he protected her from others.

“What do you know about marriage, Nancy?” he asked her carefully

She looked uneasy. “I know it is about a man and a woman promising to live together and they have children and a wife is to do as her husband tells her. ” she stammered.

“Well, marriage is a complicated relationship… It is about protecting the other from evil, forgiving each other’s faults and unconditional loyalty to one another…. it only works if husband and wife can agree with each other in every respect: spiritually, intellectually, physically.” he said, meaningfully emphasizing the last word.

She shuddered.

“I gather Mr. Needhamm wishes to marry you.” He looked at her intently.

She nodded.

“Is that your wish as well?” he asked carefully.

She was silent for a moment. “He is very kind to me, sir.” she answered.

Sidney snickered. “You cannot marry every man that is kind to you, girl.” He said. “He is a good man, but he is also old enough to be your father…and I understand that recently your feelings were directed elsewhere?” he argued, raising his brows.

She flushed. “Mrs. MacDonald said I could best marry a decent man, not someone who smiles and makes a lot of promises but cannot be trusted….and since Mr. Needhamm defended my honour… I feel I must oblige him…” she stuttered.

Sidney forced a smile. “Well, you need my permission first and I will only grant it if I think the both of you will be happy. I can see you are not sure about your feelings and you have little experience with men…I understand you wish to do Mr. Needhamm a favour, but believe me, if you can’t love him as you ought, you will not make him happy. I will not consent until you are at least a year older and are certain that he is the right man for you. Do not marry him out of obligation, but because you want him by your side the rest of your life.” he said.

She nodded, looking a little relieved.

“Anyway, if you do get married I should organise some proper accommodation for you.” he said with a smile.

She smiled and he dismissed her.

After Nancy had left the room, he went through his pile of letters and groaned when he saw the one with Charlotte’s handwriting that had travelled all the way to Ivybridge, Falmouth, London and was now back in Sanditon. It was the second one, where she accounted for the children being victimized by the falling branch, as her first letter was irrevocably lost. He opened the one that had finally reached him and read the contents. He smiled at the way she tried to inform her of the disaster that had passed, but at the same time trying to reassure him and between the lines he could read that she had wanted him to turn around immediately. “Not the creed of an adulterous wife.” he said to himself.

He looked into the rest of his correspondence to see if there was anything urgent he needed to take care of. He signed for a few orders his steward had made. There were some pleas for financial assistance form his tenants. His steward had written a letter was concerned with the social upheaval. They did not have much pastoral land and certainly few crop fields, but the protest against agricultural reforms might still spread in the area. Now that many farm hands and labourers were cut of from pastures and machines were taking over their labour on the fields many were unemployed this harvest season and expressing their frustration. Sidney wrote to his steward to organise employment, be it the paving of the roads and lanes, the planting of trees or helping with implementing the new garden design when it was ready. The ground need to be excavated to build the foundations and realise the cellars. He asked his steward to look into the construction of a few small cottages to house his employees. And he ordered his steward to hire some extra men to guard the premises. That would give some of them employment and ward the others off. And as the family would be away all autumn and winter, he ordered to have a large part of the vegetable and fruit harvest from their own garden to be distributed among families in need. And some of the tenants were granted some financial assistance, especially has part of the harvest had been lost with the storms in the past two months. Sidney hoped this would be enough to bring relief to families affected and pacify any unrest.

Bellings had packed his trunk as Sidney had taken off with only little the Tuesday before. Sidney checked the contents and looked around his study and his dressing room what more he would like to bring along. He had some of the smaller portraits packed and pointed to some items to be brought later. The house would be completely turned over when they were starting the expansion and he wanted some precious items brought into safety in London. There were still some details to be determined, but the general outline of the plan was ready and they could start digging the cellars and constructing the foundation. He made a round through the garden, taking it all in for a last time. He would return a few times to check on the progress and handle urgent matters on the estate, but this might be the last time he saw the house as it was now. Only the drawings and paintings Allison had made for them would remind them of how it had looked.

Sidney looked despondently at where had been the stump of his beloved oak tree the Tuesday before. The stump was now removed and he saw a younger oak tree in its place, with bench built around. There was a carving in the back: “ _So many more memories to build, sitting on the wood of our beloved oak tree_.” it read. His eyes got dewy as he read it. He stroked the fresh wood. “Glad you’re still with us, old fellow” he whispered. His sat down for a moment, while he witnessed his footmen loading the four coaches that were being brought before the house.

He stood up again and went to look at the back of the house.

“Papa, you should see what mama and my siblings have built for us.” George said enthusiastically as he had come outside. The other children followed.

“Take a good look at the garden, children, when we come back, we’ll have a bigger house and the garden will be changed.” Sidney said a little melancholically at the house.

His ancestors had built the original house, with one room at each side of the door, a kitchen and small dining room at the back. His great-great-grandfather had expanded it, adding a room on either side, almost doubling it in size. And know he was almost tripling that size. He was adding to its legacy, but somewhere he already regretted that it would no longer be their cosy house, but a grand mansion that could almost measure itself with Sanditon House. He trusted James would try to make it just as homely, but he wasn’t sure James’ substitute would be able to achieve the same.

George led Sidney to the back of the garden and a boyish smile appeared on his face as he saw a big tree house. It was large enough for a grown man to stand in. It had a staircase spiralling around the trunk of the tree, but it also held a rope ladder. One half looked like the bow of a ship, while the other had a little castle tower, that had different levels. And of course there was a pair of swings hanging on one side. There was also a little house below the tree, suitable for the toddlers to play in. Sidney was filled with a mixture of guilt and happiness when he saw the structures. This must be the surprise Charlotte and James had had in store for him. It was for the children of course, but Charlotte knew all to well that the little boy inside Sidney would want to play there as well.

“I’m sad we won’t be able to play with it for a long time.” George remarked.

“We’ll make sure you have plenty to play with in London.” Sidney remarked.

The four coaches were now loaded with the trunks and they needed to leave, if to arrive before dark in London. Sidney realised that as five of the children and Charlotte were already there, there would be more space inside the coaches and the gentlemen could take place inside, much to the relief of William and Christopher. John was to take Christopher’s horse back to Willingden, While William’s was tied behind on of the coaches. The children were distributed over the four coaches, as were Miss Avery and the three nurses. Mr. Hamilton joined Miss Avery with the triplets after carefully asking Sidney’s permission to do so.

“You may, sir…just remember my daughters are likely to report back everything you say or do…” Sidney warned with a mischievous smile.

Mr. Hamilton and Miss Avery both blushed. 

Sidonia asked her uncle William to join her, Chrystal and Belinda, as she found him the most fun.

“As long as you girls will allow me to sleep and don’t keep me awake with your chattering.” he said sardonically.

“Don’t worry, Chrystal and Belinda are likely to doze off soon enough.” she retorted.

“No, we won’t!” Belinda protested.

“If you sleep a little during the trip, you may stay up a little later this evening.” Sidney said, smiling meaningfully at William, who smiled back gratefully.

Mr. Redford approached Sidney: “Sir, might I ask if my wife can come along?” he asked.

Sidney shook his head. “I’m sorry, but she’s employed here. I’ll discuss with Mrs. Jenkins if she can join you in London later.”

“And you will be in London till Spring?” Mr. Redford asked anxiously.

“Yes, but I will need to return once in a while, and you may volunteer to drive me.” Sidney replied. “I mean to send back a coach in case Mr. and Mrs. Stringer need one to come to London next Monday…you might even return this evening or tomorrow if we ride swiftly.”

“I see…”Mr. Redford said.

“I gather you and Mrs. Redford are getting along then?” Sidney smirked.

“We are getting to know each other…” Mr Redford replied hesitantly, supressing a smile.

“Yes, so Mrs. Foreman tells me. Do remember that if she is to receive wages, she must actually carry out the work assigned to her without distraction from her husband.” Sidney commented dryly.

Mr. Redford flushed and swallowed. “Yes, sir.”

“Now, hurry up and say goodbye to her, you have five minutes.” Sidney said.

Mr. Redford nodded.

Sidney saw Mr. Needhamm take leave from Nancy. She whispered something to him and the coachman gave Sidney an annoyed look that Sidney ignored. He joined Theodore and Francis and Michael in his carriage with nurse Natalie. Francis had selected his seat at the right so his injured left arm wouldn’t hit the sideboards while riding. Christopher then joined the two eldest boys in their coach with nurse Nicola. The coachmen took their seats, and the footmen and grooms joining went to sit next to them and then they set off. Michael dozed off pretty fast on Nicola’s lap, as did the others.

They made a sanitary stop halfway between Felbridge and Sanditon near the hamlet of Chailey. The boys were instructed to find a tree to piss against and the girls and toddlers took turns squatting down on the travel pot inside the carriages. In the distance they saw a crowd of farmhands gathering and shouting their slogans. Sidney quickly ordered everyone back into the coach. He was glad Charlotte had told him to bring her brothers and Mr. Hamilton along. The tensions in the countryside over the loss of communal land and loss of employment as threshing machines were taking over the work of farmhands were indeed increasing fast.

“Why are those people shouting, papa?” Theodore asked a little anxiously.

Sidney looked at him and forced a smile: “They are probably playing a game… just like you and Francis do sometimes, when you pretend to be pirates or soldiers.” he said.

Theodore nodded. “I think they are a bit big to play games.” he remarked.

“Yes…well even grown up people sometimes like to play a game.” He tried to sound playful, while he worriedly looked out of the window. The coaches were speeding up and Francis looked uncomfortable. “It hurts when they drive so fast.” he complained “The carriage shakes too much.”

“Just come sit in my lap, then.” Sidney replied. He took Francis in his lap, while pondering whether he should take out the pistol that was hidden under the seat. He didn’t want to scare his children, so he left it where it was. Sidney had armed his coachmen and footmen and he had told Charlotte’s brothers and Mr. Hamilton where the pistols were hidden. He sighed relieved as the angry crowd appeared far away on the right, still some distance away and they could continue their way without crossing paths. 

Once in Felbridge to change the horses, Sidney inquired after any more disturbances ahead. They were told to stay clear of Lingfield and Crowhurst and Sidney deliberated how close they would get to those villages. They were not driving through, but were to come within two miles West of them. They were advised to stay away from the big estates. Sidney decided any next stop would have to be at an inn. With the children they usually stopped to picnic along a river, as they preferred not to bring their children into the rowdy inns, but Sidney felt it would be unsafe that day to dwell in the countryside longer than necessary.

Fortunately they managed to avoid any more of the disturbances and Sidney was relieved when around seven o’clock in the evening he saw the Vauxhall Bridge that gave access to London. The children were hungry and grumpy, as the stops to eat a bite had been very brief. The coachman slowed down to a gentler gait now they came within the safety of the built environment. Sidney laughed in himself at the irony. Usually they felt safer driving through the countryside than in the city with its many beggars and robbers.

Half an hour later the children invaded the house on Brookstreet with their lively chatter. As they had not been there for a year and the youngest of them barely remembered the house, the were prone to scout all the corridors before their nurses managed to usher them to their rooms to change their clothes and take a bath. Sidney immediately went to see Charlotte, who had just finished her dinner.

“We’re back.” He announced himself and Carice, who had kept Charlotte company, left them to themselves.

Charlotte smiled. “Well, show them in one by one before they have their meal.” She smiled.

“You don’t trust I brought all of them?” he asked. “Eight children it was?” he grinned mischievously.

Charlotte looked at him with a playful warning look.” I think you are better at arithmetic and not as much a stranger to your children as you pretend.”

“Let’s keep that between ourselves, shall we?” he grinned.

“From the look on your face I gather you are all right?” he asked anxiously.

“Yes, and Max said the baby’s heart is still beating.” she said.

He let out a relieved huff.

“But in earnest: how was your journey…I thought you wouldn’t be here for another hour…” she asked him.

“Well, we drove swiftly.” he said, forcing a smile.

“You look like the devil chased you.” she remarked.

“Something like that.” he said, biting his lip.

She raised her brows.

“I can’t keep secrets from you: we passed some uprisings…we managed to escape them…but I kept our stops as short as possible.” He said reluctantly.

She looked a little shocked: “I see…”

“I was happy to have your brothers and Mr. Hamilton riding along, as you suggested.” He said.

“Well, you are all safe now.” she said, still a little impressed. 

“Yes, and I’ve ordered for some more guards to be hired to protect Eden House.” He said.

“Good.” was all she said.

“How was your day?” he asked, looking at her attentively. “I hope Diana and Georgiana did not wear you out too much?” he slied playfully.

“No, although I did have a good talk with Georgiana.” she said solemnly.

Sidney looked at her quizzically. “And… did you learn anything?”

She hesitated for a moment. “I asked her if she would in confide in me if she was in trouble… that if anything was the matter… I would never condemn her…she burst out in tears. I asked her if she was with child and told her it seems as if she were only four or five months along. Well she told me the full story and our suspicions are unfortunately accurate…she didn’t want to tell us because she feared your reaction most.” Charlotte said softly.

Sidney irately clenched his fists “I am indeed angry, but what matters most is: does my brother know?” he asked frustratedly.

“Yes, Arthur is fully aware…is even willing to accept it as his own…”Charlotte sighed.

“Then why the dangerous journey and this story about a ward?” Sidney asked puzzled.

Charlotte sighed: “Because Georgiana fears it cannot pass as his…the father is not white, he is very black and if the child would be as dark…people would see it cannot be Arthur’s child.”

Sidney sighed defeatedly.

“I argued with her that Queen Charlotte was said to be a mulatto, even though both her parents were white…Lady Susan told me as much… although she tried to hide it…why could it not happen with Arthur and Georgina’s child?” Charlotte reasoned.

“It would be very unlikely…”Sidney commented.

Sidney was silent for a while, before asking: “Who… did she tell you _who_ the father is?”

“A man she loves…Arthur knows who he is.” Charlotte replied.

“Well, that is all I need to know.” Sidney said surly.

“Please promise me you will not confront her.” Charlotte said.

“You’re asking me something very difficult, but I’ll keep my distance, if only to avoid my lashing out to her.” He conceded. “How could she do that to my brother? He’s the gentlest of souls, he would certainly never betray her like that!” he added indignantly.

“Calm down, Sidney. I think you are angrier than he is… Georgiana confided in me that they have ‘an understanding’ between the two of them. They allow each other certain liberties provided they are discreet about it.” she beckoned him to sit down beside her.

Sidney rolled his eyes: “I cannot envision Arthur wilfully agreeing to such an arrangement.” He said gruffly.

“Their relationship is very different from ours.” Charlotte observed. “What may be unacceptable to us, might not be for them.” She said softly, taking his hand.

‘You’re right, we should not interfere.” Sidney sighed.

“Well, the other thing is, I told Georgina you might have found te Beaufort sisters…I didn’t tell her how and why you were in such a place… but she agreed that we must try to get them out of there…she suspects the Beaufort girls got themselves in trouble while they were still living in Sanditon and may have stumbled further down the wrong path…anyway…. we have been thinking of a plan…we still don’t know how to reach them or get them out of that place…I think you’ll be the expert on that...”Charlotte observed carefully.

Sidney twitched the corner of his mouth wryly.

“…but rather invented a story for when after they’re rescued… about them being widows, recently lost their husbands…and waiting till they can return to France where they live….unless they are welcome back in Devonshire?”

Sidney looked up “I doubt it…”

“Well, Georgiana is trying to convince Arthur to look for some accommodation on his land…if only temporary until they can sort themselves out.” Charlotte continued

He nodded: “That sounds like a good plan…I’ll discuss with Arthur how we get the women out of that place… I also saw the Reverend and Mrs. Hankins briefly….I asked her to write to me what she knows about what happened at the time…I’m trying to puzzle it together.”

“Good…you must also ask James…he was making inquiries.”

“I’ll ask him next time… I’ve invited them for dinner Monday…. He would think about it…” Sidney said. “But we must keep the number of people involved to a minimum.”

“Is James still angry with you?” Charlotte asked carefully.

“A little, but his reluctance had more to do with the question whether Allison would feel well enough…And I’ve asked him to continue working on the house, but he’s not sure about that.” Sidney twitched the corner of his mouth.

“I hope he will!” Charlotte exclaimed.

“He is thinking of referring to a companion of his, a promising lad, son of Auguste Pugin….James feels that the arguments about the plans is undermining our family-relationship.” Sidney clarified.

“I see…” Charlotte sighed. She had little time to consider, as the triplets knocked on the door and the children came in one by one.

She carefully hugged each of them and reassured them that she was feeling all right and just needed rest. The children went downstairs for supper.

Sidney took a moment to smile to Charlotte: “By the way, the children showed me your surprise.” He said warmly.

“And do you like it?” she asked.

“It is wonderful, I’m a little jealous of the children, because I’m already a big boy.” he said playfully.

“Well, as I said, you might play with it yourself once in a while.” she smiled.

“Yes, I noticed you made it big enough for me to fit in.” he grinned boyishly.

“Well, my favourite boy deserves that.” She said playfully.

“Are we having favourites now?” he asked mischievously.

“Yes, certainly, the rest are odd copies, but I prefer the original…although he may not always come first when the littler ones need me.” she said warmly, as she held his hand with one of hers and patted it with the other.

He looked at her lovingly for a while before he kissed her.

“Now go down stairs, Just must give the right example and not appear late at the dinner table.” she said in a strict voice.

One thing Charlotte and Sidney loved about their cook, was that he was fond of decorating plates for the children, so they found some toasted bread in the shape of some animal on the bottom of their soup plate, on which the tomato soup was poured and little pieces of cheese were cut and shaped into little houses for them to eat.

Sidney was grateful for it, as the children were simultaneously tired from the journey, excited about being in London again and nervous for their mother’s health’s, so food that put some smiles on their face and kept them busy was very welcome.

Sidney himself felt exhausted from trepidation. He had been anxious about the confrontation with James and Allison, the trip back had been hazardous and al the while he had been worrying about Charlotte. So as soon as the children had been tucked in, he sauntered to Charlotte’s room. She was already asleep. He went to his room to change and then joined her under the covers, carefully draping himself around her body and putting his hand on her abdomen and caressing it gently, hoping it would encourage the little creature inside her to keep its heart beating and grow in good health.


	34. Women’s ordeals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Parkers scheme over the rescue of the Beaufort Sisters. Sidney gets some dreadful news and schemes to allow a certain couple to get engaged. He argues with Georgiana over her indiscretions.

# 34\. Women’s ordeals

Sidney reluctantly left Charlotte’s bed again the next morning. He had preferred to stay in bed with Charlotte all day, but he was to lead the household to church. As he felt they needed God’s grace he did not want to skip service and it would also give Charlotte a few hours peace.

One thing he regretted about their current residence in London was that it still awaited the construction of a church nearby and they still had to walk more than a mile to Grosvenor Chapel in Mayfair. But the weather was fair enough and they did not have to cross many busy streets, as they could walk through Hyde Park for the most part and the children enjoyed sauntering through it. The first autumn leaves were appearing, while the last flowers were blossoming, allowing for a beautiful palette of greens, yellows, pinks and reds.

Sidney had left the six youngest children at home, but he still caught a lot of attention has he sat down with five children at each side. He silently greeted the Babingtons, who were sitting with their aunt, cousins and their own children and he nodded at several other acquaintances. That he had come without Charlotte was cause for a lot of murmur, especially after he exchanged an angry stare with Lord Islington, whose black eye was visible. Sidney tried to ignore it, but he realised there had been rumours about Lord Islington’s advances to Charlotte that needed to be stopped. His coming to church without her would stir suspicions.

Then Arthur and Georgiana came to sit behind him, Arthur gently tapping Sidney on the shoulders.

“How is Charlotte today?” Georgiana whispered.

“She’s doing better, but her condition is still precarious.” Sidney sighed.

“We’ll pray for the health of Charlotte and your unborn child.” Arthur said consolingly, which caused a new murmur to spread as well as pitiful glances directed at Sidney, which was perhaps worse than suspicion.

After the service of which Sidney could remember little, he stayed for a while talking to Arthur, while the nurses and Miss Avery walked the children home. Mr. Hamilton and William, with whom Mr. Hamilton was staying out of propriety, joined them. 

When the two of them were alone, Arthur scraped his throat and began to speak hesitantly: “I was at the club yesterday, brother, and there was a young gentleman looking for you. He seemed rather distressed you were not there. Apparently he has come all the way from Antigua.”

Sidney looked up in surprise and hid his face in his hand. “I forgot… my butler said he had been calling a few times…I had indeed instructed him to tell the lad I would be at the club yesterday…but then Charlotte asked me to fetch the children in Sanditon…I forgot all about it…” he sighed.

“Well, I told him I was you brother and that you had to travel unexpectedly and I suggested he’d come to the club again tomorrow.” Arthur said reassuringly.

“Thank you, brother…you didn’t happen to catch his name, did you?” Sidney asked a little uneasy.

“Well he was lisping and stuttering a bit, but I thought it was something like Perthal.” Arthur replied. “I asked if I could help him or convey a message, but he said he needed to speak to you in person.”

Sidney frowned puzzledly: “I have been told about a young man from Antigua searching for me in Falmouth and here in London and he has a different name each time…” he said frustratedly. “…but none of them sounds familiar… He is supposed to have some letter for me…”

“He did look a bit familiar…”Arthur said, pondering. “Probably another face from Antigua I’ve forgotten.”

“Yes...” Sidney said distractedly. “By the way, Arthur I was wondering if you could use some reliable servants to travel with you when you travel thither?”

“Well, we have my footman Samuel, Georgiana’s lady’s maid, Crocket, your Carice and her son Jason are coming with us to Antigua. That quite suffices.” Arthur said

“And what about your estate in France? Could you use people there?” Sidney asked.

“Why do you ask?” Arthur asked a little puzzled. “Is this about the two sisters…Georgiana already asked me…I will accommodate them on my land…they do not need to work as servants…” Arthur added hastily.

“No, this is about two other people…my valet is looking for a new position, as well as one of my footmen….there are some wild rumours being spread about them that are putting them into danger.” Sidney whispered.

Arthur looked at him alarmed and observed Sidney attentively. “If you can vouch for their trustworthiness, they may travel along with William…or even travel ahead…to prepare the castle.” He replied cautiously.

“Thank you Arthur, that means a lot to me. I can vouch they are reliable.” Sidney said relieved. “But they’ll be safer there than here.” he added with a hint of mystery.

“I think I agree with you.” Arthur said knowingly glancing carefully at Sidney as if he desperately wanted to ask him something, his voice pitched uncomfortably high. “About the two sisters, could you tell me more…?” he then asked.

Sidney nodded: “I’m not sure it is them, but if they are, we must try to rescue them from their present ordeal…” Sidney answered.

“Yes…Georgiana said we should think of a plan to get the girls away…our wives have fabricated a story about them being widowed and waiting to sail to France, but we must first get them out of that … _establishment._ ” Arthur stammered.

Sidney looked at him gratefully. “Thank you, Arthur, you are a saint…I have a house in London where we might accommodate them shortly, but they cannot stay there…has Charlotte or Georgiana told you of the plan?”

“Yes, Georgiana means to acquire some mourning veils tomorrow. Charlotte is making some of her mourning gowns available.” Arthur informed Sidney.

Sidney raised his brows in surprise. “Well…the house I’m making available will be vacated next Tuesday...we only need to think of a plan to get the women there.”

“Can’t we just send them a letter to invite them?” Arthur asked.

Sidney shook his head: “They’ll have some kind of protector or someone who has a hold over them…someone will have to act as a client…asking them to accompany him… …some of those girls can be hired as a companion for longer times…but the price will be high….and we must erase the track… I cannot go there…I’d be recognised and I’ve promised Charlotte to stay far from such places.”

“Well, I can’t go in either.” Arthur said uneasy.

“I’ll ask one of the servants, Bellings or Alexander might do the job…”Sidney thought out loud. “And it might not hurt their reputation to be seen at an establishment like that…”he thought to himself.

“Come to the house later this afternoon, we’ll work on a plan.” Sidney suggested, as he saw Lord Babington and Mr. Crowe approach him.

“Work on a Sunday?” Arthur commented sardonically.

“We’re not making money, we’re trying to rescue a pair of women from a life of sin…”Sidney replied annoyedly.

“And who’s going to rescue _us_?” Arthur bantered.

“Most definitely Charlotte.” Sidney replied dryly before turning to his two friends who joined him.

He smiled warmly at them, but their faces looked grave.

“What is the matter?” Sidney asked them alarmedly.

“We’ve just heard some dreadful news.” Lord Babington said sombrely.

“Has this to do with your cousin’s troubles?” Sidney whispered carefully.

“No.” Lord Babington shook his head and forced a little smile “It does not concern my family, or one of ours….it’s Farradge…” he continued carefully

Sidney inquisitively raised his brows.

“His wife gave birth yesterday….” Mr. Crowe said, looking uneasy.

Sidney looked at them anxiously holding his breath: “and…” he asked with a frown.

“I’m afraid our friend Farradge is widowed again…”Lord Babington told him despondently.

Sidney put his hand before his mouth, avoiding to gape in full sight. He was shocked. His thoughts turned to the young bride he had met and Charlotte’s precarious situation.

“I’m sorry, that is probably not what you want to hear right now, with Charlotte’s condition…” Lord Babington said apologetically.

Sidney bit his lip, trying to recover himself.

“And the baby?” he inquired.

“The girl lives…”Mr. Crowe said solemnly, forcing a little smile. “It was apparently a choice between the life of the child and the mother…”

“and he chose the child…so desperate for an heir he sacrificed his young wife…she was practically still a girl…”Sidney spat out bitterly indignant.

The three others sighed uneasy.

“He probably regrets the decision now.” Lord Babington whispered. “I do think he cared for her…”

“But you would never sacrifice Esther, would you?” Sidney asked irately.

“We cannot judge, Sidney, let’s hope we’re spared that dilemma.” Lord Babington commented.

“Yes.” Sidney smiled cynically. He had been close to that having to make that choice a couple of times, but he had always instructed the doctors to save Charlotte, whatever the cost. But then he already had a child the first time. And they had nephews and nieces they could leave their fortune to.

“The funeral is tomorrow at one.” Mr. Crowe informed him.

Sidney nodded. His head was feeling very heavy now. He wanted to go home and reassure himself that Charlotte was all right. When he finally reached home, he went up and just held her for a long time.

“What’s wrong?” she asked him tenderly.

“I just heard some bad news…”he said.

She looked at him intently.

“I don’t want to distress you… you didn’t know the woman…” Sidney continued.

“Who?” she asked

“Mrs. Farradge…” Sidney said melancholically.

“She was about to give birth, not?” Charlotte asked him anxiously.

He nodded.

“It did not go well then?” she asked carefully.

“The child, a daughter, survived…but not the mother.” He said, he looked at her with dewy eyes.

Charlotte bit her lip. “Poor Farradge…poor Mrs. Farradge…You told me she was very young…maybe too young…”She was silent for a while, until she noticed how tense Sidney was holding her hand. “I don’t want you to fret, Sidney…we know these things happen and we ‘re lucky to have escaped such an ordeal…”she said consolingly.

“I would never choose the child’s life over yours…”he replied solemnly.

“Do not judge the man…I would hate to be in his shoes…” she said softly.

“I thought you disliked him?” Sidney asked surprised.

“Not so much that I would wish him such an awful dilemma, to be widowed twice in such a short time….he might have married for convenience…and he hardly seems to know the difference between a horse and a woman, but since he is very fond of horses, I’d like to think he was fond of his wife as well. From what I gather, he did try to make her happy and cared for her...in his own way.” Charlotte said softly.

Sidney chuckled a little and hugged her one more time, before he went down for lunch, as Charlotte had already eaten was about to take her afternoon nap.

He was very silent and looked at Sidonia a lot, thinking how Mrs. Farradge was only a year older tan his daughter.

“What is wrong, papa?” she asked after the younger children had gone outside to play or were taken upstairs for their nap. “Is it mama? Is she in great danger?”

Sidney smiled melancholically at his daughter and gave her a hug. “No, your mother seems to be doing better…but I heard some bad news about another young woman you know.” he said.

“Who papa?” Sidonia asked him a little alarmed.

“Mrs. Farradge…”He said. “The young woman you met at the Vauxhall Gardens some weeks ago.”

“What happened to her?” Sidonia asked worriedly.

“She gave birth to a daughter yesterday, but she did not survive.” He said.

“Who? The mother or the baby?” Sidonia asked confused.

“The mother…”he answered sombrely.

“Dear God!” Sidonia exclaimed “And she was hardly older than me!”

“Yes, she was far too young to die.” Sidney said despondently. “So you’ll understand why I am in no hurry to marry you off.” He took her again in his arms.

“Oh papa!” she cried consolingly. “I’m in no hurry, as long as you allow me to have some entertainment and start treating me as an adult.”

He forced a smile. “Your school will start a week from now, you’ll have to satisfy with the entertainment it offers.”

“Must I really go back?” Sidonia asked. “I mean, with the rest of you in London… Alicia and Jenny will probably be here as well…”

“But Emily will be with you…and your aunt Allison will probably stay in Sanditon.” Sidney remarked.

“Aunt Emily has set her mind on marriage…sooner rather than later….” Sidonia sighed. “And then I’ll be the only member of the family in that school and I’ll have to reside there and you know the residents are hardly allowed to leave the premises.”

“But there are plenty of other girls to befriend.” Sidney replied warmly. “I met my best friends in school.”

“The other girls like to take it out on me…being the daughter of the school’s guardian…and because of my ancestry…”she swallowed a lump. “Without my cousins or my aunt…who knows what they’ll do to me.”

Sidney frowned: “If anyone is bullying you, we should discuss that with Mrs. Reynolds and put a stop to it.” he said firmly.

“Mama has discussed it with her before…but it is of no use…the girls go behind the governesses backs. I’m never sure who pulls a prank on me…finding drawings where I’m depicted as a slave, wearing shackles. Some girls have threatened to cut off my curls…. I’d rather stay here, especially when Miss Avery will teach us. She has always been very kind and consoling.”

Sidney looked in shock. “How long has this bullying been going on?” he asked.

“Oh, it happens every once in a while. Not only to me, but also some of the orphans…some of the paying students think we are beneath them and need a lesson in humility. They put snails in one’s shoe, put spiders in their beds and such.” Sidonia said.

“I will talk to Mrs. Reynolds about this…We’re not going to tolerate bullying in our school.” He said resolutely.

“Do I still have to go back?” Sidonia asked carefully.

“No, not if you don’t want to.” He said warmly. “If you’d rather live with us in London and be taught here…”

“Yes, I would…and I could help…with mama needing bedrest…I could help looking after my siblings…the household…”she offered eagerly. “I helped while you were in Cornwall…” she argued.

Sidney sighed and looked at her doubtingly. “Sidonia, I’m very proud of you and your offer to help out your parents, but I want you to enjoy your youth…”

“Please, do not treat me as a small child…”she said offendedly.

Sidney forced a smile and looked at her warmly. “You know, you are the same age as your aunt Diana when our mother died…and she courageously took on the task of looking after her younger brothers…papa was lost without my mother. He was hardly approachable. It all landed on Diana’s shoulders while your uncle Tom and I were in school. It made her anxious and insecure…she spent twenty years fussing over your uncle Arthur, becoming hypochondriacal. Until Arthur decided to escape her and got married and your uncle Max took her under his wings…before that she had no opportunity to look for love, start a family of her own. She threw herself away in taking care of us…I do not want you to make such sacrifices. Do you understand that?”

She nodded. “Thank you, papa, for thinking of my happiness…but If I’m ever to get married and run my own household, I should get some practice…” she pointed out with a warm smile.

He looked at her for a while. “All right, I’ll discuss with your mother…and perhaps you can go look at the menu for tomorrow’s dinner and discuss it with François, Humphry and Mrs. Jenkins… That would relieve me of some burden.” he said. “I’ll tell your mother it’s for educational purposes, if I tell her we’re trying to lessen her burden…well, you know your mother, she’ll go against it.” he smiled mischievously.

Sidonia smiled, looking pleased. “It will be our secret.” she replied.

“Good, now I have some other things to tend to …and with a funeral tomorrow I’ll be very busy.” Sidney said apologetically.

“Shall I go with you to the funeral?” Sidonia asked.

Sidney looked at her for a moment. “If you wish… I’d very much appreciate your company.” he conceded.

He went upstairs again to check on Charlotte. With a smile he looked at her peaceful sleeping face. It reassured him. He went to his study to ponder a while over all the events of the last few days. He started thinking about the situation of the Beaufort girls. Charlotte and Georgiana had written down a whole story. He wondered about what to do with the servants of Roger and Theresa. Two of them were going with them to New York, but two maids were staying behind. He decided they could stay on and prepare the house for new tenants. He would temporarily accommodate the Beaufort girls there until they could leave for France, then perhaps he could accommodate Mr. Hamilton there later and use the house as a school. He smiled at his plan and went upstairs to the drawing room to enjoy some tea and where the triplet was either drawing or reading under the supervision of Miss Avery. Mr Hamilton was keeping them company and looking at an atlas with the boys.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Hamilton, I was not aware you were here.” Sidney smiled surprised.

“You seemed busy, sir.” Mr. Hamilton smiled back a little embarrassed.

“I see you have already began teaching the boys? They are usually free from school work on a Sunday.” Sidney bantered.

“We were just looking at the atlas, sir. Your sons were showing me where they had travelled and the countries you have visited in your life.”

“Ah.” Sidney smiled.

“But I would like to hear about the position you said you want to offer me.” Mr. Hamilton added a little forwardly.

“Yes, if you could follow me to my study, we can go through the details.” Sidney said.

Mr. Hamilton complied.

They sat down in Sidney’s study. Sidney offered him a brandy out of habit, remembering just in time he wasn’t to pour one for himself.

Mr. Hamilton luckily declined, making it less embarrassing for Sidney to abstain himself. “I prefer to talk business soberly, sir.” Mr. Hamilton smiled a little smugly.

Sidney chuckled. “Very well, I’ll ring for tea.” He sat down and said: “My wife is very impressed with your teaching skills. And from what I’ve seen on our short acquaintance I must agree with her. Now, usually we have a governess that resides with us, and we’re hoping to offer Miss Avery that position if you’ll agree to teach some of the subjects she does not master.”

Mr. Hamilton blushed a little. “I can not speak for Miss Avery…” he said apologetically.

“No, but perhaps you can decide together…assuming she’ll not remain Miss Avery much longer.” Sidney grinned meaningfully.

“It seems I have few secrets, sir.” Mr. Hamilton stammered a little.

“Well, it seems you’ve not done a very through job hiding your intentions.” Sidney smirked. “But what I was trying to say is that we cannot offer you boarding...for propriety’s sake and Miss Avery’s good name.

“I figured as much when I was told I would be accommodated at your brother-in-law’s house.” Mr Hamilton smiled. “But I am grateful for the opportunity to be within walking distance of said lady.”

“Yes, well you cannot stay at my brother-in-law’s house indefinitely…I will make a living for you available…it is the house of another brother-in-law who is departing for New York next week… I may need it to accommodate a couple of widows for a few weeks…but after that it is at our disposal…we would convert two of the rooms downstairs as classrooms…and you could live upstairs, I leave it up to you whether you’ll be living there alone with the servants or whether you would want to take a wife…”Sidney smiled meaningfully. “But if that should be Miss Avery, we do hope she’ll be permitted to teach our children at least one more term until we find someone to replace her.”

Mr. Hamilton had difficulty supressing a big smile. “I wouldn’t want to stop her from teaching, sir…”he said.

“No, but in my experience, she may have other priorities after a month or nine.” Sidney smiled meaningfully.

Mr. Hamilton blushed. “We’ll see about that, sir. I’m not yet sure what kind of life I’ll be able to offer her.”

Sidney chuckled. ‘Well, apart from the house and two maids to do your housekeeping, you have fuel for the fireplace and two hundred pounds a year…should Miss Avery decide to marry you and come to live with you, another fifty pounds a year for her services will be granted…and as the children are to lunch at school, I add ten pounds per child a year to cover the costs of their meal and their tea.”

“Would I be allowed to take on extra pupils…” Mr. Hamilton asked carefully.

Sidney raised his brows: “Is my offer not sufficient?” he asked surprised.

Mr. Hamilton smiled apologetically: “It is very generous, sir, but as I discussed with Mrs. Parker…my dream is to start a school and take in some orphaned boys…just as your wife does with the girls’ school in Sanditon…in fact, Lady Worcester has offered to help me set up such a school…”

Sidney nodded approvingly: “Yes, if you have room for some extra students… although I wager my brothers and sisters will want to send their children along with ours…we will be staying in town until next Spring at least, as Eden House will be expanded. And we hope of course you’ll join us in Sanditon. We might be able to offer you a bigger building there to accommodate a boys’ school as you desire.”

“Very well, do you mind if I think it over for a short while?” Mr. Hamilton asked a little nervously.

“I gather you wish to discuss it with a certain young lady?” Sidney smiled meaningfully.

Mr. Hamilton blushed.

“I hope we both get a favourable answer.” Sidney said. “The weather is pretty fair today, I suggest you take Miss Avery for a little tour of the park.” He smiled. “I’ll keep my daughters busy for half an hour or so…unless you have no reason to speak Miss Avery in private? “ Sidney teasingly raised his brows.

“I do believe she would like to see the famous sunken garden.” Mr. Hamilton said a little flushed.

“An excellent location!” Sidney forced a smile as he remembered how he and Charlotte had once parted in that location, when he was engaged to Eliza and Charlotte had told him to honour his engagement and keep his distance from her. Whenever they returned there, the feelings of grief and hurt would return, although it frequently resulted in them digging into each other quite passionately afterwards. As if all the restrained passion of that time needed to be let out.

Mr Hamilton coughed as Sidney’s thoughts had wandered off.

“Well, I recommend you do not waste any time…since you’ve been courting our governess so intensely…it would be a scandal if you’d scruple now…” Sidney looked at him strictly.

Mr. Hamilton looked up a little guilt-ridden “I’m sorry if my attentions have caused any inconvenience, sir, but I can assure you my intentions are honourable.”

“Well then!” Sidney smirked meaningfully.

They went back up to the drawing room, where Mr. Hamilton nervously asked Miss Avery to join him and go see the sunken garden. She carefully glanced at Sidney for permission, and he nodded approvingly.

“Oh, yes, I love that place!” Esther exclaimed. Mr. Hamilton looked desperately at Sidney.

“Well, we may join later, but first I have to talk to you girls…” Sidney said. He desperately searched for an excuse “…about….how… you might… help…. with the goodbye dinner of your aunt and uncle.” he stammered.

“Oh yes! “Susan exclaimed. “Oh, and we might perform the play we invented.”

“Play?” Sidney asked surprised as Mr. Hamilton hurriedly led Miss Avery out of the room.

“Yes, we wrote a play while you were away…for our toy theatre…we even made the puppets and the decor ourselves…” Esther explained.

“Well, I’m very curious!” Sidney smiled pleased. “And you’ll have a big audience tomorrow, with any luck the entire Heywood family is coming down.”

The girls immediately ran to the playroom to look for their toy theatre and look in their trunks for the puppets and decors they had made. Sidney smiled in himself. With any luck he could announce Charlotte that a wedding was coming up and they could very much use such good news. He looked out of the window, waiting for the return of Miss Avery and Mr. Hamilton. Indeed, three quarters of an hour later, the couple came back in, beaming from ear to ear. They had walked arm in arm. And Mr. Hamilton seemed very reluctant to let her go before they went back inside.

Miss Avery carefully inquired if Charlotte was already awake. Sidney went to check on her and when Charlotte was sitting up straight again, he let Miss Avery by her bed.

“I think Miss Avery wants to tell you something…” he said meaningfully, leaving them alone. And it did not take long before he heard Charlotte cheer. Sidney walked downstairs, where Mr. Hamilton was nervously pacing the hallway in front of Sidney’s study.

“I take it you had a eventful walk, Mr. Hamilton?” Sidney asked him meaningfully.

Mr. Hamilton blushed, hardly able to supress a big grin. “Miss Avery has accepted my hand in marriage, sir.” he said unusually shy.

Sidney shook his hand. “Congratulations, you’ve won yourself quite a prize!” Sidney said. “Could I tempt you to come back for a family dinner this evening and celebrate?”

Mr. Hamilton nodded embarrassedly. “I think I’ll need to prepare for some awkward questions form your children.”

“I think so too.” Sidney grinned. Miss Avery came down again, blushing crimson red. Congratulations, Miss Avery.” Sidney said “I have invited your betrothed over for dinner this evening.”

Miss Avery blushed again: “Thank you, Mr. Parker.”

“I think the two of you have a lot to discuss, so if you don’t mind I’m going to see my wife.. you may use the second drawing room to discuss your plans.” Sidney said with a smile and went up to see Charlotte, while warning Mrs. Jenkins to keep an eye on the young couple.

“Oh, Sidney, I’m so happy for them!” she exclaimed. “And I promised Miss Avery to pay for her wedding trousseau…”

He smiled. It was good to see her so elated after a period of worry.

“Thank you for making this possible for them.” Charlotte looked at him lovingly.

“Well I can’t deny my motives were a little selfish.” He said playfully.

Charlotte raised her brows.

“Firstly because I like seeing that smile on you face and secondly to silence any rumours about who his attentions are aimed at.” He said mischievously.

Charlotte looked at him with playful approach. “Are you so jealous that you’ll sacrifice the sweet Miss Avery to that gentleman?”

Sidney smiled back: “I don’t think it is a sacrifice on her part….nor his.” he retorted playfully before Arthur, William and Georgiana were announced.

“I thought I’d fill in William on the plans…”Arthur said apologetically. “Since he is to escort the unfortunate women to France.”

“Yes, of course.” Sidney said a little disturbed. He couldn’t help staring a little angrily at Georgiana, sizing up her pregnant body and remembering her betrayal of her vows. But he said nothing about it.

“Should the ladies really be involved in this?” William whispered meaningfully, nodding at Charlotte.

“You know your sister…she’ll fret if we _don’t_ involve her.” Sidney whispered back. “Apart from the fact she has the most brilliant ideas…”

William sighed affirmatively.

Together they worked out the plan further. Sidney decided to send Alexander to the place to make arrangements. Alexander came less frequently to London than Bellings, who would too easily be recognised as Sidney’s valet. Alexander would have to go dressed as a gentleman, his livery would after all make him to recognisable as a member of the Parkers’ staff. Sidney decided to have Bellings stationed as a butler at the house. That would give him a promotion. If he didn’t want to leave for France after all, he could stay there.

Alexander would be sent in with an instruction to have ‘Yvette and Claudette’ be hired for a full two weeks to keep ‘a gentleman company’. Alexander would take the dresses and veils with him. He would switch carriages twice to erase their track. The women were to change in mourning dress in the second carriage, rendering them unrecognisable their faces would be disguised by bonnets and black lace veils. The women would be given instructions on the story they were to tell. They were widows with family in France. They had come back to England to collect an inheritance left by an uncle, but their husbands had succumbed to food-poisoning, having accidentally mistaken rat poison for sugar. They were awaiting their inheritance and passage back to France, where the rest of their family lived.

“What names shall we give them?” Charlotte asked.

“Something French would be plausible.” Sidney sighed. “What about Ridoux and Ferrier?”

“Are they easy to memorize?” William asked.

“Think of Ridicule and Ferry.” Sidney replied dryly.

William nodded. 

The others stayed for dinner. Georgiana kept Charlotte company in her room, while William and Arthur joined the others downstairs.

At dinner the children were indeed very curious about the upcoming wedding . “Where will you get married?” Susan asked Mr. Hamilton.

“When will it take place?” Esther added eagerly.

“What will you dress look like?” Chrystal asked.

“Will you make children?” George phrased his question somewhat awkwardly, causing the adults to cough uneasy.

“George!” Sidney said meaningfully.

George looked embarrassedly at his plate at realising he had again breeched on an improper topic.

Mr. Hamilton scraped his throat. “Well, we would like to marry as soon as possible. Since I would like to do it before the lessons start, but mostly because I am rather impatient to make Miss Avery my wife.” He said, glancing admiringly at his betrothed. “And if we are to marry by common license, we can only marry in Sanditon, where both of us have lived the past four weeks.”

“Ah, but then we can’t attend your wedding…or can we, papa?” Sidonia commented a little crestfallen.

Sidney smiled: “I’m afraid not, dears…you’ll just have to congratulate them on the return of their honeymoon.”

Miss Avery looked up in surprise.

“I’m not sure we’ll have the opportunity to travel much.” Mr. Hamilton stammered apologetically.

“It will be my wedding present…” Sidney smiled. “Besides…you’ll have to wait a few weeks before your home is ready, why don’t you travel a few weeks…get to know each other better…”he winked at Mr. Hamilton, who blushed crimson red.

“You could stay in one of our Sanditon apartments for a few days...then I could have my friend Captain Rogers take you on a sailing trip to the Isle of Wight from Portsmouth and then I’ve bought a lovely cottage near Ivybridge… you could explore the Moors, visit Plymouth…unless you want to take off for Scotland tomorrow…”he teased.

Mr. Hamilton smiled “Portsmouth and Dartmoor sound lovely, sir, thank you…but I gather Mrs. Parker is already gifting Miss Avery her wedding trousseau. It is too much”

“That is _her_ gift, now allow me the pleasure of giving you something as well.”

“I’m not sure we’re deserving of such generosity, sir.” Mr Hamilton said a little embarrassed.

“Oh, you must not mind my brother-in-law, Mr. Hamilton.” Arthur interceded. “He and dear Charlotte could not have married without a little assistance from others.” he said meaningfully.

“And I am forever in your wife’s debt!” Sidney raised his glass, forcing a smile. “To happy marriages!” he toasted. William and Arthur gave each other an awkward look that did not pass by Sidney and he wondered what it meant.

Sidney had toasted, but he remembered in time he was not to drink the substance of his glass.

“Have I selected such a dreadful wine that you felt it necessary to return it to your glass?” William whispered to him after dinner, when the children had already gone upstairs.

Sidney looked a little caught: “I just remembered in time that I shouldn’t drink because of my ulcer…” he explained, his voice pitching slightly.

“I would have not told by the way you swallowed down your pudding….I’m guessing the ulcer goes by the name of Charlotte?” William bantered.

Sidney smiled uneasy. “I’m afraid the answer is ‘yes’, but please keep that to yourself.”

“Don’t worry. It would be bad for business if I spread the word that one of the greatest importers of wine has decided to abstain from alcohol.” William smiled wryly. “Did you imbibe yourself so badly that Charlotte thought it necessary to restrain you?” he asked curiously.

Before Sidney could answer Arthur told him that he wanted to leave early, to take their children home in time for bed. Sidney went upstairs to warn Georgiana, and as he escorted her downstairs, he solemnly asked her to step in his study for a moment.

Georgiana reluctantly obliged, squaring her shoulders and readying for her own defence.

Sidney stood with his back to her for a moment by the fireplace.

“Well?” Georgiana ask him defiantly.

“Georgiana, you must know I am aware of your situation.” Sidney said with a grave voice before turning to face her.

“So I’m hear to listen to your admonishment ? I thought I was no longer your ward.” she said cynically.

“No, you are no longer my ward… but you are my sister-in-law, you are married to my little brother.” Sidney said matter-of-factly. “Your conduct reflects on my family, our good name, not to mention that I care about my brother and don’t like to see him betrayed.” he added more agitated.

“You are making a bigger deal of this than my husband.” Georgina snorted.

“I take it he has forgiven you your indiscretion?” Sidney asked.

“Arthur and I have an understanding, he considers the result as an inconvenience, but he’s not terribly upset.” Georgiana explained surly. “Not that it is any of your business.”

“It _is_ my business, Georgiana!” Sidney hissed. “If our family name is dragged through the mud, it affects our business, our social standing.”

Georgiana let out an annoyed sigh.

“And don’t forget what we’re trying to accomplish, campaigning for the abolition of slavery. One of the fears that many people have is that Africans are half savages, unable to control their urges…they believe they are to be controlled by white men. We’ve been trying to convince society of the opposite for years…We’re trying to get Tom elected to represent us… your … _indiscretion…_ when it becomes known, it may set back our goals for years…people will see their prejudices about negro men and women confirmed… and what do you think this means for Sidonia…her chances to be seen as a lady worthy of people’s respect….” Sidney continued frustratedly.

Georgiana bit her lip and tears starting flowing down her cheek.

“So because I’m a mulatto I have to behave exemplary or my entire race shall be dismissed?!”she cried bitterly. “Half the London ton tomcats around, but oh no if Georgiana seeks the love her husband can’t give her with another man, she’s the savage they always thought her to be…”

Sidney’s countenance softened as he handed her his handkerchief. “I wish the world didn’t work that way… but it does…and I wish you and my brother would love each other as much as Charlotte and I do.” he said softly. “I’m sorry that is not the case….I did warn you before your marriage that I didn’t think you suited…”

Georgiana stopped sobbing and sighed. “Arthur and I married for wholly different reasons…we were best friends and sought each other’s protection…after losing Otis I did not think I could fall in love with a man again… I was wrong.”

Sidney looked at her compassionately. He had once felt the same, till he met Charlotte.

“Please, do not condemn me.” Georgiana pleaded.

Sidney smiled at her warmly. “I could never condemn you for anything, Georgiana….I am shocked and disappointed, but it is not my place to condemn you.”

Georgiana scoffed: “Indeed, I know too much of your own faults…”

He grimaced a little guilt-ridden.

“Yes…and I owe you my happiness, mine and Charlotte’s…I only regret you were not as blessed.” He said softly. He hesitated to put a brotherly arm around her, but remained where he was.

Georgiana forced a smile. A knock on the door announced Arthur, who looked accusingly at Sidney when he saw Georgiana’s eyes wet with tears.

“Have you upset my wife?” he asked indignantly.

Sidney sighed uneasy.

“It’s all right, Arthur. Sidney and I were just having a candid conversation about our troubles.” Georgiana replied.

“Well, let me be candid as well, then.”” Arthur said resolutely. “Sidney, I appreciate your concerns, but our marriage is our business and we’d like to keep it that way.”

Sidney nodded. “I only want to help.” he said.

“Then don’t pry and don’t pester my wife…Georgiana and I have our own understandings and agreements. They may not be to your taste…but I ask you to leave us be.” Arthur said unusually strict.

“Very well...” Sidney sighed. “As long as you are discrete… there is too much at stake…especially with Tom running for parliament, we cannot risk a scandal.”

“Well, so far I was the only brother who avoided one…”Arthur replied cynically.

Sidney did not reply.

“I might just ask you how you found those two sisters in the place where they are.” Georgiana joined in on her husband while William followed them into the room.

“I just wanted to ask the same question.” William asked, twitching the corner of his mouth and staring accusingly at Sidney. “I hope you’ve not been deceiving my sister?” he asked tightly.

“I have no secrets for Charlotte.” Sidney said uneasy.

The others stared at him for a while.

“Very well.” William concluded as he turned around to leave again.

“How dare you lecture me about indiscretions.” Georgiana said a little disgusted.

“You’re jumping to conclusions too fast…and as I said…I do not need to justify myself to anybody but Charlotte.” He said through gritted teeth.

“Well, I see you tomorrow at Mrs. Farradge’s burial, brother.” Arthur said surly. William, who had meanwhile pulled Mr. Hamilton away from his bride to be in the drawing room said his goodbye’s as well. “I’ll see you at dinner tomorrow.”

Sidney stayed behind in his study for a moment, overthinking all that had passed that day and in the past week. Had he been unfair to Georgiana? After all, she’d had overstepped the line he had refrained from crossing. But she was right that he was no saint himself. And he blamed Arthur for not given Georgiana the love and attention she was due. No wonder she had strayed…he was tired and decided to say goodnight to Sidonia who was still up, reading in the drawing room. He then went upstairs, in search of Charlotte’s softness and kindness.

She was still awake, reaching for him eagerly. He wrapped his arms around her.

“It was an eventful day again, was it not?” she commented.

“Yes, very.. and the next few days will not be much better, with the funeral…all your family coming down for dinner…”he sighed.

“Yes, well at least you get to enjoy a bit of the fine weather while I’m stuck in this stuffy room.” Charlotte muttered. “Miss Avery was very excited about the flowers in the sunken garden, but I have no perspective of admiring them.” she sighed.

Sidney smiled consolingly while an idea popped into his mind. He kissed Charlotte before he went to change himself in his room and joined her. He smiled mysteriously while she looked at him a little befuddled. “You are really pleased with yourself for organising this engagement, are you not?” she asked him with a slight scowl.

“That too.” he smiled back as he joined her under the sheets and spooned her. “And I can fully understand Mr Hamilton wanting to move forward as fast as possible so he can hold Miss Avery as I hold you now.” He carefully wrapped his arms around her, one arm under her head, the other gently holding her abdomen.

“Don’t let your imagination drift off too far.” Charlotte said playfully strict.

He grinned. “I’m just reminiscing our own memories, dear.”

‘Good.” she replied. She turned slightly to kiss his cheek and closed her eyes.


	35. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a busy day at Sidney and Charlotte's London town house with almost the entire Heywood clan coming down to take leave of Roger and Theresa before their departure to New York. Despite his busy schedule, Sidney manages to organize a surprise for Charlotte and gets a few of his own and that he struggles with to tell her.

# 35\. Surprises

The next morning, Sidney rose again early. He had to see his banker about the twenty thousand pounds for Lord Babington, visit his warehouses in East London, go to the club and attend Mrs. Farradge’s burial. At breakfast he read his newspaper and he sighed deeply when he saw the headlines. Rioters had been destroying threshing machines in Kent. The fear was that the unrest would spread further. In the Netherlands, rioters in Brussel had used the birthday of King William I as an occasion to protest and loot shops. He wondered where it was all going.

He went up to see Charlotte, who was herself frustrated at not being able to go out. “The weather is very promising and I’d love to take the children to the park today, but I’m stuck in this hot stuffy room.” She said disgruntled.

He kissed her in the forehead. “Well, I’ll be busy with business and attending a funeral while I’d much rather spend the day in bed with you.” he smiled warmly. 

“Yes, we all have our cross to bear.” Charlotte sighed. “At least I look forward to seeing my family.”

“Yes, it seems like your father will come with your siblings. Hopefully Allison will come as well. Only Kate will definitely not be able to make it, as she is still confined.”

“Yes, she suffers from the Heywood curse as well…being stuffed up with babies and confined to our beds…” Charlotte muttered.

Sidney raised his brows playfully offended: “Those babies are blessings to me.” He said. “As are you…and I don’t want to hear anything about curses. I forbid such superstition.”

Charlotte smiled at him a little guilt-ridden, wondering at Sidney’s mysterious smile. It usually meant he was up to something, preparing one of his surprises.

Sidney left the house and went about his business. Before going to the bank, he decided to visit a particular shop to carry out the idea he had the evening before. His meeting at the bank took longer than he had anticipated. They had to go over all the accounts and funds that his money was tied up in and he had to agree selling shares in various investment projects to acquire the amount he needed to help his friend. His meeting with his steward at the warehouses took up more time as well, as there were problems with the imports from the continent as a result of all the social disturbances at both sides of the Channel. He had to skip his visit to the club in order to be back home in time to pick up Sidonia for the burial service.

After the burial they drove back home. He had planned to pay a quick visit to the club afterwards, but as he had seen most of his acquaintances already at the funeral it seemed of little use. He actually only wanted to inquire if someone had called on him there. But as they arrived back at Brook Street, it appeared Charlotte’s father had already arrived, bringing Emily, Elizabeth and Elizabeth’s companion Marybeth along. The toddlers and Charlotte were napping and the other children had been taken to the park, so none of the family had been available to receive the guests.

“Father, my apologies for not being here when you arrived.” Sidney apologetically greeted his father-in-law who was studying the backs of the books in the library.

“That’s all right, son… I heard you had a burial to attend.” Mr. Heywood replied with a warm smile.

“Yes, a sad event.” Sidney replied solemnly.

“Well, it appears Charlotte is still resting, and the children are either sleeping or absent, so I’ve taken the liberty of exploring your library.”

“Of course.” Sidney smiled. “I hope you travelled from Willingden in relative peace.” He inquired politely.

Mr. Heywood forced a smile: “Well peace is a big word, with the current disturbances, not to mention living with Thomas and Jane…but I am stepping down on a number of things…giving Thomas the opportunity to take a lead.” He sounded a little frustrated.

“It was not too difficult to leave in the middle of the harvest season then?” Sidney asked carefully.

“Well, it’s only for two days…and we’ve hired some extra help…it eases things for us and if offers some employment for those in need….Hopefully that will pacify the unrest a little.” Mr. Heywood argued.

“Have you read the papers yet?” Sidney asked him carefully.

“Yes, I saw this morning’s paper and read the article about the destruction of threshing machines and threatening of farmers in Kent.” Mr Heywood said worriedly. “Let’s hope it does not spread any further.”

“We passed some protests on our way from Sanditon to London Saturday.” Sidney informed him.

Mr. Heywood looked a little alarmed. “Then I’m glad you arrived here in one piece.” He said.

At that moment the quiet of the house was disturbed by a hurdle of children running in.

“I believe your welcome committee has arrived…. shall we join them and the ladies in the drawing room?” Sidney suggested with a playful grin.

Mr. Heywood followed Sidney who greeted his sisters-in law. The toddlers had just woken up from their naps as well and were brought down for tea.

And while the others chatted and chattered, Sidney tended to his butler, who wished to discuss a delivery that had surprised him, presumably ordered by Sidney..

“Yes, I made that order. It’s wonderful they have been delivered already…have you arranged them all?” Sidney inquired with a triumphant smile.

“Yes, sir, it quite some work I must say…now where would you like to put them?” Mr. Humphry asked uneasy.

“Put them in Mrs. Parker’s dressing room for now and wait there with some of the footmen and maids” Sidney smiled mysteriously.

Humphry complied, sending up four members of the staff to follow Sidney’s instructions.

Sidney went into Charlotte’s bedroom. Charlotte was just turning around, she was a bit restless and shook awake as he sat down on the bed beside. She looked at him a little confused.

“Ssh, It’s me.” He whispered.

She looked relieved.

“Good afternoon, my love.” Sidney said to her softly.

“Thank God, it is you.” she said a little exasperated.

“Did I startle you?” he asked worriedly. “A little…I had a bad dream, I guess.” she said.

“I’m sorry to her that.” he said worriedly.

“It’s just…what happened …Friday…It brought back some bad memories from when we were traveling to Antigua…”she said, shuddering.

Sidney bit his lip and clenched his fist. How much he wanted to punch that Lord Islington again.

She reached with her arms for him. “I sleep better when I’m in your arms.” she smiled. “Then I feel safe and protected.”

He smiled. “I’ll try to do something about that later today.” he replied. They looked each other in the eye intently. “Your father and sisters have arrived.” He interrupted their mutual stare meaningfully.

Charlotte smiled a little melancholically. “Oh, I long to see them…”she said, sitting up.

“Ah…you’re not to leave the bed under any circumstance….” He said in a strict voice.

“You’re being very strict.” she muttered playfully.

“Yes, It is my job to protect you from yourself and behave properly…and I feel I have failed in the latter…” he said mysteriously.

She raised her brows puzzledly.

“It is my job to make sure you keep your faith and refrain from superstition. Now from what Mr. Hankins and Georgiana told me, it appears you have ignored my prohibition of superstitions and I believe it is necessary I take appropriate measures and punish you so you will stray no more…” he said solemnly.

Charlotte looked at him uneasy and a little embarrassed.

“I’ve been told you were spooked by a little flower, now I believe the only cure is to confront you with your fears.” He continued in a serious tone. He stood up, opened the door and snapped with his fingers. 

Charlotte looked flabbergasted as the footmen and maids walked in carrying vases filled with flowers and pots with flowers as well and put them down until the room was pretty much filled. Sidney meanwhile glanced at Charlotte with an amused grin.

“Sidney!” Charlotte chortled. “What have you done? Have you robbed all the florists in London?” she exclaimed and stared at him admiringly.

“I did not need to rob them, dear,…but some florists have had a very good day and every other husband in London is now cursing me because their wives will pressure them to follow my example.” Sidney replied mischievously.

“We’d better invest in flower shops then.” Charlotte chuckled. “It seems it will be a booming business in the near future.”

Sidney grinned playfully as the servants left the room again. “I’ll keep that in mind.” he said.

“I think I’m rather going to enjoy this punishment.” she said playfully defiant.

“Well if the mountain can’t come to Mohamed, he must go the mountain and when my dear wife can’t visit the park, the park must come to her.” he reasoned.

“Thank you, Sidney…and I’ll take back what I said about husbands giving their wife meaningless flowers last Thursday at our dinner party.” She said warmly.

“So they’re not meaningless?” he asked playfully.

“No, not at all….now come here…I believe you deserve a kiss.” she said.

He raised his brows, beaming triumphantly and leaned over offering his cheek.

She took his face between both hands and looked him in the eye for a while before she kissed him intensely on his lips. “Why you ever thought to be undeserving of my love, I do not know.” She whispered, looking at him intently.

He stroked her hair, suppressing his desire for more intimacy. “I think I’d better ask your father and siblings up.” he said meaningfully.

“Yes, perhaps that’s a good idea.” she replied. “Just give a moment of privacy.” She said, meaningfully looking down under the bed.

“Yes… Right.” he said uneasy and stood up. He helped her out of bed, before calling Carice to help her.

“I’ll go down to fetch your relatives.” And he left the room again.

Charlotte refreshed herself and put on her dressing gown, before sitting up on the bed again and receiving her guests.

Mr. Heywood had limped up the stairs, and was panting. “I always forget how many stairs your house has.” he complained playfully.

“Of course, papa, how could I forget you don’t climb the stairs so easily anymore. I’ll ask Mrs. Jenkins to prepare a room for you on one of the lower floors.” Charlotte said apologetically.

“Thank you, I would appreciate it if I do not have to climb to the fourth floor.” He replied.

Charlotte rang her bell and she told Carice to have a bed prepared in the little boudoir next to the drawing room. 

“Thank you for coming, papa” Charlotte smiled after Carice had left them again.

“Well, I can’t let Theresa leave for another world without a proper goodbye and when I heard you will not be able to come to Willingden for some time…I told myself to be brave and undergo the dreadful journey… Is Sidney treating you well?” he asked, glancing at the abundant number of flowers and plants.

“Yes, very well.” Charlotte replied, unsure whether to tell him of the row the had the week before.

Her hands caught his eye as he noticed some rings he had not seen before. “He’s been indulging you…”he remarked, looking at the ring with the rose shaped by pink diamonds and rubies, little emeralds and other gems and another with a pear-shaped aquamarine and emerald.

“Yes…”Charlotte blushed.

“Has he been up to something?” Mr. Heywood inquired playfully suspicious.

Charlotte chuckled. “Something long overdue…. I had reminded Sidney recently that there had even many occasions where he should have saved my honour before he finally asked for my hand that I wouldn’t have enough fingers to wear every wedding ring he owed me…and well he decided to have a ring for each occasion, which was quite a box full…I am to wear one or two of them each day…”

Mr. Heywood smiled amused. “Well, he can afford to indulge you like that…and at least, if he goes bankrupt from buoying you gifts you can sell the rings…I can’t say as much for the flowers.” he bantered. 

Charlotte smiled, and wishing to change to topic, she remarked: “I know this is the most busy time for you, so I feel very honoured that you came…” smiled.

She quickly regretted the change of subject as he father argued: “Well, they can do without me for a day or two…I’ll see if Thomas has managed it all when I get home….anyway, I’d never thought I’d say this, but it is good to be away from home…things aren’t the same anymore. It was bad enough when Thomas and Jane were in unison about things, but things have become even more tense, especially with Jane’s mother in the house. And now Thomas thought it a good idea to recruit your former governess and her aunt as well.” Mr. Heywood muttered.

“Yes, I must say: it was not a pleasant surprise …”Charlotte replied surly.

“Well, he was told you had stolen away Mr. Hamilton…”Mr. Heywood remarked, raising his brows.

“I did not steal Mr. Hamilton away from Thomas and Jane. We only made him an offer after Thomas laid him off.” Charlotte replied annoyed.

“It must have bene a misunderstanding then…”Mr. Heywood concluded. As if we hadn’t enough of those in the family…” he said meaningfully, as Emily and Elizabeth entered the room.

“Well, I leave you to chat with your sisters…”he teased.

Emily and Elizabeth gave her a hug.

“I’m so happy to see you both!” Charlotte said.

“Well you’ll be seeing a lot more of us the coming time.” Elizabeth replied.

Charlotte raised her brows.

“Papa has given us permission to stay in London this week…with William and Catherine.” Emily smiled.

“In London, during the harvest season?!” Charlotte exclaimed surprised.

Elizabeth and Emily looked at each other uneasy.

“Yes, well staying with Jane and Thomas in one house is just not working…”Elizabeth explained.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Charlotte frowned.

“Yes, well even papa is thinking of moving out, perhaps staying with John in the vicarage.” Elizabeth said uneasy. “Jane is having her way again.” she added irately.

Charlotte sighed. “Well, I’m not going to interfere again…It didn’t help much last time.” She muttered."

“No...”Elizabeth said carefully glancing at Emily.

“But what will you do when William leaves for France?” Charlotte asked.

“I don’t know, Marybeth and I are thinking of joining him there.” Elizabeth said insecurely.” I’ve always wanted to travel…but perhaps I’ll wait till the peace is restored there… although things have bene more quiet in France the past few weeks. ”

Charlotte nodded, realising that this would complicate their rescue plan for the Beaufort girls. She would rather not have her sister get in touch with these women and find out where Sidney had found them.

“And you, Emily, are you looking forward to going back to school?” Charlotte asked.

“I believe I will stay in London. Sidonia has asked me to stay…she says she will not return to school herself and well…papa is hesitant to let me go….he wants me to stay in close proximity of himself or one of my siblings.” she smiled uneasy.

Charlotte raised her brows: “He’s afraid you’ll elope?” she asked sardonically. Meanwhile in her head she was pondering a little displeased over the message that Sidonia would not be returning to school. Was that Sidonia’s idea or had her step-daughter already discussed it with Sidney? It had certainly not been discussed with her.

“Something like it.” Emily sighed.

“Well, after the stunt you pulled at the ball in Sanditon, going against papa’s wishes, I can imagine you’ve lost his trust.” Charlotte remarked.

“Max and I just wanted to see each other, we would never elope.” Emily muttered.

“And now you want to stay in London in the hope of seeing him?” Charlotte asked with a strict voice.

“You know very well he’s in Bath and will probably stay there all winter.” Emily sighed discontentedly.

“Yes, but he will want to come here to see his father once in a while.” Charlotte pointed out.

Emily looked a little caught.

“All right, I’ll discuss with papa and Sidney.” Charlotte replied. “If you’ll help me now that I’m tied to my bed…”

“Of course!” Emily smiled triumphantly.“In any case, I can’t bear having Thomas and Jane around me, after the preposterous accusations they made at Max’s address.” she added resolutely.

“Well, you could also ask to move in with John…”Charlotte pointed out.

“Well, London has a lot more to offer in terms of entertainment and society…Emily might meet some other gentleman to catch her eye…”Elizabeth pointed out.

Emily rolled her eyes.

“Well, we won’t be entertaining much, nor attend any social events, but I’ll ask some other ladies to take you out.” Charlotte said, forcing a smile as the conversation was already wearing her out.

“But Sidney is keeping you entertained in here isn’t he?” Elizabeth remarked.

Charlotte’s eyes grew big for a moment before she realised, Elizabeth was referring to the display of pots and plants. They talked some more about flowers, the harvest and other light topics.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the drawing room, Sidney was interrupted by his butler. “Lady Worcester is here, sir, with a young man….I’ve shown them into the library.”

Sidney looked up a little confused, wondering if this was the young man that had been calling on him. He went downstairs and was surprised to see Charles Cohlston.

“I’m sorry to bother you, Mr. Parker, I hear you have visitors, we won’t stay long, but my cousin here made a detour on his way to Oxford and wished to call on you before he continues his journey again tomorrow morning.” Lady Susan said apologetically.

“Mr. Cohlston, what a pleasant surprise! I’m sorry I’m not able to speak to you at length as my in-laws are all coming here for dinner, but I hope you have left your relatives in good health?” Sidney smiled. He wanted to ring the bell for refreshments, but Lady Susan gestured there was no need.

“Yes, sir…and Miss Parker as well.” Charles Cohlston replied shyly.

Sidney looked at him a little confused. “Miss Parker?” he asked puzzledly.

“Yes, Miss Alicia…she is staying with my cousin Ellen at present…I was fortunate enough to see her two days ago.” Charles Cohlston explained with a slight stutter.

“Ah” Sidney replied “I was not aware my niece had travelled thither.” He felt a little embarrassed about not having been informed.

“I hope your meeting was satisfactory?” he asked meaningfully.

Charles Cohlston sighed defeatedly.

“I understand, Mr. Parker, that you are no longer in the dark about the attachment between my cousin here and your niece…I’m afraid Charles’ father was not too amused on hearing Miss Parker was staying with his brother’s family and obligated Charles to leave for Oxford a day earlier.” Lady Susan informed him with a sigh.

Sidney answered with another sigh.

“I’m afraid Charles’ father is quite stubborn… But I want you to know, Mr. Parker, that I support the young couple and I have written to my cousin that I will bequeath my entire fortune to Charles and Ellen under the condition that Charles will honour his obligations to your niece. I had hoped that would convince old Winston to permit the match, but well…you’ve met him…”she said defeatedly. “I’m afraid the couple will have to wait two more years till Charles is of age. And I’m afraid he’ll be disinherited by his own father.”

“I told you, cousin, if I have to choose between my father and Miss Parker, my choice is the latter.” Charles said a little agitated. 

“But I know that is not an easy choice for you.” Lady Susan pointed out with a smile. “So we hope your father will come round eventually…Well at least now you’ve met some of your prospective in-laws.” she turned to Sidney: “Your sister-in-law, Mary, had accompanied Miss Alicia, before heading for Taunton herself ..and young Dr. Fuchs and Mr. Lucas Heywood had come along as well at your wife’s suggestion.”

Sidney raised his brows, a little astonished that his path had almost crossed Mary’s on his return trip from Falmouth.

“Mrs. Parker was very nice.” Charles Cohlston smiled shyly.

“In my opinion that is an understatement.” Sidney commented playfully.

“Speaking of nice ladies, is Charlotte up?” Lady Susan inquired.

Sidney coughed slightly as ‘nice ladies’ sounded a bot too much like the ‘kind ladies’ he had discussed with George and Charlotte before. “She is, but her relatives are up with her.” Sidney smiled apologetically.

“Then I will not intrude, tell her I will call on her later this week.” Lady Susan replied with an amused smile.

“Thank you, Susan.” Sidney smiled gratefully. “But I must urge you not to say too much about the new adversities for your cousin and my niece…she’s been too distraught already…”

“Indeed she has been through enough the past few days.” Lady Susan looked at him intently.

Sidney smiled a little guilt-ridden.

“Well, we shall leave you to tend to your relatives.” Lady Susan said and stood up again.

Sidney escorted them out and climbed up the stairs back to the drawing room. Mr. Heywood had just come down from Charlotte’s room and the two men were ambushed by the children, who were holding them hostage when Humphry interrupted their game.

“Excuse me, sir, but that young gentleman is here again.” Humphry whispered.

“Mr. Cohlston?” Sidney asked.

“No, the other one… from Antigua…” Humphry whispered nervously.

Sidney slapped his face. “I forgot, he would come to the club today, but I haven’t had the chance to go there…. tell him I’m not at liberty to receive him right now, but I’ll definitely be at the club tomorrow after noon.”

Humphry looked uneasy. “I’ve already asked him to call at the club tomorrow, but he says it cannot wait.”

Sidney raised his brows. “Well, show him into my study then…” he sighed. He stood up. “Excuse me.” He mumbled to his father-in-law. “I have an urgent matter to tend to.”

Mr. Heywood waved away his apology. “A gentleman is never at rest. We just have too many obligations.” he argued.

Sidney a smiled in return and went down to his study. The young man with brown sluggish hair and blue eyes stood nervously looking about the room.

“Good afternoon, Mr….?” Sidney asked him while shaking the young man’s hand.

“Ppp…per…thi…vval…”the young man stuttered and lisped.

Sidney looked puzzled for a moment and then sized him up with astonishment. “You mean _Percival_.” he replied languidly. An uncomfortable feeling was getting hold of him.

“Yyyes,..sssir.” the young man replied nervously.

“Are you related to Mr. Reginald Percival?” Sidney asked carefully, pinching his eyes. 

“Yes..hhe wasss my ffather.” the lad replied.

Sidney’s eyes widened. “You’re his son?” he asked with disbelief. When he realised how idiotic his last question sounded, he added hastily: “I heard about your father’s demise...my condolences…”

“Ththank yyou, sssir.” The lad replied solemnly. “II bbelieve Mmr. Hharrod hhas wwwritten yyou?”

Sidney nodded. “Yes.” He calculated how long ago he had written back, it would be a month ago, not long enough for Mr. Harrod to have received Sidney’s reply letter before this boy, as he turned out to be, had embarked the ship to England. Sidney silently prayed Mr. Harrod had not pre-emptively decided to burden him with the guardianship of this boy.

The boy handed him another letter from Mr. Harrod. “III was ttold tto gggive yyou ththis.”

Sidney took the letter. “Please, sit down.” he said gently, reluctantly accepting the fact that this meeting was not going to be over soon. “Can I offer you some refreshment?”

“Yes, please…”the boy said.

Sidney rang the bell and Humphry came in. “Could you get this young man some refreshment while I read this letter?” Sidney instructed his butler. “And make sure we’re not disturbed…if anybody asks, just tell them I have urgent business matters to attend and I’ll get back to them soon.”

Humphry nodded and inquired after the sort of drink Young Mr. Percival required, while Sidney opened the letter, bracing himself for the message it would contain.

_Dear Mr. Parker, June 30 th, 1830_

_When you receive this letter, I take it you have met young Mr. Kevin Percival. I wrote you about him about a month ago concerning his precarious situation. In case you haven’t received my earlier letter, I relate to you his story again. If you have received my earlier letter, I must warn you that the boy’s situation has aggravated since my last correspondence._

_Kevin Percival is the son of late Mr. Reginald Percival, with whom you are acquainted through the late Mr. Lambe, and his wife, the late Mrs. Agatha Percival. Mr. Reginald Percival, has you might be aware, passed away a few months ago and to everybody’s astonishment, left his wife and child with virtually nothing, giving his entire fortune, including the plantation, to his former slaves. Mrs. Percival was left with only her annuity of a hundred and fifty pounds per annum and some personal possessions. Unfortunately, the news of her husband’s decision has left Mrs. Percival in such a shock that it had an adverse effect on her health. She deprived herself of any decent meals in an attempt to set aside as much as possible for her son. When she contracted yellow fever, not long after her husband’s demise, she was too weak to fight it. She succumbed to the illness a little more than a week ago, leaving poor Kevin orphaned._

_As I made clear in my last letter: I’ve been looking for an adequate guardian for the young man, who is now seventeen. I had hoped you would volunteer to take responsibility. As the situation has become more urgent, I hope you’ll forgive for my presumptuousness and directing him to you. His situation is delicate and many people would easily take advantage of such a young man left to fend for himself. I can think of no other suitable to the task. Knowing your character, your generosity as well as that of your wife, and your management of your previous guardianship, I trust him to be in good hands with you. I also mentioned your name to Mrs. Percival before her passing and my suggestion seemed to be agreeable to her, although she was barely conscious at the time._

_As for his situation: his mother’s death left him with very little. If she had passed away only two weeks later, she would have received the second half of her annuity, but as it is, all the boy’s assets derive from the sale of her personal possessions, apart from a few items of jewellery, which he wishes to hold on to in remembrance, but which might be sold when he is in dire need. I have charged him no fee for my efforts and his mother’s funeral has been paid for by members of the parish, but after the costs of his passage to England is paid, he’ll not have much more than fifty pounds on him and his mother’s jewellery._

_The boy has had a good education, but not one that has prepared him for an occupation. If you could find him an apprenticeship somewhere that will enable him to have a respectable profession, or find him another living that will make him independent and see after the inexperienced boy’s financial affairs, so that he learns to manage his limited funds and is not taken advantage of, that would suffice. The boy, as you may have noticed, is not very eloquent, so anything that does not require him to speak a lot would be suitable._

_I hope to have sufficiently informed you. Again, forgive me for being so forward, but I saw no other way._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Mr. Harrod, Esquire._

Sidney read the pages a few times and let its content sink in before looking up at the nervous boy.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” He said softly. “I knew about your father’s passing, but I read now you mother followed him soon after.”

“Ththank you, sssir.” The lad answered.

“Do you know the content of this letter?” Sidney asked carefully, holding up the little white sheets of paper.

“Aa lllittle, ssir. MMMr HHHarrrrod ooonllly sssaid I shshshould sssee yyyou and ththat yyou mmmight hhhelp mme.”

Sidney nodded. “Yes, he’s asking me to become your guardian.”

The boy looked at him insecurely and expectantly.

Sidney smiled at him warmly. “You are old enough to choose your own guardian, but I’m willing to take the responsibility.” Sidney said, wondering if Mr. Harrod had singled him out for another reason, besides his personal experience with Sidney and his trust in him. The word ‘responsibility ’echoed in his head.

“Ththank yyou, sssir. III ddon’t knknow aanyooone hhhere. Mmmr. HHharrrod ssaidII could tttrupht yyou.”

“Yes, you could easily fall in wrong hands…although the advantage of having little fortune is that nobody will try to take advantage of you for it.” Sidney forced a smile.

“IIi hhhavvve nnnothing, sssir.” The boy said despondently. “II was rrrobbbed ththisss mmmorning.” A sob escaped him and he started to relate his story, which through the sobs was even harder to distillate than everything he had said before. Most of the jewellery had already been stolen on the ship, apart from two of his mother rings, which he had been wearing on his own fingers. Someone must have seen the jewellery box lying in his trunk and had removed its contents when he had not been looking. He had been able to pay for the mail coach from Falmouth and taken lodgings on London’s Eastside. He had been traveling on foot through London to save costs, and that morning a group of pickpockets had been preying on him. They had emptied his pockets and removed the rings from his hands. And now he had nothing left but clothes and his rent payment was due the next day. He was quite desperate for help.

Sidney had gotten up from behind his desk to approach the boy and pat him on the back.

“It’s all right, we’ll sort it all out for you.” He said consolingly.

“Tththank yyyou, ssir….yyyou rrremmmind mme mmuch of mmmy fffather.” The boy stammered.

Sidney forced a smile. When he was living in Antigua, many people had remarked a likeness between himself and Mr. Reginald Percival. That was why despite the several declarations that this boy looked like Sidney, he was not convinced he was responsible. But there was a possibility of it and it nagged at his conscience. He decided to check the boy’s date of birth and his own journals of the time, trying to calculate if there was a chance he had fathered this boy. And he would need to write Harrod and inquire some more after the latter’s motive to appoint him guardian.

“I ehm…I have visitors, relatives of my wife…, so I don’t have much time now to sort things out right now.” Sidney said apologetically. “I will make sure you are accommodated for the night and we’ll talk some more tomorrow.”

The boy nodded, unable to speak.

Sidney rang the bell again. Humphry came in. “Humphry, get Madock to prepare a carriage and I need one of the footman to help this young man get about London. Can we spare Jonathan for the evening?”

Humphry looked at him with wide eyes, slightly panicking: “If we must, sir, but with such a large gathering…?”

“Well, we’re not hosting forty guests this evening and it is an informal family gathering, the three others should be able to manage, don’t you think?” Sidney replied gruffly..

“Yes, sir.” Humphry replied obligingly.

Kevin Percival looked at him with a mixture of insecurity and curiosity.

Sidney smiled at him. “I’m sending one of my footmen with you. He should help you get about town and arrange any necessities. I’ll write a couple of letters. One for the hotel where I’ll have you accommodated until we can find you a more permanent situation…I would have offered to take you into my own house, but as you may have been told…my wife is unwell and my in-laws are taking up the guest rooms, and I have a daughter and my young sisters-in-law under my roof.” Sidney said meaningfully.

“The other letter is for the magistrate, to report both robberies….I doubt we’ll be able to retrieve your belongings, especially the money…but if you have a good description of the jewellery, it might be traced…I’ll instruct Jonathan, my footman, to take you there.”

“I’ll call on you tomorrow at the hotel. I’m very busy and I’m not sure if and when I’ll be at the club. Considering my wife’s delicate condition, I urge you not to call at the house. My wife is very caring and hospitable, but at the present I do need anybody to add to her present concerns…Am I clear?”

Sidney said in a strict voice.

“Yyes, I’m Sssorrry tto bbbothther yyou.” Kevin Percival stuttered apologetically.

“It’s all right… I’m sorry you missed me earlier, you might have been spared the bad experience of getting robbed.” Sidney smiled apologetically. “Now, here’s ten pounds to get by in the meanwhile. Let Jonathan guide you if you need anything. I suspect your wardrobe is not suitable for our cold climate, so you might buy yourself a warmer coat and undergarments to keep you warm.” Sidney reached in his inner pocket to get of a few bank notes and some coins.

The boy smiled gratefully and eagerly tucked away his new assets.

Jonathan appeared.

“I want you to stay with this young man until I instruct you otherwise. Mr. Percival is the son of an old acquaintance in Antigua, he’s not familiar with England and doesn’t know anybody else here. For now, I’m accommodating him at a hotel, preferably Clarendon, otherwise take him to Mivart’s. Show him around and accompany him wherever he needs to go… any proper place that is.” Sidney looked at Jonathan meaningfully.

Jonathan nodded. Sidney wrote his notes to the hotel management and the magistrate.

“Jonathan, I’m counting on your discretion in this matter. This boy has been placed in my protection for reasons I do not know. When anybody asks, just say he is the son of an acquaintance in Antigua. I’ll come to see him tomorrow. In any case, do not take him to the house. I do not want Mrs. Parker to get word about my having a new ward before I have been able to speak to her myself. Am I clear?” he whispered to Jonathan.

Jonathan nodded.

Sidney opened the door of his study to see if the coast was clear. The last thing he wanted was to explain anything to anybody before he had talked to Charlotte. He looked at his watch. It was four thirty-five. The gong had already sounded some time ago to warn everybody to dress for dinner and they would be up in their rooms to do so. Roger and Theresa as well as William and Catherine would be arriving soon.

Kevin Percival was let out by Humphry. Sidney repeated his instruction about keeping quiet and not mentioning the boy’s name to anyone until he had informed Charlotte.

Humphry nodded knowingly.

Sidney sat pondering in his study for a few more minutes, trying to grasp it all and reading Mr. Harrod’s letter again. He did not know what to make of it. Did Mr. Harrod suspect him to be the boy’s natural father? It wasn’t explicit, but the word ‘responsibility’…could Harrod have used the word deliberately? Had Mrs. Percival said anything about it? George and Bellings had made it clear there was a likeness when they had spotted him in Falmouth, but then there was a likeness between himself and the late Mr. Percival, so that didn’t say much. But he realised what people who hadn’t known the late Mr. Percival would think...and he couldn’t deny the possibly until he knew more.

What was he going to tell Charlotte? She had always said she would accept any natural child of his reporting itself and would oblige him to take responsibility. But that did not mean it would not upset her to be confronted with his past indiscretions. And after so strongly denying having sired a child with Mrs. Percival, admitting to its possibility was now difficult. Especially after the false accusations he had laid at her door the week before. Things were too delicate right now: Charlotte’s health and that of their unborn child, her trust in him….At the same time he knew that if he did tell her himself she would eventually find out and that would upset her even more. He had tried to keep distressing information from her during her first pregnancy, when they were in Antigua and Mr. Edmonton had threatened to claim Sidonia as his slave. She had been angry with him for not being candid. And what would he tell his children? He could not again make up a story of having been married previously if it turned out that Kevin Percival was his son. What did boy himself know or suspect? He only knew he needed to have some more answers before telling Charlotte.

He looked at his watch again and realised he needed to get changed. Still, he went to check on Charlotte before he changed in his evening attire.

“Are you going to be all right, up here?” he asked her carefully.

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I’m already exhausted by the conversation with my father and siblings and they’ve volunteered to take turns keeping me company.” she sighed.

Sidney frowned and looked at her quizzically. “Well, things in Willingden are not entirely at peace…”she added frustratedly.

“I’m going to give them some strict instructions not to bother you with their problems.” he said.

“It’s all right, Sidney.” she smiled. “By the way, Emily has asked to live with us for a while…she said something about Sidonia not going back to school either?” Charlotte looked at him.

“Ehm, yes, I forgot to tell you about my conversation with Sidonia yesterday…she wants to stay here, close to her siblings, close to us…she’s afraid to be lonely at school without Alicia or Jenny and she has the idea that Emily will be married soon…” he said uneasy.

“I doubt it…”Charlotte replied cynically.

“Well, anyway, I said it was all right if she remains with us in London…she’s very eager to help out now that you’re bedridden.”

Charlotte rolled her eyes.

“I think it will be a good practice for her…for when she has her own household…as a part of her education…”Sidney argued.

“If you put it that way…”Charlotte sighed. “But don’t think I’m planning on being an invalid much longer.”

Sidney smiled consolingly. “We’ll see what Max says. In the meanwhile, let’s oblige Sidonia and let her play mistress of the house a bit.”

“Well, you’d better change before the new mistress of the house scolds you for being late for dinner.” Charlotte remarked sardonically.

Sidney chuckled, still wondering whether he would he should tell her about the visitor he had an hour earlier and if so, how much he should tell her. She was already distraught by the problems in her family.

“What’s the matter?” she asked him, scowling.

“Oh, I just had a visitor that needed my help.” he forced a smile. It was not a lie, just not the complete truth.

Charlotte quizzically raised her brows.

“The son of an acquaintance from Antigua...apparently he was robbed from all his belongings…I have arranged for some accommodation and Jonathan is accompanying him to the magistrate and helping him to find his way….I’ll tell you more about it later, but I do not wish to bother you with the particulars right now…and Lady Susan called with Charles Cohlston, he’ll be off to Oxford tomorrow, but…she will call on you again later this week.” Sidney said and avoiding to look her in the eye. This was the best he could do right now.

She nodded. “It’s all right, I’m too exhausted to hear any more about other people’s troubles right now.” she yawned.

He nodded.

“Well, off you go!” she said in strict voice.

He smiled warmly and gave her a last kiss, holding her for a few seconds and enjoying her loving embrace. Who knew if he’d be granted her gentle warmth after he’d told her the whole story…or rather: the part he knew, for he didn’t know what to think himself.

He changed into his evening attire quickly with the help of Wilfred. He had sent Bellings down the Roger and Theresa’s house to help them with their last packings and to take charge of the house the next morning after their departure. Bellings had accepted the task with grace. The others were already waiting for Sidney in the drawing room. “I’m sorry to keep you waiting, I had some urgent business to take care of.” Sidney said apologetically.

“It’s all right, your children have entertained us.” Theresa replied. “Can I go see Charlotte before dinner?” she asked carefully.

“I think she will be offended if you don’t…and you and Roger should certainly go up and say goodbye before you leave.”

Theresa eagerly left the room to go upstairs, her big belly protruding.

“How’s Theresa doing?” Sidney asked Roger meaningfully.

“She’s doing all right, although I have to tell her to take a rest now and then.” The latter answered, smirking meaningfully.

“Well, you’re married to a Heywood-woman.” Sidney replied knowingly.

“What are you two gossiping about Heywood-women?” Allison’s voice ringed behind them.

They turned around, looking a little caught.

“Allison! We were discussing how our wives are insistent on taking on the world while carrying our children as well.” Sidney grinned playfully.

“Yes, that is a Heywood-trait.” James tuned in, trying to sound relaxed, but looking uneasy at Sidney.

“Well, I think I’ll join the other Heywood women and discuss how we’ll take revenge on our husbands for making fun of us.” Allison replied playfully haughty.

“Please do!” Sidney grinned, feeling a bit awkward as he was left in the company of James and Roger, two brothers-in-law who had both pursued Charlotte originally. An uneasy silence followed as James and Sidney avoided each other’s gaze.

“Is something the matter?” Roger asked puzzlingly looking from one to the other.

“We’ve had some arguments about the expansion for Eden House.” Sidney said hurriedly.

“Yes, Sidney has been rather unreasonable.” James smirked.

Sidney sighed. “Yes…excuse me, I have to check something with my staff.” He simply said, as an excuse to walk away. He heard Roger and James whisper behind him as he left the room, supposedly to speak to his housekeeper. He walked down to the dining room, pretending to do an inspection, although it wasn’t his task, and then climbed the stairs again to return to the drawing room. On the landing he encountered Mr. Heywood.

“Sidney, son, do you have a moment?” he asked with a grave voice.

Sidney nodded insecurely, they stepped into the little parlour for a moment, where the servants had made Mr. Heywood a bed.

“Sidney I do not want to meddle in your business…” he began cautiously.

Sidney raised his brows as Mr. Heywood hesitantly continued: “I just want to urge you to do right by my daughter and the children you have together.” Sidney looked at him a little puzzled. Had James disclosed something about his false suspicions of them having an affair? Or Allison?

“Before dinner you were called away to speak to a visitor. Now I do not need to know the details…but George happened to observe ‘he saw the gentleman again who looked like his father and that he had seen stepping off a boat from the West Indies’…And when I looked out the window myself I couldn’t help remarking that the young man who was stepped into your carriage indeed looked a lot like you. Does my daughter have reason to worry?” Mr. Heywood asked carefully, looking Sidney in the eye.

Sidney stared back at him. “There was indeed a young gentleman from Antigua calling on me. I had never met him before, but I knew his parents and it happens that I resembled his old man. In Antigua I was often mistaken for his son. So I don’t like you insinuating anything that might upset Charlotte. He was sent to me by my solicitor in Antigua. The boy has lost his parents and is destitute and I’ve been asked to look after him, being an acquaintance of his parents. Now I haven’t had the chance to discuss that with Charlotte yet, but she knows the boy exists and that a guardian is being sought for him. She had asked me earlier to decline as we have so much on our plate already…but it seems it has been imposed on me now. Now, I have no secrets from Charlotte, but at this moment I would not like to distress her with boy’s misfortunes.” Sidney replied gruffly.

Mr. Heywood stared back at him for a moment.

“All right. I will keep it to myself for now…but given your past and the fact that you’ve surprised her with some hidden offspring before, it made me wonder. But you say there is no possibility of that young man being your son?” Mr. Heywood whispered, looking at Sidney intently.

“I cannot hide from Charlotte what I do not know myself.” Sidney replied, avoiding the last question.

“Is this your way of saying you’re not sure?” Mr. Heywood said sharply.

Sidney sighed. After a minute of silence he said: “Please keep you suspicions to yourself, Mr. Heywood. Not for my sake, but for the boy’s and Charlotte’s. She’s not unaware of my past indiscretions, but I do not want to distress her needlessly. I don’t have all the answers…yet.” Sidney said frustratedly. “I only know that I must do right by that boy, if only out of charity and the last thing that boy needs right now is to have the memory of his mothered tainted. He has lost both his parents, his inheritance and has been shipped to a strange country where he knows no one. Let’s not shatter the few securities he still has.” He added irately.

Mr. Heywood nodded, satisfied with the answer, but not pleased. “…and the abundance of flowers you gave her? Not some expression of guilt?” he asked suspiciously.

Sidney rolled his eyes. “Certainly not! …at least none other than feeling responsible for the condition she is in …she longs to be outside, so I brought outside to her.” he explained annoyedly.

Dinner was announced and they went downstairs. It had been agreed that the guests would take turns keeping Charlotte company and Emily and Sidonia were first. There was plenty of chatter at the table. The elder children sat at the dining table, while the toddlers had been gathered in the breakfast room and were enjoying their meal under supervision of the nurses. Miss Avery had the evening off and had been asked to accompany Lady Susan and her cousin to the opera and on hearing on the governess’s engagement, Mr. Hamilton had been included in the invitation as well.

Sidney was taciturn. Few of the others took notice, attributing his silence to his natural introversion, his worries about Charlotte and feeling a bit of an outlier between all the Heywoods. After all, James, Catherine and Mary-Beth were not too talkative either. They knew quite well Sidney was not at his best when Charlotte was not in his company. Only Mr. Heywood gave Sidney a knowing glance once in a while, as Sidney sat pondering over his visitors of that afternoon, the rescue plan for the Beaufort Sisters and revolved in his own sense of guilt. Fortunately, most of the conversation was about Roger and Theresa’s move and the engagement between Lucas and Jenny. Lucas, on his way from Taunton to Cambridge, had surprised them just before dinner, coming with William and Catherine with whom he was staying the night. He spent a lot of time telling about the beauty of Dartmoor and Somerset and especially that of his bride to be.

Roger and Theresa did not stay very late, as they would depart early in the morning. They spent half an hour upstairs talking to Charlotte and saying goodbye. Allison and James went to their own townhouse early too, as Allison was rather exhausted. Elizabeth and Marybeth wished to retire early and William, Christopher, and Lucas, put off by Sidney’s grumpy mood, decided to call it a night as well. Only Sidonia and Emily remained up and Sidney let them, as long as they did not keep the entire house awake.

In his dressing room he pondered a while over what to tell Charlotte about the Percival boy, but when he finally entered her room, he saw she had already half dozed off, exhausted as she was from all her visitors. She had enjoyed herself and laid contently, waiting for his warm embrace. He joined her, routinely wrapping himself around her and closing his eyes.

After a minute or so she tried to turn around “Sidney?” she asked.

“Yes.” He replied sleepily.

You’re suffocating me…you are very tense.” She observed.

“I’m sorry.” he said as he loosened his grip.

“Is anything worrying you?” she asked.

“Nothing I want to bother you with at present.” he merely replied.

“All right. Good night then. “she said as she turned her head gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Good night, my precious, lovely, dear wife.” he said melancholically and kissed the back of her head and nuzzled her hair, trying to take advantage of every second that he was still high in her esteem.


	36. Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another busy day for Sidney, who struggles with his responsibility for Kevin Percival and informing Charlotte about the boy. Rumours about Lord Islington's pursuit of Charlotte have been spreading through London Society. Sidney confides in Babbers and asks advice.

# 36\. Responsibility

Tuesday was a busy day for Sidney again. Early in the morning, Mr. Heywood left to return to Willingden, taking Christopher with him, who was eager to see his cousin Abigail again. Mr. Hamilton rode along with Mr. Heywood to Battle, where he was still renting an apartment, to have his belongings sent to London. And then Mr. Hamilton would travel to Sanditon to arrange for his wedding, and Miss Avery would join him there later in the week.

Mr. Heywood had consented to leaving Emily with Sidney and Charlotte, while Elizabeth and Marybeth had decided to move in with William and Catherine, despite the offer to stay with Charlotte and Sidney. Elizabeth and Catherine seemed to have struck a special friendship and Catherine argued that it would be too much of a burden for Charlotte to have both her sisters stay with her. In reality Charlotte thought Elizabeth would be more of a support to her than Emily, given that Elizabeth was ten years older than the latter and knew how to run a household, whereas Emily was only sixteen and needed guidance. But Catherine offered to chaperone them both if they went out, which amused Charlotte, as Catherine was a year younger than Elizabeth and only her married status gave her authority over her two unmarried sisters-in-law.

Not long after breakfast James and Allison came to the house to discuss the plans for Eden House. They had decided to stay in London for a while, so Allison would have a doctor at hand and could call on Charlotte whilst she was staying in London. As Charlotte could not come downstairs, they gathered around her bed. Given the last time James had stood in her (other) bedroom, things were a bit awkward and tense. Sidney sat on the bed at Charlotte’s side, holding the drawings, James sitting on a chair beside him. Allison was sitting at Charlotte’s other side, on the bed.

“I have made some alterations, but to take account of the objections you had the last time…”James coughed for a moment “…. there are a few options.” James glanced uneasy at Sidney. “One is to move Charlotte’s bedchamber to the Northside, adjacent to the new bathroom, close to the North wing where we’ll accommodate the young ladies and female staff and Charlotte’s room would become yours, at the Southside where the male guests will be accommodated. That way Charlotte’s room will not be accessible through any balcony. And male guests could not easily look inside her room from the room around the corner. The present nurse’s room would be converted into a small dressing room for Charlotte, Charlotte’s private parlour would become Sidney’s dressing room…” James explained with a stammer.

“But where would I keep my desk and receive my friends?...I mean Sidney has his study…he doesn’t need such a big dressing room.” Charlotte asked a little indignantly.

“You could convert one of the other rooms into your private reception room…”James suggested with a sigh.

“Could we not switch the men’s wing and the women and children’s wing?” Sidney suggested..

“Well that would create some other problems…”James pointed to the floorplan of the ground floor…the gentlemen would be hosted above the classrooms and the governesses and nurses above the reception rooms. If you would move those as well, your dining room would be at the other end of the servants’ quarters than the rest of your reception rooms and guests would have to pass through the narrow corridor along the kitchen and scullery, or we have to create a bigger passageway straight through your study and the housekeeper’s room.” James explained a little impatiently. “The other option is to choose your private chambers in one of the wings…You would each have a bigger room, with a little dressing room in between…We could place an extra door, so you have your own private apartment…”James slightly coughed.

“But what about Allison’s wall-hangings?” Charlotte exclaimed.

“If you choose the South wing for your apartment, you could use your old room as a little private parlour, connected through a door we can make there….We have to cut a piece from Sidney’s present bedroom anyway to make a passageway between the old house and the new South wing, that would also place both your rooms at the opposite sides of the corridor.…but as I said, the hangings are on panels, we can place them somewhere else…”James continued doubtingly.

“The South wing would be quite far from the children…”Charlotte muttered.

James looked a little desperate and Allison looked impatiently at her sister.

“Charlotte you must make a concession at some point…”Alison whispered. “And please don’t fuss about my stupid paintwork.”

“You’re too modest, Allison, they’re beautiful and they depict the landscape Sidney and I most dearly love. They hold special memories for us…and they are painted with your love, which is the best paint of all.” Charlotte commented with a loving smile.

Alison smiled bashfully.

Sidney looked worriedly at Charlotte as he could feel her tensing. “Is it really necessary to make a decision now…I don’t want to discuss anything that upsets Charlotte at the moment….”he said a little anxiously.

James gave Sidney a meaningful stare, to remind him that he had been the one upsetting Charlotte the week before.

“Sidney, I’m not made of porcelain, I think I can handle a little discussion about the floorplans…”Charlotte reacted with a sigh.

“Why don’t the two of you keep the drawings of the first floor for now and decide later. As long as there are no changes in the location of the stairs and outer walls, we can get started….”James suggested, forcing a smile “I Ehm… I will have Auguste Pugin contact you about any alterations you desire…” he added cautiously.

Charlotte looked at him a little shocked. “Are you saying you are transferring your work to another architect?” she asked with disappointment.

“Yes, I’m sorry…this project has cost us enough already…and Allison wishes to remain in London and I need to stay with her…” James explained reluctantly.

Charlotte looked at Allison who nodded affirmatively.

“All right, but I do believe you deserve most of the credit…”Charlotte sighed defeatedly.

James smiled uneasy. “Young Pugin will do a great job…I actually got a lot of the ideas for the exterior from him.”

“But is he experienced enough to supervise the construction?” Charlotte remarked doubtingly.

“Fred Robinson has agreed to take that upon him.” James reassured her.

“Thank you, yes, I have confidence in Mr. Robinson.” Charlotte answered conclusively.

“Well, I think it is time to give Charlotte some rest.” Sidney remarked with a strict voice.

“He means I should be bored to death.” Charlotte muttered playfully.

“I’m sure the children will prevent that.” Sidney retorted with a smirk and indeed Ian, Michael and Chrystal were already knocking on the door with their cheeks full.

“I knows where cookies comes from.” Ian told them cheerfully while chewing away his topic of conversation with his mouth open.

“We found the secret door in the hallway…”Michael added, giggling triumphantly.

“The kitchen is down there…” Chrystal filled in with her most innocent smile.

Charlotte and Sidney smiled at each other knowingly.

Molly and Jack, Allison and James’ two youngest children followed with bulging cheeks as well.

“Perhaps Allison can come here every day and the two of you can talk about babies… or whatever the two of you do when you’re together…” James suggested uneasy in an attempt to lighten up the tense atmosphere.

“We usually talk about the two of you…” Allison remarked sardonically, looking playfully defiant at James, who flushed.

Sidney thought of what Charlotte had told him about her recent conversations with Allison…it seemed to him it was more about the _making_ of babies and their husbands’ roles in that. But he thought it wisest to bite his tongue. He led Allison and James silently downstairs again. He realised it would take time for the four of them to be at ease with each other again.

He realised something else as well: the Stringers’ plans to remain in London were putting a strain for the rescue plan for the Beaufort Sisters. The Stringers’ house was close to that of Roger and Theresa. They would take notice of the new residents. James might recognise them and Sidney did not want to include too many people in the plan. He decided he would have the Beaufort Sisters accommodated somewhere else, a smaller apartment somewhere else in town would be more suitable. That would also eradicate the problem that Roger and Theresa were leaving most of their furniture, but were taking all the silverware, China and linen with them to New York, not to mention their paintings and other adornments. If he rented a furnished apartment somewhere, then they did not need the house for the Beaufort Sisters. Mr. Hamilton and his bride could occupy the house sooner and that meant school could start sooner. There would be some time to redecorate the rooms while the couple was on their honeymoon and Miss Avery could select her own tableware and linen and not unknowingly have them used by a pair of fallen women. 

Sidney told Charlotte of the changed plans and she approved. Sidney also decided it was best if they did not accommodate the sisters in one of their own properties…girls like that were often entangled with dubious types of men and Sidney did not want anything to trace back to his family. Alexander was sent to look for a suitable apartment, in a neighbourhood that was respectable enough, but its residents not so wealthy that the gentlemen living there could have had any dealing with the sisters. The establishment where they worked was not affordable for the common man. As soon as Alexander would have arranged accommodation, they would set the plan in motion.

Sidney sat a bit longer on Charlotte’s bed, pondering over his next appointment. He had decided to go to the Clarendon Hotel for lunch and speak with Kevin Percival. A lot of thoughts went through his mind…he needed to arrange for some education for the boy and find him a proper home. A hotel was not suitable for an impressionable young lad to stay very long. A boarding school would be a solution if he still needed to complete his education…but the academic year of the most prominent schools was starting already next week. It would be hard to find him a place and the boy seemed rather vulnerable. With his shyness, stutter and being from a faraway country he would be an easy target for the bullies. And Charlotte’s reproach about how he had handled his guardianship of Georgiana back then, delegating his obligations and not providing her with a sense of family, still echoed in Sidney’s head. There was a lot to think over.

What Sidney struggled most of all with was ‘what to tell Charlotte?’. Their relationship was based on honesty, but he did not want to distress her more than she already was. Even the discussion about the floorplans for Eden House seemed to put too much stress on her now.

“You are very silent, Sidney.” she remarked, grabbing his hand as he sat on her bed beside her. “And you are very tense…I hope we do not have to call a doctor for you because your blood pressure is too high.” she added playfully.

“I just have a lot on my mind, that’s all.” he said, evasively forcing a smile.

“Is it the Beaufort Sisters you are worried about?” she asked, scowling.

“That and other things…”he said with a sigh.

“Come, share your burdens…or at least your thoughts… they seem to weigh you down and you’ll feel a lot lighter afterwards.” she smiled warmly.

“I know…and usually I would, but I fear you’ll get distressed or angry.” he looked at his feet.

She looked at him attentively. “Angry with you…?....Have you… misbehaved again?” she asked carefully.

“Not lately, no...at least nothing that I haven’t owned yet.” he sighed. “But my past faults have a way of getting back at me…”he sighed.

“And you should stop your self-loathing…”Charlotte said in a strict voice. “I’ve told you: I have forgiven you your mistakes of the past and as long as you take responsibility for your actions, you are deserving of my love.” She kneaded his hand consolingly.

He smiled at her uneasy. “I know our relationship is based on honesty…but I must admit I struggle between sharing every problem I face, knowing it will distress you and endanger our unborn child and shielding you from what might upset you.” He looked her in the eye. He needed an instruction from her.

“I’ve told you many times I don’t like it when you try to protect me from bad news.” Charlotte said desperately. “Remember when we were in Antigua and that horrible man threatened Sidonia? You tried to shield me, but it only upset me that you were untruthful…” Charlotte argued.

“Yes, but the news also upset you… your situation is a lot more delicate now…I saw how you reacted to the continued troubles your father is having with Thomas and Jane…Emily’s romantic troubles.. even the discussion about the Eden House this morning…” he said worriedly. “I fear I already upset you enough last week…” he looked at her guilt-ridden, his eyes getting dewy.

Charlotte forced a smile. “What you are asking is my permission to keep me uninformed?” she asked hesitantly.

Sidney nodded, looking at her intently. “Not indefinitely, just until you are no longer in deep waters…”he said.

“And then I get all the bad news piled up at once?” she argued playfully. “You think that will do me any good?”

“Or things may have sorted themselves out…” Sidney suggested carefully, wondering how that would ever apply to the existence of Kevin Percival, but it would gave him time to investigate a few things… and he would perhaps have more certainty about the boy’s parentage.

“Oh that does sound wonderful.” Charlotte smiled a little exhausted. “To just lie here and have the world conduct itself and not having to tend to every tiny problem.”

Sidney forced an insecure smile. “I wish I could join you. Just stay here in bed with you, shutting out the rest of the world.” he sighed.

“Stay with me…have lunch with me…can’t business wait?” she pleaded playfully.

It was very tempting, but Kevin Percival really demanded Sidney’s attention. He shook his head. “I’m afraid I have to meet with that unfortunate young man that called on me yesterday, I promised to help him out…” he said a little evasively.

“Oh can’t others take charge for once?” she said a little desperately. “You are always taking on the whole world…”

“And so are you…” he retorted playfully. “Well, he’s just a young lad, a boy really and he doesn’t know anybody in town…” he argued.

“Can’t Arthur look after him? He has more recent acquaintance with our ‘friends’ from Antigua, doesn’t he? Or William? It is not like _he_ has a big family to look after…” Charlotte said a little snappishly.

“I’ll see what I can do…”he sighed, adding in soft voice. “…but I know you well enough to know you would scold me as well if I abandoned such a helpless lad…and Arthur and William have plans to travel soon.” Sidney looked her in the eyes lovingly.

“Oh, I hate it when you are right!” she exclaimed, playfully annoyed. “It is ironic that in doing precisely what I love about you, I must do without you more often than I like.” She smiled at him tenderly. “Well, what’s his name…No…don’t tell me…I’m too tired to get acquainted with new people, hearing and fussing over their petty problems…” she yawned. Because she closed her eyes as she yawned, she didn’t see the relief on Sidney’s face as she changed her mind about being told the boy’s name. “Perhaps you’re right…bother me as little as possible with all the problems in the world and tell me only what I need to know. Or happy news…”

“All right.. just promise me you won’t get angry with me later.” he said softly, his brow furrowing.

“I promise.” She said.

He gave her a kiss, went to the nursery to hug the smaller children goodbye and to the library to check on the elder girls. The elder boys were busy in the playroom.

“Are you going away again, papa?” George asked him a little crestfallen.

“Yes, I have business to attend to… a young man needing my help.” Sidney said reluctantly, missing spending so much time with his sons as he had done on the journey to Cornwall. He thought about the cottage he had bought. He would take the family there after the new baby was born and Charlotte recovered enough to travel, take a break from all their commitments and obligations in London and Sanditon, spend time together, take long walks and rides on the moor. 

George interrupted his thoughts: “Is it that man that was here, and that I saw in Falmouth, the one I said looks like you.”

Sidney smiled uneasy and took him apart. “George, I don’t want you to say such things…”

“What, papa?” George asked confused.

“I don’t want you to tell that someone who is not family looks like me.” Sidney instructed him solemnly.

“Why not?” George asked a little befuddled.

“Because people would think bad things…about me…People would think I did something bad.” Sidney said with a lump in his throat.

“You would never do something bad, papa, would you?” George remarked.

“Thank you for your confidence, son, but even I have made mistakes in my life…and we must take responsibility and set things right…but it would hurt your mother if people were to think I did something bad…and it hurts other people too…to say they look like someone who is not their father…” Sidney tried to explain.

“Why?”

“Because people would think their father is maybe not their real father…you wouldn’t like it if someone said I was not your father, would you?”

George pondered. “I would be very upset, because I like having you as my father and if you were not my father I would not know who is…” he argued.

“Precisely.” Sidney said approvingly. “And you know I am your father because you look a bit like me…”

“Not as much as Christian and Michael.” George remarked. “Are you more their father than mine?” he asked insecurely.

“No, just as much.” Sidney smiled endeared. “You inherited more of your mother’s looks, which I love….” He smiled warmly. “Now, this young man who came here, he looks a lot like his father…and his father looks a little like me….sometimes that happens, that you look like someone who is not family and or that you do not look much like your own family. But we don’t wat to confuse people about who is whose father, do we?”

George nodded.

“So, do I have your word you are not going to say such things again?” Sidney asked him in a strict voice.

George nodded again. “It is very difficult…knowing what I am allowed to say and ask.” He said a little downcast and pouting.

Sidney looked at him a little guilt-ridden. “Yes, it’s complicated, but as with your questions: just ask or tell me first and I’ll tell you if it is all appropriate to share your thoughts with others.” Sidney offered.

“Can’t I ask mama?” George asked.

“Well, your mother is a lady…and there are certain things we do not say to ladies…it will be too shocking for them.” Sidney explained.

George nodded.

“Now, I will go see this young man.” Sidney said.

“Why do you want to see him? Why does he need help?” George asked.

“Because he is an orphan. His mother and father died and someone took all his money...I need to make sure he has somewhere to eat and sleep and give him some money.” Sidney explained.

George looked a little shocked and ran away all of a sudden. Then he came back and handed Sidney a shilling, a crown and some pennies. “For him…what’s his name?” George asked with big, honest eyes.

Sidney looked a little baffled “Kevin…”he said hesitantly.

“For Kevin…”George said resolutely.

Sidney gently pushed back his hand.

“I have enough money for him…”he smiled endeared. “You hold on to your own.”

George insisted. “Please, let me help.”

“Well, you are very kind, and I am very proud of you…”Sidney smiled, taking the coins.

“Can he stay here?” George asked. “He looked nice…”

Sidney looked uneasy and shook his head. “No, sorry.”

“Why not?” George asked disappointed.

“Because your mother is not well, it would be too much for her…we must not have her worry about people she does not know…and it would also not be proper…He is a young, unmarried man and your sister Sidonia and your aunt Emily are young, unmarried ladies…it would not be proper to have them stay in the same house as a young man who is not their relative.” Sidney said decisively.

George looked confused. “But Alexander and Wilfred are young, unmarried men, aren’t they?”

“Yes, but they are servants…and they don’t sleep in the house, they sleep above the stables.” Sidney explained.

George nodded, pondering. Sidney said goodbye to him. He passed one of the drawing room, where Sidonia and Emily were going through some fashion magazines and giggling girlishly.

“Where are you going, papa?” Sidonia asked him curiously.

“I have a meeting elsewhere in town.” he said evasively. 

“Can we come with you? “Sidonia asked eagerly. “Emily would love to see some shops.”

Sidney sighed. “I promised your father, Emily, that you would be chaperoned by one of your siblings at all times and I can’t accompany you today…”

“Can’t you drop us off at Aunt Diana, or aunt Allison or aunt Georgiana?” Sidonia tried.

Sidney looked at them suspiciously. He had promised Mr. Heywood to keep Emily away from young Dr. Fuchs, so the sudden eagerness to visit the Fuchses was a little odd, but then young Max was not in town and now was probably a better time to have her call in his sister than when the young gentleman would be in town.

“All right, I’ll take you to your aunt Diana, and she may take you back home when Uncle Max comes to check on your mother. ” He said resignedly. Stopping in Harley Street would be a bit of a detour, but he didn’t want to answer any questions about why he was heading South rather than to East London where his warehouses were located.

The girls got themselves ready and Sidney asked Miss Avery to accompany them, much to the detriment of the triplet, who had wanted to join as well.

“Some other time…”Sidney said in a strict voice, realising they quickly needed another governess or somebody else to chaperone the two young ladies. Emily and Sidonia, although they had offered to support him while Charlotte was in bed, needed guidance themselves and he couldn’t always rely on his sister or sisters-in-law to accompany them everywhere.

They drove silently and Sidney waited in the carriage to be assured that Diana was home and able to receive them before he continued to the Clarendon Hotel on the other side of the Thames. He had chosen the location because it was a bit out of town, with less risk of Kevin Percival being seen by his acquaintances or relatives.

The dining room was bustling as people came in to enjoy a could lunch. The French Cuisine of the hotel was renown and the surrounding countryside attractive to sportsmen. Sidney was waiting in the lobby for his ward, thinking it would be best to have lunch ordered in the boy’s room. There they could talk quietly and openly without prying eyes and eavesdropping ears. Sidney saw Mr. Percival coming down the stairs and was standing up, when he felt someone patting him on the back.

“Parker, how good to see you!” He heard Lord Babington’s voice say.

“Babbers!” Sidney exclaimed surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“Taking out my relatives…acquainting them with one of London’s finest kitchens.” Lord Babington smiled, his young cousin standing next to him. “The ladies are still at the modiste but will join us shortly, will you join us for lunch as well?”

“Thank you, Babbers…but I have another obligation.” Sidney replied uneasy.

Kevin Percival came to stand next to him, hesitant to interrupt.

Lord Babington curiously raised his brows and looked attentively from Sidney to the young lad, waiting for an introduction

“Mr. Percival, this is Lord Babington, one of my oldest friends and his cousin and ward, Lord Tiverton, the Earl of Dartmoor.” Sidney then introduced his ward solemnly, avoiding any specifics: “Babbers, Lord Tiverton, this is Mr. Kevin Percival.”

Lord Babington raised his brows at the limited introduction.

“Ggood dday , mmy..lllords…II aamm MMmr. PParker’s wward.” Kevin Percival stammered.

Sidney flushed a little at the lad’s frankness about their relationship.

The young Lord Tiverton smiled back, a little shy himself.

“Oh splendid!” Lord Babington exclaimed with an amused grin. “Well, Parker, I suggest you tell me all about it some other time…how about drinks this evening?”

“You are most welcome.” Sidney said, grimacing.

“Well, we’ll leave you to your business…”Lord Babington said hastily as he saw Esther approaching with Lady and Miss Tiverton.

Sidney was relieved at his friend’s understanding of the delicacy of the situation and that he would rather not introduce Kevin Percival to Esther. She would spread the news to Charlotte within a heartbeat. 

Sidney was quick to lead Kevin Percival out of the lobby to the latter’s apartment, but not without encountering Lord Islington and the angry glares between Sidney and this men incited some whispers.

“How are you doing, Mr. Percival?” Sidney inquired politely after entering the room.

“A llot better, ththank yyou.” The young lad replied shyly. “IIt is a vverry nnice pplace.”

“Well, better than you may have endured the past weeks.” Sidney commented. He knew the boy must have been used to luxury and being waited on hand and foot until his father died. He might not even have known how to tie his own cravat, as was evident from his appearance when he had called on Sidney the day before. The death of the late Mr. Percival would have required quite some adjustments in the boy’s dependence on servants. His hut on the ship, if he even had his own hut, would have been small, the berth a harder bed than the soft down mattresses he would have slept on before. The accommodation he had rented in East London would have been damp, full of drafts and noise, not to mention the stench of waste and excrement. The room the boy had now was not the most luxurious, it was one of the smaller rooms, but big enough for a little table and a chair and space for a valet to sleep. And the air here was relatively clean.

Sidney had Jonathan order them lunch while he carefully overheard his ward about his life, his parents’ passing and his journey to England, allowing the boy to sob away his grief at times. It took time and patience to distillate the boy’s story between his sobs and stutters. But Sidney noticed that gradually the boy became more relaxed and his stutter became less.

Kevin had made a description of the robbed jewellery, had made drawings of them and Jonathan was sent away to explore all the pawn shops in London to see if they could be retrieved, so that Sidney and Kevin could speak freely.

Sidney inquired after the boy’s wishes. The boy wasn’t expecting much more than an apprenticeship somewhere and had thought of buying a commission to join the army with his limited assets until they had been robbed. Sidney suggested the boy would complete his education…thinking him too young and vulnerable still to enter an apprenticeship. The boy needed some guidance and find out what he wanted in life.

Sidney inquired after the boy’s interests, but as he was still quite intimidated and baffled by the situation he found himself in, Sidney got little out of him when it came to the boy’s aspirations, other than that he was an avid sketcher and liked horses. Sidney asked him if he would like to go to school. Kevin shrugged his shoulders. He had no experience with a boys’ school. Sidney thought some contact with his peers would be good for the boy, but Kevin’s situation in life differed quite a lot from that of other boys his age. England was a foreign country to him, and his situation in life was rather different from that of the heirs of the ton who attended te boarding schools of Eton and Harrow or even that of the middle classes who were prepped for a vocation. Sidney had gone to Eton himself, but he was hesitating to send Kevin Percival there. Sidney’s nephews Henry went there and James Parker would be joining his brother shortly. Henry would probably start asking questions.

Perhaps it would be better to find Kevin a mentor, who would teach him to cope with his new situation and help this insecure boy become a more confident young man. Mr. Hamilton came to mind…after all, he knew what it was to loose both parents along with one’s fortune and learning how to fend for oneself. Mr. Hamilton would be perfect for the job, were it not that there was a danger of his children crossing paths with Kevin Percival and he didn’t need any more curious questions and Charlotte hearing about his existence before he informed her himself. Mr. Hamilton would have to teach him then at other times than the other children.

Sidney left his ward with the assignment to think over his aspirations and buy a suitable wardrobe. The boy had caught a slight cold from walking in the rain two weeks earlier without a proper raincoat. Jonathan was instructed to take Kevin to Sidney’s tailor. Sidney would inquire after schools in the meanwhile and arrange for paperwork to have the guardianship formally established.

One of the most important pieces of information Sidney had now retrieved was Kevin’s date of birth, which was the 28th of January. Sidney started to calculate back. The end of April, 1812, would have been the time of conception and what frustrated Sidney is that this information still did not answer his question. If he was right, it was around the last time that he had been intimate with Mrs. Percival.

He recalled the first and last time they had been together. The first time had been about a year earlier, at a garden party of someone whose name he had forgotten. He had been in Antigua about a year by then. The first few months he had done some work in the harbour, drinking and gambling through his nights until Mr. Lambe found him more dead than alive after being beaten up for not being able to pay his debts. It had taken Sidney a long time to recover and in the beginning, as he worked for Mr. Lambe, he kept much to himself and rarely left the plantation. At said garden party he met Mrs. Percival, who had followed her husband to Antigua, after spending some time apart. Mr. Percival had inherited the plantation the year prior.

That day it had been warmer than usual, and the wine had intoxicated Sidney much faster than he was used to. And then he had seen her…the blondine. She had looked much like Eliza, at least when he squinted his eyes against the strong sunlight. He had stared at her and caught her attention. As two relative newcomers they had talked and Mrs. Percival professed to a wish to explore the gardens and find some shade. They had found a secluded place among the shrubbery, far away from the other guests and out of sight. There she told him how much he looked like her husband, but that the latter had stopped touching her after the novelty was gone. She had hoped that joining him in Antigua would ameliorate their marriage, but her husband had taken a liking the one of his female slaves and held her as his mistress. Sidney had pitied her. She told him how lonely she was. He could not imagine a man neglecting so beautiful a wife. He had imagined her to be Eliza. Then she had started to lower the sleeves of her dress, and she had gently pushed him down on the grass and straddled him. He had been so baffled by her initiative and intoxicated that he did not resist.

He had felt awkward the day after, when the Percivals had called on Mr. Lambe and they sat on the veranda exchanging pleasantries. Mr. Lambe had made a joke about Sidney maybe being a distant cousin of Mr. Percival. To his detriment, Sidney was thereafter sometimes sent to the Percivals’s house to deliver a message of some kind. The second time, Mr. Percival had gone to town and Mrs Percival sent away the house slaves. He had felt embarrassed, but she was experienced enough to know how to seduce a young man. She fulfilled all the fantasies he had had about being married to Eliza, or even being Eliza’s lover. And she taught him how to become a good lover. Knowing how he felt about Eliza later, it all seemed ridiculous, but the affair had somehow soothed his pain. It was not love he had felt for Mrs. Percival, neither she for him. They had simply been taking revenge for the betrayal they both had experienced. In the beginning of the year 1812, Mr. Percival had gone on a long journey to other parts of the Americas to study some cultivation techniques and plant varieties. Mr. Lambe had been asked to look after Mrs. Percival and whilst Mr. Lambe was rather ill for a long period, it was Sidney who called on her daily and even spend several nights there, walking over after dark and entering her room through the garden doors. It was wrong, but she had such a talent for satisfying his physical needs, it had become addicting. He was a virile young man back then and not one prone to harass the enslaved women. Mrs. Percival begged for his visits, which he found flattering and he told himself he was being charitable.

Halfway between Easter and Whitsun was the last time he had paid Mrs. Percival a visit. It was late in the afternoon, most of the house slaves had been given permission to attend a funeral ceremony of one of one of their own. They were in her bedroom and Sidney was just moving his head from between her thighs and preparing to move inside her, when they heard Mr. Percival shouting through the house where everyone was. He had called for Mrs. Percival, but most of all, his mistress, Elly, who was not at home. Sidney had quickly hidden under the bed, disguised by the ruffled skirting of the bed, while Mrs. Percival lied down on top, pretended to be resting.

She had played her part well, pretending to be delighted in her husband’s homecoming. She had tried to lure her husband out of the room, arguing that he must want some refreshment after his long journey, but he had simply taken a sip from her wine and crawled unto the bed. Mr. Percival had apparently been deprived of some female companionship on board and as his mistress had not been in the house, satisfying his lusts in the marital bed had al of a sudden been appealing to him and it had not been before long that Sidney had felt the matrass above him move rhythmically. It had weighed down on his chest and at times he had had difficulty breathing. Luckily it had been brief and Sidney had wondered whether Mrs. Percival’s supressed moans had been from pain or delight. He had almost felt heroic for having given her some pleasure beforehand. There he had vowed to himself that if he ever got married, he would take the effort to give his wife pleasure in their mating and never neglect her wants, so she would never have to turn to another.

Sidney had hoped Mr. Percival would quickly remove himself, but the latter had ordered his wife to get him some grapes herself if the slaves were not around and had remained in her bed. And after the grapes were eaten, he had ordered her back in the bed and had had a second go. Then the house slaves had returned and had served dinner in the room. Sidney had begged silently for Mr. Percival to leave the room at least for a short moment, but the man had not even had the decency to seek some privacy while relieving his bladder in the chamber pot, that he had snatched from under the bed, almost uncovering Sidney. Mrs. Percival had taken the opportunity to hand Sidney some bread, smuggling it under the bed skirting, pretending to say her prayers and soon enough Mr. Percival had kneeled behind her and started pushing from behind.

Sidney had heard Mrs. Percival exclaim with an uneasy giggle. “My, what has gotten in to you, Reginald?”

“Just shut up and cooperate.” the latter had grunted. “It’s been a rather long time and we still haven’t got an heir.”

“Now whose fault is that?” she had retorted.

“I’m doing my duty now, aren’t I?” he had said a little snappishly.

When he had finally heard the man snoring, Sidney had carefully removed himself and his clothes from under the bed. He had slipped outside through the garden doors to the veranda, put on his boots and had walked back to Mr. Lambe’s estate in the dark. He had emptied his almost bursting bladder against the first best tree and his chest had hurt from the weight that had been placed on it.

When he had returned to Mr. Lambe’s plantation, people were already searching for him. He had made up a story of having taken a different route, getting lost and having taken fall, so nobody had asked questions when he had remained at home the next few days. Not long after, Mr. Lambe sent him on a business trip. He was away for quite a while. When he had come back, Mrs. Percival had avoided him. He had put it down to her embarrassment over having intercourse with her husband with him in the room. Or maybe Mr. Percival had continued his renewed interest in his wife. Sidney had had some other flings with a few other neglected wives, until he became ill. Sally, Sidonia’s mother had been his caretaker and on recovery she asked Sidney to bed her before someone else would, seeking refuge with him from less friendly men. After that, Sidney had travelled and he left the island not long after of what he had believed then to be the murder of Sally, sick of Antiguan society.

It was therefore possible that he was Kevin’s natural father, but not most likely…Sidney had always pulled out, whereas Mr. Percival had obviously not. But if the boy had been born late, Mr. Percival could not be the father and Kevin would be Sidney’s son. Sidney needed to do more digging, find the doctor or midwife who had assisted in the birth, learn about the circumstances of the boy’s birth.

Still lost in his thoughts Sidney arrived at his club. He asked whether anybody had called on him there and took the time to hear the latest news and rumours. He saw quite some heads turn when he came in, which probably meant he had been a topic of discussion.

“Parker, well met!” Mr. Milverton, one of Sidney’s business associates, remarked.

“Good afternoon, Milverton, tell me, what is the latest news?” Sidney asked distractedly.

“Well some gentlemen here are rather angry with you, I gather. You’re making us look like dreadful husbands again.” Mr. Milverton grinned.

Sidney smiled amused.

“My own wife was pretty angry yesterday I couldn’t get her some flowers anymore, after you bought the whole lot…have some sympathy man, have the decency to share what’s available. Allow the rest of us the buy our wives some flowers.” Mr. Milverton said mock indignantly.

Mr. Crowe patted Sidney on the back. “I wouldn’t be so sure Parker here does not have a lot to make for, the amount of flowers may well correspond to his sense of guilt.” The latter grinned mischievously.

Mr. Milverton chuckled. “Are you such a rascal then?” he asked curiously.

“Well Parker here is not as innocent as he would like us to think, only his conscience weighs a little heavier.” Mr. Crowe responded.

“Now tell me, Parker, the other rumour is that you’re locking up your wife these past few days to keep her away from significant others.” Mr. Milverton teased.

“Nonsense, Charlotte is unwell, she’s been ordered bedrest by the doctor.” Sidney replied tersely.

“So it has nothing to do with the black eye that Lord Islington has been walking around with since he visited your house?” Mr. Milverton continued mischievously.

Sidney gave him a dangerous look. “Never ever mention that man’s name again.” He said through gritted teeth.

“Has he been bothering Charlotte?” Crowe asked carefully in a whisper as Sidney had turned away from Mr. Milverton and Mr. Crowe joined his friend.

“He called on her while I was from the house last Friday…the man scared her. Luckily Babbers had warned me about his intentions….” Sidney whispered back.

“So you beat him up instead of challenging him for a duel like a proper gentleman would?” Crowe asked him somewhat reproachingly.

“You would have lost your temper too…I would finish him off if Charlotte would allow me…”Sidney grunted. “But I can’t risk being killed or going to prison, I cannot do that to her.” he sighed.

“But you must get your vengeance somehow…”Mr. Crowe argued. “Sue him for criminal conversation at least…”

Charlotte opposes such claims, saying she is not a piece of property to be fought over…” Sidney grimaced “Or that her virtue can be bought like that of a harlot.”

Crowe sighed with a nod. “I’ll spread the word he is not to be trusted, make sure every door is closed for that man and if you want, I’ll negotiate satisfaction on your behalf. That man must learn to keep his hands of other people’s wives…” Crowe argued.

Sidney remained silent. He had just been reminded how he had dallied with other’s men’s wives in the past, although he had never tried to seduce them, let alone force any of them. They had always come to him. But he should have rejected the offers that came to him. “Let me think about it…if Charlotte’s sees some kind of damage payment in our books, she’ll get angry. She’ll feel like I sold her virtue.”

“You shouldn’t let her check the accounts…”Mr. Crowe remarked with a slight grin.

“Perhaps…”Sidney started thinking. “I have promised some people some financial assistance…if a payment was made to somebody else’s account…”

Crowe smiled pensively. “Just give me the name and the amount you owe this person…”

“Well, owing is a big word…it’s more like returning a favour…” Sidney whispered evasively. “or doing penance…”he added in his mind.

He had decided to put a substantial fortune in Kevin’s name. Even if Sidney was not the boy’s father, he could not help feel responsible for the boy losing his inheritance and he needed to make amends. Then he had Lord Babington who could use his help as well. Sidney set the glass of brandy to his lips. It took him some effort not to swallow it down. His lips slightly trembled, as did his hands. After a silence Crowe commented with a smirk: “I see you’re joining my charade of pretending to drink while you’re not…”

Sidney smiled a little caught. “Yes…I think I have an ulcer of some kind…” he said unconvincingly.

Crowe scoffed laughingly: “ Good one, I’ll keep that in mind…are your sure it’s not because the liquor was harming your _performance_ …you seem quite edgy.”

Sidney rolled his eyes. “There’s nothing wrong with me…” adding in his mind: “…and for the next six months it would not be such a bad thing if I was impotent.”

“You just said you had an ulcer…”Crowe retorted mischievously. “Does it have anything to do with your drunken state Tuesday last week…? ”he asked carefully.

Sidney sighed in confirmation. “I admit I did some rather stupid things that evening and Charlotte has made me promise not to imbibe myself again.”

“Oh, Parker, you’re always so dreadfully honest with her. See where it gets you…you’re deprived of every fun and you can’t make some discrete transaction without her knowing.” Mr. Crowe admonished him playfully.

“Believe me, Crowe, I have had more fun and enjoyment in those ten years of marriage with Charlotte than the three decades before…” Sidney smirked.

“Auch, you’re hurting my feelings, Parker, don’t those years where we enjoyed ourselves as bachelors mean anything to you?!” Mr. Crowe exclaimed playfully offended.

“Admit it, Crowe, they were meaningless, we were only filling each other’s voids…” Sidney replied cynically.

Mr. Crowe looked at him suspiciously “I don’t know about you and Babbers, but you sure haven’t been filling my void…Thank God!” he snickered.

Sidney rolled his eyes and looked at his friend annoyed. “It’s good to know your talent for making depraved remarks doesn’t disappear with sobriety.” He replied tersely.

“And it’s good to know your talent for grumpiness has not altogether vanished with your marriage!” Crowe retorted with a big laugh.

Sidney could not help but smirk. “I save it specially for you, Crowe!”

More laughter followed and Sidney wondered whether his friend had now resorted to some other substance to keep him merry.

“Well, I’m glad to oblige… I am very grateful for your counsel recently, and Charlotte’s.” Mr. Crowe added more solemnly.

Sidney looked at his friend carefully.

“We’re seeing a doctor now…”Crowe whispered. “It…hasn’t solved our problems yet…but…we’re making progress…at least Clara’s hysteria has reduced somewhat…Some kind of massage therapy that relaxes her nerves somewhat…giving me some peace.” he added cryptically.

Sidney nodded appreciatingly. “Charlotte’s been rather restless herself now that’s she’s bedridden, she would appreciate a visit from Clara.” He remarked.

“I’m glad my wife is still welcome at your house…”Mr. Crowe replied a little surprised. “You were not too friendly to her last Thursday.” He added a little offended.

Sidney sighed “I apologise, I was just angry over the hurt she caused you…but as you rightly said, I should not judge…and anyway, it would upset Charlotte if I forbade her to see one of her friends…”

Crowe nodded and Sidney took his leave again. He went home, where Sidonia, Emily and Miss Avery had returned as well, and had apparently taken the opportunity to order Miss Avery’s wedding trousseau, causing Sidonia and Emily to fantasize about their own and discussing it in the drawing room. Sidney rolled his eyes slightly at overhearing it.

The triplet too was admiring Miss Avery’s purchases and inquired after everything else she’d ordered, while Belinda and Chrystal stood around shyly and curious, impressed with all the items needed for a woman to get married. 

Sidney went up to see Charlotte, who was drinking her tea in the company of the toddlers and babies. Lily-Rose and Ivy were waddling about her room, trying to climb the bed and the two babies Andrew and Oliver sat cheering in their high chairs.

“Hello, my precious ones.” Sidney smiled as he came in.

“Horsie!”Ian exclaimed.

Sidney chuckled. “Have a little patience…Horsie needs some tea and a scone first…” he replied while Ian grabbed his leg and gestured that he wanted to sit on Sidney’s back.

“Well, I can’t go to the Vauxhall Gardens, but I’ll satisfy myself with a performance of these little acrobats and riders.” Charlotte commented playfully.

“Then I’ll oblige you after I’ve had my refreshment.” Sidney smiled.

“Are you done for today?” Charlotte asked him.

Sidney sighed. “Almost, I’m still expecting to hear from Alexander about the apartment…and Babbers will call this evening.” He furrowed his brow a little “…but now it’s playtime…”he added with a grin, lifting his children in the air one by one, distributing some tickles, tossing some toddlers in the air and kissing their little foreheads. “Where are the other boys?” he asked.

“I’ve been told Christian and George are exploring foreign countries in the library and the notorious twins are attacking some ships in the nursery.” Charlotte informed him with a smile.

Sidney smiled endeared. ‘Good, then they’re amusing themselves.”

He climbed onto the bed next to Charlotte. “Perhaps Horsie will take a rest and watch the rest of the performance from here.” he sighed a little exhausted, resting his head against Charlotte’s shoulder.

“I think you deserve it.” Charlotte smiled. “You’re trembling a bit…”she commented.

“Probably because I need a drink and my wife won’t let me have one.” he complained and pouted playfully.

Ian handed him Sidney his cup of lukewarm tea “You have my drink.” he said in earnest, looking a little defiant at Charlotte.

Sidney chuckled endeared. “Thank you, Ian, for being concerned with my needs. My little ally.”

Sidney took some sips and ran his fingers appreciatingly through Ian’s hair.

They sat there for a while laughing and playing with the children until dinner was announced and the children were collected by the nurses.

Sidney sighed as he started to swing his legs to the side of the bed.

“Why don’t you keep me company, we’ll both have a tray…”Charlotte suggested. “Miss Avery, Sidonia and Emily can do without us…with the help of the nurses.”

“Have I ever said before that you have great ideas?” Sidney smiled at his wife.

“I believe you have… on occasion.” Charlotte smiled back.

In truth, she was a bit worried about Sidney running around town and handling everything in the house. She felt a bit like she had deserted him. She could sense he was tense and needed him to relax. If he would relax, she could relax better herself. If he was taking on the whole world, she felt obliged to support him, whatever her state.

They ate in companiable silence for a while, when Charlotte asked him: “Well, do you have anything exciting to tell me?”

He sighed: “Sorry, I have a lot on my mind, but nothing I want to trouble you with…perhaps you can distract me a little with telling how _your_ day was…apart from the toddler’s circus acts.”

She laughed sardonically: “Well nothing exciting but I’ve been entertained.”

He curiously raised his brows.

“The triplets entertained me with a show of their miniature theatre. I’ve had countless number of cuddles from my admirer Ian and I think Michael got a little jealous so they fought a little duel over me.”

Sidney chuckled: “Who needs the theatre when you’ve got children….who won?” he asked amused.

“Neither, I told them I wouldn’t see either of them if they fought over me, so I made them shake hands and they agreed that Ian could cuddle me on my left side and Michael on my right and I got sandwiched in between.”

“You devilish woman…”Sidney teased. “Is one admirer not enough for you?”

“Not if they’re our boys…I cannot choose between them.” Charlotte replied playfully.

“Well, I am rather jealous…”he replied “…and rather worried that you gather all sorts of admirers around you a soon as I lift my heels.”

Charlotte chuckled, but his reply reminded her of what had happened the Friday before.

“What is it?” he asked, frowning.

“Nothing, …I don’t want to be reminded of that awful man…”she said.

Sidney looked at her worriedly, gently squeezing her knee in consolation.

“I’m sorry for bringing it up…”he said. “He’s gone, Charlotte and we’re making sure he won’t harm you or anybody else again.”

“Who’s _w_ e?” she asked suspiciously.

“Your brother…Crowe…People saw him leave our house with a black eye so there’s been talk…we’re putting that to a stop.” Sidney explained reluctantly.

Charlotte bit her lip, suppressing a sob. “Why can’t people mind their own business?” she said irately.

“Because they care about you.” Sidney replied.

“Oh, they just want their bit of sensation. We’re one big theatre show.” Charlotte muttered.

“Let it go, Charlotte.” He said softly.

She shrugged her shoulders a little “Well, to talk of pleasanter things: Lady Susan called on me.”

“Yes, she was here yesterday and said she would come back today.” Sidney said.

“Yes, you didn’t say Charles Cohlston was here as well.” she said reproachingly.

“I’m sorry, I had so many things on my mind yesterday…” he replied apologetically, tensing a little.

“Susan told me he and Alicia have seen each other. His father was apparently not happy about it, but Susan was very open about her support for their match. They must have some patience, but if his father keeps refusing his consent, they can marry when Charles Cohlston is of age and Susan will make him her heir.”

“Yes, she told me.” Sidney smiled.

“And of course Diana came with Max, bringing home the girls.” Charlotte slightly rolled her eyes. “Diana went on and on about how much she would like Emily to become her daughter-in-law. They accompanied Miss Avery to the shops to buy her wedding trousseau and Diana was almost purchasing things for Emily too, including monographed bedsheets. Miss Avery luckily stopped her.”

Sidney smiled uneasy. 

“Though I do think it is a good idea if Diana helps Miss Avery…”Charlotte continued.“I have told her so at least. I asked her to unburden me and either help Miss Avery with her purchases or chaperone Emily and Sidonia. Oh …and I thought the house would need some new decorations. Is it all right if they go see the house tomorrow and have them pick out some new drapes and paper wall hangings? Theresa said the old ones were rather damaged and faded and many sticky little hands have been brushing them the past few years.”

“Yes, of course.” Sidney reacted a little surprised, glad Charlotte had something happier on her mind. “Although I suggest the school rooms are kept simple and plain…not to distract the children’s studies…”

“No, and especially for art classes, you don’t want a dominant colour, the light would affect the drawings…”Charlotte said thoughtfully.

“No and keep in mind they’ll not live there indefinitely…I should be able to rent it out to other families after we return to Sanditon.” Sidney instructed. “So nothing too extravagant.” He said in a strict voice.

“Yes, sir.” Charlotte said mock serious.

He chuckled. “Well, if they can take care of that, that relieves me of one concern.” he sighed a little relieved. “and then I’ll have it all redecorated while the Hamiltons enjoy their honeymoon. Did I tell you I’m arranging a little sailing excursion and a cottage in Dartmoor for them… they can make some excursions to Plymouth and Exeter, walk around the moor…”

Charlotte looked at him a little sarcastically. “Do you really think they are going to do anything else than spend time in bed … the way those two are looking at each other…impatient as they are to get together. He’s already devouring her with his eyes.” She pointed out.

Sidney grinned mischievously. “No, you’re right. I can’t speak for Miss Avery, but if she’s anything as eager as you… well he’ll not be getting any rest.”

“Well don’t you start imagining things.” Charlotte said in a strict voice. “I was just pointing at the general behaviour of newlyweds…”

“Tell me about it… last Saturday Mrs. Foreman was complaining about the Redfords spending much time in their bed…Mrs. Redford is neglecting her work duties” Sidney sighed. “I told her to allow them some liberties these few weeks…and now that we’re in London they won’t be spending much time together…”

“No… You still haven’t quite told me how that marriage came about… it was quite sudden…” Charlotte asked him, looking at him quizzically.

Sidney took a deep breath. “As I wrote, it was an honourable matter… he was found on top of her in her father’s barn…” he explained embarrassedly.

Charlotte looked a little shocked.

“Her family was accusing him of rape…they want him strung up. Well, apparently she had agreed to meet him there, but she was a rather innocent girl, she had little idea of his intentions…he quite took her by surprise…I ordered him to do the honourable thing.. her family had found a retarded cousin to marry her, but she accepted Redford’s offer.”

“Poor… foolish girl.” Charlotte muttered. “And Redford…what was he thinking?!”

“He thought she was just another one of his whores…”Sidney said.

Charlotte looked at him sharply. “And you allowed his whoring?” she said disapprovingly.

“I don’t interfere with the manservants’ private affairs… unless they harass innocent girls like now.” Sidney said tersely.

“And you kept him in our service?” Charlotte said indignantly. “You let me and our girls travel with this man?”

Sidney sighed. “You taught me not to condemn a man for single mistake…”he pointed out “Besides.. I promised the girl’s family to keep him employed… for her sake. They wanted to be sure he could support her financially or they would have forced her to marry the retarded cousin.”

Charlotte sighed “I wished you had discussed it first. I’m sorry, Sidney, I cannot trust a man like that with our girls…he’s been flirting with Nancy too…and the other maids…”

Sidney bit his lip. “All right, I’ll see if I can give him some other employment…he’s dissatisfied with being away from his wife anyway…so we might just give him a job somewhere that allows him to remain at home more. Perhaps I can employ him in London… transporting our goods… it will satisfy Mrs. Foreman too not be obliged to employ Mrs. Redford.” Sidney sighed.

“Well at least they get along then… after a rushed wedding…”Charlotte commented.

“Yes, they will be happy… hopefully…as will the Hamiltons… and you’re right all they will require is a bed and some privacy and they’ll have that in the cottage. …”Sidney chuckled. His mind wandered to the cottage and then remembered who its neighbour was... “The neighbour won’t bother them…” he mumbled and he wondered if and when he should inform Mr. Beaufort about retrieving the latter’s sisters.

“Are you thinking about the Beaufort Sisters again?” Charlotte asked carefully as she saw him scowling.

“That too…it seems like responsibilities and obligations keep piling up…” he sighed.

“Well, share your worries…”she said.

He hesitated: “You told me this morning not to bother you with other peoples’ petty problems.”

“Well, apparently they become your problems and that means they’re our problems… Were you able to help that young man you told about?” Charlotte asked.

“Ehm, yes…well…there’s still a lot to sort out.” He stammered a little. He tensed.

“Can’t somebody else help him?” Charlotte asked.

Sidney grimaced. He was on the verge of telling her the whole story, when Carice knocked on the door. “The children would like to say good night.” she said. 

“Yes, show them in here to kiss their mama, I’ll come and read to them shortly.” Sidney replied a little distracted.

“Bring the book here, I love it when you read to us.” Charlotte smiled.

“I’ll see if I can free up an afternoon this week to spend in bed with you and read to you.” He replied, giving her a light kiss.

“I forgot to mention…Max said that if I keep doing well I might be allowed to walk about the house a little next week.” Charlotte said a little triumphantly.

“Then I must make time for reading to you in bed an afternoon quickly.” Sidney bantered.

“I’m getting sick of this room…if I could only lie downstairs some time and enjoy a view of the garden or in the drawing room with the children.” Charlotte muttered.

Sidney a looked at her attentively. “That shall be arranged… tomorrow I shall have you carried down stairs to the conservatory in one of the long chairs.”

“Oh, don’t have the men break their backs…!”Charlotte protested humbly.

“I think we have a wicker one that is light enough, otherwise we’ll get one.” he said resolutely, smiling triumphantly. 

She smiled pleased.

The children, except for Sidonia, who preferred to sit up with Emily, came in one by one. The youngest four were given a kiss and taken to the nursery. Charlotte had stopped feeding the babies herself a the doctors’ advice and were tended to by Martha. The eleven others stayed. The triplets, Christian and George were allowed to stay up a little longer, but still wanted to hear the story. Sidney had grabbed the book with the ‘History of Tom Thumb’ from the library and joined them. He sat down in the big chair, with Ian and Michael on his lap. Chrystal and Belinda sat with Charlotte on the bed, the triplet sat on her long chair and the elder boys sat down on the rug.

Charlotte looked admiringly as Sidney playfully changed voices with each character and gave the children the giggles and even after ten years of marriage he still blushed when he noticed her looking at him like that.

After reading, the children kissed their parents one by one and were ushered to their rooms by the nurses.

Sidney stayed with Charlotte, staring at her lovingly from the chair. He was gathering the courage to tell about Kevin Percival when Humphry came to announce the arrival of Lord Babington.

Sidney hesitated to leave her.

“Go entertain you friend and enjoy yourself.. within limits of course.” she said encouragingly.

He forced a smile, gave her a long kiss on her forehead and another small one on her lips. “Good night, my love… I’ll try not to make it late and join you.” He said apologetically.

She smiled and held his hands shortly. “Just have a good time and don’t only talk about business.” she said in a strict voice.

“Yes, Admiral.” he said as he playfully saluted her.

He went downstairs where Lord Babington was waiting in the hallway, in front of Sidney’s study. He was chatting with Sidonia and Emily, who were on their way to the library for some ‘serious reading’ as they called it, which Sidney interpreted as a swooning over romantic heroes in romance stories, as Sidonia was reading little else these days.

“Good to see you, Babbers.” Sidney smiled.

Lord Babington looked at Sidney cheerfully and glanced amused at the two young ladies as they went into the library.

Sidney raised his brows. “I believe you are already married.” Sidney said sardonically, but with a hint of warning.

“Sorry, it’s just that my aunt is pressing me to find a suitable lady for young Matthew.” Lord Babington smiled.

“And you are looking at the young ladies in my family?” Sidney asked a little surprised while he led his friend into his study.

“Would you mind?” Lord Babington asked carefully.

“I have no objection to one of my family marrying one of yours…it’s just…I heard Lady Tiverton’s list of requirements and one of them being noble blood…” Sidney replied, raising one brow.

Lord Babington chuckled. “Well, I’m afraid the only thing we must insist on is a substantial dowry and that he is agreeable to her and she to him.”

“Well I must warn you…I’m not of mind to let Sidonia go just yet…” Sidney said as he poured his friend a drink and handed him a cigar.

Lord Babington chuckled. “Yes, she is a little too young and I’m afraid my aunt will have strong objections…”he said carefully.

Sidney froze “Because of her colour?” he asked carefully.

“Well… Lord Babington said uneasy. “I do not.. but her ladyship is very adamant that the girls is… of unrefuted pedigree…”

“I see..” Sidney said surly.

“I do not share her objections, Parker.” Lord Babington said softly. “And I’m sure your girl will find a good husband, from a good family and one that will truly love her.”

Sidney sighed, biting his lip. He valued his friend’s honesty about how the outside world considered his daughter, but it still hurt.

“and like you said, she is too young…But Charlotte’s sister…she might be a good match…she’s the lively sort of girl my cousin prefers and I’m told the Heywoods are an old family…and I assume she’s not without means?” Lord Babington looked at Sidney quizzically.

Sidney forced a smile “No, she owns three percent of the shares in our investment company, like all of our siblings plus what Mr. Heywood has set aside for her.” Sidney replied reluctantly.

“And the revenue...if I may ask?” Lord Babington inquired carefully.

“At the moment some hundred-and-sixty pounds per percent share, so she receives about four-hundred-and-eighty pounds a year.” Sidney clarified.

“The equivalent of state bonds of twelve thousand pounds at four percent.” Lord Babington mumbled.

“Yes and I don’t know how much Mr. Heywood is giving her… I know he is been setting aside almost the entire revenue, so that has accumulated over the years…” Sidney added.

Lord Babington nodded approvingly.

“But I must warn you Babbers…she is as good as spoken for…” Sidney informed him, as he poured himself some water.

“Is she…? But nothing is formal then?” Lord Babington inquired a little hopeful.

“No.” Sidney forced a smile. “And as much as I would like to encourage your cousin to concur her hart, if I would do so, someone in my family would get very angry with me.”

“ah, a family attachment, I see?” Lord Babington smiled uneasy. “But you have no objection if I introduced Matthew to her?”

“No, and I think Mr. Heywood would be pleased if she would meet some other eligible candidates.” Sidney said meaningfully.

“He’s not encouraging her current attachment?” Lord Babington inquired carefully.

“He’s not yet convinced of the prudence of the match.” Sidney said reluctantly.

“Good, well, I’ll ask Esther to invite you for dinner with the young ladies. It would be nice for Paige too to make some friends her own age.”

“Yes, I can imagine Miss Tiverton would like to make some friends. In fact, you would do me a great favour if Esther could invite the girls over and chaperone them a little. Our governess is getting married shortly.”

Lord Babington smiled. “Is that the lovely blond lady I saw in church last Sunday?”

“Yes, she marrying the children’s new tutor, Mr. Hamilton.” Sidney explained.

“I guess that is the man who was escorting her from church?” Lord Babington smiled amused. “I figured those two would need to marry soon…given how eagerly he was courting her.”

“Yes, well, we made it possible for them…”Sidney replied not without pride.

“Speaking if wards…It is none of my business, but I’m quite curious about yours and how long you’ve been hiding him.” Lord Babington smirked.

Sidney let out a big huff. “Well, not very long…I only learned of his existence yesterday…that is…I learnt the Percivals had a son a month ago and that the boy’s father had perished… It was only yesterday that I found out this boy is almost a grown man, that the mother has passed away as well and that he was put on a ship from Antigua to become my ward.” Sidney explained surly.

“And why were you appointed, what is your history with him?” Lord Babington asked carefully, taking a sip.

“He is the son of an old acquaintance in Antigua. My former solicitor was handling the Percivals’ legacy and sought a guardian for him. Apparently I was the only one he could think of.” Sidney rolled his eyes.

“I wonder what that would be?’ Lord Babington retorted with an amused smile, betraying he thought he knew the answer.

Sidney gave him an annoyed stare.

“Common, apart from the hair and the blue eyes, that boy was your spitting image…of you in your younger days at least.” Lord Babington grinned.

“Yes, and of his father as well…people often thought we were related.” Sidney said tersely.

“Well, I’ll quickly spread _that_ word before the whole of London jumps to the wrong conclusions.” Lord Babington offered sardonically.

Sidney stared in his glass for a moment and sighed.

“And was his father related to you? I mean, that would explain why you were singled out.” Lord Babington inquired.

“Not that I know…Mr. Harrod, the solicitor, said he had trouble finding relatives…I know Mrs. Percival was an only child…I don’t know much about Mr. Percival senior…. There was a whisper his father inherited from his own guardian…implying he was orphaned or…someone’s natural child.” Sidney replied.

“Perhaps a very distant relation then…”Lord Babington observed. “But there is no chance then of you siring that boy…I mean considering your reputation back then and your renown fertility…”he snickered a little.

Sidney did not reply and Lord Babington knew him too long to know what that meant.

“So you’re not sure...” Lord Babington said carefully.

Sidney sighed affirmatively.

“Does Charlotte know?” Lord Babington asked carefully.

Sidney rolled his eyes. “Yes and no.”

Lord Babington looked at him a little puzzledly.

“She knows of my history with Mrs. Percival…she knows that Mr. Percival has passed away and that Mr. Harrod was looking for a guardian for the boy, she even interrogated me about it. I thought it must have been a young child, because I had never heard of his existence and so I assumed he was born after I left Antigua all those years ago. And she knows I had a young man visit from Antigua who needed help as he has been robbed of all his belongings. What I’ve _not_ told her yet is that the Percivals’ child and this young man are the same person and that I’ve been asked to act as his guardian, precisely what she did not want me to do.”

“Will you tell her? If not, I advise you to get him far away from London, or England even…purchase him a commission in the infantry for instance.” Lord Babington suggested.

“I must tell her at some point…but it could not have come at a worse moment…her situation being very delicate…But I do know she’d want me to take responsibility and take proper care of him, even if the chance that he’s my son is very slim…I’m thinking of sending him to school, but I’m not sure that’s the right solution for him. You’ve met him…He’s a very timid, shy boy who stutters. Sending him to school feels a bit like sending a sheep to the wolves.”

Lord Babington nodded.

“I mean to find him a tutor…one of my footmen tends to him now… But I need to find him someone who is better able to guide him…That boy is crushed…not only did he lose his parents, his father decided to leave his entire estate to some slaves. Which is admirable, but the boy is left penniless, especially after his mother perished as well. On top of things, he’s sent to a strange country, where he knows no one and gets robbed of the little money and other assets he still had…I cannot abandon such a boy…even if he would be a complete stranger….But he’s lonely and needs to make some friends...I’m not sure school would be the right place…I mean it is easy to socialize with the wrong people or be victimised by them…””

Lord Babington nodded again. “You know what…my aunt will be visiting an old friend of hers for a few weeks, just till the London Season gets properly started. Esther and Miss Tiverton will be joining her the second half of this month, and our boys, for as far not attending school, will go as well…apparently this Lady Bromley has a very eligible unmarried son and well… there’s the hope he and Miss Tiverton will get along.”

Sidney smiled knowingly.

“What if we invited your Mr. Percival to stay with us a few weeks….I could keep an eye on him for you and…Matthew could use some company a bit younger than his old uncle…and we might invite him for a ride in next few days... that is between clearing all the mess that has been caused by Mr. Mowley… which by the way is becoming a lot less with your help.”

“I’m glad I could be of service… is your cousin out of deep waters yet?”

“If he were, I wouldn’t be inquiring after your sister-in-law’s fortune…”Lord Babington replied reluctantly. “But I’ve had word from Lord Rawlings and it seems he can be persuaded to repair some of the damage his false reference caused.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Sidney replied “and I’ll gladly take up on your offer to take in Kevin for a few weeks… I would like to sort some things out before informing Charlotte.”

“Like whether he is your son…” Lord Babington filled in.

“Precisely.”

“Have you checked his date of birth…calculate back, hire a private detective…inquire about the late Mr. Percival’s intimacies…it seems odd that he would leave his own son with nothing…it almost implies like he felt no responsibility for the boy.” Lord Babington suggested.

Sidney grinned cynically. “Yes, I’ve checked the boy’s birth date, and if I’m correct, the odds are Mr. Percival fathered that boy himself. I mean I took care not too…”

“As you know that does not always work…especially in your case…”Lord Babington said meaningfully “and who knows whether Mr. Percival even bedded his own wife?”

“Oh, he did.” Sidney scoffed.

“You sound pretty certain.” Lord Babington raised his brows.

“I was there.” Sidney said mumbling embarrassedly as he stood with his back to his friend to poor himself some more water.

He could really use a stronger drink that moment.

“You what?” Lord Babington exclaimed in shock.

“I was hiding under the bed…he came home from a long trip and in the absence of his mistress, his wife was all of a sudden a desirable bedpartner.” Sidney told his friend reluctantly.

“You rascal!” Lord Babington chortled. “No wonder you expect some other man in your own wife’s bedchambers…”

Sidney gave him a dark look. “I was foolish to suspect her…You were right, my own guilty conscience clouded my judgement…But thank God you warned me about Lord Islington.”

Lord Babington’s countenance looked more stern al of a sudden.

“I was right about my suspicions?” he asked carefully.

“Yes, he came here too seduce Charlotte last Friday, I came home just in time to pull him off her. He frightened her to death…our child’s death almost.” Sidney said angrily.

“That explains the black eye and the angry glares…”Lord Babington observed.

“Yes… Although I myself am much to blame for upsetting Charlotte.” Sidney added, biting his lip.

Lord Babington patted him on the back. “Have you accused him yet…sought some kind of vengeance.”

“Crowe asked me same this afternoon at the club…the truth is I do not want to burden Charlotte with any trial of some sort… she been through enough in the past week… Crowe has offered to negotiate on my behalf for some settlement as I have done for him with Sir Edward.”

“Yes, you did him a great service there…you know the child is born already?” Lord Babington asked him carefully.

Sidney raised his brows in surprise. “No, but since Sir Edward said she was almost due, that’s not surprising.”

“Yes, well, we’ve been sent a card and asked to congratulate our dear brother and sister-in-law with the birth of their son.” Lord Babington rolled his eyes.

“I keep forgetting she is you sister now…”Sidney said softly.

“Probably because Esther and I would like to forget the fact ourselves…the two of them have hurt two people very dear to me in the past. He hurt Esther and she pretty much destroyed you…not to mention Charlotte.”

Sidney bit his lip. “Still I hope she’s happy and their child is well.” he said, almost whispering.

“How well could he do with such a pair of parents.. I mean… _materially_ the child will probably want nothing…but everything else..” Lord Babington cynically rolled his eyes again.

“I don’t know… I did detect Sir Edward possessed some fatherly affections, rather surprising actually.” Sidney remarked, recalling his negotiations with said man.

“Pff!”Lord Babington scoffed. “He did easily sign away any claims on the girls.”

“For their own benefit…I did have to make him a promise to keep him informed about their wellbeing though…” Sidney said, already regretting sharing that information.

Lord Babington looked at him in shock. “You did what?! Does Crowe know?”

“No, he does not…it was the only way to convince Sir Edward that he was not to seek any contact with Clara and the girls.” He sighed. “As a father I can sympathize with his difficulty to keep his distance, not making himself known…”

Lord Babington looked at him for a moment. “And I can see it weighs heavily on your conscience…for what it is worth, I think you did the right thing. Sir Edward would have hired some private detective himself anyway. This way you at least ensured he keeps his mouth shut and stays far away.. and Crowe does not need to know.” He concluded.

Sidney sighed a little relieved at his friend’s approval.

“What about Kevin Percival?” Lord Babington asked carefully.

Sidney looked at him a little puzzled.

“If you believe he is your son…will you acknowledge him as such?” Lord Babington clarified his question.

“What is the point? As it stands, he is the legitimate son of Mr. and Mrs. Percival. If I acknowledge him, he will be labelled a bastard… I would ruin the good memories he has of his mother…” Sidney argued.

Lord Babington nodded in agreement.

“I will of course try to set things right…make amends for what he has lost.” Sidney argued.

“Don’t you think he might wonder why his father disinherited him and a total stranger is taking him into his care?” Lord Babington asked carefully.

“Perhaps.” Sidney said a little irately.

“You hope he’ll just think you’re a kind man with a big heart?” Lord Babington couldn’t help laughing.

Sidney looked at him annoyed. “Well, I’m trying to be…”he said tersely.

“I wish you good luck with that…well, as I promised we’ll invite the boy for a ride and to stay with us for some weeks.” Lord Babington replied.

There was a knock on the door and Alexander came in briefly, whispering in Sidney’s ear: “It’s been arranged, sir: an apartment above a bookshop in Farringdon.”

Sidney nodded. “Very well, await my further instructions.”

Alexander left again.

“You’ve arranged an apartment for your ward?” Lord Babington inquired curiously.

Sidney forced a smile, feeling a little caught. “No, this to help the unfortunate sisters of another acquaintance.” he said evasively.

“You’re really taking on everybody’s problems aren’t you?” Lord Babington smiled amused.

“Why do you think I’m trying to improve the world? So that people don’t need my help and leave me alone to enjoy my time with Charlotte.” Sidney sighed annoyedly.

“Yes, that be it… or in reality under that cold, hard exterior you really are soft.” Lord Babington teased.

“It’s Charlotte who’s made me soft.” Sidney said, feeling all fuzzy and warm as his thoughts went to her and he longed to have his fuzzy warm softness joined with hers.

“Really, I thought the effect she had on you was quite the reverse, that she was hardening your soft limb?” Lord Babington snickered.

Sidney growled. “I’m glad I can always rely on you or Crowe making improper remarks.”

“I would never want to let you down, old friend! “Lord Babington snickered mischievously. “But it seems you’ve got a lot on your plate….” he added more serious “…perhaps I shall leave you alone to manage your affairs.”

Sidney waved his gesture away. “There’s no necessity for you to leave. Charlotte told me to have good time with you.”

“That’s one of the things I like about your wife.” Lord Babington grinned. “Then pour me another drink, and why are your drinking water? No wonder your tense and your hands are trembling.”

“I’m afraid I’m on probation…”Sidney said as he poured himself another glass of water.

“On probation for what?” Lord Babington inquired.

“Well I confessed my drunken idiot behaviour of last Wednesday to Charlotte and well…”he grimaced meaningfully.

“You should really try to be less honest with her…keep the mystery alive a bit…”Lord Babington laughed, himself getting a little tipsy.

“Maybe I will with her permission…” Sidney replied thoughtfully.

Lord Babington burst out in laughter. “You mean to ask her permission to keep secrets from her?”

“As a matter of fact, yes…I asked her this morning if I should share bad news with her and she asked not be bothered with other people’s problems….” Sidney smiled wryly.

“I wouldn’t be sure that also applies to your own problems.” Lord Babington remarked with a wink. “I understand your dilemma when it comes to Kevin Percival, but if he sticks around much longer it is inevitable that she learns of his existence…”

“Yes…I must tell her, but I’d rather wait till she feels a little better…” Sidney bit his lip again.

“Your wife knows about your past… she’s always been terribly forgiving…”Lord Babington remarked encouragingly.

“She’s already had a lot to forgive me in the past week…I know she would insist on my taking responsibility and doing the right thing by that boy, but that does not mean she will not be angry and upset with me.” Sidney sighed. “And I don’t what to say anyway. Is this boy my son? I do not know. There’s a chance he is, there’s a good chance he isn’t. If only there some simple test that could tell if that boy has my blood. There’s no point in distressing her before I have more certainty.”

“What information do you hope to find?” Lord Babington asked.

“I don’t know…like I said: information about the condition of his birth…was he born late, then I am most likely the boy’s father, if he was premature, most definitely not. Mr. Percival’s diaries….has he disclosed anything that might make him think Kevin cannot be his son? I need to check my own journals as well.”

“What is your plan?” Lord Babington asked.

“I don’t know…my brother and his wife are leaving for Antigua within a month, if I confide in Arthur he might be able to make some more inquiries…like why I was singled out to be the boy’s guardian, other than my good credentials.” Sidney responded a little frustrated. “But it will take months, at least, before I’ll have an answer, if I’ll get any.”

Lord Babington patted him on the back consolingly. “Maybe you should find out if his father was related to you somehow. If so, you’ll have a good explanation that does not hurt anyone…not anyone alive in any case.” He suggested.

Sidney’s face lightened up. “That’s actually not a bad idea…if I can claim some kind of kinship, nobody will question our resemblance or my motives for taking charge…I’ll have to get my brothers and sister along though….”

“Is there some ancestor that you know you take after?” Lord Babington inquired.

“My grandfather…my mother’s father…I take after him…Tom and Arthur inherited more of my father’s family, Diana is somewhat in between…” Sidney pondered out loud.

“That must explain why you’re the most sensible one of your family.” Lord Babington grinned.

“I think you’ve been talking to my wife too much.” Sidney smiled sardonically.

“Well your wife and I have something in common: we both like looking after you and try hard to get that scowl of your face.” Lord Babington grinned.

Sidney smiled a little endeared.

“I hope I can return the favour…”he replied.

“What do you mean?” Lord Babington asked confused.

“You seem a little tense yourself lately and I’m not sure it has to do with your cousin’s estate…Is Esther with child again and shutting your out?” he teased.

Lord Babington rolled his eyes slightly. “If only she were…she’s …not keen lately.” Lord Babington said meaningfully. Then he furrowed uneasy “I really should not discuss it with you…”

“You’re right, but I’ll give you the same advice as I gave Crowe: see a doctor…You know my step-nephew, young Dr. Fuchs is specialised in… _fertility-related_ issues. He is staying in Bath for now,… but he’s bound to visit his father in London on occasion…or you should ask Crowe what doctor Clara’s is seeing. Apparently she’s being treated for hysteria.”

“No wonder, _I_ would get hysterical I were married to Crowe.” Lord Babington commenetd sardonically.

Sidney chuckled: “Well, help yourself I would say.”

“Yes…by the way, Farradge is leaving London for his estate in a few days” Lord Babington remarked.

“He needs space to grieve, I guess.” Sidney reacted.

“Yes, and he’s settling his baby daughter, Eloise with his late wife’s mother and siblings on his estate. Apparently he’s struck a deal that the grandmother, Mrs. Felbridge, will raise the child and in turn he keeps supporting Mrs. Felbridge and her children.”

Sidney sighed. “I could not imagine that if Charlotte had died in labour that I would send away our child to live with her parents.” 

“No, but we shouldn’t judge…it was a marriage of convenience and he has no experience raising a daughter. She’ll have a good home with the grandmother, plenty of aunts and uncles…” Lord Babington smiled appreciatingly. 

“Yes, perhaps you’re right…The child will probably be better off than living alone with a nurse and a father who’s is away often.” Sidney commented.

“Yes, although I suspect Farradge will want to pave the way for a new bride who may not be willing to look after a step-child…after all, he is still longing for an heir.” Lord Babington commenetd.

Sidney rolled his eyes. “He should really be less obsessed about that. His wife is not even dead a week.” He said irately.

“Well, who knows what natural child will be knocking on his door one day…”Lord Babington laughed tipsily.

“Or yours!” Sidney replied sardonically.

Lord Babington laughed. “That’s a good one…no , I am pretty sure I took better care of that than you have…I’m not sure Esther would handle it as well as your Charlotte, she would probably cut off my wedding bells.”

“Then they’re obviously not giving her enough pleasure to want to hold on to them.” Sidney remarked mischievously.

“Careful friend!” Lord Babington warned. “At least I understand now how you manage to achieve Charlotte’s forgiveness for every one of your stupid mistakes.”

Sidney blushed, but smiled triumphantly.

“Well, I think now it really is time to go home and see how forgiving Esther is.” Lord Babington snickered.

“If you need to share that with me then, yes” Sidney smiled a little uneasy, wondering if his water might have been spiked.

Lord Babington took his leave. Sidney said goodnight to Sidonia and Emily in the library, who seemed to be amused by the jolly laughter of Lord Babington on his departure that they overheard through the door.

Sidney changed into his nightshirt. He felt tense. On top of the issues he was facing, four days of sobriety was making him prickly and in combination with the long abstinence and prohibition to make love to his wife he felt too restless to sleep yet. So he undid himself before he went to her room, hoping it would calm him down.

After he closed the door, he took some time to watch her peacefully sleeping and sighed admiringly, reminding himself of how lucky he was to be married to her. Then he took his place by her side, smelled the rosy scent of her hair, nuzzled her and protectively wound his arm around her belly and dozed off until his bladder started to complain about the large amount of water and tea he had been drinking that day. He crawled out of the bed to relieve himself and spent the rest of the night rather sleepless in the chair, watching the vague figure of Charlotte breathing peacefully in the little moonlit darkness, unaware of Sidney’s rambling head.


	37. Schemes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte worries about Sidney being tense and having much on his mind and wants to relieve him from his burdens. Sidney tells Charlotte about Kevin Percival being his new ward, but leaves out some details. Arthur, William and Georgiana come to the house to discuss the plans for rescuing the Beaufort sisters. Sidney asks Arthur's help in tracing Kevin Percival's ancestry. Charlotte hears from Alicia and Mary.

# 37\. Schemes

Charlotte missed Sidney’s arms as she woke up. She always liked to nuzzle his right arm under her head and squeeze the hand of his left arm that usually rested on her abdomen when she woke up, but neither was in its right place. She turned and lifted her head as her ears told her he was nearby, heaving lightly. She smiled as she saw him slumping in the big wing chair. He had put on his dressing robe, but as he sat with his legs spread apart, it had shifted to the side and his nightshirt had crawled up his legs, nearly exposing his genitals. From the bed, she could easily look under the hem of his shirt. She suppressed a little giggle the amusing sight aroused and carefully swung her legs out of the bed. She stood up carefully, looking behind her; luckily there were no new red spots. She lovingly caressed her belly and tiptoed over to Sidney. She looked at him endeared.

She wanted to kiss him, but she didn’t want to wake him. He had looked so tense and exhausted the day before, she wanted him to rest some more. Besides, her bladder was nearly bursting, so she covered him with a blanket to conceal his more private parts from anyone walking in. She walked around the bed; took her chamber pot from underneath it and sat down on it on the other side of the bed.

She felt a bit dizzy as she stood up again and manoeuvred back on the bed, glad that Sidney hadn’t witnessed her swaying lightly. She sighed, realising she would not yet be allowed to walk around. Dr. Fuchs had already said he wanted her to strengthen some more. She felt useless and restless and bored. Not for lack of company, she had several visitors each day and the children came running in often enough: to show her something, asking for a cuddle, or complain over a toe they had accidently knocked against something, but her brain was not being put to work. She had tried reading, but either she was interrupted, or she simply dozed off.

She looked at Sidney again. He had so many things on his mind. She regretted telling him not to burden her with petty problems the day before. Listening to him and counselling him were some of the few activities she was still capable of. It was selfish of her to not let him unburden his mind. She felt a little light-headed. It reminded her she needed to eat something. She pulled on the cord that would ring the bell for Carice’s assistance.

Carice came in a few minutes later, whispering an apology when she saw Sidney was still sleeping in the chair. Charlotte asked for a breakfast tray and requested one for Sidney as well, in case he woke up soon.

A few minutes after Charlotte had poured her tea and started nibbling on her brioche, she heard a gasp and a groan coming from the chair and she saw Sidney moving and stretching a leg. His eyes opened slowly, he looked a little disorientated until he saw her sitting up in the bed and smiled at her.

“Good morning, my love.” Charlotte smiled at him.

He stretched his arms above his head, yawning, as he got up and sauntered over to the bed. He hovered over her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. “Good morning!” he replied, still a little hoarse.

“I missed you by my side this morning.” Charlotte commented.

“Sorry, I drank too much yesterday, I had to get out of bed several times.” He said apologetically.

She raised her brows and looked at him like a strict school teacher.

“Only water and tea…”he said reassuringly. “You can ask Babbers… although he himself may have drunk a little too much brandy to remember.” He chuckled.

She smiled, feeling a little caught. “I trust your word for it, Sidney.” she said. She told herself she should not be so distrustful.

“Did you have a good time?” she asked.

“Yes, even though I only drank water.” Sidney smiled sardonically.

“Good, I hope you are a lot more relaxed today.” she smiled.

“Don’t worry about me.” He said a little embarrassed.

“But I do.” she said resolutely.

“I just have a few busy days…the turmoil on the continent is affecting business, then we’re preparing the rescue of the Beaufort Girls, the school is to be prepared…we need another governess with Emily and Sidonia staying with us…And Miss Avery will be leaving Friday to get married and then there’s…” he sighed.

“Shh..one thing at a time…” Charlotte put her finger on his lips. “And try to forget them for a moment and join me for breakfast.” She replaced her finger with her lips.

He smiled. “I’ll be right back, I just need to go…”he nodded his head in the direction of his room.

She nodded. Of course he needed to relieve himself first.

After a few minutes he came back. She could smell he had put on some fresh Eau de Cologne. He picked up his tray, trying to balance it with one hand while he carefully joined her under the sheets.

“Let me hold it while you settle yourself.” she said as she took the tray from him and held it. Before taking it from her, he kissed her on the cheek and gently squeezed her leg with his hand.

“Now stay with me a while…” she ordered. “You have to make up for not sleeping by my side.” she added playfully.

He chuckled and smiled at her warmly. “I just didn’t want to wake you with my restlessness.” He replied, gently squeezing her leg again.

“Now, come… what was on your mind…?” she inquired, smiling at him. “Don’t burden yourself by fretting by yourself. I am your wife and although I’m pretty useless these days, I can still be your confessor.” she teased.

He looked at her lovingly. “You’re never useless and you are performing a most important task already…” he said, gently caressing her abdomen with the back of his hand.

She raised her brows, and slightly rolled her eyes, warning him not to change the subject.

“My confessor…”he repeated her words in a whisper, smiling and remaining quiet for a while.

She raised her brows again, quizzically furrowing her brows. “And what do you have to confess…any dissolute banter from last evening? You must have since Lord Babington was here.” She teased.

He almost choked in his tea, which spilt on the sheets. He apologetically tried to clean it up.

“Don’t worry, Amy’s changing the sheets each day at Max’s orders.” Charlotte commented.

“Now stay and talk to me for a while…let the others mind the business, the children…they don’t know we’re up yet anyway.” She smiled mischievously.

He smiled embarrassedly. “ I expect Arthur, Georgiana and William this morning… to discuss the plans…”he said.

“Yes, of course.” she said tersely.

“Alexander found an apartment, if we have the clothes, we can move ahead.” He continued.

“And what is the plan again?” she asked.

He looked at her a little embarrassedly. “I really wish I would not have to discuss such matters with you…” He looked uneasy.

She raised her brows and stared at him meaningfully.

He conceded to her inquiry. “All right…I’m sending Alexander there…we pretend he’s working for a gentleman who’s staying in town shortly and wishes for some company…such a request is not unusual…” he stammered a little.

Charlotte huffed disdainfully at the thought, but refrained from commenting on the practice: “All right, and then…”

“Alexander will pick them up with a carriage, have them change their appearance in a hotel room we’re booking for that purpose, then leave in another carriage and switch to another… and then he takes them to the apartment we’ve arranged.” He laid out the plan.

“And then?” she asked. 

“Well, then I go down there and tell them we will help them escape and start a new life.” Sidney concluded.

“On your own?” Charlotte asked a little disapprovingly.

“Don’t you trust me?” he asked her, trying to sound playful, but the undertone was serious.

She looked in in the eye and sighed. “I don’t trust _them_ …I know how coquettishly they looked at you a decade ago and you’ve only grown more handsome and they have lost _all_ their scruples apparently…I need to make sure they don’t touch what is precious to me.” Her hand slid under the blanket across his thigh until Sidney stopped her.

He flushed. “Careful, dear…”he carefully removed her hand. “We must not tempt each other.” He said, panting a little.

She smiled wryly. She felt frustrated at the prohibition for more intimacy. Her nausea had been less the last few days and she knew how Sidney must long for physical intimacy.

“I know we can’t have intercourse, but I would like to give some pleasure nevertheless….”she smiled at him.

He sighed and embarrassedly averted his gaze. “I can take care of myself, thank you…I don’t want you to exert yourself.” he said sternly.

Charlotte sighed. “As you wish…”

“Now back to the plan…Arthur or William may join me…” he suggested in a mumble as he tried to recompose himself.

“Take Georgiana with you…”Charlotte said quite resolutely.

“Georgiana?! No, I’m not having any lady in my family come in touch with those…” he reacted a little disgusted.

Charlotte sighed annoyedly. “Sidney, when we disguise them as widows, it will not be very convincing if there are three unrelated gentleman calling on them…their reputation would ruined all over again…a woman needs to come along…and Georgiana is the only one besides me who is aware…and I’d rather not involve anyone else…In addition, Georgiana’s presence may convince them they are among friends….”Charlotte argued.

Sidney sighed. “You have a point… but Georgiana is rather conspicuous, if people go searching for the girls and get a description of who called on them…Georgiana would be too easily recognised.”

“Not if she would wear a veil herself, wearing mourning dress herself. With some white powder on her face…”Charlotte suggested.

He nodded thoughtfully. “We’ll discuss it.” he conceded.

“Now, anything else you have to do today?” she asked “Or will you join me in bed the rest of the day.” she looked at him longingly.

He sighed, furrowing his brow.

“More things bothering you?” she asked. “What did you talk about with Lord Babington?”

Sidney was silent for a moment. “We talked about guardianships.” Sidney said, while evasively looking at his tray.

“He asked for your counsel concerning Lord Tiverton and Miss Tiverton?” Charlotte inquired.

Sidney suppressed an amused smile. “Well he suggested a match between Lord Tiverton and your sister Emily.”

“Emily?” she chuckled. “I would never have thought they would look at her… although Lady Tiverton did inquire much after the history of the Heywoods and how many siblings I have.” Charlotte reacted thoughtfully.

“Yes, Well, Lady Tiverton is quite desperate for Lord Tiverton to produce an heir…fearing he’ll die young like his father.” Sidney remarked.

Charlotte rolled her eyes slightly.

“I told Babbers we have no objection to them being introduced, but that I believe her heart is otherwise engaged.” Sidney added.

“Well, I’ll not tell papa or any of my siblings…especially Thomas…he’d jump at such a connection.” Charlotte said sardonically.

He was silent for a moment and then scraped his voice “Charlotte…”he said with a grave voice.

She looked at him attentively, realising he was going to tell her something unpleasant. He was biting his lip, hesitating. “What is it dear?” she reacted encouragingly.

“Do you remember that letter from Harrod we received about six weeks ago?” he began carefully.

“About the Percivals?” she asked. She felt her hair stand straight up.

“Yes…”he said languidly.

“What about it?” she asked, trying to remain calm.

“I’ve had more news…”he said hesitantly

“And from the expression on your face I understand it is bad news…”she said looking at him carefully.

He sighed, looking a little relieved.

“Do I need to hear it?” she asked him carefully, feeling all her muscles tensing.

“I must inform you sooner or later…”he said reluctantly.

“All right… what about them?” she asked, bracing herself.

“The young man who called on me… he came from Antigua…he had a letter for me… from Harrod…” he said hesitantly.

“What did it say?” she asked anxiously. She feared it said he was the boy’s father, that Mrs. Percival was making some claim on Sidney…

Sidney looked at her worriedly and gently squeezed her hand, rubbing it with his thumb. 

“Apparently Mrs. Percival passed away not long after her husband. Mr Harrod had still not found a guardian or any relative of the boy…” he said.

“He’s asked you?” she filled in.

“Yes.” he replied with a relieved sigh. “Or rather, he’s appointed me…”

She sighed. She had been afraid of this. She didn’t blame the boy, she was sorry for him, but she would rather not be reminded of her husband’s indiscretions, even if they occurred before their marriage. And her memory of Mrs. Percival was one she’d rather forget. The ‘lady’ had had the audacity to inform her of her past relationship with Sidney… not in words, but by the manner in which she had spoken to Sidney with an improper familiarity, her insinuations about how he would give Charlotte much pleasure and the way she had touched Sidney. It had sent a shiver down Charlotte’s spine. And Mrs. Percival manner and looks had reminded her of Eliza.

“I don’t want to burden you with it, Charlotte, but I don’t want to keep things from you either.” He whispered.

She nodded. She felt very heavy and tired again all of a sudden.

“He’s already here in England…” He said cautiously.

She looked at him with surprise.

“I met with him yesterday…” he added.

“Is that why you were so tense?” she asked.

“Yes.” He said.

“Why did Mr. Harrod single you out?” she asked tersely.

He silently shrugged his shoulders before answering her: “I don’t know…he mentioned my character and having trust in me based on his previous experience.” Sidney mumbled.

“Well you have a reputation for taking your responsibilities serious and never letting any child that depends on you down.” she said lovingly. She told herself that she should not seek too much behind Harrod’s motives. Of course, Mr. Harrod knew Sidney would do his best by any child placed under his protection. He had made some mistakes with Georgiana, but Harrod did not know that and Sidney was a more experienced parent now…and he was known as charitable, they spent a large part of their yearly income to liberate slaves, provide them with some starting capital. Harrod probably knew they had a school that took in orphans…of course Sidney was the best man he could think of for the job…She felt proud of him, although it also irritated her a little that so many people took advantage of his responsible nature.

Sidney rambled on: “I am trying to get him settled, finding him a school or a tutor… he’s a very vulnerable boy…apparently very shaken with how’s his life had changed, moving to a strange country…”

Charlotte smiled at him meaningfully.

“I know…you don’t agree with sending him off to school.” He muttered.

She nodded.

“But we can’t take him in our own house right now…not in your condition…”he argued. “I’m trying to get him settled somewhere. Mr. Hamilton might be a good one to guide that boy.”

“You want him to settle with a couple of newlyweds?” Charlotte commented a little amused. “Either the newlyweds will be frustrated or the boy will learn more than is appropriate…”

Sidney chuckled with blush. “You have a point there.”

“You’d better ask William.” Charlotte suggested.

“Don’t forget he’s leaving for France in a month.” Sidney replied.

She sighed. “Or John..”

“Anyway… Lord Babington has offered to call on him, invite the boy to stay with them a fortnight.”

“Oh I love Lord Babington.” Charlotte exclaimed with a smile.

Sidney raised his brows. “I beg your pardon?” he asked sardonically.

“Like a brother.” Charlotte smiled. “But one more useful than some of my own.”

Sidney smiled approvingly. “Yes. He very fond of you too, but only as long as your devotion to me continues…” he remarked playfully.

“His is a conditional affection then?” she observed, pretending to be disappointed.

“Yes, whereas mine is unconditional.” he said mock solemnly.

Despite the mockery, she began to feel all warm on the inside. “So is mine for you.” she smiled, looking at him attentively.

“I was afraid you’d be less partial to me when you heard I accepted the guardianship of this boy against your wishes.” He said insecurely.

She sighed: “Well you had little choice and you know I’m proud of the way you look after others.”

He smiled humbly, averting his gaze. “I promise I will not burden you with him…at least not before the new baby is here and you’re up and about again and I’m going to hire someone to search for his relatives some more…it is easier from here than from Antigua.” He laid hi hand on her thigh.

Charlotte nodded approvingly. She put her hand on top of his and looked at him. “I trust you to do the right thing.” she said.

He smiled, looking a little humbled.

Sidney felt a knot in his stomach as Charlotte expressed her trust in him. He had been pondering all night about what to tell her. He realised she would hear about the boy sooner or later and then it could better come from himself. Yesterday she had seemed tired and prickly and uninterested. This morning she was attentive and freely offered to hear him out. He decided to tell her the part that could not be covered up. He had a ward and fulfilling his duties as a guardian would cost time and he didn’t want to lie about his whereabouts. Charlotte would easily detect if he did. And other people might remark Sidney’s dealings with this boy and then the information would reach Charlotte through the grapevine.

She was obviously not very happy about the news, but not upset either and she seemed relieved that Sidney was not going to burden her with the details. He wondered if he should now share his doubts about the boy’s parentage. But there was nothing to tell actually, apart from his own guilty conscience and suspicions. He decided there was no point telling her something distressing that might not even be true. He still wondered whether he should tell her that the boy was much older than he had expected. He decided to leave it for now. It would only make her ask the same questions as he was and he had no answers yet. Meanwhile he would stir the rumour in town that the boy might have been placed under his guardianship because of a more distant relationship was suspected. That would silence any curiosity about the resemblance between himself and Kevin Percival.

“Sidney?” he heard her call his name as he had gotten a little distracted.

“Yes, dear?” he asked.

“Thank you.” she said.

“For what?” he asked a little confused.

“For being open and honest with me.” She replied.

He forced a smile and felt a lump in his throat. ‘Was he to tell her the rest of the story now?’ He wondered.

He had little time to consider as Charlotte had already rung the bell to collect the trays again and Carice and Amy were soon followed by Ian, Michael and Chrystal, who were eager to join their parents in bed. Martha brought the babies Andrew and Oliver, who had had a restless night through their teething. And Lily-Rose and Ivy came to show off their progress in walking on two legs. Their insecure waddle was making place for a more confident stride.

After some games of tickling, clapping and playing catch, the children were directed to the nursery again so their parents could make themselves more presentable and receive their siblings. Sidney went to his own dressing room and Carice helped Charlotte wash, while Amy was changing the sheets of her bed.

When Amy had left with the soiled bedding again, Charlotte remarked with a sigh: “Oh, I shall miss you while you’re gone to Antigua.”

“I’m sorry Ma’am, I shall look for a good replacement.” Carice said apologetically. “Is it.. is it still all right for me to go… since your condition…”she asked with a little stammer.

Charlotte put her hand on Carice’s arm. “Don’t worry about me. I shall miss you, but I would never forgive myself if I denied you the opportunity to go see your homeland again.”

Carice smiled appreciatingly. “I shall miss you too…”she whispered.

“I think I shall ask Amy to help me.” Charlotte thought out loud. “Or Nancy…She’s been with us long enough…”

“I think some of Mrs. Georgiana’s staff will be at liberty while she and Mr. Arthur are travelling…”Carice remarked carefully.

“Yes, I’ll ask my sister-in-law…”Charlotte replied. “I need someone to tend to my sister and Miss Parker as well.”

“I’ll ask around.” Carice said.

“That reminds me I must ask Miss Clayton to come work for us.” Charlotte remarked. “We could use another governess and Miss Clayton is such a gifted musician, she plays the piano, the harp and sings beautifully….she can teach the girls and play for us.”

Carice smiled. “I’m sorry to miss her performances.”

“Just come back then.” Charlotte smiled meaningfully.

She decided to put on a simple day dress. She was tired of lying in her dressing gown all day. Changing clothes gave her a sense of time of day. Not lang after, Arthur, Georgiana and William were announced. Charlotte obligingly took her place on the bed again. Sidney came to sit on the bed at her side, While Georgiana sat on her other side. William and Arthur settled themselves on the chairs at the foot end.

“I have brought the veils.” Georgiana said, showing the two headdresses.

“Good, now go through my wardrobe and find two black dresses, as I recall the sisters are not too tall, so if they have not grown fat, they should fit.” Charlotte commanded.

Georgiana stood up and opened the wardrobe.

Arthur and William looked a little embarrassed as Georgiana looked inside.

“Perhaps you can do that later?” Sidney opted, looking uneasy.

Georgina nodded with a smile. “Have you any idea of their posture, Sidney?”

Sidney flushed: “I did not take a very good look…”he said. “Pretty average, I would think.”

“Order them to bring some ordinary day dresses…and buy some logwood to dye them. Then they will have mourning dresses that fit.” Charlotte opted.

Sidney nodded approvingly.

“Should we ask them to come dressed as widows, I mean: when will we give them the black dresses?” Georgiana wondered out loud.

“The idea is they change clothes in a hotel.” Charlotte clarified. “The establishment they come from must have no idea where they are going to and what they look like.”

Georgiana nodded with a shudder. Sidney gestured Arthur with a nod of the head to pay attention to his wife. Arthur took Georgiana’s hand, as she sat down again, trembling a little.

“Are you going to be all right with this?” Sidney asked carefully.

Georgiana forced a smile ”Yes, I will, I must…I must do this for them.”

“Should the ladies really be involved?” William pressed Sidney, nodding his head sideways in the direction of Charlotte.

“Please, William, do not patronize me.” Charlotte relied a little irately. “I’m not as innocent and ignorant as you believe me to be.”

William raised his brows, slightly surprised and glaring a little accusingly at Sidney.

“Georgiana, if you’re up to it… I would like you to go see the sisters…if Sidney and my brothers would go by themselves…it would stir rumours, while our purpose is to redeem them.” Charlotte asked Georgiana carefully.

Georgiana nodded hesitantly. “As long as I do not have to enter that dreadful place where Sidney found them.” The others stared momentarily at Sidney, seemingly wondering why he was there in the first place, but no one asked, much to Charlotte’s relief.

“I’m sending in Alexander to take care of the payment and escort the girls.” Sidney explained.

Georgiana visibly shuddered at the word ‘payment’. “They should be free to leave!” she reacted indignantly. “Whoever is holding them there deserves no payment! Slavery is illegal on English soil…”

Sidney sighed: “You are right, morally and legally speaking, but I fear it is the only way to get them out of there… we must give the impression they are demanded by a customer…the people in this business are dangerous…”

Georgiana looked like she was going to puke.

Arthur looked a little alarmed. “I suggest we wait what your footman comes up with… when they will be brought to their hiding place.”

“Yes, It might even be tonight.” Sidney warned them “I need to take care of some business this afternoon, but I will ready after dinner…Perhaps the ladies would like to talk a bit by themselves?” He looked from Georgiana to Charlotte.

“Yes, you gentlemen might leave us….Just one more thing…is everything settled for their departure from London?” Charlotte inquired.

The three men looked at each other. “They can leave for France any time they want.” Arthur remarked. “As soon as we’ve arranged papers for them….”

“It might be difficult… they’ve been declared dead…” Sidney observed. “We must first see if we can get them to return to their brother and have him identify them….we would not want it in the paper.”

Charlotte nodded with a sigh.

“Perhaps if they had someone to act as their husbands…nobody would ask after their maiden name…” Sidney pondered out loud.

“But we just agreed to present them as widows…” Charlotte commented.

“Widows can remarry….” Sidney remarked. “And I may know two men who would be willing to do the honour…”

Charlotte raised her brows. “Let’s first retrieve the girls and hear their story, then we’ll know what is possible.”

“We could also put them on one of our own ships…bring them to land undetected…they have no need for papers if they live on my estate near Bordeaux.” Arthur suggested.

“That would be illegal.. but as a last resort…it is possible,” Sidney concluded hesitantly. Now gentlemen, will you come down with me? We have some other business to discuss.”

While Charlotte and Georgiana talked some more, Sidney took Arthur and William to his study. They talked a little about business and the troubles on the continent.

After an hour or so, Sidney asked Arthur: “Arthur, if you do not have urgent business this afternoon, could you come with me this afternoon?

Arthur hooked up a little surprised: “Nothing urgent, no…anything amiss at the warehouses?”

“No, this is something more private.” He forced a smile.

William looked up: “I guess it’s Parker-business rather than Heywood-business.” he concluded.

“For now, yes…”Sidney said apologetically.

“Well, I’m off then.” William said a little irately. “I’ll just to see my other sister…if she’s here…”

“I believe Emily and Sidonia are accompanying Miss Avery and helping her pick out wallpapers for her new home and school and dress fittings and such…”Sidney informed him.

William nodded a little disappointed.

“Ehm , William, there one thing I would like to ask you…”Sidney interrupted him “Or rather, that I would like to ask you wife and sister…”

William looked at him expectantly.

“The fact is, with Charlotte being bedridden and our governess getting married…We could use a little help in supervising the children…My sister Diana has been chaperoning Sidonia and Emily yesterday, but as you will agree, that is not ideal …I promised your father to keep Emily away from our step-nephew and the triplet and the elder boys need someone to take them out…they need clothes and education and sorts… the nurses are not qualified for that task. Sidonia and Emily are trying to help out on managing the household, they need to be chaperoned when going out and I’m too busy myself.”

William nodded: “I’ll ask the ladies to call more often and take charge of the children…”

“Thank you.” Sidney replied.

William left again.

“Well, you surely have a lot to manage with all those children, brother.” Arthur commented.

Sidney sighed: “Yes, and if that would be the end of all my charges it would be manageable, but apparently I have to look after other people’s children as well…”

“I understand Miss Emily is a handful…”Arthur smiled. “And Tom wrote me you’ve been trying to help Alicia, talking to her betrothed’s father.”

“Well let’s keep quiet about that alliance for now… Lord Grandmire is far from allowing the connection and until he does, Alicia’s situation is very delicate…” Sidney said with a tone of warning.

“I thought you had it cleared?” Arthur said surprised “Tom thought it was…”

Sidney rolled his eyes “I’m afraid that’s Tom’s wishful thinking…I hope for his daughter’s sake he keeps his mouth shut…Lord Grandmire will not be amused if it becomes public. He’s the most stubborn man I ever met…and the more pressure, the less likely he is to consent to their marriage.”

Arthur huffed a little discouraged.

“But It was not Charlotte’s siblings or our nephews and nieces I was referring to…” Sidney clarified.

Arthur quizzically raised his brows.

“Last Monday I had an unexpected visitor from Antigua.” Sidney began.

Arthur looked up: ‘An acquaintance of ours?” he asked surprised.

“Well, I knew his parents…they passed away and now the boy is left in my charge.” Sidney continued hesitantly.

Arthur looked up surprised and pondered for a moment “Is it that boy Charlotte told us about, what is his name…”

“Percival, yes…”Sidney said reluctantly.

Arthur looked Sidney in the eye, slightly furrowing his brow: “And why did they approach you?” he asked carefully.

“Apparently because of my good credentials in that department…” Sidney rolled his eyes slightly.

“I see….”Arthur replied. “And how old is the boy…we had a discussion with Charlotte about it…” he added carefully.

Sidney forced a smile. “He’s seventeen.” He said matter-of-factly.

“An older boy then indeed…”Arthur looked at Sidney carefully.

“Don’t look at me like that...just say what you want to say…”Sidney reacted a little annoyed.

Arthur scraped his throat. “Forgive me for bringing this up, brother….but when we were living in Antigua...there were rumours about you….having affairs with married women…in fact several asked me if I were as good a lover as my brother…” he coughed a little embarrassedly.

Sidney looked at his shoes shamefully. “And you want to know If I might be responsible…”

Arthur nodded relieved.

“I wish I had the answer….” Sidney sighed.

“So…it is possible…” Arthur concluded carefully.

Sidney nodded affirmatively. “The chance is small, but I cannot ignore it.”

Arthur nodded back andnervously gulped down his brandy.

“Does he look like you?” Arthur asked carefully.

Sidney nodded: “They say he does…but if you’ve seen the late Mr. Percival you know that is not proof enough…”

“Yes, he resembled you a little, I recall….” Arthur mumbled. “So what are you going to do?”

“Take care of this boy, as asked…” Sidney answered. “And I’m trying to gather some more information…”

“What about Charlotte?” Arthur asked, Sidney glanced at him “Does she know?”

“I’ve told her the boy is placed under my guardianship and that he’s just arrived in England.” Sidney said.

Arthur nodded approvingly.

“I don’t want to burden her with any more information…for now…before I have some answers…” Sidney sighed.

Arthur nodded: “What would you like to find out?”

Sidney looked at him: “Two things and I need your help in gathering some more information in Antigua…”

Arthur nodded.

“I need to know more about the boy’s birth.” Sidney began.

Arthur raised his brows: “Did they not tell you his date of birth?”

“Yes, I know the date…but What I need to know is the circumstances… was he born late… was he born early…that would tell me if I could be the father or that Mr. Percival sired the boy himself…” Sidney said meaningfully…. I need you to find the doctor who assisted in his birth…if you can still find him…or retrieve any notes…anything that might give a clue…for instance: the reason for Mr. Percival to disinherited the boy…”

Arthur nodded again.

“And…there is something else I want to investigate…but I need your opinion on that…” Sidney looked at Arthur.

“The physical resemblance seems to be too big to be coincidental… I believe the late Mr. Percival was the ward of the gentleman from who he inherited….I want to find out more about his ancestry…”

“You want to explore if he might be related...?” Arthur asked, furrowing his brow.

Sidney nodded. “I fear people will start talking once they see this boy…if I could claim him as a distant relation of ours…”

“There would be less a of a scandal…” Arthur filled in.

Sidney nodded. “However… we must be prepared to find out one of our ancestors may….”

“Have had an illegitimate child?” Arthur finished Sidney’s sentence again. “Who do you suspect?”

“You never knew our grandfather…mother’s father…it was said I looked very much like him” Sidney remarked.

“It is a place to start…”Arthur mumbled…”Do you think we might find anything about him at Bedford Place?”

Sidney raised his brows: “That might actually be… many of our grandfathers’ journals and paperwork is still kept there…someone would need to search the library or attic…”

“Let’s ask Tom.” Arthur suggested.

Sidney looked at Arthur hesitantly. “I would rather not involve Tom at this stage…or Diana…”

Arthur nodded knowingly “You’re right…our brother and sister are not the most discrete characters….”

“What about Mary… I mean, you and I could hardly go scavenge Bedford Place without somebody noticing…” Arthur suggested.

Sidney sighed: “We can hardly involve Mary and ask her not to tell Tom…”

“You’re right.” Arthur frowned. “What if we say we’re studying our family tree…I mean Tom would be thrilled to have our family history researched and written down.”

Sidney grinned: “You want to appeal to Tom’s vanity? Yes, that might just work…. I’m hiring a private investigator anyway to search for any information that might be found in England…do you have any recollection of the Percivals, where they originated from? I believe Mrs. Percival was from Scotland, but I do not know her maiden name. And I do not know where Mr. Percival came from…”

“Wouldn’t the boy know?” Arthur suggested.

“Yes, of course, stupid of me..” Sidney slapped his forehead. “Well, I have to go see him now…I want to ask you to come along…He might recognise you and he has few acquaintances in town…”

Arthur nodded: “I’ll just tell Georgiana I have some urgent business in town.”

They both went up to take leave of their wives….

“Will you be all right?” Sidney asked Charlotte attentively.

“Yes…I’ve just received a letter from Alicia that I will read and I have one from Mary as well…”Charlotte smiled.

Sidney bit his lip: “I hope it’s not bad news they’re bothering you with…”

“I have Georgiana here to console me…”Charlotte smiled.

“Yes.” Sidney forced a smile. “Take care of her, Georgiana…”

“We’ll take care of _each other_ …”Charlotte corrected him. “Don’t forget Georgiana’s own delicate condition..”

“Except, I’m doing fine, whereas you are not…”Georgiana said in a strict and slightly annoyed voice.

“You heard her…”Sidney smiled meaningfully, before giving Charlotte another small kiss, not missing Georgiana’s eye roll as she witnessed.

He and Arthur went down to board Sidney’s carriage.

After Sidney and Arthur had Left Charlotte and Georgiana talked some more.

Charlotte wondered whether she should tell Georgiana about the Percival-boy having come to England and being placed under Sidney’s guardianship. But she was not in the mood for Georgiana’s snappish remarks about Sidney’s qualities as a guardian.

“How are you feeling, Georgiana?” she asked, hoping Georgiana would open up a little more about the man who had gotten her pregnant. However, Georgiana decided to change the subject. “You haven’t opened your letters yet, Sidney mentioned something about distressing news…?” she began carefully.

“Yes…”Charlotte said evasively.

“Well, I’m curious what our niece has to report…Arthur tells me she got engaged!” Georgiana said with delight.

Charlotte looked at Georgiana a little alarmed: “Quiet, it’s not public information yet…The gentleman’s father is against the match…” She whispered.

Georgiana looked up in surprise: “What could he possibly have against Alicia…she must be every parent-in-law’s dream!”

“Well not his apparently…. No noble blood, her dowry not large enough…and Tom as a father is apparently no recommendation either…” Charlotte huffed.

Georgiana chortled: “What?! I know Tom is a bit eccentric, but quite harmless…”

Charlotte gave her a sharp look, remembering what Tom’s mistake almost cost her.

“Well, not so harmless…but we’ve contained it…” Georgiana hurried to add. “And surely having Sidney as her uncle is recommending and we can fix the dowry…although I think it is a ridiculous demand! Arthur and I would be happy to contribute.”

“Well, apparently the estate is in poor repair… and Lord Grandmire has rather old-fashioned ideas about merchants and their respectability, although he was eager to take some of Sidney’s advice on making his estate more profitable.” Charlotte explained cynically.

“Should we even be wanting to be associated with the likes of _him_?” Georgiana commented. “I mean, even an impoverished nobleman thinks were beneath him…”

“Well he is a distant cousin of Lady Susan.. he cannot be too bad… although even Susan can’t seem to stand him.” Charlotte explained with a grimace. Georgiana’s choice of words ‘beneath him’ involuntarily reminded her of Lord Islington and she shuddered. “But my mother had the same prejudice about merchants and she got round…” she added tersely.

Georgiana did not notice Charlotte discomfort as she suppressed a laugh.

“Lady Susan supports the match between Alicia and her cousin Charles…and the young man’s uncle was kind enough to invite Alicia as you may recall.” Charlotte continued.

“Well, that should be support enough.” Georgiana concluded. “Now, open the letter.”

Charlotte hesitantly broke the seal and started to read, first to herself, in case Alicia was confiding something.

_Dear Aunt Charlotte, 26 th of August, 1830_

_I write to tell you I have safely reached Harford. It was good to see Ellen again and to meet her kind father. Reverend Cohlston is a most kind and generous man. I can see where Charles has his gentle nature from, if not from his own father. Mama was very taken with Charles and his uncle as well. I am glad she has finally met my betrothed and approves of him._

_As for how I felt when seeing Charles again, I have few words. I can only tell you my love for him is even stronger than before. Seeing him in the environment where he grew up, I feel I understand him so much better. I could feel he was more confident, more himself. After so many months apart, I feared our encounter might be a disappointment, that I had imagined my feelings for him. I can now say that is not the case. I’m happy to have seen him, but at the same time I’m sad because of it. It would have been easier if I had felt indifference. We’ve only seen each other a day, at Reverend Cohlston’s discretion. Then Lord Grandmire got word of my presence and ordered Charles to leave for Oxford sooner._

_Speaking of him, Lord Grandmire is a confusing man. He was angry for my coming, at the same time he said I was not to be blamed for being invited. The man is capable of insulting and complimenting at the same time. He said he believed me to a mercenary girl, hunting for a title and expressed relief when he discovered I was nothing of the sort. He said he appreciated that I could love his ‘flawed’ son, at the same time telling me it would not be enough. I do not know what to think of him. I detest how he stands between me and Charles, at the same time I’m hoping he will become my relation and I wish to get along. Ellen believes her ‘stubborn uncle’ will come round eventually. I do hope she is right. I know that Charles will marry me regardless of what his father says, but I do feel guilty for standing between them. I feel I’ll be depriving Charles of his rightful inheritance if they do not come to terms._

_But enough melancholy from me for now. Ellen and her father are delightful company at least and Dartmoor is very beautiful. Don’t tell my father, but I’ve quite fallen in love with the place. I can very much understand why uncle Sidney bought a cottage here. I have noticed Sanditon is not well recommended among the people here, apart from the school. Apparently two sisters of one of our neighbours disappeared there while they were staying in Sanditon with their governess. I do not recall such a story, but I do my duty in telling people Sanditon is not a dangerous place and that they should visit it. The girls’ disappearance is a sad story, but anything can happen anywhere, is it not?_

_I hope to write to you some more before coming to London myself. But If I’m not, believe me well entertained._

_Yours truly,_

_Your niece, Alicia_

Charlotte smiled wryly on finishing the letter. This was not something she could share with Georgiana. She and Alicia were not as close. So Charlotte decided to merely summarize the contents.

“If only we could make some scheme that would allow them to marry…” Georgiana commented pensively.

“Well, I think Lady Susan is already doing that for us.” Charlotte remarked with a smile. “Whatever Lord Grandmire desires, there is no financial obstacle for Charles Cohlston to marry our niece. The loss will be his lordship’s if he does not consent.”

She turned to Mary’s letter and read in silence.

_Dear Charlotte, 29 th of August, 1830_

_I have arrived safely in Taunton with Jenny and the boys. We left Alicia with her friend Ellen in Harford yesterday morning. I finally met Alicia’s intended, I am relieved to find him a kind young man, not quite the villain I imagined at first. I do hope they will not have to wait much longer to have their chance at happiness. My consolation at least is that nothing stands in the way of Jenny and your brother Lucas to get married. We were delighted with his company as he escorted us to Ivybridge and Taunton. Don’t tell Diana or Max, but I cannot say as much for our step-nephew, although his melancholic state can be explained, I guess. I hope his turmoil will soon be alleviated._

_The trio here was tiresome, but the landscape was beautiful. We passed near Weymouth, where I grew up and where Tom and I met. It holds good memories for us. I am delighted to find that the man I found in Taunton is very much like the young Tom I met then, but perhaps a bit improved, as he is older and wiser now. To see him beaming as he speaks to several groups of voters is delightful. I sincerely believe they are all falling in love with him as I did then and I’m doing again._

_Well, the election is tomorrow. God willing, we will come to London in the second week of September with an MP._

_Yours truly,_

_Mary_

Charlotte smiled.

Georgiana raised her brows inquisitively.

“It seems Tom is his good old self and Mary is as much in love with him as ever.” Charlotte summarized contently “And it looks like he might win the election. At least one of our schemes seems to be working out.”

Georgiana looked pleased. “I would like to see a smile back on Mary’s face… a genuine one, not one that keeps up appearances…I sense she feels guilty for Sidney and Arthur having to save her and Tom from debtor’s prison and the poorhouse. ”

“Yes, even though she knows Tom did the same for Sidney…I must say I myself still feel indebted to you myself for making it possible for me and Sidney to marry….”Charlotte’s eyes became dewy.

“So I’m to blame for you being in this dreadful state?” Georgiana retorted sardonically, gesturing a round belly with her arms.

The two women chortled as Charlotte blushed.

“And then _you_ are to blame for making it possible for me to marry Otis at the time.” Georgiana added playfully.

“Do you regret it?” Charlotte asked carefully.

“No, although I was a little relieved it did not last long. If I hadn’t married him, I would always have wondered ‘what if’…” Georgiana said emotionally. “And I certainly cannot blame you or Sidney for my marrying Arthur.”

“No, you can’t…”Charlotte said softly “And I’m sorry to hear he does not make you as happy as Sidney does me….but you could have done a lot worse…”

Georgiana forced a smile “Yes…well, he is still my best friend, besides you of course…”she replied softly. “…and he doesn’t make me as miserable as Sidney gets you at times…”she added mischievously.

Charlotte chuckled with a blush and mumbled “Yes, well the fire between us still sparks now and then.”

Georgina gave Charlotte a knowing smile, but before she could say anything more, a knock on the door announced some of the children.

The triplet came in to show some handkerchiefs they had been embroidering for Miss Avery as a wedding present. Belinda was very proud of the little bags of dried flowers she’d made for in the linen closet and Chrystal had picked some roses in the garden for the bride to wear. Charlotte refrained from telling her they would have perished by Saturday, the day of the wedding, and prised her effort. She suggested drying them, so the petals could be strewn over them when they left church or in Miss Avery’s bath.

They drank some tea, and shared lunch, after which Georgiana left Charlotte again so she could rest.


	38. Liberation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney discusses accommodating Kevin Percival with Miss Avery who is busy selecting wall papers for her new house. The mission for rescuing the Beaufort Sisters is set in motion. But things are not entirely going according to plan. A notorious character's name resurfaces. Sidney finds himself in an awkward situation with Georgiana and his short-tempered nature is getting in his way again. Meanwhile abstinance is becoming a more of a challenge for both Charlotte and Sidney.

# 38\. Liberation

Sidney returned home later in the afternoon. Bringing Arthur with him to his meeting with Kevin Percival had worked out well. Kevin seemed to recognise Arthur and Arthur’s jolly and Gentle nature had made the boy more at ease. Arthur in turn had been very diligent, carefully and politely inquiring after what the boy knew about his parent’s origins and commenting playfully on the possibility of there being distant relatives that might be found, without disclosing that Sidney was actually setting up an investigation.

Sidney observed that Arthur could be unexpectantly sly when necessary. With his air of naivety, innocence and folly he flawlessly disguised his talent for conspiracy. If the government should ever need a spy, Arthur would be a good candidate, as he was beyond suspicion. His life was pretty much an enigma. Few people knew what business Arthur conducted besides running errands for the Parker-Heywood company and throwing parties, including Sidney.

On departure, Sidney was pleased to see Lord Babington and Lord Tiverton calling on Kevin Percival and inviting him to go for a ride. And after talking to the boy, he had concluded that finding him a private tutor was the best option for the boy.

Back at home, Sidney was informed that Charlotte was still resting and went to find Miss Avery, who was going through sample books of wall paper in the drawing room, surrounded by the girls, who opted for different designs.

“Well girls, I’ll let you choose the pattern for one of the class rooms and the boys may select the pattern for the other classroom.” she offered as she rose to greet Sidney.

“Ah, I see you’re making progress with decorating the house.” Sidney smiled.

He heard his daughters argue over the preferred pattern.

“Girls, keep in in mind that whatever you pick, it must be acceptable to all of you and it must not be to extravagant. You will be learning and needing to concentrate!” he said in a strict voice

“ Yes, Girls and keep in mind that one of the walls will have cabinets and the colour must match the dark wood and we must have sufficient light or our artistic work will suffer.” Miss Avery added.

She and Sidney smiled amused as the girls deliberated.

“Lavender is my favourite colour!” Belinda argued.

“It used to be mine too, but now I prefer blue and lavender does not match easily with other colours.” Esther commented.

“Blue is very expensive colour…”Mary-Anne remarked carefully.

“Mama’s room has blue walls.” Chrystal observed. “And I like all the flowers and birds painted on it. It is like a garden.”

“The wall paper in mama’s room is very expensive Chinese wall paper. We must choose something simpler for the school.” Sidonia interfered. “And the most useful background colour is a cream white. It will match with the cabinets and provide light, but not so much that it blinds us.”

“White is boring!” Belinda commented grumpily.

“Not if we have a nice print on it.” Miss Avery argued.

“I like these little flowers.” Chrystal pointed to one of the samples.

“Yes, they are very nice.” Sidonia smiled.

“Now , we have a lot of options. There are striped patterns, diagonal patterns, more organic floral patterns.” Miss Avery summed up.

“The stripes are boring.” Belinda remarked. The others nodded.

“So no stripes then.” Sidonia concluded and kept turning the pages. Her eyes fell on a sample with a blush pink background and subtly decorated with little white flowers and leaves.

“I like this one.” Esther commented and the others nodded. They showed the sample to Sidney and Miss Avery.

“That will do very nicely!” Miss Avery reacted approvingly.

“A fine choice. Now see what the boys come up with.” Sidney chuckled. “Luckily they have only four of them to agree on the choice.”

Christian, George, Francis and Theodore frowned at almost every sample and quickly agreed that they preferred a pattern that would make the room look like a little jungle or where they could imagine themselves in a foreign country. A woodland pattern with deer in the forest in a simple green on white colour had their approval.

“ I think I’ll choose this blue one with pink roses for the drawing room.” Miss Avery pondered out loud. “And I may choose something purple for one of the bedrooms upstairs.” She smiled at Belinda. “I know Mr. Hamilton will prefer something blue or green for his rooms. For the hallways I’ll go with this damask print, and use different colours.”

She expertly matched different samples in such a way that either the patterns or the colours matched between adjoining rooms.

Sidney coughed “Miss Avery, I was wondering If I could speak to you about a delicate matter.”

Miss Avery looked up in surprise.

“Girls, maybe you could go through the sample books and think about what you would like in your new rooms after the house is expanded.” Sidney suggested

Miss Avery followed Sidney to his study and looked at him expectantly.

“Ehm, Miss Avery. I have a delicate question for you and I want to ask you to discuss it with Mr Hamilton before you give me a reply.”

Miss Avery nodded a little surprised.

“You see…”Sidney began. “I have been put in charge of a boy whose parents have passed away. Besides losing his parents, he has also lost his entire inheritance and has oved here from Antigua…I could send him to school, but I consider him too vulnerable…I’d prefer he is tutored by someone who understands what he going through….Mr. Hamilton comes to mind.”

Miss Avery smiled.

“And the boy needs to be accommodated…With Mrs. Parker being bedridden...it would be too much for her to take another child under her wing. I would like you to consider having him live with you after you return form your honeymoon.”

Miss Avery looked surprised.

“Now think about it carefully if you are willing to let a seventeen-year old boy live with you for a while and whether Mr. Hamilton can take on the extra charge… I’d be willing to pay a hundred pounds a year extra.”

Miss Avery nodded. “A young man then? I will discuss it with Mr. Hamilton.” she answered, looking uneasy.

“Perhaps I should introduce him to you first…You’ll see he is not as intimidating as most boys his age.” Sidney smiled.

Miss Avery forced a smile.

A knock on the door announced Alexander and Sidney dismissed Miss Avery.

“Well?” Sidney asked Alexander impatiently after the door was closed again.

“The women can be made available this very evening…the only thing is…a deposit is asked…” alexander informed him hesitantly.

“A deposit?” Sidney asked.

“Yes, to ensure the women are returned…” Alexander clarified, looking uneasy.

“How much?” Sidney asked tersely.

Alexander handed him a closed envelope, that contained a note with the specifics. The deposit was two hundred pounds for each of them, apart from the five pounds a day their Madame asked. And costs for meals and such would be for the client. Sidney was a little astonished by the sum demanded. “phew….” He reacted.

“She said that if the price was too high, she could deliver some other girls at a cheaper rate, apparently the two sisters are much in demand.” Alexander remarked.

“No. “ Sidney replied. “…I’ll see if I can manage to pull the resources together on short notice. Just wat outside for me.”

Alexander left Sidney’s study and Sidney resorted to a hidden compartment in his desk to find sufficient bank notes. Usually he would hand a written promesse that the receiver, who would be named, could show at the bank. But that would tie Sidney’s name to the transaction.

Instead, he drew out a piece of paper that stated the amount he handed to Alexander, that his footman would have to repay in case any of the money was embezzled.

Sidney called him in and handed him an envelope containing seven hundred pounds, telling him that if he carried out his assignment well, he would be richly rewarded.

Alexander smiled appreciatingly. “I’m simply trying to do my job, sir.” he replied humbly.

“I know, and I know I can trust you. Now shall I repeat my instructions?” Sidney suggested and they went through the story they had made up, the itinerary and gathered the clothing that had been collected for the women’s disguise and sent Alexander on his way.

Sidney scribbled a note to Arthur, Georgiana and William to inform them the sisters would be brought to the apartment that very evening and that he would head in that direction after dinner and asked them to be ready to join him.

He went up to inform Charlotte, who had just woken from her nap. He was nervous and jittery.

“I’ve just heard from Alexander and we’re setting things in motion…I will go to see them after dinner.” He said.

Charlotte nodded: “Try to relax Sidney.” she replied warmly.

He forced a smile. He was far from relaxed. The amount asked to hire the two sisters had shocked him, just as the deposit asked. Whoever controlled these two women was obviously not eager to let them go and might prove far more dangerous to provoke. But he did not want to say as much to Charlotte. He decided to ask two of the grooms to accompany him. They were strong men. And carrying a pistol would be wise.

After dinner, Sidney put on his least conspicuous outfit. Grey trousers, a dark blue waist coat, black tails and a black tie. Over it he put on his long black overcoat, of which the collar could be set up straight and disguise his face.

He kissed Charlotte and his children goodbye and stepped into his coach. He had asked his most trustworthy coachman, Needhamm, to hire a simple black coach that was not recognisable as his own. He knew Needham could be trusted, after all, he needed Sidney’s consent to be able to marry Nancy, on who he had set his eyes.

He arrived at Arthur and Georgiana’s house not long after. He waited for a while before he went inside.

Georgiana welcomed him. “I’m afraid Arthur and William are out. An emergency situation with a friend of theirs occurred and they were called away before we received your note.” She explained.

Sidney sighed annoyedly. “Well, I’ll have to go by myself then.”

“No, I’m coming with you.” Georgiana said resolutely.

“Georgiana, I’m not comfortable with taking you there…and certainly not without my brother to accompany you.” He said tersely.

“We’ll be less conspicuous if we are with fewer people.” Georgiana argued. “And I promised Charlotte…” she pleaded.

Sidney conceded. “All right!” he sighed.

“Let me just get some things…”Georgiana said with a tone of mystery. She went up and came down with a bag.

As she stepped into the carriage and took her place opposite of Sidney, she said. “Now Sidney, I need you to be a gentleman. Please close the curtains and close your eyes.”

Sidney quizzically furrowed his brow till he saw Georgiana pull a black dress and bonnet from the bag.

“What are you up to?” he asked a little shocked. “You’re not….you were not thinking of changing your clothes in my presence, in the carriage…”he asked a little nervously.

“I need to disguise myself and my staff would be very puzzled if I dressed like someone in mourning only a few hours after my husband left the house…” Georgian explained sardonically.

Sidney sighed. “This is very inappropriate…”he muttered.

“Everything about this mission is inappropriate, dear brother.” She said with much emphasis on the last word. “I know you’ll behave like a gentleman, because both Arthur and Charlotte will be after you if you even so much as take a peek.” Georgiana said in a strict voice.

“There’s no need for that, I would kill myself if I did.” Sidney muttered.

He made sure the curtains were properly closed. He closed his eyes. He put his hat over his eyes to make sure he could not even accidentally get a glimpse of Georgiana’s striptease and he could hear Georgiana laugh at him rather amused.

He could hear her remove her belt, unbutton the front of the dress and felt it brushing his trousers as it slid down to the carriage floor. Then he felt another dress being spread over his legs and being raised up. He tried not to imagine too many things, forcing his mind to picture Charlotte’s smile while she was rubbing her round belly.

“Ahem, Sidney… I forgot this one has some buttons at the back as well…could you assist me…”he heard Georgiana ask a little desperately.

He threw off his hat. “For god’s sake!” he exclaimed. She had turned sideways to allow him to close the buttons, which was an arduous task. The dress and the buttons were dark. With the curtains closed there was little light, especially as darkness was slowly setting in. The carriage was shaking. Sidney fidgeted endlessly with the tiny round buttons and the little loops that he was supposed to close over them. 

“Aren’t you finished yet?” Georgiana complained.

“Well it isn’t an easy task…”Sidney muttered. “Couldn’t you have picked a more practical dress?!”

Georgiana scoffed “I know you prefer Charlotte to wear dresses that come off easily, but that is not always fashionable.”

“Please refrain from any commentary on what passes between myself and Charlotte.” He retorted curtly.

“I’m sorry. I see you’re in dreadful mood, as usual…how Charlotte puts up with you I don’t know...” Georgiana commented, not sounding very apologetic.

“Please, Georgiana, I’m sorry if I’m a little tense… there is a lot at stake here…” he added through gritted teeth and clenching his jaw. “We need to cooperate and your hostility is not very helpful!”

“Yes.” Georgiana merely replied, now putting on a black bonnet with a veil, much to Sidney’s relief, as this made avoiding her gaze a lot easier.

After half an hour the carriage came to a halt. Sidney and Georgiana stepped out, Sidney clapped the knocker on the door before them and elderly lady came down and looked at them quizzically.

“Yes?” she asked.

“Good day Ma’am, we’re here to call on Mrs….”Sidney began and all of a sudden he could not recall the names they had made up.

“Mrs. Ridoux and Ferrier.” Georgiana finished his sentence with an artificial smile.

“Yes…”Sidney smiled uneasy at the suspicious looking woman. “I’m sorry I knew them by their maiden names, I still have to get used to their husband’s names, even though they’re already widowed.” He tried to explain.

“I’ll see if they’re receiving visitors… they have kept much to themselves and talked little since they arrived this afternoon.” The landlady replied. “Who can I say is calling?”

“Mr. Pa…”Sidney wanted to say his own name, but Georgiana was quick to correct him “Mr. Parson and Mrs. Shephard… we’re the ladies’ cousins.”

The landlady forced a smile “Of course…”

A short while later they were led upstairs. The landlady waited expectantly while Sidney knocked on the apartment door.

“Thank you Ma’am.” he said meaningfully, dismissing her with the tone of his voice and the landlady reluctantly left them alone.

“Just wait here. I’ll first check if it’s them.” he whispered to Georgiana. “If not, it’s better you don’t make their acquaintance.”

Georgiana sighed annoyedly from under her veil and Sidney could imagine her rolling her eyes.

The door opened and a veiled lady carefully opened the door. Even though her face was hidden behind the veil, a surprised smile could be detected.

“Good evening, sir.” the woman said, barely hiding her astonishment and amusement. “Do come in.” While Georgiana remained out of sight, Sidney entered the apartment and walked into the little parlour.

“Well, if it isn’t Mr. Parker again?!” the other woman said coquettishly. “We were hoping you would return, didn’t we sister?”

Her hand stroked his cheek, and Sidney shuddered.

“Ahem!” Georgian’s indignant voice sounded.

“And what’s this?” the woman said with amused astonishment. “Have you brought another lady? Well the more the merrier they say…” her hand wanted to stroke Sidney face again but he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

“Oh, is this the game you want to play?” the woman’s voice said playfully.

Georgiana pulled off her bonnet and veil a little infuriated.

“Miss Lambe?!” the other woman exclaimed “Who thought we would see you here. Her gaze went from Sidney to Georgiana.

“It’s Mrs. Arthur Parker now…” Georgiana replied curtly.

The two women suppressed a giggle.

“Oh naughty Mr. Parker, having an affair with you sister-in-law…though I can imagine the two of you needing a little excitement… life with dear old Charlotte must be tiring.. and well, Arthur is not exactly known as a ladies-man…” the most talkative of the two remarked.

Georgiana’s face darkened, but her anger seemed not only directed at the two women, but at Sidney too.

“Enough!” Sidney shouted infuriated, causing all three ladies to silence and step back.

Sidney caught his breath.

“Ladies, take of your veils…”he said curtly. They followed his direction. The faces of the Misses Beauforts appeared, though a little older and covered in a little make-up.

“My sister-in-law and I are not here for your disgusting games… we’re to help you…and your directions were to act modestly…” he explained agitated.

“Help us?” Phillida Beaufort scoffed. “Why on earth would you think we need your help?”

Sidney looked at them a little incredulous. “Because of the dire situation you have found yourselves in, of course.”

“Oh dear, we have a Good Samaritan here.” Miss Phillida said to her sister with an amused smile.

“I believe we’ve seen enough of those.” Miss Julia reacted cynically.

“Thank you, Mr. Parker, for your concern, but Julia and I are doing just fine.” Mis Beaufort forced a smile.

“You can’t be serious!” Georgiana exclaimed in astonishment. “Are you telling us that you are content with your situation?” she asked a little shocked. 

“I admit we had some scruples to enter this occupation, but once you are past the shame…it is not so bad really…better than being married to some gentleman who ignores you…abuses you…or gambles away your money… we live in relative comfort…we make our own money…we live in relative luxury…we get the best clients…unlike those girls in the streets…we get to amuse ourselves with the finest gentlemen of the ton and if they’re a little less fine.. at least we get paid for keeping them company. So I’m sorry to shock you, but Julia and I are not keen on leaving the business. We are doing quite well.” Miss Beaufort said resolutely.

“But for how long?!” Sidney asked with increasing agitation.

Phillida looked at him a little confused.

“Do you really think you’ll be able to this type of work endlessly…how much longer do you think before your clients start to exchange you for a younger girl?” Sidney asked with disbelief.

“We have quite some savings…we’ll manage fer we retire…” Phillida replied uneasy.

It only increased Sidney’s rage. “Have you thought of what this does to your poor brother?! I met the man only a few weeks ago. He is devastated with the loss of both of you!” Sidney gritted through his teeth, only just remembering to keep his voice down.

Phillida looked a little baffled. Her face turned sour. “Our dear brother…I would not pity him too easily…he had us declared dead after he found us…” she said bitterly.

An awkward silence followed, before Georgiana hesitantly asked: “What happened, Phillida, Julia… how did you end up here?” she asked softly.

“It was my fault…”Julia whispered.

“Please, help me to understand…”Georgiana pleaded a little befuddled.

Sidney let out a huff and nodded silently.

“All right…”Julia conceded, while Phillida shook her head and defeatedly sat down in a chair. 

“If you remember when we were living with Mrs. Griffiths… the ball after the regatta…”

Georgiana nodded. “The night of the great fire…”Sidney whispered.

“Yes..” Julia said hesitantly.

Georgiana looked at her expectantly.

Julia was fidgeting with her dress. “We met a few gentleman at the ball…”she began.

Sidney put his hand in front of his mouth as he could remember two girls standing intimately in an alcove with some young men. But he had been preoccupied with proposing to Charlotte and had not given it much attention.

“Mrs Griffiths, as you may recall was very enamoured by Reverend Hankins and well, she was not paying much attention…” Julia continued.

Georgiana nodded.

“And after the fire was announced, most people left the assembly hall. We were upstairs with two handsome young men…we had had a little too much wine, I guess. I thought we would be fine as long as Phillida and I stayed to together. But when everybody else had left, the two gentlemen became less scrupulous, as did we…they talked of marriage and overloaded us with kisses and before we knew it, they had found their way under our petticoats and had their way with us. We got carried away… we believed them to be passionately in love and expected an engagement. Silly, foolish girls we were…we had agreed on meeting them in front of the hotel the next day.. and then we were told they had left. We knew little about them…we had a name and we knew they had come from London.” Julia bit her lip.

Phillida put her arm around her younger sister and added as Julia recomposed herself: “We assumed they had left hurriedly because of the fire and would come back. Of course we were removed ourselves temporarily, we feared our beaus would be unable to find us. So we sent letters, hoping the mail would find their address in London.”

“Then what happened?” Sidney asked carefully.

Phillida took a deep breath. “That night of the ball was not without consequences…Julia appeared to be with child…”

Sidney swallowed down a lump. “Did Mrs. Griffiths know?” he asked tersely.

Phillada scoffed: “Oh she checked our laundry of course…but we managed to fool her…then we were told she was getting married. She had written to our brother, who was our guardian, that he should find another governess for us, but Phillip was travelling to South America at the time….”she paused for a moment and bit her lip. “We thought that if we could travel to London and find our beaus, at Julia’s, that he would marry her and then we could return home in good grace…” 

Sidney let out a huff.

“We forged a letter from an aunt, saying she would have someone come for us while our brother was abroad. Meanwhile we sold some of our late mother’s jewellery and hired a post chaise and a manservant who would pretend to be working for our aunt.”

Sidney stood up and paced the room. “Mrs. Griffiths should never have let you go like that!.. But have you any idea what that woman has been going through. I spoke to her about your disappearance. She was very distressed! ” he said indignantly.

“Well, I guess she was eager enough to get rid of us at the time…although she did make some remarks about the impropriety f us traveling without a lady chaperone. But she said her work was done and we were no longer her business. ” Julia Beaufort commented bitterly.

Sidney buried his face in his hand in disapproval. “And then?”

“We arrived in London…after staying in a hotel for a night we found an apartment. From there we went searching. We knocked on doors, asking after Mr. Sutton, it is not his real name, …and some of the other gentlemen we had met…it was quite humiliating….we were frowned at and sent away. Later I learnt it was better to ask the servants. Finally, after a month we found Mr. Saunders, my beau, whose name appeared to be invented as well. He was surprised to see us. He offered us his assistance. He paid the rent for our apartment. He said he would marry me… but he was still under age, so he had to wait till he was of age and his in heritance ensured…I was foolish enough to believe him…” Phillida smiled bitterly.

“Mr. Saunders knew Mr. Sutton of course and great was our distress when we were told that Mr. Sutton had only just engaged himself to another lady…Mr. Saunders brought Mr. Sutton to come and see us and Julia told him she was expecting his child, she was already six months along by that time and it was starting to show….he reacted with disbelief….however we convinced him eventually. He said he needed some time to arrange his affairs. And he did…two weeks later we read in the papers that he had married this other woman, with a large fortune apparently, by special license and had set off for a tour on the continent.”

Julia let out a short sob.

“Mr. Saunders said he would approach the family…arrange some sort of compensation. He came by regularly. He was very attentive and often expressed that he couldn’t wait to make me his wife. He argued that since we had already consummated our union, we might as well continue being intimate. When I hesitated, he argued that I did not love him and that he would abandon me, so I conceded. He said he would avoid impregnating me before our marriage would be sanctified. Then after some weeks he told me he would be away for some time to celebrate Christmas at his grandfather’s estate in Ireland.”

She took another deep breath.

“After he had left, the landlady, realising Julia’s condition, put us in the street. We found a new place, but the new landlady asked an exorbitant high rent.. she knew we had few options. Julia needed a doctor and on top of that, we discovered the rest of the jewellery of our mother’s that we had kept and wished to sell in case of emergency, had been stolen. And the remainder of our pocket allowance was not sufficient to keep paying the rent. We needed to find employment, or I did, as Julia was too far along to do much.”

Sidney shook his head. ‘Georgiana, perhaps it is better if you leave the room and not hear this story…”

“Tss…”Georgian scoffed. “I believe I have seen already too much of this world to be shocked.”

Sidney let out an annoyed sigh and pondered out loud: “Why… why did you not come to see my family… we would have helped you…”

Phillida smiled. “As a matter of fact we did call at your house a few times.. but you family was not in London at the time and your butler shood us away…”

Sidney shook his head again.

“I did some laundry and mending work…” Julia explained. “And I embroidered handkerchiefs , that Phillida tried to sell to some shops.”

“And I advertised for work as a governess. I forged a letter from Mrs. Griffiths stating I had been her pupil. I had no other references after all. Of course the interested families only wanted a live-in.” Phillida sighed. “So I had to leave Julia behind… I found employment with a family living not too far away, to teach two young girls. I went to see Julia almost every day… I brought her leftovers from the kitchen, every penny I earned went to her. The wage was low, as I had little experience, I had to settle to twenty pounds a year and boarding. After a month the master of the house found out I brought Julia food from the house. He knew about Julia’s condition. He said he would keep me employed if I agreed to provide some _extra services_ and before I knew it he was hovering over me on the rug, doing his business. And he came to me every night. He would pay me a shilling every time.”

Sidney suppressed a curse.

“What happened then?” Georgiana asked with a severe voice.

“It continued for a month or two…Julia had given birth by then. But the mistress of the house got suspicious and I was laid off without reference. I called on Mr. Sutton’s family once more, showing them Julia and her baby daughter, but we were sent away, paid off with a meagre ten pounds. Fortunately Mr. Saunders had come back from Ireland by then and he accommodated us in a more comfortable apartment. He even hired a nurse to help Julia….He came by often, bringing friends with him. He was generous, but it was clear that he wanted something in return. He talked less of marriage. We were expected to entertain him and his friends. Card nights were held in our apartment. A pianoforte was installed so that we could sing and play for his friends. After a while, he became more demanding, requiring Julia to keep his friends satisfied by all means. Since she was already ruined, she might as well bed his friends. And one night when he had lost a bet it appeared I was the prize and forced to endure his friend having his way with me while Mr Saunders watched. Afterwards that occurred more often. The biggest prize was for his friends to have me and Julia in bed at the same time. And as we were dependent on Mr. Saunders, we cooperated”

Georgiana started crying “What a humiliation…”

Phillida grinned cynically: “After we reconciled ourselves to our situation and allowed ourselves to enjoy it, it was not that bad…they were amusing gentlemen, much better than the man who employed me as a governess….. We perfected our skill and we were rewarded for it. Mr. Saunders was quite generous with jewellery, clothes and other luxuries. But then I appeared to be with child myself…you see, we knew little at the time how to prevent it. Mr. Saunders was displeased. He and his friends had avoided it, it must have been from the master of the house where I worked as a governess. He threatened to throw us out. He stopped calling and after some time another gentlemen came to see us.”

Phillida took a breath:“He was the landlord and it appeared Mr. Saunders had quite a huge debt with him. He had been behind on the rent and had borrowed money for his gambling habits. It appeared Mr. Saunders had offered us to the gentleman to repay the debt. As we had enjoyed the money and the apartment, worn the clothes bought with that money, we were to pay him back, by working in one of his establishments. He told us not to worry. We would be given new names…our children would be looked after. He would pay us well. He saw we were raised as gentle women and he said his clients would very much appreciate our qualities. If we would refuse, we would be on the street and forced to make our living in the same manner, but we would not make as much money, have a luxury apartment or decent food. So we moved to a place near theatre.”

Sidney let out a sigh. “And your brother, he must have been looking for you…?”

Phillida smiled bitterly. “Yes, it took some time for him to return to England….by the time he was back and happened upon us, we were already working for Mr. Beecroft….well it was not long after that we read our own obituary.”

Sidney shook his head. “Beecroft…”he whispered a little in shock, glancing worriedly at Georgiana, who looked shaken, and did her best to remain composed. “And what of your children?” Georgiana asked with stammer, her face pale and her fists clenched.

“I gave birth to a boy. By then, Julia was expecting for the second time. Our employer was patient enough for us to deliver our children. They’ve been placed with a governess just outside town. We get to see them every two weeks. After that, Mrs. Montfort, our Madame, taught us how to prevent getting pregnant.”

Sidney bit his lip, unable to respond.

“Surely you must want to escape?” Georgiana asked a little incredulous.

“Is it really so hard to believe that we might actually prefer the life with have now over what might await us elsewhere?” Phillida asked indignantly.

“We’re offering you the opportunity to start over…My brother, Georgiana’s husband, ... he has bought an estate in France…he’s willing to accommodate you there. You could start a new life there.” Sidney offered a little irritated.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Parker, but we had quite enough of promises from gentleman who offered to protect us. So thank you for the offer, but we must decline…” Phillida said sharply.

Sidney looked at her with wide eyes in astonishment.

“It may be hard for you to believe, but our life is not so bad…I dare say we are happier than many married women, who are neglected by their husbands, whose finances are controlled by them and who cannot escape their husbands who might appear brutish, overspending…boorish….we may not have entered this business willingly, but once you accept your situation, it is very enjoyable. I always say we get the pleasurable part of marital relations and none of its inconveniences.…We earn our own money, we eat the best foods, we wear the most expensive clothes. Our clients are pleasant. If not, at least we get paid for keeping them company…and if violent, our Madame has them removed.” Phillida explained.

Sidney stared at her incredulously. He glanced at Julia, who had said little, but she nodded at her sister’s words.

“You see, we cannot just leave London… our children live close…And we cannot just take them away.” Julia added hesitantly.

“So you cannot just kidnap us and send us to France.” Phillida said, trembling.

“Kidnap?” Sidney reacted infuriatedly. “We’re trying to _rescue_ you!”

“We are not in danger, we do not need to be rescued.” Phillida replied firmly.

Sidney frustratedly turned around and paced the room. Georgiana looked at him defeatedly.

“Well, my apologies for this inconvenience…We had you best interest at heart.” He snapped sarcastically.

“I appreciate your efforts, Mr. Parker, but be assured we are doing fine.” Philidda replied.

“Well, I’ll not stop you from going back!” Sidney said tersely. Georgiana looked at him rather alarmed.

“If you please, sir, We cannot go back straight away.” Julia’s soft voice remarked. “We were told to keep a gentleman company for two weeks…if we go back sooner…Madame would not like it….” her voice died away slowly.

Phillida nodded, looking a little anxious.

“Indeed I paid for two weeks.” Sidney said curtly “So I expect you to remain here another two weeks and follow the script we gave you. You are widows who live in France…you came back to England with your husbands to visit an old aunt on her death bed and unfortunately, your husbands died from food poisoning during the journey. Now you are staying in London to collect your inheritance and to be escorted back to France by a distant cousin. That is your story and expect you to keep it up while you remain here in this apartment. I will check on you a few times more, in case you change your minds…”

Georgiana looked at him rather disgusted.

“And just remember that when anybody asks, I’m Mr. Parson and Georgiana here is Mrs. Shephard” Sidney added angrily.

Phillida chuckled. “Well chosen. You do seem like a Parson more than a Parker, since you refuse to park with us…And Mrs. Shephard, what a nice analogy to Miss Lambe. We’ll certainly remember. ”

Sidney clenched his jaw. “Come, Georgiana…let’s leave this place again…”

Georgiana reluctantly followed. She was very quiet in the carriage. “I should have known you would be so brutish…”she commented after some time.

Sidney looked at her in amazement and furrowed his brow in confusion. “How was I brutish…I meant to save those girls…I’d never expected them to be so ungrateful.” He reacted indignantly.

“You could have been more patient…do you really expect them to trust the first best man that offers himself as their saviour…you heard their story.. they’ve been betrayed by so many men…” Georgiana pointed out.

“I’ve done the best I can…”he said defeatedly.

“We’re not done yet!” Georgiana exclaimed.

Sidney heard Charlotte’s voice again in his head from the time when they were searching for Georgiana: “We cannot give up. I cannot accept that she’s lost to us.”

“I think we could work on Julia…”Georgiana suggested. “I’m not sure she feels the same way as her sister…”

“You heard her..” Sidney retorted.

“Yes, she’s scared…” Georgiana argued. She looked at him suspiciously for a moment “How did you come across them anyway…They seemed to be a little too familiar with you when we came in.”

Sidney embarrassedly looked out the window. “I thought you needed to change your gown again.” he said, avoiding the question.

“I’m not sure I can trust the present company!” Georgiana eyed him.“Are you one of the clients they spoke about?... Does Charlotte know?” the disgust in her voice was tangible.

Sidney let out a big huff. “I’ll always be a villain in your eyes, won’t I?”

Georgiana looked at him with contempt .

“I do not need to explain myself to you!” he added angrily.

“You are married to my best friend, and I will not allow you to betray her.” Georgiana said disapprovingly.

“And you are married to my brother and yet I accept your company even though you betrayed him!” he hissed back. Adding in a softer tone. “I have no secrets from Charlotte and she is the only one to whom I have to justify myself…Just as I only need to know that whatever your indiscretions or with whom…I don’t care if you leave the rest of us in the dark, as long as you’re honest with my little brother.”

Georgiana said nothing, but only looked angrily out of the window. “Close your eyes again.” she said tersely.

“I thought you needed help with the buttons…”he replied cynically.

“I can manage opening them by myself. It’s closing them that’s too difficult.” Georgian replied embarrassedly.

“Perhaps you should have opened your buttons by yourself more often.” Sidney couldn’t help saying.

Georgian looked at him quite hurt. “I’m aware of your opinion on the matter, there is no need to repeat it.” she said a little despondently.

“I thought your philosophy was is to remind people of their mistakes over and over again.” Sidney smirked.

“All right, you’ve made your point. From now on I’ll bite my tongue off if I’m reminded of your lesser qualities and I’ll sing your praise!” Georgiana replied sarcastically.

“Don’t exaggerate!” he said. “ I’m just trying to say I blame myself for many things, there’s no need to keep rubbing it in. I know I’ve fallen short as your guardian. I beg your pardon for not being perfect, for being inexperienced at the time.” He said bitterly.

“I’m sorry, Sidney. But please accept my apology for being a little bitter now and then.” Georgiana said softly.

He forced a little smile. “I can hardly blame you…I fear I contributed to it.”

Georgiana forced a smile back. “In all fairness, I could have done a lot worse for a guardian, not everyone would have rescued me after I was abducted… or paid Otis’ debts …Sidney, I’m scared…Phillida said it was Mr. Beecroft they’re working for…isn’t that the same man…”

Sidney nodded. “Yes, and he is not a man to be tampered with…I think it is best, Georgiana, if you do not go back…for your own safety…” he looked at her anxiously.

Georgiana nodded distractedly. She was tense and shaking.

Sidney could not help grabbing he hand. “We are protecting you, Georgiana!” he said resolutely. “And Mr. Beecroft will think twice before he tries to double-cross us…your kidnap stills hangs over his head. If he should try to harm you in any way I will not hesitate to have him hanged. I did not pursue it then, to protect your name, but should he try again…our family has much more influence now…I could make him lose his clientele.”

“Why don’t you?” Georgiana asked him.

He sighed. “He’s not the only rat in London…as long as I leave him alone, he’ll leave you alone, and your good name…”

“So if he knows it’s us trying to liberate the Beaufort sisters, he might spill…” Georgiana asked carefully.

“As I said: not without risking his own nek.” Sidney said firmly. “But it is perhaps a good thing that you and Arthur are leaving England for a while, just in case we provoke him.”

Georgiana bit her lip.

“Now we’re almost back at your house…” Sidney remarked.

“Yes, I must change… close your eyes.” Georgiana replied.

Sidney closed the curtains and covered his eyes with his hat again. 

Georgiana changed back to her other dress. When they arrived at Georgiana’s house, Sidney escorted her to the door. Arthur had returned by then. He and William were having some heated discussion in his study. Sidney told him briefly what had passed and pressed Arthur to take care of Georgiana, who seemed still a little shaken.

Arthur nodded distractedly and Sidney could not help noticing his brother being unusually taciturn and nervous. Sidney attributed it to Arthur’s genuine concern for the affair with the Beaufort sisters.

He went home. It was already late. He paced in his study for a while longer, feeling jittery. It took him quite some effort to ignore the liquor cabinet and pour himself some water. He went upstairs, still feeling tense. Charlotte was already sleeping. He considered withdrawing to his room to undo himself, but after hearing the sisters’ story about how they had been abused to satisfy the needs of some reckless men, he only felt disgusted when he started to unbutton his own trousers. He sat in his chair for a while and then quietly went to Charlotte’s room again.

She woke as he entered and turned to him drowsily. “You’re back.” she mumbled.

“Yes…I’m back.” He sighed.

“How did it go…”She asked distractedly.

“I’ll tell you in the morning…”he replied. “I’m tired.”

She drew her arm around him, nestling herself in his chest. Sidney listened to her gentle breathing, overthinking the story of the Beaufort sisters and feeling ashamed of his own sexe and his own indiscretions when he was young.

“Your evening must have been very exasperating.” Charlotte whispered. “You are very restless and I can feel you are tense.”

“I’ll tell you about it in the morning…just go to sleep.” he mumbled, stroking he cheek in the dark.

She rose up. “I cannot sleep when you’re eating your self up…and I’m curious…”she said.

She nestled herself against the headboard. And patted her hand on the mattress beside her. “Come, talk to me.”

Sidney sighed, but obeyed and sat up straight. He didn’t know where to start.

“Did the sisters arrive safely at the apartment?” Charlotte asked carefully.

“Yes…it was them, but I had expected a rather different reception.” He muttered.

“How so?” she asked.

“I thought they’d be glad…relieved, grateful. Apparently that was a very foolish assumption.” He answered cynically.

“Were they not glad to see you, relieved that we try to rescue them.” Charlotte asked with surprise in her voice.

“Oh they were glad to see me all right, but they were of the opinion they needed no rescue. Apparently they are quite content with their situation.” Sidney clarified.

“You cannot be serious” Charlotte exclaimed a little shocked. “I cannot believe they have chosen such a… _life_ willingly….”

“No, not willingly. They were coerced…I will not tell you all the shocking details of their ordeal…but the bottom line is that they got seduced by a couple of men while in Sanditon, during the Midsummer Ball, the night of the great fire… and afterwards they eloped to London in search of their lovers and get them to marry them…but they were deceived, abandoned, abused and finally sold to the most despicable creature in this town.” Sidney explained. “Like a pair of slaves.”

Charlotte sighed. “How awful…but why would they not want to leave?”

Sidney felt her trembling slightly and put his arm around her. He paused before continuing his story: “They say they’re well taken care off, the work is well paid…they live in relative luxury…they even argued they were better off than most married women, enjoying the company of rich men, being indulged by them…and if they were not enjoyable at least they were rewarded for their company and violent men are thrown out of the establishment. They said it was preferable to being married to some dull man who neglected them and squandered their fortune.”

Charlotte sighed “They have a point there. I can imagine the freedom of earning your money and having a good time can be more tempting than marriage…”she mumbled.

“Excuse me!” Sidney replied indignantly “Are you honestly telling me that your think prostitution more rewarding for a woman than marriage?! I’m sorry being married to me is such a disappointment to you…perhaps I’d better leave you alone…” he angrily swung his legs out of bed and was ready to stand up and walk out of her room when he felt her hand softly grip his shoulders.

“Please, Sidney that is not what I meant.” He heard her say apologetically. “I was not referring to you or our own marriage. I was speaking of general dangers of marriage for a woman. I love you and I cannot imagine living without you…But not every husband is as good as you are. There are many men out there who neglect their wives, or worse, abuse them, squander their fortunes and there is little a woman can do against that. There is no escape. For women like the Beaufort sisters, who only seen abuse and deception by men…I can see why they are distrustful of marriage, being tied to a man they do not they can trust….if I could duplicate you and share you with other women, I would.”

Sidney relaxed a bit and chuckled. “You wish to share me with other women?” he asked playfully.

She hit him with her pillow: “That was not what I meant!...I mean that I wish more men would have your qualities, then more if us women would be happy.…”

“You mean my short-temperedness and the talent for being rude and saying the wrong things?” he asked playfully. She hit him again with her pillow. “That’s not fair, Charlotte. You know I cannot hit you back.” He said a little wronged.

“ Well, that is exactly what makes you such a good man. You allow me liberties that most men don’t. Despite your short-temperedness, your rudeness and not to mention: grumpiness, you are the best man a wife can wish for.” She had know put but her hands on his shoulders, kneading his tense muscles. He closed his eyes as her fingers went through his hair. “You are kind, generous, responsible, a great father…not to mention a terrific lover.” She kissed him behind the ear. 

He turned his head to face her. “It takes a good wife to make a good husband and I’ve got the best of wives.” he swung his legs back on the bed and turned around to lean over and kiss her.

“I think there are plenty of good wives who could still do with better husbands…”she mumbled between their kisses. “I can’t take all the credit.”

He chuckled. “All right, but as I said to you long ago: I am my best and truest self when I’m with you. Whatever goodness I possess, you magnify it.” He said warmly, pausing their kisses and panting slightly.

“And I’m my most naughty and vicious self when I’m with you.” She said mischievously as her lips moved to his earlobes and nibbled them and her hands travelled down his torso.

He growled playfully. “Behave, Charlotte! Have some mercy! “He gently pushed her away. “We must refrain from such intimacy.”

“You know I’m in my second trimester now…you know what that means.” She whispered impishly.

“Yes, that you needs are absolutely insatiable. But I’m going to be strict.” He said.

She sighed disappointedly. “I know the doctors are concerned with…penetration…but can’t we do other things…”she asked carefully.

He looked at her warmly. “I’ll discuss it the doctors…after you’re well enough to leave your bed.” He said with a strict voice. “Meanwhile, you must behave or I’ll go sleep in my own room!”

“Oh, must you really discuss such intimate matters with them?” Charlotte said a little embarrassedly.

“I’m not touching you in that way before I have their approval.” he said sternly.

“Well, ask someone other than Max…I’d feel rather embarrassed if he knew the things we do…” she said uneasy.

“You have my word for it…”he said warmly, adding after a pause: “I’d rather not share such matters with Max either.” He put his arms around her and pulled her down on the mattress. “Let’s go to sleep.”

“You haven’t said what you’re going to do next.” Charlotte remarked.

“What do you mean? I just said it was time to go to sleep.” He replied confused.

“I meant the Beauforts Sisters. How are you going to convince them to get away from that place…?” she asked.

He sighed. “I’m not sure I can convince them…they were quite resolute…they are content with their lives, their children are being well looked after…”

“Children!” Charlotte exclaimed in shock. “They have children?!”

“Yes.” Sidney sighed. “That was why they eloped, Julia had gotten with child by a gentleman who was at the ball, during the great fire…they tried to track him down…Their brother was abroad, they deceived Mrs. Griffiths in letting them leave…They had no one to protect them…from there they got in even more problems as Miss Beaufort was coerced by her own lover to be kept by him as a mistress and Julia’s lover married another woman and Miss Beaufort’s lover abused and abandoned her…”

“Dear God…what were they thinking going to London by themselves…” Charlotte mumbled.

“What were _you_ thinking going after me in trying to rescue Georgiana at the time!” he said meaningfully.

She sighed.

“If I hadn’t found you in that alley…who knows what would have happened to you…where you would be now…and I would never have found Georgiana without you.. not in time…” he was almost sobbing and unintentionally squeezed her body.

“Careful, Sidney, strangling me is not the answer.” she said softly.

“I’m sorry.” he said.

“Georgiana would not have been kidnapped if it hadn’t been for me…” She said defeatedly. “And the sisters, I saw them at the ball back then, I should have warned them about the gentlemen they were with, but I was eager to speak to you, anticipating your proposal of marriage…”

He sighed. “The same counts for me, perhaps even more, because I know what men are like…” he said. “I should have interfered that evening, alarmed Mrs. Griffiths…They called at Bedford Place apparently several times after they came to London, but we were never at home. If only we could have helped them back then…”

“But we can still help them now…”Charlotte said resolutely “I cannot accept that they return to that life without us trying a little harder.”

“But what can we do?” Sidney asked defeatedly.

“You said they have little trust in men…be patient…and they are mothers…surely they’ll think of their children’s best interests, their children opportunities to be accepted and respected in society…” Charlotte argued.

“You have a point there…” Sidney mumbled. He pondered. Julia’s daughter must be ten years old…she would be a grown women in a few years and he hated to think of what awaited her, being in Beecroft’s power, he didn’t want to share his fear with Charlotte, but he would warn the sisters. Whatever life they would choose to live elsewhere, they had to think of their children. “Georgiana thinks Miss Julia might be more easily persuaded.” He remarked.

“Good, and Miss Beaufort will surely want to accompany her sister.” Charlotte reasoned.

“I hope you’re right!” Sidney replied, squeezing her gently.

Charlotte yawned. “Let’s get some rest now.”

“Yes.” Sidney said with a smile, feeling more at ease and contently closing his eyes and dozing off.


	39. Types of marriages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another long day for Sidney, traveling around London and arranging his affairs. The Beaufort Sisters are reconsidering his offer to escape and Sidney starts making arrangements for them and Kevin Percival. Meanwhile he sets some things up for Kevin Percival. At the club he hears good news and almost gets into a fight or two. Charlotte has her own busy programme receiving several visitors and ends the day quite exasperated. The Crowes want to share some happy information, or maybe not?

# 39\. Types of marriages

Sidney got up the next morning feeling full and empty at the same time. His energy was drained, his head was full. In preparation of the rescue plan for the Beaufort Girls a lot of tension had been building up inside of him, together with his worries over Charlotte, his new ward and all the preparations for setting up school and settling Miss Avery and Mr. Hamilton there. Not to mention the expansion of Eden House and the troubles with his import business. Now that he realised his efforts for liberating the Beaufort Girls were unasked for; Miss Avery was handling the setting up and furnishing of the school and considering taking in Kevin Percival; and Charlotte seemed to feeling better, he felt a fatigue rush over him. Still, he had things to do, so he reluctantly left Charlotte’s bed to get dressed and take an early breakfast while he let her sleep in.

He went up to see her again after he had finished breakfast and had spent an hour or so going over his business correspondence. She was up and had a tray of breakfast on her lap.

“You were up early.” she remarked with a smile.

“Yes, it’s a busy day again.” he sighed.

“You’re going out again?” she asked a little disappointed, seeing him in his tails.

“Yes, I’m afraid so…there are just to many things that require my attention right now…although the Beaufort Sisters’ dismissal of our assistance quite relieves that burden.” he said cynically. 

She stroked his cheek. “Don’t eat yourself up about it. At least you tried…and maybe they’ll still change their minds now that they know they have friends that will help them.”

He sighed: “How can I face their brother again, if I left them there?”

“As I said last night…speak to them again…let them know that whenever they are ready to leave that… _business,_ we will help them.” she said warmly.

He nodded. “I will go see them later this afternoon. I first have to go to the new schoolhouse with Miss Avery and meet James there…I was hoping he could oversee the renovation after he gets back from Sanditon.”

Charlotte smiled: “I’m sure he will… after all, he and Allison wish their boys to join our children in school. And I believe Otis and Kate will be attending and Diana wishes to send Ruth and Matthew to school as well.”

Sidney grinned: “Well, with seven extra children, we might prepare another room for their lessons and hire another governess…with our nine, that makes sixteen children... and I was going to ask the Hamiltons to take in Kevin Percival as well….”

“Are you sure you want to bother the newlyweds with a lodger?” Charlotte asked.

“I’m asking them to consider it…they’ll have time to get acquainted with each other beforehand…they have their honeymoon and Babbers as invited Kevin to stay with them two weeks at the end of the month...that gives the Hamiltons some time to get settled. I don’t know where else…Arthur and William are leaving the country shortly…" Sidney argued.

“Have you considered asking Diana?” Charlotte opted.

Sidney looked at Charlotte incredulously and scoffed cynically “Diana? You do remember how she smothered Arthur?”

“Perhaps the boy can use a little smothering , anyway Max will keep her in check…or ask Tom and Mary…”

Sidney sighed: “That is an option, but if Tom is elected as MP, he will have little time for him and I think the boy does need a good example, learn how to become a man and not being pampered by the ladies….” He smiled.

“You’re accusing us of softening our boys up?” she asked him playfully.

“I know you soften _me_ up.” he smiled warmly. 

She smiled back.

“Unfortunately the best possible mother I could wish for that boy is indisposed.” He said as he took her hand in his and stroked it gently with his thumb.

“I’m sorry, I wish I could be more supportive…”she said a little despondently.

“I could wish for no better support than you give me…and have given me this past decade.” He said softly. “And as soon as the new baby has arrived and you are able to travel…I’m taking you and the children to that cottage in Dartmoor….spend some time together… scroll across the Moor, or better: have the children explore the Moor while we spend the day in bed, uninterrupted by business affairs or friends and family needing something from us….” he smiled cheekily.

“That sounds lovely…” Charlotte smiled.

“Yes, well I’m afraid today I’ll be out of the house…after seeing the schoolhouse, I’m taking Miss Avery to meet Kevin Percival…after that I want to call on the Sisters again, see my steward, our new solicitor and go to the club…I’m not sure I’ll be back before dinner.” He sighed.

She frowned. “You’re running around town again…I know you’ve decide not to receive visitors here because of me…but if you could schedule some appointments in you study here…it would not bother me…and you could come and seen me in between…we could lunch together…the children are complaining they’ve not seen much of you since you came back from Cornwall…” she said.

He smiled a little guilt-ridden. “Well perhaps I could hold more meetings at home …but I can’t invite the two sisters here or instruct the workmen in the schoolhouse from here.” He pointed out.

“No, but couldn’t the Percival Boy come here if you need to discuss things with him?” she asked.

“I said I wouldn’t bother you or the children with him.” Sidney said softly, voiding her gaze.

“I appreciate you not involving me, but the child needs to make some friends…”Charlotte pointed out.

“That’s why Babbers has offered to take him out once in a while…” Sidney smiled uneasy. “I believe he took Kevin out for a ride with Lord Tiverton yesterday afternoon.”

“Good.” Charlotte merely replied. “Well… good luck with your busy programme today… I have my own…” she forced a smile.

Sidney nodded: “And what will you be up to?” he asked playfully “Besides remaining in bed?”

“Well Susan has a little surprise for me and I expect Esther to call on me this afternoon.” She said.

“And don’t forget I’ve arranged the lounge chair for you to be carried down.” he smiled.

“Yes, thank you! I think I want to lie in the garden room this afternoon and watch the children play outside.”

He smiled: “If the weather is well enough, you might even have the chair placed on the veranda.” Sidney observed.

“Oh yes, please… I’m craving for some fresh air and sunlight on my face…as far as the air in London is fresh that is.”

“I don’t think much coal will be burnt today with this fair weather.” he reassured her. He gave her a kiss and left the room.

As he put on his coat he watched his elder sons sliding down the banister of the round staircase. The girls had been picked up by their aunts Elizabeth and Catherine, but the boys had to amuse themselves at home.

Francis looked at his brothers a little grumpily, as his arm wasn’t healed enough to join in the game.

Sidney looked up at Christian, who was starting his descent on the landing. “Are you careful boys?” he asked. “I’ve got enough injured children already.”

“Yes, papa.” Christian replied annoyedly, rolling his eyes.

“If there’s a vacancy for invalids, I’ll let you know.” Sidney retorted sarcastically.

“A vacation for invalids?” Christian asked confused as he came off the banister.

“No, a _vacancy_ , when I need someone for a job.” Sidney explained with a smile.

“But we are going on vacation again, were we not?” George asked eagerly. “To see the train?!”

Sidney sighed. “I’m sorry George, but we won’t be traveling…”

George looked disappointed. “Why not?” he asked. 

“Because your mother is unwell…she cannot even leave the house…” Sidney explained.

“But we can go without mama, just like on our trip to Cornwall.” Christian suggested.

Sidney shook his head defeatedly “I’m not leaving your mother for such a long period again.”

“Ah!” Christian exclaimed disappointedly.

Theodore looked at him grumpily. “You already had a trip with papa! Francis and I did not.”

“And there will be other big trips we’ll make, just not this month.” Sidney sighed.

The boys looked at him angrily.

“Can we come with you _today_ , then?” George asked. “Are you going to see Kevin again?”

“Who’s Kevin?” Christian asked confused.

“The man we saw in Falmouth, the one you said did not look like papa.”

Sidney swallowed on hearing these words that unintentionally implied that not looking like Sidney was something exceptional, as if the whole world resembled him.

“How do you know his name?” Christian asked, furrowing his brow.

“Papa told me.” George said defiantly.

Christian looked quizzically at his father, while Francis and Theodore stood dumbfounded.

“Can we see him, Papa?” George repeated his question. “I’m curious to meet him.”

“I’m sorry, George, some other time…I have some other business matters to attend and I’m afraid I cannot bring children to the club.” Sidney said apologetically.

George dropped his smile. “You are always away…”he remarked grumpily.

“I’m sorry boys… after traveling three weeks I have some business to catch up to and with your mother in bed, I have to do some of her tasks as well…” Sidney said with regret in his voice. “I will take you out some other day.”

Miss Avery came down and they boarded the carriage. At the old house of Roger and Theresa they met with James. Sidney was glad Miss Avery was with them, as that allowed for a pure business-like discussion. They discussed the rooms and whether any adjustments were necessary.

The two big rooms downstairs, that had always been used as offices, were to be converted into classrooms. The garden room in the extension at the back of the house and near the kitchen would be used as a dining room, where the children would have lunch and in between meals it could be used for some craft lessons. There was a little room between the main house and the dining room, lined with shelves where Roger Heywood’s secretary had been stationed and they decided it would be a small office or library where one or two children could go read in silence or conduct exams. Or Kevin Percival might study there, separate from the younger children. On the first floor would be the private rooms of the Hamiltons. There was a medium sized drawing room at the back of the house. The room at the front might be used as their bedchamber and the adjoining smaller room as a dressing room. On the second floor there were another three bedrooms that had been used as the nursery.

Miss Avery blushed as Sidney referred to the prospect of children arriving.

“I’m not sure we’ll be blessed, sir.” she replied bashfully.

“Or you could accommodate some extra pupils.” Sidney suggested.

“Yes, indeed…” Miss Avery forced a smile.

She explained to the foreman overseeing the renovations which wallpapers were to go up in each room, and discussed the placement of some blackboards and cupboards. 

“Well, Miss Avery, are you all set to travel to Sanditon tomorrow for your wedding? “James asked playfully.

“I wish I could say I am, sir, I still have a fitting for my wedding dress this afternoon and I have pick up some items for my trousseau… and set up and redecorate the school and my new home….it is rather overwhelming actually.” Miss Avery said nervously.

“I can imagine…well, you can take some rest on our journey tomorrow.” James smiled.

“Yes, thank you, James, for escorting Miss Avery to Sanditon tomorrow” Sidney remarked.

“It will be my pleasure, I need to go to Sanditon anyway to discuss some projects and pick up some items to bring back to London…Have you made any decisions on the expansion of Eden House yet?” James inquired carefully.

“Yes, you can start the works…we’re still deliberating on where we choose to have our bed chambers, but as you said, we can decide on that later. You can start excavations…constructing the outer walls…” Sidney said.

“Very well.” James replied. “If we want to finish in Spring, we need to move quickly….”

“Hire some extra men if you can…” Sidney remarked. “It speeds up the work and God knows there are many men who are out of work these days.”

“That doesn’t mean they are suitable as carpenters or masons, but I’ll hire anybody able.” James said. “But excavation requires little skill, we might just use some extra people there. I only hope winter will take its time arriving. ”

“Good.” Sidney replied, forcing a smile.

Sidney and Miss Avery left again to go to the Clarendon Hotel to meet with Kevin Percival. As it was not proper for Miss Avery to enter an young men’s hotel chamber, they sat downstairs in the tearoom.

“Kevin, I would like you to meet Miss Avery. She’s my children’s governess and this Saturday she will marry Mr. Hamilton, who I am hiring to teach my children as well and whom I hope will be willing to become your tutor. Miss Avery, this is Mr. Kevin Percival.”

“Ggoodd ddayy, Mmiss FAvvery.” Kevin stuttered, blushing slightly.

“Good day, Mr. Percival. May I offer my condolences for your loss.” Miss Avery greeted him politely.

Kevin nodded and forced a little smile.

“Miss Avery and her betrothed are orphans themselves.” Sidney explained. “Like you, Mr. Hamilton lost everything after his parents demise…He’s a very kind man and a good tutor, I thought he would be the best person to guide you and help you adjust to your new life.”

Kevin nodded despondently.

“I beg your pardon, Mr. Parker, but I believe you yourself are not unacquainted with losing one’s parents at a young age.” Miss Avery remarked carefully.

Sidney felt his eyes sting for moment. “You’re right Miss Avery, my mother died when I was nine, I lost my father when I had hardly reached maturity, like Kevin here.” He forced a smile. He changed the subject: “Kevin, I thought I saw Lord Babington and Lord Tiverton were taking you out for a ride yesterday.”

“Yesss, it was very nice.” Kevin replied, smiling a little.

“Good, you’re making friends then.” Sidney said pleased.

And Kevin nodded. “Yess, bbutt itt wwaas vvvery CCold.” He commented.

“Cold?!” Miss Avery exclaimed, supressing a chuckle. “The weather was very fair, maybe not as hot as last week, but very pleasant.”

Sidney chuckled. “I’m afraid Mr. Percival here is used to a warmer climate, having lived in Antigua all his life.”

“Oh really?” Miss Avery exclaimed uneasy.

“Has Jonathan helped you purchase a warmer coat?” Sidney inquired.

“Yyyes, ssir.”Kevin replied. 

“Is there anything else you need, or would like to do?” Sidney asked “I’m afraid I have little time myself, but if you would like to see some things I can try to arrange that for you.”

“II mmiss my pppaint bbrusshes…”Kevin stuttered shyly.

“Oh you paint, Mr. Percival?!” Miss Avery exclaimed.

Kevin chuckled and nodded shyly.

“Miss Avery is an avid painter herself.” Sidney explained. “And she teaches the fine arts.”

Kevin smiled.

“I’ll ask Mr. Hamilton to schedule some painting classes in your programme.” Miss Avery offered. “That is, if Mr. Parker agrees, of course.” She looked at Sidney carefully.

“I have no objection, as long as his other classes are not neglected. Mr Percival must complete his education so that he obtains a profession.” Sidney replied, smiling warmly. “I’ll be giving you an allowance, Kevin, to purchase clothes and such… I have no objection to your using some of it to purchase paint supplies. Ask Jonathan to help you find some.”

Kevin smiled gratefully.

“Do you have any drawings to show us?” Miss Avery inquired.

“IIn my rrroom.”He replied.

“Perhaps you can get them and show them to Miss Avery.” Sidney suggested.

Kevin Percival went up to his room and while he was gone Sidney inquired: “Well, what do you think, Miss Avery?”

“He’s a nice boy…indeed not very intimidating, very much the sort of boy who could profit from Mr. Hamilton’s tuition skills…help him gain some self-confidence.” Miss Avery concluded.

“But you have some reservations…” Sidney filled in.

“Well, he is a young man, or very soon will be…I’m not sure…I have never shared the house with a man….not since I was eight years old.” She said nervously.

Sidney suppressed an amused smile. “Mr. Percival is invited to stay with Lord Babington the last two weeks of the month. You and Mr. Hamilton will have some time to get adjusted to your life together. Discuss it with Mr. Hamilton in the meanwhile…Do not feel obligated to accept.”

Miss Avery nodded a little relieved.

Kevin came down again and showed his sketches which consisted of architecture and plants mainly.

“I recall your father was an enthusiastic botanist.” Sidney remarked.

Kevin froze for a moment, twitching the corner of his mouth. Sidney concluded discussing his father was too sensitive a topic for the boy. He looked at the sketches and wondered whether architecture might be the right direction for the boy.

“If you like architecture, Kevin, my brother-in-law is an architect, I could ask him if he could teach you the trade.” Sidney suggested.

Kevin looked up surprised. “THthat would bbe vvery nnice, ssir.” He replied.

“Well, I’ll ask him next week when I see him again.” Sidney replied.

“Perhaps I could mention it while we ride to Sanditon tomorrow? Miss Avery suggested.

Sidney forced a smile in reply. He could hardly decline the offer, but he had not yet mentioned having a ward to the rest of his family and he feared all sorts of suspicions getting aroused without him being able to control it.

They had a light lunch.

“I’m afraid I need to go to my dress fitting.” Miss Avery said a little while later.

“Yes of course.” Sidney smiled.

They took their leave. They crossed the Thames again and drove to Harley Street, so that Diana Could accompany Miss Avery to the dress maker.

Sidney stepped out of the coach and knocked at the door. Diana came out and Miss Avery was about to descend from the coach as well.

“Ladies, please take the coach. I suspect Miss Avery will have quite some parcels to take back. I’ll get another coach to get to the docks, to the club and find my way home.” He offered, taking off his hat as a courtesy.

“Oh, Sidney, you are too generous!” Diana exclaimed.

“Nonsense.” Sidney smiled humbly.

In truth, he was going to pay the Beaufort Sisters another visit and he did not want to travel there in his own carriage. He walked some blocks and halted a carriage that was available and drove to the street around the corner of where the sisters were staying

As he walked up to the door, he saw Georgiana leaving.

“Georgiana! I thought we had agreed that you would stay out of this?” he almost hissed in a whisper.

“No, you _ordered_ me to stay out of this business, but since I am no longer your ward, I do not take heed to your words.” Georgiana replied sardonically.

“Well, you didn’t take heed to my words then either…” Sidney replied annoyedly, rolling his eyes.

“Few people do, dear Sidney, I don’t know how Charlotte puts up with it, but if you boss people around who are not your subordinates, don’t expect them to comply.” Georgiana retorted.

Sidney stared at her exasperatedly.

“I thought I might have more luck without your interference.” Georgiana explained more calmly. 

Sidney bit his lip “So you came here on your own?” he asked worriedly. At that moment Arthur came out as well. Georgina smirked at Sidney.

Sidney grimaced: “I’m sorry, I jumped to conclusions… I hope you were successful.” He remarked apologetically.

“Sidney, Brother!” Arthur exclaimed elatedly.

“Good afternoon, Arthur.” Sidney smiled “I hope you found the ladies to be sympathetic to our ideas.” He glanced up and noticed the landlady looking out of the window.

Arthur followed his gaze and took his hat off for the landlady . “Let’s discuss that this evening.” He said diplomatically. “But I think the sisters are more approachable today.”

“Yes, I’ll just convey my wife’s respects to the two sisters.” Sidney replied.

He was let in and went to see the two sisters.

“Well, Mr. Parker. How nice to see you again.” Phillida greeted him, with a hint of sarcasm.

“Good afternoon, ladies. I hope you slept well last evening.” He said politely.

“As a matter of fact, we have, we have almost forgotten how it is to spend one’s night… _sleeping_.” Phillida replied sardonically.

Sidney sighed annoyedly and rolled his eyes.

“Is there anything we might do for you?” Julia asked in a more friendly tone.

“I came to convey you my wife’s respects. Although after they the disrespectful way in which you spoke of her last evening I cannot say you are deserving. But of course I have not mentioned your hurtful comments.” Sidney said agitatedly.

“I’m sorry.” Julia said almost whispering “Charlotte was always very nice to us.”

“Yes, and she had hoped to help you. She’s is disappointed you have declined our help…but she wishes me to tell you that if you should ever change your mind, you are by no means friendless and we’ll do whatever it takes to get you out of your current situation and help you start over.” Sidney said.

“Thank you, Mr. Parker.” Julia said friendly. “Pray, why has your wife not joined you, are you too ashamed of us to have us socialize with her?”

Sidney sighed. “Charlotte is unwell and bedridden…and yet she endeavours to help you.”

Phillida sighed. “As we said, we are not in need of help.”

“I beg to disagree…I’ve taken your point that you value the comforts of your current lives, but have you thought of your children?” Sidney inquired, looking intentionally at Julia, who looked uneasy.

“It is because of our children that we cannot leave the business. Our earnings allow us to give our children a good education. If we would fall into poverty…” Phillida’s voice died away.

Sidney nodded: “But you must have others raise them, I doubt you have told them how you make your living….”

Julia bit her lip. “They think we work in a dress shop…that we make long hours and that is why they cannot live with us.” she said softly.

“Miss Julia, your daughter must ten years old now…she’ll be a grown women in a few years…have you considered what will happen to her then?”

“She’s getting a good education, she has many options. She might marry, if she wishes to or…” Phillida interceded.

“Or work in a place of ill repute….”Sidney filled in softly. “She has no father…many men will shy away from marrying a girl without a father…and do you think Beecroft will give her a choice…?” he looked meaningfully at Julia, who looked at him quite alarmed.

“He might not even wait till she is fully grown before he sells her to some boorish villain who fancies her.” Sidney said anxiously.

“Mr. Beecroft protects us and our children.” Phillida said snappishly.

“Mr. Beecroft only protects his own interests. Everybody else he exploits.” Sidney bit back.

Julia remained silent and looked distressed.

“Mr. Parker, I know you mean well, but Julia and I cannot just leave…we are under contract…we are being watched…our children are being watched…we are to work for Beecroft at least ten more years.” Phillida said matter-of-factly.

“And even if we could leave, what are we to live off?” Julia asked. “How are we to feed our children. We have saved money, but a few hundred pounds is not going to yield much in interest. And we cannot just enter some other employment…that ship has sailed…”

“Your brother has offered that we run his estate in France, but I’m sure that life will not be any better than what we have now…”Phillida added hesitantly. “Far from any society…doing hard, domestic work….”

Sidney sighed. “Whatever you choose to do afterwards, I must urge you to get away from London, away from the clutches of Beecroft and consorts…for your children’s sake…and your brother’s. I’m sure Mr. Beecroft will have his price…and we’ll help you start a new life. We suggested France because my brother has bought an estate there…you would be protected…America is not an option, they do not admit unmarried women…and you might run into your cousin, Captain Ranville there…I believe he was your betrothed, Miss Beaufort?”

Phillida nodded “He was my brother’s choice, not mine…” she said. “That was why eloping with Mr. Saunders seemed so attractive.” She said defeatedly. The two sisters looked at each other doubtingly. “I’ve always wanted to see France…”Julia began.

Phillida sighed and started to bite her nails “I don’t know, sister…”

“You have a son…but my daughters risk being coerced to follow our footsteps,… for Emmy’s sake…we must leave England.” Julia started to plead.

“Boys can be at risk too…”Sidney added softly.

Phillida looked at him alarmed. “Remember what happened to Violet…”she whispered to Julia.

“Who’s Violet?” Sidney asked carefully.

“One of the girls…she ran away, they found her body in the Thames two weeks later…” Phillida explained.

Sidney looked alarmed.

“Mr. Beecroft does not like it when girls disappear overnight. It is not said of course he is responsible…she could have just jumped from the Bridge…but…” Julia’s voice died away.

“In truth, Mr. Parker, I fear your actions have already put us in danger…if our Madame doesn’t know where we are, she’ll assume the worst…by taking us to a secret location…they might get suspicious, they are probably looking for us already.” Phillida said nervously.

Sidney swallowed.

“It is not just that they fear girls running away, most of us are… _content_ , but they also do it to make sure we remain unharmed.” Phillida continued.

“Once, a girl did not come back…it appeared the client had choked her…so they worry when they do not know where we are.” Julia added.

Sidney pondered. “They must know you were taken to a hotel…they’ll assume you’re staying in the room…but we must make haste with our plan. Now, one of the difficulties is your identity papers. Do you have anything to prove your identity?”

Phillida grimaced “No…as I said our brother had us declared dead.”

“You’ll need passport papers to enter France…we might try smuggling you, but with three children…you would draw attention to yourselves.” Sidney argued.

“You see, it is futile…” Phillida concluded.

“You might also stay somewhere in England...but I think it will be easier to start over in another country…there will be less questions asked…and the French are more open-minded about certain things….” Sidney argued. “Another option is that you get married…you would get your husband’s name…nobody would look up. And more importantly: your children would be able to name a father if people ask.”

Phillida scoffed: “And where do you suggest we find those husbands?”

Sidney looked at her annoyedly. “ Two of my employees need to leave for France…nasty rumours are being spread about them…they may need to get married to avoid serious allegations…”

Phillida raised her brows “What kind of employees…?”

“You’ve met one of them, Alexander…” Sidney said softly.

Julia smiled “He was nice…”she whispered.

Phillida grimaced. “Do really think, Mr. Parker, that I would stoop so low as to marry a footman?” she said haughtily.

“Well, don’t mistake your current status…you are at the very bottom of society…a respectable footman would be quite a catch.” Sidney sneered.

“We consort with Earls and Dukes…”Phillida argued offendedly.

Sidney rolled his eyes “As do their housemaids…”

Phillida looked at him indignantly. “If you think I’m just going to hand over my savings to a man I do not know…”

“We’ll draw up a marriage contract to safeguard your belongings…and I’ll reward you financially if you help these two men escape prosecution.” Sidney offered tersely.

Phillida looked pensively.

“It would be a marriage in name only. I’m sure they don’t expect anything else… You would both get a safe passage to France…The two of you would get a new name. Whatever you decide to do after you get to France…it would help you cross the border.”

“Too bad…!”Julia smiled impishly.

“And you think I can trust these men? …I have a son, Mr. Parker. How do I know that my boy is safe from their…unnatural preferences.” Phillida said hesitantly.

“I understand your worries….I have sons myself, they were never harmed…they are reliable men. They would never force themselves on anyone, let alone a child. One of them is my valet…he’s never behaved inappropriately toward me or my children, nor has his friend. ” Sidney said reassuringly.

Phillida was silent for a moment. “It would help if we met the other man first…It seems Julia quite fancies your footman.” she smirked.

“But what priest would marry us?” Julia asked carefully. “We are not member of any parish…wouldn’t the priest ask questions?”

Sidney smirked : “Well, I know one vicar who will be willing to wed you…I’m sure we can persuade Reverend Hankins…if only to safe his wife’s grace.”

“Oh good Lord!” Phillida chortled. “I would love to see the sight on the faces of those two…that alone would be worth the trouble.”

Sidney gave her a disapproving stare. “I hope you have more sympathy for your old governess.” He said curtly. “Anyway, I’m sure a testimony of your identity by the Reverend and his wife will help you obtain your travel papers…whatever his peculiarities, he’s a much respected man. I will ask Bellings and Alexander to come represent themselves…I haven’t discussed it with them yet, but considering the precariousness of their situation, I doubt they will object.”

Phillida nodded. “We’ll consider your offer, Mr. Parker…if I may ask for a favour…”

Sidney nodded.

“If Julia or I could return to our living quarters…to pick some things up…Madame keeps many of our things under lock and key..., but I’ve hidden some money and jewellery and portraits of our children…I fear we might not get the chance of retrieving them…they be confiscated or one of the other girls may find them.”

“I’ll ask Alexander to escort one of you.” Sidney replied. “Well, I’m off, I have some other business affairs to attend and I need to make some arrangements for you.”

Phillida nodded.

“Thank you, Mr. Parker…”Julia said a little emotionally.

He gave her warm smile in return and put his hat back on. He left the building. He hired a carriage to take him to his warehouses to see if the problems with the imports and exports had been solved. As he watched a wagon leave the premises, he remembered he had to find a new position for his coachman Redford and inquired with his steward, Mr. Benthem, whether there was a position available or whether one of cargo transporters was willing to come into the service of his household, so that the two switched places.

The problems with the imports and export were far from over. Although the peace in France seemed to be restoring, the problems in the Netherlands were becoming worse. An uprising of the Southern Provinces was developing into a civil war, creating problems for his imports coming from Antwerp. Then there the problems with the Swing Riots in their own country. The turmoil that had started in Kent was spreading westward to the other South-English county’s. And especially machinery were a target. Transporting their metal components for machinery or other goods across Kent to the harbour of Dover seemed too risky now. One of their wagons had already been attacked, although they managed to ward off the attackers. Sidney and Mr. Benthem decided to make use of other ports, even if that meant a detour and increased costs.

After discussing the further state of affairs, Sidney set off again, he needed to meet with his new solicitor, Mr. Lewis, who had been recommended by Roger Heywood.

They had a short introduction and Sidney immediately assigned him to add a codicil to his will, that would grant Kevin Percival an inheritance of ten thousand pounds on his death, provided his fortune was large enough to bequeath his children at least that some and boy was not known to be entitled to another inheritance of the same size. Sidney had decided that whatever the nature of his relationship with the boy, he owed it to the boy and his mother to make amends. Besides the inheritance, he decided to put two thousand pounds in the boy’s name straight away, that Kevin could use for his own maintenance when he was of age. The yearly interest would yield enough to sustain himself modestly. And Mr. Lewis was asked to draw up two marriage contracts for the Beaufort Sisters.

“Another thing Mr. Lewis.” Sidney began carefully. “Mr. Harrod was not able to trace any relatives of Kevin Percival. I would like you to do some further investigation. And I have a delicate question in that regard: the late Mr. Percival was somebody’s ward….I suspect he was the natural child of some gentleman…now it was often commented that there was a physical likeness between him and myself…I would like you to discretely investigate whether Kevin Percival might be a distant relation of mine.”

Mr. Lewis looked up: “That’s quite something…are you sure you would want to dig that up?”

“Otherwise I risk people making other assumptions about the nature of his relationship with me.” Sidney said meaningfully. At this moment he was glad he did not have to ask Roger Heywood to investigate the matter, as he would have difficulty keeping things from Charlotte and the Heywood relatives.

Mr. Lewis nodded knowingly. “I’ll try, but it will be difficult to find anything…do you have any leads where I might start…like what side of your family do you take after?” Mr. Lewis asked.

“My mother’s father…I looked very much like him.” Sidney said.

“His name?” Mr. Lewis asked, while he was taking notes.

“Sidney Alexander Dupont.” Sidney smiled. “I was named after him.”

“Do you know his date of birth or anything…or you mother’s and her birthplace…then I know where to start searching.” Mr. Lewis continued.

“My mother was born in 1765, sir, in Folkestone, Kent.” Sidney informed him.

“And did she have any siblings?” Mr. Lewis continued.

“Yes, as a matter of fact, two elder brothers…but both got killed during the American Rebellion in 1776.”

And what do you know of this boy’s father?

“I believe he was born and raised in Kent as well, sir, and he was about fifteen years older than I was.”

“Which means his date of birth is….”Mr. Lewis raised his brows.

“Oh 1775 of 1776, thereabouts.” Sidney pondered out loud.

Mr. Lewis looked at him attentively: “That may not be a coincidence.” he said meaningfully. “Somehow after the start of a war many illegitimate children are born…with young men taking advantage of their lovers as a farewell and many of them not returning…”

Sidney raised his brows. He remembered his mother telling one of her brothers was engaged before he left for war. He mentioned it to Mr. Lewis.

“If so, we might trace it in the newspapers of the time…or the church entries.” Mr. Lewis smiled.

“Yes…and Mr. Percival talked about about his guardian as ‘uncle’, I’m not sure whether there was an actual blood-relationship between them or whether he named his guardian like that out of curtesy…” Sidney pondered out loud.

“I’ll try to trace his guardian and see if he had any siblings that might have been the parents of the late Mr. Percival.” Mr. Lewis suggested.

“Yes…and if you’re looking for relatives on the mother’s side…Mrs. Percival’s maiden name was Fraser…she was from Scotland, Edinburgh, I believe…Agatha was her first name.” Sidney added in a mumble. “I believe the Percivals married in London….Kevin wrote down her date of birth and their marriage date for me…” Sidney took a small notebook from his pocket and read up the specifics.

“Fine…”Mr. Lewis said. “That should be enough information for now. I’ll employ two assistants who can travel to Edinburgh and Kent to make inquiries…if I search the Church registers in London first, I should be able to trace where exactly Mr. Reginald Percival was born.”

Sidney nodded and took his leave. S

Finally, at the end of the afternoon, Sidney went to his club.

“Sidney!” Lord Babington exclaimed elated. “Well met!”

“Good to see you, Babbers, Crowe!”

“Have you heard the good news yet?” Lord Babington asked him excitedly.

Sidney looked up in Surprise. “What should I have heard?”

“I’ve just had the result of the election. Congratulations, you may now call yourself the brother of a member of Parliament!” Lord Babington said, beaming proudly.

Sidney looked up, pleasantly surprised. “That is wonderful news! Thank you! I haven’t heard from Tom myself yet.”

“Yes, I’ve heard Tom is coming to London as soon as possible, he’s making arrangements in Sanditon first, since they have to move to London for a longer period.” Lord Babington informed him.

“Good, good….”Sidney mumbled distractedly “Babbers, before I forget, I must thank you for taking out Mr. Percival yesterday.” Sidney smiled at his friend gratefully.

“Who’s Mr. Percival?” Crowe asked curiously.

Lord Babington looked at Sidney expectantly.

“Mr. Percival is my new ward.” Sidney explained uneasy.

Crowe raised his brows: “And where did this one come from?” he sniggered.

“Antigua…”Sidney replied matter-of-factly.

“Antigua… _again_?” Crowe remarked meaningfully.

“I was acquainted with the boy’s parents.” Sidney explained curtly.

“Well the people in Antigua sure like to entrust their children to you, old bastard…and how _well_ were you acquainted with the mother?” Crowe winked.

Sidney pursed his lips annoyedly. “Show a little respect for the boy’s late mother!” he hissed.

Lord Babington came to his assistance. “The suspicion is the boy might be some _distant_ relative…, is it not, Sidney? ” he interjected.

“We’re are indeed trying to trace his relatives…and he bears some remarkable resemblance to my grandfather…as do I.” Sidney replied uneasy. “But please keep it quiet for now, we don’t want any ill-founded rumours damaging this boy’s family reputation.”

Crowe nodded understandingly.

“And please do not mention it to Clara…I don’t want Charlotte being harassed with awkward questions.” Sidney pressed his friend.

“She’s unaware, then?” Crowe asked carefully.

“No, she knows...but I still don’t want her to be bothered…”Sidney said, forcing a smile.

Lord Babington patted him on the back approvingly “You’ve told her then?”

“Most of it…” Sidney answered meaningfully. Lord Babington nodded knowingly.

“I can hardly hide that I’m meeting the young gentleman every day…”Sidney said defeatedly. “In any case I’m glad he’s made friends with Lord Tiverton. And I hope to have found him a tutor who will take him in from October onwards.”

“How old is he?” Crowe asked curiously.

“He’s seventeen…” Sidney answered.

“Why not send him to school?” Crowe asked.

Sidney sighed. “He’s a rather sensitive boy, an outsider…you know what the boys at Eton are like…I need Kevin to gain more self-confidence before throwing him to the wolves…”

“Well, we sorted you out, didn’t we?” Crowe asked surprised, raising his eyebrows.

“I was lucky to meet the two of you. I’m not sure what would have become of me otherwise.” Sidney smiled warmly.

“You’d have been less of a rogue, I imagine!” Lord Babbington grinned.

“I doubt it.” Sidney smiled. Indeed he did. He had been a vulnerable young boy when he first came to school and if his friends Charles Babington and Francis Crowe had not taken him under their wings and protected him from the bullies, he feared to imagine what them would have done to him. They protected him and taught him to fight till at a certain point he was notorious for his boxing skills and the other boys stayed out of his way. Perhaps he should introduce Kevin to the sport, he thought, or at least something to learn to defend himself.

“Perhaps I’ll have him practice his fencing skills first.” Sidney added.

“And he needs another kind of tutoring…”Crowe winked meaningfully. “Ainsley over there means to go to the Jeux Masqués later this evening…”

Sidney rolled his eyes. “That’s is precisely the type of education he can do without…”

Lord Ainsley joined them with his friend Lord Waterfield. “Did I hear my name?” he asked. 

“I told Mr. Parker here you were setting off for Jeux Masqués later this evening…his ward could do with some education…”Mr. Crowe answered with a mischievous grin.

Lord Ainsley grinned: “Well, if I were you, I would wait a couple of weeks…I was told some bastard has decided to have the two salacious sisters all to himself for a fortnight…”he said frustratedly.

“How selfish…and what a lack of solidarity!” His friend commented mischievously.

“Yes, such pearls are meant to be shared!” Lord Ainsley replied playfully. “It is a crime to keep them to oneself!”

Laughter followed, while Sidney pursed his lips.

“Sure there are other ladies suitable to teach a boy?” Crowe asked amused.

“I guess there is…he might better start with one of the other ladies…once you’ve visited the sisters…well… all others fade in comparison.” Lord Ainsley replied meaningfully.

The others grinned amused, except for Sidney.

“You look like you could use a night out yourself, Parker!” Lord Waterfield remarked.

“I’m afraid our friend here sticks to his marriage vows.” Lord Babington smiled.

“As do you, I believe?” Crowe added.

“Oh, I still indulge in the _phantasy_ of being….naughty!” Lord Babington grinned mischievously.

“No wonder you are look so sour, Parker!” Lord Ainsley commented.

“On the contrary… my friends and family say my marriage has improved my mood.” Sidney smirked.

“I can confirm that.” Lord Babington replied.

“But he still maintains some of his brooding and grumpiness to gratify his friends.” Mr. Crowe added, smiling wryly.

“I hear Mrs. Parker has been indisposed…that must explain our friend’s mood.” Lord Waterfield interjected. “Do convey my best wishes for the Mrs.”

Sidney nodded.

“Well, I’m sure if I would set you up with the sisters, you would we smiling for a week on end.” Lord Ainsley snickered.

Sidney pursed his lips again and clenched his jaw.

“Have you ever considered these girls might be _someone’s_ sisters?” he snapped.

Lord Ainsley looked up a little astonished: “I’m sure they are…poor bastard…” he grinned.

“How would you like to find _your_ sister in such a place…. or your daughter? “Sidney asked him angrily.

Lord Ainsley pinched his eyes: “What are you implying? Are you insulting my sister? Are you threatening my daughter” he replied indignantly, taking a fighting pose.

Their raised voices attracted the attention of the club’s chairman. “Gentleman, do keep it civil.” he said in a strict voice.

Lord Ainsley recomposed himself, looking haughtily at Sidney. 

“I was speaking hypothetically, I did not mean to accuse your sister or your daughter of any impropriety.” Sidney said apologetically. “I merely meant to say that these girls are the sisters and daughters of gentlemen.”

Lord Ainsley looked at him surly. “Then they should have guarded them better…taught them to behave as ladies…”

“It is rarely the girl’s fault.” Sidney said tersely. “They are simply put on the gambling table…abducted…abandoned by lovers making empty promises, look at you nephew over there, playing cards… who’s to say he doesn’t exceed his limits, indebts himself…and calls on the likes of Beecroft for a loan, _en passant_ mentions a prospect of marriage to a rich cousin or having a sister…and when his debt has run up high enough, the scoundrels just grab the girls and force them to repay their betrothed’s or their brother’s debts…” he gave the other men in the company a look of warning and turned to his own friends again.

Lord Ainsley turned, whispering to his friend: “That Parker has become such a sanctimonious puritan.”

“I believe he speaks from his own experience, it is rumoured his ward, now Mrs. Arthur Parker, was abducted by Mr. Beecroft a decade ago…” Lord Waterfield whispered back. “He rescued her just in time…”

Lord Ainsley raised his brows in surprise. “Well, whatever can be said of Mrs. Arthur Parker, she is a lot more fun than her brother-in-law.”

“She sure is no puritan!” his friend grinned mischievously till Sidney glared at them angrily.

“Perhaps you should consider amusing yourself with your own wives and spend the night in the marital bed?” he said indignantly .“Instead of whoring with someone else’s sister or wife.”

Lord Ainsley chuckled: “Well that would be a contradiction _in termino_. You see, Lady Ainsley is most happy if I keep my distance… like housekeeping, some duties are not my wife’s cup of tea.” He smirked.

“It would be like asking my wife to scrub the floors.” Lord Waterfield added. “She likes to outsource such tasks.”

“Yes, Like Mr. Manners over there...he keeps an attic full of pretty maids for that purpose.” Lord Ainsley joined in with a mischievous grin.

“Oh yes, I believe his wife selects the most beautiful and inexperienced ones…afraid as she is Mr. Manners will come home with the clap or the pox.” The two gentlemen laughed and walked away. 

Sidney rolled his eyes.

“Weren’t you just a bit too harsh on those two gentlemen?” Lord Babington observed carefully. “After all, not everybody is as happily married as we are…and we wouldn’t have gotten yourself in a mess with young Mr. Percival if you had been a little more… _respectful_ of the sanctity of the marital bed in your younger days.” he whispered.

Sidney sighed: “Indeed I have my own sins to repent…” he mumbled. “But at the time I was unaware of how women end up in such an occupation…”

“How is Charlotte by the way?” Lord Babington changed the subject.

Sidney smiled: “She seems to be doing better, although I am most cautious. You know Charlotte, she despises being idle…”

“Yes, Your wife is a most active woman.” Lord Babington smiled amused. “Being your wife she would need to be…” he added with a grin.

Sidney smiled humbly. He was aware that being his wife was a demanding job…being involved in so many enterprises, caring for the many children he sired. “It is now that she has to abdicate many of her responsibilities that I notice just how many things she manages. And even from the bed she tries to support me.”

“Your wife is not the person to remain in bed and read the society pages.” Mr. Crowe added.

“Yes, although at the moment I wish she would not exert herself so much.” Sidney sighed.

“You may be pleased to hear I just dropped off Clara at your house, she’ll distract you wife from bigger concerns.” Mr. Crowe said consolingly, smiling mysteriously.

Sidney smiled back, glancing curiously at his friend’s countenance.

Lord Babington raised his brows in surprise: “Esther was going to call this afternoon as well.”

“Well, that should make an interesting afternoon.” Mr. Crowe observed sniggering.

Sidney looked a little alarmed, hoping that all would go well. Clara and Esther had never been the greatest of friends, but lately their hostility had increased to the point where they could not be in a room together without insulting each other. He was about to say something when he saw Lord Islington enter the room. He clenched his glass till his knuckles turned white and stared angrily in the direction of the door.

Lord Babington looked at him. “I’ll take care of this.” he whispered. Lord Babington walked up to the club’s chairman and whispered something in his ear. The chairman glanced at Sidney momentarily and stood up to walk up to Lord Islington, speaking to him in a rather firm tone, accompanied by two of the waiters. After a short discussion, Lord Islington turned around again and left the establishment, after looking grumpily at Sidney.

“I don’t think he’ll ever show his face here again.” Lord Babington said reassuringly.

“What did you tell the chairman?” Sidney asked worriedly.

“That Lord Islington has attacked the wife of a respected member of the club and that said lady almost lost her child from fright.” Lord Babington summarised.

Sidney looked about the room where many eyes were upon him. He felt uneasy.

“I think it is better if you’d claim damages…”Lord Babington whispered. “Or people will start to think your wife might share the blame, especially as she’s not been seen in public yet, people will imagine things.”

“You know how Charlotte thinks of such claims…”Sidney replied, biting his lips.

“You must claim it for endangering the life your unborn child.” Lord Babington advised. “Your wife’s conduct is not in question, I’ll testify to her innocence.”

“Thank you, Babbers.” Sidney said despondently.

“Don’t worry, Parker, Like I said before, Babbers and I will settle it on your behalf.” Crowe replied.

Sidney nodded gratefully, feeling tired. “I think I will return home now.” He said.

“Yes, give my regards to Charlotte.” Babbers smiled. “I was just wondering if you’d come over for dinner somewhere next week.”

Sidney hesitated, not wanting to be impolite. “I doubt Charlotte will up on her feet again next week.” he said doubtingly. “And I don’t like leaving her at home for an entire evening.”

“Well you must go out from time to time...anyway…my aunt has asked Esther to invite Miss Emily.” Babbers replied meaningfully.

“Yes, I guess I do have to introduce my sister-in-law to society…”Sidney sighed. Yet another task ahead, he thought “… but I do not recall Lady Tiverton meeting Miss Emily yet.”

“I know, but she is curious.” Lord Babington smiled amused.

“Are you two in the match-making business now?” Crowe asked a little annoyed, feeling left out.

“Yes, I need to find spouses for my two cousins, and Sidney here is charged with introducing his beautiful sister-in-law to society.” Lord Babington explained.

“I shall warn our acquaintances that there is another Heywood woman on the loose in town.” Mr. Crowe bantered.

“That is not the message I’m hoping for.” Sidney replied dryly.

“All add she is on your leash.” Mr. Crowe Added with wry smile “That will scare off the rakes…she must be the last of Charlotte’s sisters who is unmarried, isn’t she?” Mr. Crowe inquired.

“No, there’s also their sister Elizabeth, but we quite given up on the idea of her getting married.” Sidney replied.

“What awful thing to say about a woman, Parker!” Mr. Crowe reacted a little indignantly. “Surely you can find a respectable man willing to take her as his wife. She cannot be so dreadful.”

Sidney forced a smile: “It was not for a lack of suitors… it is merely that the lady herself has declared having no interest. And she has no need to. She has a comfortable income from the shares she holds in our company. Enough to maintain her own household, although she prefers to live with my brother-in-law and his wife.”

“I believe all your siblings have a share in the company, don’t they?” Crowe remarked, looking at Sidney.

“Indeed they do. We’ve given them a three percent share each when we founded the company.”

“and that includes the Sanditon venture?” Mr. Crowe asked.

“No, The Sanditon Development Corporation is a separate venture. My siblings hold some shares, according to their own investments, as does Babbers….when the late Lady Denham bequeathed her fortune to us, we put half of it, including the Sanditon Estate in the Sanditon Development Corporation, as stipulated in her ladyship’s will. The other half we used to set up the Parker-Heywood Investment Company and gave almost half of its shares to our siblings.

“That is why Mr. Heywood must have a lot of trust in you finding suitable partners for his daughters…you’re not likely to admit dandies as shareholders to your company.” Lord Babington remarked.

“Now you offend me, Babbers.” Mr. Crowe commented playfully. “We dandies are very recommendable.”

The other two laughed.

“No, indeed not, but we’ve protected ourselves against it…If one of our sisters gets married, she’s obliged to offer her shares for sale to the other shareholders… just to make sure we don’t get any hostile men among our shareholders…and in any case, one needs more than five percent of the shares to have veto right, currently that is only Mr. Heywood, Charlotte’s father, and myself.”

“And you own more than half of the shares, which gives you pretty much the monopoly on all investment decisions.” Mr. Crowe summarised.

“Indeed.” Sidney smiled. “I only need to convince my father-in-law and like myself, he is very much inclined to follow Charlotte’s advice.”

“And so far following your mistress’ orders has paid off for you.” Lord Babington smirked. “As for the rest of us.”

“Business has indeed been very profitable so far.” Sidney smiled. “And of course I still have my trading company.”

“A man must have a hobby, besides being his wife’s servant.” Lord Babington teased. “At least you contribute a little to your family’s income yourself.”

Sidney gave him a wry smile. “It is a joint venture. I hope you do not completely discard my input in our companies.”

“I wouldn’t dare.” Lord Babington replied. “Luckily al I’m required to do for the Sanditon Development Corporation is hosting the hunting event in Sanditon. For the rest I only need to sleep and let you and your wife make me rich.”

“You already were rich.” Sidney replied dryly. “And we would have had little to invest if it wasn’t for your aunt.” “And I would think being a justice of the peace keeps you quite busy…”

Lord Babington smirked in confirmation.

“Well, Miss Emily won’t have any trouble attracting suitors then.” Mr. Crowe concluded.

Sidney rolled his eyes. “That’s exactly what I am afraid of, and no doubt Sidonia is hoping to join the ranks…”

They were silent for a moment and then Sidney observed: “You seem in a very good mood today, Crowe. Might I asked what has caused it?” Sidney eyed his friend.

“You may ask, but a gentleman does not answer such questions.” Mr. Crowe smiled triumphantly, giving Sidney a slight wink. “I can only say that Mrs. Crowe seems to share my joy.”

“I see.” Sidney smiled amused. “It must that medicine you’ve been taking.” gesturing at Mr. Crowe’s glass of water.

“I think it is too early to draw such a conclusion…why don’t you share your experience with me?” Mr. Crowe replied mischievously.

“I don’t think so.” Sidney smirked back. “Well, gentlemen, I’m off.” He bowed and took his leave.

In the meanwhile, Charlotte had her own programme at home. She had been taken down to the garden room in the wicker lounge chair and enjoyed the fresh air and sunlight coming in through the opened French doors. The younger children were playing in the yard with their nurses and walked to her every few minutes to collect a kiss or a hug from their mother. Ian, Michael, Lily-Rose and Ivy looked fascinated as they peeked along the railing of the veranda to the area below where the maids were hanging out the laundry. And when they were tired and sat down for some refreshment, she read to them. Georgiana called on her shortly, giving her own version of the discussion with the Beaufort Sisters.

“Sidney seemed to be quite familiar with the two sisters.” Georgiana said carefully.

“He ran in to them earlier.” Charlotte replied tersely, forcing a smile and sipping her tea while avoiding Georgiana’s gaze.

“I don’t know what passed between them before, but he says he’s shared it with you.” Georgiana remarked carefully.

“He has.” Charlotte said snappishly. “And if there is something more to tell, I’ll hear it from him!”

“All right, All right! “Georgiana said apologetically. “I just want to make sure he’s honest with you.”

“He is, even what he has to say is unpleasant…Look Georgiana, Sidney was angry with me last week because of rumours that had reached his ears and misinterpretations of things he saw…I’m not going to make the same mistake…I trust Sidney.” she said resolutely.

“All right.” Georgiana said. “It’s just that’s he’s been criticizing me for indiscretion and it seems he’s not such a saint himself.”

“Georgiana, I know Sidney has erred in the past and that he has his weaknesses, but I know now that he can resist temptations…that whatever he does, he’ll remain faithful to me.” Charlotte said meaningfully. “That’s more than I can some for some other people!”

Georgiana sighed. “Good, I hope he’s worth your trust….Arthur and I plan to go see the sisters now…I hope to be better able to persuade them without your husband yelling at them.”

Charlotte forced a smile: “Tell them he only yells when he cares about something or somebody.”

Georgiana chuckled. “Well, then he must have cared a lot for me the past two decades.”

“He does, Georgiana, he does.” Charlotte said warmly, momentarily grabbing her hand in support.

Arthur popped his head around the corner, nervously greeting Charlotte, and making some polite inquiries, before he took Georgiana with him out of the house.

Charlotte sighed exhaustedly after they left. Lunch was served to her on a tray as she felt sunrays on her face. She tried to nap, but did so only shortly, as there was too much noise downstairs from the elder boys playing fence with their wooden swords and Lady Susan came to announce her surprise only an hour after Charlotte had finished her lunch. Lady Susan entered the garden room followed by three musicians carrying a violin, a transverse flute and an oboe.

“I thought you could use some entertainment, dear.” Lady Susan smiled.

“Thank you, Susan, although you must know there is no lack of entertainment with all the comedians and acrobats in this house.” Charlotte replied playfully.

“Yes, I observed some of the circus acts of your sons in the hallway…luckily you have some heirs in spare. Their tricks seemed quite risqué. ” Lady Susan commented meaningfully. 

“I’m sure the nurses can handle it.” Charlotte smiled.

“And where is your lovely governess, or is she on her honeymoon already?” Lady Susan asked curiously.

“No, she’s out, inspecting the house we offered and collecting her wedding dress.” Charlotte smiled.

“And your daughters?” Lady Susan asked.

“With their aunts.” Charlotte clarified.

“Too bad, I was looking forward to seeing them again. I guess I’ll have to invite them somewhere next week….Tomorrow Lord Islington is taking me out.” Lady Susan smiled meaningfully.

Charlotte turned pale.

“What is it dear?” Lady Susan asked carefully.

“I’m sorry to have to tell you this, Susan, but I’m afraid Lord Islington is not quite what he seems…” Charlotte started sobbing. Lady Susan gestured the musicians and Amy, who was tending to them, to leave the room.

Lady Susan looked at her carefully. “Does this have to do with his black eye? Lord Islington said he had been mugged last week.”

“Well he wasn’t the one being mugged.” Charlotte said indignantly. “There are few men who have given me such a scare…”

“Did he… harass you in some way?” Lady Susan inquired carefully. “I noticed he was quite friendly with you at dinner last week, but I hope he has not been too forward?”

“He came here, tricked my servants into leaving the room and then he sprang on me… if Sidney had not walked in…”Charlotte cried. She felt her belly aching and held it tightly. “Oh no, not gain…”Charlotte mumbled.

“Now calm down…don’t distress yourself.” Lady Susan hushed. She pondered for a moment. “I have difficulty believing it, but knowing you…it must be true….. How…how did you husband take it?”

“I feared his reaction… You know he had been acting all jealous and suspicious since he came back from Falmouth. Ill rumours had reached his ears and he happened on me and brother-in-law at a most unfortunate moment while we were discussing the expansion plans in my room…luckily Lord Babington stood up for me and warned Sidney for Lord Islington. Sidney now realises he was in the wrong….and well needless to say it was Sidney who gave Lord Islington the black eye.” Charlotte explained.

“Thank God he believed you!” Lady Susan said a little exasperated.

“Yes, well…it was after that incident that I some bleedings…That’s why Sidney and Dr. Fuchs are so adamant to keep me tied to my bed.” Charlotte

“I’m going to make sure that every door in London is closed to that man!” Lady Susan said resolutely. “I may have lost much of my influence since George’s demise…but if I declare a man persona non grata, it will still be followed up. I hope Sidney has claimed damages?”

“I hate being treated as a piece of property, he knows I don’t like having all sort of compensation paid for comprising me…my virtue is not for sale.” Charlotte said a little irritably.

“Indeed it is not…, but you almost lost your child…and although no amount of money can cure that…”Lady Susan said emotionally. Charlotte reached for her hand, knowing her friend had suffered three miscarriages herself. “The man must pay for his deeds.” Lady Susan continued resolutely.

Charlotte sighed. “I prefer to put it from my mind…and I think a musical performance might just help me to do that.” She smiled warmly.

Lady Susan returned the smile: “I thought so, and as I recall, none of the members of this household is an accomplished musician.”

Charlotte smiled humbly. “I believe Chrystal to be the most promising in that art. But until she’s been taught properly, I must settle for my sister’s performances…and I intend to invite miss Clayton to teach our children and entertain us. But it seems she visiting some relatives up North at the moment.”

“Well, I’ll make sure you’re entertained in the meanwhile, let’s call them in, shall we?” Lady Susan clapped and the musicians entered again.

Amy stood hesitantly in the door opening after she had put down some refreshments. “Do you need anything else, Ma’am?” she asked.

Charlotte smiled: “Now, but perhaps the boys, and some of the staff members would like to join us in listening to the music…if Mrs. Jenkins can spare you for an hour?”

Amy’s face lit up. “I would like that very much, Ma’am, I’ll ask Mrs. Jenkins.”

And while the musicians unpacked their instruments and set up their music-stands, some extra chairs were set down. The elder boys sat down and their nurses, Humphry, Mrs. Jenkins and some other staff members stood behind against the wall to enjoy this rare indulgence.

After about an hour, Clara Crowe was announced with her two daughters, just in time to enjoy the last piece. After the performance was over, the others left the room.

“I’ll leave you to catch up with Mrs. Crowe.” Lady Susan smiled “I think I’m going to call on Mrs. Stringer now.”

“Oh, please send Allison my regards! It pains me that both of us are indisposed at the moment.” Charlotte asked her friend.

“I will.” Lady Susan smiled. Charlotte could see that her friend was still a bit struck by the story of Lord Islington. The man had entertained her friend after the demise of King George and Charlotte felt sorry for her friend that Lord Islington appeared to be insincere in his attentions to Lady Susan and a rake.

Clara’s mood, however seemed to be quite the opposite, beaming from ear to ear.

After Charlotte had talked to Clara’s eldest daughter and namesake, Charlotte Crowe, Clara’s daughters were send off with the nurse to join the other children and the two women were left by themselves.

“Lottie and Andrea are disappointed your daughters are not at home.” Clara observed.

“I’ll have the triplets call on Lottie another time with Chrystal and Belinda. But little Charlotte and Andrea are welcome to play with Lily-Rose and Ivy when they wake up from their nap.”

“Yes, two real life dolls.” Clara chuckled. “What girl would object to that.”

“It seems you really enjoyed the musical performance.” Charlotte remarked.

“I did, but in truth, I have other reasons for feeling quite satisfied.” Clara replied in a mysterious tone.

Charlotte raised her brows. “Things are quite well at home, then?” she asked.

“Oh, very much!” Clara smiled. “I must thank you for your advice, Charlotte …about consulting a doctor…”

Charlotte looked at her curiously: “Your…problems are solved then?” she asked carefully.

Clara failed to supress a meaningful smile “Not entirely…but it has helped quite significantly…”

“Well, what did the doctor advise?” Charlotte inquired.

“Well, I’m not sure it is entirely appropriate to share…but the doctor has been helping me with some massages to help get rid of my energy…I can quite recommend them…should Sidney fall short….” Clara giggled a little.

“I doubt he ever would….”Charlotte smiled meaningfully.

“Right!” Clara replied uneasy. “Well…and he’s been very successful with Francis…I wish we went to see this doctor years ago.”

“What was his remedy?” Charlotte asked carefully. “If you can share that information…Do not tell me anything I cannot share with Sidney…he doesn’t like me keeping secrets, even if they are somebody else’s.”

Clara eyed her hesitantly for a moment, smiling mysteriously. “Well, I think your husband knows too much already, but what do I care…I must share with someone or I’m simply going to burst with happiness.”

Charlotte chuckled amused. “Well, I wouldn’t want any accidents to happen…”

“The doctor was marvellous….he simply told Francis that he should not focus on his shortcomings. That if he wasn’t able to perform his duty in the regular fashion that he should try to keep me … _satisfied_ in other ways.” Clara smiled impishly. “And I do not know whether it was this advice or the fact that Francis has refrained from imbibing and feeling sorry for himself, but it seems to have … _activated_ what wasn’t working.”

Charlotte looked at her with big eyes.

“We’ve finally consummated our marriage.” Clara blurted out, beaming from ear to ear.

Charlotte looked at her a little astonished. “Really, Clara! I’m so happy for you.” She said a little flushed.

“Now, keep that to yourself, please.” Clara added hastily.

“My lips are sealed.” Charlotte said amused.

“And how are you holding up, Charlotte? As it is not in your character to lie in bed all day, this must be very trying to you.” Clara asked sympathetically

“It is…but I should not complain about not having to toil and being allowed to remain lazily in my bed.” Charlotte sighed. “I only wish I could be a greater support for Sidney… he has a lot on his mind.”

“And he would not want you to worry. The best you can do is follow the doctor’s orders so he has one concern less.” Clara said teasingly. 

“I know.” Charlotte sighed reluctantly. “I only wish we were still in Sanditon. The children are bored here. We haven’t started school yet and the yard is hardly exciting for a bunch of rowdy boys.

“At least your toddlers are amusing themselves with the fountain.” Clara observed, as Michael and Ian were taking turns putting their hands on the fountain, trying to stop the water, under the watchful eyes of Nurse Agnes.

“Yes, but for the older boys…well at least we have the enclosed garden we share with our neighbours for them to run around in, but they have to be considerate of the neighbours there…. And with the trees being planted just a few years ago…they’re not suited to climbing or hanging a swing from. At home, at Eden house I mean, they only need to run outside and they have a large garden they can roam by themselves, without minding other people’s business. In the yard here, they can only run around the fountain and take turns sitting on the canopy swing. And Sidney has little time for them when we are in London, with so many people demanding his attention, so they are easily bored.”

“I can invite your girls once in a while, but I’m afraid I do not know what I would do with your boys…” Clara offered a little helpless.

“If you could take the girls off my hands once in a while, I’d be very grateful.” Charlotte smiled. “At least in the next two weeks…our governess is going to marry the children’s tutor and Sidney and I have allowed them a little honeymoon before they start up school. Their aunts are assisting of course, but it would be nice for them to play with some other children as well. Elizabeth and Catherine have no children, and Diana’s and Georgiana’s are somewhat younger than the triplet….and Allison has mostly boys….”

“Well, Lottie and Andrea do not have many siblings to play with and the age difference between them stands in the way of them playing together, they would very much enjoy playing more with your daughters.” Clara replied.

They talked some more about their children when Humphry announced Lady Babington. The expression on Esther’s face turned sour on seeing Clara there.

“Well, Charlotte, I was worried you’d be deprived of good company, and it seems I’m right!” Esther said, disdainfully looking at Clara.

“Esther, please!” Charlotte whispered displeased as Esther kissed her on the cheek. “Try to be civil!”

“Oh, Clara can take a little mockery, can’t she?” Esther smirked. “Otherwise she would have a hard time in London.”

“I guess you are the expert.” Clara retorted.

“I’m surprised Sidney allows you on the premises after betraying his friend as you did.” Esther said with another smirk.

“Mr. Parker knows how to mind his own business.” Clara replied tersely.

“Oh is that why he negotiated a contract with my step-brother on your husband’s behalf to contain a scandal?” Esther replied, looking at Clara with contempt. “You must be disappointed my brother’s interest in your offspring has diminished now that he has a legitimate heir.”

Charlotte turned pale at the news. “They have a child then?” she asked languidly.

“I’m sorry, Charlotte, I thought you were aware that they were expecting…”Esther stammered.

“I was…I was not aware of the child being born…” Charlotte said a little befuddled.

“Yes, my brother wrote to tell me I’ve become an aunt.” Esther said, looking uneasy.

“How endearing that you are still in such close contact with dear Edward!” Clara exclaimed Sardonically. “I would think Lord Babington would keep you two far apart.”

Esther’s face turned pale. “Unlike your husband, mine knows he can trust his wife…” she retorted.

“I thought he dragged you out of London as soon as he knew Sir Edward was in town.” Clara replied.

“The two of you, please!” Charlotte sighed. She closed her eyes. As her friends continued their bickering, exclaiming occasional shrieks of offence, Charlotte hardly heard the firm footsteps approaching. She startled as she heard Sidney’s voice bark: “Good afternoon, Lady Babington and Mrs. Crowe, might I ask you to continue your discussion elsewhere?!”

“Sidney!” Charlotte exclaimed surprised, relieved at his coming.

He smiled at her before he turned to her guests again, looking very agitated.

“Well, Sidney Parker, what on earth has happened to your manners?” Esther exclaimed.

“I might ask what has happened to yours?” he retorted angrily.

“I this how you treat your best friend’s wife?” she asked.

“I was going to ask the same, dear cousin.” Clara joined in with her sweetest voice, receiving an angry stare from Esther who seems annoyed with the sweet address.

“I’ll treat whomever the way I deem necessary to keep my wife from being harassed with troubles she does not need.” Sidney replied curtly.

Esther looked at Charlotte, who averted her gaze annoyedly to the fountain.

“Charles will hear about this, he’ll not be happy about how you’ve treated his wife.” Esther said indignantly, rising up from her chair.

“As will Francis!” Clara added.

“Good day, Charlotte, I’ll not hold your husband’s brutish behaviour against you. You’ve suffered enough under his hands.” Esther said, glaring defiantly at Sidney before she left the room, followed by Clara who curtseyed briefly.

Charlotte smiled back uneasy, but got little chance to say something in return.

She could hear their voices as they paces away: “Can you believe that man? Accusing _us_ of distressing poor Charlotte…considering what he accused her off…distressing her…”

“What did he do?!” Clara’s voice reacted.

In the distance Esther started whispering quite exasperated. Clara exclaimed a “How dare he?” and then the front door was opened and shut.

Sidney looked at Charlotte a little guilt ridden. “I’m sorry to chase your friends away like that.” he said softly as he kneeled down beside her.

“Don’t be…they were insufferable…I can get along with each of them separately, but together they are terrible…I’m glad you got rid of them.”

He forced a little smile. “Babbers and Crowe already said they were calling on you and I already feared it would be a disaster if they arrived at the same time, so I decided to come home a little sooner.”

“Thank you for that!” she said. “My knight in shining armour.” She pulled him down by his cravat for a kiss.

“I hope the rest of your day was better?” he asked.

“Yes…lying here in the garden room is much more to my taste than staying in bed.” she smiled. “And Lady Susan surprised me with a little musical performance, bringing some musicians with her.”

“So you enjoyed yourself?” he asked approvingly.

“Yes, although…”her voice silenced for a moment and he looked at her attentively. “I had to tell Susan about Lord Islington…”

His gaze darkened. “How did she take it…she brought him along as her friend after all.” Sidney inquired carefully.

“I did not realise…but she was rather sad when she left. He was going to take her out tomorrow and now she has to decline and tell everyone he’s to be shunned.” Charlotte said a little melancholically.

“It cannot be easy for her, certainly after the loss of her _special friend_.” Sidney said softly. “But she’s better off without such a man.”

“Yes, she’s very angry with him. She advised me to sue him for endangering our child…”Charlotte sighed.

Sidney nodded. “I know… Crowe and Babbers told me the same”

“Do you agree?” Charlotte asked hesitantly “I would rather forget…I had apparently misled him…I ‘m glad to see him leave London, but I would really want to move on….I do not feel I have the energy for a court case…”

“You did not mislead him, Charlotte!” He said firmly “You have been nothing but polite, he took advantage of your innocence…” he brushed a strand of hair our of her face and look her in the eyes for a few seconds. “Babbers and Crowe have offered negotiate on our behalf and settle things outside court, discretely.”

Charlotte sighed. “Please keep me out of it.”

He nodded, looking at her worriedly.

“Tell me what progress _you_ made today.” She asked meaningfully.

“Well, James will oversee the redecoration of the schoolhouse after he returns from Sanditon Saturday. And I’ve introduced Miss Avery to Kevin Percival. The boy is an avid sketcher…Miss Avery is eager to help with his art classes and might ask James if he’s willing to teach the boy some architectural design.”

Charlotte smiled.

“Miss Avery is uncertain whether the idea of taking him into her house is agreeable to her…she has no experience raising boys… or living with a man for that matter.” Sidney continued with an amused smile.

“I thought as much…” Charlotte commented. They both smiled knowingly.

“I said they would have some more time to consider that part of the agreement. Otherwise I will ask Diana or Tom.” Sidney continued. “And well, I’ve met with Mr. Lewis, our new solicitor and put him to work….”

“Did you…”Charlotte began carefully “…see the Beaufort Sisters again?”

Sidney nodded. “Yes, And I ran into Georgiana and Arthur…I had some more discussions with the Sisters, I emphasized the interest of their children as you advised.”

“And?” Charlotte asked.

“They are considering our offer.” Sidney said with a sigh.

“But?” Charlotte asked.

“It will take some effort to get them released from…their _contractual obligations_.” Sidney continued.

Charlotte scoffed: “Considering the work they do is illegal that can’t be much of a problem, can it.”

“I’m afraid it will be even more so…”Sidney sighed. “I fear I’ll have to pay off some very notorious men who already have grudge against me.”

“Do whatever it takes.” Charlotte said meaningfully. “Although the thought of them being sold like cattle disgusts me.”

“Well, I can assure you they are not kept like cattle and are a lot more costly.” Sidney remarked sardonically. “The other difficulty is that if they have to leave England… they need papers…I have suggested they marry to change their name…”

“That is quite a drastic step…”Charlotte commented a little stricken.

“Yes…but it would redeem them…and it would give their children a better status if they can name a father…” Sidney pointed out.

Charlotte nodded. “You said earlier you knew two men who would be willing to….”

“Yes…”Sidney said. “But I must convince them as well.”

Charlotte raised her brows sceptically.

But Sidney had no time to explain. Miss Avery had just come home, accompanied by Diana and Dr. Fuchs…

“I’ll go make arrangements.” Sidney whispered as he kissed her on the cheek and went to his study.

“Oh, Charlotte, you’ll love Miss Avery’s Dress!” Diana exclaimed as she practically ran towards Charlotte.

Miss Avery blushed.

Sidney whispered to his sister and Dr. Fuchs in passing: “Diana , Max…could I have a moment of your time while Miss Avery shows her dress to Charlotte?” Diana looked a little startled, and excused herself as she followed Sidney to his study.

“Well, Miss Avery, are you all ready?” Charlotte inquired with a big smile.

“I hope so…”Miss Avery replied nervously. “It still feels a little unreal.”

“Yes, I can imagine…but you are marrying a good man…” Charlotte reassured her.

“Yes, but there are so many changes to our lives...and well. We also have to consider Mr. Parker’s request…”she looked at Charlotte hesitantly.

“I know he has asked you to look after the Percival boy.” Charlotte reassured her. “But you must not feel obliged to take him in…we’ll find another option if it is not agreeable to you.”

Miss Avery sighed a little relieved. “He is a kind young man…but I’m not sure if having a seventeen-year-old boy in the house….is very _appropriate_.” She said meaningfully.

“Seventeen?” Charlotte exclaimed a little surprised.

“I’m sorry, Ma’am, I thought …” Miss Avery stammered.

“It’s all right Miss Avery, It’s just that Mr. Parker hadn’t discussed his age and I had imagined him a little younger…” Charlotte hastened to say. “The way he talked about him, I imagined child rather than a young man…”

“I can imagine…”Miss Avery said uneasy. “He does seem a little… _immature_ , but that may also be because he’s insecure about the big change in his life….”

Charlotte nodded. She got lost in her thoughts, wondering what it meant. She tried to put those thoughts from her mind…she was not going to make new insinuations concerning Sidney’s relationship to the boy. If he believed to be the father, he would tell her. Suspicions would help no one.

“Are you all right, Ma’am?” Miss Avery inquired worriedly.

Charlotte startled “Yes, I’m sorry, I’m tired….why don’t you go up and put on the dress…the girls will be home soon and they’d love to see you in your wedding dress, even if they can’t attend the wedding. And if you could send the footmen here, they need to take me upstairs for my examination.”

Miss Avery nodded and a little while later Charlotte was carried upstairs.

In his study, Sidney informed his sister and brother-in-law about his ward and the possibility of placing the boy in their home.

“Of course we’ll look after him.” Diana immediately said.

Dr. Fuchs coughed meaningfully “Let’s discuss it first, shall we…after all, Arthur and Georgiana will be leaving Otis and Kate with us as well while they travel to Antigua and our house is not so large…and Max may stay with s from time to time…”Dr. Fuchs objected.

“It’s all right, Max, I can also ask Tom and Mary… after all, he’s close to Henry’s age…” Sidney quickly said.

“And close to Jenny and Alicia’s age…I’m not sure it would be entirely proper for him to stay in the house with two unmarried girls….” Diana remarked.

“Well, they are already engaged…”Sidney mumbled.

“What?! Alicia Too?!” Diana exclaimed. “When did that happen?”

Sidney regretted having said anything. “I’m sorry I spoke out of turn… it is not public news yet…but she has an understanding with a suitable young man.”

“Then why keep it a secret?” Diana asked confused.

“Because the young man’s father is set against the match and… well it would hurt Alicia’s interests if there were to be a scandal.” Sidney explained.

“Of course, I’ll keep silent, brother, but who on earth would object to dear Alicia as a daughter-in-law?” Diana replied a little befuddled.

“Believe it or not, but for many members of the aristocracy, marrying into a merchant family is a repulsive idea.” Sidney said cynically.

“ A nobleman then?” Diana exclaimed surprised. “Who’d have thought…I know you roam in aristocratic circles every day, Sidney, but for the rest of your family that is still something remarkable.”

Sidney forced a smile, hoping Diana would be able to contain her enthusiasm. At least he had not made the mistake of actually naming the gentleman.

“But is it sure Tom and Mary will stay in London?” Diana asked.

Sidney smiled proudly “Well otherwise he would be neglecting his duties as a Member of Parliament, because I’ve just heard we’ve become the siblings of one.” He said.

“Oh, how wonderful!” Diana exclaimed. “Oh , I’m so proud of him!”

“Let’s hope he keeps us proud.” Sidney remarked dryly.

“Oh you and your banter, Sidney! You wouldn’t have asked Tom if you had no confidence in him!” Diana retorted playfully.

Sidney smiled back to her knowingly.

He dismissed his sister and Dr. Fuchs so that they might do their daily check up on Charlotte. He sat down behind his desk to write some letters. First of all summoning Alexander and Bellings to come and see him that evening. Next he wrote to Mr. Hamilton, explaining the situation with Kevin Percival and requesting him to take the boy on as another pupil and possibly even lodging the boy, emphasizing it was a request, not an order, and that he would understand if the Hamilton’s would prefer to start their life together without an added responsibility or member of the household.

Then Sidney wrote a letter to Reverend Hankins.

_Dear Reverend,_

_I write to you to inform you I have found the two sisters whose disappearance we discussed recently. I will not elaborate on the condition I found them or their ordeals since they escaped your wife’s care. I can only tell you I hope to persuade them to leave their current position and return to the life of a respected member of society, as far as that is possible. Their redemption will require a move abroad and entering the married state. I hope two persuade two young men from our congregation in Sanditon to take them as their wives. I appeal to you to perform the ceremony, as they are former members of your congregation. They’ll require a common license as there is some haste to get the sisters away from their present environment and discretion is required._

_Then comes my next request: to ensure the sisters get their traveling papers from the magistrate and that you and your wife testify to their identity so that they might leave the country and start a new life abroad, away from those they shamed._

_Any expense will be on my account. Needless to say that I expect you to handle this with the utmost discretion. I will come to Sanditon myself to act as witness. If your wife could be the second witness, there is no need to involve third parties. I will forward you more details as soon as everything is settled._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Sidney Parker._

Sidney sighed as he finished his correspondence and closed his eyes for a moment, until a loud knock woke him from his thoughts.

Dr. Fuchs came in.

“Max! I hope you are content with Charlotte’s progress?” Sidney asked.

Dr. Fuchs looked at him severly. “I was hoping for more progress in her recovery.”

Sidney looked a little alarmed.

“Has she had new bleedings?” he asked worriedly.

“Not so much…but she’s having new cramps…she excites herself too much, brother.” Dr. Fuchs said disapprovingly.

Sidney sighed.

“And she has too many visitors…at least four today…she will not get any rest like that…” Dr. Fuchs continued. “And some of the visitors distress her and then there’s this business with your ward…”

“I’m doing my best not to involve Charlotte.” Sidney said.

“Good, and you must restrict the number of visitors. Not more than one a day…” Dr. Fuchs said in a strict voice.

“I agree.” Sidney said. “Our friends and relatives are very friendly and caring, but ….”

‘Too much!” Dr. Fuchs said resolutely “The children already ask much of her time, and then she wants to organise this wedding…the expansion of your house…”

“Yes, and Lady Susan had organised a little concert.” Sidney sighed.

Dr. Fuchs looked at him attentively. “I’m not averse to having her distracted by some music. I would recommend her listening to some quiet music…relax. No opera’s or plays, just simple music…” Dr. Fuchs said.

“and a bath?” Sidney asked “Bathing always relaxes her. I know she would really like to bath again.

“Not yet…I want to be sure her wounds have healed, that it does not start an infection…” Dr. Fuchs answered. “Maybe next week…If you don’t mind I want my son to examine her…he is more specialised.” He looked expectantly at Sidney.

Sidney nodded: “Of course….if you are afraid of my father-in-law’s reaction as he has restricted contact between Emily and you son, I will explain it to him…”

“Would it be possible for my Max to speak to her?” Dr. Fuchs asked carefully.

“In the context of a family gathering they might both attend…William Heywood will want to be present to keep eye on them…but I had rather have them meet properly within suitable company than provoke secret trysts and correspondence. In my opinion that can only lead to scandal.” SIndey argued.

Dr. Fuchs nodded understandingly “Good…well keep away squabbling visitors from your wife or ones that exhaust her too much.” Dr. Fuchs repeated. “That counts for my wife as well, I’ve told her not call so often and not share her ramblings with your wife….”

Sidney suppressed a little amused smile.

“And talk of court trials… do not burden her with your worries.” Dr. Fuchs said in a strict voice.

Sidney sighed. “I try to, but if I withhold things from her entirely… she senses that and she’ll fret over it…I’ve learned to be honest and reassuring.”

Dr. Fuchs nodded. “Very well, as long as you have your priorities straight.”

Sidney nodded, feeling quite exhausted himself. 

“Now, how are you doing yourself, brother, you look quite worn out… Arthur mentioned something about you having an ulcer…did you go so some other doctor?” Dr. Fuchs asked a little offendedly.

Sidney shook his head. “No Max, I made the ulcer up…I had too much to drink a week ago and I slightly misbehaved…I promised Charlotte to refrain from drinking…but I don’t need the whole of London to know I’m on probation.” He grimaced.

Dr. Fuchs grinned amused. “Yes, your Charlotte can be quite intimidating…let me prescribe you a glass a day…to calm you nerves. And it’s good for your teeth as well, I see you have a little infection of the gums…you need to rinse your mouth in some brandy once in a while.”

Sidney smiled a little amused. “Well, if the doctor orders it, she’ll have to reconsider her sanctions.”

“Precisely, brother.” Dr. Fuchs winked. “But just _one_ glass a day, mind you.”

Dr. Fuchs and Diana took their leave.

Sidney went upstairs to see Charlotte.

“You’re angry with me…”she said has she saw him come in.

“No, not at you…”he said apologetically. “I’m angry with all those people bothering and exhausting you with their troubles under the pretence of being charitable.”

She sighed and forced a smile. “I think I’ll go to sleep right after dinner.” she said “I had hoped Max would tell I would be up and about in a few days, but he’s not satisfied with my recovery.”

“No…and I’m going to limit the number of visitors at his orders.” Sidney said.

“Locking me up even more?” Charlotte said displeased.

“Shutting others out in the hope you’ll recover and venture outside again soon.” he said with a warm smile.

She nodded. “And I heard Tom’s been elected.” She smiled.

“Diana betrayed the surprise then. I would have liked to tell you myself.” Sidney said a little crestfallen.

“Well, you know Diana, she can’t keep anything to herself, especially when she is excited. She is very proud of Tom.” Charlotte observed with a chuckle.

Sidney looked at her warmly: “And I’m proud of you.” he smiled.

“Of me?!” Charlotte exclaimed surprised.

“Yes, after all, it was your idea.” Sidney said.

“Oh, I just provided the kernel of the idea, which prompted Tom to envision his dream to be a politician.” Charlotte replied dryly.

Sidney chortled as he recalled the first time Charlotte and he had had an agreeable conversation and she had come up with the idea for the Sanditon Regatta and Tom had immediately taken possession of the idea and had presented it as his own. As he recovered himself, Sidney kissed Charlotte on the forehead. “I think I should give you some rest.” he said.

“I would still like to see Miss Avery in her wedding dress.” Charlotte pleaded.

“I shall ask her in now…I think she’s done with the admiration of the girls.” Sidney smiled.

“Yes…but Sidney…”she began carefully.

“Yes?” he asked.

“The Percival boy…I thought he was a young child...but Miss Avery said he’s already seventeen…is that correct?”

He nodded uneasy. “Yes, he was somewhat older than I imagined…which means he’ll be of age within three-and-a half-years.” Sidney said matter-of-factly looking at her a little anxiously.

Charlotte nodded. “All right, I was just curious for a moment.” She said.

He forced a smile and got up. In the corridor he let out a sigh, relieved she hadn’t commented on the possibility of the boy being his son again. He sent up Miss Avery and then changed for dinner. He had actually wanted to join Charlotte in her room, but his children required some of his attention too and Charlotte was already exhausted by her visitors. He had hoped to read a bit to her after dinner, spending some more time with her, but it seemed not a good idea now.

He endured dinner, where the children were either too excited over Miss Avery’s upcoming wedding or too upset by seeing so little of their parents that they were more rowdy than usual. That Dinner contained parsnip that evening did not help, as most of his children didn’t like it. Sidney had difficulty remaining patient as Theodore tossed his food across the table to Francis, Belinda kept squeaking about how lovely miss Avery’s dress was and the triplets kept complaining how terrible it was that they could not all go to Sanditon and attend the wedding. Disappointment about their trip to Liverpool for the opening of the Liverpool-Manchester Railway being cancelled had also sank in.

Sidney hushed them up with promises that he would organise other outings if they behaved well. after tucking them all into bed, he had almost decided on retiring to bed himself when he was reminded by his butler that Alexander and Bellings had been summoned to come see him and He remembered Arthur would be calling that evening as well and were witing in the servants’ hall.

With a sigh he therefore retired to his study. His closed his eyes momentarily before asking Humphry to show the two servants in.

“You called for us?” Alexander asked carefully.

“Yes.” Sidney said. “I need you to consider something….but first, Alexander, I must ask you to do two things tomorrow.”

Alexander looked at him expectantly.

“Tomorrow you shall bring one of the sisters back to the establishment where they work. She wants to pick up some things and she needs to reassure her employer that they’ve not eloped or worse…”

Alexander nodded.

“You will take the same route, first to the hotel dressed as a widow and then back in to her own clothes…there might be people watching out for her at the hotel…”Sidney said with a tone of warning. “They would get suspicious if they did not see them at the hotel.”

Alexander nodded again with a severe expression on his face.

“After you have returned the girl to her sister in the same manner as you have collected them…I need you to go see their employer again. You must say your boss is very satisfied with the girls’ work…”

A nervous giggle escaped Bellings. Sidney looked at him annoyedly before he continued. “You must ask what it would take to have them in my… _employment_ indefinitely. Their employer is likely to ask for some … _compensation,_ a payment for _handing over their contracts._ Tell he or she that I offer a thousand pounds…without mentioning my name of course…that should be enough to satisfy them.”

Alexander raised his brows and nodded.

“Next gentlemen…why I called in _both_ of you. You know Mr. Arthur has offered the sisters shelter on his estate in France…”

Bellings and Alexander nodded.

“Now it would be preferable if we had their names changed…officially to obtain travel papers…In other words they need to marry…”Sidney said.

The two other men looked at him quizzically.

“Now the two of you need to seek your refuge in France as well…I don’t know how much longer Redford will keep his accusations to himself…” Sidney looked at them anxiously.

Alexander and Bellings looked at each other nervously.

“Redford will keep his mouth shut as long as he works for me…but Mrs. Parker is very displeased with him after hearing about his conduct in Falmouth and how his marriage came about and wishes me to employ him outside our household.” Sidney continued.

Bellings looked alarmed. 

“I’ll try to pacify Redford a little longer and employ him elsewhere, but he’s bound to see it as a demotion.” Sidney sighed. “You would be a lot safer if you got married…to keep up appearances.”

Alexander and Bellings looked at Sidney and at each other uneasy.

“Now, since you two and the two sisters have a common interest in entering the married state and leaving England for France, I suggest you make yourselves known to the two ladies.” Sidney said.

Bellings looked at him in shock “But sir…do you expect that we marry these…” his face looked disgusted. “…women of ill repute?!”

Sidney sighed. “Well they did not seem so keen either…thinking marrying a footman or valet beneath them after consorting with the aristocracy…but keep in mind that your sins are no less in the eyes of many and unlike the sisters, you may even face the rope as punishment. So try to make the most of this situation. The sisters know it is a marriage in name only…they do not expect you to fulfil any of your conjugal duties and we’ll draw up marriage contracts to protect their little fortunes…whatever you may decide on doing after you crossed the Channel, make sure you keep up appearances until you’ve safely reached France.”

Alexander and Bellings nodded defeatedly.

“The sisters will want to stay together, so that would give you an excuse to stay together as well.” Sidney said meaningfully.

Bellings and Alexander gave each other a hopeful glance.

“If you agree to do this, I’ll reward you and give you some starting capital.” Sidney added.

Bellings looked up surprised. “Thank you sir, for your consideration.” He said hesitantly and emotional.

“I wish you well, Bellings.” Sidney said softly. “Now, one more thing… the sisters will bring children with them…If you get married, you give those children your name…it would also help if people were to think they are indeed you own.” Sidney added.

Bellings and Alexander looked at each other.

A knock on the door announced Arthur.

“I’m sorry if I’m intruding…”Arthur said carefully.

“No, your timing is perfect.” Sidney smiled. “I’ve asked these two men to take the Sisters as their wives.”

Arthur looked up surprised. “Is that necessary?” he asked with a high-pitched voice.

“I’m afraid it is…the sisters need new names, their children someone they can name as their father.” Sidney summarised “…and Bellings and Alexander are at danger here in England from vicious rumours.”

Arthur sized them up, but made no comment, indicating he understood Sidney’s meaning.

“Do you have anything to add, Arthur? You spoke to the sisters as well this afternoon.” Sidney asked him.

“Yes…and I might as well discuss it with these two men here…the sisters were averse to the idea of working at the castle…”

“Yes, they did indeed say that.” Sidney rolled his eyes.

“But I asked them how they would want to make a living for themselves…and well, they said something about opening a hotel or something…”

Sidney rolled his eyes again, fearing the type of hotel they implied.

“I was thinking I very much missed having good tea in France…so we might discuss opening a teashop or tearoom…A respectable business…and they are after all experienced in _…hospitality.”_ Arthur argued.

Sidney almost choked in his water.

Bellings was quick to pat his back. Sidney gently waved away his arm. “I’m all right, Bellings, thank you.” He said tersely.

“Indeed with husbands who are experienced in serving…That could be a great successful partnership…”Arthur continued.

Bellings and Alexandre looked at each other.

“Is that an attractive business proposition for you?” Sidney asked them.

“I can provide you with a building…” Arthur offered. “In exchange for free tea…and scones…”

Sidney chuckled amused at his brother’s fondness for tea and scones.

“And I’ll give you five hundred pounds each to start up the business.” Sidney added. “And I’m giving something to the sisters as well. Together you would have substantial sum to build up your new business.”

“We’ll consider it.” Alexander said doubtingly.

Sidney nodded. “Introduce yourselves to the sisters tomorrow…As said, you’re not expected to be intimate, but you need to get along with your prospective wives.”

Alexander and Bellings nodded. Sidney dismissed them.

“You are very generous to those men.” Arthur commented with a melancholy that surprised Sidney after Bellings and Alexander left. “Not everyone would help men like them…”

“If you think I’m going to let anyone hang some of my most loyal servants, you’re wrong.” Sidney said agitatedly. “I’m not some kind of beast…I’ve seen enough people string up those who serve them in Antigua…”

“No, indeed…but I know you are a most… _pious_ man and many people would have _a conflict of conscience…_ ”Arthur said hesitantly.

“You know I am a religious man, Arthur, and such that I do not think it is my place to play God and judge others…As long as people do not harm anyone else…I’ll not condemn them for their crimes against God. Biblical texts can be interpreted so many ways and I’m not sure we caught God’s meaning on the matter correctly.” Sidney muttered.

“Crimes against God…yes…”Arthur mumbled uneasy.

“I’m sorry Arthur…I’m not in the best of moods…and quite preoccupied with my own troubles.” Sidney said apologetically. “I forgot to ask how things are for you at home? Georgiana mentioned something about one of your friends being in trouble”

Arthur looked at him uneasy. “Yes, well I can’t elaborate on that….and things are a little tense as you can imagine…and it seems there is some unrest in William’s house and of course we hear that through the walls…we are considering moving our departure to Antigua forward.”

“How so?” Sidney inquired.

“It would be more convenient…for Georgiana I mean…”Arthur argued uneasy.

“Yes, of course…”Sidney mumbled. “I had actually hoped you would be willing to go to Liverpool beforehand, represent the company at the opening of the Liverpool-Manchester railway.”

Arthur shrugged his shoulders apologetically “We might reconsider…” he mumbled.

“No, Arthur, I agree it is better to leave before the chance at autumn storms increase and Georgiana is already starting to show…it’s just that I haven’t replacement for Carice yet with everything on my mind…and she’s to come with you…and Jason is to join her…that would mean our best cook is not available for the hunting event at Sanditon Hotel next week.”

“I’m sure we can find a good replacement for Jason…wouldn’t your François be a good substitute…and our cook could replace him shortly here… Perhaps some of our other servants may be employed here a s well while we are away.” Arthur suggested. “And possibly Catherine Heywood’s maid is not joining her mistress in France, she could replace Carice….”

Sidney raised his brows “I had never thought my sister-in-law would part with her lady’s maid…is Catherine accompanying William then?”

“Yes, it seems so…and Elizabeth Heywood will come as well.” Arthur said.

Sidney sighed. “Then we must think of where to accommodate the Beaufort sisters…I do not want them socialising with my sisters-in-law on you estate, neither does William, I imagine…”

“I could arrange for some property in the city of Bourdeaux…a better place for a tearoom perhaps…”Arthur suggested.

Sidney nodded approvingly.

“Couldn’t Tom go to Liverpool instead?” Arthur asked.

Sidney looked up with a smile: “I forgot to tell you in all the turmoil, but Tom has been elected. Parliament will gather the fourteenth this month. The opening of the railway in Liverpool is the fifteenth, so Tom will not be able to travel thither.”

“Tom has been elected!” Arthur exclaimed elated. “How wonderful!”

“Yes.” Sidney smiled. “Let’s hope he’s found the vocation where he might contribute the most to this world….any way, I expect him to come to London with Mary and the children within days, we’ll celebrate then!”

“Indeed, ..well, brother…well maybe I can postpone our journey a little to see Tom sworn in….”Arthur pondered.

“He would appreciate the support of his family. It would look rather odd if some of us were absent.” Sidney remarked. “Our family will be pretty much under a magnifying glass, more than it is now.”

“Yes…yes…”Arthur said distractedly. “I’ll have to consider, after all, I don’t want to be attracting extraordinary attention now.”

“With Georgiana’s condition starting to show…and people asking questions?” Sidney pondered. “No maybe not…”

“We’ll talk further some other time…”Arthur said. “I see you are tired…”

Sidney nodded gratefully.

He saw his younger brother out and went upstairs to the only place he longed to be: in bed with Charlotte, snuggling under the covers.


End file.
